


66, Perry St. - Greenwich Village: Reboot

by ScleroStony



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, This building is a huge mess, condo-au, some Russian Mafia will be involved
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 470,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScleroStony/pseuds/ScleroStony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al 66 di Perry Street, nel cuore di Greenwich Village a New York, c'è un palazzo popolato da personaggi molto, molto particolari.<br/>[Steve/Tony] [Phil/Clint] [Loki/Thor] [Bucky/Natasha]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ret-Con

**Author's Note:**

> Care lettrici (e cari lettori, se c'è qualche ragazzo in ascolto!),  
> siamo tornate! Ci scusiamo per la brutale interruzione della storia ma, purtroppo, a causa di un paio di defezioni improvvise, ci siamo trovate bloccate e in dubbio se continuare o meno. Alla fine abbiamo optato per continuare, noi quattro ci tenevamo tanto a questa storia, e dopo aver ridistribuito qualche personaggio e ridotto lo spazio per altri ci siamo rimesse in carreggiata! Sarà un po' lunghetta, ma essendo praticamente finita la leggerete tutta, capitoli extra compresi! Se avevate iniziato a seguirla già l'altra volta noterete che alcune parti son rimaste invariate e altre sono state rifatte da capo, appunto perchè alcuni personaggi sono stati riassegnati.  
> Speriamo vi possa piacere ancora, speriamo di non annoiarvi e speriamo di essere puntuali nella pubblicazione!  
> Buona lettura e vi abbracciamo!  
> (in rigoroso ordine alfabetico) Glitter Princess, Gosa, Nemeryal e Shin83

 

 

_**Steve Rogers - Glitter_Princess** _   
_**Tony Stark - Shin83**_   
_**Thor - Glitter Princess** _   
_**Phil Coulson - Gosa** _   
_**Clint Barton - Nemeryal** _   
_**Loki - Gosa** _   
_**Peter Parker - Gosa** _   
_**Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanoff, Peggy Carter - a rotazione** _

 

 

  
**Capitolo 1**   
**Ret - Con**

 

 

 

Steve Rogers si alzò, come tutte le mattine, alle 8 in punto. Rifece il letto con precisione millimetrica, si tolse il pigiama e si mise la tuta e andò in cucina a prepare la colazione per sè e per la sua migliore amica, Peggy Carter, che stava ancora dormendo della grossa nella stanza a fianco della propria. Finita la colazione lavò la tazza e il piattino che aveva sporcato, si lavò e andò a sedersi di fronte al cavalletto da pittura dove stava dipingendo un ritratto di Peggy in stile Tamara De Lempicka, la sua artista preferita di sempre. Steve amava la pittura. La amava più di ogni altra cosa e si stava dedicando ad essa quasi a tempo pieno, ma, in passato, purtroppo, non era stato così.

Steve era quello che si poteva tranquillamente definire "l'inquilino perfetto": ordinato, puntuale, educato, silenzioso, sempre sorridente e sempre pronto ad aiutare i condòmini in difficoltà. Infatti l'amministratore, il sig. Phil Coulson, stravedeva letteralmente per lui e più di una volta si erano persi volentieri in chiacchiere.

E poi era bello: di una bellezza quasi irreale, una specie di putto con gli occhi azzurri ma col fisico da palestrato. Col sorriso luminoso e gentile e i capelli color del miele. Il fidanzato perfetto.

Quasi perfetto. Quasi perfetto perchè, conoscendolo bene, si andava scoprire che il suo ordine era quasi maniacale, la sua puntualità e la sua educazione erano di stampo militare e aveva sempre quell'aria un po' bacchettona, come se avesse una perenne scopa infilata nel didietro. Però, insomma, dato che nessuno è perfetto, ci si poteva sempre sorvolare.

 

Verso le 10 Peggy emerse dalla tomba e finalmente Steve potè mettere sul piatto del giradischi un vinile delle Chordettes.

"Oh, dai, questo mi piace, lo ascolto anche volentieri!", disse Peggy mentre spalmava un toast di marmellata. Lei non amava molto la selezione di musica che spaziava dagli anni 30 agli anni 50 che ogni tanto Steve le proponeva, ma alcuni pezzi li trovava carini, e quel disco era tra quelli.

"L'ho messo su apposta perchè ci sei anche tu, altrimenti avrei ascoltato altro.."

"Grazie come sei magnanimo..." masticò il toast. "Stanotte ho beccato Stark che usciva di casa alle 3...." buttò lì lei, con noncuranza, sapendo _benissimo_ dell'effetto che avrebbe avuto sul suo amico. Infatti Steve fermò per un secondo il pennello e deglutì rumorosamente, con una punta di _inspiegabile_ fastidio farsi largo nello stomaco.

Tony Stark abitava sul loro stesso pianerottolo e, nonostante lo negasse fino alla morte, Steve ne era palesemente attratto. Avrebbe negato quell'attrazione sino alla morte perchè, in primis, Tony era un _uomo_ e Steve con gli _uomini_ non ci andava, poi perchè era rumoroso e poi perchè era disordinato. Ma poco importava: Tony era un uomo, Steve era un uomo e gli uomini dovevano andare con le donne. Punto.

"Il solito promiscuo..." ribattè acido Steve. "... sarà andato a gozzovigliare a casa di qualche donnetta..."

Peggy ci mancò poco che si strozzasse col toast. "Ma cosa ne sai! Magari ha avuto un'emergenza..." Evitò di sfotterlo per come parlava.

"Sì, sì... emergenza... le vedo, _io_ , quali sono le _emergenze_ di Stark... uomo impossibile e pessimo vicino..."

"Ma che male ti fa, poveretto? Va beh, mette la musica alta, ma poi?"

"E' disordinato! E' un frivolo!"

"Ma mica ci devi convivere tu, no?"

Già, purtroppo non ci devo convivere io, pensò per una frazione di secondo, Steve Rogers, pentendosi immediatamente del pensiero. Gettò con stizza il pennello nell'acquaragia e lo scosse con violenza, per pulirlo. Per quel giorno non avrebbe più voluto sentir parlare di Tony Stark.

 

Verso mezzogiorno le sue intenzioni di non pensare a Tony vennero miseramente mandate a quel paese quando una lunga e nervosa scampanellata, seguita da urla rabbiose giù in strada, lo fece trasalire.

"TONYYYY! TONYYYYYY! Affacciati bastardo! Affacciati se ne hai il coraggio! TONY!"

Steve corse alla finestra e guardò in strada. "Mi scusi, sa, ma le sembra il modo?"

La donna pareva essere sorda. "Dov'è Tony? Dov'è quell'infame? Perché non apre? TONYYYY!"

"La smetta di urlare, per cortesia! LA SMETTA!". La donna parve calmarsi. "E' una strada rispettabile, questa, ci dia un taglio!"

"Dov'è Tony?"

"Di certo non a casa mia.."

"Sono Maya, chiamami quel bastardo di Tony."

Steve ci vide rosso: chi era quella tizia? E perché l'aveva scambiato per il segretario di Stark? "Non so dove sia, e adesso, per favore, vada a molestare qualche altro suo ex fidanzato...". Guardò dall'altra parte della strada e gli si chiuse definitivamente la vena: Tony stava arrivando, occhiali da sole e tutta la calma del mondo, ignaro della squilibrata che stava importunando tutto il condominio.

"STARK, MALEDIZIONE! Adesso mi senti... adesso mi senti."

Sbattè la finestra di colpo e si precipitò giù per le scale come se gli stessero andando a fuoco le mutande. Questa volta non l'avrebbe passata liscia.

 

***

Thor Odinson si presentò con mezz'ora di anticipo all'appuntamento con l'amministratore, al 66 di Perry Street al Greenwich Village.

Inchiodò il furgone davanti al portone, facendo stridere le gomme e bestemmiare il suo amico Fandral seduto al suo fianco.

"Ohh!", lo apostrofò. "Vuoi farmi fare compagnia al radiatore? Jane ci ha quasi tamponato..."

Ma Thor non lo stava ascoltando: era tutto preso a guardare con un sorrisino ebete il palazzo in cui era situato il suo primo appartamento in affitto. "Non è bello? Ha anche la scala antincendio!"

Fandral lo guardò perplesso arricciando il naso. "Insomma... è un tantinello diverso dal palazzo di tuo padre.."

"Lo so, lo so..." ammise. "..però è la prima casa tutta mia, che mi pago coi miei soldi... e la trovo bellissima!"

"Bah, contento tu..." Fandral controllò il telefono. "Dì, hai intenzione di scendere dal furgone o stiamo qua a contemplare?"

"Hai mangiato pane e mattoni, stamattina?"

"Se li avessi mangiati te li avrei vomitati sul cruscotto già da mezz'ora abbondante..."

Un paio di colpi alla portiera del furgone li riscossero dai loro affettuosi battibecchi e li fecero ritornare sulla Terra. Jane e Lady Sif erano scese dall'auto. "Devo ancora conoscere chi è quell'animale che ti ha dato la patente, Odinson, non ho mai visto uno guidare peggio di te.". Glielo diceva sempre, Jane Foster, che guidava male, e non era l'unica a pensarlo, ma era la sua migliore amica e glielo poteva dire senza rischiare di beccarsi un pugno.

Thor le sorrise, scese dal furgone e l'afferrò per la vita, sollevandola senza fatica. "Dai, per oggi concedimelo, sono un po' nervoso!"

"Il problema è che è sempre così..."

"Io ho quasi vomitato la colazione..." ribadì Fandral

"Daiiii, suonate al padrone di casa, com'è che si chiama? Carson?". Lady Sif doveva tornare al lavoro, non aveva tempo di stare lì a cazzeggiare.

"Coulson. Si chiama Coulson.", la corresse Thor mentre controllava i campanelli. Anche lui sarebbe dovuto tornare in negozio, il proprio negozio, ma quel giorno, causa trasloco, aveva deciso di tenere chiuso. "Oh, eccolo!"

"Dai, suona allora, che prima facciamo prima torno in ufficio."

_Din don! Din don! DINDONDINDONDINDONDINDON_

"Fermati, per la miseria, vuoi rompere subito il campanello?" Fandral gli staccò letteralmente il dito dal pulsante.

"E' la mia scampanellata..."

"Sì, ma non stai venendo a casa nostra!"

Aspettarono 5 minuti, ma nessuno andava ad aprire. "Oh, bene..." disse Lady Sif alzando gli occhi al cielo. "...arrivati prima per niente e farò tardi al lavoro..."

Nello stesso momento, una ragazza con evidenti problemi nel controllo dell'ira aveva preso possesso del campanello, aveva tirato una gran scampanellata e aveva iniziato ad urlare cose indicibili verso un certo Tony che, chiaramente, abitava proprio lì.

"Bene..." commentò Fandral. "...ti ha consigliato bene Steve, abita in un bel palazzo..."

La tipa continuava a sbraitare, tantochè Steve Rogers, il suo unico commesso nonchè colui che gli disse, settimane addietro, dell'appartamento libero, si affacciò per dirle, con una certa educazione, di smetterla, che quella era una strada rispettabile e certe cose non le si tolleravano. Era talmente alterato che non si era nemmeno accorto che il suo capo era arrivato. Poi cominciò anche lui ad urlare qualcosa verso quel famigerato Tony, minacciando di scendere giù in strada. E scomparve dalla finestra.

 

***

Tony stava comodamente rientrando a casa dal suo solito sabato sera, d’altronde New York era “The City That Never Sleeps” e lui si era fatto calzare come un guanto questa definizione. Locali, alcool e belle ragazze (ogni tanto anche bei ragazzi) erano il suo passatempo preferito quando staccava dal lavoro.

Il sole era alto e due belle occhiaie da bagordi gli troneggiavano sul viso, dunque i suoi fedeli Wayfarer erano calati sul naso. Mani ben piantate nelle tasche dei jeans sdruciti, giacca di pelle, nonostante fossero i primi di settembre e New York regalava temperature quasi estive, e maglietta nera con scollo a V. Se c’era una cosa a cui teneva Stark era proprio il suo aspetto fisico.

Nell’avvicinarsi a casa notò del trambusto davanti al proprio palazzo, una ragazza urlante imprecava verso una delle finestre. Dapprima non la riconobbe, ma trovandosi a faccia a faccia con lei, si rese conto che era una delle sue vecchie fiamme, Maya Hansen.

Steve, dal canto suo, era arrivato praticamente nell'atrio. Aprì il portone di scatto e si trovò davanti la faccia assonnata e impassibile di Tony. Assottigliò gli occhi. "Sei arrivato ad aprire alla tua amichetta? Perchè ti sta aspettando da un po'..."

“E tu cosa centri adesso, Rogers? Adesso ti prendi anche la briga di farmi da portinaio?”, chiese come se non avesse davanti il suo vicino schiumante di rabbia e la ragazza altrettanto indisposta che gli urlava qualcosa che ancora non aveva messo a fuoco nelle orecchie. Un problema alla volta.

"Io _non mi predo la briga di farti da portinaio_ , ma la signorina qui presente si è attaccata al _mio_ campanello e sono stato _io_ a subire le sue urla. Quindi, sii cavaliere, accoglila come si deve..." rispose velenoso, le unghie conficcate nei palmi e le labbra tirate.

Tony a quel punto si grattò la testa perplesso. Sarà stato il sonno o le troppe birre, ma iniziava a non capire. “Vorreste spiegarmi, gentilmente e con calma cosa diamine sta succedendo qui?”

La ragazza sembrava essersi calmata, ma lo guardava anche lei con occhi infuriati.

Steve prese un respiro e buttò un occhio a quella tale, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Poi tornò a prestare attenzione al suo vicino. "La signorina qui presente, che di nome fa Maya..." disse, con un cenno della mano "... è arrivata una decina di minuti fa, ha suonato per lungo tempo il mio campanello e infine ha iniziato ad urlare il tuo nome, chiedendomi dove tu fossi finito, infarcendo il tutto con _colorite espressioni gergali_." Spiegò, il più calmo possibile, per quanto la situazione glielo permettesse.

Per qualche istante Tony ignorò il suo dirimpettaio e rivolse l’attenzione alla ragazza.

“Dolcezza, qual buon vento ti porta qui?”, le chiese in maniera strafottente.

“Hai pure il coraggio di chiedermelo, brutto stronzo?” Alzò di nuovo la voce Maya, iniziando a spintonarlo all’indietro con un dito. “Ti chiamo io, stai tranquilla. Avevi detto. Sono passate tre settimane, neanche un sms. E per di più non rispondi alle mie chiamate.”

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo, già era stufo di tutta quella situazione. “Ho avuto da fare!”

“Sei solo un brutto stronzo!” Gridò lei, prendendolo a pugni sul petto, mentre lui cercava di difendersi debolmente.

Steve incrociò le braccia al petto, senza intromettersi nella discussione, senza muovere un dito. Stark trattava le donne come oggetti? Le usava e le buttava? Benissimo, che si sbrogliasse la situazione da solo, che si prendesse le sue responsabilità. Era stufo marcio di quel via vai di _galline_ a tutte le ore. Era un condominio, non una casa d'appuntamenti, per la miseria!

In quel momento si accorse dell'arrivo di Thor Odinson, il nuovo inquilino, nonchè il suo capo. Gli fece un rapido cenno con la testa, mimando la frase "Abbi pazienza" poi tornò a guardare la coppia scoppiata, sbuffando sonoramente.

Maya s.embrava non avesse intenzione di dare un taglio al suo sproloquio, dunque Tony adottò la sua solita tattica di alienazione: annuiva di tanto in tanto con qualche sbuffo, ma la sua attenzione era proiettata altrove, ovvero verso l’arrivo di un armadio a tre ante biondo che dava l’impressione di avere una certa confidenza con il suo dirimpettaio.

Siccome la _cosa_ pareva protrarsi a lungo e senza soluzioni nell'immediato, Steve fece cenno a Thor e ai suoi amici di salire, dando loro le indicazioni per il 5 piano, dove avrebbero sicuramente trovato Coulson, e tornò a seguire il battibecco tra i due ex piccioncini, provando anche una _malsana_ curiosità per tutto ciò.

Doveva essersi distratto più del dovuto, Tony, perché ad un certo punto Maya iniziò a dargli pacche su un braccio, aspettandosi una risposta da lui, che, ovviamente, non aveva ascoltato neanche una parola della ragazza. Il suo viso poteva anche essere stato rivolto a lei, ma i suoi occhi e soprattutto la sua testa erano altrove. In più iniziava ad avere sonno, visto che erano passate oltre ventiquattro ore dall’ultima volta che aveva dormito.

“Allora, cos’hai da dire?” urlò lei.

“Eh? Uhm, sì, hai ragione.” Buttò lì lui frettolosamente. “Senti, io avrei anche da fare, adesso. Perché non vai al bar qui all’angolo a prenderti un caffè? Metti pure sul mio conto, offro io.” tagliò corto lui, accompagnandola per qualche passo verso il locale e dopo qualche istante fece dietro front per infilarsi nell’atrio del suo palazzo e capire cosa stesse succedendo.

Stava salendo la prima rampa, ed era già a metà scala, Steve, quando sentì i passi di Tony riecheggiare nel palazzo. Si girò a guardarlo dall'alto dei 10 gradini. "Risolto i problemi con la tua bella? Avrò il piacere di rivederla?", disse, più acido del previsto.

“Fatti gli affari tuoi Rogers.” sputò velenoso Tony, tenendo testa al vicino. Lo guardava dal basso mentre saliva le scale, mettendosi in mezzo ai tizi che seguivano l’energumeno biondo amico di Steve.

"Io me li faccio gli affari miei, ma dal momento che le tue donnine vengono a suonare il mio campanello vorrei sapere se la cosa si ripeterà in futuro...". Stark uomo irritante.

“Sono un ingegnere informatico, non un veggente, Rogers.”, gli rispose, alzando gli occhiali da sole e fermandoseli sulla testa. “Non posso prevedere se delle squilibrate vengano a suonarti al citofono di casa.”. Sbuffò, mentre l’aveva raggiunto proprio all’altezza del primo pianerottolo. “E’ la legge dei grandi numeri, qualche esaurita nel mucchio può capitare…”, ridacchiò infine, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche dei jeans.

Steve lo guardò in faccia per più tempo del previsto, pensando per un attimo che, anche così stravolto, i suoi occhi avessero mantenuto il loro luccichio. Scosse la testa. "Certo, quando l'unico requisito richiesto è la respirazione può capitare, ovviamente.". Incrociò le braccia al petto.

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Dio, Rogers, ma ti fai la doccia nell’amido alla mattina? Ma perché devi essere sempre così rigido.”. Si domandava spesso se quel ragazzo, più giovane di lui di un paio d’anni, tra l’altro, si divertisse. “Un giorno te lo leverai quel palo dal culo e vedrai che la vita è anche divertimento.”

Una risatina uscì dalle labbra di Fandral -Thor immediatamente gli diede di gomito per farlo smettere- e Steve sì girò di colpo, avvampando. "Evidentemente abbiamo due parametri diversi di divertimento. Io non mi diverto a usare e gettare le donne.". Lui sapeva divertirsi. Si divertiva quando andava a bere la birra con Bucky. Si divertiva quando accompagnava Peggy a fare shopping. E si divertiva moltissimo quando dipingeva. "Io so come divertirmi."

“Certo, certo. I pomeriggi all’oratorio di solito non vengono contemplati come passatempo divertente, ma d’altra parte posso immaginare i tuoi standard.”. Cercò di mantenere un’aria seria, ma voleva scoppiargli a ridere in faccia, che ne poteva sapere quel bellimbusto di come ce la si gode.

"Oh, Stark, sarà sempre troppo lontano il giorno in cui smetterai di fare battute idiote."

Tony non riuscì a trattenersi e sghignazzò, avvertendo un’evidente imbarazzo da parte di Steve. “Sarà lo stesso giorno che tu ti porterai a casa due ragazze raccattate in un locale giù a Midtown.”

Steve scosse la testa, assottigliando gli occhi e ignorando le altre risatine soffocate provenienti dall'amico del suo capo. "Sei veramente...". Sbuffò, innervosito e avvilito, e tornò a grandi passi verso il proprio appartamento, senza salutare, sbattendo la porta, non prima di aver mormorato neanche poi tanto piano "...idiota".

“L’hai già detto!”, urlò Tony, ancora sul pianerottolo, intento ad aprire la sua porta di casa.

 

***

Clint si chinò a disegnare un circoletto intorno al numero di telefono, accompagnandolo alla sigla T.O. 1962 - Dove T.O. stava per Thor Odinson, mentre le cifre si riferivano al dossier del nuovo inquilino.

Tamburellò con la punta della penna sul dorso della mano, seguendo in silenzio le parole della canzone "Arrows”. Era seduto sul tappeto beige a frange davanti al divano sciancato, rivestito di una tarlata copertura viola; accanto a sè, una confezione vuota a metà di gelato alla stracciatella -Il gelato delle “Grandi Occasioni”, come chiamava l'apertura di un nuovo dossier; sotto le caviglie fascicolame vario, in mano il tabulato telefonico pieno di annotazioni e rimandi scritti in piccola grafia.

Tenersi in contatto con Sitwell aveva i suoi vantaggi, per quanto Jasper fosse simpatico più o meno come un calcio alla bocca. Quando si trattava di lavoro, però, il collega non diceva parola, il che era un bene, ed era anche svelto, il che era ancora meglio: gli aveva fatto arrivare il tabulato in nemmeno cinque minuti, permettendogli così di aggiungere una nuova paginata all'archivio e aggiornare nel frattempo il dossier di Coulson -A lui, infatti, apparteneva la lunga lista di numeri, così come la cartella color pulce che Clint teneva sulle ginocchia. Senza contare, inoltre, le pagine scritte a mano e quelle battute a macchina e le foto, tante foto, dal semplice mezzobusto ad altre che ritraevano il malcapitato in atteggiamenti puramente quotidiano.

"Arrivo...!", biascicò Barton in risposta al bussare, la penna stretta tra i denti, scivolosa di saliva.

Lanciò il dossier di Phil sul pavimento e si levò in piedi: la lunga maglia con la stampa del TARDIS, a quel gesto, scivolò a coprire obbediente il bacino. Non indossava altro, oltre i boxer blu elettrico alti sopra il ginocchio e calzini viola acceso.

"A cosa devo la visita, signore?" domandò, candido e sorridente, aprendo la porta quel tanto che bastava per spuntare fuori di tutta la testa. Non si era nemmeno preso il disturbo di guardare dallo spioncino, né di chiedere chi fosse: soltanto una persona bussava a quella maniera, soltanto una persona sarebbe potuta venire da lui dopo la notizia di due nuovi inquilini nel palazzo.

Indirizzò a Phil un ghignetto saputo, un guizzo veloce della lingua a picchiare contro il palato.

"Posso entrare?" l’apostrofò Coulson.

"Potrei negare alcunché al nostro amministratore di fiducia?"

L’amministratore gli rivolse uno sguardo scettico.

"E' un si?"

Clint, in risposta, roteò gli occhi al cielo.

"Sì, signore, è un sì.". Si fece dunque da parte, indicando l'appartamento con un ampio movimento del braccio. "Ma devo avvertirla: non ho cucinato ancora nulla e il gelato è quasi finito."

Phil entrò guardandosi intorno e Barton non si stupì della sicurezza con cui si soffermava sugli oggetti all’intorno: l’amministratore conosceva bene l'appartamento, visto tutte le volte che ci era entrato per _rimproverarlo_ circa i supposti e mai dimostrati. Da come, poi, l’attenzione dell’altro cadde alle cartelle e dei fogli sparsi sul pavimento, Clint capì che stava per partire la ramanzina giornaliera.

"Oggi arrivano due nuovi inquilini..."

Appunto. Esordio perfetto, cui Barton risposte con un gesto noncurante della mano, come a scacciare una mosca fastidiosa.

"Thor Odinson, ventinove anni, un armadio alto un metro e novantacinque di origini norvegesi", recitò a memoria, raggiungendo a grandi falcate l'ingombro di fogli e accovacciandovisi davanti. "Ha lasciato il college per fondare gli Asgardians coi suoi compagnucci di giochi, Volstagg, Sif, Fandral e Hogun. Veri nomi non pervenuti...Ma ci sto lavorando.", assicurò e, per sottolineare la cosa, afferrò una cartellina arancione squillante, sventolandola in direzione di Coulson. "Bella musica, con l'air drumming ci va a nozze. Ha un negozio di dischi a TriBeCa. Ci ho comprato qualcosa, i prezzi sono fantastici. Glielo consiglio, signore, ha tanta musica vintage.". Ammiccò. "Poi...Ah!"

Con gesto da prestigiatore, Clint estrasse veloce una foto, del formato che si usa negli annuari scolastici. "Peter Benjamin Parker. Venti anni, fotografo per una rivista niente male. Stipendio non da capogiro, ma decisamente alto per un semplice aiutante. Credo che lo adotterò.", annuì a se stesso. "Guardi che facciotto adorabile!". Girò l’istantanea. "E' così caruccio. Lo addestrerò e diventerà un piccolo me. Anche perché mi dispiacerebbe essere costretto a sparargli in fronte...", sollevò le sopracciglia e un sospiro afflitto gli abbandonò le labbra sporte. "Ho sempre trovato meschino piantare una pallottola nel lobo frontale di una persona che porta gli occhiali..."

Coulson si portò le mani sui fianchi.

"Io ho saputo unicamente due giorni fa i loro nomi! Come hai fatto?!"

"Oh, le solite cose". Barton allargò le braccia, la schiena appoggiata contro i cuscini del divano. "Tabulati telefonici, controlli incrociati, Facebook, appostamenti sul campo...Procedura standard, signore."

"Devi smetterla di stalkerare tutto il palazzo! Mi metti i brividi..."

Vide Coulson riportare l'attenzione sulla cartelletta sul pavimento e chinarsi a prenderla.

Le spalle di Clint cascarono di getto, accordandosi al respiro frustrato e all’alzarsi indolente degli occhi verso il soffitto.

"Ne abbiamo già discusso!", replicò, sollevando le mani al cielo in un gesto d'impotenza. "Io non stalkero il palazzo, signore. Mi assicuro solo che l'edificio sia in sicurezza!"

Lo sguardo che gli lanciò l'uomo fu più che eloquente, praticamente imprecò nell’aprire il corpo del reato e trovarsi così davanti ad un’ordinata accozzaglia di fotografie.

"E queste?!"

"Mh?". Barton piegò la testa di lato e sbirciò noncurante il plico di fotografie tenute assieme ai vari fascicoli da una graffetta giallo zafferano. "Oh. Nulla. Stavo solo aggiornando il suo dossier, signore.". Con un colpo di reni tornò alla posizione accovacciata, le ginocchia contro il petto e la testa incassata tra le spalle; indicò la cartelletta con l’indice. "Giusto per informarla, sono in procinto di chiudere definitivamente la parte relativa alla violoncellista di Portland: da quel che ho potuto constatare, non credo si ripresenterà qui tanto presto. Ho ragione?". E sulla bocca si delineò un sorrisetto storto, un barbaglio insolente, divertito, a balenare negli occhi chiari.

Coulson lo guardò come se si fosse appena trovato un alieno fatto e finito.

"A cosa ti servono tutte queste foto?!" Poi mugugnò: "Non deve interessarti se tornerà o meno..."

Clint lo fissò di rimando, sul volto la medesima, bonaria espressione che usava con i bambini del corso quando non capivano la posizione in cui mantenere la freccia senza che essa cadesse loro a terra.

"Signore", cominciò, conciliante. "Un dossier ha bisogno di essere in costante aggiornamento e ciò significa accompagnarlo a reperti fotografici, in riprova di quanto da me riportato. Non sarebbe professionale, altrimenti, né lo si potrebbe considerare valido ed utilizzabile."

Quanto alla domanda sulla violoncellista, Barton la glissò apertamente: le informazioni raccolte, soprattutto in ambito comportamentale - sentimentale, erano riservate. Phil non poteva certo aspettarsi che andasse a sbandierarle ai quattro venti, come se nulla fosse. A nessun altro doveva interessare, a nessuno doveva importare, lui e lui soltanto poteva accedervi ogniqualvolta ne avesse avuto o sentito il bisogno, che lo stesso amministratore ne fosse a conoscenza o meno –Che fosse d’accordo o meno.

"Per cosa potrebbe essere utilizzata una mia foto in accappatoio?!"

"Consigliarle la microfibra."

Coulson alzò un sopracciglio e lo fissò, incuriosito.

"Hai mille foto per ogni inquilino? O solo su di me?"

Clint corrugò la fronte, sulle prime senza cogliere il motivo, né il senso di quella domanda: era priva di logica, fuori dal contesto, non aveva aggancio alcuno alla situazione contingente.

"Non ho mille foto", ribattè allora, la bocca storta e le sopracciglia aggrottate. "Ho il numero di foto necessarie da accompagnare ai dossier di chiunque abiti e abbia abitato qui, dacché ho cominciato io stesso ad occupare l'appartamento."

"Sai che potrei denunciarti e buttarti per strada?", disse distrattamente l’uomo, mentre continuava a sfogliare il proprio dossier: vi erano foto che ritraevano il diretto interessato in qualsivoglia posa e azione, non ultime quelle che lo ritraevano con la violoncellista; la sua espressione sorpresa, confusa e adirata parlava più di mille parole.

Con sguardo impassibile, Barton lo osservò scartabellare tra i vari fogli, alzandone alcuni per scoprire di tanto in tanto nuove foto, scatti imprevisti, appunti scritti su post-it di colori improbabili, sigle e codici cifrati -Tutti rimandi ad altri sub-file di minor importanza, ma tutti collegati al suo, per vie traverse o dritte. Alla minaccia dell’amministratore, Clint assottigliò le labbra, gli occhi divennero vitrei come specchi e vigili, un guizzo attento, gelido, spense d'un tratto la spensierata irriverenza con cui fino a quel momento gli si era rivolto. "Non lo farebbe mai, signore.", replicò, monocorde. "Non può farlo."

"Posso e lo farò se non la smetti!". Phil afferrò una sua foto mentre tornava a casa con le buste della spesa e gliela mostrò. "Questo si chiama stalkerare. Capisco che tu voglia /mettere in sicurezza il palazzo/, ma ti posso assicurare che tutti gli inquilini sono brave persone, alcuni più... originali di altri, certo, ma nessuno attenterà alla vita di nessuno.", sembrò pensarci un attimo. "Perchè non ti trovi un hobby o un altro lavoro? Devi uscire, prendere aria!"

Barton si rizzò in piedi e agguantò la foto con gesto rabbioso, strappandola dalla mano di Coulson - senza neanche pensare che agire a quel modo non giocava affatto a proprio favore.

"Io. Non. Sono. Uno. Stalker.", sillabò, un lungo ringhio a modulare ogni parola. "Ho già un altro lavoro, ma è stata questa la mia vita per otto anni. Brave persone, signore? Lo pensava anche il vecchio amministratore, prima di ritrovarsi con la testa fracassata da un randello.". Gettò l’istantanea sul divano, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Coulson, sfida e rabbia e stizza mescolate insieme nello sguardo indurito, le iridi incastonate gelide in mezzo alle palpebre assottigliate. "Che l'edificio in cui viveva fosse sicuro, lo credeva anche un bavoso terrorista dell'Est Europa. Credeva anche che i vetri della camera da letto fossero infrangibili. Credeva che il tizio del palazzo di fronte -Palazzo che gli apparteneva, come mezza città- fosse solo un sempliciotto appassionato di bird-watching". Un ghigno sghembo, scevro di qualsivoglia sentimento. "Si è dovuto ricredere quando il suddetto vicino gli ha sparato in mezzo agli occhi con un fucile di precisione. I vetri non erano poi così infrangibili, l'omino non era poi così sempliciotto. Se dalla sua avesse avuto la persona giusta, il bavoso non mi avrebbe certo permesso di affittare l'appartamento di fronte alla sua camera."

Il volto dell’uomo era impassibile mentre ascoltava il ragazzo: alla fine della tirata, gli poggiò pacato le mani sulle spalle.

"Clint non puoi avere sempre gli occhi puntati su tutti dimenticandoti di te e della tua vita. Capisco che è stato il tuo lavoro e che è difficile ricominciare, ma devi almeno provarci! E quando ti ho dato questo appartamento non sapevo chi tu fossi, altrimenti ti avrei messo al primo piano.", disse con un mezzo sorriso.

In tutta risposta, Clint emise un verso stizzito e si scostò da lui, il viso girato verso un punto imprecisato della stanza, seppur fondamentalmente lontano dallo sguardo di Coulson -Quasi stesse cercando di fuggire finanche le sue parole, il suo tentativo di conforto.

"Io vedo ogni cosa, signore, e questo può constatarlo da sé.", accennò col mento alla libreria straripante di fascicolame. "Ma lo faccio molto meglio dall'alto."

L’amministratore sospirò e scosse la testa.

"E' una battaglia persa con te... Ti prego solo di non spaventare i nuovi inquilini, non vorrei che fuggissero via."

"E' per questo che continua a provarci, signore.". Barton ammiccò, un'ombra di sorriso arrivata di nuovo ad arcuargli la bocca. "Ho scritto anche questo nel suo dossier: mai dirgli che non esiste un modo.". Stirò le braccia all'indietro, mugolando un gemito d'apprezzamento per i muscoli che si scioglievano pian piano -Quegli scatti d'ira lo lasciavano sempre indolenzito. "Giurin giuretto, parola di lupetto, mi colpisca un fulmine se mento."

Coulson sorrise.

"Molto bene. Allora ci vediamo alla riunione."

Il ragazzo si portò la mano alla fronte, nel tipico saluto militare.

"Ci sarò, signore. Oh! E riguardo alla signorina di Portland…". Un sogghigno. "Si fidi, non avrebbe mai funzionato."

L’altro lo guardò negli occhi.

"Forse perchè non era il mio tipo."

Una muta risata gli nacque vibrando nel fondo della gola, ma Clint ebbe dalla propria abbastanza autocontrollo per non permetterle di sgorgare troppo dalle labbra.

"Chissà.", replicò, sollevando le sopracciglia. "Forse era gelosa di Lola."

L’uomo non potè fermare una risata spontanea.

"Chissà, o forse era gelosa di qualcun'altro.", e così dicendo, si diresse verso la porta.

Le orecchie aguzzatesi d’istinto, Clint lo superò a grandi falcate, appuntandosi mentalmente di fare ulteriori ricerche riguardo l'ultima, improvvisa e per quel momento ancora incomprensibile affermazione di Coulson. Mise la mano sul pomello, per aprirgli la soglia in uno spontaneo gesto di cortesia.

"Signore, così mi costringe ad indagare". lo informò. "Questo lo sa, vero?"

Dal canto suo, l’amministratore continuava ad avere un sorrisetto divertito. "Oh lo so, ma non credo che lo scoprirai mai."

"E' una sfida, signore? Perché sto pensando di accettarla."

"Cosa vuoi scommettere?"

Barton appoggiò le spalle contro lo stipite e incrociò le braccia al petto; piegò la testa di lato, un sorriso interessato, un sorriso di orgogliosa sfida e incrollabile sicurezza delle proprie capacità a sollevargli saputo la bocca.

"Se vinco io, voglio vedermi ridotte le ramanzine settimanali da quattordici a sette. Se vince lei...", roteò il polso, invitando Phil a continuare.

"Se vinco io butti tutti i fascicoli e ricominci ad avere una vita!". Poi ci pensò un attimo. "E una birra."

"Io ho una vita.", ribattè Clint, stizzito, i nervi scoperti. "Perchè tutti si concentrano sugli archivi e si dimenticano che insegno tiro con l'arco ai bambini delle elementari?"

Non diede quindi segno di voler allungare la mano per suggellare l'accordo, non prima di aver elaborato una valida alternativa. "Facciamo due birre e l'invito a vedere Supertata da me per la durata di un mese intero? Così da...". Storse la bocca. "Tenermi lontano dai miei fascicoli, almeno per trenta giorni?"

L’uomo allungò la mano. "Affare fatto! Ti concedo due settimane."

Clint la strinse, senza perdere l'espressione di vittoria. "E' sempre un piacere scommettere con lei, signore."

"Ci vediamo, Clint."

 

***

Esaurito il teatrino tra Steve e l'altro inquilino, Thor guardò Fandral con le mani sui fianchi. "Ma cosa cazzo ti metti a ridere, anche? Lo sai che è permaloso."

Fandral alzò le mani come a difendersi. "Eh, scusa, ma non ce l'ho fatta. Era una situazione troppo comica."

"E chi è poi che deve sorbirselo in negozio tutto il pomeriggio? Tu no di certo."

"Dai, per lunedì gli sarà passata..."

Sif si intromise. "Vogliamo fare un po' più in fretta?"

Thor diede ragione all'amica e salirono ancora i due piani che li dividevano dall'appartamento dell'amministratore. Arrivati al quinto, incontrarono un uomo che stava facendo ritorno al proprio appartamento. "Mi scusi...", lo chiamò Thor facendo un cenno con la mano. "... mi sa dire dove posso trovare il sig. Coulson?"

Phil si girò e guardò i ragazzi davanti a lui: "Sono io, posso aiutarla?"

Gli tese una mano con un sorriso. "Buongiorno, sono Thor Odinson, il nuovo inquilino!"

Phil gli strinse subito la mano: "E' un vero piacere conoscerla signore! E' in anticipo, non l'aspettavo prima di una mezz'ora!"

Thor annuì. "Lo so, sono in anticipo, solo che i miei amici non si possono trattenere più di tanto, e vorrebbero iniziare a darmi una mano.". Indicò col pollice i tre amici, che stavano manifestando una certa fretta.

Coulson si voltò a guardare i ragazzi, certo era che erano tutti molto... particolari. Gli diresse un piccolo sorriso: "Venga, le mostro l'appartamento.". Cominciò a scendere le scale, dirigendosi al 4 B. Aprì la porta: l'appartamento era già mezzo arredato - giusto il necessario - ma era grande e ben illuminato.

Imbiancato di recente, la cucina era piuttosto nuova, in camera da letto c'erano già la rete ed un armadio piuttosto grande, ed il salone era anch’esso molto ampio. Phil vide dipingersi un’espressione soddisfatta sul viso di Thor.

"E' una bella casa! Mi piace!", commentò.

Annuì soddisfatto. "Il palazzo è praticamente nuovo... Bene, se vuole seguirmi, le faccio firmare subito il contratto."

Il ragazzo disse agli amici di aspettarlo lì e seguì l'amministratore al piano di sopra.

Phil aprì la porta del suo appartamento e lo condusse nello studio. Dalla scrivania estrasse un fascicolo di documenti e lo porse al ragazzo.

"Questo è il regolamento del condominio, con le scadenze per l'affitto e le spese in comune. Questo, invece, è il contratto: una firma per ogni pagina, prego.". Gli porse una penna, sorridente.

"Uh, che bel malloppino!". Thor si sedette e cominciò a firmare. Dopo un paio di minuti gli riconsegnò il fascicolo. "Il regolamento lo posso tenere o glielo devo restituire?"

"No, no, è suo.". L’amministratore prese il contratto e divise le pagine. "Anche queste sono sue. Sono a sua disposizione per qualsiasi evenienza. Non si faccia nessun problema."

Thor gli sorrise e gli porse la mano. "Grazie signor Coulson, lo terrò a mente. Ora, se abbiamo finito, comincerei a portare su le mie cose... piuttosto c'è un garage o un parcheggio condominiale? Sa, ho un furgone..."

"Il condominio ha un parcheggio sul retro. I posti sono numerati come gli appartamenti.". Phil gli strinse la mano, sorridendo.

"Ottimo.". Thor uscì dall'appartamento. "Passi una buona giornata, signor Coulson!" Si sporse dalle scale. «FANDRAL, COMINCIA A PORTARE SU LA BATTERIA, POSSIAMO COMINCIARE!»

Phil si pietrificò sulla soglia. "Batteria?"

"Uh? Ah, sì suono la batteria, ma non si preoccupi: niente chiasso prima delle sei del pomeriggio e ho già il numero degli operai per insonorizzare la cameretta! Rigorosamente a spese mie!"

L’altro sorrise molto più rassicurato, quel ragazzo cominciava a piacergli. "Molto bene, signor Odinson! Le auguro una buona giornata."


	2. I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

**Capitolo 2**

_**I hear your heart** _ **beat to the** _**beat of the drums** _ **.**

 

 

 

 

Loki Laufeyson era sempre stato un tipo poco raccomandabile: laureato a pieni voti alla facoltà di informatica, fin dall’adolescenza trovava divertente violare sistemi di qualunque tipo, che fossero i computer dell’Università, per strappare al database le risposte ai test  -Risposte che poi rivendeva, ovviamente, non avendo mai avuto interesse o vantaggio a copiare, oppure entrare nei profili dei social network per scoprire gli sporchi segreti utenti, che si divertiva, poi, a diffondere per tutto il web.  
Quella mattina s’era svegliato di buon’ora, aveva acceso il suo pc e si era preparato una tazza di caffè: aveva per le mani un paio di tizi che volevano le prove del tradimento delle mogli. Una gran scocciatura, in effetti, ma erano i casi che gli facevano guadagnare di più e non poteva proprio rinunciarci.   
Si sedette alla scrivania e stava già cominciando a trafficare con la tastiera, quando il telefono prese a squillare. Si alzò sbuffando e andò a rispondere: dapprima sentì solo un farfuglio, poi un “ _Ehm… Ehm_ …” –Sollevò allora gli occhi al soffitto, nella sua tipica espressione da  _perché capitano tutte a me_.  
“Si può sapere chi è che parla?”  
“Ehm…” altra pausa, “Sì, ecco, salve mi chiamo Peter Parker. Chiamo per l’annuncio sul giornale… Sta cercando un coinquilino?”  
Loki si grattò il mento; aveva dimenticato di aver messo un annuncio per cercare qualcuno con cui condividere le spese dell’appartamento: d’accordo che guadagnava parecchio con il suo lavoro, ma quella casa costava e qualcosa voleva tenerlo anche per le spese più personali e quel che più desiderava, tra cui i cd dei suoi gruppi preferiti -Led Zeppelin e Black Sabbath, per citare i più famosi.  
“Si, sono io. Sei interessato?”   
Dalla voce sembrava un bambino -E dentro di sè pregò che non lo fosse davvero: non andava proprio d’accordo con i mocciosi, era più forte di lui, gli istigavano strane manie omicide.  
“Si, sarei molto interessato in realtà.”  
Loki aspettò un attimo che dicesse qualcosa, tipo cosa faceva nella vita e come avrebbe pagato l’affitto, ma il ragazzo dall’altro capo della cornetta si era zittito. Sospirò esasperato.  
 “Cosa fai nella vita?”  
“Oh, mi scusi! Studio all’università, chimica industriale, però lavoro anche come aiuto fotografo.”  
Annuì compiaciuto -Lui adorava la fotografia. Gli scatti che aveva attaccato un po’ ovunque in camera ne erano una prova, ed erano stati fatti tutti da lui, ovviamente.  
“Molto bene, quando hai intenzione di trasferirti?”  
“Ehm…” pausa, “Anche subito se per lei va bene.”  
L’hacker guardò il calendario: era appena martedì e prima Peter si fosse trasferito, prima sarebbe ritornato alla sua quiete e ai suoi, poco puliti, affari.  
“Va benissimo. Avvertirò io l’amministratore per il contratto, facciamo domani mattina?”  
“Domani… Sì, è perfetto!”  
“Bene, a domani.”   
Attaccò il telefono e prese un profondo respiro, quindi si sfregò le mani  -Molto bene, quel mese le spese sarebbero state la metà e lui aveva un paio di cd da comprare, finalmente la fortuna cominciava a girare!  
Prese le chiavi di casa e, non curandosi dell’essere ancora in pigiama -Anche se forse sarebbe stato più corretto chiamarlo un completo da palestra, composto com’era da pantaloni grigi e una maglietta verde a mezze maniche. Tutto, rigorosamente, largo, gli piaceva stare comodo in casa-  salì dall’amministratore.  
Strano a dirsi, si trattava di uno dei pochi uomini al mondo per cui provasse rispetto, ma era di Coulson che si parlava e non si poteva non provare rispetto e, perché no, anche una leggere punta di affetto per quell’uomo; se poi si teneva conto che era l’unico sano di mente in quel palazzo di maniaci del controllo, bacchettoni, casinisti e chi più ne ha, più ne metta, lo slancio di filantropia era una logica conseguenza.  
Coulson lo accolse con il suo solito sorriso quieto e il solito completo giacca e cravatta: come facesse quell’uomo ed essere sempre vestito in maniera così scomoda, era uno dei misteri della vita, insieme a quante donne si era portato davvero a letto Tony Stark –Aveva la tendenza a modificarne il numero ogni volta che ne parlava-  e come facesse Steve Rogers ad avere un mazzo di scopa infilato dove non si dovrebbe e come facesse a non toglierselo mai.  
“Signor Laufeyson cosa posso fare per lei?” Chiese affabile l’amministratore facendosi da parte e conducendolo nel suo studio.  
Loki mise le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, completamente a proprio agio: erano davvero poche le persone che riuscivano a intimorirlo; per quanto riguardava, invece, l’infastidirlo, oh quelli erano parecchi –A detta dei suoi zii, che l’avevano amorevolmente cresciuto dall’età di otto anni,  _era tutto il genere umano_.  
“Come sa ho messo un annuncio per trovare un coinquilino. Mi ha appena telefonato, è uno studente universitario… Peter… Peter… /qualcosa/, non ricordo.” Mosse una mano come a scacciare una mosca, “Arriverà domani mattina.”  
Coulson lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato: l’hacker sapeva che l’amministratore provava una certa inquietudine quando erano da soli nella stessa stanza -E Loki si divertiva un mondo a mettere a disagio le persone, era più forte di lui – e sapeva anche  di non essere uno degli inquilini preferiti dell’uomo.  
No, il suo preferito era Rogers, il _Le-regole-vanno-sempre-rispettate-perché-così-deve-essere-Rogers_ , e forse aveva una certa predilezione per quello svitato di Barton, ma su quello aveva ancora dei dubbi. Al contrario, era assolutamente certo che provasse un’avversione profonda verso Stark e Barnes, anche se lo nascondeva bene.   
Certo ad una riunione di condominio aveva provato a strangolare Stark dopo uno dei suoi commenti -E su quello doveva ammetterlo, davvero fuori luogo sulla sessualità repressa di Rogers. Però in quella occasione il moro se l’era proprio cercata.   
Quella era stata la riunione di condominio più divertente a cui avesse mai partecipato: alla fine Rogers aveva staccato Coulson dal collo del moro, per poi doverci staccare anche la Carter che si era eretta a difensore del _Povero-piccolo-tenero-Rogers_ , quasi si fosse trattato di un bambino di cinque anni e non di un uomo fatto  e finito di quasi due metri.  
Fece un mezzo sorriso all’uomo seduto dietro la scrivania, uno di quei rarissimi mezzi sorrisi che concedeva davvero a pochissime persone -Forse solo i suoi zii e Tony, avevano potuto scorgerli, sebbene raramente.  
Coulson gli sorrise di rimando.  
“Molto bene, domani pomeriggio lo faccia venire qui per la firma del contratto e…ora che mi sovviene, sabato è arrivato un nuovo inquilino che ha occupato l’appartamento di fronte al suo, suppongo se ne sia accorto…”  
Fu la volta di Loki di sollevare un sopracciglio.  
“Non l’ho ancora visto, in realtà, ho solo sentito il baccano della ditta traslochi.”  
“Si, hanno leggermente esagerato, ho già provveduto a fare un richiamo al responsabile.” E, questa volta, all’hacker scappò molto più che un mezzo sorriso: quell’uomo era un perfetto paladino della giustizia. Era anche per quello che tutti, nel palazzo, lo adoravano -Anche Tony e Barnes, pur non avendolo mai ammesso apertamente – Per l’aria da paladino della giustizia e per i modi pacati, ovvio.  
“Bene, questo è quanto!”   
Loki s’alzò dalla poltroncina che aveva occupato appena entrato nello studio e si diresse alla porta. Coulson si alzò subito per accompagnarlo.  
 “Allora a domani.”   
L’hacker gli fece un cenno con il capo e ritornò nel suo appartamento.  
Si rimise al lavoro con una nuova tazza di caffè bollente e i suoi biscotti preferiti al doppio cioccolato.

 

La mattina seguente si era svegliato di buon ora e aveva sistemato un po’ la casa -Non che fosse un tipo disordinato, per carità, ma ogni tanto tendeva a lasciare cose in giro e a dimenticarle.   
Alle dieci bussarono alla porta e, quando andò ad aprire, si ritrovò davanti un ragazzino imberbe, poco più basso di lui, con un sorriso timido e gli occhi che brillavano, un paio di valige e uno zaino a completare il quadretto.  
“Peter, dico bene?” lo squadrò da sottinsù, soffermandosi sul peso che portava sulle spalle: era quasi il doppio di lui e si chiese come  _diavolo_ facesse a rimanere dritto con quel coso addosso.  
“Si, sono io!” Peter gli porse la mano, “Il signor… Laufeyson?”  
Loki strinse le dita e di rimando e si scostò per farlo passere; mosse una mano, con un gesto quasi infastidito.   
“Solo Loki, niente formalità.”  
La casa era abbastanza grande, tanto da permettere a due persone di viverci senza invadere gli spazi personali altrui: un grande salone, un bagno, due camere da letto e una bella, luminosa e spaziosa cucina. Peter si guardava in torno, tutto soddisfatto, con l’espressione di chi cerchi di assorbire e mandare a mente e segnare e catalogare ogni angolo, ogni dettaglio, ogni più infinitesimale sfumatura di luce e colori.  
“E’ bellissima!” esclamò, la bocca semiaperta per la meraviglia.  
L’hacker scosse la testa con una mezza smorfia, sollevando per una frazione di secondo gli occhi al cielo.  
“Quella è la cucina, il bagno e la tua stanza, la mia è infondo al corridoio.” Indicò le varie porte con un cenno del capo, “Hai altri bagagli?”  
Peter scosse la testa.  
“No, solo questi, i miei zii non abitano lontano: uno di questi giorni porterò altre cose.” Annuì e ci fu un buon minuto di silenzio -O il ragazzo era imbarazzato o era silenzioso di suo e Loki sperò vivamente che fosse la seconda . Alla fine, fu lui a schiarirsi la voce per portare la conversazione oltre il binario morto…Se non per chiuderla definitivamente.  
“Molto bene. Sistemati come più ti aggrada, se hai bisogno sono in camera mia.”   
Lo superò e si chiuse in stanza, alla scrivania. Quel ragazzo, almeno alla prima impressione, gli piaceva. Sperava solo che la convivenza non lo costringesse a cambiare idea.

 

S’era fatto pomeriggio e Loki stava lavorando al pc, sorseggiando una cioccolata accompagnata dai suoi biscotti preferiti, quando ogni traccia di quiete venne interrotta da un rumore sordo.   
L’hacker aggrottò le sopracciglia e si mise in ascolto, non captando però nessun altro suono. Pensando fosse stata una cosa da nulla, scrollò le spalle e si rimise all’opera. D'improvviso, non solo il tonfo si ripetè, ma peggiorò: quello era, senza ombra di dubbio, il suono di una batteria.   
Sbuffò, mugugnando tra sè e sè: a meno che Barton non fosse impazzito del tutto e avesse organizzato dal un concerto con le pentole, o Stark non avesse deciso, ammattito a sua volta, di comprarsi lo strumento e darsi alla musica, quello doveva essere il nuovo dirimpettaio.   
Cercò di rimettersi al lavoro, ma il frastuono della batteria era davvero troppo forte. Continuò a digrignare i denti e borbottare per una buona decina di minuti, prima di decidersi ad andare dal vicino a dirgliene quattro: uscì a passo di marcia e suonò il campanello.  
Dovette suonare insistentemente parecchie volte prima di sentire il fracasso della batteria cessare del tutto, sostituito dal suono ovattato, strascicato di passi in giro per casa. Quando la porta si aprì, Loki si ritrovò un armadio a quattro ante, biondissimo e con un fisico da far invidia ai più dirompenti palestrati.  
“Ehi, dirimpettaio!” lo salutò quello, con voce allegra e gioviale “Cosa ti porta qui da me? Entra, entra pure, vuoi una birra?”  
Il ragazzo lo squadrò da sottinsù un paio di volte, prima si sollevare un sopracciglio e incrociare le braccia al petto.  
"No, grazie. Potresti smettere di suonare? Sto cercando di lavorare."  
“Ah.” Il sorriso sulle labbra dell’omone tremò appena e l’espressione cambiò leggermente “Mi ero anche preso mezz'ora dal negozio per tornare a casa prima e suonare un po'...ti dà così tanta noia?”  
Loki, non facendosi minimamente intenerire, lo fissò dritto in faccia.  
"Si, il rumore è troppo forte e non riesco a concentrarmi. Devi proprio suonare adesso?"  
L’altro si portò una mano alla testa, dispiaciuto.  
“No, no, se vuoi smetto, a giorni dovrebbero arrivare gli operai per insonorizzare la cameretta...” Lo guardò negli occhi: “Non pensavo si sentisse da casa tua! Coulson mi aveva dato l'ok, per Barton e Stark non c'erano problemi...”  
Il giovane hacker strinse maggiormente le braccia al petto, lo sguardo fattosi glaciale.  
"Barton non ha mai nulla da fare e Stark lavora con la musica a palla nelle orecchie, sfido io che non hanno problemi! Ma io ho bisogno di quiete, altrimenti non riesco a concentrarmi." Modella le labbra in un sorrisetto ironico, "Avresti dovuto insonorizzare la stanza _prima_ di trasferirti."   
Quel ragazzo non doveva essere, poi, così sveglio...   
Il biondo serrò gli avambracci al torace, osservandolo dalla -Poca, per sua fortuna- differenza di altezza.  
 “Gli operai non sono a mia disposizione, vengono quando possono e il primo buco lo hanno la settimana prossima. Ti chiedo scusa e vedrò di non darti più fastidio.”   
Il tono dell’omone a quattro ante era diventato nervoso, ma a Loki non importò più di tanto.  
"Voglio ben sperarlo!" Fece dietro-front e  ritornò all’appartamento, non prima, però, di aver lanciato all'altro un cenno della mano e un _Ci_ _vediamo_ , gettato alla meno peggio.

 

Thor lo guardò con gli occhi sbarrati andare via, poi chiuse la porta, allucinato, scuotendo la testa. Ma con tutti i gli inquilini simpatici che c'erano lì, proprio lui gli era capitato come dirimpettaio?   
Tornò alla batteria e si rigirò le bacchette tra le mani, pensieroso, prima di riporle nel loro contenitore.   
Non poteva abitare Stark al posto di quel tipo? Lui avrebbe apprezzato le sue sessioni di batteria, eccome se avrebbe apprezzato! Lo sentiva sempre ascoltare un sacco di bella musica che un po' di batteria live non gli avrebbe di certo fatto dispiacere... o Barton, quella brava persona del piano di sopra, anche lui sembrava un tipo amante della batteria... e invece no. Come dirimpettaio gli era toccato una specie di ectoplasma inacidito. Un ectoplasma assai bellino, in effetti, ma con la stessa acidità di uno che non faceva una sana scopata dal 1995.  
Sbuffò e stirò le braccia sopra la testa, indeciso sul da farsi. Avrebbe voluto mettere su un disco, ma erano ancora tutti a casa dei suoi, dato che la scaffalatura per riporli era arrivata solo quella mattina. Ora che gli era saltato in testa, avrebbe anche potuto montarla, ma non ne aveva proprio voglia. E poi non sia mai che a Mister Simpatia venisse a noia anche il rumore di due martellate.  
Dopo aver bevuto un caffè e mangiato due biscotti decise che andare un po' in palestra sarebbe stata la cosa migliore: da quando si era trasferito non era ancora riuscito a distrarsi con qualche sollevamento come si deve, e lui era un abbonato fedele. Inoltre, con un po' di tapis roulant e un po' di attrezzi, avrebbe sbollito il nervosismo che il suo vicino era riuscito a causargli.  
Mentre chiudeva lo zaino gli arrivò un sms di Fandral: _Pizza e prove per le 21, porta la birra! GO ASGARDIANS GO_!  
Thor rise di gusto e recuperò dalla dispensa tre confezioni di birra da sei. Mise la sacca in spalla, scese le scale di corsa rischiando di mollare a terra il prezioso bottino di alcool e caricò tutto sul furgone.   
Già si pregustava la serata: la migliore pizza di New York, birra e prove con la band sino ad orari assurdi -Tanto la sala prove era la mansarda della casa di Fandral, che, abitando da solo, non aveva attorno alcun tipo di vicino.   
E anche se erano almeno dieci anni che facevano serate come quelle minimo una volta a settimana, quando l'invito arrivava non programmato aveva un sapore tutto particolare che gli ricordava tantissimo la stessa euforia delle prime prove del gruppo appena nato degli Asgardians.  
Canticchiando una canzone dei _Journey_ si mise alla guida verso la palestra, l'incontro con Loki ormai completamente dimenticato.

 

***

 

 

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 08.25 a.m.

From Sconosciuto to Phil

[Text ]

Camilla, la peruviana che lavora al negozio di animali esotici.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 08.26 a.m

From Phil to Sconosciuto

[Text ]

Chi è?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 08.27 a.m.

From Sconosciuto to Phil

[Text ]

Non c'è bisogno di fare lo gnorri. Ho indovinato, vero? Ha avuto una storia con lei, in passato, la dolce signorina lo ha...come dire, distratto dagli studi per un periodo che presumo variabili dal mese al mese e mezzo -Non potendo approfondire oltre riguardo certi tipi di...incontri, posso solo azzardare ipotesi.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 08.28 a.m.

From Sconosciuto to Phil

[Text ]

Variabile. Abolirò il T9, uno di questi giorni.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 08.30 a.m

From Phil to Sconosciuto

[Text ]

Non ho il suo numero in memoria, mi può dire chi è?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 08.32 a.m.

From Sconosciuto to Phil

[Text ]

Non ha il mio numero? Mi ritengo giustamente offeso, signore.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 08.34 a.m

From Phil to Sconosciuto

[Text ]

Barton?!?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 08.36 a.m.

From Sconosciuto to Phil

[Text ]

Sembra stupito, signore.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 08.38 a.m

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Inutile chiederti come lo hai avuto... Non è Camilla, comunque e non siamo mai usciti insieme!

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 08.40 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Informazioni riservate. Non ho mai detto che siate _usciti insieme_. Da quello che ho scoperto, i vostri incontri erano per la maggior parte...al chiuso. Non smetterò mai di stupirmi di come siano loquaci e comari i vecchi compagni universitari. Soprattutto gli ex studenti di giurisprudenza. Non è Camilla? Dunque la signorina non le ha lasciato abbastanza perché la vostra relazione potesse sperare di essere riesumata in uno di quei attacchi di "malinconia vintage" di cui è soggetto con una frequenza media di circa cinque mesi, signore. Aggiungerò anche questo al dossier.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 08.42 a.m

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Non c'è mai stato nulla tra di noi, la stavo aiutando con alcuni esami, studiava giurisprudenza! Questo non è scritto nei tuoi dossier?!?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 08.45 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Informazioni riservate. ...Ci sono tante cose, scritte nel mio dossier.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 08.46 a.m

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

-.-

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 08.47 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Usare faccine adirate con me non è valido, signore.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 08.48 a.m

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

-.- Hai altri nomi da propormi?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 08.49 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Ho molte ipotesi, tutte da verificare. Il nome "Maria Hill" le suona famigliare come penso?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 08.50 a.m

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

E' solo un'amica... Devo dedurre che conosci tutta la mia vita giorno per giorno?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 08.52 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Informazioni riservate.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 08.53 a.m

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Sai che è molto inquietante, vero?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 08.55 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Io direi "Professionale".

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 08.56 a.m

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

-.-

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 08.57 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

"Il soggetto Coulson abusa di smiley per esprimere la propria contrarietà e frustrazione." Aggiungerò anche questo nel dossier.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 08.58 a.m

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Aggiungi anche che ti trovo inquietante. Ti arrendi?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 09.01 a.m.

[Text ]

Quell'annotazione è già presente dal nostro primo incontro. Assolutamente no, signore.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 09.02 a.m

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Non lo scoprirai mai.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 09.03 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Ha così poca fiducia nelle mie capacità, signore? Mi ritengo di nuovo offeso. Il soggetto Hill è molto interessante, comunque. Disegna ancora cacchette infilzate da coltelli, pretendendo sia l'immagine di un riccio?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 09.05 a.m

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Si, lo fa ancora... E comunque non è il mio tipo!

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 09.08 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Sì, lei non è tipo da ricci.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 09.10 a.m

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Non credo neanche di rientrare nei suoi, di gusti...

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 09.12 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

A Maria Hill piace il comando, sia seguirlo che perseguirlo. Le piacciono le relazioni amore/rivalità, una corsa alla poltrona come al letto. Si fidi, non è il tipo di donna giusto per lei.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 09.13 a.m

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Non hai capito cosa intendevo con "gusto"...

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 09.15 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

...Oh. Odio i lavori fatti a metà.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 09.16 a.m

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

:)

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 09.17 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Ho fatto un errore a divulgare le mie ipotesi già così presto. Soprattutto col diretto interessato. Ma mi sembrava interessante condividerle con lei.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 09.19 a.m

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Se vuoi condividere altro... Mi piace constatare che non sei così infallibile come pensi!

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 09.20 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Unicamente perché è solo il principio di una ipotesi. Per un appostamento preliminare mi servono all'incirca due settimane, io le sto inviando imbastimenti di idee fatti nel tragitto da casa al market.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 09.23 a.m

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Sono curioso di sapere cosa tirerai fuori in queste due settimane...

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 09.30 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Meraviglie, signore. Assolute meraviglie. Intanto che sforno ipotesi su ipotesi, vuole che sforni anche per lei un vassoio di Plumcake allo yogurt?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 09.32 a.m

From Phil to Clint

[Text]

Se vi aggiungi delle gocce di cioccolato...

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 09.33 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Fondente o al latte?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 09.35 a.m

From Phil to Clint

[Text]

Con lo yogurt fondente!

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 09.37 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

E sia. Non la starò viziando un po' troppo, signore?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 09.39 a.m

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

No, non credo.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 09.40 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Appena pronti glieli faccio trovare davanti la porta di casa.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 09.42 a.m

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Non vuoi mangiarli con me? Non li stai avvelenando, vero? O.O

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 09.45 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Il veleno per topi è considerato tale in questo Stato? No, la ringrazio, signore. Devo preparare alcune cose per il doposcuola di oggi e aiutare Kate Bishop, la ragazza che insegna con me, a sistemare ed ordinare le cocche. Senza contare che le corde dell'arco in dotazione sono a dir poco /imbarazzanti/, ergo credo impiegherò tutta la mattina a cercarne qualcuna degna di questo nome.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 09.48 a.m

From Phil to Clint

[Text ] 

Sai che la risposta non è molto rassicurante? Ti aspetterò per mangiarli!

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 09.53 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Sarebbe stupito di scoprire in quanti Stati il veleno per topi può essere tranquillamente essere somministrato nei cibi senza ricevere recriminazioni di sorta. I plumcake vanno mangiati caldi, signore. Fino a questa sera non sarei a casa. Sarebbe un peccato lasciarli raffreddare.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 09.55 a.m

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

I forni sono stati creati proprio per riscaldare i cibi, sai? Non mi fido a mangiarli da solo, se morissi il mio corpo non sarebbe trovato prima della decomposizione. Non sarebbe un bello spettacolo...

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.00 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Con tutto il rispetto, signore, se lei morisse questo condominio deflagrerebbe su se stesso.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.02 a.m

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Non sono così indispensabile...

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.03 a.m.

[Text ]

Signore. Mi creda. Dove lavoravo avrebbe avuto un ruolo di tutto rispetto. Chissà, forse sarebbe anche potuto essere un mio superiore.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.04 a.m

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

È per questo che continui a darmi del lei e a chiamarmi signore?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.05 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Forse. In realtà mi diverte e credo che l'appellativo le doni.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.07 a.m

From Phil to Clint

[Text ] 

Potresti anche darmi del tu e chiamarmi Phil.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.17 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Deformazione professionale, signore.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.19 a.m

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Dovresti scioglierti un po’.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.20 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Ho preso lezioni da un contorsionista, una volta. Vale?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.22 a.m

From Pgil to Clint

[Text ]

Dovresti andare a ballare.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.25 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Con sommo dolore, mi vedo costretto a rifiutare l'offerta. Oh come me ne dispiaccio.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.06 a.m

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Paura Barton?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.27 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Per nulla interessato alla cosa.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.28 a.m

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Peccato...

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.30 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Perché, signore, lei era interessato?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.31 a.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto, ma sono più tipo da "ballo da sala" che da "discoteca".

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.33 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Il suo spirito vintage non si smentisce mai, signore. E non è una critica, prima che possa travisare il significato della mia frase.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.35 a.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Suppongo che al giorno d'oggi "vintage" stia per "vecchio".

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.38 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Retrò è più cortese e cordiale.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.40 a.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Sono vecchio dentro... Ma anche tu non scherzi!

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.45 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Lei non è vecchio dentro, signore. Lei è vintage, il che è un punto a suo favore. Io...Io sono un caso a parte. Sono rimasto bambino fino a diciassette anni e mi sono dovuto ingegnare per recuperare in fretta la maturità perduta. Anche se in maniera non convenzionale.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.47 a.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Ti stai confidando me? Comunque andare a ballare ti farebbe bene.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.50 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Ho solo...dato una validità alla mia affermazione. Le mie confidenze non sono interessanti e per la maggior parte coperte da segreto di Stato. Che disdetta. Mi dispiace, signore, ma mi oppongo fermamente.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.52 a.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Potresti incontrare una bella ragazza, non ti ho mai visto in compagnia di nessuna...

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.53 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

...Avrebbe dovuto farlo? Nel senso, vedermi in compagnia di qualcuno/a. Non mi sono mai posto il problema, a dire il vero. Di incontrare qualcuno, intendo. A parte Kate. Ma Kate insegna con me.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.55 a.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Non dirmi che non hai mai avuto una "cotta" per qualcuno?!?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 11.10 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Tempo fa. Prima dell’esercito.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 11.15 a.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

E da allora più nessuno?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 11.30 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Non che io ricordi.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 11.35 a.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Andare a ballare ti farebbe incontrare qualcuna di interessante.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 11.45 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Kate è abbastanza interessante e l'ho conosciuta senza dover per forza andare a ballare. Signore, è inutile da parte mia sottolineare come /interessante/ sia da me inteso in maniera diversa dalla sua, vero?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 11.50 a.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Perchè, in quanti modi può essere inteso?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 12.00 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Molteplici. Per me una persona è interessante per il suo modus vivendi, per la sfera comportamentale. E' interessante a livello psicologico e analitico. Dai messaggi precedenti, ritengo che lei intendesse /interessante/ a livello puramente sentimentale.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 12.04 a.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

E' quello che intendevo infatti. Ma se lo intendi così non devi conoscere molte persone "interessanti".

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 12.06 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Ne conosco più di quanto potrebbe mai immaginare, signore.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 12.10 a.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Io rientro nella lista?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 12.27 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Informazioni riservate.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 12.30 a.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Cosa c'è di riservato?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 12.42 a.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Tutto il dossier. Non posso risponderle, signore. Anche perché sono convinto mi troverebbe molto più inquietante, altrimenti.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 12.47 a.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

E se volessi saperlo?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 13.00 p.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Dovrebbe contattare uno dei miei superiori e chiedere loro il permesso di accedere a tali informazioni.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 13.10 p.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Su un dossier che contiene mie foto in mutande?!?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 13.45 p.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

...Non è colpa mia se ha il vizio di girare per l'appartamento in mutande, appena sveglio.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 13.54 p.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Sono libero di girare per casa mia come voglio! E poi il dossier l'ho già letto, voglio sapere tu cosa pensi di me.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 14.30 p.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Perchè?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 14.32 p.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Informazioni riservate.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 14.33 p.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Touché.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.04 p.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Quindi?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.20 p.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Penso che lei sia una brava persona, signore. Con qualche tendenza al malinconico e al rivangare dei ricordi. Collezionismo oculato. Forte tempra morale. Autorevole. Autoritario, ma senza sfociare nel dittatoriale.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.25 p.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Devi proprio dirlo come un telegrafo?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.30 p.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Deformazione professionale.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.33 p.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

...Mi scusi.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.34 p.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Questi plumcake arrivano?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.40 p.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Sono in forno.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.44 p.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Allora preparo il tè, puoi fermarti 10 minuti.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.43 p.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Mi dispiace, signore. Sono già in ritardo per il doposcuola. Come se avessi accettato.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.44 p.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Vorrà dire che ti aspetterò, non voglio morire da solo.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.50 p.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Ammetta che in realtà mi aspetta solo per farmi provare i plumcake, per vedere se sono davvero avvelenati.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.52 p.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Ovvio! Così oltre all'accusa di stalking aggiungo quella di tentato omicidio.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.54 p.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

"Tentato omicidio"? Sul mio curriculum farebbe una figura orribile. Non ho mai /tentato/ un omicidio, prima di adesso.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.57 p.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

C'è sempre una prima volta... Io ho tentato di strangolare Stark durante un riunione di condominio...

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.00 p.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Sì, ne ho avuto notizia. Avrebbe dovuto fare più pressione sulla trachea.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.04 p.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Lo terrò presente nel caso se ne dovrebbe presentare di nuovo l'occasione.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.07 p.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Le consiglierei un alibi, prima.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.07 p.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

L'esaurimento nervoso non lo è?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.10 p.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Momentanea incapacità di intendere e di volere. Approvo.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.12 p.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Un po’ me ne intendo anche io.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.15 p.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Ne sono piacevolmente colpito.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.13 p.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Ho studiato legge, ma già lo sai.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.15 p.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Direi che sono abbastanza informato, sì.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.16 p.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Ma dove sei? Non vorrei disturbarti a lavoro.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.17 p.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Sono in autobus, il doposcuola inizia alle cinque. Ti ho lasciato i plumcakes fuori dalla porta, li hai visti*?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.19 p.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Perché non hai bussato?!?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.20 p.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Un esperimento. Volevo vedere se riuscivo ad attirarti fuori dalla porta col solo profumo dei dolci. A questo punto, direi che è fallito su tutta la linea*.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.25 p.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Hanno un buon profumo e un bell'aspetto. Ti aspetto per mangiarli. A che ora torni?

Attraversare una porta blindata...

Solo i tentati tentativi si Stark nel cimentarsi in cucina attraversano la mia porta.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.35 p.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Porta blindata. Come se potesse essere un problema per i miei dolci. Diffida forse del loro intrinseco potere odoroso, signore? -E osa anche paragonargli agli aborti culinari di Stark? Oggi è in vena di offendermi? Dovrei essere a casa per le otto e mezza, più o meno.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.36 p.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Il buon odore non riesce ad entrare, mentre la puzza di bruciato arriva a chilometri di distanza. Ti piace il giapponese? Pensavo di ordinare al Take Away.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.40 p.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Sono stato in Giappone. Molto bello. Se ordinerà il sashimi e sushi di salmone, la mia risposta non potrà che essere positiva.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.43 p.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Molto bene, faccio arrivare il tutto per le 21, così hai il tempo di fare una doccia. Intanto tengo i dolci al caldo.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.50 p.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Signore, devo prepararle dei dolci più spesso se ciò significa mangiare sushi e sashimi per cena.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.53 p.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Io ordino molto spesso giapponese. Non dirmi che questo non c'è nel dossier!

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.55.p.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

Naturale che è nel dossier. Appena torno a casa, aggiungerò la nota che è disposto a condividerlo previa preparazione di dolci da parte della mia persona.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.56 p.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Solo se i dolci contengono cioccolato, però.

Meglio che ti lasci al tuo lavoro. Intanto sta per cominciare la replica di Supertata.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.57.p.m.

From Clint to Phil

[Text ]

La ringrazio, signore. A questa sera e buona visione di Supertata. ...Ah, naturalmente, anche Supertata è nel dossier.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.01 p.m.

From Phil to Clint

[Text ]

Non ne ho mai avuto dubbi... buon lavoro!

 

Clint chiuse la porta del proprio appartamento con un colpo di tacco, degno del più megalomane ed esibizionista tra i calciatori.   
Per una buona volta indossava un paio di pantaloni sotto la maglia a tema Sherlock Holmes e sopra i calzini ovviamente viola: gli era sembrato educato non presentarsi a cena dal proprio amministratore in soli boxer, anche perché non ci teneva affatto a vedersi aumentato l'affitto per mancanza di bon-ton.   
Quando, tanto per parlare, aveva tirato fuori l'argomento con Kate, questa l'aveva guardato perplessa e, sorridendo negli occhi nascosti dalle lenti a specchio e nel sopracciglio deliziosamente inarcato, aveva commentato come fosse molto probabile che Coulson apprezzasse di più l'altra tenuta. Barton l'aveva mandata al diavolo, senza rancore e ridacchiando. Ah, cara Katie. Che strana fantasia andava mai facendosi, santa ragazza?  
"Signore, devo farle la serenata o posso semplicemente suonare il campanello?" uggiolò e rise insieme, tirando fuori la collaudata irriverenza riservata solo e soltanto a Coulson.  
Si passò una mano fra i capelli e il palmo si bagnò di alcune goccioline d'acqua, residui impalpabile delle ciocche ancora umide. Uscito dal lavoro, aveva accompagnato Kate per un tratto di strada, col risultato che aveva perso l'autobus e si era dovuto fare il tratto scuola-casa a passo veloce, prima, e poi di corsa appena accortosi che erano già le nove meno un quarto. Era capitombolato nel vano doccia con una capriola alla Bourne Legacy, aperto il getto, imprecato contro la calderina che faceva le bizze e poi era saltato oltre la tendina di plastica rischiando di spaccarsi il naso contro le piastrelle azzurrine che incorniciavano lo specchio sopra il lavello. Ma nonostante tutto, considerò con orgoglio, erano le nove in punto, non puzzava di sudore e aveva avuto anche il tempo di prendere due bottiglie di Paulaner dal market all'angolo del quartiere. Oh, sì. Vai così, Barton, che sei sempre il migliore.  
   
Coulson apri la porta, sorridendo.   
Quella sera aveva optato per un look più casual: jeans e camicia bianca; in più aveva preparato la tavola sull'isolotto della cucina, apparecchiando con delle tovagliette bambù che trovava molto appropriate alla cena -Che non si dica che Phil Coulson non abbia gusto.   
"Ciao, accomodati!”  
Clint sporse le labbra, fingendo un che di corrucciato, da bambino offeso.   
"Oh, quindi niente serenata?" replicò, gli occhi grandi e una risata ben visibile nel tremore contratto della bocca. Alzò le bottiglie e le fece tintinnare tra loro. "Guardi, signore: birra!"  
"Preferirei non sentirti cantare!" L'amministratore prese l’alcolico dono e lo portò nel salone-cucina. "Vuol dire che ti sei arreso?"  
"Assolutamente no."   
Il giovane mise le mani in tasca e lo seguì fin dentro l'appartamento, gli occhi che guizzavano qua e là come ad imprimersi nella memoria ogni singolo dettaglio saltasse alla sua vista -Ossia, _tutto_. "Ma è molto, molto scortese presentarsi a cena di qualcuno a mani vuote. Soprattutto se quel qualcuno è l'amministratore di condominio, ossia colui che impugna il tuo contratto di locazione..." gli indirizzò un sorriso storto, le dita che scivolavano a saggiare il profilo del tavolo, i polpastrelli che sobbalzavano con un singulto silenzioso sulle asticelle di bambù che formavano le tovagliette verde acceso.  
Coulson lo guardò incuriosito.  
"Ma hai portato il dolce, non c'era bisogno che portassi anche da bere." Mise le bottiglie nel frizer e prese i sacchetti contenenti il cibo, poggiandole sul tavolo. "Sono arrivati un attimo prima di te."  
"Il dolce l'ho preparato prima che lei mi invitasse a cena, signore." gli ricordò "Quindi non vale."  
Coulson alzò un sopracciglio.  
"Da quando vivi qui?" Aprì il sushi e glielo porse.  
"Mh." Clint spostò una sedia dal tavolino e vi si accomodò sopra. Pur evitando di appollaiarsi come faceva di solito a casa propria -O in qualsiasi altro posto-, incassò lo stesso la testa nelle spalle e curvò la schiena in avanti. "Saranno due anni, ormai." rispose, sollevando le sopracciglia "Sì. Due anni. Uh." storse la bocca "Sto invecchiando."  
"Due anni..." Phil ci pensò su: lui era lì da circa un anno e... sette mesi, più o meno. -Strano... "E non abbiamo mai cenato insieme?" Lo osservò, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
Clint lo fissò di rimando, piegando la testa e guardandolo da una scomoda e stramba posizione di sottinsù. "Temo di no. Credo che i plumcakes siano stati la chiave per il suo appartamento, signore. A quanto pare i cupcakes non erano abbastanza convincenti."  
"Forse perchè erano a fragola, non mi piacciono le fragole."   
Coulson sedette sullo sgabello, la schiena composta  e lo sguardo ficcato nel suo.  
"Non riesci a stare dritto?" Chiese con curiosità.  
"Ah, le chiedo scusa, signore. Ai bambini quel tipo di cupcakes piace particolarmente, quindi era quello che sfornavo con maggior frequenza" si passò una mano dietro al collo, quindi s'agitò sul cuscinetto della sedia, per poi appoggiarsi allo schienale ed assumere una posizione quantomeno civile "Troppi anni passati accucciato. Ho scoperto che mi è congeniale e mi aiuta a pensare."  
"Non era un rimprovero." l’amministratore scosse la testa con un piccolo sorriso, "Era solo una curiosità." Prese un altro boccone. "Cosa ne pensi?" Chiese, poi, riferendosi al cibo.  
Clint afferrò il sashimi con le bacchette e lo soppesò un istante, prima di metterselo in bocca e masticare con cura.   
"Certo. Non come quello che ho mangiato ad Osaka" finse di pavoneggiarsi, di fare l'esperto di turno con la puzza sotto il naso "...Ma direi che è davvero molto buono."  
"Bhè i proprietari sono originali di Miyakojima, ci sono stato nell'adolescenza, accompagnai mio padre. Davvero molto bello." Coulson masticò lentamente il boccone prima di rivolgersi di nuovo al suo ospite:"Come mai sei andato ad Osaka?"  
"Miyakojima...Non ho avuto la possibilità di visitare quel posto, quando sono andato in Giappone. Tempi troppo stretti." Il giovane osservò il bolo di riso e salmone da ogni angolazione, prima di intingerlo con cura minuziosa nella salsa di soia "...Questione di lavoro" rispose vago, alzando un poco le spalle.  
"Informazione riservata?"  
Un sorrisetto storto da parte dell’altro.   
"Indovinato."  
Phil rise di cuore.  
"C'è qualcosa che puoi raccontarmi?" domandò, prendendo un sorso di birra.  
Clint giocherellò con alcuni chicchi di riso, spostandoli e rimestandoli sul fondo del piatto.   
"Può..." serrò le labbra e sollevò gli occhi nella sua direzione, un debole sorriso, tiepido e bianco "Chiedermi fino ai diciassette anni."  
"Parlami dei tuoi primi diciassette anni, allora! Mi mette un po' a disagio non sapere nulla di te mentre tu sai persino che marca di biancheria uso!"  
"American Brand. Cotone."   
L'uomo rischiò di affogarsi con la birra. Cominciò a tossire per liberare la trachea.  
"Come diavolo lo sai?! Io stavo scherzando!"  
Barton gettò la testa all'indietro e rise, rise dal cuore e sguaiatamente - Rise, in effetti, come forse nessuno, all'interno del condominio, l'aveva mai sentito prima.   
"Ho visto la marca in una delle foto del dossier "spiegò, scuotendo la testa "Ma non dirò nulla su quelle con la stampa di Capitan America---Ops" cinguettò l'ultima esclamazione, per poi appoggiare il gomito sul tavolo e portare una nocca tra i denti. Lo sguardo, d’improvviso, s’era offuscato, come se un sipario di nebbia fosse appena calato sulle iridi altrimenti vivaci.  
"Signore...” mormorò “Da bambino lei ha mai...sognato di unirsi al circo?"  
Phil lo guardò sbigottito, le mutande di Capitan America erano il suo tesoro, insieme a tutte le figurine e i gadget che aveva faticosamente ottenuto lavando i piatti a casa di sua nonna. Respirò a fondo e bevve un altro sorso.  
"In realtà no, non mi è mai piaciuto il circo, odio i clown."  
Clint prese un sorso di birra e accennò a Phil con l'indice teso oltre il vetro del bicchiere.   
"In realtà sono molto più simpatici di quanto sembri. E anche un tantino depressi..." Assottigliò le labbra, le succhiò un poco, le umettò con la punta della lingua "Io l'ho fatto. Unirmi al circo, intendo." Abbassò appena la testa "Eravamo in due, io e mio fratello. Il Carson Carnival è arrivato in città, ma dubito che il Direttore, allora, sapesse che era appena entrato nelle nostre vite..."  
Phil lo ascoltava attento e non potè fare a meno di osserva la sua bocca, fu ipnotico e, quando alzò lo sguardo e vide che Clint lo osservava, arrossì appena. Cercando di far finta di nulla, lo invitò a continuare con un cenno del capo.  
In risposta, Barton rivolse all'altro un’occhiata perplessa, un lieve corrugarsi della fronte; schiuse le labbra per dire qualcosa - Forse una domanda, ma alla fine parve rinunciare e scrollò semplicemente le spalle.   
"Non c'è molto altro da dire" seguì a punta di dita l'orlo del bicchiere "Io e Barney ci siamo nascosti in uno dei vani quando lo spettacolo è finito, ci hanno trovato e invece di rispedirci subito indietro ci hanno tenuti come aiutanti. Poi uno degli attori di scena ha visto che potevo fare qualcosa di buono oltre a spalare il letame di Boris, l'elefante, e mi ha preso come assistente, mentre un suo collega mi insegnava a tirare d'arco. Ho avuto uno spettacolo tutto mio finché non ho deciso di andarmene" un piccolo sorriso sbocciò al ricordo.  
"Perché hai lasciato?" Phil aggrottò la fronte, un fioco accenno di calore all’altezza del petto.  
"Non...Ahm. Andavo più d'accordo con certe cose che accadevano dietro le quinte" altra scrollata di spalle "Piccoli furti, robe così. Non era il mio stile."  
L’amministratore annuì. Intanto avevano finito di mangiare: sorseggiò l’ultimo goccio di birra e si alzò per prendere i dolci, tenuti al caldo nel forno. Li poggiò sul tavolo e guardò il dirimpettaio, sorridendo.  
"Sai che mangerò solo dopo di te, vero?"  
Clint assottigliò gli occhi, ma era palese a chiunque l'avesse guardato che quell'espressione diffidente era tutta una costruzione da rappresentazione scenica.   
"E io che speravo si fosse dimenticato del veleno per topi, signore!" esclamò, allungando una mano a prendere il dolce e portandoselo alla bocca.  
Phil lo osservò, sempre sorridendo. "Non sarei molto elegante steso sul pavimento con la bava alla bocca e preso dalle convulsioni"  
Barton masticò e deglutì. "  
Non sarebbe professionale, signore. Da lei mi aspetto almeno di vederla spirare con la stessa stolidità stoica con cui mi viene a rimproverare per..." arcuò le sopracciglia "Qualunque cosa le suggerisca la fantasia."  
Coulson prese un dolcetto a propria volta e lo assaggiò: "Davvero buono!" annuì soddisfatto. "In verità ti rimprovero sempre per le stesse cose, ma tu sei recidivo."  
"Preferisco l'espressione: _Abitudinario._ "  
Phil, allora,  inarcò un sopracciglio, scettico, e scosse la testa.  
"Dopo il circo è arrivato l'esercito?" chiese, sbocconcellando il dessert -Più interessato alla storia dell’altro che al sapore che gli invadeva la bocca, in verità.  
"Prima un anno sabbatico" Clint stropicciò tra i polpastrelli la carta in cui era avvolto il plumcake "Un po' di qua e un po' di là, lavoretti vari, spettacolini per mantenersi...Ho visto parecchi posti."  
 "Deve essere stato difficile, ma anche divertente."  
"Finché è durata sì. Ma...Non potevo continuare così. E poi è arrivato l'esercito, con stipendio fisso e un posto per dormire che non fosse il vagone merci di qualche treno abbandonato sulla ferrovia."  
"Ma anche l'esercito non deve essere stato una strada facile..."  
"Oh, però ero bravo." un sogghigno orgoglioso, quasi affilato "Dannatamente bravo. La fatica ne è valsa la pena. Tutta."  
"Non lo metto in dubbio..." Phil cominciò a sparecchiare, un soffio di brividi lungo la spina dorsale "Ti va un caffè?"  
Barton sembrò uscire d'improvviso da un sogno, frantumare col capo la superficie liquida di un ricordo lontano; si riscosse con uno scuotere della testa, gli occhi di nuovo al presente e un sorriso meno ferino sulla bocca.   
"Oh, molto volentieri. Mi sta viziando, signore, credo sia mio dovere avvertirla di questo."  
"Bhè potrei obbligarti a darmi del tu e chiamarmi per nome, mi fai sentire vecchio” propose Coulson, mentre armeggiava e si destreggiava per riempire la moka e nel frattempo tenere sott’occhio l’inquilino.  
Questi tirò le braccia all'indietro.   
"Obbligarmi? Signore, non c'è bisogno di un dossier per capire che con me l'obbligo serve poco o nulla."  
"Allora cosa dovrei fare?" Coulson mise la macchinetta sul fuoco e prese le tazze, bianche con lo scudo di Capitan America - un piccolo regalo che gli aveva fatto sua madre quando aveva ottenuto quel lavoro.  
"Tenermi così. Sono un esempio unico e raro, specie protetta" Clint dondolò sulla sedia e fece spallucce. Poi sorrise. "Oh. L'uomo a stelle e strisce con un piano." commentò, un riso appena accennato sulle ultime sillabe.  
"Qualcosa da ridire sulle mi bellissime tazze?" L’amministratore si girò, assottigliò gli occhi e lo guardò malevolo.  
"Assolutamente no. Sono deliziosamente vintage, mi pento di non aver portato qui la mia macchina fotografica."  
"Bhè mi fanno ricordare la mia infanzia, sono cresciuto con Capitan America, era molto di moda allora. Dubito lo ricorderai, eri…troppo piccolo."  
"Come se lei fosse un rudere antico" replicò Clint, il tono a metà tra il serio ed il faceto. Appoggiò le braccia sul tavolo e poi il mento sulle dita intrecciate; sollevò gli occhi ad incontrare un istante quelli dell'amministratore, quindi li riabbassò e li volse verso un punto imprecisato alla propria destra.   
"Capitan America non credo sia mai passato di moda. Ne parlavano molto anche i ragazzi...i ragazzi delle mie parti."  
"I supereroi non passano mai di moda!"   
Coulson riempì le tazze e le portò sul tavolo, prendendo poi lo zucchero e il latte.   
"Vediamo se sai anche come prendo il caffè..." uno sguardo di sfida, per vedere se sapeva proprio tutto di lui.  
"Più dolce la mattina, per iniziare bene la giornata. La sera senza zucchero, in modo da far passare un eventuale mal di testa, ma alleggerito con un goccio appena di latte per evitare una notte insonne" l’altro appoggiò tempia ed orecchio sulle nocche, sorridendo angelico "Va bene così, signore?"  
"Non è possibile...” un brivido, questa volta più giocoso, quasi divertito, rispetto al precedente “Dimmi che sai anche la marca della biancheria di Stark, ti prego!"  
"Le ho detto che ero dannatamente bravo nel mio lavoro" Clint alzò il gomito a sostenere la guancia sul pugno chiuso "Biancheria da casa o biancheria da _casa-e-incontro-tra-le-lenzuola_?"  
"Il fatto che tu lo chieda vuol dire che lo sai, sono più tranquillo ora. Pensavo avessi una predilezione solo per me..." Prese il latte e se ne versò un po' nella tazza, mescolando il tutto con un cucchiaino.  
"Ammettiamolo, signore, se sapessi questi fatti unicamente su di lei, sarei già ad imbandire spettacolini di tiro con l'arco in mezzo ad una strada."  
"Cosa vorresti dire?"  
" _Sai che potrei denunciarti e buttarti per strada?_ " gli ricordò Barton, mimando le virgolette con le dita.  
"Bhè si... ma non ti avrei dato un ultimatum se tu non fossi così ossessionato dagli altri." Bevve un sorso di caffè, "Quando è stata l'ultima volta che hai fatto qualcosa che ti piace?"  
"Oggi pomeriggio, insegnando ai bambini" Clint corrucciò la fronte, stringendo la tazzina in ambo le mani "E non sono ossessionato."  
"Qualcosa che non ha a che fare con il lavoro? E si, sei ossessionato, non negarlo."  
"Per me insegnare ai bambini non è un lavoro" replicò "Mi diverte. E non sto negando, sto esponendo i fatti come stanno."  
"Pensavo lo facessi solo per guadagnare qualcosa..." Phil abbassò lo sguardo -Non credeva davvero che ad un tipo come Clint potessero piacere i bambini. Anche quando l’aveva incontrato per la prima volta, in un lontano tempo prima, aveva faticato a digerire una cosa del genere. Clint non era…semplicemente tipo. O forse sì, forse da qualche parte era il baby sitter migliore del Creato, ma…Ma c’era in lui qualcosa che…  
"Nah." Barton aggiunse un altro cucchiaino di zucchero al caffé "Potrei vivere di rendita, se volessi. Ho ancora un po' di soldi da parte, dai vecchi stipendi. Ma non mi piace stare con le mani in mano e quei casinisti sono adorabili. Sono tanti piccoli me!"  
Phil non potè far a meno di scoppiare a ridere: riusciva quasi ad immaginarsi dei bambini con arco e freccia o con delle cartellette in mano che conoscevano a memoria i suoi tabulati telefonici.   
"Mai pensato di avere dei figli?"  
"Figlio? _Io_?" l’altro abbaiò un'esclamazione divertita "Signore, questa è buona. Si fidi di me, sono tanto adatto a crescere un bambino quanto Laufeyson a regalare margherite e fiorellini per strada."  
Subito, l’amministratore scoppiò a ridere tanto che dovette lasciar andare la tazza per paura di rovesciare il caffè rimasto. "Che visione inquietante!"  
"Vero? Potrei sognarmela di notte." Clint s'accordò alla risata di Coulson con un semplice arricciarsi delle labbra.  
La risata sfumò e Phil incontrò per un attimo gli occhi del giovane, Eimase ad osservarlo - aveva conosciuto moltissime persone nella sua vita, eppure Clint aveva qualcosa di particolare che lo attraeva come una calamita, si chiese -Per l'ennesima volta- se anche il ragazzo fosse interessato a lui o se non si accorgeva, minimamente, di quello che faceva.  
"Mh?" Clint corrugò la fronte e lo fissò di rimando "Cosa?" domandò, guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa "Cosa c'è? Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato, signore? Ho qualcosa sulla faccia?"  
"Rilassati, non hai nulla che non vada, ti stavo solo osservando..."  
"Se mi sta osservando, vuol dire che c'è qualcosa nella mia persona che la turba, signore." si grattò il lembo di pelle che faceva da stacco tra naso e labbro superiore "Ho dei pezzi di sushi tra i denti, vero? O del riso appiccicato sulla bocca."  
Phil scoppiò a ridere e scosse la testa.  
“Non sei abituato ad essere osservato?"  
"Lo ero. Al circo, intendo" un gesto veloce con la mano "Poi sono passato dall'altra parte del mirino, dove essere visti equivale a fallire."  
"Capisco... ma ora sei un civile e anche un bel ragazzo, ci saranno moltissime persone che ti guardano..."  
Clint aggrottò la fronte, la bocca schiusa a mostrare tutta la sua confusione.   
"Ma...La gente _non mi deve guardare_ , signore. Il massimo che mi posso permettere è essere un dejà vu---e che cosa intende con _bel ragazzo_?"  
L’amministratore corrugò le sopracciglia.  
“Ma ti sei mai visto allo specchio?"  
"Tutte le mattine. Per farmi la barba...Signore, non capisco dove vuole arrivare."  
Phil si portò una mano al viso  
"Dio mio! Sei la persona più stramba che abbia mai conosciuto!"  
"Grazie...!" attimo di stasi "...Era un complimento?"  
"Se vuoi intenderlo così. .."  
"Non lo era?"  
"È solo che, sembra tu sia cresciuto in un altro mondo..."  
Barton annuì, in maniera impercettibile –E di nuovo, negli occhi emerse un murmure soffuso di grigiore ed evanescenza.   
"Non che questa sua definizione sia sbagliata, signore. Di sicuro, non sono cresciuto in maniera...Convenzionale."  
Phil sorrise appena.  
“Vuol dire che sei tutto da scoprire. "  
"Quali sarebbero le conseguenze di un mio: _Informazioni Riservate_?" replicò Clint, un taglio trasverso sulle labbra, a formare un sorriso che definire irriverente sarebbe stato concedersi un ingiustificato eufemismo.  
"Non ho detto che me ne devi parlare tu, sai, quando mi ci metto sono anch'io bravo a scoprire le cose." Rispose Coulson, con un sorrisetto saputo.  
Barton gli indirizzò un ghigno storto, ben lontano dalla leggerezza precedente.  
"Certe cose potrebbero non piacerle, signore. Un consiglio...ci stia alla larga."  
"Sai che così mi incuriosisci ancora di più?"  
"Non è uno scherzo, signore. Non stavolta."  
"Non sto scherzando, infatti." e ficcò lo sguardo dritto nel suo –Una freccia, un proiettile.  
Clint fuggì i suoi occhi e girò la testa da tutt'altra parte, l'attenzione rivolta ad una crepa infinitesimale arzigogolata sulla parete.   
"Non lo faccia. O è la volta buona che mi caccia per davvero...O che perda quel poco di fiducia che potrebbe avere nei miei confronti."  
"Se non ho cambiato idea su di te dopo aver visto tutti i tuoi dossier, dubito ci sia qualcosa che ci riesca."  
"Ahm..." l’inquilino serrò le labbra, mettendo su un'espressione innocente, ma non molto credibile "...Mai dire mai, signore."  
Il discorso sembrava essersi arenato, e Coulson, che mal sopportava i silenzi imbarazzanti di quel tipo, cominciò a far vagare lo sguardo per il salotto, fino ad incontrare lo schermo nero del televisore.   
"Ti va un film?" domandò, allora, colto da una illuminazione improvvisa.  
L’altro alzò la testa a lanciare un'occhiata veloce all'orologio.   
"E' sicuro, signore, che questo non le crei alcun fastidio?"  
"Il vantaggio di lavorare nel proprio appartamento, no?”  
"Ma anche lei avrà bisogno di dormire o come farà a mantenerci tutti in riga? Oh." sbarrò gli occhi, accordando a quel gesto un sorriso decisamente sfrontato "Dimenticavo, non sempre ci riesce. Però le riconosco il merito del tentativo."  
"Bhè togliendo Stark e Barnes, direi che me la cavo bene!"  
In tutta risposta, Clint inarcò eloquente il sopracciglio.  
"Cos'è quella faccia?"   
Coulson si mise immediatamente sulla difensiva, piccato, l’espressione non proprio disponibile nei confronti dell’ospito.  
"Un commento silenzioso a quanto da lei affermato."  
"Vuoi dire che non sono un bravo amministratore?"  
"Al contrario. Sono gli inquilini da essere..." pressò le labbra tra loro "Più o meno assimilabili ad un branco di cercopitechi in delirio da acidi. Tranne Rogers, ovviamente."sogghignò "Sappiamo che Rogers è una spanna sopra gli altri, signore. Insomma, paga l'affitto addirittura in anticipo...!"  
"Oh si, quel ragazzo è davvero fantastico, mi chiedo come faccia a sopportare Barnes."  
Clint appoggiò il mento sul palmo della mano, sfiorando il profilo dei denti con la punta della lingua. "Se vuole, posso farle avere un suo autografo. O foto con autografo, se preferisce "  
"Conosco molto bene il signor Rogers, viene spesso a prendere il tè, quando mi porta l'affitto."  
"Signore, sbaglio o lei ha una certa predisposizione ad invitare nel suo appartamento gente dell'esercito?"  
Phil ci pensò un attimo.  
"No, non direi... Rogers è stato nell'esercito?"  
"Corpo dei Marine." alzò le mani "Io non le ho detto nulla."  
"Davvero?!” esclamò l’amministratore, sorpreso e anche piuttosto allibito dalla scoperta improvvisa “Non l'avrei mai detto..." Avrebbe voluto aggiungere che era _normale_ rispetto al proprio interlocutore, ma non voleva di certo offenderlo.  
"Era parecchio... _famoso_ in casa dello zio Sam." gli spiegò Clint, inclinando appena la testa sulla spalla "Nessuno si aspettava che un ragazzetto della sua età potesse essere così bravo. Eh, la gente non ha davvero più rispetto per i giovani..."  
"Ce lo vedo molto bene, però. Si vede che è una persona seria e onesta!"  
"Per questo c'erano praticamente in ogni reparto dei fan club dedicati al culto mistico della sua persona"  
"Da come ne parli direi che a te non piace..."  
"Come? Scherza, signore?" scosse il capo e reclinò la nuca all'indietro "Non ero nel suo fan club, ma lo ammiravo - E lo ammiro ancora. Non arrivavo a certi livelli di fanatismo, d'accordo, ma avrei dato ben più di qualche grado pur di ritrovarmi accanto a lui per una missione!"  
"Anche tu eri nei Marines?"  
"Non proprio.” Elusivo, Barton succhiò il labbro inferiore e scrollò la mandibola, i denti digrignati più per disagio che per ostentazione di aggressività –Impossibile, alle volte, non paragonarlo ad un essere ancora un po’ selvatico, che ti squadra e t’annusa e poi decide, un po’ retrocede e un po’ t’osserva, considerando attraverso un’incomprensibile scala di valori si è degni della sua fiducia o meno.  
"E non avete mai partecipato alle stesse missioni?"  
Il giovane tamburellò con le dita sul tavolo.   
"No. Le sue erano più...da squadra. Io lavoravo da solo, la maggior parte se non la totalità delle volte."  
"Ma vi sarete conosciuti no?  
"No." un'ombra sbilenca e stanca di sorriso "Come le ho detto, io dovevo vedere, non essere visto."  
"Capisco..."  
"Tutto il contrario di quando ero al circo. Lì, oh! Lì si che dovevo farmi vedere...!"  
Coulson rise, cominciando a giocare con il manico della tazza.   
"Non dev'essere una vita facile quella del militare..."  
"Ha anche i suoi lati positivi. ...Il fucile di precisione e la possibilità di mangiare stroganoff in un ristorante di lusso a Mosca è considerato un lato positivo?"  
"Il fucile non saprei ma i ristoranti di lusso, direi proprio di si!"  
"Un posticino calmo e tranquillo sulla Piazza Rossa. Una meraviglia. E la Vodka...!"  
"La Russia deve essere molto bella, mi piacerebbe andarci..."  
"Le consiglierei una sciarpa, signore. O si ritroverà col naso scarlatto appena sceso dall'aereo."  
"Anche se ci vado a luglio?"  
"Mai vista d'estate" ammise Clint "Dubito abbia lo stesso fascino. E poi, di luglio bere la Vodka è un suicidio annunciato, non crede?"  
"Penso di si, ma non mi piace la vodka, è troppo forte."  
Alla fine, Barton scostò la sedia e si alzò in piedi, le braccia tirate oltre la testa ed un mugolio soddisfatto appeso alle labbra.   
"In fede mia, signore, non riesco ad immaginarla in preda ai fumi dell'alcool. Sono indeciso se rimanere col dubbio oppure cadere nel tentativo di portarla sulla retta via dei liquori."  
Anche Phil si rimise in piedi.  
"Non sono un gran bevitore, ma devo dire che lo reggo molto bene."  
"Quindi devo rinunciare fin da ora ad una parlata professionalmente biascicante, signore?"  
"Temo di si, ma sarei curioso di vedere come sei tu, dopo una bevuta."  
"Esattamente a come mi vede da sobrio, signore." allargò le braccia "Desolato."  
"Peccato! Ma forse non saresti divertente come Stark. L'hai mai visto ubriaco? E' esilarante."   
L’amministratore, oramai dichiarata conclusa la cena, decise che era giunto il momento di passare alla seconda parte della serata: buio agli angoli del soffitto, un divano, la luce del televisore che balenava e ridacchiava sul profilo di Clint, sulla fronte alta e la linea del naso, sulla curva delle labbra e nel fondo delle iridi azzurre.  
"Per mia sfortuna...Sì" ammise Barton.   
Rimase fermo davanti alla sedia, guardando alternativamente da Coulson al posto libero accanto a lui, quasi fosse indeciso se accettare l'invito o meno, quasi si stesse arrovellando sul significato recondito, nascosto dell'invito in sè. Qualcosa, da quel che si leggeva negli occhi confusi, non quadrava nel piano generale della situazione come avrebbero dovuto -Un punto mancante nel dossier, una riga saltata, un vuoto, uno spazio bianco che non sapeva con che ipotesi riempire. Dal modo in cui aggrottò stizzito la fronte, una situazione del genere non doveva capitargli da anni.  
Phil lo osservò confuso.  
"C'è qualcosa che non va?"  
L’altro impiegò qualche istante a rispondere: dapprima schiuse la bocca, quindi corrugò le sopracciglie, infine serrò le labbra, le pressò tanto forte tra loro, con tale violenza che la mascella sbiancò e illividì in un paio di secondi.   
"Nulla" rispose e scosse la testa "Stanchezza, credo."  
Coulson lo guardò bene, soffermandosi sul viso e sugli occhi: forse, senza rendersene conto, aveva fatto o detto qualcosa che aveva turbato il ragazzo, ma non capiva cos'era. Stava andando tutto così bene... Finalmente era riuscito a trovare un piccolo spiraglio in quel ragazzo così _speciale_ e ora non voleva rovinare le cose a causa della sua sbadataggine.   
"Forse dovresti andare a dormire. E' stata una giornata lunga."  
"Lo credo anche io, signore." Annuì Clint, con la medesima rigidità e freddezza che avrebbe riservato all'ordine di un superiore "Grazie della cena e della pazienza dimostrata. Mi dispiace di averle rubato tempo e riposo"  
 Forse se non arrivò al saluto militare o ad unire i talloni, fu per un miracoloso e miracolato ritorno alla realtà -Lo stesso che, molto probabilmente, lo fece sorridere con maggior naturalezza e cortesia.  
Coulson rimase comunque un po' turbato dalla rigidità di Clint e continuava a chiedersi dove avesse sbagliato. Sorrise lo stesso, forse un po’ forzato, mentre lo accompagnava alla porta.  
"Nessun disturbo, anzi. Mi ha fatto molto piacere fare due chiacchiere e grazie per i plumcake."  
Clint annuì, ancora, ma si bloccò a metà strada tra il proprio appartamento e quello dell'amministratore. Torse il collo a guardarlo oltre la spalla ed ammiccò -Ma non c'era traccia di malizia, nel suo sguardo.   
"Grazie a lei...Phil"  
Il sorriso nacque ora spontaneo sulla bocca di Coulson.  
 "Buonanotte Clint."  
"Buonanotte. Non mi sogni troppo, mi raccomando. Odio essere molesto senza poter averne il controllo" una breve risata "Inoltre, nei sogni non posso adoperarmi per esserlo ancora di più"  
L’amministratore scoppiò a ridere come non gli capitava da molto:   
"Ci proverò!"

 

***

 

 

VERBALE DI ASSEMBLEA ORDINARIA

 

Verbale di assemblea

Oggi 5/09/2013 alle ore 20.00, presso la Sala delle Riunioni, si è radunata l’Assemblea dei condomini dello stabile al N. 66 di Perry St. - Greenwich Village, indetta con regolare avviso comunicato a tutti i condomini, per discutere e deliberare sul seguente:

 

Ordine del Giorno

 

1\. Presentazione dei nuovi inquilini

2\. Schiamazzi notturni provenienti dall’appartamento 3 A

3\. Schiamazzi provenienti dal 4 A

4\. Proposte lavori all’interno del complesso abitativo

 

Fatto l’appello, su n. 10 partecipanti, risultano presenti, i Signori:

 

Barnes Bucky

 

Barton Clint

 

Coulson Philip

 

Carter Peggy

 

Laufeyson Loki

 

Odison Thor

 

Parker Peter

 

Rogers Steven

 

Romanoff Natasha

 

Stark Anthony

 

All’inizio della riunione l’Amministratore Coulson elegge come segretario il Sig.r Rogers Steven.

Il presente atto, trascritto nel libro dei verbali delle Assemblee di Condominio riporta le discussioni avvenute durante l’assemblea.

 

Ore 20.00 Riunione di condominio

 

Coulson: "Signori inquilini grazie di essere intervenuti. Come molti di voi sapranno, abbiamo due nuovi arrivi. Vi presento i signori Thor Odison e Peter Parker."

 

Thor: "Buonasera a tutti, sono Thor, abito al 4A e mi son trasferito qua per merito del mio commesso, Steve, che mi ha detto dell'appartamento sfitto!!"

 

Peter: "Salve a tutti, sono il nuovo inquilino del 4B, è un piacere conoscervi."

 

Coulson: “Molto bene! Dopo le presentazioni passiamo ai problemi che il condominio ha avuto in questo periodo: punto 1) In data 2 Settembre, alle ore 5 del mattino, una donna uscita dall'appartamento del Sig.r Stark ha cominciato ad urlare, mettendo in allarme tutto il palazzo. Signor Stark?”

 

Tony: "Se era la donna ad urlare, perché chiedete a me?"

 

Steve: "Perchè non si può andare avanti in questa maniera scellerata, Tony. Ecco perchè."

 

Tony: "Ecco che il vicino ingessato torna alla carica. Caro Rogers, un giorno capirai che sei giovane e inizierai a divertiti anche tu. Usa meno amido quando stiri, irrigidisce anche te."

 

Clint: "Mi accordo a Rogers, comunque. Non si può andare avanti a questa maniera: introdurre nello stabile gente priva di ogni credenziale se non quella di una carriera sicura nel canto lirico -O nel campo delle oche starnazzanti-, ma per l'amor di Dio..."

 

Steve: "Grazie Clint, credevo di essere l'unico, qua, dotato di buonsenso. E' un condominio di _persone perbene_ , questo, portiamo un po' di rispetto!!"

 

Tony: "Barton, non posso farci niente se attiro le ragazze neanche fossi una calamita."

 

Steve: "Calamita per pazze, a quanto pare..."

 

Clint: "Calamita? Vista la quantità di scimmie urlatrici, avrei detto _primatologo_."

 

Coulson: "Signori, per favore, calmatevi. Signor Stark può evitare di far uscire ad orari improponibili donne dal suo appartamento? Soprattutto se non sanno controllare i propri... /istinti/."

 

Tony: "Non posso garantire sul QI delle ragazze che mi accompagnano a casa, cercherò di metter loro il silenziatore, se Orecchie di Rosa Rogers ha problemi di sonno leggero."

 

Natasha: "Stark, quando capirai che il tuo far casino non è un problema solo per Steve ma per l'intero palazzo, sarà un giorno da ricordare nei libri di storia."

 

Steve: "Non abiti da solo, Tony, cerca di comprendere che non puoi fare quello che ti pare a tutte le ore. Se non ti va bene puoi sempre cambiare casa."

 

Tony: "Senti _splendore_ io sono in questo palazzo da molto più tempo di te, adeguati tu. Sono un animo festaiolo, non posso farci nulla, al massimo provare a far star zitte le gallinelle. Ah, e rossa, non parlare proprio tu di far casino, ti ricordo che abiti proprio sotto di me e sento benissimo quando litighi con Barnes e poi _fate pace_."

 

Steve: "Un paio di anni nell'esercito, ecco di che cos'avresti bisogno, tu. Poi ti passa la voglia di fare dell'ironia, eccome se ti passa."

 

Clint: “Proporrei ad entrambi di rilassarvi: non intendo saltare in aria per il sovraccarico elettrico creato dalle vostre teste calde. Mycroft Holmes mi sia testimone, non vedevo una tale, testosteronica diatriba maschile per il dominio alfa dall'ultimo documentario sui babbuini di Discovery Channel.”

 

Loki: “Quando capirete che è una battaglia persa? Compratevi dei tappi per le orecchie e finiamola qui. Il prossimo punto?"

 

Coulson: “Bene, ora parliamo degli schiamazzi dovuti alla batteria del signor Odinson.”

 

Loki: “Visto che devo lavorare gradirei non essere disturbato da rumori molesti dati da quell’armadio!”

 

Thor: "Io? Ancora? Ma non ho più suonato! Ti ho già detto che verranno gli operai, cosa devo fare ancora, buttare la batteria dalla finestra?"

 

Clint: "Sia messo agli atti che Clint Barton approva. E che Laufeyson ha dei gusti musicali decisamente opinabili, se non addirittura _pessimi_ se chiama _rumori molesti_ quelli della batteria di Odinson. Air Drumming, mai sentito parlare di---Un momento. Operai? Che operai? Quale compagnia? Quanto sudaticci? Le credenziali? Storia lavorativa pregressa? Falla nel sistema di sicurezza, signor amministratore capo, signore, se ne assuma le responsabilità. Voglio il consenso informato."

 

Tony: "Oh, finalmente c'è qualcuno che ne capisce di musica in questo posto."

 

Coulson: “Signor Barton si calmi, per cortesia, è solo una ditta di operai!”

 

Loki: “Io avrò anche pessimi gusti musicali, ma devo lavorare e non mi interessa, è fastidioso e mi deconcentra!"

 

Thor: "Ho smesso! Dimmi cosa devo fare ancora, e vediamo di risolvere! E voi due vi siete guadagnati l'ingresso gratis al nostro prossimo concerto!"

 

Loki: “Basta che non suoni finchè la stanza non sarà insonorizzata!”

 

Thor: "Hai la mia parola!"

 

Coulson: "Molto bene, l'ultimo punto in calendario sono le proposte per i lavori nel palazzo. Signor Rogers?"

 

Steve: "Sì. Ho notato nelle ultime settimane che la ditta di pulizia che viene due volte la settimana non fa il suo dovere come dovrebbe. Sarebbe opportuno cambiarla e cercare qualcuno di un po' più professionale. Inoltre una delle lavatrici della lavanderia perde acqua da l'altro ieri."

 

Clint: "E io l'avevo detto, oh se l'avevo detto, che quella ditta avrebbe portato solo batteri in più. Ma tant'è. Riguardo alla lavatrice che perde...Non preoccupatevi, mi occupo io di cambiarla. Consideratelo un gesto filantropico nei confronti del condominio."

 

Thor: "E' normale che il corrimano su al 4 piano sia tutto scrostato e perda pezzi?"

 

Steve: "Non me ne sono accorto, non lo sapevo..."

 

Coulson: “Bene, ho preso nota di tutto, domani chiamerò la ditta per le riparazioni. La riunione è concluso, buona serata a tutti.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Da notare come, per un attimo Clint dia del "tu" a Coulson.


	3. Anche Nel Diluvio Hai Prefigurato Il Battesimo

** Capitolo 3 **

** Anche Nel Diluvio Hai Prefigurato Il Battesimo **

Loki si diresse all’appuntamento con tutta calma: gli piaceva arrivare esattamente cinque minuti in ritardo, per far capire al cliente chi è che comandava. Era una tattica che, nove volte su dieci, aveva la sua efficacia, giacché dimostrava _palesemente_ come fosse il cliente ad aver bisogno di lui, non il contrario – Che poi il giovane avesse bisogno di soldi per l’affitto e quant’altro, era un’altra storia.   
Non a caso era il miglior hacker in circolazione.   
Arrivato al luogo indicatogli si guardò intorno: sembrava una di quelle sale da biliardo che nascondevano al di sotto gioco d’azzardo e altri traffici poco leciti. Dovevano essere tipi con cui era meglio non scherzare, ma il vantaggio era che, se avevano bisogno di lui, avrebbe conservato la pellaccia abbastanza a lungo da procurarsi un salvavita degno di questo nome.   
Alla fine, l’importante era fare bene il proprio lavoro. Che poi ci mettesse qualche ora in più, bhè, avrebbero comunque capito come fosse anche lui uno con cui era meglio non scherzare.   
Lasciò vagare lo sguardo ancora una volta al caseggiato grigio, ai lampioni asettici e alle ragnatele cadenti, appese alla peggio alle insegne cigolanti -Il quartiere non era dei più malfamati, ma ci andava molto vicino, quindi bussò alla porta.  
Ad aprirgli un armadio a sei ante dalla faccia squadrata, dura, con le guance rudemente incassate sotto gli zigomi sporgenti, il collo taurino piazzato senza troppa cura sopra le spalle mastodontiche. Indossava un completo nero, camicia bianca e cravatta scura in coordinato. Non c'era, però, alcuna traccia di eleganza in quel vestiario: cadeva rigido sulla rigidità delle membra e assomigliava _terribilmente_ alla mise di un impresario di pompe funebri.   
"Laufeyson?" chiese solo, con voce gravata da un pesante accento russo.  
Loki lo squadrò per qualche secondo -Con lui lo sguardo da _Tu sei una nullità_ non avrebbe funzionato, annuì; strinse le mani nelle tasche, di riflesso, il dubbio di essersi messo in un grosso guaio che cominciava a mordicchiargli l’orecchio.  
Non una parola di più da parte dell'altro: si scostò e basta, dandogli le spalle e inoltrandosi nel locale -Non gli aveva chiesto di seguirlo, glielo aveva _imposto_.   
Oltre le luci liquide, soffocanti, della sala sotterranea, oltre i tavoli da biliardo sormontati da un paralume verde che spandeva all'intorno un soffuso chiarore fumoso, _Tovarish Collo Taurino_ lo condusse in un'ala separata, discostata dalla zona di gioco come dalla visuale dell'entrata.   
Lì, un tavolo circolare con una bottiglia di vodka e due bicchieri perfettamente puliti, due sedie e due guardie del corpo dietro di esse: tenevano le mani incrociate sul pube, lo sguardo adamantino conficcato in quello di Loki. La contrazione della mascella non lasciava intuire nulla, tranne che un forte, vistoso astio nei confronti di chiunque non fosse colui per il quale lavoravano.   
Costui era comodamente seduto alla destra del tavolo, le gambe accavallate e le dita educatamente, elegantemente appoggiate sulle ginocchia. Sovrabbondare con gli avverbi in - _mente_ era d'obbligo per un uomo come lui, pesante e lezioso fin dalla punta dei capelli smaltati di bianco platino e tirati indietro alla nuca, che lasciavano scoperta la fronte e un paio di sopracciglia quasi invisibili. Il volto, ovale, aguzzo, sbocciava di colore e di scarlatto unicamente nel palpito sogghignante della bocca; gli occhi, invece di dare un tono a quella figura languidamente inguainata in un completo antracite con gemelli in madreperla e fermacravatte d'oro, risucchiavano ogni sfumatura all'intorno, le annegava in un liquame ciangottante di polvere e fanghiglia.   
"Loki Laufeyson." le labbra s'assottigliarono, nel pronunciare il suo nome. Allungò cortesemente il braccio, ad indicare la sedia di fronte a lui -L'accento, seppur marcato, dava alle parole un qualcosa all'insieme di flautato e velenoso "Si sieda, prego. Beva con me."  
Loki seguì il bestione senza dire una parola, le spalle chiuse e lo sguardo vigile –Il locale era semplice e ben arredato, ma gli dava un’impressione quasi claustrofobica. Quando fu portato al cospetto di quello che sarebbe stato il suo futuro _datore di lavoro_ almeno, lo squadrò per bene, cercando di imprimersi a mente più dettagli possibile. Prestò la minima attenzione alle due guardie dietro di lui e indossò la sua miglior espressione professionale e menefreghista al contempo. Si sedette dove gli era stato indicato.  
“La ringrazio, ma non bevo mai prima delle sette.”  
"A Mosca le sette sono passate già da alcune ore." replicò l'uomo, socchiudendo le palpebre con fare da serpente e versandogli la vodka -Di nuovo, non era un consiglio, ma un’imposizione "Beva con me, Loki Laufeyson."  
Loki guardò l'uomo negli occhi, prima di abbassare lo sguardo sul bicchiere e avvicinandoselo.  
"Gradire giungerei subito al sodo, ho anche altri appuntamenti."  
L'altro reclinò la testa all'indietro e sogghignò, in un gesto che per ogni persona normale sarebbe stato accostabile al gettare indietro il capo e abbandonarsi ad una risata generosa.   
"Ogni appuntamento, a confronto del mio, è pura bazzecola. Comunque." posò la mano destra sul tavolo, le unghie della sinistra a battere ritmicamente sul ginocchio "Affari. Ho sentito dire da fonti molto attendibili che lei è molto sopra alla media, in questo ambito lavorativo."  
L’hacker inclinò il capo con sguardo sornione.  
“Sono il meglio sul mercato.” Rilassò le spalle, concentrando tutta la sua attenzione sull’uomo, “Che affare vuole propormi?”  
" _Sopra la media_ " lo contraddisse il cliente, senza perdere il sorriso affilato "Codici." disse poi "Di una compagnia avversaria. Devi trovarli e consegnarli a noi. Niente di più facile per il "meglio sul mercato", _da_?"  
Il giovane, in allerta, Assottigliò lo sguardo:   
"Di quale _compagnia_ si tratta?" Chiese di rimando -Come pensava… _Grossi guai_.  
L'uomo allungò un braccio all'indietro e schioccò le dita: subito, uno dei due scagnozzi mise mano ad una tasca interna del completo e ne estrasse un foglietto di carta ripiegato alla perfezione. Lo passò al superiore e questi lo posò sul tavolo, avvicinandolo a Loki.   
"Questo è tutto il necessario per arrivare al termine d'entrate" spiegò "Da lì, compi la tua magia."  
Loki prese il foglietto e l’aprì: all’interno c’erano dei codici che non gli piacevano per nulla. Aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
“E’ qualcosa di governativo?” Alzò lo sguardo sull’uomo, “Costerà molto di più…”  
"Non credo tu sia nelle condizioni di porre domande, Loki Laufeyson. Tantomeno condizioni."  
L’hacker sollevò un sopracciglio - sapeva che quella era gente con cui era meglio non scherzare, ma lui aveva un istinto di sopravvivenza pari a zero -Anche se alla pelle ci teneva eccome.  
"Sono libero di rifiutare il lavoro, mi sembra. Voglio il doppio o non se ne fa nulla."  
"Il doppio?" l'uomo arcuò la bocca in un sorriso tagliente "E sia. Avrai il tuo...doppio. Quando e nelle modalità che noi riterremo opportune, ovviamente. Però lo avrai." annuì con un languido ciondolare della testa "Siamo persone di parola, Loki Laufeyson. Ciò che tu richiedi, tu avrai."  
Loki sollevò l'angolo delle labbra.  
"Voglio un anticipo, il venticinque percento della somma." Anni di mercanteggio dovevano pur essere serviti a qualcosa  
Un altro schiocco di dita e da sotto il tavolo il secondo degli energumeni trasse una valigetta di cuoio; la piazzò davanti all'uomo che, dopo averla girata verso di sè, l'aprì con un _click_ delle serrature e cominciò ad afferrare alcuni mazzetti di banconote.  
"A te, Loki Laufeyson." Disse il russo, spingendo i mattoncini odorosi d'inchiostro verso di lui e sorridendo, mellifluo "Non un vostro dollaro di più, non un vostro dollaro di meno."  
Loki afferrò i contanti, li passò tra le dita e li infilò poi nella borsa a tracolla.  
"Devo avvertirvi che ho i miei tempi per lavori di simil fatta, capirà che non sono sistemi che si violano in cinque minuti..."  
"Non ti ho dato limiti di tempo, Laufeyson." cordiale come un cobra, l'uomo allargò le braccia "Ma sii in grado di fare quanto richiesto. Niente scherzi e niente domande."  
Loki Inclinò il capo in segno di assenso.  
"Molto bene, allora, nel caso, so come contattarvi." Si alzò dalla sedia -Aveva tirato la corda e non si era spezzata, quindi era meglio filarsela prima che quei tizi cambiassero idea- piegando di nuovo il capo “E’ stato un piacere."  
Un ghigno a mezza bocca da parte del russo, la sua mano dalle dita affusolate che artigliava il bicchiere di vodka e lo alzava.   
"Bevi con me, Loki Laufeyson. E sigilla il nostro accordo."  
Loki sollevò l'angolo delle labbra in un mezzo sorriso - Forte del fatto che, anche se non sembrava, dovevano essere disperati, davvero disperati, per chiedere il suo aiuto: dubitava fortemente che in un giro come quello mancasse gente capace di lavoretti del genere.  
"La ringrazio, ma sono più tipo da Bourbon. Come se avessi accettato."  
"Troveremo un altro modo per suggellare il nostro accordo, Loki Laufeyson." Il russo chiuse i palmi ed annuì "Buon lavoro."

***

Jeans scuri, maglietta bianca e giacca di pelle nera, Bucky era appena tornato da lavoro; i capelli erano un po' disordinati ma per il resto era a posto.   
Aveva dimenticato di raccontare a Steve gli ultimi avvenimenti -Natasha era letteralmente impazzita per quel cd che l’amico gli aveva consigliato -  quindi si diresse al terzo piano per scambiare due chiacchierare con lui. Arrivato sul pianerottolo gli cadde l'occhio sulla scena più insolita che potesse capitargli: Loki e Tony erano davanti la porta di quest'ultimo e sembravano parlare in segreto di qualcosa.   
Barnes si accigliò, incuriosito, e spinto dalla bizzarria della cosa si diresse verso i due.  
"Buonasera, gentili signori!"  
"Ehi, Barnes!" Lo salutò Tony, sporgendosi da dietro le spalle di Loki "Giusto di te stavamo _sparlando_. Hai cinque minuti? Dobbiamo parlare di una cosa importante." L'espressione del ragazzo lasciava intendere che ci fosse qualcosa di losco sotto –Impressione che, in effetti, non tardò a rivelarsi azzeccata.  
Loki si voltò a guardare il ragazzo.  
"Barnes." Gli fece un cenno col capo e si voltò verso Tony, "Entriamo in casa, però, non vorrei che qualcuno sentisse."  
"Appunto. Forza, vi offro una birra, entrate."   
Stark fece accomodare i due inquilini. Scansò delle riviste di informatica dal divano e li fece sedere, per poi andare verso il frigorifero e prendere tre lattine di birra.   
"Con Loki stavamo discutendo che è arrivata l'ora di battezzare i nuovi inquilini." Proclamò, nel porgere loro le bottiglie.  
"Oh, il famigerato _battesimo_!" Bucky scoppiò a ridere e si buttò a pesce sul divano di Tony "Ricordo bene il mio, siete stati dei grandissimi bastardi!” sorrise al ricordo di quel giorno terrificante "Quindi..." continuò e allungò la mano in direzione della lattina "Devo riversare tutta la mia ira su qualcun'altro. Vuol dire che ci sto! Cosa proponete?"   
Loki prese la birra e l'aprì, prendendo un sorso.  
"Io avevo proposto la vernice, ma secondo lui è complicato, così ha proposto le uova..."  
"Le giornate sono ancora calde..." s’ intromise Tony, stravaccato anche lui sul divano, i piedi sul tavolino stracolmo di ogni cosa immaginabile -Riviste, custodie di dvd o giochi, lattine di birra, involucri di snack e anche qualche cartone del take away del cinese, residuo della cena della sera prima. "Una bella frittata di uova marce secondo me sarebbe l'ideale..."  
"Un po' di schiuma da barba?" propose Bucky prima di bere un sorso "Comunque la frittata di uova marce ha il mio appoggio! Tu che ne dici Loki?" domandò, guardando l'altro.   
Di solito il suo lato maligno lo divertiva alquanto: quindi era curioso di sapere cosa si sarebbe inventato quella volta, facendo correre la fantasia perversa a briglia sciolta.  
"Mh” Loki prese un altro sorso, mentre scrutava attentamente i due ragazzi: "La schiuma potrebbe funzionare..." Posò la lattina sul bracciolo della poltrona e si avvicinò loro con fare cospiratorio: "Potremmo attirarli in lavanderia... Immaginatevi la scena..." Prese a gesticolare animatamente, "Si apre la porta: cascata di acqua gelata, uova e schiuma. Il tutto renderà anche il pavimento scivoloso, visto che giù ci sono le mattonelle. Quando proveranno a fuggire si ritroveranno col culo sul pavimento!"  
Tony diede una pacca sulla spalla dell’hacker ed esultò.  
"Geniale, Laufeyson. Io voto a favore!"  
"Io spero solo che quell'armadio biondo non cada sul povero Peter! Vi immaginate la scena?!" Barnes scoppiò a ridere, rotolando sul divano di Stark "Aspettate un attimo!" si fermò improvvisamente e si chinò sui complici, quasi stessero trattando un affare di Stato od orchestrando una cospirazione ai danni del Governo. "Seriamente, non diciamo nulla a nessuno. Se Steve scoprisse una cosa del genere, moriremmo. Lo sapete, vero?"   
Bucky avvertì un brivido freddo lungo la schiena, anche solo il pensiero dell'ira del biondo lo terrorizzava.  
Loki lo guardò con un sorriso storto.  
"Tranquillo, non ci rovinerà la festa. Direi che, a parte noi, potrebbe essere d'aiuto anche Barton. Per il resto, lasciamo fuori tutti."  
"Sì, Barton direi che è meglio averlo con noi, a parte che lo scoprirebbe comunque." concordò Tony, che intanto aveva finito la birra e controllava che non ne fosse rimasta alcuna goccia, analizzando l'interno della lattina con perizia. "Il problema è come attirare quei due in lavanderia."  
"Uhm..." Loki gli porse la sua. "Il biondo...Thor, giusto? Mi sembra un po' bonaccione. Se qualcuno gli chiedesse di prendere qualcosa in lavanderia, non penso si insospettirebbe. Giusto?" portò le dita sulla guancia destra e si grattò appena. "Ma di sicuro Barton ha tutte le informazioni che ci servono. Quindi propongo di contattarlo subito!"  
"Mh, sì. Per Peter penso basti che Loki gli chieda di fare una lavatrice per lui. Cosa ne dici? Magari ti inventi un impegno di lavoro o che so io." Propose Tony, che intanto aveva deciso di scolarsi una seconda birra.  
Loki sorrise, malandrino.  
"A Peter ci penso io... Per quanto riguarda Odison, potrei farlo scendere con una scusa qualsiasi, è talmente stupido..." Guardò l'orologio, "Barton ora è a lavoro, dopo cena vado da lui e lo istruisco. Ora dobbiamo solo decidere la modalità... Io direi di attaccare dei secchi al soffitto che si rovesciano appena si apre la porta."  
"La schiuma da barba potremmo metterla per terra, così inizieranno a scivolare e quando cadranno si ritroveranno schiuma dappertutto!" annuì Bucky, convinto.  
“Io direi di mettercene anche nel secchi, insieme alle uova e all'acqua." Suggerì Tony, grattandosi il cavallo dei pantaloni con totale mancanza di finezza. "L'idea di sistemarli sulla porta è ottima, andiamo sul classico senza rischiare intoppi."   
Loki finì la birra e guardò Tony.  
"Te la vedi tu? In ingegneria non me la cavo molto bene."  
"Non c'è problema, basta che mi teniate lontani dalla lavanderia il resto degli inquilini." Acconsentì Stark. Con una quieta alzata di spalle.  
"A quello ci penso io: conosci la mia parlantina. Ma non escludo che qualcuno possa insospettirsi..." mormorò Bucky mordendosi il labbro, pensieroso. "Dovrò chiedere a Clint di aiutarmi."  
"Se ti comporti come al tuo solito, nessuno capirà niente. Le ragazze vanno in lavanderia di mattina, il sabato. Basta organizzarlo di pomeriggio, verso le sette di sera e il gioco è fatto. Per quell'ora persino Rogers dovrebbe essere fuori dalle palle.”  
Alla sola menzione del dirimpettaio, il volto di Tony si contrasse per il fastidio e la bocca si storse di riflesso.  
“Rimane Coulson... Ma non credo lui usi la lavanderia del palazzo, non l'ho mai visto uscire con una cesta dei panni sporchi!"  
“Dobbiamo cercare di non sbagliare una virgola, altrimenti siamo fritti. I secchi dovremmo trovarli proprio giù in lavanderia. Io vado a comprare un paio di confezioni di schiuma da barba, per le uova come si fa? Non chiedete a me per quelle, l'ultima volta che ho provato ad averci a che fare, sapete tutti com'è andata a finire." rispose Stark, pensando a come recuperare la materia prima.  
Loki fece un mezzo ghignetto.  
"Accidenti, cosa mi sono perso!" Scosse la testa, "comunque me ne occupo io o chiedo a Barton: visto che ha la mania per i dolci, avrà sicuramente delle uova in casa."  
"Bene. Quindi pensate che basti così? Volete aggiungere altro?" domandò Barnes, guardando entrambi e sollevando le sopracciglia per chiedere un qualunque intervento.  
"Ricapitoliamo” Stark batté le mani e cominciò a sfregare i palmi tra loro, un sorriso poco promettente sul volto già esaltato per le due birre “Sabato, ore sei e mezza. Secchi d'acqua con aggiunta di schiuma da barba e uova. Bucky mi fa da palo mentre io sistemo la trappola e Loki manda giù i battesimandi, Clint ci recupera le uova e ci dà qualche dettaglio in più sui movimenti di Thor. Direi che ci siamo. Ora tocca comunicarlo a Barton e passare all'atto pratico."  
Loki si alzò dalla poltrona.  
"Molto bene, stasera parlo con Barton e vi faccio sapere. Se non c'è altro, devo tornare a lavoro."  
"Ti seguo, anche io devo andare! Ci sentiamo per ultimare il tutto! Buona serata!" Annunciò Bucky, uscendo dall'appartamento.  
"Buona serata. E' sempre un piacere." Tony accompagnò i due ragazzi alla porta e richiudendola dietro di loro. Non aspettò neanche di andare in camera sua per rimanere in mutande: lanciò jeans e maglietta in mezzo al salotto e si chiuse nel suo "ufficio" a lavorare.

Dopo aver svolto il solito lavoro quotidiano – Un paio di tradimenti e una truffa ai danni di un povero (leggasi: _idiota_ ) vecchietto da parte della moglie trentenne e del di lei ventenne amante, Loki si decise ad andare a fare il bucato.   
Si guardò intorno, giusto per controllare dove fosse finito il coinquilino –Il giorno in cui l’aveva visto spuntare all’improvviso da un tomo alto quattro dita era stato un brutto momento per le coronarie. Per propria fortuna, non dovette spendere, né sprecare minuti preziosi per trovarlo: Peter era sul divano, in salotto, a giocare alla Wii.   
Quel pomeriggio aveva optato per dei conigli troppo cresciuti dall’occhiata _decisamente inquietante_ , e, credeteci, Loki di sguardi inquietanti se ne intendeva. _Sono i_ Rabbids _, Loki, non ci hai mai giocato?_   
Il ragazzo gliel’aveva chiesto incredulo, come se si fosse trovato davanti un alieno e non riuscisse a capacitarsi di tale, incolmabile ignoranza.   
No, lui non aveva mai giocato ai _Rabbids,_ né ad altri stupidi giochi su quelle stupide console. Preferiva i computer, di quelli dove solo un genio poteva capirci qualcosa –Ah, e poi c’era la musica, ma quella era un’altra storia.  
“Io vado a fare il bucato, ti serve che lavi qualcosa?”   
“No, grazie!” Peter non mise neanche pausa al videogioco, gli occhi che saettavano qui e lì e la lingua che spuntava dalle labbra: sembrava uno di quei posseduti delle balorde trasmissioni che trasmettevano alle due di notte. L’hacker scosse la testa dirigendosi in bagno a prendere la cesta, estrasse il detersivo dal mobile, lo poggiò sui panni e si diresse alla porta.   
“Ti va se stasera cucino io? Pensavo di fare la pasta con le patatine fritte.”  
Loki si fece sfuggire un sorrisetto alla proposta di Parker: era davvero il tipico bravo ragazzo che tutti avrebbero voluto come coinquilino. Era davvero una persona d’oro, così ingenuo e buono, di quella bontà che Loki non riusciva proprio a comprendere. All’inizio aveva pensato fosse stupidità e debolezza, ma alla fine aveva capito che Peter era proprio così, non c’era nulla da fare.   
L’aveva preso un po’ sotto la sua ala protettiva –E pensare che aveva sempre odiato gli ingenui-: con Peter si sentiva una sorta di fratello maggiore.   
“Perché no?” approvò “Magari vado a comprare una Coca Cola, non si possono mangiare le patatine fritte senza…E i wurstel! Prenderò anche quelli.”   
Sentì la risata dell’altro mentre apriva la porta.   
“Sei un genio Loki!”   
Questi si voltò a guardarlo: il coinquilino aveva messo il gioco in pausa e lo stava fissando con un enorme sorriso stampato in viso.  
“Oh lo so…” l’hacker gli indirizzò un occhiolino e un sorrisetto strafottente, prima di uscire di casa.   
Neanche il tempo di andare verso le scale che sentì canticchiare. Portò per un attimo gli occhi al soffitto ed ecco apparire come una _non richiesta_ epifania divina quel belloccio del suo vicino di casa. Lo squadrò con aria di sufficienza.  
"Sera."

   
Thor stava rientrando dal lavoro, contento come una Pasqua. Due giorni prima erano finalmente venuti gli operai ad insonorizzare la cameretta e quel giorno aveva intenzione di sfogarsi alla batteria fino a farsi spuntare le vesciche sulle dita.   
Sfoderò il proprio miglior sorriso -Non era proprio in vena di rancori.  
"Buonasera, dirimpettaio!" Thor non smise di sfoggiare l’espressione più cordiale del repertorio, nemmeno mentre apriva la porta di casa. "Tutto bene? Ah, due giorni fa son venuti gli operai, nessuno ti disturberà più!"  
Con la cesta di biancheria, rossa, in braccio, che era alta quasi quanto lui, Loki sapeva di avere un'aria un po' comica, ma riuscì comunque a mantenere un espressione distaccata, noncurante.  
"Ottimo, almeno posso lavorare in santa pace." Alzò un sopracciglio: "E’ per questo che sei così contento?"  
Thor assunse un'aria trasognata, come se stesse parlando della Madonna in persona.   
"Sì! Finalmente posso suonare liberamente: non hai idea di che immenso piacere sia..." Indicò poi la cesta stracolma con un gesto della mano. "Vuoi una mano?"  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa.  
"No, ce la faccio.” Lo fissò ancora per un attimo, “Bhè, ci vediamo Odinson!"   
"A presto Laufeyson! Quando vuoi farti una birra suona pure, eh?" Il pensiero della sua adorata batteria lo rendeva talmente magnanimo che si dimenticò di star parlando col suo vicino borioso. Ma era Thor, e non riusciva proprio a rimanere incazzato con le persone per troppo tempo.  
Loki si girò che aveva sceso già il primo gradino-  
"Nel caso ti faccio sapere!" e così dicendo si diresse in lavanderia.

Quella sera, dopo cena, Loki si recò al quinto piano, da Clint. Salì le scale ciabattando, le mani affondate nella felpa verde; guardò la porta dell’amministratore, sperando che non fosse in casa e non li sentisse, e infine bussò alla porta.   
_ Gnèèèk--- _ Come nei peggiori film dell'orrore, l'uscio cigolò e miagolò, aprendosi quel tanto che bastava a far passare un esile filo di luce, una bava bianchiccia sgocciolante lungo lo stipite. L'occhio di Clint comparve poco al di sopra della maniglia, un lembo di sopracciglio, le palpebre socchiuse, i capelli picchiettati d'ombra, la bocca serrata.   
"Alla fine è successo, Laufeyson? Mi hai avvelenato il cibo e ora sei venuto a contemplare la tua opera?"  
Loki sollevò un sopracciglio, guardandolo da sottinsù, come suo solito.  
"Se ti avessi avvelenato, saresti già morto." Gettò di nuovo un’occhiata alla porta dell'amministratore, per poi riportare lo sguardo sul ragazzo: "Dobbiamo parlare, fammi entrare."  
"Sono coriaceo, Laufeyson, più di quanto tu possa anche solo immaginare." Clint arcuò le labbra verso il basso, una lieve contrazione all'angolo della bocca "Dite _Amici_ ed entrate."  
L’hacker buffò semi infastidito: quel ragazzo era capace di fargli saltare i nervi -In realtà era una prerogativa specifica di tutto il genere umano, ma dettagli. "La smetti di fare il bambino? E' una cosa seria."  
"Se sei un ignorante, non è mia la colpa."  
Loki lo guardò malevolo incrociando le braccia al petto.  
"Posso tenerti qui quanto voglio, Laufeyson." Barton sogghignò, mefistofelico "Tanto Coulson è uscito quindici minuti fa per andare a fare la spesa..."  
A quella frase il ragazzo modellò le labbra in un sorriso storto.  
"Perfetto. Stiamo organizzando il battesimo per tu-sai-chi."  
Un attimo di silenzio e le pupille dell’altro si dilatarono ad ingoiare il suo riflesso.    
_ Clock _ fece la porta, ed ecco!, l'entrata dell'appartamento si aprì dinanzi gli occhi di Loki, la luce dardeggiò un istante ad abbrustolire attorno allo stipite, il chiarore che si attenuava fino ad essere soltanto il profilo del divano, la libreria, il tappeto a frange, e qualche foglio volante.   
"Entra, compare." ridacchiò Clint, schioccando la lingua contro il palato "Ma non metterti comodo, perché questa non è casa tua."  
Loki rise maligno ed, entrando, gli diede una leggera spallata. Si guardò per un attimo intorno -Era la prima volta che entrava in quell’appartamento e non si scostava per nulla dall’immagine mentale che si era fatto nel corso dei mesi: impersonale, le pareti spoglie, il mobilio essenziale, anonimo. Si sedette sul divano e, memore di ciò che aveva detto il ragazzo, poggiò i piedi sul tavolino di fronte a lui. Continuò a guardarlo da sottinsù, con cipiglio di sfida, nonostante la, ora, palese differenza di posizione.  
"Togli i piedi dal tavolino." ordinò Barton, secco, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e raggiungendolo ad ampie falcate, col solo intento di tirargli uno scappellotto alla caviglia per rimarcare il concetto.  
"Sei palloso, lo sai?" Loki tolse i piedi e si rizzò a sedere. "Sei interessato alla cosa o no?"  
"Il fatto che tu ti sia ritrovato in casa mia e non col setto nasale deviato da una porta in faccia credo sia abbastanza eloquente."  
"Visto che vado di fretta e la tua presenza mi disturba alquanto, andrò subito al sodo: sabato alle sei e mezza, nella lavanderia. Stark si occupa dei secchi, Barnes della schiuma da barba. Ci servono delle uova marce, ne hai?"  
"Grazie, anche tu mi stai parecchio sulle palle." gli sorrise Clint, con candore crescente "Bello, vero? Ora mi sento così armonioso nei tuoi confronti.” incrociò poi le braccia al petto, la testa piegata appena verso la spalla "Le ho in attesa da più di una settimana, vanno bene o sono ancora troppo fresche per te?"  
Loki assottigliò lo sguardo e gli nacque spontaneo sulla bocca un piccolo ghigno  
"Buono a sapersi... Direi che vanno bene, ne hai abbastanza?"  
"Una dozzina canonica, ottima per una frittata ai giovani virgulti: non sia mai che il benvenuto non sia di loro gradimento, vero?"  
L’hacker rise appena, scuotendo la testa.   
"Il piano è questo, mettiamo dei secchi sulla porta con acqua fredda, uova e schiuma da barba. Quando loro aprono la porta splash."  
"La meraviglia...!" esalò Clint, gli occhi estatici alzati al cielo, le braccia sollevate, agitate a disegnare una movimentata esplosione "L'apoteosi del Divino! L'estro Creatore! _Fiat Lux_!"  
"Il piano è stata una mia idea, ovviamente... Ora! C'è solo un piccolo problema! Ci serve una scusa per attirare il biondone nella trappola."  
"Non gli prendesse una sincope -E, ti dirò, potrebbe anche essere divertente- direi Stark nudo sulle lavatrici che lo invita a disegnarlo come una delle sue donne francesi."  
Laufeyson sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte, prima di scoppiare a ridere -E vedere Loki ridere era come un oasi nel deserto, un fiore su un cactus, un Phil Coulson senza giacca e cravatta. Si piegò, le mani sullo stomaco, la risata che echeggiava per tutto l’appartamento e una lacrima che gli scendeva lungo il viso.   
_ Flash! _   
Rapido e lesto come una lepre, Clint aveva approfittato dell'istante catartico per catturare la sua risata nella memoria digitale della macchina fotografica -Appoggiata, da quel che Loki ne poté dedurre in seguito, su uno scaffale della libreria.   
"Accidenti." commentò, poi, Barton, controllando lo scatto da diverse angolazioni "Questo sì che è qualcosa di memorabile. D'autore, quasi: potrei partecipare ad un concorso o ad una mostra, avrei la vittoria in tasca."  
Loki prese un profondo respiro e si asciugò le guance.  
"Dio! Che immagine raccapricciante e esilarante nel contempo!" Si calmò e lo guardò sorridendo, "non credo funzionerebbe come esca, comunque."  
"Hai ragione." Barton fece spallucce "Troppi rischi, poi: Rogers potrebbe staccarci la giugulare a morsi."  
L’hacker ghignò.  
"Bhè magari si darebbero una mossa..." Scosse la testa,  "altre idee?"  
"Un sentiero di orsetti gommosi?"  
“Qualcosa di più... normale?" un’occhiata malevola, segno che l’attimo di ilarità era bello che scomparso.  
Clint roteò gli occhi al cielo, le braccia incrociate al petto. S'appoggiò al bordo del tavolo con la parte bassa della schiena e reclinò appena la testa sulla spalla, un sopracciglio sollevato. "La _minaccia_ la consideri normale o no?"  
"E se gli chiedessimo un favore? So che tu hai buoni rapporti con lui..."  
In tutta risposta, l'altro corrugò la fronte e ritrasse appena la testa, come colpito da un dubbio fulmineo quanto incomprensibile.   
"Che intendi?"  
"L'altra volta mi ha fatto capire che sei un suo ammiratore... Potresti chiedergli un favore..."  
Lo sguardo sospettoso di Clint si sciolse appena, i muscoli del volto si rilassarono e così la tensione all'altezza delle nocche bianche.   
“Potrei farmi autografare un paio di boxer, che ne dici? Sarei una groupie perfetta.”  
"Ma certo..." Loki si permise un sorrisetto ironico. "Chiediglielo e vediamo che ti risponde, voglio assistere alla scena, però! "  
"Perchè tu e l'ironia vi accoppiate solo quando ti fa comodo?"  
"Io e l'ironia camminiamo a braccetto, non lo sai?" Lo fissò, beffardo, un sopracciglio alzato e gli occhi puntati nei suoi. "Te la senti o me ne devo occupare io?"  
Subito, un sottile ghigno soffiò sibillino all'angolo delle labbra di Clint.  
"La domanda è, preferisci che me la senta, o vuoi occupartene tu?"  
"Che cosa stai insinuando?"  
"Io non insinuo, io propongo."  
"Bhè proponi di meno e agisci di più. "  
"Quindi posso minacciarlo?"  
"Ovvio che no!" Loki lo gelò, stizzito "D’accordo, ho capito, me ne occupo io!" Si alzò dal divano, "Ricordati delle uova!”  
"E come potrei scordarle? Sono la parte migliore." Clint schioccò la lingua, l'espressione soddisfatta di chi ha raggiunto il proprio, recondito scopo "Spero solo che questa volta nessuno si ritrovi col braccio lussato."  
L’hacker torse il collo a guardarlo incuriosito, mettendo le mani nelle tasche della felpa.  
“Braccio lussato?” chiese “Chi? Quando? E, soprattutto, io dov’ero?”  
"Oh." Barton s'umettò il labbro superiore con un guizzo veloce della lingua, gli occhi che s'assottigliavano e un sorriso mefistofelico a bruciargli la bocca "E' stato prima del tuo battesimo, Laufeyson. E' normale che non lo ricordi."  
Loki ci pensò su, scrutando l’altro con attenzione.   
"Non dirmi che l'hanno lussata a te?" Un piccolo sorrisetto tronfio sul viso.  
"Lo speravi, vero, Laufeyson? Mi spiace deluderti."  
"Accidenti, ci speravo si!" batté le mani, simulando una delusione che, forse, non era poi così lontana dalla realtà dei fatti.  
Clint gli si avvicinò, senza permettere al ghigno di abbandonare la bocca affilata: stette ad osservarlo per alcuni secondi, gli occhi socchiusi, un barlume divertito nelle iridi tinte di una lieve sfumatura metallica. "Sono molto più coriaceo di quanto tu possa immaginare, Laufeyson. Te l'ho già detto." e per rimarcare il concetto, gli diede un colpetto veloce sull'avambraccio col dorso della mano.  
Loki sollevò un sopracciglio, guardandolo dalla potenza che gli davano i suoi centimetri in più, e fissò la mano con cui l'aveva toccato con palese disgusto.  
"Ehi, giù le mani!” soffiò “E non ci provare, non sei il mio tipo!"  
"Neanche il mio, Laufeyson, quindi rilassati: ti si stanno rizzando i capelli."  
"I miei capelli sono perfetti, Barton! Guardati piuttosto quel cespuglio informe che ti ritrovi in testa!" L’hacker si scostò dal ragazzo e si diresse verso la porta, "Sii puntuale, non dimenticare le uova e, _soprattutto_ , niente fughe di notizie! Non sia mai che Rogers o Coulson captino qualcosa!"  
"Sarò muto come una tomba, Laufeyson." lo salutò Barton, rivolgendogli un inchino faceto "Una tomba con i capelli dannatamente alla moda."  
Loki aprì la porta e uscì, facendogli un gestaccio con la mano e sbuffando sonoramente: "L'importante è crederci!"  
"Io credo nelle fate, lo giuro, lo giuro!" esclamò Clint, rizzando immediatamente la schiena e schioccando la lingua contro i denti.  
L'eco della risata di Loki risuonò per la tromba delle scale, seguito da un _"Sei completamente pazzo!"_ e il rimbombo della porta che si chiudeva.

***

Quel sabato mattina Loki pensò bene di lasciare un bigliettino sulla porta del suo vicino di casa: aveva passato giorni interi a chiedersi con quale scusa avrebbe potuto attirarlo giù in lavanderia per il battesimo, ma alla fine non aveva trovato soluzioni.   
Stizzito, si era detto che quello era talmente stupido che non bisognava inventare chissà cosa, quindi si limitò ad un _Vieni in lavanderia alle 19_. Per Peter la cosa era stata ancora più semplice: “Potresti lavarmi queste magliette? Io ho un appuntamento di lavoro e non ho tempo.”  
Il ragazzo era stato felicissimo di poter aiutare il suo coinquilino preferito –Era dell’idea che Peter si stesse _leggermente_ affezionando a lui, se capite cosa si intende per _affezionarsi._    
Si, quel giorno sarebbe stato davvero un grande giorno. Non vedeva l’ora di vederli grondare di uova e schiuma da barba. 

Era ormai pomeriggio e Phil si stava beatamente rilassando sul divano, con una tazza di cioccolata calda in una mano e il telecomando nell’altra, mentre faceva zapping tra i canali, alla ricerca qualcosa di interessante. Alla fine optò per la replica, l’ennesima, di _Abito da Sposa Cercasi – Beverly Hills_.   
All’ennesima recriminazione mentale sul fanatismo spropositato delle protagoniste per gli ancor più spropositati abiti dal prezzo esorbitante, lo sguardo gli cadde sull’ orologio da polso –Uno dotati di walkie talkie, risalente al 1936. Il quadrante segnava le sei precise: orario perfetto per andare a fare il bucato indisturbato.   
Di solito gli altri inquilini preferivano farlo dopo cena: gli erano accorse ben cinque discese a vuoto, ma alla fine l’aveva capito.   
Spense la tv, posò la tazza nel lavello e prese la cesta, il detersivo e le monete. Si richiuse la porta alle spalle con un tonfo e si diresse in lavanderia.

Nello stesso momento Steve Rogers stava facendo il suo ritorno a casa, di buon umore. Quel giorno Thor aveva chiuso mezz'ora prima per un impegno e invece di far chiudere a lui aveva deciso di dargli mezz'ora libera in più, così che potesse tornare all’appartamento con calma. E dato che c'era una pila abbastanza alta di panni sporchi nel cestone pensò di approfittarne per fare il bucato.  
Stava infilando le chiavi nella toppa quando sentì dei passi scendere le scale. Guardò chi fosse e sorrise immediatamente.   
"Buonasera signor Coulson!"  
Phil alzò il viso e sorrise cordiale.  
"Buonasera Signor Rogers. Come sta?"  
"Tutto bene! E lei?" Era una persona così gentile, l’amministratore, una così brava persona, cordiale ma risoluta, che riusciva a farsi rispettare anche da una testa calda come Stark –Senza dover ricorrere alle mani, per giunta, o ad una ingiunzione del tribunale.  
Phil sistemò il cesto su un fianco.  
"Questa settimana non ci sono stati incidenti, né richiami quindi dire bene! Di ritorno dal lavoro?"  
"Sì, sono uscito prima, oggi!" Steve aprì la porta. "Ma prego, vuole entrare? Le posso offrire un caffè? Un tè?"  
Coulson tentennò un attimo, ma subito sorrise e accettò: Rogers era sempre stato il suo inquilino preferito, puntuale nei pagamenti, pulito, non gli aveva mai creato nessun problema da quando era lì -Fossero stati tutti come lui, lavorare sarebbe stato un piacere.   
"Accetto volentieri, la ringrazio!"  
Il giovane gettò le chiavi nel piattino vicino alla porta e si tolse la giacca; Fece accomodare Coulson sul divano e scomparve in cucina. "Caffè o tè?"  
"Un tè andrà benissimo, grazie!" Phil si sedette e si mise ad osservare l’intorno: come immaginava la casa era ordinata e pulita, arredata con gusto e confortevole. "Posso complimentarmi? La casa è tenuta molto bene!"  
Steve sorrise.  
"Grazie!"   
Mise sul fuoco il bollitore e preparò le tazze con una bustina ciascuna.   
"Odio il disordine." spiegò, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta. "Odio il disordine e la sporcizia, non posso tollerare una casa tenuta male. Fortunatamente anche Peggy la pensa come me, e la teniamo in ordine assieme!"  
Phil gli sorrise di rimando.  
"Sono d'accordo con lei. La signorina Carter non è in casa?"  
"E' al lavoro. Torna verso le sette e mezza." Pausa. "E lei? Ha qualche novità?"  
L’uomo scosse la testa.  
"Nessuna. Gliel'ho detto questa settimana è stata molto tranquilla. Se non avessi visto Stark proprio stamattina, avrei pensato che fosse partito!"  
Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
"Non mi parli di Stark, la prego..." Il bollitore fischiò e scomparve in cucina a riempire le tazze d'acqua calda.  
"E' un tasto dolente?" indagò Coulson, con garbo.   
Gli porse la tazza. "E' il vicino peggiore che mi potesse capitare. Rumoroso, disordinato..." Gli si sedette a fianco. "... e con quell'insopportabile via vai di gente da casa sua. E' esasperante."  
Phil prese la tazza e lo ringraziò.  
"La capisco, non deve essere semplice. E' un brav'uomo, solo che non conosce le mezze misure. Spesso mi chiedo se si rende conto di quello che fa."  
"Oh, no, non se ne rende conto!", disse il giovane con un po' troppa enfasi. "Se se ne rendesse conto sarebbe ben diverso, mi creda."  
"Allora non gliene si può fare una colpa..." Prese un sorso dalla sua tazza e sorrise.  
Steve lo imitò, lasciandosi scappare un sospiro.   
"No, forse no..."  
"Ha provato a farci amicizia?"  
"No, è impossibile!" esclamò Steve e quasi si strozzò col tè. "Come si fa a fare un discorso serio con uno che infila una battutina dopo l'altra? E'... è snervante." Bevve. "E poi c'è un'antipatia reciproca.", concluse, con una leggera nota di... _dispiacere_?  
"Ma ci ha provato?"  
"Gliel'ho detto, è impossibile. Stark è un uomo impossibile."  
Phil lo guardò bonariamente.  
"Non può dire che è impossibile se non ci prova... So che il Signor Laufeyson e il Signor Barnes gli sono amici, e non sono caratteri molti affini, a mio parere. Se loro ci sono riusciti perchè lei non dovrebbe?"  
Steve rimase zitto qualche secondo a riflettere.   
"Bucky è sempre andato d'accordo con tutti, normale che vada d'accordo anche con lui...". Quello che lo stupiva era che andasse d'accordo anche con Laufeyson, l’ectoplasma bipolare serial killer latente del 4B. "Io non posso andare d'accordo con lui. E' troppo _diverso_ da me.". chiarì, cercando di auto convincersi della solidità della propria teoria.  
"Il mondo è bello perchè è vario!" L’amministratore finì il proprio tè, forse approfittando del silenzio perché Steve potesse riflettere più a fondo sulla portata delle sue dichiarazione "Sono sicuro che con un po' di lavoro andreste molto d'accordo, e potrebbe avere un'influenza positiva su di lui."  
"Mah...". il giovane portò le tazze vuote in cucina e si perse un attimo nei proprio pensieri.   
Coulson aveva anche ragione, a dire il vero: lui e Stark non avevano mai provato ad avere rapporti di buon vicinato, si erano limitati a litigare ogniqualvolta lo ritenessero necessario, ovvero tutte le volte che uno dei due apriva bocca. Ma era più forte di lui, quel sorrisetto perenne su quella faccia da schiaffi lo irritava a dismisura. E tutte quelle donne...   
"Scende a fare il bucato, signor Coulson?", chiese, prima che _l'immotivata_ gelosia per le donne di Stark potesse manifestarsi in maniera troppo estrinseca -E ambigua. E compromettente. E decisamente fuori luogo.  
Phil si riscosse dalla contemplazione di un piccolo orologio a cucù.  
"Sè, di solito a quest'ora non c'è mai nessuno e posso fare con calma."  
"Allora scendo con lei, se non le dispiace!". Steve svuotò in un lampo il cestone dei panni e ficcò tutto in una cesta più piccola. "Sono quasi le sette, li metto in macchina adesso e li ritiro dopo aver cenato!"  
"Certo che non mi dispiace!" l’amministratore si levò in piedi e recuperò la cesta, aspettandolo poi all'entrata.  
"E' stata sistemata poi quella perdita nella lavatrice?” s’informò il giovane mentre scendevano le scale.  
"Penso che Barton se ne sia occupato, ma ho dimenticato di chiederglielo” una lieve esitazione sulla parte finale della frase, quasi l’uomo avesse aggiunto una postilla mentale che non gli sembrava il caso di condividere a voce alta "Però possiamo controllare ora!"  
"Se non l'ha fatto c'è da chiamare il tecnico, è anche una di quelle nuove, è un peccato doverla cambiare subito.."  
"Vero, me ne occuperò io, non si preoccupi." Arrivati al piano della lavanderia Phil affiancò il ragazzo e sorrise cordiale.  
Steve ricambiò il sorriso: che persona educata e organizzata, lui sì che sarebbe stato il vicino perfetto. In silenzio arrivarono alla porta del locale, che trovarono socchiusa. Senza pensarci Phil la spinse ed entrambi entrarono.

Quel sabato pomeriggio Thor fece ritorno a casa un po' più tardi del solito, dato che, finalmente! il suo amico gallerista gli aveva procurato una fotografia cui faceva la corte quasi un anno.   
Era sempre uno scatto di Bono Vox realizzato da Anton Corbijn e di conseguenza non l'aveva pagata poco, ma era da troppo che la voleva, i soldi li aveva e quindi quel giorno, dopo aver chiuso il negozio, aveva guidato fino a SoHo e aveva portato a casa il prezioso carico.  
Che soddisfazione!   
Si era anche vestito un po' più formale del solito per andare in galleria, e aveva anche raccolto i capelli in una coda ordinata invece che lasciarli liberi sulle spalle come faceva tutti i giorni... Non vedeva l'ora di arrivare in casa, mettersi la tuta e togliere l’elastico, che aveva cominciato a tirare e a dargli noia.  
Mentre saliva le scale, canticchiando come d'abitudine, organizzava mentalmente il resto della giornata: avrebbe appeso la fotografia, già incorniciata, vicino allo scatto originale usato per la copertina di _Slave To The Rhythm_ di Grace Jones, avrebbe finalmente montato la scaffalatura per sistemare i dischi in vinile che era riuscito ad andare a prendere a casa dei suoi e magari avrebbe anche scroccato una cena alla sua migliore amica, Jane Foster.   
Sorrise compiaciuto.  
Stava per aprire la porta di casa quando notò un bigliettino appeso proprio all'altezza del suo naso. "   
_ Vieni in lavanderia alle 19 _ .   
Aggrottò le sopracciglia ed entrò in casa, dopo aver staccato il foglietto dalla porta. Poggiò la preziosa fotografia sul divano e fissò il biglietto, perplesso.   
Perchè sarebbe dovuto andare in lavanderia alle sette? E, soprattutto chi era il mittente? Si grattò la testa e fu tentato di lasciare perdere, ma dato che non poteva essere nessun'altro che uno dei suoi vicini di casa -E dato che la cosa lo aveva decisamente incuriosito- decise di scendere.   
Uscì dalla porta e si disse che se qualcuno avesse voluto picchiarlo i dodici anni di kick boxing sarebbero finalmente serviti a qualcosa.  
 

***

Clint scivolò leggero e sicuro, protetto dal buio delle pareti, come un’ombra allungata, schiva, curva sulla tromba della scale. Non un rumore accompagnò la sua venuta, non un respiro od il battere dei passi sui gradini.   
In barba ad ogni legge fisica -E spirito di autoconservazione-, agguantò il parapetto del pianerottolo e vi s’issò con un elegante colpo di reni, portando poi le ginocchia piegate al petto, i piedi nudi arcuati in funzione di presa e le dita attorcigliate al corrimano, le nocche bianche per lo sforzo di sostenere la tensione del corpo contratto.   
Con gli occhi assottigliati, le iridi smerigliate d'azzurro-grigio e il fiato appena percepibile sulla bocca affilata, sembrava il grottesco miscuglio tra un pipistrello, un acrobata trapezista e Quasimodo. In silenzio, lo sguardo conficcato sul piano sottostante -L'atrio di ingresso e la porta che dava accesso alla lavanderia -, torse il collo all'indietro ed emise un fischio tagliente, a fior di labbra.   
"Coraggio, signorine" sussurrò "Il campo è libero, nessuno in vista. Sbrigatevi con l'arsenale al sapone di marsiglia, op! Op!"  
Al segnale di Clint, Tony si precipitò giù dalle scale con passo felpato, seguito dai suoi compari di misfatte, nell'ordine: Loki e Bucky. Lui teneva le buste con le uova, Barnes la schiuma e Laufeyson, il più alto dei tre, era incaricato a sistemare i secchi sulla porta.   
La combriccola si muoveva con fare esperto: in fondo non erano nuovi a questi _intrighi di palazzo_. Una volta raggiunta la scena del crimine, Tony aprì la porta con lentezza, per evitare scricchiolii ed entrò per primo nella sala buia.   
"Barnes, tu nasconditi dietro la lavatrice tre. Tu, Loki, una volta sistemato il secchio raggiungi me" Bisbigliò il capoclan, mentre s’accucciava dietro l’asciugatrice, pronto all’attacco.  
Loki aspettò che anche Barton fosse entrato e posizionò i secchi sulla porta semichiusa e raggiunse Tony. “Speriamo funzioni, l’ultima volta non è andata benissimo.”  
Stark si voltò verso l'amico lanciandogli un'occhiataccia.   
"Per favore, non tiriamoci addosso sfighe. Abbiamo calcolato tutto, deve per forza andare tutto liscio come l'olio". Ringhiò nel passargli le prime uova per il lancio.  
"La sfiga non esiste" interloquì Barton, piegandosi su di loro come un avvoltoio -Persino la sua ombra, contro la parete, s'incurvò a dare al profilo del volto una protuberanza a becco.  
"Tutti in posizione?" Chiese allora Tony.   
Bucky gli rispose con un cenno d’assenso e mostrando i tubi di schiuma.   
I quattro malandrini erano pronti e tesi neanche fossero in trincea, in religioso silenzio, perché potessero sentire i passi delle loro vittime.

Quando Phil aprì la porta, sentì qualcosa di gelato cadergli in testa e uno strano profumo nell'aria. Poi, _bizzarro,_ dei _crack_ sul vestito e degli strani rumori provenire dal buio: si ritrovò completamente zuppo di acqua gelata, uova e schiuma. Sollevò gli occhi, incredulo.  
"Ma che cazz...?", imprecò Steve, lasciando cadere a terra il cesto coi panni da lavare e proteggendosi il viso con le braccia.   
Era un evento epocale, degno di essere inserito in qualche cronaca o in un’agiografia: Rogers non imprecava _mai_.   
"Ma che cazzo è?” seguitò ad urlare, colante di robaccia vischiosa e umida.   
Quando l'assalto terminò, tolse le braccia e si toccò i capelli. Erano bagnati, e unti, e un brivido di ribrezzo gli attraversò la schiena. S’annusò le mani.   
"Uova!” esclamò “E schiuma da barba! Dio che schifo!"  
A tentoni cercò l'interruttore della luce.

Clint spalancò gli occhi e s'appiattì contro la parete, le palme appiccicate al muro; torse il collo in direzione dei propri compagni di ventura, bagnati d'ombra fino al midollo come lui, e affondò la testa nelle spalle aguzze. Contrasse la mascella e si piegò appena sulle caviglie, nell'atteggiamento tipico di chi è pronto a scattare e a vendere cara la pelle.   
Fosse stato il momento adatto per una frase al limite dell'epico, si sarebbe potuti essere sicuri che un _Non morirò senza combattere!_ gli sarebbe uscito dalla bocca spalancata in un grido di guerra.

Il ghigno di divertimento di Tony si trasformò in una smorfia di terrore quando riconobbe la voce imprecante del suo dirimpettaio. Un brivido gli percorse i nervi quando quello aprì la luce della lavanderia e non fece che confermare la sua presenza. Ma fu la visione dell'amministratore Coulson ricoperto di melma schiumosa a paralizzarlo in maniera tale che non riuscì neanche a girarsi a cercare un appiglio, seppur virtuale, ai suoi colleghi di malefatte.    
_ Stavolta siamo fottuti _ Si limitò a pensare, rimanendo immobile con gli occhi sbarrati e la schiena rigida. 

Anche Bucky interruppe immediatamente le sue urla di _benvenuto_ a quelli che tutto erano, tranne i due poveri e ignari nuovi inquilini. Sbiancò quando si rese conto che l'oggetto del loro tranello erano il suo migliore amico e l'amministratore del palazzo. Poco dopo si sentì un tonfo metallico: erano le confezioni di schiuma che andavano a schiantarsi sul pavimento della stanza, dopo che il ragazzo le aveva lasciate cadere per lo stupore.

Loki gelò sul posto quando riconobbe la sagoma di Rogers sulla porta. Nel voltarsi a guardare la seconda figura, si sentì sul punto di venir meno.   
Coulson li guardava uno ad uno con un'espressione talmente arrabbiata e delusa che quasi gli si strinse il cuore -Lui era l'unico uomo per il quale Loki provasse una _sincera_ ammirazione. Nascose le due uova che gli erano rimaste in mano dietro la schiena e guardò colpevole i due malcapitati.

Steve, alla luce dei neon, controllò prima sè stesso e i suoi panni da lavare buttati a terra piedi di schifosissima schiuma da barba e uova. Poi guardò Coulson, che così conciato non sembrava nemmeno la stessa persona. Infine, gli occhi si posarono sui quattro vicini di casa, uno con la faccia più colpevole dell'altro.   
"No, ma... cosa pensavate di fare? Vi siete bevuti il cervello?"  
Phil cercò di pulirsi alla bell’e meglio la schiuma dal viso, e guardò il suo vestito firmato ridotto ad uno straccio. Respirò molte volte prima di rivolgersi agli inquilini davanti a lui, prendere parola e accodarsi subito a Steve.   
“Si può sapere cosa vi è saltato in mente? Siete impazziti per caso?!?”  
Nonostante Clint fosse conosciuto in tutto lo stabile per la sua presenza non troppo dissimile a quella di un fantasma, ognuno di loro sapeva che era una testa calda, poco propenso ad obbedire a chicchessia, irriverente e beffardo, ironico fino a rasentare la maleducazione e l'antipatia gratuita.   
Nemmeno nei sogni più funambolici, nelle situazioni più paradossali, quindi, ci si sarebbe mai aspettati di vederlo stringersi in maniera quasi infantile nelle spalle, abbassare gli occhi un istante e quello subito dopo rialzarli colpevoli in quelli dell'amministratore.   
Deglutì e s'umettò le labbra biancastre, lo sguardo che scivolava a contemplare il rigagnolare colante delle uova, della schiuma, inspirando forte e tossicchiando via l'essenza stucchevole di Marsiglia -Che pareva aver impregnato finanche le pareti e le lavatrici.   
"Signor Coulson." esordì -E già il fatto che si stesse appellando a qualcuno con tanto rispetto poteva essere ricondotto ad una massiccia dose di oppiacei oppure ad un colpo apoplettico “Sono desolato. Signor Rogers” ennesimo shock "Sono dolente per quanto accaduto. Purtroppo, devo ammettere che l'esistenza della _sfiga_ non sia così impossibile come ritenevo."  
Loki si rivolse all'amministratore -Per Rogers non sembrava affatto dispiaciuto.   
"Siamo spiacenti, signore. Era uno scherzo per Odinson e Peter."

Chiedere perdono, per Tony, era praticamente una rarità. Riusciva sempre a tirarsi fuori da situazioni che lo mettevano evidentemente dalla parte del torto con nonchalance e strafottenza. Quello non era il caso. Non aveva proprio alcuna ancora di salvataggio a cui aggrapparsi per uscirne pulito. Balbettò delle scuse, grattandosi la nuca.   
"Ha ragione Loki, non eravate voi il bersaglio..."   
Barnes dal canto suo, abbassò la testa e chiese scusa anche lui, molto probabilmente già con la testa alla mega ramanzina che avrebbe ricevuto in privato da Steve.  
Intanto, da dietro le spalle dei due malcapitati, un rumore pesante di passi in corsa si faceva sempre più vicino: Thor fece il suo ingresso in lavanderia, trafelato e spaventato.   
"Cosa succede qui?".   
Si bloccò all'ingresso, a bocca aperta, e per un momento dalla sua espressione fu chiaro non capì più un’acca dello svolgersi degli eventi.   
Perchè il suo commesso e l'amministratore erano totalmente ricoperti da un mix di uova e schiuma da barba? E perchè gli altri quattro li guardavano con la faccia da cane bastonato? E perchè gli avevano detto di scendere alle sette di sera?   
Queste dovevano essere sicuramente le domande che gli roteavano impazzite sotto i capelli sciolti.  
Thor si grattò la testa.   
"Peter, vieni pure, non ci sono i ladri...". Si rivolse ai quattro disgraziati. "Cos'è questa roba?"  
Phil posò il cesto dei panni, che aveva avuto la presenza di spirito di tenere in mano, guardò i nuovi arrivati  e poi la combriccola davanti.  
“Non mi interessa a chi fosse diretto lo scherzo o meno, è una cosa infantile e di cattivo gusto! E da voi,” li indicò uno ad uno “Mi aspettavo un comportamento più maturo! Sono profondamente deluso da ognuno di voi!” Prese fiato “Non lascerete questa stanza finchè non sarà ritornata pulita, sono stato chiaro?”  
Un colorito livido morse e dilaniò le guance di Barton, incavandole sotto gli zigomi quasi sporgenti tanto la pelle pareva essersi ritirata sulle ossa del cranio. Chinò il capo con fare militaresco -Neanche si trovasse dinanzi alla corte marziale- e tese le braccia lungo i fianchi, dritte come fusi.   
"Concordo che il nostro comportamento non è stato dei più civili, ma nessuno di noi aveva cattive intenzioni" spiegò, col tono più fermo e ragionevole possibile "Si è trattato di uno scherzo innocente, niente di più. Una base di partenza su cui poi costruire le fondamenta di un sano cameratismo tra inquilini vecchi e nuovi. E' quasi una tradizione" si schiarì la gola "In... _Altri posti_ uova e schiuma sono bazzecole da boyscout."  
"Non me ne frega un accidente del cameratismo o quello che è! E poi, cosa vorresti dire? Che in altri posti ci avreste preso a sassate? A randellate? Robe da pazzi...". Steve osservò sconsolato le chiazze di unto che si allargavano al passaggio della schiuma da barba, continuando a rabbrividire per la sensazione viscida giù per la schiena. "Che poi questo schifo è pure difficile da lavare, come minimo dobbiamo gettare tutto nel cestino" raccolse da terra i panni impiastricciati e girò i tacchi. "E adesso pulite. Io non ci metto mano."   
Thor lo guardò andare via, un po' ridacchiando sotto i baffi per il trattamento subito da Rogers, un po' dispiaciuto per quella brava persona di Coulson.   
"Mi sono anche risparmiato il benvenuto!".  
L'imbarazzo di Tony scelse il momento più inopportuno per volatilizzarsi, lasciando spazio alla sua solita faccia tosta.   
"E dai Rogers, non farla lunga, adesso. Abbiamo chiesto scusa e accettiamo di pulire tutto. Non fare la solita signorina Rottermeier della situazione."   
Stark non ce la faceva nemmeno nei casi più estremi a tenere a freno la lingua quando si trovava di fronte al vicino. Quasi che sentisse sempre l'esigenza di doverlo provocare.  
Steve, a quella frecciata, tornò sui suoi passi. Appoggiò con violenza il cesto coi panni sulla prima superficie libera e gli si avvicinò con aria molto poco amichevole.   
"Di' ancora un'altra stupidata e la prossima volta che ti incontro ti butto giù dalle scale. Non sei divertente, neanche un po’". Riprese il cestone e prese la via del proprio appartamento, fumante di rabbia e con lo stomaco.  
Clint s'era teso subito in avanti allo scatto di Steve, il braccio teso a fermarlo, la voce sulle labbra e l'" _Aspet_ \---" sgretolato immediatamente sulla bocca. Si ritirò in se stesso, quando il proprio appello cadde nel vuoto, si trincerò dietro il solito sguardo gelido, le palpebre assottigliate e l'espressione selvatica, da belva furiosa perché punta, pungolata sul vivo. Sbuffò un verso ironico, irridente, gli occhi incolori e un ghigno a sorvolargli malevolo il volto e snudare il baluginio ferino dei canini.  
Phil riprese il cesto.  
“Tornerò più tardi a controllare che sia tutto in ordine.” Lanciò un ultimo sguardo ai colpevoli, soffermandosi con gli occhi su Clint e poi uscì dirigendosi al suo appartamento per una doccia.  
Peter entrò nella stanza e un barlume di sorriso gli arcuò gli angoli della bocca.  
“Per una volta sono stato fortunato!” Diede una leggera spallata a Thor, “Ci è andata bene!”  
"Puoi dirlo... ho addosso un completo di Hugo Boss, sai com'è...". Odinson si rivolse agli astanti. "Volete una mano?"  
"No, Thor, grazie. Andate pure" Rispose mesto Bucky. Una volta andati via le vittime, il ragazzo mollò un sonoro ceffone sulla nuca di Tony.   
"Ma sei cretino? Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo combinato, trovi anche il coraggio di rispondere male a Steve? Vai proprio a cercartele."   
"Ehi! Tieni a posto le mani, Barnes!" Sbuffò Stark, nel passare le dita sulla parte la lesa. Se anche pensava che l’amico avesse ragione, potevano star tutti certi che non l’avrebbe mai ammesso. "Muovete il culo voi tre." Si rivolse poi agli altri, andando verso lo sgabuzzino a cercare spazzoloni e stracci per porre rimedio al loro disastro.  
Loki si avvicinò sbuffando a Bucky e prese uno degli stracci, cominciando ad asciugare il pavimento dall'acqua: "Si parlava di sfortuna prima, o sbaglio?"  
"Taci, Laufeyson." sibilò Clint, scoccandogli un'occhiata di fuoco e contraendo rabbioso la mascella.    
Superò quindi Barnes alla volta dello sgabuzzino, senza dare peso agli attrezzi che l'altro aveva preso per loro - _Prendo ordini soltanto da un mio diretto superiore_ ebbe il tempo di soffiargli contro, un ghigno grigiastro a torcere la bocca smorta: ravanò e spulciò e sbirciò tra gli scarti mezzi smangiati dalle tarme e scelse per sè la pezzuola meno consunta delle rimaste. L'appallottolò allora tra le dita bianche per l'ira e infine si piazzò nell'angolo più distante da tutti, la schiena una curva perfetta, lo straccio che quasi strideva e ragliava tanta era la veemenza che metteva per pulire. Sembrava stesse punendo il pavimento per la figura che aveva fatto, per la scempiaggine, l'idiozia, per quel _Mi avete deluso_ che Coulson aveva pronunciato fin troppo chiaramente, fin troppo duramente.  
A Tony era stato affidato lo spazzolone, perché raccogliesse più acqua possibile. Lui era particolarmente allergico alle pulizie di casa: non che fosse una persona sporca, ma faceva il minimo indispensabile, giusto per non finire in una di quelle trasmissioni di TLC tipo "Case da incubo". E questo era fatto assodato tra tutti gli inquilini dello stabile.  
"Ma quant'acqua c'era in quel secchio? Non si assorbe in nessun modo." Si lagnò.   
Continuò la sua litania per almeno dieci minuti. Tra un "Mi fa male la schiena" e un "Va bene così, tanto lunedì viene la donna delle pulizie". Ad un certo punto, esasperato, Bucky gli tirò addosso uno straccio, nella speranza di farlo stare zitto.  
Loki prese la pezza e colpì Stark alla base della schiena.  
"Ma la smetti? Siamo tutti nella stessa situazione, smettila di piagnucolare e raccogli i secchi!" Sbuffò e finì di asciugare il pavimento -Per fortuna non avevano lanciato tutte e due le dozzina di uova che si erano preparati.

Phil scese in lavanderia a vedere come procedevano le pulizie -Purtroppo il suo completo, come temeva, era da buttare. Sospirò affranto per l'ennesima volta : quei quattro meritavano una bella lezione e stava già meditando vendetta. Entrò e notò che era tutto pulito; guardò i malfattori con cipiglio severo.   
"Molto bene, potete tornare alle vostre faccende. Spero che simili avvenimenti non accadano più."   
Barton torse semplicemente il collo quando lo sentì arrivare: stette a fissarlo da sopra la spalla senza dire una parola, le labbra strette, il volto inespressivo. Si levò in piedi senza rumore e senza rumore superò i compagni di ventura ormai esentati dal compito di Cinderella, gettò un ultimo sguardo all'amministratore e s'involò su per le scale, scivolando come un'ombra sui gradini, lo straccio sporco ancora appoggiato alla clavicola.


	4. Phil’s Revenge

**Capitolo 4  
Phil’s Revenge**

 

 

Un paio di giorni dopo, Phil scese da Steve per poter preparare una piccola vendetta nei confronti dei quattro inquilini che avevano organizzato quello stupido scherzo: la lavanderia era riuscita, miracolosamente a salvare il vestito, ma la camicia era da buttare e lui ci teneva a quella dannata camicia.  
Bussò piano, adocchiando la porta di fronte cercando di non attirare l'attenzione di Stark.  
Ad aprirgli non fu Steve, come si aspettava, bensì Peggy, la coinquilina di Rogers, sorridente di rossetto e col ruggito di capelli fulvi ben modellati dietro le orecchie e sulle spalle.  
"Signor Coulson!” esclamò, sollevando le sopracciglia, gli occhi che brillavano “Cosa ci fa qua? E' successo qualcosa?"  
Phil le sorrise, cordiale.   
"Buonasera Signorina, c'è il Signor Rogers?"  
Peggy annuì.   
"Sta dipingendo, ma entri pure!". Si scostò per lasciarlo entrare. "Steve!” lo chiamò, la mano ancora appoggiata allo stipite d’entrata “Il signor Coulson ti cerca!"  
In un attimo il ragazzo li raggiunse, il dorso delle mani e le nocche chiazzate dei colori più disparati.  
"Buonasera! Ha bisogno di qualcosa?"  
Coulson salutò il ragazzo con un cenno del capo e alzò una mano, con gesto noncurante.  
"Bhè, in realtà è una sciocchezza. Stavo ripensando a quello che è successo in lavanderia qualche giorno fa e vorrei punire gli inquilini in qualche modo."  
Un sorriso complice s’allargò sul viso dell’altro, mentre Peggy roteava gli occhi con espressione che la diceva lunga e abbandonava la stanza, la bocca serrata e lo sguardo seccato.   
"Ha la mia più completa attenzione. Ma si accomodi, la prego..." Steve lo portò in salotto, indicandogli il divano.  
Phil si sedette.  
"Pensavo ad uno scherzo anch'io, solo più... Pesante, ecco."  
"Spieghi spieghi..."  
"Una notifica di sfratto. Se dobbiamo spaventarli, meglio farlo con qualcosa di _indimenticabile_."  
All’altro brillavano gli occhi e chissà quali immagini mentali gli stava sfilando nella testa.  
“Io ci sto. Completamente!"  
L’amministratore fece un piccolo sorriso,  
“Mi trovo però nell’imbarazzante situazione di non saper come concludere lo scherzo. Ha qualche consiglio?"  
"Mi lasci pensare..." Steve si prese qualche secondo. "Forse andrebbe indetta una cosa come una riunione di condominio, dove farli riunire tutti e quattro e dire qualcosa come : Sorpresa! Ci siete cascati! - o una cosa simile..."  
"Vorrei evitare linciaggi di sorta, non sono molto bravo in autodifesa..."  
Steve ridacchiò.   
"Se vuole veniamo io e Thor, sapremmo tenere a bada quei quattro rachitici, nel caso... e comunque non la linciano, si figuri, dopo quel porcile che hanno combinato? Si dovrebbero solo permettere!" si concesse ancora qualche istante di silenzio, meditabondo "Forse trascinarli in terrazzo, lì le vie di fuga sono maggiori..."  
"Se vuole farmi buttare giù da cinque piani, certo." Phil si lasciò andare ad una piccola risata, "Una seconda lettera?"  
"Potrebbe essere un'idea... cosa vorrebbe scrivere?"  
"Bhè, che è uno scherzo."  
Rogers scosse la testa.   
"No no, vanno riuniti tutti e quattro da qualche parte. Non vuole vedere le loro facce terrorizzate?"  
"Certo, ma vorrei farlo a distanza di sicurezza..." l’amministratore poteva solo immaginare la reazione dei ragazzi, e quella di Clint non sarebbe stata _pacata_ come le altre. "Altre idee?"  
"Io li riunirei sul terrazzo, che nel caso si fugge dalla scala antincendio, per poi concludere una cosa del tipo: _Ci siete cascati! Bazinga! Così imparate!"_  Steve spalancò gli occhi e il volto s’illuminò d’un flash persino inquietante nella sua soddisfazione "Appendiamo su nel terrazzo uno striscione con scritto _Bazinga_! E li richiamiamo lì!"  
Phil lo guardò stralunato.  
"Bazinga? Cos'è?"  
“The Big Bang Theory” spiegò Steve “Sono sicuro che tutti loro avranno visto almeno un episodio della serie. Inoltre, su internet le immagini a riguardo si sprecano. Che ne dice?"  
Coulson ci ragionò un attimo, una piccola ruga disegnata in mezzo alle sopracciglia.   
“Mi piace!” esclamò, quindi “Direi che è perfetto e noi possiamo nasconderci dietro il muro."  
"Esattamente. Lo striscione lo faccio io. Conosco il ragazzo della copisteria, me lo stampa in tempi rapidi!" Steve lo guardò con fare complice. "Mi dica solo quando vuole mettere in atto il piano."  
"Posso far arrivare le lettere stesso domani mattina, l'appuntamento potrebbe essere alle sette di sera, se le va bene."  
"Sette e mezza” lo corresse il giovane “Così ho tempo di tornare a casa dal negozio e ritirare lo striscione!" Il sorriso si fece ancora più largo. "Non vedo l'ora, signor Coulson!"  
Phil battè le mani, compiaciuto.  
"Molto bene, vediamo se impareranno la lezione, questa volta!" Si alzò, "Ci vediamo domani allora, grazie Signor Rogers!"  
"E' un piacere infinito, mi creda!"

 

***

 

 

Quel martedì mattina fu recapitata agli appartamenti 2 A, 3 A, 4 A, 5 A una lettera:

 

_Intimazione di sfratto per danni causati allo stabile e contestuale atto di citazione per convalida_

_I sig. Barnes J.B., Barton C.F., Laufeyson L., Stark A.E., residenti al 66 Perry St – Greenwich Village, rappresentato e difeso dall’Avv. Coulson P. come da procura speciale apposta a margine del presente atto,_

_  
\- Gli inquilini, per aver recato danni permanenti allo stabile, sono richiamati a versare la somma di 1000 (mille) dollari cadauno per le riparazioni e a lasciare lo stabile entro una settimana dall’arrivo della presente, e nel contempo,_

_cita_

_i medesimi sig.ri a comparire davanti al Tribunale di New York all’udienza che ivi si terrà il giorno 15 Settembre alle ore 9,30 e seguenti presso i noti locali a Whorth St n. 158, sede del Palazzo di Giustizia, giudice designando ex art. 168 c.p.c., con invito a costituirsi in giudizio nei modi e nei termini di cui agli artt. 166 e 167 c.p.c. e l’avvertimento che non comparendo o comparendo e non proponendo opposizione, lo sfratto sarà convalidato ai sensi dell’art. 663 c.p.c. con apposizione della formula esecutiva._

_Il sottoscritto avv. Coulson Philip ai sensi dell’art. 14 del D.P.R. 30 maggio 2002 n. 115 dichiara che il valore del presente procedimento è pari ad duemila (2000) dollari e che lo stesso verte in materia di locazione._  
66 Perry St, Greenwich Village 10/09/2013  
I Sig. sono pregati di recarsi il medesimo giorno di ricevuta della presente, alle ore 19.30 sul terrazzo per conferire con l'avv. Coulson.

 

***

 

 

Loki, quella mattina, si alzò di buon ora per mettersi a lavorare e mentre stava andando in cucina a prepararsi un’abbondante colazione -Giacché senza una buona colazione non si può cominciare bene la giornata, notò una busta bianca sotto la porta. Corrucciato si avvicinò e si chinò per prenderla: era chiusa, il suo nome sul retro e il nome di Coulson sul davanti.  
Sbuffò, tornando all’occupazione mattiniera.  
 _Sarà sicuramente qualche riunione di condominio extra per quello che è successo sabato in lavanderia_ , gli risultò logico pensare, sebbene con una certa qual punta di stizza.  
Certo era che erano stati proprio sfigati.   
Insomma, tra i tanti che potevano entrare in quel momento, proprio l’amministratore del condominio! Se non era sfortuna quella…  
Si preparò il caffè e prese i biscotti al doppio cioccolato dalla credenza, cominciando a mangiare di gusto, la lettera poggiata sul tavolo. Una volta essersi rifocillato e aver lavato le stoviglie della sera precedente, prese la busta e l’aprì, noncurante. Che poteva mai essere di così terribile?  
Quello che successe dopo non ci è dato saperlo: probabilmente nei primi cinque minuti seguì la confusione e la rilettura in maniera calma e concentrata del foglio, poi furono sfiorati una decina di infarti e di attacchi di panico, seguiti da una crisi isterica che lo portò a rovesciare il tavolino davanti al divano e crollare sul suddetto poco dopo, gli occhi spalancati sul nulla.   
Peter, svegliato dal baccano, corse subito a controllare cosa fosse successo.  
“Loki, va tutto bene?”   
Nel vederlo in quello stato gli si sedette subito accanto e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, mentre l’altro gli passava la lettera senza emettere suono.   
“Un avviso di sfratto?!?” Il giovane rimase scioccato e guardò il coinquilino con un misto di compassione e tenerezza, “Per quello che è successo sabato? Non è un po’ esagerato?” Loki continuava a guardare dritto nel vuoto, senza emettere alcun suono.  
 “Sono stati citati anche gli altri, ma non credo possa cacciarvi tutti, no?” Gli strinse di più la spalla e lo scosse leggermente, “Vi aspetta stasera sul terrazzo, alle sette e mezza, vai e vedi che ti dice, ma sono sicuro che se gli spiegate tutto con calma, Coulson capirà. E’ sempre molto comprensivo.”   
Loki si limitò ad annuire, prendendo la lettera dalle sue mani e chiudendosi in camera: gli era venuta la nausea.

 

Tony era stravaccato sul divano di pelle nera, in un momento di pausa dal lavoro di ingegnere informatico freelance. Stava giocando alla Playstation 4: era un appassionato di giochi di ruolo, in particolare della saga di Final Fantasy.  
Un leggero tocco alla porta lo fece trasalire e mancare un colpo per la catena d’attacco. Pur masticando un insulto tra i denti, dovette ammettere con se stesso che era stato quasi un miracolo averlo sentito: solitamente quando era alle prese con la sua consolle avrebbe fatto fatica ad accorgersi di un tornado.  
Lasciò il joystick sul bracciolo del divano e si alzò, scalzo e con indosso soltanto una canottiera bianca,per andare a vedere cosa fosse stato.   
Sbadigliò sonoramente e si accorse che gli era stata infilata una busta sotto la porta: una normalissima busta da corrispondenza, indirizzata a lui, naturalmente, sul davanti il nome di Coulson scritto con eleganza persino sospetta.   
Aprì il plico e iniziò a leggere: di colpo sbiancò in viso e lo pervase una debolezza improvvisa, tale da costringerlo a fermarsi per un istante e poi dirigersi di fretta al divano prima di crollare sul pavimento.   
_Un ingiunzione di sfratto_.   
Quel dannatissimo scherzo gli era costato uno _sfratto_.   
Era uno dei veterani di 66 Perry Street, abitava lì ormai da cinque anni e aveva visto andare e venire un sacco di gente. Non poteva neanche lontanamente immaginare che a causa di uno scherzo andato a male per uno di quei nuovi inquilini, dovesse abbandonare casa sua.  
Quando aveva trovato quell’appartamento al terzo piano di un grazioso palazzo nel cuore di Greenwich Village si era detto che doveva essere suo. Due stanze, di cui una sarebbe diventata l’ “ufficio”, un bagno e un’ampia zona giorno open space. Non che fosse in grado di utilizzare la cucina, ma sicuramente il salotto poteva ospitare sia la sua attrezzatura high tech composta da tv, stereo e consolle, sia le festicciole che si divertiva ad organizzare di tanto in tanto.  
Era un qualcosa di molto strano per lui, ma ci aveva fatto le radici e ci si era affezionato a quel posto. A modo suo ci teneva agli inquilini. Aveva fatto amicizia con Loki e si divertiva con Barnes. E se anche il suo dirimpettaio era rigido come un tubo di alluminio, si era abituato alle sue scenate e lamentele. Non sarebbe stato in grado, almeno in quel momento, di ricominciare tutto daccapo. Inoltre, una settimana per trovare casa a Manhattan era veramente un lasso di tempo ridicolo.  
Lasciò cadere il pezzo di carta e tirò indietro la testa sullo schienale del divano, per mettersi a fissare il soffitto: sapeva che Coulson era un osso duro, ma doveva convincerlo a stracciare l’avviso. Non c’erano alternative.  
Fu proprio in quel momento che aprì la porta, senza neanche bussare, Bucky, il volto trasfigurato per la disperazione.  
“Stark ti prego dimmi che è uno scherzo, come _cazzo_ facciamo adesso?” gnaulò: teneva in mano anche lui una copia dell’ingiunzione  e la sventolava in aria. “Non posso mollare Natasha da sola, dove la trovo un’altra casa?”  
Si precipitò accanto a Tony prendendosi il viso tra le mani, senza abbandonare la presa sulla lettera. Stark provò in ogni modo a calmarlo.  
“Gli faremo cambiare idea: faccio comprare il palazzo a mio padre, se necessario.”

 

C’era, nello sguardo di Clint, una punta di fastidio mista a noia sonnolenta.  
Osservava la lettera con sguardo spassionato, del tutto scevro da preoccupazione: l’avviso di sfratto, invece che relegarlo nella più profonda disperazione e portarlo ad implorare un pio e altamente cristiano perdono, aveva avuto l’effetto di farlo sbottare, sbuffare e arrivare lì lì dall’appallottolare il tutto e mangiarsi un panino.   
Non era turbato, non era spaventato né preoccupato: quel ciarpame cartaceo costituiva unicamente un imprevisto, un ostacolo nella lineare e tranquilla vita ascetica che si era prefissato dacché aveva appeso il fucile di precisione al chiodo.   
Seccante, d’accordo, ma niente più di un imprevisto.   
Era stato scagionato dall’accusa di aggressione quando aveva polverizzato il setto nasale _dell’Imbecillus Maximus_ , un anno e più addietro. Per i _Sommi Avvocati In Cravatta_ che gli proteggevano terga e spalle l’avviso di sfratto era un gioco da ragazzi, un eserciziucolo da accademia. Neanche i soldi erano un problema, un gruzzolo ben più che decente non gli mancava.   
A roderlo, forse, era il fatto di dover ricorrere ad un tale mezzo con Coulson. L’idea di metterlo alle strette così, in modo…infimo, diabolico, meschino, lo urtava nel profondo. Gli si torceva lo stomaco e le viscere s’attorcigliavano bollenti le une alle altre, il senso di colpa ringhiava e latrava.   
Coulson era un bravo Cristo, non si meritava certo di venir piantonato e pressato da facce intimidatorie nascoste da lenti a specchio o dal sollevarsi lezioso d’un ghigno di superiorità. Lo trattava bene, Coulson, e lui si trovava ottimamente in sua compagnia: perché, proprio quando gli sembrava di aver raggiunto un equilibrio accettabile tra ieri e oggi, ecco che la vecchia natura arrivava a scalzare via il vivere civile?   
Avrebbe voluto, almeno una volta, non essere costretto a contattare certa gente. Avrebbe voluto cavarsela come ogni uomo normale se la cava ogni giorno, con le sue paure e i suoi stop e i suoi cambiar strada, eppure, allo stesso tempo, sapeva che in una eventualità del genere non sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere un giorno, probabilmente neanche un’ora.  
Difendere la stabilità del proprio appartamento con le unghie e con i denti, con qualsiasi mezzo a disposizione e quelli che fosse stato in grado di procurarsi. Ecco cosa contava.   
Non avrebbe esitato a prendere ogni via, lecita o illecita che fosse, per preservare quel luogo –E preservarsi, giacché non poteva nemmeno sopportare l’idea di appartenere ad altro, di uscire e combattere di nuovo. Sapeva di non poter vincere: troppe, troppe variabili, tutte insieme, una cosa alla volta, una missione dopo l’altra, pezzo per pezzo, lentamente, per ricostruire il quadro perfetto, il quadro d’insieme.  
Soffocando un sibilo irato tra i denti e azzittendo il brontolio di protesta da parte della coscienza, Clint prese il foglio e lo accartocciò tra le dita, tanto stretto da sentirne il profilo aguzzo penetrare il palmo palpitante di sangue compresso. Già che c’era, tirò un calcio alla gamba del tavolo, imprecò, inveì, gettò un’occhiata all’orologio, bestemmiò, uscì di casa e quasi sradicò la porta dai cardini –Altre volgarità gratuite seguirono il tonfo dell’uscio che si chiudeva.  
Dannazione allo sfratto, dannazione agli avvocati, dannazione a Coulson, maledì e si maledì nel dirigersi alla terrazza, Dannazione allo sguardo di Coulson, alla sua espressione delusa, al tono della voce, al completo rovinato dalle uova e dalla schiuma.   
Dannazione a se stesso, continuò indossando alla meno peggio l’espressione più indolente e beffarda del repertorio, Dannazione a se stesso che non smetteva di pensarci e avrebbe preferito rintanarsi in un angolo a leccarsi ferite che non pensava di avere, piuttosto che offrirsi al ludibrio gratuito di essere cacciato dall’edificio a pedate.

 

 

***

 

 

Alle sette Steve Rogers usciva dalla copisteria del suo amico con un banner di un metro e mezzo per tre arrotolato sotto al braccio.   
Aveva speso più del previsto e il suo amico non gli aveva fatto poi quel gran sconto, ma per vedere le facce disperate dei suoi quattro vicini avrebbe speso anche il doppio. Varcò la soglia del condominio, facendo attenzione a non farsi beccare da qualcuno di loro –Avrebbe dovuto dire addio allo scherzo, altrimenti.   
Entrò velocemente in casa, prese i chiodi più grossi che aveva e un martello, e schizzò sul terrazzo come una scheggia. Valutò velocemente dove poterlo appendere: dopo un'attenta analisi il posto migliore sarebbe stato sopra la porta, così che i mentecatti non lo vedessero appena usciti fuori e la loro agonia risultasse prolungata.   
Ghignò sadico e, dopo aver rovesciato una fioriera vuota da usare come scaletta, piantò il primo chiodo in corrispondenza dell'angolo del banner, attento che non coprisse nemmeno un centimetro di porta. Dopo dieci minuti di imprecazioni, un litro di sudore e una piega orrenda sul banner, quest'ultimo era appeso -Un po' storto, ma appeso.   
Si strofinò le mani e andò a chiamare Coulson.

 

Phil aveva passato il giorno chiuso in casa, facendo, però, finta di non esserci - Nel caso qualcuno fosse venuto a cercarlo per avere spiegazioni.   
Quando sentì bussare alla porta, non potè fare a meno di sorridere. Aprì e guardò Steve.  
"Puntualissimo! E' andato tutto bene?"  
"Tutto perfetto, spero i chiodi reggano!", disse l’altro con un leggero fiatone "Adesso dobbiamo solo stare ad aspettarli!"

 

Tony guardò l'orologio: quasi le sette e mezza.   
Era un ritardatario patologico, ma quello non gli sembrava il caso di presentarsi col suo solito quarto d'ora accademico. Dunque si mise le scarpe e uscì di casa. Salì la rampa di scale che lo portava al quarto piano, per fermarsi a chiamare Loki, così da salire assieme all'amico e affrontare insieme l’inevitabile.

 

"Loki, Loki! Sei pronto?" Bussò Tony.  
 Loki aprì la porta, più pallido del solito; fece un cenno a Peter e la  richiuse alle sue spalle.  
"Secondo te può farlo davvero?" Chiese, la voce appena appena rauca a causa del silenzio in cui si era chiuso durante le ore precedenti “Insomma, Coulson è Coulson! Non lo farebbe mai! E' tutto il giorno che ci penso! Forse quello che abbiamo colpito con le uova era il suo completo preferito..."   
Arrivati al pianerottolo del quinto piano, sentirono dei passi per le scale: si voltarono e videro Bucky arrivare di corsa.  
“Pensavo di essere in ritardo!" si scusò, il volto congestionato e gli occhi che non riuscivano a nascondere l’ansia per ciò che era in agguato sulla terrazza.  
"Ciao Barnes!" Salutò Tony.  
Bucky rispose con un cenno della testa e Stark si rivolse di nuovo a Loki, per rispondere alla sua domanda: "Dio, non può sfrattarci per due uova marce." L’intonazione tradì della sincera preoccupazione. "Giuro su come mi chiamo Stark che mi compro il palazzo se mi sfratta. Mando a puttane l'orgoglio e chiedo i soldi a mio padre."   
"In tal caso, Stark." lo raggiunse una voce sardonica, poco più avanti "Ti chiedo fin da subito la possibilità di farmi trasformare quello sgorbio di giardinetto in un poligono di tiro vero e proprio." Clint, che era già in a quanto sembrava era già in procinto di aprirsi la via fino in terrazza, tornò indietro e li raggiunse, le braccia conserte al petto e la testa piegata di lato. Non sembrava così preso dalla situazione come gli altri: al contrario, stava affrontando la cosa con sicurezza quasi irritante, sul volto l'espressione di disappunto che si avrebbe nel dover sottoporsi ad una visita odontoiatrica,   
Alzò le spalle, noncurante, e sporse appena il labbro inferiore.   
"Né Coulson, né il vecchio amministratore mi hanno mai dato il permesso. Eppure ho sempre specificato che i bersagli erano quelli per il tiro con l'arco."  
Tony alzò la testa, per incrociare lo sguardo dell’altro.   
"Ti autorizzo a fare quello che vuoi, Barton." Soffiò. "Anzi autorizzo tutti e tre a fare quello che volete." La stizza ormai era più che palese. "Aprite quella porta. Che poi non capisco perché diamine ci abbia dato appuntamento in terrazza."  
Loki li ascoltava con attenzione, le palpebre socchiuse.  
"Sapete che vi dico? Secondo me è stato Rogers! Coulson non ci avrebbe mai cacciato fuori, è stato quell'idiota a convincerlo!"  
Barton ficcò i pugni nella tasca dei pantaloni e storse la bocca in una smorfia a metà tra il disgusto ed il disprezzo.   
"Che _profiler_ , Laufeyson." sbottò, acido -Ed eccolo, forse, il primo segno tangibile di nervosismo: Clint era strano, a volte un buon compagno di bevute, altre l'antipatico peggiore sulla piazza, ma sia che fosse in fase poliziotto buono o poliziotto cattivo, era sempre e comunque _spontaneo_. L'atteggiamento che aveva in quel momento, invece, gli stava addosso come un abito di manifattura scadente, che pendeva qui, faceva difetto là, stretto in vita, largo al petto, insomma: era palese che non vi si trovasse a proprio agio, nonostante facesse di tutto per sembrare naturale. "Non sai cosa sono in grado di fare le persone, quando le deludi." concluse, a tono più basso, gli occhi incupiti.  
"In fondo Loki non ha tutti i torti. E' così rigido quel Rogers, non credo che possa arrivare a tanto, ma non mi stupirebbe se l'avesse fatto."  Tony raggiunse la porta che dava sul terrazzo e continuò: "Diamoci una mossa, a furia di chiacchiere stiamo facendo tardi." Girò la maniglia e, come previsto, si ritrovarono l'amministratore davanti, in compagnia di Steve.  
Quest'ultimo sfoggiò la sua espressione più impassibile: appoggiato al parapetto a braccia incrociate squadrava da capo a piedi i quattro giovani appena arrivati.   
"Buonasera ragazzi."

 

Loki guardò Coulson e Steve e rabbrividì - Aveva come la sensazione che quei due insieme avrebbero potuto distruggere il mondo: entrambi possedevano quell'aria da _siamo le persone più buone del mondo,_ ma dovevano nascondere un bel po' di sadismo dietro quei sorrisi tranquilli e pacati.   
L’hacker prese un profondo respiro e fece un passo avanti.  
"Ha davvero intenzione di sfrattarci?"   
Phil li guardò uno ad uno, la sua miglior espressione contrariata, la bocca contratta per il fastidio.  
"Ovviamente. Quello che avete fatto è stato imperdonabile, non importa che sia stato uno scherzo o altro, dovete imparare ad assumervi le responsabilità delle vostre azioni. Avete una settimana per fare i bagagli e andarvene."  
"Se le cose stanno così per davvero, ho intenzione di comprare l'intero stabile. Non può farci nulla." Disse frettolosamente Tony, incrociando le braccia al petto –Non era un mistero che fosse poco riflessivo di  carattere: quando si faceva vincere dall'ansia era ancora peggio.  
Clint si limitò ad inarcare con grazia irridente il sopracciglio destro -Il volto aveva però assunto una rigidità glaciale, gli occhi erano taglienti, la bocca uno squarcio di traverso sulle labbra sottili. Lo sguardo si conficcò in quello estremamente quieto dell'amministratore.   
"Non può fare questo gioco con me, Coulson." commentò, gettandogli un'occhiata obliqua "La mia faccia da bravo ragazzo, ricorda? E' molto convincente."  
Coulson fissò lo sguardo su Tony.  
"Signor Stark, potrà anche comprarsi lo stabile, l'intera città se vuole: non è una questione di avere o meno una casa, si tratta di _crescere_ e di imparare a rispettare gli altri." Spostò gli occhi su Clint: "Non credo che questa volta ti servirà. L'unico consiglio che posso darvi è: _guardatevi le spalle_."

 

A quella frase dell'amministratore, Tony, per istinto, si girò di scatto. In difensiva si parò la faccia ma quello che si trovò davanti fu semplicemente uno striscione rosso con su scritto _BAZINGA_!   
"Ma che caz...!" Urlò stupito, così da far girare anche i suoi tre soci.   
A Bucky per poco non cascò la faccia.

 

Steve, finalmente, poté abbandonarsi ad una sonora risata.  
"Oh mio Dio, ragazzi, avrei dovuto fotografarvi, la vostra faccia era _impagabile_ /!"   
_E così imparate a fare scherzi cretini_ , pensò, con notevole soddisfazione.  
Con una freddezza dei tratti tale da far paura, Clint torse il collo a guardarsi di sbieco alle spalle. Non commentò, né s'unì al coro isterico di Stark o inveì poco educatamente alla risata di Rogers: schioccò la lingua contro il palato e tornò a fissare lo sguardo dapprima in quello di Steve, poi -Più a lungo, più intenso- negli occhi dell'amministratore. Ancora, se ne stette zitto per lunghi secondi.    
Solo alla fine, l'espressione si sciolse e si rasserenò in un baleno ed uno scrollare di capo. Le labbra si sollevarono in guizzo di sorriso, a metà tra una certa, malsano compiacimento ed una sincera incredulità -Come a dire "Complimenti, signore. Me l'ha fatta e ci sono cascato con tutte le scarpe."   
Alzò le spalle e si spostò, andando ad appoggiare tranquillo le reni alla balaustra che correva e fiancheggiava la terrazza; strinse le braccia al petto e continuò a dondolare il capo, una sommessa risata a ghignare sulla bocca.

 

Loki sentì per un attimo la terra mancargli sotto i piedi e dovette chiudere gli occhi per cercare di calmarsi – aveva ragione, mai mettere Rogers e Coulson insieme, erano dei sadici bastardi!   
Si girò a guardarli, Steve che rideva apertamente e Phil con un piccolo sorriso trionfante; in cuor suo si ripromise di non far mai più arrabbiare Coulson. Mai, mai più.

   
L’amministratore seguì ogni mossa di Clint, scuotendo la testa con un piccolo sorriso. Li richiamò poi tutti con un piccolo colpo di tosse.  
“Spero che abbiate imparato la lezione e che simili eventi non accadano più. Dovrete comunque pagare una multa di cento dollari ciascuno e mi dovete una camicia nuova.”  
Tony si sentì decisamente sollevato, non doveva abbandonare il suo amato appartamento.   
"Anche duecento, se fosse necessario." Rispose sorridendo all'amministratore.   
"Le compriamo tutte le camice che vuole." Aggiunse Bucky, che non aveva ancora detto nulla alla sua fidanzata, temendo una scenata di quelle da codice rosso. "Tutto purché Nat non venga a sapere nulla!"  
"A dirla tutta mi dovreste una parure di lenzuola e due t-shirts..." continuò Rogers "...Tuttavia, mi basta il ricordo delle vostre espressioni appena varcata la porta!". Guardò lo striscione e lo indicò "E quello, quasi quasi, me lo appendo in casa!".

   
Sì, decisamente i duecento dollari meglio spesi della storia.

 

***

 

Ne occorse di tempo prima che tutti si decidessero a defilarsi dalla terrazza: Stark e Rogers avevano battibeccato come una coppia acida di zie zitelle -Oppure come due vecchini sposati da più o meno settant'anni- per almeno venti minuti, Laufeyson aveva debellato sibilando come un cobra e agitando i sonagli della coda serpentesca ogni tentativo di conversazione con Odinson, che, sentendo il fracasso proveniente dal terrazzo, era salito a controllare cosa stesse succedendo, mentre Barnes scodinzolava e chiacchierava con Coulson, felice di essere scampato alla vendetta della Romanoff.   
Di proprio conto, Clint non aveva fatto un passo, né s'era mosso dalla balaustra.   
Era stato zitto e fermo, a fissare ora l'uno ora l'altro -E l'amministratore più degli tutti, sul volto un sorrisetto ambiguo che poteva essere di scherno e divertito all'insieme. Cosa gli passasse per la testa non lo si sarebbe potuto dire, né lui si sforzò in alcun modo per mostrarlo. Anche quando non furono rimasti che lui e Coulson, non disse una parola. Con quel ghigno soffuso sulla bocca rilassata, piegò la testa di lato e lo guardò, in attesa che fosse l'altro a parlare per primo.

 

Phil aveva guardato i ragazzi con un misto di rimprovero e tenerezza: sperava davvero, davvero, che avessero imparato la lezione. Mentre parlava con Bucky, giurando e spergiurando che non una parola sarebbe arrivata alle orecchie della sua _fidanzata_ , si era sentito osservato per tutto il tempo. Aveva lanciato qualche occhiata a Clint, cercando di capire cosa volesse fare, ma l’altro se n’era rimasto in disparte a fissarlo, senza muovere un muscolo.   
Salutò tutti e si girò verso di lui.   
“Non torni a casa?”  
Barton scrollò le spalle e reclinò la nuca all'indietro.   
"Nah." disse "Ora che sono qui tanto vale prendere un po' di aria fresca, non le pare?"  
"Dovrei chiudere la porta..."  
"Aspetti ancora un po'. Non mi dispiace stare un po' fuori. Se vuole" sogghignò Clint "Può chiudermi fuori e andare via, io me ne tornerò lesto lesto in casa passando per la grondaia"  
Coulson incrociò le braccia al petto.  
"Non avrei mai il coraggio di chiuderti fuori, non vorrei averti sulla coscienza!" Si avvicinò alla balaustra e guardò di sotto, "Sarebbe un bel salto..."  
"Non peso tanto, la sua coscienza sarebbe piuttosto leggera. Non dovrebbe neanche darsi tanta pena..." senza voltarsi, il giovane inarcò la schiena all'indietro, osservando da rovescio l'altezza dello stabile "Neanche troppo. E anche se cadessi, lo farei con stile."  
"Hai manie suicide, per caso?" chiese l’amministratore, nell’assottigliare appena lo sguardo.  
"No. Stavo solo facendo una constatazione oggettiva."  
Phil Sbuffò semi-esasperato.  
"Comincia a far freddo quassù. Vuoi venire da me per un thè?"  
Clint abbassò la testa e gli occhi s'arrampicarono a seguire la luce flebile del sole fino alla porta della terrazza. "No, la ringrazio. Mi sono comportato con lei in maniera orribile, l'ho delusa...Accetterei quel thè solo in caso fosse corretto col cianuro."  
"Di cosa stai parlando?"   
Coulson lo guardò, stranito e Barton roteò il polso, alzò le spalle.   
"Sa, no? Tutta la questione delle uova e della schiuma e compagnia. L'ha detto lei. L'abbiamo delusa."  
L'uomo inclinò appena il capo, sorridendo.  
"Ero arrabbiato, Clint, e devi ammettere che era uno scherzo stupido e infantile."  
"Era cameratismo..."  
"Era stupidità! Il cameratismo si crea offrendo una birra, raccontando aneddoti e via dicendo, non con uova e schiuma da barba!"  
Clint si chiuse in se stesso con gesto stizzito, le palpebre socchiuse e le labbra affilate, taglienti.   
"Birra e aneddoti" sputò "Quelli vengono dopo. Alla fine di un lavoro, o che so io. Quando non hai più niente da fare e vuoi sentirti una persona come tutte le altre, in pace col mondo. Birra e aneddoti te li devi guadagnare."  
"Se l'aveste fatto a me” l’amministratore lo fissò, serio in volto e con espressione glaciale “Altro che cameratismo, vi avrei odiato a vita!"  
A quelle parole, gli occhi di Barton rotearono immediatamente a fissarsi su Coulson -Parevano pallidi, la pupilla più ristretta e sottile. Il giovane deglutì e contrasse la mascella, tornando a guardare in basso.   
“Le chiedo scusa, signore.” mormorò "Le prometto che non accadrà più."   
Strano a dirsi, ma il tono con cui l'aveva pronunciato era...scolorito. Come se non fosse la prima volta, come se l'avesse ripetuto più e più volte e, col tempo, avesse perso ogni traccia di irriverenza o sfottò per trasformarsi in qualcosa di sfibrato, impersonale. Meccanico.   
Come se davanti a sè non avesse avuto l'amministratore, ma un capo o qualunque superiore sotto cui si fosse trovato a servire e cui avesse contrapposto la più ostinata testardaggine -Fino a trovarsene, però, totalmente privato. Perfettamente ammaestrato. Completamente _ammansito_.  
Phil gli posò le mani sulle spalle.  
 “Non importa, davvero. Direi che possiamo chiuderla qui, ci siamo fatti valere anche noi!”  
L'altro gli regalò un tiepido sorriso.   
"Grazie, signore. Mi...Dispiace davvero per il suo completo. E per come mi sono comportato, sia in lavanderia che prima." s'umettò le labbra con un guizzo veloce della lingua "Mi dispiace, sono stato odioso e lei non lo merita."  
“Non preoccuparti” l’amministratore non abbandonò la presa: al contrario, si permise di esercitare una pressione appena più forte a punta di dita “La lavanderia è riuscita a fare un miracolo, anche mi è dispiaciuto molto buttare la camicia..." Ricercò il suo sguardo "Non fa nulla, dico davvero, l'importante è che hai capito dove hai sbagliato..."  
Barton annuì -E se anche s'era accorto del tocco dell'amministratore, non fece niente per scostarsi, come era successo la prima volta, tempo addietro. "...E' ancora disponibile l'offerta?"  
"Ma certo! Mi sono anche cimentato nei biscotti al cioccolato, mi farai da cavia!"


	5. Capitolo Extra 1.0 - No Light In Your Bright Blue Eyes

** Capitolo Extra 1.0  
No Light In Your Bright Blue Eyes **

Coulson posò le valige accanto alla porta e si guardò intorno, tutto soddisfatto.   
Finalmente aveva un lavoro che gli piaceva e che non gli avrebbe causato notti insonni e sensi di colpa. Certo, come amministratore aveva la responsabilità dello stabile e di tutti i suoi inquilini, ma sicuramente non ci sarebbero stati pazzi squilibrati da dover difendere.   
O, almeno, lo sperava. Visto la fine che aveva fatto il vecchio amministratore…  
Scosse la testa -"Basta pensieri negativi! Bisogna cominciare col piede giusto!" si disse e si convinse, con veemenza , e già immaginava la prima riunione di condominio: nel quadro utopico e idilliaco che aveva dipinto per sé, non aveva dubbito sarebbe stato un bell’incontro ed era sicuro che avrebbe fatto amicizia con tutti.   
Estrasse le chiavi dalla tasca e le infilò nella toppa.  
" _Philip Coulson_."   
Lo chiamò all'improvviso una voce, una frase diretta, scoccata direttamente dall'ombra, dal cigolio quasi impercettibile della porta dirimpettaia che s'apriva ruotando sui cardini   
"Di Manhattan, benestante. Laureatosi con lode, avvocato di grido: l'eco delle cause sostenute e vinte hanno superato ben più di un confine. Un piccolo studio subito famoso, tanti casi, altrettante occhiate al marcio che insozza l'ipocrita candore della società. Troppe, perché la vista potesse sostenerle ancora. Troppe, perché la pazienza e il senso di giustizia potessero sopportarle, entrarvi in contatto senza essere infettati essi stessi."   
A parlare, un giovane sui venticinque-ventisei anni, appoggiato con le spalle contro lo stipite della soglia del 5A: teneva le braccia incrociate al petto, la testa piegata appena di lato, un sorriso incolore, ghignante, tagliato storto sul volto indurito, gli occhi conficcati sulla figura di Coulson come due proiettili grigio ferro. "Perchè mai, mi chiedo..." continuò e la lingua guizzò rapida a scivolare sul labbro superiore, un barlume bianco di denti dietro la bocca sollevata “Tra tutti i luoghi tra cui abitare, l'ex avvocato Philip Coulson avrebbe dovuto scegliere proprio questo stabile? Soprattutto, perché Philip Coulson avrebbe dovuto sceglierlo col ruolo di amministratore? Forse che Philip Coulson non crede alle maledizioni? Oh, sciocco, sciocco Philip Coulson, che avrebbe dovuto ascoltare la voce lamentosa del suo predecessore.”  
Una risata spezzettata nel torace singhiozzante, coperto da semplice maglia nera senza maniche che gli arrivava oltre il bacino, accordata ad un paio di pantaloni bianchi abbastanza lunghi da coprire parte dei piedi nudi.   
"Servirebbe un po' di sale da gettare dietro la schiena, o lo sputo apotropaico di una vecchia, per scacciare i mali e i fantasmi che infestano questo luogo, un sanatorio di matti irrecuperabili."  
Phil si irrigidì e si voltò, un brivido a mordergli la schiena vertebra per vertebra. Sbatté le palpebre più e più volte, cercando di capire se quel ragazzo fosse _pericoloso_ o meno.  
Certo era che il suo discorso e il fatto che avesse troppe informazioni su di lui, non lo tranquillizzavano affatto. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, la gola improvvisamente secca; la richiuse e la riaprì.  
“Lei sarebbe?” Gli uscì quasi un verso strozzato e si allargò il nodo della cravatta, ricercando aria: l’uomo che aveva fatto fuori l’altro amministratore era in galera, ne era sicuro! Quindi questo pazzo chi era, allora?  
"L'amabile vicino di casa." rispose l’altro, con un'alzata veloce di spalle.  
Phil sbattè ancora gli occhi, volendosi assicurare che non fosse un'allucinazione: sapeva che non doveva prendere il caffè col Baileys la mattina -Era stato più forte di lui, _doveva_ festeggiare il nuovo lavoro!  
Si grattò la fronte, leggermente in imbarazzo, indeciso su cosa fare. Alla fine gli si avvicinò e gli porse la mano.  
"Phil Coulson, ma già lo sa..."  
Gli occhi del giovane scivolarono ad osservare le sue dita, risalirono al polso, s'arrampicarono alla manica del completo, aggrappandosi al colletto, alla cravatta allentata, alla linea del collo, alla curva del mento, alle tempie, alla sommità della testa.   
"Clint Barton." disse solo, senza scomporsi, né muovere muscolo alcuno, nemmeno nel tentativo di rispondere al gesto di saluto.  
Il neo-amministratore lo guardò un po' deluso e ritirò la mano.   
"Bhè... allora..." tentennò, ingoiò fiato e parole, indeciso su cosa dire o fare. "E' da molto che abita qui?"  
"Abbastanza da vedere il precedente amministratore ergersi a difesa dello stabile e poi cadere vergognosamente per mano di un imbecille spostato." Commentò Clint e reclinò la nuca, con un barbaglio biondo dei capelli tagliati corti "Chi è causa del suo mal pianga se stesso."  
Phil annuì guardandolo, ora, incuriosito.  
“Non so molto a riguardo, in verità…Era presente quando è successo?"   
“Io sono sempre presente, anche se nessuno mi vede.” L’altro sollevò un sopracciglio, la bocca si torse a disegnare un'espressione a metà tra lo scocciato e il colpevole “Se all'idiota non fosse balzata quell'idea in testa, forse avrei potuto fermare il tipo che lo ha accoppato. Mi sono preso la rivincita disintegrandogli il setto nasale, comunque. Al tipo, non al precedente amministratore.” chiarì con un ghigno malevolmente divertito “Non é mia prerogativa picchiare i cadaveri.”   
Coulson rabbrividì appena: quel ragazzo era chiaramente pazzo e se c'era una cosa che gli avevano insegnato fin da quando faceva volontariato, era che i pazzi andavano, _sempre_ assecondati e incoraggiati, anche se velatamente, altrimenti, se si accorgevano che lo stavi facendo solo per paura di ritorsioni, diventavano violenti. E non era mai una cosa buona.  
Fece dunque un piccolo sorriso, sperando che non gli uscisse troppo accondiscendente.  
"Meno male che c'era lei, allora. Quell'uomo avrebbe potuto far del male a qualcun'altro."  
"È il caffé corretto bevuto questa mattina che parla, dico bene?"  
 Ok, quella non se lo aspettava.  
 L’uomo indietreggiò di un passo, lo sguardo a vagare per il pianerottolo e poi di nuovo sul ragazzo:   
"Come... Come..." accennò a lui mordendosi il labbro inferiore, una morsa allo stomaco: "Come diavolo fa a sapere che ho bevuto un caffè corretto?"  
"La dilatazione della pupilla." spiegò Barton, indicandosi l'occhio "Fuori dalla norma, anche tenendo conto dell'ansia crescente provocata da questa conversazione -Ansia deducibile dal respiro accelerato e dal gesto di allentare il nodo della cravatta: segno di costrizione, sensazione di essere rimasto senz'aria e bisogno di ossigenare il cervello. Il polso sta tremando e mi sono accorto di una lieve difficoltà, quasi un'esitazione ad infilare la chiave nella toppa, derivata da una mancata messa a fuoco di qualche decimo di secondo. Nulla di nuovo sul fronte Occidentale, il vecchio amministratore era un patito del cognac."  
"Oh...” Phil si schiarì la voce e sistemò la cravatta, le dita che faticava a raddrizzarne il nodo “Mi scusi, non avrei dovuto essere così sgarbato. Sono un po' agitato, non ho mai fatto l'amministratore..." Sorrise un poco più disteso, "E, le assicuro, io non bevo quasi mai!"  
"Per questo l'effetto era così evidente."  
Coulson si grattò la nuca, un leggero arrossarsi delle gote:   
"Già..." Si guardò di nuovo intorno, "Bhè, non vorrei disturbarla oltre..."  
"Nessun disturbo." Clint piegò il ginocchio e appoggiò un piede sullo stipite, il volto ora completamente girato nella sua direzione "Se lo fosse stato, nemmeno avrei iniziato questa conversazione -O almeno, non avrei avuto motivo di continuarla oltre. La noia e il cliché, bruttissimo connubio." assottigliò appena le palpebre "Philip Coulson, l'uomo che non fa domande e si scusa per uno sgarbo inesistente. Affascinante."  
All’uomo suonò come una leggera offesa.  
"Mi scusi, cosa vuole insinuare?"  
Un leggero sorriso da parte del giovane.   
"Il precedente amministratore era rimasto... _debitamente terrorizzato_ quando sono risalito alla sua passione per gli alcolici dal modo in cui teneva la penna in mano. Lo spavento è stato tale da riempirmi di domande per giorni: se la paura avesse un odore meno forte del sudore, sarebbe bastato un chiwawa e non un segugio o un cane da tartufo per stanarlo a miglia di distanza."   
_ Ma di che diavolo stava parlando? _ –Fu con quella domanda inespressa sulla bocca che Phil e decise di uscire dalla situazione in maniera facile ed elegante: sorrise, annuì e disse un semplicissimo "Capisco."   
"Al contrario, temo di aver generato un'entropia ragguardevole."   
Il sorriso di Coulson rimase stampato sul viso, mentre questi cominciava a pensare ad un modo per andare nel suo appartamento e chiudersi al sicuro e a tripla mandata. Poi gli sovvenne l'idea di, semplicemente, fuggire a gambe levate da quel condominio e lasciare il lavoro -non osava immaginare gli altri inquilini com'erano - urlando a squarciagola. Ma no, non sarebbe stato da lui - "forza Phil, non puoi arrenderti alla prima difficoltà!"    
"Le ho rubato già troppo tempo, signor Barton."   
"Prima di andare..." Clint sciolse l'intreccio delle braccia al solo scopo di guardarsi noncurante le unghie "Mi piacerebbe sapere l'effetto che ho provocato. Paura, astio, diffidenza...Solitamente sono le più quotate. La prima, in particolar modo. Nulla di personale, ovvio, solo e soltanto mera...ricerca scientifica. Roba da sondaggi e cose così."   
L’amministratore inclinò appena il capo, cercando di dargli una definizione appropriata.   
"Nel senso che vuole sapere se ora entrerò in casa e chiamerò la polizia affermando che c'è un uomo che mi ha...  _stalkerato_ ?"   
A conti fatti, forse, avrebbe dovuto usare una terminologia differente e un differente modo di porsi: il volto del giovane s'irrigidì in un ringhio di denti digrignati e mascella serrata, la bocca livida, le labbra assottigliate, i pugni ora serrati e le narici dilatate e a sputare un respiro collerico trattenuto a stento.    
"Io..." sibilò Barton, gli occhi socchiusi, le iridi ridotte a meri frammenti di specchio "Non. Sono. Uno. Stalker."   
Indietreggiò istintivamente, Phil, portando le mani in avanti a voler innalzare una piccola difesa nel caso il ragazzo avesse provato a saltargli addosso - Magra difesa, in effetti, vista la differenza di corporatura tra i due.    
"Mi dispiace... Non stavo insinuando nulla, giuro! Era solo un modo di dire!"   
Com'era scattato, Clint si ritrasse e tornò ad appoggiarsi allo stipite, le braccia di nuovo serrate al petto, le spalle alte ad incastrare la testa abbassata.    
"Con tutte le possibilità linguistiche immaginabili...!" sbottò, girando la testa e sbuffando infastidito "Sempre la stessa storia."   
"Mi dispiace, sono stato indelicato." Coulson abbassò le braccia, lentamente, stando comunque attento ai movimenti dell’altro, quasi temesse stesse fingendo per coglierlo di sorpresa.   
"Decisamente." sputò il giovane, senza mezzi termini "Dev'essere un requisito specifico per gli amministratori di questo condominio: dare aria alla bocca a parole, invece che con un più sano sbadiglio. Stalker, ah!" un latrato amaro "La pensava così anche il vecchio idiota e per il terrore che gli ispiravo ci ha rimesso le penne. Ottima pensata tagliare i mezzi all'unico che poteva salvargli la pelle."   
Bhè se anche il suo predecessore la pensava così, voleva dire che qualcosa di fondato c'era! -"Su, Phil” si rimproverò “Niente grattacapi. Ci manca solo un litigio con gli inquilini il primo giorno di lavoro!"   
 "Le porgo ancora le mie scuse, signor Barton. Ora, se vuole scusarmi..." Indicò le valige posate sul pianerottolo.   
Un roteare tranquillo del polso da parte di Clint.    
"Le valigie hanno il sacrosanto dovere di essere svuotate." concordò, i tratti del viso più rilassati, l'espressione dura mitigata da un'aria vagamente scanzonata "Sarebbe scortese da parte mia impedire questo rituale mistico: benvenuto al 66 Perry Street, auguro una buona permanenza e una lunga sequela di giorni nello stabile, senza incidenti o omicidi di sorta. Ma nessuna angustia" chinò le spalle a modellare un inchino svolazzante "C'è qui il prode Clint Barton a proteggervi tutti."   
A dispetto di tutto, Phil si fece sfuggire una piccola risatina.   
 "La ringrazio Signor Barton. E per qualsiasi cosa, non esiti a contattarmi!"   
"...Davvero?"    
E c'era una...strana confusione, quasi perplessità mista ad un rapido baluginio speranzoso nello sguardo di Clint -Se non fosse stato impossibile, forse, si sarebbe detto che nessuno gli avesse mai rivolto una simile frase.   
L’amministratore, che s’era avvicinato alla porta per aprirla, alla sua domanda, si voltò a guardarlo, leggermente stranito.   
"Davvero  _cosa_ ?"   
"La cosa...Di prima" il giovane gesticolò un poco con le mani, fece come per scacciare una mosca, s'umettò le labbra, scosse il capo "Il  _Non esiti a contattarmi_ e tutto il resto. Davvero?"   
Phil corrucciò la fronte in una espressione perplessa.   
"Certamente! Può venire da me per qualsiasi cosa. Le sembra così strano?"   
"Ah...Sì?" tentennò Clint "Solitamente le persone tendono a non farsi in quattro per me. O, almeno, lo facevano un tempo ora la situazione è parecchio diversa." corrugò la fronte "Limitandoci a questo stabile...Nessuno me lo ha mai detto, tantomeno il vecchio amministratore. Paura, immagino. E lo capisco, ovvio. Non sono il tipo che ispira fiducia o piace alla gente e...Non ho idea del perché lo sto dicendo." assottigliò le palpebre e aggrottò le sopracciglia.   
Quel ragazzo era alquanto strambo, ma –E Coulson non sapeva bene il perché, gli faceva anche tanta tenerezza.    
"Clint, può davvero disturbarmi per qualsiasi cosa, la mia porta è sempre aperta." Gli sorrise calorosamente, con gli occhi e le labbra, mentre lo guardava  _dritto negli occhi_ .   
Indietreggiò di un passo, Barton, colpito da una stilettata, da una grangola improvvisa di proiettili: rimase a guardarlo, a fissarlo istupidito, spiazzato, colto di sorpresa, e deglutì, serrò le labbra, le pressò talmente tanto e talmente a lungo da farle sbiancare in un guizzo grigiastro.    
S'appese con una mano allo stipite della porta, il torace che prima ingoiava una rapida sorsata d'aria e poi la espelleva tremulo dalle narici dilatate. Quindi...Sorrise. Ed era grande, quel sorriso. Luminoso. Inconcepibile sul volto prima torto in un'espressione di eloquente superiorità, sbruffona e ironica, ferina,  _pericolosa_ , ora aveva trovato una collocazione perfetta nell'arco delle labbra, cullato dall'azzurro liquido degli occhi fattisi gentili,  _umani_ .    
"Dirò una cosa che, bhè, soltanto poche persone hanno avuto la possibilità di udire: mi dia del tu,  _signore_ . Le sarei molto grato se lo facesse."   
Phil rimase meravigliato dal sorriso che il ragazzo gli aveva rivolto: sembrava un’altra persona. Sentì il cuore fermarsi un attimo, un millesimo di secondo, abbastanza per farlo rabbrividire, gli occhi persi in quelli dell’altro. Il sorriso gli nacque spontaneo, uno di quei sorrisi veri che,  _davvero_ , non tutti vedevano.    
“Grazie Clint.”   
"Grazie a lei, signore. Le auguro davvero una buona permanenza, senza sarcasmo o voglia di sfottere questa volta. E soprattutto..." ammiccò nella sua direzione "Senza alcuna intenzione di testare il suo coraggio, né quanto sono saldi i suoi nervi: da quel che ho visto, lei è da dieci è lode per entrambi."   
L’amministratore si lasciò andare ad una piccola risata.   
"Ti ringrazio. Magari quando mi sarò sistemato puoi venire per un thè."   
Clint chinò il capo e, questa volta, non c'erano dubbi sul rispetto che quel gesto nascondeva.    
"Sarebbe un onore, signore."   
"Bene..." osservò Barton ancora per un attimo, prima di voltarsi e aprire la porta, le valigie in mano "Ci vediamo..."    
Lasciò la frase in sospeso; aggiungere un  _dopo_ o un  _domani_ sarebbe stato troppo... precoce? Presuntuoso? No, forse era meglio non dire nulla.    
Due dita alla fronte, in una sì-no-forse parodia di un saluto militare.    
"Ci vediamo, signore. E...Buona fortuna."


	6. Per Arrivare Al Cuore Di Un Uomo

**Capitolo 5  
Per Arrivare Al Cuore Di Un Uomo**

 

 

 

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 14.25 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:

  
  
Signor Giudice, chiedo cortesemente che questo file venga messo agli atti e faccia parte del repertorio fotografico del caso: "Phil Coulson&Le Sue Vecchie Fiamme."

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 14.27 p.m.

From phil to Clint  
Text:  
E questa da dove è uscita?!?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 14.30 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Signore, sto iniziando a ritenere la sua mancata fiducia nelle mie capacità quantomeno offensiva.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 14.32 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
E' una foto vecchissima, dove l'hai presa?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 14.34 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Segreto professionale. Ma c'entrano i cupcakes, signore. Tutti i segreti possono essere dischiusi grazie ai cupcakes. Non sottovaluti mai, _mai_ il potere di quei dolcetti. Vuole testare la lealtà di un suo fido? Usi i cupcakes. Non esiste prova migliore, a questo mondo.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 14.37 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Se fossi bravo come te a cucinare... Ma ci proverò. Le due settimane di tempo per la scommessa sono quasi scadute...

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 14.39 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Non avrà comunque la mia resa, signore. Ho limato più volte le unghie di un elefante, queste sono bazzecole al confronto.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 14.42 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Quindi non hai scoperto nulla?

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 14.44 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
La foto non mi sembra "Nulla", signore.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 14.46 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Ma quella è di un secolo fa, lei non la vedo da anni.

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 14.48 p.m.  
Drom Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Ma fa comunque parte di _qualcosa_. Lei abbia fiducia nelle mie capacità, non ne resterà deluso.

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 14.50 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Ho la più completa fiducia nelle tue capacità "investigative". Ma ammetterai che è un osso duro anche per te!

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 14.55 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Non un osso duro, ma un piacevole ed enigmatico passatempo.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 14.57 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Qualche teoria che posso smentire?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.00 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
E il fattore sorpresa? Signore, non mi vorrà certo negare la sua espressione deliziosamente stupita quando le paleserò la novella fiamma. Che gusto ci sarebbe se io, ora, le dicessi il nome della/e candidata/e e scoprissi subito di aver ragione? Non c'è gusto, non c'è gusto...

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.03 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Quindi hai preso in considerazione molte donne...

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.05 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Ho fatto una media, signore. A confronto, il numero delle compagnie maschili è ridicolmente basso, tanto da farmi ritenere che lei verta più verso quello femminile, pur non escludendo del tutto l'altro.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.07 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Sono davvero curioso di sapere quali nomi hai "selezionato".

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.09 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Curiosità per curiosità. Quando è venuto qui, come ha fatto a scoprire che ero...come dire, uno dei nipotini preferiti dello zio Sam? Non sono informazioni che si divulgano con tanta facilità, a meno che non sia il primo a rivelarle.

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.11 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Te l'ho detto, anch'io ho le mie fonti...

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.13 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Affiliato dello zio Sam anche lei? Lo _sapevo_ che era troppo militaresco per non aver imbracciato qualche arma DOP Americana. Conoscendola...Un taser, forse?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.16 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Mi stai dicendo che c'è una lacuna nel mio dossier? Barton mi meraviglio!

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.18 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
...Era ironia, signore.

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.20 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
-.-

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.23 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Ma il taser per lei sarebbe un'arma perfetta, su questo non transigo.

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.25 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Ne ho uno in casa, in verità. Sono maneggevoli ed efficaci. E' di uno splendido verde acqua.

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.27 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
...Sì, il colore toglie molto alla ferocia violenta dell'oggetto. Lo rende meno carismatico. Ma il solo immaginarla con quello tra le mani mentre fa partire la prima scarica elettrica inquieterebbe anche il Papa.

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.30 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Non è vero, ne ho visto uno rosa, una volta, era davvero molto carino. E poi non sono vere e proprie armi...

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.31 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Rosa. Oh. Quello sì che è spaventevole. Mi chiedo perché non ci sia mai stato un taser rosa nel mio armamentario.

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.32 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:   
I taser rosa traggono in inganno. Sembrano innocui, ma fanno molto male. Provare per credere!

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.34 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Un po' come lei, signore.

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.36 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Nel senso che sembro innocuo ma non lo sono?

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.39 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Esatto. E nasconde molto più di quanto gli altri potrebbero mai vedere soffermandosi a guardarla.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.41 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
E' un complimento?

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.43 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
E' una constatazione. Solitamente non lascio mai trapelare le mie constatazioni col diretto interessato. Quindi, diciamo che è un _unicum_.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.44 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Ti ringrazio. Sono davvero lusingato.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.45 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Spero che il suo commento non sia ironico. Sarebbe imbarazzante.

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.47 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Se fosse stato ironico avrei usato le virgolette. La tua mancanza di fiducia mi offende.

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.50 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
La mia mancanza di fiducia può essere sopperita con dei macarons? Sto tentando di farli venire buoni come li ho mangiati a Parigi. O almeno decenti.

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.55 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Potrebbe... Ceni con me? Sempre per la questione dell'avvelenamento...

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.57 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
La sua nuova fiamma non si offenderà per essere trattata con tanta sufficienza? Insomma, snobbare la sua compagnia certo più lieta e preferirle la mia. A parte i macarons non credo di avere molto altro da offrirle, signore.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.59 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Oh. No. Ho anche del vino bianco.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.02 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Vino e macarons? Una cena ideale! Ti aspetto per le 21?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.03 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Quale nuova fiamma?!?

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.05 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Quella che è causa dell'allontanamento della violoncellista di Portland, ovvio. La scommessa, signore. Ricorda? Ho capito, preparerò anche del pesce, dicono che aiuti la memoria.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.07 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Oh certo. Ma se invitassi quella persona tu vinceresti la scommessa.

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.10 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Chi le dice che non l'abbia già vinta e stia solo aspettando il momento giusto per rivelarglielo? Fa caldo, stasera. Ceniamo sulla terrazza di sopra. Da qualche parte ho nascosto un tavolino, le sedie le trafugo dal mio appartamento.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.12 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Hai nascosto un tavolino sul terrazzo? Sono sicuro sia contro il regolamento...

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.14 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Lo è solo se usato come arma atta ad offendere.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.17 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
No, sono sicuro ci sia qualche cosa in proposito... Ma se nessuno lo viene a sapere... Non ho mai cenato sul tetto...

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.19 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Mai? Disdicevole, da parte sua. E da parte mia mi sembra quasi di portarla sulla cattiva strada, sulla via della perdizione. Ancora un po' di tempo trascorso con me, signore, e non dividerà più bianchi dai colorati, ma getterà tutto in un mucchio insieme all'acchiappa-colore.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.22 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Non potrei mai farlo, ci tengo troppo alle mie camicie. Facciamo alle 21, allora?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.24 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Alle ventuno sia. Prometto che, pur trovandosi nella mia zona del piano, terrò i pantaloni sopra i boxer.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.26 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Te ne sono davvero grato. Io cosa potrei portare? Un budino al cioccolato alla menta? Ti piace la cioccolata alla menta?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.27 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Direi che il suo gesto sarà ampiamente apprezzato, signore.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.28 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Molto bene, vada per il budino allora!

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.29 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Signore, ho il permesso di farle una domanda?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.32 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Certo.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.35 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Con tutte le persone che potrebbe frequentare, tra condomini e conoscenze al di fuori dello stabile...Cosa la spinge a cercare la mia compagnia, signore? Cosa ho da offrirle?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.37 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
A parte i dolci, s'intende.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.39 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Perché mi trovo bene e chiacchierare con te. E cucini bene!

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.42 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Ed è solo questo? Non mi fraintenda, signore, sono lusingato da questo, ma le mie...Chiacchiere non sono certo quelle che si definirebbero il miglior modo per passare una serata. E per quel che riguarda la cucina, con tutto il rispetto, ma da quel che so di lei una motivazione del genere non sarebbe bastevole, solo traballante. Una delle ragioni, ecco, ma non la principale.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.44 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Sembra che quasi ti dispiaccia che ti trovi interessante...

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.47 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Non mi dispiace. Ma lo trovo...strano. Non è il fatto che lei mi trovi "interessante" causa della mia perplessità è: _Perchè_ lei mi trova interessante?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.48 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Perchè sei una persona fuori dal comune.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.50 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Temo per lei che il mio _Fuori dal comune_ abbia molti più aspetti negativi che positivi. Giusto per consenso informato.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.52 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
So a cosa vado incontro, tranquillo. Se però a te dispiace o se non ti senti a tuo agio puoi tranquillamente dirmelo.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.59 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Non è disagio. Al contrario, non so bene come definirlo. È curiosità, ma non solo quella. Quasi avessi saltato una riga del suo dossier, signore, e mi mancasse un elemento fondamentale per capire questo particolare aspetto del suo carattere, la motivazione della sua scelta. Mi infastidisce non lei, sia chiaro, ma la mia incapacità di capirla. Mi sento un novellino alle prime armi, mi sento un bersaglio indifeso, disarmato e...Lasci perdere. Forse c'è una perdita di gas e sto sproloquiando a causa degli effluvi tossici.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.02 p.m.

From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Una perdita di gas? Devo chiamare i pompieri? Non credi di starci pensando troppo? Stark ti direbbe "goditi l'attimo". Forse dovresti solo provare a lasciarti andare senza pensare che devi tenere tutto sotto controllo. Potresti risultare persino più simpatico.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.05 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Era un tentativo scherzoso per trovare un'origine valida al mio cianciare senza senso. "Più simpatico"? Tendo a tediare le persone, signore?

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.07 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
No, ma alcune volte sei troppo serio. Sembra ti sia morto il gatto.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.10 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Non ho mai avuto un gatto. ...Però al circo mi prendevo cura di Marley. Marley, Marchese dei Gatti Fattoni. Era un leone. Conta come animale domestico? - Ah, è ancora vivo, se le interessa. Pulcioso, vecchiotto e con la criniera grigia, ma la Donna Barboncino mi ha assicurato essere ancora in perfetta salute.

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.12 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Se tenessi un leone in casa dovrei sfrattarti... ma penso che si possa contare. Donna barboncino? Dici davvero?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.15 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Però farebbe un figurone come animale da guardia. Sally Dolly. Sembrava una bambolina...I suoi cani no. I suoi cani sembravano pantegane denutrite che avessero messo gli artiglietti nella presa di corrente. Sorcetti rognosi. Sulle caviglie ho ancora i segni di loro fottuti dentini.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.19 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
In che consisteva il suo spettacolo?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.22 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Far girare quegli scorfani spelacchiati per tutto il cerchio di sabbia. I bambini ridevano, io li detestavo. Però lei era...bhè, lei era Sally Dolly.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.25 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Mi sembra di capire che le eri molto affezionato

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.27 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Lo ero. Lo ero come poteva esserlo un bambino di quattordici anni spaventato dal temporale che esplodeva contro i tendoni mentre lei mi teneva la mano sulla fronte e mi rassicurava con un abbraccio. Lo ero come poteva esserlo un ragazzino di quindici anni alle prime...esperienze con pizzo e reggicalze.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.29 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
L'hai più rivista?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.35 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
In verità no. Lavora ancora col circo, ma è da tempo, ormai, che si sono trasferiti in Europa. Lei e la Donna Cannone formavano una bella coppia. Prima che me ne andassi, mi ha rivelato che in Spagna, le avrebbe chiesto di sposarla. Spero non faranno il ricevimento di nozze il giorno della Corrida. Sarebbe piuttosto...Movimentato.

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.37 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Oh, non l'avrei mai immaginato... Ti riferisci alla corrida in strada? Si, sarebbe, indubbiamente, una cosa originale.

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.38 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
E' sempre stata molto aperta di sentimenti. E la Donna Cannone era proprio una gran bella Donna.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.39 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Non lo metto in dubbio. Hai delle foto? Mi piacerebbe vederle.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.41 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Ecco. Lei è Sally Dolly.

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.42 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Davvero una bella ragazza. Suppongo che ora sia leggermente cambiata...

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.43 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Sì, è cambiata molto. Non che il tempo sia stato inclemente con lei, eh. Invecchiassimo tutti, così. Questa  viene dal profilo Facebook della Donna Cannone, in un viaggio a Londra. Stavano prendendo un thè a Baker Street, a quanto pare.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.45 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
E quando dico che la Donna Cannone è una bella donna, ho le mie ragioni...

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.46 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Lo ammetta, signore, le è venuta voglia di unirsi al Circo.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.47 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Ammetto che un pensierino lo sto facendo. Ma diciamo che non sono proprio il mio tipo.

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.49 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Peccato, alla Donna Cannone lei sarebbe piaciuto. _Adora_ le cravatte, ma soprattutto le piace strapparle a morsi. E prima che lo chieda, sì, il Circo è ottimo per ampliare le vedute ed abolire ogni sorta di pregiudizio.

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.43 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Non lo metto in dubbio, ma tendo a sentirmi un po' in soggezione di fronte a donne troppe forti.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.45 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
...Allora sì. Le sconsiglio la Donna Cannone. Il giorno che si è fatta prestare il frustino da Mr. Ippica è stato un duro colpo per la virilità di ogni uomo presente sotto i tendoni.

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.46 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Riesco ad immaginarla con un frustino, deve essere alquanto inquietante... Ma senti anche tu questi rumori provenienti dal piano di sotto?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.48 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Sì e giuro su qualunque forma divina in cui lei possa credere che NON sto sfruttando quei rumori per fare air drumming.

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.50 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
-.- Deve essere Stark, non ho dubbi! Spero solo che non dia fuoco alla casa, di nuovo!

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.53 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
In quel caso le consiglio di tenere l'estintore a portata di mano. E anche il taser.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.54 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Soprattutto il taser! Quell'uomo mi ucciderà, prima o poi.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.56 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Non sia melodrammatico, signore. Le sue coronarie possono ancora reggere un po' di volume alto.

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.58 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
No, credo di aver sfiorato un infarto quando ha incendiato la casa, forse sono diventato troppo vecchio per queste cose...

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.59 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
O forse dovrei semplicemente buttarlo per strada...

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.03 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Vecchio? Signore, non mi prenda in giro.

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.05 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Eh si, dovrei cominciare a pensare alla pensione... Sono urla?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.07 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Il giorno in cui lei andrà in pensione, io mi trasferirò in un altro appartamento. ...Giuro che questa volta non è colpa mia. Non ho conficcato la cuspide di una freccia nel bulbo oculare di nessuno. Davvero.

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.09 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Sembra la signorina Carter... Starà sgridando Stark. Che santa donna!

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.10 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Concordo. Ora che ci penso, non faticherei a vedere nemmeno lei con un frustino tra i denti.

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.12 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Anche la signorina Romanoff non scherza... Altro che frustino, la vedrei bene con una mitraglietta. Forse dovrei intervenire...

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.14 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
La Romanoff è parte integrante dei miei incubi peggiori. Signore, se ha bisogno d'aiuto non ha che da chiedere.

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.15 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Sarei tentato di fingermi fuori casa... Che mi consigli?

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.18 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Circospezione, studio dell'ambiente e della situazione, possibili via di fuga in caso di necessità sia per lei che per i soggetti coinvolti, presenza di oggetti contundenti sfruttabili sia come arma di difesa che come atti ad offendere, studio delle probabilità di uscire non troppo menomato da una eventuale colluttazione...Decisione o meno di intervento sul campo.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.19 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Conclusione?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.22 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
La veglierò dalla scale come un doccione veneziano. Sarò un angelo soccorritore in boxer viola - E maglietta, non vorrei che la signorina Carter mi tirasse addosso un vaso di petunie.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.25 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Mi stai dicendo che lasci a me tutto il lavoro sporco mentre tu ti godi la scena al sicuro?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.27 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Non mi godo la scena, signore. Sarò sul trampolino, pronto a lanciarmi a superba panciata olimpionica su chiunque tenti impunemente di malmenarla. Vedo e agisco molto meglio dall'alto, lo sa. Tempo di discesa stimato, uno punto cinque secondi. ...E avrò il fedele arco a portata di mano. Con freccia già incoccata.

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.29 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Se sale anche la signorina Romanoff temo che dovrà essere Stark a difendersi. Bene, vado a vedere!

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.31 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Se fosse impossibilitato a mandare messaggi, urli, signore. Sono già fuori dalla porta.

 

_Mezz’ora dopo._

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.00 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
E la pace regnò nel condominio! Ti sei perso delle scene eclatanti.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.02 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
In realtà ho scattato molte belle foto.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.03 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Foto?!? Ma ti sembrava il caso? Avresti potuto scendere a darmi una mano. Non è stato semplice staccare la Carter dal collo di Stark!

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.05 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Signore, lei si fida di me?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.07 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Ho come la sensazione che sia una domanda trabocchetto... Ma si, mi fido.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.09 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Allora si fidi anche di quanto sto per dirle. Se si fosse presentata anche la più remota possibilità per lei o chiunque altro, di rimanere gravemente ferito, non vi sareste nemmeno accorti del mio arrivo. L'ultima volta che sono intervenuto, il malcapitato si è ritrovato col setto nasale ridotto a meno di polvere di gesso. Questa non mi sembrava l'occasione e lei se la stava cavando egregiamente.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.11 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Ti ringrazio, ma la prossima volta gradirei davvero una mano. Devo cominciare anche a fare palestra, quelle ragazze sembrano minute, ma hanno una forza…

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.13 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Signore...Se le avessi dato una mano, avrei lasciato la presa sulla corda e la freccia che tenevo incoccata sarebbe finita con precisione millimetrica tra la giugulare di Stark e il mento della signorina Carter. Si fidi. Non chieda il mio intervento alla leggera. Potrebbe chiedere a Rogers di consigliarle qualche esercizio in particolare. In questo, è più esperto di me.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.14 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Anche tu sei stato nell'esercito...

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.15 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Sì, ma in quanto a forza fisica ed allenamenti Rogers è una spanna sopra la mia. Non che io ne sia manchevole, ma lui ha ricevuto un addestramento specificato e più mirato al corpo a corpo rispetto a me. Più...dettagliato. In maniera relativa, io sono più "rozzo" al suo confronto.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.17 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Molto bene, allora chiederò a lui. E' strano che sia stato così calmo prima...

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.18 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Quell'uomo possiede una pazienza infinita. Molto controllo di sè e non fa mai mostra, _vera_ mostra, della propria rabbia in pubblico.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.19 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Vero, ho grande stima di quel ragazzo, chissà che un giorno non riesca a "calmare" il carattere di Stark.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.20 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Oh, io sono molto speranzoso.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.21 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Sai qualcosa che non so?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.22 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
No, sono una persona che ha molta fiducia nell'amore universale... E l'occhio lungo.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.23 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Amore universale? Dici davvero?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.24 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Occhio lungo? Deve essermi sfuggito qualcosa…

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.25 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Ripeto, la vita nel circo ti apre la mente. Via, signore, si becchettano come una coppia di vecchi sposini.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.26 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Mh, tu dici che è tutta tensione sessuale repressa?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.27 p.m.

From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Ho il permesso di essere sincero?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.28 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Ovvio.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.29 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Se la loro tensione sessuale fosse un ordigno, saremmo tutti esplosi da tempo.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.30 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Mh, potrei consigliare a Rogers di insegnare a Stark a cucinare...

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.31 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Potrebbero scoprire un secondo, piacevole fine per l'uso della panna.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.32 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Sembra che tu te ne intenda...

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.33 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
...Lei mi sta fraintendo, vero? E sta guardando il cellulare con quell'espressione, giusto? Signore, non sono un maniaco sessuale tendente al feticismo, vorrei farglielo sapere nel caso avesse già la cornetta in mano per chiamare la buoncostume.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.35 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
No, tranquillo! Ma visto che l'hai detto, pensavo l'avessi sperimentato...

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.36 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Mi spiace deluderla, signore, ma la panna la uso solo per i dolci.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.37 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Mi hai fatto ricordare che devo comprare la panna per il budino!

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.38 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Chiamerò questa cena: "La Serata In Cui Clint Barton e Phil Coulson Hanno Deciso Di Attentare Consapevolmente Al Loro Colesterolo"

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.39 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
La cioccolata alla menta non è molto calorica. Ma non posso dire lo stesso per i macarons...

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.40 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Meglio che non sappia l'apporto calorico dei macarons. O potrebbe lasciare lo stabile urlando.

   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.41 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Ho un ottimo metabolismo, i kili di troppo non mi spaventano!

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.42 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Com'è coraggioso, signore.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.43 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Mi metto al lavoro! Ci vediamo stasera!

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.44 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
A stasera, signore. Mi raccomando, faccia un bel discorso motivatore al metabolismo, prima di venire.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.45 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Ci vediamo sul terrazzo?

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.47 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Sì, signore. Si porti una giacca da mettersi addosso, potrebbe tirare un po' di vento.

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.48 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Molto bene, a dopo!

 

Phil prese i budini dal frigo -Per fortuna la quarta volta erano riusciti bene.   
Cucinare non era proprio cosa per lui: prima non si erano addensati, poi aveva dimenticato lo zucchero, il che li aveva resi quasi immangiabili, quindi li aveva bruciati. Probabilmente non era giornata.   
Però ci teneva a fare una bella figura: era la seconda volta che cenava con Clint, e dopo la prima serata, in cui pensava di aver sbagliato qualcosa visto che l’altro aveva improvvisamente cambiato atteggiamento ed era scappato, voleva che fosse tutto perfetto. Forse lo stava gettando solo nella confusione: Clint era abituato ad avere tutto sotto controllo e ora che lui si stava rivelando un po’ _più fuori dagli schemi,_ probabilmente il giovane era andato in tilt.   
Avrebbe potuto rivelare le proprie carte, d’accordo, ma aveva paura che Clint sarebbe fuggito a gambe levate. In verità era anche molto curioso di sapere cosa aveva scoperto Barton e se avesse capito… No, probabilmente no, non avrebbe mai capito. Sicuramente doveva saltargli addosso per aprirgli gli occhi.   
Prese il piatto con i budini e uscì di casa, salendo sul terrazzo: la porta era già aperta.

 

Clint aveva tirato fuori il tavolino, lo aveva ripulito con una bella dose di olio di gomito per renderlo presentabile e aveva deciso che, sì, una tovaglia a quadri bianchi e rossi ci stava più che bene. Aveva poi trafugato, come promesso, due sedie dal proprio appartamento - Erano scompagnate, va bene, ma sperava che a Phil il particolare non desse troppo fastidio -, due bicchieri di plastica, posate e piatti. Per l'illuminazione non era stato difficile, visto che tra i rimasugli di qualche vecchio viaggio aveva trovato delle lampade da esterno, allampanate, d'ottone, dal paralume in vetro squadrato. Erano decisamente vintage e stonavano un po' col tutto, ma, ehi, meglio quelle che delle candele, no?   
_Sono convinta che al tuo amministratore le candele piacerebbero_ gli ridacchiò la voce cristallina e irriverente di Kate, dentro la testa, e Barton s'affrettò a scacciarla con un gesto veloce della mano - Più o meno come si sarebbe comportato con un insetto fastidioso.   
Erano le nove in punto e ogni cosa era al proprio posto: il pesce al cartoccio, avvolto nella carta stagnola, era adagiato su un vassoio ovale, appena incrostato d'usura sulle anse longilinee; su due piatti più piccoli, disposti accanto alla bottiglia di vino e alla caraffa d'acqua, facevano bella mostra di sè altrettante piramidi di macarons, i cui colori variavano dal rosa confetto al verde mela, senza scordare quelli in tinta crema e al cioccolato fondente.   
" _Allons-y_!" esclamò l'ex cecchino, battendo fra loro i palmi delle mani, soddisfatto di sè e del lavoro fatto in cucina.   
Aveva...Sì, grandi prospettive per quella cena. Si sentiva a proprio agio, nulla sarebbe andato storto e avrebbe stupito Coulson con la rassegna in tempo reale delle sue conquiste passate - Convinto che tra quelle ci fosse di sicuro anche quella presente.   
L'atmosfera, poi, era addirittura rilassante.   
La sera era tranquilla, la notte ancora un filamento viola-nero sull'orizzonte spruzzato di crepuscolo e il vento un soffio appena, un sospiro incerto dalle bocche socchiuse delle prime stelle. Nell'avvertire i passi di Phil, Barton s'avvicinò alla grande porta finestra che dalla stanzetta apriva sulla terrazza. S'appoggiò con le spalle allo stipite imbiancato, le braccia incrociate al petto, la testa piegata sopra il colletto della camicia. "Buonasera, signore" lo salutò, con un cenno del capo "Puntualità invidiabile, non mi aspettavo da lei nulla di meno."

 

Phil osservò il ragazzo di fronte a lui: quella sera era particolarmente affascinante con la camicia bianca dalle le maniche arrotolate e un piccolo sorriso ferino sul volto tranquillo. Gli venne da ridere, come un idiota, ma proprio non potè farne a meno.   
Non sapeva cosa, ma quel ragazzo lo attirava come una calamita. Neanche ricordava più quando si era accorto che forse, il suo interesse per lui, andava ben oltre dal voler semplicemente capire come mai un ragazzo così giovane preferisse vivere la vita degli altri piuttosto che la sua. Era stato un lento avvicinarsi il loro. Un semplice “ _Buongiorno_ ” nei primi tempi e poi pian piano ecco che era avvenuta la magia; le chiacchierate cominciarono a protrarsi, dai cinque minuti iniziali ai quaranta, cinquanta minuti. Ed infine eccoli lì , alla loro seconda cena insieme.   
Quando erano cominciate anche le chiacchierate per sms, Phil era convinto che qualcosa si stesse finalmente muovendo, sebbene l’altro si fosse rivelato più coriaceo di quel che s’aspettava.  
L’amministratore lo raggiunse sulla porta, sempre con quello stupido, felice sorriso.  
“I gentiluomini sono sempre puntuali.” Guardò il terrazzo e vide la tavola già apparecchiata, la preparazione: aveva portato su persino delle lampade.  
Poggiò i budini e la panna sul tavolo e si guardò intorno: era la serata ideale per una cena, certo se ci fossero state delle candele… Ma erano due uomini, per Diana! Non potevano certo perdersi in simili frivolezze. E poi quello non era un appuntamento romantico…   
“E’ davvero una bellissima serata.” Disse per rompere il ghiaccio e zittire le proprie elucubrazioni mentali.  
"Un gentiluomo che porta budini e panna...!" si esaltò Clint, facendo segno all'altro di accomodarsi "Che potrei mai volere di più?" si chinò a scartare lentamente l'involucro crocchiolante del pesce: il profumo si levò pian piano, sensuale e suadente, in riccioli impalpabili "Mesdames _et monsieur, et voilà le...poisson_!"  
Phil rise piano. Era contento di vederlo così disteso e di buon umore: chissà, magari era la serata giusta!   
"Ha un aspetto molto appetitoso!"  
Barton incrociò le braccia al petto, soddisfatto, ed inarcò le sopracciglia, a donare una nota d'irriverente scaltrezza al sorriso divertito che gli aveva piegato la bocca.   
"L'aspetto è solo la presentazione iniziale dell'opera, signore!" si pavoneggiò, ammiccando "Vedrà quando avrà assaggiato! Le sembrerà di cenare a pesce e macarons sulla Senna, con Edith Piaf che le cinguetta devota al fianco e----" prese la bottiglia e la rigirò tra le dita "---Un gondoliere stonato a farle di accompagnamento, giacché, mi spiace, il vino è italiano."  
Il sorriso dell’amministratore s’allargò.  
"Adoro il vino italiano, ma suppongo che tu lo sapessi già..." Sollevò per un attimo gli occhi e vide un aereo, le luci ad intermittenza ad indicarne la posizione: "Allora assaggiamo! Sono curioso di sapere come te la cavi con le altre portate."

 

"Se non l'avessi saputo, signore, non l'avrei scelto" L'aveva detto senza pensare troppo, ignaro del peso che quella frase poteva assumere in un contesto di cena, soli, e la notte che avanzava in un quieto sfarfallio di astri sempre più luminosi.   
Per lui era stato del tutto normale compiere un gesto simile, non vi aveva trovato niente di strano - Anche se non era proprio proprio sicuro avrebbe fatto lo stesso con altri... Stappò la bottiglia, ne annusò il sughero con fare professionalmente costruito, quindi verso il primo sorso per sè e l'altro per l'amministratore.   
"Posso servirla, signore?" chiese, cortese, tendendo il braccio a chiedere gli venisse porto il piatto.

 

Phil rimase per un attimo sorpreso da quelle parole - _Piacevolmente_ sorpreso.   
Probabilmente il ragazzo non aveva prestato attenzione a quello che aveva detto: non era tipo da “flirt”, se l’aveva inquadrato bene. Nonostante questo, tuttavia, gli faceva immensamente piacere sapere che Clint riservasse quelle piccole attenzioni per lui solo. Fu con quieta felicità, allora, un timido ridacchiare alla bocca dello stomaco e al retro della nuca che gli porse il piatto.  
“Come l’hai cucinato?”  
"Per prima cosa" cominciò l’altro, servendogli una porzione "Sono andato al lago più vicino, ho preso una fiocina e mi sono messo un pugnale tra i denti. Poi mi sono gettato audacemente nelle acque tumultuose e ho lottato a lungo contro un'orata lunga così" appoggiò il vassoio e allargò le braccia a segnare una grandezza di circa un metro "L'ho portata a casa a spalle, l'ho pulita con un machete, pepata dentro e fuori, gli ho piazzato nel ventre aglio, un rametto di rosmarino, timo e due foglioline di salvia." Prese un pezzo di pesce anche per sè e si sedette. "Pirofila, carta da forno, ho mummificato l'amica spinata con trito di prezzemolo, peperoncino, altro timo, aghi di rosmarino, l'ho fatta sbronzare con del vino bianco, versato per lei libagioni d'olio e ingioiellata con anelli di cipolla." batté le mani "Avvolta nella carta, messa in forno ed eccola pronta" piegò la testa sulla spalla, un sorriso ad inclinare la bocca sfrontata "Lo ammetta, signore, sono un fenomeno."  
Clint sbatté le palpebre più e più volte prima di rispondere.  
“L’hai pescata tu?!?”  
"Sì, signore. Dalla zona frigo del market."  
"Dio, ci avevo quasi creduto!" esclamò Coulson, scoppiando a ridere.  
"Lo so, la storia era molto convincente e io come impavido pescatore di orate sono credibilissimo." Clint roteò i rebbi nella sua direzione "Addirittura più coraggioso e audace di Rambo."  
"Addirittura!" l’uomo assaggiò il pesce "Davvero ottimo!" commentò e ne prese un altro generoso morso, gustando poi anche un sorso di vino -Leggermente frizzante, proprio come piaceva a lui.

 

Clint s'accomodò meglio contro lo schienale, gli occhi fissi sui movimenti controllati, pacati, di Coulson, da come affondava la forchetta nella consistenza morbida del pesce a come ne tratteneva i rebbi tra le labbra alcuni istanti, centellinando con un impercettibile risucchio la polpa bianca e l'intingolo di sapori.   
Osservò con minuzia l'aggraziato abbraccio dei polpastrelli attorno al vetro del bicchiere, i muscoli che guizzavano sotto la stoffa delle maniche a sollevarlo fino al volto, la bocca che si schiudeva ad accogliere il primo sorso di vino, la lingua che si abbassava, piegandosi concava dietro la chiostra dei denti.   
"E' di suo gusto, signore?" s'informò, rialzando tranquillo lo sguardo su di lui.

 

Phil lo guardò dritto negli occhi: “Come potrebbe non esserlo?”   
Posò il bicchiere e fece mente locale che cercare un qualche argomento per fare conversazione, ma gli venivano in mente solo cose banali. Sollevò lo sguardo alla volta celeste: stranamente quella notte le stelle si vedevano benissimo, doveva essersi rotto qualche lampione.   
“E’ uno spettacolo davvero meraviglioso…” Sorrise verso il ragazzo, “Dovrei venire qui su molto più spesso e non solo per controllare l’antenna!”

 

Barton reclinò la nuca all'indietro, contando mentalmente il numero di stelle che si stavano accendendo una dopo l'altra, in un guizzo invisibile quanto silenzioso.   
Le conosceva, sapeva tutto di loro, eppure in quel frangente, in quell'istante in cui la risata di Coulson scintillava nuda tra le luci opache delle lampade, la cosa gli parve priva di importanza. Si voltò a raggiungere con lo sguardo il sorriso dell'altro e rispose alla sua espressione sollevando piano gli angoli delle labbra. Inspirò forte dal naso e tirò le braccia all'indietro, a sciogliere i muscoli tesi delle braccia.   
"Non è molto loquace questa sera, signore" un ghigno scaltro, il sopracciglio destro che s'inarcava "Non è molto da lei" un stilla preoccupata nella voce "Si sente a disagio? C'è qualcosa che non va?"  
L’amministratore lo guardò fissò e a Clint parve quasi stesse cercando di scrutargli l'anima –Un moto gelido alla bocca dello stomaco, lo spirito e la memoria che si chiudevano su se stessi, a proteggersi e _proteggere._  
"No, assolutamente!" l’amministratore scosse la testa, "Stavo solo pensando a qualche argomento di conversazione che non sia troppo banale." ammise.  
"Ma non si preoccupi, signore. Le dirò, le occasioni per intrattenere conversazioni banali mi sono sempre mancate: ora come ora, preferisco una conversazione sul tempo che, non lo so, una dissertazione sul nuovo modello di mirini in circolazione"  
“Passiamo all'argomento clou della serata: come procede la scommessa? Mancano... quanto? Tre giorni?"  
"Saranno tre giorni di fuoco, signore, non le darò possibilità di svignarsela, non la farò nemmeno dormire per l'ansia---" Clint mise le mani sul tavolo, si sporse in avanti "Se io dico _Melinda May_ , lei cosa risponde?"  
"Una carissima amica di università." Rispose l’uomo, tranquillamente.  
"Mh-Mh" Barton appoggiò i gomiti alla tavola, il mento sui pugni chiusi "Una persona capace, davvero. Seria, intransigente, di gran cuore. Le ha parato le spalle molte volte, signore, e lei ha ricambiato il favore. Tutto giusto, fin qui?"  
"Tutto giusto."   
"Sarebbe stata la donna ideale. Forse un po' troppo silenziosa, ma lei sarebbe riuscito a compensare quell'assenza di parole facendone tesoro, signore. Lei non avrebbe esitato ad aiutare miss May ogni volta che fosse stato necessario e miss May non sarebbe stata da meno. Perfetta per lei in ogni piega del carattere, un profilo azzeccato, eppure..." socchiuse gli occhi, la fronte aggrottata "Eppure non era Melinda May, non lo è nemmeno ora. Posso capire la violoncellista, la Hill, Camilla..." scosse il capo "Ma perché non Melinda May? Lo ammetto, signore, lei è un enigma piuttosto intrigante e difficile da districare a livello sentimentale." Sfregò i palmi delle mani "Non mi succede spesso, forse nemmeno mi è mai successo...Perché non Melinda May?"  
Phil sorrise appena.  
"Hai ragione, sarebbe stata la donna perfetta; intelligente, forte, ma allo stesso tempo dolce e comprensiva. Ammetto che quando la conobbi un pensierino ce lo feci, ma poi mi sono accorto che non faceva per me. Non era la persona.."  
"Vede..." Il giovane unì gli indici e li portò alle labbra serrate, inspirando forte. Chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante, a raggranellare le idee, i concetti, il modo di formulare meglio quel dubbio che continuava a roteargli senza sosta dentro al cranio. "E' _questo_..." sottolineò con forza il sostantivo "Che mi sfugge. _Perché_ non era adatta a lei? Credendo o non credendo all'anima gemella, al filo rosso e a tutto il resto, i profili di entrambi parlavano chiaro, Il riscontro era al 99%, se si vuole tirare fuori una cifra percentuale...Ma quell'1...Quel piccolo, infinitesimale uno, quella riga saltata, quell'elemento mancante...Cos'è?"  
"Non è solo una questione di carattere, noi andiamo molto d'accordo, ma la scintilla non è... scoccata,ecco."  
"Ah...!" Clint gettò in alto le mani, un sorriso ad allargargli la bocca " _Chimica_! Lo sapevo! Devo smetterla di non tener conto del fattore ormoni quando mi vado ad impelagare in certe situazioni. Stupido Barton!" uno schiaffo giocoso alla fronte "Stupido Barton! Cosa facevi Quando ti spiegavano chimica, eh? Ah, già. Lanciavo palline di carta a Woo."  
L’amministratore rise di gusto, quindi scosse la testa: "Non è chimica, è cuore..."  
Clint schioccò le dita.   
"Cardiologia!"  
"Amore, Clint. Non l'hai mai provato?"  
Barton morse piano il labbro inferiore, l'indice che scivolava leggero a disegnare l'orlo del bicchiere, inumidito da piccole gocce d'acqua.   
"Non...Potevo rischiare di compromettermi." confessò, raccogliendo una gocciolina sull'unghia e poi levandosela di dosso scuotendo piano la mano.  
"Neanche ora?"  
Uno sbuffo che doveva sembrare divertito, ma era soltanto un verso incolore, privo di emozione. Clint alzò le spalle, la bocca arcuata appena.   
"Non lo so. Non credo neanche di sapere cosa si provi. Magari l'ho dimenticato" deglutì "Forse l'ho solo nascosto così bene ed efficacemente da non ricordare più dove l'abbia messo."

 

Phil modellò la bocca in un sorriso flebile e ci ragionò un istante: cosa si provava quando si era innamorati?   
“Il cuore che ti batte a mille, le farfalle nello stomaco, le mani che ti tremano…”   
Guardò le proprie, di mani: era impercettibile, ma il tremore, eccolo, eccolo lì, come c’erano il cuore accelerato e quelle maledette farfalle, ogni volta che incontrava Clint per i corridoi del condominio, ogni volta che gli arrivava un sms, ogni volta che pensava a lui; riportò le sguardo sull’altro “Sono sensazioni strane…”  
"Cuore che batte a mille? Principio di infarto!" scherzò Clint, ma con una certa agitazione ben udibile nel tono più graffiante, nervoso "Farfalle nello stomaco...Mh, bhé, le ho avute, sì, ma più che altro perché Barney si era dimenticato di mettere la naftalina nei costumi, una volta, e quando sono andato a ripescarli le ho inalate insieme alla polvere" strusciò la sedia contro la terrazza, s'alzò - Forse più rigido ed impettito di quanto avrebbe dovuto, forse più inquieto, forse più a disagio e restio ad ammetterlo - "E le mani che tremano...Diciamo che con il mio lavoro sarebbero state un impiccio, no? Se lo immagina, signore? Il prode Occhio di Falco, Il Più Grande Tiratore Scelto Del Mondo, con le dita che tremano...!" la mise sul divertente, tentò una risata, si schiarì veloce la gola.  
Phil lo scrutò per bene prima di replicare.   
"E' un argomento che ti mette a disagio?"

 

"Io?" Clint si voltò di scatto e sempre di scatto tornò a guardare davanti a sè "No. E' solo che...Non è una domanda che mi rivolgono spesso, né un argomento su cui abbia mai dibattuto."  
"Ma nella tua vita ti sarai pur infatuato di qualcuno!"  
"Oh, quello sì." Barton si girò, appoggiando la base della schiena contro la balaustra della terrazza "Sally Dolly, se ne ricorda? Dopo..." spallucce "Le ho detto anche questo, signore, non avevo il tempo di pensarci e, soprattutto, una relazione avrebbe rischiato di compromettermi. Anche una semplice infatuazione poteva risultare dannosa. se non addirittura pericolosa. Non che fosse proibito, intendiamoci" specificò "Ma.." assottigliò le labbra "Per fare il mio lavoro, per farlo _bene_ ho sempre preferito evitare di coinvolgermi sentimentalmente con chicchessia."  
Coulson s’alzò e lo raggiunse, poggiando le mani sulla ringhiera e guardando giù.  
"Ma ora nulla te lo impedisce, no?"  
Il giovane inclinò un poco la schiena all'indietro, la testa piegata sulla spalla e rivolta verso di lui, le braccia incrociate al petto.   
"Se anche fosse, signore - E ho i miei dubbi a riguardo -, dubito ci sia qualcuno disposto a coinvolgersi sentimentalmente con me." Sollevò le sopracciglia "E' una mera constatazione, questa, non un patetico tentativo di piangersi addosso. Oggettivamente parlando e considerando il mio background, gli aspetti psicologico-caratteriali e il corollario che da essi deriva..." schioccò la lingua contro il palato "Per usare il gergo corrente, _non sono un buon partito_."  
"Ma dimentichi che sei un bravo ragazzo, simpatico, un ottimo cuoco e hai tantissimi altri pregi."   
"Di contro ho tendenze sociopatiche, sono logorroico, maniaco del controllo, presumo di avere un lieve squilibrio mentale e atteggiamenti da avvoltoio. Senza considerare che ho un'intera libreria colma di archivi e dossier e appunti su vita, miracoli e abitudini degli inquilini qui presenti e cartelle relative ai rapporti trattenuti con esterni di vario genere. Più i file digitalizzati. E le foto. E le teorie e le ipotesi comportamentali degli stessi, in un quaderno ad anelli apposito." si grattò la cima della fronte "Ah. E ho dei...souvenirs chiusi nello stanzino. E archi un po' dappertutto, qualche impennaggio in frigo e giro per casa e sulle scale in boxer." _E poi ci sono gli attacchi di panico_. pensò, sospirando appena _Gli occhi rossi, folli, che mi osservano nel buio. Le nottate passate in terrazza a difendermi, difenderci tutti da un nemico invisibile, che vive solo nella mia testa_. "Come vede" un sorriso storto "I contro sono in netta maggioranza rispetto ai pro."  
"Sei sicuro di non star un po' esagerando il tutto?"  
"Vorrei." fece spallucce, atteggiando la bocca ad un'espressione più seria, scanzonata "Sono maledettamente bravo a tracciare profili."

 

"Degli altri si..." Phil avvertì una sorta di scarica elettrica avvolgergli la spina dorsale: vederlo con quell'espressione neutrale, ma sentire dalla sfumatura della sua voce che qualcosa non andava, gli stringeva il cuore. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo e dirgli che lui era lì, per lui. Però aveva troppa paura di rovinare tutto. Infondo che speranza aveva?  
Clint corrugò la fronte, le palpebre strette, l'espressione confusa.   
"Che intende---Signore?" lo chiamò "Va tutto bene? E' pallido, d'improvviso?" sbarrò gli occhi "Non le avrà fatto male il pesce? Il vino...?"  
Coulson scosse la testa: "No, tranquillo, ero solo sovrappensiero. Proviamo questi macarons?"  
"...Signore." Barton alzò una mano, quasi fosse sul punto di appoggiarglielo sul braccio. Ci ripensò, all'ultimo, con uno scatto, tornando a trincerarsi nelle spalle un po' più curve, un po' più chiuse "Ne è sicuro?"  
Come al rallentatore, Phil vide la mano del giovane sollevarsi e abbassarsi, lo vide ritrarsi, quasi avesse paura di scoprirsi,  di lasciarsi andare. Prese una profonda boccata d'aria  -Sentiva l'ossigeno scendere giù e intrappolarsi nei polmoni, il cuore che batteva forte, consapevole di una scelta che il cervello faceva ancora fatica a plasmare, il tremore alle mani, impercettibile, ma persistente e le farfalle nello stomaco, le avvertiva chiaramente sbattere le ali, a volersi liberare da quella prigionia. Erano vicini, non tanto da toccarsi, ma abbastanza per sentire il calore dell'altro.   
Agì d'istinto, mandando in blackout il cervello. Gli si accostò e poggiò le labbra sulle sue.

 

... _Tump_.   
Il respiro franò nella gola, il cuore bombardò le costole, deflagrò il silenzio nella cassa toracica. Clint si ritrasse di scatto e se compì quel gesto non fu per cattiveria, non fu per disgusto, se scosse la testa, se sbarrò gli occhi, non fu per rifiuto, non fu per diniego. Ansimò, le tempie bianche, le labbra cianotiche, lo sguardo pallido; il sangue defluì dalle guance con un guizzo, lasciando al suo posto soltanto due chiazze livide, conficcate sotto gli zigomi.   
Il fiato che si sbriciolava tra i denti serrati, Barton fuggì dalla terrazza, la bocca arida di sabbia, secca, il cervello che ronzava e vibrava, fiele nel sangue, marcio nei polmoni.   
Si gettò sulla libreria, afferrò il fascicolame, lo gettò a terra, un ringhio disperato gli proruppe dal taglio ritorto in cui si era mutata la bocca: scartabellò veloce il dossier, tanta fu la violenza che quasi lo strappò, lo lacerò, le foto si rovesciarono a terra, le graffette tintinnarono, picchiettando sul pavimento.   
"Non c'è..."   
Boccheggiò, le mani preda del più incontrollabile tremore, gli occhi che guizzavano, impazziti, da una riga all'altra, ipotesi, tesi, appunti, post-it, teorie, non c'era nulla, nulla, nulla, nulla   
"Non c'è nulla...!"   
Latrò, gemme di sudore freddo che s'incagliavano all'attaccatura bionda dei capelli. L'ex cecchino appoggiò le spalle alla libreria, abbandonò le braccia lungo i fianchi, aprì le dita, scivolò a terra in un frullare di fogli. "Non c'è nulla..." esalò, portando le ginocchia al petto, le mani alla testa   
"Dove...? Dove ho sbagliato? Non c'è nulla...Non ho visto...Non ho visto..."

 

 

***

 

 

Le prime settimane di convivenza erano, nel bene o nel male, concluse e sembrava che i primi _ostacoli_ fossero stati superati.   
Peter si era rivelato un ragazzo tranquillo e pacato, amante dei videogiochi –Aveva installato subito la wii, la playstation e la X-Box e, se Loki non avesse avuto la televisione in camera, la cosa avrebbe anche potuto causargli qualche noia. Per fortuna, Peter ci giocava solo la sera, dopo cena, e solo per poche ore.   
Passava la maggior parte delle giornate all’università, vuoi per i corsi o per studiare in biblioteca e, quando stava a casa era molto silenzioso.  
Loki davvero non poteva credere di essere stato così fortunato: si erano trovati a parlare qualche volta, soprattutto di fotografia, una passione che accomunava entrambi.   
Peter lavorava presso una rivista e lo pagavano anche molto, nonostante fosse un aiuto fotografo alle prime armi, ma aveva talento. Loki era rimasto incantato da alcuni suoi scatti e, se piacevano a lui, non potevano non piacere alla _gente comune_.  
In più era ordinato e faceva le pulizie senza che glielo chiedesse e Loki davvero non poteva desiderare di meglio.   
Quando quella sera era rientrato dopo una lunga passeggiata per negozi, aveva sentito un profumino che gli aveva causato subito l’acquolina in bocca. Spinto dal torcersi famelico dello stomaco, s’era affacciato in cucina: Peter era affaccendato vicino i fornelli e, da come si girò, spiazzato, provocando la caduta non preventivata della forchetta, non doveva essersi accorto del proprio rientro.   
“Dio, Loki! Non ti ho sentito entrare!”  
Loki scosse le spalle.   
“Ho fatto anche rumore, dovevi essere molto assorto,” si avvicinò e scrutò il pentolame, gli occhi che saettavano sui coperchi, “Cosa prepari?”

 

Il ragazzo sorrise.   
Si era affezionato subito al suo coinquilino, sapeva che sotto quell’aria da menefreghista c’era un ragazzo solo, bisognoso di affetto -O almeno questa era l’idea che s’era fatto.   
Quando Peter aveva scoperto che erano entrambi orfani –Lui aveva solo quattro anni quando i genitori erano morti in un incidente stradale- aveva capito immediatamente che fra loro esisteva un’affinità inspiegabile.  
Aveva cominciato a vedere Loki sotto una luce diversa, da qualche giorno: non si era mai fatto problemi circa la propria _sessualità_ e non gli piaceva etichettare la gente, quindi figurarsi farlo con se stesso!   
Nel notare che gli occhi del coinquilino possedevano gli stessi colori dei prati a primavera vicino la casetta di campagna dei suoi zii, non aveva potuto far a meno di sentire il batticuore e le farfalle nello stomaco –Brutto, brutto segno.  
Però aveva notato che, con lui, Loki era diverso: sorrideva, una cosa che in pubblico non gli aveva mai visto fare; a volte riusciva anche a strappargli una risata. Era divertente e, aveva l’impressione che l’avesse preso un po’ sotto la sua ala protettiva.   
Quando il suo cervello l’aveva realizzato, aveva subito deciso di farsi in quattro per vedere se quell’amicizia poteva trasformarsi in qualcosa di più.  
“Arrosto, patate, funghi trifolati e ho fatto la torta al cioccolato!”  
Loki assottigliò appena appena lo sguardo.  
“Aspetti ospiti?”  
Peter scosse il capo.  
“No, è per noi! L’esame è andato bene e volevo festeggiare con te!” Ci pensò un attimo su, “Ti dispiace?” E allora ingrandì gli occhi in quell’espressione da cucciolo bastonato che riusciva sempre a far capitolare i suoi zii e chiunque lo guardasse –Sebbene, a onore del vero, non lo facesse mai di proposito. Era una cosa naturale, insita nel suo dna.   
“Assolutamente no!” Loki gli cinse le spalle con un braccio – Lui odiava toccare ed essere toccato dalle persone, Peter lo sapeva, così come sapeva che se si trattava di lui il gesto gli veniva spontaneo, naturale.  
“Trenta?”   
Peter annuì e Loki gli regalò la migliore –E la più rara, la più complice, la più _personale e incredibile_ \- delle sue espressioni orgogliose.  
“Bravo il mio ragazzo! Non ne avevo dubbi!” si complimentò “Vado a fare una doccia e sono subito da te!” Peter allargò il sorriso  -Si, quella era _per forza_ la volta buona che una delle sue cotte non si trasformava in tragedia.  
…O almeno lo sperava!

 

***

 

Era stato un pomeriggio abbastanza tranquillo, quello, per Steve.   
Allo Slave to The Rhythm c'era stato un via vai pigro di gente, pochi rompiscatole ed era riuscito a rifornire completamente lo scaffale coi vinili, riordinando anche tutte le ristampe recenti. Gli piaceva lavorare lì, lo rilassava, e da quando aveva sistemato da cima a fondo l'intero  magazzino Thor gli aveva pure dato un piccolo aumento di stipendio. E se il pomeriggio era stato così piacevole la serata lo sarebbe stato ancora di più: aveva un libro da iniziare, un disco jazz da mettere sul piatto e il numero di telefono del ristorante cinese giù all'angolo.   
Fischiettando un motivetto Anni Quaranta, Steve salì le scale verso il proprio appartamento, con libro e disco sotto al braccio.

 

La giornata di Tony era stata più che proficua.  
Era stato fuori per un paio di appuntamenti ed era riuscito a firmare un gran bel contratto con un’importante azienda alimentare: avrebbe dovuto rifare il loro sito  web di sana pianta e gestire la manutenzione per almeno i prossimi tre anni.   
Quella sera, dunque, un festeggiamento era più che dovuto e cosa c’era di meglio se non andare per locali al Meatpacking Discrict?  
Non prima di aver cenato con l’amico Rhodey al Sushi Zen sulla Quarantaquattresima, ovviamente.  
Diede un’ultima veloce occhiata allo specchio per controllare che fosse tutto a posto, a regola d’arte : pizzetto impeccabile, capelli spettinati con precisione millimetrica, jeans firmati, giacca alla moda e maglietta rossa, praticamente perfetto.  
Chiuse la porta dietro di sé mentre controllava l’iPhone, avvisando l’amico che stava lasciando l’appartamento, quando all’improvviso, si sentì una botta alla spalla che quasi lo costrinse lungo disteso sul pavimento.  
“Ehi… ma che cav--! Rogers!” Urlò quando alzò gli occhi per vedere cosa fosse successo.

 

Libro e disco erano caduti per terra e Steve si affrettò a raccoglierli.   
Maledizione, l'angolo della copertina dell'LP si era piegata!   
"Ma guarda dove vai, per la miseria, invece di giocare con quel coso!".   
Ecco, Stark che faceva dei danni. La serata era improvvisamente girata verso il peggio.

   
Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò, ecco la solita ramanzina da Nonna Papera in arrivo.  
“Senti, stavo massaggiando. Visto che sei sempre così saggio, potevi anche guardare dove stavi andando.” Lo rimproverò, toccandosi la spalla indolenzita.  
Sapeva di essere in torto, ma per nulla al mondo avrebbe dato ragione al suo dirimpettaio, questione di orgoglio.  
Steve respirò a fondo un paio di volte, mentre controllava il danno al disco.   
"Sei sbucato a bomba da dietro l'angolo, non ho gli occhi a periscopio. Alla prossima riunione di condominio chiederò a Coulson di far montare uno specchio, proprio lì, così quando salgo ti vedo uscire e tu puoi continuare a giocare. Va bene? Va bene così?"   
Dio, perchè voleva sempre avere ragione?  
“Fatti mettere anche un auricolare, non hai sentito chiudersi la porta?” Stark stava proprio arrampicandosi sugli specchi pur di non ammettere le sue colpe. E, dato che le lamentele –Se si trattava di Rogers- non erano mai abbastanza, aggiunse un “ _E poi che diamine, sei fatto di acciaio? Mi fa ancora male la spalla”_ sottolineando il concetto fece una smorfia plateale e piuttosto falsa.  
"E tu sei fatto di polenta. Devo chiamare il 911?"  
A Tony stava scappando una risata, ma riuscì a trattenersi. Guardò il ragazzo che cercava di sistemare la copertina del vinile che aveva in mano e il senso di colpa si acuì e cedette per un istante:   
“Tutto okay? Si è rotto qualcosa?”  
"No.. no no..." rispose Steve. "Si è solo piegato l'angolo della copertina, i vinili sono resistenti...", gli gettò un'occhiata storta. "Più della tua spalla."  
Buon Dio, quel ragazzo sapeva essere anche peggio di una zitella acida  
“Hai mangiato pane e limone come al tuo solito, Rogers? E io che volevo essere cortese.” _Una volta tanto_ , commentò, mentalmente.  
"Era una _battuta_. Com'è, non le sai più riconoscere?”  
“No, quando sono pessime.” Ghignò Tony.   
La situazione stava riprendendo i soliti binari, addio sensi di colpa, l’acidità tornava a farla da padrona.  
"Ha parlato Groucho Marx..."  
Steve tirò fuori le chiavi di casa e fece per aprire la porta.   
“Modestamente…” Caricò Stark, col suo solito ghigno sfacciato. Aveva notato che Rogers aveva cominciato a trafficare con le chiavi.   
Sicuramente si era stufato di battibeccare con lui. Forse era meglio darci un taglio, si disse con una punta di rammarico, meravigliandosi nello stesso tempo in cui se ne rese conto.  
 “Mi stanno aspettando, sai ho una vita, io.”

 

Ancora con quella storia! Ancora con la storia del _Io mi diverto e tu no, io sono un fico e tu sei uno sfigato_! Ma che stress, pensò Steve. Diede un giro di chiave.   
"Buon divertimento, allora."   
E perchè lo infastidiva così tanto?  
Tony scosse la testa e lo piantò in asso senza rispondere, scendendo di fretta le scale.   
Imparerà, prima o poi, pensò.

 

***

 

Erano quasi passate due settimane da quando si era trasferito al 66 di Perry Street ma Thor, in quella decina di giorni, aveva già arredato completamente la casa.   
Nonostante il negozio, nonostante la palestra e nonostante gli operai in giro c'era riuscito. Aveva comprato un divano da quattro posti, rosso, un tavolino basso, tre lampade, il mobile per la tv, stereo e giradischi, un tavolo con sei sedie rosso in tinta col divano, un letto matrimoniale con la testiera alta in legno scuro, la cassettiera e i comodini e la famosa scaffalatura per la collezione di dischi, che aveva montato una domenica mattina con l'aiuto di Volstagg.   
Poi aveva appeso sopra il divano la foto di Bono Vox di Anton Corbijn e quella di Grace Jones di Jean-Paul Goude, sparso per le altre pareti alcuni scatti dei suoi amici e qualche locandina di concerti a cui era andato.  
La sua prima casa in affitto era pronta per essere inaugurata.  
Così, la riunione degli Asgardians si sarebbe tenuta lì, senza provare, per ovvi motivi di spazio, ma con tutta l'intenzione di fare un poco di casino lo stesso.  
La prima ad arrivare fu Jane, con una torta Sacher gigantesca in mano.   
"E' la prima volta che la faccio, non so come sarà...", disse appena mise piede in casa. La portò in cucina, baciò Thor sulle guance com'era solita fare e si guardò attorno, compiaciuta. "Oh, adesso sì che ha l'aspetto di una casa! E' davvero bella!"  
Il ragazzo le mise le mani sulle spalle.   
"Grazie! Sì, dai, non è iperarredata, né molto alla moda, ma mi bastano i miei dischi e la mia batteria!"  
"Mi aspettavo però che mirassi _un po' più in alto_ , non so se mi spiego..."  
Thor rise.   
"Mirerò _un po' più in alto_ quando sarà il momento di comprare casa! Se devo spendere dei soldi preferisco accendere un mutuo piuttosto che pagare un affitto."  
Jane approvò, girellando per l'appartamento.   
"Il ragionamento non fa una piega."  
I due, intanto, iniziarono ad apparecchiare la tavola.   
Mentre Jane stava raccontando del tipo molesto che era stato medicato in ospedale il giorno prima, il campanello trillò a lungo.   
Era Volstagg, munito di birra, che dopo una manciata di minuti si materializzò sulla soglia, accaldato e col fiatone.   
"Trovarti l'appartamento con l'ascensore funzionante no, eh?"  
Thor lo salutò con una pacca sulle spalle e gli prese le bottiglie di mano.   
"E' tutta salute, dai, così butti giù la pancia, e vedi poi che figurino!"  
"Non cominciare anche tu con la storia della dieta..."  
Jane andò a salutarlo con un bacio.   
"Perchè? Chi è che ti vuole mettere a dieta?"  
"Mia moglie..."  
Thor tornò dai due amici con una birra per ciascuno.   
"Sì, perchè devi sapere..." Attaccò poggiando un braccio sulla spalla di Volstagg. ".. che i chili della gravidanza li ha messi su lui invece di lei..." Jane rise di gusto, Volstagg un po' meno, e fu solo grazie all'arrivo di Sif, Fandral e Hogun che non gli spaccò sul cranio la bottiglia della birra.   
Sempre con affetto, s'intende.  
"Eccoci con le pizze!", sbraitò Fandral appena entrato in casa, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da parte di Sif, dato che, probabilmente, l'avevano sentito sino giù a piano terra.  
Volstagg, Fandral, Lady Sif e Hogun erano i migliori amici di Thor, nonchè i quattro dei cinque membri degli Asgardians: se Thor era il batterista e fondatore, Fandral era il cofondatore e chitarrista, Sif la cantante, Volstagg il bassista e Hogun il tastierista.   
Jane Foster, invece, era una delle ex ragazze di Thor, poi sua migliore amica dopo il naufragio della loro relazione: sul piano fisico l'intesa era pessima, ma sul piano mentale erano praticamente anime gemelle.  
I ragazzi spesero qualche minuto a guardare la casa nuova del loro amico, prima che la fame si facesse sentire. Misero pizza e birra in tavola e si accomodarono, Thor e Jane a capotavola.  
Al primo boccone di pizza Fandral interruppe la cena e sollevò il bicchiere colmo di birra.   
"Prima di spazzolare via tutto..." iniziò. "... Volevo fare un brindisi al nostro caro Thor, che finalmente ha mollato l'attico del paparino per vivere come noi comuni mortali in una casa in affitto!".   
Un coro di risatine si levò dalla tavolata e Thor alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
Fandral continuò. "Dal di fuori pareva una topaia, lo ammetto... ma devo dire che è proprio carino qua... non è l'Upper East Side, ma ci accontentiamo!"  
"Tiratela di meno!", commentò Sif alzando il bicchiere di birra verso di lui.  
Fandral la imitò e le mostrò la lingua. "Comunque. Tutto questo per dire che finalmente il nostro Thor è libero e indipendente e che finalmente potrà portarsi in casa tutte le persone che vuole senza rendere i conti a nessuno! Viva le scopate in libertà!"  
Thor si spiaccicò una mano sulla fronte. "Ecco dove voleva andare a parare con quel discorso!". Fandral sarebbe sempre rimasto il solito sedicenne!

 

Una pizza e due birre ciascuno - quattro per Thor e Volstagg - , si era finito di parlare dei progetti della band e del lavoro in generale e si era passati al cazzeggio completo. Sif e Jane stavano discorrendo di scarpe e borsette, Fandral mostrava un video divertente sul telefonino ad Hogun e Thor illustriava a Volstagg i nuovi spartiti arrivati il giorno prima in negozio.  
"Senti, Thor..." Sif e Jane richiamarono l'attenzione del padrone di casa. "Ma cos'è quella storia del _battesimo_ che ci hai accennato per telefono?"  
Con una risata Thor cominciò a raccontare della pioggia di uova e schiuma da barba che il suo commesso e l'amministratore si erano presi al posto suo e di Peter Parker giù in lavanderia, calcando la mano sull'espressione completamente disgustata di Steve. La cosa provocò una forte ilarità in tutta la tavolata: Steve lo conoscevano bene e sapevano quanto fosse meticoloso e perfettino e maniaco della pulizia. Potevano benissimo immaginarselo completamente ricoperto di schifo unto e no, non avrebbero voluto essere al posto degli organizzatori.  
"E l'amica di Steve? L'hai vista?" Chiese Fandral, improvvisamente più interessato alla discussione.   
Si riferiva a Peggy Carter, che qualche volta era capitata in negozio a trovare Steve quando c'era anche lui e se ne era un po' invaghito. Peccato lei non fosse minimamente interessata.  
"Sì, l'ho vista..." alzò gli occhi al cielo "... Ma già sai come va a finire..."  
"Magari aveva cambiato idea..."  
Thor scosse la testa e riprese il suo racconto, illustrando ai suoi amici la _variegata fauna_ che abitava al 66 di Perry Street.  
"... E poi c'è uno che mi odia."  
Sif lo guardò, stranita.   
"Sei appena arrivato e già ti odia?"  
"Ah, tutte le volte che lo incontro mi guarda come se volesse buttarmi giù dalle scale..."  
"Ma cos'hai fatto per meritarti il suo odio, scusa?" si intromise Fandral, che non capiva proprio come il suo amico potesse suscitare odio in qualcuno.  
"Ho suonato la batteria. Due colpi e me lo son trovato davanti alla porta... ma secondo Steve è un serial killer latente, lui..."  
Sif rise.   
"Oh mio Dio! Ma dove abita?"  
Thor indicò con la mano la porta d'ingresso.   
"E' il mio dirimpettaio. Loki Laufeyson."  
"Che culo!" commentò Fandral, nel suo solito modo colorito. "E' per quello che hai insonorizzato la stanza?"  
"L'avrei fatto comunque! Ma non credevo che per _un colpo_ mi trovassi alla porta la desperate housewife col suo carico di acidità..."  
Tutti scoppiarono a ridere e Jane prese la parola.   
"Il classico vecchio rompiscatole! Solo te potevi ritrovarti uno del genere!"  
"Macchè vecchio! Avrà la mia età ed è pure un bel ragazzo..." Si soffermò a pensare. "...Pallido, coi capelli nerissimi, gli occhi chiari..."  
"...Praticamente il tuo tipo ideale.". Concluse Sif  con un gesto delle mani. "Siamo rovinati."  
"Ma non è vero!" si difese Thor "Perchè dite così?"  
"Perchè ti conosciamo meglio di chiunque altro!", rispose Jane. "E ci potrei scommettere mille dollari che ti prenderai una cotta mondiale per questo ragazzo acido, lui ti farà stare male e noi dovremo raccogliere le tue lacrime!"  
"Come tutte le altre volte." concluse Lady Sif con l'approvazione di tutti gli altri.  
Thor si grattò la testa:   
"Sono così prevedibile?"  
"No, sei solo troppo buono!" rispose Fandral. "Troppo buono e troppo fiducioso." -Per non dire ingenuo, ma alla pelle ci teneva, e non disse altro. Anzi, no. "E poi sì, sei così prevedibile."  
Thor li guardò uno ad uno. Avevano ragione, lui era fatto così e più di una volta aveva preso delle sonore cantonate, spesso molto dolorose. Ma non ci poteva fare niente, era nato con la fiducia verso il prossimo e così sarebbe morto. Sospirò.   
"No, stavolta è diverso. E' carino, sì, ma mi odia davvero. Sarà già tanto se ci scambieremo il buongiorno e il buonasera."  
Jane e Sif si lanciarono un'occhiata complice: avrebbero voluto crederci, ma dati i precedenti ne erano un po' poco convinte. Se facevano tanto a rivolgersi la parola oltre ai convenevoli era finita. Scossero la testa.  
Thor stava per chiedere loro qualcosa, ma Fandral lo distrasse.   
"Lascia perdere il moretto pallido e ascolta me. " Si battè la mano sul petto come ad enfatizzare l’ultima parola "Domani sera esco con la bionda che ho conosciuto all'ultimo concerto. Il caso vuole che abbia conosciuto anche la sua amica... una rossa notevole. E single."  
Thor dimenticò il vicino di casa.   
"Ti ascolto." A lui non interessava che fossero ragazzi o ragazze, se qualcuno gli piaceva era a prescindere dal sesso.  
Jane e Sif tirarono un sospiro di sollievo: una ragazza rossa sarebbe andata sicuramente meglio di un moretto acido.  
Fandral si prodigò a descrivergli il suo prossimo appuntamento e a lasciargli il numero della rossa, convincendolo del tutto a fare un'uscita a quattro la sera successiva.   
"Così battezzi la casa come si deve a fine serata..." Ammiccò.  
In quel momento Jane portò la torta in tavola. Mentre ne staccava un generoso morso -anche quella volta l'amica si era superata- Thor pensò, con una certa soddisfazione, che se la serata con la rossa fosse andata come sperava, l'avrebbe finita ancora meglio.   
Eccome se avrebbe battezzato la casa nuova! La vita solitaria cominciava davvero ad avere moltissimi vantaggi.


	7. Slave To Love

**Capitolo 6  
Slave To Love**

Phil aprì gli occhi appena sentì venir meno il contatto con il corpo del ragazzo e non ebbe neanche il tempo di focalizzare lo sguardo sull'espressione sconvolta di Clint che questi era già fuggito. Rimase pietrificato sul posto, poi scosse la testa e decise di seguirlo -Non poteva lasciarlo andare così, ormai era in ballo e doveva ballare.  
Scese al piano di sotto e scorse la porta del 5A spalancata. Entrò nell'appartamento e vide il ragazzo seduto in terra, le foto del suo dossier sparse sul pavimento. Confuso, l’uomo gli si avvicinò piano.  
"Clint?"  
"Il punto mancante" mormorò quello, i polpastrelli che premevano e si facevano strada sulla pelle tesa della fronte "La frase che mancava. Non l'ho visto. Io vedo tutto. Io vedo ogni cosa. Il collegamento...Il suo comportamento. Non l'ho visto" serrò la mascella, i denti scricchiolarono "Non l'ho visto. Non ho visto nulla."  
Phil si chinò accanto a lui.  
"Non puoi vedere sempre tutto, Clint. Devi imparare che non puoi avere sempre il controllo su tutto." Sussurrò piano, cercando di entrare nella barriera che si trovava davanti. Gli sfiorò una mano con la propria, "Guardami." Lo pregò, in un mormorio appena udibile.   
Barton scosse la testa, nascondendola tra le braccia.   
" _Devo_ avere il controllo su ogni cosa" la voce giunse soffocata, le mani si serrarono, le nocche sbiancarono " _Devo_ vedere tutto. Niente mi deve sfuggire. Niente."  
L'uomo aveva una gran voglia di abbracciarlo, stringerlo forte e tranquillizzarlo, ma aveva paura che toccandolo sarebbe fuggito di nuovo, per sempre questa volta. Si sedette in terra, continuando a guardarlo: "Perchè non me ne parli?"  
"Non mi può sfuggire nulla. Non mi _deve_ sfuggire nulla" Clint s'aggrappò con le mani ai polsi, si rincantucciò, si strinse su se stesso, come a voler assottigliarsi fino a sparire, fino a farsi inghiottire dalle cartellette color pulce dietro la schiena "Se distolgo lo sguardo. Se non sto attento. Sono sempre nel mirino. Sempre. Voi siete i bersagli. Io il primo premio. Non deve sfuggirmi nulla. Se distolgo lo sguardo. Se non sto attento. Loro premono il grilletto."  
Phil si sentì smarrito a quelle parole: non credeva che il ragazzo avesse davvero qualche _disturbo -C_ ome gli aveva più volte ribadito, pensava fosse solo una sua ossessione.  
"Chi preme il grilletto?" Gli chiese sempre in un sussurro, come se alzare la voce, parlare in maniera normale, potesse far scomparire il ragazzo dinanzi a sé.  
"Loro" centellinò dalla bocca socchiusa Clint, "Prima erano loro oltre al mirino. Ora ci sono io. La notte, come tanti occhi rossi sempre puntati qui. Sempre puntati addosso. Aspettano solo che io abbassi lo sguardo. Che batta ciglio. Che chiuda gli occhi." un tremito veloce lungo la schiena " _Loro_."  
Coulson, alla fine, cedette alla tentazione di toccarlo e gli si avvicinò ancor di più, prendendogli una mano. " _Loro_ chi, Clint?"

 

Un calore estraneo s'insinuò tra le dita, s'accostò alla piega della falangi, si propagò lentamente lungo il palmo, attraverso le vene, una nenia di sangue che scorre, di cuore che batte -Era come le mani di Sally Dolly quando fuori c'era tempesta e i tendoni sbattevano le orecchie di tessuto giallastro e Marley soffiava un ringhio d'avvertimento e Boris barriva terrorizzato all'indirizzo dei tuoni. Era come le mani di Sally Dolly, ma sembravano più forti. Più sicure.   
Clint, inconsciamente, vi si aggrappò, spinto da un istinto ben più profondo di qualsiasi cosa avesse mai provato prima. "I miei obiettivi..." bisbigliò, chiuso nelle spalle, i gomiti stretti al torace "...Fantasmi."  
" _Fantasmi_..." L'amministratore la sussurrò tra sè e sè, la ripetè all'infinito, a volerle dare un nuovo significato. S’ avvicinò ulteriormente, le gambe che si sfioravano appena. "Hanno un nome, questi fantasmi?"  
"Li hanno. Ne hanno tanti. Ognuno ha il proprio. Li ho conosciuti. Tutti. Tutti loro. Li ho guardati. Li ho osservati. Hanno un nome. Ognuno ha il proprio." un rumore ovattato, un singulto silenzioso " _Missione portata a termine con successo, Agente Barton_. Adesso è questo il loro nome. Forse è questo che hanno scritto sulla loro lapide."

 

Per Phil fu come se gli fosse appena scoppiata una bolla di luce davanti agli occhi.  
Ora poteva almeno cercare di comprendere i comportamenti del ragazzo; era ossessionato dalle morti che aveva procurato -Quanta sofferenza doveva aver conosciuto in passato…?  
Gli afferrò anche l'altra mano e le strinse entrambe, per trasmettergli un po' di calore e sicurezza:   
"Non è stata colpa tua, eri un soldato e dovevi obbedire agli ordini."  
"Ma gli ordini erano sbagliati." replicò Clint, ogni parola tirata a forza via dalla gola riarsa, strappata con violenza alle corde vocali "Erano sbagliati. E io lo sapevo, lo _vedevo_ , e non ho fatto nulla, ho continuato a guardare dall'alto, ad osservare dal mirino e vedevo, oh, vedevo così meglio dall'alto, io vedo sempre meglio dall'alto...!" boccheggiò, il fiato corto, rantolante "Così in alto da poterli vedere quando premevo il grilletto, così in alto che gli ordini erano solo mucchietti di sabbia e quindi mi giustificavo, perché ero in alto e loro erano lontani, e premevo il grilletto e un altro fantasma si metteva in coda per chiedere il fio..."  
Phil allungò le dita verso di lui e gli sfiorò i capelli.  
"Non è colpa tua, non potevi fare altrimenti..." Non sapeva come comportarsi in quel momento, voleva solo tranquillizzarlo e stargli vicino, ma ovviamente, tutto quello che gli veniva da dirgli erano le solite e banali frasi.  
In risposta, l’ex cecchino stette in silenzio, un silenzio immobile.   
E gelido.   
"...Lei non dovrebbe essere qui." esordì all'improvviso. Monocorde. Incolore. "Lei non dovrebbe stami vicino. Lei dovrebbe andarsene. Lasciarmi qui. Se rimane, lei è un bersaglio. La punteranno. Io sono un pericolo. Se non ho visto..." una scossa lungo la colonna vertebrale "Se non ho visto nel suo dossier...Il punto mancante. Non l'ho visto. La punteranno. Non posso proteggerla. Non ho visto il punto mancante. Ho abbassato la guardia. Premeranno il grilletto. Lei non dovrebbe essere qui." la voce si gonfiò, sull'ultima frase, di rammarico sincero, di dolore innocente, scoperto, _vivo_  "Sono un pericolo, Phil." Uno scossone attraverso le membra "Non dovres _ti_ essere qui. Non posso protegger _ti_!" Una macchia di pianto, appena, nel tremore delle sillabe "Vattene. Sono un pericolo."  
L'uomo si limitò a scuotere la testa: "Non lo farò."  
"Vattene." Ripetè Barton "Vattene! Non lo capisci?" Un grido, un ringhio, rabbia e impotenza "Ti rovineranno, come hanno fatto con me!" Tirò un respiro che si frantumò nella bocca appena s'affacciò alla trachea "Sono infetto. E pericoloso. Vattene. Vattene o ti rovineranno."  
"Clint nessuno mi farà del male e nessuno lo farà a te. Permettimi di aiutarti."  
L’altro scosse la testa e si ritrasse, si scostò dal tocco -Il calore alle mani fuggì in un guizzo, le dita strinsero solo gelo e solitudine.   
"Troppo tardi." mormorò "Troppo tardi."  
L’amministratore prese un profondo respiro.  
"Non è troppo tardi. Lasciami rimanerti accanto e aiutarti, in due possiamo proteggerci meglio…”  
"Io posso proteggerti..." un istante di esitazione da parte dell’altro -Uno sprazzo di realtà, forse? Dell'artificio balocchesco che si era costruito per affrontarla? - "...Protegger _la,_ se lei sta lontano da me" piano, lentamente, sollevò dapprima la parte superiore della testa, seguì la fronte, poi le sopracciglia spianate, la radice rugosa del naso, la linea dritta, le narici gonfie, bianche, infine gli occhi liquidi, annebbiati, le pupille dilatate, l'iride pallida "Non posso permetterle di entrare in tutto questo. Non se lo merita. Lei è buono, Coulson. Io no. Se lo fossi, non ci sarebbe motivo di tenermi sotto tiro. Se lo fossi, non avrebbero motivo di rovinarmi. Di rovinare tutto quello che tocco. Se mi limito a guardare ed osservare non possono farvi nulla. A nessuno di voi." schiuse la bocca, la serrò di nuovo, di nuovo l'aprì "Se guardo e basta, al centro del mirino rimango solo io. E voi siete salvi. Posso proteggervi. Ma devo essere l'unico obiettivo."  
Phil scosse di nuovo la testa e lo fissò dritto negli occhi, cercando di trasmettergli un po' di calore.  
"Clint ascoltami; io non ti lascerò. Fidati di me e permettimi di aiutarti e proteggerti, ti prego..." Una preghiera sussurrata, quasi inudibile, ma che nel silenzio della stanza risuonò più forte di un tuono ma più leggera di una piuma. Voleva aiutare il ragazzo, amarlo e farlo sentire al sicuro. Si ripromise di fare tutto il possibile per lui.  
"Perchè...?" una domanda al limite stessa della disperazione "Perché? _Perchè_?" Clint digrignò i denti, sputò l'ultimo  _Perché_ come uno schizzo di veleno da estirpare ad ogni costo "Perché si vuole uccidere per uno come me? Lo capisce? Loro...!" tese di scatto, di violenza, il braccio "Sono mie vittime, Coulson! Li ho ammazzati! Li ho ammazzati _io_! Con queste...Mani!" le serrò, le unghie affondate nella carne " _Io_ ho premuto il grilletto! Li ho ammazzati, Coulson! Li ho ammazzati io! Io." ringhio "Sono" vene gonfie sul collo "Un" battito dirompente del cuore contro la clavicola " _Assassino_." sibilo e soffio, respiro feroce, inspirazione rapida, espirazione da collasso per iperventilazione.  
L'uomo si sollevò e gli prese di nuovo le mani.  
"Lo saresti se avessi ucciso quelle persone di tua spontanea volontà! Ma non lo hai fatto. Eseguivi degli ordini, non potevi fare altrimenti!" Cominciava ad esasperarsi e a sentirsi impotente. Come convincerlo?  
"E l'eseguirli non è stato forse un _mio_ atto di volontà?" gli occhi scolorirono fino ad assumere una tonalità cupa, nera e distrutta. Sfuggì una mano di Coulson con l'unico scopo di alzarla cautamente, le dita a raggiungere, sfiorare in un gesto impercettibile e impalpabile la sua tempia, giù, ad accarezzare lo zigomo, la curva dolce del mento. "Non avrei mai dovuto farmi vedere da te..." sussurrò, un sorriso di tiepida tristezza sul volto "Non avrei mai dovuto farti vedere tutto questo. E' l' _altro_ Clint che meriti. Vorrei solo fosse più reale. Che fosse vero."  
Phil sorrise prendendogli la mano e portandola sulla guancia, bloccandola con la sua.  
"Sei sempre tu... Tutto quello che hai vissuto ti ha reso la persona che sei adesso e io non potrei essere più felice che tu abbia deciso di mostrarti, _davvero_ a me."  
Clint non parlò per un tempo infinito, i polpastrelli che picchiettavano piano il volto di Phil, lo accarezzavano, lo saggiavano in ogni sfumatura di calore e colore.   
"Vorrei poterne essere felice anche io" ammise, gli occhi che s'abbassavano a contemplare le fotografie sparpagliate, i bisbigli delle graffette, il biancheggiare dei fogli "Ma sarebbe stato più facile se non avessi perso il controllo. Se fossi rimasto sulla terrazza. Non sono mai...crollato, così. Non so nemmeno cosa...sto sentendo, adesso. Ma non durerà. So che mi alzerò, domattina, e sarò il Clint di sempre. So che domani notte, quando mi metterò a letto, avrò di nuovo i mirini puntati addosso. Sono...confuso." scosse la testa "Non so...Adesso. Adesso non so cosa sono. In questo momento."  
L'uomo davanti a lui gli sollevò il viso con la mano libera, portando gli occhi nei suoi: lo scrutò, affondò in quelle iridi chiare, torbide, ci affogò a voler trovare la frase giusta, la giusta parola da dire, le giuste corde da toccare.  
“Perdere il controllo fa bene, ogni tanto. Permettimi di starti accanto e di aiutarti. Possiamo capire e superare la confusione insieme.” 

_Sally Dolly non mi ha mai guardato così_ , pensò Clint, le dita strette al polso dell'altro, il suo cuore impazzito contro il palmo, il sangue che cantava attraverso la vena cefalica _Sally Dolly mi guardava come un bambino. Mi stringeva come un bambino, come un bambino mi sussurrava paroline all'orecchio, mi dava bacetti sulla fronte, giocava alla mamma quando mi cullava la notte e alla signora quando cercava le mie labbra. Sally Dolly non mi ha mai guardato così._    
"Non hai idea in che cosa ti stai---" s'interruppe per una fitta alla testa, un rintocco di dolore da una tempia all'altra, un bronzeo clangore a trafiggergli la fronte "---La. Mia. Testa." esalò, inspirando ed espirando a fondo, le palpebre serrate, la mascella contratta.  
Phil lo guardava attento ad ogni sua mossa.  
“Ehi, cos’hai?” Chiese allarmato.  
"E' solo---" l’ex cecchino trattenne il respiro, un mugolio di protesta "La risposta del mio organismo alla tensione. Un sonoro. Fastidioso." espirò  con forza, "Mal di testa" deglutì. Le dita intorpidivano in fretta, i muscoli sogghignavano, i polpastrelli brulicavano di pizzicori insistenti. "Mai sofferto...Di attacchi di panico, signore?" un sorriso storto, la lingua che guizzava ad umettare le labbra livide.  
"Avevo attacchi di panico prima di ogni esame, all'università." l’altro fece un mezzo sorriso e sentì parte della tensione scivolare via. "Meglio che ti porti in camera, hai bisogno di riposare."  
"Come se---Un esame potesse mai andarle male." una risata veloce, prima di scuotere la testa e alzare la mano in segno di diniego "Prima---C'è del caffé, da qualche parte, in cucina. Forse ho già preparato la moka, non ricordo." emise uno sbuffo "Vuole berne una tazza con me, signore?" deglutì "Al momento...Ne ho un gran bisogno."  
"Prima però alzati!"  annuì Coulson, nel porgergli la mano.  
"Non ha proprio intenzione di lasciarmi qui, vero, signore?" un sorriso mesto, mentre gli afferrava il polso.  
"Non ti libererai di me così facilmente."  
"Oh." Clint gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, il mondo che girava e trotterellava un po' troppo "Questo l'avevo già messo in conto, signore."  
Coulson non gli lasciò la mano neanche quando si fu rimesso in piedi.  
"Sicuro di non volerti stendere? Te lo porto in camera il caffè."  
"Solo se promette di non approfittarsi di me mentre sono tra le lenzuola, signore" lo prese in giro -E se aveva ritrovato la forza per canzonarlo, allora qualcosa si stava lentamente risistemando all'interno del circuito umano denominato Clinton Francis Barton.

 

L’uomo rise appena, la tensione scivolò del tutto via e rilassò le spalle.   
"Tranquillo, non ci proverò..." Sentì un po' di amaro in bocca a quell'affermazione. Probabilmente non sarebbe più riuscito a toccarlo, troppa era la paura di scatenare di nuovo nel giovane quei sentimenti, quelle paure, che lo avevano fatto crollare in quel modo.  
Clint lo squadrò da sottinsù, la testa appena chinata in avanti.   
"L'ho spaventata, signore, non è vero?"  
"Preoccupato è la parola più adatta. Vuoi che ti accompagni?"  
"No, non si preoccupi, signore" sventolò la mano, a cancellare via ogni preoccupazione -O simil tale "Credo di riuscire ad arrivare al letto sulle mie gambe. Ho ancora un onore, da qualche parte." arcuò le sopracciglia "Credo."  
"D'accordo allora io preparo il caffè, però magari prima accendo la luce!"

 

Annuì e, mentre Coulson s'affaccendava a cercare l'interruttore e poi la moka, il caffè, le tazzine, l'ex cecchino caracollò verso la propria stanza -Non prima, però, di essersi chinato a raccogliere una delle fotografie ancora a terra.   
Si trascinò nella camera immersa nella penombra, un taglio luminoso che dalla cucina saettava a rivelare il bitorzoluto annodarsi delle lenzuola, un angolo di materasso, il cuscino schiacciato contro la parete. S'issò sulle coperte, vi scivolò dentro, s'accovacciò, rintanò, come dentro ad un nido.   
Sollevò la foto di Phil, la rigirò tra le dita più volte: cercava un punto di vista nuovo, un'angolazione che non aveva considerato, il dettaglio rivelatore che gli era sfuggito, che l'aveva gettato così, all'improvviso, senza ritegno alcuno, in pasto a quello stato al limite del patetico.   
La testa gonfia pesava sul cuscino, le palpebre tremavano e le ciglia s'abbassavano in scatti sempre più veloci e stanchi. Non aveva visto nulla. Ma Phil, oh sì, l'aveva visto. Phil l'aveva trovato, scoperto tra la folla e le ombre, l'aveva scovato -Nessuno c'era riuscito. O meglio, nessuno che fosse ancora in vita. L'amministratore osservava di sbieco l'obiettivo e Clint venne inghiottito dall'incoscienza col profumo del caffé che bubbolava sulla punta della lingua, un sapore dolce-amaro, di sconfitta e curiosità a macchiargli la bocca.

   
Coulson entrò nella stanza con la tazza di caffè. Si avvicinò al letto e vide il ragazzo addormentato. Fece un mezzo sorriso a vederlo così tranquillo, ora, racchiuso nella sicurezza del sonno.   
Poggiò la tazza sul comodino e si sedette piano sul letto cercando di non svegliarlo.   
Lo osservò bene: il viso stanco e pallido, la bocca socchiusa che tremava appena. Avrebbe voluto toccarlo, rassicurarlo, ma ogni volta che allungava la mano sentiva un vuoto nello stomaco, la paura di rivederlo così angosciato non voleva lasciarlo. Si sedette su pavimento e prese a guardarlo, a volersi imprimere nella mente il suo viso.   
Con il viso appoggiato sulle braccia si addormentò.

 

***

 

Erano già cinque giorni che Loki cercava quel benedetto cd: aveva provato su internet, ma i prezzi erano davvero spropositati, quindi si era rivolto ai negozi. Inutile dire che i più forniti lo avevano già finito, mentre per gli altri era introvabile.   
Sbuffò calciando una lattina.   
Aveva girato tutta la città a piedi, cercando anche nelle botteghe più oscure, ma nulla. Alzò il viso guardandosi attorno: non frequentava molto quella zona e stava facendo il punto della situazione quando gli occhi gli caddero sulla vetrina di un negozio.   
Vi erano strumenti musicali e libri e cd. Perplesso, entrò e osservò attento l’intorno: era grande, colorato, con strumenti sistemati ovunque, ma ordinati, e scaffali pieni di dischi e video.

 

Era stata una mattinata tranquilla per Thor.  
 Allo Slave to the Rhythm era entrata meno gente del solito e più che altro per curiosare. _Poco male_ , pensò il ragazzo, _Almeno riesco a dare una sistemata e fare gli ordini_.  
Poi era entrato il suo amico Fandral e tutti i buoni propositi erano andati, in parte, a farsi benedire: l’amico doveva cercare un raro 12" giapponese dei Journey e persero una vita sul pc a sfogliare cataloghi digitali quanto cartacei, tra telefonate più o meno dispendiose, più o meno utili a chi si fregiava di aver anche solo sfiorato tale meraviglia.  
Una volta trovato fu la scelta del cd da mettere in diffusione nel locale ad occupare il loro tempo, e mentre Fandral metteva nel lettore una raccolta di Bryan Ferry, Thor vide una figura familiare fare il suo ingresso nel negozio.  
"Ehi! Il mio dirimpettaio! Ciao Laufeyson!"

 

Loki si girò lentamente -Conosceva quella voce!   
"Odinson? Cosa ci fai qui?"   
_Perchè tutte le sfortune capitano a me?_   pensò portandosi le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto e richiudendo le spalle per sottolineare la propria, solita, poca predisposizione a qualsivoglia contatto col vicino di casa.  
Questi gli sorrise, come sempre.   
"Ci lavoro! E' mio!".   
Era evidente che, con Rogers, Loki parlasse veramente poco.  
L’hacker spalancò gli occhi.  
"Cosa?"   
Com'era possibile? Sapeva che l’altro si dilettava con la musica, ahimè, le sue orecchie lo sapevano bene, ma da qui ad avere un negozio...   
"Da quando?"  
"Saranno almeno.." Thor sollevò le spalle "...Sette, otto anni. Strano che tu non sia mai venuto, sono abbastanza conosciuto! Sai, tratto rarieties, robe d'importazione... cose per collezionisti, insomma!"   
Che fosse molto orgoglioso della sua attività era evidente, così come il fatto che lo lasciasse trasparire ogniqualvolta ne parlava con gli estranei. Al suo fianco Fandral annuiva con approvazione.  
"Otto anni..."  
Loki ci ragionò sopra, anche perché, pur non essendo un assiduo frequentatore di TriBeCa, si vantava –Giustamente- di conoscere conosceva tutti i negozi di musica. Strano non avesse mai sentito parlare di quello gestito dal dirimpettaio.   
"Bhè mi servirebbe un cd." disse coi soliti modi _garbati_.  
"Dimmi tutto!"  
“L'ultimo dei Led Zeppelin. E' praticamente introvabile!"  
"Allora i Led Zeppelin li trovi nell'espositore là al centro, sotto la lettera elle..." Thor Indicò uno scaffale in mezzo al negozio. "..Ma intendi l'ultimo in studio prima dello scioglimento o il live della reunion del 2012?"  
Loki guardò l'espositore: "Il live..."  
Thor scosse la testa.   
"Quello non ce l'ho, credo sia in ristampa. Però controllo sul pc, abbi pazienza qualche minuto..." _tlic tlic tlic_ , le dita che pestavano sulla tastiera erano il chiaro segno che il dirimpettaio stesse verificando il magazzino, poi, a giudicare dall’espressione corrucciata, anche il fornitore. Nel mentre _Slave to Love_ di Bryan Ferry riempiva l'aria. "Attualmente posso ordinarti solo la versione col dvd, e l'avresti in un paio di giorni al massimo...Se vuoi la versione solo cd c'è da aspettare un po' perchè la stanno effettivamente ristampando. Non ci vorrà molto ma prima di un mese non l'avrai..."  
"Quanto mi verrebbe a costare?" indagò l’hacker, una nota di disappunto ben udibile nella voce poco convinta e l’atteggiamento guardingo.  
"Costa ventitre dollari"  
Immediatamente, Loki aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
"Sei sicuro sia il prezzo giusto?"  
"Sono otto anni che lavoro qua” il dirimpettaio gli rivolse un’occhiata ironica “Credo di saperle certe cose!"  
"Lo chiedo perchè negli ultimi quattro  negozi dove sono stato mi hanno chiesto non meno di 60 dollari." chiarì il giovane, storcendo la bocca.  
A quelle parole Thor rise forte.   
"Ladri!” latrò “Con quel prezzo ci compri il vinile di Physical Graffiti stampa giapponese ancora nel cellophan. Fidati: ventitre dollari è un prezzo più che giusto!"  
Sul viso di Laufeyson si dipinse un'espressione contrariata -Avrebbe dovuto pensarci da solo.  
"Lo prendo!"  
"Ottimo, te lo ordino..." Thor riprese a smanettare col pc e dopo una manciata di minuti di silenzio sollevò gli occhi. "Fatto! L'acconto non te lo chiedo perchè ti conosco e... Vuoi che te lo allunghi a casa quando mi arriva?"  
"Mi faresti un favore.” Loki annuì “Non avendo la macchina è un po' complicato arrivare in questa zona." Si passò una mano dietro il collo, "Bhè ci vediamo a casa, allora."   
Stava per uscire, quando si bloccò e si voltò a guardare il dirimpettaio, un mezzo sorriso ad arcuargli le labbra sottili.  
"Grazie."   
Uscito in strada, tirò un respiro profondo e se ne tornò a passi svelti verso il condominio.

 

"Così è quello il tuo famoso vicino di casa..." Commentò Fandral, appena l’altro non fu più a portata d'orecchio. "...Simpatico come gli spilli sotto le unghie..."  
Thor continuò a guardarlo fino a che non sparì dalla sua visuale.   
"Un po'...” commentò “Ma non deve essere tanto male, sotto sotto..."  
Fandral roteò gli occhi.   
"Te e la tua mania di vedere il buono in tutte le persone...."  
L'altro gli diede una pacca sulle spalle.   
"Ma lo sai che in più delle volte ci azzecco!"  
"Sì, e le altre volte la prendi in quel posto!"  
Thor scosse la testa e ridacchiò: non poteva dargli torto!  
Poi entrarono cinque dei clienti più affezionati e il discorso cadde nel dimenticatoio.


	8. Venti Dollari di Mancia, Per Il Disturbo

**Capitolo 7**

**Venti Dollari di Mancia, Per Il Disturbo**

Quando Clint aprì gli occhi, il volto di Phil eruppe nel proprio campo visivo con la deflagrazione mistica di un'epifania divina.   
Sulle prime gelò, il corpo rigido sotto l'imbastitura delle coperte, gli arti incollati al materasso; sollevò piano le spalle, gli occhi guardinghi, tirò indietro la schiena, lo stomaco ebbe un buffo sobbalzo. Poi li sentì: il formicolio ai polpastrelli, il morso ai muscoli, la testa d'ovatta, il cuore pesante nel petto, il fiato un fischio metallico dei polmoni contratti.   
E li riconobbe.   
Gli inequivocabili segni di un attacco di panico - E come ogni attacco di panico che si rispetti, di quelli violenti che lo lasciavano tramortito e intirizzito sulla terrazza per una notte intera, ciò che lo aveva portato a quel punto, al limite della crisi, era solo un pastrugno nebuloso di pensieri contorti. Sapeva che era successo, ma _cosa_ fosse accaduto ancora non riusciva a dirlo.   
La notte gli risaliva la gola sottoforma di nausea distorta, la presenza di Coulson accanto al materasso era una pallottola fredda a bucare l'addome. Se Phil era rimasto, Phil aveva visto. Aveva visto tutto. Chissà che gli aveva detto, chissà Coulson che aveva sentito.   
Dandosi mentalmente dell'idiota, l'ex cecchino gattonò fuori dal "Nido" e a passo felpato uscì dalla stanza, stirando indietro le braccia per sciogliere i muscoli indolenziti dall'ansia. Aveva bisogno di un caffé. Ne avevano bisogno entrambi. E lui, soprattutto, aveva bisogno di _capire_. _Comprendere_. Ricordava la cena, la balaustra e poi---? Sapeva di essere stato inghiottito dal terrore più profondo, ma perchè...? _Perché_. La domanda gli rimbalzò nel cranio con un rintocco di campana a morte. C'era tutto, in quel _perché_. Ma tutto cosa---?   
Fu nell'atteggiamento mugolante dei nervi che si districavano uno per uno, che Clint colse con la coda dell'occhio il dossier dell'amministratore rovesciato a terra, fotografie sparpagliate ovunque, fogli divelti, ipotesi accartocciate. S'inginocchiò allibito in mezzo alla scempio cartaceo, esitante, gli occhi sbarrati, e cominciò a raccogliere un po' qua e un po' là, rovistando, impilando un po' alla buona la parte più cospicua di dati e roba, le dita tremanti e veloci e goffe e impacciate - Dimentico, per un istante, dello scatto abbandonato sul materasso dalla notte precedente.

   
Phil si mosse appena, e aprì gli occhi, ci mise un paio di minuti a realizzare dove fosse e cosa ci facesse lì. I ricordi della sera precedente lo colpirono come un pugno nello stomaco.   
Si guardò intorno alla ricerca di Clint, ma il ragazzo non c’era più. Si alzò a fatica, i muscoli che urlavano di dolore a causa della posizione scomoda a cui li aveva costretti: osservò la stanza immersa in un disordine controllato, il letto sfatto e sperò che il giovane avesse dormito bene, anche se lo dubitava fortemente.   
Tra le coperte scorse un qualcosa di colorato, si allungò e prese la foto in mano: era quella che lo ritraeva in accappatoio, la prima foto che aveva visto nel suo “immenso” dossier.   
_Cosa ci fa questa qui?_   Pensò mentre dei rumori provenienti dall’altra stanza catturavano la sua attenzione; si diresse lì con la foto in mano, trovando il ragazzo accucciato a terra che raccoglieva i fogli del suo fascicolo sparpagliati qui e lì.

 

Barton si voltò di scatto, ad osservare un sonnolento -A giudicare dai movimenti cigolanti, anche parecchio ammaccato- Phil Coulson da sopra la spalla destra.   
"Finisco di sistemare questo porcile e le preparo il caffè, signore" si scusò, imbracciando un cospicuo numero di fogliame e levandosi in piedi. Si guardò incerto all'intorno, alla ricerca di un punto dove sistemarsi, salvo poi optare per il divano sgangherato. I fascicolami caddero sulla copertura viola e smangiucchiata con un sonoro _Pumf_!.  
"Tranquillo, posso farlo io." Phil lo osservò attentamente, sembrava essere ritornato il solito Clint di sempre. Si avvicinò e gli porse la foto "Come ti senti?"  
Gli occhi di Clint saettarono alternativamente dalla foto a Coulson e da Coulson alla foto per alcuni, tesi secondi. L’ex cecchino allungò cauto la mano, piegò le dita, la raccolse a punta di polpastrello, quasi corresse il rischio di bruciarsi.   
"Oh." commentò solo, per poi piegarsi sulle ginocchia e sistemarla in mezzo ad alcuni fogli. Si raddrizzò e batté i palmi delle mani, lo sguardo ancora puntato sulla cartelletta color pulce, ingolfata di disordine "Non so." spallucce "Ho la testa un po' pesante. Credo."  
L’amministratore lo guardò preoccupato.  
"Forse dovresti riposare un altro po'... Posso mettere io in ordine."

 

Barton agitò la mano, un gesto di veemente diniego.   
"Il caffè è fondamentale di prima mattina" replicò "Forse è per quello che sono così stanco. Abbiamo fatto le ore piccole, eh?" poi, conscio anche lui di come quel tentativo di alleggerire la tensione fosse patetico e privo di senso, fece cascare le spalle con un sospiro "Senta. Mi dispiace per quello cui ha dovuto assistere ieri notte, signore. Non---" serrò la bocca "Non ricordo ancora bene _tutto_ , ma so di aver avuto un attacco di panico, di quelli davvero...bhè, di quelli forti. Ho riconosciuto i postumi quando mi sono svegliato - Avrei preferito la sbornia, lo ammetto. Mi dispiace." Si passò la mano sulla nuca. "Non avrei mai voluto che lei assistesse ad una cosa simile, la mia condizione è vergognosa, in certe circostanze. Mi dispiace se ho detto o fatto qualcosa che l'ha turbata. Solitamente riesco a gestirli." _Passando la notte insonne, a vegliare sullo stabile_  pensò _Ma è comunque un modo per gestirli. Più o meno._  "La ringrazio per essere rimasto e...Immagino per avermi messo a letto."  
Phil scosse la testa, un sorriso appena accennato: “Sta tranquillo, non import---Aspetta un attimo” s’interruppe di colpo, la voce venata di stridente dubbio “Qual è il tuo ultimo ricordo?”  
"Ahm..." Clint pressò le nocche contro la fronte, serrò le palpebre "Ora come ora...Un suo probabile avvelenamento da pesce, signore" scrollò le spalle, "Mi perdoni. Per adesso, il resto è solo confusione."

 

Phil spalancò gli occhi - _Se è davvero così, non ricorda il bacio!_ \- e si bloccò a guardarlo, imbambolato.  
"Lo so, è strano" rispose l’altro al suo sguardo inebetito, incassando la testa, "E' come la reazione ad uno shock: il cervello lo nasconde per evitare traumi ulteriori o improbabili conseguenze. Solo che si tratta del _mio_ cervello" uno storcersi di bocca eloquente "Quindi il resto dei ricordi è a rilascio graduale, come una medicina contro i bruciori di stomaco. Devo solo prendere il mio caffé e ragionarci su."  
Il vuoto che sentiva nello stomaco si trasformò in una voragine. Coulson cominciò a sudare freddo - era meglio che il ragazzo cancellasse i ricordi della sera precedente e di certo la sua presenza lì non aiutava a non portarglieli alla mente.   
"Forse è meglio se ti bevi un caffè e esci a prendere un po' d'aria. Ieri non è successo nulla di che, davvero!" Voltò la testa di scatto "E’ meglio che vada. Ti lascio riposare!"  
Clint si sedette a gambe larghe sul divano, sbuffando contrariato alla scintilla di dolore che i muscoli gli avevano appena provocato, quindi affondò il gomito nel cuscino e artigliò i capelli con le dita.   
"Signore. Con tutta sincerità...Il suo comportamento mi sta dicendo l'esatto contrario" un ghigno sorriso di sbieco.  
L’uomo fece un grande respiro, tenendo per un attimo l'ossigeno intrappolato nei polmoni, per poi rilasciarlo, cercando di calmarsi. Sorrise più tranquillo.   
"Non è successo nulla davvero. Rimuginarci su non serve a nulla. Riposati!"  
Il giovane reclinò la nuca sullo schienale.   
"Signore...Ho un _gap_ , un buco nero di approssimativamente sette ore: non è salutare. E il suo nervosismo non contribuisce a placare la mia voglia di scoprire cosa mi sono perso, anzi...Lo acuisce."  
Phil sospirò -Mentire non era mai stato il suo forte, pur essendo un avvocato ed avendo quindi una solida carriera di ritorcimenti sintattici.  
“Sappi che…” Si bloccò, ripensò alla sera precedente, al calore delle sue labbra, al batticuore che l’aveva colto, il tremore… Non poteva dire che non aveva importanza, per lui ne aveva avuta eccome. Ma voleva tranquillizzarlo, fargli capire che anche se a lui non _andava_ non importava. Certo era che il loro rapporto si sarebbe rovinato… “Ho fatto qualcosa che ti ha causato l’attacco di panico e me ne dispiace davvero. Non era mia intenzione farti star male… E’ stata una cosa non progettata… istintiva, ecco! Sappi solo che qualsiasi sarà la tua reazione al _ricordo_ spero non ti faccia perdere la stima e la fiducia che nutri nei miei confronti.” Prese un altro respiro “E’ meglio che ora vada, ne riparleremo quando avrai… _razionalizzato_  il tutto.”   
Phil si diresse verso la porta, poggiò la mano sulla maniglia, ma non riuscì ad abbassarla. Si voltò di nuovo a guardarlo.  
“ Io sono qui per te, Clint. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, _qualunque_ cosa, io ci sono. Non sei solo, non più…” Fece un cenno del capo e lasciò l’ appartamento.

   
"Causa...?" Clint non ebbe il tempo di finire la frase che già Coulson si era involato dalla sala, fuori dalla porta, lasciando dietro di sè un'atmosfera vuota, stagnante, che sapeva di ripugnante retrogusto metallico. L'ex cecchino rimase alcuni istanti a fissare l'uscio, per poi chinarsi a prendere un paio di fogli rimasti sul pavimento.   
Li rigirò senza motivo, al solo scopo di tenere occupate le mani mentre rimuginava su quanto accaduto: qualcosa aveva provocato l'attacco di panico. Phil diceva di esserne responsabile, per colpa di un gesto istintivo. Guardò di nuovo le carte a terra. Corrugò la fronte. Il dossier così sparpagliato, gettato a terra con rabbia...Violenza...Che fosse...? No. Coulson non l'avrebbe mai fatto: sapeva quanto contassero per lui gli archivi, cosa significassero, cosa avrebbe comportato impicciarsi - Non invitato - in quegli affari al limite dell'ossessione maniacale.   
Al contempo, Barton sapeva quanto Coulson poco li apprezzasse: più di una volta aveva avuto da ridire sulla questione, arrivando a formulare minacce più o meno velate, più o meno confuse, più o meno...Reali. Clint sbarrò gli occhi.   
_«Ho fatto qualcosa che ti ha causato l’attacco di panico e me ne dispiace davvero. Non era mia intenzione farti star male… E’ stata una cosa non progettata… istintiva, ecco!»_  
L'archivio. Proprio quello di Coulson. Solo il suo. E Phil aveva una foto, tra le mani, la stessa che aveva tenuto il giorno in cui l'aveva visto sistemare i--- Barton s'alzò di scatto, afferrò la maniglia, aprì la porta con un gran sconquasso di legno e assi e cardini; a passo di marcia trangugiò la breve distanza tra gli appartamenti, pigiò con tale forza il campanello che fu quasi stupito di non sentire le proteste arcigne degli altri inquilini.

 

Appena entrato nell'appartamento Phil era corso in bagno a buttarsi con la testa sotto l'acqua fredda, la mente proiettata ancora alla sera precedente. Si sentì un'idiota per aver fatto quello che aveva fatto. Sapeva che Clint era un ragazzo particolare, come aveva potuto fare una cosa così a cuor leggero?  
Il suono del campanello lo risvegliò dalle sue elucubrazioni mentali e corse ad aprire, i capelli che ancora gocciolavano acqua.  
"Ha guardato il suo dossier? E' per questo che era per terra? L'ha guardato?" Barton lo affrontò dritto, diretto, senza sfumature o incertezze di sorta "---Signore, se non si asciuga i capelli si buscherà un raffreddore" - Bhè, in fondo, lavorare a contatto coi bambini aveva avuto qualche effetto stile... _Istinto Materno_ , ecco.  
"Il dossier? Cosa c'entra?" Chiese l’amministratore, confuso.  
 Le goccioline cominciarono ad insinuarsi nel colletto della camicia e le avvertiva scorrere sul viso, solleticandolo; si passò una mano tra i capelli per rimuovere un po' d'acqua e continuò a guardarlo corrucciato.  
L’ex cecchino roteò gli occhi, esasperato, e tese il braccio dietro di sè.   
"Il dossier. Lei ha detto di essere la causa del mio attacco. Il dossier è sparpagliato per terra. Il _suo_ dossier, solo quello. E aveva una _sua_ foto in mano, quando è ricomparso in salotto. Lo ha letto? Ha letto il---" un sospiro "Signore, non ce la faccio a vederla come un pulcino bagnato, quindi le opzioni sono due: o si decide ad asciugarsi i capelli o acchiappo un asciugamano e glieli friziono io stesso."  
Phil scosse la testa.  
"Lascia perdere i capelli, non è il dossier la causa, quello l'hai buttato tu a terra. E' quello che è successo sulla terrazza..." e la sua voce sfumò appena.  
"E farle prendere un raffreddore? Signore, non ci tengo a farmi arrestare per tentato omicidio di amministratore." Clint corrugò la fronte "In terrazza?" schiuse la bocca "...Oddio. L'ho davvero avvelenata col pesce?"  
"Dai entra!" con un sorriso appeso alla bocca, l’uomo lo lasciò sulla porta e andò a prendere un asciugamano. "Non mi hai avvelenato!" Urlò dal bagno.  
Clint s'appollaiò con un salto sul divano color crema dell'amministratore, l'unghia del pollice stretta tra i denti. "In effetti, mi sembra fin troppo in salute per essere stato avvelenato. ---Non che io volessi avvelenarla sul serio, eh!"  
"Lo spero!"   
Phil tornò nel salone con i capelli un po' spettinati, ma che non gocciolavano più.   
"Davvero, Clint, lascia perdere ieri sera. Dovresti riposare!"  
"Ma io non---" l’ex cecchino esalò un sospiro frustrato, le mani che s'alzavano impotenti e poi ricadevano lungo i fianchi "Non riesco a riposare. Non ce la faccio. Signore, lei come si sentirebbe ad avere un buco nero nella testa? Un'interruzione di corrente, un calo di tensione---Non sapere cosa è successo, né quel che ha fatto." scosse il capo "So di aver fatto qualcosa, in quel lasso di tempo, ma non _so_ cosa e questo mi terrorizza."  
L’amministratore si sedette accanto a lui, anche se un po' più distante di quanto avesse voluto.  
"Hai avuto un attacco di panico, sono riuscito a tranquillizzarti e ti ho messo a letto. Tutto qui."  
Clint sfregò il palmo della mano destra sul braccio sinistro, il volto corrucciato, lo sguardo cupo e fin troppe rughe a dipanarsi dalla radice del naso.   
"E allora perché si comporta come se avesse paura di me, signore?"  
"Non ho paura di te!" Coulson fece un mezzo sorriso, sebbene non gli riuscì in alcun modo di guardarlo a più a lungo "Ho solo paura di fare qualcos'altro che possa farti star male."  
"Posso essere sincero, signore?"  
"Certo."  
"Questo suo sfuggire, questo suo nervosismo, questa sua paura...Lei non si è mai comportamento così, con me." Clint gli lanciò un'occhiata veloce "Perché così è come si comportano tutti gli altri, quando hanno a che fare con me." Un ghigno sghembo "Se proprio deve avere paura di qualcosa che possa farmi star male, allora abbia paura di questo."  
Phil prese un profondo respiro e si allungò verso di lui, prendendogli la mano.  
"Non ho paura di te, non potrei mai averne."  
"Non so se definirla un coraggioso o una persona dal precario, se non inesistente, istinto di conservazione." L'ex cecchino sollevò la mano che l'altro aveva appena raggiunto, squadrò l'intreccio delle dita da una parte all'altra, da ogni angolazione possibile, le palpebre assottigliate. "...Lo ho già fatto, vero? _Questo_ " scosse il polso "Ieri sera. Non è la prima volta."  
"Pensi che se ti dicessi _davvero_  quello che è successo, staresti meglio?"  
"...Ho perso la scommessa, vero?"  
"Su tutti i fronti."  
L’ex cecchino si morse il labbro inferiore, stritolandolo tra i denti.   
"Il punto mancante." mormorò, quindi sollevò gli occhi su di lui, deglutendo, "Ero io, vero?"  
"Eri tu."  
"Lei è consapevole, vero signore, che io non sarei neanche dovuto esserlo, il punto?" la  bocca era secca, la gola arida, le corde vocali aggrovigliate "Come ha fatto a vedermi?"  
Coulson gli strinse più forte la mano.  
“Il fatto che tu non _consideri_ te stesso, non vuol dire che debbano farlo anche gli altri…” Prese un profondo respiro, raccogliendo le idee per capire come spiegarsi. “Ci ho messo un po’ a capirlo, in verità. Ti ho sempre _guardato_ e mi incuriosivi con il tuo modo di fare e le tue… _originalità_.”  Gli sorrise perdendosi per un attimo negli occhi chiari, “Ti ho _veramente_ _visto_ quando mi sono accorto che la tua vicinanza mi faceva provare cose che non provavo da tanto, troppo, tempo.” Abbassò lo sguardo sulle loro dita intrecciate, sentiva il calore delle loro mani amplificato dentro di sè. “Non è un sentimento che devi ricambiare, Clint, davvero. Non ha..” sospirò e gli lasciò andare la mano, “Non è importante. Vorrei solo che tu ti facessi aiutare ad affrontare i tuoi… _fantasmi_.”

 

Il guizzo con cui Coulson abbandonò le sue dita, provocò in Clint una stonata sfumatura di disagio; flesse la mano più volte, come ad abituarsi alla mancanza improvvisa - Era stato caldo, quel contatto, fino a quando Phil non aveva deciso di interromperlo.   
"In poche parole, i segnali di pericolo che mandavo a chiunque nel raggio di cinque miglia, invece che tenerla lontana l'hanno attratta..." abbozzò un sorriso mefistofelico, "Signore, davvero, io farei qualcosa per l'istinto di autoconservazione." Si schiarì la voce "E soprattutto, deve perdere il vizio di mettermi parole in bocca e nella testa, pensieri che non ho mai formulato. Nel senso..." scrollò le spalle, "Credo lei si sia accorto che tendo a...Tralasciare me stesso in favore degli altri, no? Insomma. Non faccio una buona dose di autoanalisi da...Oh, bhè, troppi anni. Anche al circo, vivevo in funzione del pubblico, non per me. Davo alla gente quel che la gente voleva e a fine spettacolo ero troppo esausto per rimettere addosso i miei panni." Si grattò la nuca "Quindi...Non parta già sconfitto in partenza, intesi? Mi ci faccia ragionare su. Lavorare. Devo solo---Riprendere un attimino il controllo. Come faccio sempre. Darmi il tempo di avere una visione di insieme. Anche perchè..." deglutì, "Ho il terrore di ferirla, signore. Di ferirla più in profondità di quanto lei potrebbe anche solo immaginare. Lei vuole aiutarmi coi fantasmi - Ho davvero parlato anche di quello, ieri notte? Dannazione...- Ma è sicuro di volerli conoscere? Potrebbe..." portò l'indice alla bocca, mordendo piano la nocca "Non piacerle, quello che scoprirà. Potrebbe fuggire davvero, questa volta. Potrebbe davvero, davvero farle male. _Io_ potrei farle male."  
L’amministrato gli rivolse uno sguardo confuso.  
"Non credo di aver colto _davvero_ tutto quello che hai detto... Ma voglio davvero aiutarti e non riuscirai a farmi cambiare idea."  
"Il giorno in cui riuscirà a decifrare correttamente quanto dico, dovrà pensare di prendere un appuntamento con uno psicologo, signore. Di quelli bravi."  
"Ho un paio di conoscenze nel settore... Ricercherò i loro numeri di telefono." Phil sorrise appena "Cosa vuoi fare ora?"  
"Caffè...?" propose Clint, speranzoso, la bocca piegata in un’espressione innocente, genuina.  
"Lo preparo!"   
Coulson s’alzò e andò in cucina. Prese la macchietta e la riempì con gesti meccanici, mentre con la mente vagava sugli ultimi avvenimenti. Non aveva capito nulla del discorso del ragazzo. Forse gli aveva dato una speranza o forse no - perchè doveva avere una mente così contorta? -  
Signore---!" cinguettò l’ex cecchino, dalla stanza attigua "Sta facendo il ballo del robot?"  
Senza ascoltarlo, Phil mise la macchinetta sul fuoco, lo sguardo sempre perso nei propri pensieri: aveva una strana sensazione nello stomaco, teneva davvero al giovane -Doveva ammettere che si era preso una sbandata, neanche fosse ancora un adolescente - ma non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi in quali guai si stesse mettendo con le sue mani.

 

Il fatto che l'altro non l'avesse degnato di risposta non era un buon segno. Per nulla. Clint scivolò via dal divano e lo raggiunse in silenzio, i passi ovattati e leggeri; praticamente lo circumnavigò, ben attento a che l'amministratore non lo scoprisse.   
Era un po' come giocare ad un, due, tre stella coi marmochietti del dopo-scuola. S'acquattò all'altezza delle gambe del tavolo e gli spuntò d'un balzo davanti al naso, le palpebre assottigliate, la testa incavata nelle spalle. "  
Sento le sue meningi che s'arrovellano da qui."

   
Phil se lo trovò di fronte all'improvviso, sobbalzò e si portò una mano al petto:   
"Ma dico, sei impazzito?"  
"---E' un anno e mezzo che abitiamo nello stesso palazzo e solo _adesso_ le viene in mente di chiedermelo?"  
Coulson s’appoggiò alla cucina e respirò affondo.  
"Se vuoi uccidermi fallo in maniera tradizionale."  
Clint roteò gli occhi al cielo.   
"E che diavolo, signore...! Lei tappa le ali della mia fantasia!"  
L’uomo lo guardò malevolo e stava per rispondergli per le rime quando la macchinetta cominciò a borbottare. Spense il fuoco, prese le tazze e ci versò il liquido ambrato, porgendone una a Clint.  
"Grazie, signore" l'ex cecchino era sul punto di portarsi la tazzina alla bocca, ma si bloccò. Osservò il caffè fumante per qualche secondo, quindi rivolse lo sguardo a Phil e poi di nuovo alla tazzina. Serrò le labbra, per poi sollevarla con un che di titubante "Brindiamo...?"  
"A cosa?" domandò l’amministratore, incuriosito.  
"Alla mia scommessa persa? Come si suol dire, non mi sembra che tutto il male sia venuto per nuocere, no?"  
L’uomo avvicinò la tazza alla sua.  
"Mi devi comunque due birre e un mese di supertata."  
"---Giusto. Dimenticavo Supertata."  
Phil Sorrise e lo osservò: la voglia, il desiderio di toccarlo era pressante e il ricordo del _quasi_ bacio, ancora troppo vivido nella mente. Si portò il caffè alle labbra e ne bevve un sorso, abbassando gli occhi.  
Clint piegò la testa di lato, a squadrarlo da sottinsù.   
"Le dirò, sta cominciando a diventare inquietante il fatto che da stamattina io non riesca in alcun modo a decifrare le sue espressioni."  
"Si vede che sei più stanco di quel che pensi." Gli sorrise, obliquo.  
"O lei mi sta nascondendo qualcosa."  
"Cosa dovrei nasconderti?" Coulson posò la tazza nel lavandino, aprì un mobile e prese dei biscotti, porgendoli al giovane.  
Gli occhi di questi si illuminarono più o meno con la stessa esaltazione di un bambino di sei anni: affondò la mano nel pacchetto crocchiolante, afferrando una manciata sbriciolosa di biscotti al cioccolato e appollaiandosi sulla sedia più vicina per gustarseli al meglio.  
 "Mh. Non saprei." mugugnò, mordicchiando una goccia fondente "Tante cose. Non lo so. Magari è un alieno. Un Signore del Tempo come il Dottore. Oppure---Un androide? O ancora, un mega-capoccione appartenente ad un'organizzazione super-segreta di spie!"  
"E' il caffè che ti fa straparlare?" chiese Phil, nel controllare la miscela, "Mi sembra la solita..."  
Barton tese l'indice ben in alto, con fare assai compito.   
"Io non _straparlo_ , io elaboro teorie che altri, al contrario mio, non avrebbero il fegato di tenere in considerazione!"  
"Un alieno o un androide? Davvero?" Scosse la testa divertito "Vuoi qualcos'altro?"  
"Il Dottore è un alieno. Gli alieni vanno un casino." un cenno di diniego col capo da parte dell’altro, mentre si metteva in bocca l'ultimo biscotto.  
Phil scoppiò a ridere quando d'improvviso una fitta alla testa gli bloccò il respiro in gola. Si portò una mano sul viso e si lasciò cadere indietro, sbattendo la schiena contro il lavandino.

 

"Phil---!" l'urlo gli uscì immediato dalla gola e neanche il tempo di vederselo sfumare sulle labbra, che già Clint si era catapultato via dalla sedia, una mano a sostenere la schiena di Coulson, l'altra sul suo braccio per cercare di mantenerlo stabile "Ehi! Ehi! Sono io qui quello con i postumi da attacco di panico, ricorda? E non c'è nessun esame all'orizzonte, quindi niente scuse. Signore? Signore, mi sente?"  
Phil strofinò la mano sul viso.  
"Tranquillo è solo una fitta alla testa. Deve essere la stanchezza, ho una certa età ormai non posso più fare le ore piccole." Sorrise, anche se quella che gli piegò la bocca era più assimilabile ad una smorfia.  
"Abbiamo già discusso sull'età, non intendo tornare sull'argomento." l’ex cecchino fece pressione sulla colonna vertebrale, per convincerlo a staccarsi lentamente dal sostegno del lavandino, "Riesce ad arrivare almeno fino alla sedia?"  
"Ne stai approfittando per palparmi, Barton?"   
"Ah---! Signore! Se mi stana così, mi sento quasi violato!"

 

L’amministratore si lasciò cadere sulla sedia e si strofinò ancora il viso, la testa che pulsava e batteva; cominciò a prendere profondi respiri per cercare di scacciare la sensazione di panico che gli aveva attanagliato lo stomaco.  
"Phil" lo chiamò Barton, inginocchiato davanti a lui, le mani che andavano a coprire quelle dell'amministratore e le portavano gentilmente alle tempie "Sono qui" ripetè, la voce bassa, quasi cantilenante "Prendi un respiro profondo. Ci sono qua io, d'accordo? Va tutto bene. Ascoltami. Rilassati. Va tutto bene. Ci sono qua io. Va tutto bene."  
Coulson abbassò le mani e lo fissò, grato.  
"Mi sembra di rivivere ieri sera, ma si sono invertiti i ruoli... Siamo due disastri!"  
"E' la mia cattiva influenza, signore" ridacchiò il giovane, seppur irrequieto "Vede, sta già imparando. La prossima cosa che farò, sarò insegnarle ad indossare un vestito di scena viola, con maschera a mezzaluna inclusa nel prezzo."  
Phil sorrise appena, il dolore che si stava pian piano attenuando.  
 "Viola? Oh no, mi sbatte troppo!”  
"Scherza? Le starebbe _divinamente_!"  
"Vuoi vedere che, alla fine, tra noi due, sono io quello che ha bisogno di aiuto?"

 

Ancora in ginocchio davanti a lui, Clint gli diede un buffetto sul braccio - Un po' come faceva coi bambini del doposcuola, quando si sbucciavano il ginocchio e venivano da lui _Perché il signor Clint racconta storie buffe quando mi mette i cerotti colorati e mi chiama soldatino_.   
"Sono qui per questo...E per rubarle scatti in accappatoio."

 

"Soprattutto per gli scatti in accappatoio..." Coulson s’irrigidì per una nuova fitta e si portò di nuovo le mani al viso atteggiato ad una smorfia.  
"Quelli sono---"

 

L'ex cecchino deglutì e fece scivolare le dita sulle falangi dell'altro: lo convinse a scoprirsi il volto, si tese verso di lui in modo da essere completamente nel suo campo visivo. Strinse con fermezza la presa sulle sue mani, un po' le scosse perché il contatto gli arrivasse dritto e chiaro al cervello.   
"Signore. _Phil_ " rimarcò "Se inizia a sentire di nuovo un'ondata di panico, si concentri su di me, d'accordo? Non la lascio in preda al terrore, di quello può esserne certo."

   
Phil lo guardò dritto negli occhi, perdendosi in quel mare tempestoso, mentre gli stringeva le mani a voler catturare il calore che gli trasmettevano. Alla fine si erano davvero scambiati i ruoli.   
"Ultimamente mi vengono spesso, dovrei decidermi ad andare da un medico..." La fitta si acuì per un momento, "...E dovrei stendermi..."  
"Stendersi è la cosa migliore. Mi occuperò io di lei" promise Clint, sollevandosi in piedi senza lasciare un solo istante la presa debole delle sue dita "Non si preoccupi. Sono certificato."  
E a quella frase, nonostante sentisse la testa pulsare dolorosamente, l’uomo non potè impedirsi di ridere: "Certificato?"  
"Sicuro! Ha mai affrontato una folla di bambini armati di pop-corn? Glielo assicuro, signore, il panico da palcoscenico non è piacevole...Soprattutto se sei vestito con un costume di scena viola, corredato di mascherina a mezzaluna e la bambocciosa banda di babbuini di cui sopra impara a dire _checca_ prima di _mamma_." Piegò la testa di lato, "Le do una mano a mettersi in piedi?"  
L’amministratore scosse appena la testa. Si rimise in piedi, chiudendo gli occhi a causa di un giramento di testa: iniziava a sentirsi frustrato e si morse forte il labbro inferiore -Perchè doveva star male proprio di fronte a lui?   
"Okay. No. Signore, si sieda di nuovo, glielo chiedo per cortesia."  
"No, no, ce la faccio!"  
Clint sbottò un respiro frustrato.   
"Signore, non mi costringa a chiederle dove ha la bua, perché sarebbe imbarazzante per entrambi." E così dicendo spostò le mani da quelle dell'amministratore alle sue spalle, per invitarlo - O meglio, _costringerlo_ , a rimettersi a sedere. "Ora, prima che perda il mio proverbiale aplomb inglese, chiuda gli occhi e reclini la testa sullo schienale, d'accordo? Non si preoccupi, sono proprio dietro di lei."  
Phil cominciava ad innervosirsi: quella situazione non solo gli stava facendo fare una pessima figura davanti al ragazzo, ma lo stava anche mettendo a disagio come mai prima d'ora.   
"Sto bene, Barton, davvero. Forse dovresti andare." Si liberò dalle sue mani e fece qualche passo verso la camera da letto, prima di fermarsi di nuovo a causa di un altro giramento.

 

"Oh per l'amor di---" il giovane serrò le palpebre "Sappia che mi odierò a vita per questo, ma è stato lei a costringermi."   
Punto primo: sorprendere l'avversario alle spalle.   
Clint sapeva ancora essere veloce, sapeva essere ancora silenzioso. La distanza che li separava era misera, le pessime condizioni in cui l'altro si trovava un ottimo vantaggio. In sintesi, scattare e comparirgli dietro la schiena fu questione di un attimo, un gioco da bambini.   
Punto secondo: immobilizzare l'avversario.   
I riflessi di Coulson erano rallentati, confusi, e l'ex cecchino impiegò meno di una manciata di secondi per serrare il braccio destro attorno alla sua gola, afferrargli il polso tra le dita della mano libera e torcerlo per evitare una qualsiasi - Per quanto improbabile - ritorsione.   
Punto terzo: condurre l'avversario nel luogo stabilito. "  
Questo è uno dei motivi per cui non le piacerà indagare troppo su di me."   
Gli soffiò all'orecchio, l'adrenalina che strideva nelle vene, cantava e ghignava e scrosciava come nuovo sangue. Il respiro accelerò, i polmoni scalpitarono, il cuore impazzì contro la cassa toracica -E nonostante tutto calmo.   
Calmo e rapido e incolore, come gli avevano insegnato, come aveva imparato, come gli era stato inculcato, marchiato a fuoco finanche dentro le ossa. Mosse un passo all'indietro, conducendo Phil con sè. La presa era ferrea, ma abbastanza controllata perché non gli nuocesse in alcun modo - _Non è un obiettivo, Agente Barton. E' un civile. Non si toccano i civili. I civili stanno fuori da tutto questo_ -, solo un po' di spavento per convincere quella testa dura a ragionare.   
"E' sua intenzione sedersi da solo o la devo trascinare di peso, signore?"

 

Phil portò la mano libera al braccio intorno alla gola.   
"Avrei dovuto immaginare che prima o poi avresti provato ad uccidermi..."   
Prese un respiro profondo. Sapeva che Clint non voleva fargli del male, ma non potè impedirsi di provare un leggero panico –Il che, naturalmente, fu causa e conseguenza di un altro giramento e un'altra fitta alla testa.  
"Ucciderla?" ripeté Clint, approfittando dello sbilanciamento improvviso per portarlo al tavolo e costringerlo a sedersi "No, signore. La sto solo neutralizzando e mettendogli un po' di sale in zucca."

 

Il respiro che gli uscì dalla bocca fu spezzato, roco, le mani, quando le appoggiò alle tempie dell'amministratore, ebbero un impercettibile tremore - L'eco lontano delle missioni, l'inconscia botta di adrenalina che andava scemando in sghignazzi ridacchianti e malevoli.  
 "Ora. Per favore. Si rilassi." disegnò un piccolo cerchio dall'attaccatura dei capelli, oltre il lobo dell'orecchio, su lungo lo zigomo, fino a richiuderlo "Fare così non serve a nulla. Non sia testardo e non faccia l'eroe, per quello ci siamo già rispettivamente io e Rogers."  
   
Alla fine Phil dovette arrendersi.   
"E va bene, fa di me quello che vuoi!" esclamò, melodrammatico.   
La situazione stava volgendo al ridico, tanto valeva smorzare la tensione che si era creata. Si lasciò andare con un sospiro rassegnato.  
Un altro cerchio, nel mentre che Clint esercitava una maggiore pressione coi polpastrelli.   
"Signore, devo prenderlo come un invito o come un ordine?"  
"Prendilo come un invito ad approfittarne…”  
Non fu difficile, per l’ex cecchino, farsi sfuggire una risata –Ed il il terzo cerchio diventava un poco più piccolo e stretto.   
"Queste proposte indecenti, signore! Sono un giovinetto perbene, io. Non vorrà mica traviarmi?"  
“Ti lasceresti traviare davvero?"  
"Se glielo dicessi, gran parte del mio fascinoso mistero andrebbe perduto. Sarebbe una disgrazia"  
 Ancora un altro cerchio, più stretto del precedente, la pressione un po' più forte - Ci sarebbe voluta Sally Dolly, in realtà, perché Sally Dolly sapeva danzare quel giochetto di dita come se nella vita non avesse fatto altro. Era in grado di toccare ogni punto, ogni nervo, cullare l'ansia fino a renderla una nenia lontana ed inutile. Per quel che ne sapeva, Clint invece di una litania, gli stava metaforicamente cantando un concerto d'ottoni.

 

Phil aprì gli occhi e lo guardò; erano vicinissimi e gli ricordò troppo la sera precedente, quando lo aveva baciato. Dovette concentrarsi sulle sue mani per non cedere di nuovo alla tentazione di avvicinarsi alle sue labbra.  
   
C'era qualcosa, nel fondo delle iridi di Coulson, che Clint non riuscì ad identificare: avvertiva il suo respiro lambirgli caldo le labbra, scorse le pupille dilatarsi ad inghiottire il proprio riflesso, i vasi sanguigni segnare palpiti rossi all'altezza degli zigomi e nell'incavo delle guance. Le tempie, sotto i polpastrelli, s'incresparono di brividi freddi, la bocca dell'amministratore si schiuse, striata appena da un velo opaco di sudore.   
Barton deglutì e si passò la lingua sul labbro superiore, scovandovi - Oltre al sapore dei biscotti, al bacio del caffé, al morso rovente del panico - un'eco sconosciuta, inghiottita dal nero del gap, nel black-out.   
"...Come si sente?" domandò, avvertendo proprio malgrado il battito cardiaco singhiozzare contro le costole, per un'aritmia ben diversa da quella che l'aveva colto poco prima.

 

Phil seguì ipnotizzato il guizzò della sua lingua sulla bocca e per un attimo immaginò di averla tra le labbra, accarezzarla con la propria, mordergliela piano sentendolo gemere nella sua bocca. Aveva la gola secca e per un attimo temette di non riuscire a spiccicare parola. Si schiarì la gola.  
“Molto meglio, ti ringrazio.” La voce gli uscì roca anche se era appena un sussurro. Avvertiva il suo respiro sul viso, le sue mani ancora sulle tempie e la voglia incontrollata di sporgersi in avanti, colmare quei pochissimi centimetri, si fece urgente, quasi violenta. Si morse un labbro e strinse le mani, facendo forza su se stesso per non avvicinarglisi ulteriormente.

 

Una scintilla, uno schioccare di nervi, una fiammata, una scarica elettrica che Clint non poté ignorare tale era stata la portata dall'iride quasi completamente nera di Phil. Dovette prendere il respiro un paio di volte, prima di riuscire a far scivolare via le mani dalle sue tempie per sistemarle più innocentemente sulle sue spalle.   
"Signore. Riguardo a prima...Non volevo farle del male." Si scusò, gli occhi bassi e l'espressione colpevole "Spero abbia capito che---Insomma. Nonostante io abbia mostrato, come dire, un _palese_ ritorno alle origini e un'adrenalina a dir poco scoppiettante, non l'avrei mai ferita. "  
Phil prese un respiro profondo.  
“Lo so, non preoccuparti.”  
"Ma avrei potuto---" Barton s'interruppe, le dita che affondavano inconsciamente nella maglia dell'amministratore - Un appiglio? Un'ancora di salvezza? - "Non volevo. Volevo soltanto...Farla ragionare, ecco. Farla sedere. Visto che non mi ascoltava io ho pensato di, come dire..." deglutì "...Mostrarle il mio punto di vista da un'altra angolazione. Ma non volevo, sul serio. Se le ho fatto male, se sente di faticare a respirare---"  
L’amministratore gli prese il viso tra le mani delicatamente, portando gli occhi nei propri, incrociando le loro braccia.  
“Clint, calmati. Lo so, sta tranquillo. E’ stata colpa mia, avrei dovuto subito darti ascolto.”  
Dalle dita si spandevano riccioli caldi di fiamma rassicurante, i polpastrelli aderivano perfettamente alle pieghe del proprio viso e Barton si chiese come non avesse mai notato le attenzioni di Coulson, prima di quel momento.   
"Bhè, ascoltarmi sarebbe stato un'ottima scelta." Ammise l’ex cecchino, un sorrisetto sardonico a sorvolargli le labbra e a scintillare con un guizzo negli occhi divertiti.

 

"Forse dovresti andare..." Phil abbandonò, seppur a malincuore, la presa al suo volto- Era consapevole, maledettamente consapevole, di come l'unica cosa che rimanesse da fare era allontanarlo.  
Barton la fronte, squadrandolo confuso da capo a piedi.   
"E Supertata?"  
"Supertata?"  
"La scommessa." Clint agitò le dita davanti al suo viso "Signore, ricorda? Birre e Supertata, sono disposto a pagare pegno."  
"Ma non lo fa a quest'ora..." tentò, confuso. Poi un'insana idea gli balenò in mente: che l’altro non volesse lasciarlo da solo? Voleva forse stare con lui?  
"Oh."   
Il giovane affondò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni - A tal proposito, s'accorse, nemmeno si era cambiato d'abito   
"E se..." dondolò sui talloni, un po' come facevano i suoi bambini "Le cucinassi qualcosa? Per pranzo, intendo. Insomma. Adesso mi sembra un po' presto, no? Qualcosa che la tiri su, ecco."  
"E cosa vorresti preparare? Temo di avere il frigo vuoto."  
"Vuoto?" Clint sbarrò gli occhi "Oh no! No no no! Così non va, signore, non va affatto! Allora, facciamo così: in attesa che lei riempia quei poveri ripiani com'è giusto che sia, la invito a pranzo da me. Anche per---Sì, nel senso, concludere la cena di ieri in maniera meno...folle" morse l'angolo destro del labbro inferiore "Devo aver fatto un bel macello" considerò, inarcando le sopracciglia.  
"Temo di averlo fatto io, il macello..."  
Phil voleva alzarsi ma la vicinanza del ragazzo -Le gambe che si sfioravano ad ogni minimo movimento, il calore che sentiva trasparire dal suo corpo - gli impedì di muoversi e in quel momento, si sentiva così bene che non si sarebbe spostato neanche ne fosse andato della vita, "Quando ricorderai ne riparleremo."  
Barton si chinò sulle ginocchia, il mento appoggiato sulla clavicola dell'amministratore.   
"Allora nessun indizio? Nessuno nessuno nessuno?" si lagnò, gnaulando come un bambino cui avessero negato un lecca lecca.  
Phil si irrigidì per una frazione di secondo, rimanendo senza parole per quel gesto così...infantile.   
"Posso anche dirtelo se vuoi..."  
Con le labbra sporte in fuori, l'ex cecchino s'accoccolò maggiormente guancia contro guancia con quella dell'amministratore.   
"Mi piacerà?" chiese "No, perché non mi va di scoprire che, faccio una ipotesi, mi ha messo una lucertola nella schiena o mi ha fatto la spia alla buoncostume sulla mia attuale ubicazione. Gente poco simpatica, quelli della buoncostume."  
Il profumo del giovane lo colpì come un fulmine, un misto di shampoo, sudore e... _zucchero_. Gli portò le mani sui fianchi - a quello proprio non seppe resistere - e si rilassò.  
"Nessuna spiata alla buoncostume, tranquillo. Anche se devo ammettere che sono stato più volte tentato... Ma proprio non lo immagini, dopo quello che ti ho detto? Non è una cosa così difficile, credimi."

 

Barton scostò il volto in un gesto lento, cauto, la punta del naso che, nel ritrarsi, andò a sfiorare impercettibilmente lo zigomo di Phil, la piega della mandibola, il profilo delle labbra ancora schiuse. Gli occhi si soffermarono a cogliere il battito del cuore contro la clavicola, si sollevarono a seguire la linea del respiro fino all'ombra sottile delle ciglia sulle guance, fino alle palpebre appena abbassate a nascondere parte dell'iride liquida, illanguidita dalla luce che tagliava di traverso la stanza - Le luci della terrazza avevano imbiondito i capelli di Coulson in un barbaglio d'istante nel momento esatto in cui egli s'era fatto vicino, nell'attimo in cui Clint aveva visto se stesso riflesso dentro di lui e aveva capito, dannazione, aveva capito come l'altro l'avesse visto, l'avesse guardato, come fosse riuscito ad andare al di là del mirino, al di là di tutto, di ogni cosa, maledizione, di ogni cosa.   
"Forse..." mormorò l'ex cecchino sulla bocca dell'amministratore - E il fiato gli mancò e deglutì e rimase fermo, non si mosse, sospeso, sospeso dinanzi alle labbra di Phil "Ho una vaga idea..."

   
Sentì il cuore nelle orecchie, la gola secca, il tremore alle mani.   
Coulson si perse a fissarlo per un attimo negli occhi, per poi portare lo sguardo sulle sue labbra. Si morse l’angolo sinistro del labbro inferiore, il respiro caldo dell’altro sul viso. Le loro bocche erano così vicine… Sarebbe bastato un nulla per toccarsi, meno di un soffio. Stette in silenzio, non fidandosi della sua voce e troppo perso ad alternare lo sguardo tra gli occhi chiari e le labbra rosse di Clint.  
"Parli ora, signore, o taccia per sempre." gli consigliò l’ex cecchino, la voce bassa, tesa - In _attesa_.  
"Promettimi che non ti farai venire un altro attacco." Sussurrò l’amministratore, spostando lo sguardo nel suo.  
Barton sollevò la mano, l'altra la portò all'altezza del cuore.   
"Giuro, prometto, parola di lupetto." Recitò, "Mi colpisca un fulmine se mento."  
Phil rise sottovoce, come se permettere alle parole di uscire nella loro normale tonalità potesse rompere quel momento, per lui, tanto emozionante.   
"Sei un idiota Clint."   
Si sporse di più e sfiorò le labbra del giovane con le sue, pregando internamente che quello non fuggisse di nuovo via.

 

Sulle prime, inutile negarlo, Clint s'irrigidì: una scarica nervosa gli balenò lungo la colonna vertebrale, drizzandola istintivamente; il corpo si fece vigile, scattò in allerta, ogni senso teso a raccogliere i più piccoli indizi e segnali dall'ambiente circostante, in un processo mentale ormai inconscio atto a volgere l'intorno, la situazione contingente a proprio e solo vantaggio.   
Poi le labbra di Phil s'appoggiarono gentili alla bocca e i neuroni dell'ex-cecchino sgropparono in avanti, imbizzarriti, arrovellandosi, raccogliendo, ipotizzando, teorizzando le tracce che il tatto era in grado di percepire attraverso quel contatto: l'orlo del labbro inferiore gli si presentò coperto di minuscoli residui cicatriziali, alcuni dei quali mantenevano intatto un forte retrogusto metallico - _Il soggetto ha morso più volte la membrana carnosa fino a lacerare il vaso sanguigno. Gesto inconsapevole. Ciò è indice di nervosismo e disagio, riflesso incondizionato per contrastare la tensione. Le incrostazioni più recenti indicano che la situazione emotiva critica si è conclusa da poco o potrebbe essere ancora in corso, seppur a livello gestuale_.   
La lingua, constatò Barton, era punteggiata di escrescenze di lunghezza variabile dall'uno ai due millimetri, di origine recente, probabilmente micro-ustioni già in via di guarigione - _L'ipotesi è supportata dall'assunzione di caffeina da parte del soggetto. A conferma, all'interno della bocca sono riscontrabili labili tracce gustative appartenenti alla bevanda suddetta_ \- e impronte impalpabili mescolate tra loro, aroma alla menta - _Dentifricio da erboristeria abitualmente usato dal soggetto_ -, macchie ormai indistinguibili di vino bianco francese e orata al cartoccio, bruciacchiata ai bordi - _Cottura forse troppo prolungata. Annotazione: controllare il forno, possibile malfunzionamento della ventola_ -, derivanti dalla cena avvenuta sulla terrazza, in data sedici settembre duemilatredici.   
Il movimento della lingua tendeva a destra, collaudato a livello inconscio per scansare l'arcata dentaria in maniera parziale, in particolare all'altezza del secondo premolare - _Si ipotizza per il soggetto infiammazione e/o cariazione del suddetto, avvenuta presumibilmente ad uno-tre anni dalla seconda dentizione. Non si esclude la possibilità di un ascesso_. Gli incisivi inferiori presentavano un'inclinazione di gradi infinitesimali in avanti - _Probabile spinta della lingua dovuta alla deglutizione sanata grazie all'intervento di un/una logopedista_ \---  
Clint interruppe il contatto con Coulson, un pacato sospiro soffiato via dalla bocca contratta.   
Chiuse gli occhi, abbassando impercettibilmente il capo - Come impercettibile fu il movimento con cui s'avvicinò al volto dell'altro, quasi volesse appoggiare la fronte contro la sua, sconfitto.   
"Mi dica, signore" la voce uscì roca - _A pezzi_ "Secondo premolare sinistro. Età giovanile, post-seconda dentizione. Infiammazione, cariazione o ascesso?"   
Forse non ricordava come avrebbe dovuto i baci con Sally Dolly, forse li aveva scordati, addirittura sublimati, ma di sicuro -Oh, ne era certo, _così_ certo- non era normale fare un'anamnesi tanto accurata.  
"Sono senza speranza..." i denti sminuzzarono una risata amara - _Sono rovinato più di quanto pensassi._

 

Non furono necessari che pochi secondi per far sì che la paura scomparisse del tutto e il cervello si spegnesse. Le labbra di Clint erano morbide e Phil sentiva il suo profumo avvolgerlo del tutto, portandolo in una dimensione completamente nuova. La lingua scivolò piano tra le sue labbra e sentì il retrogusto di caffè e biscotti al cioccolato e un altro gusto, proprio, particolare del giovane. Gli strinse di più le mani sui fianchi e sospirò nella sua bocca.  
Quando si staccarono ci mise un po’ a ricollegare il cervello e quando sentì la sua voce aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso.  
“Come scusa?”

 

Clint scosse il capo e appoggiò le mani sulle nocche di Phil - Non per mandarlo via. Non---Aveva la forza per mandarlo via. Si stava aggrappando a lui nella speranza di riuscire a restare lui stesso e non scappare e non nascondersi, perché era un disastro umano, lo era sotto tutti i punti di vista.   
"Nulla" si scusò "Parlavo a vanvera, come ogni volta che apro bocca." Serrò feroce la mascella - _Dio_ , imprecò _Sono un fottuto idiota. Se Katie fosse qui mi avrebbe già conficcato una cuspide nel retto._  "Dovrei stare zitto, sa, signore? Così eviterei di aggiungere ulteriori annotazioni alla lista delle mie stramberie sociopatiche."

 

 

Coulson sbattè le palpebre più volte -Poteva davvero ridursi così solo per un bacio, accidenti?!? – e lo guardò bene in viso.   
“Stai bene?”  
"Sì, va tutto bene, signore, non si preoccupi." Gli rivolse un sorriso che sperò rassicurante "Avere a che fare con me è come trovarsi negli imbarazzanti panni di una bambinaia, solo senza cuffietta inamidata e soprattutto senza stipendio. Però non deve cantarmi la ninna nanna, questo è già un vantaggio"  
 "Non riuscirai mai a darmi del tu vero?" Phil gli sorrise appena e ritirò le mani sulle ginocchia, per dargli la libertà di muoversi.  
"Dovresti andare a casa a riposare. Sono successe...- agitò le mani, imitando un'esplosione - ...un sacco di cose!"

 

Barton abbozzò una sottospecie di sorriso obliquo.   
"Tempo al tempo" rispose, incassando la testa nelle spalle e affossando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni "Tempo al tempo."   
Tentennò appena qualche secondo, nell'infruttuoso tentativo di scindere le conseguenze oggettivo-comportamentali originate dal bacio di Phil da quelle più schiettamente emotive -Trovandosi, con sommo scorno, in gravi difficoltà a sezionarsi interiormente più di quanto avesse fatto con l'altro, solo pochi minuti prima.   
"Quando...Quando vuole venire per vedere Supertata, non si crei problemi. La porta è aperta e la birra in frigo" e così detto gli indirizzò un veloce saluto militare, unì i talloni e tornò a passo di marcia nel proprio appartamento.   
Alle spalle brividi inspiegabili, disagio, rabbia, incomprensione, tutti insieme, tutti ghignanti. Una volta dentro afferrò la vaschetta di gelato alla stracciatella delle grandi occasioni (Alias l'apertura di un dossier), agguantò carta, penna, una nuova cartellina color pulce, si sedette a gambe incrociate sul pavimento, s'affiancò l'archivio ancora in disordine di Phil, aprì il tappino, strinse la lingua tra i denti, tirò un sospiro e appoggiò la punta della biro sull'adesivo bianco a righe, cominciando a scrivere. _Dossier numero 5709645-04HE. Nome: Clinton "Clint" Francis Barton_

 

Phil scese dal tavolo e si guardò intorno, come a volersi accertare di essere a casa propria. Sospirò.  
Quel ragazzo si stava rivelando più complicato del previsto. Ripensando alla sera precedente si ricordò del disordine che avevano lasciato sul terrazzo e salì di sopra a riordinare. Aveva fatto freddo quella notte e i dolci che non avevano avuto il _tempo_ di mangiare si erano conservati bene.   
Portò tutto nel suo appartamento: avrebbe ridato le cose a Clint in serata, aveva ancora paura che quello potesse star male a causa della _confusione_ che c’era stata. Stava riordinando le ultime cose quando una nuova fitta alla testa lo colpì.   
Ci mise qualche minuto a passare –Strano che durassero così tanto…- guardò il telefono e si decise a chiamare il medico. In fondo, un controllo non gli avrebbe fatto male.   
Passò il pomeriggio a letto a guardare scadenti films western, la mente era persa nei ricordi delle sensazioni provate. Clint era capace di confonderlo e di farlo sentire bene allo stesso tempo. Si era dato più volte dell’idiota per quello che aveva fatto, avrebbe dovuto lasciar perdere tutto fin dall’inizio, non imbarcarsi mai in quella situazione.  
Verso le sette decise di farsi una doccia e andare a vedere come stava il ragazzo. Portò con se i budini e i macarons, chissà che non gli avrebbero tirato un po’ su il morale.   
Bussò alla porta, cominciando a mordersi il labbro inferiore – Non fare sciocchezze, Phil, non fare sciocchezze!

 

Clint non alzò nemmeno la testa dal proprio lavoro.   
"Avanti---!" strillò, agitando la penna in aria e tornando immediatamente a segnare alcuni particolari sul foglio che aveva davanti. ...Bhè, a dire il vero, di fogli davanti ne aveva _in abbondanza_. Sapeva che lavorare su di sè avrebbe richiesto tempo, ma non così tanto da perdere la nozione stessa delle ore.   
Aveva scandito, ipotizzato, raccolto, ricordato, segnato, teorizzato abbastanza a lungo da estraniarsi completamente dalla propria persona e pensare al dossier come appartenente ad ognuno dei tanti che abitavano il palazzo.   
Si guardava e si analizzava in terza persona, oggettivamente, ampiamente, approfonditamente, e niente gli dicevano il ticchettio dell'orologio da muro, il gelato che si scioglieva nella confezione e s'appiccicava al cucchiaino opaco di fiato e saliva e condensa, nulla il liquefarsi del sole tra le imposte, l'allungarsi del giorno dall'oro al bruno all'arancio e infine al blu sempre più scuro, sempre più cupo.   
Aveva acceso la luce per mero riflesso istintivo, allungandosi con un braccio a cercare a tentoni l'interruttore della lampada, mentre con la mano libera saettava da una riga all'altra per aggiornare le indicazioni relative al periodo infantile..   
Quando Coulson mise un piede oltre la soglia, Barton sollevò il viso, gli occhi arrossati dalla fatica, la parte laterale della mano destra sporca di inchiostro e un brontolio di stomaco a salutare l'amministratore, invece di un più convenzionale _Buonasera_ -Sì, il gelato forse non era da considerarsi un pranzo effettivo, né soddisfacente. Non si era nemmeno cambiato, aveva solo alzato le maniche della camicia con dei risvolti sopra il gomito, sbottonato il colletto al principio dello sterno e buttato le scarpe alla rinfusa da qualche parte sotto il divano.

 

Phil entrò e rimase un attimo interdetto: Barton era seduto in terra circondato da fogli, il viso devastato.  
“Ehi, tutto bene?” Accese la luce all’intera stanza, era tutto come l’aveva lasciato quella mattina.  
"Padrone----!" stridette Clint, come un aquilotto, in una buffa e grottesca imitazione di Gollum; si coprì gli occhi con le braccia, rincantucciandosi su se stesso "Padrone---! La luce---! Ci brucia---!" gli occhi fecero capolino dai polsi incrociati "Stavo facendo i compiti" replicò, quindi, la voce soffocata dalla posizione ad uovo che aveva assunto.  
Coulson scosse la testa, sorridendo più tranquillo. Si sedette di fronte a lui poggiando il piatto con i dolcetti tra loro.   
"Cosa stai scrivendo?"  
Clint chiuse la cartellina, scivolando _casualmente_ con la mano a nasconderne il nome.   
"Oh, cose di poco conto." Spallucce, gli occhi che guizzavano famelici al piatto di macarons "Corbellerie. Facezie. Nulla di interessante, anzi, intrise di profonda noia, ahimè, mortale e terrificante, un tedio per lo spirito e la mente" annuì con espressione saggia, le dita che balzellavano gaie fino ad uno dei dolcetti e lo rapivano lesti dalla cima della piramide zuccherosa.  
Phil sollevò un sopracciglio.  
"Ti stai preparando a recitare Shakespeare?"  
L’ex cecchino staccò con un morso deciso parte del dolce.   
"Sarei credibile, nevvero?" masticò, frammenti di glassa a svolazzargli sul labbro inferiore e contro il mento.  
"Si molto." l’uomo gli guardò la bocca "Ti sei sporcato..." indicò il punto con l’indice e rise di gusto "Sei peggio dei bambini!"  
L’altro sollevò la testa con alterigia.  
 "Ho degli ottimi maestri in questo campo" ribattè, pomposo "Signore, non sottovaluti mai le _macchievoli_ capacità di Jimmy-Boy o Thommy-Mangio-Il-Gelato-Anche-Con-Gli-Zigomi, potrebbe andarne del candore virginale del suo panciotto preferito."  
“Un di questi giorni devo proprio venire al poligono, mi piacerebbe vedere come ti rapporti con i bambini."  
"Sono sicuro che lei adorerebbe quei piccoli mocciosi e i piccoli mocciosi l'adorerebbero tanto da assaltarla alla prima occasione per un abbraccio incrina-costole" Clint si segnò la spalla destra "Me l'hanno lussata, quelle adorabili pesti."  
"Oh avanti, sono sicuro che li adori!" Phil accennò ai dolci nel piatto "Devi assaggiare il budino."  
"Se lo ammettessi, perderei gran parte della mia credibilità da maschio alfa" Barton sorrise - Non potendosi comunque negare un'espressione intenerita.   
S'alzò, si spolverò i pantaloni, diede un noncurante calcetto perché la cartellina finisse dritta dritta sotto il divano, e si diresse quindi in cucina, dove cominciò ad armeggiare nella credenza e nei cassetti.   
"Prendo un piatto anche per lei, eh!" lo avvisò, da oltre la parete.  
L’amministratore seguì i suoi movimenti e per quanto Clint si ritenesse furbo, la stanchezza doveva averlo rallentato un po': vide chiaramente la cartellina finire sotto il divano e sorrise. Non era la sua, visto che era ancora sul divano - Chissà di chi stava scrivendo.   
"No, grazie, ho... già mangiato."  
Il giovane si sporse dalla soglia della cucina, le labbra piegate bambinescamente verso il basso.   
"Dunque mi lascerà affrontare da solo adipe e addensamenti di grasso?"  
"Io ho già dato prima!"   
Ovviamente non era vero, non toccava cibo da quella mattina, ma le fitte alla testa gli avevano portato una leggera nausea che l'aveva accompagnato per tutto il giorno, se si aggiungevano poi tutti i pensieri che l'avevano accompagnato sull’altro...  
"Prima?" Clint corrugò la fronte e torse il collo verso l'alto, a sbirciare da sottinsù il quadrante dell'orologio appeso alla parete "Oh." commentò, sorpreso "Già le otto? Affascinante. Quindi ho, tipo, saltato la seconda colazione, il pranzo, la merenda e il the delle cinque" scrollò le spalle. Tornò ad una posizione più da cristiano, conficcando gli occhi in quelli palesemente stanchi dell'amministratore. "Le bugie hanno il naso lungo, signore."  
 _Fa finta di nulla, Phil, fa finta di nulla_.   
"Bugie?" Chiese, modellando sul volto un’espressione incuriosita.  
"Signore...Non mi costringa a fare il Dottor House, né lo Sherlock della situazione. Anche perché non assomiglio né a Hugh Laurie e tantomeno a Benedict Cumberbatch - Senza parlare di Robert Downey Jr." Barton balzellò davanti a lui e si piegò sulle ginocchia, fino ad avere il volto alla sua stessa altezza.  
"Dunque? Cosa mi sta nascondendo?"  
"Assolutamente nulla!" La voce di Coulson uscì leggermente alterata, -Lui proprio non le sapeva raccontare le bugie, sperava solo che l’altro fosse abbastanza stanco da lasciar perdere.  
Barton roteò gli occhi al cielo.   
"Oh, bene. Il mio amministratore di condominio s'è trasformato in un sonaglio."  
"Come scusa?"  
L’ex cecchino gli premette veloce l'indice sulla gola.   
"Il suo tono di voce, signore. Ancora un po' più alto e avrebbe frantumato i vetri."  
"Io non ti sto nascondendo niente e tu?"   
_Cambiare argomento, insomma Phil sei un avvocato! Dovresti riuscire a metterlo nel sacco in un niente!_  
Clint si lasciò cadere con le terga sul pavimento - Anche poco elegantemente,sarebbe da aggiungere.   
"La voce più un'alta di un'ottava, il colorito fattosi più pallido non appena si è andato a toccare l'argomento, la dilatazione della pupilla, il respiro accelerato, persino il battito cardiaco più frenetico che ho sentito quando le ho toccato il collo---Davvero, signore, a questo punto mi mancano solo il bastone e la pipa."  
"No-non è nulla, va tutto bene."   
L’uomo si alzò, cercando di allontanarsi da lui -La vicinanza non aiutava il cervello a pensare - e cominciò a camminare per la stanza. Si avvicinò alla finestra e aprì le tende, scrutando fuori.  
"Signore” lo chiamò Barton “Se posso rendere palese la mia condizione emotiva, al momento sono piuttosto preoccupato per lei."  
“Non ce n'è bisogno. Tu piuttosto... sicuro di stare bene?"  
"Tanto mi preoccuperò comunque fino a quando non mi dirà che succede e quando me lo avrà rivelato, mi preoccuperò ulteriormente" dall’intonazione della frase, doveva aver appena fatto spallucce "Io? Bene. Sì, grazie. Nulla di nuovo sul fronte occidentale."   
Phil incrociò le braccia al petto, e si appoggiò alla finestra dietro di lui.  
 “Nessun attacco dopo... stamattina?"  
" _Nope_! Tutto liscio come l'olio! Mai stato così bene, così equilibrato, così perfettamente normale---" un attimo di silenzio "---Ovviamente, nell'accezione di _normale_ relativa alla mia sola persona."  
"Meglio così..."   
Phil si guardò ancora un attimo intorno: le poche volte che vi era entrato aveva sempre trovato che la casa fosse molto impersonale. Niente foto, o oggetti strambi in giro, solo cartellette e fogli, come se più che una casa la considerasse un posto dove stare _temporaneamente_. Alla fine dell’ispezione, si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro.  
"E' meglio che vada, ti lascio alle tue cose." Si staccò dalla finestra e si diresse verso la porta.  
"Che---?" esclamò Barton, stupito "Cos---Che?" ripetè e i neuroni adibiti alle funzioni cognitive implosero in un imbarazzante _POP!_ "Ma è---Appena arrivato!"  
L’amministratore si voltò, corrucciando le sopracciglia.  
"Quindi?"  
Clint spalancò gli occhi, allargando le braccia.   
"E quindi non ha senso! Lei è arrivato qui, mi ha portato da mangiare e se ne va. Va bene che il mio nome di scena era _Occhio Di Falco_ " al che tese l'indice e lo puntò contro Phil, con fare ammonitore " _Una sola risata a riguardo e giuro che le manipolo la lavatrice per farle diventare le mutande da bianche a rosa_ , ma non sono un animaletto dello zoo, cui lanciare le noccioline, fare spallucce e chi s'è visto s'è visto."  
L’uomo lo fissò incuriosito, un mezzo sorriso ad increspargli le labbra.  
 "Bel nome..."  
"Non. Una. Parola." ripetè l'ex cecchino, scandendo alla perfezione ogni parola "---Anche perché l'ho mantenuto anche dopo. Faceva parecchio figo."  
“Molto figo, si." Una smorfia, gli occhi che cadevano al piatto con i dolci, "Prova il budino, poi mi fai sapere com'è." Si voltò di nuovo e si diresse alla porta.  
"Non lo mangio se lei non rimane qui."  
"Fai i capricci?"  
"Se serve a farla rimanere, sì."  
Phil si portò le mani ai fianchi, esasperato come non mai.  
"Perchè vuoi che rimanga?"  
"Perchè..." l’altro passò la lingua sulle labbra secche "Ho paura che sia colpa mia, se lei non vuole rimanere."  
"Non è colpa tua, è che..." e l’espressione dell’amministratore si sciolse. Phil tornò sui suoi passi e si accucciò davanti a lui per guardarlo negli occhi. "Sarò estremamente sincero, anche se mi imbarazza non poco." Prese tutto il coraggio che aveva, respirò a fondo e affondò nelle iridi chiare del ragazzo, "Tu mi piaci davvero molto, Clint e dopo quello che è successo ieri temo di fare qualcosa che ti faccia star di nuovo male. Non riesco a tenere molto le mani apposto quando ti sono vicino." Gli sorrise e si alzò, le guance e le punte delle orecchie scarlatte "Tutto qui."  
L’ex cecchino si passò una mano dietro il collo e, per un solo, rapido, quasi inesistente attimo, fuggì lo sguardo di Phil, prima di riportarlo verso di lui.   
Un sorrisetto sbilenco che in realtà doveva mostrare tutta la propria indole temeraria, gli sbocciò sulla bocca appena pallida.   
"Sono stato nell'esercito, signore, credo di sapermi difendere a dovere da qualsiasi _aggressione_...di qualunque tipo" modulò la voce ad una quieta risata, subito spenta da uno schiarimento nervoso di voce "E' che...Io non sono come tutti gli altri, non c'è bisogno che glielo ricordi. Sono fondamentalmente un problema e vorrei per lei qualcosa di meglio di me." Stette zitto alcuni secondi, a raggranellare le idee "Lei non deve aver paura di farmi male, signore, perché fra i due sono io quello che ha, come dire...Maggior predisposizione a questo tipo di comportamento. Anche senza farlo apposta, io ferisco le persone. Ho ferito lei, lo so. L'ho ferita quando sono scappato dalla terrazza, l'ho ferita quando mi sono fatto vedere in quello stato, l'ho ferita quando ho ammesso di non ricordare nulla, l'ho ferita quando l'ho accusata di aver rovistato nel dossier, l'ho ferita quando l'ho attaccata alle spalle, l'ho ferita con quella domanda sull'ascesso post-seconda dentizione." Tamburellò le dita contro il pavimento "Vede, signore, quante volte l'ho ferita in meno di quarantotto ore? Non è un record di cui andare fieri" sollevò le sopracciglia "E il problema di fondo è che---Non so come altro comportarmi. Non ho idea di come dovrei fare, di come reagire, non lo so e basta. Cosa dovrei sentire, qual è l'atteggiamento giusto, la strategia da adottare." Le spalle cascarono con un sospiro "Io sono un problema, signore. Pensi a lei, prima di voler bene ad uno come me. Perché la conosco, so tutto di lei, Phil, e desidero con tutto me stesso che lei abbia il meglio che può meritarsi e che _si merita_ , oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio."  
Coulson ascoltò il discorso del ragazzo, cercando di comprendere e di capire come _aiutarlo_ ad essere più tranquillo nei suoi confronti. Si abbassò di nuovo alla sua altezza:   
"Io ti piaccio?" Gli chiese ingenuamente.  
Di contro, Clint balbettò una risposta silenziosa, smozzicò parole che non venivano, pensieri che non riusciva a formulare. Morse la bocca, piantò le mani contro le tempie, scivolò con le dita a stritolare le palpebre e poi scese a nascondere parte del naso, labbra e mento celati dai palmi chiusi a coppa. Scosse il capo. Annuì. Di nuovo no. Poi ancora sì.   
"Non lo so." le parole rimbombarono d'un eco infinita "Non so cosa intende, con quella domanda. Non so che vuol dire. Non lo so più. So solo---So solo che la trovo interessante più di chiunque altro in questo stabile. A lei, Phil, ho raccontato più di quanto fosse lecito, più di quanto fosse permesso, perché lo volevo, volevo raccontarle e liberarmi, perché ci riuscivo con lei e l'ho tenuto sotto controllo fin dal momento in cui è arrivato, sempre di più, sempre più a fondo, e continuavo a chiedermi perché lei, fra tutti, e poi nascondevo la domanda e la sostituivo e mi chiedevo perché le mandasse tutte via, perché si ostinasse a rimanere solo, perché pur avendo tanti profili a disposizione non ne trovavo uno adatto e la cosa----" digrignò i denti "La cosa mi spiazzava, perché volevo che lei fosse felice, perché è un brav'uomo, un bravo amministratore e non so, non perché desiderassi tanto vederla con qualcuno, saperla felice, ma lo volevo e lo voglio ancora, ma nessuna andava bene e non capivo perché, ma sentivo un---"s'interruppe, risucchiò aria e concetti "Una sorta di soddisfazione in fondo allo stomaco, cui non riuscivo a dare una spiegazione, quando le mandava via e allora venivo ad infastidirla e lei si faceva infastidire e aveva lo sguardo, quello sguardo, puntato su qualcosa e non ero in grado di dire... _cosa_ , fino a che non ho scoperto che ero io!" reclinò la testa all'indietro, inspirò ed espirò a fondo "E ho avuto paura. Perché lei è riuscito là dove nessuno ce l'aveva mai fatta: aveva eluso la mia vista. Io vedo tutto. Io vedo tutto, io posso proteggere tutto. Volevo proteggere anche lei, ho sempre voluto proteggere lei. E quando mi ha detto che ero io, il punto mancante...Sono impazzito. Non mi sono più sentito in grado di proteggerla, di assicurarle il bene che volevo per lei, perché non potevo essere io quel bene, perché era da me che dovevo proteggerla e---E non ha senso e continuo a straparlare e non---Non mi è mai successo. Solo con lei. E' sempre lei. Solo e soltanto con lei."  
Quelle parole colpirono Phil dritto al cuore.   
Dio non avrebbe potuto incasinarsi di più, ma era così felice, così euforico, si sentiva così bene in quel momento che avrebbe potuto anche morire in quell'istante, avere la salute compromessa, non gli sarebbe importato. Quelle parole, i gesti, lo sguardo che il ragazzo gli aveva donato in quel momento, valevano più di una vita, più dell'eternità. Sentiva gli occhi umidi e le guance in fiamme, la gola secca, lo stomaco sottosopra e il tremore alle mani. Si gettò su di lui e lo strinse forte, una mano a stringergli la vita e una tra i capelli, il viso affondato nell'incavo del suo collo. Tremava tra le sue braccia, era così dannatamente felice ed emozionato che non era riuscito a controllarsi, aveva dovuto toccarlo.

 

Clint rimase immobile nel suo abbraccio, la testa ancora ovattata, i pensieri confusi. Non avrebbe saputo dare un filo logico a quanto aveva detto, ma Coulson pareva aver capito, aveva sbrogliato la matassa di quel rigurgito di parole strabordanti insensataggini, e forse non erano così male, non erano così brutte come le aveva credute nel pronunciarle.   
"Io le farò del male---" mormorò e a movimenti insicuri appoggiò le mani sulla schiena dell'amministratore, sentì il suo respiro sollevargli i palmi, il profilo delle costole e delle vertebre mordergli i polpastrelli "Non ha paura? Io non voglio ferirla, ma so che succederà. Non lo faccio apposta, ma succede sempre. Non ha paura?"  
L’amministratore sollevò la testa per guardarlo in viso.  
"Non potrei mai avere paura di te." Glielo sussurrò sulle labbra, gli occhi persi nei suoi. "Non averne tu di me."  
L’ex cecchino gli appoggiò la fronte nella piega del collo, strofinò la fronte contro la sua pelle calda, inspirò a fondo il suo odore, chiuse gli occhi sul battito del cuore, strinse la presa alla sua schiena.   
"La conosco. So tutto di lei. Non ho mai avuto paura."

 

Coulson respirò tra i suoi capelli, una mano intorno la vita e una ad accarezzargli le ciocche bionde.   
"Non..." raccolse un attimo i pensieri e pensò molto attentamente alle parole da usare, "Non sarà facile: siamo entrambi dei disastri nelle relazioni con gli altri. Però..." Gli fece sollevare la testa per poterlo guardare negli occhi "Mi piacerebbe provare, con te. Andrà bene, male, non andrà affatto sono cose che non possiamo sapere, però... voglio davvero provarci e se lo vuoi anche tu ci _aiuteremo e proteggeremo_ a vicenda. Che ne pensi?" Scosse appena la testa, "Puoi prenderti tutto il tempo che vuoi, ovviamente, non c'è nessuna fretta!"  
Dalla bocca di Clint uscì un sospiro divertito, una via di mezzo tra la risata e lo sciogliersi ironico della tensione.   
"Un ottimo accordo, direi. Ma non mi prendo le responsabilità circa i kili che metterà su ogni volta che le invaderò casa con una nuova ricetta."  
Rise anche lui rilassando le spalle.  
"Me la cavo anche io in cucina sai? E devi ancora provare il budino!"  
“Credo che lo farò. Sono riuscito a convincerla a restare, no?"  
“ "Anche se avremmo entrambi bisogno di una notte di sonno."  
"Di sonno come si deve, signore. Se mi addormentassi a lavoro, i bambini ne approfitterebbero all'istante per disegnarmi i mustacci sotto il naso" con la punta del dito Clint disegnò invisibili baffi a manubrio sopra l'arco della bocca "Orribile prospettiva."  
Phil si scoprì a ridere di gusto.  
"Secondo me non staresti male!"  
"Niente bestemmie in questo appartamento, per favore" lo redarguì il giovane, per tornare a sedersi sul pavimento - Ancora, però, abbastanza vicino da non fuggire il calore dell'altro "Il buongusto potrebbe offendersi."  
Coulson, allora, afferrò il piatto con i dolci e glielo mise dinanzi.  
"Il budino!"  
Clint rispose con una risata, prima di afferrare il cucchiaino ancora abbandonato nella vaschetta di gelato -Tra una cosa e l'altra si era dimenticato di prenderne di nuovi dalla credenza - e lo affondò nella consistenza gommosa del dolce.   
"Tanto che siamo passati a parlare di cose un po' più leggere" cincischiò, leccandosi le labbra nell'avvicinare il budino alla bocca "Allora, cos'era quello al secondo premolare? Ascesso? Infiammazione? Carie?"  
"Una carie... Ma come te ne sei accorto?"  
Col cucchiaino stretto in bocca, Barton si picchiettò il dito contro la guancia, quindi deglutì, esclamò un " _Molto bene! Bellissimo!_ " soddisfatto e sorrise sornione, la testa piegata di lato.   
"Ha la tendenza a muovere la lingua tutta verso destra, signore. Ho ipotizzato un movimento inconscio dovuto ad un dolore persistente e fastidioso localizzato in quel punto particolare, che la costringeva a spostare la lingua per evitare di vedere le stelle."  
Phil si portò entrambe le mani alla bocca, con gli occhi spalancati.   
"Oh accidenti a te, non riuscirò più a baciarti!" Poggiò le mani sulle ginocchia e rise. Il sorriso sfumò quando sentì una leggera fitta alla testa, aggrottò le sopracciglia e sbattè le palpebre più volte.  
"Phil--!" Clint lo prese immediatamente per le spalle e piegò la testa, per guardarlo da sottinsu "Phil, signore, tutto bene?"  
L’uomo si passò le mani sul viso e sfregò gli occhi.  
"Tutto bene, solo un po' di stanchezza." Gli sorrise per tranquillizzarlo, sperando che gli uscisse più di una flebile smorfia.  
L'ex cecchino serrò le labbra, riducendo la bocca ad un cordone cremisi, freddamente incastonato sul volto rigido. Senza dire una parola si levò sulle ginocchia, chinò la schiena a far passare un braccio sotto le ascelle dell'amministratore, mentre si metteva l'altra mano di Phil sulla spalla, quindi fece forza sulla schiena e lo sollevò da terra.   
"Si metta sul divano" gli ordinò - Non che Coulson avesse tanta scelta, poi, visto che in due passi l'aveva scaricato poco cerimoniosamente sui cuscini "Vado a prenderle del ghiaccio da mettere sulla fronte."  
“Ma cosa..." Gli urlò dietro, "Clint, sto bene! Non ce n'è bisogno!"  
La mano di Clint spuntò dalla soglia della cucina, gesticolando come a scacciare un insetto fastidioso.   
"Sì sì, va bene, d'accordo---!" lo liquidò con un urlo ben piazzato "Naturalmente, signore, sicuro, signore, non si preoccupi signore---!" un secondo strillo, "Sto per tornare in salotto---!" cinguettò, in avviso "Vero che quando avrò messo piede lì la troverò buonino buonino con la testa appoggiata su uno dei braccioli, mh? Non vorrà mica rendere vana questa mia pia speranza, no?"  
Phil esplose a ridere talmente forte da doversi piegare in avanti, se non che un'altra fitta lo portò a smettere quasi subito. Si mise seduto per bene e si poggiò allo schienale rilasciando la testa all'indietro, mettendosi a fissare il soffitto.   
"Sei incredibile!"  
"Oh, fa parte del mio fascino segreto" rispose Barton, sardonico, e apparve dalla cucina sventolando vittorioso il sacchetto ticchettante. L'ex cecchino si sedette accanto all'amministratore, sollevando il braccio ad appoggiargli sulla fronte dapprima una pezzuola che lo proteggesse dal graffio bollente del ghiaccio, quindi direttamente i cubetti pressati nella sacca.   
"Va meglio?"  
L’amministratore lo guardò di traverso, dato la posizione in cui stava.  
“Sto bene, Clint, davvero! Non c'è bisogno che ti preoccupi."  
"Ne abbiamo già discusso, signore" lo interruppe il giovane, corrugando la fronte e spostando con cautela il medicamento improvvisato perché non gli finisse negli occhi "Lo farò comunque."  
"C'è nulla che possa dire o fare per convincerti?"  
"Mh---" Clint strascicò il suono a lungo, pressandolo tra le labbra e allungandolo sul palato, in modo da dare l'impressione di starci davvero pensando "No." concluse e scrollò le spalle, negli occhi l'espressione più irriverentemente divertita del proprio repertorio.  
Phil gli tolse il ghiaccio dalle mani e lo spostò dalla fronte, tornando ad una posizione più composta.   
"Non servirà comunque a nulla..."  
"Lenisce il dolore, dà sollievo...Qualcosa in teoria dovrebbe fare. Sempre che il paziente collabori, ovvio."  
L’amministratore gli rivolse il miglior sorriso ironico del repertorio –Frequentare Laufeyson poteva avere dei brutti, bruttissimi effetti collaterali.  
"Mai sentito parlare di mal di testa da freddo?"  
Barton sporse il labbro inferiore all'infuori e si grattò lo stacco di pelle tra narici e bocca.   
"Nope." Rispose, alzando le spalle.  
Coulson Asssunse l'aria da professore che secondo le sue ex compagne di college gli donava un'aria molto affascinante -E saccente, ma un saccente affascinante.   
"Ti è mai capitato di uscire con la neve senza cappello e di avere un forte mal di testa?"  
"Ho sempre indossato il cappello. E---" l’ex cecchino, dopo aver scosso il capo, piegò la testa di lato, un sorriso mefistofelico ad arricciargli l'angolo della bocca "Con quell'espressione un paio di occhiali dalla montatura rettangolare nera le starebbero magnificamente."  
"Le mie compagne di college dicevano che ero molto affascinante quando facevo il _so-tutto-io_."  
"E chi sono io per contraddire uno stuolo di cinguettanti groupie?"  
L’uomo gettò la testa all’indietro, in uno scatto di ilarità e tornò in cucina, per buttare via sacchetto e ghiaccio.

 

Clint roteò gli occhi al cielo e si lasciò scivolare lungo disteso sul divano, le braccia incrociate sotto il mento, la guancia girata e appoggiata sul dorso della mano. Socchiuse le palpebre, soffiando via un respiro pesante, stanco, la schiena che si rilassava lentamente, in un impalpabile snodarsi di nervi e muscoli.   
"Ha chiamato un dottore, vero?" s'informò, la voce un poco impastata "Un dottore-medico, non quello che arriva con la Cabina Blu e ha con sè un cacciavite sonico. Anche se un giro sul TARDIS non lo rifiuterei" considerò, strusciando il volto sulle dita intrecciate.  
"Dubito che il Doctor Who si potrebbe chiamare da un comune telefono." Urlò Phi, dalla cucina. Apparve poi  sulla porta, una spalla allo stipite e le braccia conserte al petto. "Ti prego, dimmi che non ho cimici nell'appartamento o il telefono sotto controllo."  
L'ex cecchino sollevò l'indice davanti agli occhi chiusi, la bocca e parte della testa nascoste nell'incavo del braccio.   
"A dire il vero, signore, in alcuni frame è possibile vedere un numero di telefono collegabile al Dottore, per cui---" mugugnò un verso incomprensibile, accoccolandosi meglio sui cuscini del divano "No, niente cimici. Avere per vie traverse il suo tabulato è definibile come _sotto controllo_?"  
L’altro lo guardò, oltraggiato.   
"Come hai avuto i miei tabulati telefonici?"  
Clint alzò la spalla destra -O meglio, fece un gesto gommoso che doveva essere _sìnoforsepiùomeno_ un alzarsi di spalla -troppo rilassato e in pace col mondo per soffermarsi su certe sottigliezze.   
"Vecchi amici" bofonchiò.  
Phil si staccò dalla porta e gli si avvicinò, sedendosi sul divano vicino alle sue gambe.  
"Devi smetterla, è inquietante! Tra poco saprai perfino quante volte al giorno vado in bagno!"  
L’ex cecchino torse il collo per lanciargli un'occhiata di sbieco da sopra la linea curva della schiena.   
"---Non sono _così_ maniacale." protestò, una palpebra aperta e l'altra socchiusa "Anche se da come ha reagito allo stroganoff di Natasha quattro mesi fa, le consiglierei di stare lontano dai piatti tipici russi per un po'. "  
L’uomo alzò le mani al cielo, esasperato.   
"Basta, ma ne devo andare!"  
Vigile, all'erta, Clint rizzò di scatto la schiena e si volse su un fianco, a cacciare negli occhi dell'altro uno sguardo confuso e allucinato, corredato dalle sopracciglia corrugate a formare una "V" perfetta sopra la radice del naso e la fronte aggrottata.   
"Che---?" esclamò, persino un po' stizzito "Perchè?"  
"Efficiente? _In- quie-tan-te_!" Scandì Phil.  
Clint lo gelò con un'occhiata vitrea, le iridi incolori, il volto impersonale.   
"Efficiente." sibilò, sollevando rigido le sopracciglia a rimarcare il concetto.  
L’uomo si lasciò andare ad un sospiro rassegnato.   
"Saresti efficiente se fossi ancora nell'esercito, ma nella vita _normale_ non funziona così." s’azzittì, come assorto da un piano di cui solo lui era in grado di tirare le fila "Ci troveremo un hobby da fare insieme e che ti allontani da quelle cartelline."  
Con una reazione molto spontanea, Barton sbuffò un diniego testardo e gli diede le spalle, riaffondando la testa nelle braccia, la nuca incassata tra le scapole - Sì, bhè, reazione spontanea per un bambino trovato con le dita nella marmellata.   
"Io tiro con l'arco. Può provare, se vuole." biascicò, la bocca premuta sulla pelle "E la mia si chiama deformazione professionale."  
Phil non potè fare a meno di passargli una mano tra i capelli. "  
Un giorno potresti insegnarmi..." Guardò il suo orologio da polso "Meglio che vada, domani devo svegliarmi presto."   
Impercettibilmente, l'ex cecchino si spinse a ricercare il tocco leggero dei polpastrelli contro la nuca; girò quindi la testa quel tanto che bastava affinché la tempia e parte della guancia, _per caso_ , finissero a colmare alla perfezione il palmo dell'amministratore.   
"Mi prometta che si riposerà a dovere, intesi? E che se il mal di testa continua consulterà un medico. Di quelli bravi." storse un attimo la bocca, pensieroso "---Forse da qualche parte ho l'indirizzo di un bravo dottore dell'esercito, andato in pensione. "  
"Ho già chiamato il mio medico e domani vado da lui. Ma non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi."  
"Oh, il nulla è già qualcosa, si fidi" Clint annuì "La mancanza paradossalmente è una forma di presenza."  
L’amministratore alzò un sopracciglio, la mano ancora sul suo viso.  
"La filosofia da dove ti è uscita?"  
"Non è filosofia" replicò Barton, parecchio perplesso da quel richiamo secondo lui insolito e fuori contesto "E' una regola basilare, fondamentale per chi si diverte a giochicchiare coi profili psicologici della gente."  
"Ah" Coulson annuì, arricciando le labbra "Psicologia quindi...Interessante... Sai anche esaminare le persone psicologicamente?"  
Clint inclinò appena la testa.   
"Bhè...E' un po' complicato da spiegare. Un po' me ne intendo, sì, ma io sono più---come dire" si morse il labbro inferiore, tentennando alcuni secondi alla ricerca di una spiegazione il più possibile esauriente "Fissato con abitudini, sfera dei contatti sociali, cose così" roteò il polso "Diciamo che gratto la superficie, ma per quel che dovevo fare io era più importante la sfera comportamentale che quella più approfonditamente psicologica. Certo" scrollò le spalle "Qualcosa con gli anni ho imparato, osservando le persone, ma nulla a che vedere con i colleghi che invece erano specializzati in questa branca specifica. Su questo fronte, se comparato a loro sono un dilettante."  
"Capisco... E di me puoi tracciare un quadro _superficiale_?".  
"Riguardo a lei---" Clint s'interruppe e abbassò gli occhi sulla copertura del divano, andando a giochicchiare a punta di dita con uno strappo semi-circolare "---Sa che sarebbero informazioni riservate?" centellinò una risata tranquilla "Ma comunque---Non se ne dia pena, signore. Nel senso, non le ho diagnosticato alcun complesso di Edipo, per quello può andare sul sicuro."  
"Per fortuna!" Phil si portò la mano sul cuore e finse un sospiro sollevato. "Devo proprio andare..."  
"Oh, ma non ho escluso quello di Elettra---" lo canzonò l’ex cecchino, pur sapendo che come complesso era semplicemente l'analogo femminile di quello edipico "Si riposi, signore. Se mi permette, è un ordine."

 

“D’accordo!"   
L’uomo lo fissò per un attimo: aveva la stessa espressione seria e assorta che gli ricordava tanto quei bambini che ti chiedono se le nuvole sono fatte di zucchero filato. Visto che ogni tanto -Diciamo pure quasi sempre - Clint aveva atteggiamenti infantili, voleva fare un esperimento.   
"Ehi Clint, me lo dai il bacio della buonanotte?" e gli porse una guancia, con un sorriso -Proprio come si fa con i bambini, quelli capricciosi che ti baciano solo se gli dai una caramella in cambio.  
In tutta risposta, Clint inarcò perplesso il sopracciglio e schiuse lentamente le labbra, con la stessa espressione di chi non ha la minima idea di come affrontare la situazione.   
"---E' sicuro di sentirsi bene, signore?"  
“Provavo un esperimento." si giustificò l’amministratore, appena ebbe recuperato un po' di compostezza. Infine, seppur controvoglia, si alzò. "Buonanotte Clint."  
"Da Falco a Cavia da laboratorio: dura la vita di un saltimbanco" un sorriso che nemmeno sotto tortura Barton avrebbe ammesso essere almeno un poco intenerito gli sorvolò le labbra.   
"Buonanotte, Phil."

 

***

 

Tony era una persona che difficilmente si affezionava a qualcuno. Conosceva mezza New York ma i suoi amici potevano contarsi sulle dita di una mano. Rhodey, Pepper erano quelli amici storici, aveva stretto un legame con Loki nel palazzo perché facevano praticamente lo stesso lavoro e si scambiavano spesso opinioni e consigli. Se si fossero messi in società avrebbero potuto sicuramente conquistare il mondo, con le capacità e i QI che si ritrovavano.   
Era parecchio strano, dunque, che qualcuno attirasse la sua attenzione come stava accadendo con Steve Rogers. Ormai era già qualche anno che erano dirimpettai, ma nell’ultimo periodo stava sviluppando una certa curiosità nei suoi confronti. Non poteva credere che un ragazzo di ventotto anni potesse essere così estremamente riservato e tranquillo come lui. Ordinato, preciso, impeccabile: era praticamente il suo esatto opposto.   
Aveva deciso che doveva impicciarsi un po’ di più degli affari suoi e trovare una breccia a quello scudo di imperturbabilità che lo caratterizzava. Non era semplice, ma a Tony piacevano le sfide.  
Per quel motivo, quel pomeriggio, aveva deciso di finire _casualmente_ allo Slave to the Rhythm per cercare un particolare vinile dei Guns n’ Roses.  
Entrò in negozio in maniera molto casuale, guardandosi un po’ attorno e cercando lo scaffale con l’hard rock degli anni ’80: quando voleva, sapeva essere un grande attore.

 

Quando, da dietro la cassa, vide entrare Tony, Steve era solo in negozio, dato che Thor era andato allo Starbucks all'angolo per prendersi un caffè.  
 Scosse la testa, ignorando il batticuore e una punta di _piacere_  nel vederlo lì, e finse di non essersi accorto del suo arrivo  -Adesso che ci pensava, era la prima volta che lo incontrava lì in negozio.  
Sperò sino all'ultimo che entrassero altri clienti, chiunque, pur di continuare nella propria, ostinata noncuranza, ma era come se TriBeCA si fosse svuotata all’improvviso. E  nel preciso istante se lo trovò sulla traiettoria del suo sguardo dovette _per forza_  accorgersi di lui.  
"Stark." lo salutò con un mezzo sorriso. "Qual buon vento ti porta qua! Posso aiutarti?"

 

“Oh, Rogers!” Cinguettò falsamente Tony. “Quindi è qui dove lavori.” _E l’Oscar va a…_ “E’ da un po’ che cerco la prima versione del vinile di _Appetite for Destruction_ dei Guns n’ Roses. Sai, quella censurata. Stavo facendo un giro da queste parti e appena ho visto un negozio di musica mi ci sono infilato dentro. Non avevo fatto caso fosse quello in cui lavori tu.”  
Certe volte si stupiva di se stesso per le balle che riusciva ad inventarsi.  
Si avvicinò al bancone e ci si appoggiò con un gomito, continuando a guardarsi attorno  
Steve sollevò un sopracciglio.   
"Ma pensa” commentò “Con tutti i negozi di musica di New York, che coincidenza!", lo canzonò, senza smettere di guardarlo.   
Pareva sempre a suo agio in qualunque situazione, quell'uomo. Al contrario, Steve si stava passando nervosamente la punta della scarpa contro il pantalone, ignorando la richiesta del suo _cliente_.  
Per un secondo Tony si sentì smascherato, ma mantenne il suo aplomb senza batter ciglio. Per cercare di mantenere le distanze e prenderlo un po’ in giro gli chiese col suo solito ghigno.   
“Allora sai dirmi se c’è questo vinile? O me lo cerco da solo?”  
Steve passò le mani sulla superficie liscia del bancone.

 

"Se c'è, è in magazzino. Vado a vedere." Una volta di là prese a cercare, ligio al dovere, il disco che Stark gli aveva chiesto. G...G...G... Guns n' Roses. Perchè aveva la sensazione che lo stesse pigliando per il culo? Non era passato di lì con Bucky qualche mese prima? Solo che era mattina e lui non c'era? Arrivato ai Guns n’ Roses guardò con attenzione, ed effettivamente, una copia della prima versione c'era.  
"La copertina non è perfetta...", disse mentre tornava in cassa. "..Però eccolo qua!"

 

Nel mentre che Steve era in magazzino, Tony aveva passato il tempo ad osservare con attenzione uno degli scaffali a fianco a lui. Erano ordinati meticolosamente, la mano di Rogers era più che palese.  
La voce del ragazzo richiamò la sua attenzione e si voltò per controllare il disco.   
“Esattamente questa cover! Non ti preoccupare se è un po’ rovinata. Ho vinto comunque una scommessa con Rhodey,” mentì spudoratamente. “Lui dice che questa versione in America è praticamente impossibile trovarla, invece avevo ragione io!” Prese in mano il vinile e lo analizzò come se fosse uno dei massimi esperti in materia.  
"Oddio, ne ho viste girare parecchie, in questi anni..." disse Steve, appoggiandosi coi gomiti sul bancone e guardando distrattamente il disco. "Costa trentacinque dollari, non è rarissimo..."   
Strano. Era la prima volta da quando si conoscevano che avevano una conversazione umana.  
“Rhodey ogni tanto vive nel suo mondo fatto di unicorni e nuvole di zucchero filato.” Ridacchiò Tony, nel tirare fuori il portafoglio dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans scuri. “Visto che mi stai praticamente cacciando, ecco cinquanta dollari, resto mancia.” Gli disse con un po’ della sua solita esuberanza.

 

Steve si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e lo fissò con gli occhi spalancati, come sorpreso da quella frase. Lui non lo stava cacciando! Era l'unica volta che non lo stava facendo irritare! Prese la banconota con due dita.   
"Non posso. Sono troppi, Thor mi ammazzerebbe, se lo venisse a sapere..." Gli restituì venti dollari. "Se ci fosse lui ti farebbe lo sconto."  
Tony lasciò i soldi sul bancone.   
“Non se ne parla neanche, sono tuoi. Per _il disturbo_.”   
Era un’impressione di Steve o l’altro si stava davvero, seppur in maniera sottile, scusando per tutte le volte che gli aveva rotto le scatole?   
“Tu non dire niente a Thor e anche se lo scoprisse, mandalo da me. Il cliente ha sempre ragione.” Concluse Stark, facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Rogers sollevò le sopracciglia: era proprio preso bene quel giorno, forse dovevano vedersi più spesso fuori dal palazzo per non attaccar briga. Accettò allora i venti dollari e se li rigirò tra le dita, accennando un sorriso. "Grazie, allora. E' la prima volta che mi danno la mancia!" E la prima mancia veniva niente meno che da Stark. Gli dava la mancia ed era anche sopportabile, osava quasi dire _gradevole_. Quel giorno il mondo doveva girare al contrario, pensò.  
Tony si abbassò leggermente con i gomiti sul bancone prendendosi la testa tra le mani e lo guardò dritto negli occhi.  
“Sai come si dice, Rogers? C’è sempre una prima volta.” Proclamò col suo ghigno stampato in faccia.  
Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli porse il sacchetto col disco.   
"Ciao Stark, e grazie per essere venuto!"

 

“Messaggio ricevuto.” Sghignazzò ancora Tony afferrando la busta. Le cose erano due: o Rogers non ne poteva più di lui oppure era riuscito a metterlo in imbarazzo. Decise quindi di levare le tende e lasciar lavorare il ragazzo, il primo passo, in qualche modo, era stato fatto.   
“Ci si vede in girò.” Lo salutò, inforcando i RayBan e dandogli le spalle.  
   
Steve lo guardò uscire, senza riuscire a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Prese lo sgabello e si sedette, poggiandosi col gomito al bancone, continuando a guardare la porta. Forse Coulson aveva ragione, forse avrebbero potuto diventare davvero amici e, incredibilmente, andare d'accordo, dopo tutti quegli anni passati a litigare. Si mise una mano in tasca e toccò la banconota che Tony gli aveva lasciato: una sensazione piacevole a cui non sapeva dare un nome gli si fece largo nel petto.


	9. Mirino

** Capitolo 8  
Mirino **

La conversazione civile avuta con Rogers al negozio aveva stimolato ancora di più Tony nella sua personalissima sfida col dirimpettaio. Che risultato volesse ottenere, non era ancora chiaro nemmeno a lui. Ma era convinto che ci fosse qualcosa dietro e nessuno glielo avrebbe mai levato dalla testa.  
Arrivò addirittura al punto di rifiutare alcuni inviti per la serata: doveva concentrarsi su Rogers, non aveva tempo per un paio di sgualdrinelle e poi, a dirla tutta, da qualche giorno a quella parte neanche gli interessava.  
Andò a chiudersi nella sua stanza da lavoro, a far compagnia a pc e server e pensò a che come, come agire, che tattica usare.  
Il sonno, seppur d’un paio d’oro, portò consiglio sperato: doveva provarci con Peggy Carter, la migliore amica nonché coinquilina di Steve e vedere la sua eventuale reazione.   
Si fece dunque una doccia veloce, si vestì il minimo indispensabile per essere dignitoso -Solita canottiera e solito pantalone della tuta potevano essere sufficienti, e uscì dall’appartamento per bussare a quello dei vicini. Essere a corto di zucchero per il caffè alla mattina poteva essere una buona scusa per andare a “disturbare”.

Steve stava ultimando il ritratto di Peggy quando sentì bussare alla porta. Si stupì non poco quando, dallo spioncino, vide Stark in canottiera davanti alla sua porta. Cosa voleva? Era successo qualcosa? In cuor suo, molto in fondo, sperava fosse lì per fare due chiacchiere, ma probabilmente gli serviva solo un favore... Tony non aveva tempo per uno come Steve.   
Immediatamente scacciò il pensiero dalla mente. Ma memore della chiacchierata civile al negozio, gli aprì la porta con un sorrisetto storto, dopo essersi pulito le mani alla bell'e meglio nello strofinaccio.   
"Stark! Buongiorno!"  
“Buondì Rogers!” salutò con educazione Tony, che evitò di guardare il ragazzo per allungare il collo a sbirciare dentro casa e vedere se ci fosse Peggy.  
Steve aggrottò le sopracciglia.   
"Hai bisogno?"  
La sorte fu benevola con Tony, proprio in quel momento si affacciò anche la ragazza per vedere chi fosse. “Oh, Stark, mattiniero.” Commentò, una tazza di caffè fumante tra le mani.  
“Buongiorno carissima Peggy.” Sviolinò Stark, con uno dei suoi sorrisi smaglianti a prova di dentifricio. Aveva attivato la modalità _provolone_  “Sei splendente anche di prima mattina.”  
Steve guardò prima uno, poi l'altra. Infine tornò a guardare Tony, bloccandogli la visuale con una mano sullo stipite.  
"Ripeto: hai bisogno?".   
Ma cosa pensava di fare? Peggy era la sua migliore amica, col cavolo che sarebbe passata sotto le grinfie di Tony!  
Peggy, che doveva aver fiutato qualcosa di poco chiaro nell’aria, si allontanò salutando il vicino educatamente. Tony, mentre la ragazza andava via, si fece beccare a squadrarla dalla testa ai piedi e finse di cadere dalle nuvole all’ultima domanda di Steve.  
“Eh…?”   
_ Dio, che uomo irritante! _ , pensò Steve, e tutti buoni propositi di un'amicizia civile si frantumarono a terra. Lo guardò dritto negli occhi.   
"Stark, ti avverto: lei è la mia migliore amica. Nel tuo harem non ci entra nemmeno morta."   
Vederlo uscire anche con la sua coinquilina sarebbe stato troppo, ma doveva per forza farsele tutte? Quell’uomo aveva dei limiti? Un po’ di decenza?  
Tony scosse la testa, come se si fosse accorto solo in quel momento della presenza dell’altro, e torse la bocca ad un sorrisetto irritante.  
“Bè, credo che questo sarà lei a dovermelo dire, non credi? O sei il suo cavaliere senza cavallo?” Ridacchiò divertito.  
Steve non era divertito neanche un po'. Inoltre un fastidiosissimo senso di gelosia misto ad acidità si stava facendo largo nello stomaco.   
"Lei non è una che puoi usare e buttare via come fai con la Maya o la Christine di turno." Lo fissò con astio. "Uno come te non dovrebbe nemmeno azzardarsi a guardare una come lei."  
Stark cercò di ricomporsi, assumendo una posa seria –O almeno, provandoci. Incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, ficcando lo sguardo in quello di Steve, con aria di sfida.  
“Uno come me, Rogers? Che vuoi dire?” Ma non aveva finito. “E poi come mai sai il nome di Christine? Capisco Maya che è venuta a fare la scenata, ma l’altra?”   
Steve arrossì appena. Cavolo, si era tradito! Non avrebbe dovuto nominare Christine, così sarebbe stato palese che aveva origliato dalla porta mentre Tony e la famigerata Christine stavano pomiciando sul pianerottolo.   
"Tu parla a voce più bassa quando ritorni a casa con le tue donne e io smetterò di ascoltare." si salvò in corner. "Peggy non è una come loro." rincarò la dose. "E... ma no. Ma no. Non ci voglio nemmeno pensare."  
Stark inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Sempre la scusa del baccano, eh? Non cambi mai.” Corrugò la fronte “E… cosa Rogers? A cosa non vuoi pensare?”  
"A lei che esce non _te_  non voglio pensare. Non voglio pensare a te che non la richiami e non voglio pensare a te che fai finta di non vederla! Ecco, a cosa non voglio pensare!"  
“Sei sempre il solito esagerato, Rogers. Con lei sarei un gentleman, in fondo è pur sempre la mia vicina di casa.”   
Steve scosse la testa. A quel punto non era più chiaro nemmeno a lui stesso se gli dava fastidio per il fatto che volesse uscire con Peggy per poi usarla come tutte le altre o se gli dava fastidio perchè voleva uscire con Peggy e lui ne era geloso.   
"Lei non esce con uno come te. _Punto_." Stava diventando ormai un mantra.  
Tony sbuffò sonoramente e alzò gli occhi al cielo, come gli capitava spesso di fare in presenza di Steve. “Questo lo vedremo.”  
"Dovrai passare sopra di me." Poi si rese conto di quello che aveva detto e arrossì. "Sopra il mio cadavere, volevo dire."

Tony notò immediatamente la maniera in cui si imporporarono le guance di Steve a quel doppio senso non voluto –O invece sì? - e la situazione lo intrigò parecchio: che fosse proprio quella la crepa che stava cercando? E dire che Rogers sembrava fin troppo eterosessuale, _forse_.

   
“Mmm, sì. Come no.” Lo liquidò, “Comunque ero venuto per chiedere una cosa.”  
Steve sospirò di sollievo.   
"Allora dimmi." Forse non si era accorto della gaffe, pensò, a metà tra la speranza e la preghiera.  
“Avreste da prestarmi un po’ di zucchero? L’ho finito e senza caffè non riesco proprio a stare.”   
Il giovane aprì di più la porta per lasciarlo entrare.   
"Sì, te lo porto."   
Era ancora scosso per la figura indegna fatta con quel doppio senso che non si preoccupò nemmeno di ribattere e dirgli di andarselo a comprare al supermercato dietro l'angolo. Gli riempì per metà un vasetto vuoto.   
"Tieni."

Tony fece giusto un passo in avanti e si guardò attorno: quella casa era lo specchio di Rogers, linda, ordinata, perfetta. Si sentiva un po’ a disagio a stare lì, tutto quel rigore gli era estraneo.  
Una cosa l’aveva colpito in particolare, un cavalletto da disegno. Sopra c’era una tela con un ritratto di una ragazza, che a occhio e croce sembrava Peggy.  
“Grazie. Appena vado a fare la spesa te lo ricompro nuovo.” Disse distrattamente, continuando a fissare il quadro. Diamine, era proprio bravo!

"Figurati, per una cucchiaiata di zucchero."   
Steve s’era accorto dell’altro perso a fissare il dipinto, ma non disse niente. I suoi lavori erano una delle poche cose di cui era totalmente soddisfatto, di conseguenza lasciò che guardasse. In ogni caso era strano avere Tony lì nel suo salotto, era la prima volta che metteva piede nel suo appartamento.

Tony lo ignorò, restando in contemplazione del dipinto, stringendo il barattolo al petto neanche fosse la cosa più preziosa del mondo. Sentiva gli occhi dell’altro ragazzo addosso, ma non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalla tela.  
“Sei proprio bravo, Rogers. Un giorno mi dovrai fare un ritratto, ti pago, ovviamente. Starebbe proprio bene tra le mie fotografie.” Il narcisismo di Stark era tale che aveva fotografie che lo ritraevano ovunque in casa, persino in bagno.  
"E fomentare il culto della tua persona?" Sospirò Steve, teatrale. "Potrei accettare. Cosa non si fa per i soldi..."  
“Dio, Rogers, devi far polemica su tutto?” Tony sbuffò e finalmente si girò verso di lui. “Non riesci neanche a prenderti dei complimenti più o meno velati.”  
"Ho detto che accetto, cos'altro devo dirti?"  
La mancanza del suo primo caffè mattutino iniziava a farsi sentire, Tony incominciava ad irritarsi. Era meglio filarsela, prima di ricominciare a litigare.  
“Sì, sì, ok. Ti farò sapere.” Lo liquidò, facendo dietro front e tornando verso il suo appartamento. “Grazie per lo zucchero.”

Steve lo salutò chiudendo la porta e tornò a sedersi al cavalletto. Rimase una decina di minuti buoni a fissare il dipinto senza realmente vederlo, pensando al suo dirimpettaio. No, più ci pensava, più si convinceva che Tony Stark fosse un uomo impossibile. E anche con tutta la buona volontà non sarebbe _mai_  riuscito a diventare suo amico. _Mai_. Sbuffò sonoramente e si rimise al lavoro: si era imposto che entro mezzogiorno il ritratto sarebbe stato finito.

***

Non che Clint avesse _veramente_ dormito quella notte, ma tant'è. Quanto successo con Coulson - E quanto, soprattutto non aveva ancora capito, esattamente, di quello che era successo con Coulson, né quali sarebbe state le conseguenze sicure del fattaccio - aveva contribuito a trascinarlo in un impasto di sogni e incubi dove i mirini bruciavano la pelle come fuoco, marchiavano la carne di sigilli bollenti, e mille occhi guardavano mille volte mille graffi aprirsi sulla schiena, in un tripudio di gemiti dolorosi, ringhi, e scatti rabbiosi dei muscoli.   
A mezzanotte s'era rizzato sudato fradicio, col respiro a stritolargli la gola, ed era fuggito sulla terrazza, appollaiato nel buio e nel freddo, le guance pizzicate dal vento rosso, l'unghia del pollice stretta convulsamente tra i denti, gli occhi spalancati all'incedere della notte. Al sorgere dell'alba, i fantasmi erano scomparsi in un guizzo sospirante e l'avevano lasciato intirizzito, istupidito a fissare attonito i tetti grigi davanti a sè.   
Era così sceso in lavanderia, caffé alla mano e panni sporchi sotto il braccio e aveva cacciato tutto nella prima lavatrice disponibile. Il movimento collaudato della centrifuga aveva sciacquato via ogni residuo d'indolenzimento e paura, tanto che una volta tornato all'appartamento non aveva faticato nemmeno troppo ad informare una teglia di biscotti al cioccolato e due cappuccini.   
In boxer e una maglietta che cadeva ben oltre il bacino, la scritta _Allons-Y, Alonso!_ sgargiante sul petto, Barton era uscito col vassoio traballante sul braccio -La ciotola di biscotti, le due tazze e lo zucchero, in fondo, un po' pesavano dopo una nottata insonne - e si era fermato sulla soglia dell'amministratore.   
S'era schiarito la gola, sistemato un cravattino invisibile rischiando anche di far cadere la colazione a terra, quindi aveva tirato due o tre calci alla porta col piede coperto da un calzettone viola, impossibilitato com'era a bussare come tutti i cristiani.   
" _Good Morning, good morning! We've talked the whole night through!"_ strillò, incurante delle reazioni inconsulte che avrebbero potuto avere gli altri inquilini " _Good morning, good morning, to you!"_

Una volta tornato nel suo appartamento Phil si era fatto una doccia e si era subito messo a letto.   
La testa aveva cominciato di nuovo a fargli male e alla fine si era addormentato intorno alle tre sfinito. Aveva sognato qualcosa, anche se non lo ricordava. Aveva solo il sentore che era stato uno di quei sogni assurdi – come quella volta che aveva sognato di essere a casa sua con un drago come animale da compagnia, Stark che gli dava da mangiare delle M&M e cantava _Gangnam Style_ a squarciagola; gli ci era voluta una settimana per ritornare a guardare _seriamente_ Tomy -Non che l'avesse mai fatto, in vero.   
Aveva lo stomaco sottosopra, quindi decise di non farsi neanche il caffè. Doveva essere in ospedale alle nove, ma alle sette e mezza era già pronto, solito completo scuro, seduto sul divano mentre passavano una replica di Friends.   
Sobbalzò nel sentire il baccano fuori la porta. Quando aprì, era già pronto ad una ramanzina: ritrovandosi, però, Clint in boxer e t-shirt, biscotti e cappuccino, la sgridata gli morì in gola e lasciò il posto ad un sorriso intenerito.   
“Buongiorno Clint.” lo salutò e si spostò per farlo passare.  
"Buongiorno, signore!" rispose allegro l'ex cecchino, zompando dentro l'appartamento con la baldanza di chi non avesse fatto altro per tutta la vita - Bhè, in effetti, le intrusioni a casa di Coulson avevano l'inquietante cadenza di una tentata invasione/coinquilinaggio ad ore alterne/passaggio di proprietà dello stabile-, costringendosi ad un ondeggiare collaudato da anni e anni di lavoro circense per non buttare il vassoio a terra "Si è riposato?"  
Phil lo seguì in cucina.  
"Direi che guardando la tua faccia e la mia, ci siamo fatti 6 ore di sonno in due." Gli prese il contenitore con i biscotti e lo poggiò sull'isolotto.  
Con un colpo di reni, Clint si sedette sulla superficie linda, le gambe a penzoloni e le mani strette al bordo. "Io ho le mie buone ragioni: ho fatto i biscotti" esclamò, annuendo come un bravo scolaretto "Lei non ha scuse, invece, signore."  
Coulson sollevò un sopracciglio e gli si mise di fronte.  
"Sono appena stati sfornati e la cottura ideale è di 45 minuti... Per l'impasto direi che una decina di minuti bastano, cosa hai fatto per le altre... quattro ore e mezza?"  
"---Sfogliato il ricettario?" tentò l’altro, sbattendo innocente le palpebre e alzando sbilenco un angolo delle labbra.  
In risposta, l’amministratore appoggiò le mani sui fianchi in una perfetta imitazione di una mamma chioccia. "Non prendermi per scemo, per favore."  
"Io? Giammai." Clint fece un piccolo colpo di tosse per mascherare la risata uscitagli spontanea alla vista dell'amministratore in quella posa ben poco---Eroica, o anche solo convincente. "Lei è una persona molto intelligente, signore, non mi permetterei mai di pensare il contrario."  
L’uomo scosse la testa e cominciò a zuccherare il suo cappuccino.   
"Come mai non hai dormito?" Prese la sua tazza, "Zucchero?"  
L’ex cecchino gli indirizzò un gesto di diniego con la mano.   
"No, signore, grazie" si portò la bevanda alla bocca, le mani ben strette al corpo fresco della ceramica, quindi fece spallucce "Capita ogni tanto, anche ai migliori. Mi sarà rimasto sullo stomaco lo spuntino che ho fatto dopo che lei è andato via."  
"Dire semplicemente _Non mi va di parlarne_ va bene comunque, non mi metto a fare i capricci perchè non vuoi dirmelo." Coulson sorrise appena e prese un lungo sorso dalla tazza. Sentì la bevanda calda riscaldargli lo stomaco e si rilassò -Forse si era sbagliato, il caffè ci voleva.  
Barton incassò la testa nelle spalle - Avesse avuto le orecchie da cane, si sarebbero abbassate a rendere palese il proprio rincrescimento.   
"Non volevo...Sembrare scortese. Mi scusi."  
"Non importa." Prese un biscotto e lo assaggiò: la cioccolata lo fece rilassare ancor più del caffè e la presenza del ragazzo l'aveva tranquillizzato più di quanto avrebbe mai creduto. "Grazie."  
Clint ingollò un sorso veloce del cappuccino nascondendo un sorriso soddisfatto dietro l'orlo della tazza.   
"Si figuri, signore. E' sempre un piacere. Allora...!" salto su, per poi incrociare le gambe "Che programmi ha per la giornata?"  
L’amministratore ingoiò un secondo biscotto. "Alle nove ho la visita in ospedale, poi penso andrò al supermercato, ho il frigo vuoto." Prese un altro sorso di cappuccino: "Tu?"  
"Libero come l'aere la mattina, il pomeriggio ho lezione" rispose Clint, afferrando un dolcetto e intingendolo nella bevanda "Vuole che l'accompagni all'ospedale, signore?"  
"Lo faresti davvero?" Chiese Phil, piuttosto sorpreso.  
"Perchè no?" l’altro fece spallucce "Non sono tipo da tenere la mano a qualcuno se il medico gli sta facendo una iniezione, ma come supporto morale me la cavo benissimo anche senza pon-pon e divisa da cheerleader."  
L’uomo sorrise e annuì: anche sua sorella si era offerta, ma aveva gentilmente rifiutato, non era tipo da farsi accompagnare e tenere per mano, però se l'avesse fatto lui...   
"Mi farebbe piacere se mi accompagnassi."  
"Allora appena abbiamo finito qua vado a prendere le chiavi della macchina" Clint stava per aggiungere altro, quando un particolare colpì repentino la sua attenzione "---E magari un paio di pantaloni."  
"Soprattutto i pantaloni!" rise Coulson "Non vorrai creare scompiglio in ospedale, no?" Sentì una musica familiare provenire dalla televisione, "Oh la replica di ieri."  
"Creerei più scompiglio se mi presentassi all'ospedale col fucile di precisione che ho nello stanzino" bofonchiò in risposta, nell'incomprensibile ribollire del cappuccino tra le labbra. Inarcò un sopracciglio, passandosi il dorso della mano a pulire i resti di schiuma sulla bocca. "Vuole dire che fanno anche le repliche? Ah, fortunelli."  
Lo guardò oltraggiato.   
"Certo che fanno le repliche!" l’amministratore andò a sedersi sul divano e guardò l'ora. "Abbiamo ancora una mezz'ora." Prese il telecomando e impostò la registrazione, "Così non mi perdo il finale." Gongolò leggermente, del tutto dimentico della visita. Era davvero felice che il ragazzo fosse venuto per la colazione, forse le cose sarebbero andate meglio del previsto.  
Clint afferrò un ultimo biscotto e lo fece ballare un po' tra i denti, prima di staccarne sonoramente un morso e inghiottirlo con un singulto soddisfatto.   
"Sono comunque certo che il mio Squadrone-Moccio-Al-Naso sarebbe troppo anche per loro"  
Phil piegò la testa all'indietro per guardarlo.  
"Nessuno è mai troppo per loro!" ribattè, sorridendo.  
Barton sdrucciolò un po' di saliva nella bocca,emettendo uno sbuffo contrariato e ironico, quindi si picchiettò la spalla con l'indice.  
"Lussata, ricorda? Il Più Grande Tiratore Scelto Del Mondo, il cecchino dalla mira infallibile con la spalla lussata da tre bambini alti un metro e un tappo messo di traverso che gli sono saltati addosso per abbracciarlo" si permise un sospiro commosso, aggiungendoci anche il finto asciugarsi di una lacrima all'angolo dell'occhio "Bravi ragazzi. Come crescono bene."  
"Forse te l'hanno lussata perchè non eri pronto. Loro sono sempre pronte e tutto!" Ritornò a guardare la puntata, "Dovresti andare a prepararti se vuoi accompagnarmi." Guardò l'orologio appeso alla parete "hai 20 minuti."  
Clint si portò la mano alla fronte, a fare il saluto, e saltò giù dall'isolotto con un balzello ben collaudato.   
"Tra venti minuti giù dal portone. Si va con la mia macchina, signore. Non si discute."  
L’uomo lo seguì con lo sguardo.   
"Nessuna discussione!"   
Gli occhi caddero irrimediabilmente sul fondoschiena del ragazzo: i boxer non lasciavano molto spazio all'immaginazione. Arrossì di botto per i pensieri poco casti che gli erano balenati in mente. Ma un'espressione compiaciuta gli si dipinse comunque in viso.

Clint si spostava poco in macchina - Preferiva nettamente i mezzi pubblici, anche per l'umanità variegata che essi gli mettevano a disposizione -, ma se si doveva spostare, lo faceva con stile.   
La Dodge Challenger del 1970 era un piccolo tesoro, un prezioso rosso fiammante acquistato col primo, cospicuo stipendio dell'esercito. Per quanto si ribellasse all'esperienza con tutte le proprie forze, Barton non riusciva proprio ad odiare quel meraviglioso gioiellino, il sogno che tanto aveva rincorso nei sogni ad alta velocità all'epoca del Carson.   
L'aveva presa da Cherry, una rossa tutto pepe che gliela aveva fatta pagare un pugno di dollari e una notte in un motel sgangherato sulla superstrada. L'istinto gli aveva detto di non fidarsi, l'aveva pregato in ginocchio di non fare idiozie, ma la carrozzeria riluceva cremisi allo scivolare dei capelli di Cherry sulla spalla, il materasso puzzava un po', ma la pelle di lei profumava di asfalto, di motori, di libertà, e la bocca era calda, bollente, invitante come il risucchio pompante dei pistoni. E così, si era ritrovato con una macchina spettacolare, un'eccitante patina di sesso e orgasmo addosso---E una banda di russi malavitosi fuori dalla porta.   
Gli stessi russi malavitosi da cui Cherry stava scappando per affari poco puliti in cui si era trovata invischiata suo malgrado e a cui Clint aveva dovuto porre rimedio. La bravata gli era costata un'ammonizione niente male da parte dei superiori, riduzione di stipendio, lavori degradanti e il rischio di essere calciato via a pedate - Per propria fortuna era abbastanza bravo da essersi reso, se non indispensabile, quantomeno utile. Aveva imparato una cosa, però: mai compromettersi, mai farsi fregare da un bel faccino o da un paio di gambe sode. Bastava anche solo una stretta di mano perché la missione andasse definitivamente a _puttane_.  
L'ex cecchino sistemò il gilet nero sulla camicia e s'appoggiò coi reni contro la portiera dell'auto. La teneva in un garage poco lontano dallo stabile, ogni tanto la spolverava o ci faceva un giro, da solo o con Katie che canticchiava una melodia a mezza voce sul sedile del passeggero, e il sole filtrava dal finestrino e giocava ridacchiando tra i capelli scuri. E allora gli veniva in mente Cherry e i posti che aveva visto e nelle narici pizzicava di nuovo il lezzo vibrante della paglia e dei pop-corn. L'affitto del posto macchina era abbastanza alto, ma per l'adorabile Dodge questo e altro. Purché stesse bene e in forma, non avrebbe badato a spese di sorta.   
"Ancora due minuti e sarebbe stato lei quello in ritardo, signore" lo apostrofò Barton, vedendo Phil uscire dal condominio e chiudersi il portone alle spalle "Le presento la mia Dodge. Dodge---" disse, allungandosi a battere amorevolmente una mano sul cofano "Lui è Phil Coulson. Scambiatevi un gesto di pace. "

Phil scese in perfetto orario, impeccabile nel completo scuro, come sempre del resto. Si soffermò a guardare il giovane: la camicia bianca e il gilet lo fasciavano perfettamente. Ripensando ai pensieri poco casti fatti poco prima guardandolo in boxer arrossì nuovamente, ma scosse subito la testa per riprendersi. Gli si avvicinò.  
"E' un vero piacere conoscerti Dodge." Le rilasciò una leggera pacca sul muso. "Sei davvero un gioiellino. Ti farò conoscere Lola uno di questi giorni."  
Barton annuì, in segno di approvazione.   
"Sono sicuro che andranno molto d'accordo...Sempre che Lola riesca a stargli dietro" e lanciò all'amministratore un'occhiata divertita, unita ad un eloquente sogghigno. Si chinò ad aprire la portiera del passeggero, come il migliore degli chaffeurs. "Signore..." lo invitò, la mano che accennava al sedile.  
L’uomo lo guardò con un sorrisetto divertito: "Lola non è mai arrivata seconda e se è una sfida, Barton, accetto!"  
"Oh---!" esclamò l’ex cecchino, la bocca atteggiata ad un cerchio perfetto, l'espressione irriverente e soddisfatta, gli occhi che lampeggiavano "Ora sì che ragioniamo!"  
Coulson scoppiò a ridere ed entrò in macchina. Aspettò che l’altro si sedesse al posto di guida:   
"La tratti davvero bene, ne sono sorpreso!"  
Clint inserì la chiave e passò lentamente le mani lungo tutta la superficie del voltante, prima di accendere la cara, ruggente Dodge.   
"E perché mai?" s'informò, stupito, mentre con un braccio abbrancava lo schienale del sedile e si torceva a controllare che non ci fosse nessuno intanto che andava in retromarcia.  
"Bhè visto come tratti casa tua..." Philsi allacciò la cintura e prese ad osservarlo.   
Aveva sempre pensato che quando le persone guidavano avevano un certo fascino: l'espressione seria, gli occhi concentrati sulla strada, il viso attento ad ogni movimento. E il giovane accanto a se non era certo un eccezione.  
"La casa è solo un posto dove abito" rispose Barton, facendo spallucce e tornando a guardare davanti a sè. La mano s'appoggiò sul cambio, spinse e la Dodge ingranò docile la prima con un soffio da gatto ben pasciuto. Quando passò alla seconda, poi, e s'immise nel traffico, la reazione fu un vibrante mugolio, dell'animale sull'attenti, pronto a scattare, a correre via. "L'automobile mi può portare ovunque, mi può rendere libero."  
L’amministratore guardò davanti a se e ogni tanto si girava per osservarlo. "Condivido il pensiero, ma la casa rappresenta un posto dove puoi ritornare e sentirti bene con te stesso."  
"Dipende molto dal concetto di _casa_ con cui si è cresciuti, temo" non potendo, per ovvi motivi, guardarlo direttamente in faccia, Clint piegò un poco la testa sulla spalla "Per me _casa_ , un posto dove, per citarla, potevo tornare e sentirmi bene con me stesso era un tendone sempre in movimento."  
"Ma ora una casa ce l'hai... Una _vera_ casa, intendo."  
"E' solo un posto d'osservazione" commentò l'ex cecchino.   
Fermo al semaforo rosso, la macchina che brontolava per il vincolo impostole dalla segnaletica, Clint appoggiò il gomito sinistro al finestrino, la nocca dell'indice stretta appena tra i denti.   
"L'ho scelto perché volevo starmene tranquillo, cercare un po' di equilibrio e, magari, perchè no?, tentare di reinserirmi nel mondo civile" tamburellò con le dita della mano destra sul volante "...Come una vera e propria postazione da cecchino. Eh" sospirò una risata quieta "Le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire. "  
Phil lo osservò, pensieroso. Doveva essere molto difficile crescere così, senza una vera casa e una vera famiglia. Lui era stato molto fortunato, certo non era cresciuto nella famiglia più felice del mondo, ma aveva avuto una bella infanzia, dopotutto.   
"Potresti provare a vederla diversamente..." _O _ra che ci sono io__ avrebbe voluto aggiungere. Tuttavia gli sembrò troppo presuntuoso, visto anche che tra loro non c'era nulla - _Non ancora_ – bisbigliò una vocina nella sua mente.  
"Oh, ma sto facendo progressi" il semaforo guizzò verde, Barton diede gas e la Dodge ringraziò con fusa sonore e gorgoglianti. Stette in silenzio alcuni secondi, poi, sentendosi tanto un insetto in vitro, rivolse al passeggero un'occhiata rapida   
"Signore, su, non faccia quell'espressione a lutto. E' in compagnia di un saltimbanco provetto, la mia autostima potrebbe uscirne devastata. Guardi che crescere al circo non è stata un'esperienza traumatica, glielo assicuro: è stato più difficile rimanere nascosti nella gabbia di Boris l'elefante intanto che il Carson se ne andava da Waverly. Passare una notte facendo attenzione che il pachidermico deretano del signorino non ti cada addosso ti sfibra nel profondo. Barney non ha dormito per tutta la settimana seguente."   
Phil scoppiò a ridere.   
"Io ne sarei rimasto traumatizzato a vita!" Riprese fiato, "deve essere stata un'infanzia molto avventurosa..."  
"Quattro anni che non scorderò mai" ammise l'ex cecchino, inserendo la freccia e svoltando a sinistra.  
“Devi farmi vedere delle tue foto in costume..."  
"Non può volersi così male, signore. Anche se, bhè" confessò, tronfio "Mi stava davvero da Dio."   
"Eri ricoperto di piume?"   
L'ex cecchino lo gelò con un'occhiataccia obliqua.   
"No." ribattè, ingranando piccato la terza "Era un costume di scena viola scuro con inserti più chiari - E con inserti intendo stivali, polsini, cintura e una sottospecie di sovrattunica che dalla base del collo mi scendeva in due cordoni oltre la vita e fra le gambe." gesticolò irato contro un ciclista che gli aveva appena tagliato la strada "Oh, e avevo un cappuccio con una _H_ stampata sopra e che mi copriva parte del torace come un collarone. E una maschera. Sembrava un po' una mezzaluna se la guardavi di sbieco" sorrise "Occhio Di Falco, Il Più Grande Tiratore Scelto Del Mondo--!" esclamò, in un'ovazione soffocata.  
E no, a quel punto l’uomo non potè proprio contenersi. La risata uscì prorompente e dovette poggiare le mani sul cruscotto per non cadere in avanti. Gli ci volle qualche minuto per ricomporsi: si asciugò le lacrime dovute alle risate e lo guardò.   
"Scusa! Ma non ho saputo trattenermi!"  
Clint corrucciò le labbra, stizzito, la testa incassata nelle spalle, l'orgoglio che aveva subito un grave trauma -L'onta, come si dice, sarebbe stata lavata a dovere. Magari non nel sangue, eh, però qualche idea mefistofelica se la doveva far saltare in testa. 

"Si dà il caso" replicò, sollevando astioso il mento "Che il pubblico femminile apprezzasse particolarmente la mia tenuta quando incoccavo e scoccavo la freccia, signore, visto che mi lasciava le braccia scoperte." Lo _Tsk!_ finale sarebbe stato perfetto, per fortuna riuscì a trattenersi mordendosi all'ultimo la lingua.  
Phil sorrise sornione.   
"Non lo metto in dubbio Clint, sono sicuro avessi un bel stuolo di fan che ti lanciavano bigliettini con il loro numero di telefono." Lo guardò in viso e scoppiò di nuovo a ridere.  
Avrebbe voluto fare l'offeso, ma la risata di Coulson era stranamente contagiosa e Clint si limitò ad entrare nel parcheggio dell'ospedale con un'espressione divertita - E rilassata - appesa alla bocca.   
"Il mio camerino era sempre pieno di rose e tulipani, signore" lo canzonò, spegnendo la macchina ed estraendo le chiavi "Le groupie dei Rolling Stones, al confronto delle mie adulatrici, erano nulla."  
L’uomo slacciò la cintura e lo osservò.  
"Ti facevo più tipo da orchidee..." Scese dalla macchina e guardò la struttura davanti a se prendendo un profondo respiro.  
Clint si chiuse lo sportello della Dodge alle spalle e affondò i pugni nelle tasche dei pantaloni.   
"Chissà perché le orchidee, poi" mormorò fra sè e sè, inarcando le sopracciglia. Lo sguardo gli cadde sul volto incupito dell'amministratore, sulla piega dura delle mandibola, sugli occhi spenti, il colorito livido della pelle, sulla tensione crescente delle nocche bianche. "Signore" lo chiamò a bassa voce, per attirare la sua attenzione "Andrà tutto bene."  
L’altro si girò.   
"Ne sono convinto." Sorrise e si diressero all'interno. 

La receptionist era un'amica d'infanzia, Rachel: erano cresciuti insieme come vicini di casa, era stata la sua prima cotta bambinesca.   
"Ciao Rachel!" La donna alzò il viso dal computer. "Phil! Che bello vederti! Come stai?" Si allungò subito verso di lui, prendendogli una mano e stringendogliela. L’uomo le sorrise ricambiando la stretta.  
“Bene, grazie! Te?”.   
La donna annuì.  
“Molto bene! Sei qui per il dottor Grosse? E’ nel suo studio.”  
“Si, ti ringrazio. Dobbiamo prenderci un caffè uno di questi giorni.” Mise una mano dietro la schiena di Clint spingendolo verso gli ascensori.  
“Ci conto!” Urlò la donna, salutandolo con la mano.

Rachel. Clint la squadrò da capo a piedi - Figurativamente parlando, visto che di lei poté vedere solo il busto, da seduto, e poi fino alle anche quando s'alzò per salutare in modo più amichevole e famigliare Coulson -, le occhiaie sbiadite dal passaggio sapiente del correttore, lo sguardo stanco per la troppa vicinanza allo schermo e per un probabile turno di notte da concludersi a breve, il colletto appena macchiato di giallo dietro la nuca, un vago retrogusto di profumo stantio e sudore, impregnati dal lezzo asettico dei medicinali, il lobo destro arrossato e nessuna presenza di orecchini - _Si presume che il soggetto fosse allergico all'ultimo paio indossato. Probabile regalo di un conoscente ignaro sulla tipologia di bigiotteria da farle indossare. Pur essendo a conoscenza delle proprie limitazioni, il soggetto li ha indossati comunque. Ipotesi di coinvolgimento romantico col suddetto conoscente o speranza di approccio in tal senso in futuro. Indagare.,_ le unghie graffiate, lo smalto rosso che stava cominciando ad andar---  
"Ehi, ehi!" protestò, sentendosi spingere in maniera ferrea oltre la figura professionale della donna "Stavo facendo la sua conoscenza!"  
Phil spinse il bottone del piano.  
"Facendo la sua conoscenza? Passandola ai Raggi X?" Sorrise bonario: "E' una mia amica d'infanzia e una brava donna, ti prego di non indagare su di lei!"   
"Non la stavo passando ai raggi X" ribatté l’altro, compito, appoggiando le spalle alla parete di metallo "---Ed ero solo curioso di sapere chi le avesse regalato gli orecchini, ma soprattutto perché li stesse indossando nonostante sapesse che potevano provocarle allergia. Se perché era già coinvolta sentimentalmente con costui oppure se era un modo per spingere alla relazione, in futuro." e qui Barton si toccò il lobo dell'orecchio, per far comprendere all'amministratore cosa avesse scatenato la domanda.  
Coulson premette sul numero cinque e lo fissò.  
"L'hai guardata per due minuti! Come diavolo hai fatto?"  
L’ex cecchino scrollò le spalle.   
"Abitudine" rispose, tranquillo "E una maratona non-stop di Sherlock una volta al mese."  
"E' fidanzata con un avvocato..." ci pensò un attimo "Se non sbaglio si sposeranno a breve, dovrebbe anche avermi invitato..."   
Un trillo e le porte ronzarono nell’aprirsi, scivolando quiete a rivelare un lungo corridoio dal soffitto costellato di neon sottili.   
"Ah!" esultò Barton, agitando il pugno in aria. Seguì l'amministratore fino alla porta bianca, col cartellino rettangolare che scintillavano metallico alla luce filtrata dalle ampie finestre. "Vuole che entri con lei, signore?"  
L’uomo bussò e torse il collo a guardarlo, un piccolo sorriso agli angoli della bocca.  
"Mi farebbe piacere."   
Si sentì un _avanti_ provenire dall'interno e Coulson aprì la porta.   
Il dottor Grosse era un bell'uomo sui trentacinque, il viso serio e gli occhi dalla piega sarcastica. Sembrava uno di quegli uomini boriosi e arroganti, sempre pieni di sè. Era seduto dietro la scrivania, degli occhiali dalla montatura nera poggiati sul naso, leggendo dei fogli. Quando alzò il viso sorrise, rilassato.   
"Phil! Entra, accomodati!" Chiuse la cartellina e si dedicò completamente ai nuovi venuti. Gli occhi azzurri scrutarono subito Clint, come a capire se si conoscessero già o meno. "  
Michael!" Coulson gli strinse la mano e si sedette. "Lui è Clint, un mio amico."  
Questi allungò una mano a stringere quella del Dottor Grosse: gli indirizzò un sorrisetto sardonico nell'incontrare il suo sguardo, perchè gli occhi azzurri lo stavano scrutando con efficienza, non si perdevano un dettaglio, cercavano in lui segni di patologie più o meno evidenti con la medesima attenzione, la medesima puntigliosità che Barton usava nei confronti dei propri _soggetti_.   
Il termine obiettivi, si ricordò l'ex cecchino con un breve brivido, apparteneva al passato.   
"Piacere, dottor Grosse. Clint Barton, supporto morale. Non si preoccupi, a parte un po' di sonno arretrato sono in perfetta forma" s'accomodò sulla sedia accanto a Phil, accavallò le gambe e posò tranquillamente le dita intrecciate sul ginocchio, fissando il medico con fare amabile e invitandolo in silenzio a continuare, ad occuparsi di Coulson mentre lui se ne stava calmo ad osservare, appollaiato nel proprio angolino.  
Il dottore rise appena.   
"Oltre al sonno arretrato direi che c'è anche una dieta squilibrata, dovrebbe assumere più ferro e calcio." Lo guardò con aria di sufficienza, per poi rivolgersi a Phil "Allora, come ti ho accennato ieri al telefono, farei una TAC, giusto per escludere a priori le cause più... problematiche. Conoscendoti sono sicuro sia tutto causato dallo stress, ma non si sa mai."   
Coulson annuì.  
“E’ stato un periodo un po' pesante, lo ammetto" lanciò un'occhiata di traverso all’ex cecchino "Ma meglio esserne sicuri."  
"Ovviamente, dottore. Farò attenzione agli alimenti assunti, d'ora in poi." s'accordò Clint, glaciale, tendendo la bocca in un sorriso accondiscendente e falso, incollato di traverso sotto il naso come il peggior ghigno del Joker.  
All'occhiata di Coulson rispose scrollando le spalle e nascondendo le labbra dietro il dorso della mano, in un gesto che voleva significare _Non c'entro così tanto in questa storia. Forse solo un pochino_.  
Grosse s’alzò.   
"Molto bene, andiamo!" 

Si diressero alla sala delle tac, dove Phil fu costretto ad indossare uno di quei bruttissimi camicioni bianchi. La sala conteneva solo la macchina per le TAC, mentre il dottore e eventuali accompagnatori erano in una sala attigua, dove potevano osservare tutto da alcune vetrate. Vi era un tecnico vicino ad alcuni computer che trasmettevano le immagini prese dalla macchina.   
Michael portò lì Clint e gli indicò una sedia, si avvicinò ad uno dei microfoni per comunicare con la sala vicina.   
"Mary dimmi quando sei pronta."   
Mary, l'infermiera che aveva accompagnato l'uomo nella sala, annuì e fece entrare Coulson nella macchina facendo cenno all'operatore di poter accendere, mentre lei lasciava la stanza.   
Il medico osservò gli schermi, con cipiglio severo, attento.  
"E' da molto che vi conoscete?" Chiese, rivolto al ragazzo dietro di lui.

Il camice bianco a Phil non donava _affatto_ e Clint s'appuntò mentalmente di ricordarglielo ogniqualvolta fosse stato possibile -Vendetta, dolce vendetta.   
Incurante della seggiola indicata dal medico, Barton s'avvicinò al tecnico, si chinò sui computer, diede un rapido sguardo allo schermo ed uno profondo, calcolatore al suddetto tecnico, e infine drizzò la schiena ad osservare a braccia incrociate l'infermeria Mary che costringeva Coulson ad entrare in quella sottospecie di gigante supposta sterilizzata.   
Strinse le labbra quando cominciò a sentire il _tang tang tang_ ritmato della macchina che si metteva in moto, gli occhi di vetro scuro puntati sulla sala in ombra, l'espressione attenta, le orecchie vigili a cogliere ogni _blink!_ argentino e sospetto chiocciato, singhiozzato, trillato dai computer.   
"E' il mio amministratore di condominio." rispose, monocorde e il più possibile monosillabico "Cosa l'ha portata a pensare a cause più problematiche di un semplice accumulo di stress?"  
Michael alzò un sopracciglio.   
"Molto legati per avere un freddo rapporto inquilino-amministratore." Guardò la macchina dove cominciavano a comparire le radiografie del cervello di Phil: "I sintomi che mi ha descritto possono essere causati tanto dallo stress, quanto da una emorragia celebrale o un cancro. Meglio fare dei controlli."  
L’ex cecchino girò il volto quel tanto che bastava a scoccargli un'occhiata tagliente.   
"Vive di fronte a me." tornò a rivolgere la propria attenzione oltre al vetro "Mal di testa frequenti, con conseguente perdita momentanea d'equilibrio sul limite della perdita di coscienza."  
Grosse lo squadrò con aria di sufficienza: "  
Wikipedia può essere utile a volte." Fu richiamato dal tecnico che gli indicò un puntino su una delle radiografie. Michael si chinò a guardarla meglio. "Stampamela subito." Si avvicinò alla fotocopiatrice e afferrò al volo il foglio per poi attaccarlo su una lavagna luminosa. Estrasse dal camice gli occhiali e se li mise, scrutando attentamente la TAC.  
Barton roteò gli occhi al cielo.   
"Wikipedia---!" esclamò, tra lo stizzito e l'ironico.  
Non gli sfuggì il movimento rapido di Grosse, né il tono affettato, urgente con cui richiese la stampa, tantomeno la maniera nervosa con cui indossò le lenti rettangolari. Clint gli comparve silenzioso dietro la schiena e si volse ad osservarlo, la tensione visibile in un angolo nascosto dell'iride metallica.   
"Dunque?"  
"C'è qualcosa che non dovrebbe esserci..." il dottore estrasse una penna dal camice e la puntò su un piccolo punto bianco, chiaramente visibile "Vedi questo? Non dovrebbe esserci." Si girò verso il tecnico, "Stampami il profilo." Si avvicinò al microfono di comunicazione: "Mary abbiamo finito, puoi farlo rivestire." Prese la seconda radiografia ingrandita e la mise accanto all'altra sulla lavagna.   
Il punto era sempre ben visibile.  
Era piccolo. Infinitesimale. Un cerchiolino candido. Minuscolo. Clint avrebbe voluto immaginarlo simile ad un fiocco di neve, un brillante cristallo di ghiaccio, una sferetta di brina, una gocciolina condensatasi nel fiato dell'inverno, una perla rotonda e perfetta, un chicco di grandine - Ma tutto quello cui riuscì a pensare fu solo il puntatore del fucile, altrettanto preciso, altrettanto mortale. Strinse i pugni, li ficcò in tasca e premette le unghie dentro la carne fino a sentire rigagnoli vischiosi, appiccicosi impiastricciargli le unghie.   
"Cos'è?" chiese, lo sguardo tanto fisso sulla lastra da aver dimenticato come si sbattessero le palpebre.  
Michael continuava a guardare la lastra, aveva assottigliato le labbra e corrugato la fronte.   
"Voglio prima chiedere un consiglio." Prese le lastre e si rivolse al ragazzo "Va’ nel mio studio, Phil ci aspetta lì. Vi raggiungo a breve."  
"Dovrà essere il breve più veloce del suo repertorio, dottore."   
Freddo, irrigidito da un terrore innominato e innominabile, Barton trangugiò a falcate feroci la distanza che separava la sala della tac allo studio di Grosse. La maniglia scottava tra le dita e, avvertendola scivolare liquida sotto il palmo, sollevò la mano: si diede mentalmente dell'idiota, cominciando a rovistare in una delle tasche alla ricerca di un fazzoletto. Visto che la genialità non era di casa nel cranio di Clint, questi schizzò veloce nel primo bagno che trovò - Poco importava che fosse degli infermieri -, cacciò le mani sotto il getto d'acqua fredda e ripulì la pelle, le dita e le nocche da ogni residuo di sangue rimastovi. Si bagnò poi la faccia per restituirle un po' di colore e riprendere il controllo, s'asciugò con un pezzo di carta ruvida, e infine tornò allo studio, aprì, sorrise obliquo.   
"Oh, signore." esordì, scrollando il capo e fingendo un tono miserando e miserevole "Quello non era il suo colore" ammiccò verso di lui, ad intendere che si stava riferendo al camice.

Phil si era rivestito in fretta e l'infermiera l'aveva accompagnato fino allo studio di Michael. Si era seduto aspettando il loro ritorno, mettendosi a leggere qui e lì le varie lauree del medico. Si girò sentendo la voce di Clint e sorrise.  
"Vero, il bianco mi sta malissimo!" Continuò a sorridere "Dov'è Michael?"  
"Spero a sterilizzarsi le mani con la fiamma ossidrica." borbottò, appollaiandosi sulla sedia con le mani a coppa dietro la nuca "Sì, non siamo molto in sintonia io e lui." reclinò la testa all'indietro "Comunque, mi ha detto di aspettarlo qui insieme a lei. Sarà andato a prendere un caffè alla macchinetta."  
"Michael è sempre stato un uomo molto pieno di sè, non ama molto essere contraddetto” commentò, una risata veloce appesa alla bocca “Però è il migliore nel suo campo. E' una brava persona, sono convinto che potreste andare d'accordo dopo una _lunga_ conoscenza." E trascinò la _u_ di _lunga_  per qualche secondo, il sorriso sempre sulle labbra.  
"Molto lunga. Decisamente molto lunga. Nel tempo che io e lui impiegheremmo a salutarci senza augurarci l'uno la dipartita dell'altro, sarà uscita la terza serie di Sherlock." l'ex cecchino si voltò a guardare l'altro dritto negli occhi "Però le do ragione, signore. Col suo mestiere sembrava cavarsela davvero bene. Ma non glielo dica. Il suo ego ipertrofico potrebbe implodere."  
L’amministratore scoppiò a ridere e annuì.   
"Tanto già lo sa, non serve che uno glielo dica." L’uomo accavallò le gambe e si poggiò allo schienale, "Hai visto le lastre? Come'è il mio cervello? Affascinante?" Glielo chiese sorridendo, completamente rilassato.

"Oh, il suo cervello possiede curve e rughe niente male. Davvero seducenti." _E un nocciolo bianco ficcato proprio nel mezzo_ "Sa come dice Irene Adler, no? Brain is the new sexy."  
"Come darle torto!"   
Stava ancora ridendo quando Michael entrò nell'ufficio, seguito da una donna.   
"Scusate il ritardo. Lei è la dottoressa Margaret Rich." Disse presentandogliela. Poggiò le lastre sulla scrivania e si sedette a guardare i due uomini.  
Gli occhi di Clint si puntarono immediatamente in quelli della donna, come a trapassarla da parte a parte; s'alzò dalla sedia, le porse la mano.   
"Clint Barton" si presentò, asciutto, trattenendo ferreo le dita tra le proprie, in un tacito, indiscutibile invito, ad essere foriera di solo belle notizie.  
La donna strinse la mano ai due uomini, aveva un sorriso comprensivo e gli occhi limpidi. Michael guardò Phil.   
"La dottoressa è una delle miglior oncologhe del paese."   
A quelle parole il sorriso di Phil si gelò e guardò la donna sotto una diversa luce.  
"Oncologa?" ripetè riportando lo sguardo sul medico, in viso un'espressione assente.   
Il dottore annuì.   
"Mi dispiace Phil ma sembra che ci sia qualcosa." Prese un profondo respiro "Non è detto che sia un tumore, ne che sia maligno, dobbiamo fare altri accertamenti."  
Il mondo, all'intorno di Clint, divenne in bianco e nero.   
Rallentò. Fangose, le parole si trascinarono dentro le orecchie ed erano limo, onde ribollenti, faticose, bubbolanti, ritorcimenti di terra, bubboni purulenti di frasi sconnesse, suoni rozzi, barbari, smozzicati, sbocconcellati, strappati a morsi, dilaniati fonema per fonema.   
"Qualcosa... _cosa_?" chiese e il tono era incolore, intirizzito, la domanda scoccata come un dardo e ugualmente metallica, affilata, appuntita "Qualcosa non vuol dire nulla. Qualcosa non è una certezza. Qualcosa può essere anche un malfunzionamento del macchinario. Qualcosa può essere una macchia da niente. Qualcosa può essere un edema. Qualcosa può essere una vescica. Qualcosa può essere un aneurisma" deglutì, le corde vocali rimbalzarono nella gola otturata da troppe ingiurie, troppe imprecazioni perchè i denti potessero riportarle senza sminuzzarle lettera per lettera "Qualcosa _cosa_?" sibilò.

Phil abbassò lo sguardo, gli sembrò di sentir vibrare tutta la terra e che un cratere lo inghiottisse; non ascoltò minimamente le parole del giovane, né vide lo sguardo della dottoressa appuntarsi su Clint in modo dispiaciuto, chiese solo _Com’è possibile?_ con voce fievole.  
La donna si rivolse ad entrambi.   
“Dalla TAC sembra ci sia un tumore, allo stadio iniziale, vista la sua grandezza. Non vi è una causa apparente, gli studi che conduciamo sono ancora in alto mare, non sappiamo perché si formino in determinate persone.“ Prese un respiro e l’attenzione si concentrò unicamente sull’amministratore “Ma non deve preoccuparsi, nel sessantacinque percento dei casi, la chemioterapia funziona e il tumore scompare del tutto.”  
Michael intervenne subito.   
“Ma non è detto che sia un tumore, Phil, finchè non faremo altri accertamenti non possiamo esserne sicuri.” Dei ripetuti _bip_ franarono nel silenzio cupo della stanza, lo smantellarono pigolio dopo pigolio, sghignazzarono e ridacchiarono.   
La donna estrasse il suo cercapersone.  
“Mi dispiace” si scusò “Mi chiamano,” porse la mano a Phil “Torni domani, faremo un’altra TAC e delle analisi.”   
L’uomo annuì rigido.   
Margaret strinse la mano anche a Clint e lasciò la stanza.

La Ritch gli aveva stretto la mano? No. Sì? Forse? Non lo ricordava. O meglio, non gli interessava, per cui aveva immediatamente cancellato l'informazione e l'aveva rincantucciata in un angolo del cervello dove depositava tutte le cose inutili.   
"Spero farete degli accertamenti prima di partire con la chemioterapia" si rivolse di nuovo a Grosse - L'adrenalina bruciò nelle vene, infettò il sangue, ribollì nelle viscere, rabbia, odio, furore, contro chi, Clint? Contro chi? Calmati, Agente Barton "Spero farete degli accertamenti più capillari prima di bombardare un povero Cristo di radiazioni o antibiotici, anti-metaboliti o anti-che-ne-so-io" la voce, lentamente, aveva assunto l'inquietante sfumatura del ringhio.   
Respira, Agente Barton. Respira. Stai perdendo il controllo.  
Michael fissò Clint.  
"Di certo non cominciamo un ciclo di chemio con tanta leggerezza, te lo posso assicurare, visto anche il costo elevato che ha come terapia," poi si rivolse a Phil con tono carezzevole, cercando di essere il più delicato possibile.   
“Va a casa e riposati, ci vediamo domani mattina. Se i risultati saranno positivi ti ricovereremo.”   
Coulson annuì, rigido, strinse la mano al dottore, lo sguardo vacuo.  
“Ti ringrazio.”   
Si mise in piedi per miracolato e si diresse all’ascensore, dimentico anche del giovane che era con lui. 

"La sua assicurazione sanitaria..." mormorò l'ex cecchino, gli occhi fissi alla schiena di Coulson, rigida davanti ai portelloni dell'ascensore, ma l'attenzione rivolta al medico "Può coprire le spese, in caso di...Insomma, _quello_?"  
Il medico incontrò i suoi occhi e scosse la testa.   
"Copre a stento la prima metà del ciclo. Nel caso fosse un tumore, di cicli se ne devono fare due continui e altri due distanziati."  
"Quando avrà i risultati" Clint si girò e tirò un sospiro profondo "Mi chiami, se la diagnosi è confermata. Mi chiami e mi dica qual è la cifra mancante tra le cure che l'assicurazione copre e quelle che Coulson dovrebbe pagare di tasca propria."  
Il medico fece un sorrisetto saputo.   
"Solo il suo amministratore di condominio eh?" Prese uno dei suoi biglietti da visita e glielo porse. "Anche se sono sicuro che ci vedremo spesso."  
Barton afferrò il biglietto con gesto rapido, gli occhi stretti, lampeggianti d'ira e fastidio.   
"Non so se lei ha problemi col _suo_ amministratore di condominio, dottore, ma certamente non credo di essere così in rotta col mio da negargli l'aiuto umano ed economico di cui ha bisogno."   
_ E si tolga quel sorriso dalla faccia, Grosse, o vedrò di sbriciolarglielo con un pugno. _   
Grosse continuò a sorridere, di quel sorriso scevro di gioia o qualsivoglia emozione.   
"Pensi davvero che io viva in un condominio?" Indicò il corridoio con un gesto del capo, " Vai, l'ascensore è arrivato."  
Intanto Phil era arrivato davanti alle porte scorrevoli, ronzanti.   
Non riusciva a pensare a nulla, era come se un baratro avesse inghiottito tutto, sentiva i rumori intorno a sé ovattati, guardava gli oggetti e le persone senza realmente vederle. Premette il pulsante di chiamata e si guardò le mani: era impercettibile, eppure le sentiva tremare, non come quando era accanto a Clint, era un tremore diverso, consapevole. Prese un profondo respiro e chiuse gli occhi per un istante.

_ Giuro su Dio, Grosse, giuro su Dio, ti strapperò la bocca dalla faccia, stritolerò le labbra tra le dita, ti staccherò i denti uno ad uno, ti squarcerò le radici---- _  Clint non lo salutò nemmeno, girò i tacchi e raggiunse l'amministratore; gli mise una mano sulla spalla, allungandosi abbastanza per trattenere il suo corpo in una sorta di impercettibile abbraccio.   
"La riporto a casa, Phil." disse, spingendolo piano entro le porte "Poi le preparo qualcosa di caldo. Ci stendiamo sul divano e ci guardiamo Supertata, intesi?"

L'uomo si lasciò guidare da una forza invisibile - Gli sembrava avesse una consistenza e la voce e il profumo di Clint, ma...- si voltò incrociando gli occhi dell’altro, confuso e smarrito. Aveva completamente dimenticato che ci fosse anche lui. "  
Come, scusa?" Gli chiese, sbattendo le palpebre più volte.  
"Brodo di pollo" gli disse l’ex cecchino, annuendo "Bello caldo. Col pane tostato tagliato a dadini."  
Phil sorrise –O almeno sperò di esserci riuscito"Grazie Clint, ma non ce ne bisogno. Mi metterò a letto e mi farò una bella dormita."

Clint annuì, di nuovo - Gli sembrava che i movimenti si fossero limitati all'improvviso, ridotti unicamente alla sola possibilità di dire di sì o no.   
"Come vuole." Schiacciò il tastino del piano terra e fece scivolare la mano dalla spalla al polso, dove diede una stretta rassicurante "Se le va, posso rimanere da lei a cucinare qualcosa. Così quando si sveglia e io sono al lavoro, avrà già tutto pronto."

L’amministratore scosse il capo.   
"Sei molto gentile, davvero, ma sto bene." Prese un profondo respiro "Non è detto che sia quello no? Potrebbero aver sbagliato o visto male o... o... inventato tutto." Si lasciò cadere all'indietro e si portò le mani al viso. Non poteva star accadendo davvero, non a lui. Sentì il cuore cominciare a battergli più forte e gli occhi inumidirsi. - Sii forte Phil, avanti, solo fino a casa, resisti fino a casa.  
"Ehi ehi ehi" Clint gli si mise davanti, gli prese i polsi, glieli scostò dal volto per poterlo guardare dritto negli occhi "Ci sono qua io, signore. Andrà tutto bene. Non la lascio solo."  
Phil tirò un respiro profondo, esausto.  
“Grazie."   
L'ascensore arrivò proprio in quel momento al piano terra. Si scostò dall’ex e uscì dall'ospedale: sembrava che l'aria si fosse appesantita e lui non riuscisse più a respirare. Fu contento di trovarsi all’aria aperta.   
Scrutò il cielo, come se lo osservasse, s’accorgesse della sua presenza per la prima volta. Era di un azzurro quasi abbagliante, il sole risplendeva alto e faceva davvero caldo per essere metà settembre. 

Clint lo seguì con la testa nascosta dal colletto, a voler scomparire, a voler rintanarsi in se stesso per analizzare la situazione dall'alto, da una torre eburnea di distaccata oggettività dove per ogni causa c'era una motivo e una conseguenza, e per ogni problema una soluzione. Il biglietto da visita nella tasca gli tagliava il palmo della mano, il vento gli mordeva le guance, il sole, pallido, scoloriva sul tettuccio smorto della Dodge. Aprì la portiera del passeggero, attese che Phil si sedesse, quindi prese posto al voltante: la macchina miagolò carezzevole al suo tocco, ma nemmeno lei, nemmeno il suo motore languido, il richiamo della strada, ebbe il potere di farlo uscire dal mutismo in cui era scivolato di propria sponte.

Coulson si sedette e si mise la cintura di sicurezza, anche se fu più un gesto automatico che un vero e proprio pensiero. Guardò fuori dal finestrino, le mani poggiate a pugno sulle ginocchia, la testa completamente vuota.   
Guardava le strade e le persone scivolare via, tutto intorno a lui perse di significato e ne acquistò di nuovo: da quando il cielo era così azzurro? O c'era quel cartellone pubblicitario sul palazzo ad est? Da quando il giornalaio da cui comprava sempre il quotidiano aveva tagliato la barba? Si accorse, in quel momento, di quanto la sua vita fosse vuota e superficiale, di quanto tutto fosse colorato diversamente ora.   
"Signore." lo chiamò Clint, girando appena la testa per cercare il suo sguardo "La sento lavorare da qui. La prego. Farò tutto quello che è necessario per aiutarla. Ne uscirà integro, glielo prometto."  
"Cosa intendi?"  
"Che non le permetterò di andarsene. E' un ordine, signore, e pretendo che lei lo rispetti."  
Phil addolcì lo sguardo e le labbra si stirarono in un lieve sorriso.   
"Non è una cosa che dipende da me, lo sai, vero?"  
Clint strinse le dita sul volante, le dita spiccarono bianche sulla pelle tirata.   
"Tutto dipende da noi. Tutto, anche se non ce ne rendiamo conto."  
L’amministratore rilassò le mani sulle ginocchia, sospirando.   
"Se dipendesse da me starei bene."  
"Lei _starà_ bene" s'impuntò Barton, di nuovo, e la frenata, invece di essere dolce come all'andata, si mutò in un'inchiodata stridente "Non è ancora sicuro, non è sicuro niente. Non le permetto di arrendersi, Phil, non adesso. Non ora. Non si arrenderà. E qualunque cosa sia, le prometto che guarirà, dovessi scavare direttamente nel suo cranio con un coltello da caccia."  
Di certo, l’uomo son si aspettava uno scatto del genere da parte e all’inchiodata cadde in avanti -Per fortuna ebbe la prontezza di poggiare le mani sul cruscotto.   
"Calmati Clint! E' meglio se ne parliamo a casa, ok?"  
Grazie a Dio, la frenata era dovuta al guizzo del semaforo dal verde al rosso, cosicché Barton poté appoggiarsi completamente allo schienale – Non doveva nemmeno essersi era accorto di aver continuato a stringersi nelle braccia, nelle spalle, accovacciato contro il voltante - e chiudere piano gli occhi, con un sospiro.   
"Mi scusi. Non volevo."  
Phil scosse la testa.   
"Non fa niente, tranquillo."

   
Clint portò una mano al volto, stropicciò le palpebre coi polpastrelli, premette sull'orbita fino a vedere solo una girandola di colori e intricate ramificazioni livide.   
"Non volevo" ripetè "Non volevo scattare. Mi scusi. Non volevo."  
L’amministratore si allungò e gli tolse la mano dal viso, stringendogliela e sporgendosi verso di lui.   
"Clint, guardami... va tutto bene."  
L’ex cecchino scosse il capo - Un rifiuto, uno sgroppo -, gli lasciò la mano e la riappoggiò sul cambio e da folle andò in prima, verde, e poi seconda, asfalto.   
"Sto---Devo solo---" deglutì "L'ho fatta preoccupare, mi perdoni."  
"Ehi! Dovrei essere io a dare di matto." 

L’amministratore guardò davanti a sé: non che si sentisse meglio, ma pensare al ragazzo, vederlo così preoccupato per lui, lo faceva sentire bene, non più solo. "Sono rimasti dei macarons… potremmo mangiarli insieme, se ti va."  
Clint gli rivolse un sorriso pallido a lato della bocca.   
"Mi va davvero, signore. Spero non siano diventati gomma, nel frattempo!"  
"Li ho messi in frigo, dovrebbero essersi conservati bene." Arrivarono sotto al palazzo, "vuoi che ti accompagni a parcheggiare?"  
"No, non si preoccupi. La lascio davanti al portone, andrò al lavoro in auto, questa volta, così la metto direttamente in garage quando torno."  
Coulson annuì e scese dall'auto. Guardò il palazzo: nella nuova riunione di condominio avrebbero dovuto discutere della tinteggiatura della facciata - _Se ci sarò alla prossima riunione_...- scosse la testa con forza. Niente pensieri negativi Phil, avanti!.  
Si diresse al portone e iniziò a salire le scale.

Clint attese qualche minuto, prima di uscire.   
Attese che Phil salisse le scale.   
Attese che avesse aperto il portone.   
Attese che se lo fosse lasciato alle spalle.   
Attese che il mondo riprendesse a girare. Che tornassero i colori. E i suoni. E i profumi.   
Attese che ogni cosa lo colmasse d'eterno, che la realtà gli si riversasse nel cuore come nel cervello in uno scroscio di baleno.   
Ma era vuoto. E aveva freddo. E il respiro accelerò e gli occhi sgranarono e la bocca si storse e il pugno cozzò contro il volante e l'urlo eruppe in un vomito di grida inconsulte e la fronte cercò la mano e la mano coprì gli occhi e il respiro si sgretolò e tutto era in frantumi, lui era in frantumi, pezzi piccoli, infinitesimali, minuscoli, a manciate nel nulla.

Phil era già arrivato al primo piano quando si accorse che Clint non era dietro di lui. Aggrottò le sopracciglia pensieroso: aveva parcheggiato, doveva solo scendere dall'auto... Ricordandosi lo scatto che aveva avuto prima in auto decise di scendere a controllare che andasse tutto bene.   
Arrivò al portone e lo vide chiuso in macchina con le mani sul viso. Corse subito fuori ed aprì lo sportello del guidatore, accucciandosi vicino a lui.   
"Ehi Clint, tutto ok?"  
L'ex cecchino drizzò la schiena di scatto e si voltò a fissare Coulson, sbattendo confuso le palpebre.   
"Io---Sì, ahm" scosse il braccio, agitò la mano "Un po' di dolore alle tempie, tutto qui."  
Phil gli portò una mano sul viso, scrutandolo bene negli occhi, poi sospirò.   
"Andiamo a casa, ne parliamo su." Si scostò per farlo scendere e questa volta lo aspettò prima di salire.

Clint fuggì riluttante la sicurezza offerta dal nido di lamiere. Non che nascondersi nella Dodge avrebbe sortito effetto alcuno sulla salute di Phil, questo lo sapeva, ma inconsciamente le barriere di metallo erano in grado di rinchiuderlo in un bozzolo, in una cubo isolato dal mondo dove poter ragionare, pianificare, teorizzare, _assimilare_ , _accettare_ senza che il mondo stesso lo contaminasse con la sua virulenta realtà dei fatti.   
Seguì l'amministratore per le scale dell'edificio, imponendosi di non pensare in alcun modo a come ogni passo risuonasse come un funereo rintocco di campana. Si piazzò davanti all'uscio di Coluson, in attesa che questi aprisse la porta, la testa nascosta nel colletto, le spalle alte, i pugni incastrati nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

L’amministratore aprì la porta con il cuore più pesante di come l'aveva chiusa, una volta nel salotto si guardò un attimo intorno: gli sembrava che quell’ambiente, che solo poche ore prima, considerava casa sua, fosse di colpo divenuto freddo ed estraneo. Vi regnava un ordine meticoloso ed era, effettivamente, molto impersonale. Se si toglievano quelle poche foto, tutte del suo periodo al college, - il periodo più bello della sua vita -, era _asettica_. Scosse la testa e si tolse la giacca.   
“Accomodati pure.”  
Superando Phil a passo veloce, Barton praticamente saltò alla finestra più vicina, l'aprì e si piazzò a sedere sul davanzale, la schiena contro lo stipite della finestra, le ginocchia strette al petto, i piedi appoggiati sulla balaustra.   
"Mi sono accomodato, eh." lo avvertì, sventolando la mano e cercando di spezzettare - Anche grossolanamente - l'atmosfera di tensione che li aveva aggiogati entrambi.  
Phil gli sorrise accondiscendente, poggiò la giacca sul bracciolo del divano e si arrotolò le maniche della camicia.   
"Staresti più comodo sul divano..."  
"Nah." l’ex cecchino scosse la testa e scrollò le spalle "Poi ho caldo. Sudo. Le lascio macchie unticce sui cuscini" storse la bocca, a modellare un'espressione schifata "Poco igienico. Qui c'è fresco. C'è aria. Si sente il vento."  
"Ti va di parlarne mentre faccio il caffè?" Phil andò nella parte della sala dove vi era la cucina ed estrasse i macarons dal frigo.   
"Il caffè rende tutto migliore" mormorò l’altro e appoggiò il mento sulle ginocchia, la bocca seminascosta dai polsi incrociati, i denti che mordicchiavano nervosi la pelle e la carne sopra la vena cefalica.  
L’uomo si appoggiò al muro e lo osservò, intanto che la caffettiera borbottava sul fuoco. Sembrava che tra i due, quello che fosse rimasto più scosso dagli eventi fosse Clint, e, sinceramente, non ne capiva il perchè. Gli si era affezionato e va bene, dopo una notizia del genere capita di rattristarsi per un amico, ma da qui ad avere degli scatti di rabbia come quello che aveva avuto il ragazzo in macchina...   
"Sicuro di stare bene?"  
"Mh?" l’ex cecchino sollevò gli occhi sull'amministratore "Una favola. E' pronto il caffè?"  
"E' pronto." Preparò le tazze e le poggiò sull'isolotto, quindi lo guardò con sguardo di sfida.   
"Ma non te lo porto lì."  
"Questo, da parte sua, è scorretto, signore."  
Ignorando la velata protesta, Coulson si sedette sullo sgabello e cominciò a soffiare sulla sua tazza, guardandolo divertito.   
"Non lo vuoi zuccherato, vero?"  
"No." Clint assottigliò le palpebre, le dita strette attorno ai polsi "Signore, sta cercando di farmi uscire dalla tana come si fa con gli animali?"  
L’amministratore alzò le spalle indifferente: "  
Perchè sei qui se vuoi stare nella tua _tana_?" Chiese con sguardo curioso, cominciando a sorseggiare il suo caffè.

Barton rispose con uno sbuffo contrariato, serrandosi maggiormente nelle spalle, gli occhi puntati sull'anonima gentaglia che puntolinava l'anonimo asfalto dell'anonima stradicciola.   
"Non mi andava di lasciarla da solo coi suoi pensieri, signore." concluse, poi, per dar forma evidente al soffio di prima.  
"Non ce n'è bisogno, Clint, davvero. Torna a casa."  
"No."  
"Allora siediti vicino a me e parliamo."  
L'ex cecchino morse il labbro inferiore e scivolò dalla balaustra a terra. Ficcò le mani nelle tasche, incassò la testa nelle spalle, fissò gli occhi in quelli di Phil, li fuggì, tornò a posarli su di lui, inspirò, deglutì. Mosse un passo. Un altro ancora e l'ombra s'allungò liquida davanti a lui, si sollevò sull'isolotto, s'affinò, sottile, fino a sparire nel momento esatto in cui si sedette davanti a Coulson, le braccia tese lungo i fianchi, le mani pressate sulle ginocchia, le unghie affondate nel tessuto, lo sguardo conficcato a terra. Tutta, nulla sua persona, era tensione. Pura, nervosa, elettrica tensione ad alto voltaggio.

Coulson poteva sentire l'aria intorno a loro farsi pesante, la tensione avrebbe potuto tagliarsi con un coltello. Sospirò.   
"Perchè sei così teso? Non è cambiato nulla, sono sempre io."    
_ Certo, con una bomba ad orologeria in testa _ . Ma quello non volle aggiungerlo.  
"Lo so che è sempre lei." Mormorò Barton "E' per questo che le proibisco di dar retta alla cosa che ha in testa. Non ci provi, non ci provi neanche un istante---" la voce tremò appena, carica di rabbia, prima di tornare ad un impersonale tono monocorde "---A farsi mettere sotto da quel fottuto puntolino bianco."  
Alle parole dell’altro, Coulson aggrottò la fronte e il cuore affogò nel petto.  
"Tu l'hai visto... Quando sei entrato nello studio di Michael tu lo sapevi già!" Esclamò, indignato. Quando era entrato gli sembrava così tranquillo e aveva scherzato con lui, era stato così _tranquillo_.  
Le nocche di Barton sbiancarono, i polpastrelli affondarono con un gemito di stoffa nella piega del ginocchio. "Io vedo tutto." bisbigliò, in un'ammissione di colpevolezza che non cercò di nascondere –Forse gli sembrava anche troppo assurdo farlo "Io vedo sempre tutto."  
Phil affondò lo sguardo per un attimo nel suo: una parte di lui si sentiva tradito dal comportamento del giovane.  
"Perchè non me l'hai detto?"   
Era una domanda stupida, spettava ai medici dirgli cosa aveva o no, l’altro di certo non c'entrava nulla, ma doveva, _voleva_ colpevolizzare qualcuno, per tutto. Era più facile dare la colpa a qualcosa di tangibile, che non fosse il destino o Dio.  
"Perché la medicina non è il mio campo, signore" ribattè Barton , sulla difensiva, il tono aspro "Perché volevo pensare fino all'ultimo che fosse un malfunzionamento di quei dannati trabiccoli con cui Grosse si diletta da mattina a sera."  
Coulson scosse il capo, con espressione dispiaciuta.   
"Scusa, tu non c'entri nulla." Guardò il caffè che si era quasi freddato e ne prese un altro sorso. "Grazie per avermi accompagnato e per essere qui." Prese un profondo respiro e guardò il ragazzo con un piccolo sorriso.  
"Non mi deve ringraziare, signore" Clint spinse via la tazzina con l'indice - Tanto, del caffé era rimasto solo e soltanto un freddo, imbevibile pretesto "Ma mi deve promettere una cosa, quello sì."  
"Cosa?"  
"Che non se ne andrà anche lei."  
Phil addolcì lo sguardo e il sorriso, gli occhi gli si inumidirono appena.   
Poteva promettere una cosa simile? Poteva assicurare a quel ragazzo che sarebbe rimato sempre al suo fianco? Il cervello gli diceva di no, che non poteva. Come poteva assicurargli che non gli sarebbe accaduto nulla? Gli incidenti capitano e non dipendevano certo dalla sua volontà. Il cuore, però, batteva forte e sentì di nuovo il piacevole tremore dovuto alla sua sola presenza. Si allungò verso di lui e gli prese una mano tra le sue.   
"Te lo prometto." _A volte, mentire, non è così sbagliato._

__

_ *** _

__

Alle sette in punto Thor bussava con la sua solita enfasi alla porta di Loki. Due giorni dopo aver inoltrato l'ordine era arrivato, puntualissimo, il dvd che il suo vicino gli aveva ordinato. Non era nemmeno passato a casa propria, era andato direttamente dal suo dirimpettaio a consegnargli il suo prezioso acquisto.

Loki aveva appena finito di preparare il tè che suonarono alla porta. Andò ad aprire, trovandosi il sorrisone di Thor davanti.   
"Ciao."  
L’omone estrasse il dvd dalla borsa a tracolla e glielo fece oscillare davanti agli occhi.   
"Arrivato oggi!"  
Gli occhi di Loki si illuminarono. Prese il dvd e se lo passò tra le mani:   
"Non ci credo, sei stato puntualissimo!" Si scostò per farlo entrare.

Thor rimase piacevolmente colpito dalla gratitudine del suo vicino, era la prima volta che gli parlava... _normale_ , senza acidità o rimprovero. Anzi, la seconda, la prima quando lo ringraziò per l'ordine, prima di dileguarsi dal negozio. E sembrava anche molto più rilassato e bendisposto del solito.   
"Permesso..." disse con educazione entrando nell'appartamento, ancora sconosciuto, di Loki.  
L’altro mosse una mano in aria mentre stava ancora guardando il dvd.   
"Peter non c'è, sono da solo. Ti va un tè?"  
Per la seconda volta in cinque minuti Thor rimase di stucco: era veramente Loki quello che aveva di fronte? O era stato sostituito con la sua versione gentile? Poco importava, a dire il vero, Thor dovette ammettere che quella versione del suo coinquilino gli piaceva moltissimo. - _Ma sarà colpa del dvd!_ \- si disse.  
"Volentieri! Saranno anni che non ne bevo uno, quando sono con Jane beviamo sempre caffè!"  
Loki Entrò in cucina e posò il dvd con cautela sul tavolo, poi prese due tazze e le riempì, porgendone una al dirimpettaio.   
"Sono ventitre dollari giusto?" Posò la tazza sul tavolo ed estrasse il portafogli dalla borsa che aveva lasciato sulla sedia.  
"Venti. Dammene solo venti. Va bene così!". Bevve un sorso di tè. "Non me lo ricordavo così buono!"  
Laufeyson prese le banconote:   
"Se sono ventitre, _devono_ essere ventitre! Se l'avessi comprato da qualcun'altro avrei speso quasi cinquanta dollari in più!" Poggiò i soldi accanto alla tazza del vicino. "Vuoi dello zucchero?" Mise tre generosi cucchiaini nel suo tè e poi lo porse al ragazzo.  
Thor mise un solo cucchiaino di zucchero e gli restituì il surplus.   
"No, sono venti, ai miei amici faccio sempre un po' di sconto!" Gli sorrise da sopra la tazza

Loki lo guardò incuriosito.  
"Bhè, grazie..." Non sapeva mai come comportarsi quando le persone erano gentili con lui, non che gli capitasse così spesso, però...  
"E' un mio piacere!" esclamò Thor, posando la tazza, ormai vuota, sul tavolo. "Passa pure quando vuoi, in negozio, anche solo per curiosare un po'..."   
"Se mai ricapiterò in zona, verrò a farmi un giro..." Loki ci pensò su "E poi tu non mi dovevi una birra?  
Thor sorrise, illuminandosi tutto.   
"Quando vuoi il mio frigo è a tua disposizione!" Si alzò in piedi, facendo strisciare rumorosamente la sedia. "Bene, Loki, ti lascio alle tue faccende... Vado a buttarmi sotto la doccia che oggi sono un po' stanco!"  
Loki si alzò per accompagnarlo alla porta.  
"Ok, allora... ci vediamo."  
"Sicuro!" Uscì dalla porta, e immediatamente si girò puntandogli l'indice contro. "Ci conto per la birra, eh?"  
Laufeyson sorrise di traverso.  
"Una birra gratis non si rifiuta mai!"

Thor gli regalò l'ennesimo sorriso, e mentre apriva la porta d'ingresso gli sovvenne il dubbio di essere un po' troppo emozionato per una semplice birra con un vicino.


	10. Invasioni Barbariche 2.0

 

 

  
**Capitolo 9**  
 **Invasioni Barbariche 2.0**  
 

 

 

Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.25 a.m.  
From Sconosciuto to Michael Grosse  
Text:  
Sono passati tre giorni e ancora non ci sono state chiamate relative alle condizioni del signor Philip Coulson. Non so se prendere questo silenzio stampa come segno positivo o meno.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.27 a.m.  
From Michael Grosse to Sconosciuto  
Text:  
Suppongo sia il suo "vicino di casa"... Le diagnosi sono protette dalla legge sulla privacy, se vuole notizie chieda a Phil.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.29 a.m.  
From Clint Barton to Michael Grosse  
Text:  
Non vedo il bisogno di aggiungere le virgolette all'espressione  _vicino di casa_ , visto che è ciò che si dice la realtà dei fatti. E, inoltre, non intendo porre ulteriore stress sulle spalle di Coulson. Per questo mi sono rivolto direttamente a lei.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.31 a.m.  
From Michael Grosse to Clint Barton  
Text:  
Ripeto che le informazioni sono protette dalla privacy e lei non è né un parente né il marito, quindi non posso dirle nulla. Se vuole avere informazioni lo accompagni alla prossima visita. Tra l'altro ora non sono di turno, quindi non rompa!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.35 a.m.  
From Clint Barton to Michael Grosse  
Text:  
Se avessi voluto parlarle da civile a medico, sarei venuto in orario di visita. Come può ben constatare, le sto chiedendo  _in ambito umano_  e fintantoché non mi farà mostra di antenne o due cuori, sarà da essere umano ad essere umano che continuerò a rivolgermi a lei, privacy o non privacy - In fondo, l'ho contatta sul suo numero privato e fuori dal periodo di turno, le mie intenzioni dovrebbero essere piuttosto palesi. Ps: Le consiglierei una maggior cortesia, dottore. E anche qualcosa per la rabbia.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.39 a.m.  
From Michael Grosse to Clint Barton  
Text:  
Sto andando in palestra! Mi sono concesse SOLO 4 ore di relax a settimana, porca miseria! Venga domani con Phil e ne parliamo!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.42 a.m.  
From Clint Barton to Michael Grosse  
Text:  
Le consiglio il tapis roulant. O meglio, le avrei consigliato il poligono di tiro non fossi sicuro che quanto insegnatole sarebbe stato sicuramente usato contro la mia persona. Non posso aspettare domani. Non  _voglio_. Devo sapere, dottore.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.45 a.m.  
From Michael Grosse to Clint Barton  
Text:  
Lo sa che se si viene a sapere che ho parlato della salute di un mio paziente ad un estraneo non solo mi licenziano ma mi radiano dall'albo?!? Non rischio la mia posizione per LEI! Soprattutto visto che le basta fare un metro e bussare un campanello per sapere tutto!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.47 a.m.  
From Clint Barton to Michael Grosse  
Text:  
Una fuga di notizie? Con me? Si fidi, dottore. Come si suole di dire: "E' in una botte di ferro."  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.49 a.m.  
From Michael Grosse to Clint Barton  
Text:  
Non mi interessa! E ora mi lascia alla mia ora di relax?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.51 a.m.  
From Clint Barton to Michael Grosse  
Text:  
Le sembro il tipo?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.54 a.m.  
From Michael Grosse to Clint Barton  
Text:  
Non so se è più cocciuto lei che continua a chiedere o più idiota io che le continuo a rispondere!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 10.57 a.m.  
From Clint Barton to Michael Grosse  
Text:  
Visto che abbiamo raggiunto un comune punto d'accordo...Risponda solo a questo. Non voglio una diagnosi. Non voglio l'anamnesi famigliare di Coulson - Non mi serve. Un sì. O un no. Null'altro. Starà bene?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 11.02 a.m.  
From Michael Grosse to Clint Barton   
Text:  
Dobbiamo fare ancora degli accertamenti, quindi la risposta è: non lo so!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 11.05 a.m.  
From Clint Barton to Michael Grosse  
Text:  
...Stia lontano dai sacchi di sabbia della palestra che frequenta. Non sono assicurati come dovrebbero. Grazie, dottore.  
   
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 14.50 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Clint Barton, che cosa hai combinato?!?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 14.52 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Giuro non è colpa mia l'odore di bruciato. Si è solo rotta la ventola del forno.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 14.55 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Allora eri tu! Pensavo che Stark avesse dato fuoco alla cucina, stavo già per chiamare i pompieri! Ma non mi riferisco a questo! Cosa hai fatto a Michael?!?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 14.57 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Avevo notato un po' di problemi qualche giorno fa. Ora ne ho la conferma. Ventola saltata. Dannazione. In che senso? Non ho alzato le mani su di lui, se è questo che intende. Sono una personcina tranquilla. Ho dato il mio ultimo pugno---Bhè, l'inquilino che ha ucciso il povero amministratore prima di lei lo ricorda sicuramente meglio di me. Soprattutto, se lo ricorda il suo  _fu_  setto nasale.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.02 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Mi ha chiamato in preda all'isteria, dicendo che lo stai stalkerando e che vuole denunciarti! Non lo sentivo così da quando Lucy l'ha inseguito, nuda, per tutto il campus!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.05 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Oh, allora non era solo una diceria di college. Stalkerando? Denuncia? Non capisco cosa intenda.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.08 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Clint, perché mandi continuamente messaggi a Michael? E perché ha detto che ti ha visto fotografarlo in centro?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.11 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
In primis, non mando continuamente messaggi al dottor Grosse. E' successo ieri, ed è stata una veloce chiacchierata di al massimo venti minuti. Le foto---Davvero me lo chiede? Sa bene come opero, signore. E Grosse dovrebbe ringraziarmi. L'ho avvertito dei sacchi di sabbia pericolanti.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.15 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Perché?!? Ti giuro, a volte vorrei darti una padellata in testa! E ritieniti lusingato: l'unico che ha mai mosso in me manie omicide è stato Stark!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.18 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text: Perché l'ho avvertito dei sacchi di sabbia? Signore, voleva che il dottor Grosse finisse schiacciato? Paragonarmi a Stark. Mi reputo offeso.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.20 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Non è questo! Perché lo hai contattato? Se vuoi sapere come sto basta che me lo chiedi! Far uscire il peggio di me è una qualità rarissima, per questo ti ho paragonato a lui. Finora era l'unico essere umano che ci fosse riuscito.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.25 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Io non---Non importa. Ho commesso un'idiozia. E' stato un gesto sconsiderato. Non avrei dovuto. Non so cosa mia sia preso. E' che---Niente. Mi dispiace. Chiederò scusa al dottor Grosse quanto prima e spero che lei, signore, possa perdonarmi.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.28 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
E un'altra capacità che hai è farmi sentire in colpa quando sono perfettamente nel giusto! Comunque non chiamarlo, sono riuscito a convincerlo a non denunciarti a patto che tu non ti faccia mai più sentire né vedere, se non in mia compagnia.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.35 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Farla sentire in colpa non rientra neanche lontanamente nella mia lista personale. Al contrario, cerco solo...Ma i miei metodi non sono ortodossi, lo riconosco, e porta a questo. Glielo assicuro, signore, non è---Non ho cattive intenzioni. Né contro di lei o chiunque altro - Bhè, forse con le sgallettate che Stark si trascina tra le lenzuola, soprattutto quanto piantano capricci sul pianerottolo, ma è un altro discorso. Non voglio farle del male. Fisicamente o psicologicamente che sia. Non voglio. Ci provo, almeno, ma i risultati non sono mai stati quelli sperati né rassicuranti. ---Quindi, vedrò effettivamente la terza stagione di Sherlock prima di poterlo salutare senza avvertirlo desiderare ardentemente la mia dipartita. Nervoso, il dottore.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.40 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Lo so che non hai cattive intenzioni, tu sei fatto così e a me sta bene. Dovresti solo cercare di comportarti in maniera più "normale", non puoi inseguire la gente per fotografarla. Tra l'altro mi ha chiesto di distruggere tutte le foto che gli hai fatto, teme tu possa utilizzarle per riti woodoo e simili. Ha avuto pessime esperienze in passato.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.42 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Avrebbe dovuto evitare la Papua Nuova Guinea.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.43 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Era in Medici Senza Frontiere! Suppongo siano i rischi del mestiere...  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.44 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Almeno, io non ho tendenze cannibali. Dovrebbe considerarlo un passo avanti.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.45 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Ci ho messo un'ora a convincerlo che non ti troverà in casa, in piena notte con una maschera tribale e un coltello in mano. Forse dovrei consigliargli un bravo psicologo...  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.47 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Chieda e le sarà dato. Ho una lista di persone parecchio in gamba. Maschera tribale e coltello. Che idiozia. --- --- Mirino e fucile di precisione, molto più adatti. ... ... Scherzavo, signore.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.49 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Suppongo che in Nuova Guinea non sappiano neanche cosa sia una forchetta, figuriamoci un fucile. Ma stiamo divagando! Perché non sei venuto da me ad informarti?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.51 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
Reputo che ossessionarla con domande continue e assillanti circa le sue condizioni non sia salutare alle stesse, signore.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.52 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Non ti è passato minimamente per la testa che sapere che ti preoccupi per me, può farmi piacere?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.54 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text:  
...Temevo l'avrebbe innervosita ancora di più o, peggio, manomesso l'umore. Sentirsi fissato, compatito, sempre domande, tutte uguali, come sta, come non sta, ha fame, ha sete, ha sonno, la testa...? Pensavo che le avrebbe creato disagio. Panico. Depressione... Non volevo farla sentire...compatito.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.57 p.m.  
From Phil to Clint  
Text:  
Clint, tu e Michael siete gli unici che sanno cosa mi sta accadendo, non ne ho parlato ancora con nessuno. Questo dovrebbe farti capire quanto io tenga a te e alla tua opinione. Non crearti problemi che non esistono, è già abbastanza difficile così, credimi. Vieni da me quando vuoi e ne parliamo, anche perché per sms non mi sembra il caso. PS: distruggi le foto!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.59 p.m.  
From Clint to Phil  
Text: Passo adesso. Ho venti minuti prima dell'autobus.   
   
   
   
***  
   
   
Quando Tony Stark si metteva in testa qualcosa, non c’era catastrofe climatica o sociale che potesse fermarlo dal suo intento.  
La sua fissazione del momento aveva un nome ed un cognome: Steve Rogers.  
Erano dirimpettai da ormai tre anni e i battibecchi erano all’ordine del giorno.  
Ma c’era qualcosa in quel biondone dal fisico perfetto che incuriosiva Tony. Praticamente non lo aveva mai visto con una ragazza che non fosse Peggy Carter o la Romanoff, vestiva sempre con un gusto datato ed era troppo, _estremamente_ , riservato.  
Rogers era un mistero e a Tony i misteri piacevano.  
L’irritazione che provava nei confronti di quel ragazzo, ormai da tempo immemore, si stava trasformando in qualcos’altro. Interesse, forse? Non era in grado di definirlo, o forse, semplicemente, aveva paura di farlo, visti i suoi, perennemente disastrosi, tentativi nei rapporti a due.  
   
Voleva saperne di più su di lui,  _doveva_  saperne di più e l’unico modo che gli era venuto in mente non era proprio da definire legale…  
Provare a parlare con Steve era fuori discussione, visto che nove volte su dieci, le loro conversazioni finivano in rissa verbale, fortunatamente mai fisica, se la sarebbe vista veramente brutta in quel caso, dunque quella di entrargli nel pc era la soluzione più congeniale. D’altra parte l’informatica era il suo mestiere.  
   
Ci rimuginò su per quasi tutta una sera, quando gli venne la brillante idea che un buon modo per installare un trojan nel pc del vicino era la classica mail phishing.  
Ovviamente si escludevano le classiche mail bancarie, sarà stato un tipo vecchia scuola, ma non lo faceva così scemo.  
   
Era ancora seduto sul suo divano con una lattina di birra in mano quando pensava a cosa fare, per un istante l’occhio gli cadde sul tavolino, che come al solito era invaso dal caos di riviste, volantini e cartacce varie e lì gli si accese la lampadina: tra la confusione campeggiava una brochure del Metropolitan Museum che pubblicizzava una mostra sulle campagne pubblicitarie della Seconda Guerra Mondiale per la raccolta fondi dei Bond per finanziare l’esercito.  
Una cosa del genere poteva interessare Steve, o almeno così credeva, dunque si alzò di scatto e corse nel suo “ufficio” per scrivere il software che l’avrebbe introdotto nel computer del ragazzo.  
Si mise a lavoro e dopo aver creato il programma, operazione che gli costò un paio di ore, confezionò una credibilissima mail promozionale del museo, con tanto di immagini vintage accattivanti per risultare il più credibile possibile.  
Poi piazzò il falso link per scaricare il coupon ed il gioco era fatto.  
Inviò la missiva, non gli restava che aspettare.  
Si sentiva un po’ in colpa ad introdursi così brutalmente nella vita privata di una persona solo per fini personali, ma la curiosità aveva avuto il sopravvento.  
Magari così facendo, avrebbe trovato una via per avvicinarlo o, quanto meno, conoscerlo meglio.  
   
Si erano fatte le quattro di mattina quando finì la sua _trappola_ , sentendosi al contempo soddisfatto e colpevole.


	11. Dritti al Bersaglio

** Capitolo 10  
Dritti Al Bersaglio **

Steve Rogers quel giorno si era alzato sorprendentemente bene e non sapeva nemmeno lui il perchè: sarà stato il caldo di settembre, sarà stato il lavoro che andava a gonfie vele o sarà stato il fatto che da qualche giorno il viavai di donne da casa di Stark era praticamente nullo. Non sapeva darsi una risposta ma non se ne crucciò più di tanto.   
Pulì da cima a fondo camera sua -Come se ce ne fosse stato bisogno-, canticchiò sotto la doccia _La Vie en Rose_ e siccome era ancora presto per preparare il pranzo decise di uscire e andare a fare un po' di spesa, così da sollevare Peggy dall'incombenza. Anche il suo ciuffo quella mattina stava particolarmente bene, quello che l’amica gli criticava tutte le volte: "E' antiquato, Steve, vai da un parrucchiere un po' più moderno..." era solita commentare tutte le volte. Ma secondo lui non era _antiquato_ : era retrò, e a lui le cose retrò piacevano un casino.  
 Di ritorno dalla spesa, con due belle buste piene di roba, era ancora di morale altissimo, salì perfino le scale fischiettando. Arrivato più o meno all'altezza del secondo piano sentì delle risate venire dal piano superiore: era palesemente Peggy che rideva con qualcuno. Chissà con chi era rincasata, magari un suo collega -Pensò Steve, nel caso il pranzo per tre ci sarebbe stato. Con un sorriso coprì l'ultima rampa di scale e raggiunse il proprio pianerottolo. Quando vide cosa si stava compiendo davanti al proprio appartamento il sorriso gli scomparve immediatamente dalla bocca e dagli occhi.

Quella era stata una di quelle mattine rare per Tony, già sveglio prima di mezzogiorno senza avere appuntamenti di lavoro. Si era adoperato a tenere d’occhio i suoi dirimpettai, controllando i loro movimenti tramite lo spioncino della porta per cercare di agganciare Peggy e stuzzicare così il frigido Capitano.  
Era stato particolarmente fortunato: Steve era uscito e lei era andata a fare una lavatrice, o almeno, il cesto del bucato gli suggeriva quello, quindi avrebbe potuto intercettarla senza problemi prima che Rogers rientrasse.  
Tutto andò secondo i piani e non appena sentì la ragazza sul pianerottolo, si precipitò fuori. La bloccò con la scusa di chiederle un consiglio professionale: sapeva che lei era una interior designer e voleva un parere su come impostare il layout per il sito di uno studio di architetti che gli aveva affidato un lavoro da poco. Una balla clamorosa, visto che di solito la parte grafica dei siti la curava il suo amico Rhodey.  
Era passato a raccontarle di un divertente aneddoto di lavoro, quando Steve li sorprese a ridacchiare sul pianerottolo.  
“Oh, qual buon vento, Rogers! Come va?” Lo salutò con entusiasmo, quel particolare entusiasmo che poteva solo irritare qualcuno che ce l’aveva con te.  
"Ah. Stark. Non pensavo fossi tu.". Steve lo squadrò da capo a piedi, quindi passò ad osservare anche Peggy. "Ho fatto la spesa, così non devi andarci tu, visto che sei così impegnata." La fissò negli occhi come a dirle _Scappa finchè puoi_. Poi si rivolse al ragazzo. "Tu non lavori mai, invece?", chiese, acido come uno yogurt lasciato al sole.  
“Sono un freelance, lavoro come e quando voglio.” Rispose Tony con lo stesso tono acido, ma con un sorriso sotto i baffi. “Sono uscito proprio per chiedere un consiglio alla carissima Peggy.”  
Avrebbe tanto tanto tanto voluto dargli un buffetto sulla guancia, quando lo vedeva con quell’espressione contrariata, quasi gli faceva tenerezza.

_ La carissima Peggy! _  Come gli faceva salire il nervoso quella situazione non c'era altro. E pensare che quella giornata era partita così bene, maledetto Stark.   
"Non pensavo che un genio dell'informatica come te avesse bisogno di consigli... non fai sempre tutto da solo?"

Tony non scoppiò a ridere proprio per un soffio, certe volte si domandava se Steve lo facesse apposta a dargli certi assist per le battutacce, quella della sera prima poteva anche sorvolarla, ma questa proprio no. Dunque sfoggiò il suo miglior ghigno malizioso e proclamò:   
“Bè, Rogers, certe cose vengono meglio se fatte in due.” Concludendo con un occhiolino a Peggy che non riuscì a resistere dalla tentazione di sghignazzare platealmente.

Steve non aveva proprio voglia di ridere, anzi, gli avrebbe volentieri fracassato in testa il vasetto di maionese che aveva appena comprato, senza contare l'ennesima gaffe che aveva fatto in sua presenza. E anche Peggy ci si metteva! Come se non fosse sufficiente il fatto che a breve sarebbero usciti assieme.   
"Peggy, almeno tu non fomentarlo, per cortesia." Le disse, esasperato.  
La ragazza cercò di ricomporsi e di tranquillizzare il suo migliore amico.   
“Dai, Steve. Una battuta non ha mai fatto male a nessuno. Perché non ridi anche tu con noi?”

Tony non riusciva a togliergli gli occhi di dosso, era adorabile e goffo, tutto infervorato con i sacchetti della spesa per le mani. Peggy se ne accorse subito, guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio.  
“Ha ragione Peggy, fattela una risata ogni tanto, su!” Continuò l’informatico.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Sto ridendo."   
Steve non vedeva l'ora di levarsi da quella situazione, quei due che facevano comunella era una cosa che non poteva sopportare. Gli venne male al pensiero di Peggy che usciva con Stark, alle chiacchiere che avrebbe dovuto subire. No no, non ce la poteva fare.   
"Mi diverto così tanto che vado a finire di divertirmi in casa mia. Con permesso." A fatica infilò le chiavi nella toppa.  
Peggy alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre Tony sogghignava sotto i baffi.  
“Ti ho detto di calmarti.” Insistette la ragazza, che notando il nervosismo dell’amico gli strappò le chiavi dalle mani per aprire lei la porta. “Ora entra e andiamo a sistemare la spesa, avanti.” Gli ordinò con fermezza, girandosi poi verso Stark per fargli un cenno di saluto divertito.  
“Buona giornata! E grazie per i consigli, Peggy.” Concluse il vicino, che se ne tornò soddisfatto al suo appartamento.  
   
Steve posò con una certa violenza le borse sulla tavola e guardò la sua amica.   
"Ma veramente te la fai con _quello_?"  
Peggy sospirò, appoggiando il cesto del bucato vuoto vicino al muro per andare ad aiutare l’amico con le buste.   
“Innanzitutto non vedo perché parlare con il proprio vicino di casa sottintenda _farsela_  con lui, inoltre mi chiedo perché dovrebbe esser affar tuo.” concluse, con una punta di seccatura, adorava Steve, un po’ meno quando tendeva ad essere iperprotettivo con lei.  
Il ragazzo iniziò a riporre la spesa nel frigo.   
"Certo, come no. Come se Stark non avesse doppi fini, ma per favore...", Sbattè con un po' troppa forza il vasetto di marmellata sul ripiano. "Vuoi davvero entrare a far parte del suo _harem_?"  
Peggy prese il sacchetto con l’insalata e i pomodori da mettere in frigorifero.   
“Ti disturberebbe così tanto? E comunque sono convinta di non interessargli.” Disse, con molto candore, dandogli le spalle.  
"Pfff. Ho visto come ti guardava... Quell'uomo non sarà contento fintanto che non si sarà fatto tutta New York."  
“Sei proprio sicuro che hai visto come mi guardava? E pensare che stavo per dire la stessa identica cosa a te.” Lo canzonò lei, girandosi di nuovo verso il tavolo alla ricerca di altre cose da sistemare nel frigo.  
Steve si paralizzò sul posto, la scatola di cereali a mezz'aria. Stark che guardava... lui? Non era nemmeno da prendere in considerazione; uno come Steve che interesse avrebbe mai potuto suscitare in uno come Stark? E anche se fosse erano due _uomini_ e, secondo lui, non poteva assolutamente andare bene.   
"Peggy... lui è un ragazzo. _Io_ sono un ragazzo... ti pare?"  
“E dunque?” Continuò Peggy, con molta naturalezza. I  
l frigorifero era sistemato e visto che Steve sembrava non volersi smuovere dalla sua posizione con la scatola dei cereali in mano, la afferrò per sistemarla nel suo ripiano.   
“Secondo me Stark apprezza la bellezza in quanto tale, mi è capitato di veder uscire da casa sua anche qualche bel giovanotto.”  
A quello Steve non aveva mai fatto caso, aveva sempre e solo visto ragazze più o meno discinte. Ci pensò un attimo. Non è che avesse qualcosa contro gli omosessuali, ma gli sembrava una cosa... _non naturale_. Non giusta. Durante tutta la sua vita gli era stato inculcato quel concetto, prima a scuola, poi dai genitori, in particolare dal padre, e infine nell'esercito, dove le battute sull'argomento si sprecavano. No, era una cosa che non riusciva a capire.   
"No, io non credo." Fu la sua lapidaria risposta.  
“Steve.” La ragazza gli si avvicinò, guardandolo con tenerezza. “Dai, cerca di convincerti che non c’è niente di male nell’omosessualità, o bisessualità, nel caso di Stark. Magari gli piaci, chi può dirlo.”  
"Io non gli piaccio. E lui non piace a me. Fine della conversazione. " Non ne voleva più parlare. Quell'argomento lo metteva profondamente a disagio, Peggy lo sapeva bene, eppure lo ritirava fuori ciclicamente. Gli si era anche chiuso lo stomaco, aveva bisogno di stare un po' per i fatti suoi.   
"Ci vediamo dopo, Peggy." Detto ciò, si ritirò in camera propria.  
Si sedette al computer e lo accese, ripensando al discorso di Peggy sull'omosessualità.   
Per quanto una persona gay non gli desse fastidio non riusciva lo stesso a concepirla. C'erano gli uomini e c'erano le donne, questo era il fatto, e lui stesso, prima o poi, si sarebbe sposato con una bella ragazza e avrebbe messo su famiglia. Ma come tutte le volte che faceva quel pensiero gli si posava un macigno sullo stomaco che quasi gli impediva di respirare. Respirò a fondo, una, due volte, e solo dopo qualche minuto riuscì a farselo passare. Scosse la testa e si impose di non pensare più a niente, in particolar modo al suo irritante vicino e alla sua presunta liaison con Peggy.  
Si collegò alla rete, almeno si sarebbe distratto un po', e scaricò immediatamente la posta. Sorrise nel trovare una mail dal Metropolitan Museum con un ingresso scontato alla prossima esposizione: aveva già in programma di andarci, ma con l'ingresso scontato ci sarebbe andato ancora più volentieri. Cliccò sul link ma non successe nulla, uscì solo una pagina bianca. Riprovò ma il risultato fu lo stesso, pagina bianca e nessuno sconto. Sbuffò e si allontanò da pc.   
Di male in peggio, proprio.

***

Di parola, Clint si presentò alla porta di Coulson poco dopo lo scambio degli SMS, già vestito in divisa Affronta-Orda-Di-Mocciosi per guadagnare tempo e, magari, rimanere qualche minuto in più insieme all'amministratore. S  
i tolse gli occhiali dalle lenti a specchio viola-iridato, assicurandole al colletto della maglia di simil pelle nera, senza maniche, appena imbottita dietro gli inserti borgogna che s'aprivano sul petto. Sulla spalla teneva la custodia in cordura dei riser e dei flettenti, in mano un borsone con gli abiti di ricambio che batteva a penzoloni contro le gambe coperte poco sotto al ginocchio da un paio di anfibi neri. Indossava già il parabraccio e il polso sinistro era assicurato dalla fascia blu cupo che, a trapezio bordeaux sopra il dorso della mano, andava ad assicurare indice, medio e anulare inguainandone i polpastrelli e parte delle falangi dentro un cappuccio di cuoio.   
L'ex cecchino batté la suola della scarpa contro la porta, mentre sistemava meglio la cinghia della custodia dell'arco e inclinava la testa sulla spalla.   
"Sono io." si presentò - Come se avesse davvero avuto bisogno di annunciarsi.

   
Phil era steso sul divano mezzo addormentato, mentre in tv davano Pride and Prejudice targato Anni Quaranta. Non era una delle trasposizioni più riuscite, ma trovava Laurence Olivier uno dei Mr. Darcy, migliori -Dopo Colin Firth naturalmente! Sobbalzò sentendo il colpo alla porta. Si alzò ed aprì, mentre si stropicciava gli occhi.   
"Vieni entra."  
Barton s'accigliò appena, stritolando il cordone della borsa.   
"Si vesta, signore. La porto con me a fare un po' di tiro con l'arco."  
Coulson non sapeva come l'idea gli fosse saltata in testa, eppure da invito seppe che s’era trasformata in ordine appena abbandonate labbra.  
Sbattè allora le palpebre, più e più volte, accigliato.  
"Al poligono?"  
"No. Al giardino del doposcuola." Le labbra di Clint si torsero a disegnare un ghignetto obliquo "Il poligono non è una buona idea: metterle in mano una pistola con Stark come inquilino è srotolare il tappeto rosso ai piedi dell'omicidio premeditato."  
Phil guardò la tv, sovrappensiero, mentre Mr. Darcy faceva la sua dichiarazione a Lizzy e lei, stupida, lo rifiutava.   
"Mi dispiace Clint, ma non ho molta voglia di uscire. Stamattina mi hanno riempito di buchi e sono un po' stanco."  
"...La prego."  
L’amministratore lo guardò intenerito e sospirò.  
"E va bene, vado a vestirmi. Ma sappi che sono impedito."  
Un guizzo attraversò lo sguardo dell’altro, una lingua appena percepibile di soddisfazione e gioia bambinesca.   
"Oh, quello lo sono tutti all'inizio. Vuole un consiglio? Indossi qualcosa di imbottito, o almeno più magliette" Clint si batté la mano sul petto per sottolineare il concetto "Le farà comodo, mi creda."  
Ancora non del tutto convinto, l’uomo andò a vestirsi, indossando una camicia e un maglioncino di filo, un semplice jeans come pantalone. Uscì dalla stanza e allargò le braccia:   
"Va bene così?"  
Un'occhiata dalla testa ai piedi, il sopracciglio che si inarcava, le dita che pizzicavano pensierose il mento e lasciavano striature rossastre là dove il cuoio strusciava contro la pelle, la testa che annuiva in approvazione.  
"Spero che il maglioncino non le sia costato un occhio della testa."  
“Me l'hanno regalato, in realtà, perchè?"  
"Quanto ci tiene?"  
"Bhè..." Phil ci pensò un attimo su "E’ carino e mi sta bene, ma perchè me lo chiedi?"  
"Perchè---" Barton strascinò l'ultima lettera come se tirasse l'elastico al limite di rottura "Potrebbe non restare più tanto integro."  
L’amministratore spalancò gli occhi.  
“Scusa, non hai detto che andiamo al doposcuola?" Poi, neanche il tempo di finire la frase, che già un lampo di dubbio gli era serpeggiato nel cervello "Dici per i bambini?"  
"Io pensavo di più a quando la trascinerò nei boschi per la caccia al cinghiale di montagna, ma anche i bambini possono essere una buona motivazione."  
Phil Rise appena.   
"Aborro la violenza, a meno che non si tratti di Stark, quindi niente caccia al cinghiale. Per i bambini... Sono sicuro saranno buonissimi."  
"Per questo non la porto al poligono." L’arciere si grattò lo zigomo "Via, andiamo, signore, o rischiamo di perdere l'autobus."  
"Non vogliamo andare con la macchina? Posso prendere Lola..."  
"Mh." Clint socchiuse le palpebre, la linea della bocca che lentamente mutava a modellare un ghigno incuriosito, interessato   
"La sua, signore, è la tipica offerta che non mi sento in grado di rifiutare."  
Coulson scosse il capo, divertito.   
"Dai, andiamo."   
Lola era una bella Corvette del ‘61, rosso fiammante. Ci aveva speso tutti i suoi primi stipendi, ma era orgogliosissimo della sua macchina, se ne vantava sempre con tutti. Era stato il suo primo, vero, regalo a se stesso, quella macchina rappresentava davvero tutto per lui.   
"E' la prima volta che vieni in macchina con me, vero?"

"Uh-oh!" esclamò Clint, gli occhi spalancati per la meraviglia - Non che non sapesse di Lola, ovviamente, ma vederla dal vivo, sapere di poterci fare un giro sopra...Bhè, aveva il suo fascino. Appoggiò il borsone e la custodia sul sedile del passeggero, facendo poi scorrere le dita sul profilo della portiera, sulla curva dello specchietto, seguendo con un fischio d'approvazione i giochi di luce sulla carrozzeria perfetta. "Oh, sì" rispose, aprendo la portiera, un brivido al _clang_ vivace del meccanismo della maniglia. Un altro soffio "Splendida."  
Phil le lasciò delle pacche affettuosa.  
"Lola saluta Clint!" Aprì lo sportello ed entrò "Ritieniti fortunato, non ci faccio entrare mai nessuno!"  
"Oh, lo so." Trillò l’ex cecchino, contento come un bambino davanti all'albero di Natale, spostando la propria roba, allacciando la cintura e umettandosi veloce le labbra "Cioè---" si bloccò e si girò verso l'amministratore con espressione innocente "Lo _immaginavo_." si corresse.  
Coulson rise di gusto.  
"Tanto lo so che sai tutto di me, non c'è bisogno che menti."  
Mise in moto e si rilassò: guidare Lola era una delle poche cose che lo facevano davvero stare bene. Uscirono dal garage e si immisero nel traffico.   
"Devi indicarmi tu la strada!"  
"Sempre dritto per ottocento metri, giri a sinistra al semaforo, al chiosco del kebab - Kebab parecchio gustoso, le consiglio di provare - vada a destra e prosegua fino a quando non vede il centro sportivo." Cint posò gli avambracci sulla portiera della corvette, sghignazzando di tanto in tanto insieme ai bambini che guardavano la macchina con gli occhioni sgranati, o facendo il saluto a quelli che vedeva giocare con un modellino di Capitan America.  
"Sono contento che Lola ti piaccia, ma infondo come potrebbe... E' una balla bimba!" Disse orgoglioso. "Quando l'ho comprata era in cattive condizioni, mi ci è voluto un po' per farla diventare così."  
"Se mi permette, ha fatto un ottimo lavoro. Sembra appena uscita dalla concessionaria. Quanto le è costata rimetterla a nuovo?” Barton torse il collo a guardarlo, curioso.  
"Parecchi stipendi. I pezzi sono tutti originali, a parte il prezzo è stato proprio difficile trovarli. E' un peccato che non le facciano più. Sono splendide macchine."  
Clint s'accomodò meglio sul sedile, stringendo al petto l'arsenale che aveva portato con sè.   
"Hanno fascino. Stile." scrollò le spalle "Come tutte le cose vintage."  
"Il vintage non passerà mai di moda!" Phil girò a destra e si fermò al semaforo. Si voltò a guardarlo "Non sapevo ti piacessero le cose _antiche_."  
"Mi piacciono." Rispose l’altro, tranquillo, reclinando la nuca sulla tastiera del sedile "Sono un punto fermo. Qualcosa di saldo nel tempo. Mi tranquillizzano."  
Lola scattò al verde, docile e tranquilla sotto le mani.   
"E’ per questo che ti piace la mia compagnia?" Chiese allusivo.  
La schiena di Clint s'irrigidì, dritta come un fuso. Gli occhi rotearono verso Phil, s'appesero alle nocche adagiate sul volante, la pupilla dilatata da animale braccato dal cacciatore. Un istante di panico, poi la tensione si sciolse sulle labbra e sul volto in una quieta risata.  
"Inizio a pensare di averla traviata, signore."  
"E perchè mai?"  
"Perchè, seriamente, sarebbe arrivato alla stessa conclusione in circostanze che non prevedevano la mia presenza e/o la mia assidua frequentazione?"  
L’amministratore ci ragionò sopra alcuni secondi, mentre entrava nel parcheggio del centro sportivo.   
"No, forse no." Concluse sorridendo.   
Parcheggiò Lola e scese.   
"E' la prima volta che vengo qui." Chiuse la macchina e lo osservò "Di quanti bambini ti occupi di solito?"  
"Ahm---" Clint fece per rispondere, ma una voce, un grido irritato sovrastò e sbriciolò le sue parole fonema dopo fonema.   
“Clinton Francis Barton!” e l'ex cecchino strinse la radice del naso tra le dita, smozzicando uno stizzito   
"E' _Clint_ , dannazione. _Clint_."   
“Quante volte ti ho detto di avvertire, prima di prendere le frecce e portartele a casa per sistemare le corde? Mille, ecco quante! E poi con il preside e il tizio grasso del Centro Sportivo me la devo vedere io! Maledetto te---!”   
Clint fece cascare le spalle con un sospiro, scivolò fuori dall'auto e alzò il braccio in gesto di saluto.  
"Ehilà, Katie."   
Kate Bishop, ventuno anni, capelli neri lunghi sulle spalle, cerchietto viola a tenere la frangetta che cadeva sul volto triangolare e gli occhi in quel momento decisamente furiosi, si portò le mani davanti ai fianchi e serrò le labbra sottili.   
Respirò a fondo, nel tentativo di calmarsi, e la sciarpa bianca cadde a coprirle parte della tuta attillata, violetta, stretta alla vita da una semplice e spessa cintura.   
“Ehilà un corno, Clint” sibilò. Poi, accorgendosi di Phil, sbatté le palpebre, addolcì l'espressione e si avvicinò alla macchina. Tese la mano, deliziosamente coperta da un guanto protettivo in tinta col resto dell'abbigliamento.   
“Piacere di conoscerla, sono Katherine Bishop. Ma può chiamarmi Kate. Spero abbia creduto solo alle cose belle e che _questo qui_ ” scoccò a Barton un'occhiata in tralice “Le abbia raccontato solo il meglio su di me.»  
Phi assistette divertito a tutta la scena.   
"Phil Coulson, molto piacere." Strinse la mano alla ragazza: "In realtà non mi ha detto molto, ma quel poco è sempre stato molto lusinghiero."  
Clint le riservò un'occhiataccia di sbieco e si chinò nell'abitacolo a riprendere le proprie cose.   
"Mica potevo dirgli che hai due corna e la coda puntata, ti pare?"   
Kate, in risposta, lo gelò incrociando le braccia al petto, socchiudendo irata le palpebre e soffiando via uno sbuffo contrariato.   
“Idiota.” sibilò.   
"Strega."  
Coulson trattenne una risata al il siparietto, poi si schiarì la voce.   
"Non dovreste cominciare?"  
"Coulson ha ragione, Katie. I bimbi sono arrivati, shò shò" e così dicendo Barton gesticolò nella direzione della ragazza con espressione artificialmente superiore, il labbro inferiore sporto in fuori, le palpebre cadenti a lasciar intravedere soltanto un filo sottilissimo di cornea e il mento sollevato.   
Al che Kate, la quale sembrava avere dell'autorità di Clint lo stesso rispetto di un tappetino per il mouse, gli si piazzò davanti, gli sorrise candida e infine gli diede un sonoro coppino proprio sotto l'orecchio.   
“Marsh.” ordinò, il braccio teso ad indicare i filari di reti che s'intravedevano poco più avanti. “Fila.”   
L'ex cecchino si massaggiò la parte lesa e mimò uno storcersi grottesco di labbra ad imitare -Ben poco cordiale- il suo tono mentre si allontanava con la custodia che ballonzolava sulla schiena.   
"Non si faccia trascinare all'inferno, signore!" strillò, agitando la mano in aria e aumentando l'andatura "La spruzzi con l'acqua santa, se serve!"   
Katie roteò gli occhi al cielo, piccole increspature ai lati della bocca che le disegnavano un piccolo, grazioso sorriso sul volto; si girò a guardare Phil, gentile, la testa reclinata su una spalla.   
"Venga, signor Coulson, intanto che Clint si occupa della classe le faccio fare un giro."  
L’amministratore sorrise per tutto il tempo, rilassato.   
"Ti ringrazio Kate." Controllò di aver chiuso Lola e la seguì.  
Il Centro Sportivo era composto da due impianti più grandi e chiusi, per la pallacanestro e la pallavolo; alcuni campetti rettangolari perfettamente allineati adibiti al tennis, e un campo un po' più grande, per il basket all'aperto, i cesti sgangherati che claudicavano al vento, i ferretti arrugginiti e i tabelloni insudiciati di scritte indelebili.   
Per chi voleva praticare nuoto, c'era una piscina non olimpionica un centinaio di metri più avanti, diviso dalle strutture principali da un quadrato di sabbia per beachvolley e, se se ne presentava l'occasione, beachsoccer. La zona del tiro con l'arco - Un lungo muro su cui erano appesi bersagli a distanza progressiva - si trovava davanti agli spogliatoi ed aveva un'aria rassicurante, così immerso nell'erba tagliata di fresco e una sottile brezza che faceva dondolare i numeri appesi ai tondi imbottiti.   
I loro piccoli alunni, spiegò Katie mentre conduceva Phil al capanno attaccato agli spogliatoi dove tenevano le attrezzature, venivano da una scuola asilo-elementare vicina. Nel programma sportivo non figurava un'attività specifica, così i bambini poteva decidere da sè su cosa vertere. Alcuni si appassionavano tanto ad una in particolare e rimanevano lì fino alla conclusione dell'anno scolastico, altri cambiavano di continuo o provavano questa o quella a rotazione.   
"Certo, con noi ha aiutato molto Clint." rivelò la ragazza, aprendo il capanno e squadrando pensierosa gli archi e i tutori all'interno. "I bambini lo adorano."   
Si girò a guardare Phil e poi dietro di loro, perché l'uomo capisse di spostare gli occhi direttamente sull'oggetto della discussione: Barton era seduto a gambe incrociate in mezzo ad un gruppo di marmocchietti dai cinque agli otto anni, con le bocche aperte e lo sguardo adorante.   
L'ex cecchino stava spiegando loro qualcosa di importante - O almeno così si poteva supporre dalla tensione appassionata dei muscoli e dal continuo, seppur confuso, vista la distanza, parlare - e gesticolava enfatico con il braccio destro, alle volte alzandolo a disegnare un'ampia curva, oppure tendendo l'indice verso il pubblico, ammonendoli con un professionale - Ma tenero - inarcarsi del sopracciglio. Poi sorrideva e rideva e li abbracciava tutti con un solo sguardo.   
"Lei è Mia." continuò Kate, la mano sullo stipite della porta in plasticaccia bianca, e indicò con un cenno del mento la piccola allacciata a Clint.   
Aveva sì e no cinque anni, una magliettina svolazzante a fiorellini, pantaloncini azzurri e i capelli rossicci abbelliti da mollettine colorate. Le braccine erano strette strette al collo dell'insegnante, la testolina abbassata ad accarezzargli la guancia, le tempie bianche appoggiate alla sua clavicola. Barton se la teneva stretta al petto, sostenendole la schiena con la mano sinistra e permettendole di starsene comodamente seduta sulla sua coscia.   
"A scuola dicevano tutti che era una bimba molto problematica, silenziosa fino a rasentare il mutismo. Non socializzava con nessuno, non abbracciava nessuno, non aveva amici e invece di partecipare alle attività delle maestre, se ne stava seduta in un angolo della classe a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Clint se l'è presa a cuore" un sorriso dolce le balenò sulla bocca "Lei parla unicamente con lui. E quando lo fa, gli mette le mani a coppa sull'orecchio per impedire a noialtri di ascoltare."   
Kate sospirò e si schiarì la gola, riportando la propria attenzione su Phil.   
"E così" esordì "Lei è il famoso Phil Coulson." appoggiò le spalle sulla parete e piegò il ginocchio destro per fare lo stesso con la suola dello stivale "Allora, signor Coulson. Prima di continuare la nostra amabile conversazione, ho una domanda per lei: cosa ha capito di Clint Barton?"

L’uomo aveva assorbito ogni parola della ragazza; osservava Clint in mezzo ai bambini e si rese conto, con un po’ di imbarazzo, che a volte, il ragazzo si comportava con lui proprio come faceva con loro.   
Mia era deliziosa e si vedeva che il giovane la tenesse in particolare considerazione: questa era una parte del suo carattere su cui non si era mai soffermato. Clint aveva avuto un’infanzia difficile, forse era per questo che gli riusciva bene rapportarsi con i bambini, ma con lui? Come mai con lui si era rapportato in maniera così… _profonda_?   
Sì, forse poteva dire che il loro rapporto si era approfondito molto, soprattutto nell’ultimo periodo. Che vedesse in lui una figura a cui appoggiarsi, come farebbe un figlio con un padre? Ma santo il cielo! Lui l’aveva baciato! Si diede dell’idiota per averlo anche solo pensato possibile. Che vedesse in lui una persona bisognosa di… _qualcosa_?   
Effettivamente, ora che ci pensava bene, Clint si era avvicinato a lui proprio poco tempo prima della rottura con Mary, e quello per lui era stato un brutto periodo. Teneva molto alla ragazza e voleva davvero costruire qualcosa con lei, ma la distanza e il pessimo carattere della compagna stavano rovinando tutto e lui si era sentito perso.   
E poi, ecco che era arrivato Clint a riempirgli la vita e a fargli capire che non era Mary quello che voleva davvero, ma lui, lui con tutti i suoi problemi e le sue manie. Lui con quella dolcezza nascosta in quegli occhi blu, la forza e la disperazione con cui andava avanti, giorno per giorno. Aveva capito che voleva lui, lui e nessun’altro nella sua vita.  
Si girò a guardare la ragazza.   
“E’ una persona molto speciale.”  
"Non è un uomo di tante parole, signor Coulson, bisogna dirlo" una risata che non aveva nulla di allegro, ma molto di amaro le riempì le labbra sollevate nell'ombra di un sorriso "E quando lo guarda? Cosa vede, quando lo guarda?"  
"Cosa vuoi sapere? Se mi piace?"  
Katie scosse la testa, serrando più forte le braccia al petto.   
"No, non quello. E' qualcosa come..." deglutì e tornò a guardare verso Barton, che intanto aveva mormorato qualcosa a Mia, le aveva dato un bacio sulla fronte quando lei aveva annuito, e poi l'aveva posata a terra. La piccola si era allontanata di soli due passi, ritta nella sua ombra "Ha mai avuto...Paura di lui?"  
Phil scosse la testa.   
"Non potrei mai avere paura di lui..." Guardò il ragazzo e poi riportò lo sguardo su Kate, "se me lo chiedi significa che tu ne hai avuta... Perchè?"  
"Guardi."   
Clint aveva afferrato l'arco fino a quel momento a terra, dietro di sè. Le dita della mano sinistra accarezzarono reverenti il riser dell'arma, la mano destra si serrò all'impennaggio della freccia incoccata. Gonfiò il petto a quel movimento che aveva portato la colonna vertebrale da piegata a un ritto fuso perpendicolare al terreno; allineò i piedi, in una retta perfetta, il torso girato ad affrontare a muso duro il bersaglio.   
Tese la corda con languido gesto, la cocca cantò sotto ai suoi polpastrelli. Abbassò il gomito fino ad averlo in linea con la punta dell'orecchio, la penna metallica a baciare le labbra e un filo di guancia. Allentò la tensione al riser. I muscoli della schiena s'irrigidirono. Inspirò, lentamente e fu come se tutta la luce del giorno fosse accorsa a dipanarsi sui capelli biondi, ad applaudire il suo profilo. Inspirò lentamente. I muscoli dell'avambraccio ebbero un guizzo plastico.   
Erano riflettori, all'intorno, mille volte mille riflettori ad esplodere attorno a lui, uno scroscio di incoraggiamento da parte dell'erba, del fiato mozzo dei bambini, della terra stessa. Espirò. E poi il gelo, il mondo irretito nello sguardo rigido, grigio, calcolatore, attento, conficcato al bersaglio come cuspide nell'imbottitura, la bocca un cordone livido sul volto cesellato dalla concentrazione, le nocche bianche, e non vedeva, non vedeva altro che il bersaglio, non vedeva che l'obiettivo, il mondo era escluso, la realtà censurata, esistevano lui, lui soltanto, e il corpo da trapassare con la freccia.   
Rilassò la mano che tratteneva il dardo. _FFttt---ump_   
Katie si chiuse nelle spalle, in preda ad un tremito che certo non era causato dal freddo. Gli urlettini dei bambini erano solo uno zampettio, brulicante e lontano.   
"Li ha visti i suoi occhi, signor Coulson? Perché ne sono rimasta terrorizzata la prima volta" s'umettò le labbra "E ancora mi fanno effetto."  
Phil aggrottò le sopracciglia: gli sembrava di aver già visto quello sguardo, ma proprio non ricordava in quale occasione. Scosse la testa riportando lo sguardo sulla ragazza.   
“E’ stato nell’esercito, suppongo sia dovuto a questo. Cosa sai di lui?”  
Katie alzò la testa di scatto.   
"---Esercito?" spalancò gli occhi, guardò Clint, guardò Phil, boccheggiò "Io non---Lui non...Ne parla. O almeno" deglutì "So che è stato nel circo, per quattro anni. E che si è trasferito qui da due anni, circa. Ma ciò che è stato prima o dopo il Carson..." corrugò la fronte "Esercito?"  
Annuì.  
"Era tiratore scelto, se non mi sbaglio. Quindi di lui non sai nulla..." Era un po' deluso, sperava che la ragazza avesse informazioni che lui non era riuscito ad ottenere.  
La ragazza si portò una mano alla fronte, poi a coprirsi la mano.   
"Mi ha parlato spesso di lei, Coulson. Ma mai..." si passò una mano dietro il collo, gli occhi inumiditi dalla tensione "Lei sa cosa vuol dire, vero? Il fatto che si sia aperto con lei soltanto?"  
Scosse la testa.   
"In realtà no... Cosa ti ha raccontato di me?"  
" _In realtà no_?" ripetè, incredula, allargando le braccia e facendo uno sforzo enorme per contenere la voce " _In realtà no_? Oh, santa pace..." nascose il viso tra le mani, schiacciò le palpebre sotto i polpastrelli, per poi passare a massaggiarsi le tempie a punta di dita "Coulson, la prego, smettiamo di fare i buonisti e guardiamo in faccia la realtà. Non lo dico per cattiveria, perchè tengo a Clint più di chiunque altro abbia mai conosciuto e sì, prima che lo chieda" lo bloccò "Sono stata anche io infatuata di lui, ma a questo ci arriveremo." tirò un sospiro "Coulson, Clint non sta bene. E' _malato_. Qualcosa in lui, _molte cose_ , in lui, non vanno. Ha come una... _tara_ dentro di sè. Si trascina addosso un peso e non permette a nessuno di aiutarlo. Appena si accorge che qualcuno si sta avvicinando troppo, lo allontana. Addirittura" confessò "Molte persone dicono di non ricordarsi affatto di lui. Come un'ombra, un dejà-vu. Eppure è un tipo che rimane abbastanza impresso. Non si fa vedere. Non vuole farsi vedere. Non vuole _mai_ farsi vedere."   
Katie si voltò e, nel vedere che Barton li stava fissando in modo strano, gli indirizzò un gestaccio, cui lui rispose cacciando la lingua in fuori.   
"Lo vede? E' una pallina da flipper, impazzita, lanciata da una parte all'altra del gioco, senza sapere dove andare, cosa fare, come posarsi, quando fermarsi. E' in bilico sul baratro del Game Over." Succhiò le labbra "E' maniacale. Ossessivo. Quando, appena ho iniziato a lavorare qui, ho chiesto al preside perchè l'avessero assunto, lui è sbiancato in volto, balbettando che aveva _le credenziali_. Ehi, il capoccione ha paura di te! ho scherzato, uscendo dall'ufficio...E lui mi ha..." s'interruppe, gli occhi a terra "Mi ha guardato spaesato, quasi si stesse chiedendo cosa avesse sbagliato di nuovo." La voce di Katie tremò, costringendola a schiarirsi la gola con un colpo di tosse. "Io, di lei, so tutto. So anche che le ha fatto foto, tante foto. Lo so perché---Una volta, i primi giorni qui, ha lasciato la macchina fotografica sul tavolino lì davanti. L'ho visto arrivare con Mia tra le braccia e, per celebrare il momento, ho afferrato la camera e ho scattato. All'inizio, non ho visto come si fosse irrigidito. Non l'ho notato. Poi sono andata nel menù per vedere come fosse venuta e..." schioccò la lingua contro il palato, le mani vibrarono "E tornando indietro le ho viste. Foto su foto, di persone sconosciute, in ogni luogo, in ogni occupazione, c'era la memoria piena. Quando ho sollevato la testa per guardarlo---" le parole le morirono tra i denti "Se non ci fosse stata Mia mi sarebbe saltato al collo. L'ho capito. Aveva gli occhi freddi, oh, così freddi...Voleva farmi del male. Lo so. L'ho capito. Era tutto teso, pronto a gettarmisi contro. Si era conficcato le unghie nel palmo, ho visto il sangue gocciolare a terra. Aveva la bocca...Rigida. La pupilla dilatata. I denti snudati, sembrava una bestia." Soffiò un respiro tremulo, serrando le palpebre. "Il giorno dopo, mi ha abbracciato. Mi ha chiesto scusa. Mi ha portato tanti di quei dolcetti da riempire una credenza intera---!" una risata poco convinta "Quando gli ho detto che mi piaceva, che ero interessata a lui...Ha risposto che avrebbe preferito farsi licenziare, piuttosto che incoraggiarmi. Perchè tutte le persone cui teneva gli venivano strappate via. Come una maledizione. E non voleva che ne fossi toccata." Si pettinò i capelli con le dita "Ho provato a baciarlo. O meglio---Una sera, mi ha accompagnato a casa. Pioveva. Ci siamo rifugiati sotto l'arco di un condominio. Io ho alzato la testa e lui era sopra di me. Vicino, oh così vicino. E si è fatto ancora più vicino e io credevo, credevo davvero che alla fine--- _Il piercing te lo sei fatto a quindici o sedici anni? Hai una macchia di tessuto cicatriziale proprio sopra la narice_. " Nascose la bocca dietro la mano "Non potevo crederci. Non ne abbiamo più parlato. Siamo rimasti amici e lui sa tutto di me. Ma io non so nulla di lui. E qui, non ha mai portato nessuno. Nessuno entra nel mondo di Clint Barton, signor Coulson---Tranne lei."  
Phil sospirò, ascoltandola attentamente e ripetendo tra sé e sé qualche passaggio.   
"Ha subito molti traumi nella sua vita e ha manie ossessivo compulsive, attacchi di panico e Dio solo sa cos'altro!" Guardò Clint che stava cercando di far mantenere ad uno dei bambini l'arco e sorrise "Tuttavia, è una persona davvero speciale. Non è cattivo, non farebbe mai del male a nessuno di sua volontà, ma a volte, ha questi attacchi d'ira... Vorrei aiutarlo, ma non so come fare. Ha eretto una barriera anche con me."  
"Forse è meno spessa di quanto potrebbe sembrare." La ragazza Cercò di sorridere, per sciogliere un po' la tensione "---Davvero lei ha una mania per Capitan America?"  
Phil rise.   
"Ho una mania per tutto ciò che è vintage." Si voltò di nuovo verso Kate "Tu lo conosci da molto più tempo di me, credi che abbia una possibilità, con lui?"  
Lei gli ammiccò, amichevole e maliziosa.   
"Signore, ha ascoltato quel che le ho detto o era troppo occupato a rimirarlo ben benino?"  
L’amministratore scoppiò a ridere e scosse la testa.   
"Vedi è che... So come si comporta con me, so che potrebbe _tenerci_ , ma..." Sospirò, non riusciva a trovare le parole adatte per spiegarsi.  
"Ma ha l'impressione che per lui sia tutto un cumulo di dati e spiegazioni e foto e teorie, dico bene?"  
"Esatto! L'altro giorno, bhè..." L’uomo arrossì appena, un brulichio quasi impercettibile sulle guance "Ci siamo baciati." Piegò la testa di lato, guardando dolcemente Clint che faceva il solletico a Mia "Per me è stato... fantastico! Ma la prima cosa che mi ha detto lui è stata se ad un dente avevo avuto una carie o un ascesso!"  
"Lo immaginavo. Insomma è la prima cosa---- _Che_?" la ragazza saltò su con tale stupore che persino Barton, dall'altra parte, si voltò a guardarla, scandalizzato. Lei gli urlò qualcosa di poco ripetibile - E a cui i bimbi si fissarono perplessi l'un con l'altro -, quindi tornò a fissare gli occhi in quelli di Phil.  
"Vi siete---E lui ha detto---Oh, ma quello è normale, è un adorabile schizzato e stramboide e noi lo amiamo per questo! Ma---E avete continuato a vedervi? Oddio, che scempiaggine, ovvio. Altrimenti---" aprì la bocca "---Oh santo cielo. Vi siete baciati. E lui l'ha portata qui? _Qui_? Ha idea di cosa significhi questo posto, per Clint? Ne ha una vaga idea?!"  
Phil ci riflettè attentamente.   
"Bhè quando mi parla del suo lavoro, gli brillano gli occhi, penso che sia uno dei suoi pochi punti fermi."  
"Signore, questo è l' _unico_ punto fermo. L'unico. Saprò poco di lui, ma credo di avere abbastanza sale in zucca per capire che uno che ha passato la vita tra il circo e, a quanto pare, l'esercito, di punti fermi non ne possiede e nemmeno sa come siano fatti, o gestirli." Katie si grattò la testa e fischiò "Inoltre, non l'ho mai visto in giro spesso. Anzi, quasi mai. Okay, io abito nell'Upper Side, ma---" scrollò le spalle "Lui respira, qui. Sembra...Non lo so. Diverso. " tese un braccio ad indicarlo mentre si dava il pugno con un bambino, gnaulando _Brofist, bro!_    
"Credo che lui provi un odio profondo verso se stesso."   
Coulson ripensò alla sera in cui si erano baciati, all'attacco che aveva avuto: Clint si colpevolizzava per quello che aveva fatto nell'esercito, per le vite che aveva preso. Si colpevolizzava per tutto, sempre.   
"Spero solo di riuscire ad aiutarlo, col tempo. Sono contento che abbia un'amica come te a cui aggrapparsi." Le sorrise dolcemente.   
_ "Tu mi piaci, Clint. Mi piaci davvero. - Katie--- Vorrei stare con te - No. - No? Perchè? Perchè, Clint? - Perché tutto quello cui tengo mi viene strappato via. _ " Recitò lei, per poi sollevare lo sguardo e sorridere "E io sono contenta che abbia trovato lei, signor Coulson. Solo il fatto che lei sia qui, il fatto che lui l'abbia portata e lei sia venuto...Credo sia già un'ottima conquista."  
Phil sorrise appena.  
"Spero solo di non deluderlo." Ricordava perfettamente cosa gli aveva promesso quando aveva scoperto che c'era qualcosa che non andava nel suo cervello -Non riusciva ancora ad ammetterlo a se stesso, anche se ne parlava in maniera semi tranquilla. Guardò la ragazza, il volto fattosi serio d'un tratto.  
"Mi è stato diagnosticato un cancro, anche se i medici non hanno la certezza effettiva.”   
_ Perché tutto quello cui tengo mi viene strappato via. _   
Katie si portò le mani alla bocca, si morse il labbro inferiore, gli occhi s'inumidirono..   
"Io--Oh. Mi...Mi dispiace. Signore, mi dispiace così tanto..." gli si avvicinò e, cauta, un po' insicura, gli mise una mano sulla spalla - Come comportarsi con qualcuno che si conosceva da nemmeno un'ora e a cui era stato diagnosticato il male del secolo? Qualcuno che per Clint poteva davvero significare - E sembrava significare - tutto? Ogni cosa? L'aveva trovato, ed eccola! La maledizione e-- E mentre stringeva le dita sul tessuto del maglioncino, la ragazza capì.   
"...Stupido." mormorò, il tono decisamente commosso e per nulla arrabbiato "Stupido, idiota, Becco di Falco che non sei altro! _Io vedo tutto---!_ " mimò, gonfiando pomposamente i piccoli seni in una baritona imitazione di Barton "Che idiota! Che stupido essere umano che è!" Finì le invettive sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli, scivolata davanti al volto "Capisce, signor Coulson? Ha voluto che _lei_ lo vedesse. Si è mostrato _spontaneamente_!"  
Phil la guardò confuso.   
"Cosa intendi dire?"  
"Nngghh---!" un gemito frustrato, le mani che s'artigliavano ai capelli "Giuro su Dio, voi uomini siete delle ciofeche! Okay. Con calma. Respira, Katie. Respira. Va tutto bene." si strinse la radice del naso tra le dita "Ora. Scommetto che quando vi siete amorevolmente sbaciucchiati, lui sarà saltato su dicendo qualcosa sul non essere visto, vero? Vero? Se è così, andiamo---! Non ci vuole un genio dell'astrofisica per fare due più due!"  
Gli occhi dell’uomo gli si spalancarono, sorpresi.   
"L'ha detto! Come fai a saperlo?" Ci pensò un attimo, poi scosse di nuovo la testa: "Mi dispiace, ma sono una frana in questa cose..."  
"Mi sta salendo il crimine, signor Coulson. La avviso." E chiunque, vedendo lo sguardo di Kate Bishop, ventuno anni, arciere provetto, in quell'istante sarebbe fuggito a gambe levate e avrebbe chiesto l'asilo politico nello Stato più vicino. "Non le sembra degno di nota che Clint, Clinton Francis Barton, Mr. Patemi, signor Nessuno-Deve-Vedermi-Pena-Il-Crollo-Della-Realtà l'abbia portato nell'unico posto dell'Universo Mondo in cui lei, _lei_ potesse vederlo com'è realmente?"  
L'amministratore si grattò la nuca, imbarazzato.   
"Sarebbe il suo modo di dirmi che ci tiene a me?" Chiese speranzoso.  
"Va bene. Andiamo per gradi. La reazione di Clint. Alla---notizia. Qual è stata?"  
"Bhè..." ci pensò attentamente "Un quasi incidente con la macchina, uno scatto d'ira e ha cominciato a stalkerare il mio medico." Elencò, contandole sulla punta delle dita.  
"Bene. Okay---" Kate corrugò la fronte, perplessa "L'incidente non me l'aspettavo, ma tant'è. Aggiunga questo al fatto che è convinto di come la sua sola presenza sia il fattore scatenante del male che accade alle persone che gli stanno intorno.  _Ciò a cui tengo mi viene strappato via_ , mi ha sentito, prima? E quello che sta passando lei..." Katie sospirò forte "Senta, le ripeto, di Clint io non so nulla. Ma credo che il senso di colpa se lo trascini da ben prima del Carson. Qualcosa legato ai suoi genitori, probabilmente, dubito che due fratelli scapperebbero col circo, altrimenti. Succede solo nei film. Non lo so. Ma Clint... _vuole_ che lei si ricordi di lui. Perché lei non ha paura, perché lei lo tratta come una persona normale, perché lei è riuscito ad entrargli dentro, a quanto pare, fino ad un punto che a me è stato negato. Si è fatto vedere di _sua spontanea volontà_. Quante volte l'ha mai fatto? Quanto è servito agli altri inquilini per ricordarsi il nome di Clint, o il suo volto?   
Le posso giurare, signor Coulson, che qui non ha mai portato nessuno. _Nessuno_. Se non lei. Non esiste niente di più intimo o personale di questo posto per Clint. Ne sono sicura." Incrociò le braccia al petto "Le ha permesso di vedere come sarebbe stato se non fosse mai esistito l'esercito, signor Coulson. Come se la tara non gli avesse roso i nervi. Come se non fosse mai stato ammalato. Ora _capisce_? La prego, mi dica di sì o è la volta buona che le ficco una cuspide in fronte."  
Phil annuì e sorrise, come non gli capitava da tempo.   
Ora aveva capito, aveva capito _davvero_ cosa Clint volesse mostrargli: una parte di lui, il suo vero essere. "Ora ho capito... Però sai, io penso che una persona sia il risultato delle esperienze che ha vissuto. Clint è Clint, proprio grazie alle esperienze che ha fatto. Senza di quelle sarebbe, molto probabilmente, un ragazzo più sereno, ma sarebbe speciale come lo è ora? Saprebbe incantare i bambini come fa ora? Secondo me no." Guardava Clint con Mia in braccio, mentre si complimentava con uno dei bambini per il centro appena fatto "Non fraintendermi, darei tutto ciò che ho e non ho per vederlo felice, ma... con un altro passato, sarebbe diverso." Scosse la testa "E’ un ragionamento contorto!"  
"Non è contorto, è assolutamente legittimo. Ma bisogna tener conto che è sempre di Clint che stiamo parlando" la ragazza scrollò le spalle "Forse...Voleva solo mostrarle che, comunque, la sua umanità esiste ancora. Che non gli è stata strappata via. E voleva per lei questo---" s'umettò le labbra "Ricordo. Nel caso---" roteò il polso e la voce scivolò in un sospiro "Mi dispiace."  
Phil alzò le spalle.   
"Non importa, mi sto... abituando all'idea. Promettimi solo che, se dovesse accadermi qualcosa, almeno tu, gli sarai vicino. Non ha nessuno... E' un ragazzo molto forte, ma tremo all'idea di cosa potrebbe fare."  
"Glielo prometto, Coulson. Davvero. Non gli permetterò di far del male a nessuno...Soprattutto a se stesso. _Clint non mi è mai sembrato forte. Forse lo è stato, ma molto tempo fa.” Sussurrò, flebile e fioca, tanto che Coulson non riuscì a cogliere per intero quanto avesse appena detto._   
_ Per alleggerire e smorzare il tedio, batté  _ le mani, a dichiarare chiuso il momento di tristezza.  
"Allora, mi insegnate questo arco? Non sembra difficile!" Le sorrise apertamente.  
"Tsk. Principianti." commentò Katie, cogliendo la palla al balzo con un ironico roteare d'occhi "Si riconoscono appena aprono bocca. Venga, su." gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi "Vediamo se troviamo delle coperture adatte a quelle sue ditina a salsicciotto."  
L’uomo la guardò sconvolto.   
“Ditina a salsicciotto? Ma se ho le mani di un pianista!”  
"Le mani di un pianista con le ditina a salsicciotto" lo rimbeccò Katie, dandogli le spalle "E ora mi faccia controllare---"   
Dopo aver scartabellato e guardato e tolto e rimesso, la ragazza riuscì a trovare un parabraccio e un polsino che s'adattassero alla fisionomia di Coulson, gli cacciò in mano riser, arco e flettenti da principiante, una freccia e lo spintonò davanti al primo dei bersagli, quello a minor distanza. Tra i bambini scese un attonito silenzio, Clint stese la bocca in un ghigno perfetto da Joker.   
“Bene”   
Kate si chinò a dargli un colpetto sulle ginocchia perché girasse i piedi in laterale, un altro sulla schiena perché la tenesse ben dritta, gli incoccò la freccia, gli consigliò di tendere il pollice e chiudere alternativamente l'occhio destro e l'occhio sinistro per controllare con quale la mira fosse più centrata, lo aiutò a tendere la corda, gli abbassò il gomito e allungò il collo da dietro la sua schiena per controllare che non pendesse da una parte rispetto all'altra.   
"Rilassi la mano sul riser, signore" gli consigliò Barton, passandosi il dorso della mano sul naso "Inspiri. Faccia sì che l'impennaggio le tocchi la bocca. Inspiri lentamente. Lasci la presa. Espiri. " Sorrise. "Scocchi."

Phil fece un po’ di fatica a stare dietro la ragazza: quando gli diede il polsino e il parabraccio, ci mise un po’ a capire come e dove andavano -Era sempre stato negato per gli sport.   
Si mise l’armamento e si posizionò dove gli aveva indicato Kate. Guardò Clint sorridendo, voleva provare a fare cento al primo colpo, voleva che il ragazzo fosse orgoglioso di lui –Phil lo era, lo era sempre stato in realtà, ma dopo aver parlato con Kate e aver capito il motivo della sua presenza lì, si era inorgoglito ancor di più.   
Seguì le direttive della ragazza, posizionò i piedi lateralmente, la schiena dritta, l’arco teso e la freccia pronta. Provò a chiudere l’occhio destro, ma non vedeva nitidamente, era sempre stato un po’ astigmatico da quell’occhio, quindi chiuse il sinistro, ed ecco il bersaglio davanti a lui, ben centrato. Il retro della freccia sfiorava appena la bocca, solleticandogliela. Inspirò ed espirò, due, tre, cinque volte e poi scoccò.  
Con espressione da lupo famelico, Clint osservò inorgoglito e soddisfatto l'attenta precisione, la tangibile tensione con cui Phil s'era applicato nel suo primo tiro d'arco.   
La freccia schizzò a fendere l'aria in un vibrare sibilante, parve per un istante rimanere sospesa, _Ftump!_ , la cuspide si conficcò nel morbido imbottimento del bersaglio. L'ex cecchino si piegò sulle ginocchia, occhi negli occhi con  Mia.   
"Che ne dici, andiamo a vedere se il signor Coulson qui ha fatto centro?" La piccola, il pollice in bocca e l'espressione dolcemente spersa, annuì e alzò il braccio. Barton, sorridendo, le prese la manina nella sua e a passi lenti s'avvicinò al dardo, piegò la testa di lato, si grattò il mento, si sedette accanto alla bambina - Sempre senza lasciarla andare - e le chiese.   
"Allora, Mia? Che ne dici? Ha passato il test?"   
Mia si dondolò sulle scarpine di vernice, succhiò le labbra, gonfiò un po' le guanciotte, poi si lanciò sull'orecchio dell'ex cecchino, i palmi chiusi a coppa perché nessuno la sentisse.   
Clint annuì con fare meditabondo, si disse d'accordo, la prese sotto le ascelle e se la tirò in braccio. "Truppa!" strillò e i bambini, in un sol gesto, scattarono impettiti in un'adorabile parodia dell'At-tenti. "Mia e io abbiamo deliberato e deciso! Il signor Phil Coulson..." un pausa carica d'attesa "---Ha passato il battesimo del fuoco! Dategli il benvenuto nella squadra, marmaglia marmocchiesca!"   
E mentre staccava con una mano la freccia dal bersaglio - Freccia conficcata un cerchio proprio sotto il centro, i piccoli mostricciattoli saltarono addosso al povero amministratore in un'unica, abbracciante manovra tattica, urlando e starnazzando.   
Katie si limitò a soffiar via una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte.  
Coulson sorrise soddisfatto: non male per essere la prima volta.   
Quando i bambini gli saltarono addosso si sbilanciò un attimo, per poi scoppiare a ridere e riservare un buffo sulle guance di ogni bambino. Si voltò verso Kate.  
“Che ne dici?”  
"Fortuna del principiante" lo canzonò la ragazza, mentre una delle bambine le si appendeva alla cintura "Di sicuro, aveva la giusta motivazione per far bene"  
Phil le sorrise affabile.   
"Può darsi..." guardò Clint che stava parlottando con Mia. Kate aveva ragione, lì Clint diventava un'altra persona, aveva negli occhi uno sguardo così dolce... Si accorse, in quel momento, di non averlo mai visto così rilassato e tranquillo.  
"Si sente almeno più calmo?" chiese lei "Clint ogni tanto quando svariona dice che è..." si morse il labbro inferiore, la radice del naso stretta tra le dita "Aspetti, lo so----"   
"Taumaturgico" le venne incontro l'ex cecchino, le braccine di Mia allacciate al collo e guancia contro guancia con la bimba "Via, Bishop, è vocabolario comunque, come fai a non saperlo? Non lo usi mai nella vita quotidiana?"   
“Continua a prendermi in giro ancora un po', Barton, e ti insegnerò il significato della parola _Evirazione_.”  
Spalancando gli occhi con fare scandalizzato, Clint coprì un orecchio della piccina con la mano -Piccina che ridacchiò divertita un bacino sullo zigomo dell'insegnate.   
"Bishop! Non davanti ai bambini!"  
Phil rise alla scena e si avvicinò a Clint, guardando la bambina: sembrava che Clint fosse la cosa più preziosa per lei, gli si aggrappava come se fosse la sua ancora di salvezza, chissà cosa aveva subito, era così piccola…  
Mia si serrò un po' più stretta a Clint, nascondendosi contro la sua clavicola. L'ex cecchino sollevò le sopracciglia, modellò   
"Un attimo" sulle labbra senza parlare, quindi torse un po' il collo a cercare di guardare la piccola e scrollò un poco il gomito, perché si girasse. "Di' ciao a Coulson, Mia" la invitò, mormorandole dolcemente tra i capelli "E' bravo, guarda Supertata."   
La piccina strofinò la fronte sulla pelle di lui, sbirciando l'amministratore con la coda dell'occhio.  
L’amministratore le sorrise dolcemente.   
"Ciao Mia, io sono Phil." Mantenne volutamente un tono basso e conciliante, cercando di non spaventarla.  
La bambina titubò un attimo, lo guardò da sottinsù un paio di volte, lo soppesò sulle labbra sporte in fuori, quindi alzò la manina, mosse le dita, e si nascose di nuovo contro il collo di Clint, una ciocca di capelli scivolatale in avanti a scoprire la punta dell'orecchio, rossa per l'imbarazzo.   
"Visto? " il tono di Barton era decisamente esultante "E ora---" guardò i marmocchietti uno per uno negli occhi "Dolci!"   
Il boato di gioia dei piccoli, probabilmente, si era sentito fino a Gulmira.  
Phil guardò Kate interrogativo.   
"Dolci?"  
La ragazza roteò gli occhi al cielo. "Clint. Li porta ogni volta. Credo che i genitori dei bambini si stiano iniziando a chiedere dove i loro pargoli ingurgitino tutti quegli zuccheri."  
"Bhè lo zucchero non è mai troppo per i bambini." Phil la guardò negli occhi "Volevo chiederti.... cosa sai di Mia? Della famiglia, intendo."  
"Che non ne ha." Rispose solo, mentre guardava Clint caracollare insieme all'orda di bambini fino al borsone che aveva appoggiato davanti agli spogliatoi "Li ha persi circa due anni fa. Da allora non ha più spiccicato parola. Sta all'orfanotrofio, ma non ha ancora trovato una famiglia che avesse abbastanza perseveranza o amore da aiutarla ad uscire dalla sua bolla."  
Annuì, guardando i bambini tuffarsi sui dolci, "Capisco..."  
"Ah-ah!" esultò Barton, affondando la mano dentro il borsone ed estraendone due sacchetti ricolmi di tondeggianti dolcetti al cioccolato "Sfere al latte pralinate alla nocciola! Ah!" schioccò la lingua contro il palato e i denti, i bambini che saltellavano e si spintonavano per arrivare più vicino "Oh, non c'è ventola distrutta che possa impedirmi di cucinare! _Allons-y_!"  
Phil scoppiò a ridere e si rivolse a Kate.   
"A volte si comporta da idiota, ma è troppo tenero!"  
"Tenero?" Kate gli scoccò un'occhiata in tralice "Gli darei un riser tra capo e collo la maggior parte delle volte."  
"Bhè, con i bambini lo è. Ha molta affinità con loro, sarebbe uno splendido padre." Ci rifletté su "Certo, se mai trovasse una donna con cui stare."  
Katie corrugò la fronte, voltandosi a guardarlo con un che di perplesso negli occhi socchiusi.   
"Prego?" chiese "Dopo il vostro romantico contatto labiale, ora si mette a pensare ad una eventuale moglie per quel Becco di Falco? Davvero, non capisco."  
L’amministratore la guardò interrogativo.   
"Bhè che c'entra, cerco di essere realista." Ritornò con lo sguardo sui bambini "Non credo che funzionerà, se la mia malattia peggiora, poi..." Scosse la testa.  
"C'è una bella differenza tra l'essere realisti e l'essere pessimisti" replicò lei, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
"Non sono pessimista..." Si voltò di nuovo verso la ragazza "Sei ancora innamorata di lui?" Chiese a bruciapelo.  
Kate sobbalzò per la sorpresa, le dita affondante di scatto nel tessuto morbido della tuta; serrò con forza le labbra, le palpebre socchiuse, un'espressione ombrosa, quasi stizzita, sul volto. .  
"Gli voglio ancora molto bene" rispose, abbassando gli occhi "Clint ha il brutto vizio di entrare nella vita di una persona e non uscirne più. Neanche se provi a scrollartelo di dosso giorno dopo giorno."  
L’uomo le poggiò una mano sulla spalla.  
"Mi dispiace... Secondo me sareste stati molto bene insieme, gli tieni testa e non è da tutti."  
La ragazza si scostò dalla mano di Phil con gesto veloce, le guance mordicchiate da un rosso imbarazzo.   
"Mi ringrazi che non ha funzionato, invece, o al posto di Barton si sarebbe ritrovato con un circense senza testa e---" si censurò con un lieve colpo di tosso "Altri accorgimenti anatomici a voi uomini tanto cari."  
Coulson rise piano scuotendo la testa. Vedendo le guance rosse di lei, decise di cambiare argomento,   
"Ma uno di quei dolci si può avere, secondo te? O i bambini ci assalteranno per non farci avvicinare al bottino?"  
“Principianti” ripetè lei, un sorrisetto sardonico ad arcuarle le labbra. «AT-TENTI!» gridò, puntando lo stivale a terra e serrato le braccia sotto al seno “Truppa!”   
I bambini si bloccarono, gelarono in un solo istante, si rizzarono goffi e impettiti verso Katie, una mano alla fronte e le guanciotte sporche di cioccolato e granella.   
“Fate ala, da bravi.” concluse poi, gli occhi addolciti da quello spettacolo tanto famigliare da gonfiare il cuore. Lo squadrone avvoltoi si scostò, a creare un corridoio d'erba fino al tavolino dove erano stati appoggiati i sacchettini coi dolci. Clint alzò la testa, le labbra sporte in avanti, le guance stracolme di palline alla nocciola.   
"Signore!" biascicò, sventolando una mano "Lei ne vuole....?"  
Coulson rimase sorpreso della solerzia dei bambini a _obbedire_ ai comandi, erano dei veri e propri soldatini - Doveva esserci soprattutto lo zampino di Clint, anche se, da quello che aveva potuto costatare, anche Kate non scherzava. P  
assò per il corridoio creato, sorridendo ai bambini e scompigliando ogni tanto qualche chioma. Arrivato al tavolo guardò Clint sorridendo divertito,   
"Ne gradirei uno, grazie." Poi si indicò la bocca, "Hai del cioccolato..."  
"Mh?" l'ex cecchino arricciò il naso e si grattò quella che sperò essere la parte macchiata e non la gemella diametralmente opposta. Qualche bambino rise, Katie, a giudicare dal suono, si era appena data uno schiaffo sulla faccia.  
L’uomo scosse la testa, guardandolo divertito.   
"Dall'altro lato." Sussurrò, anche se tutti lo sentirono benissimo.  
"---Lo sapevo." Ribattè il giovane, passandosi vigorosamente il dorso della mano sopra la chiazza appiccicosa e lasciando dietro di sè una striatura rossastra niente male. Afferrò il sacchetto con le palline di cioccolato pralinate e le alzò   
"A lei, signore."  
Phil prese un fazzoletto dal tavolo e un dolcetto dal sacchetto.   
"Dopo la merenda i bambini continuano a giocare o vanno via?"  
"Stanno qui ancora un mezz'oretta a fare gli ultimi tiri e poi tutti a casa." Clint gettò le gambe oltre il tavolinetto - Come al solito, si era appollaiato da bravo rapace con le ginocchia piegate al petto - e mordicchiò meditabondo una sferetta "Può riprovare anche lei se vuole, non è stato affatto male."   
“E' stato grandiosissimo!” trillò un bimbetto di quattro anni, una bella lisca a far fischiare le sibilanti e una finestrella al posto dei denti davanti.   
"Attento a non farlo gasare troppo, però, pulce." lo avvertì Barton, ammiccando e sogghignando "Che poi si monta la testa e decide pure di sfidarmi a singolar tenzone."  
Phil scosse la testa e diede uno scalpellotto a Clint, poi si rivolse al bambino   
"Ti ringrazio," si abbassò alla sua altezza, "Come ti chiami?"  
"Ehi!" protestò l'ex cecchino "Questo è scorretto!"   
“Mi chiamo Philip, signor Coulson, signore!” si presentò il piccolo, balzando sull'attenti con un saltello “Piacere di conoscerla, signor Coulson, signore!”  
L'uomo rise.   
"Abbiamo lo stesso nome!" Gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia, "E' stato Clint a insegnarti?" Chiese riferendosi alla posizione sull'attenti e al _signor Coulson, signore._  
“Forse è per questo che si prodiga tanto per lui.” considerò in un sussurro decisamente udibile Katie, librandosi con scioltezza accanto a loro - In risposta, Barton le lanciò contro un tovagliolo appallottolato. “Sissignore, signor Coulson, signore! Lui è il mio insegnante!” tentennò un attimo, picchiettando la punta della lingua contro la finestrella “E gli insegnanti insegnano, no?”  
"Oh si, e sono sicuro che sia anche molto bravo come insegnate, tu che dici?" Guardò per un attimo Katie interrogativo, non avendo capito a cosa si riferisse.  
“Sissignore, signor Coulson, signore, è il meglierrimo insegnate del mondo, signore!»”Annuì e lo fece con tanto vigore, che la testa ballonzolava avanti e indietro contro il petto come quei pupazzetti molleggianti da mettere sul cofano dell'auto. Kate, intanto, era troppo occupata a lanciarsi tovagliolini con Clint per rispondere all'occhiata silenziosa del povero amministratore.  
Phil si alzò e guardò i due con aria di rimprovero.   
"Ma insomma, la smettete? Sembrate voi i bambini e loro gli adulti!" Poi scompigliò i capelli a Phil e gli passò un altro dolcetto, facendogli l'occhiolino.  
"Ha cominciato lei!" si lamentò immediatamente Barton, l'indice teso contro Kate.   
“Spia! Spione!” scattò subito questa, le braccia rigide contro i fianchi e l'espressione infuriata.   
“Non si preoccupi, signor Coulson, signore” lo rassicurò Philip, leccandosi le labbra “Fanno sempre così.”  
“Ma si vogliono tanto bene!” si unì al coro una bella bimba bionda.   
“E un giorno si sposeranno!” esclamò tutta contenta e sognante la sua amichetta, i capelli castani stretti in due adorabili codine.  
Clint storse la bocca con fare schifato.   
"Che? Non posso sposarla! E' mia amica!"   
“E' il Re Leone, è il Re Leone!” si esaltò la banda di marmochietti, cominciando a saltare sul posto e agitando le manine - Mentre l'ex cecchino scoccava un sorrisetto indecifrabile verso Phil.  
Questi si voltò confuso verso Clint.   
"Il Re Leone?"  
Il silenzio calò, gelido.   
I bambini si voltarono come un un'unica persona a fissarlo, allibiti. L'ex cecchino spalancò gli occhi.  
"Era una--- Lei non hai mai visto--- Era una citazione dal Re Leone."   
Katie si portò una mano alla fronte.   
“Scappi, prima che la lapidino, signor Coulson.” gli consigliò.  
L’uomo sbattè le palpebre più volte, poi si portò una mano alla fronte.   
"Ma certo! Il Re Leone, come ho potuto dimenticarlo?" Si voltò verso i bambini, "Nala e Simba, però, alla fine si sposano."  
Tranquillizzati dalla frase di Coulson, i bimbi si misero a cianciare l'un con l'altro del film, di questo e di quello, delle canzoni, di Zazu, di Timon, di Pumbaa e chi più ne ha più ne metta. Clint, nel frattempo, aveva teso il collo all'indietro, ad incontrare da sottinsù gli occhi di Kate.   
"Sai che non potrei mai sposarti, vero?"   
“Ahimè, se lo so.” rispose, piantandogli una mano sulla faccia e rispedendolo indietro - L'occhiolino da parte di lei a Phil fu d'obbligo.   
"E' che tu sei la progenie del demonio, finirei all'Infer--- No, la faccia no, la faccia no!" stridette l'ex cecchino, quando la ragazza affondò ferocemente le dita nelle sue guance.  
Phil scosse la testa intenerito: Clint e Katie avevano davvero un bellissimo rapporto e sarebbero stati una bellissima coppia. A dire il vero, era anche un po' invidioso del loro _essere_. Le sue interazioni con il ragazzo erano sempre così... Non c'era una parola per esprimerlo: lui cercava di avvicinarsi e lui sembrava sempre scendere dalle nuvole. Non che con Katie si comportasse diversamente, Clint era sempre Clint, però c'era qualcosa... Un qualcosa, una sintonia, che lui non riusciva ancora ad avere con lui.  
“Giuro su Dio, sei un idiota.”   
"Non pronunciare il Suo nome invano o ti si staccano le labbra." Barton incassò  e abbassò veloce la testa, per evitare un coppino tra capo e collo, e fu in quell'attimo che gli occhi caddero sul viso pensoso, forse un po' dispiaciuto, insicuro, di Coulson. "Signore...? Tutto bene?"  
L'uomo si riscosse dai suoi pensieri: "  
Si, tutto bene!" Rispose con un po' troppa enfasi, "Ho dimenticato il cellulare in macchina, torno subito!" Si girò e si diresse da Lola.   
La macchina era placidamente parcheggiata, in attesa del suo padrone. Aprì lo sportello e si sedette, sfregandosi il viso: gli stava ritornando il mal di testa - _Pensi sempre troppo Phil, mannaggia a te!_

   
Clint lo seguì con lo sguardo, la fronte corrugata - Sentiva freddo, di nuovo, mentre prima gli era sembrato tutto così...Caldo.   
“Non ti dirò di andare.” mormorò Katie, accanto a lui, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla “Ma vorrei davvero vederti felice per una volta, pezzo di scemo che non sei altro.”   
"Io faccio male alle persone, Kate." mormorò lui, serrandosi nelle braccia e stringendo le spalle.   
“A lui di sicuro se non ti decidi a scendere di lì.” lo avvertì l’amica.  
Forse Kate aveva usato con lui qualche trucchetto psicologico femminile riguardo cui non aveva ricevuto aggiornamento alcuno. Forse le gambe si erano mosse da sole. Forse...Forse nulla. Forse si era mosso e basta, a passi pesanti, il fiato rovente nei polmoni, il volto corrucciato, fino a trovarsi impalato di fianco alla portiera della Corvette.   
"Il cellulare era nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni, signore" disse solo, non essendogli venuta idea migliore per palesare la propria presenza.

Phil aveva ancora le mani sul volto, le dita a sfregare leggermente gli occhi. Sobbalzò sentendo la voce di Clint accanto a lui, era talmente sovrappensiero che non l'aveva sentito avvicinarsi:  
"Devi smetterla di comparire così dal nulla!" Disse con un mezzo sorriso. Si portò, poi, una mano al petto per calmare i battiti del cuore. Prese il cellulare dalla tasca   
"Già, era qui..." Sentì le guance imporporarsi per l'imbarazzo -Mai una volta che riuscisse a fargliela.  
"Non sono comparso dal nulla." L’ex cecchino scrollò le spalle "Ho camminato fin qui. Proprio come ha fatto lei. Ma io, almeno, avevo un motivo per venire."  
L’uomo lo guardò dispiaciuto.   
"Mi dispiace, non volevo rovinarti il pomeriggio."  
"Perché è venuto qui, tutto d'un tratto?" Clint non diede neanche segno di aver ascoltato le scuse - Peraltro inutili - dell'altro "Stava andando tutto bene...no?"  
"Si, certo..." Non voleva parlarne con lui: era stupido essere gelosi di una cosa così... così... stupida! Sospirò, quale scusa migliore? "Ho solo un po' di mal di testa." - Stupido! Usare il tuo _problema_ per nasconderti e fuggire, che razza di persona stai diventando?  
Barton strinse gli occhi e serrò la mascella - Un guizzo metallico gli attraversò violento l'iride azzurra.   
"O mi dice la verità o giro sui tacchi e me ne vado."  
Phil spalancò gli occhi: questa proprio non se l'era aspettata. Sospirò, scese dalla macchina, lentamente, per guadagnare un po' di tempo. Si poggiò alla portiera e gli sorrise.   
"Possiamo parlarne a casa?" Guardò Katie che stava facendo giocare i bambini, ma che ogni tanto gli lanciava sguardi preoccupati, o di traverso, "Non mi sembra il luogo ne il momento adatto."  
L’altro non ricambiò il sorriso, ma seguì il filo conduttore fino alla figura dell'amica, circondata dal crocchio urlante di marmocchietti urlanti.   
"E' per qualcosa che le ha detto Kate?" s'informò allora, nel tentativo di rimettere insieme i pezzi  
Coulson scosse la testa.   
"No, non mi ha detto nulla in verità, anzi, forse le ho detto più cose io..."  
Clint si massaggiò le tempie a punta di dita.   
"E allora, cosa, signore, cosa c'è? Perchè ha deciso di ---" allargò le braccia "Andarsene così, all'improvviso! Senza che nulla le venisse detto, senza che nulla le venisse fatto! Io non capisco. Io non _vedo_ " e sottolineò, rimarcò la parola con rabbia "Un motivo, né una spiegazione."  
L’amministratore sospirò e decise di essere sincero: era sicuro che il ragazzo non avrebbe trovato pace finchè non avesse saputo. Si voltò di nuovo a guardare Katie.   
"Sono un po' geloso..." Sentì le guance in fiamme e il batticuore -Sarebbe dovuto fuggire quando ne aveva avuto la possibilità, ora era bello che fregato.  
Se possibile, la fronte dell'ex cecchino si aggrottò ancora di più.   
"Geloso---?" domandò "E di cosa?"  
"Del vostro rapporto..." Portò lo sguardo nel suo, "Avete una bellissima intesa, voi due."  
Barton scrollò le spalle.   
"Siamo amici." disse solo, come fosse l'unica spiegazione necessaria, come non capisse cosa ci fosse di sbagliato nella maniera in cui si comportava con la ragazza "E' stata la prima persona che non ha avuto paura di me. Ha osato rispondermi a parole quando il Preside o il vecchio amministratore erano terrorizzati dall'idea che potessi spezzar loro l'osso del collo, se solo mi avessero detto _No_."  
Phil annuì, continuando a sentirsi insicuro, avrebbe voluto chiedergli loro, _Phil e Clint_ cos’erano per lui? Conoscenti? Amici? Più che amici ma meno che amanti? Ma non ne aveva il coraggio; _sapere_ avrebbe potuto rompere quel filo su cui si tenevano in equilibrio e poi, a cosa sarebbe servito? A mettergli ancora più pensieri e preoccupazioni. Avrebbe ricominciato a farsi film in testa su quella parola o quel gesto che il ragazzo gli riservava. No, era meglio non sapere, _per ora_. Sembrava che le parole di Katie più che rassicurarlo, l’avessero gettato ancor di più nella confusione -Perché doveva sempre essere così complicato, dannazione?  
Un trillo.   
Phil estrasse di nuovo il cellulare dalla tasca e controllò il display, poi guardò il ragazzo.   
“Devo rispondere…”   
Neanche il tempo di una replica che si era già allontanato. Diede le spalle a Clint.   
“Pronto?” sguardo cupo, “Sì, ciao, dimmi”, una mano nella tasca, un leggero tremore nella voce “Va bene, nessun problema. In mattinata?” Annuì “D’accordo, a domani.” Guardò per un attimo il cellulare e se lo rimise in tasca.

Li vedeva, Clint, i pensieri affastellarsi, comprimersi, dilatarsi, espandersi, esplodere, deflagrare, rompersi, riunirsi, creare, distruggere, tutti da soli, tutti insieme, dentro la testa di Coulson, dietro le iride scure, oh così scure, ricolme di ogni cosa, vuote oltre ogni limite. Poteva leggervi dentro l'inizio e la fine, l'alfa e l'omega, domande e risposte, eppure non era abbastanza pronto, abbastanza empatico, abbastanza pratico, non era _abbastanza_  e basta per capire, comprendere esattamente cosa quelle parole, quegli intrichi e intrecci di lettere che giravano a casaccio apparente volessero davvero dire. Lo squillo del cellulare gli si conficcò dritto nelle tempie ed egli si portò le dita a massaggiare i lati della testa, le labbra storte, le palpebre serrate. Tornò a sollevare il capo solo quando intese le parole dell'altro: allora alzò gli occhi, le braccia lungo i fianchi, il volto senza espressione - Come se nulla fosse accaduto, come se quell'attimo di stanchezza non l'avesse mai colto.   
"Era Grosse, non è vero?"  
Phil si girò a guardarlo.   
"Si, gli sono arrivati gli ultimi risultati, vuole vedermi domani per parlarne." Si avvicinò a lui e sorrise, "  
Facciamo qualche altro tiro?"  
"Rischio di venire linciato con un bisturi se mi presento anche io?" s'informò l’ex cecchino e si voltò di nuovo, incamminandosi verso la zona d'allenamento -Non c'era bisogno di dare una risposta alla domanda dell'amministratore: Barton non conosceva modo migliore per scaricare la tensione, per cercare un istante di stasi e pace sospesa se non conficcare un dardo dritto nell'obiettv--Nel _bersaglio_.  
"Non credo, ha detto che puoi farti vedere se ci sono anch'io... Non hai distrutto le foto, vero?"  
Clint Portò le mani a coppa dietro la nuca, reclinando appena la testa all'indietro.   
"Informazioni riservate, signore." Si scusò, con un accenno sardonico ben delineato nelle grinze comparse agli angoli della bocca.  
L’amministratore gli lanciò un’occhiata esasperata.   
"Potrebbe denunciarti davvero! Distruggile, tanto ormai sai già tutto di lui."  
"E rinunciare ai trofei delle mie fatiche? Ai risultati di tanto lavoro e tanto sudore?"  
Phil alzò un sopracciglio.   
"Si!" Prese un degli archi poggiati vicino al muro e lo guardò "Già non ricordo più la posizione..."  
" _No_ " replicò Clint, serio, mentre Katie gli porgeva l'arco e gli lanciava un'occhiata eloquente.   
L'ex cecchino inarcò le sopracciglia, poi un gesto veloce del mento affinché la ragazza portasse i bambini qualche bersaglio più avanti, quindi si chinò ad estrasse una freccia dalla faretra appoggiata contro la palizzata che segnava la "corsia", incoccò, inspirò a fondo, gonfiò il petto, raddrizzò la schiena, abbassò il gomito perché disegnasse una linea retta parallela all'orecchio, baciò l'impennaggio a punta di labbra, rilassò la presa sul riser, e il mondo svanì.   
La realtà si concentrò nel cerchietto rosso al centro della matassa imbottita, qualsiasi problema avesse mai dovuto affrontare, passato, presente e futuro a brillare sulla punta della cuspide. Espirò. Lentamente. La freccia fendette l'aria, _Ftump_ , centro. Uno dei bambini fischiò e Clint si lasciò sfuggire un ghigno soddisfatto. Si voltò a guardare Coulson dritto negli occhi, pizzicando la corda dell'arco.   
"Le ho appena fatto vedere, signore: lei si posizioni come le è sembrato, io la correggerò."

Rivedere lo sguardo di Clint gli produsse dei brividi sulla schiena: capiva perchè Kate ne aveva avuto paura, sembrava che il ragazzo si trasformasse. Chissà quante persone avevano perso la vita per mano sua... Di certo non era stata una sua scelta, era un soldato e si deve sempre obbedire agli ordini, però... Vide la freccia conficcarsi nel bersaglio e rabbrividì di nuovo. Prese un profondo respiro, scacciando quei pensieri dalla mente, e provò a posizionarsi come lui. Mise le gambe parallele, la schiena dritta e lo sguardo sul bersaglio. "  
Così?"  
Barton si passò una mano sul mento, dritto e rovescio, emise un _Mh_ prolungato, un passo-semi-satello in avanti, si inclinò a guardarlo da sottinsù, sorrise...E gli diede un leggero colpetto al gomito col flessore.   
"Lo abbassi signore" poi gli girò attorno, lo squadrò ben bene da davanti, tornò ad affiancarglisi "Più rilassato, qui."gli coprì le nocche serrate al riser con la mano, le fece scivolare via per mettersi di nuovo dietro di lui e appoggiarle sulle sue spalle "Ora. Inspiri a fondo. Si concentri. C'è solo l'obiettivo. Nient'altro. Il centro e basta." s'umettò le labbra "Solo quello. Niente problemi. Niente di niente. Solo lei e il centro. Espiri" abbandonò la presa "Scocchi."  
Coulson seguì le sue indicazioni, ma quando gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle, non potè fare al meno di sorridere e guardarlo da sopra la spalla.  
"Clint! Ci sono i bambini!" Inspirò, espirò e scoccò.  
Il giovane annuì in segno di apprezzamento quando vide il dardo conficcarsi nel secondo cerchio attorno al centro, ma non poté astenersi dal dargli un altro colpetto - Questa volta al polso e sempre molto piano. "Cosa le ho detto?" scherzò un poco, ammiccando "Pensi solo all'obiettivo, solo a quello." prese un'altra freccia dalla faretra e la passò all'amministratore "Su, riprovi."  
Phil sorrise, soddisfatto.   
"Non sono così impedito, dopotutto." Prese la freccia che l’altro gli stava porgendo, si concentrò, sentiva i bambini ciarlare in sottofondo e il respiro di Clint dietro di lui - Inspira, espira, scocca.  
"Potrebbe solo migliorare." Gli assicurò, fissando il dardo conficcato appena sopra il primo.   
“Verrà di nuovo vero, signor Coulson, signore?” gli domandò il piccolo Phil, sgrattandosi forte la testa per il nervoso, nel frattempo che Mia caracollava verso Clint e gli si appendeva alla gamba, strusciando la fronte contro il suo ginocchio.   
L'ex cecchino abbassò gli occhi, mettendole una mano fra i capelli.  
L’uomo si abbassò alla sua altezza.  
"Ma certo che verrò di nuovo!" Gli scompigliò i capelli, "Sempre se non ci sono problemi." Guardò il ragazzo che accarezzava il capo di Mia e sorrise teneramente: quella bambina era speciale, avrebbe dovuto approfondirne la conoscenza.  
"Non vedo perché no." Barton scrollò le spalle "Certo, come bambino delle elementari è poco credibile, ma--" 

“Oh, certo. Perché tu come insegnante sei credibilissimo, Becco di Falco.” lo canzonò Kate, forse con tono troppo alto - Tanto che lo stesso Clint si voltò a guardarla con espressione curiosa, a tratti addirittura perplessa.   
Modellò un _Cosa?_ in silenzio, cui lei rispose lanciando uno sguardo significativo all'amministratore e un _Qui,_  sempre senza parlare, ma inarcando eloquente le sopracciglia. L'ex cecchino serrò le labbra e si piegò sulle ginocchia a prendere Mia dapprima sotto le ascelle e poi in braccio.   
Katie stava diventando fin troppo brava: il sottinteso che lo aveva spinto a portare Coulson lì, ad invitarlo _di nuovo_ a venire, non era cosa che la ragazza o chiunque altro, fosse autorizzato a sapere.

Phil era troppo distratto a salutare i bambini per accorgersi dello scambio di battute. Li vide allontanarsi e poi si voltò verso Clint, avvicinandosi. Guardò la bambina e le sorrise.   
"Ciao."  
La piccola mugolò un urlettino di protesta, nascondendo la fronte contro il collo dell'ex cecchino; questi le pettinò piano i capelli fra le dita, mormorandole qualcosa di inudibile all'orecchio e lasciandole un bacio veloce alla tempia.   
Mia cinse più forte il collo di Clint, gli occhietti che spuntavano appena da dietro la sua clavicola.   
"E' un po' timida" la giustificò lui, con un sorriso tirato.  
L'uomo sorrise.   
"Tranquillo. L'accompagni tu?"  
Clint scosse il capo. "  
No. Un autobus li riaccompagna a scuola e di lì ognuno a... _casa._ " Sospirò con forza quel termine, la prese un po' più stretta, un po' più possessiva attorno alla bimba "Propria."  
"Capisco..." Si mise una mano in tasca pensieroso e la ritirò con una caramella al mou, le sue preferite. La porse a Mia "Ti piacciono le caramelle al mou?"  
"Ma certo che le piacciono le caramelle mou" intervenne Clint, piegando un po' il collo per superare la barriera costituita dalla frangia scura della bambina e sorriderle, incoraggiante "Vero che ti piacciono le caramelle mou?"   
Mia si strinse nelle piccole spalle, affondando la fronte nella clavicola dell'ex cecchino; questi piegò la bocca in una smorfia amara, quindi allungò una mano a prendere la caramella, l'afferrò tra le dita e la porse con un _Mh?_ invitante alla bimba. Lei gli sorrise, stropicciò la cartina lucida e si cacciò il dolcetto in bocca, emettendo poi un versettino soddisfatto. Barton, dal canto proprio, sollevò gli occhi ad incontrare quelli di Coulson. "Grazie comunque." Disse, a metà tra la gratitudine e le scuse.  
Phil sorrise incoraggiate.   
"Tranquillo!" Si voltò a guardare gli altri bambini correre verso il pulmino. "Andiamo anche noi?" Si rivolse alla ragazza, "Kate, hai bisogno di un passaggio?"  
Katie diede una pacca veloce alla schiena di uno dei bambini, attardatosi a stringersi attorno le sue ginocchia in un abbraccio stritola-malleolo, perché s'affrettasse a correre verso le maestre, raddrizzò le spalle e sventolò la mano verso di loro.   
“Voi baldi giovani andate pure” li ringraziò con un sorriso “Io devo sistemare alcuni attrezzi e parlare col custode, per assicurarlo che nessun ladro ha portato via nulla. Giusto, _Clinton_?” e ringhiò il nome in un avvertimento non poi così velato.   
Sentendosi chiamato in causa, Clint posò Mia a terra, si fece dare un bacino veloce sulla guancia, la salutò sventolando la mano e allora, solo allora, diede alla ragazza l'attenzione che meritava.   
"D'accordo, strega." ammiccò "A patto che non mi chiami più Clinton."   
“Francis? Che ne dici di Francis?”  
"Ciao Kate. Addio, Kate. E' stato un piacere, Kate. Signore, andiamo prima che mi partano i cinque minuti." Glissò l’ex cecchino, rimettendo la propria roba in borsa e sistemandola sulla spalla.  
Phil rise per il battibecco e guardò la ragazza.   
"Sicura? Possiamo aspettarti, se vuoi..."  
“Sicuri, non vi preoccupate. Davvero.”   
"Katie è grande e forte, sa allacciarsi i sandali e tutto il resto."  
L'uomo scoppiò a ridere.   
"Hercules!" Scosse la testa e porse la mano a Kate, "E' stato un piacere conoscerti, spero che ci rivedremo."  
"Oh-Oh! Signore, mi ha riconosciuto una citazione!" esclamò l'ex cecchino, tutto ringalluzzito, mentre Katie stringeva la mano all'amministratore.   
“Il piacere è stato tutto mio, signor Coulson.»”replicò, gentile “Mi raccomando, si riguardi. E---“ stette un attimo in silenzio, lo sguardo che correva a Clint, già di spalle e diretto alla macchina “Lo aiuti. So che forse non dovrei chiederglielo, ma...Lo aiuti. Io non ci sono riuscita, forse non ero la persona giusta. Ma lei...Chissà.” un sorriso pallido, tenue “Forse lei ha molte più possibilità.”  
Seguì lo sguardo della ragazza fino a Clint che stava posando l'attrezzatura sui sedili posteriori di Lola.  
"Farò il possibile... Speriamo che lui voglia farsi aiutare."   
“Prego che sia così...”  
Barton, nel frattempo, si era bello che accomodato sul sedile, le dita che tamburellavano sulla portiera a ritmo di una musica inesistente.   
Quando Phil s'avvicinò alla macchina, roteò gli occhi nella sua direzione ed assunse un'espressione sorniona, da gatto ben pasciuto e soddisfatto.   
"Allora, signore? Quanto le fa male l'avambraccio, da uno a dieci? E l'articolazione della spalla? Le dita? Le sono già venute le piaghe?"  
Coulson scosse la testa sorridendo, aprì la portiera e si accomodò al volante. Inserì la chiava e Lola rispose pigra all'accensione, fece marcia indietro e uscì dal parcheggio, immettendosi nel traffico.  
"In realtà, per ora, non mi fa male nulla. Vedremo se domani riuscirò a muovere il braccio!"  
"Al massimo la imbocco." ci scherzò su l'ex cecchino, con un sogghigno ben visibile all'angolo della bocca.  
"Ti piacerebbe!"  
"Io _Arriva l'aeroplano!_ non glielo dico, però. Ho ancora un poco di dignità da qualche parte."  
L’uomo scoppiò a ridere, frenando dolcemente al semaforo.   
"Spero di non dovermi mai ridurre ad uno stato vegetativo." Scosse la testa e pensò che, se l'indomani Michael avesse avuto cattive notizie, forse si sarebbe davvero potuto ridurre a non poter più neanche mangiare da solo.  
Clint incassò la testa nelle spalle, un fastidioso, gelido, irrigidimento delle membra dalla testa ai piedi. Incrociò le braccia al petto e vi si strinse, vi s'accortocciò, cercò protezione in esso come nel mutismo in cui si trincerò più o meno una decina di minuti. 

"Come le sono sembrati i bambini?" domandò, poi, quando ebbe metabolizzato abbastanza perché nella testa non gli corressero più fotogrammi al limite del grottesco, lacrime, e pianti, e odore pungente di medicinali, e un corpo magro, smunto, dalla pelle rinsecchita, grigio ferro, gli occhi vaghi, errabondi, spenti...morti.  
"Oh, sono adorabili!" Phil girò, a destra, gli occhi attenti alla strada, "Io adoro i bambini, anche se non ci so fare molto... Ti dispiace accompagnarmi al supermercato? Dovrei comprare qualcosa per cena."

   
"Nessun problema." Clint reclinò la nuca sul poggia-testa "Sono bravi, in fondo. Parecchio rumorosi, ma a me non dispiace. Anche al circo, sa, vederli da dietro le quinte mentre assistevano allo spettacolo..." scosse la testa, un sospiro divertito "Impagabili”  
"Quando gli si illumina il viso per qualcosa... Ho fatto da babysitter ad una bambina, una volta. Dovevi vedere come risplendeva quando le insegnavo qualcosa di nuovo." Entrò nel parcheggio del market.  
"Allora non è vero che non ci sa fare molto." Ribatté Clint, una risata appena accennata.  
"Oh, non sai quello che mi ha fatto passare!"  
"Cioccolato sui vestiti? Gomma da masticare sulla cravatta?"  
"E notti insonni, cibo in faccia, tirate di capelli, pianti incontrollabili... Devo continuare?" Phil scese dalla macchina e andò a prendere un carrello.  
"No, direi che in quanto ad immaginazione ne ho abbastanza per pensare agli scenari più incredibili" e così dicendo, Clint uscì dalla macchina, seguendo l'amministratore oltre le porte scorrevoli del supermercato.

***

   
Era comodamente seduto sul divano, computer in grembo, mentre giocava a Warcraft, la televisione accesa su una puntata di The Big Bang Theory.   
Preso com’era nel distruggere una delle città umane con il suo esercito di non morti non si accorse dell’aggiunta di un peso in più sul divano. Peter gli si era seduto accanto, una ciotola di popcorn al cioccolato sulle ginocchia e guardava i suoi occhi attenti al gioco.  
“Sei in modalità _Eroe_?” Loki sobbalzò appena e guizzò con lo sguardo verso di lui, velocemente, per poi riportarlo sullo schermo.  
“Si, questi bastardi sono più difficili da uccidere di quel che pensassi!” Sbuffò e ricaricò il gioco all’ultimo salvataggio, sollevando gli occhi prima sulla televisione e poi sulla sua ciotola.  
“Come mai i popcorn?” Peter allargò il sorriso e gli mostrò il DVD che aveva poggiato sul tavolino   
“No! Hai masterizzato la terza stagione di Sherlock!” Loki chiuse di botto il pc, alzandosi e inserendo il disco nel lettore “Non ho ancora avuto modo di vederla!”  
Peter sorrise soddisfatto.   
“Lo so, perciò ho pensato potessimo vederla insieme!”   
L’hacker si risedette e premette il pulsante di accensione, mentre il suo coinquilino, con la scusa della ciotola di popcorn, gli si avvicinava, poggiando la spalla alla sua. Loki lo guardò solo per un attimo –Aveva cominciato a sospettare già da un po’ che Peter provasse qualcosa nei suoi confronti e quelle piccole attenzioni – tra cui anche quella di comprare molte più confezioni dei suoi biscotti preferiti – non avevano fatto altro che confermare i suoi sospetti.   
Dal primo giorno che era arrivato, aveva pensato che fosse un ragazzo ingenuo, inesperto del mondo e lui si era sentito una sorta di fratello maggiore. Quando, poi, l’aveva conosciuto, aveva rafforzato la convinzione che, se mai avesse avuto un fratello, sarebbe stato proprio come lui e questo l’aveva avvicinato ancor di più al ragazzo, anche se non come Peter si aspettava. Prima o poi avrebbe dovuto parlargli chiaro – non voleva di certo illuderlo – ma aveva l’enorme paura che, una volta detto che lui non provava nulla nei suoi confronti, se non affetto fraterno, il ragazzo si sarebbe allontanato e avrebbe anche potuto andarsene.   
E lui non voleva perderlo. Era una delle pochissime persone al mondo a cui si era affezionato in pochissimo tempo e di cui sopportava volentieri la presenza.  
Si rilassò sulla spalliera e prese una manciata di popcorn, mentre la sigla del telefilm risuonava nella stanza. “Mi chiedevo…” cominciò Peter, tentennando appena sulle ultime sillabe “Mi daresti lezioni di hacking?”   
Loki si voltò a scrutarlo con gli occhi assottigliati.   
“Vuoi rubare i risultati dei test?”   
L’altro arrossì di botto.   
“No! Come ti viene in mente? Sarebbe imbrogliare!” Scosse veemente la testa, “No, mi piacerebbe solo imparare, non ho nessun doppio fine!”   
Loki rilassò i tratti del viso, scrollando le spalle.  
“D’accordo, nessun problema!” 

Peter sorrise entusiasta e si voltò verso la tv, anche se non prestò la minima attenzione al telefilm,  i pensieri rivolti al suo coinquilino.


	12. Di porte e post-it

 

 

  
**Capitolo 11  
Di porte e post-it **

 

  
  
  
Tony passò praticamente l’intero pomeriggio in allerta, al minimo rumore si precipitava alla porta per controllare  dallo spioncino i movimenti dei suoi vicini.  
Naturalmente, Steve al suo solito orario uscì per andare a lavoro. Ma stava pregando tutti i santi del paradiso, nonostante fosse ateo convinto, che uscisse anche Peggy e che, possibilmente, rientrasse dopo di Steve.  
Aveva un piano: attaccare… un post it col suo numero di cellulare alla loro porta, ma voleva che fosse Steve a trovarlo, non la ragazza. Sapeva che Rogers staccava dal lavoro alle 19, dunque per quell’ora doveva sistemare il bigliettino.  
E doveva sperare soprattutto che lo tenesse per sé e lo usasse, anche se sicuramente la sua reazione più plausibile sarebbe stata quella di andare da lui per insultarlo. Ma aveva considerato anche quella opzione.  
   
Alle 18,45 sentì chiudere la porta e corse a controllare: Peggy stava chiudendo a chiave ed era preparata di tutto punto, dunque non sarebbe rientrata prima di Steve, le sue preghiere avevano funzionato.  
Aspettò altri cinque minuti, nervosissimo, andando avanti indietro per casa e continuando a grattarsi la nuca. Quando non ne poté più uscì e appiccicò il foglietto, in attesa dell’arrivo di Steve. Per calmarsi, si chiuse nella sua stanza ufficio a lavorare sull’aggiornamento di un database.  
   
Alle 19 circa Steve fece ritorno a casa. Anche quel pomeriggio era andato bene, era entrata un sacco di gente e si era pure fatto due risate con Fandral, che era rimasto in negozio sino alla chiusura. Era decisamente rilassato, e aveva intenzione di trascorrere la serata disegnando un po'. Sarebbe stato da solo, tra l'altro, Peggy aveva una cena coi colleghi, di conseguenza avrebbe avuto il divano tutto per sé.  
Arrivato al terzo piano fece per aprire la porta quando l'occhio gli cadde sul post it incollato alla porta. Lo staccò con forza e lo stropicciò, sapeva _benissimo_ di chi fosse e a chi fosse rivolto, ma col cavolo che l'avrebbe dato a Peggy. Entrò in casa e si tolse di fretta la giacca e la borsa a tracolla, cercò il cellulare e la prima cosa che fece fu mandare un sms a quel numero.  
   
\- _Non ce la fai proprio a mollare la storia, eh?_ -  
   
Tony era alle prese col pc quando sentì vibrare il suo iPhone, era un numero sconosciuto con un messaggio che non presupponeva nulla di buono, poteva essere solo Steve. Non si aspettava una reazione immediata, dunque rispose facendo lo gnorri.  
   
\- _Scusi, forse ha sbagliato numero._ -  
   
Lo prendeva anche in giro?  
   
 _\- E lei ha sbagliato la porta su cui incollare il post it_ -  
   
Nel frattempo Tony aveva salvato il numero: missione compiuta.  
   
\- _Non capisco cosa sta dicendo._ -  
   
Steve scosse la testa, non si era nemmeno levato le scarpe.  
   
-  _Allora te lo dico con parole semplici: STAI LONTANO DA PEGGY_. -  
   
Tony iniziò a ridere, sulla sua sedia girevole in pelle.  
   
\- _Oh, Rogers. Hai preso tu il mio numero, ora mi toccherà corteggiare te via SMS_. -  
   
Steve si paralizzò, turbato da quella frase.  
   
\- _Piantala_. -  
   
La risposta di Tony fu più che ovvia.  
   
\- _Cosa? Non ho mica un giardino_. -  
   
A dire il vero, a Steve venne un po' da ridere.  
   
\- _Che brutta battuta, Stark!_ -  
   
Tony lasciò la sua postazione per andare a mettersi le scarpe, Loki lo aveva invitato per una birra giù al pub assieme a Thor.  
   
\- _Hai ragione, so fare di meglio, ma quella me l’hai proprio servita su un piatto d’argento_. -  
   
Steve si decise a mettersi comodo.  
   
\- _Sappi che non darò il tuo numero a Peggy._ -  
   
Stark sorrise, mentre si infilava il giubbotto.  
   
\- _E chi ti dice che io voglia che Peggy abbia il mio numero?_ -  
   
No, no, no. Ancora con quella storia. Prima Peggy e poi Stark. Ma ce l'avevano con lui? Si erano messi d'accordo? Perché lo prendevano in giro così? Buttò il telefono sul divano e andò a farsi una doccia, senza rispondere.  
   
***  
   
Thor se ne stava seduto ad un tavolo del pub vicino casa, rilassato, in attesa del suo dirimpettaio. Quel giorno, tornando a casa per la pausa pranzo, aveva trovato incollato alla porta d'ingresso un post-it.   
\- _Mi devi quella famosa birra. Ore 19.30 al pub_ -.   
Aveva sorriso e aveva subito capito da chi provenisse, giorni addietro aveva promesso a Loki una birra in compagnia e il moro non l'aveva dimenticato.  
Così, una volta abbassata la saracinesca del negozio si era diretto subito al pub, aveva ordinato due birre e si era accomodato ad un tavolino vicino alla vetrina.  
Alle 19.35 Loki lo raggiunse.  
"Mi son permesso di scegliere la birra per te, spero non ti dispiaccia!" lo salutò con un sorriso.  
   
Loki aveva indossato la sua maglietta preferita, quella che si era fatto fare appositamente, un jeans scuro, giubbotto di pelle e si era presentato all'appuntamento col biondo, perfettamente in ritardo di 5 minuti, come era suo solito. Appena entrato nel pub lo vide subito, in fondo non era facile passare inosservato con quella stazza e quei capelli biondi, e lo raggiunse sedendosi al suo fianco. "Una Guinnes?" Alzò un sopracciglio, "Non reggi birre più forti?" chiese con un mezzo sorriso ironico.  
   
Lo guardò male: "Ovvio che sì, ma la Guinness rimane la mia preferita, mi ricorda il viaggio a Dublino... hai intenzione di sbronzarti, per caso?"  
   
Sorrise ferino: "Io non mi sbronzo mai, Odinson!" Prese un sorso di birra e si guardò intorno "Più tardi ci raggiungeranno Stark e Barton, non penso ti dispiacerà, visto che li trovi così simpatici."  
   
Thor si illuminò tutto: "Scherzi? Mi fa solo che piacere!" Bevve un lungo sorso di birra, poi si asciugò il labbro superiore dalla schiuma. “Mi è arrivato un poster dei Led Zeppelin, stamattina. Se ti va passa a vederlo, qualche giorno!"  
   
Lo sguardo del moro si fece subito attento: "Che poster?"  
   
"E' la riproduzione della locandina di un concerto del '74, purtroppo non son riuscito a trovare l'originale, ma è bella lo stesso!"  
   
Prese un sorso dalla sua birra e lo guardò interessato, "Lo vendi per caso?"  
   
"Sicuro! Ne sono arrivati tre: una la volevo incorniciare e tenere in negozio, le altre due sono in vendita." Aveva fatto a pezzi un tovagliolino di carta e raccolse i pezzettini che buttò nel posacenere. "Ti aspetto quando vuoi!"  
   
A Loki si illuminarono gli occhi, mentre guardava il ragazzo, "Verrò uno di questi giorni, tu mettimelo da parte!"  
   
"Sarà fatto!" Thor bevve l'ultimo sorso di birra e lo sguardo che vide nell’altro ragazzo rischiò di fargli andare di traverso il tutto, oltre che farlo arrossire. E da che lui si ricordasse, non era praticamente mai successo in vita sua. Loki era l'unica persona che fosse mai riuscita a farlo andare fuori dai gangheri, prima, e farlo arrossire, dopo. Posò il bicchiere e si stropicciò gli occhi, nel tentativo di camuffare le guance che si erano imporporate. "Altro giro di birra o aspettiamo Stark e Barton?"  
   
Loki socchiuse gli occhi, un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra, "Bé dipende dalla tua resistenza..."  
   
Un ampio sorriso gli si dipinse in faccia. "La mia resistenza è molto elevata... non sfidarmi, Laufeyson!"  
   
Rise a bassa voce, il volto illuminato dal sorriso: "Non dirlo davanti a Stark, potrebbe sfidarti ad una gara di bevute!" Mandò giù l'ultimo sorso di birra, "All'inizio ci ha provato anche con me, ma lui non ha molta resistenza..." Guardò verso l'uscita, le dita che tamburellavano leggere sul tavolo, "E se ordinassimo delle patatine? Comincia a venirmi fame."  
   
Thor annuì e si alzò dalla sedia. "Ketchup o maionese?"  
   
"Maionese!"  
   
Arrivato al bancone per ordinare gli arrivò una poderosa pacca sulle spalle: Stark e Barton si erano materializzati al suo fianco. Percepì dentro sé come una punta di dispiacere: i due ragazzi gli erano simpatici, ma con Loki si stava creando in quel momento una complicità particolare... e poi gli aveva sorriso, sorriso veramente, cosa che in quelle settimane non gli aveva mai visto fare... ma si riscosse dai suoi pensieri all'ennesima battuta di dubbio gusto di Stark. E approfittò della presenza dei due per iniziare il secondo giro di birra.  
   
***  
   
Tony ci restò male quando Steve smise di rispondergli. Non poteva credere che fosse bacchettone a tal punto da scandalizzarsi sull’omosessualità. E poi nessuno gli toglieva la convinzione che ci fosse sotto qualcosa. E anche parecchio. Lo lasciò perdere per un po’ e si concentrò sulle birre e sui suoi amici.  
   
***  
   
"Sì, dai, non hai una cattiva resistenza alla birra, Laufeyson... anche se noto un po' di occhio lucido!"   
Thor e Loki avevano appena salutato Stark e Barton e stavano per rientrare nelle rispettivi appartamenti. Si erano fatte le 22 e dopo 5 giri di birra e altrettanti piattini di patatine fritte avevano convenuto tutti fosse stato meglio fare ritorno a casa.  
   
Loki rise di gusto, non che fosse ubriaco, ma si sentiva stranamente leggero, senza nessun pensiero per la testa, cosa alquanto rara per lui. "Ma quale occhio lucido! Sono perfettamente lucido." Prese le chiavi di casa dalla borsa, "Era Tony ad avere l'occhio lucido, scommetto che ora si metterà con la musica a palla e litigherà con Rogers!" Stava per infilare la chiave nella toppa quando gli caddero di mano. Guardò il mazzo sul pavimento e scoppiò a ridere.  
   
Thor raccolse le chiavi e gliele fece dondolare davanti la faccia tra due dita, trattenendo a stento le risate. "Hai detto lucido tre volte, hai riso e ti son pure cadute le chiavi... mi sbagliavo, non hai questa gran resistenza... vai, vai a fare compagnia a Stark!"  
   
Loki si riprese il mazzo sfiorandogli appena le dita con le sue, "Non sono ubriaco!" Rise di nuovo, "Sono spensierato, è diverso! Non dirmi che non ti è mai capitato!"  
   
L’altro incrociò le braccia al petto: "See, dicono tutti così! E poi si ritrovano a limonare con la tazza del water..." Si guardarono negli occhi e scoppiarono a ridere. "Ok, lo ammetto, mi è capitato un sacco di volte!!!"  
   
"Per fortuna a me no, il mio stomaco regge bene le porcherie!"  Loki finalmente riuscì ad infilare la chiave nella toppa e aprì la porta. "Bé, grazie per la birra, dovremmo organizzare qualche altra volta!" Rise di nuovo, "Però dobbiamo riuscire a far ubriacare Tony, è uno spettacolo imperdibile!"  
   
"Non vedo l'ora!" Tirò fuori le sue chiavi dalla borsa e rimase un attimo imbambolato a fissare il moro, ancora col sorriso sulle labbra. "Dovresti ridere più spesso, comunque…" Disse, pentendosene immediatamente. Maledetta sincerità! Si sentiva talmente imbarazzato che gli augurò velocemente la buonanotte e sbagliò per ben due volte ad infilare nella toppa la chiave di casa.  
   
Loki rimase per un attimo imbambolato a guardare la schiena del ragazzo. Gli si avvicinò e gli bloccò la mano con le chiavi guardandolo negli occhi. Aveva ancora l'ombra della precedente risata sulle labbra, ogni freno andato a farsi benedire dall'alcool. Gli si avvicinò ulteriormente e poggiò le sue labbra su quelle del biondo, in un leggero sfiorarsi.  
   
Questo, Thor, non se lo aspettava proprio. La mano, ancora stretta tra le dita di Loki, abbandonò le chiavi appese alla serratura. Chiuse gli occhi beandosi di quella lieve carezza sulle labbra che sembrava non volesse finire.  
Sapeva di buono, il suo dirimpettaio. Ad avercelo così vicino sentiva chiaramente il profumo del dopobarba, niente di particolarmente ricercato, ma che in quel momento lo stava inebriando come poche altre cose al mondo erano riuscite a fare. E dopo aver sciolto gentilmente la morsa di Loki sul suo polso gli mise entrambe le mani sui fianchi, lo spinse contro lo stipite della porta e provò ad approfondire il bacio.  
   
Con la mente completamente libera dai pensieri, Loki si lasciò trasportare dall'istinto: quando sentì le mani del biondo sui fianchi, fece aderire ancor di più il suo corpo a quello dell'altro e gli portò le mani sulle spalle, in una carezza leggera, fino a farle risalire sul collo e sul viso. I capelli biondi gli solleticavano appena le mani e il profumo del ragazzo lo colpì piacevolmente, era un misto di shampoo e sudore e qualcos'altro che non riusciva ad identificare ma che lo faceva impazzire. Aprì la bocca per rispondere al bacio, prendendo ad accarezzargli il labbro superiore in un tocco leggero.  
   
L'unica cosa che Thor riusciva a pensare era “ _Cristo, lui sì che ci sa fare_ ”. Sapeva dove toccarlo. Sapeva come accarezzarlo. Le sue mani tra i capelli gli facevano correre brividi di piacere lungo la schiena. Lo spinse ancora di più contro lo stipite, strappandogli un mugolio a metà tra il dolore e la voluttà e letteralmente gli divorò le labbra.  
   
Loki gli circondò il collo con le braccia, continuando a baciarlo. Non avrebbe voluto staccarsi, ma l'urgenza di respirare si fece impellente e si scostò dalle labbra del ragazzo. Con le gote arrossate e gli occhi lucidi, guardò il ragazzo, cercando di regolarizzare il respiro.  
   
"Ti chiederei di entrare, ma mi sembra un tantino prematuro, non credi anche tu?" gli chiese Thor, con un leggero fiatone, mentre i pollici si erano fatti strada sotto la t-shirt di Loki e gli carezzavano pigri la pelle dei fianchi.  
   
Rabbrividì sentendo il tocco del ragazzo. "Prematuro, sì." Annuì anche se non si rendeva ancora pienamente conto di cosa fosse successo. Fece scivolare le mani sulle sue spalle. "Forse è meglio che vada..." Disse, anche se non accennò minimamente alcun movimento.  
   
Thor annuì, senza staccare lo sguardo dalle labbra lucide del ragazzo tra le sue braccia. "Sì, anch'io dovrei andare... domattina, devo aprire il negozio..." Gli avvolse le braccia attorno ai fianchi e lo baciò ancora per qualche istante.   
   
Loki si rilassò tra le sue braccia, rispondendo nuovamente al bacio. Lentamente e a malincuore Thor sciolse l'abbraccio e l’altro rabbrividì quando non sentì più il calore della pelle del ragazzo a contatto con la sua. "Ci vediamo in giro!" Si staccò dalla porta e si diresse nel suo appartamento.  
   
Il biondo lo seguì con lo sguardo, gli augurò la buonanotte ed entrò nel proprio appartamento, chiudendo piano la porta alle sue spalle. Si leccò le labbra e sorrise nel sentire il sapore del suo vicino di casa ancora lì.  
   
***  
   
Verso le 23, una volta tornato a casa leggermente brillo ma lucido, Tony inviò un altro SMS a Steve, immaginando che fosse in procinto di andare a letto.  
   
\- _Buonanotte Nonna Papera._ -  
   
Steve stava ancora disegnando quando l'SMS arrivò. Lo guardò e scosse la testa, tentato a non rispondere. Ma alla fine era solo una battuta e si sarebbe sentito schifoso a non dire niente.  
   
\- _Buonanotte Stark._ -  
   
***  
   
Okay. Qui si mette male. Clint ne aveva avute di idee se non proprio brutte quantomeno strampalate, strambe, fuori dalla comune definizione di “Idea”, ma quella, forse, le batteva _tutte_. La spalla gli morse la carne in una fitta di dolore, tale da accecarlo per una buona manciata di secondi. Invece di smettere, però, digrignò con maggior energia i denti, si strinse i polsi con le mani, un dondolio di pendolo col bacino e poi, di nuovo, una spallata alla porta. I cardini gemettero, Barton ghignò trionfante. Non sarebbe mai ricorso a tanto, giacché era pienamente consapevole dell’esistenza dei campanelli, ma quando aveva bussato a Phil, nessuno era venuto ad aprire. Aveva provato più e più volte, a voce più alta, con più violenza, con più convinzione, con più enfasi…Nulla. E allora, le ipotesi si erano accavallate nella testa come una marea, uno scrosciare di schiuma e visioni e se fosse svenuto? Se avesse perso i sensi? Un crollo? Un attacco cardiaco? Asfissia? E non ci aveva più visto, né era stato in grado di pensare ad altro che all’ostacolo che si frapponeva fra lui e l’amministratore, la lignea cesura nella dicotomia dentro/fuori. Spallate, dunque, e l’articolazione già lussata in precedenza che urlava, gridava, sbrodolava insulti di sofferenza liquida lungo le vene e i nervi e le ossa. Clint avvertiva rigagnoli di sudore freddo insozzargli la fronte, le tempie, la maglietta, ma non lo trovò comunque un buon motivo per smettere. Andò avanti fino a che un colpo più poderoso degli altri non abbatté finalmente i cardini, disintegrandoli in un tripudio di metallo cigolante. “Signore!” Gridò l’ex cecchino, balzando in avanti e torcendo la testa a destra e sinistra, lo sguardo vigile, le nocche bianche, le orecchie pronte a captare qualsiasi suono non ordinario e la maglietta, sgualcita, a penzolare stracciata poco sotto la clavicola. Non c’era nulla, però. Solo la solitudine. Solo il buio. Frugò ovunque, in ogni dove, cassetti, libreria, credenze, ascoltò e riascoltò i messaggi della segreteria telefonica, scartabellò agenda, foglietti, post-it, rubrica, guardò sotto il letto, fuori dal terrazzino, cercò nell’armadio, sulle mensole, e quando, poi, dopo aver messo a soqquadro l’intero appartamento, notò che a mancare erano il mazzo di chiavi del locale stesso e di Lola, Clint capì. Truce in volto, la mascella contratta, le palpebre socchiuse, si piazzò dunque sul davanzale della finestra di fronte all’entrata, s’accucciò tra i vetri, la schiena curva, la testa incassata, gli avambracci appoggiati sulle ginocchia piegate. Così appollaiato in controluce, dava davvero l’impressione di essere un grosso rapace pronto a colpire.  
Phil, alla fine, aveva deciso di andare da solo. Se le notizie fossero state negative, voleva prima metabolizzarle da solo. Clint era stato già fin troppo coinvolto in questa “faccenda” e lui si era mostrato fin troppo debole ai suoi occhi. Era sgattaiolato fuori di casa come un ladro, cercando di non fare rumore sul pianerottolo, per non insospettire il ragazzo. Era arrivato in ospedale in anticipo, anche se non aveva un vero appuntamento, Michael aveva il turno di  notte e sarebbe rimasto in ospedale almeno fino alle 10. Quando aveva visto il viso del medico disteso in un sorriso, si era talmente tranquillizzato da non capire più nessuna parola, dopo il suo “Stai bene, Phil, è davvero una sciocchezza!” Dopo aver ringraziato il medico ed averlo invitato a cena, per ringraziarlo della premura con cui si era occupato di lui, era volato in auto per correre a casa e raccontare tutto a Clint. Il ragazzo, probabilmente, sarebbe stato un po’ irritato, ma sperava che un buon caffè e delle donuts al cioccolato e crema, e soprattutto la splendida notizia, avrebbero cancellato l’arrabbiatura. Quando tornò a casa e vide la porta scardinata si spaventò non poco. Fece mente locale di cosa poteva essere successo, ma la sua testa era in blackout. Entrò cauto e, dopo aver annusato l’aria per vedere se c’era stata una fuga di gas, cosa impossibile, non aveva usato i fornelli, quella mattina, accese la luce. Sgranò gli occhi quando vide tutto il suo appartamento sottosopra. Si guardò intorno, ma non vide il ragazzo sulla finestra.  
"Perdita dei sensi. Collasso polmonare. Aneurisma." Cominciò a sciorinare Clint, rigido nella propria postazione, la voce resa claudicante dal dolore che ad intermittenza gli lampeggiava nella spalla "Arresto cardiaco. Infarto del miocardio. Colpo apoplettico. Insufficienza respiratoria. Blocco renale. Devo continuare? Ho avuto parecchio tempo per formulare ipotesi sul perché non è venuto ad aprire quando ho bussato,  _signore_."  
L'uomo sobbalzò quando sentì la voce del ragazzo: "Clint..." Si portò una mano sul viso, "Non ti è venuto in mente che potessi essere  _semplicemente_ uscito?" Posò il sacchetto con la colazione sul divano, o almeno la parte del divano ancora visibile, visto che era pieno di _suoi_  fogli e soprammobili. Strinse i pugni, avrebbe voluto prenderlo a schiaffi, in quel momento, ma anche stringerlo e baciarlo – in fondo si era preoccupato che gli fosse successo qualcosa. Alla fine decise di non fare nulla, limitandosi a guardarlo con espressione mezza arrabbiata e mezza dispiaciuta.  
"Semplicemente uscito..." Ripeté l'ex cecchino in tono falso, strofinando il mento con la mano "Come ho fatto a non pensarci prima...? Oh, già." Assottigliò le palpebre, le parole venate di fastidio, quasi incattivite "Forse perché ci eravamo accordati per andare  _entrambi_  alla visita?"  
Prese un profondo respiro e si avvicinò al ragazzo, facendo un piccolo slalom per evitare di rompere qualcosa. Gli si mise di fronte e gli poggiò una mano sulla guancia: "Mi dispiace, ho preferito..." Sfuggì per un attimo lo sguardo di Clint, per poi guardarlo di nuovo, "Volevo andare da solo."  
L'ex cecchino si sottrasse al tocco dell'altro con un gesto nervoso, uno scatto veloce che gli provocò una fitta niente male all'articolazione lesa; strinse i denti, lanciando a Phil un'occhiata di sbieco da sopra la spalla. "Avrebbe potuto avvertirmi comunque. Avrei capito..." Sollevò le sopracciglia, "Ha la benché minima idea di cosa abbia pensato quando non ha risposto? Quelle che le ho citato sono supposizioni accuratamente selezionate." Sbottò "Ho anche pensato al lupus, sia maledetto il dottor House."  
Abbassò il braccio, dispiaciuto, "mi dispiace, non ci ho pensato..." Inclinò il capo - solo per pochi istanti - e poi gli sorrise, con la bocca e con gli occhi. "Non ho nulla, i risultati sono stati tutti negativi." Stette un attimo a ciondolare sul posto, passando il peso del corpo da un piede all'altro, poi gli gettò le braccia al collo, stringendolo forte. Sentiva un bisogno disperato di toccarlo e baciarlo - ma meglio fare un passo alla volta.  
"Certo, nessuno ci---" Clint si gelò a metà frase, spalancò gli occhi, voltò rapido la testa per cercare, allibito, lo sguardo di Coulson - Ma Coulson riempì completamente, totalmente il suo campo visivo nel trasporto di un abbraccio disperato, ancorato alla sua schiena e, ahimè, anche alle spalle. L'ex cecchino represse un singulto di nausea, gli occhi bui e il vomito che già minacciava di macchiargli la bocca per il dolore, la testa che girava d'una girandola confusa di lampi e colori. Diede quindi una pacca tremula al dorso di Phil, s'appigliò con una mano alla sua nuca, avvertì l'attaccatura dei capelli corti pungergli i polpastrelli; affondò la fronte nella sua clavicola - Non seppe se per evitare un crollo in avanti o per... _Altro_. "Signore..." bisbigliò "La prego, si scosti. Mi permetta di essere felice per lei con la spalla ancora agganciata all'articolazione."  
L’uomo si scostò guardandolo in viso; il ragazzo era pallido, le labbra gli tremavano e aveva lo sguardo vacuo: “Che cos’hai?” Gli chiese con una punta di apprensione.  
"Al momento, una gran voglia di rimettere anche l'anima" Barton strizzò le palpebre, ingoiando a forza un gemito di protesta. Si piantò il palmo della mano contro la spalla e la fece scivolare lungo tutta la curva, la punta della lingua stretta tra i denti. "Okay. Va bene. Lussazione Anteriore. D'accordo." espirò "La rimetto al suo posto e sono subito da lei."  
Gli fermò la mano: "Tu sei..." rilasciò un verso esasperato, "Ti prenderei a schiaffi!" Lo prese per la vita e lo mise in piedi, "Ti porto in ospedale!"  
"Ehi---! Ehi---!" Clint svicolò dalla presa di Phil e si scostò di qualche passo, andandosi a sedere sullo sgabello dinanzi all'isolotto, poggiandovi sopra il gomito "Lei ne è appena uscito e io non intendo andarci. Ricollocazione manuale della spalla, roba da bimbetti." Gli indirizzò un sogghigno mentre ruotava braccio e spalla verso il petto, a formare una sorta di elle con l'aiuto dell'altra mano. Lo sguardo si rilassò appena, un lieve sorriso appena traballante sulla labbra. "La prego" Mormorò, "Mi giuri che quello che ha detto prima è vero e non un'allucinazione uditiva. Lo giuri, la prego."  
L'uomo chiuse gli occhi quando lo vide fare quella manovra, non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, ma un po'  lo impressionava, soprattutto sentire il rumore delle ossa. Prese un profondo respiro e riaprì gli occhi, guardandolo negli occhi. Gli si avvicinò e si inchinò su di lui poggiando la fronte sulla sua. "Te lo giuro, è tutto vero."  
L'ex cecchino chiuse a pugno la mano del braccio dolorante nel mentre che lo ruotava verso l'esterno insieme alla spalla, ma fu solo quando avvertì la fronte dell'amministratore contro la propria, il suo respiro vicino alla bocca, la punta delle ciglia a solleticare la radice del naso, che osò spingere e rimettere tutto in posizione. Le scariche colarono come lava lungo i muscoli, si propagarono fin dentro alle viscere, sprizzarono scintille infuocate, Clint digrignò i denti, frantumò un grido contro di essi, i nervi accartocciati, le ossa crepate. Esalò un sospiro di sollievo - Averla lussata più di una volta rendeva la spalla più allentata e facile da risistemare - e accostò il braccio al petto. Chiuse gli occhi, artigliò il torace di Phil con la mano libera e si appoggiò con la testa all'altezza del cuore, il respiro mozzo, le tempie bianche. Un brivido gli scosse la colonna vertebrale e poi un altro e un altro ancora, fino a che non mutarono, trasfigurarono, scoppiarono in bombarde di singulti silenziosi e Barton si ritrovò chiuso, contro se stesso e crollato, abbandonato contro il corpo di Coulson, le nocche pallide tanto erano serrate al tessuto, le parole ingarbugliate nella gola, stridii inconcludenti incastrati nelle corde vocali, i polmoni strizzati, attorcigliati, il mondo che palpitava, ruotava e il solo appiglio era l'amministratore, il battito regolare entro le costole, vivo, vivo, vivo, vivo--- "Grazie a Dio..." Smozzicò, la voce gonfia, spezzata "Grazie a Dio. Grazie a Dio, grazie a Dio, grazie a Dio."  
Phil gli passò una mano tra i capelli, accarezzandogli le ciocche bionde, le labbra a sfiorargli la tempia, l'altra mano che gli accarezzava piano la spalla, a volergliela massaggiare per non fargli più sentire il dolore. "Clint..." lo richiamò per fargli sollevare il viso.  
"E' vivo. Grazie a Dio. Grazie a Dio è vivo. E' vivo. Grazie a Dio." Clint s'aggrappò con maggior forza, serrò le palpebre, spinse la testa contro il petto di Coulson e Coulson verso se stesso - Per quanto gli permettesse la sola mano libera - "Grazie a Dio. Grazie a Dio. Grazie a Dio."  
Lo strinse ancora più forte, affondando il viso nei suoi capelli, "E' stato solo un brutto sogno," Sussurrò. Gli portò una mano sotto il mento e gli sollevò il viso, un sorriso a increspargli le labbra e a fargli brillare gli occhi. Si accostò alle sue labbra e le sfiorò appena.  
S'accostò a lui, questa volta, senza protestare o fuggire via o irrigidirsi o teorizzare o ipotizzare, né scoprire o svelare. Disegnò il profilo delle labbra di Phil con la punta della lingua, le coprì, le zittì con le proprie e la bocca di Coulson era calda, e anche lui era caldo, lui era vivo e, dannazione, era tutto quello che contava al momento. L'ex cecchino allentò la presa al petto dell'amministratore e abbassò gli occhi, scuotendo la testa. "Sono abbonato ai brutti sogni, signore. Preferirei non averne un altro sul groppone." Sollevò appena lo sguardo "Se questo è stato reale, vuol dire che non tornerà più a tormentarmi la notte."  
Phil, rispose con trasporto al bacio, non aspettandosi di certo che il ragazzo rispondesse in maniera così tranquilla - per un attimo sentì un crack, un'altra crepa nella barriera tra lui e Clint. "Non tornerà più, te lo assicuro." Gli sfiorò la fronte con le labbra, "Sicuro di star bene?"  
"Ho appena scoperto che il mirino puntato al suo cervello" E qui Clint si allontanò quel tanto che bastava per picchiettare l'indice proprio in mezzo alle sopracciglia dell'amministratore "Era solo fumo. Ho appena scoperto che ha obbedito agli ordini e che non se ne andrà. Ho appena scoperto che è salvo, signore, e la spalla è sistemata fino alla prossima lussazione. Direi che di motivi per star bene ce ne sono parecchi."  
Phil sorrise dolcemente - intenerito da quella  _piccola_  confessione - e gli lasciò un altro bacio sulla fronte, per poi guardarsi intorno: “Certo che hai combinato un bel casino…” Si portò le mani sui fianchi e riportò lo sguardo sul ragazzo,  “Sai che dovrai rimettere tutto in ordine e dovrai risarcirmi la porta, vero?” Clint alzò il collo e nel contempo il sopracciglio, annuendo appena e aggiungendoci anche, perché no?, un poco di spallucce. "Oh. Già, giusto. Bé, signore, in mia difesa devo dire che non ho avuto il tempo materiale per pianificare strategia migliore a causa della contingenza dei fatti."  
Incrociò le braccia al petto: "La porta era blindata, mi spieghi come diavolo hai fatto?"  
"...Diciamo che se mi sono lussato la spalla un buon motivo c'è."  
Scosse la testa, "Sei un idiota! La prossima volta, prima di pensare al peggio, prova a chiamarmi sul cellulare." Andò a prendere la busta che aveva lasciato sul divano, "Ti avevo anche comprato la colazione, per farmi perdonare..."  
"Signore, ho giustamente pensato che se fosse stato vittima di un collasso non avrebbe avuto la possibilità di rispondere alla chiamata, no?" L'ex cecchino si grattò lo stacco di pelle tra narici e labbro superiore "Allora possiamo trasformarla in una colazione-convalescenza-post-traumatica-e-festeggiamento?"  
Sorrise scuotendo di nuovo la testa e porgendogli la busta. "Preparo il caffè..." Si avvicinò alla macchinetta e prese il barattolo, "Ma dopo rimetterai tutto in ordine! Non riesco a vivere nella confusione..."  
"Una scrivania ordinata è sintomo di una mente malata---!" Recitò Barton, in un latrato strascicato e su di giri all'insieme, reclinando la nuca all'indietro e rivolgendo all'amministratore il sorriso più scanzonato del repertorio.  
Mise la macchinetta sul fuoco, "O significa che sono un maniaco dell'ordine." Si voltò a guardarlo con un sorrisetto divertito.  
Clint roteò il polso, noncurante. "Preferisco la versione di Wilde."  
Prese le tazze e lo zucchero e vi versò la bevanda, porgendone una al ragazzo. "Sta di fatto che non uscirai da questo appartamento finché non sarà tornato  _immacolato_."  
L'ex cecchino alzò la mano, come un scolaretto che chiedesse il permesso per parlare.  
Phil alzò un sopracciglio: "Cosa?"  
"Posso chiedere l'aiuto di un'impresa di pulizie?"  
"Assolutamente no! Tuo il danno, tuo il problema." Ci pensò un attimo su, "E devi ripagarmi la porta, ma ti costerà davvero un bel po', a meno che..." Si portò la tazza alle labbra nascondendo un piccolo sorriso malizioso.  
Clint soffocò un borbottio infastidito dentro il caffè, poco curandosi della somiglianza palese così creatasi tra lui ed uno dei bambini del doposcuola. Alla frase in sospeso però, sollevò dapprima le sopracciglia, quindi gli occhi, corrugando perplesso la fronte. "A meno che, _cosa_?" domandò "Carta di credito? Bancomat? Libretto degli assegni? Baratto?"  
Sollevò le spalle, finto indifferente, "Potresti pagarmi in natura..."  
"In natur----Signore, se lo lasci dire, fa pena nel contrattare." L'ex cecchino scosse il capo "Pagare le riparazioni con un cespo di lattuga. Ma dico io..." Commentò, sorbendo pensieroso il caffè.  
L’amministratore fece appena in tempo a posare la tazza, che cominciò a ridere fino alle lacrime, piegato in due sull'isolotto della cucina; sbatté il pugno più volte sul ripiano, continuando a ridere. Si fermò solo un attimo per respirare, ma la risata non voleva fermarsi e Phil si ritrovò seduto sul pavimento, le mani sulla pancia e il viso rigato dalle lacrime.  
Il sopracciglio di Clint si inarcò tanto che finì praticamente per agganciarsi all'attaccatura dei capelli - E in quanto ad ampiezza di fronte, siamo sinceri, se la cavava alla grande; Barton allungò schiena e collo a guardare la figura ben poco eroica di Coulson preda di un incontrollato scroscio di risa, le spalle singhiozzanti, il volto congestionato e le palpebre serrate. "Signore---" Tentò di apostrofarlo "E' preda di un attacco di delirium ridens?"  
Cominciò a fare dei respiri profondi, anche se piccole risate continuarono ad uscirgli dalle labbra. Si alzò e lo guardò, cercando di riprendere una certa compostezza, "Non ha mai sentito l'espressione  _pagamento in natura_?"  
"---Ho come l'impressione che quella che ho sentito nelle pianure pakistane non corrisponda alla sua, vero, signore?"  
Scosse la testa divertito, "No, non è la stessa cosa." Prese l'ultimo sorso di caffè non distogliendo mai lo sguardo dal suo, "Con  _pagamento in natura_  s'intende pagare qualcosa in cambio di... bé..." arrossì appena sulle orecchie, "Sesso."  
Barton si gelò con la mano ancora sospesa a mezz'aria, il bordo della tazzina appoggiata sul labbro inferiore. "Oh." Rispose, spiazzato " _Quel_  pagamento in natura. Oh. Capisco." Si schiarì la gola, passando la lingua sui denti "...La sua proposta mi lascia interdetto, signore. Piuttosto interdetto, sarò sincero."  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso: "Perché mai?"  
"---Sesso per una porta, signore?" cercò di guidarlo sulla via della perplessità "Sesso con _me_  per una porta?"  
Continuò a guardarlo confuso, "Cosa ti rende perplesso? il fatto che voglia fare  _sesso_  con te?" Le parole gli uscirono spontanee, solo dopo un attimo si accorse di quello che aveva _effettivamente_  detto. Il viso si imporporò e abbassò lo sguardo, dandosi mentalmente dell'idiota.  
"---Un momento. Lei vuole fare  _davvero_  sesso con me? Non era un... Bé, sì, insomma, uno scherzo, una malizia, un---" Barton si passò una mano sul collo, il disagio reso palese dalla maniera in cui tentava di sfuggire lo sguardo dell'amministratore. " _Davvero_? Con  _me_?"  
Sentiva il viso in fiamme e la gola secca, "Perché? Ti sembra così strano?"  
"Non il desiderio in sé, insomma, parliamoci, quello è---Naturale." Clint si grattò la nuca "Ma---E' la scelta del secondo elemento che mi mette in dubbio. Insomma....Ci sono tante persone, al mondo, e---Per quanto io possa essere lusingato dalla cos---" Fece cascare le spalle "Davvero  _io_  le suscito questo---Oh, nulla. Abbandoniamo questo argomento di conversazione o tra me e lei non so chi si toglierà la vita per primo."  
Phli assottigliò gli occhi, infastidito: "No, invece ne parliamo ora. Ci siamo baciati,  _ti ho baciato_! Per l'amor di Dio, Barton, non significa nulla per te?"  
Okay. Qui si mette male. Aveva usato il cognome e il cognome non era  _mai_  una buona cosa.  _Mai_. L'ex cecchino nascose il volto tra le mani, i polpastrelli che scivolavano a stringere, distendere, premere la pelle della fronte. "Sapevo che avrebbe frainteso..." Soffocò la frase contro i palmi, quindi sollevò la testa "Signore, mettendo in relazione ciò che... _sono_ " s'umettò le labbra "E con  _sono_  intendo tutte quelle non poi così minime particolarità che mi rendono uno schizzato a tutti gli effetti, e il gesto che ci siamo scambiati, davvero ha dei dubbi sul suo significato per me?"  
Dalle labbra gli uscì un verso esasperato, "Non lo so, Barton, non ne abbiamo mai parlato!" Si strofinò gli occhi e sospirò, "E' passato un po' da quando c'è stato il...  _fattaccio_." Ripensò per un attimo alla cena in terrazza e lo guardò, "Tu non mi hai mai dato una risposta... Sei qui!" Lo indicò con la mano, quasi a sfiorarlo, per poi ritirarla subito al petto, "Posso immaginare il perché, ma... mi piacerebbe sentirmelo dire..."  
L'ex cecchino portò la mano destra a sostenere la tempia, esalando un respiro affranto. "L'avevo avvertita, signore, che con me sarebbe stato difficile, se non una causa persa in partenza." Si ritrasse appena sullo sgabello, chiudendosi nelle braccia, lo sguardo fisso su una miserevole incrostazione sull'isolotto " _La casa rappresenta un posto dove puoi ritornare e sentirti bene con te stesso_." Recitò a memoria, quindi stette in silenzio. Deglutì. "...Stare con lei mi fa questo effetto, Phil."  
Fece il giro dell'isolotto e gli sollevò il viso, sorridendo, "Te l'ho detto, non ti libererai di me tanto facilmente." Gli sfiorò appena le labbra con le sue, poi si scostò appena, giusto la distanza per parlargli, "Sono innamorato di te Clint. E ritornando al discorso di prima, per me non è un bisogno  _fisico_ , io voglio stare con te, in tutti i sensi, sotto tutti i punti di vista. Anche a letto." Sorrise appena, divertito e imbarazzato.  
Phil aveva un modo tutto suo per baciarlo, un prendersi ogni istante, ogni attimo possibile, _necessario_  a sfiorare le labbra di Clint in una carezza più o meno percettibile, a respirare piano sulla sua bocca - A respirar _lo_ lentamente, come se fosse aria, come se fosse vita. L'ex cecchino si ritrovò nell'imbarazzante situazione di doversi schiarire la gola, spiazzato dalla confessione tanto diretta, tanto pura, tanto  _sincera_ dell'amministratore. Tentò un sorriso claudicante, traballante, impreparato com'era a sentirsi parlare così a cuore aperto. "Spero che almeno lei non sia invischiato in qualche malavitoso affare della mafia russa, signore." Rise, cercando di recuperare il contegno perduto, mentre gli sfiorava le nocche a punta di dita.  
Allontanò il viso dal suo, comprendendo,  _sentendo_  l'imbarazzo del ragazzo, ma anche i suoi sentimenti. Li avvertiva, palpabili, nell'aria intorno a loro. "Guarda che la mafia russa non è la peggiore!" Prese una delle donuts alla crema e le diede un morso, mentre si affacciava al corridoio e guardava la porta, semi scardinata.  
"Me lo dica quando uscirà dalla porta e si ritroverà circondato da tipacci sovietici armati di mazza da baseball e pistole semi-automatiche." Barton danzò con le dita fino ad agguantare un dolce "Post-Scriptum, uscire dalla porta  _nudo_."  
"Prova a trovarti in mezzo alla mafia turca, poi ne riparliamo!" Continuò a studiare la porta, "Secondo te riusciamo a chiuderla? Non vorrei dormire con la porta aperta..."  
"Può dormire da me, io mi piazzo sul divano." Spallucce "Mafia Turca?" Sollevò le sopracciglia e intrecciò le dita sotto il mento "Pendo dalle sue labbra, signore."  
Lo guardò sollevando un sopracciglio e incrociando le braccia: "Perché, non riusciresti a dormire nello stesso letto con me?"  
"---Cosa c'entra questo con la Mafia Turca? OH." L'ex cecchino si portò una mano a coprire la bocca, orripilato e ironico all'insieme "Signore! Le hanno proposto uno scambio in natura? Hanno approfittato di lei e adesso pensa che la cosa possa in qualche modo minare ciò che provo--- _La considerazione_ " Si corresse subito, in un colpo di tosse "Che ho per lei?"  
"No!" Fece una faccia schifata, "Nessuno mi ha mai fatto proposte sconce!" Poi ci pensò un attimo su, "In realtà sì, ma non c'entra! Mi riferivo alla violenza, loro usano l'acido per _punire_  i disertori."  
"Okay, Timeout. Punto primo, è mai stato coinvolto in affari con la Mafia Turca? Punto secondo... Chi le ha fatto proposte indecenti?"  
"No e... Non sono affari tuoi!" Diede l'ultimo morso alla ciambella, "E non hai risposto alla domanda!"  
"Rispondo alla sua se lei risponde alla mia seconda." Replicò l'ex cecchino, un certo qual ribollire inferocito alla bocca dello stomaco - E' forse gelosia, Agente Barton?  
Gli si avvicinò, "Non dirmi che mai nessuna donna ti ha fatto proposte indecenti..."  
"Mafia Russia, rammenta?" Soffiò, seccato "Chi le ha fatte a lei?"  
"La mafia Russa ti ha fatto proposte indecenti?!?"  
"No, la Mafia Russa è stata la  _conseguenza_  di una proposta indecente. Intende rispondermi?"  
Phil arrossì appena sulle orecchie, "Alcune compagne del college, una mia vecchia fiamma e... Un amico di vecchia data."  
"Anche a costo di ripetermi... _Pendo dalle sue labbra_."  
"Non ti racconterò nulla!" Prese un'altra donut e le diede un generoso morso.  
Con fare molto da gufo e ben poco da umano, Clint piegò la testa sulla spalla - quella sana -, sbattendo le ciglia e portandosi una mano all'altezza del cuore. "Giuro che non intraprenderò alcuna azione, di nessun tipo, nei loro confronti."  
L'amministratore lo guardò incuriosito, "E perché dovresti, scusa?" Spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso, "Non sarai mica geloso?!?"  
Barton sbiancò, accorgendosi solo in quell'istante dell'immenso passo falso che aveva appena compiuto. "---No. Era così. Tanto per dire, signore. Magari era per il timore infondato che io andassi a ficcare il naso nelle loro faccende che voleva mantenere il silenzio."  
Gli si avvicinò e gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle, sorridendo dolcemente, "Ti costa così tanto ammettere che forse,  _forse_  provi qualcosa per me?"  
Clint mangiucchiò l'interno guancia, le labbra corrucciate e appena sporte all'infuori. "Potrei essermi fatto sfuggire qualcosa, prima" Ciancicò, incassando la testa nelle spalle - Errori su errori, Agente Barton, le costerà un rapporto decisamente poco lusinghiero.  
Gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia: "Ci arriveremo pian piano, ok?"  
L'ex cecchino sollevò una mano per seguire a punta di dita il profilo aguzzo dello zigomo. "E senza rapporti di fine missione o altre accozzaglie di dati del genere."  
Scosse la testa, sorridendo appena, "Senza rapporti... E comunque ancora non hai risposto alla mia domanda..."  
"Non staremmo in due nel mio letto, signore. Già é un miracolo che in quell'ingarbugliarsi di lenzuola io non sia ancora finito dritto dritto nella Tana del Bianconiglio, figurarsi starci in più di una persona..." Clint sollevò un sopracciglio, "Sarebbe un biglietto di sola andata per una dimensione parallela dove, che ne so, io sono un supereroe e lei il mio superiore."  
Lo guardò in maniera sarcastica, "Tu proprio non ci sai fare, sai Clint? Qualunque altra persona ne avrebbe approfittato!"  
L'ex cecchino rispose con un'occhiata saputa. "Fa parte del mio fascino, no?"  
Phil fece una mezza smorfia: "Non mi dispiacerebbe se tu fossi meno fascinoso ma più... _approfittatore_."  
Atteggiò la bocca in un'espressione poco convinta. "Con tutto il rispetto, signore, non è nel mio stile. Mi piace prendermi il mio tempo" Un sogghigno si profilò verbo dopo verbo sulla sua bocca "Studiare le persone..." Lentamente, calmo, cauto risalì in una carezza impercettibile le nocche di Coulson poggiate sull'isolotto e da lì, piano, piano al polso, e lungo l'avambraccio, umettandosi il labbro superiore, seguendone le pieghe e le onde con la punta della lingua "Le loro reazioni" Ammiccò, una scintilla divertita dell'iride azzurra "Oh, ma guardi. Le si stanno dilatando le pupille."  
Rimase per un attimo spiazzato dal comportamento del ragazzo, "Sei. Uno. Stronzo!" Glielo scandì ben bene, sillaba per sillaba. "Non puoi giocare col fuoco e non scottarti, lo sai, vero?"  
"Per ovviare a questo problema, signore, nell'esercito mi hanno dotato di una tuta ignifuga particolarmente efficace." Il sorriso insolente di poco prima tremolò come fiammella di candela. Barton deglutì, gli occhi macchiati di una stilla liquida, densa, nera "Riuscirà a levarmela di dosso?"  
Lo guardò malizioso: "Mi stai sfidando, Barton?" Gli si avvicinò appena, quel tanto che bastava per sentire il suo respiro sul viso e il calore della sua pelle. Se avesse _potuto_  l'avrebbe preso lì, in quell'istante.  
"La sto  _pregando_ , signore." Mormorò, tendendo il collo per raggiungere la bocca di Phil - Ma sostando sopra di essa senza il coraggio di avvicinarsi di più "Me l'hanno stretta troppo addosso. Mi soffoca, non riesco a toglierla da solo. Non ne sono in grado."  
Quel giochino cominciava ad eccitarlo davvero, dovette far leva su se stesso per non saltargli letteralmente addosso. Non si mosse, voleva vedere se il ragazzo l'avrebbe baciato, se ne aveva il  _coraggio_  - visto che era sempre stato lui a fare la prima mossa. Gli sussurrò sulle labbra, però, in modo che ad ogni sillaba gliele sfiorasse in una leggera carezza: "Lascia che te la tolga io, allora."  
"...Signore. La mia è una richiesta di aiuto." Bisbigliò, mordendosi a sangue il labbro inferiore "Mi aiuti."  
Inclinò appena il viso non perdendo il contatto visivo con lui, ma avvicinandosi di un altro millimetro alle sue labbra. Non parlò, voleva vedere dove il ragazzo volesse andare a parare e, soprattutto, se si stava davvero rendendo conto di quello che gli stava  _provocando_.  
Barton chiuse tra le mani il viso di Coulson, i polpastrelli vezzeggiarono, cercarono il calore delle tempie, la corta attaccatura dei capelli, lo spessore marcato delle ossa sotto le dita; gli occhi scivolarono ad inghiottire ogni lembo del suo viso, s'abbeverarono della luce che cadeva di traverso sulla fronte, ad ombreggiare lo stacco di pelle tra narici e labbra e l'incavo della guancia destra; il fiato anelò il suo respiro, rantolò una preghiera soffocata. "Phil" sussurrò, infine "Aiutami." E catturò con famelica disperazione la bocca dell'altro, sollevandosi appena dallo sgabello per meglio poterlo raggiungere, petto addossato al petto.  
Gli portò una mano dietro la nuca, ad avvicinarselo di più, mentre l'altra la portò sulla sua schiena, sollevando appena la maglietta del ragazzo a ricercare la sua pelle. Rispose famelico al bacio, cercando di avvicinarsi sempre di più.  
Clint gli ringhiò un bacio contro la bocca, il sangue che s'involava bollente a straripare incontrastato dentro le vene, vomitando grida colleriche, scariche elettriche in tutto il corpo. Le dita di Coulson lo ustionarono e i muscoli della schiena si tesero svelte in un brivido strappato con violenza inaudita, nel mentre che l'ex cecchino gli artigliava il bavero della camicia, lo stritolava tra le dita in un gemito liquido di tessuto. Fece forza sulle mani ora chiuse a pugno, spinse con veemenza il torace di Phil all'indietro, perché andasse a cozzare il bacino contro lo spigolo dell'isolotto e si ritrovasse costretto a piegare le spalle all'indietro per respingere l'assalto. Morse lingua e labbra, ma quando la prima, innocua stilla gli scivolò metallica sul palato a segnalare che, in una stretta di denti troppo decisa, doveva aver reciso un vaso sanguigno, si ritrasse, annaspando in cerca di aria e di controllo. "Mi scusi." Boccheggiò e gli sistemò il colletto spiegazzato con gesti veloci, impacciati e goffi "Mi scusi. Io non...Mi scusi, signore."  
Rimase per un attimo senza fiato, non si aspettava una simile irruenza da parte del ragazzo. Quando sentì il sapore del sangue si ritrasse appena. Respirava affannosamente, le mani ancora artigliate alla sua maglietta. Scosse la testa, "Non scusarti, anzi... Dovremmo continuare..."  
"No." Clint gli coprì le mani e, gentile e ferreo, le allontanò da sé. "Non così. Non...E' animale. Ho sentito---" Trattenne il respiro, lo rilasciò "Una pallottola. Una granata. Non voglio che sia così. Non voglio che sia come la guerra." Un paio di respiri brevi, rapidi, gli occhi chiusi, le palpebre serrate "Non è  _quel tipo_  di eccitazione che voglio sentire. Non con lei. E' raffazzonata. Bestiale. Sbagliata. Avrei potuto---Dio, l'ho sbattuta contro il mobile senza ritegno! E se le avessi incrinato qualche osso? No. E' appena uscito dall'ospedale e non intendo rispedircela. Non sono il solo a star giocando col fuoco, Coulson." Lo mise in guardia, scostandosi da lui e indirizzandogli l'indice teso, prima di avvicinarsi alla finestra e aprirla di scatto. Abbandonò i gomiti sulla balaustra, la testa tra le mani. Il cuore era una bombarda dentro le orecchie, il respiro pece e lava. "Mi dica qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa che non sia inerente a questo. Mi dia il tempo di riprendermi. Un attimo. La prego. Dica qualcosa. La macchia." ansimò "Cos'era la macchia? Un errore delle macchine? Cos'era? Cos'era, Coulson? Cos'era?"  
Riuscì a riprende il respiro e a calmarsi, gli si avvicinò, sentendo l’aria fresca del mattino sul viso, e allungò le mani a prendergli le spalle: "Clint calmati, sta’ tranquillo." Cercò di calmare i battiti del suo cuore, e di raggruppare le idee. "Era un... non ricordo il nome, è una specie di  _infiammazione_  permanente. L'unica cosa che mi causa è che avverto il dolore più intensamente di quanto si dovrebbe. Tutto qui."  
"Cefalea a grappolo?" Chiese l'ex cecchino in un soffio, ogni attenzione concentrata al calore distensivo delle dita dell'amministratore sopra le scapole.  
Scosse la testa, "No, l'ho scritto da qualche parte..." Si guardò intorno, "Ho dimenticato il referto in ospedale!" Si portò una mano alla fronte, grattandosi. Poi ricercò lo sguardo del ragazzo col suo, "Stai bene?"  
L’altro annuì, passando le mani dalle tempie fino al mento, pressando e distendendo la pelle delle guance. "Okay. Mi scusi." Clint balbettò un sorriso "Non mi sono accorto di come fossi scattato e...Sono andato nel panico, ho avuto il terrore di averle fatto del male."  
Scosse la testa, sorridendo: "No, tranquillo." Gli accarezzò una guancia e gli si avvicinò a sfiorargli le labbra. "Cominciamo a riordinare?"  
L'ex cecchino roteò gli occhi, l'espressione intimorita dalla quantità di roba che era riuscito a mandare all'aria. "...L'impresa di pulizie è ancora off-limits, vero?"  
"Assolutamente!" Si allontanò da lui e si guardò intorno, "Cerca di non rompere nulla, o meglio, di non rompere  _anche_  quelle poche cose che sono rimaste integre!"  
"Nel caso, posso addurre come scusa un loro tentativo di suicidio perfettamente riuscito?"  
Phil lo guardò malevolo: "No!" Si chinò a prendere la lampada e la riappoggiò sul tavolino accanto al divano, quando gli squillò il cellulare. "Pronto?" Sorriso disteso, "Ciao Michael! Sì, me ne sono accorto." Annuì, "Me lo puoi portare quando ci vediamo per cena?" Rise, "Ok, grazie!"  
Clint aveva già sulla bocca deformata una perfetta, ironica mimica della parlata dell'amministratore quando il calcolo matematico Dottor Grosse+Phil Coulson=Cena gli rimbalzò da un orecchio all'altro, scatenando un putiferio in stile flipper dentro la cassa cranica. "...Mi scusi---" Strascinò ogni lettera, lezioso, il collo sporto in avanti, le ciglia che sbattevano innocenti "Lei e Grosse andrete a cena? Da soli?"  
Alzò un sopracciglio: "Sì, perché?" Chiese innocentemente.  
"Così. Curiosità."  
"Sì, l'ho invitato per ringraziarlo per la premura con cui si è occupato di me in questo periodo." Ci pensò un attimo su, "E' da un po' che non ceniamo insieme, in effetti, dalla sua proposta, se non erro."  
"Propost---No. Non è vero. Non lui.  _Quella_  proposta? Il cespo di lattuga?"  
Non poté fare a meno di ridere, "Sì, proprio lui."  
E come il peggiore dei bambini - anzi, come il più cocciuto dei maschi alfa - Clint marciò verso Phil, gli afferrò la cravatta e lo attirò a sé, rubandogli un bacio a tradimento. I gatti, almeno, strusciano testolina e coda per dichiararti di loro proprietà... "Ho una gran voglia di rivedere il buon dottore, posso autoinvitarmi?" Cinguettò, un ghigno ammiccante sul volto prima di chinarsi a raccogliere alcuni dei libri sparsi a terra.  
Rise, come uno stupido, ma si sentiva così incredibilmente felice che non poteva farne a meno. "Non credo che apprezzerà molto la tua presenza... Non ti fidi di me, per caso?"  
"Certo che mi fido di lei, signore!" Rispose l'ex cecchino, fingendosi offeso "Dubita forse della mia simpatia per il buon dottore?"  
Sguardo scettico: "Perché mai dovrei dubitarne? Andate così d'accordo voi due!" Raccolse dei fogli sparpagliati sul divano, "E' meglio se non vieni, comunque. Dubito Michael approverebbe e poi... bé mi ha fatto promettere che non ti avrebbe più rivisto."  
"Prendo un tavolo a parte e mi nascondo dietro il menù. Giuro, non vi accorgerete nemmeno della mia presenza!"  
Gli si avvicinò e lo abbracciò da dietro, poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla, “Mi dispiace, ma non puoi venire.” Gli rilasciò un piccolo bacio sul collo, proprio sotto l’orecchio; era bello, _stranamente_  bello, sapere di poterlo toccare e baciare ogni volta che ne avesse avuto voglia; sembrava che le difese del ragazzo fossero tutte crollate, o meglio, quasi tutte. Solo dopo lo step successivo, se mai ci sarebbero arrivati, avrebbe potuto affermare che tra lui e Clint non c’erano più muri invisibili. Si beò del profumo del ragazzo, prima di notare, sul pavimento, una vecchia foto del suo primo anno al college. Si scostò dal ragazzo e la raccolse, un piccolo sorriso ad illuminargli il viso: c’erano lui e Michael al centro, lui con il braccio intorno alla vita del ragazzo, la mano libera a formare la V di  _vittoria_ , e quest’ultimo con il braccio sulle sue spalle, un grande sorriso sul volto di entrambi, usciti vincitori dagli esami finali; a braccetto con Michael c’era una ragazza bionda, con il vestito rosso delle cheerleader, una mano a stringere il braccio del ragazzo e una a tenere sollevati i pon pon rossi e bianchi; in terra, invece, erano seduti una moretta in jeans e maglietta rosa fosforescente, le mani sulla testa a voler imitare le orecchie dei conigli, e un ragazzo in tuta da ginnastica, con le gambe strette al petto, un piccolo, timido, sorriso ad increspargli le labbra. Ricordava con dovizia di particolari il momento esatto in cui quella foto era stata scattata; si perse nei ricordi mentre fissava il viso di quelle persone che, anche se per un breve periodo di tempo, erano state  _speciali_ per lui.  
Coulson pareva avere una certa qual predilezione per il contatto fisico: lo toccava, lo baciava, lo accarezzava, lo sfiorava, lo cercava, lo desiderava, gli riversava addosso una quantità tale di attenzioni da lasciare Clint confuso, perplesso e...Assuefatto. Era una sensazione strana da definire - _Se_  era davvero possibile definirla -, perché lo stesso Barton non avrebbe saputo tradurla a parole, ma se Phil gli stringeva una mano allora inconsciamente pregava che prendesse anche l'altra, quando gli sfiorava le labbra avrebbe voluto per sè l'interezza della sua bocca, la completezza del suo respiro, ogni volta che lo stringeva al petto, avrebbe dato l'anima pur di ascoltare il battito ritmato, scandito del cuore sotto le dita. Nessuno lo trattava più così da un considerevole numero di anni e l'improvvisa comprensione di essere  _importante_  per qualcuno, lo lasciava a boccheggiare, instupidito e grato, felice e imbambolato. Clint Barton non sarebbe mai riuscito ad essere invisibile per Phil Coulson e, l'ex cecchino ancora non osava ammetterlo neanche con se stesso, se fosse stato il contrario molto probabilmente non avrebbe neanche più avuto significato alcuno rimanere lì, in quel palazzo, a fare il dirimpettaio, ad alzare gli occhi dalla macchina fotografica per poterlo osservare con maggiore libertà da sopra l'obiettivo. "Sembrate molto felici, qui." Considerò, guardando anch'egli la fotografia e sollevando il braccio a posare la mano sulla nuca dell'amministratore, la tempia adagiata alla sua guancia.  
"Lo eravamo... Questa è stata scattata alla fine degli esami del primo anno. Il periodo del college è stato uno dei più felici, per me. Se non l'unico..." Si guardò intorno alla ricerca dell'album in cui avrebbe dovuto trovarsi la foto, ma non lo vide. "Hai messo a soqquadro anche lo studio?"  
Clint si schiarì la gola, incassando colpevole la testa nelle spalle. "---Stavo solo cercando indizi significativi."  
Lo guardò di traverso, dato la posizione in cui si trovavano: "A volte ti prenderei davvero a schiaffi, lo sai, sì?" Reclinò la nuca sulla sua clavicola, un sorriso effettivamente da ceffoni sul volto divertito. "Almeno è un  _a volte_  e non un  _sempre_ , la considero una conquista."  
Scosse la testa, finto spazientito: "Chiama l'impresa di riparazione, chissà che non riescano a venire entro oggi a riparare la porta... e metti in ordine qui, io mi occupo dello studio." Gli schioccò un bacio sulla fronte e, anche se a malincuore, si allontanò dal ragazzo. Arrivato sulla porta dello studio, vedendo tutte le sue immacolate cartelline sul pavimento, si lasciò sfuggire un verso frustrato, "Questa me la paghi Barton, giuro che me la paghi!"  
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci siamo prese una piccola pausa pasquale, solo per quello è saltata l'aggiornamento di martedì. :)  
> Tony e Steve fanno un passo avanti e due indietro, ma il nostro ingegnere informatico ha fatto proprio il furbo. :-P  
> Al prossimo capitolo! - **Shin***
> 
> E finalmente le cose cominciano a muoversi! Loki comincia a lasciarsi un po' andare, anche se la strada sarà ancora lunga e tortuosa per il povero Thor - stiamo pur sempre parlando di Loki, infondo! E Clint comincia a lasciarsi andare e a mostrare i suoi "sentimenti". Phil, ormai è già bello che andato! Ringranziamo sempre tutti i lettori/lettrici che leggono e quelli che lasciano un segno del loro passaggio con una piccola recensione! Al prossimo capitolo! - **Gosa**
> 
> Questa è la maglietta che indossa Loki: http://shirtstree.com/images/TEE_LIQB/11813.jpg


	13. E con la morte, ti farò vivere

**Capitolo 12  
** **E Con La Morte, Ti Farò Vivere**

Mio caro Phil, spero tu stia bene.  
Qui a Portland le giornate sono lunghe ed afose, ma le cose stanno procedendo molto bene. Dopo non poca fatica sono riuscita ad ottenere un posto da solista – sai quanto ci tenessi. Ritornerò tra qualche giorno e mi piacerebbe rivederti. Potremmo andare in quel ristorante italiano che ti piace tanto e parlare. In questo periodo in cui siamo stati lontani ho pensato molto a noi, a quello che è successo e a come mi sono comportata con te.  
Mi dispiace davvero tantissimo, tengo ancora a te e mi piacerebbe ricominciare. Sono sicura che, con più impegno da parte mia, le cose potrebbero davvero funzionare e potremmo, poco per volta, arrivare a parlare, di nuovo, di matrimonio. Ti lascio il mio nuovo numero di telefono, spero di sentirti quanto prima.

 

Clint si rigirò la lettera tra le dita e si sedette sul pavimento, la schiena contro gli scaffali della libreria, le ginocchia al petto, gli occhi che guizzavano da una riga all'altra, imprimendosi a fuoco ogni frase, ogni segno grafico, ogni paragrafo, fino a saperla recitare a memoria, senza dubbio e senza fallo. «  
 _Mi dispiace davvero tantissimo, tengo ancora moltissimo a te e mi piacerebbe ricominciare. Sono sicura che, con più impegno da parte mia, le cose potrebbero davvero funzionare e potremmo, poco per volta, arrivare a parlare, di nuovo, di matrimonio._ » .  
..Matrimonio. _Matrimonio_. "Matrimonio" ripetè "Matrimonio" disse ancora, spezzettando la parola sillaba per sillaba, lettera per lettera, fonema per fonema. _Matrimonio_  e il termine, esautorato da qualsiasi significato avesse mai potuto avere, gli macchiò bocca e denti di nausea metallica.

 

Per fortuna Phil aveva _poche_  cartelline nello studio. In poco tempo riuscì ad ordinare perfettamente la stanza, grazie anche ai suoi anni di esercizio nell'ordinare il disordine di Michael, con cui divideva la stanza al college. Si guardò intorno soddisfatto e uscì, raggiungendo Clint.  
"Hai chiamato i tecnici?" Aggrottò le sopracciglia vedendolo seduto in terra a leggere un foglio "Che stai facendo?"  
L'ex cecchino roteò su di lui gli occhi lividi, slavati, incolori.  
"Prima di...Lei stava pensando di sposarsi?"  
Coulson lo guardò stranito, si avvicinò e gli prese la lettera tra le mani. Gli bastò un'occhiata per capire a cosa si stesse riferendo: conosceva a memoria ogni tratto della scrittura di Mary. Sentì il viso imporporarsi, in imbarazzo.  
"Lo sapevi, no?"  
"Io...No." Ammise Barton, serrando le dita tra loro e affondando il mento nella piega delle spalle "Ho semplicemente---" deglutì "Ignorato la cosa, immagino. I segnali. Forse---Forse non volevo che fosse vero."  
"Siamo stati insieme quasi un anno, è normale cominciare a parlare di matrimonio, alla mia età, poi, uno ci pensa di più." Lo scrutò per benino "Cosa ti ha sconvolto? Il fatto che io pensassi al matrimonio o che volessi sposarmi con lei?"  
"Alla sua età." sbottò ironico l'ex cecchino, avvolgendosi nelle braccia "Lei ha...Rinunciato al matrimonio per me?"  
Phil sospirò soppesando bene le parole.  
"E' difficile da spiegare, io e lei non andavamo _molto_  d'accordo... Poi sei arrivato tu... Forse se tu non ci fossi stato l'avrei sposata lo stesso, nonostante le differenze caratteriali e altro. Chi lo sa..."  
Lo sguardo di Clint si spostò sul pavimento, le spalle si sollevarono a coprirgli parte del volto, le dita affondarono nella carne, le ginocchia si strinsero maggiormente al petto - Al sicuro. Al sicuro. Al sicuro.  
"Ha buttato in una notte l'occasione di una vita." Mormorò "Ha buttato via la prospettiva di una vita tranquilla per stare accanto ad un militare schizzato con forti problemi relazionali, tendenze sociopatiche ed un marcato bipolarismo, soggetto a crisi di ansia, panico e rabbia che non farà che prosciugarla giorno dopo giorno" Grattò il palato con la lingua "La situazione non gioca a suo favore, signore."  
L’amministratore si inginocchiò accanto a lui e gli sollevò il viso con una mano.  
"No, Clint. Ho rinunciato ad una vita di sopportazione, in cui non avrei fatto altro che inghiottire rospi e annuire a ogni suo capriccio. Ho rinunciato ad un lento sfiancamento per stare con una persona che mi fa sentire vivo, con cui posso essere me stesso sempre e comunque."  
Un barlume di confusa speranza.  
"Davvero...? La faccio sentire _vivo_?"  
"Certo! Credevi che stessi con te solo per il tuo _bel faccino_?"  
"Avrei detto più per i miei dolci." Clint azzardò una risatina poco convinta "Io che faccio sentire vivo qualcuno...!" Latrò quindi, il tono di voce più alto, esultante "Io! Io che sono stato addestrato per operare il contrario!"  
L'uomo si sedette sul pavimento e gli prese una mano, cominciando a giocare con le sue dita-  
 "Ascoltami molto attentamente Clint: tu sei una persona straordinaria, devi imparare ad avere più fiducia in te stesso. Non lasciare, mai, che il tuo passato influenzi il tuo presente e futuro, _mai_!" Disse con enfasi, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, "Hai capito? Altrimenti giuro che ti prendo a schiaffi finché non ti è entrato un po' di sale in zucca!"  
Invece di rispondere l'ex cecchino, con un sorriso euforico sulla bocca, svincolò dalla presa dell'amministratore e gli afferrò a propria volta il polso: se lo portò alle labbra, ne accarezzò la pelle, baciò reverente la vena cefalica, risalì a seguire piano le linee arzigogolate del palmo, sfiorò languido ogni dito, ogni polpastrello, ogni falange, disegnando con la punta della lingua ogni loro piega.  
Coulson socchiuse gli occhi godendosi quelle piccole attenzioni e sentendo di nuovo una certe eccitazione - Dio, doveva essere messo proprio male se bastava così poco ad eccitarlo.  
"Clint," Un lieve sospiro "Smettila se non vuoi farmi perdere il poco contegno che mi è rimasto."  
"Voglio soltanto sentirla vivere, signore." Soffiò Clint, appoggiando la mano dell'amministratore sul proprio petto, sopra il cuore, e chinandosi al contempo a raggiungere la sua bocca "Solo sentirla mentre la faccio vivere." Continuò e piegò la testa all'ultimo momento, le labbra schiuse sulla clavicola dell'uomo, ad avvertirne il battito cardiaco sulla lingua e sui denti.  
L’amministratore chiuse del tutto gli occhi, risucchiò aria quando sentì la lingua del ragazzo sul collo e piegò leggermente la testa per dargli più accesso. Sentiva i battiti del suo cuore nelle orecchie e il cuore del ragazzo pulsare sotto il suo palmo -Poteva dire quello che voleva, ma anche Clint si stava eccitando, oppure stava per avere un attacco cardiaco.  
Mosse la mano sul suo petto, fino a sfiorargli un capezzolo da sopra la maglietta.  
"Ah-Ah-Ah." Lo rimproverò l'ex cecchino nell'afferrargli la mano e riportarla contro il pavimento, chiusa tra le proprie dita. Guardò Phil di sbieco, divertito, da sottinsu intento com'era a torturargli il collo. "Non si fa, signore." Avvisò, spingendosi in avanti con la schiena perché l'altro indietreggiasse a concedergli maggior libertà di movimento e spazio d'azione "Oggi lei è tutto per me, quindi stia fermo e si goda le attenzioni."  
L’uomo rise, tra il divertito e il frustrato.  
"Ma non è giusto, anche tu devi avere le adeguate attenzioni, potrebbe venirti una nuova crisi di identità." Svincolò la mano e gliela intrecciò tra i capelli, mentre con l'altra passava ad accarezzargli l'addome, spingendosi in avanti per non finire sdraiato sul pavimento.  
"Toccarla." Gentile e irremovibile all'insieme, Barton intrecciò le dita alla mano tra i capelli, la scostò, la inchiodò al pavimento. "Sentirla." Fece lo stesso con l'altra mano, solo appoggiandola sul cuore dell'amministratore, perché questi potesse sentirsi il cuore mentre gli scalpitava dentro la cassa toracica. "Averla." Approfittò del palmo di Coulson così aperto per farvi leva, scaricandovi sopra parte considerevole del proprio peso, cosicché a Phil non restasse altra scelta se non coricarsi con la schiena distesa al suolo. "Sono le sole attenzioni di cui necessito."  
Coulson si lasciò andare, arrendevole sotto il suo tocco e le sue parole. Si chiese, per un attimo, cose fosse successo al ragazzo in quelle ore: non si sarebbe mai immaginato un simile cambio di atteggiamento, non così radicale in così poco tempo. Socchiuse le palpebre e lo guardò incuriosito, lasciando che fossero i suoi occhi a parlare per lui, più che la sua voce, della quale, in quel momento, non si fidava poi molto. Sentiva lo stomaco in subbuglio e una voglia folle di toccare la sua pelle, l'eccitazione che pian piano cresceva, accentuata dal sentire il peso del ragazzo su di lui.

 

Sicuro, ora, che Phil non avrebbe più mosso muscolo, Clint abbandonò le dita di Coulson bloccate al pavimento e portò la mano a scivolare dal bavero della camicia lungo lo sterno, giù, fino alla cinta dei pantaloni. Sempre con il palmo dell'amministratore aperto ad ascoltarsi il cuore, costretto dalla stretta che Barton gli esercitava sulle nocche a non lasciare la posizione, l'ex cecchino gli baciò le labbra ed ogni bacio era un bottone che, _plic_!, saltava in un singhiozzo bianco, fatto uscire dall'asola con un rapido gioco dei polpastrelli liberi.  
"Lei sa..." bisbigliò sulla sua bocca "Cosa ha significato per _me_ sentirla dire ciò che mi ha rivelato prima? Sul farla vivere?"

 

Phil sentiva il cuore pulsargli nel petto e il sangue rimbombargli nelle orecchie; rispose lento al bacio, gustandosi ogni singolo attimo del contatto tra le loro labbra. Gemette appena nella sua bocca, sentendo le sue mani sui pantaloni. Riaprì gli occhi, riflettendo un attimo sulle sue parole e scuotendo appena la testa, "No, cosa?" chiese appena in un sussurro, la voce che gli tremava.  
" _Tutto._ " Rispose l’ex cecchino in un sussurro e in un bacio mormorato, mentre la mano scivolava, s'intrufolava sotto la camicia ora aperta, a seguire la curva decisa del fianco " _Ogni cosa_. Ho ucciso un numero considerevole di persone, durante i miei lunghi anni di servizio." Confessò, risalendo all'ombelico e disegnando il contorno col filo delle unghie "E lei, adesso, mi dice che la mia presenza può _creare_ , _pulsare_  non solo annientare e cancellare." Gli sigillò un gemito dietro le labbra. "Ora comprende?"  
Annuì, in maniera un po’ troppo vigorosa, probabilmente, ma era da tanto, _troppo_ , tempo che nessuno lo toccava in quel modo, lo faceva _sentire_  in quel modo. Risucchiò l’aria, cercando di darsi un minimo di contegno – non riuscendoci, ovviamente - e gli portò la mano che prima era sul pavimento, dietro la schiena, lasciandogli piccole carezze lungo la colonna vertebrale. Staccò l’altra mano dal suo petto e la portò tra i capelli di Barton, facendolo abbassare, ricercando di nuovo la sua bocca, famelico.  
Aprì le gambe, facendo si che Clint potesse sistemarsi meglio su di lui: voleva sentirlo, pelle contro pelle, voleva essere speciale per lui, talmente speciale da riuscire a fargli dimenticare, anche solo per un attimo, gli orrori che aveva vissuto, le vite che aveva reciso, le cicatrici che aveva sul corpo e nella mente. Cercò di trasmettergli questo nel loro bacio, mentre con la lingua accarezzava la sua e le labbra sfioravano le sue, sempre più pressanti.  
Clint gli concesse quel breve sgarro all'ordine impartito solo in virtù del fatto che Phil lo stava zittendo in maniera piuttosto convincente. Con una mano, inoltre, l'ex cecchino era andato a sostenergli la nuca,il palmo chiuso a coppa nel retro della testa e il pollice contro lo zigomo, mentre l'altra era scesa a far scattare la fibbia della cintura, in un _clang_ lucido di metallo.  
L’amministratore singhiozzò tra le sue labbra.  
"Cosa vuoi fare?" - _Domanda stupida, Coulson, cosa pensi che voglia fare?_  
" _Ucciderla_ , signore" Sibilò Barton in uno schiocco di lingua, di dita che s'aggrappavano alla zip, facendola calare lentamente e accompagnandola al ridacchiare ferino dei dentelli "Le è familiare il concetto di _petite mort_?"  
Rise sottovoce, mentre con la mano passava ad alzargli appena la maglietta, accarezzandogli la pelle liscia della schiena - Dio, com'era morbido e caldo. L'altra mano, invece, passò tra i capelli e poi a sfiorargli la guancia.  
"Mai sentito!"  
"Allora..." Clint spinse le falangi oltre il tessuto dei pantaloni, le dita scavalcarono l'orlo della biancheria, i polpastrelli cercarono, pizzicarono la carne tesa "Mi permetta di ammazzarla, signore." Sogghignò l'ex cecchino, sollevando appena i fianchi contro il suo palmo.  
A quel tocco il respirò gli si bloccò in gola, gli occhi gli si chiusero e boccheggiò appena, cercando di recuperare più aria possibile. Sollevò i fianchi, cercando più contatto.  
"Sei sadico, lo sai?" Sorrise appena cercando la sua bocca.  
Clint non rispose, ma lo azzittì senza troppi preamboli a suon di baci e carezze, la presa all'inguine che dalla base risaliva e riscendeva e risaliva e riscendeva veloce, rapida, svelta, languida, lenta, calcolata, in un ritmo collaudato di respiro e fiato e battito cardiaco e sorrisi sulla bocca e brividi sulla pelle.  
Phil rispose ai baci per quanto potè, il respiro che gli mancava ad ogni carezza. Gli graffiò appena la schiena con le unghie, boccheggiò e aprì di più le gambe, cercando più contatto. L'altra mano scesa ad afferrargli i glutei, per spingerlo di più verso di lui.  
Barton si morse il labbro inferiore in risposta ai brevi solchi che l'altro gli stava scavando a livello delle vertebre.  
"Piano, signore." Lo ammonì, tendendo un braccio all'indietro per allontanare la mano di lui dalla base della schiena e riportarla tra i propri capelli. Tornò quindi a baciarlo, aumentò la velocità dei movimenti, ingoiò il suo ansimare, si abbeverò dei suoi gemiti, inspirò a fondo il suo fiato frantumato tra i denti.  
Coulson avvertì il mondo per un attimo annullarsi, esistevano solo lui, il peso di Clint su di se e la sua, maledettissima e allo stesso tempo, benedettissima mano su di lui. Gemette nella sua bocca, lo baciò come se da lui dipendesse tutta la sua vita - e in quel momento, ma non solo, era davvero così. Quando sentì di essere quasi al limite gli morse piano il labbro inferiore e lo succhiò, aprendo gli occhi e cercando quelli del ragazzo.  
L'ex cecchino l'avvertì tendersi in un ultimo, anelante spasimo. Rispose ai suoi occhi con sguardo sicuro, rassicurante, un sorriso caldo sulla bocca.  
"La petite mort." Gli sussurrò sulle labbra, bisbigliando per lui e lui soltanto un bacio leggero, lieve, sospeso, "La piccola morte. La uccido con un soffio e una carezza."  
In reazione, Phil cercò di recuperare il respiro portando lo sguardo sul soffitto. Chiuse gli occhi godendosi il rilassamento post-orgasmo e rise.  
"Non mi lascerai ricambiare, vero?"

   
"No." L'ex cecchino si distese sorridendo sopra di lui, le braccia incrociate sul suo torace e il mento appoggiato sulle dita intrecciate. Avvertiva tremolii caldi, espliciti a livello del basso ventre, ma nulla che non potesse sopportare e/o controllare - Mitigare alcune funzionalità dell'organismo era un addestramento tanto insopportabile quanto utile "Bene, lo stato fisico-emotivo in cui si trova al momento è quello che i Francesi chiamano _La petite morte_."

 

"Si morisse davvero così..." Lo guardò negli occhi, il viso rilassato e un piccolo sorriso. Sapeva che anche il ragazzo era eccitato - Non poteva non esserlo, maledizione! - e voleva _davvero_  toccarlo e averlo arrendevole sotto il suo tocco, sentirlo gemere nella sua bocca, vederlo, _sentirlo_  come, sperava, nessuno l'avesse mai visto.  
"Perchè non vuoi?" Glielo chiese con voce tranquilla, solo per capire.

 

Barton piegò la testa di lato, appoggiando l'orecchio sul dorso della mano. "Non lo so." Ammise "Non credo di essere pronto, tutto qui." _Forse, nemmeno credo di meritarlo._  
Gli accarezzò il viso e i capelli in una leggera carezza.  
"E' solo per questo? Sicuro?"  
Clint annuì, strofinando la tempia contro la sua mano.  
"La prenderò per buona." Sollevò il capo a ricercare la sua bocca per un leggero contatto "Non possiamo rimanere così tutto il giorno, vero?"  
"Io sì... Non ho lezione, oggi." Barton ignorò volutamente il primo commento e l'occhiata poco convinta di Coulson, per poi dargli un lieve bacio a fior di labbra affinché dimenticasse la domanda "Ma credo che mi metterò in piedi soltanto per amor di doccia."  
"Effettivamente avrei bisogno anche io di una doccia!" Aspettò che si sollevasse e si alzò, abbottonandosi in qualche modo i pantaloni, "Non hai chiamato i tecnici, vero?"

 

L'ex cecchino traballò appena sulle gambe, i muscoli, il ventre tutto un formicolio, piegò quindi la schiena, appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia e infine vi pressò sopra le dita per un veloce massaggio - Le rotule scricchiolavano appena per la posizione decisamente poco corretta che aveva mantenuto fino a quel momento. Così messo, poi, poteva nascondere i--- _residui fisici_ che il contatto prolungato con Coulson gli aveva provocato.  
"No. Ho trovato qualcosa di meglio da fare." Rispose, torcendo il collo a guardarlo con un sorriso sornione "Posso rubarle il primo turno, signore? Giuro e prometto che impiegherò meno di dieci minuti per darmi una lavata come si deve."  
"Potremmo farla insieme per risparmiare tempo..." Lo guardò malizioso - sapeva già che il ragazzo avrebbe detto di no, ma provarci, vederlo in difficoltà, lo divertiva troppo.  
"Bel tentativo, signore." Ammiccò nella sua direzione, un sogghigno ben visibile sulla bocca "Ma credo che declinerò l'offerta e terrò il getto d'acqua tutto per me."  
Si portò le mani sui fianchi sorridendo.  
"Sei un egoista!" Si voltò a prendere il telefono, "Vai, intanto chiamo i tecnici. Trovi degli asciugamani puliti nel mobile."

 

Un inchino tutto svolazzi e Clint si rifugiò in bagno, sparando un po' di qua e un po' di là i vestiti per tutto la stanza, ovunque cadessero, ovunque s'acciambellassero non aveva importanza. Crollò dietro la tendina, la fronte contro le piastrelle fredde, le dita ancorate alle manopole: uno scatto di polso, ed ecco! un getto di refrigerante acqua gelida gli si rovesciò addosso, gli affondò tra le vertebre, gli morse bacino, fianchi, inguine. Barton inspirò ed espirò forte, i capelli che si incollavano in ciocche più scure ai lati delle tempie, coltellate opalescenti ad attraversare la carne e il desiderio.  
Respirò l'odore intenso del sudore, il profumo pungente di Coulson sulle dita, la sua piccola morte che scivolava via al sospiro scrosciante della doccia. Deglutì un'ultima volta l'eco dei suoi gemiti, ad occhi chiusi ingoiò il suo roco, bramoso ansimare, l'immagine del suo volto trasfigurato dall'orgasmo persistette nella testa fino a che l'acqua non la trascinò via con sè. Uscì dal vano coperto di brividi e goccioline bianche; s'avvolse allora nella consistenza spugnosa, calda degli asciugami, vi si strinse qualche secondo, poi, prima di afferrarne un altro e cominciare a frizionare con forza la testa bagnata.

 

Dopo aver chiamato i tecnici, che - ahilui - sarebbero potuti venire solo il giorno dopo, nel tardo pomeriggio, preparò un caffè e continuò a sistemare la stanza, anche se impacciato e infastidito nei movimenti dai pantaloni bagnati. Si sentiva felice e appagato, come non lo era da tantissimo tempo. Era cotto, pazzamente cotto del suo dirimpettaio e, ora che la minaccia di quella stupida macchiolina bianca era scomparsa, non vedeva l'ora di godersi quella nuova situazione.

 

***

 

In quei due anni di lavoro allo Slave to the Rhythm Steve aveva visto Thor sorridere (molto), Thor incazzarsi (poco), Thor abbracciare Jane e Sif, Thor fare battute con Fandral, Thor in atteggiamenti confidenziali con qualche ragazza e qualche ragazzo, Thor un po' giù di morale, ma non aveva mai visto Thor con una faccetta così ebete e beata come quel giorno. Mai.

Se ne stava lì, dietro la cassa a fissare il vuoto, con l'occhio brillante e un po' liquido, e fu solo perchè i clienti gli avevano rivolto direttamente la parola che li aveva serviti, altrimenti nemmeno li avrebbe visti.

Steve era incuriosito da questo suo comportamento. Certo, loro due ormai si potevano definire amici, dopo due anni che si conoscevano, ma l'uno era pur sempre il capo dell'altro, di conseguenza non si erano spinti molto in là con le confidenze. Ma quel giorno Thor era veramente strano e Steve, in un momento di quiete, gli si avvicinò e gli chiese cos'avesse.

"Eh?" rispose Thor, scendendo dal pero.

"Ti ho chiesto cos'hai! E' tutto il pomeriggio che fissi il vuoto, è successo qualcosa?"

   
Thor si morse le labbra e guardò il suo commesso, indeciso sul da farsi. Non voleva raccontare subito del bacio con Loki, non l'aveva detto nemmeno a Jane, avrebbe voluto vedere se le cose si fossero evolute, prima di dirlo ai quattro venti.  
Ma era anche vero che _moriva_ dalla voglia di raccontarlo a qualcuno: sebbene fosse successo solo la sera prima il ricordo era lì, che premeva per uscire. Prese un respiro.  
"Ieri sera ho baciato una persona."  
Steve sorrise.  
"Ora capisco quella faccia! E' da molto che uscite assieme?"  
Thor scosse la testa.  
"No, no, a dire il vero è stata la nostra prima uscita...". Ripensò alla sera precedente e si sentì andare a fuoco.

   
Steve pensò allo scambio di sms con Stark e immediatamente scacciò il pensiero dalla testa.  
"Beh, deve piacerti molto, questa ragazza, hai una faccia...!"  
"Già... ma non è una ragazza"

 

"E' un ragazzo?". Steve guardò stranito il suo capo.   
_Ragazzo_ ? Era convinto che fosse etero, anche se, a ripensarci, adesso poteva giustificare tutti quei ragazzi con cui aveva quell'atteggiamento così confidenziale.  
"Ma sei gay?". Il tono uscì involontariamente prevenuto.

 

"Ti creerebbe dei problemi?". Thor c'era un po' rimasto male dal tono quasi accusatorio con cui gli aveva chiesto della sua omosessualità. "A me se una persona piace me ne frego di che sesso sia."  
Steve scosse la testa con veemenza.  
"No, scusami davvero, non mi crea alcun problema.". Abbassò il capo, confuso e agitato, ancora una volta veniva fuori quell'argomento. "Solo che... sono sorpreso."  
"Sorpreso? Non ti eri mai accorto di niente?"  
"No. Ho visto quel via vai di ragazzi, ma davo per scontato fossero tuoi amici. Davo per scontato che fossi etero, che ti piacessero solo le ragazze."

 

"E invece...". Thor sorrise, era tenero Steve così confuso, alla fine non se l'era presa per quell'uscita, il suo commesso era così all'antica che non lo stupiva più di tanto la sua velata omofobia.

 

Intanto entrò un cliente, un vecchio compagno del liceo di Thor, e Steve si perse qualche minuto a riflettere. Anche Thor la pensava come Peggy e Stark e questa cosa lo agitava.   
Ma non c'era più nessuno che sosteneva la famiglia tradizionale? Che avesse le sue stesse idee, di una famiglia con moglie e marito? E i genitori di Thor, che da quanto aveva capito non erano certo degli hippie votati all'amore libero ma una ricca (ricchissima) famiglia dell'Upper East Side, cosa dicevano? Approvavano la scelta del figlio?  
Se solo Steve avesse provato a tornare a casa con un _uomo_ Dio solo sa che finimondo sarebbe successo. Poi scosse la testa, perchè tanto suo padre non abitava più con la madre e lui nemmeno voleva più vederlo, quindi il problema non sussisteva nemmeno più.  
E alla fine, era davvero un problema?  
Gli vennero in mente Tony, i suoi occhi scurissimi che lo guardavano e gli sms e provò una cosa strana. Poi gli tornarono in mente le parole delle sue maestre, di suo padre e dei suoi compagni dell'esercito, e allontanò qualsiasi pensiero riguardante il dirimpettaio.  
No, non andava bene, non era la cosa giusta.  
Appena Thor congedò il cliente Steve riprese l'argomento, voleva sapere.  
"Ma i tuoi lo sanno?"  
"Cosa?"  
"Che ti piacciono anche gli uomini."  
"Sì che lo sanno. Ne hanno anche conosciuto uno."  
Steve era scioccato.  
"E non hanno detto niente? Non ti hanno buttato fuori di casa?"

 

Thor lo guardava a bocca aperta, cominciava a capire da dove venissero tutti quei ragionamenti e chi glieli avesse inculcati.   
"No! Insomma, un po' si sono sorpresi, ma poi? Basta, finita lì, hanno accettato la cosa e avanti come prima."  
"Ma non sono per la famiglia tradizionale? Non vorrebbero dei nipoti?"  
"Steve, per l'amor di Dio, siamo nel ventunesimo secolo! Cazzo, mi sembra di parlare con un novantenne...". I suoi livelli di chiusura mentale avevano quasi dell'incredibile.

 

Steve non seppe più cosa dire, non si era mai spinto tanto in là con Peggy, anzi, il più delle volte troncava il discorso sul nascere, ma con Thor non poteva di certo prendersi su e chiudersi nel magazzino, il suo interlocutore era pur sempre il suo capo.  
"Scusami Thor, ma è un argomento che mi manda in confusione."

 

Thor annuì e non indagò oltre: non voleva mettere in imbarazzo il suo commesso e tantomeno finire la giornata litigando con lui. Gli fece un sorriso di circostanza e scomparve dietro l'espositore dei cd. Venne seguito da Steve, palesemente con l'aria di uno che voleva scusarsi, o comunque, fingere che non fosse successo niente e riprendere a parlare.  
"E così..." iniziò. "Esci con questo ragazzo... Dove l'hai conosciuto?"  
Thor si grattò il naso e arrossì.  
"Ehm... in realtà lo conosci anche tu."  
L’altro spalancò gli occhi.  
"Giura. E' uno del clienti abituali?"  
Thor scosse la testa.  
"E' Loki."  
Steve lo guardò, interdetto.  
"Loki chi?"  
"Loki. Loki Laufeyson. Il nostro Loki."  
"Stai scherzando.".  
Thor scosse la testa.  
"E' lui."  
"Oh, Thor...". Steve si passò le mani nei capelli. "Ma con tutte le persone che conosci, proprio lui?"  
"Perchè? Hai qualche problema?". Quel giorno Steve stava diventando più petulante del normale, ed erano solo le quattro del pomeriggio.  
"Tu non lo conosci! E' un folle, è bipolare, ha degli affari sporchi tramite pc...". Thor lo guardava con aria di sufficienza. "E' completamente fuori fase!"  
"Qualcos'altro?"  
Steve rincarò la dose.  
"E' sempre da solo, e secondo me, è un serial killer latente."  
Thor si allontanò con un gesto della mano.  
"Ma per favore, Rogers.". Quando lo chiamava Rogers era perchè era alterato –E ciò non era mai bene.  
"Lo dico per te!"  
L’uomo si girò a fronteggiarlo.  
"Se permetti preferisco verificare coi miei occhi. E poi cos'è questa tua mania di giudicare tutti quanti? Ma ti prego...". Bacchettone come pochi altri al mondo. Doveva solo ringraziare il fatto di essere un eccellente commesso, altrimenti l'avrebbe già licenziato.  
Steve gli andò dietro.  
"Ma non sai a cosa vai incontro! Non ne hai idea!"  
"Se non la smetti te lo dico io a cosa vai incontro, più che altro dove ti mando, e no, sono certo che non ti piacerebbe."  
Steve chiuse la bocca e andò mesto a mettere a posto il reparto delle biografie.  
Dal canto suo, Thor andò ad iniziare il foglio con gli ordini, leggermente irritato. Ma se gli aveva fatto scappare la pazienza! Thor che perdeva la pazienza era un evento quasi più raro di Phil Coulson senza giacca e cravatta, e solo lui e Loki erano riusciti a fargliela perdere, ultimamente.   
Loki. Sospirò ritornando a fissare il vuoto, pensando alle parole di Steve. Poteva anche avere ragione, _poteva_ , ma non erano fatti suoi.  
Gliel'aveva detto per il semplice fatto che non era più riuscito a stare con la bocca chiusa, non di certo per sentirsi fare la ramanzina. Era grande e vaccinato, sapeva gestire la cosa. Si sarebbero rivisti? Benissimo. L'avrebbe mandato a quel paese? Eh, un po' gli avrebbe fatto male, ma poi avanti un altro. O un'altra. Solo non voleva farsi influenzare da nessuno. Lui era fermamente sicuro delle proprie convinzioni.

 

***

 

Dopo aver battibeccato via SMS con Steve e dopo essersi rimpinzato con una lauta cena a base di Pad Thai, rigorosamente take away, Tony si concesse una serata libera.  
Serata libera che consistette nel controllare se il suo vicino di casa era stato abbastanza ingenuo da installare il suo spyware e in caso positivo, farsi un po’ gli affari suoi.  
Non che avesse grosse pretese, non si aspettava di trovare sex tape fatti in casa o piani strategici per conquistare il mondo. Aveva semplicemente trovato un metodo alternativo e molto più veloce per conoscere di più il buon vecchio Rogers.  
Magari era un po’ invasivo, ma di certo non lui non sarebbe andato a dirglielo, dunque non l’avrebbe saputo mai.  
Andato nel suo “ufficio”, prese il Mac e si sistemò sul divano con la tv di sottofondo e si mise a _lavorare_. Aprì il pannello di controllo del software per verificare l’installazione era stata effettuata e… bingo!, Steve era caduto con tutti e due i piedi nella sua rete.  
Configurò l’hard disk del ragazzo sul suo portatile e iniziò a fare un giro turistico tra i file del suo vicino di casa.  
 In quanto a musica, Tony pensò che Steve fosse proprio un disastro, un vecchiume che neanche suo nonno avrebbe ascoltato, John Coltrane, Billie Holiday, Edith Piaf. Una vaga espressione disperata si dipinse sul suo volto.  
Non si capacitava come un ragazzo della sua età tenesse quella roba sul pc e la ascoltava pure, se del caso!, non uno straccio di band. Non pretendeva Iron Maiden o Black Sabbath, ma neanche Beyoncé! Di  quella anche lui aveva un paio di canzoni nascoste bene negli antri dei suoi hard disk.  
Anche con i film non era messo bene: Casablanca, Via col Vento, Lovestory, il più recente era Titanic. Un completo disastro anche a livello cinematografico.  
Con molta probabilità quei pochi che aveva, li aveva comprati da iTunes, non sia mai che uno come Steve Rogers scarichi film illegalmente.  
Rise sotto i baffi da solo a quel pensiero e si alzò a prendersi una birra.  
Si appoggiò all’isola della cucina per berla e si guardò attorno: quella casa era un vero caos, un po’ come lo era la sua vita. Aveva compiuto trent’anni da una manciata di mesi, era cresciuto nel quartiere più ricco di New York, aveva studiato in una delle università più prestigiose del Paese, aveva un lavoro che gli piaceva e che gli permetteva di avere una vita agiata, poteva avere tutte le ragazze _e i ragazzi_ che voleva, si era, più o meno, buttato alle spalle il rapporto burrascoso con suo padre, eppure, in qualche modo, sentiva che gli mancava qualcosa. Si sentiva inquieto. Diede l’ultimo sorso alla sua bevanda e scrollò la testa per scacciare via i pensieri.  
Tornò a sedersi sul suo comodo divano rosso a continuare a ficcare il naso nelle cose di Rogers. Era passato ai file immagini: raccoglieva davvero tante foto, sue e dei suoi quadri e aveva anche una cartella dedicata ai suoi pittori preferiti: Tamara de Lempicka, Redon, Moreau, aveva anche parecchie foto dei lavori di Lalique. Dopo aver scorso film e musica, tra i suoi artisti preferiti certamente non si aspettava Lucio Fontana o Keith Haring.  
Le cartelle delle sue foto personali, però, erano parecchio fornite: alcune molto vecchie, scansionate, che lo ritraevano come un ragazzino smunto e cagionevole -Si domandò subito da dove fosse venuto fuori tutto quel ben di Dio di muscoli che aveva adesso.  
Foto di feste, di vacanze, un sacco di foto con una ragazza, molto bella e bionda, forse la sua ex?  
Era sicuro che nelle serate successive, avrebbe avuto un bel po’ da fare.  
E così fu, infatti. Metodico, ogni sera, dopo cena e prima di mettersi a lavorare, passava una mezz’oretta al portatile a girovagare tra le foto di Steve.  
Non avrebbe mai ammesso a nessuno, nemmeno in evidenza dei fatti, che aveva salvato alcune delle foto in costume del suo dirimpettaio nel suo pc. Foto che avrebbe usato per scopi molto, molto _personali_.  
D’altra parte era pure parecchio che non aveva incontri ravvicinati con terze persone ed era pur sempre un giovane uomo nel fiore della sua virilità…


	14. Accumulatori Seriali

** Capitolo 13  
Accumulatori Seriali **

Dopo aver messo in ordine la casa e chiuso alla ben e meglio la porta, Phil si era diretto nell’appartamento di Clint per la notte.   
Non che avesse paura di ladri e simili, ma era più forte di lui, non riusciva a dormire col pensiero che chiunque potesse entrargli in casa. Il ragazzo gli aveva offerto gentilmente il letto e aveva, più volte in verità, reclinato l’invito a dormire insieme e si era impuntato sul fatto che lui era un ospite e non poteva, di conseguenza, stare sul divano.   
Dopo avergli dato il bacio della buonanotte -Un lungo, lungo bacio- si era messo sotto le coperte. Si era girato e rigirato per una buona mezz’ora prima di riuscire a prendere sonno e solo poche ore dopo aveva di nuovo aperto gli occhi, svegliato da dei brividi di freddo.   
Si era arrotolato ancor di più nelle lenzuola, alla ricerca del calore, ma senza che la cosa portasse a risultati soddisfacenti –Forse gli infissi lasciavano entrare troppi spifferi, si ripromise di farli controllare dai tecnici. Si alzò, combattuto dallo svegliare Clint per chiedergli un’altra coperta o di curiosare da solo. Autoconvintosi che non valeva la pena di svegliare il ragazzo per una cosa così stupida, decise di controllare se nell’armadio vi fosse qualcosa con cui coprirsi: accese la lampada sul comodino e si avvicinò al mobile, un comunissimo armadio a due ante, un po’ vecchiotto e ben tenuto, e lo aprì.   
La prima cosa che vide non furono i vestiti tutti appesi sottosopra o la valigia sgangherata, ma i disegni: ce n'erano tantissimi, fatti chiaramente da bambini del doposcuola. Per la maggior parte rappresentavano il Clint che tirava con l’arco; aprì anche l’altra anta e vide altri disegni: alcuni erano solo linee e punti, altri erano molto più accurati, poteva perfino riconoscere Kate.  
Poi le vide. Due fotografie. Spiccavano per la loro solitudine, attiravano lo sguardo come il punto di fuga nella prospettiva.   
Phil si avvicinò per guardarle meglio, la luce che diffondeva la lampada non era delle migliori. Una doveva essere della sua famiglia, riconobbe subito gli occhi di Clint sul visetto del primo bambino e quello accanto a lui doveva essere il fratello -Si assomigliavano davvero molto. La donna doveva essere la madre: era davvero splendida, ora capiva da chi l’ex cecchino aveva preso la bellezza e gli occhi; l’uomo sullo sfondo, invece, doveva essere il padre. Lo scrutò attentamente. Sembrava più un estraneo a quel piccolo quadretto familiare, un punto lontano che non riusciva a rapportarsi con gli altri membri della famiglia. Nell’altra foto, invece c’erano sempre Clint e suo fratello, molto più cresciuti, con un uomo che, a giudicare dall’abbigliamento, doveva essere uno dei membri del circo.   
Non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovare quel piccolo tesoro rinchiuso nell’armadio. Riportò di nuovo lo sguardo sulla foto di famiglia: a volte tendeva a dimenticare che anche Clint era stato un bambino, con una famiglia, dei sogni e una mente con meno cicatrici.

Una delle prime cose che si imparava, nell'esercito, era ad avere il sonno leggero - Bhè...Anche ad allenare la resistenza della propria vescica, _ma_ quello era un discorso su cui sarà meglio soffermarsi un'altra volta. O forse mai.   
Quindi, fu con ogni probabilità l'accartocciarsi convulso delle coperte proveniente dall'altra stanza, unito alla posizione scomoda che aveva assunto sul divano sciancato, a svegliare Clint nel cuore della notte. Per mero istinto sollevò di scatto le spalle, le orecchie dritte, lo sguardo vigile - Sulle labbra, ancora, il sapore inconfondibile della bocca di Coulson, tanto personale, pungente, pressante, da portarlo a passarvi sopra la punta della lingua per meglio assaporarlo in una lenta carezza.   
Torse il collo, girò lo sguardo all'indietro; i nervi erano tesi, la mente che già correva ad arrovellarsi per pianificare più strategie possibili, nel minor tempo possibile. Un filamento di luce grigiastra s'allungava bavoso sul pavimento. L'abat-jour. Scricchiolare d'assi. Coulson era in piedi. Sghignazzare di cardini. ...L'armadio?   
Scalzo e silenzioso, Barton scivolò senza far rumore fino alla soglia della propria camera, il respiro infinitesimale appeso alla gola, le dita già pronte ad afferrare, i pugni a colpire -Era plausibile, ragionò, che l'amministratore avesse visto qualcosa di pericoloso fuori dalla finestra e stesse cercando un oggetto contundente con cui difendersi.   
Immaginatevi, dunque, la sorpresa dell'ex cecchino nel vedere Coulson seminascosto dalle ante aperte, il volto intento, gli occhi curiosi, il naso a pochi centimetri da....   
"Signore." _sclong_ , Clint appoggiò una mano sull'anta e la chiuse con gesto deciso, frapponendosi tra l'altro e gli scatti restanti "Qualcosa non va?" domandò, candido, e intrecciò le dita dietro la schiena, la testa piegata di lato, un sorriso sghembo sul viso stanco, le iridi rese pallide dal palpito polveroso della lampada da comodino.

Phil -Che non l'aveva sentito entrare, perso com'era nei suoi pensieri - sobbalzò non poco quando se lo trovò davanti. Sentì un certo panico stringergli le viscere, il ricordo della descrizione che gli aveva fatto Kate del ragazzo quando lei aveva scoperto le foto. Cominciò a balbettare, cercando di capire quanto il ragazzo potesse essere arrabbiato.   
"Stavo...io, ecco...stavo...cercando una...una coperta..."  
"Poteva svegliarmi" replicò Barton, cortese, le dita che tamburellavano inquiete contro la superficie lignea "Non mi sarebbe costato nulla procurargliene una."  
Una volta Clint l'aveva accusato di non avere per nulla l' _istinto di sopravvivenza_ , ecco, in quel momento il suo istinto gli stava suggerendo di mettere più metri possibili tra lui e il ragazzo. Prese un respiro, forzandosi di stare tranquillo.   
"Non volevo svegliarti per una simile sciocchezza."  
"Il mio amministratore che rischia l'ipotermia non mi sembra una sciocchezza, le pare?"  
Phil cominciò a sentire caldo e freddo in contemporanea -Certo farsi venire un attacco di panico proprio in quel momento non era consigliabile. Tirò ancora un profondo respiro.   
"Mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto curiosare in giro senza chiederti il permesso.”  
"E direi che su questo siamo tutti d'accordo, non è vero, signore? Mh?" il sorriso di Clint, da cristallizzato e ferino che era, si normalizzò, si contrasse fino ad assumere una piega più umana mentre gli occhi, in reazione, andavano a roteare sul soffitto, in un'eloquente esasperazione "E ora, la prego, si sieda sul materasso prima di perdere i sensi."  
L’amministratore scosse il capo.   
"Sto bene." Si grattò la nuca, lo sguardo sul pavimento "Mi dispiace davvero, non avrei dovuto."  
"No. Non avrebbe dovuto."   
Barton si staccò dall'anta e si mosse in avanti, ad appoggiare una mano sulla spalla dell'amministratore "Ma ha aperto l'armadio in buona fede e per tutt'altro scopo, il che costituisce un attenuante."  
Phil si rilassò sotto il suo tocco e riportò lo sguardo nel suo. Odiava le situazione in cui non sapeva cosa dire e come comportarsi, anche se, ormai, da quando frequentava Clint ci stava facendo l'abitudine -Con lui non sapeva mai cosa dire e cosa fare.   
"Vuoi che vada via?"  
Le dita di Clint risalirono a seguire la linea del collo e di lì la curva del mento, l'incavarsi della guancia e lo sporgersi dello zigomo.   
"Potrei ritenermi offeso dalla domanda." Un sorriso insicuro gli tentennò sulla bocca, gli occhi guizzarono all'armadio, sostarono lì, all'altezza di dove sapeva esserci le due fotografie. Inspirò a fondo e tornò a fissare lo sguardo colpevole di Coulson "Può tentare con un'altra, se vuole."  
Coulson sistemò il viso contro la sua mano e gli portò le mai sui fianchi.   
"Di domande ne avrei tante, ma non voglio forzarti a parlare se non vuoi..."  
"Ne scelga una. Al massimo" una veloce alzata di spalle "Mi arrogherò il diritto di non risponderle."  
Phil mosse le dita ad accarezzargli i fianchi al di sopra della maglietta, mentre soppesava bene le parole.  
"Ti va di parlarmi della tua famiglia?"

La schiena dell'ex cecchino s'irrigidì di scatto, così come la mascella e la mandibola improvvisamente contratta, livida; le nocche sbiancarono nell'immediatezza della mani serrate a pugno, poi rilassate ed entrambe sulle spalle di Coulson - Gesto di appiglio? Richiesta di un'ancora? Si concesse tutto il tempo del mondo per cercare una risposta - Se, davvero, poteva esisterne qualcuna adatta a contenere tutta l'importanza, tutto l'amore, tutto l'affetto che ancora teneva, provava per loro. Per un attimo parve cercare le labbra di Phil, socchiuse le palpebre, si chinò, ci ripensò, si ritrasse, abbassò gli occhi, corrugò la fronte, quindi l'appoggiò di sbieco contro la tempia dell'altro.  
"Brave persone." Disse solo, evitando tempi verbali di sorta "Chi più, chi di meno. Esageratamente di meno."

   
A Phil sembrò di rivedere _quello_  sguardo nei suoi occhi. Tremò impercettibilmente, corrugò la fronte, vedendolo così in difficoltà –Che fossero stati genitori davvero così pessimi? Cosa potrebbe mai spingere due bambini a fuggire di casa?   
Prese un lungo respiro e se lo strinse contro. Era meglio lasciar perdere tutta quella situazione, avrebbe potuto indagare per conto suo, in fondo avere amici altolocati serviva pur a qualcosa!  
“E’ meglio se ce ne andiamo a dormire.”

Clint annuì e si scostò dall'abbraccio di Phil, passandosi più e più volte le mani sul volto per stropicciarselo a dovere; pressò appena i polpastrelli sulle orbite, diede la schiena all'amministratore e aprì di nuovo l'armadio. Si piegò sulle ginocchia e tese la schiena in avanti per rovistare meglio tra le cianfrusaglie, fino a che non gli riuscì di trovare la famigerata coperta di pile -Nera con dei piccoli gufi viola sopra, _soprassediamo_. Nel rimettersi in piedi, lo sguardo del cecchino cadde inevitabilmente sullo sguardo pacifico della madre, cui rispose con un rapido sorriso - Intenerito, commosso, spezzatoinfrantosperanzoso. Un sorriso che, se non avesse avuto le mani occupate, avrebbe accompagnato con una carezza a punta di nocche sulla guancia appena sbiadita dagli anni.   
"Tenga." Disse alla fine, lanciando il pile a Coulson e rimanendo fermo sul posto, le braccia strette al petto, un ghignetto slavato di traverso sotto le narici dilatate "Mi svegli la prossima volta, intesi?"  
Phil afferrò la coperta al volo.   
"Intesi." Annuì, lo sguardo a sfuggire il suo.  
In tutta risposta, Barton strinse la radice del naso tra le dita, un gemito a colargli liquido dalla bocca storta. "Oh, andiamo...!" gnaulò "Signore, la prego. Me lo _chieda_ , Me lo chieda e la faccia finita, perché, davvero, non riesco più a guardarla mentre _evita a tutti i costi_  di guardare _me_." Lasciò cascare le spalle e sospirò "Non l'ha mai fatto ed è uno dei tanti motivi che mi ha spinto ad avvicinarmi a lei, per cui, non inizi proprio ora."  
L’uomo sospirò, stringendosi la coperta la petto.   
"Perchè sei scappato di casa?"  
"Perché...Non era una vera casa. La _mia_....la _nostra_ " si corresse Clint, il pensiero volato immediatamente al fratello "Ce l'avevano già tolta. Ce l'avevano già portata via."  
"In che senso?" domandò Phil, corrugando involontariamente la fronte.  
"Io e mio fratello non abitavamo più nella nostra casa da un po' di anni, ormai, quando il Carson è arrivato in città." L'ex cecchino si strinse nelle braccia e si sedette a terra, a gambe incrociate, lo sguardo perso a rincorrere gli arizigogolati intrecci incisi sul pavimento "Eravamo in una..." serrò le labbra "Diversa struttura."  
Subito, Coulson si piazzò di fronte a lui.   
"Un orfanotrofio?"  
Clint serrò la mascella e non proferì una sola parola. Il sangue defluì con un guizzo dalle guance risucchiate, morse all'interno della bocca e scomparve del tutto dalle mani quando le contrasse a pugno.  
Coulson gli prese le mani e cercò di farlo rilassare, gliele accarezzò, giocando con i suoi polpastrelli, non distogliendo mai lo sguardo dal suo.   
"Cos'è successo prima che vi portassero lì?"  
"Mio padre ha portato via mia madre. Se ne sono andati." rispose l'ex cecchino, incolore - E, come ogni volta che diceva qualcosa a metà, o ne nascondeva il reale significato, fuggì gli occhi di Coulson per ficcarli in un punto non meglio precisato del suolo.  
Phil gli si avvicinò di più, piegando la testa di lato per catturare i suoi occhi.  
"Non sei obbligato a parlarmene, vorrei solo... conoscerti e... capire. Ma se non vuoi..." lasciò la frase in sospeso, temeva di nuovo un suo rifiuto del loro rapporto e forzarlo, proprio ora che le cose stavano andando _bene_ , era stupido, ma anche più forte di lui.  
Clint gli regalò un barlume di sorriso, troppo debole, però, per raggiungere anche lo sguardo.   
"Lei è così testardo, signore. E di buon cuore." tornò a guardare altrove "A mia madre lei sarebbe piaciuto."  
L’amministratore gli sorrise dolcemente.   
"Perchè sono andati via?"  
Barton aprì la bocca per parlare, ma la voce non venne: si sgretolò contro i denti, ruscellò agli angoli delle labbra, punzecchiò le ciglia, bruciò la cornea in un tremolio di luci liquide, appena accennato contro la pupila innaturalmente dilatate.   
"...L'impatto." esalò solo, le spalle già pronte a chiuderlo in un bozzolo sicuro, impenetrabile.  
Trattenendo il respiro, Phil se lo strinse forte al petto, una mano ad accarezzargli i capelli, l'altra a massaggiargli le spalle. Non poteva sapere cosa significava perdere i genitori, soprattutto per un bambino piccolo, poteva solo immaginarlo. Cercò di trasmettergli tutto il suo affetto, il suo _Sono qui, per te, e ci sarò sempre_ , cercò di trasmettergli quelle cose che le parole non potevano.  
Affondò la fronte contro la sua clavicola, Clint, scomparve con la testa nel soffice, caldo, rassicurante abbraccio che Coulson aveva costruito per lui, appositamente per lui, per lui soltanto. Si chiuse, ma _dentro_ l'affetto dell'amministratore, vi si rifugiò in cerca di quiete, in cerca di riposo.   
"'L'ha portata via." Smozzicò, la voce ovattata "Era ubriaco. Erano in macchina. Era sempre ubriaco. L'ha portata via. Ha pagato. Ma l'ha portata con sè."  
L’amministratore lo abbracciò ancora più forte, gli rilasciò un bacio tra i capelli, aprì e chiuse le labbra più volte, le parole che non volevano uscire. In quel momento anche un semplice _Mi dispiace_  era ipocrita, da parte sua. Sperò solo che i suoi gesti parlassero per lui.  
"Mi dica qualcosa di lei." Bisbigliò l’ex cecchino, il tono stridente di un gemito metallico "La prego, oh, la prego, mi dica qualcosa di lei, qualunque cosa. Dica, racconti, inventi, non importa. Ma parli, la prego, la scongiuro, ho bisogno di qualche suono, di qualche rumore, c'è troppo silenzio."  
Per la fretta, Phil aprì la bocca e disse le prime cose che gli vennero in mente.  
“Mentre stavo riordinando la cucina, ho trovato una vecchia ricetta per fare il tiramisù alla menta. Mia nonna me lo faceva sempre, ha un sapore un po’ particolare, ma è davvero buono. Potremmo farlo insieme, uno di questi giorni, dopo che mi avranno aggiustato la porta, ovviamente. Pensavo anche che potremmo andare a fare una passeggiata, magari al parco o all’acquario, non ci sono mai stato… Potremmo anche andare al ristorante una di queste sere, mi piacerebbe assaggiare l’argentino, mi hanno detto che è molto buono…” Sciorinò tutto d’un fiato, a vanvera e si dovette fermare per respirare.   
Clint sgocciolò e sbrodolò una semi-pseudo risatina soffocata e appena sussurrata.   
"Oppure potremmo andare allo zoo, ho più feeling con gli animali terrestri. Magari riesco anche ad intrufolarmi nel recinto dei leoni per vedere se mi ricordo ancora come si domano..."  
"Meglio l'acquario, vorrei evitare litigi con i custodi e corse in ospedale." Rise appena e si chinò a lasciargli un leggero bacio sulle labbra. "Sicuro che non vuoi dormire con me? Giuro di tenere le mani a posto!"  
"Potrei sempre provare a domare le otarie" propose Clint, lasciando un bacio e una risata tentennante sulla bocca dell'altro "Intanto che ci penso, posso rimanere ancora un po' così? Era da parecchio che non....sa" rapida alzata di spalle nello stringersi entro le braccia di Coulson "Non c'ero più abituato"  
"Certo!" Coulson cominciò, poi, lentamente, a lasciargli piccoli, leggerissimi, baci sul viso. "Se dormissimo insieme staremo così tutta la notte..." disse, alternando un bacio e una parola.  
"Signor avvocato, signor avvocato, questa si chiama corruzione e tentativo di plagio" lo prese debolmente in giro Barton. Aveva gli occhi chiusi, l'ex cecchino, la tempia sulla spalla dell'amministratore, la testa voltata nella sua direzione e un poco sollevata, il torace che s'alzava e s'abbassava in accordo al placido respiro di Coulson.  
"Dovrò pur _tentarti_  in qualche modo..." Altro bacio tra i capelli "Andiamo a dormire..." Glielo sussurrò piano, mentre continuava a stringerlo tra le braccia, il battito del suo cuore sincronizzato al suo.  
"Mi sembra di sentir parlare _lei_ , quando si inginocchiava con me davanti al materasso per farmi dire la preghiera" constatò Clint, un sottile ritaglio d'iride che cominciava ad intravedersi tra le ciglia "È una sensazione strana. Ma non è male." Reclinò la nuca all'indietro, fissando l'altro da sottinsu, una fossetta irriverente all'angolo sinistro della bocca "Ma dubito di poterle chiedere di rincalzarmi le coperte, vero, Phil?"  
Questi sbuffò una piccola risata.   
"Se ci sono anch'io sotto le coperte, come faccio?" Strofinò appena il naso con quello del ragazzo, voleva vederlo sorridere, quel sorriso _vero_  che regalava solo ai bambini, al doposcuola.  
"Oh, giusto." Barton finse un'espressione affranta, con un pizzico di delusione artificiosa "Lei non ha ancora imparato a clonarsi."  
"No, ma posso cominciare a lavorarci." Fu il suo turno, questa volta, di accoccolarsi contro di lui, il viso nascosto nell'incavo del suo collo, le braccia intorno ai suoi fianchi. Sbadigliò e chiuse gli occhi, facendosi avvolgere dal profumo del ragazzo - Se fosse dipeso da lui sarebbe rimasto in quella posizione per il resto della sua vita.

Okay. Qui si mette male. Sulle prime, Clint si ritrovò più o meno gelato, la schiena improvvisamente dritta, i nervi tesi, i muscoli rigidi e il grido _Allarme!_  che si rincorreva in uno sbatacchiare di sonagli dentro la testa, un cozzare di echi lungo tutte le increspature e le rughe del cervello.   
Si rilassò solo nel momento in cui Phil gli sbadigliò contro la maglietta, a mo' di gatto ben pasciuto - L'amministratore poteva avere sul groppone una manciata e passa di anni più di lui, ma alle volte, Clint l'aveva notato, tra i due era quello ad avere i comportamenti maggiormente spontanei o innocenti. Gli cinse quindi la vita con un braccio, l'altra mano che già era salita ad appoggiarsi sulla sua nuca; gli posò poi la guancia sulla sommità della testa, un lungo respiro soffiato via dalle labbra schiuse.   
"Dica la verità, signore. Ha avuto paura, prima, quando l'ho trovata a sbirciare le foto, vero?"  
"Un po'..."  
"...Posso chiederle perchè?"  
Phil ingoiò un profondo respiro e gli si strinse di più addosso.   
"Kate mi ha raccontato la tua reazione quando ha scoperto le foto e... quando sei arrabbiato il tuo sguardo cambia completamente, diventi un'altra persona..."  
Certo che Katie glielo aveva detto. Katie non l'avrebbe mai dimenticato, di questo Clint ne era sicuro. Ricordava il volto della ragazza divenire marmo, gli occhi spegnersi, perplessi, confusi, la fronte sollevarsi a mostrare una domanda che né voce, né parole riuscivano a modellare.   
E lui---Sapeva che, se non ci fosse stata Mia, se non ci fosse stato il suo peso ad ingombrargli le braccia, sarebbe scattato. Nel giro di pochi secondi. Senza macchie. Senza sbavature. Letale. La realtà all'intorno si era disfatta. Filamenti di colori, bave di luci, rigagnoli di rumori. Aveva visto la paura guizzarle rapida tra le palpebre spalancate, l'iride invetriata di terrore. Dal canto proprio, aveva ridotto il _tutto_  ai pochi, fondamentali punti nevralgici che avrebbero significato l'annientamento certo:  _Missione Compromessa_ strideva un singulto canceroso al di là della coscienza stessa _Eliminare soggetto. Missione Compromessa. Cancellare Prove. Missione Compromessa_.   
Il respiro si era affilato, i muscoli avevano risposto agli ordini, l'udito affinato, la vista si era ampliata, omnicomprensiva, a trecentosessanta gradi, testimoni, vie di fughe, oggetti atti ad offendere, eventuale difesa, rovescio di calcoli, tempi di reazione, diffusione del suono, crisi respiratoria, arresto cardiaco, scoperta del cadavere, arrivo delle autorità competenti, uscita dal confine. Una deflgrazione esagerata, grottesca, una gragnola di follia che solo il piantarsi le unghie nella carne era riuscito a quietare. Il sangue che fluiva dai tagli scavati sul palmo aveva portato via ogni traccia, ogni residuo, ogni risposta al limite stesso della pazzia.   
A mente fredda, aveva passato quella notte chiuso su stesso, le ginocchia affondate nella fronte, le spalle curve sulle rotule, i palmi aperti sulla sommità della testa, il volto ingabbiato dietro gli avambracci. Tremando, la bocca aperta in un grido insonorizzato, lacrime di saliva a sgocciolare dalle labbra storte, si era reso conto della verità: nell'impulso di salvaguardare la propria persona, aveva _davvero_  pensato di ammazzarla e il corpo, la mente...Avevano reagito di conseguenza. Esattamente come gli avevano insegnato.  
Barton rabbrividì e deglutì, ingoiando la nausea che gli era appena saltata feroce in bocca.   
"C'è un...Certo sovraffollamento di personalità nel mio cervello." E se anche era partito con l'intento di metterla sullo scherzo, la frase era secca come lo schiocco del proiettile, altrettanto fredda, altrettanto definitiva. Non lasciava via di scampo.  
Phil l’aveva sentito irrigidirsi e l’idea di aver rovinato tutto si fece subito strada nella sua mente. Gli si strinse ancora di più contro, strofinando il viso sul suo collo. Stette in silenzio, le sue parole che si rincorrevano nella mente cercando spiegazioni e significati insiti in ogni sillaba. Si morse le labbra e aspettò che il ragazzo dicesse qualcos'altro, _qualsiasi_  altra cosa.  
"Mi dispiace..." mormorò Clint, dopo alcuni istanti - Inclinando, non seppe nemmeno lui se per fuggire il contatto o dargli maggior spazio "Non lo...Non lo controllo. Ora va meglio. Relativamente parlando, va meglio _rispetto_  a quanto è successo con Katie. Era passato poco tempo, allora, e non---Non riuscivo a reagire in maniera adeguata. Scattavo all'improvviso, non avevo vie di mezzo. Non riuscivo a trovarle." Gli scappò uno sbuffo amaro "Non che adesso sia tutto questo idillio, ma almeno cerco di tenere d'occhio la segnaletica."  
"Non importa." Coulson sollevò il viso e lo guardò negli occhi "Non posso prometterti che andrà sempre meglio, ma possiamo provare a fare qualcosa se vuoi, insieme."  
"È questo il punto: non so cosa fare." l’ex cecchino scosse il capo "Cerco _in ogni modo_  di..." Succhiò un breve refolo d'aria tra i denti digrignati "Convincermi che non c'è nessuno qui, ora, che possa minacciare la mia sicurezza. Sapevo benissimo che Katie non era un pericolo, dannazione! L'unico pericolo che quella ragazza potrebbe rappresentare è per la mia autostima!" s'umettò le labbra, ne mordicchiò nervoso l'angolo "Ma è stato più forte di me, ho agito senza neanche _pensare_. Però...prima era diverso. Non volevo proteggermi. Volevo proteggere...loro. Non da lei, é chiaro." Un sorriso di sbieco "Solo proteggerli, anche se non so da cosa. Le foto, la mia famiglia, il circo...Cristo." Schioccò la lingua contro il palato "Signore, già lei ha la straordinaria capacità di abbassare le mie difese, ma di notte é anche peggio. Di sicuro, non è il modo migliore per non passare da schizzato provetto."  
L’amministratore lo ascoltò attentamente, studiando ogni singola espressione del suo viso, pensieroso: "Troveremo una soluzione..." Gli scoccò un leggero bacio sulle labbra e gli sorrise.  
"Lei è sempre così deliziosamente ottimista, signore, glielo hanno mai detto?" Commentò l'ex cecchino, bisbigliandogli un bacio sul mento.  
"E tu sei troppo pessimista, quindi siamo perfetti insieme!"  
"Uh, mi piace questa visione delle cose: ha molta più credibilità delle percentuali di coppia via messaggio che ti propinano alla televisione."  
"Quelli basati suoi nomi o sui segni zodiacali? Perchè all'astrologia potrei anche credere, ma all'affinità tra i nomi..." Lo baciò di nuovo sulle labbra, "Hai deciso cosa fare?"  
"Dubita forse dell'affinità sonora Clint-Coulson? Ah! Avvocato di poca fede!" Clint piegò la testa di lato, socchiudendo le palpebre "Se giura solennemente di non attentare alla mia innegabile virtù e al mio inconfutabile candore, direi che potrei accettare l'offerta. Anche perchè, via, se cadesse nella Tana del Bianconiglio sarebbe piuttosto problematico venirla a recuperare. Il the non mi piace e la Lepre Marzolina ha la rabbia."  
La risata nacque spontanea sulle labbra di Phil e gli occhi si illuminarono: un'altra, piccola, conquista da aggiungere alla lista. Avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi di cerchiare le date sulla sua agenda. Si portò la mano sinistra sul cuore e sollevò quella destra: "Prometto che non attenterò alla tua virtù," poi ci pensò su un momento "L'abbraccio è concesso, vero?"  
"È concesso, ma solo perché si tratta di lei." Barton si levò in piedi e stirò le braccia all'indietro, un mugolio soddisfatto appeso alle labbra "Due nozioni propedeutiche: ho il sonno molto leggero e tendo a non spostarmi di posizione. Quindi, se si sveglia e mi vede rigido nella stessa posa di quando si è addormentato, calmi il panico: non è rigor mortis."  
L’amministratore si sollevò a propria volta ridendo.  
"Posso sempre svegliarti per eliminare ogni dubbio." Raccolse la coperta e la sistemò sul letto, rifacendolo, in pratica, daccapo. "Preferisci stare a destra o sinistra?"  
"Potrei morderla." Lo avvisò Clint, inarcando un sopracciglio e osservando il minuzioso operato di sistemazione del giaciglio "...Ora il mio Nido sembra proprio un letto."  
"Mordimi e ti caccio a calci!"   
Visto che il ragazzo non decideva a muoversi, entrò prima lui sistemandosi ben benino e rilasciando un mugolio di piacere al contatto con il materasso. Poi lo guardò incuriosito.  
"Allora?"  
"Solo perchè lo ha trasformato da comodo luogo di nidificazione a materasso da Cristiani, ciò non significa possedere il diritto di ostracizzare uno degli occupanti." 

In due balzi, Clint fu accanto al letto e di lì sotto le lenzuola, steso sul ventre, una mano sotto il cuscino - Retaggio di quando dormiva con una pistola lì nascosta - e l'altra sopra di esso.

Phil si girò sul fianco, cominciando a studiare il suo profilo: era così bello e incredibilmente... _suo_ , da fargli provare un dolore al petto. Solo pochi giorni prima non avrebbe mai immaginato, _sperato_  di poter arrivare a quel punto e ora eccoli lì a dividere lo stesso letto, incredibilmente vicini tanto da poter sentire il calore dei loro corpi.   
"E' più comodo di quel che pensassi."  
"Mi devo trattare bene, signore, il mal di schiena sarebbe deleterio."   
Barton gli indirizzò un sorrisetto saputo, un'espressione di piena, calda tranquillità che lenta andava allargandosi assieme al nero dilatamento della pupilla   
"Cosa sta guardando, signore?"  
L’amministratore si alzò leggermente e poggiò la testa sulla mano a guardarlo da una posizione di preminenza.   
“Te, semplicemente te.”  
Un barbaglio bianco di denti, segno che Clint si era appena morso le labbra a trattenere un veloce sorriso. "Sì, ho notato che le riesce piuttosto bene." Strofinò la guancia contro il cuscino "E cosa vede, quando mi guarda?"  
"Un bellissimo, giovane uomo, con gli occhi color tempesta e le labbra sempre atteggiate in un'espressione sarcastica. Vedo un ragazzo dolce e altruista, nonostante voglia credere il contrario. Un ragazzo che si è fatto da solo, che è caduto e si è rialzato da solo, nonostante le ferite e la cattiveria del mondo. Vedo un uomo con il quale vorrei stare e che vorrei far sentire vivo e unico, proprio come mi fa sentire lui."  
"Vorrei rispondere con qualcosa di altamente sagace, signore, ma le confesso che..." Clint lo fissò con accenno di sorriso negli occhi in ombra "Non ho idea di cosa dire. Mi ha lasciato senza parole."  
L’uomo rise sottovoce.   
"E’ la prima volta che non hai nulla da dire."  
"Vero? Sono sconvolto anche io."  
Continuò ad osservarlo, per quanto la luce glielo consentisse, beandosi del suo respiro, era la prima volta che lo vedeva così rilassato e pensare che un po', giusto un po', era anche opera sua, lo faceva sentire estremamente felice.

L'ex cecchino attese un po' prima di muoversi o fare alcunché.   
Attese che gli occhi di Phil fossero chiusi.  
Attese che si accomodasse meglio sotto le lenzuola.   
Attese che il respiro divenisse pesante e regolare.   
Quindi, quando fu sicuro che l'altro fosse completamente addormentato, allungò la mano sopra il cuscino e l'appoggiò sul suo polso. Stette alcuni minuti a godersi il contatto del palmo contro la pelle calda del compagno.   
Solo allora scivolò nel sonno.

***

Per due giorni  Thor non aveva fatto altro che pensare al bacio rovente che si era scambiato con Loki contro la porta del proprio appartamento.  
Continuava a starsene lì, in negozio, con quell'aria ebete e beata di chi ha appena trovato l'amore, tanto che perfino il sempre silenzioso Hogun gli aveva chiesto cos'avesse.  
Gli era piaciuto. Mamma mia se gli era piaciuto. Quel bacio era stato incredibile, e il suo vicino era così profumato... ne avrebbe voluto avere volentieri un altro E un altro ancora. E data l'arrendevolezza del ragazzo aveva pensato non sarebbe stato così difficile.  
Così, dopo aver aspettato (o forse _resistito_  era la definizione più azzeccata) due giorni (anche se aveva provato ad incrociare _per sbaglio_  Loki sulle scale, ma non c'era riuscito) si decise ad invitarlo fuori per pranzo. Niente di formale o impegnativo: aveva solo voglia di replicare la birra di due sere prima. Aspettò la pausa pranzo e, per una volta, guidò sino a casa per invitarlo di persona. Sorridente e rilassato gli bussò con garbo alla porta.

Loki era andato a dormire con la testa leggera e il cuore a mille.   
Non riusciva a capacitarsi di quello che aveva fatto col suo dirimpettaio: insomma, alla fine era stato solo un bacio, ma che bacio! Il biondo ci sapeva proprio fare e poi le sue mani... e il suo profumo... Aveva nascosto la testa sotto al cuscino per cercare di dimenticare -Perchè si, doveva assolutamente toglierselo dalla testa! Non era proprio il suo tipo, troppo stupido e di buon cuore - okay, era bello da togliere il fiato, però quello non contava, non _doveva_  contare.  
Aveva passato i giorni successivi chiuso in casa, con la paura di mettere anche solo il naso fuori la porta e incontrarlo. Per sopperire alla mancanza di divertimento si era dato da fare col lavoro, cercando di tenersi occupato il più possibile e di scacciare dalla mente il ricordo, _purtroppo_ , sempre vivo, dell’ _increscioso accadimento_.

Quella mattina si era svegliato di malumore, un forte mal di testa dovuto alla notte insonne - sempre a causa dei pensieri che riguardavano un certo _armadio_  di sua conoscenza - e la nausea causata dal poco cibo inghiottito in quei giorni.   
Aveva passato la mattinata a letto, a guardare vecchie puntate di Doctor Who. Quando sentì suonare alla porta era stato indeciso sull'andare ad aprire, ma poi, pensando fosse Stark, si era alzato, ed era arrivato faticosamente alla porta, aprendo senza neanche guardare dallo spioncino chi fosse. Quando si trovò Thor davanti, sbiancò leggermente e sentì la testa girargli: perchè le sfortune capitavano sempre a lui?  
"Buongiorno Loki! Disturbo?", domandò il dirimpettaio sorridendogli gentile, nonostante la lieve preoccupazione per il pallore cadaverico dell’altro.  
 Loki decise di adottare la sua tecnica migliore, allenata in anni e anni di esercizio: _acidità mode on_. Chiuse un pò la porta, in modo da trovarsi con le spalle tra quella e lo stipite.  
"Che cosa vuoi?"  
 Il sorriso di Thor vacillò.   
"Ehm... volevo invitarti fuori per pranzo... offro io!"  
 L’hacker assottigliò lo sguardo e incrociò le braccia al petto.   
"Non ho voglia di uscire e non ho fame."  
 Il sorriso scomparve definitivamente dal viso del norreno, per lasciare posto ad un’espressione seriamente preoccupata.   
"Loki, va tutto bene? E' successo qualcosa?"  
Questi continuò a squadrarlo malevolo, stringendosi di più tra le braccia -Ma perchè non aveva guardato dallo spioncino?, Perché? Si sarebbe risparmiato gli occhioni da cucciolo bastonato sulla faccia di Thor. Non cedere, Loki, avanti!   
"Tutto benissimo, perchè?"

Thor rimase un attimo interdetto, poi espirò rumorosamente: eccolo lì, il vero, autentico Loki, quello che lo faceva andare fuori dai gangheri, che lo guardava con aria di sufficienza e che avrebbe avuto voglia di lanciare giù dal quarto piano.   
Decisamente non era la stessa persona che si era lasciata baciare con così tanto trasporto due sere prima. "No, niente, mi sembrava non stessi benissimo, ma evidentemente mi sbagliavo..." Si fissò la punta delle scarpe, imbarazzato. Poi risollevò lo sguardo verso l'altro ragazzo.   
"E' escluso anche che ti inviti a cena stasera, vero?", azzardò, sapendo _benissimo_  a cosa sarebbe andato incontro.

"Escluso!"   
Loki lo fissò da sottinsù, nel tentativo di in soggezione nonostante la differenza di altezza e corporatura: la parte del ragazzo scontroso e antipatico gli riusciva alla perfezione.   
"Non so neanche come ti sia venuto in mente di invitarmi!"

Thor scosse la testa, aveva anche rinunciato a prendersela: non sarebbe cambiato niente.   
"No, infatti, in questo momento me lo sto chiedendo anch'io." Gli diede le spalle e aprì la porta di casa propria. "Ci si vede", lo salutò senza nemmeno girarsi, chiudendo l'uscio con un po' troppa forza.   
Che pugno nello stomaco. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo da uno così. Steve l'aveva anche avvertito, ma come sempre aveva fatto di testa propria.   
Fissò il telefono, indeciso se chiamare Jane o meno, gli era anche passata la fame, e non era sicuro che una ramanzina dall'amica con relativo _Te l'avevamo detto_  l'avrebbe sopportata.  
Sospirando si prese una birra fredda dal frigo e prese a sorseggiarla guardando fuori dalla finestra.   
No, basta, con Loki aveva chiuso.   
Ne aveva già passate troppe a quella maniera lì, non aveva voglia di ricascarci ancora, tantomeno insistere. La cosa brutta era che gli abitava davanti, stavolta non bastava cancellare il numero di telefono e chi si è visto si è visto... Ingoiò un altro sorso di birra.   
Vabbè, l'avrebbe evitato il più possibile, tanto in casa c'era solo per dormire, quindi anche la vicinanza stava diventando un problema ridicolo. A metà birra si decise di telefonare a Jane: aveva comunque una gran voglia di parlarne e, se il prezzo sarebbe stato il _te l'avevo detto_ , l'avrebbe sopportato e amen.

Loki si ritrovò a fissare la porta chiusa: forse si era comportato troppo male con il ragazzo, ma, davvero, lui non sapeva che farci.   
Richiuse il proprio, di uscio, e si diresse in camera, non prima di aver preso i suoi biscotti preferiti -Quelli al doppio cioccolato: aveva un pessimo carattere, lo sapeva, e sapeva anche che con il biondo non avrebbe funzionato, erano troppo diversi. Lui stesso si riteneva una pessima persona, e si stimava per questo, ma era un'altra storia.   
La cosa migliore da fare era allontanare il biondo prima di scottarsi troppo... un principio di bruciatura, purtroppo, c'era già.

***

Tony aveva deciso di concentrarsi sul lavoro quella sera, tra vicini di casa e il resto, aveva procrastinato troppo. E sebbene fosse un festaiolo e casinista, il lavoro veniva prima di tutto.   
Si era sistemato davanti al suo pc da circa mezz’ora, nella sua tenuta classica in tuta, canottiera e occhiali da vista. Detestava gli occhiali, ma superati i trent’anni aveva iniziato con frequenti mal di testa che non lo aiutavano per nulla a stare ore davanti ad uno schermo, dunque aveva dovuto cedere alle lenti riposanti. Era nel bel mezzo della rassicurante partitura della tastiera quando iniziò a sentire alcuni rumori.  
Lì per lì non ci fece caso più di tanto, New York non era una città silenziosa. Dopo un po’, però si fecero più insistenti e stranamente _familiari_.  
Barnes e la Romanoff. E poi era lui quello che disturbava il vicinato.  
Quando i due arrivavano a certi livelli di decibel, la situazione poteva durare anche per un pezzo e in quel momento non aveva voglia di mettersi le cuffie. Optò per prendere il suo MacBook Pro e andarsene sul pianerottolo visto che per fortuna il suo wifi era abbastanza potente da avere il segnale fin lì.  
 Si sistemò seduto per terra con la schiena contro il muro a fianco alla porta e con la sua tazza di caffè bollente accanto. In casi di emergenza come quello, poteva andar bene così.

Steve stava rientrando a casa, di pessimo umore. Aveva dovuto prendere tre autobus per tonare a casa, pioveva ed era pure senza ombrello. La giacca aveva fatto più o meno il suo dovere, ma si sentiva le spalle umide e gli dava un fastidio pazzesco.  
Imbronciato e anche un po' affamato si trascinò sino al terzo piano, anelando al suo letto e ad una pizza. Quasi gli prese un colpo nel trovare Stark seduto sul pianerottolo.   
"Beh? Cosa fai lì?" lo apostrofò, tra lo stupito e lo stizzito.

La signorina Rottermeier era rientrato a casa e ovviamente non poteva entrare in casa senza doversi impicciare del perché lui fosse lì.  
“Rumori molesti dal piano di sotto. I tuoi amichetti fanno del gran casino quando ci si mettono d’impegno. E poi sono io quello indisciplinato.” Rispose piccato Tony.  
Non che ce l’avesse in particolare con Steve, semplicemente era scocciato di dover stare in giro per lavorare.  
“E per inciso, non mi muovo da qui fin quando quei due non finiscono.”

"Ah, per me puoi anche stare lì tutta la notte..." commentò Steve, arcuando le sopracciglia.  
Figurarsi se gli interessava! La prossima volta avrebbe fatto finta di non vederlo. E auguri con Bucky e Natasha, sapeva _benissimo_ cosa significava: durante gli anni di convivenza aveva sopportato ore e ore a quel modo.  
Gli diede le spalle e cercò le chiavi nella borsa, voleva levarsi di torno il prima possibile. Purtroppo delle chiavi nessuna traccia. Poi rammentò che quel pomeriggio stava ridendo con Peggy, prima di uscire, e nella distrazione generale le aveva lasciate nel piattino di fianco alla porta.   
Suonò il campanello. Niente. Poi gli venne in mente che Peggy non sarebbe rincasata prima di mezzanotte. E chiedere asilo a Bucky e Natasha era attualmente impensabile. "  
Porca miseria!" si lasciò scappare, tirando un pugno contro la porta.

Cosa vedevano gli occhi di Tony…? Una reazione scomposta di Mr. Perfezione, incredibile! Sogghignò silenziosamente, per non farsi sentire dal suo dirimpettaio.  
“Rogers, occhio con le parole, che poi Gesù piange.” Disse come se nulla fosse, continuando a digitare sulla tastiera.

Steve si girò verso di lui: se uno sguardo avesse potuto incenerire in quel momento Tony sarebbe stato indistinguibile da un posacenere. "Stark, per cortesia, non cominciare."  
 “Non ti agitare.” Replicò secco l’altro, che continuava a fissare il suo portatile e si era tirato gli occhiali sul naso con un gesto automatico.  
Rogers contò fino a dieci.  
Poi sino a venti. Quando fu calmo, riprese a parlare.   
"No, non mi agito. Ma dato che son chiuso fuori casa e devo aspettare Peggy sulle scale sino a mezzanotte passata mi permetti di essere un tantino nervoso? Eh?"  
 “Certe volte penso che vivi perennemente chiuso fuori casa, visto che sei _spesso_ un tantino nervoso. Ma forse non è affar mio.” Rispose l’ingegnere, prendendo un sorso dal suo caffè, continuando ad evitare il contatto visivo diretto.  
Steve scosse la testa, scocciato, e si sedette sulle scale, ben lontano dallo sguardo dell’altro.   
Che serataccia.   
Non sapeva dove andare, non sapeva cosa fare. Aveva fame e anche un po' freddo, ci mancava solo Stark a _deliziarlo_ con le sue battutine. Gli sarebbe andato anche bene che flirtasse con Peggy, pur di levarsi di lì. Tirò fuori il telefono e scrisse alla coinquilina: voleva sapere se, per pura fortuna, sarebbe tornata a casa prima.

Tony percepì lo spostamento del dirimpettaio e alzò la testa per un istante, perché fosse di nuovo visibile dalla posizione in cui si trovava. Fece spallucce e continuò a lavorare. In quel momento era particolarmente preso e si era distratto già abbastanza.

Dopo circa dieci minuti il telefono di Steve trillò: Peggy aveva risposto e, no, quella sera non solo non sarebbe tornata prima, ma non sarebbe neppure rincasata.  
Il giovane sbuffò e avvertì la voglia di gettare il telefono giù per le scale. O aspettava che Bucky e Natasha finissero -Improbabile- o aspettava che Thor tornasse dalle prove con la band. Sbuffò ancora. Che stress.  
“Cosa c’è?” Chiese Stark, che di certo lo aveva sentito brontolare.   
L’ingegnere alzò la testa e prese un altro sorso di caffè, staccando un attimo gli occhi dal Mac.  
"Lascia stare..." glissò Steve, per nulla intenzionato a sentire le prese in giro di Tony.

   
“Rispondimi seriamente, Rogers. Ti rilassi mai o sei sempre appuntato con gli spilli?”   
L’altro non era nella propria visuale, ma aveva deciso di parlargli lo stesso. In fin dei conti erano confinati entrambi sul pianerottolo, scambiare due parole non era una tragedia.  
Si tolse per un attimo le lenti e si stropicciò gli occhi per infilarli immediatamente.

   
Stava per dirgli che, no, quando c'era lui nelle vicinanze non riusciva a stare calmo nemmeno un po', ma scosse la testa e l'appoggiò alla parete.   
"Sì. Quando sono a casa  mia o in negozio sono rilassato.".   
 “Dovresti farlo anche al di fuori, sai? Potresti essere simpatico. Forse.” Gli rispose Tony, che aveva ricominciato a frugare sui suoi database.  
 Steve era in procinto di mandarlo a quel paese una volta per tutte, ma alla fine si trattenne e non gli diede quella soddisfazione, tantomeno gli rispose. Non si sentiva per niente a suo agio.

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo –Gesto comune quando si trovava in presenza di Steve: lo faceva almeno una volta, stava diventando quasi automatico- e lo lasciò perdere nuovamente, più perché voleva finire quello che stava facendo che per reale disinteresse.

Steve stava giocando col telefono quando arrivò un altro sms di Peggy: non sarebbe rincasata perchè... in realtà non c'era nessuna cena di lavoro ma un appuntamento galante che era iniziato nel migliore dei modi. Un sorriso gli si fece largo sulle labbra. Peggy non sarebbe _mai_ stata di Tony, vittoria!   
"Ti conviene rinunciare a Peggy..." esordì allora, dopo una ventina di minuti di silenzio.  
“Uhm?” Fu la risposta di Tony, che doveva essere tanto preso dal lavoro da non aver effettivamente capito cos’avesse detto.  
"Ho detto: ti conviene rinunciare a Peggy!"  
 Prima di rispondere, Tony finì l’operazione e si stiracchiò.   
“Ah sì? Hai deciso di buttarti tu?” un ghigno veloce, rapido, gli occhi socchiusi.  
 Steve ridacchiò.  
"Peggy è come una sorella..." rispose, non cogliendo l’ambiguità della domanda "...E comunque si vede con un suo collega. Quindi fatti da parte, Stark, non è interessata!"

Tony naturalmente non si scompose, e guardò l’orologio: era passata quasi un’ora da quando era uscito, i due di sotto forse si erano dati una calmata.  
“Peggio per lei, proverò a cercare verso altri lidi…” Proclamò.  
Mise in stand by il Mac e si alzò, afferrando anche la tazza di caffè ormai vuota. Si sentiva tutte le gambe intirizzite, ma ciò non gli impedì di spostarsi verso la porta per avere una visuale migliore di Steve.

Stark entrò nel proprio campo visivo e Steve rimase lì com'era, mano a sorreggere la testa e gomito sul ginocchio.  
"Bravo, ottima idea.", rispose, guardandolo attentamente in faccia. Non gliel'avrebbe mai detto, ma gli occhiali da vista gli donavano.

   
L’ingegnere arricciò le labbra per non ridacchiare: non voleva attaccar briga nuovamente con una battuta a doppio senso delle solite.  
“Avanti, alzati e vieni da me, puoi dormire sul mio divano per stanotte.” Lo invitò, aprendo la porta e facendogli segno di entrare.  
 "Sei serio?"  
 “Se preferisci dormire sulle scale, fai pure.” Disse scocciato.  
Dannazione a Rogers, doveva sempre creare questioni.   
Entrò in casa e lasciò la porta aperta: Gli avrebbe dato un paio di minuti per entrare, se voleva fare la testa dura come al solito, si accomodasse pure, lui avrebbe comunque dormito comodo.  
Appoggiò il Mac sul tavolino davanti al divano e poi andò in cucina a mettere la tazza nel lavandino.   
La zona giorno del suo appartamento era open space e tanto, tanto disordinata, con libri, riviste, dvd, vestiti e videogiochi sparsi ovunque.  
Alle pareti c’erano appese numerose fotografie, per lo più suoi ritratti e sulla parete opposta al divano, troneggiava un televisore lcd cinquanta pollici.

Steve tentennò una trentina di secondi, poi il pensiero di un divano morbido (e di un bagno) lo convinse del tutto.   
Si alzò in piedi, si pulì i pantaloni con le mani e fece il suo ingresso nella tana di Stark.  
"Allora grazie... permesso...".   
Entrò con circospezione. La prima cosa che lo colpi fu il profumo di Stark che aleggiava ovunque. La seconda cosa la confusione. Per un attimo fu tentato di uscire, la confusione gli dava ansia, ma il divano era troppo attraente. Appoggiò la borsa su una seggiola e guardò il suo vicino.   
"Posso usare il bagno?"  
 “Fai pure. E’ la porta sulla sinistra, vado a cercarti una coperta e un cuscino. Se hai fame possiamo ordinare al take away.” Gli rispose Tony, che lo seguì indicandogli la porta, per infilarsi in camera sua e cercare la biancheria per il dirimpettaio  
Questi approvò la proposta con un cenno della testa e scomparve al gabinetto, chiudendo la porta a chiave. Si guardò attorno, circospetto, temendo di trovare il medesimo caos del resto della casa –Strano a dirsi, al contrario il bagno pareva vivibile.  
Faticò comunque a trovare il lavandino, tanto era ricoperto di oggetti e flaconi di ogni foggia e colore. E quello specchio gigante gli metteva soggezione anche se non ne capiva il motivo. Finito quello che doveva fare ritornò nel salone, cercando di non esternare la sua disapprovazione per quella confusione.  
"Beh...”iniziò. "...Grazie ancora per l'ospitalità..."

Tony aveva appoggiato le cose per il suo dirimpettaio sul divano e stava frugando in un cassetto della cucina alla ricerca dei numeri per il cibo d’asporto.  
“Figurati.” Fece spallucce. “Cinese? Pizza? Tex Mex? Cosa preferisci?”   
Alzò gli occhi per dare un’occhiata al salotto.  
“Puoi accomodarti, il divano non ti mangia.” Concluse.  
 Automaticamente Steve si sedette sui cuscini, un po' rigido, spostando con la punta della scarpa una scatola vuota sul pavimento e facendo una piccolissima smorfia schifata. Guardò Stark.   
"Tex-mex, se per te è okay!"  
 “Andata.” rispose prontamente Tony, che rimise a posto gli altri volantini e si avvicinò al ragazzo per porgergli il menu.  
“Scegli pure cosa vuoi, offro io.”  
Si allontanò di nuovo subito dopo, per andare a prendere due birre dal frigorifero.  
 Steve gli sorrise e scorse la lista, sentendo uno strano batticuore per la gentilezza dell’altro. Scosse la testa per scacciare la sensazione e si concentrò sul menu.   
"Prendo un burrito. E il chili con carne."  
“Complimenti, Rogers. Stomaco forte.” Ridacchiò Tony, avvicinandosi al divano e porgendogli una bottiglia.   
“Ti voglio sfidare e prendo lo stesso.”  
L’ingegnere cercò il telefono di casa nella confusione del tavolino, facendo attenzione a non far cadere il Mac, ancora abbandonato lì sopra.  
Una volta trovato il dispositivo, prese il menu che aveva ancora in mano Steve, compose il numero e fece la sua ordinazione.

   
Steve si rilassò conto lo schienale, _E’ solo incasinato, non è sporco,_ si ripeteva come un mantra e cominciò a sorseggiare la birra fresca.   
Oh sì, ci voleva proprio. Attese che Tony rimettesse a posto il ricevitore.   
"Quando Peggy ed io ordiniamo Tex-mex prendo spesso il chili e un burrito. Mi piace il cibo piccante."

   
“Eppure non ti credevo il tipo” gli rispose Tony, parecchio stupito che la loro conversazione stesse mantenendo un livello civile passati i cinque minuti, mentre si sedeva sul divano accanto a lui.  
“Cosa c’è? Non ti piace la birra?” Gli chiese, mentre dava un sorso alla propria.  
 "No, no, mi piace molto” rispose Steve, guardando la bottiglia in mano “Solo non sono abituato a berla in fretta.".   
Mantenne lo sguardo su di lui per un secondo di troppo e subito lo distolse, ricominciando a bere con lentezza. Il gesto, comunque, non sfuggì all’attenzione di Stark. Da parte propria, l’ingegnere si sentì a disagio per una frazione di secondo –Cosa assai strana per lui: un atteggiamento, di solito, lo lusingava.  
Per darsi un tono e non far trasparire nulla all’altro piazzò i piedi sul tavolino, facendo scivolare una già precaria rivista di fotografia.  
Non fece nemmeno in tempo a cadere a terra che Steve l'aveva già raccolta e sistemata sopra altre due, allineandole col bordo del tavolino, e raddrizzando un portapenne rovesciato.   
Il padrone di casa si girò a guardarlo un po’ perplesso.   
“Non ti sentire in dovere di mettere a posto, Rogers. Sei un ospite.”  
 "Le cose per terra mi danno fastidio."  
 “Non avrai il disturbo ossessivo compulsivo…?” Chiese Tony, che aveva praticamente finito la sua birra, ma teneva saldamente la bottiglia in mano, quasi volesse appigliarsi a qualcosa. Chissà per quale motivo, poi.  
 "No. No, non credo. Mi piace vivere nell'ordine.". Disse soprapensiero Steve, grattando con l'unghia l'etichetta della birra.  
Ci furono alcuni interminabili istanti di silenzio tra i due.   
Una situazione davvero assurda ed insolita.  
Innanzitutto perché Tony era praticamente incapace a tenere la bocca chiusa e poi perché loro, inspiegabilmente, trovavano sempre qualche motivo per darsele di santa ragione, verbalmente.  
 In aiuto arrivò il fattorino del ristorante Tex mex. Steve era così perso nei suoi pensieri che quando il campanello trillò fece un salto sul divano.   
"E' arrivata la cena." sottolineò, posando la bottiglia semivuota sul tavolino e alzandosi in piedi di botto. A parte quel breve momento di ansia si sentiva bene, la giornata sarebbe anche potuta finire peggio di così.

“Rilassati Rogers.” Gli intimò Tony, che nonostante fosse stato colto all’improvviso dallo scampanellio della consegna non si era spaventato più di tanto. Si alzò con calma ed andò ad aprire, non prima di aver preso i soldi dal portafogli.  
“Tieni pure il resto.” Disse garbatamente al ragazzo nel porgergli la somma, nel mentre che questi gli allungava la busta.  
Dopo aver chiuso la porta, Stark si avviò verso l’isola della cucina.  
“Vieni, mangiamo di qua.” Fece un cenno a Steve.  
Sull’isola c’era ancora qualche confezione del take away della sera prima, ma Tony si limitò a spostare tutto da un lato -Avrebbe buttato tutto dopo.  
Ed infine prese due piatti e delle posate pulite.

   
Steve fissò i resti della cena del giorno prima, ma non disse niente, di nuovo. Prese uno sgabello, liberò la seduta da buste e carte varie posandole sull'isola, vicino ai rifiuti, e si servì della sua porzione di chili e del burrito.   
"Che buono...", commentò alla prima forchettata di chili. Poi il naso cominciò a colare. "...E com'è piccante!". Prese il tovagliolo e si pulì, sperando che Stark non avesse notato.

Tony per poco non si strozzò col burrito quando vide la scena: finse comunque un colpo di tosse per non prendere il giro il ragazzo in maniera troppo palese. Si sarebbe sicuramente offeso.  
“Sì, abbastanza. Ci calcano la mano in questo locale, ma ne vale la pena.” Rispose poi, dopo aver mandato giù il suo boccone “Vuoi dell’acqua?”  
 Steve annuì con veemenza.   
"Grazie, volentieri.".   
Continuò a mangiare, nonostante stesse andando a fuoco. Prese il bicchiere che Tony gli stava porgendo e lo svuotò in un sorso.   
"Dove ordiniamo di solito Peggy ed io non è così piccante, però non è nemmeno così buono, devi dami il numero."   
Stava cominciando a diventare naturale una certa confidenza.  
“Ti lascio il menu, tanto loro ne portano sempre qualcuno nelle buste, ne avrò quattro o cinque in giro.” Rispose Stark, addentando con poca eleganza il suo ultimo pezzo di burrito.  
"Ti ringrazio.". Steve, dal canto suo, doveva ancora iniziarlo, il burrito. "Come mangi in fretta!"  
“Ho una gran fame.” Bofonchiò l’ingegnere, con la bocca ancora piena. “E’ praticamente da ieri sera che non mangio.”  
"Lavoro?".   
Steve finì le ultime forchettate di chili, si asciugò di nuovo il naso e attaccò il burrito.   
“Sì, negli ultimi giorni ho procrastinato troppo. Oggi ho dovuto sbrigare un po’ di questioni burocratiche e quando sono finalmente riuscito a mettermi davanti al computer, i tuoi amici qui sotto hanno deciso di fare una sessione straordinaria. In tutti i sensi.” Ridacchiò.  
 "Mh, posso capire...". Steve addentò la propria ordinazione. "Quando convivevo con Bucky ne ho passate di notti insonni... Poi mi son convertito ai tappi per orecchie."  
 Tony scoppiò a ridere.   
“Mi sa che la Romanoff ha studiato lirica, però!” Si alzò un istante per andare a prendere un’altra birra in frigo, ne mostrò una anche a Steve “Vuoi?”  
 "Grazie" rispose l’altro, continuando a mangiare "Quando è andato a convivere con Nat ho stappato lo champagne. Poi era un casinista. Io gli voglio bene, è il mio amico più caro, ma convivere con lui è impossibile."  
 “Eh, addirittura, e cos’aveva di così terribile? A me sembra tanto simpatico, a parte quando fa i cori con la fidanzata, tipo stasera.”   
Finito anche il chili in un lampo, Tony si stiracchiò visibilmente e si grattò la pancia -Insomma un vero lord.  
 Steve notò il gesto e storse appena l'angolo della bocca.   
"Lasciava i piatti sporchi nel lavello, gli asciugamani bagnati appallottolati, i boxer sporchi sulla maniglia del bagno, i grumi di dentifricio nel lavandino, non metteva mai su la carta igienica nuova, rimetteva il cartone del latte vuoto in frigo e mai una volta che abbia buttato via la spazzatura.". Finì il burrito. "Ma è simpatico, solo che è disordinato."  
Tony si sentì colpito in piena faccia, sembrava il suo ritratto. Di conseguenza cercò di minimizzare la cosa.  
“Cosa sarà mai! Un po’ di ordine creativo.”  
E per sottolineare il concetto, appallottolò il suo tovagliolo e lo lanciò verso il mucchietto dei resti della sera prima.

"Non esiste l'ordine creativo. Esiste l'ordine ed esiste il disordine. Quando c'era lui c'era disordine."  
 “Te l’ho mai detto che hai bisogno di rilassarti, Rogers?” Stark fece uno dei suoi soliti ghigni.  
Stava per chiedergli da quanto tempo non faceva sesso, ma sapeva che avrebbe passato il limite per far scoppiare una guerra civile, dunque ebbe il buon senso di trattenersi.  
 Steve si guardò.   
"Io sono rilassato."  
“Sicuro? Sei sempre impettito e rigido. Ti ho sempre visto con la schiena dritta. E non dirmi che sono retaggi dell’esercito perché non ti credo. Sei più teso di una corda di violino.” Nel concludere quella frase, Tony afferrò il suo piatto e quello di Steve per lasciarli nel lavandino. L’indomani li avrebbe lavati.   
Forse.

   
A sentire la parola _esercito_ , Rogers si sentì punto nel vivo.   
"Io sono così, Stark.". Chiuse la faccenda e raccattò i contenitori vuoti. "Dove li butto?"  
 Gli occhi al cielo, di nuovo per Tony.   
"Lascia pure tutto lì insieme al resto", indicò i sacchetti di prima. “Domani riempio il sacco grande, adesso non ho granché voglia.” E si alzò dal suo sgabello, stiracchiandosi una seconda volta.  
 "Se lo fai adesso poi non devi farlo domattina.".   
Come diamine faceva a non buttare quella roba? Il giorno dopo avrebbe emanato un fetore insopportabile, lo sentiva dai contenitori della sera precedente.

“Adesso vorrei andare sul divano a lavorare un po’. Non muore nessuno se un paio di contenitori di plastica restano lì.” Sbuffò Tony.  
Voleva davvero, _davvero_ mantenere un tono tranquillo, _davvero_ , ci provava, ma Steve trovava sempre il modo di irritarlo.  
 Rogers squadrò il mucchio di rifiuti sull'isola.   
"Vuoi fare la fine di quelli sepolti in casa? Sei un accumulatore seriale, per caso?".   
Gli era uscita spontanea e dal tono era palese come lo considerasse nemmeno paragonabile a Bucky, ma molto peggio.  
“Macché accumulatore seriale, Rogers. Guardi troppa televisione. Semplicemente è casa mia, faccio quello che voglio, quando voglio e adesso vorrei lavorare.” Stark alzò la voce e si lasciò cadere sul divano con molta poca delicatezza, sporgendosi verso il tavolino per afferrare il Mac e tornare ai suoi database.  
 "Peggio per te. Se Coulson trova un topo sul pianerottolo poi lo senti, te...".   
Steve gettò un'ultima occhiata schifata agli avanzi e si andò a sedere sul divano, vicino al bracciolo, lontano da Stark.  
 “Accendi pure la tv e guarda i tuoi accumulatori seriali.” Gli disse poi, Tony, molto brusco, ignorando di proposito il commento sul topo. Se non faceva delle iperboli, quel ragazzo non stava a posto. Non lo guardò, sebbene percepisse la distanza che li separava.  
"Se trovassi il telecomando li guarderei anche. Ma in questa casa sembra che sia esplosa una bomba, di conseguenza non ho idea di dove sia finito, il telecomando.".   
Addio cena tranquilla e addio raddrizzamento di giornata. Avrebbero sempre finito per litigare, qualsiasi argomento era buono per urlarsi dietro.  
 Tony chiuse nuovamente il Mac e guardò dritto in faccia Steve.   
“Senti, Fresh & Clean. Io ti sto ospitando in casa mia per non farti dormire sulle scale o per non farti scendere da quei due ninfomani dei tuoi amici, ti ho offerto anche la cena e vieni a questionare se casa mia è in ordine o meno?” A conclusione, quasi con gesto plateale, l’ingegnere si sporse in avanti, scostò le riviste, tirò fuori il telecomando e glielo lanciò addosso. “Tieni, basta guardare.”  
 "Ah, eccolo. Pensavo fosse finito sul lavandino." ribattè l’altro, piccato.   
“Ti ci metti di impegno a risultare così irritante? Un giorno capirò quale sia il tuo problema.”   
Neanche per quella sera Tony fu in grado di concentrarsi seriamente sul lavoro. Un’altra giornata così e si sarebbe trovato, per la prima volta in vita sua, con degli arretrati da smaltire. Avrebbe avuto voglia di lanciare il portatile, ma lo riappoggiò con vigore sul tavolino per poi buttarsi all’indietro verso lo schienale del divano ed incrociare le braccia.

Steve sorvolò sull'ultimo commento.   
"Lo stesso impegno che ci metti tu, evidentemente.". Si passò nervosamente le mani sui pantaloni -Sotto sotto non avrebbe voluto fare finire così la serata.

   
“Senti, sei tu quello che sta a casa degli altri a fare osservazioni su come vivano, cosa pretendi? Che ti porga la mano e ti dica _Bravo Rogers, sono un maiale e vivo nel disordine_? Avanti, confessa.” Fu la risposta acidissima di Tony.  
 "Sarebbe già un passo avanti, e magari butteresti via qualcosa."  
Stark si lasciò andare ad una risatina nervosa.   
“Certo che hai proprio una bella faccia tosta, tu.”  
Si alzò dal suo posto e afferrò per l’ennesima volta il portatile: quello aveva proprio la faccia come il culo a ringraziarlo così e si domandava come facesse a piac- _No,_ stava proprio divagando, il nervoso lo stava facendo delirare.  
Andò verso la sua stanza-ufficio per mettere a posto il Mac.

"Me l'hai chiesto, e io ti ho risposto, o volevi che ti dicessi: _Oh Tony, ma che dici, hai una casa ordinatissima, perchè Elle non le ha mai dedicato un servizio_?".   
Steve si sentiva veramente infame a rispondergli così, ma non poteva fare altrimenti. Non ci riusciva. Reclinò la testa sullo schienale del divano, tentato a dormire seriamente sulle scale.

“Ribadisco: sei tu che ti sei preso la libertà di commentare casa mia.” Urlò Tony dall’altra stanza, sbattendo la porta. Mise a posto il portatile, contrariamente al resto della casa, il suo _ufficio_ era in perfetto ordine. Rimase lì per un po’, si sedette , tolse gli occhiali che aveva lasciati indosso anche per cenare e si strofinò la faccia.  
Rogers era davvero impossibile e nonostante tutto non riusciva a buttarlo fuori di casa.

"Era un consiglio!" urlò Steve di rimando, stropicciandosi poi la faccia.   
E adesso? Sospirando si alzò dal divano, guardò le lenzuola e il cuscino vicino al bracciolo e raccattò la sua borsa. Magari Thor sarebbe tornato presto, avrebbe chiesto a lui il divano.

   
Tony riemerse dalla stanza proprio mentre Steve era sull’uscio, intento ad andarsene via.  
“Dove stai andando?” Chiese, con voce rassegnata.  
Il dirimpettaio indicò la porta.   
"Aspetto Thor. Chiederò a lui di ospitarmi.". 

Rogers si passò nervosamente la punta della scarpa sui pantaloni. Non se la sentiva di stare lì. Nonostante tutto, però, gli dispiaceva. Non sapeva bene per cosa gli dispiacesse, se per aver criticato la casa, se per avere fatto l'acido dopo che Stark gli aveva offerto la cena o se per via del divano, però in quel momento provava dispiacere. Un profondo, immane, immenso, fastidioso dispiacere.

   
“Non ti ha mandato via nessuno, Rogers. Torna dentro e non fare il bambino.”  
Tony scosse la testa e andò verso la cucina. Aveva un _vizietto:_ quando stava a casa da solo e non faceva troppo tardi a lavorare, si preparava una tazzona di latte prima di andare a dormire. Si sentiva in imbarazzo a compiere il suo rito davanti a Steve, ma allo stesso tempo non gliene importava più di tanto.  
Prese il cartone dal frigo e riempì la tazza, per poi metterla a scaldare nel microonde.

Steve tentennò un attimo sulla porta. Poi, con calma, si sfilò la borsa a tracolla e tornò a sedersi sul divano, composto, osservando i gesti di Tony senza dire niente. Non credeva fosse uno da latte caldo.

“Se hai bisogno del bagno sai dov’è. Se hai bisogno di un pigiama, non ne ho. Posso prestarti una tuta. Io me ne vado in camera.”   
L’ingegnere era ancora piuttosto scocciato per la scenata di prima, sebbene il nervoso gli fosse ormai del tutto passato. Tirò fuori la tazza dal fornetto al cinguettio del timer e si avviò in camera. Aveva una televisione anche lì, avrebbe potuto guardare i suoi cartoni animati serali dal letto.  
 "No, no, va bene così.". Steve non si mosse dalla sua posizione. "Allora... buonanotte, Stark."  
 Tony mugugnò qualcosa e chiuse la porta dietro di sé.

Rimasto da solo, Steve finalmente si rilassò contro lo schienale, chiudendo gli occhi e respirando profondamente un paio di volte. Si tolse le scarpe, la felpa, sistemò le lenzuola e il cuscino alla meglio.   
Fece una puntatina al bagno, cercando di non guardare quello specchio enorme e, infine, si distese sul divano, dopo aver spento la luce. Era comodo e sentiva piano piano i muscoli sciogliersi. Ripensò alla serata e non fu molto contento del suo comportamento, ma non ce la poteva fare: quando vedeva certe cose si sentiva in dovere di segnalarle, era più forte di lui. Sospirò. Mandò un sms a Peggy dicendole di chiamarlo _assolutamente_  appena fosse tornata a casa e ripose il telefono sotto il cuscino. Ripensando a tutto quanto si addormentò in cinque minuti.

Tony, stranamente, si era addormentato presto dopo la quotidiana sessione di Spongebob su Nickelodeon. Nel cuore della notte, però, si svegliò con una strana sensazione, come una sorta di senso di colpa. Cosa praticamente mai provata in vita sua. Si alzò e andò in cucina senza premurarsi di mettersi una maglietta addosso, solo in mutande. Cercò di fare molto piano per non svegliare Steve.  
Prese un sacco nero della spazzatura, e lo riempì con i contenitori ed il resto che aveva lasciato a lato dell’isola.   
Lo fece in silenzio, non voleva disturbare il ragazzo, ma soprattutto non voleva dargli la soddisfazione di aver ragione facendosi beccare mentre puliva. Dopo aver fatto sparire tutto, chiuse il sacco e lo mise fuori dalla porta, così da portarlo ai bidoni dietro il palazzo l’indomani.   
Conclusa l’operazione, tornò a letto.


	15. Muri

 

**Muri**

   
   
Il giorno dopo fu una giornata alquanto frenetica per l’amministratore: tra il riordinare la casa, l’arrivo dei tecnici, che ci avevano messo quasi quattro ore per rimontare la porta, continuando a chiedersi quale razza di animale avesse potuto scardinare una porta blindata di quelle dimensioni – con Phil che li ascoltava e rideva sotto i baffi – e varie faccende che riguardavano il benessere del palazzo, si erano fatte le sei e l’uomo aveva cominciato a prepararsi per la cena che lo vedeva impegnato, quella sera, con il suo amico e medico, Michael Grosse. Ci aveva messo un po’ a convincere Clint che no, non poteva andare con loro e che no, non poteva neanche seguirli. Alla fine Coulson aveva dovuto dirgli che se si fosse fatto vedere, lui non gli avrebbe più rivolto la parola – neanche fossero stati dei bambini. Prima di uscire era passato a salutarlo, rassicurandolo che era solo  _un’innocua cena tra amici_. Era uscito dal palazzo con il medico che lo aspettava in macchina, una splendida Mercedes blu oltremare. Avevano cenato nel suo ristorante italiano preferito – “Mi meraviglio che te ne sia ricordato.”  “Io ricordo sempre tutto, Phil, dovresti saperlo.” – l’uomo ogni tanto aveva ammiccato e fatto battutine sul suo rapporto con Clint – “Oh avanti! Quell’uomo è completamente folle, dovresti lasciarlo perdere!” – e alla fine lo aveva riaccompagnato a casa. Giunto sotto il portone era sceso dalla macchina anche il medico e dopo un “Spero di sentirti presto.” gli aveva scoccato un bacio sulla guancia, un po’ troppo vicino alle labbra, per i gusti di Phil, che era rimasto immobile, affatto sorpreso dalla sua audacia – si conoscevano da una vita, ormai e al college avevano avuto anche una  _mezza_  storia, quindi...  
Dopo averlo visto risalire in auto e mettere in moto, aveva preso le chiavi e si era diretto nel suo appartamento.  
   
"Stai tranquillo, Clint."  _Sdlong_. " E' solo una cena tra amici, Clint."  _Sdlong_. "E' una cosa innocente, Clint"  _Slondg_. Un ringhio di rabbia accompagnato da un'altra parte della semiautomatica che cadeva a terra. Clint lanciò via la pistola, imprecando e bestemmiando e latrando una sequela di insulti poco ripetibili: era da giorni che non tirava fuori l'arma per la pulizia di routine e, se era accaduto proprio quella sera, lo aveva fatto unicamente allo scopo di tenere le mani occupate invece di chiuderle attorno alla carotide di Grosse. Sentiva le viscere andare a fuoco, lo stomaco sballottato da una parte all'altra, nausea contro i denti e rabbia, furia, collera, tali da stritolare ogni pensiero lucido, da infiammargli la vista e arrostire gli occhi in lampo rossi, bollenti. I gesti erano nervosi, incontrollati, vibrava dalla sommità della testa alla punta dei piedi, la voce usciva a rantoli sbocconcellati, rozzi, rochi, l'iride era incastonata nell'orbita non troppo dissimile ad un dischetto di metallo o alla parte finale di una pallottola. Non sapeva perché, non sapeva per quale, assurdo, accidenti di motivo le labbra di Grosse vicine, oh, così vicine alla bocca di Coulson l'avevano fatto imbestialire, costringendolo a barricarsi nell'appartamento per non scendere e sbattere quel maledetto idiota sul marciapiedi. L'ex cecchino inspirò un ansimo fischiante, il fiato rancido, mefitico, nelle narici e dentro i polmoni. Ululò una bestemmia ai pezzi scardinati della pistola davanti a sé e pressò le mani sulle tempie, ogni singolo nervo crepitante concentrato alla spasmodica ricerca di controllo dilaniato brano a brano, senza pietà, senza possibilità di appello, né redenzione. Phil arrivò davanti al suo appartamento e a quello di Clint. Stette un attimo a guardare la porta, indeciso se bussare al ragazzo o meno. Prese un profondo respiro, era sicuro che il ragazzo non sarebbe andato a dormire se prima non lo avesse visto  _incolume_. Bussò al campanello e attese.  
"Non sono in casa." Sibilò Barton, cocciuto, arrabbiato fino a sentir la testa girare "Non sono in casa." Ripeté, a voce più alta, il tono tanto acceso da dare l'impressione che sarebbe esploso da un momento all'altro.  
Phil aggrottò le sopracciglia, accigliato: "Lo sai, vero, che dire  _non sono in casa_  equivale ad esserci?"  
"Lo sa, vero, che quando dico che vedo  _tutto_  non è per facile vanteria?"  
Rilasciò un sospiro rassegnato: "Dai Clint, apri la porta e parliamo."  
"Stiamo parlando, mi sembra."  
Cominciò a spazientirsi: "Apri la porta o giuro che me ne vado!"  
"Faccia come vuole, signore. La Mercedes di Grosse è ancora qui, sa? Sta aspettando un suo ripensamento."  
Sbuffò: "E' andato via... Mi spieghi perché sei arrabbiato? Per la cena?"  
"Non sono arrabbiato." Menzogna, Clint. Menzogna. Menzognamenzognamenzognamenzognamenzognamenzognamenzognamenz----"Della cena che vuole che mi importi? Ma, almeno, potevate salutarvi lontano dai miei occhi."  
Si portò una mano sul viso, esasperato: "Clint, ti prego, apri, mi sento un idiota a star qui fuori a parlare con una porta!"  
 _E io mi sento un idiota a bruciare per la rabbia._  Con uno scatto di reni, Clint si rimise in piedi, calciò di malagrazia i componenti smontati della pistola - _Clang Dleng Sdlong_  cantarono e gorgheggiarono il calcio e il tamburo -, agguantò la maniglia e aprì, stritolandola. "Ora va meglio?" smozzicò a denti digrignati, le palpebre socchiuse, la bocca storta, la mascella contratta e livida.  
Sospirò, Phil, e per un attimo sollevò gli occhi al soffitto - quando ci si metteva Clint era davvero un bambino: "E' stato solo un bacio sulla guancia e spero che tu abbia notato che non l'ho ricambiato."  
 _Certo che l'ho notato, non mi sfugge nulla, ma Dio, Dio, non riesco a non essere infuriato, non ci riesco, non ci riesco---!_  Incapace di dare una voce a quelle parole, l'ex cecchino preferì trincerarsi dietro un silenzio ostinato, il freddo del pomello che gli penetrava nel palmo come coltelli - Poteva giurarci, un bubbone violaceo non glielo avrebbe tolto nessuno.  
"Clint?" gli si avvicinò, "Mi spieghi perché sei così arrabbiato?"  
Un passo indietro, deciso a scostarsi più che poteva dall'amministratore. Una scarica collerica gli attraversò le braccia e le mani chiuse a pugno, esplose nella testa, dietro le palpebre, sulla lingua. "Non lo so!" abbaiò, al limite della sopportazione, lo stomaco liquefatto, le braccia alzate in un ruggito frustrato "Sono  _furioso_  e non so neanche il  _perché_! Vorrei colpire qualcuno, fare a pezzi qualcosa, mi sento bruciare, come se avessi la febbre, Dio, non so neanche il perché!"  
Phil si portò le mani sul viso e poi nei capelli, frustrato; aveva passato tutta la sera a ignorare le frecciatine di Michael, sia su di loro che su Clint; l’unica cosa che voleva era mettersi a letto e dormire, magari con il ragazzo accanto, e invece era lì che doveva interpretare i suoi stati d’animo : "Sei impossibile! Sto facendo di tutto per te e tu non fai altro che comportarti in maniera criptica! Io non so più che fare!”  
Clint, per un attimo, spalancò la bocca, quindi la richiuse, negli occhi balenò una fiamma stizzita. "Dunque adesso la colpa sarebbe mia?"  _Certo che lo è, Clint! Sei tu che stai tirando fuori tutta questa pantomima senza senso!_  
"Non sto dicendo questo! Solo che io non so più come comportarmi con te! Sembra che tutto quello che faccio è sbagliato! Mi sto impegnando al massimo per farti capire quanto tengo a te, ma sembra che a te non importi! Forse Michael ha ragione quando dice che sono l'unico a tenerci a questa...  _cosa_."  
 _Stump_. Primo coltello affondato, prima piaga, prima ferita aperta. Primo singulto all'altezza del cuore, primo affogare di fiato, primo frantumarsi di spirito. "Oh, certo!" invece di dare ascolto a quel poco di ragione che ancora si ostinava a picchiargli contro il cranio, l'ex cecchino scattò "Perché Grosse, oltre a una laurea in medicina, è anche un esperto di rapporti sociali! Lui è dentro la mia testa, no? Lui può capire cosa e quando e come lo voglio! Certo! Naturale! E' la  _sua_  parola contro la mia, vero?"  _Strada sbagliata, Clint, strada sbagliata, torna indietro, fa' manovra finché puoi!_  
"Almeno lui mi dimostra di tenerci! Con te invece è sempre un decifrare messaggi, un leggere tra le righe, un captare continuamente segnali che capisci solo tu!" La stanchezza, la frustrazione e un principio di mal di testa possono essere più letali di una schioppettata in pieno petto.  
"Lui non dimostra di tenere a lei, lui dimostra soltanto di volerla portare via da  _me_!" Urlò - E la disperazione, l'ira erano un'unica mescita, un unico calderone.  
"Clint io e te  _non.stiamo.insieme_!" Phil si fermò un attimo per respirare e cercare di calmarsi, una mano sul viso a coprire gli occhi.  
Ed ogni cosa scivolò nel silenzio. I suoni si azzittirono. I colori divennero grigi. Tutto, nell'essere "Clinton Francis Barton", cadde. Cascarono le spalle, le braccia, il torace, gli occhi impallidirono, slavati, la bocca s'impregnò di polvere. Non era più un militare. Non era più un saltimbanco. A malapena, forse, si sarebbe potuta equiparare la sua espressione vuota a quella di un bambino cui avessero appena detto che Babbo Natale era una finzione, una storia, una frottola. Lo sguardo, vacuo, sperso, tremolò in mezzo alle ciglia spalancate, alla ricerca di un appiglio, di una sicurezza _«Mi ha guardato spaesato, quasi si stesse chiedendo cosa avesse sbagliato di nuovo.»_  "Io...." tentò, la voce malapena udibile, d'un bianco cadaverico "Allora, fino ad adesso...?"  
La mano scivolò dagli occhi alla bocca, Phil lo guardò, un ombra di dispiacere sul viso: "Non ci siamo mai detti nulla. O meglio," scosse le spalle e cominciò a spostare il peso del corpo da un piede all'altro, dondolando appena, "Io ti ho detto quello che provo, ma tu non mi hai mai risposto e ho semplicemente pensato che non volessi..."  
 _Sei una brutta persona_ , Clint Barton. Sei talmente preso dall' _odiare te stesso_  che quando qualcuno inizia ad  _averti a cuore_ , o Dio non voglia, quando tu inizi ad avere a cuore _qualcuno_... _li allontani_.  
Ne avesse avuto la forza, Clint se lo sarebbe voluto gridare addosso, imprimerlo a fuoco perché brillasse come monito incandescente sulla pelle, perché gli penetrasse fin dentro al sangue e si sostituisse finanche all'ossigeno che respirava. ...Se solo ne avesse avuto la forza... "Io ti ho... Detto molto più di quanto fosse lecito. Di quanto mi fosse permesso." Mormorò lentamente, costretto com'era a modulare parola per parola, sillaba per sillaba, fonema per fonema il groviglio umido che gli stringeva la gola "Tu mi facevi delle domande. Non ti ho negato risposte. Non parlavo dei miei genitori da ancora prima di scappare dall'orfanotrofio. Non ho più... toccato nessuno dal primo anno nell'esercito." Gli occhi non erano fissi sul nulla, spaziavano nel vuoto, la voce era meno di un'eco "Tu mi hai visto e io ti ho... Permesso di continuare a farlo, poco alla volta. Avrei potuto nascondermi di nuovo, sono bravo a farlo, lo sai." aggrottò la fronte, la spianò in un respiro a metà "...Non era abbastanza?"  
Gli si avvicinò fino a trovarsi a pochi centimetri da lui: "Se tu non me le dici, queste cose, come faccio a saperle? Non ho la capacità di leggere nel pensiero e con le persone sono sempre stato un disastro. Io non... _vedo_ , non mi accorgo delle cose, sono un pessimo osservatore. Michael mi è dovuto saltare addosso per farmi capire che gli piacevo." Sollevò una mano a sfiorargli una guancia, "Mi dispiace Clint, ma con me devi essere chiaro e diretto, altrimenti le cose non le capisco." Sollevò le spalle, "Sono un idiota, ma è così."  
Clint si ritrasse - Non con rabbia, non con disgusto, non con rancore. Mosse semplicemente un passo all'indietro, la bocca ora serrata, gli occhi disperati. Hai fallito, Agente Barton. Fallito. Fallito. Fallitofallitofallitofallitofallitofallitofallitofallit---"Posso stare da solo per un po'?" E se la domanda fosse rivolta a Coulson o al ciangottante sciabordio che gli ribolliva nelle orecchie, non era dato sapere.  
Sospirò: "Sì, certo. Sai dove trovarmi." Si diresse alla porta, ma si fermò dopo pochi passi, voltandosi di nuovo a guardarlo. Fece per dire qualcosa, ma poi scosse la testa e andò via.  
Il braccio di Clint chiuse la porta. Le ginocchia di Clint si piegarono. La schiena di Clint s'addossò alla porta. La mano di Clint affondò nella tasca. Le dita di Clint trassero il cellulare. La memoria di Clint digitò il numero. Bip. Bip. Bip. Rispondi. Ti prego. Rispondi. _Click_  «Pronto?» "Pronto? Kate?" «Clint? Che---? Perché mi stai chiamando a quest'ora?» "E' successo un casino, Katie. Un vero casino." «Che hai fatto stavolta? Dio, Clint, hai una voce! Calmati e dimmi tutto. Che è successo? Che casino?» "...Credo...Sono innamorato di Coulson."  
Phil rimase sul pianerottolo a pensare a cosa fare. Voleva ritornare indietro, scusarsi e abbracciarlo, sussurrandogli quanto lo amasse - perché sì, ormai ci era arrivato pure lui a capirlo. Prese un profondo respiro e, deciso, tornò indietro e stava per bussare quando gli giunse all'orecchio la voce di Clint.  
«Clint, non per dire, eh, ma mi sembrava abbastanza ovvio.» "Bé, a quanto pare non lo era." replicò Barton, stizzito, la nuca reclinata all'indietro. Sentiva freddo. Allo stomaco, ai polpastrelli, un po' ovunque, radicato in ogni dove. "Non lo era, anzi. Tutto il contrario." «...Aspetta, avete rotto?» "No, Katie, non abbiamo rotto. Testuali parole:  _Noi non stiamo insieme_." «Oh.» "...Pensavo di conoscere ogni livello di solitudine possibile ed immaginabile. Ma questo fa male, Katie. Fa un  _fottuto_ male."  
Sapeva che era maleducazione origliare le conversazioni altrui, ma fu più forte di lui. Portò una mano e l’orecchio sulla porta. Quando le parole del ragazzo gli giunsero attraverso l’ostacolo del legno sentì il cuore aumentargli i battiti nel petto, un calore gli si diffuse per tutto il corpo.  
«Cosa ti aspettavi? Che fosse tutto rosa e fiori?» “Non mi aspettavo nulla, dannazione! Nulla!" si portò una mano alla fronte, la radice del naso stretta tra i polpastrelli tremanti "Cristo Dio, l'unica cosa che mi aspettavo era...." serrò le palpebre "L'unica cosa che mi aspettavo era averlo qui. Sempre. Colazione, cena, pranzo, qualsiasi cosa, una motivazione qualsiasi, che importava? Lui, ecco tutto quello che mi aspettavo."  
Sorrise, poggiando la fronte sulla superficie fredda - Dio, quanto si sentiva egoista in quel momento, aveva pensato solo a lui e non a Clint, non a quello che stava provando lui.  
«Clint....» "Sai qual è la parte peggiore, Katie? Lo sai? E' che l'ho sempre dato per scontato, dannazione! Dannazione, maledizione, Dio!" abbatté un pugno sul pavimento, si curvò su se stesso, si chiuse nelle spalle, nelle braccia serrate ai fianchi "Lui mi ha visto. Non ci era mai riuscito nessuno. Non l'ho scacciato, non l'ho mandato via, non mi sono nascosto. Credo di averlo spaventato, esasperato, rattristato innumerevoli volte eppure, eppure lui non se n'è mai andato! Mai! Gli ho raccontato dell'esercito, Katie. Gli ho detto dei miei genitori, gli ho detto  _tutto_ , gli sto  _ancora_ dicendo tutto e lui continua ad ascoltarmi, mi abbraccia, non mi fa sentire solo. Mai. Mi tocca. Mi sfiora. Non ha paura di me, mi guarda come si guarda un essere umano e non una macchina da guerra. Non mi compatisce, Katie...Mi vuole  _guarire_. E io---" soffocò un gemito contro le gambe "E io ho finito per dare per scontato che ci sarebbe stato lui, accanto a me. Che mi avrebbe accompagnato. Sostenuto. Sempre. Ovunque. Mi sento vuoto. Ho freddo. Ho  _paura_  Katie, sono _terrorizzato_  dall'idea di affrontare di nuovo tutto questo da solo. Non ce la faccio. Ho bisogno di lui. Ho bisogno di lui, ne ho così bisogno che potrei morire, ne ho così bisogno che non riesco a respirare. Non ce la faccio, Katie, non ce la posso fare. Ho bisogno di lui, se non c'è lui è la fine. Sai che ha detto? Lo sai? «Vedo un ragazzo dolce e altruista, nonostante voglia credere il contrario. Un ragazzo che si è fatto da solo, che è caduto e si è rialzato da solo, nonostante le ferite e la cattiveria del mondo. Vedo un uomo con il quale vorrei stare e che vorrei far sentire vivo e unico, proprio come mi fa sentire lui.» Katie, Dio mio, ha detto che lo faccio sentire vivo. Ha visto quello che ero prima che diventassi sporco, infetto, che mi tarlassero il cervello, mi prende le mani, le tiene, le stringe, le mani, Katie, capisci? Le mie mani che sono tanto sporche di sangue da fare ribrezzo e quelle mani, queste mani, questa bocca, questi occhi, questo corpo, ha detto che lo fanno sentire vivo. _Io_  lo faccio sentire vivo---" esaurì il rigurgito in un singulto strappato a forza nella gola "Lui mi fa...sentire a casa. Mi fa sentire giusto. Non mi fa sentire schizzato, sbagliato, malato, finito, drogato. Quando non c'è lui, invece, torno ad esserlo. Malato, schizzato, drogato, infetto, sbagliato, finito, un assassino, tarlato..." annaspò "Ho bisogno di lui. Ho bisogno di lui, Katie, ne ho bisogno, non ci riesco, muoio, Katie, muoio, non respiro, ho bisogno di lui, non può andarsene, non può, ho bisogno di lui. Ho bisogno di lui, è la mia cura, mi perdo se non c'è lui. Ne ho bisogno ne ho bisogno ne ho bisogno ne ho bisogno ne ho bisogno---"  
Le parole del ragazzo gli arrivarono dritto al cuore, gli si conficcarono nel cervello, provò un dolore quasi fisico. Phil si lasciò scivolare contro la porta, le guance bagnate da calde lacrime e l'unico desiderio di abbracciarlo, stringerlo forte a se e dirgli quanto lo amasse. Fu istinto, fu passione, fu disperazione e desiderio a farlo bussare alla porta.  
Colto di sorpresa, Clint sussultò e si voltò di scatto, con tanta violenza improvvisa che il cellulare gli sfuggì dalle mani e cadde a terra con un tonfo. «Clint!» lo raggiunse la voce soffocata di Kate «Clint, che c'è? Che cazzo succede? Clint?» L'ex cecchino annaspò in cerca di aria, un rivolo di sudore a colare lungo il collo. "Oh." boccheggiò "Non c'è lei dietro la porta, vero, signore?"  
E nonostante tutto, una risata riusciva sempre a strappargliela - era proprio questo che amava di lui, il fatto di farlo sentire sempre  _bene_. "Si, sono io."  
«E’ lui? E' lui? Passamelo! Passamelo! Passamelo, brutto idiota---!» Ignorando apertamente le proteste della ragazza al telefono, l'ex cecchino camminò ginocchioni alla porta e vi si issò, le mani appoggiate alla superficie lignea. "Signore...?" lo chiamò "Ha---La voce soffocata. Ovattata. Gonfia. Stava piangendo...?"  
Tirò su col naso e si passò le mani sugli occhi, prendendo un profondo respiro: "Vuoi davvero parlarne tramite la porta?"  
"Bé, l'ultima volta che l'ho aperta non è andata tanto bene." ridacchiò - E, subito, lo strillo di Kate lo raggiunse a mo' di coscienza «Apri quella stramaledetta porta, coglione sociopatico che non sei altro!»  
Sentì l'urlo della ragazza persino attraverso l'ostacolo della porta e non poté fare a meno di soffiare una risata: "Clint, dai apri."  
«Giuro su Dio che se non apri---» Barton roteò gli occhi al cielo e passò la mano tra i capelli corti, le punte ispide a punzecchiargli palmo e polpastrelli. Deglutì. Allungò le dita. Le ritrasse. Si morse il labbro. Riafferrò la maniglia. Ingoiò un respiro frantumato, masticato tra i denti. Si fece coraggio e aprì uno spiraglio ad ogni cigolio sempre più ampio, fino a spuntare con tutta la testa. "...Ehi." tentò, sollevando innocente le sopracciglia e piegando la bocca in un accenno sorridente.  
In quel momento gli sembrò proprio un bambino: "Ehi, mi fai entrare?"  
Torse il collo a guardarsi dietro le spalle e poi di nuovo voltò la testa. "Le fanno impressione le pistole...?" «Clint, e che cazzo!» "...Entri." gli accordò, scostandosi per farlo passare e tendendo il braccio come a presentarlo lì dentro per la prima volta. «...Aspetta. Pistola?!»  
"Ma la pistola non era lì anche prima?" Chiese entrando. Aspettò che il ragazzo chiudesse la porta prima di avvicinarglisi e abbracciarlo. Si aggrappò a lui disperatamente, come se fosse l'unica cosa a cui aggrapparsi per avere salva la vita: nascose il viso nell'incavo del collo, una mano tra i suoi capelli e una a stringergli la vita.  
"Oh, l'ha vist---" E non riuscì a concludere la frase che già l'altro l'aveva stretto a sé, e il suo profumo , la sua presenza, la sua essenza, la sua  _esistenza_  gli esplose nel petto, gli fece girare la testa, schiantare il respiro contro la cassa toracica. Spinto dalla medesima disperazione che prima l'aveva trascinato all'orlo della crisi asmatica, Clint abbandonò la fronte contro la sua spalla, le mani artigliate alle sue scapole, un tremore ben percepibile lungo le braccia. «Spero che, quando comincerete a pomiciare, avrete almeno la decenza di chiudere la chiamata.»  
Phil rise contro il suo collo e sollevò appena la testa: "Sai che potresti chiuderla anche tu la chiamata, vero?" Chiese alla ragazza.  
«Oh, salve signor Coulson. Speravo proprio di sentirla. Clint, da bravo, sollevami da terra e passami a quell'anima santa che ha deciso di sopportarti per il resto dei suoi giorni.» "Potrei accidentalmente schiacciare il tastino rosso." «Fallo e ti eviro con una cuspide.» Clint alzò gli occhi ad incontrare quelli di Phil. Tese l'indice, aprì la bocca "Un minuto soltanto" si scusò, prima di chinarsi a prendere rapidamente l'apparecchio e passarlo all'amministratore "E' per lei. Buona fortuna." «Ti ho sentito!»  
Prese il telefono: "Ciao Kate, come stai?"  
«Ora magnificamente, signor Coulson. Il magnificamente di chi, bé, si è appena sentita sciorinare i motivi per cui non sarà mai _lei_ , ma ehi, sono Kate Bishop, ho una lista di corteggiatori che va di qui alla Florida, quindi...» un sospiro «Mi ascolti bene. Non la odio, sia chiaro. Non ora, almeno. La odierò e tanto, anche, se Clint mi chiamerà di nuovo in questo stato. Se lo sentirò spezzato a metà. Se lo sentirò gemere sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi, ad implorare lacrime che, a quanto pare, gli hanno insegnato a non versare. Posso mettermi da parte, d'accordo, ma Clint rimarrà sempre Clint, per me, e voglio proteggerlo. Qui lo giuro, dovesse succedere di nuovo dovrà guardarsi le spalle e dormire con un occhio aperto, la notte. Intesi, signor Coulson? Veda di meritarselo così come lui dovrà farsi in quattro per meritare lei.»  
Sorrise ascoltando le parole della ragazza: "Te lo prometto, non accadrà più."  
«Lo spero. Si ricordi chi è Clint, signor Coulson. Si rammenti da quello che le racconterà e che a me sarà sempre interdetto, cosa gli hanno fatto. Cosa ha fatto e cosa si è fatto. Si ricordi che con Clint i parametri normali di valutazione non funzionano e che dovrà stare parecchio attento a cogliere ogni segnale: non solo quelli buoni e di apertura, ma anche e soprattutto quelli di chiusura -Perché si chiuderà, oh se lo farà. Se le negherà qualcosa, veda di capire se lo sta negando a lei oppure a se stesso, spinto dall'assurda idea che non se lo merita, che non si merita nulla di quello che lei gli sta offrendo, Phil. Ci siamo capiti?»  
Soppesò le parole della ragazza, le ripeté nella mente, a volersele imprimere maggiormente: gli tornarono alla mente mille parole, mille occasioni, mille sguardi di cui solo ora cominciava a capirne il significato. Si diede mentalmente dell’idiota, più e più volte per non aver capito prima. “Ti ringrazio Kate,“ sorrise posando lo sguardo sul ragazzo, che intanto si era messo a raccogliere i pezzi sparsi della pistola, “Mi farebbe molto piacere incontrarti, uno di questi giorni, e chiacchierare un po’, ma ora ti sarei grato se  _ci_  lasciassi da soli.” Si sarebbe scusato più avanti con la ragazza per la sua maleducazione, ma ora, l’unica cosa che gli premeva, era quella di parlare con Clint.  
«Parlerò con lei più che volentieri, signor Coulson, ma impedisca a quell'altro di ficcanasare o è la volta buona che gli faccio del serio male fisico.» un sospiro e il tono si addolcì, divenne appena più pesante «Clint ha fatto la scelta giusta, Phil. Sono contenta per lui. Arrivederci e me lo saluti.»  _Click_. Barton, nel frattempo, aveva rimesso insieme la semiautomatica e la stava soppesando tra le mani, per essere sicuro di non averla rovinata dopo i calci e le bestemmie. "Quante volte l'ha minacciata di morte, signore?" Si informò, alzando gli occhi su di lui al di sopra della canna.  
Continuò a sorridere al telefono, ascoltando le parole della ragazza. Non poté far a meno di pensare che Clint, tra loro, aveva scelto lui e una leggera sensazione di vittoria lo colse, anche se solo per un attimo. Salutò La ragazza e si voltò verso Clint: "Solo un paio di volte." Vedendolo trafficare con la pistola alzò le mani e un sopracciglio, in segno di resa: "Hai intenzione di uccidermi?"  
"Non al momento" ammise Barton, con un veloce ghigno, "Volevo solo controllare di non averla troppo malmenata. Si rilassi comunque. È scarica."  
Lo superò e andò a sedersi sul divano: "Lascia perdere la pistola e vieni qui."  
"La pistola è importante, signore." Replicò. Tuttavia la appoggiò su uno dei ripiani della libreria e si sistemò sul divano, un pugno a sostenersi la testa, gli occhi in quelli di Coulson. "E' un vecchio cimelio. Relativamente."  
"Me la mostrerai più tardi..." Gli portò una mano al viso e lo attirò sulle sue labbra. Fu disperato, famelico, passionale con un piccolo retrogusto di dolcezza. Se lo strinse contro, cercando più contatto possibile.  
Di sicuro, tra tutte le reazioni, Clint quella non se l'era immaginata. D'accordo, forse un minimo di sforzo avrebbe anche potuto farlo, va bene, è lecito, ma il gesto lo colse comunque di sorpresa. Spiazzato per alcuni secondi, presto il _bisogno_ che tanto aveva urlato e pregato e agognato, gli risalì il torace, gli riempì i polmoni come fuoco e la bocca si schiuse ad accogliere il respiro di Phil, una mano aggrappata al suo ginocchio, il petto spinto in avanti contro quello ansimante dell'amministratore.  
Si staccò solo per riprendere fiato e per sussurrargli un leggerissimo "Mi dispiace." sulle labbra rosse, prima di riprendere a baciarlo, stringendolo ancora di più. "Non lo dica" mormorò, tra un bacio e un sussurro e un suono e una carezza, "Non lo dica."  
Gli si accoccolò contro, il viso nascosto nell'incavo del collo, una mano a stringergli la maglietta sul petto. Aveva un groppo in gola e una gran voglia di piangere - cosa stupida, non ricordava neanche l'ultima volta che aveva pianto, escludendo poco prima quando aveva sentito le parole del ragazzo. Si sentiva triste e felice allo stesso tempo, voleva dirgli tantissime cose e al contempo stare in silenzio ad ascoltare i battiti del suo cuore - che avesse cominciato anche lui ad impazzire?  
"Signore..." seppur con movimenti ancora legnosi, ancora poco - se non per nulla - avvezzi all'abitudine, Clint gli cinse le spalle con un braccio, lo attirò a sé, le dita che sfioravano piano il profilo dell'orecchio; l'altra mano si appoggiò alla schiena dell'uomo e diede una piccola spinta perché la distanza fra loro divenisse minima. "Non mentivo, prima, quando ho detto che ho bisogno di lei. Che lei è la mia cura. Non volevo...fare del facile sentimentalismo. E' la verità. Sono malato, guardiamo in faccia la realtà: non lo nascondo, né intendo negarlo." si morse il labbro inferiore "Ma--Passa in secondo piano, se sono con lei. Non ho idea se sia effetto placebo o che so io. Con lei accanto, la mia malattia si attenua. Non sparisce del tutto, ma non la sento più divorarmi con tanta ferocia dall'interno."  
Sentì lo stomaco contorcersi e si ritrovò con il viso nascosto tra le pieghe della sua maglietta e calde lacrime a solcargli le guance.  
L'ex cecchino praticamente sobbalzò sul divano, provocando un gemito di protesta da parte dei cuscini logori e sciancati. "Signore!" esclamò, in allarme, le mani al viso di Coulson per convincerlo ad alzarlo verso di lui "Signore, che le succede? Sta bene?"  
Sollevò il viso e lo nascose tra le mani: "Sto bene... non so cosa..." si asciugò le guance, ma le lacrime continuavano a cadere e lui non riusciva a fermarle, "Mi dispiace. .."  
"Giusto per citarla: ogni tanto fa bene perdere il controllo." Barton gli indirizzò un sorriso di incoraggiamento, le sopracciglia alzate con fare eloquente.  
Rise e prese un profondo respiro: "Sono patetico... mi dispiace Clint, sono stato così egoista..."  
"Patetico? Potrei offendermi, Phil, mi sta praticamente spodestando." gli asciugò un accenno di lacrime ancora appeso alle ciglia, lasciando che cadesse sul dito "Lo sono stato anche io, signore. L'ho praticamente...Considerata sempre e solo una mia proprietà. Lei è sempre così buono con me, non se lo merita."  
Scosse la testa, sorridendogli: "Clint io  _voglio_  essere una tua proprietà. Voglio sentirmi tuo come voglio che tu ti senta mio." Ci pensò un attimo su, "Suona troppo sdolcinato, vero?"  
"Un pochino," gli concesse "E fa tanto pratica erotica da Servo&Padrone."  
"Non so perché, ma ho come la sensazione che non ti dispiaccia..."  
"...Ho solo una piccola tendenza al controllo."  
"Sì, l'avevo notato..." lo guardò ammiccante, ricordando il giorno prima e gli sorrise sornione.  
Clint lo baciò, quel ghigno. Ne dipinse la sagoma con la punta della lingua, lo dipinse di scarlatto mordendo lentamente, languidamente la membra carnosa del labbro inferiore: sotto i denti i vasi sanguigni tremolarono, ridacchiarono, sbocciarono in petali d'un gorgheggiante, intenso rosso. La mano del cecchino scese in una lunga carezza dalla tempia alla piega del collo, le dita s'infossarono a vezzeggiare la cravatta, scivolarono sotto e sopra il bavero, giochicchiarono noncuranti col nodo gonfio, che spasimando tremava a ritmare il respiro di Coulson.  
Morì su quelle labbra, nel suo respiro, tra le sue mani. Perse il conto dei battiti del suo cuore, insieme alla capacità di ragionare. Si rilassò appoggiandosi a lui, le mani a stringergli i fianchi. Quando si staccarono inclinò il capo e gli lasciò un breve bacio sul collo: "Ti va di stare con me, stanotte?" Lo guardò tentennante, "Intendo dormire... vuoi dormire con me, stanotte?"  
"Definisca  _dormire_ , non vorrei travisare le sue parole." replicò con un breve sorriso l'ex cecchino. Occupato a slacciare la cravatta dell'amministratore, appallottolarla tra le dita e lanciarla ben poco cortese dall'altra parte del divano, si dedicò quindi ai bottoni della camicia:  _tlic tlic tlic_ , li fece saltare uno per uno, mentre mordeva piano la clavicola di Coulson, dentro il naso e sulla lingua la lieve impronta dell'acqua di colonia - Tanto personale, tanto  _sua_  da fargli girare la testa.  
Phil non si rese ben conto di quello che stava facendo il ragazzo finché non si trovò con la camicia sbottonata e la sua bocca sul collo: "Fermati..." cercò di allontanarlo, per quanto il suo cervello glielo permettesse. "Non ti farò fare nulla che tu non ti faccia ricambiare!"  
Un moto di protesta nell'afferrargli le mani e alzarle sopra la testa; gli chiuse i polsi tra le dita della destra, perché non potesse di nuovo interromperlo a quella maniera a proprio dire tanto maleducata. "Deve solo dare tempo al tempo." rispose, carezzandogli lo zigomo col profilo delle nocche "Porti pazienza, signore."  
"Clint..." Inclinò il capo contro la sua mano, "Io vorrei ricambiare..."  
"Lo farà." gli promise l'ex cecchino, suggellando l'accordo zittendo qualsiasi altro tentativo di replica con un ulteriore bacio: "Mi dia solo il tempo." Rimase a fissare Coulson per un momento che parve infinito, tentennando, pensando, arrovellandosi su qualcosa appena percepibile dallo storcimento dell'angolo della bocca. Dopo alcuni istanti, infine, abbandonò la presa sui polsi di Phil e si sedette sulle sue ginocchia, la testa piegata su una spalla; se ne stette così per parecchi secondi, parecchi, interminabili secondi, quindi portò le proprie mani - Lentamente, inesorabilmente - all'orlo della maglietta e cominciò a sfilarla dal bacino. Dapprima svelò i fianchi ben modellati, appena sporgenti, l'ombelico affiancato da una striscia bianca a segnalare una vecchia, sottile cicatrice, poi il ventre piatto, la linea dritta dello sterno, la curva delle costole, il torace. I muscoli del collo si gonfiarono quando la levò completamente facendola passare dalla testa; allo stesso modo guizzarono gli avambracci, spiccarono le vene sopra e sotto il gomito, nel momento esatto in cui Clint le tese di poco dietro di sé, irrigidito, il respiro più veloce del solito, accelerato, le pupille dilatate ad ingoiare l'azzurro dell'iride. "Per consenso informato." sfiatò, gonfiando il torace in un profondo respiro ed espirando con la calma claudicante di chi cerchi di calmarsi "Lei è il primo a vedermi così da anni." Barton si piegò infine a baciargli di nuovo le labbra e a quel movimento quattro cicatrici scintillarono dalla linea della spalla destro fino all'altezza del cuore, quattro, cordoni ispessiti di bianco contro la pelle olivastra.  
Phil rimase immobile per tutto il tempo, dandogli il tempo di  _abituarsi_  all’idea di quello che stava facendo. Guardò, studiò, si impresse nella mente ogni piccolo lembo di pelle che pian piano faceva capolino dalla maglietta. Notò la cicatrice accanto all’ombelico, ci passò piano i polpastrelli, a sfiorarla delicatamente. Lo baciò, cercò di tranquillizzarlo accarezzandogli piano la schiena, gli sfiorò il collo con le labbra, tracciò a punta di lingua le cicatrici sul petto. Se lo strinse di più addosso, guardandolo negli occhi: “Sei bellissimo…” gli sussurrò sulle labbra, prima di regalargli un piccolo bacio, un lento sfiorarsi di labbra.  
Clint reclinò la nuca all'indietro, abbassando le palpebre a seguire il movimento reverente dei polpastrelli di Coulson al ventre, il tracciato di labbra e di fiato lungo il collo, sulle unghiate artigliate alla spalla destra. Strinse le ginocchia a racchiudere le gambe di Phil fra di esse, gli circondò la testa contro le braccia, la fronte ora piegata ad appoggiarsi fra i suoi capelli. Non se ne intendeva di esperienze religiose, lui, sebbene ancora qualche moccolo di preghiera si rincorresse tra le pieghe della memoria, ma, per un attimo, un attimo fuor di coscienza, gli parve che quel gesto, quello stringersi addosso Phil affinché gli penetrasse oltre la pelle, dentro la carne, affinché gli fluisse finanche nelle vene come nuovo sangue, ecco, gli sembrò che _quello_ fosse l'apice della sacralità.  
Continuò ad accarezzarlo piano, finché non lo sentì rilassarsi contro il suo tocco: le spalle, il petto, fino ad arrivare all’ostacolo dei pantaloni, poi su di nuovo, a passare reverente le dita  sulle cicatrici. Ripeté quel giochetto con i polpastrelli più e più volte, a volersi imprimere nella mente ogni millimetro di quella pelle tanto a lungo bramata. Inspirò il suo profumo, il suo respiro e arrivò con le mani alla cintura del ragazzo. Sollevò appena lo sguardo a chiedergli il permesso di andare oltre.  
Le mani dell'ex cecchino si chiusero con ferrea delicatezza sul dorso di quelle di Phil. Abbassò poi lo sguardo e lo osservò con una nota nera, dolorosa negli occhi: si portò le dita alle labbra, le baciò, si scusò senza parlare, falange, piega, polpastrelli e le riportò sulle spalle. Con una intrecciata alla propria, Clint portò la mano di Coulson a seguire i quattro cordoni, uno alla volta. "Marley." spiegò -Come a voler trovare un'alternativa valida che potesse compensare il diniego precedente "Il leone del Carson. Non gli piacevano gli estranei: me lo ha fatto capire la prima volta che sono entrato nella sua gabbia per pulirla. Il domatore si era slogato il polso durante l'esibizione e io volevo rendermi utile. Io e Barney eravamo lì da due settimane." piegò la testa di lato: "Avevo quattordici anni."  
Gli sorrise dolcemente, lasciò le mani morbide a seguire le sue e seguì le cicatrici a punta di dita: “Deve essere stato molto doloroso…” si rilassò con la schiena sul divano, guardandolo dal basso verso l’alto, con gli occhi socchiusi.  
"Decisamente poco piacevole, credo di aver fatto venire un infarto a mio fratello." un ghigno divertito "La Donna Cannone - Che si vantava di essere un'esperta di veggenza e robe simili - mi rivelò che era un segno del destino. L'arto fortunato o qualcosa del genere, come l'aveva definito lei era molto più d'effetto."  
Sorrise appena: "Certo che poteva avvertirti prima." Passò le mani a sfiorargli i fianchi, "Ti ha rivelato altro sul tuo destino?"  
"Che Portland sarebbe stato il punto di svolta per il futuro. Pensavo si riferisse al mio abbandono." Clint piegò la schiena a creare un sentiero di baci sullo sterno dell'amministratore "Ma sono dell'idea di dover cambiare prospettiva."  
Gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle e lo allontanò: "No, aspetta... non ho capito, cosa c'entra Portland?"  
Roteò gli occhi al cielo, quindi gli indirizzò un sorrisetto saputo. "La violoncellista, signore. La violoncellista di _Portland_."  
Trattenne per un attimo il respiro, poi... "No, non ho capito!"  
Clint si piantò una mano sulla faccia, indeciso se ridere impietosamente oppure sbuffare esasperato e divertito all'insieme. Optò per un maggior quieto vivere, tornando a baciare e mordere e sfiorare con dita, denti, lingua la striscia di pelle che da sotto il mento s'allungava al collo e s'apriva al ventaglio sul torace. "La violoncellista di Portland era sua, signore." un morso "La violoncellista di Portland se n'è andata." una carezza "Lei è mio." un bacio "Il punto di svolta."  
Inclinò il capo sul divano per dargli maggior accesso, pensando alle parole del ragazzo, ma continuando a non capire. Portò lo sguardo sul soffitto e pensò a Mary, gli venne in mente che non aveva risposto alla sua lettera: "Dovrei chiamarla..."  
Rapido, l'ex cecchino drizzò la schiena e socchiuse le palpebre, l'iride ridotta ad un filamento metallico in mezzo alle ciglia. "Pessimo tempismo."  
Sollevò lo sguardo: "Scusami!" Gli lasciò un bacio sul collo, "Lascia perdere!"  
Scansò il contatto con uno scatto veloce del collo, la mascella contratta per il fastidio, l'astio che riverberava nella tensione palese e saettante lungo il petto scoperto. "Non chieda scusa a me." ribatté, seccato "Piuttosto...Chieda perdono a Mary per il ritardo, ma, ahimè, era occupato a stare accanto ad un'altra persona. Di sesso maschile. Che poi sarei io." e, come non fosse mai esistito, il guizzo di rabbia si sciolse in un sorriso irriverente, caldo, unito ad un lampo intenerito dello sguardo.  
Rise buttando la testa all'indietro sul divano: "Glielo farò presente!" Inclinò il capo sulla spalla, le mani sempre a contatto con la sua pelle, "Allora, ti va di dormire da me?"  
"Solo se mi permetterà di mostrarle come la vedo io, signore. Di spiegarle cosa mi ha spinto a lei senza che potessi fare nulla per impedirlo."  
"Non vedo l'ora..." A Clint il dubbio che Coulson non avesse compreso appieno le implicazioni di quanto richiesto, sovvenne nel momento in cui lo pregò di aprire l'anta dell'armadio contenente il lungo specchio rettangolare che dava sul letto.  _Niente pratiche strane_  gli aveva assicurato, ma solo perché egli stesso, per primo, non la considerava né una pratica e nemmeno  _strana_  quanto stava per fare. La vista era il proprio punto di forza, di debolezza, cardine intero della propria esistenza, perno della propria professione: modi diversi per esprimere al meglio una sensazione od un pensiero gli erano sempre sembrati riduttivi, al confronto di una presa di coscienza che partisse direttamente dagli occhi. Così, in un modo o nell'altro aveva convinto Phil a sedersi sul bordo del materasso, la schiena dritta, le mani sulle ginocchia.  _Non le muova finché non ne sente strettamente il bisogno_  lo istruì nel posizionarsi dietro alle sue spalle  _Deve arrivare al limite_  e così dicendo gli aveva portato la mano destra al mento, perché lo sollevasse abbastanza per concedergli lo spazio necessario a baciargli lentamente il collo e al contempo guardarsi entrambi di profilo - L'ex cecchino, ovviamente, solo di sbieco. Ma non era importante. Era Phil che doveva  _vedere_ , comprendere appieno quanto a parole non gli riusciva di spiegare. Voleva che si guardasse. Che si guardasse come Clint l'aveva sempre guardato, che si osservasse vivere come Clint l'aveva sempre osservato vivere nella pienezza di ogni giorno, ogni ora, ogni istante di quell'anno e sei mesi. La mano sinistra, poi, era andata ad appoggiarsi col palmo aperto sopra il torace scoperto e, in accordo col movimento della labbra, gli aveva sfiorato a filo di polpastrello le linee dei muscoli asciutti del petto, in un cammino continuo, ondulante, atto ad assaggiare ad ogni piega fino a quel momento racchiuso nell'immobilità di una foto digitale. "Le pupille stanno cominciando lentamente a dilatarsi." riportò Barton, in un soffio, non appena avvertì un brusco cambiamento di respirazione, uno scalpito d'ossigeno dentro i polmoni "Un poco di sudore inizia a formarsi sulle tempie. Il battito cardiaco accelera, qui, sulla clavicola" e segnò il punto esatto con un guizzo rapido della lingua "Vede?"  
Non era molto convito di quello che il ragazzo voleva fare, anzi, in realtà non aveva capito _nulla_  di quello che aveva intenzione di  _fargli vedere_. Seguì piano le sue spiegazioni, lasciando la mente libera per dedicarsi completamente a lui: doveva ammettere che quella cosa cominciava ad intrigarlo e incuriosirlo. "Vedo." Gli rispose appena, le mani che pian piano cominciavano a stringere le ginocchia.  
"I muscoli delle braccia vanno irrigidendosi ogni sensazione nervosa di più." gli mormorò l'ex cecchino sulla gola, le mani che tornavano alle spalle e da lì lasciavano cadere piano la camicia, stando ben attento che il tessuto lo toccasse per istanti brevi quanto brividi, risate sensuali a pieghettargli la carne. "La voce viene a mancare." Clint gli baciò la nuca e poi un respiro e poi un altro bacio ed un bacio ed un respiro per ogni vertebra, mentre scompariva dalla sua visuale e scendeva lungo il suo dorso "E i vasi sanguigni si dilatano, si aprono ad arrossarle gli zigomi e la base del collo."  
Riusciva a vedere, tramite lo specchio, tutto quello che gli stava  _mostrando_  Clint con la sua voce. Mosse appena le mani, aprendole e chiudendole, sforzandosi per non chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarsi al suo tocco. Prese un profondo respiro, cercando di modulare i battiti del cuore.  
La mano destra di Barton seguì a palmo aperto la curva dei fianchi, s'incuneò nell'incavo appena accennato dell'inguine, strusciò fino all'ombelico e, nel tempo che lui si rizzava nuovamente per raggiungere il volto di Phil, cominciò a stuzzicare, tintinnare,  _clang_ , aprire la cintura,  _szzip_  cantilenò la cerniera. "La respirazione è in rapido aumento. La salivazione è quasi assente." continuò, bisbigliandogli un bacio al lobo dell'orecchio "Solo un filo di saliva ad inumidirle il labbro inferiore." un'occhiata rapida, un barlume di sorriso "E le unghie conficcate nelle ginocchia."  
Bloccò per un attimo il respiro per poi rilasciarlo lentamente: "Mi stai  _uccidendo_  lo sai?"  
"Non è l'obiettivo, stavolta." replicò, le dita che scendevano oltre l'elastico della biancheria, i denti che tiravano appena la pelle e la carne "No. Se l'orgasmo è la petite mort, signore, quello che voglio mostrarle è più...Il canto del cigno, se le piacciono le espressioni poetiche."  
Piegò la testa all'indietro, sulla sua spalla, per guardarlo in volto: "E lo scopo sarebbe quello di  _guardarmi_ attraverso i tuoi occhi?"  
"Lo scopo è vederla com'è, signore. Come io l'ho sempre vista, come continuo a vederla." Clint strinse la carne tesa tra le dita, entro il palmo, il ritmo accordato alle parole che gli uscivano leste, concitate dalle labbra "Se l'orgasmo è l'inebetire dei sensi, questo,  _questo…_ " accelerò il movimento del polso e il corpo dell'amministratore gli sgroppò distintamente addosso, il sangue scrosciò nelle vene in un grido, chiazzò le guance, il collo, la pupilla ingoiò interamente l'iride, la bocca s'infiammò, scarlatta, il respiro esplose frantumandosi nei polmoni attorcigliati, il battito cardiaco cantò un'estasi d'infarto tra le costole. "L'apice, l'espressione massima del corpo nel pieno delle sue possibilità, teso fino allo spasmo, teso al limite---Bello, signore. Perfetto. Vivo. Si guardi." l'ex cecchino si girò ad incontrare i suoi occhi, gli spinse la fronte contro lo zigomo affinché rialzasse la testa "Si guardi, perché è magnifico, Phil, così splendido da far male agli occhi, così splendido che potrei morire, nutrirmi di lei fino a non averne mai abbastanza, Ed è così che l'ho sempre vista, così che la vedo ogni giorno, ogni ora, ogni istante: bello. Perfetto. ...Vivo."  
Si guardò, Phil, si guardò come se si vedesse per la prima volta: sentiva il cuore pulsargli nel petto, il sangue scorrergli nelle vene; respirò come se fosse la prima volta, come se fosse l’ultima. Non seppe dire cosa provò in quel momento: si sentiva pieno e al contempo svuotato di tutto, avvertiva il respiro di Clint sul viso, la sua mano che lo avvolgeva, la sua presenza dietro di lui e fu passione e fu confusione e fu desiderio, fu tutto e nulla. Chiuse gli occhi e si morse forte il labbro inferiore, rilasciò un piccolo gemito sulla sua pelle, due stille salate gli scesero lungo le guance.  
Clint gli asciugò la lacrima a fior di labbra, un bagliore di sorriso contro il suo zigomo; rilassò la mano all'inguine di Phil, sussurrandogli piano piccoli baci all'orecchio. “E' la terza volta che la faccio piangere nel giro di poche ore, signore, inizio a pensare di essere una persona un po' meschina." la mise sulle scherzo e strinse più forte la presa col braccio che gli cingeva il petto.  
Soffiò una piccola risata, cercando di regolarizzare il respiro. Gli sussurrò un piccolo "grazie" sulle labbra, gli occhi che cercavano i suoi.  
"Non mi deve ringraziare di nulla, signore. Davvero."  
Lo tirò piano per il braccio e lo fece stendere sul letto. Gli baciò il naso, le gote e le labbra, dove si soffermò a dare piccoli morsi alla bocca. "Lasciati amare..."  
Il materasso s'adattò in un sospiro di lenzuola alle forme del corpo, alla curva della schiena, alla linea delle spalle: l'ex cecchino non protestò, permettendo all'altro di trascinarlo così, tra le coperte. Sorrise al bacio sul naso, strofinò la guancia contro la sua bocca, arrivò, persino, ad inarcasi piano e concesse al proprio respiro di liberarsi sottoforma di un breve, soffocato gemito - Controllo o meno, era anche lui un essere umano e le attenzioni che aveva riservato a Coulson lo avevano inesorabilmente toccato e lasciato tracce, barlumi di fuoco sibilante nel cuore, al basso ventre. "Lo sto facendo." rispose e gli lanciò un'occhiata eloquente dalle palpebre semi-abbassate " _Lasciarmi amare,_  per me, equivale a farla entrare nella mia vita."  
Si adagiò piano sul suo corpo, portò le labbra sul collo a sentire il pulsare del suo cuore, le mani che gli sfioravano i fianchi: "Lascia che ti ami nei pochi modi che conosco."  
"Mi stia vicino, non mi abbandoni, non mi lasci al buio." replicò Clint, le mani immediatamente a serrare i polsi dell'amministratore, la voce un filo appena, il collo teso inconsciamente verso la bocca, il sangue denso dentro le vene "La prego, sono questi i modi di cui ho bisogno. La prego."  
Gli occhi cercarono i suoi, un sospiro rassegnato gli uscì appena dalle labbra. Annuì, scostandosi e stendendosi accanto a lui. Si stropicciò il viso con le mani, rilasciando un altro, impercettibile, sospiro rassegnato: "Posso fare la doccia per primo?"  
"L'ultima volta le ho fregato il posto, quindi direi che la sua richiesta è più che lecita" Barton scarabocchiò un sorrisetto stanco, subito accantonato a contatto con lo sguardo afflitto, rabbuiato di Coulson. "...Mi dispiace."  
Si mise a sedere e lo guardò da sopra la spalla: "Vorrei solo che tu mi lasciassi provare... Cos'è che ti blocca?"  
L'ex cecchino si coprì gli occhi col braccio, mugolando un guaito. "Lo sapessi---!"  _Oh, lo so_. "Non...Ci riesco, tutto qui. Sarà dovuto al fatto che la mia vita sessuale è piuttosto inattiva? Probabile." alzata di spalle, "So che, al momento, non ci riesco. Mi dispiace, signore."  
"Bé io vorrei rendertela più attiva..." Phil scosse la testa, "E’ una battaglia persa!" Si alzò e si diresse in bagno. Si buttò sotto il getto dell'acqua fredda. Tremò appena e non poté far a meno di colpire, frustrato, il muro. Poggiò la fronte sulle piastrelle e spostò la manopola per l'acqua calda. Si sentiva così inutile in quel momento: aveva vinto quasi tutte le sue difese, ma quella proprio non riusciva a scalfirla; per un momento si chiese se non avesse dovuto insistere di più, ma no, poi avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione. Uscì dalla doccia e si avvolse nell'asciugamano; lo sguardo gli cadde sulla sua immagine riflessa nello specchio: gli sovvenne come si era visto tramite gli occhi di Clint e sorrise.  
Clint seguì i passi di Coulson oltre la stanza e rimase per alcuni minuti buoni ad osservare il vuoto di dove il suo corpo era sparito a passo di marcia, preda di rabbia, frustrazione e l'ex cecchino a quel pensiero tornò a sistemarsi sulle lenzuola,  _amore_. Dio del cielo, Phil era così  _teso_  verso di lui, così pronto ad accoglierlo, a prenderlo, a stringerlo che Barton non poteva non sentirsi  _davvero_  meschino a rifiutare ogni volta un contatto più profondo - L' _oltre_  che avrebbe significato schiudersi totalmente, completamente, coscientemente e---No. Non ancora. Non ancora. Non andava bene. Non ancora. Si raggomitolò lentamente, muscolo dopo muscolo, le ginocchia al petto, la guancia sinistra appoggiata sulla coperta; chiuse gli occhi, espirò piano - E altrettanto piano inspirò il profumo intessuto alle lenzuola, vi passò sopra la mano, il palmo ad appena un soffio sopra le sue pieghe. Un trillo tintinnante sconquassò d'improvviso la relativa quiete in cui l'ex cecchino si era immerso. Drizzò la testa di scatto e quasi rotolò per arrivare ad afferrare il cellulare dell'amministratore appoggiato sul comodino. Sbloccò la tastiera, arrivò ai messaggi, inarcò un sopracciglio.  
   
MESSAGGIO RICEVUTO!  
From: Michael  
To: Phil  
Text:  
Grazie per la cena, era da tantissimo che non mi sentivo così bene. Ti andrebbe domani di vederci per una birra?  
   
Un ghigno mefistofelico s'allungò sulle labbra di Clint, che cominciò a digitare veloce la risposta.  
   
From: Phil  
To: Michael  
Text:  
Salve, risponde il segretario telefonico del signor Coulson. Il signor Coulson deve declinare l'offerta, mi spiace. Domani è occupato. E anche dopodomani. A Dio piacendo, sarà occupato per i giorni venturi, senza possibilità di appello. Distinti saluti. Ps: Grazie per quello che ha fatto per lui, Dottore.  
Pps: Ma le chiederei, d'ora in poi, di stare cortesemente lontano dalla sua bocca, tranne che per mere motivazioni mediche.  
   
Phil uscì dal bagno e si diresse nella camera da letto: "Tutta tua!" Vedendolo con il proprio cellulare in mano, aggrottò le sopracciglia, "Cosa stai facendo con il  _mio_  telefono?"  
Colto in flagrante, Clint mise su l'espressione più innocente che gli riuscisse, aggiungendoci anche un tocco di sorriso sornione e bonario. "Io? Nulla. Volevo farmi una foto e mettergliela come salvaschermo"  
Inclinò il capo, sorpreso e divertito: "Davvero?" Si sedette accanto a lui e gli poggiò la testa sulla spalla, sbadigliando; la doccia gli aveva fatto cadere addosso tutta la stanchezza di quella lunga giornata. "Puoi prestarmi un boxer e una maglietta?"  
"Sherlock? Doctor Who? Star Trek? Big Bang Theory? A Song Of Ice and Fire? Mi dica pure il fandom che preferisce." un istante di pausa "Per la maglietta, intendo. I boxer credo che le andranno bene bianchi, no?"  
Soffocò la risata in un altro sbadiglio: "Quella che preferisci, per me è indifferente!" "Doctor Who. Ho deciso. La maglietta coi farfallini. Perché i farfallini sono fighi." e, mentre concludeva la citazione, il cellulare fischiettò e vibrò, lampeggiando l'avviso di un nuovo messaggio di testo ricevuto.  
L’uomo prese il cellulare e controllò il messaggio:  
   
From: Michael  
To: Phil  
Text:  
Cos'è ora ti sei messo a controllargli pure il telefono, maniaco che non sei altro? Smettila di tormentarlo, Phil si merita molto di meglio che uno stalker psicopatico. Presto se ne accorgerà anche lui!  
   
Sbatté le palpebre più e più volte, rileggendo l’sms: “Clint…” si voltò verso il ragazzo, che, di spalle, gli stava prendendo la maglietta, “Che cosa hai fatto?”  
"Mh?" l'ex cecchino si voltò di scatto, la t-shirt penzoloni tra le dita. Piegò la testa di lato, un sorriso veloce - Ma teso, teso in ogni muscolo attorcigliato attorno alla bocca "Nulla. Cioè, le era arrivato un messaggio e io ho risposto. Una semplice battuta, davvero, niente minacce di morte o cose simili." deglutì, la gola improvvisamente secca "L'ho anche ringraziato, signore. Per quello che ha fatto per lei."  
Strinse il cellulare in una mano, l'altra chiusa a pugno: "Nessuno ti ha dato il diritto di rispondere a miei messaggi o chiamate personali!"  
In reazione allo scatto improvviso, Clint arretrò di un passo, l'espressione a tratti confusa, a tratti perplessa, la maglia ancora stretta al petto. "Era uno scherzo, signore. Non mi sarei mai... Non l'ho fatto con cattive intenzioni."  
Scorse i messaggi e trovò il messaggio che il ragazzo aveva inviato. Riportò lo sguardo su di lui, un'espressione tra l'arrabbiato e l'esasperato: "Non ti è passato per la mente, che magari a me va di uscire con lui? O che possa darmi fastidio sentirmi preso in giro?"  
"Preso in..." l'ex cecchino serrò le palpebre - Le nocche, strette sulla stampa a farfallino, sbiancarono. Assottigliò le palpebre, lo sguardo serio, metallico, le iridi vitree incastonate tra le ciglia tremanti. Contrasse la mascella, ingoiò un bolo acidulo di rabbia, il torace ancora nudo guizzò in avanti in un fremito d'ira repressa; i muscoli del collo si gonfiarono, le vene dell'avambraccio ebbero un singulto "Dunque è così che si sente?" s'informò, la voce fin troppo impersonale, fin troppo grigia per sembrare noncurante "Preso in giro?"  
"Sì, in questo momento è così che mi sento! Perché non mi hai detto del messaggio?" Gli si avvicinò di un passo a fronteggiarlo.  
"Perché era uno _scherzo_." sibilò l'ex cecchino, di nuovo "E mettere le cose in chiaro con Grosse, ringraziamento compreso."  
"Tu non devi mettere nulla in chiaro con lui, è un problema mio!" Prese un profondo respiro e compose il numero del medico. "Va a farti la doccia."  
"Obbedisco solo agli ordini di un diretto superiore." fece per afferrargli il polso, ma all'ultimo istante cambiò idea e gli posò la mano sinistra sulla spalla, l'espressione di poco prima che lentamente andava in frantumi "Phil, non l'ho fatto con cattive intenzioni, davvero."  
Gli baciò velocemente le labbra: "Ciao Michael, ti disturbo?" Gli fece cenno di andare verso il bagno, mentre lui tornava a sedersi sul letto.  
 _Ho capito, va bene, va bene, sto andando!_  gesticolò Clint con ampie giravolte di braccia e gesti esagerati e roteare di polso. S'affrettò verso la doccia, lanciò pantaloni e mutande un po' alla buona, e s'issò dentro il vano doccia, quasi catapultandosi oltre la tendina; girò il rubinetto dell'acqua, attese che la secchiata d'acqua gelida portasse via anche gli ultimi residui di rabbia/fastidio/sensidicolpa/riscontripsico-emotividelcorpodiCoulsonfralemani, arrotolò alla meglio un asciugamano alla vita e ciabattò - Metaforicamente parlando - fino alla soglia della camera da letto, pur rimanendo discosto perché l'altro - Girato di schiena sul materasso - non lo vedesse e sgocciolando impietoso sul pavimento.  
Rise appena: "Mi dispiace per il messaggio, avevo lasciato il cellulare da lui." Si massaggiò il collo, "Bé lo sai come sono fatto... Domani dici? Sì, va bene. Rimaniamo che ti chiamo e ti faccio sapere? Perfetto, a domani, notte!" Staccò la telefonata e indossò i vestiti di Clint.  
Barton ingoiò un rospo decisamente amaro e poco soddisfacente, prima di fare la propria entrata in scena come nulla fosse e chinarsi in avanti, sorridendo, le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena. "Uh." commentò, il sopracciglio inarcato e uno sguardo divertito alla maglietta cadeva a nascondere e fasciare i fianchi dell'amministratore "Il Dottore aveva ragione: bowties are cool."  
Sorrise appena: "Poi te la lavo." Si accomodò sotto le coperte.  
Clint tese l'indice e s'umettò le labbra, la mano libera stretta al nodo lento dell'asciugamano che -Ancora e fortunatamente - gli cingeva i fianchi. "Mi dia un minuto, signore." si scusò, garbato. Si chinò a raccogliere in fretta un paio di boxer e un cambio di pantaloni, tornò in bagno ingranando la retromarcia, tanto che c'era sistemò gli abiti che prima aveva gettato via alla rinfusa, si vestì e infine si decise a rientrare in camera da letto. Accarezzò a punta di dita il materasso per tutta la sua lunghezza, prima di intrufolarsi sotto le lenzuola e sistemarsi nella posizione notturna di routine, il volto girato in direzione di Coulson.  
L’amministratore aveva sbattuto più volte le palpebre, confuso: quindi non era solo il fatto che non volesse far sesso con lui, non voleva proprio farsi vedere. Che avesse qualche problema? Scosse la testa: no, probabilmente glielo avrebbe detto… O almeno lo sperava. Aspettò che si sistemasse, prima di voltarsi di fianco per guardarlo: “Tutto bene?”  
"A meraviglia, signore." risposte Barton, sincero "Sa, ero un po' nudo prima, non so se ne è accorto."  
Sorrise: "Si, me ne ero accorto. Potevi anche vestirti qui, non mi scandalizzo sai? Non hai nulla che non abbia già visto." La buttò sul ridere, ma fu più forte di lui mandargli una frecciatina.  
"Potrei avere una gamba bionica dal ginocchio in su, signore. Potrei essere stato costretto a ridipingerla con un colorante spray apposta dopo che la copertura si era sciolta a causa della doccia." annuì, quindi inarcò un sopracciglio "Tanto per fare capire, ha mai visto Io-Robot?"  
Sbatté le palpebre più volte: "Stai scherzando, vero?"  
Il sopracciglio di Clint si sollevò tanto da rischiare di agganciarsi all'attaccatura dei capelli. "Sì, signore. Sto scherzando." e l'angolo della bocca si torse ad accennare un ghigno di palese divertimento.  
"Ti odio" disse sbuffando, poi gli si avvicinò un po' di più, "Non riesci a dormire in posizione supina?"  
"...Così è più comodo." commentò tranquillo, picchiettandogli l'indice sulla fronte "E non è vero, so che lei mi vuole molto, ma molto bene."  
Arricciò il naso: "Io non te l'ho mai detto e non te lo dirò visto che non è vero." Gli cacciò appena la lingua e strofinò la guancia sul cuscino.  
"La bocca dice no - In modo piuttosto sgarbato, a onor del vero -, ma gli occhi dicon sì....!"  
Phil sbatté le ciglia: "Anche gli occhi possono mentire, alle volte."  
Barton sorrise, un veloce bagliore delle iridi chiare. "Non i suoi, signore."  
"Oh, dormi e sta’ zitto." Avvicinò il viso al suo, facendo toccare le fronti e appena la punta del naso. Sorrise beandosi del suo profumo e del respiro sul viso.  
Barton gli concesse un breve sfiorarsi a punta di labbra. "Oh, certo. Io le faccio i complimenti e lei mi ordina di tacere." schioccò la lingua contro il palato "Oh bé, tanto prendo ordini unicamente dal mio diretto superiore, quindi..." alzò le spalle, la bocca che tradiva un sogghigno insolente.  
"Il tuo diretto superiore... E chi sarebbe?"  
"Una persona che spero non dover più contattare, signore."  
Sguardo confuso: "Quindi non ci hai più a che fare, no?"  
"Sì. Ma resta il fatto che la frase è piuttosto d'effetto, non crede?"  
"Continuo ad odiarti..." Gli morse appena le labbra, "Chi è?"  
"Continuo a non crederle." lo mise sull'avviso l'ex cecchino e restituì il colpo stringendogli il labbro inferiore tra i denti "Non posso dirlo." rispose poi "Mi dispiace. Informazione riservata di livello massimo. Pena la Corte Marziale."  
"Addirittura?" Si passò la punta della lingua sul labbro offeso, "Ma una volta lasciato l'esercito, non viene a cadere anche il  _segreto di stato_?"  
"...Dipende da che---" risucchiò un po' d'aria tra i denti serrati, alla ricerca della giusta scelta di termini "Diciamo, ramo dell'esercito ti sei trovato a servire. Certe cose è meglio che rimangano segrete."  
"Ci saranno sempre segreti tra di noi, vero?"  
"Non posso parlarle di certe cose, signore. Vorrei... Lo vorrei davvero, ma non posso." la voce di Clint sfumò, gli occhi si abbassarono a contemplare una grinza scura delle lenzuola "Non posso. Ho giurato che---Certe cose non le avrei mai rivelate. L'ho giurato sulla mia vita. Sono un obbligo, signore, ma soprattutto un'assicurazione per chi mi sta intorno: meno sanno, più possono ritenersi al sicuro."  
Gli poggiò una mano sul viso: "Va bene così... E' una cosa che posso capire, certo se mi nascondi un’amante non va bene, ma per il resto..." Rise appena e gli scoccò un sonoro bacio sulle labbra.  
"Riguardo ad una possibile amante, signore, può fugare qualsiasi dubbio o preoccupazione, glielo assicuro."  
"Ne ero  _quasi_  sicuro." Fece un sorrisetto furbetto, "potrei averlo io l'amante, però..."  
In tutta risposta, Barton gli indirizzò un'occhiata eloquente. "L’ho fotografata in accappatoio senza che lei se ne accorgesse, pensa davvero di potermi nascondere un'amante?"  
Assottigliò lo sguardo: "Ti odio sempre di più!"  
"Signore, manifestazioni d'affetto tanto sentite mi fanno sempre commuovere."  
Sbadigliò: "Se vuoi te lo ripeto più spesso."  
"La ringrazio." Clint gli avvicinò un dito sotto al mento e vi diede un colpetto, perché chiudesse la bocca "Magari ne riparliamo quando non rischierà di addormentarsi a metà frase, intesi?"  
Rise appena e si accoccolò: "Potresti abbracciarmi e coccolarmi sai? Invece di stare in maniera così scomoda."  
"Le ripeto che è una posizione assai comoda, signore." Forse per quieto vivere, forse perché, in fondo, le dita sarebbero potute rimanere appoggiate sulla pelle di Coulson senza che un ninja assassino venisse a decapitarli nel sonno, Barton spostò la mano da sopra al cuscino alle spalle dell'amministratore, stringendolo poi contro al petto.  
Sorrise vittorioso e gli si accoccolò contro. Gli baciò piano il collo e lo solleticò con la punta del naso: "Buonanotte, Clint."  
"Buonanotte, Phil." Un bacio tra i capelli dell'amministratore, la mano sotto al cuscino che si stringeva impercettibilmente al coprimaterasso.  
   
***  
   
Almeno una volta a settimana, e quando il tempo lo permetteva, a Steve Rogers piaceva alzarsi quando non era ancora sorto il sole, infilarsi una vecchia e comoda tuta e passeggiare di buona lena sino a Central Park. Una volta arrivato, si infilava le cuffiette dell'iPod, sceglieva una briosa playlist di pezzi anni Venti e iniziava a correre. Lui adorava correre, lo rilassava moltissimo e gli dava quella giusta carica per affrontare la giornata, ma solo quando non era costretto a farlo. Quando era nel corpo dei Marines e tutti i giorni era obbligato a macinare chilometri su chilometri aveva preso ad odiarlo. Come, del resto, aveva odiato tutto quello che riguardava il corpo dei Marines. Non passava giorno che non pensasse a quanto fosse cambiata la sua vita in meglio da quando aveva lasciato l'odiato esercito. Era stata la cosa migliore che avesse mai fatto.  
La cosa che gli piaceva di più di Central Park era il laghetto, soprattutto a quell'ora della mattina: trovava che fosse bellissimo vedere il sole fare pian piano capolino tra i grattacieli dell'Upper East Side per poi far brillare sempre più intensamente l'acqua alla sua sinistra. Era una di quelle cose per cui non avrebbe lasciato New York per nessuna ragione al mondo. Inoltre si divertiva moltissimo a vedere il progressivo aumentare dei corridori lungo la pista asfaltata. C'erano la ragazza con il k-way rosso, il signore pelato che camminava con un bel ritmo, le due amiche che correvano sempre in coppia e il ragazzo dai capelli rossi col labrador al guinzaglio. Erano tutte persone sconosciute che vedeva ogni volta che andava a correre ma che col passare del tempo aveva iniziato a salutare con un cenno del capo e un sorriso. In particolar modo il ragazzo col labrador, più di una volta si erano trovati alla fontanella nello stesso momento e Steve non era riuscito a trattenersi dal fare un paio di carezze al cane. Gli sarebbe piaciuto tanto un cane, sarebbe stato un ottimo compagno di corse mattutine; purtroppo Peggy aveva paura, così dovette accantonare a malincuore l'idea e limitarsi a coccolare quelli degli altri.  
Steve faceva tutto il giro del laghetto, con un paio di soste ogni tanto, magari fermandosi a contemplare l'acqua e le anatre. Poi usciva dal parco, andava nella sua caffetteria italiana preferita a concedersi una brioche alla crema e un cappuccino con molta schiuma e infine, se non era troppo affaticato, tornava a casa a piedi, altrimenti chiamava un taxi e si faceva lasciare esattamente davanti al portone.  
Quel giorno, invece, la sua piacevole routine venne interrotta a tre quarti del percorso da una visione ben poco gradita: mentre era intento in un breve esercizio di stretching alle gambe dalla parte opposta alla sua vide arrivare suo padre per mano con _quella_.  
Era lontano, non l'aveva visto e Steve andò veloce verso una panchina seminascosta da un arbusto, dove non sarebbe stato notato ma avrebbe potuto guardare indisturbato la sgradita coppia. Eccolo lì, pensò con stizza piantandosi le unghie nei palmi, tutto sorridente e svenevole con quella... _sfasciafamiglie_. Veramente, non poteva credere che dopo tutto quello che lui e sua madre avevano fatto per quell'uomo venissero ripagati così. E guardatelo, tutto sorrisi e moine... gli stessi che aveva dedicato anni addietro alla sua ex moglie.  
Steve scosse la testa e distolse lo sguardo, fissando un lombrico che strisciava vicino la sua scarpa. Cos'erano ormai? Due, tre anni che non gli parlava faccia a faccia? Che rifiutava sistematicamente ogni incontro? Che cambiava non solo marciapiede ma proprio la strada quando lo incrociava? Steve non voleva vederlo mai più, non voleva parlarne mai più, né con sua madre né con nessun altro.  
Risollevò la testa e li vide di spalle guardare le anatre. Non ce la fece più e abbandonò la postazione, tornando sul percorso da una distanza da cui non potesse esse visto dai due, camminando velocemente. Voleva tornare a casa, gli si era anche chiuso lo stomaco e della sua brioche e del suo cappuccino non ne aveva proprio voglia. "Grazie, Joseph, per avermi rovinato la giornata..." mormorò a sé, riprendendo a correre e ignorando tutto ciò che lo circondava. Aveva fatto  _di tutto_  per compiacerlo, per renderlo fiero di lui. Era entrato nell'esercito, per compiacerlo, era quasi diventato Capitano, per compiacerlo, aveva accantonato la pittura, la musica, si era anche fidanzato con Sharon, figlia di un amico fraterno del padre la quale, a detta sua, _E' la ragazza perfetta per te!_ per compiacerlo. Era un modello, Joseph, per Steve e lui lo venerava quasi come un dio. Prima del divorzio. Prima che si risposasse con  _quella_.  
Pensando e ripensando alle scelte sbagliate che aveva compiuto nella sua vita uscì dal parco e si avviò verso casa, a piedi, senza colazione. Doveva pensare e sbollire la rabbia per l'ennesima volta. Che poi non capiva se era rabbia, delusione, avvilimento, confusione, rammarico... forse era tutto quello e ancora una volta avrebbe mandato giù, _doveva_  mandare giù. Di parlarne ancora non ne aveva la minima voglia.  
Nonostante tutto, però, lo stomaco, da chiuso che era, gli si era aperto all’improvviso in una voragine: Steve entrò nel primo Starbucks e ordinò la cosa che somigliasse di più ad un caffè  _vero_. Fuori dal locale diede un sorso alla bevanda rovente e subito fece una smorfia. "Una pessima colazione per una pessima giornata, non c'è che dire.". Si avviò verso Perry Street. Arrivato a metà strada e a metà caffè lo gettò in un bidone, stizzito; faceva troppo schifo e forse sarebbe stato meglio andare alla solita caffetteria italiana, anche con lo stomaco chiuso.  
Arrivato a casa Peggy capì subito cos'era successo, la faccia di Steve parlava da sola. Gli offrì un po' di conforto ma Steve rifiutò. "No, Peggy, non mi va più di parlarne. Scusami." Si rifugiò nella propria stanza, doveva rimettersi in sesto prima di andare in negozio.  
L’amica, dal canto suo, scosse la testa. Era una delle poche, se non l'unica, a sapere com'erano andate veramente le cose e non approvava il fatto che Steve volesse tenersi sempre tutto dentro. Ne avevano parlato un sacco, è vero, ma era evidente che lui non l'avesse per niente metabolizzato. Prima o poi sarebbe esploso, ne era certa.


	16. Chapter 16

** Capitolo 15  
Trojan Horse **

“Buongiorno, Clint. Posso parlare?”  
Solo dopo alcuni secondi l’ex cecchino si accorse di non avere ancora tirato il fiato.   
Con la schiena rigida appoggiata alla testiera del letto, la mano sinistra serrata alle lenzuola, impiegò più d’un momento a riconnettere insieme gli elementi spazio-temporali che lo circondavano.   
Dinanzi gli occhi barbagliarono i primi filamenti di mattino, che dai forellini delle persiane picchiettavano le ante dell’armadio, raccogliendosi in pozze rosa-oro entro le pieghe delle coperte; per il resto, la camera era in penombra, il corpo di Coulson un bozzolo delineato dalla curva armonica del respiro addormentato.   
Non aveva sentito nulla, l’amministratore, mentre per Clint la vibrazione del cellulare era stato non meno improvvisa di una gragnola di proiettili: aveva spalancato le palpebre, vigile di scatto, aveva afferrato il telefono dal comodino e l’aveva aperto con uno scatto del polso. La voce, dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio, l’aveva gelato, chiuso il respiro in una morsa metallica.   
"Un momento." esalò, scivolando via in silenzio e oltrepassando la stanza a passo felpato.   
Si lasciò alle spalle la camera da letto, il salotto, l’appartamento, la soglia, il pianerottolo, le scale, s’aprì la via fino alla terrazza e lì le unghiate del freddo mattutino gli schiaffeggiarono cervello e sensi. S’appoggiò con una mano alla balaustra, il cellulare premuto tanto forte sull’orecchio da poter sentire la pelle cominciare a scaldarsi. "Via libera." assicurò, allora, umettandosi le labbra.   
“Noto con piacere che sei ancora reattivo come una volta.”   
"Cosa vuoi, Sitwell?" lo interruppe Clint, immediatamente, i nervi già tesi, scoperti, brividi a ringhiargli lungo la schiena e a bagnarli le tempie "Se il Grande Capo non vuole più che sfrutti i tuoi database per recuperare i tabulati, posso sempre…"   
“Non ti preoccupare, ti devo dei favori, no? E poi, Clint, il fatto che tu ti tenga costantemente allenato è per noi motivo di grande orgoglio.”  
L’ex cecchino digrignò i denti, con tale violenza e così a lungo da avvertirli gemere e scricchiolare; le nocche chiuse a pugno sbiancarono con un guizzo, il fiato modulò un fischio tagliente, la voce s’incartapecorì per le bestemmie trattenute a stento.   
"Non intendo farmi reclutare una seconda volta, Sitwell, che sia ben chiaro."   
“Non era questo il motivo della mia chiamata, Clint. Sei stato…Oserei dire _cristallino_  il giorno in cui te ne sei andato, quindi non vedo motivo di mettere le mani avanti. A meno che…Oh.” una pausa calcolata e lo stomaco di Barton si torse con un guaito “La vita da civile deve essere così _noiosa_ , vero, Clint? Altrimenti perché indagare su chiunque ti capiti a tiro? Perché ostinarti a cercare un obiettivo senza volto in ogni volto che vedi? Perché non _lasciarci_  alle spalle? Eri davvero bravo, Clint, dannatamente bravo e avevi uno scopo, con noi. Non è qualcosa che si possa dimenticare facilmente, giusto? L’adrenalina. L’eccitazione. Ti mancano, vero? La vita da civile non è cosa per te. Sei chiuso in gabbia proprio come il tuo vecchio leone da circo. Avanti e indietro dentro le sbarre. Avanti e indietro. Avanti e---“  
"Tieniti le cazzate psicologiche per uno dei tuoi interrogatori." sputò Clint e abbaiò e latrò, le vene del collo rigonfie, la mano a colpire la balaustra in un colpo feroce, frustrato "Dimmi quello che vuoi e poi riattacca, o giuro su Dio che ti vengo a cercare di persona e ti ficco una pallottola su per il retto senza neanche aspettare che tu sia seduto sulla tazza del cesso."   
Avrebbe potuto giurare che un sorriso di vittoria fosse appena spuntato sul volto di Sitwell e che si fosse appoggiato più comodo sulla sedia, le dita a sistemare la cravatta sul petto, i denti bianchi snudati in un ghigno da predatore.   
_Bastardo_  inveì l’ex cecchino, senza parlare _Bastardo_.   
“Sono sicuro che ne saresti in grado, Clint.”   
_Smettila di ripetere il mio nome, Sitwell. So che stai cercando di fare. So a che gioco stai giocando. Ti conosco. Smettila._    
"Che vuoi, Jasper?"   
_“Abbiamo una missione per te, Agente Barton_.”   
C’era un motivo, un valido motivo, del perché fino a quel momento i contatti con Sitwell si erano limitati a impersonali e-mail o messaggi cifrati o altri sotterfugi criptati che non presupponessero alcun contatto vocale: Clint si riteneva, oltre malato, un drogato in riabilitazione e, come ogni ex-tossico, evitava di fare i conti faccia a faccia con la causa diretta della propria dipendenza.   
Era un modo per scongiurare qualsiasi ricaduta, una sorta di assicurazione sulla vita.   
Ma, oh, la voce di Sitwell, l’ _Agente Barton_  pronunciato non più nella propria testa da una coscienza fallace e dai toni scoloriti, sbiaditi dal tempo, no, quell’appellativo di nuovo vivido, bollente dopo più di un anno di astinenza, gli mandò di volta il cervello, una detonazione dentro al petto in grado di arrostirgli le viscere, frantumare le ginocchia, aumentare il battito cardiaco al limite dell’infarto. Dilatò i vasi sanguigni, un rovescio cremisi nei capillari, nelle vene, nelle arterie, l’ossigeno accumulato nei polmoni, l’iperventilazione ad artigliare, sconquassare i polmoni, stritolare le tempie, infiammargli la cornea.   
Si ficcò un pugno in bocca per soffocare il gemito contrito che gli era montato alla gola, le palpebre serrate, il corpo uno spasimo sobbalzante e continuo. Crollò sulla balaustra, ingoiando ampie boccate d’aria per calmare l’eccitato tremore che lo stava scuotendo dalla cima della testa alla punta dei piedi.   
Nascose il volto tra i gomiti, la voce di Sitwell che, sicura di sé e dell’effetto che aveva appena provocato, gli perforava, trapanava l’orecchio fino a conficcarsi senza fallo nel centro esatto dei neuroni.   
“ _Russkaya Mafiya. Bratva_. Te la ricordi, vero? Certo che te la ricordi, Agente Barton, Budapest è ancora negli annali e la storiella del motel non fa ridere soltanto le matricole. Si stanno muovendo, Agente Barton, sono agitati e la cosa non ci piace: abbiamo dispiegato alcuni tuoi colleghi perché tenessero sotto controllo la situazione…Pardon, _ex colleghi_.”   
Clint morse a sangue il labbro inferiore per impedirsi di replicare.   
_Non dargli corda, Barton. Non dargli corda, soldato_.   
“Ma perché sprecarli per Greenwich Village, quando abbiamo te a coprirlo? Ad Occhio di Falco non sfugge mai nulla, lui può vedere tutto. Sai cosa si dice? Che tu possa vedere ogni cosa, ciò che è reale e persino ciò che non lo è.” crepitare dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio, Sitwell doveva appena essersi lasciato sfuggire una risata “Stai già scandagliando l’intorno, vero? È logico. È _normale_. Per te è naturale come respirare: non ne puoi fare a meno.”   
Il cecchino sollevò la testa e la visione a trecentosessanta gradi lo investì in una ghironda di occhi e di volti e di particolari e di panni stesi e strette di mano e madri che preparavano la colazione e ventiquattrore mangiate dall’uso e sguardi sfuggenti e dita che rincorrevano i portafogli e stringhe slacciate e gomme da masticare impastoiate ai denti e nasi gocciolanti e sigarette già accese e il crocchiolio arancio cenere della fiamma.   
“L’obiettivo è semplice, Agente Barton: osserva. Osserva e riferisci. Non fare nulla di più, non serve –Anche perché non sei più un Agente attivo, non puoi fare altro. Che peccato, vero? Osserva e riferisci ogni movimento sospetto, ogni stranezza russa che ti arriva all’orecchio. Non c’è bisogno che ti ricordi i codici d’accesso, né come si usano le linee telefoniche criptate, vero?”   
" _No, signore."_  
“Quindi non ti devo neanche dire che questa è stata creata appositamente per la nostra conversazione e non potrai usarla per ricontattarmi, giusto?”   
"Esatto, signore."   
“Felice di sentirlo. Ricorda: osserva e riferisci.”   
"Sarà fatto, signore. Agli ordini."   
“Buona giornata, Agente Barton.”   
E senza neanche dargli il tempo di rispondere, la chiamata si chiuse con un  _click_  definitivo, che sapeva di condanna e partita persa.   
Col _tu tu tu_  a fargli da sottofondo e accusa all’insieme, Clint si ritrovò a desiderare un catino in cui poter vomitare la bile acida che gli aveva appena corroso lo stomaco.

Phil si mosse appena sotto la coltre calda delle coperte. Senza neanche aprire gli occhi, seppe subito che c’era qualcosa che non andava.   
Era raro che Clint si alzasse prima di lui, e se lo faceva, di solito, quando si svegliava sentiva il profumo del caffè che si spandeva nell’area. Quella mattina non c’era ne il ragazzo ne il caffè. Si mise a sedere, stropicciandosi il viso, cercando di scacciare via il sonno. Si guardò intorno, ma era tutto come al solito. Decise di alzarsi ed andare a controllare -Cosa poteva essere successo? – girò per la casa: nessuna traccia del ragazzo.   
Uscì sul pianerottolo pensando fosse successo qualcosa a qualche inquilino –E, giurò a se stesso, se Stark aveva di nuovo dato fuoco alla cucina, quel giorno l’avrebbe sbattuto fuori di casa-, ma era tutto tranquillo, né urla, né odori strani, nulla. C’era solo un lieve venticello: la finestra del pianerottolo, però, era chiusa, quindi… Sollevò il viso verso le scale che portavano su -Il terrazzo.  
Salì e uscì fuori, stringendosi nelle spalle per il freddo che l’aveva colpito improvvisamente. Vide il ragazzo piegato sulla balaustra che parlava al telefono –Clint a telefono? Che fosse successo qualcosa a Kate?  
Gli si avvicinò in punta di piedi, anche se era inutile, probabilmente l’altro l’aveva già sentito arrivare. Quando colse il suo _Sarà fatto, signore. Agli ordini_  gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene. Clint aveva lasciato l’esercito, ne era sicuro…Avvertì una morsa allo stomaco, che lo tenne fermo sul posto, immobile.  
"Non è da lei svegliarsi così presto, signore." lo apostrofò Clint, che si girò a guardarlo di sbieco, da sopra la spalla, mentre con due dita chiudeva lo sportellino del cellulare "Mi scusi, non ho avuto il tempo di preparare il caffè."  
"Che succede?" La voce di Phil tradiva una certa preoccupazione, il corpo tremava appena per il freddo -O forse per qualcos'altro.  
"Katie non sta bene." Rispose Barton, atono "Dovrò andare al lavoro un po' prima, oggi, roba burocratica da sistemare e cose così." abbandonò il volto di Coulson per spaziare con lo sguardo oltre la terrazza "Devo andare a cercare dei riser decenti, stamani. Qualcosa che sostituisca quell'accozzagli indecente che hanno a scuola."  
Phil si lasciò sfuggire una risatina sarcastica, ma che risuonò anche molto nervosa.  
"Credi davvero che io sia così ingenuo, _Barton_?" Si strinse nelle spalle, "Se non _vuoi_  dirmelo ok, lo accetto, ma non prendermi in giro!" Si voltò e si diresse verso l'uscita.  
"Non credo che lei sia ingenuo, signore. Però le consiglierei di imparare a discernere ciò che gli è consentito origliare e cosa no. Per il bene di _entrambi_."  
L'uomo si fermò solo un attimo a guardarlo, prima di andarsene scuotendo la testa.  
La mano di Clint s'abbatté sulla sua spalla con violenza: le dita si serrarono attorno al tessuto della maglia che l'amministratore s'era gettato addosso prima di venirlo a cercare, e poi la spinta all'indietro, il colpo appena sotto l'articolazione e l'impatto improvviso del muro contro la schiena.   
"Non ho sentito, signore, una sua replica." sibilò il cecchino, gli occhi assottigliati, il volto livido, quasi il sangue gli fosse stato pompato via a viva forza da un'entità esterna -Qualcosa parve persino frantumarsi dietro la pupilla dilatata, allargatasi tanto da ingoiare l'iride. "Esistono cose che vanno decisamente oltre quanto gli è lecito sapere. Ed è per il _suo bene_. Solo e soltanto _per il suo bene_.” contrasse la mascella “Mi ha capito? _Mi ha capito_?”  
Coulson si morse il labbro inferiore per il dolore, quindi gli portò le mani sulle spalle e lo spinse via con tutta la forza che possedeva, sebbene riuscì a spostarlo davvero di poco.   
"Non mi interessa Barton, _non mi interessa_." Assottigliò lo sguardo, le mani strette talmente forte da fargli sbiancare le nocche, "Perchè non mi dici semplicemente che non _vuoi_  dirmelo, invece di provare _prima_  a prendermi per il culo?"  
Ad ogni azione corrisponde una reazione uguale e contraria.   
Il cecchino annullò la stretta di Coulson colpendolo ai polsi col dorso delle mani, lo afferrò per il colletto e lo sollevò abbastanza perché sfiorasse a malapena terra con la punta dei piedi.   
"Non mi chiami per cognome." sfiatò, tra i denti digrignati "Non. Lo. Faccia. _Almeno_.  _Lei_."  
Phil gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, l'altra sulle dita che lo tenevano per il colletto cercando di mantenere una certa calma, tradito, però, dal respiro accelerato e dalle palpebre spalancate: riusciva a rivedere negli occhi di Clint _quello sguardo_  e non era mai una cosa buona.   
"Clint mettimi giù."  
Sibilò, Clint, nel risucchiare l'aria dentro a i polmoni. Torse le dita, affondò le unghie nel tessuto, prima di decidersi a lasciarlo a andare. Quando poi Coulson ebbe di nuovo i piedi al suolo, Barton indietreggiò da lui e incollò la schiena al muro opposto: aveva le tempie bianche, le labbra cianotiche, i polsi che tremavano incontrollati e lo sguardo pallido di un animale braccato; larghe chiazze di sudore erano andata allargandosi sotto le ascelle e sul petto, tingendo di nero la maglia azzurra che aveva indossato la sera prima a mo' di pigiama.  
L'uomo prese un profondo respiro, cercando di calmare i battiti del cuore, e gli si avvicinò cauto, posandogli una mano sulla fronte.  
"Clint, va tutto bene, tranquillo." La voce ridotta ad un sussurro, gli occhi che volevano trasmettergli tranquillità, anche se, dovette ammettere a se stesso, quel comportamento l'aveva lasciato davvero spiazzato, confuso e impaurito.  
Ma per quanto Phil cercasse di incontrare lo sguardo di Barton, questi lo sfuggiva: la cosa peggiore, però, era che non lo stava facendo di sua volontà. Semplicemente, Clint era _altrove_ , ma in che luogo, di preciso, non si sarebbe potuto dirlo. Il tremore diminuì appena, il respiro s'allungò esangue nei polmoni e nella trachea –Pur tuttavia, il ragazzo non compì alcun gesto di rimando, non gli si strinse addosso, non cercò appiglio, quasi non lo avessero privato solo del colorito, ma anche delle forze.   
"Mi dispiace." bisbigliò, in un filo di voce.  
L’amministratore gli si avvicinò maggiormente.   
"Va tutto bene, sta’ tranquillo." Gli sfiorò la fronte con le labbra, per poi prenderlo per mano "Andiamo a casa, hai bisogno di stenderti."   
Lo trascinò a fatica fino all’appartamento e lì lo fece sedere sul letto, abbandonandolo solo il tempo necessario a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua. Glielo porse con cautela, sedendosi accanto a lui.  
Clint rifiutò quello e qualsiasi altro tipo di contatto gli venisse offerto. Appoggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia, le falangi scivolarono tra i capelli, i polpastrelli pressarono la sommità del capo, le nocche leggermente piegate. "Come le sembro, signore?" domandò, senza nemmeno girarsi, la fronte seminascosta dai palmi "Spaventato? Terrorizzato? Come le sembro, signore? Lei che riesce a vedermi meglio di chiunque altro, mi dica: come le sembro?"  
Phil lo osservò attentamente.   
"Difficile da dirsi: arrabbiato, frustrato, dispiaciuto... Sei un bel mix, in questo momento." Gli porse di nuovo il bicchiere "Bevi."  
"Sì. E no." Barton deglutì e, ancora, non fece alcun gesto per prendere l'acqua "Ha mai sentito parlare di  _recidiva_ , signore?"  
L’uomo non ritirò la mano.   
"Si, certo, ma che c'entra?"  
"Non in senso giudiziario, in senso _medico."_  una breve occhiata tra le dita ancora serrate al volto, poi un barlume nero, segno che Clint era tornato a fissare il proprio sguardo per terra "Errore mio. La recidiva. In senso medico. Patologico. Sa cos'è?"  
Phil ci pensò un attimo.   
"Non è quando si ripresenta la _malattia_  a causa di un ritorno di _manifestazione di sintomi_?" Poggiò il bicchiere sul ginocchio "Non so se l'ho spiegato bene..."  
"Un ritorno alle origini. Nei gruppi di sostegno non è neanche... _permesso_  pronunciare il nome della droga che li ha portati alla dipendenza, all'autodistruzione: un eroinomane ne ricorderà d'improvviso l'odore, o il luccicare liquido della siringa. Possono passare giorni e settimane e mesi e anni, uno può ingolfarsi, strozzarsi con tutti i buoni propositi di questo mondo, ma basta una parola, un _unico suono_  per crollare di nuovo nel baratro." il latrato di una risata amara "Le buone intenzioni non servono, se qualcuno ti offre la dose su un piatto d'argento, signore. Perché non ci penseresti due secondi a vendere l'anima e la tua forza di volontà pur di averla."  
"Era il tuo _diretto superiore_  al telefono, vero?"   
Coulson prese un sorso dal bicchiere, cercando di calmare i battiti del cuore: quel discorso non gli piaceva per nulla, aveva l'impressione che gli stesse sfuggendo dalle mani, che stesse rinchiudendosi di nuovo dietro mura e mura di cemento. Ebbe la straniante, maledetta sensazione che non sarebbe più riuscito a raggiungerlo.  
"Uno che fa le sue veci. E' come parlare con lui, ma...Oh. Questo tipo le parole le sa usare bene. Molto, molto bene." le dita di Clint scivolarono dalla fronte fino al mento, a svelare gli occhi spalancati, le iridi pallide e il distrutto ghigno ferino che gli aveva arcuato la bocca in frantumi "Sa come presentarti la tua dose. Sa come impiattarla a dovere. Non ti accorgi neanche di averla presa, finché non ne avverti gli effetti in tutto il corpo. Sa  _perfettamente_  cosa ci vuole per far scattare il sottoscritto di nuovo sull'attenti. "  
L'uomo gli avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle.   
"Che cosa voleva?"  
"Ricordarmi quanto fosse noiosa la vita da civile. Quanto fossi bravo, oh, dannatamente bravo, come avessi uno scopo, con loro."   
L'espressione sul volto del cecchino era innaturale, divisa a metà tra un'euforia grottesca e il più palese disgusto verso se stesso. Anche le parole che pronunciava, il _modo_  in cui le pronunciava davano l'idea di partire da ben altra persona, un tarlo cigolante che sogghignasse e gli sussurrasse all'orecchio cosa dire "Non è qualcosa che si dimentica facilmente, signore. L'adrenalina. L'eccitazione. Non mi ero reso conto di quanto mi mancassero, finché non mi hanno messo davanti il fatto compiuto: io sono chiuso dentro una gabbia come il vecchio, pulcioso Marley e continuo a fare avanti e indietro e avanti e indietro, continuamente, dietro le sbarre." storse la bocca a modellare alla meglio un ghigno tirato, cristallizzato sulle labbra violacee -Il tremore, inoltre, era tornato a strappargli singulti nervosi alla schiena, le dita rigidamente intrecciate, serrate tra loro.  
Phil, al suo fianco, chiuse gli occhi, il primo coltello che affondava fino al manico nel suo petto. Lo attirò a lui, quasi a volerglisi aggrappare disperatamente.   
"Quello è il passato Clint, un passato che ti ha ridotto a dover avere tutto sotto controllo. Ora devi pensare al presente, a me!"  
Barton gli appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla - Il primo segno di riconoscimento, forse, che gli dava dacché l'aveva appeso al muro.   
"Sapevano cosa avrei detto, signore. Lo sapevano. Non so se non stato io a concedergli il vantaggio di usare le mie parole contro di me o se avevano già un piano, una strategia, non ne ho idea." ingoiò aria e saliva "Ma dopo più di un anno, gli è servita una telefonata, una sola, una sola, _fottuta_  telefonata per farmi fare il saluto. Qualcosa di poco conto, che possono assegnare anche a me pur essendo fuori dai ranghi, dalla loro cerchia. Ma lo sanno..." un ansimo "Signore, lo sanno. E' come essere assuefatti. Non mi basterà una dose sola, Phil. Sanno che non basterà. Non aspettano altro."  
L’amministratore gli baciò i capelli, passandovi poi la mano.   
"Sai qual è la cura?"  
"Voglio soltanto portare a termine questo lavoro, signore. Soltanto questo e poi basta, solo portare a termine questo lavoro, nient'altro, e poi tagliare ogni contatto, nessun rapporto, mi farò violenza se necessario!" La pelle di Clint era bollente a contatto con quella di Coulson, sembrava andare a fuoco, sebbene fosse intessuta di goccioline gelide di sudore. "Ma non ce la farò, Phil, non ce la farò. Non ce la posso fare, se avessi avuto una qualche possibilità di fuga, non sarei tornato al punto di partenza. Non sarei..." un singulto strozzato "Ha ragione. Sono arrabbiato, frustrato, dispiaciuto, ma c'è dell'altro. L'aspettativa. _L'adrenalina_. Mio Dio, sto provando di nuovo la stessa, maledetta, straniante, indescrivibile tensione che mi coglieva mentre aspettavo, là, nell'ombra, mentre vedevo tutto e nessuno mi vedeva, ed ero sicuro che non avrei fallito, perché non fallivo mai, e ci sarebbe stato il proiettile e le congratulazioni e una missione sempre più pericolosa, sempre portata a termine con successo, perché ero il migliore, il migliore, e nessuno poteva competere con me e io mi sentivo il fuoco nelle vene, era orribile, ma magnifico, orribile e splendido e---" Il rigurgito di parole lo portò a staccarsi rapido dalla stretta dell'amministratore e piegare la schiena oltre il bordo del letto.   
Spalancò la bocca, il volto tirato, bianco, uno spasimo, e sul pavimento caddero si contorsero come viticci, come serpentelli filamenti di acidi e succhi gastrici. Con un guaito, l'ex cecchino si portò la mano alle labbra e l'asciugò col dorso, le palpebre serrate, i denti a mordere e tirare pelle e carne.   
"Cristo. Oh, Cristo." boccheggiò "Cristo, Phil, mi dispiace. Non volevo. Mi dispiace, scusami. Mi---Non volevo. Cristo."  
Phil rimase pietrificato sul posto, prima che una lucina rossa cominciasse a lampeggiargli nel cervello. Lo prese per le spalle.  
"Sh, tranquillo, non è successo niente." Lo sollevò per le spalle "Ora tu fai quello che ti dico io, altrimenti giuro che ti do una botta in testa!" Lo portò in bagno e lo fece sedere sul bordo della vasca, bagnò un asciugamano e glielo passò sul viso.  
Vuoi per la reazione tanto violenta, vuoi per il senso di colpa che molto probabilmente aveva già cominciato a serpeggiargli nel cervello, Clint non protestò e gli permise di tamponargli il volto quanto a lungo volesse e ritenesse necessario. Se ne stette immobile tutto il tempo, le braccia a penzolare tra le gambe divaricate, gli occhi bassi, le spalle cascanti.   
"Odio le emicranie" ribattè dopo un po' "Quindi escluderei la botta in testa."  
Phil lo guardò malevolo, senza però dire nulla. Lo costrinse poi ad alzarsi e sedersi sul divano portandogli un nuovo bicchiere d'acqua e glielo porse poco gentilmente.   
"Bevi."  
L'ex cecchino svuotò l'acqua a piccoli sorsi, storcendo ogni tanto la bocca -Reazione più che normale al _sapore_  di questa mescolata ai residui d'acido gastrico. Gli riconsegnò poi il bicchiere vuoto, una tenue macchia di colore che cominciava a distendersi sugli zigomi.  
Coulson posò il bicchiere e si sedette accanto a lui.   
"Va meglio?"  
"Ho solo un po' freddo, ma sì. Grazie." Clint strinse la radice del naso tra le dita e da lì andò a premere coi polpastrelli sulle palpebre semi-abbassate. "Mi dispiace, per prima. Sia di sopra che...Poi. Non ero in me. Mi dispiace."  
L’uomo se lo tirò addosso e lo strinse forte.   
"Non sei mai in te quando mi tratti male." Gli accarezzò le ciocche bionde "Dimmi come posso aiutarti..."  
"Mi controlli. Se vede che passo il limite, che mi...Comporto come prima, cominciando a dare segni di euforia, eccitazione _strani_ " l'ex cecchino si bloccò un istante, appoggiandosi meglio alla sua clavicola "Immagino che si sia accorto cosa intendo con _strani_ , no? Credo sia in grado di riconoscere le due...Parti? Personalità? Insomma, cerchi di fermarmi. Nel modo che ritiene più opportuno. Non si faccia remore, le do il permesso e le concedo carta bianca. E per favore...Non mi permetta più di metterle le mani addosso a quel modo."  
"Lo farò...Forse è arrivato il momento di chiedere quelle lezioni sulla difesa personale a Michael." Gli baciò i capelli, la fronte, le guance. "Ti ho promesso che non ti avrei mai lasciato...voglio che anche tu mi faccia questa promessa." Prese un profondo respiro "Posso... _accettare_  l'idea che tu te ne vada con qualcun'altro o che voglia ricominciare da qualche altra parte. Ma non accetterò mai, _mai,_  che tu mi possa lasciare per ritornare ad un qualcosa che ti distruggerà del tutto. Hai capito?"  
"Preferirei chiedesse a Rogers o Barnes. Non per gelosia, signore, non questa volta." Barton s'allontanò dalla sua presa quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo dritto negli occhi "Sono soldati, come me. Altamente qualificati, splendidamente addestrati: Grosse le può dare le basi per una difesa da rissa di strada, ma non le può insegnare a difendersi da un militare. E' un bravo medico, per quanto lo detesti caratterialmente, ma ha dei limiti. Loro possono aiutarla." Sollevò poi una mano a sfiorargli il profilo della guancia a punta di nocche, tentò una sottospecie di sorriso e annuì piano. "Capisco, signore. Farò del mio meglio...Farò _qualsiasi cosa_  per evitarlo. Glielo prometto."  
Phil girò il viso a baciargli la mano.   
"Vorrà dire che lo chiederò a Rogers, non penso di poter sopravvivere in una stanza insieme a Barnes..." Scosse la testa, facendo una buffa smorfia con la bocca "Mo, lo strozzerei prima."  
"L'importante in queste situazioni è avere sempre un alibi di riferimento."  
"Oh credimi, avrei molti alibi per la sua dipartita, come per quella di Stark..." Gli sfiorò le labbra in un impercettibile bacio,"Puoi dirmi cosa ti hanno chiesto di fare?"  
"La cosa che so fare meglio" gli rispose, lo sguardo appena tinto di reticenza "Osservare."  
Phil sbattè le palpebre più volte, poi sospirò rassegnato.   
"Non riuscirò a ricavare altro da te, vero? Preparo il caffè." Andò in cucina e cominciò ad armeggiare con la macchinetta.  
"L'obiettivo di una missione è un segreto tra colui che la ordina e colui che l'accetta."   
Clint doveva aver aspettato che fosse di spalle, prima di raggiungerlo sulla soglia della stanza e appoggiare la spalla contro lo stipite. Teneva le braccia incrociate al petto, il volto un poco inclinato a destra e gli occhi che seguivano senza interesse il percorso di un sottile filo di pulviscolo.   
"Il non sapere è un'assicurazione, penso di averglielo già spiegato. Se io le rivelassi tutto, lei sarebbe in pericolo: nel tentativo di mantenere il segreto, si renderebbe palese allo sguardo del nemico, gesto dopo gesto, occhiata dopo occhiata. E' naturale, non deve pensare di essere un idiota, né che io la ritenga incapace di mantenere il tutto sotto silenzio. Inconsciamente e nel tentativo di aiutarmi, arriverebbe ad esporsi e non se ne accorgerebbe nemmeno." tirò un lungo sospiro e sollevò la testa nella sua direzione "Non è per sfiducia, Phil. Ma se decidessi di dirle qualcosa, farei molto prima a consegnarlo nudo in pubblica piazza, con un cartello appeso al collo."  
L'uomo mise la macchinetta sul fuoco e si voltò a guardarlo.   
"Lo capisco, credimi, è solo che... Non riesco a fare a meno di pensare che c'è una parte della tua vita che mi sarà sempre preclusa e... Potrei entrare, un giorno da quella porta e trovarti cambiato o ucciso e non saprei mai il _perchè._ " Si strinse nelle spalle "Mi serve ancora un po' per abituarmi a _tutto questo_."  
L'ex cecchino non parlò per lunghi istanti, l'espressione di chi vorrebbe mettere le cose a posto, ma è consapevole di come l'unico modo possibile non sia lecito, né permesso.   
"Le percentuali che qualcuno mi faccia fuori sono molto basse, signore: una fuga di notizie è praticamente impossibile e dubito che qualcuno dei cattivi riuscirebbe a bypassare i database della mia ex boy-band super-segreta." passò la lingua sul labbro superiore "Speravo che le percentuali fossero basse anche per...la prima ipotesi, ma dopo stamattina si sono alzate bruscamente, senza che potessi impedirlo, né prevederlo.” Incrociò le gambe, portando la destra a coprire la sinistra. “Non è giusto, signore, lo so, non è una situazione equa. Ma se serve a tenerla al sicuro, Phil, allora sono tanto egoista da accettarla per entrambi."  
Coulson tentennò, passò il peso del corpo da una gamba all’altra, guardò il pavimento e poi di nuovo lui, come se stesse pensando se quello che voleva fare poteva causare _qualcosa_.   
Alla fine gli si avvicinò e lo baciò: fu uno di quei baci  _complicati_ , dove cerchi di trasmettere tutte le tue emozioni all’altro, quelli che ti fanno sentire i brividi lungo la schiena, le farfalle nello stomaco, il cuore a mille. Gli sollevò la maglietta e gli poggiò la mano sulla base della schiena a voler sentire il contatto con la sua pelle, lo strinse forte contro di sè mentre in lontananza si sentiva il borbottio della macchinetta.  
Clint piegò la testa per meglio raggiungere, racchiudere le sue labbra, una mano al volto, l'altra che silenziosamente scendeva dalla spalla, lungo il braccio e rimase fermo a pochi centimetri sopra il polso -Non proprio a fermarlo, nemmeno a maniera di monito. Stette sospeso, semplicemente.   
"Le ho mai detto che mi piace interpretare i suoi silenzi, signore?" gli sussurrò l'ex cecchino sulla bocca.  
Phil sorrise sulle sue labbra, prima di coinvolgerlo in un altro bacio.   
Alla fine dovette allontanarsi a malincuore, visto che la macchinetta aveva cominciato a borbottare in maniera più insistente. Versò il liquido nelle tazze e ne diede una al ragazzo.   
"Oggi hai il doposcuola?"  
Barton si portò il caffé alle labbra, soffiandoci piano sopra. "Sì, oggi temo che dovrà dividere le mie attenzioni con quelle piccole pesti."  
Phil rise sorseggiando il suo caffè.  
“Ma se sono adorabili!” Scosse la testa, “posso fidarmi a lasciarti solo tutta la giornata, vero? Ho un paio di commissioni da sbrigare.”   
All’annuire di quello, finì di bere il caffè e, dopo averlo salutato _a modo suo_ , si diresse nel suo appartamento per cominciare la giornata.

***

Erano passati un po' di giorni da quella surreale serata a casa Stark, e Steve non era più riuscito ad incrociarlo nemmeno per sbaglio. La mattina seguente, quando era stato svegliato dalla chiamata di Peggy, aveva notato con sorpresa che _tutti_  gli involucri, _tutte_  le confezioni del cibo d'asporto erano completamente spariti dall'isola. La cosa l'aveva fatto palesemente gongolare: ancora una volta aveva ragione lui e Tony, forse, si era accorto di vivere in un porcile. Così era ritornato a casa propria con un rinnovato entusiasmo, che nemmeno il terzo grado di Peggy era riuscito a smorzare. Il perchè poi Peggy gli avesse fatto il terzo grado non gli era per niente chiaro.  
Così era circa una settimana che i due non si vedevano, e stava pensando proprio a quello, Steve, durante la sua navigata serale.   
Se non aveva qualche idea per un bozzetto, o un libro da leggere, o un film da vedere, a Steve piaceva perdersi un po' sul web, fare le visite virtuali ai musei, guardare video su Youtube o leggere quali fossero le ultime mostre in città.   
Quella sera, per esempio, Steve aveva scaricato tutta la discografia di Edith Piaf, che aveva già su vinile, ma che voleva caricare sull'iPod. Quando aprì la cartella dedicata alla musica, però, notò che qualcosa non andava.   
I Black Sabbath? Gli Iron Maiden? I Led Zeppelin? E quando mai li aveva scaricati?   
Sbattè gli occhi più volte, incapace di darsi una risposta. Poi fece spallucce e aprì la cartella delle foto: gli era venuta in mente una cosa e voleva rivederla.   
Anche lì qualcosa non quadrava.   
Perchè le foto delle vacanze erano tutte nella stessa cartella, quando lui sapeva benissimo di averle lasciate sparse semplicemente divise per anni?   
Chiuse tutte le finestre e fissò il desktop: aveva l'Alzheimer precoce?   
Poi, all'improvviso, dal niente, una nuova icona comparve sullo schermo: _This is Spinal Tap_.   
_Ma che...?_  
Gli stavano hackerando il pc? Non fece in tempo a formulare la domanda che una seconda icona comparve: _The School of Rock_. Poi una terza: _Appetite for Destruction_.   
"Cos'è, uno scherzo?" mormorò tra sè e sé, staccando immediatamente la connessione wireless sebbene il danno fosse ormai bello che fatto. Chi si era preso la briga di andare a curiosare sul suo pc? Uno che amava, palesemente l'hard rock...   
Hard Rock. Appetite for Destruction.   
Steve chiuse gli occhi, sentendo la rabbia montare dentro il petto.   
Quello _stronzo_ di Stark.   
Si alzò di colpo dalla sedia e, fregandosene della tarda ora, si catapultò sul pianerottolo, cominciando a bussare con malagrazia alla porta del suo dirimpettaio.

Tony aveva appena finito di mangiare la sua untissima pizza di Domino’s, ed era spaparanzato sul divano con una lattina di birra sugli addominali -Come facesse a mantenere un fisico asciutto nonostante la dieta per nulla equilibrata e la proverbiale allergia all’esercizio fisico era un mistero ai più- a guardare lo speciale di Honey Boo Boo su TLC, quando sentì bussare violentemente alla porta.  
Quella delicatezza poteva essere solo di Rogers o della Romanoff.  
“Sì, sì. Arrivo, non c’è bisogno di sfondarmi la porta.” Urlò, grattandosi la nuca e trascinandosi di malavoglia verso l’uscio di casa.

Appena la porta si aprì Steve diede uno spintone a Tony con le mani, per poi varcare la soglia fumando di rabbia.   
"Ma cosa cazzo credi di fare? Come ti sei permesso di hackerarmi il pc, eh?". Altro spintone, stavolta più forte del precedente.

Tony per poco non finì con il sedere per terra. Era stato colto alla sprovvista e non riusciva a capire cos’avesse da strepitare il suo vicino.  
“Rogers, ma sei impazzito? Come ti viene in mente di venire ad aggredirmi in casa mia? Che vuoi?”  
Chiese al limite della disperazione, ritrovandosi con la schiena contro l’isola della cucina a furia di essere spintonato di malagrazia.  
"Cosa voglio? _Cosa voglio_? Voglio sapere per quale _cazzo_ di motivo sei entrato nel mio pc, ecco cosa voglio!".   
Piano piano aveva realizzato il perché dell’ira di Steve, ma ovviamente non poteva ammettere di essere il colpevole, né di aver sguazzato tra i file solo per farsi gli affari suoi, e prese a fare lo gnorri.  
“Ma cosa dici Rogers? Ma come ti permetti?”   
A quel punto, visto che il vicino gli stava praticamente addosso, lo spintonò lui e cercò di distogliere lo sguardo.

Il colpo non sortì nessun effetto su Steve anzi, se possibile, lo fece alterare ancora di più. Rogers sbattè la mano sul ripiano dietro Tony.   
"Non prendermi _per il culo_ ancora, Stark..." sibilò a distanza pericolosamente ravvicinata. "... Ho trovato i tuoi download nelle mie cartelle.". 

Tony cercò di sgusciare via dalla morsa di Steve, non solo per paura di prenderle, ma anche perché il contatto lo stava turbando, il che non lo aiutava a tirare fuori delle scuse plausibili per difendersi.  
Corse dietro il bancone, per mantenere almeno quel mezzo metro utile dal vicino.  
“Che download? Ma come fai a dire che sono miei?”  
Sentiva lui  stesso lo stridore delle unghie sugli specchi. Stava iniziando anche a sudare.  
Steve lo seguì, gli occhi ancora ardenti e conficcati nei suoi.   
"I Black Sabbath. I Led Zeppelin. E ci posso giurare che stavi scaricando This is Spinal Tap e The School of Rock 10 minuti fa.". Gli si fece più vicino, spingendolo contro il frigo. "Però sai da cosa ho capito che eri tu? _Appetite for Destruction_. Prova a negare ancora e ti faccio ingoiare i denti, Stark.". 

No, stavolta l'aveva fatta troppo grossa. Steve si sentiva umiliato e preso in giro. D'accordo, non erano in buoni rapporti, ma _frugare_  così, tra le sue cose, era umiliante.

“Cos…?”   
Tony d’istinto guardò verso il divano: il portatile era sul tavolino, con torrent acceso. Realizzò in quel momento di aver fatto un gran casino confondendo gli hard disk, il suo personale con quello di Steve.  
Era… _fottuto_. Si sentì sbiancare in volto e di nuovo perse le parole, in presenza di Rogers. Stavolta però, non era colpa dell’imbarazzo, ma della paura di ricevere ben più di una botta.

Steve seguì lo sguardo del dirimpettaio.   
Automaticamente si diresse verso il Mac, maledicendo il fatto che non sapeva usarlo. Ma gli bastò pochissimo: la schermata che gli si mostrò davanti era la propria, con le proprie icone, il proprio desktop e la cartella _Steve_  in bella mostra nell'angolo in altro a sinistra. E This is Spinal Tap e The School of Rock lì, appena scaricati.  
"Perchè lo hai fatto, Stark?".   
La voce gli uscì monocorde, stava cercando in tutti modi di non malmenarlo di santa ragione, per quanto ne fosse assolutamente in grado: una volta nell'esercito certe cose le devi saper fare per forza, se vuoi sopravvivere e farti rispettare.

Tony non sapeva cosa dire. Ormai era bello che smascherato, non aveva scuse per giustificare l’intrusione nel pc del vicino, né tantomeno poteva rispondergli   
_Ti sono entrato nel pc perché mi piac-, perché voglio conoscerti un po’ di più._  
Si accasciò sedendosi sul pavimento e sparendo dalla visuale di Steve.  
"Te lo ripeto: perchè sei entrato nel mio pc? Cosa pensavi di trovare?"  
A quel punto, Stark si vide costretto a parlare. Non poteva continuare col silenzio stampa.  
“N-niente.” Balbettò.   
Non si era sprecato molto, ma era  sempre meglio di niente.  
Deglutì a vuoto, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. Anni e anni di lavoro informatico e si fregava da solo scambiando gli hard disk. Complimenti. Un completo e totale idiota.  
"E ti sei pure permesso di sistemarmi le foto... mi insulti perchè ti dico che gli avanzi vanno buttati e tu mi sistemi le foto... sei incredibile, Stark."  
“Pensavo di sistemarle nel mio hard di—“ in fallo, Tony si tappò immediatamente la bocca immediatamente all’ammissione di essersi salvato delle sue foto nel Mac.   
Cristo, ora sì che le avrebbe prese.

Subito Steve non realizzò cos'avesse detto, ma dopo una manciata di secondi gli fu chiaro. Si alzò di colpo e altrettanto velocemente gli fu di fronte, sollevandolo di peso da terra -Non era nemmeno pesante- e sbattendolo di nuovo contro il frigo.   
"Tu hai fatto cosa?" ringhiò, gli occhi socchiusi.

Istintivamente, Tony si portò le braccia al viso.   
“Niente, non ho fatto niente.” Mentì, pur sapendo di non essere credibile.   
Cosa accidenti gli era saltato in testa quella sera?

Steve lo lasciò andare di colpo, allontanandosi e picchiando il pugno contro l'isola.   
"No, guarda, non lo voglio sapere." Si girò verso di lui. "Ma se scopro che con le mie foto hai fatto delle puttanate da mettere on-line non la passi liscia. Lo giuro su mia madre e su Peggy. Ringrazia che non sono uno manesco.". 

Tony tirò un respiro di sollievo e abbassò le braccia con cautela. Teneva d’occhio il ragazzo, casomai avesse cambiato idea e lo volesse gonfiare di botte.  
“Ti giuro che non ci ho fatto niente, online.”   
Che poi, forse, una volta o due, un paio di sue foto gli fossero state d’aiuto per faccende personali, quello era un altro discorso. Comunque, se ne guardò bene dal dirglielo.

"Come faccio a non farti più entrare nel mio pc?".   
Steve parlava senza espressione, non era tanto per quello che poteva avere trovato nel pc, figurarsi, c'erano solo qualche foto delle vacanze e molte canzoni, era il gesto in sè che lo faceva imbestialire.  
“Do-dovresti disinstallare il trojan che ho usato per entrare nel pc. Se me lo porti te lo sistemo io. Giuro che tolgo tutto.” Rispose il dirimpettaio, in tono colpevole.  
"Tu non ci metti mano, al mio pc, hai già fatto abbastanza danni, piuttosto lo porto a Loki."  
"Sì, certo." Tony si fece sfuggire una risatina inopportuna, rendendo evidente che sapeva qualcosa sul conto del norreno che l’altro ignorava e che per questo non provasse molta simpatia. “Resti con me mentre te lo sistemo, così puoi controllare da solo che non faccio niente.” Insistette.  
"Okay.". Steve si lasciò convincere, nonostante tutto. Tornò un attimo a casa propria, prese il pc e tornò da Stark. "Tutto tuo."

Tony si passò un braccio sulla fronte, per asciugarsi le gocce di sudore che gli erano scese durante la quasi colluttazione e, nel mentre Steve andava a prendere il computer, mise in stand by il suo Mac e lo portò di là nello stanzino.  
Fece accomodare il dirimpettaio con un gesto veloce, poi, e si sedette accanto a lui, come promesso, per fargli controllare cosa faceva.  
L’operazione era più che semplice, gli aveva installato un trojan invadente sì, ma di facile eliminazione.  
Dopo due minuti era tutto pulito, come prima. Si premurò anche di cancellare la musica e i film che aveva erroneamente salvato nella sua memoria.  
“Ecco, come nuovo.” Si limitò a dire, porgendogli il notebook ed evitando di guardarlo in faccia.

"Spero per te che, veramente, non succeda mai più.".   
Steve Strinse il notebook tra le braccia e si girò, infilando la porta e uscendo. Gli aveva fatto male davvero, questa volta, non era più lo stupido battibecco, era stata una violazione a tutti gli effetti e quasi si pentì di avere pensato _certe cose_  a proposito di Stark. In quel momento voleva solo andare a letto.

Tony non si alzò dal divano e quando provò a dire qualcosa, Steve aveva già sbattuto la porta d’entrata.  
Si sentiva un vero e proprio coglione, un idiota a tutti gli effetti. Se poteva avere mezza chance di far breccia nella vita del suo dirimpettaio, con quella cazzata se l’era giocata del tutto.  
Sprofondò all’indietro, mettendosi un cuscino in faccia per la disperazione.  
La faccia delusa di Steve era sicuramente una punizione ben peggiore di un paio di pugni ben assestati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> « Sai cosa si dice? Che tu possa vedere ogni cosa, ciò che è reale e persino ciò che non lo è » (Hawkeye, Universo Ultimate)
> 
>  
> 
> L’abilità di Sitwell (Che immagino ricorderete da Agents of SHIELD e Captain America: The Winter Soldier) è un richiamo all’universo fumettistico in cui, insieme a Woo, egli è il miglior Agente specializzato negli interrogatori. Potrebbe davvero farvi dire di tutto.  
> Il discorso sulla recidiva fatto da Clint, invece, è ripreso da un dialogo di Sherlock Holmes dalla serie “Elementary”.


	17. Barbecue

 

  
**Barbecue**

 

 

 

Fu durante la pausa pranzo che Thor e Steve si misero d'accordo e andarono a comprare la carne necessaria per la grigliata che si sarebbe tenuta quella sera stessa sulla terrazza condominiale. L'invito era arrivato un paio di giorni prima da Coulson, giusto per passare una serata un po' in compagnia, ma i due ragazzi avevano trovato il tempo per andare al supermercato solo quel giorno. Così, con la compagnia degli altri lavoratori che trovavano il tempo per fare la spesa solo all'una del pomeriggio, Thor e Steve si aggiravano tra gli scaffali con un carrello ricolmo di carne da fare alla griglia alla ricerca di qualche stuzzichino.  
"Io non ho molta voglia di venire..." borbottò Steve mentre gettava con noncuranza un pacchetto formato famiglia di patatine nel carrello.  
"Perché? Dai, sarà una serata carina, ci sono tutti..."  
Steve non disse niente e buttò nel carrello un sacchetto di snack al formaggio. Non voleva andare perché non gli andava di vedere Stark, si sentiva ancora deluso da quella storia del computer, era sempre convinto che l'avesse fatto per umiliarlo e prenderlo in giro, di conseguenza meno lo vedeva, meglio stava.  
Thor guardò il suo collega e si domandò cos'avesse. Dopo quella chiacchierata in negozio le _confidenze intime_ erano state bruscamente interrotte per evitare licenziamenti, così non gli era dato sapere cosa crucciasse tanto il suo amico. Dal canto suo, anche lui aveva un po’ di pensieri: quella sera avrebbe rivisto dopo giorni Loki, il quale, purtroppo, ancora gli faceva battere il cuore. Ma si era deciso: non l'avrebbe più cercato, Loki era stato chiaro e quel bacio, anche se incredibile, non contava assolutamente niente. Ognuno avanti per la propria strada, semplice. "Dai, Steve..." lo incalzò. "Mi serve una mano col barbecue!"  
Il collega gli sorrise e gli tirò una spallata. "Ma sì che vengo, se no chi la mangia tutta questa carne?"  
  
   
***  
  
   
Alle 19.30 precise, Thor e Steve facevano il loro rientro a casa, carichi come dei muli di carne e di cibarie varie che avevano comprato nel pomeriggio. Maledicendo il fatto di non avere un ascensore funzionante e rischiando di far rotolare giù per le scale una serie di confezioni formato famiglia di salsicce, arrancarono sino al quinto piano dove, bussando con malagrazia con un piede, Thor annunciò il suo arrivo al signor Coulson, che avrebbe dovuto occuparsi di riordinare la terrazza. "Io non lo pulisco il barbecue..." disse Steve, paonazzo e sudato con le bistecche che gli scappavano da tutte le parti. Thor alzò gli occhi la cielo. "Se c'è da pulire lo puliamo, ma vedrai che l'ha già pulito Coulson."  
"Va pulito subito, non aspettare la grigliata dopo, che poi il grasso non lo levi mai più." Thor non rispose e aspettò che l'amministratore arrivasse alla porta.  
Phil aprì la porta tutto sorridente - l'idea della grigliata era stata ottima, non vedeva l'ora di godersi una bella serata con tutti gli inquilini, con la speranza che Stark e Barnes non ne combinassero qualcuna delle loro. "Buonasera! La porta è già aperta ed è tutto pronto."  
Prese le tre torte al cioccolato che aveva preparato quel pomeriggio e chiuse la porta, facendo strada ai ragazzi. Il terrazzo era stato  _arredato_  con una tavola e una manciata di sedie, più qualche luce che aveva preso in prestito da Clint. Poggiò i dolci sul tavolo: "La griglia è pulita, chi si occupa della carne?"  
Thor guardò con l'acquolina in bocca le torte dell'amministratore. "Ci pensiamo noi." Diede a Steve l'incarico di accendere il fuoco, scomparve per un attimo per andare giù a casa propria e ricomparve dopo un paio di minuti con due grembiuli, per non sporcarsi i jeans. Ne allungò uno a Steve, che stava ancora palesemente litigando con la carbonella che non si accendeva e prese il suo posto. "Lascia, faccio io." Steve si spostò, indossò riluttante il grembiule guardandolo inorridito - si sentiva ridicolo - e cominciò a spacchettare tutta la carne che avevano comprato. Guardò Coulson con un sorriso. "Ha voglia di darmi una mano con le spezie?"  
Phil gli si avvicinò subito: "Ma certo! Appena arrivano gli altri, però, facciamo lavorare anche loro!" Poggiò la giacca su una sedia e si arrotolò le maniche della camicia - quella sera aveva addirittura rinunciato alla cravatta per l'occasione. Affiancò Steve e si mise subito a lavoro.  
Nel frattempo il fuoco era stato acceso e Thor stava già sudando copiosamente: Dio, come avrebbe voluto una birra, sperava che Stark arrivasse presto coi beveraggi. Si avvicinò ai due e sorrise, controllando che il lavoro procedesse per il meglio, poi si dedicò ad aprire i pacchetti di patatine e a posizionarli sui tavoli. Una risatina annunciò l'arrivo in terrazza di Bucky e Natasha: Thor incaricò loro di finire di sistemare gli stuzzichini e tornò in postazione a controllare che il fuoco non si spegnesse. Stava solo aspettando che arrivasse più gente, poi avrebbe iniziato a cuocere le prime bistecche.  
   
Tony era stato previdente: sapendo che gli sarebbero toccati sei piani di scale a piedi, per portare la birra che aveva ordinato - cinque bidoncini da sette litri ciascuno - aveva pagato un extra per la consegna a domicilio, dunque arrivò in terrazza con due buste che contenevano tre bottiglie di Jack Daniel's e tre di vodka seguito da due energumeni che portavano due bidoni ciascuno. Il quinto l'avrebbero portato successivamente. Quando si trattava di alcool, non badava a spese, anzi pensava che forse era stato fin troppo tirato, poteva prendere un altro bidoncino. "Buonasera a tutti, la festa può iniziare!" Esordì, mostrando trionfante le buste di alcolici.  
Phil osservò l'enorme quantità di alcool con occhio preoccupato: "Avete intenzione di ubriacarvi?"  
Nel frattempo arrivarono anche Peter e Loki con un enorme teglia di patatine fritte. "Buonasera!" Il ragazzo più giovane la posò subito sul tavolo e si avvicinò agli altri per dare una mano con la carne, mentre Loki salutò tutti con un cenno del capo e si avvicinò a Tony: "Vedo che fai sempre le cose in grande... Ma come mai la Vodka?"  
"Phil, non si preoccupi, siamo in tanti, quello che ho preso basterà giusto a sciacquarci la bocca." Ridacchiò Stark, rassicurando l'uomo, mentre lasciava la mancia ai due garzoni delle consegne e li congedava con un gesto della mano. Poi si rivolse all'amico Loki: "Come perché la vodka? Altrimenti la russa si offende." Fece l'occhiolino a Natasha che aveva ascoltato e gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo truce.  
Loki scosse la testa con un piccolo ghigno: "Avresti potuto prendere anche la Tequila visto che ti trovavi..."  
"Non c'era quella buona, ho preferito comprare il Jack, piuttosto!" Si giustificò ridendo.  
"Scusate, eh..." tuonò Thor sventolando la paletta per la carne. "Qualcuno mi porta un bicchiere di birra, per cortesia, che mi sto disidratando?" Non poteva nemmeno allontanarsi dalla sua postazione, Steve aveva iniziato ad allungargli bistecche e salsicce e non aveva intenzione di bruciare tutto quel ben di dio. Si levò la maglietta e si annodò il grembiule direttamente a contatto con la pelle, continuando a sudare senza sosta. "La prima bistecca a chi mi dà da bere!"  
   
Un po' dappertutto, come strambi, insoliti elementi d'arredo erano stati posizionati alcuni centri da poligono: uno sulla tettoia del casotto d'accesso alla terrazza, due ai suoi lati, uno, infine, alla terminazione della tavolata. Cosa ci facessero lì, non era dato da sapere, eppure fu proprio sull'ultimo, quello oltre il filare di bottiglie e piatti e ogni leccornia, volente o nolente, che andò a concentrarsi l'attenzione dei presenti. Un cigolio, difatti, annunciò agli astanti l'inquietante schiudersi della porta: un filo di luce dalle scale, un brivido cristallizzato in aria,  _cloc_ , fischio, un'asta di freccia a galoppo sospeso in mezzo a loro, stridio di metallo, _ftump_ , centro. Esatto. Perfetto. La cocca che ancora vibrava per la violenza del colpo, la punta conficcata nella consistenza morbida dell'obiettivo. Non una parola. Non un rumore. Non un suono.  Non un indizio su chi fosse stato a scagliare il dardo.  
Phil si era chiesto quale stramberia avesse organizzato Clint per quel giorno, ma non era riuscito a cavargli neanche una sillaba - nonostante avesse provato a farlo parlare con dolci e coccole. Quando aveva visto i bersagli aveva avuto un vago sentore, confermato quando la freccia si conficcò al centro di quello vicino al tavolo - passando, tra l'altro, a pochi centimetri da tutti. Con un bicchiere di birra in una mano e un piatto di patatine nell'altra, Coulson non poté portarsi una mano al viso, in segno di esasperazione, quindi si limitò a sollevare gli occhi al cielo e a guardare verso la porta d'entrata del terrazzo.  
   
Tony stava riempiendo un bicchiere di birra quando vide volare la freccia davanti ai suoi occhi, per poco non versò tutto il contenuto per terra, per lo spavento. Si guardò attorno, per individuare Barton, solo lui poteva mettersi a tirare dardi come se nulla fosse, ma di lui nessuna traccia. Poi adocchiò Steve che stava aiutando Thor con la griglia, si sentiva ancora terribilmente colpevole per la storia del pc. Decise dunque di riempire un altro bicchiere di bevanda per offrirglielo. "Ci vogliono un po' di liquidi se stai vicino a quell'affare." Esordì, porgendogli il bicchiere.  
Steve non lo guardò nemmeno, un po' perché ancora non gli era passata l'incazzatura dell'intrusione, un po' perché non voleva guardarlo e basta; senza contare, poi, il principio d'infarto causato dalla freccia scagliata un attimo prima e quell'inaspettata gentilezza che lo faceva sentire strano. Ma aveva una sete pazzesca, quindi accettò il bicchiere accennando un sorriso storto. "Grazie." Gli sfiorò le dita involontariamente e sentì un caldo pazzesco, e non era dovuto al barbecue. Tracannò quasi tutto il bicchiere in un colpo - anche se era a stomaco vuoto ne aveva  _molto bisogno_  e poggiò in mano a Tony un piatto con una bistecca enorme, una salsiccia e due würstel. "Portalo a Loki, questo è per lui." Almeno si sarebbe allontanato e avrebbe smesso di sudare.  
Tony si aspettava una reazione del genere, in fondo l'aveva fatta grossa e se non gli avesse più rivolto la parola, anche per litigare, era più che comprensibile. Quando Steve gli porse il piatto e lo sfiorò perse un battito, ma riuscì a mantenere un contegno. "Grazie. Se vuoi ancora birra chiamami pure." Gli disse con gentilezza. E si allontanò per offrire il piatto all'amico informatico.  
Poi una voce proruppe quasi cantando dalla porta semi-aperta che dava sulla terrazza. "Signori e signore!" Esultò, venata, caricata di esaltazione al limite della follia, di una pazzia alta fino alle stelle - E anche oltre - "Direttamente da Waverly, Iowa, per una sera ed una sera soltanto torna tra voi, cala in picchiata dal nido del Carson Carnival..."  _Sbam!_  Clint balzò in avanti, il braccio levato alla notte, la mano sinistra stretta all'arco che teneva appeso sopra il divano: vestito interamente di viola, un cappuccio che dalla sommità della testa s'apriva a cingergli la base del collo e parte del petto, due spessi cordoni che cadevano dalle spalle e s'univano ad una pezza di tessuto lunga oltre il bacino, i piedi calzati in stivali alti al ginocchio, il giovane era quasi irriconoscibile - Anche e soprattutto per la maschera a simi-mezzaluna che gli copriva il volto.  "...Occhio Di Falco, Il Più Grande Tiratore Scelto del Mondo!" E gettò il capo all'indietro, il torace gonfio in un urlo di trionfo.  
Thor si girò di scatto, sobbalzando per la seconda volta nel giro di un quarto d'ora, e sorrise. Cos'aveva in mente il suo vicino? Levò dal fuoco i würstel ormai cotti, li diede a Steve e si girò completamente verso Clint, apparso trionfante in terrazza. Andò a riempirsi l'ennesimo bicchiere di birra e lasciò momentaneamente perdere il barbecue. Non si sarebbe perso quella  _cosa_  per niente al mondo!  
Phil rischiò quasi di strozzarsi a vedere Clint conciato in quel modo. Poggiò il piatto e il bicchiere sul tavolo e si portò una mano al viso, a coprire per un attimo fronte e occhi – ma cosa diavolo si era messo addosso? – Quando si azzardò a guardare di nuovo verso di lui si rese conto che no, non era un’allucinazione dovuta a quel mezzo bicchiere di birra che aveva bevuto. Scosse la testa e sorrise bonario verso di lui – era proprio curioso di vedere cosa avrebbe combinato.  
Tony dopo aver dato il piatto a Loki si era avvicinato a Barnes e alle ragazze, per scherzare un po'. Scoppiarono tutti e quattro a ridere all'entrata in scena di Clint.  Barton riusciva a stupirli in un modo o nell'altro, tirava sempre qualche idea geniale dal cappello. Bucky a quel punto tirò un urlo di incoraggiamento e si guadagnò uno spintone da Natasha.  
Clint raccolse immediatamente il grido di Barnes e lo rispedì dritto in cielo, perché stelle, aria e vento lo riverberassero all'infinito. "Caw Caw!" stridette "Caw Caw!" Quindi, allargate le braccia, chinò la schiena e rivolse a tutti un profondo inchino. "Salve a voi, gentile pubblico" Il tono vellutato, mellifluo e carezzevole da saltimbanco, da imbonitore "Giungo a voi dal Carson Carnival Of Travelling Wonders, dove il ruggito del leone s'inerpica sui coltelli del nostro Lanciatore e su, sempre più, balza e danza assieme ai trapezisti, s'accompagna alle care bestiole di Sally e scivola tintinnando tra i ninnoli che adornano l'eburnea fronte della nostra suadente Donna Cannone." Risollevò le spalle e modellò l'angolo delle labbra in un sorriso irridente. "Voi che siete qui, stasera, assistere a prodigi e meraviglie come mai nella vostra vita! Tiratore Scelto, mi chiamano, Occhio Di Falco, mi adulano! Dite..." e qui socchiuse gli occhi da dietro la maschera "Qualcuno, forse, dubita della mia nomea?"  
"Non oserei mai!" Rispose Steve, a voce alta, per farsi sentire bene, con il quarto bicchiere di birra tra le mani, tracannato poi a tempo di record.  
"Nooooo!" Urlò nuovamente Bucky, che ormai era già brillo, nonostante avesse una buona stazza, l'alcool lo reggeva poco o niente. "Forza Occhio di Falco!" Continuò ad incoraggiarlo.  
Loki sollevò l'ennesimo bicchiere di birra verso Clint: "Avanti, facci vedere che sai fare!"  
Phil invece si limitò ad avvicinarsi alla balaustra e appoggiarcisi contro per godersi lo spettacolo.  
"Noto con piacere, allora, che la mia fama mi ha preceduto." E un ghigno si profilò, compiaciuto e ferino, sul volto di Barton: gettò uno sguardo irridente, superbo e saputo, in direzione dell'amministratore, quindi incrociò le braccia al petto. "Perché, vedete, se ci fosse anche uno, tra di voi, che ritiene mi sia guadagnato il titolo senza colpo ferire..." Se, anche, erano passati anni dall'ultima volta che Clint aveva dato spettacolo, la velocità con cui si mosse non ne diede comunque mostra.  Rapido, svelto, agguantò un dardo dalla faretra, lo incoccò, fece perno sulla caviglia destra, si girò, lasciò la presa sulla corda dell'arco. E mentre la prima cuspide procedeva dritta a tagliare aria e ossigeno, diretta al bersaglio accanto al casotto, già una seconda era partita, in direzione del centro al lato immediatamente opposto.  _Ftump_. Uno.  _Ftump_. Due.  Entrambi perfetti, nessuno mancato. Occhio Di Falco stette immobile, schiena agli astanti, e alzò appena il volto sulla spalla, gli occhi di grigio,  _caldo_  metallo fissi sugli astanti. "...Ho giusto un paio di frecce al mio arco, per smentirli." Un sorriso, la lingua che schioccava soddisfatta contro il palato.  
Phil continuava a guardare Clint con aria bonaria. Quella grigliata era stata un toccasana per il compagno - troppo agitato e  _fuori fase_  da quando aveva ricevuto la telefonata del suo _superiore_  - uomo che avrebbe ucciso appena gli fosse capitato tra le mani. Seguì le frecce con gli occhi e con sguardo fiero le vide andare dritte al centro dei bersagli - Clint era bravo, non c'era nulla da dire e gli faceva piacere che anche gli altri inquilini lo potessero vedere e non solo considerarlo uno strambo con manie di controllo.  
Il quartetto composto da Peggy, Natasha, Bucky e Tony sembrava proprio gradire lo spettacolino messo in piedi da Barton. Erano entusiasti e continuavano ad applaudire ed incitarlo, soprattutto Bucky che beveva e ingurgitava cibo senza sosta. Tony, nel frattempo, teneva d'occhio Steve, che sembrava gradire la birra, aveva perso il conto di quante volte si era già riempito il bicchiere. Approfittò della confusione per riavvicinarsi a lui. "Bravo il nostro personale Katniss Everdeen, che ne pensi?" Buttò lì con nonchalance.  
Steve lo guardò dall'alto in basso, con gli occhi lucidi, relativamente poco cibo nello stomaco e molto alcool nel sangue. "Personale chi? Oh, lui è forte, pensavo fosse solo un pettegolo che si faceva gli affari di tutti, invece è forte! E guarda il costume! E' forte! Voglio imparare anch'io a tirare con l'arco, so sparare ma non tirare con l'arco" annunciò solenne annuendo ripetutamente con la testa. Guardò il proprio bicchiere con aria stupita. "Oh, ho finito il beveraggio, vado a rifornirmi." Mollò Stark da solo e riempì per l'ennesima volta il bicchiere, facendo tracimare la birra e ridacchiando divertito.  
Tony lo guardò allontanarsi piuttosto perplesso. Immaginava che non sapesse chi fosse Katniss Everdeen, magari a stento conosceva l'esistenza di un genere letterario come la distopia, più che altro non l'aveva mai visto perdere il controllo, in un certo senso. Il puzzo di alcool che aveva addosso l'aveva percepito senza stargli troppo vicino e invece di mangiare continuava a bere da non trascurare il fatto che straparlava; non se l'aspettava proprio da un tipo tutto d'un pezzo come Rogers.  
Loki prese un altro bicchiere e diede un generoso morso ad un würstel. Rise ad un altro dei centri di una delle frecce di Barton e si guardò per un attimo intorno. Si sentiva la testa estremamente leggera ed era completamente rilassato. Mentre vagava con lo sguardo concentrò l’attenzione sul suo dirimpettaio – Quando si era tolto la maglietta? Era una tartaruga quella che si intravedeva sotto il grembiule? Emise un versetto d’apprezzamento e gli si avvicinò, trovando una scusa qualsiasi: “C’è ancora una bistecca?”  
Thor distolse l'attenzione da Barton e guardò Loki, sorridendo. "Ancora per poco, sei in tempo!" Prese quella più grossa dalla pila delle rimanenti e la mise sulla griglia, rigirandola un paio di volte. Intanto che cuoceva pensava che era da quando gli aveva chiuso la porta sui denti che non si erano più visti né parlati, nemmeno per sbaglio. Prese un sorso di birra e fece un rapido calcolo di quanta carne era rimasta, tutto pur di non concentrarsi troppo sul suo vicino che gli stava facendo una minuziosa radiografia. Prese un piattino e gliela servì. "Buon appetito!" Barton scoccò l'ennesima freccia e un applauso gli partì spontaneo.  
Ogni applauso, ogni grido di più pareva avere su Clint l'effetto di un eccitante, di una droga potente ed esplosiva: lanciò in aria l'arco e lo riacchiappò afferrandolo direttamente al riser, spinse il braccio in avanti come un pugno, gettò ancora la testa all'indietro e incitò nuove grida e nuove applausi col semplice sollevarsi delle mani.Gli occhi brillavano, la bocca ero riso ed era ghigno, era vittoria, era esultanza, era fuoco e calore continuo.  "Signori e signore" Abbaiò, puntando il dito contro di loro, "Qualcuno vuole offrirsi volontario? Ho bisogno di una persona, una persona sola che salga lassù." e indicò il bersaglio sopra il casotto d'accesso alla terrazza "Chi è abbastanza coraggioso da accettare?"  
Visto che Steve riusciva a sgusciargli via ad ogni tentativo, Tony aveva deciso di accettare l'invito di Clint a fargli da cavia. Il suo ego messo a dura prova dalla cocciutaggine del dirimpettaio poteva avere una buona spinta, se si mostrava coraggioso. In più era una buona occasione per mettersi in mostra e lui adorava farlo. "Eccomi, Tony Stark si offre volontario per il tributo, Mister Everdeen!" Urlò, lasciando il bicchiere che aveva in mano sulla prima superficie disponibile.  
"Oh, bene. Abbiamo un eroe, tra noi! Un uomo di ferro!" Il sorriso ferino si pieghettò a disegnare tante piccole fossette tra naso e bocca "Mettiti a gambe larghe davanti al bersaglio lì sopra, Stark. E fossi in te starei  _perfettamente_  fermo" sghignazzò "Se ci tieni alla tua virilità."  
"Modestamente." Affermò Tony con un ghigno fiero in volto, sistemandosi come gli aveva chiesto Clint. "Io ci tengo eccome, ma stai attento a quello che fai, là sotto, o metà New York verrà a cercarti per segarti le gambe, Barton." E nel pavoneggiarsi con quell'affermazione, si girò verso Steve per fargli l'occhiolino.  
"Non sia  _maaaaai_  rovinare i gioielli di famiglia di Staaark, che poi Maya e... quell'altra... _comesichiama_... Christine non lo vogliono più!" proclamò Steve, facendo ridere tutti quanti. Alzò il bicchiere di birra verso Clint. "Prego, Occhio di Falco, hai nelle tue mani _tuuuuuutta_  la popolazione femminile di New York!" Svuotò il bicchiere in un sorso e subito tornò a riempirlo.  
"Uh" Cinguettò il saltimbanco: s'umettò il labbro superiore e snudò i denti, passandovi sopra la lingua con un che di inquietante e a tratti persino maligno, "Sento l'ansia da prestazione" inspirò una profonda boccata d'aria e tese indietro il braccio destro, i muscoli si gonfiarono con un palpito delle vene, le dita sinistre cinsero con eleganza il corpo curvo del riser. La cocca gli sfiorò, baciò la bocca e la guancia, gomito e spalla perfettamente allineate. Clint sollevò le sopracciglia, lo sguardo serio, gli occhi grigi per la concentrazione. _It was like boom_ soffiò e lasciò partire il dardo. La freccia sibilò e fischiò, fendette la stasi sospesa della terrazza, parve quasi ridacchiare nel passare a neanche due millimetri sotto al cavallo dei pantaloni di Stark, per andare a conficcarsi con precisione incredibile al centro esatto del bersaglio. Barton ululò e latrò,  _Caw Caw!_  ripetè di nuovo e alzò l'arco al cielo, strillò, si voltò verso la tavolata - Gli occhi tutti per e dentro lo sguardo dell'amministratore, il sorriso più grande, felice, vivido che gli si fosse mai visto addosso. «'Cause, baby, you're a firework, come on, show 'em what you're worth!» cantò, trascinando con sé ossigeno ed eccitazione «Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah!"» e ad ogni "Ah!" faceva scattare la mano chiusa a pugno, per incitare gli altri a seguirlo, ad intonare quegli urli come una preghiera, un salmo, una lode di Messa «As you shoot across the sky-y-y!»  
   
Tony sentì una goccia di sudore scendere lungo la linea della sua spina dorsale, nonostante la temperatura si stava facendo decisamente autunnale e chiuse d'istinto gli occhi. La reazione di Steve lo aveva innervosito e la spavalderia di prima aveva subito un duro colpo. Rogers era in grado di mandarlo ko in maniera spaventosamente facile per i suoi standard. Quando sentì la freccia conficcarsi nel bersaglio così pericolosamente vicino alla sua attrezzatura ma senza procurare alcun danno si lasciò andare ad un sospiro di sollievo senza celarlo più di tanto.  
Nel frattempo Bucky esultò talmente in maniera entusiasta che si sfracellò rovinosamente sul pavimento del terrazzo, ormai ubriaco perso, con Natasha che rideva sguaiatamente e Peggy che tentava, invano, di tirarlo su.  
Phil non poteva far a meno di sorridere, vedere Clint così allegro e  _felice_  gli riempiva il cuore di gioia. Applaudì insieme agli altri all'ennesimo bersaglio colpito - malignamente aveva quasi sperato sbagliasse, ma di poco, giusto per far spaventare Stark e fargli venire un colpo. Certo era che, se la castrazione fosse avvenuta, non avrebbero più avuto problemi con tutte quelle donne che urlavano dalla mattina alla sera!, Loki fischiò d'apprezzamento e si unì alle urla di Bucky e Peter che, accanto a lui, leggermente brillo, applaudiva ad ogni freccia lanciata da Barton.  
Clint, nutrito di applausi, abbeveratosi agli occhi fieri, scintillanti dell'amministratore, tese il braccio in alto, a chiedere silenzio, e si portò il dito dell'altra mano alle labbra. Inarcò il sopracciglio destro e lo sguardo non nascose uno baluginio appagato, soddisfatto e compiaciuto. "Ora, prego, vogliate seguirmi e ascoltarmi, oh mio gentile pubblico. Il Falco è in caccia d'amore, un ultimo numero gli resta da fare." Abbassò la voce, li fissò lentamente, attentamente, uno dopo l'altro "L'ultima picchiata, la dimostrazione più alta, l'apice del suo coraggio, l'intrepido gettarsi che per lui ha in serbo soltanto due risposte: l'estasi, l'apoteosi, la vittoria...Oppure il fallimento." Passò languidamente la punta della lingua a disegnare la curva tesa, palpitante della bocca. "Stark, Rogers. Ho bisogno di voi." Disse "E così di Laufeyson, di Odinson. Di te, Barnes, che sei il mio sostenitore più fedele, e della graziosa signorina Romanoff. Ponete le mani, lì, ai lati dei vostri piatti, lì, ai vostri posti, uno di fronte all'altro" disse, sibillino "Chinatevi in avanti, ora, esatto, così, uno verso l'altro, il più vicino possibile, proprio sulla perpendicolare che divide me e il bersaglio."  Barton prese l'ultima freccia dalla faretra, la incoccò, tirò indietro il braccio destro. "Prendete fiato, signori, non muovetevi." Socchiuse le palpebre "E non distogliete  _mai_  gli occhi dagli occhi di chi vi sta di fronte."  
Thor abbandonò la sua postazione al barbecue per prendere posto, proprio come aveva ordinato Barton, attorno al tavolo, nella prima sedia libera. Il caso volle che si trovasse esattamente di fronte a Loki. Appoggiò le mani come gli era stato detto e fissò dritto gli occhi verdi davanti a sé. Involontariamente le labbra si curvarono in un mezzo sorriso. Quel batticuore era molto inopportuno.  
   
Steve, nonostante la sbornia ormai in stato piuttosto avanzato, riuscì a mettersi in posizione, anche in maniera piuttosto stabile per le condizioni in cui era, di fronte a Bucky. Ma Natasha, con una botta al sedere lo scansò di lato, facendolo finire di fronte a Tony, che nel frattempo era sceso giù dal casotto e si era sistemato come gli aveva ordinato Barton. Riprese faticosamente la posizione stabile di prima e si focalizzò negli occhi scuri del ragazzo di fronte. Anche sotto i fumi dell'alcool riuscì a pensare che Stark avesse davvero dei begli occhi luminosi. Si inumidì involontariamente le labbra e continuò a fissarlo.  
Loki si era posizionato come gli aveva detto Barton e si ritrovò a fissare Thor negli occhi. Sbatté le palpebre più e più volte, ma gli occhi del ragazzo lo guardavano sempre sorridendo. Assottigliò appena lo sguardo - era bello il suo dirimpettaio, non c'era niente da fare - e poi ricambiò lo sguardo con meno confusione e più voluttà. A sottolineare il tutto, si passò la lingua sul labbro inferiore e sorrise ferino.  
Natasha e Peggy riuscirono, alla fine, a tirare su Bucky e la russa lo trascinò dagli altri per sistemarsi come aveva chiesto Clint. Barnes, ridacchiando, riuscì a mantenere una posizione eretta, seppur leggermente barcollante.  
   
Gli occhi di Clint, prima di puntarsi sul bersaglio, scivolarono a conficcarsi in quelli di Coulson: stettero nei suoi a lungo, senza perderli di vista, attirandoli a sé, facendoli propri come a dire  _La picchiata del Falco, una volta e una soltanto, per una persona sola...E una soltanto_. E nell'attimo durato nell'eternità del momento, inspirare, tendere i muscoli, espirare, allentare. La freccia cantò tra le bocche e gli sguardi, divise, unì, armonizzò, accordò, battiti di cuore, fiato sospeso, spavento liquido che si raccolse sulla punta del dardo ed esplose in frammenti di baleno e respiro di sollievo quando essa travolse l'asta precedente e affondò nella consistenza morbida del bersaglio. Il saltimbanco non disse nulla per alcuni secondi. Poi allargò le braccia - Le spiegò come ali, e come Falco parve volare sopra tutti loro, nella notte e tra le stelle - piegò la schiena, s'inchinò, appoggiò la mano al cuore in gesto di commiato e ringraziamento all'insieme.  
I ragazzi continuarono a rimanere paralizzati, fissandosi negli occhi, ancora emozionati per quello spettacolo. Poi Thor sbatté le palpebre una, due volte, diede un'ultima occhiata a Loki e infine si girò verso Barton, si sollevò dal tavolo e fece partire un lungo applauso.  
Anche Bucky, nonostante la sua ubriachezza manifesta, riacquistò un minimo di contegno al termine dello show dell'arciere. Batté le mani con vigore ed entusiasmo e lanciò l'ennesimo urlo di approvazione, quasi commosso. Natasha, colpita anche lei, approfittò del momento di apparente lucidità per trascinare via il suo ragazzo e metterlo a letto, sarebbe tornata ad unirsi al gruppo una volta messa in sicurezza la sua personalissima mina vagante.  
Loki rimase più che sorpreso quando vide la freccia passargli davanti agli occhi. Si unì all'applauso e alle urla corali, prendendo poi un altro bicchiere di birra e tracannandolo in un sorso, alla salute di Clint.  
Tony scosse la testa e si unì anch'egli agli applausi degli amici coinquilini. Quel Barton ne sapeva una più del diavolo. Ma non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da Steve, era così vicino a lui, avrebbe avuto voglia di baciarlo... Forse l'alcool iniziava a dare un po' la testa anche a lui.  
"E' stato un piacere stupirvi, gentile pubblico." Barton risollevò le spalle "Se in questa notte il Falco è tornato a volare, lo devo a voi. Aguzzate l'orecchio, d'ora in avanti, tendetevi bene: non sia mai che, tra il cielo e le nuvole, uno stridio metallico v'avverta del suo arrivo."  
Phil si era unito al coro di applausi, orgoglioso di lui. Era stato davvero magnifico e non vedeva l'ora di concludere la serata mettendosi a letto con lui. Si avvicinò al tavolo e prese le torte, disponendole sul tavolo: "Signori, accomodatevi!"  
Thor andò a spegnere il barbecue - non vi era rimasto nemmeno un atomo di carne -, si rimise la maglietta e finalmente andò a sedersi a tavola con gli altri, guardando con desiderio le torte davanti a sé: essendo stato tutta la sera a grigliare la carne era riuscito a sbocconcellare solo un paio di würstel e una salsiccia e stava letteralmente morendo di fame. Si riempì un bicchiere di birra e si servì una generosa porzione di torta, ridendo per una battuta della Romanoff, che nel frattempo era tornata su in terrazza.   
   
Steve continuava a girare senza sosta per il terrazzo, bevendo, altrettanto senza sosta, birra su birra. Ormai aveva perso il conto sia di quanta ne aveva mandata giù sia della realtà che lo circondava, ed era sicuro che il pavimento si stesse muovendo sotto i suoi piedi. Doveva sedersi, girava tutto quanto e i bersagli gli davano il mal di mare. Si schiantò sulla prima sedia che gli capitò a tiro, mettendoci un bel po' a capire di essersi seduto vicino a Stark.  
Non sapeva com'era arrivato a quel punto. Sapeva solo che quando era arrivato Tony gli si era chiuso lo stomaco ed era riuscito a buttare giù solo una bistecchina misera e un paio di würstel. Aveva provato ad evitarlo ma il ragazzo, in un modo o nell'altro, gli capitava tra i piedi con delle scuse stupide e l'unico modo che aveva trovato per affrontarlo era stato... bere.  
Bere bicchieri su bicchieri di birra, uno dopo l'altro, senza mangiare, senza interruzioni. In quel modo, sì che era riuscito a superare la serata, ma in compenso ne aveva ricavato un gran giramento di testa, una  _mancanza totale di consapevolezza_  ma una certa euforia che lo aveva portato a ridacchiare in continuazione, soprattutto quando il bicchiere traboccava.  
Si era seduto da una manciata di minuti quando si accorse del ragazzo che lo guardava, sulla sedia a fianco. "Oh, il mio dirimpettaio ficcanaso..." Blaterò, gettando la testa all'indietro, gli occhi socchiusi e un ghignetto poco rassicurante. "... dimmi, cos'hai trovato nel mio pc di così interessante? Le foto delle mie vacanze, eh?" Gli diede una manata sul ginocchio e si buttò in avanti, schiantando i gomiti contro le ginocchia.  
“Non credi di aver esagerato con la birra, Rogers?” Gli rispose Tony, sinceramente preoccupato e parecchio, parecchio perplesso nel vederlo in quello stato. Dopo tre anni, tutto avrebbe immaginato tranne che Steve fosse in grado di perdere il controllo in quel modo, imbottito di alcool, per giunta.  
Il vicino di casa gli agitò l'indice davanti al naso. "Non venirmi a fare la paternale proprio tu. Tu sei il re degli eccessi. E poi sto benissimo, mai stato meglio!" Gli scappò un rutto e subito si coprì la bocca con la mano. "Ops... perdoooono!"  
Tony non riuscì a trattenere una risatina. “Proprio perché io so bene cosa vuol dire prendersi una sbronza colossale ti dico che forse hai esagerato un po’ troppo. Quante volte hai bevuto alcool in vita tua prima di stasera?” Gli chiese.  
"Mmmmh... non lo so. Non mi ricordo. E tu invece quante volte hai violato i computer dei tuoi vicini?"  
Tony fece una smorfia, Steve era ubriaco fradicio e nonostante ciò, continuava ad insistere su quella storia, a quanto pare Rogers era più cocciuto di lui.  
“Mmmmh… non lo so.” Gli fece il verso, grattandosi la nuca.  
"Tanto non c'era niente sul mio. Hai rischiato..." Steve si lasciò andare ad una risatina. "... che ti gonfiassi di botte..." altra risatina, più lunga. "... per niente!" Si sporse verso di lui a fissarlo negli occhi. "Non ho sordidi segreti. Ci sono solo le foto delle vacanze." Sbatté le palpebre più volte per concentrarsi su Tony.  
“E chi ti dice che volevo scoprire sordidi segreti? Quel mestiere lo lascio a Barton.” Sbuffò Stark. “Ti ho chiesto mille volte scusa, per quanto ancora vuoi mandare avanti questa storia?” Di certo Tony non poteva mettersi a raccontare il vero perché della sua intrusione nel computer del ragazzo.  
"Io lo so perché sei entrato nel mio pc." annunciò, solenne e convinto come solo un ubriaco poteva esserlo. "Volevi vedere Sharon per poi uscire con lei." Gettò la testa all'indietro di nuovo e lo guardò con un occhio chiuso. "Lei ti manca nella collezione."  
A quel punto l’espressione di Tony da poco convinta si trasformò in una sonora risata e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. “Sei proprio ubriaco marcio, Rogers. Mi mancherà nella collezione, ma ne ho avute tante come lei. Non ci tengo proprio, con tutto il rispetto.”  
 "Lo sai che sono stato cinque anni con lei? Cinque... lunghissimi... anni."  
 “Ora capisco perché non ti ho mai visto con una ragazza.” Disse in maniera molto poco educata Tony. Aveva visto qualche foto di questa Sharon nel pc, una qualunque. La classica tipa da casa, chiesa e famiglia. Magari con qualche grillo per la testa come il lavoro, insomma la tipica _WASP_ bionda, occhi azzurri, perfetta e santarellina. Che noia.  
"Era una brava ragazza, Sharon. Un'amica di famiglia... era praticamente scritto che ci dovessimo fidanzare." Si passò con forza una mano sulla faccia, stropicciandosi gli occhi. "Stavamo pensando di sposarci e i nostri genitori erano contentissimi. Sì. Davvero, davvero, davvero, davvero, contenti." Non ascoltava nemmeno quello diceva Stark, parlava e basta, a ruota libera.  
“E allora perché vi siete lasciati, se eravate così perfetti assieme?” Chiese Tony, senza delicatezza e con una punta di fastidio che a stento era riuscito a mal celare. Strofinò un istante le mani sui jeans, iniziava a sentire un po’ freddo, nonostante di alcool ne avesse ingerito anche lui in discreta quantità.  
 "E la casa a Brooklyn. Ci avevano fatto vedere anche la casa a Brooklyn. Quelle belle casette da rivista patinata. La bellissima villetta col giardino. Perfetta per il Capitano e sua moglie. Ci chiamavano così, sai? Il Capitano e sua moglie e nemmeno eravamo sposati!" Guardò verso l'alto. "Venticinque anni avevamo, Cristo, venticinque fottuti anni."  
Tony si girò a guardarlo. Il suo profilo era perfetto, così come tutto del suo aspetto. Ma puzzava e aveva gli occhi lucidi e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
Aveva intuito che era inutile fargli domande, avrebbe continuato a parlare a ruota libera, forse l’alcool aveva scardinato una porta, quella porta che aveva provato ad aprire entrandogli nel pc. “E poi?” Si limitò a dire.  
Steve non si mosse. "E' durata due anni, ancora. L'anno scorso ci siamo lasciati." Lo guardò. "E' normale trascinare una storia due anni senza sentire più niente? E' normale avere il terrore cieco di sposarsi? Il Capitano e sua moglie, il Capitano e sua moglie... beh, buone notizie: non esistono più né il Capitano né sua moglie." Tony rimase perplesso e lo guardò sottecchi.  
D’accordo che tante volte lui la mattina dormiva e al pomeriggio o la sera era in giro, ma Steve abitava nel condominio da tre anni, la faccia di Sharon avrebbe dovuto ricordarsela…  
Non aggiunse altro, però. Aspettò che l’ex soldato continuasse a parlare, sempre se ne avesse avuto ancora voglia.  
"Non sentivo più niente. Era bella, era gentile, era brava ma non sentivo più niente a stare con lei..." Si girò a guardarlo dritto in viso. "I suoi occhi non mi emozionavano più. Nessuna ragazza mi emozionava più... Non mi pento di niente, stavo bene con lei... Anzi no, avrei dovuto lasciarla subito, quando mollai l'esercito..." Riprese a guardare il vuoto. "Mio padre mi ha condizionato la vita, quel bastardo."  
Quell’ultima frase colpì in maniera particolare Tony.Lui ne sapeva qualcosa di padri che condizionavano la vita dei figli, forse anche troppo. “Cosa vuoi dire?” Gli chiese, pentendosi immediatamente di averlo fatto, forse si era spinto oltre e non riusciva a togliergli gli occhi di dosso.   
Steve chiuse gli occhi e la testa gli cadde all'indietro. "Certe volte mi sento così sbagliato, non è possibile sentirsi sempre così inadeguati..."  
 “Chi ti dice che sei sbagliato?” Chiese con sincerità Tony. Lui si era sempre sentito dire che non era all’altezza. Di continuo. Ma ad un certo punto della sua vita decise che erano tutte bugie, che non poteva essere sempre come diceva suo padre. Con quella frase iniziarono a dissiparsi tanti  _misteri_  di Steve, lo sguardo che aveva nelle sue foto, la sua costante rigidezza.  
Rogers gesticolò sconnesso e stanco. "I miei pensieri dicono che sono sbagliato. A scuola non mi hanno insegnato quello, nell'esercito non mi dicevano di fare quello, mio padre non mi diceva di fare quello, nessuno mi diceva di fare quello... non va bene, Tony, non va bene niente...". Lasciò ricadere le braccia sulle gambe, si sentiva assonnato, non teneva più gli occhi aperti. Non sapeva nemmeno cosa stesse dicendo, era confuso. "Voglio andare a letto."  
“Cosa non ti hanno insegnato? Steve sei grande e grosso, quanti anni hai? Ventisette? Ventotto? Smettila di pensare a cosa vogliono gli altri e inizia a pensare cosa vuoi tu. Non si può sempre fare la cosa giusta.” Si stupì lui stesso della saggezza che aveva appena sfoggiato col ragazzo, era sempre lo scemo della situazione, allora forse un po’ di maturità, in fondo l’aveva anche lui.  
Azzardò un gesto: con titubanza allungò un braccio attorno a Steve e diede vita ad un goffo tentativo di abbraccio per rincuorarlo.  
   
Rogers non si accorse nemmeno dell'abbraccio, però lo guardò accennando un sorriso. "Hai dei begli occhi, Tony. Ho sempre pensato tu avessi dei begli occhi." Tentò di alzarsi in piedi e scendere di sotto, ma le gambe e tutto il resto non collaborarono. Si risedette barcollando. "Voglio andare a letto." Ripeté, gli occhi ormai chiusi e la voce diventata un sussurro.  
Tony sorrise, ma non disse niente a proposito di quel complimento. “Adesso ti ci porto io, tranquillo.” Lo rassicurò, mentre cercava Peggy con lo sguardo. Quando la intercettò, le fece un cenno con la testa e lei capì immediatamente che c’era da dare una mano per il suo coinquilino.  
La ragazza si precipitò dai due. “Dai Steve, tirati su, ti aiutiamo noi.” Lo esortò l’amica.  
Ma Steve non collaborava, non più: non riusciva nemmeno a tenere gli occhi aperti, se li apriva vedeva doppio e se provava ad alzarsi ritornava seduto nel giro di un attimo. La testa gli ciondolò sul petto. "Voglio andare a letto."  
“Stiamo andando, tranquillo.” Tony riuscì ad issarlo in piedi, col sostegno di Peggy.  
“Avanti, un piccolo sforzo.” Lo esortò, reggendo il ragazzo barcollante. Era molto più piccolo di lui, ma per fortuna, chissà per quale dono divino, visto che mangiava malissimo e depistava le palestre, aveva una discreta forza nelle braccia.  
Mentre lo stava trascinando via, incrociò lo sguardo di Thor, che, a quanto pare, stava avendo meno fortuna con Loki e lo rassicurò con un cenno.  
   
   
***  
   
   
Dopo lo spettacolo, Loki aveva dato fondo ad un altro paio di bicchieri di birra - o almeno gli sembrava fossero solo un paio. Affondò i denti nella consistenza cioccolatosa del dolce preparato dall'amministratore e vagò con lo sguardo sugli astanti, la mente completamente vuota. Ora che ci pensava gli girava anche un po' la testa, ma non c'era nulla di cui preoccuparsi!  
Spostò lo sguardo sul suo dirimpettaio - che  _purtroppo_  aveva rimesso la maglietta e gli si avvicinò. Gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla: "Ehi biondo! Come va?" La voce gli uscì leggermente strascicata e intervallata da un paio di singhiozzi.  
Thor voltò piano la testa - stava ridendo con Peggy e Natasha e stava mangiando una fetta enorme di torta - per accertarsi se la mano sulla spalla fosse di  _chi diceva lui_. Gli sorrise. "Ehi moro! Non c'è male! Tu? Ti stai divertendo?" Dagli occhi lucidi sembrava si stesse divertendo, sin troppo, constatò senza smettere di guardarlo. Scosse la testa, poi l'abbassò a fare cenno di sì, poi gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia e si appoggiò totalmente a lui, continuando a ridere.  
Thor si guardò attorno, leggermente imbarazzato, ma nessuno pareva fare caso al comportamento di Loki. Gli diede un paio di pacche sulle spalle. "Come sei sorridente, stasera!" Gli cinse la vita con un braccio poiché sembrava in procinto di schiantarsi a terra. "Ti vuoi sedere? Ti prendo una sedia?"  
Loki si fece improvvisamente serio: "Sto benissimo!" Poi scoppiò di nuovo a ridere e si agrappò al suo braccio, che dopo un po' notò intorno ai suoi fianchi: "Di un po', ci stai provando?"  
Thor lo guardò. "Non direi proprio…" Anche perché, dopo l'ultima volta, ne aveva avuto a sufficienza e non aveva di certo l'intenzione di farsi ancora del male da solo.  
Lo guardò voluttuoso: "Perché no? Non ti piaccio?" Gli passò le mani sulle spalle, lentamente.  
"Loki, ti prego..." Thor distolse lo sguardo e gli scostò gentilmente le mani dalle spalle. Il ragazzo era palesemente ubriaco e la cosa lo stava mettendo un po' a disagio.  
Loki spalancò gli occhi, resi liquidi dell'alcool, in un espressione ferita e comica allo stesso tempo: "Non ti piaccio? Vuoi dire che non hai mai pensato di darmi una botta?" Gli scostò le mani dalle sue e si alzò sulle punte per cingergli il collo e sussurrargli nell'orecchio, aderendo completamente con il corpo a quello del biondo, "Io una botta da te me la farei dare..."  
Thor si irrigidì a quel contatto e tentò senza successo di allontanarlo da sé. Non che gli dispiacesse, per carità, ma avrebbe preferito fosse un po' più sobrio. "No, Loki, non è per quello..." Ridacchiò, senza convinzione. "... credo che, in questo momento, tu non sia in te." Riprovò ad allontanarlo, ma l'alcool lo aveva reso sorprendentemente tenace.  
Loki invece di allontanarsi, gli si attaccò a mo’ di piovra - ci mancava solo che gli attaccasse le gambe intorno ai fianchi. Incurante delle persone intorno a loro e delle resistenze del biondo, intrecciò le mani tra i suoi capelli e passò la lingua nell'incavo dell'orecchio.  
Thor chiuse gli occhi e un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena. No, non poteva cedere, era ubriaco, per la miseria! Non poteva approfittarsi di un ragazzo in quelle condizioni!, sospirò: quella lingua lo stava facendo impazzire, e anche eccitare, a dire il vero. Con quel po' di controllo rimasto gli piantò le mani sul petto e lo allontanò quel tanto che bastava per staccarlo da sé. "Loki smettila, non sai cosa stai facendo."  
Loki lo guardò con un sorriso ubriaco: "Ma certo che lo so!" Gli si avvinghiò di nuovo addosso, puntando alla sua gola e portando le mani al bottone dei suoi pantaloni.  
Lo fermò prima che glieli potesse sbottonare. "Ma cosa fai? Davanti a tutti?" Si rese conto una frazione di secondo dopo, che con quella frase avrebbe potuto lasciare intendere che _in privato_ gliel'avrebbe lasciato fare. Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, cercando di tenergli la mano ferma.  
"Oh non ti facevo così timido!" Lo trascinò dietro ad un vaso di fiori,  che in vero non nascondeva nulla, e si avventò di nuovo sulla sua gola, baciando e leccando ogni lembo di pelle che riusciva a raggiungere.  
"Loki, t-ti prego smettila..." Lo allontanò da sé, di nuovo, ansimando leggermente. Stava per cedere, lo sentiva che stava per farlo, ma non _poteva_ con lui così ubriaco. Si guardò attorno e vide un vaso rovesciato. "Dai, siediti due minuti, ti cerco un po' d'acqua." Come se un bicchiere d'acqua potesse risolvere quella situazione.  
Loki lo guardò con le labbra imbronciate: "Non voglio sedermi!" Cercò di saltare per avvolgergli le gambe intorno ai fianchi,  riuscendo solo a perdere l'equilibrio e aggrapparsi al suo collo per non cadere.  A quella distanza riuscì a mordergli le labbra e poi scoppiò a ridere. "Datti una mossa!"  
A quel gesto il cervello di Thor andò in blackout per una manciata di secondi. Gli si avventò sulle labbra e lo baciò, vorace, senza pensare, stringendolo per i fianchi ed eccitandosi, nonostante tutto. Non riusciva a staccarsi, il controllo era bello che perso.  
Loki gli portò subito le mani sotto la maglietta. Alternando ai baci delle piccole risatine riuscì persino a sbottonargli i pantaloni.  
Aveva quasi la mano dentro i boxer quando Thor ritornò improvvisamente in sé. Gli prese la mano e gliela spostò, adagio. "Non... non posso Loki. Non così. Vorrei davvero a-andare avanti, ma non così." Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, cercando di vedere se aveva compreso quello che gli aveva appena detto.  
Loki lo osservò come se fosse pazzo: "Perché no?" Aveva quasi i lacrimoni agli occhi, se non che un giramento di testa gli fece perdere l'equilibrio e si ritrovò seduto a terra. Scoppiò di nuovo a ridere e si stese sulle mattonelle del terrazzo.  
"Porca miseria..." Thor si inginocchiò vicino al ragazzo a terra. "Loki come ti senti?" Lo prese per un braccio e, più o meno, lo mise seduto. "Riesci ad alzarti?"  
Lo allontanò con una mano, ritornando a stendersi: "Sto benissimo!" Singhiozzò, "dammi due minuti e riprendiamo da dove abbiamo ci siamo interrotti." Nel giro di pochi minuti,  però,  il ragazzo si addormentò sul pavimento.  
Non poteva lasciarlo lì così, le mattonelle erano pure gelide, l'aria cominciava a raffreddarsi e, come minimo, avrebbe vomitato l'anima, da lì a poco. Si guardò attorno e vide Stark che trascinava un'incosciente Steve verso la porta, seguiti da una preoccupata Peggy. Chiamò l'informatico e questo gli fece un cenno come a dire _Aspetta un attimo_.  
   
***  
   
   
"Si muove tutto... c’è il terremoto, dobbiamo scappare fuori..." biascicò Steve mentre veniva trascinato giù per scale. Era completamente andato.  
“Ssshhh, nessun terremoto Steve. Ti tengo io.” Disse Tony, che lo reggeva praticamente sulle spalle. Peggy era dietro di loro in allerta nel caso in cui Stark avesse ceduto.  
Non si sapeva come, ma Steve riuscì a non rotolare giù dalle scale, risparmiando anche il povero Tony. Appena arrivato in casa collassò definitivamente sul letto, senza dire più niente, quasi cadaverico.  
Dopo averlo sistemato a letto, Tony lasciò a Peggy l’incombenza di tenerlo d’occhio, visto che sul tetto stavano aspettando lui.  
“Peggy, vado ad aiutare gli altri con Loki. Se hai bisogno di me, vieni a bussare. A qualsiasi ora. Ok?”  
La ragazza annuì e aggiunse: “Grazie Stark, è stato davvero molto carino da parte tua.”  
Tony la lasciò con un saluto e scappò ad aiutare il secondo ubriaco.  
   
   
***  
   
   
Thor recuperò velocemente la propria felpa e, dopo aver sollevato il peso morto di Loki, gli fece appoggiare la testa alle ginocchia, coprendolo con l’indumento. Era verdognolo e sudava freddo, rasentava il coma etilico e doveva assolutamente essere portato in casa. Fortunatamente Tony arrivò da lì a poco. Sollevarono il ragazzo e, con un po' di fatica, riuscirono a trascinarlo in casa propria.


	18. In Vino Veritas

**In Vino Veritas**

 

 

Clint fece dondolare una gamba oltre la balaustra, seduto com’era a cavalcioni sul muretto di cemento. Non c’era più nessuno, sulla terrazza, i tavoli erano stati messi via, le luci spente tranne per quella che il saltimbanco aveva lasciato accesa per sé, i piatti portati via e divisi equamente tra gli inquilini perché venissero lavati a dovere.  
Si era levato la maschera e il cappuccio, rimanendo a capo scoperto, il resto della divisa ancora indosso. Aveva le tempie sudate, i capelli imbionditi di scuro lì dove il tessuto si era appiccicato per il calore crescente; il palmo della mano cigolava entro la guaina stretta dei guanti, sottili filamenti scarlatti segnavano le dita nei punti in cui, forse un po’ troppo stretti, gli avevano scavato la carne. Non sapeva che ora fosse, né gli importava. Contava solo crogiolarsi nella viva, spumeggiante, appagante soddisfazione che lo spettacolino imbastito alla buona gli aveva provocato, contava soltanto l’aria frizzante della notte, i vetri rettangolari degli altri palazzi, il crocchiolio delle stelle sopra la testa.  
Strinse il riser dell’arco tra le dita e gli montò in petto una risata, gli sgorgò dalle labbra, gli esplose dalla gola in fiamme, dai muscoli ancora bollenti, dal colpo vivo, vivo come non lo era da anni, perfetto, scattante, Dio…! Una rivelazione divina non lo avrebbe colpito con altrettanta violenza.  
Aveva dimenticato da tempo cosa volesse dire essere “Clint Barton”, invece del più freddo, mastodontico, epico, ma impersonale “Agente Barton”. Aveva dimenticato la vera eccitazione, i veri brividi, la vera adrenalina. Li aveva mutilati, trasfigurati, mal interpretati, creduti persi quando invece erano sempre rimasti lì, nella propria testa, nei propri ricordi, nella propria memoria, in attesa che li riscoprisse e si risvegliasse. Aveva dimenticato cosa significasse essere se stesso e non una mera cesura tra l’Età d’Oro e la Caduta.  
Rise ancora, Barton, perché si sentiva scoppiare, esplodere, era sangue era entusiasmo era spettacolo era Clint, Il Più Grande Tiratore Scelto Del Mondo, era vivo, oh, così vivo, oh così terribilmente completamente totalmente vivo che urlò e gridò ed esultò di nuovo, sollevando braccio e arco al cielo, ululando, cantando a la propria rinascita –O meglio, il cammino verso di essa- a chiunque fosse disposto ad ascoltarla e narrarla e tramandarla e riverberarla ai quattro venti, ai sette mari, fino alla Donna Cannone, fino a Sally Dolly, fino a Marley, Boris e anche Sitwell, sì, figlio di stronzo, pezzo di puttana, anche lui, che tendesse le orecchie e rimanesse senza parole!  
"Clint Occhio di Falco Barton!" strillò, le palpebre serrate e un sorriso incontenibile sul volto "Il Più Grande Tiratore Scelto Del Mondo!"

 

Phil, dopo aver sistemato le ultime cose, aveva deciso di andare da Clint per strappargli qualche coccola, quella sera era in vena di romanticherie - Che cosa stupida, lui era _sempre_  in vena di romanticherie. Sul pianerottolo sentì una ventata gelida e, visto che la finestra era chiusa, decise di andare a vedere se avevano dimenticato la porta della terrazza aperta. Quando si ritrovò al gelo della notte, vide Clint che rideva e parlava da solo. Gli si avvicinò cauto.  
"Clint? Tutto bene?"  
"Bene?" Clint scese con un balzo e con un salto gli fu addosso, gli cinse la vita con le braccia e lo sollevò in un barrito soddisfatto.  
"Dio mi sia testimone, signore, mi sento una meraviglia!"  
Phil lo guardò come se fosse impazzito.  
"È la prima volta che ti vedo così felice, ciò è dovuto al..." guardò il suo vestito "Tuo abbigliamento? "  
"È la prima volta che mi sento così...da anni!" e così dicendo, il saltimbanco lo rimise a terra, raggiunse le sue labbra, la sua bocca, il viso stretto tra le mani, le dita ad accarezzare i capelli, le tempie, a seguire la curva dell'orecchio "È tutto. É davvero... _tutto_!" Si scostò, gli occhi che brillavano e lo prese per le spalle, lo scosse. "Mi guardi, signore! Mi guardi! Mi guardi bene, mi dica cosa vede!"  
L’amministratore rise facendosi trascinare dall'entusiasmo del ragazzo.  
"Sei euforico, _felice_ , come non ti ho mai visto."  
"Perchè non mi ha _mai_  visto, signore! Mai come ora, mai come adesso! E sa perchè? Perché adesso sono io, signore, io e io soltanto! Ho sempre chiuso tutto questo dentro un cassetto, l'ho sempre tenuto nascosto per il terrore di insozzarlo, infettarlo, _contaminarlo_  col me stesso che ero diventato! Era la mia oasi felice, l'unica cosa bella, della mia vita, che valesse la pena di difendere!"  
Clint prese le mani dell'amministratore, se le portò alle labbra, le baciò una, due, tre volte.  
"Mi guardi, Phil, mi guardi ora, perché sono io, io come non lo sono più stato! Non solo il saltimbanco, non solo il cecchino, sono entrambi e sono uno! L'unico, il solo, _vero_  Clint Barton!"  
L'uomo non poteva non sentire le farfalle nello stomaco, non davanti a quel sorriso così spontaneo e a quegli occhi così luminosi. Gli sorrise con le labbra e con gli occhi, lo guardò a volersi imprimere nella mente quel momento, come una fotografia: un ricordo bellissimo a cui aggrapparsi quando il ragazzo si sarebbe perso di nuovo e lui non avrebbe saputo che fare. Avrebbe dato la sua vita per vederlo ridere così ogni momento di ogni giorno.  
Barton ficcò lo sguardo in quello di Coulson, la lingua guizzò a disegnare veloce le pieghe delle falangi.  
"Mi baci, signore." sussurrò alla sua pelle, al sangue che percepiva scorrere caldo, suadente, nelle vene "Mi baci, signore. Mi sono fatto valere sul palco, questa sera, un piccolo premio è d'obbligo, non crede? Un gesto carino, cortese, nei confronti di questo aitante arciere...!"  
"Questo aitante arciere meriterebbe molto più di un bacio..." Gli poggiò le mani sui fianchi e lo attirò a se: all'inizio fu solo un lento sfiorarsi di labbra, la lingua di Phil andò a disegnargli il contorno della bocca prima di succhiargli il labbro inferiore.  
"Che ne dici di dormire da me stanotte?" gli chiese alternando ad ogni parola un bacio.  
"Solo se promette di concedermi quanto merito, signore." replicò Clint e le mani scesero ai fianchi di Coulson, seguirono a palmi aperti la cintura, si fermarono alla fibbia, s'alzarono a sfiorare, toccare, _aprire_  uno di seguito all'altro i bottoni della camicia.  
L’uomo gli sorrise, sornione.  
"Tutto quello che il mio aitante arciere comanda." Lo prese per mano e lo trascinò nel suo appartamento. Giusto il tempo di chiudere la porta, che si era ritrovato a baciarlo vicino al muro che portava al salone.  
L'urgenza dei sensi e il cuore che scalpitava nelle vene, portarono Clint ad abbandonare la bocca dell'amministratore con l'unico intento di mordergli il collo, la clavicola, baciargli la gola, conficcare la lingua nel battito cardiaco ben visibile sottopelle. Continuò a slacciargli la camicia, a toccare, sfiorare, accarezzare, gli afferrò il bavero e senza ulteriori indugi la sfilò facendola passare per le maniche -Una volta a terra, la calciò via con noncuranza, senza nemmeno darsi pena di sapere dove l'avesse mandata: gli occhi erano solo per i brividi che sbocciavano queruli lungo il petto, le spalle, il ventre di Phil, le mani a pieno contatto col suo torace, col suo respiro sempre più veloce.  
Per Phil, la voglia di toccarlo era così urgente che lo portò a spegnere il cervello, smettendo di arrovellarsi su quello che stava accadendo. Gli sfilò la maglietta e cominciò ad accarezzarlo, cercando di assaporare il più possibile la sua pelle. Scese sul collo con piccoli morsi, con roventi baci sulle cicatrici lasciate dal leone Marley, gli sfiorò i capezzoli con i polpastrelli, mentre tornava alla sua bocca; le mani che scendevano lungo i fianchi fino ad arrivare al pantalone.  
Il saltimbanco reclinò la nuca all'indietro e schiuse le labbra a guaire un breve gemito, il sorriso che filava placido una trama di soddisfatto languore sulla bocca; schioccò la lingua contro il palato, l'iride una scheggia azzurra tra le ciglia tremule. Cinse le spalle di Coulson con un braccio, una mano dietro alla testa per spingerlo più vicino, l'altra che raggiungeva il suo polso e lo guidava tra un sospiro e un singulto al ventre, allo stacco tra le due parti che componevano la divisa.  
Phil salì con le labbra alle sue, le mani a sbottonargli i pantaloni. Gemette nella sua bocca, cominciando a spingerlo piano verso la camera da letto.  
"Mozione accolta." gli bisbigliò sulla lingua, mentre con le mani alle spalle lo spintonava oltre la soglia, ancora più in là, contro il bordo del letto, sul materasso, tra l'ondeggiare improvviso di coperte. Clint gli fu sopra, la mano sinistra piantata a mo' di sostegno poco distante dall'orecchio di Coulson, l'indice della destra che, poggiato sul labbro inferiore, scendeva lentamente lungo il mento, la linea del collo, lo sterno, a delineare il cerchio dell'ombelico, a disegnare l'incavarsi del fianco.  
"Lei è così... _Bello_ , Phil." mormorò, chinando la testa a strappare un nuovo ansimo dal respiro crepitante dell'amministratore.  
Coulson sentì brividi corrergli lungo la schiena, le mani che lo accarezzavano lungo la schiena. Gli mise una mano dietro la testa e lo attirò di nuovo sulle sue labbra.  
"Clint..." gemette sulla sua bocca e portò le mani sui fianchi, cercando di liberarlo dai pantaloni.  
"Oh, adoro il mio nome quando è pronunciato da lei, signore." Ansò Clint sulla sua gola, la lingua a stuzzicare poi il lobo dell'orecchio, i denti a morderlo, le labbra a stringerlo, la bocca a succhiarlo "Lo ripeta ancora. Lo dica ancora, signore, perché è una sensazione indescrivibile percepirlo mentre le vibra in tutto il corpo."  
"Clint!" l’amministratore portò indietro la testa ad un morso ben piazzato sul suo collo. "Smettila di chiamarmi  _signore_!" Gli strinse il lobo dell'orecchio tra i denti "Chiamami per nome almeno ora!"  
"Phil." gli concesse allora l’altro, baciandogli le palpebre "Phil" disse ancora, rubandogli un ansimo dalla bocca "Phil" ripetè, leccandogli il collo per tutta la sua lunghezza "Phil" mormorò, mordendogli il capezzolo "Phil. Phil. Phil. Phil. Phil. Phil. Phil. Phil."  
L'uomo lo afferrò per i fianchi e invertì la posizione, finendo lui sopra. Gli nacque un piccolo sorriso mentre riusciva, finalmente, a togliergli i pantaloni. Scese con la bocca lungo il petto, per poi soffermarsi sull'ombelico, dove intraprese un sinuoso gioco con la lingua, facendola entrare e uscire. Leccò la cicatrice, la morse appena, mentre gli accarezzava le gambe con i polpastrelli.  
"---Phil---" gli sfuggì in un gemito, le ginocchia che s'alzavano a stringere i fianchi dell'amministratore, i gomiti come punto di leva per tenere la schiena appena alzata dal materasso. S'abbandonò con la testa all'indietro in un lungo, profondo, sospiro, il sudore ad imperlargli fronte e tempie, il nome di Coulson che gli ribolliva finanche nel sangue, che si sostituiva al battito cardiaco, che diventava ancora più necessario del respiro.  
Phil si staccò dalla sua pelle, giusto il tempo per contemplarlo e imprimerselo nella mente. Cercò la sua bocca, l'assaggiò piano, mentre con la mano cominciava ad accarezzarlo piano.  
"Sei bollente..." gli leccò le labbra, il collo, dove gli lasciò un piccolo segno rosso, prima di scendere sul petto, i capezzoli e poi sempre più giù. Si beò della sua espressione persa, si passò piano la lingua sulle labbra prima di prenderlo in bocca e cominciare a succhiare.  
La voce si spezzò direttamente in gola, si frantumò il respiro, calò una spada, lì, una lama incandescente tra le costole.  
"Cristo---!" sfiatò Barton, a fatica, le dita che si serravano alle coperte "Cristo Dio. Cristo." imprecò ancora, la voce che si scioglieva in rigagnoli di gemiti liquidi, il torace un vibrare unico, un unico rantolo appeso alla bocca -Il nome di Phil, ingoiato, pregato, chiamato, assimilato in ogni carezza, in ogni bacio, in ogni tocco e Dio, _Dio_ , la sua bocca scottava, l'interno delle guance pura fiamma, la lingua fuoco saettante.  
Coulson sentì il suo sapore sulla lingua, la sua voce nelle orecchie, lo sentiva fremere e tremare sotto di lui. Gli leccò la punta, la succhiò piano, assaporò ancora il suo sapore prima di lasciarlo per riprendere fiato, continuando ad accarezzarlo con la mano. Si impresse nella mente, a fuoco, il viso di Clint perso nel piacere, i suo gemiti nelle orecchie e sulla pelle. Salì a baciarlo, ingoiò i suoi ansiti, lo accarezzò ancora. Gli portò due dita alle labbra guardandolo rassicurante e interrogativo allo stesso momento.  
Clint sorrise sotto le sue dita, le pupille a tingere di nero e velluto l'iride incandescente, il collo arrossato, congestionato, un principio di infarto bello e buono pronto a deflagrargli nel petto. Schiusa la bocca ad accogliere le falangi, e le succhiò, vezzeggiò a fior di labbra, le cullò, accarezzò con la punta della lingua.  
L’amministratore osservò il movimento delle sue dita che entravano e uscivano dalla bocca di Clint. Portò gli occhi nei suoi.  
"Sei bellissimo e sei mio." Sostituì le dita con la sua bocca e spinse piano il primo dito dentro di lui.  
Il saltimbanco gli schiacciò un gemito contro la lingua, soffocando poi fra i denti di Coulson un singhiozzo a metà tra rantolo e mero bisogno fisico di aria, in risposta al dolore inaspettato.  
"Di chi..." esalò, sfuggendo le labbra di Phil per appoggiargli la fronte sulla spalla "Potrei essere, altrimenti?"  
L’uomo gli morse il lobo dell'orecchio.  
"Di nessun altro." Spinse il secondo dito, continuando ad accarezzarlo, cercando di  _distrarlo_  dal fastidio che doveva provare.  
In risposta, Clint gli affondò i denti nella clavicola -Stringendo e stringendo ad uno spasimo che partiva come freccia scoccata dalla base della schiena- e le dita nella sua schiena, le unghie a tracciare sulle vertebre sottili graffi rosseggianti di sangue.  
A Coulson sfuggì un gemito, sentendo le unghie di Clint conficcarsi nella schiena, in risposta mosse piano le dita, facendole entrare e uscire. Lo sentì cedere pian piano e rilassarsi, mentre continuava a baciare ogni singolo lembo di pelle che gli capitava sotto le labbra.  
"Ripetilo di nuovo." boccheggiò Barton, il primo raspo di piacere a grattare la gola, fuoriuscendo sottoforma di verso indecifrabile dalle labbra spalancate "Dio mio, dillo di nuovo."  
Phil aggiunse un terzo dito mentre gli sussurrava nell'orecchio.  
"Sei mio Clint, mio e di nessun'altro." Lo baciò con urgenza, sentendo delle piccole scariche elettriche lungo la schiena e il ventre. Fece entrare in contatto le loro eccitazioni, per darsi un leggero sollievo: voleva procedere con calma, dare al ragazzo tutto il tempo per abituarsi, ma il bisogno di possederlo stava diventando impossibile da sostenere.  
Clint mosse il bacino in avanti una, due, tre volte in risposta alla scossa che aveva mugolato un ruggito roboante nell'addome; dalla clavicola salì a bisbigliare un sentiero di morsi fino al labbro inferiore: lo strinse, lo stuzzicò con la punta della lingua, il fiato inspirato a forza, spezzato a metà, le dita che piano andavano a sfiorare il basso ventre dell'amministratore.  
Il respiro sempre più affannoso, il cuore che batteva sempre più forte: Phil non ricordava quando era stata l'ultima volta che si fosse sentito così _completo_ , o se, in verità, si fosse davvero mai sentito così. Mosse ancora le dita dentro di lui, gli succhiò la giugulare lasciando un vistoso segno rosso.  
"Posso?" Gli chiese con la voce che tremava dall'eccitazione.  
"Oserei dire..." boccheggiò il giovane "Permesso accordato."  
Rise lievemente lasciandogli un leggero bacio sul naso. Tolse le dita e si allontanò da lui giusto il tempo per aprire un cassetto del comodino e prendere un profilattico dalla confezione ben nascosto sotto altre cose di ben poca importanza. Indossatolo, si sistemò meglio tra le sue gambe e cominciò a penetrarlo piano, concentrandosi sul suo viso per cercare di fargli meno male possibile.

 

Rilassare i muscoli, non doveva essere difficile. Inspirare piano e lasciare che il fiato caldo ramificasse bollente nei polmoni, lungo le vene, disfacesse intrecci nervosi, sciogliesse la rigidità delle membra. Espirare lentamente e permettere al passato di crollare, al presente di entrare, gli occhi di Coulson addosso, sempre e comunque, e non li aveva mai visti così vicini, così tremendamente vicini come in quel momento, lì, per lui e lui soltanto, non aveva sguardi e tocchi e carezze e voci e parole per nessun altro, non guardava nessun altro, nessun altro esisteva. Clint deglutì fiato e saliva, strinse i denti, emise un soffio e un gemito, una mano alla nuca di Phil perché questi non distogliesse l'attenzione, l'altra appoggiata reverente sulle sue dita -Senza chiuderle, senza costringerle, solo sfiorandole, solo avvertendone ogni piega sotto i polpastrelli.

 

Phil intrecciò le dita alle sue e si perse a guardarlo: gli occhi che cercavano i suoi, la bocca dischiusa, rossa e gonfia per i baci, a cercare aria, il petto che si alzava e abbassava. Scivolò completamente in lui, prese un profondo respiro e si fermò, per dargli il tempo di abituarsi alla sua presenza. Era così stretto e caldo e dannatamente suo, che per un attimo gli si era bloccato il respiro in gola. Passò la mano libera sul petto, il collo, il viso. Incrociò il suo sguardo e gli sorrise rassicurante.

 

Il saltimbanco emise un singhiozzo strozzato, avvertendo distintamente il cuore sgroppargli nel petto e cozzare con la mano di Coulson distesa sul torace. Cristo, faceva male, faceva un male cane, ed era in fiamme, era bollente e il dolore graffiava la carne ad unghiate sempre più profonde ad ogni spinta. S'aggrappò alle dita del compagno al proprio viso, s'artigliò al polso, strizzò le palpebre, aprì la bocca per ingoiare un profondo respiro e "Phil-!" annaspò, "Phil-!" gemette ancora e di nuovo, i fianchi ad accompagnare i movimenti dell'altro e "Phil-!" chiamò, perché nel dolore era l'unica cosa in grado di lenirlo, di salvarlo e l'amministratore era dentro di lui, era sangue, era carne, gli risaliva il ventre, l'addome, scivolava tra le costole, s'annidava nel cuore, esplodeva nella gola in preghiera e suono e ansito e battito e richiesta, si gonfiava e gonfiava e gonfiava e gonfiava e gonfiava e gonfiava e non sentiva altro che lui, quel nome, in tutto il proprio essere, parte integrante, complementare, inscindibile, indistinguibile, inseparabile. Reclinò la nuca all'indietro, un istante di sospensione nel fiato conficcato nei polmoni, e Clint venne col nome di Coulson ancora appeso alle labbra, modellato sulla bocca, cullato entro la lingua, assaporato contro il palato.

 

L’amministratore si spinse in lui dapprima in maniera delicata, poi aumentò il ritmo. La mente gli si annebbiò completamente e quel poco di ragione che gli era rimasta scivolò via come il respiro di Clint sulla pelle. Lo baciò, accarezzò,  _venerò_. Mai in vita sua aveva visto creatura più bella e continuò a ripetere, quasi fosse una litania, che fosse suo, suo e di nessun’altro. Gemette il nome del ragazzo sulle sue labbra, nelle orecchie, sul cuore. Quando venne lo sentì stringersi intorno a lui e si costrinse a tenere gli occhi aperti, imprimendosi nella mente il viso di Clint, ogni singola espressione che toccò i suoi lineamenti. Venne dentro di lui dopo poche altre spinte e si accasciò sul suo petto, cercando di recuperare più fiato possibile.  
Il tempo appena di un respiro e il saltimbanco gli aveva appoggiato la mano sulla nuca, l'altra a cingergli la vita; respirò piano sulla sua fronte, smuovendo appena le ciocche sudate, s'acquietò pian piano lo scalpiccio del battito cardiaco in mezzo alle costole e le dita presero a tracciare un breve cammino lungo le vertebre cervicali, avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro.  
Il respiro tornò regolare, mentre ascoltava i battiti del cuore di Clint, quasi sincronizzati ai suoi. Sorrise rilassato sulla sua pelle, beandosi di quelle piccole attenzioni. Sollevò appena il viso per guardarlo negli occhi.  
"Stai bene?"  
Barton annuì, storcendo poi occhi e bocca in una smorfia dovuta allo strusciare del bacino contro le lenzuola. "E' piuttosto buffo, mi trovo nel punto esatto tra la pace dei sensi e la netta sensazione che non riuscirò a sedermi per due---" un breve mugolio "Rettifico, tre giorni." scosse il capo "Non mi fraintenda, è stato..." sollevò le sopracciglia "Indescrivibile. Ma non credevo potesse essere tanto doloroso. Molto probabilmente, è l'effetto provocato dal..." serrò le labbra, gli occhi fuggirono per un istante quelli di Coulson e rotearono al soffitto "Bhè, oserei dire dal fatto che è la prima volta per me."  
L’uomo lo guardò con un'espressione mista tra il preoccupato e il dispiaciuto.  
"Mi dispiace! Avrei dovuto..." arrossì vistosamente sulle gote e le orecchie "...Fare più piano..." Si sollevò e si stese accanto a lui, portò le mani sul viso, quasi a voler nascondere il proprio imbarazzo.  
Clint si girò su un fianco e gli tirò una quieta spallata.  
"Signore, con tutto il rispetto, se la situazione si fosse fatta insostenibile e contraria ai miei desideri, si fidi: l'avrei reso innocuo in poche mosse." corrucciò le labbra "Forse un paio in più rispetto al solito, visto com'ero preso dalla contingenza dei fatti, _ma_  comunque poche. In sintesi, non ha fatto nulla che non volessi, modalità inclusa."  
Cominciò a ridere imbarazzato, Phil, e lo fissò con gli occhi che gli brillavano.  
"Sei unico!" Aveva ancora il viso arrossato "Spero almeno che sia stata... come si dice... una _buona_  prima volta?"  
"Lo so, signore, stolto chi tenterà di clonarmi...!" il saltimbanco gli sfiorò uno zigomo a punta di nocche "Decisamente. Non ricordavo che unirsi completamente ad un'altra persona potesse essere così...totalizzante. Imputiamolo pure ai circa sette anni di astinenza, ma dubito che le mie precedenti esperienze siano persino in grado di avvicinarsi a tali sensazioni." socchiuse le palpebre "Avevo così paura di infettarla, Phil...Ero divorato dal terrore di contaminarla, se solo si fosse venuto a contatto con me."  
Coulson si girò a propria volta sul fianco, una mano a sostenere la testa e una poggiata sul volto di Clint, l’espressione corrucciata.  
“Come ti è venuto in testa un pensiero simile?”  
"Io non...so spiegarlo razionalmente." confessò Clint, seguendo coi polpastrelli la linea della spalla di Phil, poi il braccio, quindi il polso e infine le dita "Tutto ciò che aveva la sfortuna di avere a che fare con me si rovinava. Irrimediabilmente. Qualsiasi cosa toccassi finiva con l'andarsene per sempre...I miei genitori. Il circo. Barney." s'umettò il labbro superiore con un guizzo della lingua "E forse...Forse inconsciamente non volevo che capitasse la stessa cosa con lei. Non volevo rovinarla, non volevo distruggerla, non volevo infettarla perchè sarebbe successo, lo sapevo, sì, se lei m'avesse anche solo sfiorato, sapevo che io, malato com'ero e come sono, l'avrei ridotta in pezzi, prima o poi. E non potevo permetterlo. Come potevo permetterlo, Phil? Lei è così...prezioso, per me. Non volevo contaminarla."  
Gli sfiorò le labbra con le sue: "Io non andrò da nessuna parte, te lo prometto." Gli sfiorò il naso con il suo, "Ma devi promettermi anche tu che non te ne andrai e, soprattutto, che non mi allontanerai per... tue _stupide_ supposizioni."  
"...Le mie supposizioni avevano controprove a mio avviso evidenti." gli sfuggì un breve sorriso "Ma suppongo che fossero evidenze faziose e di parte, vero?"  
"Quando non lo sono?" Chiese Phil, con un mezzo sorriso e un sopracciglio alzato. Gli si accoccolò contro, prima che un pensiero lo folgorasse. "Ti va di fare la doccia insieme?"  
"In questo momento non le potrei negare alcunché, signore" l’altro gli rivolse un barlume di sogghigno "Mi ha in pugno, può fare di me quello che vuole."  
L’amministratore gli lanciò un’occhiata maliziosa.  
"Non dire così, potrei _davvero_  approfittarne!" Si sollevò e lo prese per mano, "Andiamo?"  
Clint gli strinse le dita di rimando e sfruttò la presa dell'amministratore per tirarsi in piedi -Non riuscendo a sopprimere una smorfia alla scarica che gli aveva morso anche e base della schiena.  
"Uno scroscio di acqua bollente e buona compagnia, dire di no sarebbe una bestemmia." rispose, inclinando la nuca a far scrocchiare il collo indolenzito.  
A Phil non sfuggì la smorfia del ragazzo.  
"E anche un buon massaggio... Lo sai che ho la vasca, vero?"  
"Oh, naturalmente. Si è poi deciso a prendere degli accappatoi in microfibra? Oppure la sua lealtà resta alla spugna?"  
Si diressero in bagno e Coulson cominciò a far scorrere l'acqua nella vasca per riempirla.  
"Ovviamente rimango fedele alla spugna, vuoi mettere la morbidezza della spugna con la microfibra? Andiamo!" Prese il bagnoschiuma e ne versò una bella dose. Il sapone cominciò subito a formare della candida schiuma. "Che ne pensi?" Chiese soddisfatto.  
Clint allungò una gamba e l'immerse: brividi bollenti ridacchiarono piacevoli sulla pelle, disegnandovi ghirighori e puntolini mentre l'espressione del saltimbanco si pacificava con un sorriso soddisfatto. Entrò completamente nella vasca, permettendo all'acqua di risalire a lambirgli le spalle, a scrosciare contro la schiena, a solleticare le braccia.  
"Fantastico." esalò, il calore che leniva cresta dopo cresta il ringhio all'altezza del bacino.  
L’amministratore entrò nella vasca sistemandosi dietro il ragazzo. Prese a massaggiargli dapprima il collo e le spalle, per poi passare al fondoschiena. Gli lasciò piccoli baci e veloci tocchi con la punta della lingua lungo la schiena.  
"Va meglio?"  
Le dita di Coulson erano morbide, abili, veloci, languide, imprimevano nella carne tracce di carezze, ombre di possesso, districavano i muscoli irrigiditi della spalla, i nervi che facevano quieti le fusa sotto le sue mani. Il saltimbanco reclinò la nuca fino a posizionarla perfettamente entro la conca formata dallo stacco tra collo e spalla dell'amministratore, il torace che si sollevava a soffiare via un caldo respiro rilassato. Rabbrividì ai guizzi della lingua del compagno, conficcata tra le vertebre dopo ogni bacio.  
"Potrei quasi abituarmi." commentò Clint, a voce bassa, tranquillo come non mai.  
"Dovresti. Potrebbe diventare una routine quotidiana..." Coulson passò le mani a massaggiargli il petto: accarezzò le cicatrici, gli addominali, scese più giù cominciando a sfiorarlo piano mentre cercava le sue labbra con le sue.  
Barton deglutì appena quando le mani di Phil arrivarono ben oltre l'addome, ben oltre l'incavo dei fianchi. Socchiuse la bocca su quella dell'amministratore, sussurrando piano il suo nome.  
"Clint... ti amo." Glielo sussurrò sulle labbra, le guance arrossate per l'eccitazione e l'imbarazzo, gli occhi che cercavano i suoi.  
"Lo vedo." rispose il saltimbanco, il ventre teso verso di lui, verso le sue mani -Verso il suo intero essere "Lo vedo."  
"Lo vedi o lo senti?" Chiese Phil, con un sorrisetto malizioso, aumentando il ritmo delle carezze sulla sua eccitazione.  
"Vedere..." espirò l’ex cecchino, in un rantolo tremulo "E' per me _sentire_ , amplificato. Intero. Totalizzante."  
L’uomo gli morse piano il collo e poi cercò ancora le sue labbra; con la mano libera andò a stuzzicargli i capezzoli.  
"Allora guardami, Clint, guardami in ogni momento: non posso più fare a meno dei tuoi occhi su me."  
"Dubito, potrei---" Clint ingoiò a forza un gemito "Guardare altro. Non posso. Non posso guardare altri. Ahn." dovette chinare la testa in avanti e appoggiare il mento sul torace, il polmoni che rimbalzavano di scatto contro la mascella "Lei è...tutto."  
"E' il tuo modo contorto per dirmi che mi ami?" Phil fermò la mano per qualche secondo, facendogli prendere fiato, per poi ricominciare ad accarezzarlo piano.  
"E'...Cristo." Clint si lasciò sfuggire, in un gemito languido, prolungato " _Sincero_."  
L’amministratore rise sulla sua pelle, assaporandolo piano.  
"Dire le due paroline è troppo semplice, per te?" Fermò di nuovo la mano, altri secondi di stasi, prima di ricominciare. Quel piccolo gioco lo stava divertendo, e, in verità, eccitando. Parecchio.  
"Per l'amor di Dio---" esalò Barton, risucchiando un singhiozzo -E pulsava, Santo Cielo, pulsava nel ventre, nel sangue, nei nervi, nei muscoli, tutto era caldo, tutto era bollente, Cristo Cristo Cristo Cristo "Per l'amor di Dio, Phil!"  
"Cosa, Clint?" gli morse il collo ridendo, fermando di nuovo la mano. La voce fingeva una ingenuità poco credibile, le mani si muovevano e sfioravano e mormoravano.  
Uno spasimo incontenibile a ghignare lungo lo sterno.  
"Giuro su Dio, giuro su Dio che...Ahn." l’altro contrasse il volto "Non la passerà...liscia."  
Phil fermò di nuovo la mano.  
"Davvero, Clint, non so a cosa tu ti stia riferendo..." Poi riprese a muoverla, sempre in maniera lenta e controllata, un gesto fluido che andava dalla base alla punta della sua eccitazione. "E non hai risposto alla domanda..."  
"Non ce la faccio...Dio, non ce la faccio...Phil--Ti prego. Abbi pietà---Ti prego---"  
"Rispondi alla domanda e potrei averne..." Riprese i movimenti ancor più lentamente.  
"Cazzo." inveì Clint ed era a tanto così dall'esplodere, dallo sciogliersi, dal perdere se stesso in una girandola di frustrato piacere, di brividi non placati, di fame non acquietata "Vuole--Uccidermi, Phil?"  
Coulson mugugnò appena.  
"Bhè, se mai volessi, ho appena scoperto il modo per farlo..." Cominciò ad aumentare il ritmo, cercando le sue labbra "Il giorno in cui lo ammetterai con _due_  semplici parole, la fine del mondo sarà imminente."  
"Non mi bastano." agonizzò il saltimbanco, contro la sua bocca "Due---Parole? Non bastano."  
L’uomo gli prese il labbro inferiore tra i denti e lo succhiò piano.  
"Ma sono quelle che posso capire più facilmente... Dopo sarai libero di decantarmi Shakespeare, se vorrai."  
"Shakespeare citava...Expelliarmus..." Clint guizzò con la lingua a sottolineare il profilo della bocca di Coulson "Come il Dottore...Insegna." soffiò piano nel suo respiro "...Dio." imprecò di nuovo "Dio, la amo. La amo. La amo come non ho mai fatto. La amo. Dio---"  
Phil portò una mano dietro la sua testa, a far collidere le loro labbra; aumentò il ritmo delle carezze, baciandolo affamato; il suo sapore sulla bocca, sulla pelle, nella mente, _completamente e inevitabilmente_  in lui.  
I muscoli del saltimbanco si contrassero, si accartocciarono e appallottolarono come cartapecora, prima di liberarsi in un respiro lungo quanto un gemito. Clint si lasciò cadere con la schiena contro il petto di Coulson, il fiato corto, incerto nei polmoni e sulle labbra, il battito cardiaco estremamente accelerato. Abbassò lentamente le palpebre, un rivolo di sudore ad imbiondire l'attaccatura dei capelli alle tempie.  
"Questo suo lato...sadico." commentò "Non lo conoscevo."  
L’amministratore gli baciò una tempia.  
"Ti dispiace? "  
"Neanche un po'."  
E Coulson rise muovendo appena il bacino, toccando la base della schiena di Clint con la sua eccitazione. Si fece sfuggire un piccolo gemito dalle labbra.  
Clint si morse il labbro inferiore e serrò le palpebre, uno schiocco di dolore partito direttamente dalle ultime vertebre. Risucchiò l'aria tra i denti serrati, una mano fuori dall'acqua e serrata attorno al bordo della vasca. "Non immaginavo di poterle...Fare questo effetto."  
"Sei un idiota! Sono fatto di carne anch'io, sai? Anche se alcuni pensano che sia un robot." Rilasciò la testa all'indietro, visto che il ragazzo non aveva nessuna intenzione di _dargli sollievo_  - o almeno così gli sembrava - doveva farsi passare l'eccitazione da solo.  
Pur con uggiolio di riflesso provocato dal movimento ed il conseguente strusciare della base della schiena contro il fondo della vasca, Clint si contorse e si girò fino a rimettersi in piedi, voltato completamente verso Coulson, occhi negli occhi con l'amministratore. L'acqua aveva sciabordato di parecchio oltre il bordo, a quel gesto, e altra ancora fuoriuscì quando il saltimbanco si inginocchiò di nuovo in acqua, senza perdere un solo istante il contatto visivo con il compagno.  
"Oh, signore, ma io lo vedo che è fatto di carne." replicò, allungando verso di lui a cingergli la bocca col proprio respiro "Carne e sangue." continuò, la mano destra a scivolare sotto il pelo dell'acqua per raggiungere l'incavo dei fianchi "Caldo." disse, le dita che già picchiettavano, stringevano, premevano, accarezzavano il ventre teso " _In fiamme_."  
Phil sentì il respiro bloccarsi in gola: gemette piano il suo nome, chiudendo gli occhi per meglio godersi quelle, inaspettate, attenzioni.  
"Sembra sorpreso, signore." Barton gli indirizzò un sogghigno divertito, mefistofelico, velocizzando il movimento della mano.  
L’uomo si lasciò sfuggire un gemito più forte.  
"Non credevo che..." inspirò e inghiottì un altro gemito, "...Facessi qualcosa..."  
Clint chinò la testa a lappare veloce il collo dell'amministratore, espirando con forza contro la pelle già coperta di brividi.  
"Oh, dovrebbe sapere che io e il controllo andiamo d'amore e d'accordo."  
Rise, Phil, portandogli una mano dietro il collo per avvicinarlo di più. Inclinò il capo per dargli miglior accesso.  
"Oh se lo so..."  
Morse anche la clavicola, Clint, leccò il battito cardiaco che tempestava e tormentava la piega della gola e pizzicò, accarezzò, avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro la carne tesa.  
"Anche se, lo ammetto..." gli sussurrò sulla pelle "Vederla tanto autoritario mi provoca ben più di un brivido, Phil." e allungò, languidamente e appositamente, le sillabe del suo nome in un soffice soffio.  
“Dio!” Portò la testa all’indietro mordendosi subito il labbro inferiore “Dovrò esserlo più spesso, allora.” Lo baciò affamato, uno di quei baci aperti dove le lingue si cercano, si accarezzano, si bramano, si _amano_. Gli morse il labbro e glielo succhiò piano, lasciandosi sfuggire un altro gemito nella sua bocca.  
"Oh, sarà un vero piacere contrastare le sue mire di conquista, signore." ridacchiò piano Barton, un altro colpo di polso.  
"Le definirei più... mire _espansionistiche_ " Singhiozzò sulle sue labbra: "Dio, Clint..."  
"E' come per Risiko, signore. Sono il Kamčatka." L’ex cecchino si passò la lingua sulla bocca "E mi faccio valere con le unghie e con i denti."  
Coulson ingoiò un gemito mentre sentiva lo spasimo che annunciava l'orgasmo. Si rilassò poggiando la testa sul bordo vasca.  
"Non ho mai giocato a Risiko. Sono più tipo da scarabeo."  
"Allora, le consiglio di sfruttare "Kamčatka" alla prossima partita." Clint chinò la testa a baciare piano il cerchio del capezzolo "Anche se strani pensieri, ora, potrebbero collegarsi a quella parola..." un ghigno e un guizzo della lingua sullo sterno.  
"Molti strani pensieri, direi." Si rilassò e un piccolo sbadiglio gli deformò le labbra: "Che ore saranno?"  
"L'ora di stendermi sul suo petto e farmi una dormita come si deve, signore." e così dicendo, il saltimbanco appoggiò effettivamente la tempia contro il torace dell'amministratore "Non mi dispiacerebbe dormire qui, ma aborro l'idea di ritrovarmi come una prugna secca."  
"Quando l'acqua si fredderà non sarà più tanto piacevole." Gli lasciò un bacio sui capelli "E di là c'è un letto a due piazze che ci aspetta..."  
"Uh. Il letto a due piazze mi piace. Il letto a due piazze è confortevole. Il letto a due piazze merita attenzione."  
"Ormai ho una certa età, non riesco più a reggere certi ritmi." L’amministratore gli baciò la fronte, il naso e le labbra. "Una sciacquata veloce e a letto, forza!"  
Il saltimbanco si tese su di lui più o meno come un gatto ben pasciuto, spingendo la testa contro il suo collo. "Agli ordini, signore!"  
"Lo sai che se non ti alzi io non posso alzarmi? A stento riesco a reggerti... dovrei cominciare a fare palestra... A proposito! Ho chiesto al signor Rogers quella cosa, ha accettato."  
Clint drizzò immediatamente le orecchie.  
"Davvero?" chiese e tirò indietro la schiena, cercando una posizione abbastanza comoda perché la base della schiena non dolesse più del necessario "Posso chiedere come...Ha affrontato la questione, con lui?"  
L’amministratore si sollevò, massaggiandosi le ultime vertebre per lenire leggere fitte causate della posizione scomoda.  
"Gli ho detto solo che mi sarebbe piaciuto imparare autodifesa e lui è stato... entusiasta direi."  
Sollevato, il saltimbanco si portò una mano al volto.  
"Grazie al cielo. Si prepari, comunque, a trovarsi con i muscoli urlanti e piangenti."  
"Allora chiamerò il mio massaggiatore di fiducia!"  
D’improvviso, Phil prese il bocchettone della doccia e lo schizzò con l'acqua fredda.  
"Attacco deliberato! Attacco deliberato!" protestò Clint, alzando le mani a proteggersi il volto "Tradimento! Disonore! Corte Marziale!"  
"Oh avanti, la corte marziale per così poco?!?"  
"Il Tradimento me lo definisce _così poco_?" e in risposta, Barton sfruttò la mano come una pinna per lanciare addosso all'amministratore la sua buona dose d'acqua.  
L’amministratore cercò di ripararsi con una mano mentre con l'altra dirigeva il getto della doccia sul suo petto.  
In un gesto di plateale tragicità, Clint si lasciò cadere all'indietro, le braccia oltre il bordo della vasca e la nuca reclinata all'indietro.  
"Muoio...!" gemette "Muoio! Egli m'ha ucciso! Vendicatemi!"  
Phil si piegò in due dalle risate, chiudendo il getto.  
"Avresti dovuto fare l'attore! Saresti stato perfetto!" Gli prese la mano e lo tirò un po' "Il letto è ancora di là che ci aspetta..." disse malizioso.  
Il saltimbanco si rimise in piedi -E il pavimento traboccò di nuovo per l'acqua in eccesso.  
"Sbaglio o qualcuno aveva parlato di non avere più l'età?" replicò, con un sorrisetto divertito.  
L’uomo si portò le mani sui fianchi.  
"Come se tu potessi reggere un altro giro..." Aprì il tappo della vasca per far scorrere l'acqua e uscì, prendendo un asciugamano e cominciando ad asciugarsi.  
"...Tutto ciò è molto scortese da dire, ad un pover'uomo par mio che ha passato in astinenza gli ultimi sette anni della propria vita." ribatté Clint, con fare altezzoso, afferrando deliberatamente l'accappatoio di Coulson e immergendosi tra le pieghe della spugna.  
Coulson lo guardò malevolo e tirò l'accappatoio per una manica cercando di prenderlo.  
"Guarda che se vuoi non hai che da chiedere..."  
Barton, con gesto veloce, sottrasse il tessuto dalle dita dell'amministratore.  
"Direi che per questa notte mi accontenterò di un po' di riposo." un sorriso gli affiorò sulle labbra "Ah, ma si guardi, signore. Così bello."  
"Ma la smetti?"  
Dopo avergli dato uno schiaffetto sul braccio, l’amministratore si avvolse un asciugamano intorno alla vita e si diresse in camera da letto.  
Clint lo raggiunse dopo alcuni minuti -Nudo da capo a piedi- s'accucciò davanti ai cassetti dell'armadio per trarne un paio di boxer che indossò immediatamente, rovistò tra le ante alla ricerca di una camicia da usare a mo' di pigiama -E in cui si assicurò di affondare ben bene volto e naso per inspirare il profumo di Coulson ancora intrecciato al tessuto- e allora, solo allora, s'intrufolò in mezzo alle lenzuola, sospirando d'esausta soddisfazione.  
"Molto bene, signore, vorrà dire che sarò più parco coi complimenti, d'ora in poi." borbottò con la bocca impastoiata al cuscino, il tono di voce il più offeso e altezzoso possibile.  
Phil si sistemò sotto le coperte a sua volta, con un paio di boxer e una maglietta a mezze maniche. Gli si avvicinò poggiandogli il mento su una spalla.  
"E' che non ci sono abituato, mi imbarazza."  
"Allora mi assicurerò di andare per gradi e iniziare con un dosaggio minimo per poi continuare in crescendo, in modo da...Farla stare più a suo agio, signore. Che ne pensa?"  
"Direi che è un ottimo compromesso!" Si sistemò sul cuscino e chiuse gli occhi "Non riuscirai mai a chiamarmi Phil e basta, vero?"  
"Non lo ritengo opportuno, signore." replicò Clint in quieto mormorio, avvicinandogli la punta delle dita al volto e abbassandole piano a seguire la linea immaginaria che univa sopracciglio, zigomo e mento "Uso un tono più colloquiale con tutti, perché tutti siano allo stesso livello. Mi aiutava... _prima_  a rendere le cose più facili, a non creare distinzioni di sorta. Erano tutti obiettivi, erano tutti uguali, un semplice nome cui potevo rivolgermi con un  _tu_  diretto e impersonale, quasi mi trovassi dinanzi ad un semplice articolo da catalogo." sollevò appena la bocca "L'appellativo _signore_ , l'utilizzo di una forma più...altisonante, il _lei_  per me sono segni di rispetto. Significa dimostrarle ad ogni parola che pronuncio quanto, davvero, lei sia importante, signore, su un piano diverso rispetto a chi mi circonda." Il saltimbanco s'umettò il labbro superiore con la lingua. "Anche se, immagino, si sarà accorto che in momenti di forte stress emotivo perdo questo...Tratto caratteristico della mia persona, definiamolo così." si lasciò sfuggire una breve risata "Ma in casi di forte stress emotivo è come se tutte le sovrastrutture del mio essere crollassero, riportandomi alla forma base. E quindi la situazione è capovolta, uso il _lei_  per mantenere un distacco e il _tu_  come espressione di forte attaccamento, salvo poi riprendere le redini di me stesso non appena la pressione si allenta---Signore, mi fermi se il discorso comincia a farsi troppo complicato."  
L’uomo si voltò a guardarlo, un piccolo sorriso a increspargli le labbra.  
"Penso di aver capito, ma mi suona comunque strano. Io do del lei a persone con cui voglio mantenere un certo... _distacco_. Devo..." ciondolò un po' la testa "... Ancora abituarmi."  
"Mi spiace, signore. Ammetto di essere piuttosto..." sollevò le sopracciglia "Complicato. Oppure normale, se preferisce, nell'accezione del termine limitato alla mia sola persona."  
"Ho conosciuto persone più strane... ora non me ne ricordo, ma..."  
"Se non se lo ricorda, allora non era abbastanza interessanti. E la cosa mi inorgoglisce parecchio."  
"Perché mai?"  
"Perché così solo io potrò restare nella sua memoria."  
"Mi resteresti impresso anche se fossi _normale_."  
Coulson cominciò a pungolargli un braccio con un dito, cosa che aveva preso a fare da un po' di tempo a questa parte per farsi abbracciare.  
Obbediente come poche volte era stato nella propria vita, Clint sollevò la mano destra e l'appoggiò alla base della schiena dell'amministratore, spingendolo contro il petto.  
"Come dire..." sogghignò "Preferisco andare sul sicuro e accaparrarmi il posto d'onore con ogni mezzo possibile."  
Phil si accoccolò sul suo petto, sospirando soddisfatto.  
"Sei un po' presuntuoso, lo sai, vero?"  
"Preferisco la definizione _Sicuro di me_ " il saltimbanco gli rise sulla fronte "E poi, fa parte del mio fascino."  
L’amministratore sbadigliò, chiudendo gli occhi e sistemandosi meglio.  
"Tutto fa parte del tuo fascino..."  
"So giocare bene le mie carte...Buonanotte, Phil." Un bacio appena bisbigliato sulla sommità della testa "E grazie."  
"Grazie per cosa?" chiese con voce assonnata e un altro sbadiglio.  
"Dorma, signore. Glielo dirò domani, adesso corre il rischio di addormentarsi a metà frase."  
"No, dimmelo..." Alzò il viso per guardarlo: gli occhi socchiusi e le labbra imbronciate.  
Da bravo militare par suo, Clint si decise a risolvere la questione diplomatica nel modo più pacifico possibile: con un bacio rubò l'espressione corrucciata di Phil e la sostituì con un più degno sorriso.  
"Buonanotte, signore."  
"Ti odio." Tornò a sistemarsi sul suo petto "Buonanotte Clint."  
"Anche io le voglio bene, Phil."  
Sorrise e si lasciò cullare dai battiti del cuore e dal respiro del ragazzo.  
Quando fu sicuro che l'amministratore si fosse addormentato e l'udito e i sensi fossero ben lontani, in ben altri luoghi, in ben altro tempo, solo allora Clint s'arrischiò a parlare. "Grazie per essere qui, Phil. Per essersi stretto a me, convinto di essere, fra i due, quello al sicuro, quello in cerca di protezione...la verità, é che sono io a sentirmi al sicuro, così, io a cercare la sua protezione. Sempre. Costantemente. Grazie per il suo prendermi la mano, per il suo sfiorarmi, per il suo toccarmi: ogni contatto che lei stabilisce con me é un contatto col mondo. E, lasci che glielo dica, signore, è lei il mio solo mondo. Grazie per...avermi dato la possibilità di tornare a vivere di nuovo, e ancora. Grazie, perché lei è il mio respiro. Il mio battito cardiaco. Grazie, signore, per il semplice fatto di avermi trovato dopo che io stesso avevo finito col perdermi."

 

***

 

Dopo la grigliata, e la relativa, delirante nottata, Thor era sempre più confuso riguardo il suo inquietante (e sexy) dirimpettaio. Prima, Loki, lo ha schifato. Poi si è ammorbidito. Poi lo ha baciato come se ne fosse andato della sua vita. Poi lo ha schifato di nuovo. Poi, ubriaco perso, gli ha fatto di quelle avances che nemmeno nell'intro di un film porno. Non che a Thor facessero schifo, anzi, ci sarebbe stato più che volentieri (e, in parte, lo aveva anche assecondato), ma per principio non sarebbe mai andato a letto con una persona ubriaca, non era così meschino e mai lo sarebbe stato. A pensarci bene, però, anche la sera del bacio rovente sulle scale Loki aveva abbondantemente bevuto, e il pensiero di dover farlo bere per estorcergli una parola gentile lo avviliva parecchio.  
La parte razionale di sè gli urlava di lasciare perdere completamente una volta per tutte (non solo la parte razionale, ma anche Jane gliel'aveva ripetuto giusto cinque minuti prima al telefono), ma l'istinto gli diceva esattamente l'opposto. Thor riusciva a vedere la parte buona in tutte le persone, e difficilmente nella sua vita si era sbagliato. E sotto sotto, sentiva che da quel vicino così musone poteva saltarci fuori qualcosa di buono.  
Ignorando l'urlo della razionalità e le parole di Jane, si fiondò sul pianerottolo e bussò alla porta di Loki. Voleva fare la prova del nove.

 

Loki aveva passato la sera precedente a vomitare anche le viscere: per fortuna che c'erano stati Stark e Peter ad aiutarlo. Certo, avrebbe preferito vendersi l'anima piuttosto che ammettere che gli occorreva l'aiuto di qualcuno, ma fatto sta che loro erano due dei pochi "amici" che aveva.  
Nonostante tutto aveva passato una notte tranquilla -In realtà era svenuto sul letto in circostanze poco chiare e si era risvegliato solo un po' rintronato, ma cervello non razionalizza orgoglio non duole. Ovviamente non ricordava nulla della giornata precedente.  
Cioè ricordava tutto quello che era avvenuto prima della sua sesta, o era l'ottava?, birra. Quando sentì la porta, convinto che fosse Stark passato a vedere come stava, aprì senza neanche pensarci. Nel ritrovarsi davanti il suo biondo dirimpettaio rimase per un attimo interdetto, per poi maledirsi mentalmente: mai, _mai_ aprire la porta senza prima vedere chi è!  
Sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte.

"Ti serve qualcosa?"

   
Thor non si lasciò distrarre dal suo sguardo confuso: senza dire niente gli afferrò le spalle e lo baciò sulla bocca. 

 

Loki spalancò gli occhi e per un attimo la confusione regnò sovrana nella sua mente: sentiva le labbra calde del ragazzo sulle sue, il suo profumo ad avvolgerlo e stordirlo. Quando nel suo cervello si accese una luce rossa intermittente con su scritto "Mayday", subito gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle e cercò di allontanarlo -Cosa tutt'altro semplice, visto che il biondo era un ammasso unico di muscoli.  
Thor interruppe il bacio, senza però lasciare la presa sulle spalle del ragazzo.  
"Che ti prende? Non vuoi?"  
Loki lo guardò stralunato.  
"Ma dico sei impazzito?! Cosa diavolo stai facendo?!" Si divincolò dalla sua stretta e lo spinse fuori la porta.  
"Cosa sto facendo? Quello che hai iniziato tu ieri sera, ma eri troppo ubriaco per continuare!"  
"Ieri sera? Cosa avrei fatto ieri sera? Sentiamo!"  
Thor rise.  
"Seriamente non ricordi cos'hai fatto? Seriamente non ricordi che mi hai praticamente molestato dietro ad una fioriera? Che mi sei stato addosso come un cappotto?". Abbassò il tono della voce. "Volevi fare sesso in terrazza..."  
Laufeyson spalancò ancor di più gli occhi.  
"Cosa avrei fatto? A te è andato di volta il cervello! Devi esserti ubriacato anche tu ieri, io non avrei mai fatto una cosa del genere!" Gli puntò un dito contro "Non osare, _mai più_ , mettermi le mani addosso, sono stato chiaro?"  
Non gli diede neanche il tempo di replicare che già gli aveva sbattuto la porta in faccia.

 

"Oh, non me l'hai sbattuta sul naso per un pelo, te ne sono grato!", gli urlò dietro il ragazzo, senza smettere di ridere. Tornò nel suo appartamento, un pochino più leggero: la solita parte razionale gli urlava sempre di mandarlo affanculo, ma l'istinto, dal canto suo, aveva iniziato ad urlare anche lui. L'avrebbe fatto capitolare, fosse anche l'ultima cosa che sarebbe riuscito a fare.

 

***

Giratosi per tornare in camera, si era trovato Peter davanti.  
"Ehi! Chi era?"  
Loki scosse la testa.  
"Nessuno, lascia perdere. Tutto bene, ieri? Ti sei perso quasi tutto lo spettacolo di Barton!"  
Il ragazzo aveva messo su la caffettiera e si voltò a guardarlo con un sorriso imbarazzato.  
"Si, un mio amico mi ha chiamato in panico per un esame che aveva oggi. Si è conclusa bene, poi?"  
Laufeyson scosse le spalle, incurante.  
"Si, direi di si, ma devo farmi raccontare qualcosa da Tony, non ricordo molto. Ma lo spettacolo è stato bello, Barton ci sa davvero fare, non l'avrei mai detto."  
Peter si lasciò sfuggire una piccola risata, "Le persone possono sempre sorprenderti..."  
Gli porse la tazza del caffè e mise il suo nella tazza d'asporto.  
"Vado, che sono già in ritardo. Non prendere impegni per stasera, cucino io!" Gli si avvicinò per lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia, prima di bloccarsi e pensare a cosa _diavolo_ stesse per fare. Gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla con un timidissimo sorriso.  
"A stasera!" In due secondi aveva già imboccato la porta. Loki lo seguì con lo sguardo e scosse la testa: quel ragazzo gli faceva troppa tenerezza; avrebbe dovuto parlargli, _prima o poi_.

 

***

 

Il giorno dopo la grigliata Steve si svegliò completamente rintronato verso mezzogiorno. In bocca pareva gli avessero ficcato un calzino arrotolato. Nella testa aveva un complesso heavy metal che teneva un concerto. Si sollevò, con cautela, e gli sfuggì un gemito di dolore, un po' per il mal di testa, un po' per il bruciore di stomaco, abbastanza insostenibile.  
Si mise seduto, notando la porta aperta della propria camera e un rumore di stoviglie dall'altra stanza, e fece mente locale, per quanto le sue condizioni glielo permettessero.  
C'era stata la grigliata. Aveva bevuto come un secchiaio. Dalla sesta birra in poi i ricordi cominciavano a farsi labili. Rammentava solo che ad un certo punto aveva attaccato una pezza mondiale a Stark... e poi? Con uno sforzo immane si trascinò in cucina, coprendosi gli occhi a causa della luce, e Peggy, subito gli andò incontro.  
"Steve, come stai?", chiese premurosa facendolo sedere al tavolo.  
"Potrei stare meglio...". Biascicò un po’ "Ho vomitato?"  
"No, no... non hai vomitato... Però ti ho visto molto male, ma cosa ti è preso? Non ti era mai successo..."  
Steve chinò la testa sulle braccia.  
"Ma non lo so... non so nemmeno perchè ho bevuto così tanto.", mentì. "Mi hai portato tu a letto?"  
"No, è stato Tony... avete parlato tutta la sera e gli sei quasi collassato addosso... Ti ha portato giù lui."  
"Ma da solo?".   
_Come diavolo aveva fatto Tony a portarlo giù da solo?_  
"Sì... Thor stava tenendo a bada Loki, che forse era messo peggio di te...". Gli carezzò la schiena. “Nemmeno i ragazzini fanno dei lavori simili. Cosa vi è preso a tutti?"  
Steve non rispose.  
Aveva un ricordo vaghissimo, della serata. Sapeva perchè si era voluto ubriacare e sapeva perchè aveva molestato verbalmente Tony tutta la sera. E nonostante tutto lui si era preso la briga di metterlo a letto.  
"E' rimasto, poi?"  
"Chi?"  
"Tony. E' rimasto qua?"  
Peggy continuava a carezzargli la schiena.  
"No, è andato via. Ma ha chiesto a me di tenerti d’occhio. Ho lasciato apposta le porte delle camere aperte, se ti fossi sentito male avrei sentito subito."  
Steve annuì, senza alzare la testa. Si erano detti di tutto da quando si conoscevano, avevano litigato e si erano insultati. Eppure Stark non aveva avuto il coraggio di lasciarlo da solo. Per un attimo gli venne da vomitare, ma riuscì a ricacciare tutto indietro.  
Si sollevò dalla tavola e chiese a Peggy di preparagli un tè caldo. Andò a farsi una doccia e si sentì già un po' meglio. Dopo il tè e una fetta di pane tostato decise che sarebbe stato opportuno andare dal suo dirimpettaio e ringraziarlo.

 

Tony stava dormendo stravaccato sul divano: una gamba sullo schienale, un braccio penzoloni e un rivolo di saliva che gli correva giù dalla bocca aperta. Non aveva neanche fatto lo sforzo di togliersi i jeans, si era addormentato così com’era vestito la sera prima. Aveva giusto sfilato le scarpe perché quella era la prima cosa che faceva in automatico quando metteva piede in casa propria.  
La sera precedente era stata davvero un delirio: lui, che notoriamente risultava il più beone del palazzo era rimasto uno dei più sobri e i finti astemi del palazzo avevano preso una sbronza colossale. Una delle quali lo aveva coinvolto in prima persona.  
Steve lo aveva travolto con le sue confidenze e dopo il casino che aveva combinato col suo computer, onestamente, non si aspettava neanche gli potesse rivolgere ancora il saluto.  
Invece aveva parlato con lui praticamente per tutta la sera e gli aveva raccontato un sacco di cose, anche molto personali. Se prima, quando battibeccavano come due comari, aveva iniziato a nutrire un interesse nei confronti del ragazzo, adesso, dopo essersi messo a nudo con lui, stava pericolosamente imboccando una strada molto insidiosa, qualcosa di più di un semplice interesse. Qualcosa cui lui cercava sempre di tenersi a debita distanza.  
Un rimbombo risuonò gli risuonò testa mentre ancora stava dormendo: trascinare Steve in casa sua era stato uno sforzo fisico mostruoso per lui. Pensava di star sognando quando il rumore si faceva più insistente, sentendo addirittura la voce di Steve che lo chiamava.  
Gli ci vollero quasi cinque minuti per realizzare che sia la voce che il bussare non erano un sogno, ma era realmente Steve che lo stava cercando.  
Si trascinò giù dal divano, quasi inciampando per terra e mugugnò un _Sto arrivando_ mentre, a fatica andava ad aprire la porta.

   
Quando Tony aprì, Steve subito si sentì in colpa per averlo svegliato. Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo, avrebbe dovuto aspettare almeno il pomeriggio per andare da lui, ma era sicuro che non avrebbe resistito.  
"Ciao." disse calmo, la voce arrochita dalla serata di eccessi e due occhiaie enormi. "Ti ho disturbato, vero?"  
Tony si grattò la testa e li lasciò ad uno sbadiglio plateale, anche se ebbe il buon gusto di mettersi una mano  
davanti alla bocca.  
“Ehm, uhm… ero appisolato. Entra pure.” Ovviamente dormiva neanche un orso bruno in pieno letargo, ma ritenne più opportuno mentire al vicino.  
Fece accomodare il ragazzo e si diresse in cucina a farsi un caffè. Per quanto ancora il suo cervello non avesse carburato per bene, aveva intuito che Rogers era andato da lui per parlare, ma non poteva affrontare una discussione appena sveglio senza caffeina, specialmente dopo la serata precedente.

 

Steve si accomodò sul divano, notando appena la solita confusione che regnava a casa Stark. Ma non era lì per criticare il suo modo di vivere -Non quella volta. Gettò un'occhiata a Tony che, assonnato e con gli occhi ridotti a capocchie di spillo stava preparandosi il caffè.  
"E così...", iniziò. "Abbiamo combinato un po' di casini ieri sera..."  
Tony gli dava le spalle e scosse la testa mentre si versava un bel quantitativo di liquido scuro e fumante nella sua tazza preferita, quella rossa.  
Ne bevve un sorso, prima di girarsi e rivolgergli parola.  
“Bè, stavolta posso dire che io c’entro ben poco. Hai fatto quasi tutto tu.” Un tentativo di sorriso spuntò dalle sue labbra.  
"Lo so. Mi riferivo a me e a Loki. Che poi di quello che ha fatto Loki non ricordo niente...". Abbassò lo sguardo. "E mi ricordo poco anche di quello che ho fatto io."

 

Tony si avvicinò al divano e si sedette accanto a Steve con la sua tazza fumante tra le mani. Fece segno al ragazzo con la tazza.  
“Se non ingurgito della caffeina, non riesco a far azionare il cervello, pensavo ce l’avessi con me.” Quella volta il sorriso gli venne fuori un po’ meglio.  
“Devo dire che hai messo su un bello show. E soprattutto non ti facevo così logorroico.”  
Prese un sorso di caffè, fissando Rogers.  
Steve si spiaccicò una mano sulla fronte.  
"Oh mio Dio, che figura barbina.". Guardò Stark, di sbieco. "Scusami. Davvero, scusami."  
“Figurati, mi hanno visto fare di peggio, Rogers.” Rispose Tony con estrema tranquillità. “Non dirmi che sei venuto a svegliarmi per chiedermi _scusa_ …”  
"Esatto.". Disse Steve, risoluto, guardandolo in faccia. "Per scusarmi, _di tutto_ , e per ringraziarti. Peggy mi ha raccontato che sei stato tu a riportarmi a casa..."  
Stark sbuffò, fingendosi seccato.  
“Potevi lasciarmi dormire ancora un paio d’ore…  Adesso ti toccherà scusarti anche per questo.” Scosse nuovamente la testa, tutti questi convenevoli, Rogers non cambiava mai.  
Sprofondò nello schienale del divano, finendo il suo caffè, ma tenendo la tazza in mano, come a volersi appigliare a qualcosa.  
"Sì, perdonami, me ne rendo conto, ci ho pensato solo una volta che mi hai aperto...". Si guardò le mani appoggiate mollemente sulle cosce. "... Però ci tenevo a ringraziarti.". Sospirò. "Anche se in questi anni ci siamo insultati parecchio, anche se più di una volta sono stato _inopportuno_ , tu non mi hai lasciato da solo svenuto su in terrazza. E ti ringrazio per questo.". Detto questo la solita sensazione che provava quando stava vicino a Stark si amplificò nel petto e, come sempre, tentò di mandarla via.  
“Figurati, ne so qualcosa di sbronze pesanti.” Minimizzò il padrone di casa, facendo spallucce. Mica poteva andare a raccontargli che gli faceva tenerezza conciato in quel modo e che se fosse stato per lui, l’avrebbe portato a casa sua.  
"Io non ne so, invece, non mi era mai capitato prima di ieri sera... e se capitava a Bucky... beh, ho sempre abbandonato il pub prima che la situazione diventasse ingestibile.". Si irrigidì, per l'ennesima confessione. -Non si sarebbe mai più sbronzato in vita sua, poco ma sicuro.  
“Ah, ah Rogers. Non si lasciano gli amici sbronzi in giro.” Ridacchiò Tony. Decise finalmente di liberarsi della tazza e la lasciò sul tavolino.  
Cercò di girarsi a guardarlo, ma l’operazione gli risultava più difficoltosa del previsto, si sentiva in _imbarazzo_  a guardarlo dritto in faccia.  
Steve accennò un sorriso e poi sbadigliò. "Almeno non ho vomitato.". Poi si rivolse direttamente a Tony. "Ma come fai a sbronzarti così spesso? E' massacrante..."  
“Questione di abitudine. Mio padre mi battezzò all’alcool che avevo sei anni.” Si lasciò sfuggire In fondo gli doveva una confidenza anche lui. Ma pensò bene di guardare altrove, dopo averlo detto.  
Era una macchia quella nell’angolo sul soffitto? Avrebbe dovuto dirlo a Coulson…

 

Steve sbattè più volte gli occhi: non era sicuro di avere capito bene, ma non fece altre domande. Dal tono di voce sembrava proprio che anche il suo dirimpettaio avesse problemi col padre. Pensò per un secondo al proprio, di padre, e gli salì la rabbia per l'ennesima volta. Scosse la testa, si era ripromesso che non avrebbe più pensato a _quella cosa_.  
"O-ok..", disse. "... Torno di là, adesso. Ti faccio continuare la dormita.". Si alzò in piedi e gli sorrise, guardandolo dall'alto verso il basso. "Grazie ancora."

   
Tony alzò lo sguardo per un istante -Sì, forse era meglio andare a farsi ancora qualche ora di sonno, questa volta a letto e senza jeans addosso però.  
“Ci si vede Rogers.” Lo salutò, alzandosi dal divano e aspettando che il ragazzo si chiudesse la porta dietro di sé per andarsene in camera sua.

 

Si sentiva meglio, Steve, dopo averlo ringraziato. Molto meglio rispetto ai post litigata, molto meglio di qualsiasi altra volta. Forse, bene così non si sentiva da _anni_. Tornò nel proprio appartamento e andrò dritto a letto: doveva ancora riprendersi del tutto. Chiuse gli occhi e il pensiero andò dritto a Stark. Non avrebbe dovuto pensare così tanto a lui, si ripeteva, non avrebbe dovuto. Con quella specie di mantra in testa si addormentò di nuovo. Non doveva pensare a lui.

 

***

 

Dopo aver cacciato Thor da casa sua, Loki si era rinchiuso in camera a pensare a quello che gli aveva detto il dirimpettaio. Era possibile che ci avesse provato con lui a causa della sbronza? Non ricordava quasi nulla della grigliata, le immagini cominciavano a sfocarsi all’inizio dello spettacolo di Barton e poi il vuoto assoluto. Alla fine, deciso a vederci chiaro, andò da Tony per farsi raccontare quello che era successo: uscì ciabattando dal suo appartamento e dopo due minuti aveva già bussato alla porta di Stark.

   
Tony  nonostante la manciata di ore di sonno che aveva fatto dopo la visita di Steve si sentiva ancora stordito -Quella situazione con Rogers, inoltre, l’aveva scombussolato a dovere.  
I colpi alla porta sembravano stati dati direttamente alla sua testa, ma ciononostante si trascinò alla porta ad aprire per vedere chi fosse.  
Loki lo osservò critico per un lungo istante.  
"Ti sei ubriacato anche tu ieri?"  
“Ah, sei tu.” Tony si scostò dalla porta per far entrare l’amico e si strofinò gli occhi. “Non più della mia solita media, ma ho comunque un gran cerchio alla testa.” Si lasciò cadere sul divano “Che è successo? Sembra ti sia appena passato sopra un carro armato.”  
L’altro si buttò a sua volta sui cuscini.  
"Non puoi immaginare cosa mi è successo! Quel cretino del mio dirimpettaio si è presentato alla mia porta, mi ha baciato e ha detto che ieri io l'avrei _molestato_  dietro una fioriera! E' ridicolo!"  
“Ti ho visto un _po’_ brillo ieri sera, sei sicuro che sia andata così?”  
Tony stese le gambe sul tavolino di fronte, facendo cadere alcune delle riviste appoggiate sopra. si grattò il pizzetto e sbadigliò teatralmente.  
Loki si portò le mani tra i capelli.  
"Io non me lo ricordo! Tu mi hai visto? Gli ho messo le mani dove non avrei dovuto?"  
“Diciamo che eri più allegro del solito, non ho seguito tutta la vicenda, visto che anch’io avevo a che fare con Rogers che dava i numeri, ma mi sembra proprio che ti sei dato da fare. Eri molto _esuberante_ , se vogliamo metterla così.” Tony allargò le braccia e diede una leggera pacca sulla nuca dell’altro –Le cui guance, subito, guizzarono di scarlatto.

 

"Oddio che cosa ho fatto?!?" Nascose il viso tra le mani e scosse la testa "Perchè quando bevo faccio sempre stronzate?"  
“Bè, insomma, Thor non ha tutti i torti quando ti dice che l’hai molestato. Ti ci sei attaccato neanche fossi una cozza allo scoglio.” Stark ridacchiò sotto ai baffi, ripensando all’amico che pedinava l’armadio a quattro ante del quarto piano.  
"Anche l'altra volta l'ho baciato dopo aver bevuto!" Mosse le mani in aria "Lì ero solo brillo, però, accidenti! Perchè sono così stupido?!?"  
“In vino veritas, amico mio!” Tony gli regalò un’altra pacca, questa volta sulla spalla.  
Loki si girò a guardarlo, allucinato.  
"Tutto qui? Non hai niente da dirmi?"  
Tony lo guardò a propria volta.  
“Cosa? Te lo devo dire io che è chiaro come la luce del sole che muori dietro a quell’energumeno?”  
"Ma dico sei impazzito? Questa da dove ti è uscita? Io non vado dietro proprio a nessuno men che meno ad un idiota del genere!"  
“Sì e io sono Obama. Vuoi un caffè?” Tony si alzò e andò verso la macchinetta -Aveva un disperato bisogno di caffeina.  
Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo, annuendo. Si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore prima di seguirlo in cucina.  
“Cosa posso fare?”  
“Dici che parlare con quel troglodita è un’operazione troppo complessa?” Stark spinse il bottone e il liquido marrone iniziò a riempire la brocca.  
Certo. Dare lui consigli del genere a Loki.  
…Era proprio il colmo.  
Loki si accomodò sull’isolotto, le gambe penzoloni.  
"Per dirgli cosa? Ammetto che è uno con cui andrei a letto, ma da qui ad altro..."  
Tony porse una tazza fumante all’amico e si sistemò in piedi accanto a lui. “E allora vacci a letto, qual è il problema?”  
L’altro prese la tazza e ne bevve un lungo sorso.  
"Ma dico l'hai visto? Se ci vado a letto, tempo ventiquattrore e mi chiede di sposarlo!"  
Il padrone di casa per poco non sputò il suo caffè, per ridere.  
“Ma dai, non ce lo facevo uno da casa e chiesa.”  
“Si vede lontano un miglio. E' il tipico bravo ragazzo, come Rogers! Si sono proprio trovati quei due!"  
Loki aveva toccato il suo tasto dolente. Tony diede un alto sorso alla bevanda e ignorò spudoratamente il paragone, guardandosi in giro.  
Immediatamente, però, il ragazzo si girò ad osservarlo, curioso.  
"Che c'è? E' successo qualcosa con Rogers?"  
“Mh? Niente.” Tony fece il finto tonto -Rra difficile mentire a Loki, ormai lo leggeva come un libro aperto.  
Loki sollevò le sopracciglia, nella sua miglior espressione scettica.  
"Avanti che è successo?"  
“Non dovevamo parlare di te?” Chiese indispettito l’ingegnere.  
"Ti ho già detto tutto, ora voglio sapere che è successo a te. Qualche nuovo litigio?"  
“Non cambiare discorso, Loki.”  
Stark abbandonò la tazza sull’isola e andò a cercare del Tylenol per il mal di testa.  
"Dev'essere qualcosa di scottante..."  
Loki finì il caffè e scese dall'isolotto.  
"Ti ha fatto qualche nuova scenata di gelosia dopo che ti ha trovato con l'ennesima gallinella?"  
“No, direi proprio di no.” Sbuffò Tony. Finalmente al terzo sportello trovò le pastiglie. Se ne infilò una in bocca e la ingoiò, poi tornò alla sua postazione per mandar giù l’ultima goccia di caffè.  
"Allora che?"  
“Allora niente, era ubriaco fradicio pure lui ieri sera.” Fece un saltello e andò a sedersi accanto all’amico.  
L’altro lo fronteggiò poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle.  
"Ti ha molestato e ti è piaciuto? E ora non sai cosa fare?"  
“Il problema è proprio questo: non l’ha fatto.” Alla fine Tony cedette e cercò di far capire all’amico che provava interesse nei riguardi del suo vicino di casa.  
"Tu hai un debole per quel manico di scopa?" Loki lo scosse appena per le spalle, gli occhi palancati, "dici davvero? Io dicevo tanto per dire!"  
Stark gli tirò una gomitata.  
“Non è un manico di scopa. Non è piazzato come il tuo dio norreno ma se la cava bene, ha certe spalle…”  
"Sai che non intendevo quello!" Fece un mezzo sorriso "Ti piace davvero?"

 

“Sì, ma tanto la cosa non è ricambiata.”  
Tony era diventato irrequieto. Saltò giù di nuovo dall’isolotto e andò a cercare qualcosa che neanche lui sapeva, negli sportelli della cucina.  
Loki lo seguì con lo sguardo, pensieroso.  
"Perchè non glielo dici e basta? Secondo me gli piaci, ma è troppo un manico di scopa per ammetterlo anche lo so a se stesso."  
“Nah, non lo so se sia il caso. E’ complicato.” Tony si appoggiò all’isolotto, proprio dietro le spalle di Loki per evitare di guardarlo in faccia.  
"Perchè no? Male che vada ti prendi un paio di pugni e fine, ma almeno sarai sicuro di quello che pensa."  
“Secondo me c’è qualcosa sotto.” Continuò Stark, disegnando cerchi immaginari con l’indice sul piano dell’isola.  
"Invece di parlare per mezze frasi perchè non mi dici tutto?!?"  
“Non so nemmeno io tutto, Loki. Ieri sera mi ha raccontato un po’ di cose ma era ubriaco e non ho messo a fuoco tutto…”  
“Quindi ora? Cha farai?"  
Tony tornò a sedersi sull’isolotto accanto all’amico. “Non lo so.”  
"Quindi starai qui a crogiolarti nell'autocommiserazione?"  
Stark fece spallucce. Si guardava i piedi nudi e non sapeva cosa rispondere.  
“Lo sai che non sono tagliato per certe cose.” Non era convinto neanche lui di quello che stava dicendo.  
Loki sollevò un sopracciglio e si portò le mani sui fianchi.  
"Cos'è, devo prenderti a schiaffi per farti dare una mossa?" Gli si avvicinò e gli portò di nuovo le mani sulle spalle, dandogli una bella scossa, "Smettila di fare quella faccia da cucciolo abbandonato sull'orlo della strada e datti una svegliata! Che hai da perdere?"  
“Ci penserò su.” Riusciva ad essere parecchio melodrammatico, Tony, quando ci si metteva.  
L’altro o scosse ancora più forte.  
"Ma ti stai sentendo? Che cavolo ti prende? Non ci credo che ti sei ridotto così per Rogers! Sei andato a letto con mezza New York e ti fai mettere nel sacco da un bacchettone?"  
“E’ diverso, Loki. Lui è diverso. Non mi va di fare il coglione come al mio solito.” Si stizzì a quel punto Stark.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò dritto negli occhi.  
"Amico sei bello che andato... Parlagli! Secondo me è la cosa migliore. Che ti ha detto da ubriaco?"  
“Della sua ex, di suo padre… Ha blaterato, più che altro.”  
"Nulla di interessante,  quindi..." Loki continuò a guardarlo pensiero: era la prima volta che lo vedeva così in difficoltà e non sapeva proprio cosa dirgli. Gli lasciò una pacca sulla spalla e un "Si risolverà in qualche modo."  
Tony si morsicò il labbro e fece  nuovamente spallucce:  
“Si vedrà. Non voglio sputtanare tutto.” Poi si girò verso l’amico e gli puntò il dito contro: “Tu piuttosto, non credere che te la sia cavata così facilmente.”  
Laufeyson alzò le mani in segno di resa.  
"A me lui non piace, non ho di questi problemi!"  
“Eppure gli strusciamenti di ieri sera direbbero tutto il contrario.” Sghignazzò Stark, di gusto.  
Loki spalancò la bocca oltraggiato.  
"Ero _ubriaco_! E comunque chiuderò con lui, è troppo... _buono_." Quasi sputò  
 quella parola come un insulto.  
Tony gli diede uno spintone tale  da farlo praticamente cadere dall’isolotto. “E cosa ci sarebbe di male, scusa? Guarda me che mi sono impelagato con Mister Inamidato.”  
"Io sono sempre stato pessimo nelle relazioni e ho la fama del bastardo. Mi va più che bene così!"  
“Certo che io e te siamo due casi senza speranza, eh?”  
"Parla per te, io mi sono sempre andato bene così!" Loki fissò le ciabatte per un lungo minuto: "Quindi tu ci vuoi stare insieme? Una relazione vera e propria con... _amore_?"  
“Perché no? Alle volte è triste tornare a casa e trovarla vuota.” Tony saltò giù dall’isolotto per andare a sbracarsi sul divano. “Mi stai facendo parlare come una vecchia sentimentale.”  
"Tu _sei_  una vecchia sentimentale! Per me è diverso, io con ci so fare con i sentimenti e tutto il resto."  
“Ah, perché io sì, invece?” Stark afferrò il telecomando e mise su Cartoon Network. “Questa è proprio buona.”  
"Tu hai già avuto delle storie,  Tony. Io no. Non vado a letto con qualcuno da tre anni!"  
“Storie, io? Guarda che portarsi a letto una ragazza, _o un ragazzo,_ diversi ogni sera non è mica avere storie. In modi diversi ma siamo due disastri.” Si domandava tutta quella saggezza da dove venisse fuori.  
Loki incrociò le braccia al petto.  
"Sarà, ma ripeto che io mi vado benissimo così, non voglio stare con nessuno. Men che meno con un armadio a quattro ante!"

 

“Se lo dici tu…” Tony non era per nulla convinto di quell’affermazione dell’amico. “Guardiamo un po’ di cartoni animati e poi ci ordiniamo una pizza? Dalla faccia che hai non direi che sei in grado di metterti a cucinare qualcosa.”  
L’amico lo guardò di traverso.  
"Mi hai mai visto con una pentola in mano? Vada per la pizza!" Sì accomodò meglio sul divano e dimenticò, anche se solo per poche ore, il suo dirimpettaio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E così, la Neme vi lascia.  
> Ma no, cosa avete capito? Vi abbandono, oh cari lettori, semplicemente per il betaggio! Purtroppo, l’ultima sessione di esami attende il mio sacrificio, sarà vano o meno?


	19. Biscotti e Ciambelle

 

 

  
**Biscotti e Ciambelle**

 

 

 

 

  
Volti. Occhi. Labbra. Rughe d’espressione. Palpebre cadenti. Bocche scivolose di saliva. Mani grosse. Nocche come bulloni. Guanti spaiati. Iridi pallide. Foto e scatti e istantanee e un’intera parete ricoperta di ritagli di mondo e di persone, un gruppetto, un vecchio tozzo, un tizio allampanato, tutti colti nel bel mezzo delle loro faccende, il loro sguardo conficcato verso l’alto, in direzione di un punto che, oltre il bordo bianco della fotografia, era ora proiettato direttamente all’angolo del soffitto. Non c’era luce, nell’appartamento, solo il cono polveroso creato dalle finestre dello stabile di fronte, una chiazza giallognola, malarica, entro cui Clint si era lasciato avvolgere con noncuranza: sedeva per terra, a gambe incrociate, i gomiti conficcati nelle ginocchia, il mento sui pugni. Aveva le orbite cerchiate di nero, gli occhi arrossati e infossati sotto l’arcata sopraccigliare, le palpebre spalancate come se il solo sbatterle avesse potuto cancellare una connessione importante, fondamentale, vitale. Non erano più solo facce, quelle che lo fissavano dal muro. Non più abiti anonimi, non più anonimi passanti, erano punti, ora, e linee e collegamenti e piani e teorie e ipotesi, e Clint li aveva osservati, aveva visto dentro di loro attraverso l’obiettivo della macchina fotografica, aveva seguito il loro sguardo, trovato ogni angolazione, scovato ogni dannato, singolo punto in cui la marmaglia da quattro soldi si era piazzata, a fissare istupidita all’insù, il grosso naso a patata puntato sul lato A dello stabile. Perché erano punti di osservazione, quelli, Barton ne era ormai sicuro. Da dove si erano messi, potevano vedere comodamente la parte dell’edificio dove erano incolonnati il proprio appartamento, il locale di Stark e quello di Laufeyson. Ogni appiglio, ogni falla, ogni punto di forza come debolezza della struttura. Coincidenze? Clint pensava di no. Maledizione, non lo erano affatto. Ne era certo, ma non poteva dimostrare che i sovietici fossero lì per un appostamento in piena regola: aveva bisogno di prove, ma le prove erano contenute nei dossier e i dossier erano fuori dalla propria portata. _Percorso di riabilitazione_ l’aveva chiamato Phil _Il mese di astinenza è scaduto, ma proviamo a continuare insieme giorno per giorno_. Dio Cristo, perché? Perché aveva accettato la proposta dello S.H.I.E.L.D.? Non era neanche una vera e propria missione, era un favore, porca puttana, un favore, un cazzo di favore… E Sitwell sapeva, sapeva benissimo che una volta avuti gli elementi in mano, lui non si sarebbe fermato lì. Era nella propria natura, in fondo. L’avevano addestrato appositamente per quel tipo di lavoro e quel tipo di lavoro lo faceva dannatamente bene. Senza i dossier, però… Senza scavare e scovare, si sentiva inerme, si sentiva incapace di fare alcunché, non era in grado di difendere niente e nessuno. Aveva bisogno di sapere. Era una necessità quasi fisica e il cuore era sul procinto di scoppiare, il ventre di torcersi, le tempie di esplodere in rigagnoli rossi di sangue. Spinto dall’aria compressa in gola, Clint afferrò il cellulare, compose di fretta il numero di Coulson e attese, la bocca asciutta, la trachea in fiamme, che l’amministratore rispondesse.  
Phil era comodamente seduto in uno splendido ristorante francese da 5 stelle e più. Michael l'aveva voluto portare lì per  _festeggiare la fine del college, Phil, ci siamo laureati esattamente 10 anni fa, dobbiamo festeggiare_. E lui si era fatto convincere, anche se nutriva non poche riserve: ancora non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa lo sguardo da cucciolo abbandonato che gli aveva rivolto Clint quando glielo aveva detto. Quel ragazzo aveva la capacità innata di farlo sentire in colpa anche per la cosa più stupida, come non accettare i complimenti o se premeva il tubo del dentifricio al centro. Certo era che, ultimamente il ragazzo aveva cominciato ad essere più taciturno, forse si sentiva ancora in colpa per averlo _aggredito_ dopo al telefonata del _grande capo_ o come l'aveva denominato Phil _colui che aveva il dito sul grilletto_ , un grilletto puntato proprio alla testa di Clint che era quasi impazzito dopo quella telefonata. Si risvegliò dai suoi pensieri sentendo il cellulare vibrargli in tasca. Lo prese e rispose senza neanche guardare il display - dato che Michael era con lui, poteva essere solo una persona. "Pronto?”  
"Salve signore, la disturbo? Grosse è già andato alla toilette per incipriarsi il naso, cosicché io le possa parlare senza sentirne i borbotti soffocati nel vino francese? Château Latour, a proposito?"  
Si voltò verso la finestra accanto al loro tavolo: "Ti prego, dimmi che non sei in strada a spiarci, ti prego!"  
"No, signore. Ma so che è il suo vino preferito."  
"Non mi riferivo al vino, ma al fatto che  _davvero_  è in bagno..." Scosse la testa sospirando, "Che succede? Vuoi controllare che non abbia ancora allungato le mani?"  
"In realtà è stata mera fortuna, tanto avrei continuato a parlare anche se fosse stato lì. Non era per quello anche se sì, grazie, vorrei essere aggiornato in proposito."  
"No, non ti aggiornerò in proposito. Che cosa ti serve?"  
"Tutto ciò è parecchio scortese da parte sua. Ho una richiesta, signore. Lo giuro su Dio, non l'avrei chiamata se non fosse importante. Davvero. Anche se so che non le piacerà. Oh, non le piacerà per niente. Ma la prego, Phil, io... Ho bisogno di accedere ai dossier di Stark e Laufeyson. Di aggiornarli. Devo scavare, signore, la prego... La prego, glielo giuro, è---Una questione fondamentale, mi lasci sfogliare l'archivio. La prego."  
"Ma Clint... Stai andando così bene, non vorrai davvero ricominciare daccapo? Lo so che il periodo della scommessa è passato, ma ti prego, stai davvero facendo passi da gigante in questa...  _cosa_ , perché vuoi rovinare tutto?"  
"Non... voglio rovinare nulla, signore, davvero, glielo giuro su Dio, glielo giuro tre, quattro, cinque, tutte le volte che vuole! Ma  _devo_. Non è una crisi di astinenza, è... La prego. La prego, Phil, la  _prego_."  
"A cosa ti serve aggiornare quei cosi? E poi lo sai anche tu, se ora lo fai, staremo di nuovo punto e a capo."  
"Non lo farei se non fosse necessario, signore. E'... E' complicato. E riservato, soprattutto."  
"Avanti, dimmi che sta succedendo e perché devi aggiornare proprio quelli di Stark e Laufeyson!"  
"Non posso, signore. Non posso. Dio, vorrei poterglielo dire, ma... Informazione riservata. Lo capisce? Ricorda cosa significa? Non posso andare oltre, Phil, non posso. Ne andrebbe della sua sicurezza e ho già osato troppo chiedendole il permesso. Informazione riservata. Non posso---Dio, vorrei. Non posso."  
"D'accordo, d'accordo, calmati ora. Senti resisti solo un altro paio d'ore, poi torno a casa e ne parliamo, ok?"  
"Io...  dica solo se... Se una volta tornato a casa avrò il suo permesso. Solo questo, nient'altro. Anche perché altrimenti... Nulla. Che lei mi dia il permesso o meno, avrò bisogno di lei, con me, ma almeno mi dia una risposta. Almeno saprò come... superare il periodo di crisi fino al suo ritorno."  
"Clint, ne parliamo quando torno. Fatti un caffè e guardati un film, ti prometto che torno il prima possibile, ok?"  
"... D'accordo, signore. Si goda la serata. E tenga Grosse lontano da zone non idonee della sua persona. Arrivederci, signore. Perdoni il disturbo."  
Chiuse la telefonata, Clint si piegò su se stesso e cominciò a battere il fianco del cellulare contro i denti. Una, due, tre, quattro volte, le palpebre serrate e la mascella contratta, l’ossigeno a gonfiargli petto e fronte per l’iperventilazione; serrò le braccia al torace, sfiatò l’aria incrostata dentro i polmoni, tossì quando non gli rimase più niente nella trachea e la schiena sobbalzò in un singulto silenzioso. Coulson non gli avrebbe mai dato il permesso di accedere ai dossier, lo sapeva. Avrebbe parlato, avrebbe cercato di calmarlo con moine e carezze, lo avrebbe baciato, avrebbe fatto l’amore con lui per tenerlo lontano da quei pensieri cancerogeni, avrebbe cercato di distrarlo con le mani e con la bocca. Ma non gli avrebbe mai dato il permesso. _Mai_. Phil aveva un obiettivo ed era disintossicarlo completamente e totalmente, non sarebbe sceso a patti. Per nessun motivo al mondo. E Clint, Dio, avrebbe voluto poterlo davvero, davvero farlo, strapparsi dal cervello il tarlo cigolante che gli ciangottava all’orecchio le più mirabolanti teorie e tesseva ipotesi d’appostamento e pistole e Vodka trincata al bar all’angolo e l’accento russo cadenzato nello scroscio di sangue che scorre. Se solo… Se solo non avesse accettato, se solo si fosse limitato ad osservare e null’altro…! "Cristo." Imprecò tra i denti digrignati. Tre possibilità. Loki Laufeyson. Tony Stark. Se stesso. Un amante russo e sovietico tradito, molto probabilmente. Una multinazionale invischiata in affari sporchi e russi, magari. Un vecchio sovietico di Budapest intenzionato a fargli la pelle, decisamente plausibile. Per le prime due ipotesi aveva bisogno di prove, prove che solo i dossier potevano confermare. Per la terza… Una fuga di informazioni allo S.H.I.E.L.D. Improbabile, ma non impossibile. Una talpa, un regolamento di conti, chi poteva dirlo? E quale che fosse l’opzione corretta, lo stabile sarebbe stato in pericolo. In  _grave_  pericolo. E se effettivamente i russi fossero stati lì per lui? Se erano riusciti ad arrivare a Greenwich Village, quanto avrebbe impiegato a scoprire il legame tra lui e Coulson? E se ne erano già a conoscenza? Uno sgroppo al cuore e Barton dovette ingoiare violentemente fiato e saliva per trincerare nello stomaco la visione dell’amministratore col collo spezzato, il cranio fratturato, le torture, il sangue, gli occhi vacui, dita disarticolate, unghie strappate, bocca squarciata e aperta in un grido senza più voce, senza più anima, senza più--- "Clint? A cosa devo la tua chiamata? Non fraintendermi, mi fa piacere sentirti, ma fino a questo momento ti eri limitato a mandarmi i rapporti via..." "Sitwell, ho bisogno di informazioni." Tagliò corto l’ex cecchino, il tono affettato, urgente, il polso stretto tra i denti per calmarne il tremore "Cosa hanno scoperto gli altri Agenti che avete mandato? I movimenti dei russi? Hanno qualche collegamento fra loro? C’è---" «Fermo, aspetta, Clint.» lo zittì subito Jasper dall’altro capo del telefono e Barton obbedì di riflesso, la testa incassata nelle spalle «Lo sai che a quanto mi chiedi non mi è possibile darti risposta, vero?» Clint esalò un respiro strozzato. "Sitwell, per favore…!" «Non c’è favore che tenga, Clint. Lo sai. Tu sei a tutti gli effetti un  _civile_ , ora, non posso dirti nulla. Sono  _informazioni riservate_ , devo  _davvero_  ricordartelo?» "… Temo un appostamento, Sitwell." Un istante di silenzio, segno che Jasper stava seriamente considerando l’ipotesi di starlo ad ascoltare. Inoltre, considerò l’ex cecchino, era molto probabile che avesse deciso di far sentire la loro conversazione al Grande Capo. «Continua.» Clint si concesse il lusso di una breve, amara risata. "Tre possibilità: Loki Laufeyson, un hacker specializzato nella scoperta di inciuci e altre robette di poco conto. Tony Stark, il cui lavoro lo porta ad avere contatti con più di una multinazionale coi controfiocchi. Inoltre, è figlio di Howard Stark e non c’è bisogno che dica altro." «E l’ultimo?» "… L’ultimo sono io, Sitwell. Temo una fuga di notizie dallo S.H.I.E.L.D." «Clint, ascolta sai che---» "E’ impossibile, va bene, d’accordo, era anche impossibile sparare nell’inguine di qualcuno da un palazzo di distanza.  _Indovina chi ci è riuscito_?" «Qui non si tratta di un mirino e di un colpo, Barton. Tu mi stai chiedendo di rivelarti informazioni riservate, protette. Te lo ripeto, sei un  _civile_ , ora. Se ti fossi limitato ad osservare come ti era stato chiesto---» A quel punto, Clint non ci vide più dalla rabbia. "Tu sapevi benissimo che non mi sarei fermato a quello!" Latrò, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, le vene del collo rigonfie, il volto rubizzo "Sapevi benissimo che se avessi trovato dei punti e dei collegamenti---" «Lo sapevi anche tu, mi sembra. Eppure hai accettato comunque.» Come gli era montata in corpo, l’ira dell’ex cecchino scemò, lasciandolo inebetito e svuotato. «Potevi dirmi di no, Clint. E avremmo capito. Invece hai accettato, pur sapendo quali sarebbero state le conseguenze. Non ti ho costretto a niente, hai fatto tutto da solo. Ora… _Prendi il portatile_.» Ancora stordito, Barton non replicò, non ribatté, non s’azzardò a dire una parola che fosse una: fece quanto gli era stato chiesto, s’alzò, prese il notebook dal divano sciancato, si risedette, lo posò sulle ginocchia e sollevò lo schermo. «Entra nella tua casella e-mail. Apri il nuovo messaggio di posta.» Era un semplice invito all’apertura di un Barbiere a Manhattan, ma quando Clint vi cliccò sopra col cursore, subito la schermata si colorò interamente di nero, tranne che per un rettangolo al centro, tanto bianco e immacolato da far lacrimare gli occhi. Il cuore dell’ex cecchino perse un battito. «Il Direttore Fury ti concede una seconda chance, Clint. Quello che hai scoperto non è di secondaria importanza, al contrario potrebbe essere molto di più di quel che sembra. Tu hai bisogno di noi se vuoi continuare, delle nostre informazioni e del nostro database… Inoltre, non è necessario che ti dica come anche tu faresti comodo alla causa.» Barton avvertì il fiato conficcarsi nei polmoni, i polpastrelli gelidi contro la tastiera del portatile. «Hai solo un modo per accedere ai nostri file, per avere le informazioni che cerchi. Basta un codice, Clint, il _tuo_  codice. Inseriscilo, premi Invio e il Paese dei Balocchi sarà di nuovo a tua disposizione.» Le parole si ingarbugliarono nella gola, si liquefecero sulla lingua, tanto che l’ex cecchino ebbe bisogno di più di un colpo di tosse per ritrovare la forza di mettere insieme due frasi di senso compiuto. "Io ho… Fatto una promessa, Sitwell."  _Ti ho promesso che non ti avrei mai lasciato...voglio che anche tu mi faccia questa promessa. Posso... accettare l'idea che tu te ne vada con qualcun'altro o che voglia ricominciare da qualche altra parte. Ma non accetterò mai, mai che tu mi possa lasciare per ritornare ad un qualcosa che ti distruggerà del tutto. Hai capito?_  «E se tu la mantenessi, la persona cui l’hai fatta sarebbe al sicuro?» Sangue. Collo spezzato. Cranio fratturato. Torture. Occhi vacui. Dita disarticolate. Unghie strappate. Bocca squarciata. Un grido senza più voce. Senza più anima. Senza più  _vita_. "Patti chiari e amicizia lunga, Sitwell." «Sono tutto orecchi, Clint.» 5709645-04 HE "Una missione. Questa missione. E poi tanti saluti e grazie." INVIO. Cascate di dati. Numeri. Foto. Informazioni. «E’ sempre un piacere fare affari con te. Bentornato a casa,  _Agente Barton_.» Quando bussarono alla porta, Clint aveva già strappato via tutte le foto alle pareti. "Avanti." disse, chiudendo la schermata del database e sostituendola con un innocuo foglio di Word su cui aveva scritto un rapporto da consegnare al preside della scuola per cui lavorava - E che sarebbe servito a sviare qualsiasi sospetto di Coulson nei propri confronti. " _Io ho… Fatto una promessa, Sitwell._ " L'aveva fatto per una buona causa. L'aveva fatto per Phil. Solo per lui, Per proteggerlo. Per difenderlo. Perché nessuno gli facesse del male.  _«E se tu la mantenessi, la persona cui l’hai fatta sarebbe al sicuro?»_  E allora perché aveva così voglia di vomitare?  
Phil si era precipitato a casa, dopo aver declinato più volte gli inviti di Michael di salire da lui per un caffè. Quella sera era stato più  _socievole_  del solito: dopo aver allontanato la sua mano, più e più volte, dalla sua -  ma anche dalla spalla e dalla gamba – aveva dovuto star fermo per il  _bacio della buonanotte_  sempre troppo vicino alla sua bocca per i suoi gusti. Per fortuna quella sera erano usciti con Lola, quindi il tutto era avvenuto lontano dagli occhi di Clint. Sperava di non trovare il ragazzo preda di una crisi isterica a causa di quei benedetti fascicoli; aveva pensato di farglieli bruciare come momento catartico della sua guarigione, ma se continuava così, avrebbe bruciato lui, altroché. Bussò alla porta ed entrò. “Clint, sono io!”  
Barton sollevò un istante gli occhi dal portatile, le dita in veloce movimento sulla tastiera, il volto ingrigito dalla stanchezza e macchiato di chiazze bianchicce lì dove lo raggiungeva la luce asettica dello schermo. "Lo sapevo, per questo le ho lasciato la porta aperta." Gli indirizzò un sorriso smunto, flebile "Signore... A proposito della serata, volevo chiederle perdono." la mascella si contrasse con uno spasimo livido "Non avevo il diritto di interromperla come ho fatto, ancor meno di rovinarla. E' stato... Meschino da parte mia, chiamarla per---" s'interruppe un istante, la bocca serrata, gli occhi attraversati da un guizzo vacuo "--- Da un insulso attacco paranoico. Mi dispiace. Io non so... Davvero come scusarmi."  
Phil chiuse la porta e gli si avvicinò. "Ehi." Gli prese il viso tra le mani, "Sai che puoi chiamarmi in qualsiasi momento per qualsiasi cosa." Lo baciò piano, gustandosi per un brevissimo istante il suo sapore. "Che è successo? Hai una faccia..."  
Appena lasciata la sua bocca, Clint non perse un istante e la cercò ancora, vi si aggrappò, appigliò, le mani ora al suo volto, il computer inclinato sulle cosce. "Stanchezza, credo." Gli mormorò contro la bocca "Mi sento svuotato. Del tutto." respirò piano "Non ho il mal di testa post-panico, grazie a Dio, ma è come se fossi completamente a pezzi. E ho piuttosto freddo."  
"Non ti starai ammalando, spero!" Gli sfiorò le tempie con le labbra, "mmm, no, non è febbre." Lo guardò negli occhi con espressione preoccupata: "Metti via il pc e vieni da me, ci facciamo un bagno caldo e ci mettiamo a letto, ok?"  
"Non posso ammalarmi, anche i miei globuli bianchi sono perfettamente addestrati." Barton tentò una breve risata, ma tutto quello che gli uscì fu un suono smozzicato, sdrucciolato a fatica tra i denti. Obbediente - Remissivo, quasi? - chiuse il portatile, lo abbandonò sul tappeto e si rimise in piedi. Gli prese le mani, vi depositò un bacio e lo precedette nel bagno, sulla soglia uno spiraglio abbastanza largo perché l'amministratore potesse vederlo mentre sedeva sul gradino della doccia, in attesa del suo arrivo.  
Coulson lo vide dirigersi in bagno come un condannato a morte che si avvicina al patibolo, lo guardò dapprima confuso, poi sempre più preoccupato. Lo raggiunse con in viso un'espressione turbata: "Clint sicuro che vada tutto bene? Capisco la stanchezza, ma..." si inginocchiò davanti a lui, "Lo sai che puoi dirmi tutto, se c'è qualcosa che non va..."  
"C'è che sono un debole, signore." mormorò Clint, sfiorandogli le tempie a punta di dita. Scosse il capo, gli occhi bassi, la voce appena strozzata "Guardi. Guardi come ho permesso loro di ridurmi. Guardi cosa ho permesso loro di farmi..."  
Lo guardò con espressione confusa: "A chi ti riferisci?"  
"A  _loro_ , signore. Quelli che mi tengono in pugno, che hanno la mia vita tra le mani e sono ancora in grado di muovermi come un burattino, a loro piacimento..." Si portò una mano alla fronte e poi anche l'altra, le dita a stridere in mezzo ai capelli corti "Quello che è accaduto stasera non sarebbe dovuto succedere. E invece sono debole, Phil, così debole..."  
Gli prese le mani e gliele allontanò dal viso: "Clint, tu non sei affatto debole." Cercò di scegliere accuratamente le parole da usare, "Loro ti hanno creato una specie di _dipendenza_  e come tale può creare dei problemi." Gli accarezzò il viso lasciandogli un bacio a fior di labbra, "Insieme ne usciremo, vedrai."  
Il ragazzo gli sorrise. "Se non ci fosse lei ad aver fiducia in me, signore, non so dove sarei." Ammise, alzando quieto le spalle "Sa che per lei farei qualsiasi cosa, vero?"  
Phil restituì il sorriso: "Anche io farei qualsiasi cosa per te, Clint." Lo baciò piano, stringendolo forte, "Promettimi solo che non farai sciocchezze."  
"Non si preoccupi... Sarebbero comunque ponderate e ben motivate." Una lieve risata - Forse, più naturale della precedente - mormorata al suo orecchio.  
"Forza, facciamo questa doccia!" Coulson si sollevò e aprì il rubinetto, mentre scioglieva il nodo alla cravatta.  
Clint si tolse maglia, pantaloni, calze e biancheria con vigore decisamente promettente: il vano doccia non era largo e spazioso come quello dell’amministratore, pur tuttavia cercò di rintanarsi il più possibile perché l'altro potesse avere la sua dose di acqua calda e non dovesse per forza finire appiccicato contro la parete. Rigagnoli bollenti parvero risalirgli sottopelle, donando un barlume di colore alle guance impastate di grigio, mentre il vapore si scioglieva fra i suoi capelli e lungo le tempie, arrossando la punta delle orecchie, i polsi e la base del collo. Con un sospiro teso al rilassamento completo del sensi, Barton inarcò la nuca all'indietro e chiuse le palpebre, il torace che si gonfiava a ritmo del pieno respiro.  
Phil entrò pochi minuti dopo nella doccia, godendosi la vista del ragazzo sotto il getto dell'acqua calda. Lo abbracciò da dietro, lasciandogli piccoli baci sul collo. "Hai mangiato?"  
"In verità" ammise, abbandonandoglisi completamente contro il petto "No. Avevo lo stomaco chiuso, ogni alimento sarebbe stato perentoriamente rifiutato."  
Phil sentì l'acqua scorrergli sulla pelle, il profumo del ragazzo che si mischiava con suo e non poté far a meno di sorridere e ricercare le sue labbra: "Vorrà dire che ti preparerò qualcosa." Lo baciò di nuovo, più profondamente, "Mi sei mancato sai? Michael è un'ottima compagnia, ma tu sei migliore."  
"Lieto di sentirglielo dire, signore." Commentò Clint - E cercò la sua bocca, intrecciò fra loro fiato e respiro "Ora mi è lecito chiedere rapporto sulle sue... mani curiose?"  
"Le mie..." E così dicendo scese con le mani giù lungo la schiena, "…o quelle di Michael?"  
Un inarcamento istintivo della colonna vertebrale, un sospiro e un tremito di palpebre e ciglia. "...Ora che mi ci fa pensare, credo di preferire le sue."  
Lo baciò spingendolo sotto il getto e prendendo il sapone: "Stasera si va a nanna presto, quindi non essere malizioso!" Prese una manciata di sapone e glielo passò sul petto con un piccolo ghigno.  
"Malizioso, io?" Clint gli bloccò il polso - La presa si fece ferrea per un istante di troppo prima che l'allentasse con un guizzo consapevole degli occhi spalancat i-, quindi scosse il capo in un gran rimestare d'acqua e sorrise tra l'acqua che gli ruscellava sulla bocca "Leggo i segnali, signore. Tutto qui."  
Mosse il polso tra le sue mani: per un istante la presa del ragazzo era stata talmente forte da sentire un dolore alle ossa. Si morse un labbro e poi sorrise, cercando di dissimulare il fastidio: "Dai, sbrighiamoci che ti preparo qualcosa da mangiare."  
Forse per stemperare l'attimo di tensione vibrato tra loro, forse per fargli dimenticare il fattaccio nell'unico modo che riteneva plausibile, Barton si chinò a mordere la spalla e a leccare poi le linee arzigogolate, nette, lasciate dai denti. "Lei ha un sapore più buono, signore."  
Lo strinse poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla. "Vedrò di preparati qualcosa di altrettanto buono."  
Clint gli circondò la schiena con le braccia, la fronte nascosta contro la sua clavicola. "Nulla sarà mai come la sua pelle, signore. Ma vedrò di accontentarmi."  
Coulson mosse un passo per portarsi sotto al getto insieme al ragazzo. Continuò a tenerlo stretto mentre l'acqua scivolava su di loro e lavava via il sapone e la tensione. Sentiva che c'era qualcosa che non andava, Clint era strano,  _molto_ più del solito, e si chiese per l'ennesima volta di che cosa si stesse occupando. Chiuse l'acqua: "Andiamo?"  
"...Mi preparerebbe qualcosa di dolce, signore? Magari dei biscotti cocco e ananas?"  
"Ma certo!" Lo lasciò andare e prese un asciugamano cominciando a tamponarsi, si voltò a guardarlo, "Aspetta, hai il cocco e l'ananas?"  
"Cocco e Ananas dovrebbero  _sempre_  esserci nella credenza di un gentiluomo." Replicò Clint, con un sorriso, mentre usciva dalla doccia e si avvolgeva nell'asciugamano - Ovviamente in microfibra. Ovviamente viola.  
"Lo prenderò come un sì." Si diresse nella camera da letto e prese un paio di boxer e una maglietta con dei gufetti. Si rimirò allo specchio: magliette del genere non le aveva indossate neanche nell'adolescenza e ora si ritrovava a metterle alla sua  _veneranda_  età.  
"Le stanno bene, sa?" Lo prese in giro Barton, sporgendosi oltre lo stipite della porta col più irriverente sorriso che Madre Natura potesse stampargli sulla sua faccia già predisposta agli schiaffi.  
Lo guardò malevole scuotendo la testa: "Pensavo di portare qualche cosa di mio qui, così non devo sempre prendere in prestito le tue cose, che ne dici?"  
"...Che la preferisco coi gufi." Dichiarò, salvo poi piegare la testa di lato e corrugare la fronte "...O con niente addosso. Con niente addosso è meglio."  
Portò le mani sui fianchi: "Riesci a fare la persona seria?" Si diresse in cucina, non prima di schioccargli un bacio sulla guancia e si mise a trafficare in cucina per preparare i biscotti.  
"Certo, ma non mi piace. Non mi si addice, sa?"  
"E cosa ti si addice?"  
"...Lei."  
Si girò a guardarlo mentre sbatteva le uova: "Sei in vena di romanticherie stasera?"  
"Se vuole, smetto." Rispose tranquillamente Clint, le spalle contro il muro e un accenno di ghigno ad attorcigliargli l'angolo destro delle labbra.  
"Oh no, per me puoi continuare benissimo!" Aggiunse i pezzi di ananas all'impasto, "Perché non prepari il forno e la teglia?"  
"Agli ordin---" si bloccò a metà frase, Barton, gli occhi sgranati ed uno sgradevole colore violaceo incavato nelle guance. Stette immobile alcuni istanti, prima di scuotere la testa, tossire e raggiungere ad ampie falcate la credenza. "Sarà fatto, signore!" si corresse poi, le braccia colmate dalla carta da forno e dalla teglia, il sorriso un po' storto, lo sguardo un po' spaurito. S'accovacciò dinanzi al forno, impostò la temperatura e tamburellò con le dita contro il vetro, i polpastrelli bagnati dalla luce calda, arancio-dorata.  
All’amministratore non sfuggì il cambio di colorito del ragazzo; sospirò tra sé e sé, facendo finta di non averci fatto caso. Sistemò l'impasto sulla carta da forno, aiutandosi con un cucchiaio, fece spostare il ragazzo e infornò i biscotti. "Bene, una quindicina di minuti e sono pronti. Hai del latte o del succo?"  
"Entrambi." Rispose il ragazzo, arretrando con un saltello "Prenda quello che preferisce. Anche se in quanto a succhi inizio a scarseggiare, devo pensare alla spesa."  
"Domani possiamo andarci insieme, se vuoi... In realtà pensavo che domani potremmo fare qualcosa..." - tutto pur di farti stare lontano da quei fascicoli - pensò sorridendo.  
"Uh..." Clint si sedette al tavolo e s'allungò, sornione, sulla sua superficie, il mento appoggiato sui palmi delle mani, rivolti al soffitto "Signore, le sue proposte indecenti, così all'improvviso...!"  
"Non c'è nulla di indecente!" Si sedette su una sedia, "Pensavo ad un giro al parco o dove vuoi."  
"Al parco, eh?" picchiettò il dito contro il dente, scendendo poi a stringere il labbro inferiore tra i polpastrelli e tirarlo una, due, tre volte "Approvo." Gli sorrise "Un posto più tranquillo non riesco a pensarlo..."  
"Non per forza il parco, anche all'acquario o... allo zoo, se vuoi."  
"Solo se mi permette di domare le otarie e/o i leoni."  
"Si potrebbe parlare con le guardie..." lo guardò malizioso, "Allora ti va?"  
A quelle parole, Clint drizzò immediatamente la testa. "Dice davvero?"  
"Il responsabile dello zoo è un mio amico, e mi deve qualche favore, quindi... Promettimi solo che non farai stupidaggini! Ti mancano solo altre quattro cicatrici per completare la collezione!"  
Barton si portò una mano alla spalla e, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli dell'amministratore, fece scivolare i polpastrelli sopra la maglia, lungo i quattro cordoni cicatriziali nascosti dal tessuto. "Giurin giuretto." Mormorò, arcuando piano la bocca.  
Mise la sua mano su quella del ragazzo: "Allora domani mattina lo chiamo." Si avvicinò per baciarlo, "Ti amo, Clint..."  
"...La amo anche io, Phil." Sussurrò sulla sua bocca schiusa - La voce parve incrinarsi un soffio appena, graffiato di quella commozione che soltanto una vera pienezza di sentimento è in grado di modellare. "Le prometto che con me non avrà mai di che preoccuparsi. Glielo giuro, la terrò al sicuro."  
L’altro gli morse le labbra: "Lasciati proteggere anche tu." Lo sussurrò sulla sua bocca, i respiri ad accarezzare la pelle, gli occhi persi nei suoi, "Non permetterò a nessuno di farti del male, Clint, neanche a te stesso."  
   
   
***  
   
   
Tony stropicciò gli occhi, il sole era già alto e trapelava nella sua stanza dalle fessure delle persiane. Si sentiva piuttosto pimpante e si voltò verso il comodino per controllare l’ora dalla sua sveglia digitale: 8.03 minuti. Un evento, per lui era un dramma doversi alzare presto anche quando aveva gli appuntamenti di lavoro; eppure, quella mattina, si sentiva già piuttosto in forma. Un caso più unico che raro.  
Perché, ovviamente, non solo era abituato a non abbandonare il letto prima delle dieci, ma prima di sentirsi a posto doveva bere almeno due caffè ed ingurgitare una quantità minima di zuccheri, che solitamente erano una o due ciambelle della pasticceria all’angolo.  
Poltrendo ancora un po’ tra le coperte, ripensò a quello che era successo negli ultimi giorni, all’ubriacatura di Steve e alla sua visita del giorno precedente e gli si scaldò il cuore. Forse era la volta buona che i due sotterrassero l’ascia di guerra e potevano diventare amici? Anche se lui sperava qualcosa di più, aveva finalmente ammesso, almeno a se stesso, che aveva una cotta per il suo dirimpettaio.  
 Dopo una decina di minuti di autococcole sotto il piumino leggero, decise di alzarsi e fare una sorpresa a Steve: gli avrebbe portato la colazione a casa. Magari con qualche gesto gentile sarebbe riuscito ad ammorbidirlo ancora di più.  
Si fiondò sotto la doccia e poi tirò fuori dall’armadio un paio di jeans puliti e la sua felpa nera preferita, per poi uscire di casa a fare rifornimento.  
   
Quando bussarono alla porta Steve era già in piedi da 40 minuti. Sarebbe voluto andare a correre, ma poi decise all'ultimo di pulire per bene tutta la postazione del computer in camera sua, passando l'aspirapolvere con cura sotto al mouse, in mezzo ai tasti della tastiera e dietro la scrivania. Poi diede una spolverata anche ai libri, così, giusto per togliere quegli invisibili granelli di polvere che si erano accumulati dal giorno prima. Infine, riemerse dalla camera, salutò Peggy che stava uscendo e mise in ordine anche l'angolo in cui dipingeva, appendendo alla parete vicino all'ingresso l'ultimo lavoro che aveva finito giusto qualche giorno prima e issando sul cavalletto la tela nuova. Prima di fare colazione e di iniziare il dipinto nuovo si fece la doccia, detestava avere addosso la sensazione di impolverato che gli veniva tutte le volte che puliva la stanza. Pulito, profumato e decisamente di buon umore stava per andare a farsi il caffè quando, appunto, bussarono alla porta.  
"Stark!" Lo salutò sorpreso. "Già in piedi a quest'ora? E' successo qualcosa?"  
Tony alzò il sacchetto unticcio delle ciambelle glassate al cioccolato e il porta bicchieri con i due caffè ancora bollenti. “Spero di non essere arrivato troppo tardi, ti ho portato la colazione.”  
Proclamò tutto trionfante il ragazzo. Sarà stato un casinista, egocentrico e bambinone. Ma non gli si poteva negare la generosità. E’ vero che voleva far breccia nel cuore di Steve, ma in fondo al cuore gli piaceva sorprendere la gente.  
Steve sbatté le palpebre qualche minuto, il solito batticuore che gli veniva _inspiegabilmente_  in presenza di Stark. Dopo questo gesto non avrebbe più potuto insultarlo senza motivo. Gli regalò un sorrisino appena accennato. "Giusto in tempo. Stavo preparando il caffè, ma vedo che ci hai già pensato tu!” Si scostò per farlo entrare e chiuse la porta, scrollando la testa divertito. "Accomodati!"  
“Bé, per una volta non sono in ritardo!” Esclamò tutto pimpante e contento Tony. Non si fece ripetere due volte l’invito e si infilò in casa di Rogers.  
Si guardò attentamente attorno, era la prima volta che entrava ufficialmente in casa di Steve e Peggy, le altre volte si era limitato a sbirciare dall’uscio. Restò colpito dall’ordine integerrimo che regnava nell’appartamento, non che si stupisse, conoscendo le manie del vicino. Come la volta precedente, l’angolo pittura di Steve aveva catturato la sua attenzione.  
Steve apparecchiò la tavola con tovagliette e piattini. Prese dalle mani di Tony il sacchetto e il vassoio e li posò sulla tavola. "Più tardi inizio il lavoro nuovo." Affermò poi, guardando nella stessa direzione del vicino. "Una collega di Peggy mi ha commissionato un ritratto e di certo non le dico di no!"  
Tony rivolse l’attenzione al padrone di casa e con un sorrisetto gli disse: “Un giorno dovrai farlo anche a me.” Rimase in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, con le mani dietro la schiena, tutto quell’ordine lo metteva un po’ in soggezione e aveva paura che anche solo a muoversi avrebbe combinato dei casini.  
"Lo farò." Gli rispose, indicando la seggiola. "Siediti, dai, che mi sembri in prestito lì in piedi!". Si sedette per primo e sorrise: e poi era lui quello rigido e poco rilassato?  
“L’hai detto, eh! Guarda che Tony Stark non dimentica certe cose.” Fu la sua risposta e si accomodò su una delle sedie del tavolo. “Perché non lo fai come lavoro principale? Sei bravo.”  
"Lo farei, se avessi più commissioni. Ma con quelle che ho o mangio o pago l'affitto!" Prese una ciambella. "Per quello lavoro part time da Thor, così ho un’entrata fissa e son sicuro di pagare l'affitto in tempo." Addentò il dolce e si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio deliziato. Tony lo guardò divertito. “Ti piace?”  
A sua volta afferrò una ciambella e prima di assaggiarla, bevve un sorso del suo caffè nero.  
“Comunque è un peccato, magari se ti facessi un po’ di pubblicità e un sito internet…”  
"Ho un blog e, credimi, in questi anni me ne sono fatta di pubblicità! Ma la concorrenza è tanta comunque..." Staccò un altro pezzo di ciambella, e un altro ancora. "Cristo se son buone..."  
“Allora la gente è scema.” Dichiarò senza tanti giri di parole Tony.  
Aveva praticamente polverizzato la sua prima ciambella e si leccò via la glassa dalle dita con molta poca eleganza, dopo aver strabuzzato gli occhi all’esclamazione di Steve.  
“Talmente buone che hai mezzo imprecato.” Ridacchiò. Era contento di aver fatto colpo con i dolcetti.  
 Steve scosse la testa quando lo vide leccarsi le dita e gli allungò un tovagliolino di carta. "Usa questo!".  
“Come diceva quello spot? Se non ti lecchi le dita, godi solo a metà.” Sghignazzò Tony, ma nel contempo prese il tovagliolo per ripulirsi le mani e la bocca.  
Steve guardò prima Tony poi le proprie dita un po' impiastricciate di glassa. "Davvero?". Si infilò il pollice in bocca, lentamente, per ripulirlo. "No, non ce la faccio!". Con una smorfia prese il tovagliolino e si sfregò diligentemente le mani. "Non siamo nella giungla, abbiamo i tovaglioli, usiamoli!"  
Per un istante, quando vide Steve leccarsi il dito, Tony ebbe un fremito che gli corse lungo la schiena. Prese un sorso di caffè e cercò di mantenere la calma.  
“Va bene, nonnina.” Rispose scherzando, cercando di nascondere quello che provava davvero in quel momento, ovvero una gran voglia di saltare al collo di Steve.  
"E tu?" Gli chiese Rogers, imitandolo e bevendo un sorso di caffè. "Come va il lavoro?"  
“A gonfie vele.” Rispose orgogliosamente Tony, che si era un po’ ingobbito sul suo bicchiere di caffè, cercava di evitare l’incrocio diretto con gli occhi di Steve. Come se avesse paura di tradirsi.  
“E’ una pacchia lavorare da casa.”  
Steve annuì e finì il caffè un due sorsi, guardandosi attorno. Era calato il famoso silenzio imbarazzante. Non sapeva più cosa dirgli, cosa chiedergli, non avevano quella gran confidenza... certo, si conoscevano da tre anni ma in tutto quel periodo si erano praticamente insultati e basta. Allo stesso tempo, però, non voleva che andasse via. "Bé" cercò di continuare, raschiando con l'unghia la carta del bicchiere. "...grazie, Tony." Disse la prima cosa che gli passò per la testa.   
Ah, l’imbarazzo, questo sconosciuto per Tony, eppure con Steve riusciva a caderci con tutti e due i piedi. “Ma figurati. Per così poco.” Gli rispose. “Mi piace fare sorprese.” Ammise poi candidamente.  
L'angolo della bocca di Steve guizzò a sinistra. "Mi hai riportato a casa ubriaco, ti sei sorbito il mio blaterare e mi porti pure la colazione... ti devo il ritratto solo per questo!"  
Tony sbuffò scherzosamente. “Non lo dire neanche.” Diede l’ultimo sorso al suo caffè.  
“Un lavoro dev’essere pagato.” "Allora dovrò sdebitarmi in un altro modo..." Disse, soprapensiero, continuando a grattare la carta del bicchiere.  
“Oh, troveremo una soluzione.” Di certo a Tony erano venute in mente un paio di cose con cui Steve si sarebbe potuto sdebitare con lui, ma non era il caso di esternarle. “…E poi, ad ogni modo, io certe cose non le faccio per averne qualcosa in cambio.” Era un’affermazione sincera, la sua, in fondo. E’ vero che un interesse da parte di Steve sarebbe stato un ottimo riscatto, ma a quel punto gli andava bene anche solo non attaccarsi al collo come dei pitbull, come facevano ormai da tre anni.  
Steve gli sorrise, gentile. Alla fine aveva ragione Coulson, Tony era una brava persona e lui non aveva mai provato seriamente a  _fare amicizia_ , si era sempre limitato a vedere il suo lato più frivolo, caciarone e playboy invece di grattare oltre la superficie. E quello che c'era sotto gli piaceva veramente un bel po', ma come tutte le altre volte che faceva pensieri di quel tipo si costrinse a scacciarli via. Erano sbagliati. Loro sarebbero diventati solo amici.  _Amici_.  
   
Tony lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio attaccato alla parete e poi cercò di congedarsi. “Bè, Rogers. Forse è meglio che vada, sicuramente ti ho già rubato un sacco di tempo.”Fece per alzarsi dalla sedia, cercando di far cadere le briciole della ciambella sul tavolo, anziché sul pavimento.  
"Lascia, lascia...". Steve scattò in piedi. "Buttale pure a terra, ci penso io a spazzare..." Prese scopa e straccio e in un attimo le briciole erano sparite dalla circolazione. Lo guardò. “Che lavori hai in programma per oggi?” “Onestamente non ho un granché da fare, il bello di essere free lance.” Rispose Tony, infilandosi le mani in tasca e dondolando in piedi sul posto. Non togliendo gli occhi di dosso da Steve.  
"Già..." Passò ancora una volta lo straccio sul tavolo e la scopa per terra, meccanicamente, per distrarsi, per non sentire così forte lo sguardo di Stark su di sé. "Bé, comunque... grazie ancora della colazione. Era molto buona." Strinse la scopa con forza e se la tenne davanti, come una sorta di protezione. Non è che si sentisse a disagio: si sentiva...  _messo a nudo_. E non capiva se lo infastidisse o meno. Per un attimo Tony aveva sperato che Steve lo trattenesse, dopo avergli risposto che non aveva lavoro. Invece si era solo illuso. Fece spallucce e con un gesto della mano lo congedò: “Nah, davvero niente di che, Rogers. Ci si vede, allora.” Concluse, avviandosi alla porta.  
"Certo!". La aprì e lo fece uscire, sempre stringendo la scopa tra le mani. "Buona giornata, allora!"   
E così Tony se ne tornò, un po’ mogio, nel suo appartamento.  
   
   
***  
   
   
Quel giorno Loki decise di passare al negozio di Thor, solo per vederlo. Cominciava a sentirsi un po' in colpa per come l'aveva trattato nei giorni precedenti. Si era fatto raccontare da Stark tutto quello che era successo alla grigliata. Quando aveva saputo cosa aveva combinato, si era sentito molto in colpa, oltre che in tremendo imbarazzo. Con la scusa del poster che si era fatto mettere da parte dal vicino, si diresse al negozio. Quando entrò, lo cercò subito con lo sguardo e lo vide dietro il bancone, davanti ad un computer, seduto con una moretta - davvero molto bella - sistemata sulle sue ginocchia. Si irrigidì subito quando li vide.  
"Guarda che non riesco a cantare e contemporaneamente far girare un hula hop..." Disse Lady Sif indicando lo schermo del pc. "...ci riesce Grace Jones perché è evidente che non è umana, ma io rischierei di fare una figura da idiota, dai..."  
Thor rise, non si era ancora accorto di avere un cliente. Era una mattina pigra, quella, erano entrati pochi clienti, così ne stava approfittando per guardare live su Youtube con la sua cantante e amica, alla ricerca di nuove idee per le esibizioni. "Dai, stasera alle prove ti porto il mio hula hop!"  
Lo guardò. "Ne hai davvero uno?" "Lo usavo quando ero bambino, è rosso e verde, non credo si sia rotto... dopo passo dai miei e te lo vado a prendere!"  
"Vabbè, vabbè, ci proverò, ma non garantisco niente..." La ragazza sollevò lo sguardo e vide Loki in mezzo al negozio che li guardava con gli occhi stretti. Si alzò dalle ginocchia di Thor, non avrebbe fatto bella figura a farsi i comodi suoi davanti ad un cliente. "...Oh, Thor, c'è un cliente..."  
Thor ci mise una manciata di secondi a visualizzare il ragazzo, poi si alzò in piedi e sorrise. "Loki! Che sorpresa!"   
L’informatico aveva assottigliato lo sguardo e squadrato la ragazza da capo a piedi, doveva ammettere che era molto bella. Si avvicinò al bancone, riservando un'occhiataccia anche a Thor - prima lo baciava, poi gli saltava addosso e poi cosa faceva? Si faceva trovare con una moretta sulle ginocchia! "Ciao, sono qui per il poster."  
Thor sollevò le sopracciglia ed espirò rumorosamente, chissà se fosse stato possibile che quel ragazzo si comportasse gentilmente un po' più spesso e non solo da sbronzo? "Te lo prendo subito...!" Si avvicinò all'espositore dei cd, aprì lo sportello in basso ed estrasse il poster arrotolato. Nel mentre, Lady Sif smanettava col pc seduta sullo sgabello come se fosse a casa sua. "Ecco qua il tuo poster! Vuoi un sacchetto?"  
Laufeyson non aveva distolto lo sguardo dalla ragazza, voleva capire se potesse essere un pericolo - per cosa? Oh basta Loki, non fare l'idiota! - "No, grazie, lo metto in borsa." Si voltò a guardare il ragazzo, "Senti..." si grattò la nuca, leggermente in imbarazzo, "mi dispiace per quello che è successo alla grigliata, Stark mi ha raccontato un po' di cose." Lo disse a bassa voce, lanciando ogni tanto qualche occhiata alla ragazza, sperando che non lo sentisse.  
Sbagliato. La ragazza aveva sentito eccome, e aveva fatto due più due. Subito, appena entrato, non aveva realizzato chi fosse, nemmeno dopo che Thor lo aveva chiamato per nome, ma adesso le era arrivata l'illuminazione: lui era il famoso vicino di casa! Quello di cui Thor parlava così spesso, e di cui non capiva i comportamenti! Era lui!  
Lady Sif sorrise e si intromise nel discorso. "Ma tu sei il vicino di casa di Thor! Ciao, sono Lady Sif, la sua cantante, molto piacere!" Gli porse la mano, senza distogliere il contatto visivo.  
L’altro assottigliò appena lo sguardo stringendole la mano, "Loki..."  
Si sentì leggermente sotto esame, Lady Sif. Loki pareva la volesse fulminare sul posto, e non aveva fatto altro che radiografarla dalla testa ai piedi. Che fosse geloso? Nel dubbio afferrò la borsetta e fece per andarsene. "Ragazzi, è stato un piacere ma devo tornare a casa, il mio uomo mi aspetta! Thor, ci vediamo stasera!"  
"Sicuro! Ciao Sif!" la salutò il ragazzo, trattenendo a stento le risate che gli vennero spontanee a causa dei gesti di Sif da dietro le spalle di Loki, facilmente interpretabili come - Chiamami dopo, lui è un figo -. Tornò a dedicarsi a Loki. "Scusami, dicevi della grigliata?"   
Guardò  il ragazzo sorridere, "Che c'è da ridere?" "Scusami, era Sif che faceva la buffona! Dicevi?"  
"Ho detto che mi dispiace per quello che è successo!" La voce gli uscì leggermente più alta, con le guance che gli si colorarono appena per l'imbarazzo.  
Sul volto di Thor si fece largo un sorriso soddisfatto. "Allora ti ricordi cos'è successo!" Scosse la testa: "Mi ha raccontato qualcosa Stark..."  
Il sorriso si smorzò appena dalle labbra di Thor. "Vabbè, dai, non fa niente, è capitato a tutti di ubriacarsi e di non sapere quello che si faceva... non hai quella grande resistenza che millantavi quella sera davanti alla Guinness!" Il sorriso gli ritornò e il cuore aumentò i battiti al pensiero di com'era finita quella serata.  
Loki incrociò le braccia al petto: "Crollare dopo otto bicchieri di birra non mi sembra un brutto record, tu dopo quanto crolli?" Chiese con aria di sufficienza."Con dodici ero ancora in piedi e perfettamente lucido.” L’altro alzò un sopracciglio: "Bé suppongo sia perché sei molto più massiccio di me..." Prese il poster, "Quanto ti devo?” "Sì sì, cambia pure discorso quando vuoi..." Ghignò sotto i baffi. "... sono 10 dollari." Loki prese il portafoglio e gli porse le banconote, "riuscirò a farti ubriacare Odinson, poi vediamo come ti comporti!"  
Thor si sporse sul bancone e lo guardò negli occhi. "Suona quasi come un appuntamento..."  
Spalancò gli occhi: "Appuntamento?!? No! Perché hai questa fissazione per gli appuntamenti?"  
Odinson sospirò e scosse la testa. "Lascia perdere..." Aprì il registratore di cassa e prese il resto che spettava al ragazzo. Proprio non lo capiva. Gli porse il denaro senza dire niente.  
Loki lo guardò incuriosito, non capiva cosa aveva detto di male, era vero che quel tipo aveva la mania per gli appuntamenti! Prese i soldi e mise il poster nella borsa. "Bé allora, io vado..."  
"Buona giornata, allora!". Si sedette sullo sgabello e gli sorrise, un po' forzato.  
L’altro lo salutò con la mano e lasciò il negozio, con un leggero retrogusto amaro in bocca.  
 


	20. Di Gatti, Incubi e Rapine

 

  
**Di Gatti, Incubi e Rapine**

 

 

 

 

 

Nero. Freddo. Assenza di colore. Assorbimento della tonalità. Una finestrella rettangolare al principio del nulla, aria che morde, fiamma che gela, ghiaccio che brucia. Voci, all'intorno, dentro, fuori, tra le costole, in mezzo al cuore, a fendere il respiro, a frantumare l'animo. Solo il silenzio, solo la notte, solo il buio, solo un grande, immenso gorgo nero, un occhio livido aperto che ti fissatiguardatiosserva non sbatte le palpebre, non muove l'iride, scagliona all'intorno frammenti di tramonto sfilacciato imbevuto di morte, ritagli d'alba funerea, filari di cipressi pomeridiani intessuti di sudari cenciosi. Il panico strisciò come serpenti adamantini, sibilando nenie di dolore lungo le articolazioni, gli occhi incastonati di madreperla insanguinata a mordere i nervi, le code di squame affilate a incidere tacche di memoria sulle fasce muscolari. Clint alzò gli occhi di vetro scuro e c'era Sitwell, su di lui, premeva contro di lui, gli toglieva il respiro, gli strappava il cuore dal petto e quando aprì la bocca per urlare, gli infilò il braccio in gola e il braccio era la canna del fucile e la luce del mirino era livida, era gelida, era uno specchio di ghiaccio dove si rifletteva la propria prigionia ed era sangue e solo sangue, sangue dappertutto, sangue ovunque, si sentiva sangue, era coperto di sangue, era  _il_  sangue di mille e più cadaveri cento e più vite spezzate, era nero e il nero colava, dita di fango e di nero, appiccicose, grossolane, si aggrappavano ai polsi e si ramificavano imputridendo le vene. E lo sguardo di Coulson palpitò bianco e il nero l'avvolse di fiamme e mutò, trasfigurò e un'esplosione di proiettile e cuspidi e artigli nelle braccia, nel petto, nelle gambe, nel cuore, nella cornea, dentro la palpebra, attraverso la lingua ed era dolore, solo fuoco e dolore, dolore e fuoco e i muscoli che bramivano e garrivano e i nervi che guaivano e i polmoni che si contraevano e il respiro che si condensava e la voce che si spezzava ed era dolore, dolore ovunque, fin dove potesse arrivare, fin dove potesse sentire, fin dove potesse guardare. Clint urlò e implorò il nome di Phil, pianse e gridò e si dimenò, c'era il dolore, Dio, Phil, fallo finire, ti prego, Phil, e la notte che non era notte e se lo era allora era la notte più buia del creato, bestemmiò e imprecò e latrò e il nero gli invase la gola e lo soffocò e lo annegò. Annegava e urlava, urlava e annegava. Dolore. Phil. Dolore. Phil. Nero. Phil. Dolore. Dolore. Dolore. Phil.  
Phil si svegliò d'improvviso, Clint accanto a lui respirava a fatica, si dimenava, muoveva le labbra come a voler parlare ma senza emettere alcun suono. Lo prese per le spalle: "Clint!" lo scosse, una, due, tre volte, "Clint svegliati! Clint!"  
Un riflesso che andava al di là del concetto stesso di coscienza, lo trascendeva, lo sublimava, lo trasformava, trasfigurava ed era scattorispostareazione ciò che portò Clint a spalancare gli occhi, le vene rigonfie sul collo e sulle braccia, l'iride fredda, traslucida, metallica - Di chi ha il controllo del corpo, ma non ha ancora risvegliato se stesso. Rapido drizzò la schiena, un colpo di reni e sfruttò lo sbilanciamento dell'aggressore per costringerlo sul materasso, gli fu sopra, gli serrò i fianchi tra le ginocchia perché non potesse muoversi, chiuse le dita attorno alla sua gola, puntellò i pollici contro la carotide e pressò pressò pressò pressò pressòpressòpressò - Il fiato ringhiò nei polmoni, si schiantò contro il palato e le gengive, soffiato via rabbioso dalle narici dilatate, i denti snudati, digrignati, le nocche bianche, le tempie rigate di sudore freddo.  
Coulson si ritrovò con il ragazzo su di lui e il fiato che andava via via scemando. Portò una mano su quella di Clint alla sua gola e una sul suo viso: "Clint." Gli uscì un sospiro strozzato, gli occhi che lo guardavano terrorizzati, il petto che si alzava e abbassava frenetico a ricercare l'aria che sentiva scemare via via che la presa di Clint alla sua gola diventava più stretta.  
E venne allora, in uno splendore bianco, la carezza aggrappata al volto, il rantolo rubizzo che dal petto si liquefaceva dalla bocca quasi cianotica, il fiato disintegrato entro il torace contratto. Le pupille di Clint palpitarono, fremettero, un dardo caldo a sciogliere il gelo dell'iride e il cecchino allargò le braccia -Come a distendere un paio d'ali -, un gemito, un ululato a piangere frenetico dalle labbra storte, tremanti. "Cristo...!" Grugnì, le mani dita serrate a coprirsi la bocca "Cristo! Cazzo! Cristo!" sfiatò, le spalle che singultavano e singhiozzavano "Che cazzo ho fatto? Che cazzo ho fatto? Phil...!" le dita, incapaci di stare ferme un istante, balbettarono fino ad avere una presa tremebonda alle guance dell'amministratore "Phil! Mi dica che sta bene! Phil, dica qualcosa! Phil! Cazzo. Che cazzo ho fatto? Che cazzo ho fatto?"  
Phil allontanò le mani del ragazzo dal volto e tossì forte, il respiro ansante a recuperare fiato. Gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle, spingendolo indietro e, al contempo, aggrappandosi per alzarsi e mettersi seduto. Tossì ancora, i polmoni che cercavano aria, le pupille che avevano inghiottito l'iride chiaro e che lo guardavano come se non lo conoscessero.  
Imperterrito, Barton tornò a prendergli il volto tra le mani. "Phil" Lo chiamò di nuovo "Guardami. Guardami." Sollevò le sopracciglia, deglutì "Phil, per l'amor di Dio, guardami e di' qualcosa!"  
Coulson gli prese di nuovo le mani allontanandosele dal viso, tenendole però strette nelle sue  come a volerlo, inconsapevolmente, fermare nel caso ci avesse provato di nuovo: "Sto bene..." disse flebile, cercando ancora di prendere fiato. Avvertiva dei brividi lungo la schiena, sudore freddo a coprirgli il viso, i primi sintomi di un leggero attacco di panico che gli attanagliavano lo stomaco.  
Clint appoggiò la fronte contro la sua, le palpebre serrate, le dita appigliate a quelle dell'amministratore. "Dio...Dio, cosa ho fatto..."  
L’altro prese dei profondi respiri cercando di calmarsi e di regolarizzare i battiti cardiaci. Gli passò una mano tra i capelli: "Tranquillo, va tutto bene."  
"Non volevo...Te lo giuro, non volevo. Non volevo non volevo non volevo non volevo non volevo non volevo---"  
"Shhhh." Gli portò le mani sul viso, gli occhi nei suoi, "Va tutto bene, davvero, sta tranquillo."  
"Io non---" Tentò di nuovo, le parole che uscivano a tentoni dalla bocca rigida "Non volevo. Non me ne sono accorto. Ho---Ho reagito di istinto e---Avrei---La stavo----"  
"Shhh." Gli accompagnò la testa sulla sua spalla, una mano ad accarezzargli i capelli, una dietro la schiena, "Va tutto bene, davvero. Tranquillo." Gli baciò la tempia poggiando la testa sulla sua.  
Con la stessa veemenza che aveva adoperato per impedirgli ogni movimento, Clint s'artigliò a lui, s'aggrappò, soffocò un nuovo guaito contro la sua pelle; la bocca aperta poco sopra il cuore, urlò tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, tutta la disperazione che aveva in corpo, e in quel gridò s'irrigidì completamente, quasi la voce fosse diventata un unico, bollente spasimo. Non smise di urlare fino a che la gola non esplose in rigagnoli dolorosi e i polmoni gli rimbalzarono contro i denti e il costato s'incenerì, insozzando articolazioni, muscoli e ossa. I nervi s'accartocciarono, cigolando e stridendo, gli occhi premettero contro le palpebre serrate, si dibatterono, incatenati alle ciglia, imprigionati nell'orbita. Quando non ebbe più fiato e nemmeno respiro, allora, solo allora s'abbandonò alla stretta di Phil, ingoiando ossigeno, abbeverandosi d'aria, rantolante, ansimante.  
L’amministratore se lo strinse forte al petto, gli occhi che si inumidirono appena: "Clint va tutto bene, ti prego calmati." Lo strinse di più a sé, "Va tutto bene, tutto bene, tutto bene..." Le mani di Clint scivolarono sotto l'articolazione della spalla di Coulson, le braccia si serrarono al petto e l'ex cecchino si rincantucciò entro la sua stretta. Pareva piccolo, infinitesimale, le dita intrecciate davanti alla bocca come in preghiera, le ginocchia piegate appena contro il ventre di Phil, la fronte appoggiata alla sua clavicola, nascosta sotto la piega del collo. "La stavo..." Mormorò, la voce flebile, ovattata "Se solo avessi avuto la pistola, sotto al cuscino. Se fosse stata carica..." si bloccò a metà frase, un tremito strappato con violenza dalla colonna vertebrale "Non ho pensato. Ho solo reagito, La stavo... Se non mi fossi fermato..." esalò un singulto strozzato "Dio mio...La stavo soffocando. La stavo uccidendo e nemmeno... Nemmeno avevo idea di cosa stessi facendo. Non ho mai... Lei mi ha solo svegliato. Non ho mai perso il controllo così, mai."  
Phil non smise mai di accarezzargli i capelli e disegnargli piccoli cerchi sulla schiena per tranquillizzarlo; inspirò il suo profumo, respirò piano cercando, forse inconsapevolmente, di incamerare aria, memore della sua stretta sulla gola: “Ti sei fermato in tempo, è questa la cosa più importante.” Gli baciò una tempia, “Sei molto stressato in questo periodo, è dovuto a questo, non è colpa tua.”  
"Le persone stressate solitamente fanno yoga, non tentano di uccidere i loro compagni, signore."  
A Phil sfuggì una piccola risata e sentì la tensione sciogliersi pian piano: "Vorrà dire che da domani farai yoga o meditazione."  
Clint s'accodò in un verso strozzato, che più o meno doveva somigliare ad una pallida risatina. Visto il fallimento, se ne stette di nuovo in silenzio, cullato nell'abbraccio di Coulson, aggrappato al suono cadenzato del suo battito cardiaco. "Ho sognato loro, signore. Ho sognato lui. Quello che mi ha chiesto di... Osservare. Devo aver cercato di ribellarmi, di dirgli qualcosa, ma mi ha zittito affondando la canna del fucile nella trachea." Deglutì, uno scossone di brividi alle braccia "C'era sangue. Nero in ogni dove. E ho sognato lei, Phil. I suoi occhi. E poi... un lampo bianco, un proiettile, era morto. Ed ero stato io ad ammazzarla."  
Coulson aveva cominciato a stringere la presa su di lui ancor prima di accorgersene, appena il ragazzo aveva cominciato a parlare. "Non mi ucciderai, Clint. Te l'ho detto no? Non ti libererai di me tanto facilmente!"  
"Lei è una di quelle persone che non muore neanche se le ammazzi, vero?" Barton tirò un lungo, profondo respiro, s'accucciò ancor un po' nel silenzio ovattato "Phil" lo chiamò "...Ho così freddo..."  
Phil a quel punto si allungò piano e prese la coperta che era finita in fondo al letto, gliela poggiò sulle spalle e gli sollevò appena il viso per guardarlo negli occhi: "Vedrai che adesso passa." Si avvicinò e lo baciò.  
Non aveva altro, Clint, cui aggrapparsi se non la bocca di Coulson alla sua. Disperato, quasi, mescolò fiato e respiro di entrambi, i polmoni contratti, il cuore in gola, il petto in fiamme. Alzò le mani, ma non osò, non ebbe il coraggio di posarle sul corpo dell'amministratore, non sul volto, non sulle spalle, non sulle braccia - Se le piantò dunque sulle cosce, affondò dita e unghie nella carne fino a sentir brillare il dolore come una detonazione. "Phil... Potrebbe per cortesia togliersi la maglietta?"  
L’altro lo guardò corrucciato e confuso, fissandolo negli occhi con un sorriso appena pronunciato e baciandolo di nuovo: “Toglila tu.”  
"Ho... Ho il terrore di toccarla di nuovo."  
Gli prese le mani e se le portò al viso, le baciò, facendole poi scivolare piano sulle guance, il collo, il petto: "Non devi  _mai_  aver paura di toccarmi."  
Sotto le dita, il cuore di Coulson batteva all'impazzata, così vivo e così caldo che Clint se ne sentiva morire - Un istante, un istante in più appena e si sarebbe azzittito per sempre. E sarebbe stata colpa sua. Sua e sua soltanto. "...E' per avere la pistola a portata di mano. Per difendermi." Spiegò, umettandosi le labbra "Ecco perché dormo così, anche se non la tengo più sotto il cuscino. E prima... Mi sono difeso." deglutì "Se avessi avuto una pistola fra le mani, non mi sarei fermato a pensare: avrei premuto il grilletto e basta. L'avrei fatto e solo _dopo_  mi sarei accorto di quanto era successo. Davvero non devo aver paura di toccarla?"  
"Mai." Gli sfiorò le labbra, "vorrei che tu ti sentissi al  _sicuro_  quando sei con me, vorrei che tu non avessi _paura_ di nulla quando ci sono io..." Sospirò, "Pensi di riuscire a farlo? A fidarti di me talmente tanto da lasciarti andare completamente?"  
Le mani del cecchino scesero dal petto di Coulson fino a fianchi, strinsero tra le dita l'orlo della maglietta, lo strofinarono tra i polpastrelli e infine la alzarono, sollevarono lentamente, perché il tessuto lasciasse traccia del proprio passaggio in un sentiero pigmentato di brividi dall'ombelico e lungo lo sterno. La sfilarono dalle braccia obbedientemente tese al cielo dell'amministratore, l aabbandonarono oltre la sua schiena, le concessero di cadere sospirando tra le lenzuola. “Non c'è persona di cui mi fidi più di lei, Phil.” mormorò Clint, mentre andava a sfiorare i cordoni che già stavano sbocciando violenti, lividi attorno la gola del compagno - Lì, a segnare sulla carne dove la pazzia s'era sfogata nella stretta incontrastabile delle falangi. Sollevò allora gli occhi e deglutì, sottraendosi alla pelle di Coulson come se si fosse scottato. O, ancora meglio, perché non fosse Coulson a scottarsi, ustionarsi ancora a contatto quei palmi tanto infetti, tanto malati e purulenti. "Non posso dire lo stesso di me. Non mi fido di  _me_." Barton si chinò a baciare piano le linee asciutte dei muscoli del torace "E non c'è nessuno di cui abbia più paura di me stesso, signore."  
Phil gli portò le mani dietro la schiena, alzando l'orlo della maglietta e infilando le mani sotto, toccandogli la pelle. Socchiuse gli occhi guardandolo dasottoinsu: "Forse se ti fidassi di te stesso, queste cose non accadrebbero..."  
Un sospiro appena più profondo del normale, scaturito dal contatto della pelle calda di Phil contro la propria.  _Forse se ti fidassi di te stesso, queste cose non accadrebbero..._  si ripetè Clint e stava quasi per crederci, quasi per pensare che forse, forse quella sarebbe stata una strada da considerare... Che, ecco, il tarlo metallico della propria voce si sostituì alle rassicuranti tonalità dell'amministratore.  _5709645-04 HE_  ricordò, mentre azzittiva Coulson con un altro bacio e gli prendeva i polsi e lo spingeva contro il materasso, poteva fin udirsi mentre batteva le dita sulla tastiera  _INVIO_  e lo schermo mentale si illuminò a tracciare i ghignati numeretti del database dello S.H.I.E.L.D. nello stesso momento in cui coi denti e con la lingua andava a cullare i lividi attorcigliati alla carotide.  
Un gemito sfuggì dalle labbra dell’amministratore, mentre portava le mani tra i suoi capelli. "Clint." Lo chiamò piano, cercando di pensare a come poterlo rassicurare. Gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo portò all'altezza del suo: "Insieme possiamo trovare una soluzione, devi solo crederci." Gli accarezzò piano le labbra con la punta della lingua, "Ok?"  
Ben sapendo che non avrebbe né la forza, né il coraggio materiale per appaiare due suoni degni di questo nome - Figurarsi una parola o una risposta intelligibile -, Barton afferrò tra i denti la lingua di Coulson e la strinse brevemente mentre inarcava la schiena sopra di lui. Le mani disegnavano il profilo delle costole, deviarono a seguire la curva dei fianchi e si separarono di nuovo a sostenere le gambe dell'amministratore, per convincerlo a piegarle, e arrivando infine a chiudere le dita sulle ginocchia.  
Phil seguì i suoi movimenti, cercando di capire cosa volesse fare e perché non gli rispondeva visto che, in quanto a parlantina, il ragazzo non era secondo a nessuno. Inclinò il capo e lo osservò incuriosito  
"Voglio solo guardarla, signore. Osservarla." modellò sul volto un'espressione rassicurante "Soltanto guardarla."  
Aggrottò la fronte, perplesso: "Per guardare cosa?"  
Clint affondò la testa fino a raggiungere l'ombelico dell'amministratore: vi soffiò sopra, vi passò sopra la lingua, lo bacio e lo morse. "Lei." Rispose, mentre con la mano destra scivolava lungo la coscia per stringere possessivo il fianco di Coulson "Soltanto lei."  
In risposta, gemette socchiudendo gli occhi: "Sono davvero un così bel vedere?" Un piccolo sorriso gli modellò le labbra mentre alzava la testa dal cuscino per incontrare i suoi occhi.  
"La cosa più bella su cui abbia mai posato lo sguardo." Bisbigliò e calò lentamente la biancheria dell'amministratore, gli lanciò un'ultima occhiata, sorrise, schiuse le labbra ad accarezzare la linea alba che spariva tra i peli scuri del pube. Sfiorò l'incavarsi a triangolo dei fianchi, s'umettò la bocca - Già tinta di caldo, bollente paonazzo - e la lingua s'incavò ad accogliere la carne tesa del ventre, l'avvolse piano, attento a non fargli del male stringendo inavvertitamente i denti.  
A Phil si bloccò il respiro in gola e un gemito più forte lasciò le sue labbra. Gli portò le mani tra i capelli inarcando la schiena per avvicinarsi di più a lui, i denti a torturare il labbro inferiore, "Dio, Clint..."  
La presa alla testa di Coulson lo spinse appena più avanti e Barton succhiò, passò la lingua di punta e di piatto, inarcò le spalle accompagnando al movimento della bocca lo strusciare, strascinare, pizzicare, accarezzare ritmato dei polpastrelli, delle dita e delle mani. E Phil era dentro di lui, dentro la gola e nella trachea, nei bronchi, negli alveoli, era respiro, era sangue, dentro e in lui, gli montava nel petto, velocizzava il battito cardiaco come il bisbiglio continuo, ritmato, delle labbra, il sussurro delle guance, il mormorio del palato.  
Ad ogni movimento della bocca di Clint su di lui gemeva il suo nome come un mantra, una dolcissima litania che lo teneva incollato a lui; sentiva il cuore pulsargli nel petto, il respiro che gli bruciava la gola e gli riempiva i polmoni. Chiuse gli occhi, strinse la mano tra i suoi capelli, intrecciandola alle ciocche bionde.  
Il cecchino aumentò il ritmo, cadenzò il cantilenante andamento della testa, della bocca, della lingua, delle labbra - E Phil era teso, attorno a lui, i muscoli uno spasimo cristallizzato nei talloni affondati nel materasso, nelle dita serrate alla sommità della testa, nel fiato conficcato nel petto, nelle palpebre serrate, nel volto congestionato, nella voce, oh, nella dolce voce che cantava, gemeva, pregava, chiamava, piangeva, anelava, bramava, Clint, Clint, Clint soltanto, soltanto Clint, vi si affidava come ad un rosario, vi affidava la sua stessa vita, a Clint, ad un nome, ad un essere abbietto, Clint, e non smetteva, non smetteva mai, e più lo ripeteva più il tono si faceva stridulorocoansante e la frenesia scalpitava in quell'unico suono Clint, Clint, Clint ClintClintClint - E Clint? Clint avrebbe pianto volentieri, si fosse ricordato come si faceva, avrebbe pianto di gioia e di dolore, avrebbe pianto la fiducia tradita dell'amministratore e avrebbe pianto se stesso, ma più di ogni cosa avrebbe pianto quella carne, quella bocca, quel corpo, quella risata, quegli occhi, non appena Phil avesse scoperto tutto e del nome, Clint, promessa e venerazione, non sarebbe rimasta che acida, corrosiva accusa.  
Coulson, quando si sentì quasi al limite gli strattonò i capelli e allontanò la sua bocca da lui. Si sedette cercando la sua bocca, gli succhiò la lingua, le labbra, gliele morse, le leccò ancora, anelando un contatto più intimo con la sua pelle. Si scostò solo per sfilargli la maglietta, poi fu di nuovo sulle sue labbra, le mani che accarezzavano la pelle della schiena, le spalle, le cicatrici sul petto, giù fino all'elastico dei boxer, poi di nuovo su, sul collo e sul viso. Scese con le labbra lungo la giugulare, succhiò il suo battito cardiaco, scese a succhiargli i capezzoli, poi di nuovo su, alle sue labbra, mai stanco di sentire il suo sapore.  
Aveva, Coulson, la straordinaria capacità di fargli perdere ogni appiglio con il mondo circostante, di fargli girare la testa come un carosello, e su e giù i pensieri su cavallini bardati di colore laccato e specchietti, le criniere plastiche alla luce singhiozzante delle lampadine francesi. Non s'accorse d'essere rimasto senza maglietta, giacché i denti di Phil al torace lo distolsero dal pensiero e nemmeno il tempo di posarvicisi sopra in barlume d'idea come battito di farfalla, la bocca del compagno gli disegnava le labbra, succhiava il fiato, sostituiva se stesso al respiro. Dovette fare ausilio a tutta la forza ancora rimasta nella penombra del cervello cosciente per sospingerlo nuovamente sul materasso, s'appellò alla presa delle dita per costringergli i polsi tra le lenzuola nel tempo che impiegava a ridiscendere ai fianchi, al ventre, alla carne ancora bollente.  
Cercò di liberarsi dalla sua presa: voleva sentire il ragazzo sotto di lui, accarezzarlo, amarlo, _venerarlo_ , fargli dimenticare tutto per un po'. Si morse le labbra cercando di ribaltare le posizioni.  
Avesse potuto, Clint avrebbe sorriso. Si limitò a serrare maggiormente la mano attorno la vena cefalica dell'amministratore, il sangue che gli rimbalzava contro il palmo e le spalle che stridevano, strillavano di rosso e di fuoco per la posizione non troppo salutare. Leccò, succhiò, carezzò, strofinò, il corpo di Coulson sempre più caldo, il suo respiro sempre più frantumato.  
"Dio, Clint!" Si morse forte il labbro inferiore, tanto de sentire il sapore ferroso del sangue sulla lingua. Non voleva ancora lasciarsi andare, voleva farlo suo, lasciarsi andare dentro di lui, marchiarlo ancora e ancora, facendogli capire quanto lo amasse, quanto la sua vita dipendesse da lui. Risucchiò aria, cercò i suoi occhi, lo guardò,  _pregò_  con le iridi nere per l'eccitazione, le mani che cercavano ancora di liberarsi dalla sua stretta.  
Gli restituì lo sguardo, torse piano la pelle sotto le mani - Lentamente, con una lieve carezza, come a dire che si stava aggrappando a lui per non perdere la presa, per non cadere, per non smarrire la strada, non il cammino. Ancora un bacio e un guizzo ancora, senza fine, senza intenzione di smettere fino alla detonazione, alla scoppio di bombarda del suo cuore.  
"Amami Clint." Gli sorrise con gli occhi e la bocca, lo baciò piano e si rilassò sotto di lui.  
Oh, com'era caldo e splendido e vivo, oh, così vivo sotto di lui, nella sua bocca, scottava sulla lingua -Barton annuì alla sua richiesta con un sospiro mormorato alla carne tesa, e la vezzeggiò con le labbra, la cullò al ritmo del proprio fiato, l'accordò allo scalpiccio sempre più veloce del respiro dell'amministratore, in attesa di sentirlo esplodere, riverberare in tutto il proprio essere.  
Intrecciò di nuovo le mani tra i suoi capelli, il respiro che andava via via accelerando, il cuore che pulsava impazzito. Gli ci volle davvero poco prima di sentire i brividi lungo la schiena e la contrazione del ventre che annunciava l'orgasmo. Gemette il suo nome, lo sentì sulla lingua, lo urlò al buio della notte, il profumo del ragazzo che lo avvolgeva intorpidendogli i sensi.  
Clint si passò la lingua sulle labbra, nel risollevarsi sopra le ginocchia di Coulson, e sfregò appena il dorso della mano contro la bocca, il pomo d'Adamo si sollevò e ricadde, languido, il fiato a scorrere bollente lungo la gola. Non disse nulla, le palpebre appena socchiuse e l'iride a riflettere calda il volto arrossato del compagno, le sue pupille dilatate e il cuore che gli rombava contro la gabbia toracica. "La cosa più bella su cui abbia mai posato lo sguardo." ripeté, piano.  
Si portò una mano a coprire gli occhi, sorridendo imbarazzato e cercando di regolarizzare il respiro.  
"Oh, giusto." Si ricordò Barton, con una breve risata "Complimenti a piccole dosi, l'avevo dimenticato."  
Rise appena, trascinandoselo addosso e baciandolo, invertendo le posizioni e posizionandosi sopra di lui. "Tu sei bellissimo..." Ggli sussurrò sulle labbra, prima di riprendere a baciarlo sulle labbra, lungo il collo e il petto, lasciando una scia di baci umidi fino all'elastico dei boxer che sfilò piano, stringendogli i fianchi tra le mani.  
"Ahn---" Clint serrò le palpebre, un contrazione involontaria alla mascella - Bastava il soffio sulla pelle già accaldata, vibrante, perché i pensieri si liquefacessero in un gorgoglio indecifrabile, indecente e il corpo, dannato, si stava già arrendo, spossato com'era dall'aver solo dato, ma non ricevuto.  
Prese la sua eccitazione tra le labbra, dandosi il tempo di assaporarlo piano, la lingua e le dita che si muovevano piano, languide. Aveva gli occhi sul suo viso per cogliere ogni più piccola espressione, ogni suo gemito e brivido che gli si imprimevano sulla pelle.  
"Cazzo---!" gli scappò in un rapido singulto, subito trincerato dietro i denti digrignati, i muscoli della schiena si tesero quasi immediatamente.  
Gli passò le mani sulle gambe, il petto, gliele portò sul viso, gli accarezzò gli occhi, gli zigomi, le labbra... Gli sussurrò un  _ti amo_  sulla pelle calda,  _bollente_. Glielo sussurrò tra un bacio e una carezza sul ventre, i polpastrelli che giocavano a lasciargli brividi lungo la schiena.  
Era un gioco azione-reazione, chiamata-risposta: Phil accarezzava il suo nome, lo traeva a sé e Clint, il suo corpo, il suo essere, si genuflettevano senza "se", senza "ma", tono a tono, in armonia, in accordo. Poteva sentire Coulson ridergli lungo la colonna vertebrale, sospirare nella trachea ed era talmente totalizzante, che Barton non avrebbe saputo darvi un inizio, né una fine. Sapeva soltanto che era cominciato il conto alla rovescia, _tic toc tic toc_ ad ogni nuovo bacio, ad ogni nuovo morso e bastavano un morso e un bacio del compagno per tagliare o meno il filo rosso, impedire o meno lo scoppio, il boato - Esattamente come già aveva fatto, esattamente come l'aveva già torturato, piacevole, una volta.  
Continuò a succhiare, leccare, baciare. Lo portò al limite, si fermò, prese fiato e ricominciò daccapo, mai stanco del suo sapore sulla pelle, i suoi sospiri nelle orecchie, il suo calore che lo avvolgeva.  
"Phil---!" Stridette, strozzato, le dita artigliate al rovescio intricato di lenzuola - E _bum!_ deflagrò la detonazione all'orecchio, e la presa ai nervi accartocciati s'allentò e si rilassarono i muscoli e Clint sospirò un ultimo gemito, le vene che, da cesellate sulla carne, tornavano ad amalgamarsi alla pelle, le palpebre che lentamente si chiudevano, un rivolo di sudore che dalle tempie ruscellava lucido a percorrere la linea del collo.  
Gli si stese accanto, prendendolo per i fianchi e facendolo  _accomodare_  sopra di sé: "Stai bene?"  
Barton gli appoggiò la guancia sulla spalla, gli occhi ancora chiusi - Stava bene, Dio, di quel bene che soltanto Coulson riusciva a concedergli, ma allo stesso tempo ancora si odiava e voleva vomitare e conficcarsi un coltello nello stomaco. "Sono fatto di ferro, signore." Rispose, sollevando poi il mento e andando a sfiorare i segni violacei appuntati alla gola dell'altro "...Lei, invece?" la voce fu percorsa da un impercettibile tremito.  
Ci pensò un attimo su: avvertiva una strana sensazione al collo, come se avesse ancora le sue mani intorno alla gola, anche se non si sentiva  _soffocare_. Espirò ed inspirò un paio di volte, incamerando aria, sentendola bruciargli la gola, una strana sensazione che gli attanagliava lo stomaco; per un attimo pensò a cosa sarebbe successo se il ragazzo non si fosse fermato e rabbrividì appena, mentre gli accarezzava distrattamente i capelli con lo sguardo puntato sul soffitto: “Sto bene. Non devi preoccuparti.”  
Clint reclinò la nuca contro il suo petto, le palpebre serrate e un lieve brivido a balbettare lungo le spalle. "Non è così, lo sento da come respira. Ma grazie comunque."  
Si girò su un lato, le mani a stringere il corpo del ragazzo: "Sto bene, davvero." Lo baciò piano, lo accarezzò lentamente, a punta di dita, le gambe intrecciate alle sue. Poggiò la fronte sulla sua: "Troveremo una soluzione, vedrai. Starai bene, Clint, te lo prometto."  
Lo aveva creduto anche lui, di poter star bene, quando le frecce si erano conficcate docilmente nel bersaglio e la terrazza profumava di risate e occhieggiava di dolci e torte e pizze e stelle appuntate sopra il condominio. Era una stata un'illusione, era stato un mero istante, effimero, breve, un bagliore appena - Ma era bastato, però, a rincuorarlo, a restituirgli un po' di fiducia, un po' di se stesso.  _Non faccia promesse che non può mantenere, Phil_ avrebbe voluto avvertirlo, ma l'unica cosa che gli uscì dalle labbra fu un rapido sorriso accartocciato un po' alla buona sulla bocca. Non dormì, quella notte, troppo terrorizzato all'idea di perdere nuovamente la coscienza di sé: se ne stette accucciato contro il torace dell'amministratore, entro le sue braccia, a contare e lodare e pregare ogni fiato che gli sollevava il petto.  
   
   
***  
   
   
Il vuoto pneumatico che regnava nel frigorifero di Tony aveva raggiunto livelli preoccupanti, ci si poteva tranquillamente fare uno Jodeln degno della miglior valle svizzera.  
Era perfino finito il caffè ed era una cosa totalmente inaccettabile. Dunque, era giunto il momento di abbandonare la confortante tenuta da casa, andare a farsi una doccia e rendersi presentabile per andare da Duane Reade sulla Settima Strada, a pochi isolati da casa, per fare quel rifornimento alimentare minimo per la sopravvivenza.  
Quel supermercato era una benedizione: a due minuti da casa e aperto ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, l’aveva salvato svariate volte, quando veniva colto dalle voglie più assurde durante le sue sessioni lavorative notturne.  
   
Caffè, cereali, latte, birra, pane in cassetta, confettura di fragole, Oreo doppio ripieno, patatine e qualche auto celebrativa mela Stark: c’era tutto il necessario.  
Era quasi finito il mese di Ottobre e l’afa tipica dell’estate newyorkese aveva fatto spazio alla temperatura frizzantina autunnale. Tony si era stretto nella sua felpa col cappuccio per ripararsi dall’aria pungente che tirava quella sera.  
Praticamente a due passi dal portone di casa, sentì un miagolio che aveva un che di disperato. Si guardò attorno ma non vide nulla. Si spostò verso il vicoletto che costeggiava il palazzo, luogo per lo più adibito al deposito dei cassonetti della spazzatura. Il suono si faceva sempre più insistente e vicino.  
Un batuffolo di pelo infreddolito se ne stava raggomitolato vicino al contenitore bianco per la raccolta differenziata della carta.  
Era piccolo, beige, orecchie a punta marroni così come la coda e il contorno degli occhi, celestissimi. Aveva un musetto imbronciato che ispirava una tenerezza immensa.  
“E tu cosa ci fai qui tutto da solo?” Tony si piegò per prenderlo in braccio, lasciando a terra accanto a sé il sacchetto con la spesa. Il micio allungò una zampina verso di lui e quando prese ad accarezzarlo, gli leccò una mano. “Dio, ma chi ha avuto il coraggio di mollarti qui al freddo? Tu adesso vieni con me, sperando che il boss non faccia troppe storie.”  
A quel punto quindi, tirò giù la zip della felpa e lo sistemò all’interno, per ripararlo dal freddo almeno per quei pochi metri che c’erano da fare fino a casa. Raccattò la spesa e si avviò a casa.  
   
Una volta arrivato nel suo appartamento, lasciò il sacchetto per terra accanto all’isola della cucina e tirò fuori il gattino dal suo riparo. Lo tirò in alto per sballottarlo un po’, “Potresti essere un ottimo coinquilino, almeno non mi romperesti le palle come Rogers con la storia dell’ordine.”  
Dopodiché, lo depositò per terra, mentre l’animaletto si guardava attorno e ficcò il naso nella busta della spesa. “Ehi, sì! Prima di andare da Coulson ti faccio mangiare un po’, aspetta un attimo.”  
Si lavò le mani e prese un piattino pulito dallo scolapiatti, riempiendolo di latte appena comprato al supermercato. Il micio approfittò della gentilezza del padrone di casa e si fiondò affamato verso il suo pasto improvvisato. Tony si sedette accanto a lui, accarezzandolo.  
Non poteva credere che qualcuno avesse avuto il coraggio di abbandonare un musetto così carino tutto da solo in un vicolo, al freddo, per di più.  
Finito tutto il latte, Stark riprese in braccio il gatto e andò a cercare Coulson al quinto piano, con la speranza che non gli negasse la possibilità di tenere il micio.  
   
Phil stava preparando una torta cocco e ananas per il suo compagno quando sentì bussare alla porta. Sperando internamente fosse Clint, arrivò quasi saltellando e aprì con un enorme sorriso. Quando si trovò davanti Stark con un gattino in braccio, pensò che forse la fine del mondo si stesse avvicinando – Stark non bussava  _mai_  alla sua porta, di solito erano gli altri coinquilini che lo facevano per lamentarsi di lui. Il sorriso divenne cordiale: “Buonasera signor Stark, cosa posso fare per lei?”  
“Buonasera Boss.” Lo salutò con entusiasmo, sperando di prepararlo al meglio.  
“Bé, ecco. Avrei trovato questo esserino nel vicoletto qui accanto, dove ci sono i bidoni della spazzatura. Era tutto da solo ed infreddolito, credo proprio che qualcuno l’abbia abbandonato lì. Mi chiedevo se fosse un problema adottarlo. Non mi pare che nel regolamento del condominio ci fosse il divieto di tenere animali.” Stark gli piazzò il musino proprio davanti agli occhi, non si poteva rimanere impassibili a cotanta tenerezza.  
Phil sbatté gli occhi, perplesso e senza nascondere una punta di sorpresa: “Ma certo…” Si scostò dalla porta d’entrata e lo condusse verso quella accanto, del suo studio: “Deve solo firmare un paio di carte dove si prende la responsabilità di eventuali danni causati dall’animale.” Prese dei fogli e glieli porse, avvicinandosi e lasciando una piccola carezza al micio, “E’ il primo del condominio.”  
“D’accordo!” Rispose Tony pieno di entusiasmo, seguendo l’uomo. “Domani lo porto immediatamente dal veterinario, così piccolo probabilmente c’è da sverminarlo.” A quel punto il ragazzo dondolò il micio tra le braccia neanche fosse un bimbo e gli sussurrò: “Hai visto? Il boss ha dato l’ok, adesso puoi rimanere con me!”  
   
Phil continuò a guardarlo sorpreso: “E’ sicuro di sapere come ci si prende cura di un gatto? Dovrà comprare tutto il necessario per accudirlo al meglio…” Non era molto sicuro delle capacità  _materne_  di Stark, soprattutto dopo aver visto più volte il disordine in cui viveva.  
“Certo!” Rispose un po’ sdegnato Tony. “Prima di venire da lei gli ho dato un piattino di latte e quando sbrighiamo la burocrazia con lei, torniamo da Duane Reade a comprare un po’ di croccantini e qualche scatoletta. E poi facciamo il bagno, vero Jarvis?” Gli era venuto d’istinto chiamarlo così. Forse era un po’ buffo, visto che era il nome del suo maggiordomo quando era bambino, ma è stata la figura più vicina ad un padre che abbia mai avuto, era la persona che gli teneva più compagnia, dunque fu naturale per lui appellarlo in quel modo.  
Phil fece un mezzo sorriso: “Molto bene.” Gli porse una penna per fargli firmare i fogli e lasciò un’altra carezza al micio: “Si assicuri di tenere le finestre chiuse, soprattutto quando non è in casa. Ai gatti piacciono le scale antincendio.”  
“Oh, di sicuro! Lo terrò d’occhio questo birbante.” Jarvis sembrava già a suo agio in braccio a Tony, non aveva ancora fatto una piega.  
Stark prese la penna e con il micio dall’altra parte, firmò i documenti. “Ecco fatto.”  
"Molto bene." Lo riaccompagnò alla porta: "Non esiti a contattarmi in caso di problemi." Guardò il gattino, con una punta di apprensione, e poi di nuovo Stark, "Per qualsiasi, _qualsiasi_ , cosa sono sempre a sua disposizione."  
“D’accordo, capo! Grazie.” Tony lo salutò con un gesto militare, dopodiché prese una zampina a Jarvis per far salutare anche lui e sparì giù dalle scale.  
   
Mantenendo la parola data all’amministratore, Stark tornò al supermercato con Jarvis nella sua postazione dentro la felpa, non aveva cuore a lasciarlo da solo a casa, e fecero rifornimento del cibo necessario e di una busta di lettiera per i bisognini del micio, nel caos di casa sua avrebbe trovato qualcosa dove mettercela provvisoriamente. Il giorno seguente oltre che dal veterinario, sarebbe andato a comprargli un contenitore adeguato, qualche copertina, una cuccia e qualche giochino tutti per lui.  
   
   
***  
   
   
Per Thor Odinson quella era stata una giornata assolutamente da dimenticare. Era iniziata malissimo, alle 5 del mattino, quando la polizia gli aveva telefonato a causa di una tentata rapina allo Slave to The Rhythm. Thor si fiondò al negozio, augurandosi che i danni fossero limitati, invece si trovò davanti la saracinesca alzata a metà e la vetrina sfondata, cocci ovunque e un vistoso spazio vuoto alle pareti dove erano alloggiate due Fender Telecaster. Per fortuna, o purtroppo, erano riusciti a portare via solo quelle, l'allarme aveva fatto il suo dovere, ma i ladri erano stati più veloci della polizia.  
Così dovette trascorrere tutta la mattina e metà del pomeriggio a ripulire il locale, a mettere in ordine e fare l'inventario degli oggetti, a fare la denuncia alle forze dell'ordine e ad aspettare che gli operai gli rimontassero la vetrina. Almeno non era solo: Steve arrivò alle 8 appena Thor trovò un secondo per avvertirlo, il suo amico Volstagg corse lì anche lui non appena seppe cos'era successo e il padre di Thor, il signor Odinson, diede immediatamente loro il numero di telefono degli operai che avrebbero rimontato la vetrina.  
Poi la giornata proseguì sempre peggio. Thor provò a chiamare Jane dopo che tutto fu, più o meno, sistemato, per raccontarle cos'era successo e sfogarsi un po', ma lei lo liquidò dicendogli che stava per andare a prendere un caffè col misterioso medico e doveva assolutamente chiudere la conversazione.  
Infine, ciliegina sulla torta, una volta parcheggiato il furgone al parcheggio dietro casa si ricordò di aver lasciato le chiavi dell'appartamento sul bancone in negozio, così dovette tornare indietro, in mezzo al traffico newyorchese delle 18.30, e rimandare ancora di tre quarti d'ora abbondanti la fine di quella giornata da clinica psichiatrica.  
Demolito, svuotato e demoralizzato si trascinò su per le scale, anelando disperatamente ad una doccia e al suo letto (e ad un panino, forse, ma non era sicuro di riuscire a mangiare, quella sera) nel minor tempo possibile. In quello stesso momento Loki stava uscendo dal proprio appartamento con una cesta di panni da lavare e Thor non poté fare a meno di regalargli un sorriso stanco, nonostante tutto.   
"Buonasera, Loki."  
   
Loki decise di andare a fare il bucato, aveva rimandato già per troppo tempo, e ormai non aveva quasi più vestiti. Prese la cesta, il detersivo, le chiavi e i soldi e si diresse in lavanderia, sul pianerottolo, però, incontrò il suo aitante dirimpettaio, con un espressione da funerale.   
"Cos'è, ti è morto il gatto?" Chiese con un sorrisetto sarcastico.  
Thor rimase un attimo interdetto. Nemmeno aveva ricambiato il saluto. Gli ripassò davanti la giornata in un secondo e quelle parole sprezzanti furono la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. "Ma si può sapere quali cazzo di problemi hai con me? Cosa ti ho fatto per meritare il tuo odio, eh? Adesso me lo dici, cazzo, perché non capisco, proprio non riesco a capire perché tu faccia così!" Non gliene fregava niente se era su per le scale e stava urlando, era stanco di tutto quanto. "Ti rivolgi a me come se fossi un deficiente, poi mi baci sulla porta, e Cristo!, ci avevo sperato davvero, poi continui questo insensato tira e molla, mi metti le mani addosso e poi fingi di essertene scordato... E mai una volta che tu abbia risposto con educazione ad un invito ad uscire! Ma cosa ti ho fatto? Ti faccio così schifo, eh, Loki? Dimmi, cosa cazzo ti ho fatto?"  
Thor si fermò, col fiatone e gli occhi iniettati di sangue. Non sembrava nemmeno lui.  
Loki rimase per un attimo interdetto dalla furia del ragazzo, indietreggiò di un passo, sorpreso, per poi indurire lo sguardo: "Ma cosa diavolo stai dicendo?! Sei tu che hai fatto tutto, io non ti ho mai chiesto niente!"  
Thor, a quel punto, non ci vide più. "Mi prendi per il culo? Mi prendi anche per il culo? Rispetto, ti chiedo, cazzo, il rispetto per le altre persone ti chiedo, lo sai cos'è? Tutte le volte che ho provato a lasciare perdere, con te, sei tornato indietro, in un modo o nell'altro, e tutte le volte che ho provato a riavvicinarmi tu mi hai respinto come fossi lebbroso! Mi sono stancato di questi giochini del cazzo, ma che razza di animo perverso hai? Godi a far soffrire le persone, eh?"  
Sentendosi punto sul vivo, Laufeyson cominciò anche lui a perdere la pazienza: "Io non ti ho mai chiesto niente, sei tu che hai cominciato a farti film in testa! Solo perché c'è stato un mezzo bacio e ci ho provato solo perché ero ubriaco, non significa che tu mi piaccia o che mi interessi! Sei uno stupido se pensi che io possa, anche solo lontanamente, pensare a te!"  
"E tu sei un maledetto sociopatico, misantropo e ciclotimico! Ma ti senti quando parli? Non credi nemmeno tu a quello che dici, sei talmente calato nella parte del mestruato, perché è così che sei,  _mestruato_ , da non renderti nemmeno conto di come realmente ti comporti!"  
Loki spalancò la bocca, ansando, gli occhi spalancati a guardare il ragazzo: "Ma tu chi cazzo ti credi di essere?! Sei solo un idiota che non ha niente di meglio da fare che rompere le palle agli altri! Sparisci!" Gli diede una spallata e sparì scendendo giù per le scale..  
No. No no no no, non poteva certo finire così. Thor lo rincorse e gli afferrò con forza una spalla, facendolo girare di colpo.   
"Sparisci lo vai a dire a qualcun altro..." Gli sibilò in faccia e se non gli fosse venuto un infarto in quel momento non gli sarebbe venuto mai più. "...E smettila di raccontare palle, soprattutto a te stesso. Ti ho visto come guardavi Lady Sif, l'altro giorno, al negozio, ed era lo sguardo di uno geloso marcio. Quindi, caro mio, io mi levo dalle palle, visto che ti do così tanto fastidio, ma tu, un esamino di coscienza fattelo." Gli lanciò un'ultima occhiata avvilita, salì le scale due a due e si rintanò, finalmente, nel proprio appartamento, sbattendo rabbiosamente la porta.  
   
   
   
   
Thor si sentiva una merda completa. Dopo essersi fatto una lunghissima doccia e aver vegetato un'ora abbondante sul letto, in pigiama, si sentiva ancora uno schifo. Aveva rovesciato tutta la sua frustrazione, tutta la sua rabbia per l'orribile giornata appena trascorsa addosso a Loki e non era sicuro che se lo fosse meritato. Lui si era comportato come al solito, Loki era fatto così, ma forse Thor aveva accumulato troppo, e probabilmente avrebbe reagito male anche se lo avesse salutato con un semplice ciao. Sospirò pesantemente.  
Guardò l'ora: erano le 23.30. Di dormire non se ne parlava, di mangiare neppure, avrebbe vomitato di certo. Divorato dai sensi di colpa e coi capelli ancora bagnati uscì di casa in pigiama e andò a bussare con gentilezza alla porta di Loki.  
Quest'ultimo, dopo la sfuriata, era ritornato nel suo appartamento frustrato al massimo, non capiva perché Thor aveva reagito così e perché gli aveva detto quelle cose. Si era buttato sul letto e si era messo a riflettere: era vero che, forse,  _forse_ , cominciava a provare qualcosa per lui, ma era troppo orgoglioso e vigliacco per ammetterlo anche solo a se stesso. Quando sentì bussare alla porta andò di malavoglia ad aprire, in quel momento non voleva vedere nessuno. Quando incontrò gli occhi azzurri del suo vicino si irrigidì e stette immobile aspettando che quello dicesse qualcosa.  
"Ciao..." disse Thor torcendosi le mani. "...sono venuto a porgerti le mie scuse... posso entrare?"  
Loki lo scrutò attentamente, prima di scostarsi e lascialo entrare. Si diresse verso la cucina: "Ti va un tè?" in quel momento, fare il sostenuto o l'offeso, non avrebbe risolto nulla, tanto valeva dare un senso a tutta quella  _cosa_.  
"Dio, sì, ti prego. E' tutto il giorno che non mangio, ma ho lo stomaco talmente chiuso che è l'unica cosa che potrei buttare giù..." Si lasciò cadere su una seggiola e nascose il viso tra le mani.  
Loki mise l'acqua sul fuoco e gli si avvicinò: "Ti va di parlarne?"  
Thor accennò un sorriso. "Sono venuto apposta. E' stata una giornata di merda, Loki. Stanotte mi hanno rapinato il negozio, hanno portato via due Fender e hanno sfondato la vetrina, ho passato quasi tutto il giorno a fare la conta dei danni e a parlare con la polizia. Avrei voluto parlarne con Jane, ma aveva di meglio da fare, poi ho dimenticato le chiavi di casa sul bancone e me ne sono accorto una volta arrivato qua sotto..." Lo guardò in faccia. "... davvero, perdonami per la piazzata di prima, non ero in me, qualsiasi cosa mi avessi detto in quel momento mi avrebbe fatto esplodere."  
Il padrone di casa prese le tazze, l'acqua e le bustine di tè. Le poggiò sul tavolo insieme allo zucchero. Prese anche i suoi biscotti preferiti e li piazzò davanti al ragazzo: "Davvero una pessima giornata... Per fortuna non hanno rubato altro."  
"Già... l'allarme ha fatto il suo dovere, almeno ha limitato i danni." Mise la bustina nella tazza e poi appoggiò la fronte al palmo della mano. "Scusa, scusa ancora, mi sento davvero uno schifo."  
Loki zuccherò la sua tazza e guardò il ragazzo: "Non importa, non... non avevi tutti i torti..."  
"Il fatto è che..." Thor bevve un sorso di tè e prese un sospiro. Ormai era in ballo, tanto valeva ballare. "... io non ti capisco davvero, Loki. Seriamente, non capisco tutto questo tira e molla, non capisco perché tu mi abbia baciato per poi rifiutare tutte le volte una semplice uscita." Prese un altro sorso, almeno il tè caldo gli stava facendo passare il mal di stomaco. "...e non capisco perché ti stia così tanto antipatico."  
L'altro sollevò lo sguardo, un sopracciglio alzato. "Non mi stai antipatico..." Prese una goccia di tè, cercando di guadagnare tempo. Respirò profondamente. "Io sono... una pessima persona, ho un pessimo carattere, l'hai visto, non... non mi piacciono le persone che mi fanno sentire  _vulnerabile_."  
Thor spalancò gli occhi. "Io ti faccio sentire  _vulnerabile_?"  
Loki cominciò a fissarsi le mani, mentre giocherellava con la tazza. "Potresti piacermi... quindi mi fai sentire tale."  
Thor sbatté più volte gli occhi, incredulo. Quindi aveva ragione, aveva sempre avuto ragione su di lui: qualcosa di buono, sotto sotto, c'era! Finì la tazza di tè e fissò il fondo. "Tu non è che non potresti piacermi...."  
L’hacker sollevò lo sguardo ad incontrare il suo: "Cosa intendi?" chiese confuso, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
Thor lo guardò di lato. "Intendo che tu mi piaci di già, e anche un bel po'. Per quello avrei voluto invitarti fuori. Ed è per quello che non riesco a dimenticare quel bacio."  
Loki arrossì appena sulle guance, quel ragazzo era capace di mandarlo in confusione con una semplice frase. Però glielo doveva, in fondo non aveva fatto altro che trattarlo con gentilezza, lo stronzo era sempre stato lui. "Neanche io riesco a dimenticarlo..." Poi mise subito le mani davanti. "... però la grigliata, davvero, non la ricordo!"  
Thor ridacchiò. "Ti credo, ti credo, eri decisamente molto sbronzo!" Si guardarono negli occhi e a Thor piacque molto quello che vide. "Quindi... posso invitarti a cena? Poi promesso, se mi dici di no anche stavolta giuro che non te lo chiederò mai più!" A Loki scappò una mezza risata: "E va bene, però offri tu!"  
"Se cucino io va bene uguale?", chiese Thor rilassandosi contro lo schienale della sedia. "Solo se prometti di non avvelenarmi!"  
"Promesso!". Gli sorrise e si sentì bene, decisamente distrutto ma stava finalmente bene. Si alzò dalla sedia. "Ora ti faccio andare a dormire, Loki. Grazie del tè e... di tutto il resto!"  
Loki si alzò per accompagnarlo alla porta: "Ci vediamo domani sera, allora."  
"Domani sera? E domani sera sia!" Gli sorrise prima di lasciargli un inaspettato e morbidissimo bacio sulle labbra. Loki si irrigidì appena, prima di mandarsi a quel paese da solo e rispondere al bacio, portando la mano destra a stringere la sua maglietta.  
Thor si staccò dalle sue labbra solo per andare a baciare la pelle liscia del collo vicino all'orecchio. Poi sussurrò, con la voce più bassa del solito. "Prendilo come un acconto di quello che succederà domani sera..." Gli fece l'occhiolino e lo lasciò immobile sulla porta di casa.  
   
   
***  
   
   
Chiusa la porta dietro le spalle del suo dirimpettaio, Loki rimase dieci minuti buoni a fissare il pavimento. Aveva ancora il batticuore e il viso che gli andava a fuoco. Alla fine decise di muoversi e, scossa la testa, prese le chiavi, incurante dell'orario tardo, andò da Tony. Aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno e lui era la persona più adatta. Bussò piano alla porta, per non attirare l'attenzione dei vicini -ci mancava solo Rogers con una delle sue ramanzine per condire il tutto.  
Tony stava lavorando dal suo Mac portatile in salotto, quando sentì bussare alla porta. Jarvis era con lui da poco meno di ventiquattro ore e non lo perdeva di vista neanche un secondo, infatti andò ad aprire con il micio in braccio.  
Loki passò lo sguardo da Tony al gatto più e più volte: "Quello non c'era ieri." Disse indicando la palla di pelo tra le sue braccia.  
“Ciao anche a te.” Rispose Tony, che tornò a sedersi sul divano lasciando l’amico sull’uscio. Adagiò il gattino accanto a sé e si rimise a lavorare. “Qual buon vento ti porta qui? E no, ieri non c’era  _questo._ ”  
Loki lo seguì e fissò il micio: "Perché hai un gatto?"  
“L’ho trovato solo soletto nel vicolo dei cassonetti della spazzatura, mi dispiaceva lasciarlo in quel modo, al freddo.” Tony gli fece un grattino sulla testa e Jarvis miagolò in approvazione.  
Il ragazzo assottigliò lo sguardo: "Se mi siedo mi graffia?"  
“Non vedi com’è minuscolo? Al massimo ti fa un po’ il solletico.” Ridacchiò Stark.  
Rimanendo guardingo, Loki si sedette vicino al gatto: "Devo raccontarti gli ultimi avvenimenti." Continuò a rimanere con gli occhi puntati sulla  _palla di pelo_. "Sicuro che non graffi?"  
“Tu comportati bene e vedrai che non ti graffia.” Infatti, come a confermare le parole di Tony, Jarvis mise una zampina sulla gamba di Loki e iniziò a fargli le fusa, richiedendo coccole. “Racconta tutto, finisco questo foglio CSS e sono tutto tuo, ti ascolto comunque.”  
Loki accarezzò piano la testa del gatto: "Ho litigato con Odinson, domani ceno da lui e ci siamo baciati."  
Jarvis apprezzò le carezze di Loki e tentò a fatica di arrampicarsi sulle sue gambe per poi acciambellarsi sul suo grembo. Tony, nel frattempo, si girò di scatto per guardare l’amico in modo perplesso. “…E il nesso delle tre cose quale sarebbe?”  
Il ragazzo sollevò il micio e se lo poggiò tra le braccia, cominciando a coccolarlo: "Ancora non l'ho capito... Ci siamo incontrati sul pianerottolo, io ho fatto una battutina sulla sua faccia da funerale e lui è partito in quarta. Mi ha dato del  _ciclotimico_  e del  _mestruato_." Raccontò, storcendo la bocca in una smorfia.  
Tony scoppiò a ridere e sistemò il portatile sul tavolino, il foglio CSS poteva aspettare, quella situazione era troppo comica. “Bé, ammettilo, ogni tanto sei un po’ mestruato. Però voglio capire come siete arrivati dall’essere uterodotato all’invito a cena.”  
"Io non sono mestruato! E' lui che è un idiota! Si è fatto troppi film in testa! Te lo avevo detto; se ci vado a letto, tempo ventiquattro ore e mi chiede di sposarlo!"  
“Lo vedi che lo sei? Calmati e raccontami tutto. Che film si sarebbe fatto?” Stark tirò le gambe sul divano e le incrociò, sedendosi in direzione dell’amico.  
Loki sistemò la schiena sulla spalliera, le gambe sul tavolino e il micio appallottolato in grembo: "Lascia perdere la litigata. Dopo è venuto da me per chiedermi scusa e ha detto che gli piaccio..."  
“Mi sembra un po’ mestruato anche lui, però, eh.” Ridacchiò il padrone di casa. “E tu gli hai detto di sì, logicamente.”  
"Ovvio che no!" Spostò gli occhi dal gatto a lui, "cioè gli ho detto che  _potrebbe_..."  
“Potrebbe…? Avanti, Loki. Ora vado di là a prendere la pinza per tirarti fuori le parole.”  
Loki sbuffò: "Non lo so, Tony, i sentimenti sono complicati e io lo sono già di mio senza che ci si metta un'altra persona!" Riportò gli occhi in quelli nocciola dell'altro, "Mi ha baciato quando ci siamo salutati e mi aspetta domani da lui per cena."  
“Vedi che ho ragione io, che ti piace l’armadio? Dai, non c’è niente di male, lasciati andare per una volta.” Tony stiracchiò le braccia platealmente, tenendo d’occhio Jarvis che si era addormentato sulle gambe di Loki.  
"E se ci finisco davvero a letto?" Loki lo guardò come un cucciolo spaurito, "Io non sono bravo in queste cose, non so come comportarmi!"  
“Sei un adulto, Loki! Lascia che le cose vadano come devono andare. Divertiti, fai quello che ti va!” Tony si sporse verso di lui per lasciargli una pacca sulla spalla.  
Il ragazzo sospirò affranto: "Ci proverò... Con Rogers? Ci sono novità?"  
Tony fece spallucce. “E’ un po’ che non lo vedo. Dopo la grigliata gli ho portato la colazione a casa. Però almeno abbiamo fatto progressi, non litighiamo un giorno sì e l’altro pure.”  
"Colazione a casa? Hai davvero intenzioni serie Stark!" Loki fece un mezzo ghigno e accarezzò il ventre del gatto che cominciò a fare le fusa, "Come si chiama?"  
“Jarvis.” Rispose Tony, che allungò la mano per fare un grattino sulla testa del micio ed evitò spudoratamente di ribattere all’affermazione dell’amico.  
"Che razza di nome è?!"  
“Ehi!” Si stizzì. “Era il nome del mio maggiordomo, quando ero piccolo.”  
"Il tuo  _maggiordomo_? Davvero?"  
“Sì, è stato praticamente un padre per me.” Stark a quel punto prese il micio a Loki e se lo tenne in braccio, quasi a cullarlo e a riempirlo di carezze.  
"Ma non è un nome per un gatto." Sbadigliò leggero, "Ho sempre adorato i gatti, ma i miei zii non volevano animali in casa." Gli si avvicinò e lo guardò dritto negli occhi, "Non ci voglio andare a letto con lui, se dovesse piacermi  _sul serio_?"  
“Gli calza a pennello, invece.” Tony lo sollevò per strofinare il naso contro il suo musetto. “E’ vero che ti piace, il tuo nome, eh, delinquente?” Ridacchiò per qualche istante con il micetto per poi ridare attenzione all’amico. “Non ti mangia, sai? Non saresti il primo a cui piace qualcuno.” Si sentiva indirettamente coinvolto in quella faccenda, anche lui era terrorizzato dei sentimenti che provava nei confronti di Steve e aveva paura di mandare tutto all’aria.  
Il ragazzo si stropicciò gli occhi, affranto: "Sarà un disastro, già lo so. Farò o dirò qualcosa di stupido e andrà tutto a rotoli." Accarezzò il gatto, prendendo a giocare con la sua coda.  
“Bé, se parti con questi presupposti, di sicuro non ne uscirà niente di buono.” Parlava a Loki, Tony, ma cercava di convincere anche se stesso.  
"Oh avanti! Lo sai anche tu che per queste cose non ci sono tagliato! Sono stato uno stupido ad accettare la cena!"  
“Senti, magari ti farebbe proprio bene una sana scopata, Loki! Dio, sono tre anni che non lo fai, ma come resisti? Ti ammazzi di pippe?” Quando ci si metteva, l’amico aveva proprio la testa dura.  
Loki lo guardò oltraggiato: "Certo che no! So controllare bene i miei istinti,  _io_! Non sono un maniaco del sesso!"  
Tony rise e scosse la testa: “Tu non sei umano.” Assottigliò lo sguardo e si riprese Jarvis: "Sei tu che sei  un assatanato di sesso!" Si rimise comodo, facendo acciambellare il gatto sulle sue gambe, "Se combino un casino darò la colpa a te!"  
Stark si portò le mani al viso in segno di disperazione. “A parte che sono un paio di mesi che non concludo niente nemmeno io, ma che discorsi fai! Ma tu gli ormoni te li sei svenduti su eBay come nuovi, in perfetta condizione e mai usati?”  
Lo guardò malevolo: “Dico solo che non voglio essere costretto a cambiare casa solo per non incontrare più quell’idiota se mai dovessi combinare un casino!”  
“Magari è la volta buona che il casino non lo combini!” Quella rassicurazione era l’ennesima che Tony non sapeva se stesse rivolgendo all’amico o a sé.  
Mugugnò pensieroso continuando a fare i grattini a Jarvis: "Ma sei un cucciolino tu." Gli fece il solletico e si rivolse di nuovo al ragazzo, "Me lo regali?"  
“Te lo puoi proprio scordare!” Rispose piccato.  
Loki mise su il broncio: "Ma guardalo, si vede che preferisce me a te!"  
“Ma proprio no, guarda. E meno male che avevi paura che ti graffiasse! Non vedi quanto è adorabile?” Tony allungò una mano per accarezzarlo, quel gattino era stato veramente una benedizione per lui.  
"Rogers non l'ha ancora visto?"  
 “No. Stamattina quando siamo usciti per andare dal veterinario e a fare un po’ di spese per lui non l’abbiamo incrociato, quindi ancora non lo conosce.”  
"Bé, cercavi un modo per avvicinarlo no? Sfrutta lui."  
“Solo tu potevi uscirtene con una cosa così subdola.” Tony lo guardò male, ma non scartò totalmente l’ipotesi, alla peggio, proprio all’ultima spiaggia, poteva anche farlo, in fondo con gli animali coccolosi si vince sempre.  
Loki sollevò le sopracciglia, scettico: "Sei tu che ti sei rammollito da quando ti piace quello!" Sollevò Jarvis fino al suo viso e l'accostò alla sua guancia, guardando Tony, "Lui non saprebbe mai dire di no ad un musetto così dolce!"  
“Chi sarebbe, il rammollito?” Tony prese un cuscino a fianco a lui e gli mollò un colpo, stando attento a non prendere in pieno anche il gattino. “E poi  _sì_  a me dovrebbe dirlo, mica a Jarvis.”  
Il ragazzo scoppiò a ridere: "Tu comincia col gatto e nel giro di un paio di settimane te lo porti a letto."  
“Ci penserò…” Ammise infine il padrone di casa.  
Inclinò la testa, guardandolo di sottecchi: "Sei innamorato di lui, vero?"  
A Tony uscirono quasi le orbite fuori dagli occhi, a quella domanda. “Sei pazzo, no!” Si affrettò a rispondere, anche se, in cuor suo, non ne era sicuro fino in fondo.  
Scosse piano la testa: "Come se non ti conoscessi..." Sollevò in aria Jarvis, "Chi meglio di te? Ti lavano, ti danno da mangiare, dormi tutto il giorno... Se dovessi rinascere, voglio essere un gatto!"  
“E soprattutto, niente complicazioni coi rapporti umani.” Aggiunse mesto Tony, in quel periodo stava riflettendo troppo per i suoi gusti.  
"Già..." Gli accarezzò il ventre e guardò l'orologio, "bene, si è fatto tardi, meglio che vada."  
“Però lui rimane qui.” Stark si affrettò a togliere Jarvis dalle mani di Loki, quello era capace di portarselo via davvero.  
"Sì, sì, non ti preoccupare. Se volessi prenderlo, non lo farei di certo sotto i tuoi occhi..." Ghignò e si alzò, dirigendosi alla porta. "Ti terrò aggiornato."  
“Provaci e ti lascio monco.” Sghignazzò l’ingegnere, che rimase accucciato sul divano assieme al suo micio. “D’accordo. Buonanotte allora.”  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shin vi presenta Jarvis:
> 
>  


	21. Cheesecake al cioccolato

 

**Cheesecake al cioccolato**

  
  
  
  
  
Thor uscì dal negozio mezz'ora prima, quel giorno. "Ti lascio le chiavi, Steve, chiudi tu, poi le vengo a prendere con calma domattina!"  
Steve annuì e lo salutò con un sorriso. Non aveva indagato sulla cosa, Thor gli aveva solo detto che _aveva da fare_ , ma sotto sotto sentiva che c'era di mezzo... Loki. Evitò di fare domande e aveva servito una cliente che voleva l'ultimo album degli Arcade Fire.  
Sorridendo un po' come un ebete e proiettato già con la mente all'imminente serata, Thor fece tappa nel suo supermercato abituale. In un altro caso avrebbe fatto spesa almeno il giorno prima, in modo da non dover comprare tutto all'ultimo, ma la cena stessa era stata decisa senza preavviso e siccome nella pausa pranzo non aveva fatto in tempo, si era trovato nella situazione di dover pensare a cosa cucinare e comprare il necessario quel pomeriggio stesso. Le idee, però, erano molto chiare: tartine di salmone affumicato come antipasto, salmone al cartoccio (da bravo norvegese lo sapeva cucinare decisamente bene) , patate al forno aromatizzate, insalata e cheesecake al cioccolato. Nel giro di mezz'ora aveva comprato tutto ed era già sulla strada di casa.  
   
L'orario della cena era stato fissato per le otto. Alle otto meno un quarto l'antipasto era in tavola, la cheesecake a raffreddarsi in frigo (gentilmente preparata da Jane, che era andata via da dieci minuti: alla telefonata di Thor si era sentita dannatamente in colpa per averlo ignorato il giorno prima nel momento del bisogno e si era offerta di preparare il suo cavallo di battaglia, perché bene come a lei, la cheesecake al cioccolato, non veniva a nessuno) e il salmone e le patate erano appena stati infornati.  
Thor guardò la tavola, apparecchiata sobriamente per due e sorrise. Jane aveva proposto le candele o un centrotavola – “Te ne ho portato uno, nel caso.” - ma l’amico l'aveva guardata un po' inorridito: erano due uomini, perdio, non era il caso di tirare fuori candele o centrotavola! E poi non voleva mettere pressioni a Loki. Già aveva faticato da morire a fargli accettare un invito da lui, ci mancava solo farlo scappare definitivamente per colpa di una cena a lume di candela. No, no; la tovaglia verde fresca di cassetto andava più che bene.  
Alle otto meno dieci andò a vestirsi in modo consono per la serata e mise su una playlist per l'occasione, preparata il pomeriggio in negozio: anche in questo caso, niente canzoni strappalacrime o eccessivamente romantiche, giusto qualcosa dei suoi preferiti per tenere viva l'atmosfera. E anche qualcosa de Led Zeppelin, per il piacere del suo invitato.  
Proprio mentre si stava raccogliendo i capelli in una coda bussarono garbatamente alla porta. Si spruzzò poco profumo e andò ad aprire.  
   
Loki ancora si chiedeva coma aveva fatto a cascarci: meno male che si era detto e ripetuto che era meglio non dare troppa corda a quell’armadio a due ante e ora, non solo si erano baciati, ma doveva andare anche a cena da lui. Aveva passato la giornata a lavorare, o almeno facendo finta per non sentirsi in colpa, la mente che vagava sul ricordo della sera precedente, il calore del suo corpo premuto contro il suo e le sue labbra… Dio, di questo passo sarebbe impazzito molto presto!  
Alle sei aveva deciso di buttarsi sotto la doccia e poi era rimasto ben venti minuti davanti all’armadio, indeciso su cosa indossare – neanche fosse una donnetta al suo primo appuntamento – aveva scartato un abbigliamento troppo elegante – non voleva fargli credere che lo prendesse troppo sul serio –  e uno troppo casual – non è che si stava preparando per una serata tra amici, era comunque una cena a due! Alla fine, dopo aver provato vari accostamenti, aveva optato per un jeans nero e una camicia verde, che gli faceva risaltare gli occhi. Si era sistemato i capelli alla bene e meglio – in realtà, anche per quello aveva impiegato più tempo del solito, molto di più – aveva preso le due bottiglie di vino che aveva appositamente comprato – non poteva certo presentarsi a mani vuote – ed era uscito di casa, bussando alla porta del suo dirimpettaio, cercando di nascondere il nervosismo e mettendo su la sua miglior espressione indifferente.  
   
"Buonasera Loki!". Thor lo accolse con un sorriso, scostandosi un poco per farlo entrare. Non si stupì di trovarlo davanti alla porta con la sua solita espressione imbronciata, ma aveva notato anche un luccichio negli occhi... Sperava solo non fosse già sbronzo. "Accomodati!"  
Il ragazzo entrò con passi controllati, porgendogli le bottiglie: "Non sapendo se preferivi il bianco o il rosso, le ho prese entrambe." Si guardò intorno e si stravaccò sul divano, con un piccolo sorrisetto, "Spero non tenterai di avvelenarmi..."  
"Se avessi voluto avvelenarti l'avrei fatto  _molto tempo fa_!" Thor gli fece l'occhiolino, prese le bottiglie e le posò sul bancone della cucina. "Grazie, sei stato gentilissimo, ma stasera stapperemo il bianco, col pesce è più indicato. Piuttosto, ti piace il salmone, vero? No, perché se non ti piace... è un casino!"  
Laufeyson mosse la mano, noncurante: "Non ho problemi con il cibo, mangio di tutto." Studiò l'ambiente, "Vedo che ti sei sistemato bene, anche se è ancora un po' vuota..."  
"Guarda, a me bastano la mia scaffalatura coi dischi..." e gli indicò l'intera parete corta occupata dalla libreria coi vinili. "... il divano, il giradischi e la tv. E la batteria, che è di là. Per il resto, anche a casa dei miei la mia camera era pressoché vuota, fatta eccezione per i dischi." Stappò la bottiglia di vino bianco. "Vuoi, o preferisci aspettare? A minuti è pronto, se ti va c'è anche l'antipasto."  
Loki si sollevò dal divano e si avvicinò a lui: "Dopo me la faresti provare?" Gli prese la bottiglia tra le mani, sfiorandogli volutamente i polpastrelli, versando il liquido nei due bicchieri e porgendogliene uno, guardandolo ferino.  
Thor deglutì rumorosamente e bevve un lungo sorso di vino per schiarirsi le idee. L'aveva preso in contropiede, cazzo! Non poteva fare il sostenuto prima e dopo 5 minuti guardarlo come se se lo volesse sbattere lì sul tavolo. _Nervi saldi, Odinson, che ti sei pure preoccupato di cucinare una cena completa, non bruciare tutto e subito..._ Ma d'altra parte era Loki, non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi più di tanto...  
Riprese il controllo di sé e ricambiò lo sguardo. "Dopo ti faccio provare quello che vuoi, la stanza è  _completamente_  insonorizzata."  
Loki allargò il sorriso sornione: "Ma davvero? Molto interessante..." Prese un sorso di vino e si leccò le labbra distrattamente, assaporando la bevanda - aveva volutamente scelto uno dei suoi vini preferiti. Riportò lo sguardo su di lui, "Allora, questo antipasto?  
Il padrone di casa fece un gesto con la mano indicando la tavola apparecchiata. "E' già servito. Accomodati, intanto che controllo se il resto è pronto." Sì, sempre che l'immagine di Loki che si leccava le labbra si fosse dissolta in un tempo rapido.  
Il ragazzo si sedette a tavolo e guardò le tartine: "Ti sei dato da fare... A saperlo mi sarei vestito in maniera più elegante!" Ne afferrò una e ne diede un generoso morso, lasciandosi andare ad un mugolio soddisfatto, "Sono buonissime! Le hai fatte tu?"  
Thor annuì, mentre spegneva il forno. "In realtà è tutto merito del salmone, se è buono quello è sicuro che saranno un successo." Tornò da Loki e si sedette a tavola, mettendosi nel piatto due tartine. "Poi il pane integrale, un po' di burro salato e un po' di caviale fanno il resto!" Addentò la tartina e fece un verso d'apprezzamento. "Hai ragione, son proprio venute bene a questo giro." E guardando l'amico: "E vestito così vai molto bene, tranquillo...!"  
Loki si servì un'altra tartina: "Io sono pessimo ai fornelli, mangio solo take away e cibo confezionato." Prese un sorso di vino, "Non mi hai detto, oltre al salmone, cos'altro è previsto nel menù."  
"Patate al forno aromatizzate, insalata e cheesecake al cioccolato, preparata da Jane coi suoi saluti!"  
Loki corrucciò l'espressione: "Jane? E chi sarebbe?"  
Thor soffocò un sorriso, Loki non riusciva proprio a mascherare la gelosia, e la cosa gli piaceva moltissimo. "Jane è la mia migliore amica, nonché mia ex ragazza, ma parliamo di secoli fa."  
   
Sollevò un sopracciglio: "Ex ragazzA? Pensavo fossi gay..."  
"No, a parte che non amo particolarmente le etichette…" Cominciò, mentre giocava con l'angolo del tovagliolo. "... io mi innamoro della persona. E basta. Che siano ragazze o ragazzi mi interessa poco... e tu?"  
Loki sollevò le spalle indifferente, ingoiando un'altra tartina: "Mai provato attrazione per le donne, troppo fissate con l'aspetto e sul fatto che devi considerare sempre e solo loro. Io preferisco mantenermi indipendente." Rizzò le orecchie quando partì una canzone dei Led Zeppelin e lo guardò sorpreso: "Non pensavo ti piacessero!"  
"A chi non piacciono i Led Zeppelin?", disse l’altro mentre si alzava per andare a prendere il salmone al cartoccio, cotto a puntino. "Ho parecchie cose loro, nella mia collezione, e più di una volta li abbiamo suonati..." Tornò con la teglia e servì il pesce prima a Loki e poi a se stesso. "Certo, Fandral non è Jimmy Page, però se la cava egregiamente!"  
Gli occhi del ragazzo si illuminarono quando videro la pietanza: "Verrò ad ascoltarvi uno di questi giorni. Dove provate di solito?"  
"A casa di Fandral! Ti divertiresti, mentre proviamo mangiamo pizza e beviamo birra..." Assaggiò un angolo del pesce e si complimentò mentalmente con se stesso. "A breve dovremmo fare un concerto, ti faccio avere l'invito, se ti va!"  
Loki assaggiò il pesce e subito gli si allargò il sorriso: "Cavolo, sei davvero bravo!" Ne prese subito un secondo boccone e un terzo. Annuì: "Perché no? Ma come fai con la batteria? Ne ha una anche lui?"  
Thor sorrise, soddisfatto per la riuscita della cena. "Ne ho due di batterie. Una la tengo qui, l'altra è in sala prove, che è poi quella che uso in concerto. Sai, portare giù una batteria per una rampa di scale è diverso che portarla giù per tre! Ho anche due bassi elettrici, ma decisamente me la cavo meglio con la batteria." Si avvicinò a Loki con aria cospiratoria. "Non dirlo a nessuno, ma forse il prossimo concerto lo facciamo in un bel locale qua a Manhattan... se Lady Sif riesce a strappare l'ingaggio finalmente usciamo da Brooklyn!"  
Loki si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, pensieroso - Basso elettrico? Cavolo! Quel ragazzo era pieno di risorse e il suo stomaco aveva cominciato a fare troppe capriole. Fece un mezzo sorriso: "Brooklyn non è così male, ci sono molti locali carini."  
"No, no, altroché, ci piace suonare lì, conosciamo un sacco di proprietari, in certi posti siamo praticamente fissi, abbiamo un bel seguito di fedelissimi, ma ci piacerebbe davvero tanto cambiare, approdare a Manhattan, ormai siamo rassegnati a non riuscire ad avere un contratto e suoniamo solo per divertimento, però almeno una volta, in un bel locale grande di Manhattan, sarebbe veramente un sogno, credimi..." Ammonticchiò la pelle del salmone in un angolo del piatto e si perse un attimo nei suoi pensieri. Si riscosse subito dopo. "E tu? Sto parlando sempre e solo io, non ti ho nemmeno chiesto cosa ti piace fare nella vita! Anche perché non ne so proprio nulla!"  
Il ragazzo fece spallucce, finendo il salmone e leccandosi le labbra: "Sono un hacker, faccio lavoretti qui e lì per società o mariti troppo gelosi." Prese un sorso di vino, "Non è una vita molto eccitante, ma mi piace, sono sempre stato portato per l'informatica.  
Thor rifletté un istante. "Non sarà eccitante, ma vieni pagato per fare quello che ti piace. E’ già tanto, no?" Lo guardò a lungo negli occhi, poi si alzò per portare in tavola le patate e l'insalata. "Serviti pure"  
Loki prese una generosa porzione di patate: "Se non mi piacesse, non lo farei. Non sono bravo nelle cose che non mi piacciono e odio fare le cose a metà.  Per me o è tutto bianco o tutto nero. Non amo le mezze misure." Sollevò lo sguardo su di lui "In tutti i sensi..." Stavolta Thor non nascose la risata. "Non avevo dubbi, in merito..."  
Loki mugugnò soddisfatto assaggiando le patate: "La prossima volta ti invito io, al ristorante però!" Si servì anche l'insalata e prese un sorso di vino, "Dov'è che sei cresciuto?"  
Decisamente il ragazzo non aveva davvero mezze misure, pensò Thor. Era anche partito un invito al ristorante quando solo una settimana prima si era categoricamente negato a qualsivoglia appuntamento, la cosa stava diventando sempre più interessante.  
"Sono cresciuto nell'Upper East Side, ma i miei genitori sono norvegesi. Tu di dove sei?"  
Il vicino lo guardò dritto negli occhi: "Questo spiega il tuo aspetto..." Sollevò le spalle indifferente,  "I miei zii abitano poco lontano da qui." Finì le patate e guardò il piatto di portata, dove l'ultima forchettata faceva bella mostra di sé. La indicò: "Ti dispiace?"  
"Fai pure, senza complimenti!". Svuotò il bicchiere di vino con un sorso. "E i tuoi genitori? Di dove sono?"  
Loki prese le patate: "Mia madre era canadese, mio padre di New York." Finì le patate con espressione soddisfatta,  "Devi darmi la ricetta, convincerò Peter a cucinarle. Quel marmocchio ci sa fare in cucina."  
Thor non indagò oltre a proposito della famiglia, si era accorto che rispondeva telegraficamente, era evidente che non ne parlava volentieri e preferiva cambiare argomento. "Certo che te la lascio! Ma sono facili, son sicuro che te la caveresti benissimo anche tu. Piuttosto, come va la convivenza col ragazzino?" Il viso di Loki si illuminò con un ghigno: "Ah! Quel moccioso è il mio piccolo orgoglio, gli sto insegnando a violare i sistemi governativi. In più fa la spesa, cucina, pulisce, non potevo chiedere di più!" Si pulì le labbra con studiata lentezza, "Credo abbia un debole per me."  
Thor sollevò un sopracciglio, notando le provocazioni del ragazzo di fronte a sé. "Praticamente è il tuo servo e tu lo paghi in lezioni di hacking. Non ha una cotta, è una sorta di sindrome di Stoccolma." Ironizzò, dividendo il vino rimasto nella bottiglia nei loro bicchieri. "Oh, una è andata..."  
Loki allargò il ghigno: "No, non credo,  se fosse così perché lascerebbe la porta del bagno aperta quando è sotto la doccia?" Si guardò le unghie,  "E’ anche ben dotato..." prese il bicchiere e lo svuotò.  
Thor si spiaccicò la mano destra in faccia. "Giuro che se mi avessero detto che avremmo passato il nostro primo appuntamento a parlare delle parti intime del tuo coinquilino non ci avrei mai creduto... e comunque dubito che possa battere Steve."  
Loki spalancò gli occhi: "Sei andato a letto con quella manico di scopa?!?"  
Thor scoppiò a ridere. "Ma figurati, assolutamente no! Ammetto di averci fatto un pensierino, però." Pausa. "...ma non credo proprio di essere il suo tipo, e poi lavora con me, ma sai che imbarazzo? No, no, è capitato che sovrappensiero ho fatto irruzione nel bagno del negozio mentre faceva pipì... e l'ho visto. Tutto qua!"  
Loki rilassò le spalle - non si era neanche accorto di essere rimasto sulle spine - "Capito..." si guardò intorno, sentendosi improvvisamente in imbarazzo; aveva l'impressione di aver detto qualcosa di inopportuno senza rendersene conto. Ah sì! L'aveva invitato a cena... Maledizione alla sua lingua lunga! Come gli era saltato in mente?! Il vicino doveva aver drogato il cibo, non c'era altra spiegazione. Era stato troppo affabile, per i suoi standard.  
"Ehi..." Lo chiamò Thor, leggermente preoccupato. "Va tutto bene? La cena ti è piaciuta? Perché se hai ancora posto c'è la cheesecake..."  
Loki lo guardò con un piccolo ghigno: "Non potrei mai dire di no al cioccolato, ma prima... potrei provare la batteria?"  
"Come no!" Il padrone di casa si alzò di scatto dalla seggiola e fece cenno all'amico di seguirlo.  
   
La stanza insonorizzata era un po' più piccola della camera da letto, senza finestre e ospitava la batteria, i due bassi con gli amplificatori e una piccola postazione mixer. Una poltroncina completava l'arredamento.  
"Vieni, vieni..." Chiuse la porta e indicò lo sgabello."Siediti e fai quello che vuoi!”  
"Wow!" il ragazzo si avvicinò e toccò reverente i piatti e i tamburi, "E’ la prima volta che ne vedo una così da vicino." Prese le bacchette e se le passò tra le dita, spostando lo sguardo nel suo, "ehmmm... come si fa?"  
Un risolino uscì dalla bocca di Thor. "Piede sulla grancassa, piede sul charleston, braccia ferme, muovi solo i polsi... e coordina tutto quanto!"  
Si sedette sullo sgabello e lo guardò scettico: "Pensi davvero che io sappia cosa sia un _charleston_?"  
"Scusa, hai ragione. Facciamo che lasciamo perdere i piedi. Comincia a picchiare, fai quello che vuoi!"  
Loki sollevò un sopracciglio: "Sei un pessimo insegnante, sai?" Picchiò la bacchetta su uno dei tamburi.  
Thor incrociò le braccia al petto e lo guardò dall'alto in basso. "Quelli che non sanno fare insegnano, e io, modestamente, so fare." Indicò uno dei tamburi, il rullante. "Picchia velocemente su quello con entrambe le bacchette, poi cerca di spostarti in modo fluido sugli altri tamburi. E poi..." Colpì un piatto col dito. "...  _chhh!_  concludi con questo!"  
Loki continuò a guardarlo scettico, ma provò a seguire il suo consiglio. Picchiò entrambe le bacchette sul rullante, proseguendo poi per gli altri tamburi e finendo col piatto. Storse la bocca: "Così?"  
"Così, così! Mica male, mi sembra tu abbia un buon senso del ritmo... non hai mai suonato niente in vita tua?"  
Scosse la testa: "Non ho mai avuto l'orecchio. Da bambino mi sarebbe piaciuto imparare il piano o la chitarra, ma non ho mai avuto la possibilità. Sarei stato un disastro!" Ridacchiò e provò di nuovo la sequenza precedente, la lingua tra i denti e l'espressione concentrata, cercò di rilassare le spalle e muoversi in modo più fluido.  
"Io ho fatto 10 anni di pianoforte. Poi ho mollato tutto per la batteria. Non ti dico le urla dei miei. Ma poi si son rassegnati, mica potevano legarmi allo sgabello!" Si portò dietro Loki e gli posò le mani sulle braccia. "Tienile più ferme possibile e muovi solo i polsi."  
Il ragazzo si irrigidì appena a quel contatto, sollevò il viso quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo: era bello, di una bellezza quasi proibita; non ricordava di aver mai visto un ragazzo simile in vita sua, non che avesse mai conosciuto così tanta gente, ma aveva girato e osservato e poteva giurare di non aver mai visto ragazzo più bello, né di essersi mai sentito così. Sentiva persino le farfalle nello stomaco. Il ricordo del bacio della sera precedente lo colse all’improvviso e avvicinarsi alle sue labbra divenne un bisogno quasi impellente.  
Loki si era fermato, le bacchette a mezz'aria. Thor abbassò lo sguardo, con tutta l'intenzione di chiedergli se non avesse capito qualcosa, quando incrociò i suoi occhi che lo stavano fissando. Liquidi, scuri, più scuri nel normale. Il cuore gli mancò un battito, poi raddoppiò le pulsazioni. Senza pensare si leccò le labbra e si chinò sino a baciarlo.  
L’altro sollevò la testa, ruotò il busto e gli portò una mano tra i capelli per avvicinarlo di più e approfondire il bacio.  
Era esattamente come quel famigerato bacio sullo stipite della porta, pensò Thor: caldo, passionale e profumato di buono. Gli sarebbe bastato solo il profumo di Loki per mandarlo fuori di testa. Gli carezzò i capelli e poi si staccò appena, il moro era ancora seduto sullo sgabello. "Ok, io ti bacerò ancora, ma guai a te se domani mi sbatti la porta in faccia." E gli sorrise.  
Loki si sollevò e lo spinse contro una delle pareti, sorridendo ferino: "Se dovessi farlo, cosa mi faresti?" Gli morse le labbra, "In che guai mi caccerei?"  
Per tutta risposta Thor gli infilò una mano sotto la camicia e gli strinse con forza un capezzolo. Poi gli morsicò il lobo dell'orecchio sinistro. "Questo potrebbe essere un inizio... Vuoi che continui?"  
Laufeyson scoppiò a ridere: "Sono curioso di sapere come continuerai." Gli alzò la maglietta e gli accarezzò gli addominali, mordendogli il collo e lasciandogli un vistoso segno rosso.  
"Maledetto, il succhiotto no... è quasi più grave della porta in faccia." Gli sibilò Thor in un orecchio con un misto tra dolore e voluttà. Dopodiché lo girò letteralmente faccia alla parete. La mano destra si fece largo sotto la camicia, a cercare i capezzoli, l'altra si insinuò nella tasca davanti dei pantaloni, a toccarlo in un'estenuante carezza attraverso la stoffa. La temperatura della stanza era decisamente salita, una goccia di sudore era stillata dalla tempia di Thor, che se ne fregò altamente e riuscì comunque a baciare in modo molto bagnato le labbra socchiuse di Loki.  
Quest'ultimo continuò a ridacchiare: "Non pensavo ti piacesse violento, ti facevo tipo da letto, candele e soffici carezze..." Cercò di liberarsi dalla sua stretta per poterlo toccare.  
Thor si staccò quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo meglio in faccia. "Le candele le odio, per il resto ci hai più o meno azzeccato..." Tolse le mani dalla tasca e da sotto la camicia per stringergli con forza la vita e baciarlo lentamente sul collo. "Se ti fa piacere..." Bacio sul collo. "... puoi testare la cosa..." Bacio dietro l'orecchio. "... davvero a letto..."  
Loki piegò il collo per dargli miglior accesso: "Non c'è fretta, il letto non va da nessuna parte..." Intercettò la sua bocca e gli morse le labbra, lentamente, accarezzandogliele con la punta della lingua, "…ma non mi dispiacerebbe rallentare..." Spostò gli occhi sul suo collo e fece una piccola smorfia, "Forse mi sono lasciato un tantino trasportare..." Si girò tra le sue braccia e vi passò sopra i polpastrelli, "Hai del fondotinta?"  
Thor lo guardò come se avesse un alieno davanti. "Fondotinta? Ringrazia che abbia un po' di crema idratante." Strinse la presa sui suoi fianchi. "Non preoccuparti, porterò la felpa col colletto alzato nei prossimi giorni, non è la fine del mondo!"  
Loki ricercò le sue labbra per un ultimo bacio e poi abbassò lo sguardo facendo scivolare le braccia lungo i fianchi, "Mangiamo il dolce?"  
"E dolce sia!". Thor sciolse l’altro dall'abbraccio e uscirono dalla stanzetta.  
   
C'era decisamente un'altra temperatura, fuori di lì, e a Thor non dispiacque poi così tanto sentire un po' di aria fresca addosso. Però si tolse comunque la camicia, che poggiò sulla sedia in camera da letto, e rimase in maglietta. "Siediti pure sul divano, ti porto il piattino."  
Loki si sedette sul divano passandosi le mani tra i capelli: sentiva le guance in fiamme e lo stomaco sottosopra - ma cosa diavolo gli era preso?! Lasciarsi coinvolgere così da qualcuno non era da lui, cedere solo dopo un bacio, poi, figuriamoci! Si girò a guardare il ragazzo, indaffarato con il dolce e lo osservò attentamente: quel tipo sarebbe stato la sua rovina, ne era sicuro.  
Thor sistemò con cura le fette di dolce, di quelli belli alti e morbidi, sui piattini, attardandosi forse un po' troppo. Lo stava facendo deliberatamente: voleva solo che l'eccitazione scemasse un po', perché dopo l'incontro ravvicinato col suo dirimpettaio nella saletta insonorizzata era andato decisamente... _su di giri_. E forse si era lasciato anche prendere un po' la mano,  _un po' tanto si era lasciato prendere la mano_ , ma Loki l'aveva provocato tutta sera e quando gli aveva infilato la mano in tasca, qualcosa gli diceva che stava decisamente apprezzando e anche molto.  
Aprì il freezer e il gelo sul viso non gli era mai sembrato così piacevole. Tirò fuori un barattolo di panna montata e ne schiaffò una generosa cucchiaiata su entrambe le fette: una torta al cioccolato non si poteva definire tale senza almeno un ciuffo di panna montata. Tornò dall'amico. "Ecco a te!"  
L’altro ragazzo si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e accettò il piattino con un cenno del capo. Ne prese subito una generosa cucchiaiata e mugolò soddisfatto quando sentì il gusto dolce del cioccolato: " Fai complimenti alla tua ex!"  
"Sicuramente!", gongolò soddisfatto Thor. "Jane sa fare certi dolci che resuscitano i morti, ma la cheesecake al cioccolato è il suo cavallo di battaglia." Lo guardò di lato. "Sei un tipo goloso, tu, vero?"  
Loki annuì: "Di cioccolato, è l'unica cosa a cui non so dire di no, ne mangerei a bizzeffe in ogni momento!" Finì il dolce in poche cucchiaiate e sospirò soddisfatto. Guardò l'orologio che portava al polso, "Si è fatto tardi, meglio che vada."  
Thor era ancora a metà dolce. "Di già?" Disse, pentendosene immediatamente. "Cioè... no, ok, in effetti si è fatta una certa ora." Poggiò il piattino sul tavolino, nascondendo alla meglio una punta di delusione. Gli sarebbe decisamente piaciuto continuare, ma se Loki non se la sentiva andava benissimo anche così. Si alzò dal divano e fece per accompagnarlo alla porta. "Spero tu abbia gradito tutto quanto!"  
Loki fece un mezzo sorriso: "Si, era tutto buonissimo!" Stette ad osservarlo per qualche secondo; gli guardò gli occhi, passò sul viso, le braccia, il petto, proseguendo più giù e poi riportando lo sguardo nel suo. "Oh, al diavolo!" Gli si avvicinò e lo baciò.  
   
Oh. Thor questo non se l'aspettava. Ovvero: sì, sperava in un bacio della buonanotte, ma questo superava di gran lunga qualsiasi sua speranza. E poi sapeva di cioccolato. Cioccolato e Loki, un mix decisamente letale. Lo abbracciò e rispose con foga al bacio.  
Loki gli passò le mani sotto la maglietta e gli solleticò i fianchi con i polpastrelli, scendendo con le labbra lungo il suo collo: "L'offerta di prima è ancora valida?"  
Thor annuì, semi-incapace di parlare, beandosi dei gentili baci sul collo che stava ricevendo. "S-sì, è ancora decisamente valida..." L'altro gli sfilò la maglietta: "Allora cosa stiamo aspettando?"  
A quel punto non se lo fece ripetere. Afferrò senza pensare la mano di Loki e lo accompagnò in camera da letto. Non si premurò nemmeno di accendere la luce: il lampione giù in strada illuminava discretamente la stanza. Lo spinse gentilmente sul letto e, mentre riprendeva a baciarlo, molto lentamente gli sbottonò la camicia, sfiorandogli di tanto in tanto la pelle.  
Loki si lasciò condurre da lui, continuando a baciargli il collo, scendendo con le mani a sbottonargli i pantaloni. Si sollevò per togliersi la camicia e gli prese le mani, portandosele al viso e baciandogli i polpastrelli: "Ti chiedo solo un po' di pazienza, è da un po' che... insomma... hai capito, no?"  
Thor si sentì completamente sciogliere a quella richiesta, si sentì invadere da una tenerezza che non avrebbe mai pensato di provare, almeno non con Loki, dati i precedenti approcci. Gli sorrise, dolce, e gli venne spontaneo accarezzargli il viso. E lo abbracciò forte, facendo aderire i petti svestiti. "Stai tranquillo, non è mia intenzione farti male." Lo baciò ancora facendo scivolare la mano a cercare il bottone dei jeans, sfilandolo con facilità dall'asola.  
Loki gli strinse i jeans tra le dita e glieli sfilò piano, per quanto il corpo del ragazzo potesse permetterglielo, non lasciò neanche per un attimo la sua pelle, che continuò a baciare, leccare e mordere. Thor si liberò dei pantaloni con un calcio, facendoli finire per terra. Dalle labbra di Loki iniziò un percorso di baci che passò per il collo, per il petto per poi finire attorno all'ombelico. Sorrise compiaciuto: non immaginava fosse così tonico e definito, era sempre stato convinto che sotto i suoi vestiti ci fosse un ragazzo magrissimo, invece rimase piacevolmente stupito. Gli carezzò lento gli addominali e si inginocchiò a fianco, sfilandogli i pantaloni già aperti.  
Loki lo aiutò a sfilarsi i pantaloni e lo spinse sul letto, posizionandosi sopra di lui. Gli baciò le labbra e scese piano lungo il collo, i pettorali e gli addominali. Arrivato al suo ombelico, cominciò a giocarci, facendo entrare e uscire la lingua.  
"Cristo Loki..." Mormorò mordendosi le labbra e muovendo involontariamente il bacino. "…mi stai facendo morire..."  
Il ragazzo gli morse il ventre: "E non ho ancora fatto nulla..." Scese con le labbra fino alla sua eccitazione, ancora coperta dai boxer, e cominciò a leccarlo attraverso la stoffa.  
Thor gettò la testa all'indietro e artigliò il copriletto, lasciandosi andare ad un mugolio strozzato. Era talmente eccitato che sarebbe potuto venire vergognosamente nel giro di 10 secondi, ma fortunatamente sembrava riuscire a governare egregiamente la cosa. Abbassò lo sguardo e incontrò lo sguardo di Loki. "Oddio, se continui così giuro che non ce la posso fare..."  
Quello sorrise ferino, calandogli la biancheria e liberando la sua eccitazione: "Sei già al limite?"  
Thor si sollevò sui gomiti e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. "E' tutta la sera che mi provochi e c'è mancato tanto così che te ne andassi a letto, _A CASA TUA_ , sono un essere umano anch'io, purtroppo!" E gli afferrò i capelli, tirandolo verso di sé e schiantandosi contro le sue labbra, succhiandole avidamente.  
"Io non ti ho affatto provocato!" Loki gli afferrò l'erezione e cominciò a muovere la mano su di lui, mentre rispondeva al bacio.  
"Che contaballe..." Ridacchiò tra un'ondata di piacere e l'altra. "Ma adesso sono cavoli tuoi..." Thor gli infilò una mano nei boxer. Prima gli strinse una natica con forza, poi fece scivolare le dita giù giù sino a sfiorargli alternativamente la piccola apertura e i testicoli.  
Loki gemette mordendosi le labbra: "Io non ci ho provato, sei stato tu a saltarmi addosso!" Gemette di nuovo, cercando le sue labbra e mordendogliele, soffocando nuovi gemiti nella sua bocca.  
"Ma il tuo sguardo chiedeva esattamente quello." Il dito medio ormai era dentro con tutta la falange ma, memore della richiesta di prima, non osò andare oltre, almeno non senza lubrificante. Tolse la mano e sistemò Loki con la schiena al materasso. Baciando e leccandogli il collo gli afferrò l'erezione e iniziò a muovere la mano prima lentamente, poi sempre più veloce.  
Loki si ritrovò sotto di lui senza neanche accorgersene: "Thor!" Ansimò il suo nome, gemendo e torturandosi il labbro inferiore. Spinse la testa all'indietro, sul materasso - quel ragazzo ci sapeva proprio fare, di quel passo sarebbe venuto in pochi attimi.  
Thor gli leccò un capezzolo, ghignando soddisfatto. Era riuscito nell'impresa di fargli perdere il controllo e vederlo così, completamente abbandonato e pervaso dal piacere sotto il suo tocco, gli procurava una potente scarica di eccitazione. E poi era bellissimo. Rallentò il ritmo e rimase per qualche secondo incantato a guardarlo, coi capelli sparsi sul copriletto e gli occhi socchiusi. Veramente, non era mai stato così bello. Fermò la mano e si portò all'altezza del suo viso, baciandolo per l'ennesima volta e stendendosi completamente su di lui. Gli scostò i capelli dalla fronte. "Vuoi... continuare?"  
Respirando affannosamente il ragazzo si limitò ad annuire con un mezzo sorriso. Gli strinse le mani dietro il collo e lo attirò sulla sua bocca. "Cerca di far piano, però, non hai uno stuzzicadenti lì sotto." Rise leggero e si sistemò meglio sotto di lui, aprendo le gambe.  
"Aspetta, aspetta... prendo una cosa..." Thor gli lasciò un bacio morbido sulle labbra e si allungò verso il cassetto del comodino. Da lì prese un flacone di lubrificante e un preservativo. Si cosparse un po' di prodotto tra le dita e, molto lentamente, si fece strada nel corpo di Loki, solo con medio e indice. E, siccome la resistenza era minima, tentò con un terzo dito. "Ti faccio male? Se ti faccio male dimmelo..." Loki non lo stava neppure toccando e nonostante ciò, si sentiva pervadere lo stesso da un piacere incredibile. Quest'ultimo seguì ogni suo movimento con occhi attenti. Quando capì cosa voleva fare, cercò di rilassarsi il più possibile sotto il suo tocco, cosa che, con sua enorme sorpresa, gli riuscì subito. Si morse le labbra quasi a sangue, cercando di contenere i gemiti, non voleva sembrare una di quelle donnette che urlano come le oche ogni volta che le si tocca. Lo guardò e scosse la testa alla sua domanda, socchiudendo gli occhi e concentrandosi sul suo viso - continuava a pensare che Thor fosse il ragazzo più bello che avesse mai visto e non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dai suoi.  
Thor gli affondò il volto nell'incavo del collo, senza smettere di muovere le dita e respirando a pieni polmoni il profumo di Loki. "Non ti reprimere..." sussurrò, "... lasciati pure andare..." Non ce la faceva più, il punto di non ritorno ormai era stato ampiamente superato e l'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto fare sarebbe stato affondare, e non solo con le dita, nel suo corpo.  
Loki si lasciò andare ad una piccola risata: "Gemo come una donnetta." Girò il viso nella sua direzione e respirò il profumo dei suoi capelli, le mani che cominciarono a percorrere le spalle, fino ad arrivare giù ai fianchi e poi di nuovo su, "Penso di essere pronto, se vuoi.”  
Thor sollevò la testa di scatto, andando a perdersi per un attimo nello sguardo languido di Loki. Si sfiorarono appena le labbra. Il batterista si infilò la protezione e lubrificò, per sicurezza, ancora un po' il compagno. Si sistemò tra le sue gambe e spinse, dolcemente, nonostante il suo corpo gli stesse urlando di prenderlo così, subito e senza tanti complimenti. Senza accorgersene fu completamente dentro di lui.  Loki trattenne il fiato e strinse forte le mani sulle sue braccia. Sentì delle fitte di dolore lungo tutta la colonna e per un attimo pensò si sarebbe spaccato in due - non aveva mai fatto così male, ma era anche vero che nessuno dei suoi precedenti amanti era così _dotato_. Prese dei respiri profondi cercando di rilassarsi.  
"Loki..." Thor era diviso tra il terrore di fargli male e la voglia di continuare. Ma sapeva anche che quello era il primo impatto - c'era passato anche lui, anni addietro - e che superato quello avrebbe goduto anche il suo compagno. Molto piano, si mosse, senza abbandonare il contatto visivo con l’altro. Gli baciò il collo, come a rassicurarlo. Continuando a respirare lentamente, Loki gli portò le mani dietro al collo e cercò le sue labbra: "Vai avanti, tranquillo, ora passa."  
Thor annuì e ricambiò il bacio, senza nascondere i primi gemiti che gli uscivano dalle labbra. Era caldissimo, se avesse potuto avrebbe continuato a fare l'amore con lui per le successive settantadue ore. Appoggiò la fronte a quella del compagno e si puntellò sui gomiti, senza smettere di muoversi.  
Dopo poche spinte, finalmente, anche Loki cominciò a provare piacere. Gli si strinse di più contro, gemendo il suo nome, tra un ansito e un sospiro. Gli avvolse i fianchi con le gambe, le mani che si stringevano tra i suoi capelli e le labbra che cercavano continuamente le sue.  
"Dio, Loki, sei meraviglioso..." ansimò Thor infilandogli una mano dietro il fondoschiena e attirandolo ancora più vicino. E in un lampo di lucidità, si girò inaspettatamente portandosi sulla schiena, così da avere la visione di Loki a cavalcioni su di sé.  
L’informatico si fermò, sorpreso da quel cambio di posizione; si riprese quasi subito, con l'urgenza di concludere il prima possibile e cominciò a muoversi su di lui, poggiando le mani sulle sue spalle e facendo leva quel tanto che bastava per farlo entrare e uscire da lui.  
Quella sì che era una visione coi controfiocchi, pensò Thor, subendo completamente i movimenti di Loki. Era uno spettacolo: le mani che gli stringevano le spalle, il bacino che si muoveva quasi involontariamente e l'espressione totalmente stravolta. Si sollevò sui gomiti per godere meglio dello spettacolo, ma il piacere era talmente forte che gettò immediatamente la testa all'indietro. Stavolta era veramente vicino all'orgasmo, ma voleva godere di quei momenti ancora un po'.  
Loki si abbassò a succhiargli il collo lasciato scoperto, mentre provvedeva da solo alla sua eccitazione - Thor sembrava troppo coinvolto per darsi una mossa e lui stava, letteralmente, esplodendo.  
"A-aspetta... faccio io..." Thor gli spostò gentilmente la mano e lo afferrò, muovendo la mano in sincrono coi movimenti del bacino di Loki. Voleva vederlo venire prima di lui. Rimase puntellato sul gomito a guardare le sue espressioni cambiare.  
Il ragazzo si morse le labbra: "Pensavo... non avresti mosso... un dito..." Gli strinse i capelli attirandolo verso il suo viso e gemendo forte nella sua bocca.  
"S-scusascusascusa... ero troppo impegnato... a guardare... te..." Si sollevò ancora un po' con la schiena e piantò con forza la mano libera sulla coscia pallida del compagno. Probabilmente sarebbe rimasto il segno, ma in quel momento non importava a nessuno dei due. Loki era bagnatissimo e il pollice scivolò senza problemi sulla punta sensibile.  
"Dio, Thor!" Gli morse le labbra, iniziando a muoversi quasi frenetico su di lui, bloccandosi solo quando quello riuscì a colpire la prostata che lo fece, letteralmente, tremare e urlare al contempo il nome del compagno. Thor ricadde sulla schiena, senza smettere di masturbarlo. Anche lui ormai muoveva il bacino  modo incontrollato, non ce la faceva più, ma non voleva arrivare prima. Dio, se si muoveva bene, Loki... Sentiva che ormai c'era, e la mano aumentò la velocità.  
Loki gemette più forte e venne nella sua mano, accasciandosi su di lui ansimante e tremante.  
   
Thor si lascio sfuggire un sorrisetto soddisfatto nel sentire il fiotto caldo di Loki colare nella sua mano, sorrisetto che venne presto rimpiazzato da un gemito prolungato quando, con un paio di spinte incontrollate, venne anche lui, stringendo Loki a sé con la mano libera.  
Aveva il fiatone e il batticuore, e gli girava anche un po' la testa, ma non si era mai sentito tanto appagato. Non osò muovere Loki.  
Quest’ultimo si sistemò su di lui, cercando di recuperare il fiato. Si sentiva in pace con se stesso ed enormemente _bene_. Di solito non vedeva l'ora di lasciare il letto e le braccia del tizio di turno, ma in quel momento non si sarebbe mosso per tutto l'oro del mondo, ma di certo non poteva stare su di lui per tutta la notte. Si mosse appena tra le sue braccia: "Mi sposto subito."  
Thor gli sorrise, carezzandogli piano la schiena. "Puoi anche rimanere, si sta così bene..." Poi si ricordò che erano un po' appiccicosi. Gli baciò una tempia. "Vado a prendere un asciugamano in bagno, non osare muoverti da lì." Si stirò la schiena e senza preoccuparsi di mettersi almeno i boxer scomparve in bagno, per poi fare ritorno dopo pochissimo, con un asciugamano umido e i capelli completamente sciolti sulle spalle.  
Loki sorrise, stiracchiandosi sulle coperte: "E' la prima volta che ti vedo con i capelli sciolti... Li ha davvero lunghi!"  
"Lo so, lo so..." gli porse l'asciugamano. "...dovrei andare dal parrucchiere ma non mi decido mai, sono veramente lunghissimi!" Si sedette sul copriletto, poi si rialzò per scostarlo e indicò le lenzuola. "Vieni, si sta più comodi e un po' più caldi!"  
Loki prese l'asciugamano e se lo passò sul basso ventre, alzandosi e infilandosi sotto le coperte: "Anche io devo andare a tagliarli, si sono diventati lunghi." Lo guardò dal basso, sistemandosi meglio sul cuscino.  
Thor si coricò su un fianco, in modo da guardarlo, e gli prese una ciocca di capelli corvini tra le dita, rigirandosela a sentire la morbidezza. Era ancora pervaso dalla beatitudine post coito e sorrideva senza motivo. "Ti posso offrire ancora qualcosa? Acqua? Birra? Caffè?"  
Loki scosse la testa, un piccolo sbadiglio a deformargli le labbra: "No, grazie, sto benissimo così." Gli accarezzò gli addominali, "Ssei un  _fottuto_  palestrato!" L’altro gli prese la mano e lo attirò a sé, stringendolo e sorridendo. "Sono palestrato, biondo e musicista... praticamente un cliché vivente! E non ti lamentare tu, che li ho visti i tuoi, di addominali..."  
"Io non faccio palestra!" Rise sistemandosi tra le sue braccia, "Avrei dovuto immaginarlo, sei il tipo da coccole post-sesso. Cliché, cliché ovunque!"  
Thor lo guardò, fintamente risentito ma senza allentare l'abbraccio. "Se vuoi mi giro dall'altra parte e dormo!" Loki lo sfidò con lo sguardo: "Buonanotte, allora!"  
"Buonanotte." Il padrone di casa ricambiò lo sguardo di sfida e si girò dall'altra parte.  
Loki gli diede le spalle e si sistemò sotto le coperte. Dopo neanche due minuti si voltò a guardarlo, mordendosi le labbra, indeciso su cosa fare. Alla fine gli si avvicinò e si attaccò alla sua schiena.  
Thor sorrise contro il cuscino. Poi si voltò e lo abbracciò di nuovo. "Sì, mi piacciono le coccole post sesso!" L’altro lo guardò con sguardo di sufficienza: "A me no, ma ho freddo."  
Thor soffocò un sorriso contro i suoi capelli e non disse più niente. Loki non ce la faceva proprio a dire qualcosa di carino, ma siccome i suoi gesti dicevano completamente l'opposto, lasciò correre. Gli strofinò la schiena con le mani. "Allora ti tengo caldo."  
Loki si sistemò tra le sue braccia e soffocò uno sbadiglio contro il suo collo: "Dovremmo parlarne, secondo te?" "Di cosa? Riguardo al tenerti caldo o riguardo al sesso?"  
Quello sbuffò una mezza risata: "Riguardo al sesso, stupido!"  
Thor sospirò. "Te l'ho già detto ieri sera: tu mi piaci. Se non mi piacessi non sarei venuto a letto con te"  
Loki sollevò il viso per guardarlo: "E se io ti stessi solo usando?" Thor accennò un sorriso un po' amaro. "Non sarebbe la prima volta che mi capita. Ci rimarrei male, probabilmente mi verrebbe da piangere e poi me ne farei una ragione come le altre volte!"  
Quindi l’altro aggrottò le sopracciglia: "Ti è già capitato?" "Tre volte, dopo la storia con Jane. Due ragazzi e una ragazza. Ma me lo dice sempre Fandral, che mi ostino a cercare il buono nelle persone, e infatti ho preso anche delle sonore cantonate!"  
"Non sono l'unico a pensare che sei un ingenuo, allora! Ma se te le cerchi, è masochismo!"  
"Purtroppo quando una persona ti piace perdi obiettività, loro mi piacevano ed ecco fatto il danno."  
Loki lo guardò dritto negli occhi: "Io faccio del male alle persone, Thor, non affezionarti a me, soffriresti e basta."  
"Cercherò di non farlo. Ma tu prova a non far loro del male, o almeno, non a tutte."  
Scosse il capo: "Non ci riesco, è più forte di me. Mi viene naturale." Mosse le spalle, noncurante, "Sono uno stronzo, è un cliché anche il mio, lo so."  
Thor si girò sulla schiena, lasciando un braccio sotto la testa di Loki. "Se posso chiedertelo.. perché fai così lo stronzo?"  
Quello si sistemò sulla sua spalla: "Ho sempre avuto un carattere schivo e riservato. Non ho mai avuto amici e la mia infanzia non è stata granché. Credo dipenda da tutte queste cose."  
In quel momento Thor provò una grande tristezza. Non per se stesso e per il probabile fallimento di una relazione nemmeno iniziata, ma per Loki, per le confidenze che gli stava facendo, per tutto quello che doveva avere passato e che lo avevano portato ad essere così. Sospirò e non disse altro, ma si limitò ad accarezzargli dolcemente i capelli, sperando che capisse che era lì per lui, se l'avesse voluto.  
Loki colse appieno il suo silenzio e sorrise appena: "Ti aspettavi che ti dicessi che lo faccio perché mi diverte?" Si sollevò di nuovo a guardarlo, "Perché non ho nulla da fare da mattina a sera, che accalappio la gente per trattarla di merda? Ti aspettavi questo, vero?"  
Thor sbatté più volte le palpebre. "N-no, no, assolutamente no... pensavo solo... che devi avere sofferto un bel po'..." Che gli dispiacesse molto se lo tenne per sé.  
Loki si mise a sedere: "Non voglio la tua compassione, sto benissimo da solo!"  
A quel punto Thor non seppe più cosa dire.  
Dirgli che non era compassione ma solo una constatazione avrebbe peggiorato ancora di più le cose e comunque non gli avrebbe creduto. Si limitò ad intrecciare le mani sullo stomaco e a guardare il soffitto, un po' abbattuto.  
L'altro si passò le mani tra i capelli e sul viso: "E' meglio che vada." Si alzò dal letto e cominciò a raccattare i suoi vestiti in giro.  
"Aspetta..." Thor si alzò da letto di botto, prendendogli il polso con gentilezza. "Ora... sarai anche uno stronzo e quello che vuoi. Va bene che tu non voglia nessuno e tantomeno me. Però..." Si morse le labbra. "…le tue parole dicono una cosa ma i tuoi gesti e il tuo sguardo dicono esattamente l'opposto." Gli carezzò il polso col pollice. "Siamo solo io e te, adesso, non c'è niente di male a... a sentirsi  _vulnerabili_ , a buttare via la maschera, chiamalo come vuoi... ma non andare via. Per favore."  
Loki strinse forte la camicia che aveva recuperato tra le dita e si morse le labbra: "Io non sto buttando nessuna maschera, sono fatto così! Alterno momenti in cui sembro un gatto che fa le fusa, a momenti in cui mando tutto a fanculo. Io sono così!" Gli si avvicinò di un passo, "Non puoi cambiarmi, se decidi di stare con me, devi prendere l'intero pacchetto!" Pochi secondi e si coprì la bocca con la mano, la camicia lasciata cadere sul pavimento. "Cioè, volevo dire... Chiunque voglia aver a che fare con me, deve prendere il pacchetto intero. Sì! Volevo dire questo!"  
A Thor sfuggì un sorrisino, il pollice stava scendendo verso il palmo della mano. "Ho mai detto di non volere il pacchetto intero?"  
Loki gli si avvicinò di un passo: "E non voglio la tua compassione, né il tuo aiuto, non voglio nulla da te."  
"Non ti do niente, al limite una fetta di torta." "Quella non la rifiuterei..." Gli si avvicinò di più: "Ritorniamo a letto?"  
Thor annuì, sorridendo storto. Si lasciò cadere sul materasso e si trascinò dietro Loki, sopra di sé. Gli carezzò i capelli e gli morsicò un labbro. "Neanche questo vuoi?"  
Piegò la testa di lato: “Bé, non devi prendermi proprio alla lettera.” Si chinò a baciarlo, succhiando, mordendo e leccando le labbra del ragazzo sotto di sé.  
Thor sospirò estatico e rispose al bacio, stringendolo forte e accarezzandogli la schiena. Nonostante tutto, andava bene così.  
   
   
***  
   
Quella mattina Phil si era alzato di buon’ora, aveva preparato il caffè e i biscotti alla cannella e, mentre aspettava che si cuocessero, aveva chiamato il suo amico allo zoo.  
“Un leone adulto? Ma sei sicuro?”  
“Lo so, è una richiesta strana, ma mi faresti davvero un favore.”  
“Mmmm, guarda Phil, mi dispiace, ma i due leoni che abbiamo sono alquanto irrequieti, però…”  
“Però?” Trattenne il respiro: sapeva che era una richiesta assurda, ma dopo la notte appena trascorsa ci teneva davvero a far passare una bella giornata a Clint, senza pensieri che lo inquietassero ancor di più.  
“Abbiamo un leoncino di circa 3 mesi, tra l’altro lo stiamo addestrando ed è molto affabile. Se per te va bene lo stesso…”  
Si illuminò: Clint sarebbe stato felicissimo. “Va benissimo Matt! Non so davvero come ringraziarti.”  
“Figurati, anche così, mi sa che sono ancora in debito. Vi aspetto per le 11, va bene?”  
“E’ perfetto! A dopo!” Attaccò il telefono, sfornò i biscotti e preparò il vassoio da portare al ragazzo che era rimasto a letto. Entrò e poggiò il tutto sul comodino, prese la tazza del caffè con un sorriso a trentadue denti e si sedette sul bordo del letto: “Forza Clint, preparati, andiamo allo zoo!”  
Un rigurgito di blaterii incomprensibili da parte di Barton, intento a masticare il cuscino per rispondere con qualcosa che non fosse un salivante borbottio sdruccioloso. Si voltò sulla schiena, gli occhi socchiusi alla luce del mattino e stirò le braccia all'indietro, le nocche strette a pugno che sfioravano la testiera del letto; strinse le labbra, mugolò e guaì e gnaulò un verso di ringraziamento, prima di sistemarsi seduto e prendere la tazza e un biscotto - Quando ne staccò un pezzo, subito si passò la lingua sulle labbra, per poi schioccarla contro il palato. "E' riuscito a parlare con quel suo amico, allora?" Chiese, a gambe incrociate sotto le lenzuola e il petto ancora nudo.  
"Sì, anche se non sa cosa potrà fare..." Voleva fargli una sorpresa, quindi cercò di mascherare il suo entusiasmo. "Però andiamo allo zoo! Sono anni che non ci vado." Gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia e gli accarezzò i capelli spettinati: "Ci divertiremo, vedrai!"  
Nel giro di un’ora erano a bordo di Lola che sfrecciavano per la città. Lo zoo era poco fuori il centro, in una zona verdeggiante. Era uno dei più grandi del paese. Parcheggiarono l’automobile e alla biglietteria trovarono subito Matt; lui e Phil erano amici di vecchia data, ormai: si erano conosciuti che Phil aveva appena finito il college e, senza volerlo, si era ritrovato a fare da _cupido_  a Matt e Claire, amica di college di Phil e attuale moglie del direttore. Phil lo abbracciò subito, avevano un carattere molto simile e si erano subito trovati affini su molte cose, compresa la passione per Capitan America e gli oggetti vintage. Coulson gli presentò Clint, e Matt cominciò un tour guidato del parco: “E’ da parecchio che manchi, vero Phil? Ormai ospitiamo quasi 750 specie diverse di animali. Senza contare quelli che si trovano nell’acquario, naturalmente. E’ una zona che abbiamo aperto da pochissimo.” Guardò l’amico lasciandosi andare ad una breve risata e facendogli l’occhiolino. Passarono davanti la gabbia di una tigre bianca, dove l’uomo di soffermò un attimo: “Lui è Rulf, l’ultimo arrivato. E’ qui da pochissimi mesi, proviene dal Nepal, è uno dei pochi esemplari presenti nel paese.” Phil si soffermò a guardare l’animale che stava comodamente steso sul ramo di un albero a sonnecchiare. Sfiorò la mano di Clint e gli sorrise: “Non è bellissimo?” Chiese Matt ai due.  
Barton gli lanciò un'occhiata veloce, prima di chinare la schiena in avanti e piegare la testa di lato: per un attimo, lo spasimo alle mani diede l'impressione che egli volesse scavalcare il ballatoio divisorio e appendersi alle sbarre della gabbia, in modo da avere un contatto più diretto col felino. All'ultimo istante, comunque, parve ripensarci e si limitò ad appoggiare le braccia sulla ringhiera, le mani a coprire i gomiti, un accenno di sorriso all'angolo della bocca - Una conquista, visto le poche parole che aveva smozzicato durante il viaggio, il mutismo quasi imperante durante la visita... O meglio, il pensiero a tutt'altra cosa, in tutt'altro luogo, lo sguardo basso, spento, la carnagione tanto pallida che le iridi spiccavano sotto l'arcata sopraccigliare simili a cuspidi metalliche, "Ciao, splendore." sogghignò, rivolto alla tigre "Un po' pigrone, eh? Dai, te lo sei meritato, chissà che bagordi con le signore laggiù, vero?" e accennò col mento al gruppo di femmine semi-addormentate "Vecchio marpione con la pelliccia...Tu e Marley saresti andati d'amore e d'accordo, attempato gattaccio che non è altro."  
Phil rise appena a sentirlo parlare con la tigre, continuando a seguire Matt lungo il tragitto. Superarono le gabbie e si diressero verso un piccolo edificio ad un piano: quando entrarono l’amministratore notò subito dei materassini sparsi sul pavimento, le finestre aperte da cui entrava la luce del sole e un venticello fresco. “Bene, spero che la sorpresa ti piaccia.” Disse Matt rivolto a Clint, mentre faceva l’occhiolino a Phil. Un istante dopo entrò un uomo con un piccolo cucciolo di leone in braccio, che si avvicinò subito a loro. “Vi presento Zaira.” Il cucciolo portò subito l’attenzione verso il ragazzo, a cui sporse una zampetta. Il guardiano si rivolse a Clint: “Vuoi prenderla?”  
Da perplessa che era, l'espressione del ragazzo mutò in maniera sorprendente: dapprima sgranò gli occhi, quindi si staccò dalla parete su cui si era appoggiato appena entrati nello stanzone, mosse due passi in avanti ed un largo sorriso gli sollevò le labbra. Non si curò nemmeno di rispondere, semplicemente allungò le mani a prendere la piccola sotto l'articolazione delle zampe anteriori, portandosela poi al petto come avrebbe fatto con un innocuo gatto domestico. Neanche protestò quando il felino gnaulò una rimostranza decisa per quel trattamento degradante, anzi, se lo sistemò meglio addosso, di modo che potesse aggrapparglisi alle spalle con le unghiette già deliziosamente affilate. "Ma come siamo superbe, anche se così minuta e miagolante" la prese in giro "Una vera primadonna spelacchiata."  
Matt seguì lo scambio di battute e guardò il ragazzo giocare con il cucciolo. Fece un cenno al guardiano che rispose con un sorriso e uscì dall’edificio: “Nonostante questo ti devo ancora una marea di favori, Phil, quindi spero non ti dispiaccia un’altra piccola sorpresa.” Phil lo guardò interrogativo: “Che sorpresa?” Matt lo guardò sorridendo, ma non rispose. Un paio di minuti dopo il guardiano entrò con un altro cucciolo in braccio, di tigre, questa volta. “Lui è Zaion, il più piccolo dello zoo, non ha ancora due mesi. E’ il miglior amico di Zaira, sono praticamente inseparabili.” Il guardiano mise il cucciolo sul pavimento che subito corse dall’amichetta, aggrappandosi con le unghiette ai pantaloni di Clint. Phil, ripresosi dall’improvvisata, posò una mano sulla spalla di Matt e gliela strinse, ringraziandolo con lo sguardo. Guardare Clint alle prese con quei cuccioli gli riempì il cuore, finalmente lo vedeva di nuovo sorridere. Si alzò un po’ il colletto della camicia, a nascondere i lividi che gli erano nati sulla pelle chiara e per un attimo ripensò alla notte trascorsa: sapeva che Clint non aveva dormito e che si sentiva in colpa per quello che era successo, anche se non lo era. Vederlo così rilassato fece scivolare via i residui della preoccupazione, dell’ansia, della paura che l’avevano attanagliato per tutta la notte e il tragitto in auto.  
"Oh, ma allora hai già un pretendente, eh?" Esclamò Barton, Zaira ancora sulla spalla, mentre si chinava a prendere la tigre in miniatura con la mano libera. La sollevò tenendo le dita affondate nel pelo bianco della pancia, e lo tenne a distanza di un palmo appena dal volto. "Dimmi un po', ragazzo, che intenzioni hai con lei, mh? Mh? Potrei portarti davanti al Marchese Dei Gatti Fattoni, sai? Per farti giudicare degno della signorina qui presente."  
Matt gli sussurrò una cosa nell’orecchio, prima di allontanarsi. Il custode uscì dall’edificio, rimanendo però fuori la porta, lanciando ogni tanto delle occhiate all’interno per assicurarsi che nessuno si facesse male. Phil gli si avvicinò: “Allora? Che ne pensi?”  
Clint si girò, Zaira intenta a mordicchiargli l'orecchio e Zaion che invece cercava di allungare verso di lui gli artiglietti color metallo. "Posso portarli a casa con noi, signore?"  
Rise, accarezzando la testolina di Zaion: “Non credo che Matt ce li lascerebbe e il regolamento del condominio proibisce animali pericolosi.”  
"...E allora perché la Romanoff abita ancora con noi?"  
Si lasciò andare ad una forte risata: "lei non rientra nella categoria, temo."  
"E Stark?"  
"Con lui ci possiamo lavorare!" Gli sfiorò la mano, "Possiamo rimanere tutto il tempo che vuoi."  
Zaion si lasciò andare ad un miagolio ben poco principesco, mentre Zaira pareva aver trovato nella spalla di Clint il trono perfetto. Questi sorrise lieve e si sedette a terra, permettendo ai due cuccioli di giochicchiare indisturbati tra le sue ginocchia. "Non possiamo rimanere qui per sempre, vero?" gli domandò, fissandolo da sottinsu con un che di amaro negli occhi ingrigiti da qualcosa di ben più affilato della penombra.  
Phil si inginocchiò accanto a lui, guardando i due cuccioli giocare tra di loro: “Possiamo venirci quando vuoi…”  
"...E' un patto accettabile." Un barlume di sollievo, appena sfumato ai bordi dell'iride.  
Gli sorrise: "Matt mi ha detto che dopo c'è lo spettacolo con gli animali, vuoi andarci?"  
"Davvero? Che tipo di spettacolo? Quando?...Davvero?"  
"Non so di cosa si tratti, so che ci saranno i leoni e le tigri e forse le scimmie." Prese Zaion cominciando a giocarci, lasciandogli piccoli tocchi sul nasino umido, "Subito dopo pranzo, da quel che ho capito."  
Clint prese Zaira tra le mani e se la portò al volto, prima di sfregare naso e labbra sul pelo ispido tra le orecchie e sorridere al suo gnaulio indignato. "Approvo." Alzò gli occhi dalla testolina del cucciolo, incurante dei segnacci rossi che la belva in miniatura si stava divertendo a disegnargli sul polso e sugli avambracci "...Grazie, Phil."  
Scosse la testa: “Non devi ringraziarmi di nulla, sai che farei tutto per te…”  
"Anche farsi sbranare la cravatta da una tigre formato viaggio?" E così dicendo indicò con un movimento rapido del braccio suddetto cucciolo tutto intento a mordicchiare il tessuto del capo di vestiario.  
Phil sbattè le palpebre più volte, guardandolo, per poi abbassare lo sguardo sul cucciolo. Fece una piccola smorfia, cercando di sottrargli la cravatta, ma visto che il cucciolo si ostinava a non lasciarla, lo lasciò perdere. "E' troppo carino per arrabbiarsi."  
"Sta parlando della micro-peste a strisce o di se stesso, signore?"  
"Di lui, ovviamente!" Lo sollevò fino al suo viso e alternò lo sguardo tra il cucciolo e il ragazzo. "Ti somiglia, sai?"  
"Soprattutto la coda. L'abbiamo  _identica_." Lo guardò malevolo e girò il cucciolo verso di lui: "Avete gli stessi occhi curiosi e la stessa espressione, guarda!"  
"Non dica queste cose, signore, o il cucciolo si offende! Paragonare la sua espressione innocente alla mia..." Roteò gli occhi al cielo e strinse appena la punta dell'orecchio di Zaira tra i polpastrelli "Povero Zaion, che avrà mai fatto di male?"  
Coulson se lo poggiò sulle gambe e lo guardò offeso: "Lo sai che stai dicendo che ho pessimo gusto?"  
"...Parlerò solo in presenza del mio avvocato." Istante di silenzio "...Dannazione. E'  _lei_  il mio avvocato."  
Rise: "E da quando?!"  
"Bé. E' un avvocato." E da come il sogghigno si profilò chiaro, irriverente sulla bocca di Clint, già Phil doveva capire come sarebbe andata a finire la frase "Ed è  _mio_. I conti tornano."  
"Ma certo..." Gli sorrise malizioso, "è un ragionamento che non fa una grinza e ha una sua logica a ben pensarci." Lasciò andare Zaion che sgambettò verso Zaira e cominciò a morderle la coda. "Potremmo prendere un gatto..."  
"Credevo che come animaletto, io bastassi e avanzassi, signore. Non mordo neanche le pantofole, non mi faccio le unghie sul divano e non sgualcisco nemmeno le tende. In più mi procuro da solo il cibo, sono assolutamente economico."  
"Oh mio Dio, Clint, se proprio dovessi paragonarti a qualcosa, direi più un bambino che un animale."  
Barton arricciò contento un angolo della bocca e si distese su un fianco, le braccia piegate e la guancia poggiata sul mento: quasi immediatamente, i due cuccioli interruppero il loro giochicchiare gnaulante, dedicando tempo prezioso alla sana attività di colpire il naso di Clint a testate, intrufolarsi sotto l'articolazione dell'ascella, mordicchiargli i lobi delle orecchie oppure tentare la scalata del volto facendo leva sulle zampine puntate alle sue tempie.  
Phil alzò un sopracciglio guardandolo curioso: "Cos'è? Ti sei offeso?"  
"Offeso?" gli indirizzò un ghignetto divertito "Signore, se mi fa questa domanda deduco che lei non abbia mai giocato con un gatto troppo cresciuto e grande due volte lei." aggrottò la fronte, mentre Zaira gli schiacciava una narice con la zampa "Certo, questi sono un po' formato viaggio, ma..."  
Scosse la testa finto esasperato: "Intendevo... visto che ti ho dato del bambino..."  
"E perché mai? I bambini sono candidi e sono innocenti, mi fa piacere che lei mi paragoni a loro."  
"Bene." Prese Zaion e se lo portò sulle ginocchia, gli strofinò le orecchie e in cambio ricevette un miagolio infastidito e una zampata sulla mano.  
Barton sollevò appena la testa. "Signore, ci vada piano. Sembrano gatti, ma non li sottovaluti."  
Porse la mano al cucciolo e quello cominciò a mordicchiargli le dita facendogli il solletico. Riportò lo sguardo sul ragazzo: "Tu stai bene?"  
"...Meglio di ieri sera, credo sia già un passo avanti."  
"Inutile ripeterti per l'ennesima volta che non è colpa tua, vero?"  
"Esatto." Clint tese il braccio a racchiudere e stringere Zaira contro di sé, con moto inequivocabile di protesta da parte del cucciolo "Le mani alla sua gola erano le mie, signore, vorrei ricordarle."  
"Così ti farai graffiare il viso... e comunque non eri in te, quindi non è colpa tua. In una arringa in tribunale, vincerei la causa e ti farei scagionare."  
"Se ho tenuto più o meno a bada Marley quando avevo quattordici anni, questo micio spelacchiato sarà una passeggiata" replicò Barton, tuttavia lasciò la presa sulla piccola e le permise di zampettare via e soffiare irritata nella sua direzione. Il ragazzo piegò dunque il gomito destro e sollevò il torace, il pugno a puntellare lo zigomo. Gli occhi erano fissi in avanti, ma se stessero davvero guardando qualcosa di reale o fossero proiettati ancora sugli accadimenti della notte precedente, quello non era dato saperlo. "Momentanea incapacità di intendere e di volere." mormorò, smozzicando faticosamente le parole.  
"Esatto." lasciò andare Zaion che zampettò vicino alla sua amichetta, cominciando a darle piccole zampettate sul viso, a cui Zaira rispondeva soffiando. "Clint, dico davvero, non pensarci più."  
"Io non capisco..." Si portò una mano al volto, nascose sguardo, occhi e bocca dietro le nocche bianche di tensione "Come può, come può continuare a difendermi? Come riesce a passarci sopra? La stavo strozzando, Phil, eppure---Eppure è per me che si preoccupa." Le dita risalirono lungo la fronte, affondarono tra i capelli "Per  _me_ , per quello che la stava ammazzando."  
Sollevò le spalle: "Sono masochista, che vuoi farci." Si fece sfuggire una piccola risata, cercando di smorzare la tensione che era improvvisamente calata sulla stanza e lo guardò inclinando appena il capo, gli occhi azzurri immersi nei suoi "Non eri tu, Clint. Se lo avessi fatto consapevolmente allora si che sarei un idiota a giustificarti, ma non eri tu. Io ti conosco, non saresti mai in grado di far del male a qualcuno di tua spontanea volontà. So che non mi faresti mai del male e che quando capita non sei tu." Zaira si avvicinò alla sua gamba e ci poggiò le zampe, sollevandosi a guardarlo. Le fece una leggera carezza sul capo, continuando a sorridere. "E poi ci siamo fatti una promessa, ricordi? E io mantengo sempre la parola data."  
Il volto di Clint scolorì alle ultime parole, l'iride si cristallizzò fino ad ottenere la lucentezza vitrea del metallo - Ed era come riflettersi sullo specchio, una superficie smerigliata dove si sarebbe potuto incontrare unicamente il proprio sguardo, quello di Barton nascosto, defilato in un angolo cieco. "Prenda quelle lezioni, Phil, per l'amor di Dio." lo pregò, in un filo di voce appena "Non importa se sono io o meno, non importa se arriverò di nuovo al punto di ieri notte - Se dovesse riaccadere e imploro il Signore che non sia così, voglio che lei risponda, signore. Faccia tutto il necessario per salvarsi, come io..." Il pomo d'Adamo si risollevò e ricadde a frantumare un intrico di pensieri ingarbugliati dentro la gola "Come io farò tutto il necessario per salvarla. Da qualsiasi cosa."  
Lo guardò attentamente: sapeva che il ragazzo gli stava nascondendo qualcosa e per l’ennesima volta provò l’istinto di trovare il suo  _capo_  e ucciderlo con le sue mani, lui e quel suo modo di fare che teneva Clint con la canna di una pistola puntata alla testa e lui con il suo senso di colpa e la sua impotenza. Allungò una mano verso di lui, “vieni qui.”  
Clint gli si avvicinò muovendo brevi passi in ginocchio - Non era tanta, in fondo, la distanza che li separava, e quando gli fu davanti gli prese la mano tesa, chinò la testa e baciò piano il palmo, seguendone le linee arzigogolate fino al polso, al rivolo verde-acqua della vena cefalica sulla pelle.  
Phil sorrise e lo attirò a sé, poggiandogli la testa sulla spalla e avvolgendogli la vita con un braccio: "Vedrai che quando tutta questa...  _faccenda_ sarà conclusa, ritornerà la normalità."  
"E allora prenderemo un gatto, vero?" Gli bisbigliò Barton, ad un orecchio "E dormirò supino e mi guarderò attorno e vedrò soltanto ciò che tutti gli altri vedono, nulla di più, nulla di meno."  
“Faremo tutto quello che vorrai.” Gli sfiorò le labbra e sentì Zaion arrampicarglisi addosso, sorrise nel bacio e lo guardò: “Ho qualcuno che mi si sta arrampicando addosso…”  
"E non sono io? Mi ritengo giustamente offeso."  
Rise: "Ti vuoi arrampicare anche tu?"  
"Dubito, signore, che potrebbe reggere il mio peso nell'eventualità."  
Lo guardò malizioso: "Lo reggerei benissimo, invece."  
Con un sorriso, Clint gli piantó una mano in faccia - Forse, più che per scherzo, per reazione naturale alle unghie di Zaira, ora sollevata sulle due zampe contro di lui, conficcate sotto le costole.  
Rise, prendendo Zaira e allontanandola da lui: "Ti ha fatto male?"  
Un'occhiata ammonitrice alla bestiola, le palpebre assottigliate mentre andava a tastare la pelle con la mano. "Grazie al cielo no, ma è stato decisamente inaspettato."  
Poggiò la testa sulla spalla di Clint, mentre Zaira e Zaion cominciarono a rincorrersi per la stanza. "Dovevi aspettartelo, invece, è pur sempre un leone..."  
"Un'emula di Marley, sto piangendo dalla gioia."  
   
L'ultima volta che aveva visto un domatore di leoni in azione, Clint aveva uno zaino in spalla e teneva sollevato un lembo del tendone per spiare la girandola funambolica di luci drappeggiate alle gradinate in plasticaccia rossa. Se n'era andato proprio nel momento in cui Marley faceva il suo impomatato arrivo in scena: senza il cuore di restare oltre - Sapeva bene che rimanere anche solo un altro minuto, anche solo un'altra ora, anche solo un altro giorno avrebbe significato non andarsene mai, chiudere gli occhi, non vedere i piccoli furti, il brillio delle monete, lo strusciare delle banconote, essere sordo alle parole sussurrate a mezza bocca e no, non poteva, non poteva più -, aveva voltato le spalle al mondo di lumini nascosto dietro il tessuto giallo paglierino e il ruggito mugolante del leone l'aveva accompagnato per quei pochi passi che l'eco poteva raggiungere. Si era scordato cosa significasse l'odore pungente del pelo, lo scintillare degli artigli, la voce vibrante nella gola, le zanne un palpito d'argento nello splendore fumoso delle luci, l'impalpabile sollevarsi della sabbia al passo pesante delle zampe, la silhouette sinuosa che nero-bianco-rosso-criniera-coda scivolava elegante davanti al pubblico, il lampo del salto, lo scricchiolare cigolante dello sgabello. Era magnifico, era perfetto, era come sentirsi a casa, tornare a casa dopo tanto tempo e ritrovare gli stessi odori, gli stessi colori, benché mutati e cangianti, cresciuti come lui stesso era cresciuto e forse erano un po' più spenti, forse un po' più vecchi, ma erano ancora bollenti sulla pelle e dentro il sangue, esplodevano ad ogni applauso, ad ogni balzo, e Barton esultava e sorrideva e rideva, rideva tanto e a lungo e non riusciva a smettere e le cicatrici alla spalla palpitavano,  _ruggivano_  quasi e avvertiva il cerone appiccicarglisi addosso come una seconda pelle, il sudore piccoli cristalli sulle tempie, il respiro una condensa di emozioni dimenticate che tornavano in vita ad ogni fiato, ad ogni groppo commosso a serrargli la carotide.  
E pensare che, a Phil, il circo non era mai piaciuto. Da bambino odiava andarci: i clown gli facevano paura, gli animali sembravano uno più grosso e spaventoso dell’altro, l’odore gli dava il voltastomaco e gli altri artisti li trovava antipatici. Se gli avessero detto che, un giorno, ci sarebbe andato e sarebbe stato felice di vederne uno spettacolo, di certo si sarebbe fatto una grassa risata e avrebbe scosso la testa. Eppure eccolo lì, seduto in una specie di piccola arena, a vedere leoni e tigri che saltavano ostacoli, zebre che correvano a destra e sinistra, scimmie che suonavano strumenti. Si era rilassato sulla poltroncina, le braccia incrociate sul petto e un mite sorriso sul viso, sorriso che si era subito ampliato dopo aver visto la felicità sul volto di Clint. Si sarebbe sorbito tutti i giorni i graffi di Zaira e Zaion e lo spettacolo del circo – che, a dirla tutta, lo lasciava indifferente – se fosse servito a regalare un po’ di serenità al suo compagno. Continuava a lanciare occhiate di sottecchi al viso luminoso del ragazzo, gli occhi che gli brillavano emozionati, le gote arrossate dal caldo e dall’entusiasmo, la bocca che non poteva far a meno di stare aperta in una risata. Sì, avrebbe volentieri rinunciato a tutto per vederlo sempre con quell’espressione.  
All'ennesimo balzo del leone, Clint si portò le mani a coppa in modo da far riverberare il proprio urlo attraverso il respiro cadente del tendone. Si voltò poi a guardare l'amministratore e gli serrò forte il polso tra le dita, scuotendolo in un impeto di gioia impossibile da quantificare o definire a parole. Sorrise di nuovo e ancora e di nuovo e ancora, un'esclamazione violenta dentro la bocca scarlatta d'entusiasmo, le iridi bollenti, il volto accalorato. "Io vivevo così...!" Gli urlò "Questa era casa mia!"  
Phil gli sorrise, stringendogli la mano: “Sono contento che ti stia divertendo. Matt ha detto che dopo possiamo andare dietro le quinte, se vuoi.”  
"Se voglio? Signore, giuro, non potrebbe farmi regalo più bello...!"  
Rise continuando a tenergli la mano e riportando l'attenzione sullo spettacolo: il domatore stava inscenando una specie di teatrino dove il leone si rotola nella sabbia e si rifiutava di saltare l'ostacolo. "Marley faceva la stessa cosa?"  
"Oh, faceva di peggio!" commentò, ammiccando "Avrebbe dovuto vederlo quando si metteva a strofinare la testa contro la pancia del domatore! Eh, vecchio Marchese Dei Gatti Fattoni...!"  
"Hai mai provato a domarlo?"  
In tutta risposta, Barton si picchiettò l'indice della mano libera contro la spalla. "Non in maniera convenzionale. Dopo il fattaccio, il nostro domatore non ha più voluto che mi avvicinassi a lui da solo: voleva che ci fosse sempre qualcuno a controllarmi." Un sottile ghigno "Ma di notte, bé, c'era chi lo teneva occupato e alla fine quel felino impagliato si è tanto abituato alla mia presenza da adottarmi, praticamente."  
Lo guardò in modo scettico: "Nel senso che ti coccolava come se fossi suo figlio?"  
"Mi leccava la faccia, signore. Molto e molto spesso: ha mai provato a togliersi la saliva di leone di dosso?"  
Il viso di Phil si atteggiò ad un espressione tra l'orripilato e il sorpreso: "Ringraziando Dio, no!"  
"Peccato, dilata i pori che è una meraviglia."  
"Oh, ti prego, smettila, mi farai venire la nausea!" Riportò l'attenzione sullo spettacolo: il domatore aveva dato fuoco ad un cerchio e i leoni lo attraversavano come se nulla fosse.  
"Magnifico..." Barton gettò la testa all'indietro, le fiamme palpitarono sulla fronte, sul volto sudato, incendiandogli gli occhi e la punta delle orecchie. Vibrava dalla testa ai piedi, i muscoli attorno alla bocca erano attraversati da guizzi continui e gli occhi roteavano da una parte all'altra dell'arena, la schiena si tendeva, la lingua accarezzava le labbra, schioccava contro il palato, una risata gridava la propria presenza nella pupilla dilatata e nell'iride densa di gratitudine. "Quanto, oh, quanto avrei voluto che mi avesse visto all'epoca, signore! Come avrei voluto che avesse visto la Donna Cannone e Marley e Trickshot e lo Spadaccino! Li avrebbe amati, uno più dell'altro."  
Coulson aveva voglia di baciare quelle risate e quegli occhi così luminosi, ma dovendosi trattenere, visto che erano in pubblico e c’erano anche dei bambini, si limitò ad intrecciare le dita con le sue: “Ne sono convinto…”  
Clint mosse piano le nocche per meglio mantenere il contatto tra le loro mani, quindi si voltò piano a cercare i suoi occhi. "Non mi sentivo così da davvero troppo tempo... E devo ringraziarla. Lei non è solo la mia cura, è la mia salvezza."  
Baciò le loro dita intrecciate: “Te l’ho detto che farei di tutto per te… Anche domare un leone!”  
"Andiamo per gradi: prima Stark, poi il leone e infine..." sollevò il sopracciglio, un ghigno ben visibile a lato degli occhi "Me."  
Lo guardò malizioso: "Pensavo ti avessi già domato..."  
"Sono sempre stato bravo a confondere le piste."  
Phil gli pizzicò un braccio con espressione finto arrabbiata: "Vuoi dire che mi hai preso in giro?"  
Clint si ritrasse e finse un moto offeso, il divertimento palese nell'arco disegnato sulle labbra. "Le ho semplicemente concesso un certo qual senso di sicurezza, signore."  
Assottigliò lo sguardo: "Molto bene, ora che torniamo a casa, ti faccio vedere io come ti domo!"  
"Signore, la prego." sghignazzò "Ci sono i bambini."  
Gli rivolse un sorrisetto ferino: "E' per questo che non lo sto facendo qui!"  
"...La prego. Mi dica che quando andremo dietro le quinte non ruberà il frustino al domatore, sarebbe imbarazzante."  
Gli rivolse un espressione compiaciuta: "Sai che è,  _davvero_  un'ottima idea? Avrei dovuto pensarci io!"  
Barton si portò la mano alla fronte e singhiozzò una risata incredula. "Mio Dio, Phil! Ci sono volte in cui mi chiedo come è possibile che un uomo innocente come lei possa avere una simile fantasia in certi ambiti!"  
"Innocente?!" Quasi si soffocò con la saliva. Tossì un paio di volte, "Davvero pensi che io sia innocente?!" chiese incredulo.  
A giudicare da come aggrottò la fronte, Clint doveva essere sinceramente perplesso dalla sua reazione. "Bé..." disse solo, alzando le spalle "Sì."  
Phil inclinò il capo continuando a guardarlo con un espressione mista tra il sorpreso e l'incredulo: "Ok, spiegami cosa trovi di innocente in me."  
Seconda scrollata di spalle da parte del ragazzo, mentre andava a passare nervoso una mano sul retro del collo. "Il suo senso di giustizia" Rispose "Come riesce a vedere il bene in ogni persona. Come non abbia mai ricorso alla violenza. Come è arrivato ad abbandonare la sua stupefacente carriera di avvocato, un lavoro che amava, per non corrompersi e corrompere ulteriormente il mondo giudiziario al fine di mantenere intatta una facciata di mera ipocrisia. Ho visto tanto male, nella mia vita, signore." piegò la testa di lato "L'innocenza non passa certo inosservata, ai miei occhi."  
L’altro ci pensò su, accorgendosi solo in quell’istante che avevano dato l’intervallo: “Posso darti ragione per quanto riguarda il mio lavoro, anche se non sono sicuro che l’avvocatura fosse mai stata la mia strada, avrei dovuto fare il supereroe, quello sì che mi avrebbe davvero realizzato!” Rise leggermente portando gli occhi nei suoi, “Per quanto riguarda la violenza… Ho provato a strangolare Stark! Non sono poi tanto innocente!”  
"Io intendo la violenza vera, signore, quella che ti fa cantare le ossa sotto le dita e ti inebria di sangue."  
"No, non sono il tipo..." Ci pensò su, "Forse se avessi avuto una diversa infanzia, ora ne sarei in grado..." Alzò le spalle, "Penso che ognuno sia frutto del suo passato..." Lo guardò dolcemente, "Posso dire, però, che da quando ti conosco, sono diventato una persona migliore. E sono sicuro che migliorerò ancora, grazie a te."  
"La sua infanzia va benissimo com'è, si fidi: non sarebbe il Phil Coulson che...Bé, è riuscito ad attirare la mia attenzione e non una pallottola qui." Così dicendo Clint si piantò il dito sulla fronte, là dove si univano le sopracciglia, e sorrise "Di sicuro, grazie a me migliorerà di molto la sua pazienza, signore."  
Rise appena: "Quella è già sufficiente, fidati!"  
   
Alla fine dello spettacolo, Matt si avvicinò tutto baldanzoso e li condusse dietro le quinte. Si avvicinarono alla gabbia dei leoni – erano due, uno più grosso dell’altro – che in quel momento stavano stesi con gli occhi puntati su di loro. Il domatore era seduto su una sedia lì accanto – aveva un fisico asciutto e muscoloso, dei mustacchi con le punte all’insù e dei bellissimi occhi verdi -  che si stava sfilando il gilet rosso e nero. “Signori vi presento Lafy, il domatore.” L’uomo si sollevò sorridente e gli strinse la mano calorosamente: “E’ un vero piacere conoscervi, spero che lo spettacolo vi sia piaciuto!” Phil rispose alla stretta di mano, anche se con un po’ di difficoltà, sembrava che l’uomo gli stesse per spezzare le dita. “Davvero molto bello, complimenti.” L’uomo si portò le mani sui fianchi tutto soddisfatto.  
Clint tese subito - E anche in modo piuttosto frettoloso, bisogna dire - la mano al domatore, l'attenzione già evidentemente ai felini, alla lunga criniera oro-fulvo, alle zampe pesantemente poggiate su paglia, sabbia e polvere. Aveva una mano stretta alle sbarre e alto sopra la testa, l'altro braccio appena piegato contro il busto, sotto il torace e un piede a puntellarsi al bordo metallico inferiore. Messo com'era sembrava pronto ad intrufolarsi dentro la gabbia senza pensarci due volte, quatto quatto, lemme lemme alla sola ricerca di un contatto ravvicinato con i leoni - Il cui sguardo non era quello che si direbbe particolarmente ben disposto nei confronti degli estranei. "Clint Barton, il Più Grande Tiratore Scelto Del Mondo." Si presentò, il collo piegato a cercare gli occhi metallici e le pupille sottili "Un collega. Bé, più o meno. Non sono esattamente un lavoratore dello zoo e il vostro non è esattamente un circo, però, ehi, il tendone è stato un colpo di classe per uno spettacolo di questo tipo: mi ha ricordato un po' il Carson, quindi, pollice in su per l'organizzazione." Un sorriso allegro "Quasi sentivo l'odore del cerone, se ne è messo addosso signor Lafy?"  
Il domatore si illuminò: “Il Carson?! Amico, è il miglior circo che abbia mai visto! Hai conosciuto il vecchio Ronin? E’ stato il mio mentore quando ho cominciato! Che grand’uomo!”  
"Conosciuto?" Barton reclinò la nuca all'indietro e tirò il labbro inferiore coi denti "Facevo da babysitter al suo gatto troppo cresciuto quando era impegnato a sollazzarsi con la trapezista - Cioè, ogni sera."  
Lafy scoppiò a ridere e diede una pacca sulla spalla a Clint: “Oh si, l’ho fatto anch’io! Ma, diamine, quell’uomo era un genio! Non capirò mai come facesse a rimanere sobrio dopo otto, e dico,  _otto_  bottiglioni di vodka!” Scosse la testa ilare, “I suoi insegnamenti mi rimarranno impressi finché campo!” Phil si era messo un po’ da parte, lasciando che il ragazzo familiarizzasse con il domatore. Si sentì afferrare una spalla: “Vieni un attimo con me?” Matt lo guardò sorridendo e spostò lo sguardo su Clint, “E’ in ottime mani!” Phil rispose al sorriso e annuì. Si avvicinò a loro: “Scusate l’interruzione, Clint parlo un attimo con Matt, ci vediamo dopo!”  
Barton aggrottò le sopracciglia, girandosi a guardarlo da sopra la spalla. "Mi ritorni tutto intero, signore, vorrei evitare di trovarla smembrato nella fossa degli ornitorinchi." Un sorriso, mentre si dedicava di nuovo al domatore "Penso che ormai il liquore si fosse sostituito al suo sangue e la sobrietà fosse per lui peggio della sbronza. E quei bei giovani laggiù?" chiese, accennando col mento ai leoni "Quanti anni hanno?"  
Lafy poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Clint e lo fece avvicinare alla gabbia: "Quello a destra è Tuna, ha quasi otto anni, mentre l'altro è Ter, ne ha quasi undici. Non sono uno splendore? Li ho cresciuti io!" Li guardò con gli occhi che gli brillavano, con lo stesso sguardo che una madre rivolge ai suoi figli. "Ti va di entrare con me?"  
"Entrare...?" Contenere il sorriso per Barton fu forse più difficile che aspettare le ore che lo separavano dallo Speciale di Natale del Dottore, a giudicare da come grattava nervoso la spalla destra "Sarebbe..." scosse la testa, estatico "Dio. Sono anni che non metto piede dentro una gabbia di leoni. Chissà se mi ricordo ancora come si fa ad evitare le zampate."  
Lafy scoppiò in una fragorosa risata, colpendolo sulla schiena con una sonora pacca: "Tranquillo, sono due tesori!" Prese la frustra e aprì la gabbia, entrando. Ter si sollevò subito sulle zampe anteriori, mettendosi seduto, mentre Tuna si limitò a fissare lo sguardo su Clint.  
Clint fece loro un inchino, il migliore che felino si fosse mai trovato a ricevere da essere umano: non staccò mai gli occhi da quello del leone, pur mantenendo la testa bassa e la fronte appena chinata - Il quieto, pacato riconoscimento di sottomissione di chi si è introdotto senza presentarsi in territorio già occupato. "Ter. Tuna." Esordì, nel risollevare la schiena "Clint. Non c'è bisogno di saltarmi addosso per farmi entrare nella ristretta cerchia felina, il vostro compagno Marley ha già pensato a segnarmi a dovere anni fa." picchiettò l'indice sulla spalla destra, la bocca arricciata in un sogghigno eloquente.  
Lafy andò subito ad accarezzare la criniera di Ter, facendo schioccare appena la frusta. Tuna si sollevò e si avvicinò a Clint, cominciando a scrutarlo e a girargli intorno. "Avete visto? Vi ho portato un nuovo amico!" Disse baldanzoso il domatore, mentre Ter muoveva la testa a ricercare le carezze del suo  _padrone_.  
"Ho un buon odore, sir?" Indagò il ragazzo, lasciando che il leone lo annusasse e lo conoscesse quanto e come volesse.  
Tuna lo colpì ad un braccio col muso, guardandolo con i denti scoperti. "Vuole che lo accarezzi! Fa sempre così quando vuole le coccole! Vero Ter?" Il leone, sentendosi chiamato in causa, mosse la folta criniera sotto la mano del domatore.  
"Ma che bel sorriso." ridacchiò Clint. Attese qualche istante prima di affondare le dita tra la criniera: la mano sospesa a mezz'aria, le nocche appena contratte, le dita a tradire un certo tremore, una certa indecisione - Era entrare di nuovo in contatto col passato, in fondo. Significava far riemergere ricordi e memorie e suoni e voci, rispolverare un vecchio Clint Barton dagli occhi giovani, un concentrato di boria e speranze all'insieme. E per uno come lui che il passato lo conservava in una teca di vetro perché non si corrompesse, né infettasse alcuni passi, alcuni gesti avevano maggior significato di altri. «Vedi di non mordermi, ragazzone.» Mormorò, appoggiandogli lentamente il palmo tra lo spazio in mezzo alle orecchie.  
Tuna fece le fusa come un gatto, per poi colpirlo ad un fianco, più e più volte, cercando di farlo cadere. Lafy rise sonoramente avvicinandosi e tirando le orecchie al leone. "Che cosa vuoi fare, eh?" Ter seguì subito l'uomo e si piazzò davanti a Clint. Gli sbadigliò in faccia e si grattò un orecchio con la zampa, prima di riportare lo sguardo sul ragazzo.  
"Hai dei begli occhi, sì, smetti di tirartela tanto." lo prese in giro Barton, incrociando le braccia al petto "Con le signore non funziona."  
Alla fine Ter tornò al suo posto, si stese e cominciò a sonnecchiare, mentre Tuna continuava a richiedere carezze a Clint. "Sapevo che gli saresti piaciuto, ragazzo! Sei in gamba sai? Ora cosa fai? Stai lavorando in qualche altro circo?"  
Pur mantenendo il sorriso e pur continuando a passare le dita tra la criniera di Tuna, l'espressione del ragazzo si era inequivocabilmente rabbuiata. "Grazie." sussurrò "No, ho... Abbandonato il circo tanti anni fa." Alzò gli occhi "Ora insegno tiro con l'arco ai bambini del doposcuola: un po' come Trickshot e lo Spadaccino hanno fatto con me."  
"Oh ragazzo, lasciatelo dire: un talento sprecato!" Scosse la testa contrariato, "Potresti trovare lavoro in un circo! Insomma, ormai i domatori stanno sparendo, ci vorrebbero dei ragazzi come te a portare avanti il lavoro. Di questo passo il circo scomparirà del tutto!" Sospirò affranto, "Ci stiamo estinguendo!"  
"Si fidi, Lafy, se ho sprecato il mio  _talento_ , è stato in ben altro ambito." Clint scrollò le spalle "Non credo che potrei essere un buon domatore, sa? Accettabile, forse. Nella media. Lo Spadaccino era solito dirmi che il multitasking nel circo non esiste: nasci per un unico scopo, per un unico amore. Il mio è sempre stato l'arco."  
Lafy gli sorrise: "Non sono d'accordo! Hai la passione, si vede e..." Guardò Tuna che si era steso sulla paglia, il muso poggiato vicino alle gambe di Clint, “Credimi, oltre me, non si sono mai comportati così con nessuno. Saresti grande!" Annuì con enfasi, dandogli una sonora pacca sulla schiena. Phil e Matt arrivarono in quel momento. L'uomo guardò Clint e sorrise scuotendo la testa: "Hai fatto il bravo, vero?"  
Barton gettò un'occhiata significativa sia al leone docilmente steso ai suoi piedi, sia al domatore prima di girarsi verso Coulson. Annuì, sereno, avvicinandosi al limitare della gabbia e aggrappandosi alle sbarre. il volto ficcato in mezzo a due di esse. "Sono stato buono come il pane, signore, e non ho racimolato graffi, né cicatrici di sorta." Inarcò lievemente il sopracciglio "E lei?"  
Rise lievemente: “Matt non è un tipo violento!” L’amico rise a sua volta stringendogli la spalla e guardandolo con sguardo complice. “Che dici, torniamo a casa?”  
"Torniamo a casa." Annuì, un'occhiata dubbiosa, sospettosa persino, in direzione di entrambi. Con un sospiro, diede loro le spalle e si inginocchiò davanti a Tuna, le dita a vezzeggiare la lunga criniera. "Arrivederci, ragazzoni. Statemi bene." Si rimise in piedi e diede una stretta all'avambraccio del domatore, concedendogli un sorriso a fior di labbra. "Mi stia bene anche lei, Lafy. E' un stato un piacere conoscerla."  
Il domatore gli strinse il braccio: "Ci rivedremo presto ragazzo!" Phil salutò il domatore con un cenno e Matt con un abbraccio. Si sussurrarono qualcosa, poi Phil si diresse al parcheggio.  
Clint se ne stette con le mani affondate nelle tasche dei pantaloni per qualche minuto, prima di balzellare inquieto al suo fianco e piegare il collo ad osservarlo da sottinsu. "Sa, è da un po' che non faccio esercizio di lettura labiale." Commentò, con noncuranza "Quindi andrò dritto al cuore della questione...Cosa vi siete detti?"  
Phil prese le chiavi e salì a bordo della sua Lola. Si allacciò la cintura, mise le chiavi nell’accensione e diede gas: la Corvette rispose quieta sotto le sue mani: “Nulla di che.” Rispose con un’alzata di spalle. Uscirono dal parcheggio e si immisero nel traffico cittadino.  
Per nulla convinto della cosa, Barton puntellò il gomito sul ginocchio, la guancia poggiata sul pugno chiuso. "Uhm-Mh. Fingiamo per un istante che ci creda..."  
Lo guardò di sottecchi: "Perché non dovresti crederci, scusa?"  
"Perché vi siete parlati: a rigor di logica, qualcosa vi siete detti."  
"Abbiamo chiacchierato." Si fermò al semaforo e si voltò a guardarlo: "Allora ti sei divertito?"  
La lingua di Clint guizzò ad umettargli il labbro inferiore, la bocca che si sollevava in un sorriso inequivocabile. "E' stato come ai vecchi tempi. I  _bei_  vecchi tempi." Specificò "Non mi sentivo così bene da così tanto tempo, da aver dimenticato cosa significasse."  
Ritornò con lo sguardo sulla strada e ripartì: "Non ti piacerebbe ritornarci? Intendo come lavoro."  
"Cosa...?" Il ragazzo si ritrasse sul sedile, balbettando e scuotendo la testa più e più volte "Un lavoro? Lì? Io non...Non credo di esserci portat---Era di questo che stava parlando col padrone?"  
"Anche se fosse?" Si fermò di nuovo al semaforo: "Non ti piacerebbe?"  
"Io non..." Intrecciò le mani, si scrutò le dita, strofinò lentamente i polpastrelli tra di loro, continuando a scuotere la testa, gli occhi bassi "Non ci ho mai...pensato. Non ho nemmeno mai creduto che potesse essere la mia strada, quella. Insomma, io sono bravo a osservare, prendere la mira, scoccare!" finse il movimento di una freccia incoccata e poi scagliata "Non so fare molto altro."  
Phil ripartì allo scoccare del verde, inclinando appena il viso, lo sguardo attento alla strada: "Potresti provarci..."  
"Posso...Pensarci un po', prima?"  
L’altro scosse la testa, sbuffando appena: "Clint non devi firmare nessun contratto, era così per parlare."  
"Non importa. Voglio pensarci comunque." Strinse l'unghia del pollice fra i denti, mordicchiandola appena "E' che...Non lo so, nessuno si è mai posto il problema, non si è mai preoccupato di cosa potessi fare del mio futuro, né se ci fosse altro, per me, oltre l'osservaremirarescoccare, ecco. Voglio pensarci, perché non ci ho mai pensato prima." ridacchiò "E' una cosa idiota, mi scusi."  
L’amministratore lo guardò confuso: "Scusa non ho capito, non hai mai pensato al tuo futuro? Mai pensato: mi piacerebbe fare questo o quest'altro?"  
"Mh." Clint reclinò la nuca sulla testiera del sedile, le dita che tamburellavano accanto al finestrino "Più che altro, la mia filosofia di vita è sempre stata: vai avanti. Non mi sono mai seriamente soffermato a chiedermi cosa mi sarebbe piaciuto fare, oltre al tiro con l'arco, perché non mi serviva nulla di diverso, per andare avanti nel mio futuro, che saper tendere una corda. Quando, poi, ho abbandonato il Carson, non mi era certo possibile fermarmi e valutare le possibilità: o andavo avanti o crepavo al freddo sotto qualche ponte. Di nuovo, l'arco mi ha salvato la vita, è stato il mio futuro. Mi piaceva, era la mia intera esistenza e andava bene così." un breve sospiro "E poi...E poi mi piaceva vedere tutto, vedere ogni cosa dall'altro e mirare. Così anche quello è diventato il mio futuro, di nuovo, perché non potevo fermarmi a pensare. Dovevo andare avanti. Non avevo niente, dietro di me, che mi potesse aspettare nel caso il  _quello e quell'altro_  non avessero funzionato. Capisce, non avevo una casa cui tornare, non una famiglia. Dell'orfanotrofio, poi, manco a parlarne. Mi serviva solo andare avanti, non fermarmi, non perdermi. Il fatto che amassi e ami ancora sentire il suono della cuspide che si conficca nel bersaglio, bé...ha aiutato molto."  
Phil ascoltò attentamente il discorso del ragazzo e si sentì un po’ ferito, anche se non capiva perfettamente il perché. Lo guardò di sottecchi: “E ora?”  
"Ora...ora non lo so." Ammise, Clint, la fronte corrugata "È che ho continuato a fare quel che mi veniva meglio, senza pensarci. Ho coniugato quello che più mi piaceva nella mia vecchia vita, arco e bimbetti adoranti, e me ne sono uscito come pseudo-insegnate. Ma...sempre e soltanto nel medesimo ambito, come non esistesse nulla alla mia portata fuori di esso. Come se avessi perso la mia occasione...Lasci stare." Agitò la mano "Sto parlando a vanvera."  
“Capisco, ma non intendevo questo.”  Seguì con lo sguardo una moto che li aveva appena superati, “ non pensi ad un futuro ora che ci sono io?”  
"Non vedo perché dovrei pensarci. Lei per me non è un'ipotesi, signore, né una incognita: è una sicurezza. Io sono certo che nel mio futuro, Phil, non ci sia spazio che per lei."  
Phil cercò di bloccare lo smagliante sorriso che gli stava nascendo sul viso: “Sono felice di sentirtelo dire.” Lo guardò per un attimo negli occhi, poggiandogli una mano sul ginocchio, “Quindi potresti pensare ad un futuro con me, no?” Scrollò le spalle, “fare dei progetti, tipo… non so… andare a vivere insieme… o altro…”  
Ci fu una rapida stilla nera, negli occhi di Barton, un guizzo cupo praticamente impercettibile. "Per quello che vale, la considero già un coinquilino ad ore alterne." Morse appena l'interno della guancia "Dunque, anche lei parte dal presupposto che i futuri di entrambi coincideranno?...Accada quel che accada" concluse, in un fioco sussurro.  
"E' ovvio!" Arrivarono in vista del palazzo e Phil si diresse al parcheggio retrostante l'abitazione, "E poi cosa dovrebbe succedere, scusa?"  
"Potrei sostituire tutti i suoi amati accappatoi in spugna con quelli in microfibra." Scherzò, un lieve irrigidimento ai muscoli delle bocca.  
L’amministratore parcheggiò l'auto e si voltò a guardarlo: "Potrei sopportarlo." Gli prese una mano tra le sue e gli accarezzò il palmo, "So che,  _ad ore alterne_  viviamo già insieme, ma mi piacerebbe davvero rendere la cosa più..." Si bloccò cercando la parola adatta, " _stabile_ , ecco."  
"Una convivenza vera e propria? Senza se e senza ma?"  
Lo guardò negli occhi e annuì.  
Clint abbassò il capo, di sbieco, ancora, quell'espressione rigida, la mascella contratta, il fiato incastrato in gola. "...Aspetti solo che abbia concluso il lavoro che mi hanno richiesto. Non... credo ci vorrà più molto, ormai. Dopo sarei più che... entusiasta se lei venisse ad abitare da me. Sempre che lei lo voglia ancora."  
Si portò la sua mano alle labbra e la baciò: "Ok. Però il mio appartamento è più grande... e ho la vasca..." Ammiccò e gli lasciò la mano, scendendo dall'auto.  
"La vasca è un ottimo argomento." Concordò, un pallido sorriso, mentre chiudeva la portiera dietro le spalle con una schiocco di lamiere.  
Phil chiuse Lola e le lasciò un paio di pacche affettuose: "A proposito di vasca, direi che abbiamo entrambi bisogno di un bel bagno caldo!"  
Clint si annusò rumorosamente il braccio. «Pensavo che le piacesse il mio sapore di savana, signore.»  
Lo guardò malevolo: “No, preferisco il profumo naturale della tua pelle. Avanti andiamo!”  
   
   
***  
   
   
Da quello spiacevole  _incidente_  col trojan di Stark, Steve cominciò a stare molto più attento con gli allegati delle mail. Si comprò un antivirus decente, con una protezione totale - spendendoci anche un bel po' di sold i- e se ne guardava bene dall'aprire tutti gli allegati che arrivavano da indirizzi di cui non era certo al 100%. Certe volte aveva ancora il terrore di vedere comparire icone inaspettate sul desktop, segno che Stark non gli aveva rimosso il malware e stesse continuando a controllarlo, ma dati gli ultimi eventi e gli ultimi sviluppi si sentiva una carogna totale a pensarla così.  
La sua gentilezza l'aveva letteralmente spiazzato. Completamente spiazzato, e se prima aveva _tanti motivi_ per tenerlo lontano da sé adesso non ne aveva più nemmeno uno.  
Lo spaventava a morte, ma non così tanto come il pensiero del matrimonio con Sharon. Non capiva cosa gli stesse succedendo. Non voleva capirlo. Non doveva capirlo.  
E mentre era perso nei suoi pensieri, il laptop, all'improvviso, si spense. Steve lo guardò, lo girò, controllò i cavi, tolse e rimise la batteria, staccò tutti i fili e li riattaccò, provò a riaccenderlo. Niente. Morto. Nessun segno di vita.  
Con uno scatto si allontanò dalla scrivania arrivando con la seggiola girevole in mezzo alla stanza. Si morse il pollice, fissando di sottecchi il pc non più funzionante. Gettò la testa all'indietro. Infine, combattuto tra l'andarci o meno, si mise il portatile sotto il braccio e andò a bussare alla porta di Tony Stark.  
   
Tony si trovava in un momento lavorativo abbastanza tranquillo, quindi quello che aveva da fare l’aveva già sbrigato in giornata. Era un periodo che non usciva praticamente sempre come al suo solito, segno che c’era qualcosa che non andava. Ed era tutta colpa del suo vicino di casa: bello, biondo, alto e palestrato.  
   
Quella sera era placidamente spaparanzato in tuta e maglietta sul divano a guardare Cucine da Incubo con Jarvis sdraiato sulla sua pancia a prendersi le migliori coccole. Quel gatto aveva imparato subito come funzionava il mondo e adorava farsi spupazzare dal suo nuovo padrone. Gordon Ramsay stava urlando contro il proprietario di turno quando bussarono alla porta. Sbadigliò svogliatamente e biascicò ad alta voce un “Arrivo.” Prese in braccio il micio e scalzo si avviò all’entrata per vedere chi fosse.  
"E lui chi è?" Fu la prima cosa che disse Steve quando Tony gli aprì la porta. Aveva un gatto! E da quando? Guardò quel musino che pareva avere un broncio e si sciolse completamente. "Quando l'hai preso?"  
“Buonasera a te, Rogers.” Rispose sarcastico Tony, quando vide il suo vicino. “Lui è Jarvis ed è con me da circa quindici giorni. L’ho trovato nel vicoletto dietro casa e Coulson mi ha lasciato tenerlo. Ovviamente prima siamo passati dal veterinario a dare una controllatina.” Tony notò immediatamente che il ragazzo aveva in mano il suo pc portatile, ma non disse nulla.  
"Ho bisogno di te." Disse dal nulla Rogers.  
Era decisamente una richiesta diretta e Tony avrebbe voluto rispondergli  _Anche io ho bisogno di te_  ma si sentì immediatamente un imbecille solo ad aver pensato una cosa del genere. “Computer?” Chiese, facendogli segno con la testa ad entrare a casa e a seguirlo.  
"Esatto." Steve si accodò, ignorando sorprendentemente la confusione, e posò il laptop sul tavolino pieno di riviste. "E' morto, mi si è spento di punto in bianco e non si accende più."  
Tony finalmente mollò Jarvis, adagiandolo in mezzo a lui e Steve sul divano. Poi prese in mano il pc di Steve e provò ad accenderlo. Non sembrava morto del tutto, visto che la lucina dell’hard disk lampeggiava flebilmente. “Mmm Rogers, qui c’è qualcosa che non va con l’HD. Nel migliore dei casi si è solo bruciato qualche filo che lo collega alla macchina. Hai urgenza? Perché intanto che vado a prenderti i pezzi da sostituire e fare un backup della memoria mi ci vorrà almeno tutto domani.”  
Steve mosse la mano come a scacciare una mosca immaginaria. "No, no, tranquillo, col pc ci perdo tempo la sera e basta, non mi è indispensabile." Spostò l'attenzione sul gattino e azzardò una carezza sulla testolina. "Ma come sei carino!"  
Tony era ancora preso ad esaminare il pc, cercando di capire se effettivamente fosse quello il problema, distraendosi per un minuto dal gatto e da Steve. Poi qualche istante dopo, si alzò e chiese a Steve “Tienimi d’occhio un secondo Jarvis che porto il computer di là nel mio ufficio, senza che resti in mezzo a questa baraonda.” Essendo i primi giorni col micetto era terrorizzato che potesse succedergli qualcosa, ancora non lo lasciava uscire da solo, anche se Jarvis ogni tanto grattava alla finestra.  
"Tranquillo!". Steve continuò a fissare il gattino, che si muoveva vivace sul divano, e sorrise. Era simpatico! A dire il vero aveva sempre preferito i cani, soprattutto quelli grandi e pacifici, ma dovette ammettere che quel piccolino gli piaceva parecchio. Allungò ancora la mano e Jarvis gliela fiutò attentamente per qualche secondo, facendogli solletico coi baffi. Fece per fargli un'altra carezza e il piccolo si strofinò di sua iniziativa contro il palmo, con un accenno di fusa. A quel punto Steve cominciò a grattarlo sulla collottola, e le fusa aumentarono. Gli salì sulle gambe e gli si acciambellò sulle cosce, reclamando ancora grattini.  
   
Quando Tony ricomparve in salotto e vide quella scena pensò due cose: la prima era che quel gatto era veramente un gran ruffiano, la seconda che era esattamente come lui. Avrebbe dato un rene per farsi trattare a quel modo da Steve. “Bé, vedo che questo adulatore ha già stretto amicizia con te…” Proclamò, avvicinandosi al frigo per prendersi una birra. “Ne vuoi una?” Facendo segno con la bottiglia.  
"Una sola, lo sai come va a finire, poi." Scherzò Steve, continuando a coccolare il micio. "E' veramente un bel gatto per essere un trovatello..."  
“Stavolta però farei meno fatica a trascinarti a letto, almeno non devo fare le scale!” Scherzò Tony mentre si avvicinava al divano e dopo aver porto la birra al ragazzo si sedette accanto a lui. “Questo furbacchione ha già capito tutto, coccole e cibo, non gli serve nient’altro.”  
Steve guardò Jarvis, beato e con gli occhi chiusi. "E a chi non piacciono le coccole e il cibo? Vero?” disse al micetto, grattandolo sotto al mento e sentendolo vibrare tutto. Poi prese un sorso di birra. "Bé, dai, per essere la prima volta che la bevo dopo la sbronza non mi fa nemmeno schifo!" Guardò Tony. "Ha dato un'occhiata più approfondita al pc o fai domani?"  
“Meglio domani, devo sicuramente aprirlo ed è meglio che lo faccia con la luce del giorno e riposato, non voglio combinare guai.” Rispose allungando una mano verso il gatto per accarezzarlo e sfiorando per sbaglio quella di Steve.  
A quel contatto la salivazione di Rogers si azzerò e sentì pericolosamente le guance farsi di fuoco. Afferrò con slancio la bottiglia di birra e ne bevve un lungo sorso, sperando che il liquido freddo gli smorzasse il rossore. Perché quel ragazzo doveva fargli quell'effetto? Con Thor non succedeva. Con Bucky neppure. Nemmeno con Peggy e Natasha, a dire il vero. Solo Stark lo mandava così in tilt. Buttò giù ancora un po' di birra e dopo un sospiro le funzioni vitali tornarono normali. "Va benissimo, non ho fretta, guardalo pure quando vuoi."  
Tony si accorse che Steve si è stranito dopo quel contatto. Dentro di sé sorrise e sperò che potesse significare qualcosa. “Sai, sono molto pignolo con il lavoro. Piuttosto, com’è che ti fidi a darlo a me dopo lo scherzetto che ti ho combinato?” Lo prese in giro.  
Steve lo guardò storto. "Appunto perché voglio fidarmi. E poi perché hai visto che tanto, nel mio pc non c'è niente di compromettente e poco di interessante. Quindi..." Concluse, con un gesto della mano.  
“Oh bé, questo lo dici tu.” Sogghignò Tony, evitando lo sguardo dell’altro ragazzo, focalizzandosi sul suo gatto, che stava ancora beatamente acciambellato sulle gambe di Steve.  
"Ma rimane il fatto che non custodisco segreti imbarazzanti.". Non capiva cosa potesse trovare di così interessante nel suo pc uno come Tony Stark.  
“Mica avevo intenzione di ricattarti.” Continuò il padrone di casa sperando che la conversazione non finisse in uno dei loro soliti litigi. Si alzò un po’ teso, andò a prendere qualche croccantino per Jarvis giusto per cercare di calmarsi.  
"E meno male..." Disse Steve bevendo un altro sorso di birra e continuando a chiedersi perché Stark avesse violato il suo pc. "Seriamente, avevo paura che volessi usare delle mie foto per umiliarmi in rete..."  
“Perché mai avrei dovuto farlo?” Gli chiese candidamente mentre tornava indietro. Si sedette di nuovo accanto a lui e porse la piccola manciata di croccantini al micio, che apprezzò con un miagolio di felicità.  
Steve sorrise a Jarvis che mangiava. "Perché ci siamo insultati per anni. Perché ti stavo palesemente sulle scatole e perché mi hai sempre preso in giro. Ho pensato tu volessi darmi il colpo di grazia."  
“D’accordo che non sono un cherubino e che in tre anni ci siamo scambiati i peggiori insulti, però non immaginavo mi facessi così stronzo.”   
Jarvis aveva finito il suo stuzzichino e Tony decise che era finita l’ora delle coccole di Steve, era un po’ geloso, di entrambi, e se lo prese in braccio con forte disapprovazione del gatto che sibilò contro il suo padrone.  
"Gli piaccio di più io!" Disse Steve ridendo. Guardò Tony negli occhi. "Ma mi dispiace molto averlo pensato. Dopo quello che hai fatto per me alla grigliata mi son reso conto che non l'avresti mai potuto fare."  
Tony si morse la lingua per non rispondere a quella prima frase ma si limitò a dire: “E’ un gatto ingrato.” Lo strinse ancora più a sé e affondò per un attimo il naso nel suo pelo.  
Decise di non rispondere neanche alla seconda affermazione, non voleva esporsi troppo.  
Era carino Tony col suo gattino. Steve pensò che fossero fatti l'uno per l'altro e quel pensiero gli causò, come al solito, quel forte batticuore. Ed era segno che era ora di levare le tende. Finì la birra in due sorsate e appoggiò la bottiglia vuota sul tavolino. "Allora aspetto notizie sul mio pc." Si alzò in piedi, sfiorando il nasino di Jarvis con un dito. "Grazie della birra!"  
“Ok.” Rispose Tony, un po’ rabbuiato. Aveva come la sensazione che ad un certo punto delle loro conversazioni Steve sentisse la necessità di sparire. Probabilmente la sua compagnia lo seccava.  
“La strada la conosci.” Gli disse, senza alzarsi dal divano e sollevando una delle zampe del micio agitandola a mo’ di saluto. “Avanti Jarvis, dì ciao a Steve.”  
Il ragazzo rise di gusto. "Che belli che siete!" Disse senza malizia. Fece per aprire la porta e si girò verso Tony. "La prossima birra te la offro io. Passa quando vuoi." Lo disse senza pensarci e il primo a stupirsi fu proprio lui stesso. "Buonanotte Tony. E buonanotte Jarvis!" Aprì la porta e scomparve sul pianerottolo.   
Tony rimase inebetito. Un complimento ed un invito nel giro di tre secondi. Forse non ci aveva sentito bene. Rimase con la zampetta di Jarvis in mano a mezz’aria. Sussurrò “Buonanotte, Steve.” Solo dopo che il vicino aveva già chiuso la porta.


	22. Lavandini Sturati

**Lavandini Sturati**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Erano le cinque del pomeriggio quando una donna si presentò davanti la porta dell’amministratore del 66 di Perry Street. Mary indossava un semplicissimo vestitino color champagne, con una scollatura abbastanza profonda, accessori neri, tra cui spiccava un basco adagiato delicatamente sui capelli lasciati sciolti sulle spalle ad avvolgerla come una vaporosa nuvola rossa. Bussò un paio di volte, ma non ricevendo risposta, storse un po’ la bocca: avrebbe dovuto chiamare, ma voleva fargli una sorpresa quindi si era presentata senza avvertire – tra l’altro l’indirizzo gliel’aveva dato la madre di Phil. La donna era stata così felice di sapere che lei era ritornata e che voleva vedere il figlio che, non solo gli aveva dato il numero di cellulare, ma anche l’indirizzo e in più le aveva raccontato un po’ di cose su Phil. Sembrava infatti che dopo di lei, l'uomo non fosse più uscito con nessuna donna; lei era stata entusiasta: forse il suo piano di riconquistarlo avrebbe funzionato.

Si guardò intorno, pensando di sedersi sulle scale e aspettarlo, o forse… Chissà, magari il vicino di casa sapeva dov’era andato e quando sarebbe tornato. Decise di bussare.

La porta si aprì, ma se fosse rimasta chiusa sarebbe stato meglio per tutti: ne uscì infatti un Clint coi capelli raffazzonati alla meglio, gli occhi pesti di sonno e lo sguardo che, tra la stanchezza palese e lo stordimento, pareva non riuscire a mettere bene a fuoco quanto gli stava all'intorno. Masticò pesantemente qualcosa di molle dentro la bocca impastata, le dita a grattare affaticate la sommità della testa; sbatté più volte le palpebre e quando le iridi guizzarono a segnare l'inequivocabile riconoscimento, la schiena si rizzò di scatto, tutto in lui tornò vigile, in allerta. "Signorina." la salutò - E la voce non nascose una certa nota fredda, se non indisponente quantomeno sospettosa "Posso fare qualcosa per te?"

La donna lo squadrò da sottoinsu con una piccola smorfia su viso: “Mi dispiace disturbarla, ma sto cercando l’amministratore, sa per caso dov’è andato?”

"Se sei venuta a bussare alla mia porta, presumo che Coulson non sia in casa. E visto che non è neanche da me - A meno che non sia passato dalla finestra e si sia nascosto sotto le lenzuola, cosa che non escluderei a priori..." Incrociò le braccia al petto e inarcò un sopracciglio "Deduco che sia uscito. A fare la spesa, immagino."

"Non mi sembra di averle dato il permesso di darmi del tu, " Disse infastidita, stringendo le mani intorno alla borsetta, "E non mi sembra di essere stata scortese, mi sono anche scusata per il disturbo!"

"No, infatti. Sono io che ho deciso di darle del _tu_ , come ritengo sia opportuno secondo la mia personale visione delle cose. Inoltre, non mi sembra di aver avuto qualcosa da ridere sul suo ineccepibile contegno: a domanda, ho risposto."

"Ma lo sa che è proprio un cafone? Davvero non capisco come Phil riesca a vivere in un palazzo del genere! Sembra facciate a gara a chi sia più scortese!"

"Ti posso assicurare che Stark ci batte su tutta la linea."

"Bé scusi ancora per il disturbo!" Disse stizzita, andandosi a sedere sulle scale: incredibile come la gente fosse matta; lei faceva, cortesemente, una domanda e veniva trattata in quel modo. Avrebbe convinto Phil a lasciare quel lavoro, era degradante. Avere a che fare con certa gente, poi...

"...Questa me la lego al dito..." Sbottò Clint e la porta si chiuse sulla sua voce, per poi riaprirsi pochi istanti dopo all'eco ciabattante dei suoi passi a piedi nudi. Si sedette di fianco alla donna - Un pochino scostato, in verità, s'accomodò ben bene sul gradino, sospirò, quindi le tese un piattino in ceramica con sopra un piccolo cupcake rosa, con ricciolo di panna alla fragola e una ciliegina tonda, caramellata, a sormontare il tutto. "Tieni." Disse "E' di una partita di dolcetti che ho fatto stamani, mi farebbe piacere se tu lo accettassi." un istante di silenzio "...Scusa."

La donna si voltò a guardarlo come se fosse pazzo. Spostò lo sguardo sul dolcetto, poi lo riportò su di lui: non era affatto male, aveva dei bellissimi occhi azzurri e un viso molto armonioso. Scosse la testa: "Accetto le scuse, ma io non mangio dolci."

Clint annuì e posò il piatto in mezzo a loro, quindi curvò appena la schiena in avanti, gli avambracci sulle ginocchia. Se ne stette alcuni secondi a fissare con le labbra corrucciate un punto imprecisato delle scale ingoiate dalla luce asettica e la parete che cadeva verticale - Un po' muffita negli angoli del soffitto, in verità - fino al pianerottolo sottostante. "Mi dispiace di essere stato così sgarbato prima, Mary." Esordì, dal nulla, tamburellando le dita contro la gamba piegata "Il mio carattere è ancora parecchio spigoloso, nonostante Coulson stia cercando di smussarlo il più possibile."

La donna lo guardò con gli occhi e la bocca spalancata: "Come fa a conoscere il mio nome?"

"Oh..." il giovane si voltò immediatamente nella sua direzione, negli occhi un'espressione di estremo candore "Coulson mi ha parlato di te, tutto qui."

Sul viso di Mary nacque un dolcissimo sorriso: "Ne sono davvero felice, vuol dire che mi ama ancora... Non vedo l'ora di incontrarlo, è un uomo straordinario, non trova?"

Clint corrugò la fronte, succhiando e poi mordendo a ripetizione il labbro inferiore; lo cullò fra i denti per prendere tempo, sbiascicò un poco di saliva, guizzò con la lingua a cancellare le poco educate bollicine bianche comparse agli angoli della bocca, si passò una mano sul collo, si grattò nervosamente il lembo di pelle dietro l'orecchio e infine tossì più volte, sgrattando e schiarendosi la gola. "Dico sì alla domanda retorica, ma se ti vuoi bene non costruire castelli di carte in aria e allaccia le cinture prima di partire per un volo pindarico da cinebrivido."

Lo guardò confusa: "Cosa vuol dire?" Si sentirono dei passi per le scale e un attimo dopo comparve Phil con le buste della spesa. Si bloccò appena si accorse di Clint seduto sulle scale vicino a... "Mary?!" La guardò come se fosse un fantasma, gli occhi spalancati. La donna si alzò e gli corse incontro, abbracciandolo e baciandogli le guance.

"Salute a lei, signore." Clint alzò il braccio, un sorrisetto storto ben visibile sulla bocca ghignante "Mary è venuta a trovarla. Ha trovato il colorante azzurro per dolci che le ho chiesto? Quanto le devo?"

Phil cominciò ad alternare lo sguardo tra lui e lei. "Cosa?" Guardò Clint come a chiedergli _ma che sta succedendo?!_

"Il colorante per do---Oh." Se possibile, il sorriso del giovane si fece ancora più mefistofelico "Ma forse lei si sta interrogando sulla nostra deliziosa Mary qui, dico bene? Mary, mia dolce ragazza, perché non dici a Coulson quello che hai detto a me? Sono convinto ne rimarrà piacevolmente... Colpito."

Mary guardava Phil con un sorriso radioso, ignorando del tutto il ragazzo: "Sono così felice di vederti! Dammi una busta, ti aiuto!" Phil la guardò stralunato "No, tranquilla." Le sorrise tremulo e ricominciò a salire le scale passando accanto a Clint guardandolo malevolo. "Clint mi apriresti la porta, per favore?"

"Preferisce le chiavi questa volta, oppure posso riprovare a spallate? L'ultima volta è stato molto scenico."

"Ho le chiavi nella tasca." Riportò, poi, l'attenzione su Mary: "Che bella sorpresa. Cosa ci fai qui? " la donna era salita dietro loro e lo affiancò: "Ho chiamato tua madre per avere il tuo nuovo numero e mi ha detto che ti avrebbe fatto piacere vedermi, cosi eccomi qui!"

"Che tu ci creda o meno, anche a me ha fatto piacere vederti, Mary, mia cara." Cinguettò Clint, sbattendo garbatamente le ciglia e balzando in piedi accanto all'amministratore. "Giacca o pantaloni? E se pantaloni, retro o fianchi? Vietato _barare"_ Sottolineò, poi, con uno schiocco divertito della lingua.

"Tasca davanti." Phil lo guardò malevolo, cercando di fargli capire che non doveva toccare altro.

Un malizioso ammiccare, la mano che s'appoggiava lentamente alla curva del fianco, le dita che scivolavano languide entro il triangolo di stoffa, i polpastrelli che ridacchiavano contro il tessuto, giochicchiavano con l'anello metallico e infine estraevano rapidi il bottino in un esultante ridacchiare di chiavi. Clint sollevò veloce le sopracciglia, passò la lingua a disegnare la linea del labbro inferiore e morse un palpito rosso quello inferiore; un sorriso innocente, poi, prima di raggiungere la soglia di casa, infilare le chiavi nella toppa e aprire la porta, il braccio teso all'interno dell'appartamento, un inchino educato ad addobbare degnamente la scena. "Signore. Mary." Sghignazzò "Come se foste a casa dell'amministratore." A quel contatto Phil si sentì rabbrividire. Facendo violenza su se stesso - non era proprio il caso di eccitarsi per così poco e, soprattutto, davanti alla sua _ex._ Continuò a guardarlo di traverso per tutto il tempo, posò le buste in cucina e ritornò in salotto dove Mary aveva cominciato a guardarsi intorno: "Molto carino, ma farei qualche miglioria..."

"Del tipo?" Indagò il giovane, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con un colpo di tacco.

"Cambierei il colore delle pareti... e il divano!" Continuò a girovagare per la stanza, "E anche la cucina! Voi uomini non avete proprio gusto!" Phil ascoltava il tutto con sguardo affranto, la seguiva per l'appartamento con gli occhi, attento ad ogni sua mossa. "Phil, hai ancora queste stupide statuine di Capitan America?" La donna gli regalò un sorriso accondiscendente come si fa con i bambini.

"Capitan America è _figo_." S'intromise Clint nell'andarsi ad appoggiare con le spalle contro lo stipite della porta che divideva salotto e cucina "Quelle sono statuette da collezione, mica action figures da negozietto all'angolo. Le pareti? Sì, anche io gli ho consigliato il viola, ma temo che Coulson lo preferisca addosso a..." sbatté la lingua contro i denti "Ben altre _superfici_." Piegò la testa di lato, poi, gli occhi socchiusi, un ghigno irriverente a sfregiargli la bocca. "Temo che il male andare della cucina sia dovuto a me, Mary: sai, è da un po' che è parecchio inutilizzata, sostituita da quella del _mio_ appartamento, molto più confortevole e attrezzata."

Phil gelò sul posto a quella frase e guardò Clint quasi supplichevole mentre Mary si avvicinava al ragazzo: "Cosa vorresti dire? Perché mai Phil dovrebbe utilizzare la tua cucina?" Si voltò verso l'amministratore chiedendo spiegazioni con lo sguardo. Phil deglutì più volte prima di ritrovare la voce: "Clint scherza sempre..." disse con voce roca.

"Coulson ha ragione, Mary, sto scherzando..." Incrociò le braccia al petto "Solitamente sono _io_ a cucinare per _lui_."

"Sta scherzando!" Phil si frappose tra loro e prese la donna per mano: "Allora Mary, raccontami, come sta andando il lavoro?" La condusse al divano e la fece sedere. Mary, a quel tocco, si animò ancor di più: "La tournée è andata bene, ma ho deciso di lasciare Portland e ritornare qui, così potremmo stare insieme!" L'uomo dinanzi a lei sbiancò: "Cosa?!"

Le sopracciglia di Barton schizzarono tanto veloci e tanto in alto che non ci sarebbe stato da stupirsi se avessero cominciato a fare il giro completo della calotta cranica, a dimostrazione dell'esistenza del moto perpetuo. "May-Day, May-Day!" Esclamò "Il volo pindarico da cinebrivido sta per schiantarsi e inabissarsi nel triangolo delle Bermuda...!"

Mary guardò il ragazzo assottigliando lo sguardo: "Ma tu cosa ci fai ancora qui? Vorrei restare da sola con lui!"

"Potrei rivolgerti la stessa frase... Cambiando ovviamente il genere dell'aggettivazione."

La donna si alzò dal divano, cominciava a spazientirsi: "Ma chi ti dà tutte queste libertà? Non è casa tua!" Phil, che aveva perso completamente la parola, bianco in volto, spostava lo sguardo tra Mary e Clint: sapeva di dover dire o fare qualsiasi cosa, ma la presenza della donna era in grado di renderlo un vegetale, capace solo di annuire e dire sempre _come vuoi_.

"Non al momento, Mary." Replicò il giovane, con una tranquillità che rasentava l'atarassia epicurea "In futuro, chissà. Insomma, perché spendere un doppio affitto, quando potremmo vivere comodamente sotto lo stesso tetto? Però la cucina teniamo la mia, eh." chiarì, tendendo il collo oltre la spalla della donna per guardare l'amministratore dritto negli occhi "Per il divano va bene il suo, il mio credo sia ormai arrivato al canto del cigno."

La donna scosse la testa, i capelli rossi che si muovevano armonici, le mani poggiate sui fianchi: "Perché mai dovreste diventare coinquilini? Tant'è che Phil lascerà presto questo lavoro e ci trasferiremo nell'Upper, ovviamente!" Si voltò verso l'uomo, "Ho trovato un appartamento che è perfetto per noi due!" Phil si riscosse a quelle parole e guardò Clint dispiaciuto - doveva, assolutamente, dire qualcosa e bloccare quella follia, "Mary in realtà..."

"E poi ho già parlato con tua madre, sarebbe così felice se andassimo a vivere accanto a loro!"

"...In realtà non scherzavo quando ho lanciato l'ipotesi che Coulson fosse entrato in casa mia dalla finestra e si fosse nascosto tra le lenzuola. Non era una facezia, Mary. E _perché dovremmo diventare coinquilini_?" Inarcò il sopracciglio sinistro "Per il medesimo motivo per cui lo vorresti tu."

Mary viaggiò con lo sguardo tra l'uno e l'altro per una frazione di secondo, prima di voltarsi verso l'amministratore: "Phil, per favore, vuoi spiegarmi che sta succedendo?" L'uomo fissò il pavimento prima di riportare lo sguardo sulla donna: "E' come dice Clint, Mary. Noi..." ricercò gli occhi del ragazzo, raccogliendo il coraggio a quattro mani, "Stiamo insieme..." Mary guardò prima l'uomo di fronte a lei e poi il ragazzo: "Insieme in che senso?"

"Vuoi la risposta romantica o quella scientifica, che contiene pure una spiegazione biochimica riguardante lo scambio di liquidi organo-seminali?"

Mary lo guardò come se fosse completamente pazzo: "Phil... Che sta dicendo?" L'uomo prese un profondo respiro e si avvicinò al ragazzo, prendendogli la mano: "Io e Clint stiamo insieme, Mary. Siamo una..." lo guardò sorridendo, "una coppia."

"Come Due Uomini E Mezzo, ma senza il _mezzo_."

Gli occhi e la bocca le si spalancarono: "non... non... non è possibile! Tu... tu... sei stato con me!" Phil le si avvicinò di un passo, "Mary, ascolta, non c'entra... Probabilmente amerei Clint anche se fosse una donna. Amo lui in quanto Clint, non in quanto uomo." Scosse la testa, non sapeva se si era spiegato bene, ma la donna lo guardava come se fosse un alieno, quindi probabilmente non era stato molto chiaro. Allungò una mano verso la sua spalla, ma non ebbe neanche il tempo di toccarla che lei gli aveva già dato uno schiaffo: il suono rimbombò per tutta la stanza come una schioppettata. "Non mi toccare! Sei... Siete degli esseri disgustosi, contro natura!" Strinse forte la borsetta tra le mani, "Mi fate schifo!" Abbandonò l'appartamento tra rumori di tacchi sul parquet e lo sbattere della porta.

Clint rimase ritto a guardare il pomello della porta quasi potesse convincerlo a girarlo con la sola forza del pensiero; dondolò le labbra, tirò su col naso, si grattò lo stacco di pelle tra narici e bocca, strinse un po' più forte la presa alle dita di Coulson. Un paio di secondi e fece spallucce, noncurante. "... Anche il suo vestito era disgustoso, ma non ho fatto tutta quella scena."

Phil gli lasciò la mano e andò a sedersi sul divano, si nascose il viso tra le mani: la guancia gli bruciava maledettamente, ma ancor di più quelle parole... Una voce maschile gli rimbombò nel cervello, quelle stesse, _identiche_ parole sputate con rabbia e disgusto le sentiva bruciare nel petto, sulla lingua, lo graffiavano, avvolgevano come la più infame delle accuse. Calde lacrime gli solcarono le guance, le spalle che tremavano ad ogni respiro trattenuto.

"Signore?" Clint gli fu subito accanto, o meglio, si sedette per terra, dinanzi a lui, e gli posò le mani sulle ginocchia; sollevò le dita della destra a seguire il sentiero lucido che rigagnolava lungo lo zigomo, accarezzò e asciugò ogni lacrima, gli cinse piano il polso, abbassandolo con lenta fermezza. "Phil...?" Bisbigliò "Ehi. Andiamo, Phil. I fantasmi fanno male, lo so, e non la smettono mai di blaterare." deglutì piano "Ma qualunque cosa le stiano dicendo, Phil, qualunque cosa le stiano ricordando...Non ha niente a che fare con lei. Lei non è contro natura, signore. E non fa schifo. Non so a chi si stesse rivolgendo Mary quando ha strillato quelle idiozie, ma di certo non poteva riferirsi a Philip Coulson. Perché Philip Coulson è quanto di più salvifico, quanto di più sacro Madre Natura abbia mai creato ed è meraviglioso, splendido in ogni piega e sfumatura del suo essere. Non ascolti le voci, non dia credito ai fantasmi: hanno sbagliato persona con cui prendersela." Un flebile sorriso gli sorvolò le labbra "Philip Coulson, l'uomo che non fa domande e si scusa per uno sgarbo inesistente, ricorda? L'uomo che mi ha guardato negli occhi, quel giorno, come nessuno faceva da anni: non ho visto traccia di paura, sa, nel suo sguardo? Era così aperto, così sereno... così _limpido_ che ho sentito il cuore affogare nel petto e avrei voluto piangere, Phil, piangere così tanto e così a lungo da non avere più lacrime. Philip Coulson, l'uomo che mi ha raggiunto, mi ha teso la mano, mi ha cambiato, la mia cura, la mia salvezza... Dov'è lo schifo, in questa persona? Dove il marcio? Dove il contro natura? Io non lo vedo, signore, non lo schifo, non il contro natura: e io vedo tutto, Phil, lo tenga bene a mente."

Coulson tirò su col naso: “Mio padre non la penserebbe così.” La voce gracchiante, gli occhi rivolti al pavimento. No, suo padre avrebbe detto che era un mostro, un essere abbietto neanche degno di essere venuto al mondo; l’avrebbe guardato con quegli occhi disgustati, gelidi contro la pelle, le mani dietro la schiena, ben ritto. Gli avrebbe detto che si vergognava di lui, che non poteva essere suo figlio, lui non avrebbe mai potuto generare un simile disastro, e quel _tuo figlio_ rivolto a sua madre… Dio, faceva più male di una coltellata in pieno petto: perché lui era la pecora nera della famiglia, il perditempo, quello che _sognava grandi cose,_ ma che, alla fine, non concludeva mai nulla.

"I padri hanno spesso...Una strana visione dei loro figli. Al mio piaceva vedere me, mio fratello e mia madre con gli occhi pesti e il labbro spaccato, qualche contusione qua e là, magari una, due costole incrinate, ma, ehi, probabilmente era la robaccia che ingurgitava al pub a fargli avere un'ottica distorta del mondo." Barton cominciò a disegnare circoli e volute sul dorso della sua mano "Se non fosse crepato, molto probabilmente vivrei ancora all'ombra del suo terrore. O meglio, continuerei a non-vivere anelando una sua ubriaca approvazione... Non si può condurre la propria esistenza e al contempo modellarla secondo gli stampini di un altro, perché altrimenti sarebbe l'esistenza di questo _altro_ ad essere portata avanti e non la propria. Va bene, suo padre non la penserebbe così...» sollevò lo sguardo ad incontrare il suo «Ma lei? Lei come la pensa? Qual è il _suo_ pensiero, Phil? Come vuole vivere la _sua_ vita?"

Incontrò il suo sguardo, gli occhi lucidi e arrossati, scosse il capo: “Ho cercato per anni la sua approvazione, senza nessun risultato. Non importava quanto io andassi bene a scuola o mi comportassi bene, per lui ero sempre una nullità. Una volta aperto lo studio, pensavo che lui diventasse fiero di me e invece ha solo aspettato che fallissi. Quando ho lasciato il lavoro e sono andato da loro, Dio, sarebbe stato meglio se fossi scivolato e rotto l’osso del collo: era lì con il dito puntato, il _te l’avevo detto_ che risuonava ogni minuto… Mia sorella, lei sì che era la perla della famiglia: ha seguito la sua strada, è diventata importante, prenderà presto il suo posto alla borsa di New York. Che importanza aveva se a diciotto anni si ubriacava con gli amici, si drogava e scappava di casa?” Scosse il capo, “Non importa quello che penso io… non ha mai importato…”

"...A me importa, Phil."

Sfuggì il suo sguardo: “Ho sempre pensato di essere un fallimento, non sono riuscito neanche a diventare un avvocato decente. Mi sono sempre considerato un debole… Quella poca considerazione che ho di me stesso la devo a te.” Gli rivolse un sorriso tremulo, “Ma per il resto…”

"Un fallimento?" Clint corrugò la fronte "Phil, in quale Universo mai lei sarebbe potuto essere un fallimento? Ho studiato i suoi casi, signore, _tutti_ , non me n'è sfuggito uno. Ho letto gli atti tanti di quelle volte da poterli recitare a memoria, lei era brillante! Lei _è_ brillante! Non ha la benché minima idea di quanto spesso abbia sentito nominare il suo studio, le dico sul serio: la gente parlava di lei con un rispetto tale da credere di trovarsi dinanzi al Cristo Risorto. Non c'era nessuno meglio di lei, non c'è _nessuno_." sospirò "E quanto può essere debole una persona che decide di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle, pur di inseguire ciò che vuole? Non si è fatto corrompere, non si è lasciato infettare, e non c'è bisogno che le dica quanto sarebbe stato semplice, al contrario, lasciarsi semplicemente trasportare dalla corrente del meccanismo. Non ci sarebbe voluto nulla ed ogni cosa sarebbe andata liscia e avrebbe avuto soldi, avrebbe avuto potere, avrebbe avuto meraviglie - Ma al costo di se stesso. Ha mai anche solo pensato a quanta forza occorre, per mantenersi integri, signore? Ci ha mai riflettuto?"

Incrociò il suo sguardo e scosse la testa: “No, non ci avevo mai pensato…” sospirò, “Ma suppongo che non sia facile, anche se…” corrucciò le sopracciglia, pensieroso, “Io non ci ho pensato, in realtà. Trovavo fosse una cosa sbagliata e non potevo rifiutare i lavori, non mi lasciavano scegliere le cause da seguire, quindi ho pensato che lasciare fosse la cosa migliore. Col senno di poi, bé, probabilmente lo farei di nuovo, o forse mi imporrei di più. E’ per questo che mi considero un debole: se mi fossi imposto di più avrei potuto scegliere io i casi di cui occuparmi, avrei potuto difendere quella donna picchiata dal marito o quell’uomo licenziato senza motivo. Invece no! Dovevo difendere quel pazzo che ha ucciso la moglie solo perché non era uscita a compragli la birra, o il pedofilo di turno!” Si coprì gli occhi sentendo le lacrime, quelle della frustrazione, della delusione, della debolezza, premere contro le palpebre.

"Se si fosse imposto di più, sarebbe diventato un pericolo, Phil. Sarebbe diventato scomodo. E non esiste nulla di più scomodo di un avvocato che sa fare il proprio mestiere e si imbratta le mani con lo sterco della povera gente, piuttosto che rimanere candido al soldo di qualche idiota impomatato. E basta seguire il sentiero di molliche di pane dimenticato sulle lische dei pesci piccoli per arrivare in un baleno ai pesci grandi, signore."

Gli sfiorò una guancia con i polpastrelli: “Cosa farei se non ci fossi tu?” Gli sorrise appena, prima di oscurarsi di nuovo, “Dovrò andare dai miei genitori e parlargli prima che lo faccia lei…”

Il giovane appoggiò le dita sulla sua mano e la spinse contro il volto, appoggiandosi sul suo palmo. "...Posso prima provare a parlare a Mary, signore? Senza ironia, senza sarcasmo, ma con la massima serietà. Posso avere il permesso?"

"Se pensi che possa servire a qualcosa..." Fece spallucce, accarezzandogli il volto, "Non ucciderla, però."

"Pensavo di fare tutto via cellulare, giusto per andare sul sicuro."

Scosse la testa: "Attaccherà e non ti farà parlare."

"So essere molto convincente... O snervante, dipende dai casi."

Sorrise: "Oh lo so... Provaci!"

 

Clint attese di sentire il getto scrosciante della doccia prima di afferrare il cellulare dalla tasca e comporre il numero che l'amministratore gli aveva lasciato sul tavolo. Si appoggiò con una spalla contro il vetro della finestra, la luce era un taglio triangolare che da un lato del naso scendeva a baciargli le bocca e parte del mento, una carezza appena di tiepido colore alla tempia. _Tu tu tu_ sonnecchiava placido il telefono _Tu tu tu_ in attesa che dall'altro capo accettassero la chiamata _Tu tu tu_ e Barton soffiò un refolo di fiato dalle labbra schiuse. Aveva preferito usare il proprio, di telefono, perché sicuro di come, davanti alla sorpresa di un numero sconosciuto, Mary avrebbe risposto e non avrebbe riattaccato all'istante - Stessa cosa non poteva dirsi, invece, nel caso sul display fosse apparso il numero di Coulson. _Tu tu tu_ e stava già per perdere la pazienza, per gettare tutto alle ortiche, quando _click!_ "Pronto?" Chiese una voce nasale, venata di tensione rabbiosa, di feroce delusione, di irata incomprensione frantumata dalla cadenza plastica delle ruote e del traffico newyorkese. "Sono Clint, Mary. Non riattaccare. Voglio soltanto parlare." Il cecchino tirò un sospiro "Puoi chiudermi il telefono in faccia, non dico di no, ma non smetterei di cercarti, giorno e notte, casa e cellulare, email, lavoro, lettere. Per cui, facilitiamo le cose ad entrambi e parliamo. Parliamo e basta. Solo tu ed io."

La donna, uscita dal palazzo, aveva vagato senza meta, la mente svuotata e il cuore pesante. Non riusciva a pensare a nulla se non che, tutti i suoi sogni si erano infranti in un secondo, un infimo secondo, un ticchettio che risuonava nella cassa toracica e nella mente; il rumore riecheggiava stranamente come la voce di Clint. Si sedette su una panchina anonima, in un parco anonimo. Lasciò che le lacrime scendessero libere, lo sguardo fisso sulle sue scarpe. Sussultò sentendo il cellulare suonare. Lo prese in automatico e rispose. Quando sentì la voce del ragazzo era davvero tentata di riattaccare: “Che cosa vuoi?!”

"Parlare, Mary. Davvero. Non sarò ironico, questa volta, non sarò sarcastico, non lo sarò. Voglio soltanto parlare, a te sta bene?"

Ci pensò, le lacrime che si erano quasi asciugate: "Va bene."

"Ti ringrazio. Dico davvero...Ora, so che la mia domanda potrà sembrarti un po' strana, ma vorrei porla comunque: chi era per te Phil Coulson, quando lo hai conosciuto?"

"Che razza di domanda è?"

"Un mio vecchio conoscente le chiamava Domande-Scava-E-Trova, per gli amici Domande-Indiana-Jones, ma comunque. Chi era per te Phil Coulson, quando lo hai conosciuto?"

"Era... Un uomo brillante e simpatico con cui mi sarebbe piaciuto stare."

"Okay. Prossima Unità Stratigrafica: chi era per te Phil Coulson, quando finalmente avete cominciato a frequentarvi?"

"Cosa vuoi sapere? Se ero innamorata di lui? Sì, lo ero e lo sono ancora, contento?"

"Hai frainteso la mia domanda. Non ho mai dubitato dei tuoi sentimenti per lui, Mary, né mi interessava metterli sotto giudizio. Ma chi era, per te? Cosa vedevi, quando lo guardavi? Quando gli parlavi? Quando stavate insieme? Cosa _vedevi,_ non cosa provavi. Quell'uomo brillante e simpatico con cui ti sarebbe piaciuto stare... Cos'era di più?"

"Era un uomo che avrei visto come mio marito. Cosa avrei dovuto vedere?"

"A costo di sembrare trito e ritrito, sono io a fare le domande... Per adesso. Bene. Ora, quando hai aperto il portone di casa, quando sei salita su per quelle scale... Le immagini di Phil Coulson coincidevano ancora, non è vero? O forse, anzi, sicuramente, erano raddoppiate, triplicate, quadruplicate e lui era quei due Phil Coulson e ne era un terzo, la loro somma. Era entrambi e li trascendeva per creare qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa di splendido e meraviglioso, qualcosa di perfetto. Dimmi se devo aggiustare il tiro."

"…E' vero…"

"Ottimo. Ora, fammi provare... Così, a tornare un attimo indietro e poi a fare un balzo in avanti. E' la prima volta che lo vedi, magari, non lo so, sta indossando uno dei suoi completi blu scuro, scarpe eleganti, lucide, nere. Cravatta in coordinato su una camicia bianca, perfettamente pulita, perfettamente stirata: non ci sono grinze e i polsini spuntano con precisione millimetrica da sotto la giacca. I bottoni non hanno un graffio, il colletto una grinza, le spalle un difetto. Si volta. Ti guarda come solo lui è in grado di guardare le persone dritte negli occhi, lì. In fondo al cuore. E ti sorride. Spalanca appena gli occhi, magari, perché lo hai colto di sorpresa - Chissà a cosa stava pensando, poi, di così importante, di così totalizzante. Si presenta. Ti tende la mano. E la voce è pacata, tranquilla, il sorriso così cordiale che non serve dirlo: sarà lì, per qualsiasi cosa, per qualsiasi tuo bisogno. Quella mano tesa in gesto di saluto sai già diverrà il tuo sostegno cui afferrarti in caso di caduta, asciugherà le lacrime tue, accarezzerà la tua risata, sfiorerà il tuo respiro. E' questione di un istante, ma non hai dubbi: a quell'uomo affideresti la vita e lui sarebbe lì ad attenderla a braccia aperte." Un colpo di tosse, per schiarirsi la voce "Poi il tempo passa, lo conosci meglio, e più lo conosci più non ti sembra possibile esista un uomo del genere sulla Terra, non ti sembra possibile sia capitato a te, briciolo infinitesimale di polvere in mezzo al lerciume dell'umanità intera. Basta poco, una parola, uno sguardo, e lui riesce a tirare fuori il meglio di te, il meglio che non credevi di avere, che nemmeno osavi pensare di possedere nei tuoi sogni, nelle tue speranze più ardite. Lui ti migliora, lui ti completa, lui ti cura..." un istante di silenzio "Lui che potrebbe ridursi in cenere, tanto è l'amore che lo brucia. Lui che potrebbe soffocare dal coraggio che gli monta in petto ad ogni respiro. Lui che... Mary. Se lui è così, se lui è _sempre_ stato così, se lui è l'uomo che hai amato, che ami ancora... Davvero basta una sciocchezza come un fagotto di carne qual sono, per disintegrare tutto questo? Davvero basta che Phil Coulson ami un uomo, per non essere più lui? Davvero _amare_ , ciò che lo ha reso chi è, ciò per cui l'hai _amato_ , è la sua maledizione?"

Singhiozzò forte: "No, non può!"

"Non può _cosa,_ Mary? Dimmelo. Dimmelo _ora._ "

"Phil sarà sempre l'uomo straordinario che ho conosciuto, non importa se... ama... te..."

"... Allora forse dovresti dirglielo tu stessa, che ne pensi? Tu puoi zittire voci del suo passato che mi sono sconosciute, Mary. Se lui ti ha curato, in qualche maniera, a modo suo, forse potresti non restituirgli il favore - Giacché Coulson non è tipo da fare qualcosa per avere dell'altro qualcosa in cambio -, ma dimostrargli che non è solo contro tutti come crede."

"Glielo dirò, ma, ti prego, non ora!"

"Non ti preoccupare, Mary. Ora capisci perché si chiamava Domanda-Scava-E-Trova?" una breve risata, a smorzare la tensione.

Rise appena: "Grazie, forse ora posso comprendere meglio perché Phil ha scelto te..."

"Per il mio superbo taglio di capelli, che altro?"

Rise appena: "E i tuoi occhi."

"Non li avresti mai visti, non fosse stato per Phil. Ma non dirgli che te l'ho detto, mi raccomando."

“Lo chiamerò… e… gli chiederò scusa…”

"È un'ottima idea. E a proposito di chiedere scusa... Perdonami per il comportamento di prima, per il sarcasmo e tutto il resto. Istinto difensivo."

"Devi amarlo davvero molto... posso farti io una domanda?"

"Direi che non mi sembrerebbe cortese negarti il favore, dopo il mio interrogatorio."

"Io ho sempre avvertito qualcosa quando ero con lui... non so spiegarti... come se ci fosse qualcosa di invisibile che non mi permetteva di avvicinarmi del tutto, di comprenderlo come avrei voluto. Sicuramente parte della colpa va a me e al mio egoismo, ma... anche tu avverti una cosa del genere?"

Clint corrugò la fronte, spostando la mano libera entro l'incavo del gomito. "Non credo di essere la persona più indicata a rispondere" Tergiversò "In un modo o nell'altro sono riuscito a sapere abbastanza cose su di lui, forse un po' troppo più a fondo di quanto avrei dovuto. Ma quello è un problema mio. Potresti spiegarti meglio?"

"Non è una questione di sapere o meno cose su di lui... è più... Come se lui non volesse... _darsi_ completamente. Forse per paura di essere ferito o non so. Ho sempre avuto la sensazione che non volesse essere amato come meriterebbe... ma forse è solo una cosa mia."

"Io non..." balbettò il giovane "Non lo so. Non mi è mai...parso. Non mi sembrava da lui. Non me ne sono... Se è così, forse...Non me ne sono mai accorto. Lui ha sempre fatto tutto, per me. Ogni cosa. E fra i due, di norma sono io che..." sfiatò un respiro spezzato "Dio, e se fossi stato troppo occupato con me stesso, per accorgermi di lui? Troppo occupato a fare la prima donna, per accorgermi delle sue paure?"

“Se tu non l’hai avvertito, probabilmente, è stata solo una mia sensazione. O forse, con te è stato diverso…”

"Io non-..." Scosse la testa "Mary, perdonami ancora una domanda, ma i suoi genitori? Suo padre, in particolar modo, che persone sono?"

"Bé, la madre è una persona molto a modo, proprio come Phil. Il padre l'ho visto solo un paio di volte. Mi è sembrato un uomo molto orgoglioso e si avverte che tra lui e Phil non c'è un bel rapporto, ma non so altro, lui non ha mai voluto parlarmene... perché non lo chiedi a lui?"

"Touché. Ma guarda, i ruoli si sono ribaltati: ora sei tu a farmi da coscienza. Non prenderci gusto."

"Sono sicura che con te si aprirebbe. Penso che tutta la sua insicurezza sia nata proprio dal rapporto con il padre..."

"Già. Immagino che non sempre i lividi lasciati dai padri siano visibili."

"Le ferite del cuore sono molto più dolorose e durano molto di più di quelle fisiche. Ti parlo per esperienza..."

"Più bello è il sorriso, più dolore c'è voluto per farlo nascere, dico bene?"

"Si, è vero... è per questo che vale mille volte di più..."

"Giusto perché sia chiaro, stavo parlando anche di te."

"Oh ti ringrazio, ma adularmi non ti renderà più simpatico!"

"E' perché non hai ancora sentito il mio repertorio di barzellette, cara, dolce Mary."

"Me le racconterai la prossima volta, ora è meglio che me ne torni a casa."

"Buon rientro, Mary. Grazie di tutto, spero di poterti risentire un giorno di questi."

"Addio Clint. Prenditi cura di lui!"

 

 

***

 

 

La mattina successiva la loro prima nottata insieme, Loki sgattaiolò fuori dall’appartamento come un ladro. Aveva dormito benissimo, come da molto tempo non gli capitava e quello l’aveva subito messo in allarme: che Thor cominciasse a piacergli, ormai, era chiaro, ma non andava affatto bene. Non poteva affezionarsi ulteriormente al ragazzo o avrebbe passato seri guai con se stesso. Un fidanzato imponeva attenzioni, memoria, dolcezza e gentilezza, ma, soprattutto, _amore_ ; cose che lui era in grado di dare solo a se stesso, ed anche così, aveva alti e bassi, figurarsi stare con un'altra persona a cui avrebbe dovuto rendere conto di tutto quello che faceva. No, assolutamente no! Doveva tirarsene fuori, in un modo o in un altro. Tornò nel suo appartamento e pensò ad un piano, ma, alla fine, decise di evitarlo e basta.

 

Dal canto suo, Thor aveva immaginato finisse così. Il giorno seguente la loro prima notte insieme avrebbe voluto svegliarsi ben prima di Loki per non dargli la soddisfazione di scappare via alla chetichella, ma era talmente rilassato, dopo tutto, che si accorse che il suo dirimpettaio si era alzato solo perché sentì una delle scarpe cadere a terra. Ma fece finta di niente lo stesso, non si mosse e continuò a fingere di dormire. Dopodiché si distese a stella marina a fissare il soffitto: alla fine era stato sincero, Loki, o, perlomeno, diretto. Gli aveva detto chiaramente di non affezionarsi a lui, di non volere nient'altro che del sesso, e a Thor andava anche bene, per ora. Gli piaceva, era innegabile, avrebbe veramente voluto provare a scioglierlo un pochino... o forse era solo masochista e Loki aveva ragione.

Alla fine aveva preso _ancora_ una porta in faccia, ma almeno non era ancora irrimediabilmente innamorato.

 

Quella fu una lunga settimana per Loki: aveva chiesto a Peter di rispondere sempre lui al telefono e alla porta e di farsi negare sempre e comunque a chiunque. Si barricò in casa, chiedendo al ragazzo persino di fargli la spesa e il bucato; cercò di concentrarsi sul lavoro, aveva per le mani l'enorme affare russo e si stava prendendo tutto il tempo necessario per capire _cosa_ effettivamente, stava trafugando. Ma in realtà, in quei giorni, lavorò molto poco: continuava a pensare al suo dirimpettaio, alla notte passata insieme e a tutta la situazione in generale, faceva di tutto per dimenticare le sue labbra sulle sue, le sue mani, i suoi occhi, eppure il pensiero correva sempre lì. Alla fine, dopo una settimana di reclusione, decise di farla finita e di prendere il toro per le corna: sarebbe ritornato alla sua vita di sempre e se il biondo si fosse fatto avanti, avrebbe ricevuto un bel _no_ come risposta.

In effetti Thor ormai cominciava a preoccuparsi. Starà bene? Sarà ammalato? La polizia lo ha arrestato mentre era a lavorare e non si era accorto di niente? No, quel pettegolo di Barton l'avrebbe detto a tutto il palazzo, figurarsi...

Aveva tenuto d'occhio la porta, nei momenti in cui non era in negozio, ma le uniche tre volte che la sentì aprirsi era perché Peter rincasava, o col bucato o con le buste della spesa. Non aveva osato affacciarsi e chiedergli qualcosa perché immaginava che non avrebbe cavato un ragno dal buco, e poi perché, era chiaro, Loki lo stava evitando. C'era arrivato, alla fine.

Ma essendo dirimpettai era praticamente impossibile evitarsi in eterno.

Era domenica pomeriggio e Thor si era vestito di tutto punto per andare al compleanno di una collega di Jane. "Dai, accompagnami, che c'è anche _lui_..." ( _Lui_ sarebbe il medico con cui Jane aveva una relazione più o meno ufficiale). L'aveva implorato il giorno prima, per telefono. "E poi c'è una ragazza che ti voglio presentare... vestiti bene, mi raccomando!".

E aveva accettato, non aveva nulla da fare quella domenica, gli Asgardians avevano provato la sera prima, che motivo c'era di negarsi una serata a SoHo? Quindi in pantaloni scuri, camicia bianca e panciotto, e coi capelli raccolti, uscì di casa controllando l'orologio, che Jane sarebbe passata a prenderlo a minuti. Il caso volle che in quello stesso momento stesse uscendo di casa anche Loki.

"Oh…" sorrise Thor. "...allora sei ancora vivo!"

Loki aveva deciso di andare a farsi una birra in compagnia di Tony, una serata tranquilla e rilassante, ma, _ovviamente_ , la sfortuna era sempre dietro l'angolo e, appena aperta la porta, si era ritrovato Thor davanti, elegantemente abbigliato. "Ciao." La voce monocorde, si girò e chiuse la porta.

"Come va? E' da un po' che non ti vedo..."

L’altro gli lanciò un'occhiata veloce - stava davvero bene vestito in quel modo e non poté fare a meno di chiedersi dove stesse andando - "Benissimo. Se non ti dispiace vado di fretta."

Fece un cenno con la mano verso le scale. "Dopo di te. A minuti passano a prendere anche me."

Loki cominciò a scendere le scale: "Vai a qualche festa?"

Thor lo seguì a ruota a qualche gradino di distanza. "Un compleanno in un locale a SoHo! Tu? Cena fuori?"

Scosse le spalle, noncurante: "Vado in un pub."

Thor stava per ribattere quando la suoneria di Separate Ways dei Journey rimbombò nelle scale. "Pronto... amore mio! No, vai tranquilla, ti aspetto qua sotto... dai non ti preoccupare, per cinque minuti non muoio mica! A dopo!" Sorrise e mise via il telefono. "Pub, hai detto?" L'attenzione tornò su Loki. "Che bello, è da una vita che non vado a farmi una bevuta come si deve in un pub!"

Loki affondò le unghie nel palmo delle mani e serrò la mascella - _Amore mio?!_ Erano andati a letto insieme neanche una settimana prima e quello si era già messo con qualcun'altro?! E per fortuna che diceva di piacergli! - "Sono sicuro che la compagnia non ti manca!" Disse, acido, fermandosi davanti alla porta di Tony.

Thor sollevò lo sguardo dal telefono, dove gli era appena arrivato un sms da Fandral. Non gli era sfuggito il tono di voce, e gongolò mentalmente. "Cos'è, sei geloso?"

Si irrigidì: "Geloso io?! Di te?!" Scoppiò a ridere, anche se si poteva percepire che fosse una risata priva di allegria, "Perché mai dovrei essere geloso di te?"

Thor fece spallucce, noncurante. "Ah, non lo so, dimmelo tu. Mi era sembrato..."

Incrociò le braccia al petto:"Ti è sembrato male!"

Thor gli sorrise e con le mani fece un gesto come di resa. "Errore mio, scusami!" Ancora Separate Ways a rimbombare. "Pronto..." Una voce femminile concitata parlava a ruota libera di là dal telefono. Thor scoppiò a ridere. "...ma dai, fa niente! Aspetterò 10 minuti invece di cinque... Sì, sì, ti perdono... anch'io, anch'io! A dopo!" Incrociò lo sguardo di Loki. "Lavori in corso"

L’hacker cercò di capire cosa la voce stesse dicendo, ma non colse neanche una parola, corrucciò le sopracciglia irritato e lo guardò irritato: "Lavori in corso?"

"Lavori sulla 23esima..." Adesso il suo sguardo divenne confuso: "E allora?"

"E allora la mia amica si è scusata del ritardo!" Loki sbatté gli occhi: "La cosa dovrebbe interessarmi?"

"Casomai ti fossi chiesto perché ero ancora qui..."

"Non me lo sono chiesto, visto che non mi interessa." Piegò appena il capo, "Dovresti aspettare giù, nel caso la tua _amica_ arrivasse prima."

"Mi sa che hai ragione..." In realtà procrastinava perché si stava divertendo un sacco a vedere Loki che rosicava dalla gelosia, ma soprattutto perché gli era mancato un bel po' in quella settimana. Seppur battibeccando, era felice di averlo visto. Stava bene e nessuno l'aveva arrestato. Lesse l'ennesimo sms di Fandral, poi tornò a focalizzarsi su Loki. "Allora ci vediamo! Buona serata!"

Quello sorrise ferino: "La mia lo sarà sicuramente, spero anche la tua."

Thor gli fece l'occhiolino. "Puoi giurarci!" Gli fece un cenno con la mano e scese le scale, nello stesso momento in cui il telefono gli squillava ancora.

Loki sentì i suoi passi allontanarsi e sbuffò esasperato: doveva smetterla di pensare al ragazzo, in fondo era meglio così, se l'era tolto di torno con il minimo sforzo, buon per lui. Bussò alla porta di Tony: non si sarebbe fatto rovinare la serata da quell'armadio a due ante!

Nello stesso momento Thor salì sul Chrysler di Jane, salutandola con un bacio sulla guancia, com'era solito fare. "Jane cara, devo raccontarti un paio di cose...!"

 

 

***

 

 

Con ancora i passi di Thor che gli risuonavano nelle orecchie, Loki bussò alla porta di Tony. Dopo una settimana di reclusione aveva finalmente deciso di uscire dal suo guscio, ma, _ovviamente_ , sfortuna aveva voluto fargli incontrare il suo peggiore incubo – o sogno proibito – sul pianerottolo. Sbuffò per l’ennesima volta – quel cretino si era pure fidanzato! Erano andati a letto insieme appena una settimana prima e lui si era già fidanzato. Perché doveva dargli così fastidio?! Meglio per lui, si era liberato subito di quell’inutile scocciatura. Bussò di nuovo con forza alla porta, sempre più infastidito.

 

Tony era in bagno quando bussarono. Tirò su la zip dei jeans e lavò le mani in tempi supersonici per andare ad aprire. Jarvis era già sull’uscio a grattare, sintomo che dietro la porta ci fosse qualcuno che conosceva. Aprì e trovò l’amico. “Oh, buonasera Laufeyson… Qual buon vento?”

Loki gli lanciò un occhiataccia: "Andiamo al pub a ubriacarci, ho bisogno di uscire!"

“Ah! Siamo arrivati già a questo punto? Entra un attimo dai, così mi cambio e andiamo.” Rispose Tony, che lo guardò un po’ stranito mentre Jarvis cercava di farsi notare da Loki.

Il ragazzo entrò e prese il gatto in braccio, buttandosi poi sul divano: "E' colpa tua! Lo sapevo avrei combinato un casino!"

“Figuriamoci, di chi poteva essere, la colpa?” Sbuffò Tony, che invece rimase in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, incrociando le mani al petto. “Poi, una volta tanto, se ti decidessi a parlar chiaro da subito, invece di girarci intorno per mezz’ora, mi faresti un favore, sai?”

Loki affondò le dita tra il pelo di Jarvis, riservando al ragazzo un broncio: "Ci sono andato a letto..."

Tony alzò occhi e braccia al cielo: “Halleluja, abbiamo sturato il lavandino!” Poi andò a sedersi accanto a lui, si sarebbe cambiato dopo. “E quindi, dov’è il problema?”

Il ragazzo distolse lo sguardo, fissando il gattino sulle sue ginocchia: "Mi è piaciuto, è questo il problema! Mi sono rinchiuso in casa per tutta la settimana e oggi, che metto il naso fuori, lo trovo tutto in ghingheri che chiama una tizia _amore mio_ per telefono!" Si passò una mano sul viso, "cosa mi prende?!"

“Fammi capire, avete scopato e tu ti sei chiuso in casa per una settimana? Loki ma che diamine di problemi hai?” Tony si coprì il volto con le mani per l’esasperazione.

Sbuffò: "Cosa dovevo fare? Volevo togliermelo dalla testa!" Riportò gli occhi nei suoi, "Cosa potevo fare?"

“Ma sei scemo? Come cosa dovevi fare, ti è piaciuto, no? Continuare a vederlo, magari vi scappava un’altra scopata… E poi che ne sai tu di chi era al di là del telefono? Magari era sua sorella o uno di quei cretini del suo gruppo. Santo Cielo Laufeyson, quando ti ci metti, sei pure peggio di me!”

"Non volevo vederlo! Ci sono stato troppo bene con lui! Ho- sono terrorizzato all'idea che la cosa possa continuare. Io non sono bravo in queste cose! E poi è figlio unico e non credo fosse uno dei suoi amici..."

“Ti senti quando parli? E se ti trovavi male che facevi, gli offrivi la cena? Prendi le cose un po’ più alla leggera.” Dio, solo Loki poteva indurlo a parlare così, lui, Tony Stark il re dell’incapacità nelle relazioni interpersonali.

L’altro abbassò lo sguardo: "Tony io ho paura... Io non sono adatto a queste cose, preferisco non attaccarmi a nessuno, così sono sicuro di non soffrire e di non far soffrire."

“Hai ventisette anni, Loki. Può capitare di scottarsi. Tu pensi che non mi sia mai successo? Cristo, non parlo con mio padre da otto anni. E ho una paura fottuta di mandare tutto all’aria con Rogers perché sono un mezzo sociopatico, eppure ci provo. Ci tengo troppo a lui per farmelo scappare.” Con quell’ultima frase si rese conto di aver forzato un po’ troppo la mano, si era esposto come non gli era mai successo prima.

Loki si voltò a guardarlo incuriosito: "C'è qualcosa che non mi hai detto, Tony?"

“Eh? No!” Scattò in piedi. “Forse è meglio che vada a cambiarmi.” E sparì in camera sua.

L’amico lo seguì con lo sguardo, prima di rivolgersi al gatto steso sulle sue gambe con espressione pacifica: "Eh Jarvis, tu si che non hai problemi, non sai quanto ti invidio!" Tempo due minuti, si alzò e raggiunse Tony in camera, "Forse io mi faccio troppi problemi, ma tu neanche scherzi!"

Stark stava allacciando la cintura dei jeans quando l’amico arrivò da lui. Aprì l’armadio per cercare una felpa da mettere sopra la maglietta degli Iron Maiden. “Tu sei furbo, cerchi di sviare il discorso su di te, per portarlo su di me!”

"Io non svio il discorso." Gli si avvicinò e lo prese per le spalle, forte dei suoi quasi venti centimetri di differenza. Lo scrollò poco gentilmente, "Io non sono innamorato di lui, tu invece sì."

“Ti sbagli e di grosso.” Ma non specificò su cosa. Con uno scossone si divincolò dalla presa dell’amico.

"Tony." Lo prese per un braccio e lo fece sedere sul letto, sistemandosi, poi, accanto a lui: "Lasciamo perdere la mia situazione, tanto non ne uscirò mai fuori, e parliamo della tua. Glielo hai detto?"

Jarvis li aveva raggiunti in camera e Tony se lo prese in braccio. “Cosa gli devo dire?”

Inclinò la testa con sguardo quasi esasperato: "Che sei innamorato di lui, Tony! Devi dirglielo!"

“Piano con le stronzate, Loki! Non sono innamorato di nessuno.” Rispose secco Stark. Stava mentendo a se stesso e neanche se ne rendeva conto.

"Perché non lo vuoi ammettere? Tony, si vede lontano un miglio e Rogers non l'ha capito perché è un bacchettone!"

“Non volevi uscire ad ubriacarti, tu? Andiamo, dai.” Si alzò dal letto e lasciò andare Jarvis. “Ehi, delinquente, io e Zio Loki usciamo un paio d’ore. Tu fai il bravo, vai nella tua cesta, ok?” Quando usciva e lo lasciava solo, era sempre un po’ preoccupato.

Loki si alzò scuotendo la testa. Lasciò una carezza a Jarvis: "Ci vediamo dopo cucciolo." Si sistemò la giacca di pelle e lo raggiunse sul pianerottolo. "Dove vuoi andare?"

“Dove ti va. Sai che a me basta bere…” Sbuffò Stark scocciato, tirare in ballo certi discorsi che lo coinvolgevano in prima persona lo irritavano.

Loki gli lanciò un'occhiata di sbieco: "Togliamo di mezzo tutti i discorsi, ti va?"

“Sì, mi va. Tanto tu sei cocciuto e io non ho niente da dire.” Tony si diede una scrollata e recuperò il cappotto dall’appendipanni. “Muovi il culo, forza.”

"Tu _non vuoi_ dire niente, è diverso. E sì, io sono testardo. Ma vedendo come sono andate le cose, è stato meglio così. Neanche una settimana e già si è trovato qualcun altro!"

“Ma non era quello che gli bastava una scopata per chiederti di sposarlo? Ora invece si è già trovato un’altra?” Stark scosse la testa e si chiuse la porta dietro di sé.

"Hai capito? Prima mi dice che gli piaccio, mi salta addosso e poi si trova un’altra!" Gesticolò, mentre scendeva le scale.

“Mah… e io che pensavo che Rogers fosse quello strano. Resta il fatto che i conti non mi tornano.” Arrivarono in strada e Tony continuò: “Fai strada tu.”

"C'è quel piccolo pub a un paio di isolati da qui. Se per te va bene."

“Benone.” Tony si strinse nel cappotto. L’aria si era decisamente fatta fredda.

Arrivarono a destinazione in pochi minuti, in silenzio. Loki gettava occhiate a Tony cercando di capire che cosa avesse. Che Rogers l'avesse rifiutato e non voleva dirglielo?

“Bé? Cosa c’è? Invece di fissarmi, entra forza.” Tony non capiva perché l’amico continuava a guardarlo.

Entrarono e si sistemarono ad un tavolino appartato. Ordinario subito delle birre e delle patatine. "Sii sincero con me, Tony. Rogers ti ha dato buca?"

L’ingegnere alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non litighiamo già da qualche settimana, forse dovrei prenderlo come un buon segno. _Forse_.”

"E allora perché hai quella faccia e sei così scontroso?"

“Non lo so. E’ tutto complicato, non mi era mai successa una cosa del genere…” Ammise Tony, prendendo un sorso della sua Guinness.

Loki, invece, si riempì la bocca con una manciata di patatine: "Sei innamorato. Ammettilo e mettiti l'animo in pace!"

“Ti ho detto di no. Ficcatelo in testa.” E gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.

L’amico ricambiò l'occhiataccia: "Ogni volta che si nomina Rogers cambi atteggiamento, diventi scontroso e metti il muso. Come lo spieghi?"

“Non lo so.” Rispose secco, ingozzandosi di patatine.

Loki finì la sua birra in pochi sorsi e ne ordinò un secondo giro. "Certo che siamo due idioti, ci facciamo ridurre così da due deficienti."

“Su questo sono d’accordo.” Tony diede l’ultimo sorso alla sua birra e fece segno alla cameriera per farsene portare un’altra anche lui.

Laufeyson sollevò il bicchiere: "A noi che ci facciamo infinocchiare da due armadi color platino!"

“A noi!” Rispose Stark, facendo tintinnare la sua pinta con quella dell’amico.

Anche il secondo bicchiere andò via in pochi minuti. Alla fine della serata Loki si sentiva rilassato e con la mente vuota: "Facciamo il sesto giro o ce ne torniamo a casa?"

“Ormai siamo qui, tanto vale…” Tony era brillo, ma ancora piuttosto lucido.

"Vada per il sesto, allora! Ma dopo è meglio fermarci o non riusciremo a tornare a casa!"

“Vaaaa bene.” Rispose Tony, facendo segno alla cameriera.

Arrivate le birre, Loki alzò la sua: "Brindiamo!"

“E ri-brindiamo!” Tony sollevò la sua. “Alla nostra, di nuovo!”

Loki fece scontrare i boccali e ne bevve metà in un sorso: "Se mi capita di nuovo davanti gliene dico quattro, oh si! Così impara a trovarsi il sostituto così presto!"

Tony scosse la testa ridendo. “Tu però, la prossima volta, non chiuderti in casa per una settimana dopo che ci vai a letto insieme.”

"Ma mica è colpa mia, sono fatto strano, lo sai!" Prese un altro generoso sorso dal boccale, "Ma non ci andrò più a letto! Con lui ho chiuso!"

“Certo, certo.” Sghignazzò Stark.

"Cos'è quel sorrisino? Non mi credi?"

“No.” Rispose diretto l’altro.

"Perché? Sono serio!" Finì in un sorso la birra e poggiò rumorosamente il boccale sul tavolo. Poi si sporse verso di lui, "Ho chiuso con quell'idiota!"

“Sei ubriaco.” Tony sorseggiò la sua birra e si passò il dorso della mano sulle labbra.

Loki sbuffò scocciato: "Non sono ubriaco! _Brillo_ è la parola adatta!"

“Come vuoi tu!” Anche Tony si sentiva la testa più leggera. “Torniamocene a casa, Barney.”

Si alzò e, fuori dal locale, avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle di Tony: "Sai che ti dico? Se Rogers ti dà buca è un coglione! Non sa che si perde!"

Stark sollevò un sopracciglio e lo guardò di sbieco: “Te lo dico io, che sei ubriaco fradicio…”

"Non sono ubriaco!" Si incamminarono verso casa, e Loki restava aggrappato alle sue spalle "Sei il mio migliore amico, Tony, dico sul serio. Sei l'unico amico che ho!"

“Questo un po’ mi fa piacere e un po’ mi dispiace. Siamo così diversi io e te, ma così simili.” Tutto quell’alcool aveva fatto diventare Tony filosofico.

Rise leggero: "Perché ti dispiace? Non mi reputi un buon amico?"

“Certo che sì, idiota!” Tony se lo trascinava addosso, era più piccolo di lui, ma in quel momento, decisamente più sobrio.

Loki continuò : "Troverò un modo per ringraziarti! Al prossimo giro ti offro io la birra!"

“Vaaaa bene.” Lo rassicurò Stark. Erano arrivati davanti al portone di casa e, con una certa fatica, riuscì a fargli salire i gradini esterni. Il problema sarebbe arrivato a fargli fare quattro piani a piedi.

Ridendo sguaiatamente, Loki si fece accompagnare davanti la porta. Prese le chiavi e, un po' a fatica, riuscì ad aprire la porta. "Grazie per la serata, Tony, sei un amico."

“E di che, Loki. Sicuro che ce la fai a metterti a letto? C’è Peter in casa?” Stark lanciò un’occhiata nell’appartamento, gli era sembrato di vedere una luce provenire dalla zona notte della casa.

"Sì, sì, tranquillo!" Gli lasciò una pacca sulle spalle, "Ci vediamo domani!"

“Ci si sente, allora.” Tony aspettò che l’amico si chiudesse la porta dietro le spalle e corse giù, a casa sua. Jarvis stava bene, dunque poteva andarsene a letto tranquillo. Più o meno.

 

 

***

 

 

Dopo che Tony gli aveva riportato, un paio di giorni prima, il pc riparato e funzionante Steve non aveva più avuto occasione di vederlo. Non che l'avesse evitato - a quel punto non ce ne sarebbe stato motivo -, semplicemente impegni vari e straordinari allo Slave to the Rhythm lo avevano tenuto fuori di casa più del solito, e una volta tornato a casa aveva solo voglia di buttarsi a letto e dormire sino al giorno dopo.

Quel giorno, invece, era tornato tutto alla normalità: era andato al negozio al pomeriggio e la mattina si era concesso un'ora in più di sonno, evento rarissimo nella vita di Steve Rogers il quale, da quando ne aveva memoria, non si era _mai_ alzato dopo le 8. E, avendo dormito quell'oretta in più, quella sera non aveva per niente sonno, anzi, si sentiva particolarmente _brioso_ e su di morale. Ma era stato anche merito di Peggy, che si era messa d'impegno e aveva cucinato una cena formidabile a base di pesce. Ne aveva cucinata una quantità adatta per un intero reggimento, ma era tutto talmente buono che Steve ne spazzolò via due piatti senza fare complimenti, ricavandone, tra l'altro, un certo gonfiore di stomaco e una punta di acidità.

La ragazza, a fine cena, l'aveva salutato ed era uscita con la sua ultima fiamma e Steve era rimasto da solo a poltrire sul divano, sazio e beato. Il pensiero, come stava accadendo spessissimo in quelle ultime settimane, era volato automaticamente a Stark e, prima di scuotere la testa per pensare ad altro, si domandò se stesse bene e cosa stesse facendo in quel momento. E chissà se il piccolo Jarvis era cresciuto, in quei giorni.... Il piccolo Jarvis! Quel gattino adorabile! Gli sarebbe piaciuto andarlo a trovare e, no, non era perché aveva voglia di vedere il padrone che come scusa usava il gatto, no, no, era così carino che avrebbe proprio avuto voglia di fargli due carezze. Sempre al gatto. E come gli sarebbe piaciuto quel pesce cucinato da Peggy...

Steve guardò il frigorifero: ne era avanzato, a dire il vero, e per una persona ce n'era veramente poco. A Jarvis sarebbe piaciuto moltissimo. Rifletté tre secondi netti: prese la ciotolina dal frigo e si presentò alla porta di Stark. Sempre perché voleva vedere il gatto, chiaramente.

 

Tony si trovava nelle condizioni diventate ormai un’abitudine negli ultimi tempi.

Sera in casa, stravaccato sul divano, coi resti di take away che lo circondavano e con il suo Jarvis accoccolato o sulla sua pancia o incastrato nell’incavo della sua ascella.

Aveva appena addentato un pezzo della sua pizza ai quattro formaggi, mentre guardava Elementary, quando bussarono alla porta. Quella sera la sua rinomata pigrizia non gli fece muovere un dito. A quell’ora poteva essere solo qualcuno del palazzo, o Rhodey al massimo, ma l’avrebbe comunque avvisato prima di passare.

“E’ APERTO.” Urlò dalla sua postazione, senza levare gli occhi da Sherlock e Joan e masticando rumorosamente.

"Permesso...". Aprì la porta, il ragazzo, con cautela. "Sono Steve, posso entrare?"

“Vieni Rogers, entra pure.” Lo invitò Tony che non si scompose più di tanto. Ormai il suo vicino sapeva sia lo stato in cui versava la sua casa sia che non era un tipo da fare tanti formalismi, in fondo quella era casa sua.

“E’ successo qualcosa?”

Steve entrò circospetto, schivando una bottiglia di plastica, uno scatolone vuoto ed evitando di fare commenti caustici, e si mise di fronte a Stark, guardandolo mezzo coricato sul divano, perfettamente a suo agio. "A dire il vero cercavo il mio amico Jarvis. Ho un regalino per lui"

Il micio stava sonnecchiando con il muso nascosto nell’ascella di Tony e il padrone lo stuzzicò con un dito. “Ehi, Mister Mondo, hai visite, sveglia.”

Stark era sdraiato sulla parte lunga del suo grande divano rosso ad L, ed invitò Steve a sedersi.

“Che fai lì impalato, siediti pure.”

Il ragazzo si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e obbedì, sedendosi vicino a Stark, spostando di lato un qualcosa di appallottolato. Il ragazzo, così a suo agio, lo intimoriva un po'. Non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo. Poi si ricordò il motivo _ufficiale_ per cui era lì. Chiamò Jarvis una, due volte, ma il micetto non si mosse. "Oh. Oggi non gli sono simpatico." Disse, con una punta di delusione. Poi indicò la ciotolina. "Gli avevo portato un po' di avanzi del pesce di stasera..."

“Questo pigrone sta ronfando come se non ci fosse un domani, poi, non so per quale strano motivo, trova la mia ascella piuttosto soporifera. Comunque grazie per il pesce, non dovevi.” Sorrise Tony, tirandosi su a sedere e prendendo di peso il gatto per metterselo sulle gambe.

“Avanti, Pisolo, ti è venuto a trovare il tuo amico Rogers e ti ha pure portato un regalo.”

Era tenero vederlo parlare così al gattino, pensò Steve. Era un lato di Stark che non aveva mai avuto occasione di vedere, finora si era fermato a quello più ironico ed esuberante e, di recente, a quello generoso e disponibile. Era la prima volta che lo vedeva così tenero e dolce verso qualcuno e questa cosa gli piacque. Forse un po' troppo, perché si spaventò e trovò necessario mettere più spazio tra loro due. Si allontanò di un poco e mise al centro del divano la ciotolina col pesce, aperta. "Vieni?" Mise un po' di cibo sulla punta delle dita e la offrì a micio che, dopo l'annusatina di rito, iniziò a mangiare di gusto. "Ahhh, ti piace eh? L'ha fatto Peggy, è brava, sai? Dovresti conoscerla, ti piacerebbe..."

“Vedi? Basta poco per comprarselo, è un gran ruffiano.” Ridacchiò Tony.

Il micio era praticamente saltato sulle ginocchia di Steve per farsi dare da mangiare e Tony si era appallottolato con la faccia appoggiata alle ginocchia e si gustava la scena. Quel ragazzo era adorabile. Era un gran rompipalle, ma era adorabile.

Steve sorrise e trovò che tenere un gatto sulle ginocchia fosse veramente piacevole. Si rilassò contro lo schienale mentre Jarvis mangiava di gusto. Oltre al cibo, pareva che anche le coccole, in quel momento, gli fossero particolarmente gradite.

Finita la ciotolina a tempo di record si leccò i baffi e si acciambellò sulle cosce di Steve, facendo rumorosamente le fusa. "Ah, ecco, adesso che ti ho sfamato ti sono di nuovo simpatico..." Lo accarezzò sotto al mento. "E tu?", si rivolse a Tony. "Tutto ok? Ah, il pc funziona benissimo, grazie!"

“Che idiota, non sono più venuto a chiederti niente per il computer.” Si scusò Tony. Più o meno inspiegabilmente, si mise a fissarlo. Diamine se era bello, poi con Jarvis acciambellato addosso si sentiva percorrere da brividi.

Steve agitò una mano. "Figurati. Sono stati dei giorni di fuoco, per me, e sarei anche potuto passare prima..." Distolse immediatamente lo sguardo e si concentrò sul gatto, _ignorando_ la lunga occhiata che Tony gli stava dando.

Quest’ultimo proprio non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo, forse aveva proprio ragione Loki. “Anch’io ho avuto un paio di grattacapi con un lavoro in questi giorni.”

Si grattò il naso e provò a chiamare Jarvis: “Ehi, bestiaccia, lascia in pace Rogers e vieni qui da papà.”

"E lasciamelo ancora due minuti!" Rise Steve. "Tanto tra poco me ne vado, poi potrai spupazzartelo quanto vorrai!"

Ecco, il timer stava per scattare. “Non voglio che ti riempia di pelo, ne perde un sacco ultimamente.”

"Dillo che sei _geloso_ invece di usare la scusa del pelo!" Buttò la testa indietro sullo schienale del divano e sorrise. "Tra cinque minuti torni ad essere il suo preferito, tranquillo!"

“Guarda che puoi restare quanto vuoi, non ti manda via nessuno.” Azzardò Tony.

"Oh? Uh..." Esclamò l’altro, sorpreso. "...grazie, ma... sono passato solo per il micio, e poi magari tu vuoi finire di vedere il tuo telefilm, o vuoi lavorare..." Si grattò la testa guardando in basso, verso un depliant di una pizzeria lasciato a terra. Gli sarebbe piaciuto stare lì ancora, non solo per Jarvis e resosi conto del pensiero scosse la testa per mandarlo via.

“Nah, stasera solo relax. Mi sto abituando a starmene a casa, di sera. Poi da quando c’è il signorino, qui…” Allungò una mano per accarezzargli la testolina. “Non mi va di lasciarlo da solo a casa. Mi fa un sacco di compagnia.”

Non era del tutto vero, il motivo. Andare a caccia di flirt non gli interessava più di tanto, da quando aveva capito di provare qualcosa per il suo vicino, o almeno, da quando Loki gli aveva ficcato quell’idea in testa.

"Adesso che mi ci fai pensare c'è molto meno via vai di donne dal tuo appartamento..." Rise storto Steve. "...qui a New York le hai esaurite tutte e sei costretto a spostarti nel New Jersey?"

Tony gli lanciò uno sguardo infastidito e rispose mezzo offeso. “Fai poco lo spiritoso, Rogers. Semplicemente non mi va di portarmi gente in casa, ultimamente. Forse mi interessa una persona…”

Steve alzò le mani in segno di resa, dispiaciuto. "Scusami, pessima uscita." Poi registrò con attenzione l'ultima frase e si sentì molto strano. "Ti... ti interessa qualcuno?"

Stark approfittò della distrazione di Steve per rubargli il gatto, incrociare le gambe e accomodarlo in grembo. Distolse lo sguardo dell’altro ragazzo per rispondere flebilmente. “Può darsi. Ma tanto a questo qualcuno non interesso.” Si sentiva come una tredicenne alla sua prima cotta e odiava essersi esposto in quel modo, ma intanto la frittata era fatta.

Steve lo guardò, incuriosito. Il grande Tony Stark in _difficoltà_ per qualcuno? Oddio, quello sì che era un evento, ecco perché quel calo così drastico di ragazze che andavano e venivano.

"Lascia perdere, allora. Buttati su qualcun'altra, puoi averne quante ne vuoi, molti ragazzi farebbero la firma per essere come te!"

“Oh, su quello puoi metterci la firma.” Disse tronfio d’ego. Ma sul resto glissò, mica poteva mettersi a raccontare che poteva sì avere tutte le ragazze _e i ragazz_ i che voleva, ma quando una o uno in particolare gli entrava nel cuore, tutto il resto spariva. Così com’era successo al liceo con Pepper Potts. Ma si era già esposto fin troppo e, tra l’altro, non poteva dirgli che quella persona era lui.

Steve gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, un po' rigido e poco avvezzo al contatto fisico. "Coraggio. Lasciala perdere davvero. Troverai molto di meglio!"

Jarvis si era appisolato e russava anche un pochino. Tony prese la palla al balzo per evitare il discorso. “Vedi che è un pigrone? Neanche tre minuti e già ronfa come un ghiro. Non sono sicuro che sia un gatto.”

Steve allungò la mano per carezzarlo sulla collottola. "Ha mangiato e ha preso le coccole. Il riposino direi che ci sta a pennello!" Si guardò attorno. "Vabbé, dai, ti lascio al tuo telefilm" Avrebbe voluto indagare _ancora_ su chi fosse la misteriosa donna che faceva battere il cuore a Stark, ma pareva proprio che non avesse voglia di parlarne. Peccato, perché moriva dalla voglia di sapere; oltre ad avvertire una punta di fastidio, ma quella la soffocò con l'eccessiva curiosità.

“Bella vita, la sua. Mangia, beve, dorme e niente preoccupazioni. Certe volte vorrei fare a cambio.” Tony si stava incupendo troppo, non andava bene.

"Su col morale!" Steve aveva notato il cambiamento d'umore e non era abituato a vedere Tony pensieroso. "Dai, ti offro una pizza una delle prossime sere. Pizza e birra, e una manciata di croccantini a Jarvis. Ti va?" Gli era uscito spontaneo, quell'invito, ma gli dava fastidio vederlo così. E poi doveva ricambiare tutta una serie di cortesie.

Tony stiracchiò un sorriso, stringendo a sé il gatto addormentato. Lo sapeva che quella di Steve era solo gentilezza. “Magari, sì.” Rispose.

Steve gli sorrise. "Allora andata. Fammi sapere quando sei libero." Si alzò, non prima di un'ultima carezza a Jarvis. "Quando avrò altri avanzi glieli porterò ancora!" Si avvicinò alla porta. "A presto, Tony!"

“Buonanotte.” Si limitò a rispondere. Si sdraiò sul divano, sistemando Jarvis ancora dormiente sulla pancia e pensando alla figura barbina appena fatta, si dimenticò completamente di Jonny Lee Miller e Lucy Liu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolino delle note: come avrete notato abbiamo iniziato a pubblicare un solo capitolo alla settimana invece che due. Abbiamo deciso così perché, secondo noi, due capitoli di 20 o più pagine ogni tre giorni erano un po' troppi! Ma tranquille: verrà pubblicata tutta, solo un po' più lentamente!
> 
> E grazie a tutte voi che leggete!


	23. Capitolo Extra 2.0 - Incontri Inquietanti in Lavanderia

 

  
**Capitolo Extra 2.0 Incontri Inquietanti in Lavanderia**

 

 

 

  
  
Un paio di settimane dopo il suo trasferimento, Phil si stava dirigendo in lavanderia, per il suo  _primo_  bucato al 66 di Perry Street. Era andato in lavanderia per ben cinque volte, trovando sempre tutte le lavatrici occupate, quindi sperava che fosse quella buona. Quando sentì il rumore di una lavatrice in funzione, sbuffò esasperato: possibile che in quel palazzo gli inquilini facessero il bucato ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte?! Guardò l’ora, le 23.13, non era possibile! Decise di tentare comunque, magari non  _tutte_  le lavatrici erano occupate. Aprì la porta e si trovò davanti uno spettacolo davvero curioso: il suo dirimpettaio era in maglietta e… boxer?! – sì, erano proprio dei boxer…  _viola_  per la precisione – seduto su una lavatrice – fortunatamente per lui non in funzione – con un bastoncino di plastica in bocca, forse un leccalecca. Entrò nella stanza, ancora abbastanza sconvolto: “Buonasera.”  
Clint, dall'alto del suo trono improvvisato, sollevò le sopracciglia a mo' di saluto, quindi estrasse il chupa-chups dalla bocca con un sono  _tlock_  provocato dalla biglia dolce sbattuta contro l'arcata dentaria, e alzò il braccio. "Buonasera a lei, signore." Annuì e si sistemò a gambe incrociate, invece che a penzoloni contro il vetro tondo dell'elettrodomestico; rimise la leccorinia in bocca e la spostò nell'incavo della guancia "Una serata magnifica per fare il bucato, non crede?" sbiascicò.  
Poggiò la cesta con i vestiti sul tavolo: “Sìi, direi di sì…” Si voltò a guardarlo, un sopracciglio alzato e le mani sui fianchi: “Non dovresti star seduto sulle lavatrici, sono un bene comune, potresti romperla.” Gli si avvicinò di un passo, “E il tuo non è un abbigliamento da _lavanderia_. Potrebbero scendere le signorine!”  
"Le  _signorine_  mi hanno visto in estiva, quando faceva troppo caldo per tenere la maglietta: non si sono mai lamentate." Replicò l'altro, succhiando avidamente e rumorosamente il leccalecca "E poi, sono un peso piuma. Non si vede?"  
Phil assottigliò lo sguardo malevolo: "Scendi subito di lì! Devo fare il bucato!"  
Spallucce. "Io qui sto comodo."  
"E' l'unica lavatrice libera! Sei un maleducato sai?" Incrociò le braccia al petto: "E' questo che insegni a scuola? A mancare di rispetto ai beni comuni e alle persone?"  
Il bastoncino bianco che Clint teneva fra i denti s'abbassò di scatto e così fece anche la bocca. Il giovane socchiuse le palpebre, un lampo interessato a balenare nelle iridi ora incuriosite. "Ha fatto i compiti, signore?" S'informò, piegando la testa sulla spalla "Qualcuno si è dato da fare, a quanto vedo."  
Coulson continuò a guardarlo malevolo: "Puoi scendere dalla lavatrice  _per favore_?"  
"Su che altro ha posato gli occhi, mh? A quali informazioni ha avuto accesso?"  
"Bé so che ti comporti in maniera infantile nonostante i tuoi 27 anni!"  
"Mai sentito parlare di Peter Pan, signore?" rimbeccò Barton, innocente "Io sono un po' come lui, ma con più gusto nel vestire."  
"Gusto nel vesti?! Clint sei in  _mutande_!" Disse esasperato: "Posso fare il bucato o devo buttarti fuori per  _atti contrari alla pubblica decenza_?"  
" _Atti contrari alla pubblica decenza."_  ripeté, l'altro, con una smorfia - Mentre, comunque, scendeva dall'elettrodomestico in un balzello ben collaudato "Nemmeno mi fossi presentato nudo dalla cintola in giù." estrasse il dolce, gli diede una lappata veloce e poi lo rimise tra i denti.  
Phil seguì il guizzo della sua lingua sul leccalecca. Quando si accorse di essersi incantato arrossì appena sulle orecchie e si girò subito a prendere i vestiti. Caricò la lavatrice, inserì il detersivo e la moneta, avviando poi l'elettrodomestico.  
"Allora?" Clint si piegò in avanti, i gomiti appoggiati sulla lavatrice e il viso di poco scostato da quello dell'amministratore "Sono curioso. Cosa ha scoperto di me? Oltre che faccio l'insegnante, ovvio. Sa anche di cosa?"  
L’altro guardò di sottecchi prima di allontanarsi e poggiarsi al tavolo: "Sei nato a Wawerly, ventisette anni, insegnante - no, sinceramente non so di cosa. So che hai testimoniato contro l'assassino del mio predecessore e che sei stato assolto dall'accusa di aggressione. Strano..." Lo guardò negli occhi, "Tu hai  _davvero_  aggredito quell'uomo."  
"L'ho fatto per una giusta causa e per evitare che si lanciasse contro uno degli agenti o degli altri inquilini." si giustificò Barton, con un mezzo sorriso, raddrizzando la schiena e incrociando le braccia al petto "Non male, ma le sue fonti presentano lacune piuttosto evidenti. A chi si è rivolto? Database informatico? Colleghi di lavoro? Per la mia testimonianza, oserei dire agli atti del processo. Niente di più facile cui accedere, no?"  
"Sono un avvocato, ho molti amici... E no, niente atti del processo, la tua accusa di aggressione è scomparsa... Davvero strano, non trovi?" Si sistemò meglio contro il tavolo: "Devi avere degli amici molto potenti..."  
"So che è un avvocato, signore, e so anche chi sono i suoi amici." Clint prese di nuovo il bastoncino bianco e lo rigirò noncurante tra le dita, gli occhi che seguivano senza vederli i colori ormai sbiaditi del leccalecca "Che le devo dire? La mia faccia da bravo ragazzo avrà convinto i giudici. Oppure, come succede sempre in questi casi, il suo setto nasale disintegrato sarà finito sotto la dicitura: caduta accidentale dalle scale."  
Phil lo guardò scettico: "Certo... O qualcuno non ti voleva dentro... Se conosci i miei amici sai di cosa parlo..." Scosse la testa, perdendosi nei ricordi, "Che cosa insegni?"  
"Non sono un tipo particolarmente portato per i rapporti sociali, signore, non credo di avere _amici_  a vegliare sulla mia integrità sociale, né sulla mia fedina penale." un ghigno storto "Provi ad indovinare."  
Si morse un labbro pensieroso: "Non saprei... Sei un cuoco?" Lo guardò inclinando il capo, "Sei tu che lasci dolci un po' a tutti, no?"  
"Sono io, ma no. Non insegno cucina. A proposito, ha gradito i cupcakes dell'altro ieri?"  
Sorrise: "Sì, il cioccolato è il mio punto debole, ma suppongo tu lo sappia..." Si passò una mano dietro al collo, "Posso sapere cosa sai di me?"  
Sul volto di Clint il sorriso assunse una piega orgogliosa, un taglio traverso, superbo, pieno di sé fino all'inverosimile. "Tutto quello che c'è da sapere, signore. Nulla di più e nulla di meno. Tutto il necessario, tutto quanto mi sia utile per non considerarla una minaccia alla sicurezza dello stabile."  
"Questa cosa è alquanto inquietante..." Si mosse nervoso, "…e cosa sapresti?"  
"Non è inquietante: è oculato." spallucce "So dove è nato, il nome dei suoi genitori, quello di sua sorella, la carriera scolastica, l'ubicazione dello studio, i casi cui ha lavorato---Ottimo lavoro con quel russo, a proposito."  
Scattò come se si fosse scottato: "Cosa?!" Lo guardò allucinato, "Come... non... come..."  
"Sicurezza dello stabile, ricorda? Se lei fosse stato un pericolo, signore, glielo assicuro," Barton assottigliò gli occhi, il sogghigno si cristallizzò e scolorì, divenne freddo, gelido, ferino - Pericoloso?, le iridi assunsero la tonalità adamantina del metallo "Non sarebbe qui, ora."  
Phil rabbrividì incontrando i suoi occhi. Istintivamente indietreggiò, ma cercò di mascherarlo appoggiandosi di nuovo al tavolo: "Capisco... Quindi conosci tutti gli inquilini?"  
La lingua schioccò contro il palato. "Uno per uno."  
"E..." gesticolò con le mani "...c'è qualcosa che devo sapere?"  
Il giovane rimise il leccalecca in bocca, lo succhiò meditabondo per qualche istante, lo fece rotolare da una guancia all'altra e infine alzò le spalle. "Nulla di fondamentale, al momento. Vedrà più di una ragazza diversa lasciare l'appartamento di Stark ad ore improbabili e giorni alterni, ma non si preoccupi: non è un gigolò, ha soltanto una vita sessuale parecchio attiva, accostabile a quella dei leporidi per quantità di amplessi."  
Coulson sbatté le palpebre più volte: "Ok..." Si grattò una guancia, "…altro?"  
"No. Direi di no. Soddisfatto, signore?"  
"No, direi che mi hai lasciato moltissimi dubbi..." Scosse il capo, "…ma non mi hai detto cosa insegni."  
"Tiro con l'arco."  
L’altro aprì la bocca, ma la richiuse subito. Si grattò un braccio, a disagio: "Dici... dici davvero?"  
Clint aggrottò la fronte, palesemente perplesso; spinse la lingua contro la pallina ormai minuscola di dolce, costringendola a sbattere sul palato. "Perché? C'è qualcosa di male?"  
"No!" Mise le mani davanti a sé, cominciando a gesticolare: "No, no, nulla! E’ solo..." Si mosse sul tavolo, a disagio, cercando il termine adatto: " ...insolito, ecco."  
"Esplichi."  
"E' insolito... E'... E' un arma, no?"  
"E' uno sport. Olimpico, anche."  
"Certo... Anche la carabina lo è... Rimangono comunque delle armi... Hai un arco e delle frecce in casa?"  
"Tutto dipende da come li si usa." Barton soppesò il bastoncino, dondolandolo mollemente tra le labbra "Riser. Flettenti. Qualche freccia e cocca sparsa. E le corde da sistemare, quelle in dotazione alla scuola fanno pena."  
"Scuola? Insegni a dei ragazzi?"  
"Doposcuola elementare."  
"Elementare?!" La voce gli uscì leggermente strozzata. Tossì cercando di recuperare un po' di contegno, "Insegni a dei... bambini?!?"  
"Mi ritengo giustamente offeso dalla sua reazione inconsulta e ingiustificata." lo mise sull'avviso l'altro, il tono basso, monocorde.  
"No, no!" Gesticolò ancora – lo faceva sempre quando era nervoso. "Sono solo sorpreso, tutto qui... Non ti facevo tipo da...  _bambini_  ecco."  
"E che tipo mi faceva, allora?" sghignazzò Clint, un balenare divertito e ironico negli occhi mefistofelici.  
Distolse lo sguardo: "Non saprei... visto che ti piace  _indagare_... non so... polizia?" - o uno stalker, ma vista la reazione che aveva avuto la prima volta che aveva pronunciato quella parola, se la tenne per sé.  
Un lampo soddisfatto – Clint si sarebbe potuto dire orgoglioso? Sollevato? Malinconico...? gli attraversò lo sguardo. "La ringrazio per l'alta considerazione che ha nei miei confronti. Dico davvero."  
Gli sorrise lievemente - quel ragazzo era ben strano, cambiava umore con una velocità disarmante - "E so che ti piace cucinare! Anche se non ho capito perché distribuisci dolci al palazzo..."  
In risposta, l'amministratore ricevette una semplice alzata di spalle. "Ho scoperto che è un ottimo deterrente alla paura che incuto alle persone."  
“E ti sei mai chiesto come mai le persone hanno  _paura_  di te?”  
"Naturalmente." L'espressione di Clint s'incupì, gli occhi s'abbassarono appena e quando li rialzò erano d'un grigio slavato, pallido. Prese il bastoncino ormai privo di capocchia zuccherina e lo tenne tra indice e medio come una sigaretta, lo osservò per alcuni secondi e infine lo strinse di nuovo tra i denti, ciancicandola e stritolandola. "Non posso nemmeno dar loro torto."  
Phil lo osservò attentamente; era un ragazzo come un altro, molto carino, certo, ma se l'avesse incontrato per strada non si sarebbe neanche soffermato su di lui. Eppure c'era qualcosa in Clint,  _qualcosa_  che non riusciva ad identificare ma che lo attraeva come un’ape col miele: "Perché hanno paura? Perché hai aggredito l'uomo che ha ucciso il vecchio amministratore?"  
"Per quello, perché mi ritengono inquietante. Questi e altri motivi a me più o meno sconosciuti, per me più o meno importanti o significativi. A dire il vero, ho smesso di interessarmi del giudizio che la gente ha della mia persona. Ma lei..." Il giovane socchiuse gli occhi "Lei è l'unico, fino ad ora, a non aver mostrato segni di paura. Curiosità, certo. Sorpresa, è comprensibile. Ma al suo sguardo io sono esattamente come tutti gli altri."  
Sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte, prima di sorridergli: "Dovrei averne?"  
Clint arcuò le sopracciglia, appena spaesato e spiazzato dalla domanda così diretta - Dallo sguardo incerto, poi, sembrava che nessuno gliela avesse mai posta. L'attimo di sconcerto passò dopo poco e al suo posto ricomparve il ghigno strafottente, l'espressione superba. "Gli animali pericolosi si coprono di colori sgargianti per dire ai loro compagnucci della catena alimentare di stare alla larga: sta ai suddetti essere abbastanza vigili e attenti per coglierli e agire di conseguenza. Per me è lo stesso: non le dirò né sì, né no, tutto dipende da lei, signore."  
Scosse la testa: "Non credo tu sia pericoloso... Forse originale, probabilmente inquietante, ma non credo pericoloso." Alzò le spalle, "Ma posso sempre sbagliarmi."  
Il giovane gli regalò un sorriso appena accennato. "Spero che lei abbia ragione, signore."  
Scoppiò a ridere: "Sul fatto che sei inquietante?  
Stranamente, anche l'altro si lasciò andare ad una risatina - Seppur breve e più simile ad uno sbuffo, che ad altro. "Ha spirito, signore. Mi piace."  
Gli sorrise: "Grazie!" Sentì il bip della lavatrice e si avvicinò per spostare i vestiti nell'asciugatrice.  
"Grazie a lei. Era da un po' che qualcuno non mi guardava dritto negli occhi senza sporcarsi i pantaloni." Clint inarcò eloquente le sopracciglia, un barlume di sorriso sulla bocca di traverso "E noto con piacere che ha molto più... carattere, rispetto al suo predecessore. Lui voleva tenermi buono con in mano una denuncia e nell'altra un avviso di sfratto: per la prima, beh, che problemi c'erano? Non sussistevano prove per tenerla in piedi. Riguardo alla seconda---" socchiuse le palpebre e succhiò le labbra, l'aria che si rivoltava fischiettando nel bastoncino tenuto a mo' di cannuccia "Diciamo che sarebbe stato piuttosto scomodo."  
Coulson sistemò i vestiti nell'asciugatrice e l'avviò: "Molto scorretto da parte sua, è abuso di potere. Se si hanno problemi con gli inquilini se ne deve parlare e cercare di risolvere il tutto."  
"Quello che gli dicevo anch’ io. Vede? Io e lei siamo nati per andare d'accordo, signore: siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda."  
"Meno male, allora!" Rise, poggiandosi di nuovo al tavolo: "E ti piace il tuo lavoro?"  
"Non potrei chiederne uno migliore. E' stata una vera e propria grazia."  
"Ti piacciono i bambini?"  
Il giovane reclinò la nuca all'indietro e corrugò la fronte, le spalle che s'alzavano ad accogliere un profondo respiro. "Devo loro molto." Spiegò, soppesando le parole una ad una "Andrà tutto bene, finché avrò la possibilità di lavorare con quegli adorabili marmocchietti urlanti."  
"Sono adorabili..." Sorrise tra sé e sé, "…e porti dei dolci anche a loro?”  
"Ovvio: prima a loro e poi a voi."  
Gli fece l'occhiolino: "Sarai il loro insegnante preferito..."  
"Lo spero almeno." il giovane aggrottò le sopracciglia e s'indicò il volto "Ha avuto uno spasmo, signore?"  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia: "Come scusa?"  
"Quella cosa. Che ha fatto prima." indicò di nuovo l'occhio "Era uno spasmo? Se non se n'è accorto, le consiglierei una visita neurologica: potrebbe essere qualcosa di grave."  
Rimase per un attimo senza parole: "I-in realtà ti ho fatto l'occhiolino..."  
"Oh." un istante di perplessità da parte del giovane "...Perché?"  
Phil lo guardò spaesato: "Come perché? Stavamo scherzando e... nessuno ti ha mai fatto un occhiolino quando fai una battuta?"  
"Credo..."  Clint tentennò e mosse la mascella a destra e sinistra, facendo dondolare l'articolazione della mandibola "Forse. Un po' di tempo fa. Ricorda, no? Poca predisposizione per i rapporti sociali."  
L’altro lo squadrò attentamente: "Eppure non mi sembri un ragazzo timido... Come mai non riesci a legare con le persone?"  
"Sono un girovago, signore. E non fa bene legarsi alle persone, è deleterio: quando è il momento di partire, fa troppo male dire addio."  
Coulson annuì convinto: "Oh sì, io odio gli addii... Ma scusa hai in mente di partire?"  
"Non lo so." Clint alzò le spalle e serrò le braccia al petto "Essere un girovago è proprio questo. Sai che partirai, il quando è relativo: domani o fra cento anni, che importa? Partirò e camminerò ancora, questo è l'importante."  
Sorrise apertamente: "Mi piace la tua filosofia di vita, è molto... spensierata!"  
"O vigliacca. Ma grazie lo stesso."  
"Vigliacca?" Assunse un espressione corrucciata, "perché?"  
Lo sguardo di Clint perse colore, gli occhi si fecero vacui. "Lei saprebbe definire il limite tra il camminare e il fuggire?"  
Phil ci pensò attentamente, portandosi una mano sulla guancia: "Bé si fugge quando si ha paura di qualcosa o se non si vogliono affrontare delle situazioni, no? O almeno io la penso così."  
Il giovane non rispose e si trincerò dietro un mezzo sorriso, le iridi ancora appannate, ma con una stilla più calda ad ingentilirne il colore. "Lei è mai fuggito, signore?"  
Sorrise amaro: "Molte volte, Clint... Ma ho capito che se si comincia a scappare non si finisce più, quindi alla fine ci si deve fermare e affrontare le paure..." Mosse la mano, come se stesse scacciando una mosca: "Non ascoltarmi! Io predico bene ma..." Gli sorrise scuotendo la testa.  
"Oh, no. Continui pure: mi piace ascoltare le persone. Si impara sempre molto."  
"Oh io sono un gran chiacchierone! Ma alla fine non dico mai nulla." Scosse le spalle ridendo, "Sono un avvocato!"  
"Uno dei migliori sulla piazza, ma questo mi pare di averglielo già detto."  
L’amministratore continuava a sorridere con le labbra e gli occhi, mentre guardava il ragazzo: "Ce ne sono di molto più bravi, io... me la cavavo."  
"Oh per gli---" Clint soffocò un'esclamazione esasperata e allargò le braccia "Se la  _cavava_? Signore, le dico ricordare il suo ultimo caso? Tovarish Russo Trinca Vodka? Non è un caso da principianti."  
Phil scosse la testa, sempre con il sorriso sulle labbra: "Non ho lavorato da solo, i miei collaboratori hanno fatto molto e non lo dico per modestia, credimi."  
"No, lo dice per bassa autostima."  
"Ma no, non è vero!"  
"Questo lo lasci dire a chi se ne capisce un po' più di lei, signore."  
Inclinò il capo: "Cosa vorresti dire?"  
Sibillino, il giovane si portò gli indici incrociati alle labbra ed inarcò un sopracciglio; schioccò lingua e bastoncino contro i denti, un lampo divertito nello sguardo di nuovo vivido. "Informazioni riservate"  
"Informazioni riservate?" Alzò un sopracciglio, "Che significa?"  
"Che non le posso rivelare nulla, signore. Fa parte del gioco." Una risata appena accennata sulla bocca irriverente - Che si stesse divertendo un mondo, come, forse non si divertiva da un po' era palese dall'incontenibile, irrefrenabile tendersi dei muscoli attorno alle labbra, agli occhi attenti, così, oh, così pieni di gioia infantile.  
"Stiamo giocando?" Chiese incuriosito, un mezzo sorriso divertito.  
"Certo. La vita è troppo seria, meglio giocarci per giocarla alla prima occasione."  
Scoppiò a ridere piegandosi appena in avanti: "Sì, potrebbe funzionare!" Riprese il respiro, "hai notato che la tua lavatrice ha finito?"  
"Certo. E allora?" Barton fece spallucce "Non ho mai detto ci fosse qualcosa di mio, là dentro."  
Coulson sbatté le palpebre: "Ma se non è tua, cosa ci fai qui?"  
"Sapevo sarebbe venuto."  
Aprì la bocca, la richiuse e lo guardò stranito: "Vuoi dire che sei venuto solo perché volevi vedermi?"  
"Curiosità accademica. Lei è interessante." piegò la testa di lato e sogghignò a fior di labbra "Perchè? La cosa la mette a disagio?"  
Scosse le spalle: "No, affatto! Ma avresti potuto bussare, ci saremmo bevuti un caffè, mi fa sempre piacere fare due chiacchiere."  
"Così era molto meno formale. La gente tende a lasciarsi andare a chiacchiere e confessioni, nel locale lavanderia."  
"Davvero?!?" Lo guardò divertito, "lo terrò presente per una prossima volta..."  
"Le sconsiglio di provarci con me, signore. Io sono...Al di sopra delle parti. Un tassello a sè. Un semplice osservatore.”  
"Ma come? Avanti! Dimmi qualcosa di te!"  
Clint ritrasse impercettibilmente la testa, incassandola piano nelle spalle. "Non c'è nulla di interessante da sapere su di me."  
"Come niente di interessante? Lavori con i bambini! Avrai un sacco di aneddoti divertenti da narrare."  
Con un quieto rilassarsi delle spalle, il giovane gli sorrise e scacciò un insetto invisibile con la mano. "Vomito, carie, mocciosi che ti placcano così, per dimostrarti il loro affetto. Le gioie della vita."  
Phil rise e si girò a guardare l'asciugatrice, che emise un flebile  _bip_  ad annunciare la fine del ciclo. Si avvicinò e aprì lo sportello per recuperare i vestiti: "Ti va di salire per un caffè? O tu preferisci parlare con le persone in lavanderia?"  
"Per questa volta declino l'offerta, signore. E poi non vorrei che la sua compagna se la prendesse a male. Sarà per un'altra volta, magari."  
S'irrigidì: "Compagna?"  
Clint piegò la testa sulla spalla e schiuse malevolmente la bocca. "Tasto dolente?"  
Si sollevò con la cesta tra le braccia: "No, no, ma lei non c'entra. E' un caffè tra vicini di casa, mica ci stai provando con me." Rise appena.  
Questa volta, il giovane nemmeno tentò di nascondere la confusione di cui era preda. "Perché? Sussisteva il dubbio?"  
Quindi l’amministratore poggiò la cesta sul tavolo: "Bé non ci sarebbe nulla di male... e poi mi ritengo ancora un uomo piacente... Tu non sei fidanzato?"  
"Poca predisposizione per i rapporti sociali. E tre."  
"Secondo me la usi come scusa!"  
Uno scatto repentino e Barton sibilò come serpe, gli occhi socchiusi, le palpebre semi-abbassate e l'espressione gelida. "E lei ne è sicuro, perché...?"  
Sollevò le mani, in segno di resa: "Non c'è bisogno che ti arrabbi, penso solo che se ci troviamo in determinate situazioni, la colpa è anche nostra." riprese la cesta, "Allora, questo caffè?"  
Clint si ritirò, le spalle chiuse in se stesso - Fosse stato un cane, le orecchie sarebbero state basse, la coda tra le gambe. "Sono stato scortese, me ne scuso. Per il caffè, la ringrazio, ma sarà per un'altra volta," Chinò il capo, garbato "Sono come un farmaco, signore: devo essere assunto a piccole dosi. Legga il foglietto illustrativo, prima."  
Phil gli sorrise: "Come vuoi, ma la prossima volta, invece di preparare agguati in lavanderia, bussa alla porta, sono sempre a tua disposizione!"  
"Nah." il giovane gli sorrise di rimando - Un sorriso pulito, grande, da bambino cresciuto troppo in fretta e di adulto che vorrebbe tornare indietro disperatamente, oh così disperatamente da far male al cuore, da far nascere tre rughe affilate ai lati delle palpebre. Ed era un sorriso triste, tanto era felice. "Se lo facessi, non la sentirei più dire di bussare di nuovo, né che sarà sempre a mia disposizione. Mi fa piacere, sa? E' come un balsamo."  
Poi Coulson gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla; non seppe perché, l'istinto gli aveva fatto sollevare il braccio ancor prima che il cervello se ne rendesse conto: "Te lo direi comunque. Mi fa piacere fare due chiacchiere con te."  
Immediato fu lo scostarsi dell'altro: rapido, sorpreso, a tratti, si sarebbe detto pure spaventato da quel contatto improvviso. Quasi non fosse abituato all'idea di qualcuno abbastanza coraggioso da toccarlo fisicamente, da cercare un legame tangibile con lui. Si ricompose all'istante però e il sorriso traballò ad intermittenza, s'accese e si spense a seguito di singhiozzanti cali di tensione. "Non credo di meritare tanto, signore. Però le ho detto più di quanto abbia mai fatto con nessun altro..." S'interruppe, pensieroso e meditabondo "Mi chiedo per quale motivo..."  
Ritirò la mano, sorpreso e un po' dispiaciuto, ma lo mascherò dietro uno dei suoi soliti, pacati, sorrisi: "Chi lo sa, magari ti sono simpatico." Si sistemò la cesta tra le braccia, "Allora ci vediamo..."  
"Già." commentò e dal tono si capiva come la risposta gli fosse uscita automatica, incolore e monocorde com'era "Chissà. Forse è così." Clint si riscosse con un gran scrollare della testa e riportò gli occhi sull'amministratore: sollevò la mano, in gesto di saluto, un sorriso appena visibile all'angolo delle labbra. "Alla prossima, signore."  
 


	24. Problemi e Soluzioni

 

**Problemi e soluzioni**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Steve, daresti una passata con lo spazzettone al pavimento?" domandò Thor mentre sistemava i vinili fuori posto. Erano quasi le sei di sera e allo Slave to the Rhythm ci si stava preparando per la chiusura. Nonostante la pioggerellina e la stagione grigia era stata una giornata abbastanza caotica e densa, i clienti erano entrati con scarpe sporche, ombrelli gocciolanti e richieste decisamente assurde. Di conseguenza il pavimento era un disastro e la merce in disordine e sparsa un po' qua e là con noncuranza. Erano già quindici minuti che non si vedevano clienti, tra poco avrebbero chiuso quindi i due ragazzi pensarono che fosse arrivato il momento di pulire, sistemare e rendere il negozio presentabile per il giorno seguente.  
Steve non se lo fece ripetere: andò nel localino adibito a bagnetto e sgabuzzino e prese secchio e spazzettone. Di buona lena iniziò a strofinare il pavimento, provando anche una certa soddisfazione: come odiava lo sporco in casa lo odiava anche in negozio. Sperava solo di non fare troppo tardi: quella sera aveva invitato Stark per quella famosa pizza per sdebitarsi, in parte, per quello che quel ragazzo aveva fatto per lui.  
Stava pulendo dietro l'espositore dei cd quando un signore distinto, alto, ben piazzato e ancora affascinate per l'età che dimostrava, fece il suo ingresso al negozio, guardandosi attorno spaesato. Thor fu il primo ad accorgersene. "Buonasera, signore!" Lo accolse, sorridendo. "Posso aiutarla?"  
L'uomo ricambiò il sorriso. "Buonasera." Fece una pausa e si guardò in giro. "E' qui che lavora Steve Rogers?"  
Thor annuì e fece per chiamare il commesso. Nello stesso momento Steve riemerse da dietro l'espositore per vedere chi fosse la persona che lo cercava. Appena lo vide impallidì e strinse con forza lo spazzettone. Mandò giù la saliva rumorosamente. Suo padre.  
"Ciao Steve." lo salutò l'uomo, con gli occhi un po' lucidi.  
"Joseph." La faccia di Steve aveva perso qualsiasi espressione, ma le sue mani continuavano a stringere il bastone.  
L'uomo gli si avvicinò. "Finalmente ho scoperto dove lavori. Hai cambiato numero di telefono, non sapevo come fare per rintracciarti."  
Steve lo guardò sollevando il mento. "Forse c'è un motivo, se ho cambiato numero e non ti ho più cercato..."  
"Steve, per favore..." Lo implorò il padre. "...devo parlarti, dobbiamo parlarne..."  
"Io con te non voglio parlare, mi sembra chiaro." Guardò Thor in cerca d'aiuto, quella situazione era molto imbarazzante, e il ragazzo corse subito da lui.  
"Steve, vai pure a casa, ci penso io." Gli prese lo spazzettone dalle mani e sorrise al padre del ragazzo. "Arrivederci signor Rogers, le lascio suo figlio!" Thor non sapeva di preciso cosa fosse successo di così grave tra i due, ma ne convenne che lasciarli da soli a parlare fosse la cosa migliore.  
Rogers scomparve nel retro a prendere giacca e borsa a tracolla. Riemerse pochi attimi dopo inespressivo e con la mascella contratta, lanciandosi fuori dal negozio di fretta, senza neanche salutare. Il signor Rogers fece un cenno di saluto a Thor e partì all'inseguimento del figlio.  
"Steve, Steve! Fermati, ti prego!"  
Il ragazzo si bloccò di colpo in mezzo al marciapiede. "Ma cosa vuoi ancora da me? Non ti è bastato fare quello che hai fatto? Vuoi infierire?"  
"Steve, non abbiamo mai parlato. Sono tre anni che cerco di contattarti senza successo. Alla fine tu madre ha ceduto e..."  
"TU COSA?" sbraitò Steve. "Hai osato contattare la mamma? Dopo tutto quello che le hai fatto?"  
Joseph si passò una mano sulla fronte. "Non è come pensi, Steve."  
"Ah no? Ah no? Ma per favore..."  
L'uomo guardò il figlio. "Non hai mai voluto parlare di questa  _situazione_ , né con tua madre né tantomeno con me. Non hai mai voluto sapere come sono andate realmente le cose, mi hai sempre e solo visto come l'orco da cui scappare e..."  
"Ma smettila di autocommiserarti..." sbottò Steve, sprezzante. "...io ti ammiravo, papà, sei sempre stato il mio modello in tutto, lo sai bene. Eppure non hai esitato ad abbandonarci e... e a calpestare tutto quello che avevamo creato come famiglia."  
Joseph abbassò lo sguardo per un attimo. "Ok, vi avrò anche abbandonato fisicamente, ma lo sapete che per voi ci sarò sempre..."  
"CAZZATE!" Come tutte le volte, Steve non voleva sentire ragioni. Lo sapeva, non avrebbe dovuto dare corda a quel... quel  _fedifrago_. Aveva solo voglia di buttarlo in mezzo alla strada e scappare a casa propria, senza vedere nessuno. E sua madre che  _ancora_  gli parlava. Ne avrebbe cantate quattro anche a lei, così la prossima volta avrebbe pensato due volte prima di dare via il suo numero di telefono. Lo guardò velenoso. "Adesso mi dici cosa vuoi. Per quale motivo mi hai cercato."  
Joseph fece un lungo respiro. "Volevo dirti di persona, prima che tu venga a saperlo da terzi, che io e Sally aspettiamo un figlio."  
Il ceffone che partì da Steve non lo vide nemmeno arrivare. "Come ti permetti di venirmi a dire certe cose, dopo tutto quello che..." Sospirò e sorrise ironico e senza allegria. "Sei incredibile."  
Joseph incassò senza battere ciglio, massaggiandosi la guancia, suo figlio aveva la sua stessa identica forza. "Dovevo dirtelo, non potevo lasciare che qualcun altro te lo dicesse al posto mio."  
Steve avrebbe voluto massacrarlo di pugni. "La mamma lo sa?"  
"Certo che lo sa, lo sa da subito, praticamente..."  
"Sei un infame."  
"Adesso smettila." Il tono di Joseph fu perentorio. "Smettila di sputare sentenze senza sapere come sono andate le cose. Non hai mai voluto sentire ragioni e ti permetti di giudicare."  
"Come hai sempre fatto tu, del resto!" sibilò Steve, la rabbia che gli montava sempre più forte. "L'hai sempre fatto! Hai sempre sputato sentenze senza sapere, sei sempre stato  _tu_  il primo a giudicare tutti quanti alla prima occhiata,  _guarda quella troia_ ;  _guarda quel maledetto frocio del figlio dei vicin;, guarda, quella hai soldi; sicuramente avrà fatto certi lavoretti_... di chi è merito, eh, se io sono così?" Steve si fermò, ansimante. "Ma non mi interessava, capisci? Non mi interessava perché io ti amavo, tu eri il mio papà, militare pluridecorato e io volevo solo diventare come te." Gli puntò l'indice contro il petto per enfatizzare. Era un fiume in piena. "Sono andato nelle scuole che mi hai detto tu, ho seguito la carriera militare perché me l'hai detto tu, stavo con Sharon perché me l'hai presentata tu, io volevo solo essere il figlio che hai sempre desiderato!" Riprese fiato. "E poi... e poi ci abbandoni per una ragazzina più giovane di me..."  
"Steve..." Joseph fu estremamente colpito da quella confessione, si aspettava che il figlio reagisse male, ma non che gli rinfacciasse così tante cose.  
"Steve un cazzo." Lo guardò, tagliente. "Hai calpestato tutto. Hai sputato su tutti i valori per cui avevi tanto pontificato. Hai distrutto la nostra famiglia, ti rendi conto? La tua adorata _famiglia tradizionale_... dov'è adesso la tua adorata famiglia tradizionale, eh?"  
"Mi dispiace." Joseph abbassò la testa, sconfitto, e Steve ammutolì di colpo. "Mi dispiace, davvero. Io... io non credevo di aver fatto così tanti danni, io non pensavo che..." L’uomo fece un pausa, la voce iniziava a tremare. "...pensassi questo di me. Non credevo nemmeno saremmo arrivati a tanto, ero convinto di riuscire a parlare con te molto prima e di avere un rapporto normale, nonostante tutto..."  
"Come sarebbe stato possibile, dai..." lo compatì Steve. "... come puoi essere tanto ingenuo da credere che avremmo continuato a fare le persone felici e che ti avremmo perdonato?"  
"Tua madre lo ha fatto."  
"Cos... cos' hai detto?"  
"Non ho mai tradito tua madre. Quando ho conosciuto Sally... lei lo ha saputo subito. Sono stati momenti orribili, ma alla fine mi ha perdonato. Non l'ho tradita. Abbiamo divorziato di comune accordo."  
"Non ci credo."  
"Ancora ti ostini? Steve, tu non sai niente di quello che è successo. Sai quanto era preoccupata tua madre che non parlassi? Che non ne volessi parlare? Quante volte ci ha provato?"  
Steve scosse la testa, ancora sconvolto da quelle parole. "Io so solo che hai rovinato tutto, hai fatto crollare tutte le mie certezze in un colpo solo... che cosa ne è stato di tutte le tue incrollabili convinzioni? La famiglia, la carriera... cosa ne è stato? Eh?"  
Joseph lo guardò dritto negli occhi. "Certe volte, Steve, si arriva ad un momento della vita in cui certe priorità e certe convinzioni vanno assolutamente rivalutate. So che è un'espressione trita e ritrita ma... certe volte sarebbe meglio smettere di seguire la ragione. E seguire le nostre vere inclinazioni." Steve non riuscì a ribattere e abbassò lo sguardo, confuso e scosso. "Anche tu hai mollato la carriera militare per assecondare le tue passioni... permetti che possa averlo fatto anch'io?"  
Steve alzò lo sguardo all’improvviso. "Tu hai mollato la tua famiglia non una stupida carriera militare."  
Joseph scosse la testa. "So che non è lo stesso, ma il concetto è il medesimo. Le cose cambiano, Steve, che tu lo voglia o meno."  
Il ragazzo sbatté gli occhi una, due volte, arretrando leggermente. Infine diede le spalle al padre e si allontanò veloce, senza salutarlo, sperando che non lo seguisse.  
Joseph lo guardò allontanarsi, con la morte nel cuore. Prese il cellulare e chiamò immediatamente la ex moglie.  
   
   
***  
   
Steve fece tutta la strada che separava il negozio da casa a piedi. Doveva schiarirsi le idee e calmare quel tumulto interiore che l'incontro col padre gli aveva causato. Alcune rivelazioni erano state shockanti e non riusciva pienamente ancora a capacitarsi di ciò che aveva sentito.  _Rivedere le priorità. Rivalutare le convinzioni. Seguire le vere inclinazioni. Le cose cambiano_. Quelle frasi gli vorticavano in testa lasciandolo confuso e incapace di un pensiero coerente. Tutto quello che aveva fatto in quei ventotto anni... era da buttare via? Di cosa si era privato in tutti quegli anni solo per seguire i suoi dogmi personali? Scosse la testa che, tra l'altro, cominciava a fargli un male cane e infilò la chiave nella toppa, entrando nel suo appartamento, il suo nido ovattato lontano da tutto. Si guardò attorno, c'era silenzio, era chiaro che Peggy non era ancora tornata a casa. Senza aprire le tende si chiuse in camera propria a chiave e si buttò sul letto, premendosi il cuscino sulla testa. Non voleva vedere nessuno, doveva solo schiarirsi le idee per conto proprio.  
   
Tony non si aspettava proprio che Steve lo invitasse davvero a mangiare una pizza fuori assieme, pensava che quella sera, quando era andato a casa sua a portare il pesce per Jarvis, l’avesse detto solo per pura cortesia.  
E invece, era davanti allo specchio del bagno a raddrizzare il pizzetto  e a sistemare i capelli.  
Come raramente accadeva per occasioni personali, stava cercando di essere puntuale, conoscendo il suo vicino. Per gli appuntamenti di lavoro non sgarrava mai, ma per il resto, era un ritardatario patologico.  
Diede un’ultima spazzolata al cardigan, per evitare di avere troppi peli di Jarvis addosso e concluse la sua preparazione prendendo il cappotto dal guardaroba.  
Ormai il freddo era arrivato e New York non era tanto tenera, in quanto a temperature rigide.  
   
Steve aveva detto che gli avrebbe bussato lui, una volta pronto, più o meno per le 20. Si accomodò sul divano, sperando che il micio non gli si piazzasse addosso come al solito e lo riempisse di nuovo di peli.  
Si erano fatte le 20.15 e Tony iniziò a preoccuparsi. Non era da Rogers essere così in ritardo.  
Pensò che magari avesse avuto un contrattempo e aspettò ancora un po’, strofinandosi le mani sui jeans. Nell’altro quarto d’ora di attesa, gli passò di tutto per la testa: era successo qualcosa al ragazzo, aveva capito male il giorno e l’ora, Steve gli aveva teso solo una trappola per vendicarsi dello scherzetto del pc.  
Certo era che si sentiva un idiota a stare lì ad aspettare come uno scemo.  
Scoccate le 20.30, Tony prese il suo cappotto e uscì di casa, per andare a bussare dal vicino e chiedere spiegazioni.  
Dopo tre tentativi, il silenzio assoluto, sembrava non ci fosse nessuno in casa, azzardò ad aprire la porta e la trovò aperta. Si guardò attorno, l’ordine di quella casa gli metteva i brividi. “E’ permesso?” Chiese, senza alcuna risposta.  
Se fosse successo qualcosa di veramente grave, tipo un furto, Barton avrebbe già messo in allerta il palazzo, dunque sperava che gli inquilini si erano semplicemente dimenticati di chiudere a chiave.  
Si avviò verso quella che era la zona notte, in fondo l’appartamento era la copia speculare del suo, a cercare la stanza di Steve.  
La prima porta sulla destra era semi aperta, ci sbirciò dentro e l’arredamento era decisamente femminile per essere quella di Rogers, in più quel reggiseno esagerato che penzolava dalla sedia era chiaramente segno che fosse la stanza di Peggy.  
La porta accanto era chiusa. Provò a bussare un paio di volte.  
   
Steve stava dormendo, quando sentì bussare alla porta della camera. Nonostante il forte malessere e i pensieri che gli vorticavano nel cervello era riuscito ad addormentarsi dopo mezz'ora che era sul letto, e quel bussare insistente lo svegliò di soprassalto. Provò ad ignorarlo, la prima volta, ma siccome non smetteva si decise a segnalate la sua presenza. "Peggy non sono morto, lasciami stare, per favore..."  
“Sono Stark. Stai bene? E’ successo qualcosa?” Chiese il ragazzo, senza però azzardarsi ad aprire la porta. “Ti aspettavo mezz’ora fa, non ti ho visto arrivare e mi son preoccupato.”  
La cena con Tony. L'aveva completamente dimenticata. Chiuse gli occhi e non accennò ad alzarsi da letto. "Scusami. Non mi ricordavo più. Perdonami, sarà per un'altra volta." Rispose, la voce monocorde e la voglia di stare da solo.  
“Posso entrare?” Sentiva che c’era qualcosa che non andava, non era da lui. Abbassò la maniglia della porta ma si accorse che era chiusa a chiave. “Rogers, mi puoi aprire?”  
Steve si girò sulla schiena. "Per favore, Tony, mi lasci da solo?"  
“Non me ne vado finché non mi apri la porta e mi spieghi cosa ti è successo.”   
Fisicamente, doveva stare bene, visto che era a casa e non in ospedale, ma comunque voleva saperne di più, tra un misto di apprensione sincera e curiosità.  
Sospirando, Steve si alzò da letto, controvoglia. Sembrava davvero preoccupato, Stark, e sicuramente non avrebbe mollato l'osso tanto facilmente. Si passò una mano tra i capelli spettinati e girò la chiave nella toppa, aprendo la porta. Gli occhi di Tony furono direttamente nei suoi. "Sono vivo e sto più o meno bene, non preoccuparti."  
“Con quella faccia?” Nonostante fosse buio nella stanza, Tony si accorse immediatamente che Steve non stava affatto bene. Si infilò con nonchalance in camera sua e richiuse la porta dietro di sé.  
Steve accese l'abat jour sul comodino e si sedette sul letto, rigido e composto. "Come sta Jarvis?"  
“Lui sta bene, un pascià.” Rispose l’altro, prendendosi la libertà di sedersi accanto a lui sul letto. “Piuttosto, parliamo di te.”  
Steve sospirò, guardando un punto indefinito davanti a sé. "Oggi ho rivisto mio padre dopo tre anni." Gli uscì di getto, senza riflettere, e la cosa lo stupì non poco. Non ne parlava né con Peggy né con sua madre, ma con Stark gli erano bastati nemmeno 5 minuti per spiattellare il motivo del suo malessere.  
“E…?” Insistette Tony, pensava che parlarne poteva essergli di aiuto. E lo pensava proprio lui, che era solito cucirsi la bocca sui suoi problemi, specie quelli con il suo, di padre.  
"E avrà un bambino dalla sua nuova moglie. Che è più giovane di me."  
“Cos…? Stai scherzando?” Era ovvio che non scherzasse, ma era una situazione parecchio assurda e anche lui che ne aveva viste di tutti i colori aveva storto il naso.  
"Ma non è tanto quello. E'... è tutto il resto, sono tutte le cose...  _incoerenti_  che ha detto e fatto che mi fanno sentire  _così_." Si prese la testa tra le mani. "Mi sento come se avessi buttato nel water 28 anni della mia vita."  
Non ci stava capendo più nulla, Tony. Si chinò davanti a lui, gli afferrò le braccia con forza per scansargli le mani dal viso e lo costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi.   
“Rogers, non ci sto capendo nulla. Puoi partire dall’inizio e spiegarmi cosa diamine è successo? Farebbe bene anche a te rimettere a questa confusione.”  
Steve prese un respiro e gli raccontò per filo e per segno cosa si erano detti col padre al pomeriggio. Raccontò anche del divorzio, tre anni prima, di come vendettero la casa e sua madre andò ad abitare con la sorella. Gli disse che, effettivamente, non aveva  _mai_  voluto parlare della situazione con nessuno e che solo Peggy e Bucky erano a conoscenza di cosa fosse successo. Nominò anche la famosa Sharon , la sua ex fidanzata, e di come si mise con lei per compiacere il padre più che per effettiva attrazione. Infine vomitò tutta la rabbia che provava nei confronti del corpo dei Marines, dove aveva intrapreso una scalata prodigiosa sino a diventare quasi capitano solo per rendere fiero il padre, e perché era naturalmente predisposto all'ordine e al rigore militare.  
"...e oggi mi viene a dire _che le priorità e le convinzioni vanno rivalutate_. Io... io non so più cosa pensare."   
Tony rimase un po’ stordito da quella confessione, almeno ora le cose erano più chiare.  
Si era seduto nuovamente accanto a lui cercando di consolare il ragazzo e gli cinse un braccio attorno alle spalle.  
“Immagino che tu ora possa essere confuso, perché ti crollano delle certezze avute per ventotto anni, ma cerca di vederci un lato positivo. Non devi più dimostrare niente a nessuno. Se finora non l’hai fatto, da adesso in poi puoi, anzi, devi dar conto solo a te stesso. Hai iniziato a farlo quando hai mollato l’esercito e ora devi continuare su questa strada. Te lo devi.”  
Tutta quella saggezza risultava nuova anche a lui, da dove l’aveva tirata fuori?  
"Hai ragione, Tony, hai ragione... ma c'è sempre quella vocina che mi dice che sto sbagliando tutto. Come faccio ad...  _accettare_  certe cose quando per tutta la vita sono stato indirizzato dall'altra parte..." Si sciolse dall'abbraccio e si buttò indietro sul letto, stropicciandosi gli occhi. "Mi sta scoppiando la testa."  
Tony si girò verso di lui, resistendo alla tentazione di sdraiarglisi accanto. “Per te, lo devi fare solo per te. Ora, io non so quali siano queste cose che devi _accettare_ , ma lo devi fare solo per te.”  
Steve rimase coricato con un braccio sugli occhi a pensare. C'erano davvero tante cose che avrebbe dovuto accettare. Il non essere perfetti, prima di tutto, e il non poter avere il controllo su qualsiasi cosa. Il fatto che non tutti potrebbero pensarla come lui, anche. E poi accettare il fatto che, sì, a lui piaceva... il suo vicino. Ma anche adesso, al solo pensiero di ammettere "Tony Stark mi piace", gli girava la testa e una morsa gli chiudeva la gola.  
"Ci proverò..." Sospirò ancora. "Io giudico sempre tutti quanti, esattamente come faceva mio papà... il fatto è che ho paura del giudizio degli altri, io." Ammise, sempre senza guardare il suo interlocutore.  
   
Tony a quel punto cedette alla tentazione, si sdraiò accanto a lui, senza però toccarlo in alcun modo, per fortuna il letto era abbastanza grande per starci entrambi.  
“Guarda me, da quanti anni provi a farmi abbassare la musica? O i tuoi commenti sul via vai di gente da casa mia? Mi sono mai preoccupato di quello che pensavi?” In verità ultimamente era successo, ma non era certo tenuto a dirglielo.  
“E lo so che non è semplice scrollarsi tutto di dosso se sono ventotto anni che vivi così. Ti posso assicurare che io sono il chiaro e lampante esempio di tutto quello che mio padre _non_ voleva che fossi. Ho ascoltato me stesso, continua a non essere semplice, ma alla fine me la cavo.”  
Per la prima volta durante la serata, Steve sorrise. Un po' mesto, certo, ma era sempre un sorriso e forse,  _forse_ , si sentiva un pochino meglio. "Effettivamente sto parlando con la persona che più di tutte si fa i fatti propri senza rendere i conti a nessuno." Commentò. Poi fece una lunga pausa quando, finalmente, tolse la mano dagli occhi. "Anche Peggy mi ha detto, più o meno, le stesse cose..." Girò la testa per osservarlo e incontrò il suo sguardo. "...dici che è ora che vi ascolti?"  
“Dico.” Rispose Tony sorridendo.  
Era strano. Dopo tantissimo tempo Steve si sentiva leggero. Certo, era ancora confuso a causa dell'incontro col padre e incazzato per quello che gli aveva detto ma, in un certo senso, si era tutto quanto ridimensionato. Non sentiva più quell'oppressione allo stomaco che non l'aveva abbandonato per tutta la serata. Si rese conto che parlarne con qualcuno gli aveva fatto bene. "Credo che parlerò con la mamma."  
“E’ una buona idea.” Annuì Tony. Ah, le mamme. Se non era finito male, Tony, lo doveva alla sua. Lei, che, sottobanco, rassicurava e dava ragione al figlio. Che c’era sempre dopo ogni sfuriata di e con Howard.  
"Mio padre invece non voglio rivederlo"  
“Non devi, se non te la senti.” Tanto diversi e tanto uguali lui e Steve. Si grattò il pizzetto e gli chiese: “Hai fame?”  
"Non tanta, a dire il vero..." Si sollevò a sedere e si sistemò i capelli con una mano. "Però mi va del tè. Ne vuoi uno anche tu?"  
Anche Tony si mise a sedere, “Sì, dai. Magari con qualche biscotto…”  
Lui stava morendo di fame, ma non si azzardò a dirlo all’altro ragazzo, si sarebbe fatto arrivare una pizza a casa una volta congedatosi.  
I due ragazzi si diressero in cucina. Steve fece accomodare al tavolo Stark e iniziò a trafficare con tazze e bollitore. "Devo ringraziarti ancora una volta." Sorrise il padrone di casa, timido. "Ormai l'elenco dei debiti si allunga, mi sa che una pizza da sola non basta." Disse, assolutamente privo di qualsivoglia malizia, mentre poggiava due tipi di biscotti sul tavolo.  
A Tony vennero in mente tutta una serie di modi perfetti per sdebitarsi, ma non era il caso di esternarli, soprattutto in quel momento delicato. Alle volte, si rendeva conto delle situazioni e riusciva a tenere a freno la lingua. Lo sguardo ferito di Steve mentre si muoveva nella sua cucina gli faceva male, avrebbe fatto di tutto per non vederlo più in quel modo. “Nah, una pizza basta e avanza.”  
"Una pizza e una fetta di torta!" Si girò a guardare il vapore che usciva dal bollitore. Che giornata strana. Pareva dovesse finire nel peggiore dei modi, tra mal di testa, vecchi rancori e bruciore di stomaco e invece era finita con tè  _quasi_  rilassante e una leggerezza d'animo che Steve credeva impensabile. Sospirò e mentre guardava il vapore percependo gli occhi di Tony addosso, ammise a se stesso che la sua compagnia gli piaceva. Quel lato sensibile e comprensivo che era appena uscito lo aveva lasciato piacevolmente colpito.  
Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri quando il bollitore prese a fischiare. Riempì le tazze di acqua bollente e ne posò una davanti a Stark. "A te."  
“Grazie, Rogers.” Tony tenne tra le mani la tazza bollente per qualche istante, soffiandoci sopra e bevendone un sorso. Non riusciva a togliere gli occhi di dosso dal suo vicino, così indifeso sembrava ancora più bello.  
"Grazie a te. Mi hai fatto parlare dopo anni liberandomi da un peso che non volevo affrontare..." Gli si sedette di fronte e mescolò distrattamente il tè. "Peggy ti farà un monumento, lo sai?"  
Tony fece un gesto con la mano, come se, effettivamente, non avesse fatto nulla. Anche tutta quella modestia non era usuale per lui. “Magari un giorno cucinerà del pesce anche per me, non solo per Jarvis.” Ridacchiò poi, addentando un biscotto al cioccolato.  
"La prossima volta che fa la cena di pesce ti invito. E anche Jarvis, ovviamente."  
“Oh, bé! Una cena di gran galà con l’ospite d’onore!” Rise nuovamente Stark.  
Rise anche Steve e riuscì a mangiare due biscotti. "E' così carino. A me sarebbe piaciuto prendere un cane, un labrador, con cui andare a correre la mattina a Central Park, ma Peggy ha paura..." Disse sovrappensiero, senza una precisa motivazione.  
“Un po’ grosso per l’appartamento. Però bel cane.” Rispose Tony infilandosi due biscotti in bocca. “Un gatto è più da me, mi ci voleva proprio un po’ di compagnia.” Continuò, ancora masticando.  
Steve sorrise. "Non ci credo che ti senti solo e hai _bisogno_ di compagnia! Sei pieno di amici!"  
“Bé, non è perché conosco tanta gente vuol dire che abbia tanti amici…” Rispose Tony con una punta di amarezza. Aveva finito il suo tè e guardò l’orologio alla parete, forse era meglio togliere il disturbo.  
"Mh?" Steve lo scrutò, colpito da quell'affermazione. "Non hai degli amici fidati, come lo sono Peggy e Bucky per me?"  
“Certo. Loki, Rhodey, Pepper. Però non sono circondato da una folla di gente. Però, ecco, alle volte ho bisogno di una presenza più  _fissa_  nella mia vita.” Tony si morse la lingua per quella confessione, forse troppo intima. Ma cercò di recuperare: “Per quello Jarvis mi tiene compagnia, quando torno a casa lui è sul divano che mi aspetta.”  
"Capisco." Steve prese distrattamente un biscotto e lo addentò. "Bé, lui sicuro è una buona compagnia, certamente migliore di molte persone..." Rifletté sull'espressione _presenza fissa_  e si domandò se a Stark non mancasse una relazione seria... eppure finora l'aveva sempre e solo visto svolazzare da un fiore all'altro, non gli era mai sembrato uno che anelasse a quello, alla fidanzata da presentare ai genitori e con cui convivere... che quella persona di cui era interessato lo prendesse così tanto? Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo, ma nella voce aveva sentito una nota amara, quindi evitò. "Ed è sempre bello tornare a casa e trovare chi ti aspetta!"  
“Già…” Annuì Tony, evitando lo sguardo diretto con l’altro ragazzo. Tamburellò per qualche istante le dita sul tavolo lindo, restando in silenzio. Quando poi, di scatto, disse: “A proposito, forse è meglio che vada, ti ho già disturbato troppo.” Si alzò in piedi e riprese il cappotto che aveva lasciato sulla spalliera della sedia.  
Anche Steve si alzò di colpo. "No. No, figurati non mi hai disturbato affatto, anzi, mi ha fatto davvero bene parlare con te. Piuttosto scusami tu se sono stato una compagnia mediocre, ma i motivi già li sai." Accennò un sorriso. "Prometto che per la nostra pizza sarò un po' più loquace e un po' più in forma!"  
“Ti prendo in parola, Rogers.” Gli disse Tony, che era praticamente davanti alla porta. Si voltò un’ultima volta verso di lui e gli sorrise. “Buonanotte.”  
"Buonanotte Tony. E grazie ancora per tutto.". Gli passò un attimo per la testa l'impulso di abbracciarlo, ma si trattenne, stringendo con forza il pomello della porta. E, incredibilmente,  non scacciò via il pensiero con forza come le altre volte. Quella sera doveva essere successo qualcosa di particolare.  
   
   
***  
   
Quella sera Loki scese con la sua enorme cesta dei panni e si diresse in lavanderia per il bucato. Erano passati due giorni dall’incontro con il suo dirimpettaio e non era riuscito a togliersi dalla testa l’idea che quello si stesse vedendo già con un’altra. Era passata solo una settimana! Va bene, lui non si era fatto più sentire né vedere, ma, cavolo, erano andati a letto insieme! E lui aveva detto che gli piaceva, anche se lui aveva subito spento tutto l’entusiasmo. Avevano anche dormito insieme, lui non dormiva mai con nessuno. Thor era uno stronzo, quella era la pura e semplice verità, non era stato lui a sbagliare, assolutamente no!  
Arrivò a destinazione e cominciò a caricare la lavatrice.  
Anche Thor stava per scendere in lavanderia. Gli piaceva fare la lavatrice la sera tardi: non c'era mai nessuno, si godeva la tranquillità del condominio semi addormentato e intanto ascoltava la sua playlist preferita con l'iPod, mentre aspettava che il ciclo finisse. Più di una volta gli era anche scappato di addormentarsi con la testa appoggiata sull'asciugatrice, per poi svegliarsi verso le 4, ritirare i panni e tornare in casa sua a finire la dormita.  
Si mise sotto il braccio il cesto coi panni sporchi, appoggiò con cura l'iPod in modo tale che non volasse giù dalle scale e in canottiera e pantaloni del pigiama, e con ancora i capelli bagnati dalla doccia di prima, scese nel seminterrato. Si accorse della presenza di Loki solo quando entrò nella stanza, erano due giorni che non lo vedeva e la cosa gli causò un notevole batticuore. "Buonasera, non pensavo che a quest'ora ci fosse qualcuno."  
Loki sobbalzò sentendo la sua voce: "Cosa ci fai qui?"  
"Mi sembra abbastanza chiaro." Rise e poggiò il cesto vicino a una delle lavatrici vuote. "Anche tu sei un sostenitore del bucato a tarda sera?"  
Loki finì di riempire l'elettrodomestico: "Così sembra..." Mise il gettone e l'avviò. Si voltò a guardarlo, gli occhi assottigliati, "Non mi stai seguendo, vero?"  
"No, Loki..." rispose sorridendo appena mentre riempiva la macchina di boxer e lenzuola. "...son sceso adesso perché in genere a quest'ora non c'è mai nessuno... e invece.."  
L’hacker  si sedette sul tavolo che arredava la stanza: "Non sono riuscito a scendere prima, stavo lavorando."  
"Che progetti di lavoro hai adesso?" gli chiese Thor. Chiuse lo sportello, inserì il gettone e si portò di fronte all'altro ragazzo, poggiandosi a braccia incrociate contro una lavatrice inutilizzata.  
Loki abbassò lo sguardo, cominciando a muovere le gambe avanti e indietro: "Spero a nulla di pericoloso, la gente che mi ha pagato non è delle migliori."  
Thor fece un verso di disappunto. "Violazione di robe governative o giù di lì?"  
Quello annuì: "Uno dei sistemi più inviolabili dell'universo. E' roba pesante." Si passò una mano tra i capelli, "Com'è andata la festa? Divertito?"  
"Non male, dai! Abbiamo passato una bella serata!" Sì, una bella serata, che se non fosse stata per la musica revival e il barman eccezionale sarebbe stata di una noia mortale. Il ragazzo non ufficiale di Jane non era andato, l'amica che lei avrebbe dovuto presentargli era noiosissima e appiccicosa e alla fine si erano rintanati al tavolino più appartato a provare tutti i gusti di shots nel locale. Ma evitò accuratamente di dirlo a Loki. "Tu?"  
"Rilassante. Una di quelle serate in cui non fai nulla e non pensi a nulla e sei in pace col mondo." Continuò a dondolare le gambe, mordendosi le labbra. C'era una domanda, una soltanto, che gli premeva sulle labbra, ma se vi avesse dato voce si sarebbe fregato con le sue mani e non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Alla fine optò per non dire nulla, la sua lingua era sempre stata troppo lunga, meglio non correre il rischio.  
Thor gli sorrise, dolce, osservandogli i capelli scomposti e i piedi che dondolavano. "Mi fa piacere!"  
Loki sollevò lo sguardo su di lui: i capelli bagnati gli incorniciavano il viso in maniera perfetta e... "Ti sei fidanzato?"  
L’altro ragazzo sbatté più volte gli occhi, preso in contropiede dalla domanda a bruciapelo. "NO! Cosa ti fa pensare che..." la frase scemò e in un flash gli venne in mente cosa avrebbe potuto far nascere in Loki quella domanda. Gli scappò una risata. "No, no, direi proprio di no!"  
Loki abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo: "Ok..."  
"...era Jane..."  
Quello sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo: "Oh... Sei solito chiamare le tue ex  _amore mio_?"  
"No, solo Jane. E poi è vero!"  
Lo guardò stranito: "Vero... cosa?"  
Quella conversazione stava diventando surreale. "Che Jane la amo. Non nel senso da stare insieme, ma un tipo di amore... assoluto. Senza condizioni" Sorrise. "E' la mia migliore amica."  
"Oh." Scosse la testa "Non credo di poter capire, non so cosa si provi... dev'essere..." Storse un po' le labbra, "...bello?"  
"E' una delle cose più belle che ci siano! Fiducia totale." Thor Si mise un ciocca dietro le orecchie e si fissò la punta dei piedi.  
"Capisco..." Strinse le mani sul bordo del tavolo e fissò il cestello della lavatrice: "Odio dover dipendere dagli altri, per questo preferisco stare da solo."  
Thor annuì. "Bisogna essere capaci anche di quello..." Si issò sulle braccia e si sedette sul ripiano dietro di sé. "Però, certe volte, si ha anche la fortuna  di incontrare persone speciali e a quel punto non ti interessa più di dipendere o meno da loro... li vuoi attorno e basta. E loro vogliono te."  
Loki scosse il capo: "Non mi è mai successo. Preferisco non affezionarmi e basta, si soffre di meno." Si passò le mani tra i capelli, "Ti odio! Queste cose non le ho mai dette a nessuno e tu riesci a tirarmele fuori come se nulla fosse!"  
Thor rise, incredibilmente intenerito da quella confessione. "E' un circolo vizioso. Tu non ti affezioni agli altri, gli altri non si affezionano a te e tu ti incazzi con gli altri perché non lo fanno, li odi tutti e si finisce per stare bene solo che con se stessi. Però è un modo di vivere anche questo. Posso non condividerlo, ma non lo giudico, ne ho conosciuti tanti, così..."  
"Io non odio gli altri, mi sono indifferenti, è diverso. Io li ignoro e loro fanno altrettanto e mi è sempre andata bene così! Perché tu non lo fai?"  
"Perché ho avuto la fortuna di incontrare 5 amici meravigliosi per cui mi butterei nel fuoco."  
L’hacker sbuffò esasperato: "Perché non ignori  _me_?"  
"Ci ho provato! Ma tutte le volte che ci riuscivo tu tornavi indietro..." Mormorò, guardando il pavimento sotto di sé.  
"Io non sono tornato indietro..." Mugugnò l’altro mezzo contrariato. "Perché non l'hai fatto fin dall'inizio?"  
Thor lo guardò come a non capire quello che stesse dicendo. "...perché no! Perché per me è normale  _non ignorare_  i miei vicini di casa, è normale  _non ignorare_  le persone... non so cosa dirti, davvero!"  
Quindi Loki si alzò dal tavolo: "Sei troppo buono, è questa la verità! Sei un disastro!"  
"Nel mio  _pacchetto_  c'è questo, che vada bene oppure no!"  
L’altro si avvicinò a lui per controllare la lavatrice: "Questo non cambia la realtà."  
Sospirò, a metà tra l'esasperato e il rassegnato, non si poteva mica discutere con Loki, mandava ai matti... eppure... "Ripeto, non so cosa dirti..." Scese dalla lavatrice e andò a controllare a che punto era il bucato. Mancava ancora mezz'ora. Cominciava anche un po' a stufarsi, a dire il vero, non si andava da nessuna parte. Afferrò l'iPod e tornò dov'era prima, con Kim Carnes che cantava degli occhi di Bette Davis.  
Loki seguì ogni suo movimento: "Sai che è da maleducati mettersi ad ascoltare la musica quando si sta parlando con qualcuno?"  
Thor si tolse una cuffia. "Sì, ma dato che mi sembra di parlare con un muro, tanto vale... E mi sono anche un po' stancato di questi discorsi che non portano a niente, quindi, con permesso." E si rinfilò la cuffia.  
Loki assottigliò lo sguardo e gli si avvicinò per dargli uno scappellotto sulla nuca: "Sei un maleducato!"  
Thor lo guardò allibito. "Ma che cazzo fai? Volevi essere ignorato? Volevi che ti ignorassi? Ecco, adesso ti sto ignorando!" e alzò il volume dell'iPod.  
"Perfetto!" Loki si allontanò da lui e tornò a sedersi sul tavolo, fissandosi le Converse verdi. Ogni tanto gli lanciava qualche sguardo malevolo - la verità era che lui  _odiava_  essere ignorato, soprattutto da persone che _lui stesso_  non riusciva ad ignorare. Sbuffò e incrociò le braccia al petto.  
Loki era incredibile. Thor non avrebbe mai smesso di ripeterselo: come riusciva a farlo passare dal batticuore ai più biechi istinti omicidi non ci riusciva nessun altro. Eppure non riusciva ad odiarlo. Non ce la faceva ed era tutta colpa di quei maledetti occhi verdi sempre un po' tristi, che in quel momento lo fissavano con fastidio e maldisposizione. Voleva essere ignorato, no? E allora l'avrebbe fatto, almeno avrebbe smesso di blaterare le solite cose... Ma non ce la poteva fare. Un bambino capriccioso che aveva perso il suo giocattolo. Che lo guardava di sottecchi sbuffando. Alla fine era quasi carino.   
Interruppe la riproduzione di More Than This dei Roxy Music e cercò una canzone in particolare nella libreria. Quando la trovò si tolse una cuffietta e fece un cenno al ragazzo immusonito che aveva di fronte. "Loki..."  
Il ragazzo lo guardò malevolo, scendendo dal tavolo e prendendo la cuffietta.  
Appena Loki se la fu sistemata Thor pigiò play e nelle loro orecchie risuonò il caratteristico intro di batteria di Moby Dick dei Led Zeppelin.  
Gli occhi del ragazzo si allargarono e lo guardò in viso, le iridi che gli brillavano. Gli si avvicinò di più, tanto da far sfiorare le gambe, continuando a guardarlo.  
Thor si aprì in un sorriso. "Questa ti piace, eh?"  
"L'ascolterei per ore senza mai stancarmi!" Rise leggero, "In realtà l'ho fatto... parecchie volte..."  
"Giura..." Thor lo sfiorò quasi involontariamente con le gambe. "..sai che la stiamo provando col gruppo? Volstagg si è fissato con questa linea di basso... di questo passo la suoneremo al prossimo concerto!"  
Loki si grattò una guancia e, facendo ricadere il braccio lungo il fianco, gli sfiorò il braccio: "Senza offesa, ma non credo potreste mai arrivare a simili livelli..."  
Thor gli piantò l'indice contro lo sterno. "Sei un uomo di poca fede! Riuscirò a convincerti del contrario!"  
L’altro lo guardò scettico e gli abbassò il dito, trattenendolo qualche secondo di troppo tra i suoi polpastrelli. "Ne sei così sicuro da scommetterci su?"  
"Assolutamente sì"  
"Molto bene!" Avvicinò di poco il viso al suo, "Cosa vuoi scommettere?"  
"Mmmh..." Thor ci pensò su un attimo. Avrebbe potuto proporgli qualsiasi cosa, avrebbe sfidato chiunque a dire che la loro cover di Moby Dick non fosse all'altezza dell'originale, ma si mantenne sul vago. "...se la nostra cover ti soddisferà la smetterai di darmi dello stupido ogni tre per due. In caso contrario sei liberissimo di lanciarmi giù dalle scale quando più ti aggrada. O di rigarmi il furgone." Gli porse la mano per suggellare il patto.  
"Tutto qui? Pensavo avresti proposto qualcosa di più... scabroso." Gli strinse la mano, "Acccetto!"  
"Mmmh..." Assunse un'aria finto ingenua ma non mollò la stretta della mano. "...non sapevo proprio cos'altro proporti..."  
Loki inclinò appena il capo con un piccolo sorrisetto: "Ma davvero? Proprio nessunissima idea?" E continuò a tenergli stretta la mano.  
   
"No, nessuna..." Gli si abbassò la voce e cominciò a muovere il pollice sulla mano liscia dell'altro. "...sarebbero state tutte proposte che avrebbero incluso il _non ignorarti_...". Lo guardò dritto nelle pupille.  
"Sei uno stronzo!" Andò subito a mordergli le labbra, lasciandogli la mano e afferrandolo per la maglietta.  
Thor lo afferrò per i fianchi e se lo premette addosso, allargando le cosce per ridurre al minimo la distanza. Lo avrebbe mandato fuori di testa. Era praticamente certo che per digerire quella _cosa_ avrebbe dovuto cercare un bravo terapista, Loki era incredibilmente impossibile... Ma come gli batteva il cuore con lui non gli era mai successo per nessuno... forse era proprio lui stesso ad avere la sindrome di Stoccolma nei suoi confronti. Si lasciò andare ad un sospiro e si staccò dalle sue labbra. "Allora? Vuoi che ti ignori o no?"  
Loki aveva stretto i pugni sulla sua maglietta, cercando di avvicinarglisi il più possibile. Si era dato la zappa sui piedi già una volta, ma ricascarci faceva di lui un recidivo, ma, Dio, quanto ci stava bene con Thor, le loro bocche collidevano in maniera così perfetta da far quasi male. Quando si staccò da lui, respirò  piano, guardandolo con un piccolo sorrisetto: "Stai rovinando l'atmosfera, sai?"  
Il batterista gli infilò le mani sotto la t-shirt a carezzargli i fianchi, sempre senza staccarselo di dosso. "Per quanto si possa rovinare l'atmosfera in una lavanderia..." Ghignò, prima di ricominciare a baciarlo.  
Gli strinse le braccia dietro il collo, stringendoselo contro: "Davvero ti importa del posto?" Chiese tra un bacio e l'altro.  
Gli importava del posto? "Assolutamente no." Scese leccargli il collo in punta di lingua e gli poggiò entrambe le mani sul sedere, scivolando leggermente in avanti col bacino.  
Loki inclinò il capo per lasciargli miglior accesso, mentre con le mani aperte scendeva sulle spalle, i pettorali e il ventre fino ad arrivare ai pantaloni: infilò i polpastrelli accarezzando la pelle del basso ventre i lievissime carezze.  
"L-Loki non ho niente con me... ti farei male..." gli ansimò nell'orecchio in risposta al suo tocco delicato ma incredibilmente eccitante.  
Quello gli morse la mandibola, facendo calare i pantaloni e la biancheria ad ogni carezza delle dita: "Mi preoccuperei più che qualcuno possa trovarci così..."  
"Ma chi vuoi che scenda a quest'ora a fare il bucato...". Si liberò velocemente dei pantaloni e dei boxer arrotolati sotto le ginocchia e spinse Loki dalla parte opposta della stanza, facendo cozzare il fondoschiena contro il tavolo. Si inginocchiò e, molto lentamente, fece scivolare per terra i pantaloni e l'intimo di Loki. Dopo averlo guardato con luccichio malizioso lo leccò dalla base alla punta.  
"Cazzo--" Gli strinse le mani tra i capelli e lo spinse in avanti, chiudendo gli occhi e mordendosi le labbra.  
Thor aprì la bocca e lo prese quasi fino in fondo, guidato dai movimenti delle mani di Loki tra i suoi capelli, combattendo contro l'impulso di staccarsi, date le ragguardevoli dimensioni dell'amico. Ma i suoi gemiti erano un qualcosa di altamente erotico, quindi continuò senza fermarsi. Gli carezzò l'interno coscia. Lo lambì tutto con le labbra sino ad emettere un rumoroso schiocco quando passò sulla punta, dove lasciò un bel po’ di saliva. Lo guardò da sotto in su e prese a leccarlo in cerchi concentrici.  
Loki si morse le labbra a sangue, cercando di non gemere troppo forte - non potevano avere la sicurezza che nessuno sarebbe sceso per il bucato - e sussurrò il suo nome, tra un respiro e l’altro, continuando a stringergli i capelli tra le dita e guidandolo nei movimenti della bocca. Lo stava facendo impazzire e quando si sentì quasi al limite, gli bloccò i movimenti, allontanandolo da lui, prese dei profondi respiri, un piccolo sorriso divertito a piegargli le labbra. Scese dal tavolo, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui e cominciò a riservargli lo stesso trattamento.  
Loki glielo aveva già fatto, poco più di una settimana prima, attraverso la stoffa dei boxer. Adesso, sentirlo direttamente sulla pelle resa sensibile dall'eccitazione, senza nessuna barriera, era un milione di volte meglio. Così caldo e morbido e bagnato.... Strinse spasmodicamente il bordo del tavolo, lasciandosi andare ad un gemito basso di gola, fregandosene altamente di essere in luogo comune. Abbassò lo sguardo e non si perse nemmeno un attimo di quello spettacolo ai limiti della pornografia.  
Loki sollevò lo sguardo nel suo, continuando a succhiarlo, mettendoci più saliva possibile: gli succhiò la punta, le mani a sfiorargli la base - il ragazzo era ben dotato - gli occhi puntati nei suoi.  
Thor stava andando a fuoco. Rivoli di sudore gli colavano sul collo per finire sul bordo della canottiera e le braccia cominciavano a fargli male per quanto stesse stringendo il tavolo. E poi c'era la lingua di Loki. Gli afferrò con uno strattone i capelli e lo allontanò. "S-se continui così... ti vengo in bocca.. e non so se ti faccia piacere..."  
Loki si sollevò: "Mi è indifferente, ma ora sei lubrificato a sufficienza...." Lo guardò malizioso, sedendosi sul tavolo e allargando le gambe, "Allora?"  
Thor non se lo fece ripetere. Dopo averlo preparato alla bell'e meglio con due dita bagnate di saliva si sistemò tra le sue gambe e spinse per entrare, non pensando in quel momento che lo stavano facendo senza protezione. Ma il sangue era concentrato ben lontano dal cervello e il buonsenso era a farsi benedire. Incontrò decisamente più difficoltà. "Cazzo Loki... ti fa male..."  
Quello si morse le labbra e gli avvolse i fianchi con le gambe, rilassandosi il più possibile con dei respiri profondi. "Tranquillo, continua..."  
Thor spinse finché non fu completamente dentro. Gli morsicò una spalla e gli baciò il collo. Si ritirò indietro e spinse di nuovo e ansimò rumorosamente con la fronte poggiata dell'incavo del collo.  
Una mano tra i suoi capelli e una a circondargli le spalle, Loki gemeva nel suo orecchio, quasi incontrollato: "Non fermarti... non fermarti..."  
Thor prese a muoversi ad un ritmo regolare, che aumentava via via che aumentava il piacere. Senza accorgersene aveva praticamente coricato Loki sul tavolo. Lo abbracciò stretto e involontariamente, mentre spingeva, gli frizionava il pene col ventre, sentendolo bollente contro di sé.  
Loki portò la testa all'indietro, gemendo, e lo strinse tra le braccia. Si portò una mano al ventre, cominciando a masturbarsi, e cercò le sue labbra, mordendogliele e succhiandogliele.  
Thor in quel momento non era in grado di fare nient'altro che muoversi sempre più veloce. Voleva solo sentire le braccia, le labbra, tutto di Loki attorno a sé. Sentiva che non sarebbe durato ancora molto, rallentò un po' e lo guardò negli occhi, una muta richiesta di scuse, le braccia a tenerlo stretto dietro le spalle. Loki incontrò i suoi occhi e arricciò le labbra, confuso: "Che succede?"  
Quello lo baciò. "Scusa, è-è che se non rallento vengo subito..." sospirò contro il collo, "...Dio, Loki, mi stai facendo impazzire..." Riprese a muoversi, ma stavolta gli sollevò la maglietta sul petto e gli succhiò voracemente un capezzolo. "Oh per l'amor... Thor datti una mossa! Ci sono quasi anch'io!" Lo strinse più forte con un braccio, l'altro ad accarezzargli la schiena, la maglietta alzata fino a metà petto.  
Quindi Thor si puntellò con un gomito per avere un migliore appoggio. Con l'altra mano cominciò a masturbare Loki. "Oh, oddio L-Loki sto per... dentro o fuori?"  
Laufeyson gli strinse di più i capelli e lo baciò, sentendo arrivare l'orgasmo. Serrò la presa sui suoi fianchi per non farlo uscire da sé.  
Con un gemito prolungato direttamente sulle labbra di Loki, Thor venne, continuando a muoversi anche dopo l'orgasmo e continuando a toccare il suo compagno, cercando di farlo godere più che poteva.  
Loki venne con un lungo gemito, che soffocò tra labbra del compagno. Si accasciò, poi, sul tavolo, tremante e ansimante.  
Thor, dal canto suo, aveva la schiena e le gambe a pezzi, ma non cambiò posizione fintanto che non riprese fiato. Osservò Loki, stravolto e spettinato, e non resistette all'impulso di baciarlo ancora un po'.  
Il ragazzo rispose quieto ai baci, con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra e il corpo completamente rilassato: "Ho bisogno di una doccia!"  
Thor abbassò lo sguardo sui loro addomi e gli scappò una piccola risata. "Decisamente siamo un po' un disastro!". Si sollevò dal corpo sotto di lui e si stiracchiò la schiena, facendo scrocchiare le vertebre. Porse, poi, una mano a Loki per aiutarlo a rialzarsi dal tavolo e, nello stesso tempo, usò la canottiera per asciugarsi la pancia. "Questa la lavo al prossimo bucato!"  
Loki gli afferrò la mano e si tirò su: "Penso che il bucato sia finito..." Colto da un piccolo giramento di testa, però, gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle, strizzando gli occhi.  
Thor lo tenne per i fianchi. "Mi sa che ti sei alzato troppo in fretta! Tutto ok?"  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli: "Sì, sì, tranquillo. Mi capita spesso." Si tolse la maglietta e si pulì alla bella e meglio; si sentiva stanchissimo, ma al tempo stesso in pace col mondo. Sollevò lo sguardo su Thor, soffermandosi sui suoi occhi appena ombreggiati da una ciocca di capelli. Allungò la mano e gliela portò dietro l’orecchio.  
Thor rimase piacevolmente colpito da quel gesto, ma non disse nulla, se lo godette sino in fondo e basta beandosi delle sensazioni delle dita di Loki che gli accarezzavano la tempia. Gli sorrise, senza distogliere il contatto visivo, e lo pungolo per un attimo sul fianco con l'indice. "Dovresti mangiare qualche bistecca in più!". Si chinò a prendere i pantaloni e l'intimo e glieli porse. Poi fece altrettanto coi propri.  
Prese gli indumenti e se li infilò: "Non vado matto per la carne." Si alzò dal tavolo e si avvicinò alla lavatrice - ormai il ciclo era finito - e passò i panni nell'asciugatrice li accanto.  
Thor annuì e imitò i gesti del suo amico. Programmata la macchina tornò verso il tavolo per sedercisi sopra. Arretrò sino a poggiare la schiena al muro e si rilassò con un sospiro, ancora pervaso dalla beatitudine post coito. Guardò l'asciugatrice in funzione. "Quante volte mi sono addormentato con la testa sull'asciugatrice!"  
L’altro lo imitò sedendosi accanto a lui, in modo che le loro spalle si toccassero: "Perché mai?"  
Si girò a guardarlo. "Perché, venendo sempre a fare il bucato la sera tardi, dopo che son stato in negozio tutto il giorno, mi viene sonno, e molte volte mi sono assopito sull'asciugatrice... sarà che è particolarmente silenziosa..."Soffocò uno sbadiglio.  
Scoppiò a ridere: "Perché non li lasci dentro e li prendi il giorno dopo?"  
Si grattò il naso. "Perché tutte le volte mi riprometto di non dormire, e poi regolarmente lo faccio.. e torno a casa alle quattro. Però coi panni asciutti!"  
Loki si portò una mano al viso, esasperato: "Mi viene da chiederti se ci sei o ci fai, ma temo la risposta..." Sbadigliò e poggiò la testa al muro, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Thor rise, "Sfogati adesso con gli insulti, che quando perderai la scommessa dovrai tenerteli per te!"  
Aprì un solo occhio: "Tanto perderai e preparati! Ti renderò la vita un inferno!"  
Thor gli fece pat-pat sulla coscia. "Credici!"  
"Ci credo infatti!" Guardò l'asciugatrice, mancava ancora un'ora prima della fine del ciclo, "davvero vuoi aspettare finché non finisce?"  
"No, va, se no ci faccio la figura del pirla sino in fondo..." Scese dal tavolo e recupero l'iPod e le chiavi. "...li recupero domattina!". Sbadigliò. "e poi la mia schiena ha bisogno di un letto..."  
Sorrise ferino, scendendo dal tavolo: "Di una doccia prima..."  
Thor lo guardò di lato, poi gli si avvicinò a pochi centimetri dal viso. "Hai in mente qualcosa?"  
Sollevò le sopracciglia: "Per chi mi hai preso? Sono un angioletto,  _io_!"  
"Caduto dal paradiso, proprio!!", ridacchiò, mentre abbandonava la stanza, e si augurò mentalmente che nessuno degli altri condomini li vedesse, le magliette chiazzate lasciavano poco spazio alle interpretazioni...  
Loki lo seguì a ruota, sbuffando come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero: "Spero che non incontreremo Tony, non sono in vena di battutacce da parte sua."  
"O peggio: Coulson. Non mi va una ramanzina all'una di notte..."  
"No, tranquillo, Coulson non rientra mai dopo le ventitre. Io temo Tony, con lui non si sa mai!"  
Thor aumentò il passo fino a raggiungere il quarto piano: fortunatamente né Tony né Steve erano sbucati a tradimento sul pianerottolo. "A posto, nessuno ci ha visti." Rise: "Hai paura a farti vedere con me?"  
"No, ho paura di farmi vedere con  _questa_!". Indicò la canottiera sporca ridendo.   
Scosse le spalle: "Puoi sempre dire che sono macchie di olio, chi potrebbe smentirti?"  
"Certo, potremmo sempre dire che eravamo giù in parcheggio a  _controllare l'olio_  del mio furgone! In pigiama! All'una di notte!". Gli venne un po' da ridere, ma si trattenne per via dell'ora.  
Loki scosse la testa, con sguardo sornione: "Non è importante se è vero o no, è il modo in cui lo dici che fa capire se menti."  
"Vero anche questo...". Si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, giochicchiando con le chiavi. "Bene, grazie per l'aiuto col  _furgone_ , allora!"  
Sbatté le palpebre, confuso: "Mi scarichi così?"  
Thor incrociò le braccia al petto. "No, a dire il vero ho in mente quella famosa doccia, da prima, e io non ho nessun coinquilino che dorme... in più ho anche due muffin al cioccolato."  
Voltò il capo e assottigliò gli occhi: "Muffin al cioccolato?"  
Gli si avvicinò e lo strinse per i fianchi con la mano libera. "Come spuntino delle due o come colazione, scegli tu... li ho fatti io ieri sera..."  
Gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle: "Sembra interessante... E poi ho  _assolutamente_  bisogno di una doccia... Di qualcuno che mi lavi la schiena..."  
"Ti lavo quello che vuoi." Gli mormorò Thor sulle labbra, prima di aprire la porta e trascinarlo in casa.  
La risata di Loki rimbombò per la tromba delle scale: "Come sei volgare! Non mi toccherai altro oltre la schiena, sia chiaro!"  
Thor ridacchiò, divertito e molto, molto felice "Ai suoi ordini!". Gettò subito nel cestone i vestiti e andò ad aprire il getto d'acqua, aspettando che arrivasse quella calda.  
Loki si spogliò con calma - aveva spento il cervello per quella sera, aveva deciso di godersi la cosa così come veniva - e lo raggiunse sotto la doccia. Incrociò le braccia al petto e sollevò un sopracciglio: "Sei talmente grosso che occupi tutto lo spazio."  
Lo guardò e lo incastrò nell'angolino. "Se la cosa ti dispiace esco e la schiena te la lavi da solo!"  
Sorrise ferino, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle: "Vorrà dire che farò da solo... Puoi rimanere a guardare, però..."  
"Guardare e non toccare? Non è il mio stile...". Prese il flacone del bagnoschiuma, se ne versò un po' sulle mani e lo passò dolcemente sul collo e le spalle di Loki, aiutandosi col getto caldo della doccia. E senza voltarlo passò a massaggiargli la schiena, costringendolo a stringersi contro di sè.  
"Questo tuo lato impositore comincia a piacermi..." Gli poggiò le mani sui fianchi, mentre con la bocca andava a succhiargli la mandibola e il collo.  
 "Vedi? Qualcosa di positivo alla fine ce l'ho anch'io..." .Fece scorrere le mani scivolose di bagnoschiuma sul sedere per poi passargliele lente anche attorno all'ombelico, dove c'era più bisogno di... pulizia. Adorava il contatto con un corpo scivoloso d'acqua, e la pelle di Loki era diventata così morbida... non resistette e lo mordicchiò dolcemente all'attaccatura del lobo dell'orecchio.  
Loki mugolò soddisfatto, quelle piccole carezze lo stavano facendo eccitare di nuovo e il profumo della pelle di Thor a contatto con la sua era qualcosa capace di mandarlo completamente fuori di testa. L'acqua calda, poi, lo stava rilassando del tutto, il che volgeva tutto a favore del  _romanticismo_  con cui si stava rivolgendo al ragazzo.  
"Mmmh... noto con piacere che le mie attenzioni ti sono gradite..." gli sussurrò Thor nell'orecchio, leccandoglielo lieve. Dall'ombelico scese con la mano sino all'inguine, massaggiandolo anche lì, e andando a sfiorare la pelle dei testicoli.  
   
Loki boccheggiò appena sentì il suo tocco. Salì con le mani lungo il torace e le spalle, intrecciando le dita tra i suoi capelli bagnati e attirandolo sulle sue labbra.  
Era morbido e tenero come un gatto. Era  _assurdo_  che il ragazzo che lo aveva evitato per una settimana fosse lo stesso che in quel momento si stava sciogliendo sotto le sue carezze. Eppure era veramente lì, e lo stava baciando sino a fargli mancare l'aria. Gli piaceva da morire, Loki, sapeva di non dover assolutamente innamorarsi di lui, ma come poteva resistere? Era... era... era unico, Loki. Si staccò dalle sue labbra e lo guardò negli occhi, adorava quando gli diventavano così liquidi. Lo spinse contro le piastrelle e, evitando di pensare alle  _conseguenze emotive_ , lo leccò con voluttà sul collo, strofinandoglisi contro e iniziando a masturbarlo.  
"Thor--" Si aggrappò alle sue spalle, il cervello completamente in blackout, il cuore che sembrava volergli scoppiare in petto. Stava talmente bene in quel momento, che avrebbe potuto crollare l'intero palazzo, non gliene sarebbe importato nulla. Probabilmente domani se ne sarebbe pentito, perchè quel ragazzo cominciava a piacergli un po' troppo per i suoi gusti e quando succedeva non era mai una buona cosa, anzi! Non che in vita sua gli fosse successo chissà quante volte, anzi, probabilmente Thor era il primo che lo prendesse così tanto, che fosse per la sua bellezza, la sua ingenuità o perchè riusciva a tenergli testa, bhè, non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Probabilmente per tutte quelle cose, e anche di più. Scese con le mani al suo ventre e cominciò a ricambiare il favore, masturbandolo.  
Finalmente aveva iniziato a toccarlo, pensò Thor lasciandosi andare ad un gemito di approvazione. Si appoggiò con un braccio alle piastrelle e continuò a toccare Loki, la mano che sotto l'acqua scivolava a meraviglia. Era stanco morto, ormai, gli facevano male la schiena e le gambe, ma avrebbe continuato a vezzeggiare il suo compagno sino a perdere i sensi. Lo guardò negli occhi e si avventò sulle sue labbra, mugolando in estasi.  
Loki gli morse le labbra e gli poggiò la testa sulla spalla, cercando di respirare. Era quasi al limite e aumentò il movimento della mano per portare anche Thor all'orgasmo.  
"O-Oddio, Loki...". Picchiò un pugno contro le piastrelle e si riversò contro la mano e su una coscia del compagno, senza smettere di toccarlo.  
Pochi, altri, tocchi e anche Loki venne nella sua mano, accasciandosi contro di lui. Gli si appoggiò totalmente contro,  ansimante. "Per fortuna avevo detto  _solo la schiena_. Mi sto rammollendo..." L'ultima frase appena sussurrata contro la pelle del suo collo.  
Gli cinse la vita con le braccia, cercando le sue labbra e lasciandoci su un bacio gentile. "Eh, ma sai, una volta che ci si è in mezzo, una lavatina tira l'altra..."Appoggiò la fronte alla sua e gli sorrise. Poi prese il doccino e lo ripulì del tutto, passandoglielo calmo sulle gambe e sul ventre.  
Gli lasciò fare quello che voleva: "Sono distrutto..." Sollevò il viso e gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia: "Potresti portarmi in braccio, sai?"  
Thor scoppiò a ridere. "Posso provarci, ma se mi scende l'ernia poi il fisioterapista me lo paghi tu!". Uscirono dalla doccia. Thor si infilò l'accappatoio e porse a Loki un asciugamano grande. Lo guardò. "Va beh che se anche hai gli addominali sei magro come un chiodo.. proviamoci..."   
Prese l'asciugamano e cominciò a tamponarsi: "Stavo scherzando Thor! Non prendere per oro colato tutto ciò che dico." Si passò una mano tra i capelli bagnati e li aggiustò come potè davanti allo specchio.  Aveva gli occhi lucidi, quasi a cuoricino. Si faceva ribrezzo da solo; non poteva davvero crollare per così poco!  
Thor fece spallucce e si pettinò con cura. Poi ci ripensò e sollevò Loki come fosse un sacco di patate, caricandoselo sulla spalla sinistra e trattenendolo per le cosce. "Ehh, l'avevo detto io che eri leggerissimo!"  
Loki lasciò andare un verso davvero poco virile: "Ma cosa stai facendo?!? Mettimi subito giù!  
"Shhh..." fece Thor, mentre lo portava fuori dal bagno e bloccava la – debole - ribellione del ragazzo. "Occhio alla testa..." Passarono sotto l'arco della porta del bagno e una volta in camera Loki venne deposto con cura sul letto.  
"Sei un idiota Odinson! Cosa ti è saltato in mente?!?" Si mise a sedere sul letto e lo guardò malevolo, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
"L'hai chiesto tu di voler essere portato in braccio, ho eseguito..." Fece il giro del letto e andò a coricarsi, e la schiena ringraziò. Guardò Loki immusonito. "Ok, la prossima volta te lo risparmio."  
Scosse la testa: "Ti ho detto che stavo scherzando!" Si alzò dal letto e si guardò intorno, "Dove li trovo un paio di boxer?"  
"Aspetta..." Thor si alzò, aprì la cassettiera e gliene porse un paio verdi. "Ti saranno un po' grandi, ma meglio di niente!"  
Loki prese l'indumento e lo guardò con occhio critico prima di indossarlo. Erano grandi, ma almeno non gli cadevano. Si infilò sotto le coperte con un sospiro sollevato.  
Thor scomparve in bagno una manciata di minuti, prima di fare ritorno in camera ancora completamente nudo. Indossò una canottiera e un paio di boxer e raggiunse Loki sotto le coperte. "Oh God..." mormorò stropicciandosi gli occhi. "...che bellezza..."  
Loki aveva già chiuso gli occhi e si godeva la pace del momento quando un pensiero lo fulminò. "I miei pantaloni sono in bagno?"  
"Mh-mh..." Sbadigliò. "Te li ho appoggiati sul cesto dei panni sporchi..."  
Loki si alzò e andò a recuperare il cellulare dalla tasca. Si rimise a letto e inviò un messaggio a Peter, informandolo che non sarebbe tornato molto presto. Poggiò il telefono sul comodino: "Bene, notte!" Si voltò e gli diede le spalle.  
Thor sorrise per il gesto, ma non si stupì. Si sistemò meglio sul cuscino, rimanendo sulla schiena: non gli piaceva dare le spalle a chi dormiva con lui, ed era  _quasi_  certo che Loki se la sarebbe presa un bel po', se l'avesse fatto. "Buonanotte... se domani mi sveglio prima io ti lascio dormire, poi tu torna pure a casa quando vuoi..."  
Si girò verso di lui: "A che ora apri di solito?"  
"Nove-nove e un quarto... verso le otto mi alzo..."  
"Mmmmm" si sistemò supino: "così presto?  Non credo sia una zona così trafficata, potresti aprire più tardi..."  
Si girò a guardarlo. "Per quanto mi piacerebbe aprire più tardi e _fare altro_ domani non posso proprio...". Si morse le labbra. "mi dispiace..."  
Loki si sentì arrossire: "Non... non lo dicevo per me. Era per dire." Rimase supino a fissare il soffitto per qualche minuto, prima di girarsi totalmente verso di lui: "Non ti fa strano?"  
"Cosa?".Si girò completamente anche Thor.  
Mosse la mano ad indicare entrambi: "Tutto questo."  
"Un po' sì...", ammise. "Anche a te?"  
Annuì: " È strano..." Allungò una mano a sfiorargli il petto, "non ho mai dormito con nessuno prima d'ora, non ci riuscivo. Con te mi viene così facile..."  
A Thor mancò per un attimo il respiro. Loki gli aveva detto una cosa davvero molto bella e tutte le promesse che si era fatto di non innamorarsi di lui si stavano piano piano incrinando. Gli carezzò la mano. "Questo mi fa molto piacere...". Gli sorrise, senza sapere cosa dirgli, per timore di sbagliare, sperando che i suoi gesti potessero parlare per lui.  
Gli sorrise lieve e gli si avvicinò cercando il suo corpo: "Non fidarti di me, Thor, ti farò del male..."  
Gli poggiò una mano su un fianco. "Lo so, lo so... mi hai già avvertito..."  
Gli si strinse contro, la testa sotto il suo mento: "Notte."  
"Buonanotte". Lo avvolse mollemente con un braccio e, rilassato dal suo respiro, si addormentò in una manciata di minuti. Non avrebbe dovuto, ma si era decisamente innamorato di lui.  
   
   
***  
   
   
Alla fine le cose con Mary si era sistemate: avevano avuto una lunga chiacchierata, dove non solo la donna si era scusata ma aveva anche compreso i suoi sentimenti. Certo non è che ora adorava Clint, ma almeno non desiderava più buttarlo sotto un treno in corsa. Dopo molti dubbi e ripensamenti, Phil aveva anche deciso di rendere i suoi genitori partecipi della sua vita sentimentale. Era sicuro che la madre l'avrebbe appoggiato, ma il padre... Aveva molti dubbi in proposito. Così un pomeriggio si era presentato da loro con Clint, che aveva insistito per accompagnarlo. La madre lo aveva accolto calorosamente, come suo solito: Phil era molto affezionato alla donna, avevano lo stesso, identico carattere, e gli stessi occhi azzurri e gentili. Era stato anche grazie a lei che Phil era riuscito a sopravvivere in quella casa. La donna fu molto felice di conoscere Clint, al quale schioccò due sonori baci sulla guancia.  
Si accomodarono in salotto: la stanza era grande, piena di cimeli antichi, tappezzata di tappeti persiani e quadri del 500. Si sedettero sul divano, mentre aspettavano che la cameriera portasse il the. "Allora, Clint! Parlami un po' di te!"  
"Io?" Clint tamburellò le dita sulle ginocchia, graffiando con l'unghia il tessuto ruvido dei pantaloni grigio perla. Si era vestito elegante, per l'occasione, cosa quanto mai rara per lui: su un tipo che era solito abbigliarsi con maglie lunghe oltre il bacino, boxer e calzini dai colori improbabili, la giacca del completo in coordinato chiusa sotto il torace da un bottone nero e la camicia blu scuro, sortivano più o meno l'effetto di un'epifania divina. Si era aggiustato i capelli, poi, dando loro una parvenza di ordine e una piega ondulata sul lato destro del viso, alta due dita sopra la fronte. "Oh. Nulla di così...Interessante." glissò, con un gesto veloce del polso, "Insegno ai bambini del doposcuola, tutto qui." Un flebile sorriso, arroccato alla meglio sulla bocca sottile. Le ultime parole sfumarono in uno smozzicatorio ciangottante, tanto che dovette tossire un paio di volte per schiarirsi la voce e riprendere il controllo di sé - Che non fosse completamente a suo agio era palese dal modo in cui andava, di quando in quando, a torturare il bottone della giacca, oppure da come s'umettava il labbro inferiore o inspirasse un secondo e quello dopo già sfiatava un colpettino di gola. "Una bella casa, mi complimento. La trovo molto..." aggrottò la fronte e annuì, convinto e convincente "...Posata."  
La donna lo guardava con un enorme sorriso, cercando di rassicurarlo: "Oh che meraviglia! Lavorare con i bambini è sempre educativo." Arrivò la cameriera con il thè e lo poggiò sul tavolino davanti a loro. "Come lo prendi?" Chiese la donna a Clint, mentre zuccherava una tazza e la passava al figlio.  
"Molto. Molto educativo." rispose, scambiando un'occhiata veloce con l'amministratore "Senza zucchero, grazie. Molto gentile."  
Gli passò la tazza: "mio marito sarà a casa tra poco..." Guardò Phil sorridendo comprensiva e si allungò per stringergli brevemente la mano. Ritornò a guardare Clint: "come vi siete conosciuti?"  
"Lui è il mio amministratore, sono il suo dirimpettaio." il giovane si grattò la piega del collo, quindi la tempia e la striscia di pelle a poco distanza dall'orecchio. Si schiarì di nuovo la gola, portandosi il thé alle labbra e abbassando gli occhi sulle trame del tappeto. "Chiedo scusa per la...Poca loquacità." bisbigliò, la testa che si incassava progressivamente tra le spalle.  
"Sei un ragazzo timido?" Chiese guardando Phil interrogativa e lui le rispose sorridendo e scuotendo il capo: "non devi preoccuparti, gli  _amici_ di Phil sono i benvenuti." Sottolineò la parola _amici_  con un occhiolino, allargando ancor di più il sorriso.  
Barton afferrò la tazza anche con l'altra mano, mosse un po' la mascella e si strinse appena di più in se stesso. Succhiò labbra, aria e saliva. "...Grazie." disse solo, con un piccolo sorriso -Forse l'unica cosa sciolta e rilassata del suo corpo, in quell'istante.  
Phil gli lanciò uno sguardo divertito: era insolito vedere Clint così teso per una cosa così banale. Quando sentirono il campanello, l'uomo si irrigidì appena e guardò la madre. "Questo deve essere Jonh, torno subito." Si alzò e uscì dalla stanza. L'amministratore si voltò verso Clint prendendogli la mano: "Rilassati, altrimenti fai agitare anche me."  
Il giovane gli restituì la stretta, ora completamente vigile e all'erta. "Prometto che eviterò ogni gesto sconsiderato. O almeno..." sollevò le sopracciglia "Mi tratterrò il più possibile."  
Coulson gli sorrise dolcemente: "Voglio solo che tu sia te stesso!" Gli diede un leggerissimo bacio sulle labbra:"qualunque cosa succeda, qualunque cosa sarà detta in questa stanza ricorda che ti amo e che per me sei  _tutto_."  
Clint sfiorò a punta di dita la linea immaginaria che univa l'estremo del sopracciglio destro alla curva del mento, la mano che ruotava appena per accarezzargli lo zigomo con le nocche. "E lei si ricordi che può essere secondo solo a se stesso e che è per se stesso che deve vivere."  
Scosse la testa “…e per te…”  
Si alzò dal divano e un attimo dopo entrò John Coulson: impomatato nel suo completo elegante, la figura ritta e altera, gli occhi azzurri che sembravano scavarti l’anima. Soffermò lo sguardo sul figlio: “Tua madre ha detto che sei venuto per parlarci.” Dritto al sodo, senza se e senza ma; cosa importava, infondo, se era quasi un anno che non vedeva il figlio? Quando si accorse di Clint sul divano, lo scrutò per bene, prima di lasciarsi andare ad una piccola smorfia. “Papà lui è Clint.” Phil non si meravigliò del suo comportamento, infondo vi era più che abituato, strinse appena le mani, nascoste nelle tasche dei pantaloni.  
Il giovane si rizzò immediatamente in piedi, le braccia rigide contro il torso, i pugni conficcati all'altezza dei fianchi, il mento appena sollevato, le spalle dritte e le labbra sottili. "Clinton Barton." si presentò e, se era ricorso al nome di battesimo completo, la soggezione che la vista di John gli aveva provocato non doveva essere poi così dissimile da quella tipica dei suoi superiori. "Piacere." Chinò il capo, in saluto, tornando poi in posa perfettamente eretta, le mani ora intrecciate dietro la schiena.  
John lo squadrò ancora una volta, assottigliando lo sguardo, come a studiarlo. Meryl entrò dietro il marito, “Ma cosa fate in piedi? Forza mettiamoci comodi.” Si sedette sulla poltrona di fronte al divano e riempì una tazza di thè porgendola al marito. L’uomo la ignorò volutamente, avvicinandosi al bancone dei liquori riempiendo un bicchieri di brandy. “Allora come ti vanno le cose? Stai ancora in quella specie di condominio?” Phil incrociò lo sguardo con quello della madre, rimanendo in piedi, “si, lavoro ancora lì.”  
"Quindi sei uno dei pazzi che vivono in quel posto? Avrei dovuto immaginarlo, Phil ha sempre avuto un debole per gli emarginati!"  
“Papà!”  
“John!”  
Le voci si sovrapposero, una adirata, l’altra rimproverante. L’uomo fece un gesto con la mano libera dal bicchiere: “Già solo il fatto che uno degli appartamenti è abitato da quel buono a nulla di Stark, fa capire quanto in basso tu ti sia buttato.”  
Il sopracciglio sinistro di Clint tremolò e così l'angolo delle labbra, un quieto guizzo nella pupilla cristallizzata di nero vitreo. "Non posso parlare per Stark, ma per me prediligo l'espressione:  _normale nell'accezione riferita unicamente alla mia sola persona_."  
John lo guardò, assottigliando lo sguardo: “E che lavoro fai?”  
"Insegnante."  
Finì il liquore nel bicchiere in un sorso e ghignò appena: "Tu? E che cosa insegneresti?"  
La mascella di Clint si contrasse livida al ricadere sbiascicante del pomo d'Adamo dell'altro, unto com'era di liquore e arrossato di ricordi; il polso ebbe un guizzo, le nocche sbiancarono, le narici si dilatarono ad ingoiare un respiro più rapido, affilato dei precedenti. "Tiro con l'arco." e la voce non sarebbe potuta essere più uguale di così ad una stilettata fra le costole.  
Sollevò un sopracciglio scettico, mentre si riempiva di nuovo il bicchiere. Meryl guardò dispiaciuta Clint, mentre Phil gli si sedeva accanto stringendogli appena una spalla. "Papà io e Clint siamo qui per..." L'uomo sollevò una mano a zittire il figlio: "Ho come l'impressione di averti già visto da qualche parte, cosa facevi prima di insegnare?"  
"Lavoravo nell'amministrazione di una...ditta di  _pulizie_." un barbaglio nello sguardo ferino "Ho girato il mondo per promuovere l'efficacia dei nostri prodotti: nessuno che li ha provati ha mai avuto di che lamentarsi. Muti come una tomba."  
Phil sorrise appena a quella spiegazione, certo paragonare l'esercito ad una ditta di pulizie non era molto lusinghiero, ma era meglio nascondere il passato di Clint a suo padre, per quanto possibile. "Un lavoro più utile di un altro..." disse sarcastico John, finendo in un sorso il contenuto del bicchiere.  
"Giustissimo. Testare liquori, invece, è decisamente più necessario."  
Lo guardò da sottoinsu, malevolo. “E il motivo per cui sei qui…” Spostò lo sguardo sul figlio, in attesa. Phil incrociò prima gli occhi della madre, “volevo presentarvi Clint.”  
“In quale veste?” Si avvicinò di un passo al figlio, “spero non in quella che penso, perché se fosse così saresti ancor più stupido di quanto pensassi!”  
"Se può tranquillizzarti, la veste è firmata. Italiana, credo, non sono andato a controllare quando l'ho indossata."  
John fissava Phil dritto negli occhi – aveva bellamente ignorato la frase di Clint - la schiena che si era drizzata ancor di più, facendogli acquisire un aurea imponente. Phil si alzò lentamente dal divano: “E’ esattamente quello che pensi, invece. Clint è il mio compagno.”  L’uomo contrasse la mascella, scuotendo appena la testa: “Sei contenta?” Chiese rivolto alla moglie, “hai tirato su un degenerato!”  Si rivolse di nuovo al figlio, “cosa c’è di sbagliato in te?” Gli chiese alzando appena la voce, “Ho fatto di tutto per tirarti su decentemente! Sei un ingrato! Un’ aberrazione!”  
"Di certo, non hai pensato a tirargli su l'autostima." E Barton, finalmente, si spostò. Sciolse e rilassò le braccia, mosse un passo e si frappose con calma inquietante, gelida, tra padre e figlio. Ficcò gli occhi in quelli di John e, fossero stati pallottole, due fori si sarebbero aperti nell'immediato nel lobo occipitale di Coulson senior, seguiti da un'esplosione di schizzi sanguinolenti sulle pareti circostanti. "Se, davvero, hai  _fatto di tutto per tirarlo su decentemente_ , ringrazio il Dio in cui mia madre credeva per il fatto che Phil sia un autodidatta."  
Rise sarcastico: "Magari sei stato proprio tu a convincerlo, Phil è sempre stato un credulone e un debole, si lascia manipolare in un niente. A cosa miri? Ai soldi?" Gli si accostò di un passo: "Da me non otterrai nulla!"  
"Grazie al cielo, l'ultima cosa che voglio è venire a contatto con qualcosa di tuo. Con qualcosa di profondamente, irrimediabilmente  _infetto_."  
Phil gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla: "Papà, lui non c'ent..." John lo zittì con uno sguardo: "Siete delle persone abbiette, il mondo sta andando in rovina a causa dei  _malati_  come voi! Fuori da casa mia!" Si rivolse al figlio, "per me sei morto!" Meryl si alzò subito dalla poltrona, "John, ti prego, ragiona."  
"Sta zitta tu! E' colpa tua se lui è venuto su così! Sei sempre stata troppo accondiscendente!"  
Clint si torse a ritagliare un ghigno di scherno sulle labbra esangui "Ti consiglio di controllare il vocabolario, la parola che cerchi è:  _amorevole_. O  _giusta_ , se preferisci. Anzi!" una falsa espressione esultante " _Umana_. Che ne pensi di  _umana_? Io credo calzi a pennello."  
L’uomo strinse le mani a pungo, la mascella contratta e la voce più alta di un tono:"Ma cosa vuoi saperne tu? Sei un ragazzino che sa dare solo aria alla bocca!" Lo guardò per bene, lo studiò minuziosamente, prima di spalancare gli occhi e la bocca, come colpito da un’illuminazione:"Barton! Ecco dove avevo già sentito il tuo nome! Tu lavori nel circo!” Si allontanò da lui con espressione disgustata, “un saltimbanco in casa mia!”  
"Non dovresti esserne così schifato." replicò il giovane, senza perdere dal volto l'espressione gelida, cristallizzata di pura rabbia "Al contrario, dovresti essermi grato: ho lavorato con parecchi animali, direi che ho tutte le credenziali per addestrare una  _bestia_." sollevò le sopracciglia "Chissà, magari riesco anche a farti saltare il cerchio infuocato: vogliamo fare la prova?"  
"Come osi? Ti credi tanto speciale solo perché sai tirare un paio di frecce? Sei un accattone! Un pezzente! Ora capisco anche perché Phil ha scelto te: più i casi sono disperati più il suo spirito da crocerossina prende il sopravvento!"  
"Sei fortunato che io non abbia un paio di frecce a disposizione: ti sei salvato da un foro proprio in mezzo agli occhi. Al petto no, tranquillo. Sono bravo, ma non così bravo da colpire un cuore quando non esiste." serrò le braccia "Hai ragione, comunque. Sono un caso disperato ed è tuo  _figlio_  a salvarmi, giorno dopo giorno. Mi spiace soltanto che per te non ci sia più niente da fare. Avresti dovuto accettare la cura quando te ne era stata data la possibilità."  
L'uomo serrò i pugni, irrigidendosi, serrando la mascella: "mi stai minacciando?!?"  
"Faccio unicamente ipotesi."  
Phil poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Clint, facendolo indietreggiare e frapponendosi tra loro: “Papà smettila di dire sciocchezze, Clint è una persona straordinaria e non mi interessa quello che pensi, ho voluto dirvelo solo per quieto vivere.” John sorrise sarcastico, “non mi interessa quello che fai, ne da chi ti fai scopare, sei sempre stato una delusione, quelle miserevoli aspettative che avevo su di te sono crollate da anni, ormai!” Guardò malevolo la donna, che aveva affiancato Clint durante la discussione, “mi sono sempre chiesto se sei davvero mio figlio.”  
Per quanto potesse esserci abituato, quelle parole facevano sempre troppo male. Phil strinse forte i pugni, tremando di rabbia e frustrazione: “Se è per questo io non ti ho mai considerato mio padre,  _tu_  sei stato una delusione per me!”  
Il gancio sinistro che arrivò lo colse del tutto impreparato, sentì un leggero  _crack_  alla mascella, sbandò cadendo all’indietro e sbattendo la schiena contro il tavolino. Sollevò lo sguardo incredulo sull’uomo di fronte a lui: John era livido di rabbia, le labbra una linea sottile, quasi del tutto scomparse, i denti scoperti, gli occhi assottigliati, “tu sei morto!” gli urlò contro, pronto a scagliarsi di nuovo su di lui.  
E poi, fu solo un guizzo grigio e blu scuro, la giacca che si sollevava ai fianchi per lo scatto improvviso, i tre bottoni del polsino che scandagliavano all'intorno la luce opaca della stanza. E Clint, ora, era davanti a lui, era alto, era vibrante di rabbia, bruciava di furia, le iridi metalliche frammenti assassini tra le palpebre socchiuse, le ciglia filamenti neri, vibranti: la bocca era storta, sollevata a mostrare l'arcata dentaria come una belva, la mascella era contratta al limite dell'umano, lo scricchiolio delle ossa ben udibile oltre il suo pesante ansimare. La cosa peggiore, la cosa più terribile erano gli occhi. Erano vetri, erano specchi che riflettevano alternativamente in lampi di baleno due volti distinti, ed era John quello che guardava, Harold quello che fissava a pupille strette di gatto. La mano del padre di Phil era racchiusa tra le sue dita e tempo un secondo,  _clack!_ , Barton neutralizzò il pugno diretto all'amministratore piegando di lato il polso dell'uomo -L'articolazione gemette con un cigolante clangore scardinato, John ululò e serrò le palpebre. "Così sei  _anche_  tu quel tipo di padre che picchia i propri figli, eh?" e le labbra si stirarono in un sorriso grottesco, la voce sibilava e soffiava "Ti senti forte, vero?" unghie affondate nella carne, John si piegò appena sulle ginocchia con un singulto rantolante "Ti senti forte quando li colpisci, eh? Quando vedi tutti quei lividi, tutti quei trofei violacei ad onorare, sacralizzare il tuo ruolo di _pater familias_." Clint si spinse in avanti, sfruttando la presa al pugno dell'altro per farlo sbilanciare. "Ti senti _educativo, retto qua_ ndo ti guardano ad occhi sgranati, col labbro spaccato, il sangue che cola dal naso e ti fissano senza osare piangere, senza osare nemmeno chiamarti per nome, senza avere il coraggio di usare il termine  _Papà_. Sono svuotati, li  _hai svuotati_  e ti senti potente, oh..." un sogghigno gelido "Così potente. Un padrone. Un Dio. E poi c'è l'alcool, dico bene? Che ti scorre nelle vene, che ti inebria, che centuplica tutto quanto in scoppi di fuochi d'artificio. Ed è magnifico, giusto? Ma non è nulla. Posso farti provare qualcosa di meglio. Mi sento generoso, oggi." Potevano essere passati anni dall'ultimo scontro corpo a corpo o rissa cui Barton aveva partecipato, ma era ancora veloce - ancora letale. Lasciò il polso di John e prima che questi potesse reagire lo colpì nello stesso punto col dorso della mano, approfittò del dolore, della caduta del bacino in risposta, del reclinarsi del collo su se stesso per afferrarlo alla gola, le dita a cappio attorno la carotide. Riuscì a sollevarlo abbastanza per rimetterlo quasi in piedi, gnaulante e sbavante, pallido in volto, terrorizzato. "Cosa preferisci? Semplice giramento di testa?" e qui spinse appena il palmo contro la trachea "Oppure senso di soffocamento?" conficcò le unghie, aumentò la stretta, le nocche bianche tale era la tensione "Dimmi tu. Ma fai in fretta, dal colorito paonazzo suppongo che l'ossigeno stia già cominciando a mancare."  
Phil si sollevò di scatto, ignorando le fitte alla schiena, il sapore del sangue sulla lingua, la parte destra del viso che gli doleva. Abbracciò Clint da dietro, una mano a circondargli i fianchi, una su quella alla gola di quell’uomo che, nonostante tutto, lui non poteva far a meno di considerare  _suo padre_. “Clint, lascialo.” Glielo sussurrò piano, il petto che aderiva alla sua schiena, il respiro sul viso: “Lascialo, non ne vale la pena.”  
Ancora qualche istante, le dita aggrappate alla trachea - Qualche secondo immenso, eterno, dilatato, innaturalmente lungo -, gli occhi del giovane ancora conficcati nel volto paonazzo dell'uomo, le pupille a seguire asettiche il percorso di una goccia di sudore dalla tempia al colletto e a scandagliare le vene sempre più spiccate di cianotico ramificarsi sulle labbra. Alla fine, Clint deglutì e inspirò un respiro traballante, allentando di scatto la presa. Senza dire una parola, poggiò il palmo sulle nocche di Phil, appoggiate alla vita.  
Meryl si avvicinò al marito, che nel frattempo era crollato poco elegantemente sul pavimento e stava tossendo per recuperare aria: "Andate in cucina." Fece segno al figlio verso la porta, sorridendo rassicurante. Phil trascinò Clint con se lungo il corridoio e in cucina. Mandò via la cameriera e gli fece poggiare la schiena contro uno dei ripiani. Portò gli occhi nei suoi: "Stai bene?"  
"Non sono stato io ad aver ricevuto un pugno in faccia, signore." rispose, senza spostare lo sguardo -Molto probabilmente, nemmeno lo stava vedendo davvero e la sua era stata una replica incolore, al limite dell'automatico.  
"Clint guardami. Occhi su di me!"  
Un guizzo di colore appena, le pupille che cominciavano a dilatarsi e il respiro che tornava pian piano a regolarizzarsi, approfondirsi, più naturale e meno tagliente. "Sto bene." sussurrò "Le ripeto, non sono stato io a prendermi un pugno in faccia."  
Gli sorrise appena, sentendo in cambio una fitta alla guancia: "A scuola ero un secchione, sono abituato ai pugni." Gli accarezzò il viso, inclinando appena la testa, "non avresti dovuto proteggermi. Non mi avrebbe colpito di nuovo."  
"E' stato soltanto tardivo, tutto qui. Oppure ha capito che unire le due cose poteva essere infinitamente più piacevole..." pur con lentezza, il giovane gli circondò le spalle con un braccio, appoggiò le labbra alla sua tempia "Gli ho solo dato un motivo per non riprovarci più."  
"Sei il mio eroe!" Gli lasciò un leggero bacio sul collo prima di scostarsi e prendere del ghiaccio da mettere sulla guancia.  
"Già. Bell'eroe..." commentò Clint, passandosi le mani sugli occhi a stropicciare le palpebre "Ho spaventato sua madre, temo. E non penso di aver comunque fatto una bella figura con nessuno, lei compreso."  
"Non dire sciocchezze! Mia madre sa di te da ancor prima che io stesso me ne accorgessi! Ha sempre sperato di vedermi sposato con Mary per il semplice fatto che vuole dei nipotini. Non le ho escluso il fatto che potremmo adottarli..." mosse la guancia sotto il ghiaccio gemendo appena per il dolore. "Mio padre odia a prescindere chiunque frequenti, quindi..."  
"Madri. Chi sa, forse anche la mia l'avrebbe saputo prima." s'appoggiò meglio al ripiano e tese il collo, per cercare di cogliere qualche movimento oltre il corridoio "Gli ho slogato il polso, comunque. Ma se non ci fosse stato lei, Phil, non so se mi sarei fermato in tempo." sollevò le sopracciglia, la voce si fece appena più sfumata "Doveva servirgli da lezione. Harold doveva pagarla e imparare che..." scosse la testa " _John_  doveva pagarla e imparare che non si alzano le mani sui figli."  
Posò il ghiaccio nel lavandino e si avvicinò: "Clint, purtroppo, molto spesso, la lezione non viene mai imparata dai genitori. Non importa cosa si dica o si faccia, non imparano mai." Lo abbracciò facendogli poggiare la testa sulla sua spalla: lo cullò dolcemente, accarezzandogli i capelli, lasciandoci ogni tanto qualche bacio: "Sono sicuro, però, che sotto la violenza, l'istinto, il carattere, i _fantasmi_ , un po' di amore ci sia sempre."  
"Per quel che riguarda Harold, ne dubito fortemente." commentò Clint, pacifico e chiuso nel suo abbraccio "L'alcool non gli aveva bruciato soltanto i neuroni."  
"Chissà, potresti sbagliarti..." Meryl entrò in cucina e si avvicinò subito a loro: "tesoro stai bene?" Gli guardò la guancia e scosse la testa, "questa volta ha proprio esagerato!" Si voltò poi verso il ragazzo:"e tu caro stai bene? "  
Un'occhiata eloquente -E parecchio disillusa, cinica- nella sua direzione, prima di girarsi e chinare il capo verso la signora Coulson. "Non merito tanta preoccupazione dopo la maniera in cui ho reagito, ma grazie. Sto bene." raddrizzò la schiena "Mi dispiace per lo spettacolo cui vi ho fatto assistere, ho perso il controllo. E' stato deplorevole da parte mia. John come...?"  
La donna scosse la testa con un mezzo sorriso: "Sono molto felice che Phil abbia trovato un uomo che lo difende persino dal padre." Gli accarezzò una guancia con fare materno, "Lui starà bene, si è rintanato in camera come un cucciolo ferito. Non è la prima volta che il suo orgoglio viene ferito e di certo non sarà l'ultima!"  
Con garbo e fare pacato, ma il giovane si sottrasse al tocco gentile della donna; abbassò quindi lo sguardo, in segno di scuse per quel gesto ai più incomprensibile. "Sono contento che Phil abbia preso da lei il suo carattere, signora." disse "Non molte mogli, non molti figli mi avrebbe permesso di rimanere in casa loro dopo aver quasi strozzato il marito e padre. Avete gli stessi occhi e non mi riferisco al colore dell'iride: sapete guardare più a fondo di tanti altri."  
Phil si appoggiò a lui, sorridendo alla donna. "È il caso che vada a parlargli?" Meryl scosse la testa, "non ti ascolterebbe... Mettiamo un po'di crema prima che ti si gonfi di più la guancia." prese un tubetto da un cassetto e lo porse a Clint.  
Barton prese il medicinale e indicò la sedia, oppure il bordo del tavolo, con un cenno veloce della testa. "Si accomodi, signore." e, mentre aspettava che l'altro eseguisse l'ordine impartito, si rivolse di nuovo alla donna "E' solo un consiglio spassionato, ma chiamerei un medico per il polso di John, altrimenti non solleverà il bicchierino di brandy per un bel po'."  
Phil si accomodò sulla sedia e sollevò il viso a incrociare gli occhi del ragazzo. "Che se lo chiami da solo il medico! Mettere le mani addosso a mio figlio! E' fin troppo fortunato che non gli ho dato un cazzotto anch'io!" Borbottò la donna, avvicinandosi al frigo ed estraendo dei cupcakes al cioccolato. Li poggiò sul tavolo: "Se non lo avessi colpito tu, l'avrei fatto io, poco ma sicuro!"  
Clint svitò il tappo della pomata, se ne fece arricciare una lingua odorosa sul polpastrello e infine la spalmò con cura sulla parte lesa, in cerchi concentrici e pressioni progressivamente più forti. Si voltò ad osservare la donna da sopra la spalla, la bocca di traverso in un sorriso divertito. "Agguerrita." commentò "E cuoca. Il binomio perfetto."  
"Da qualcuno Phil avrà pur preso!" Prese la macchinetta, già precedentemente preparata, e la mise sul fuoco. "Quindi è vero, lavori al circo?"  
" _Lavoravo"_  la corresse "Quand'ero un ragazzo. Ho smesso a diciassettenne anni. Clint Barton, Il Più Grande Tiratore Scelto Del Mondo...Bei tempi, quelli."  
Battè le mani entusiasta: "Mi sarebbe piaciuto vederti! Devi essere molto bravo!" Phil gli strinse una gamba, strizzando gli occhi, la guancia gli faceva malissimo.  
"Non faccia il bambino, signore. E' solo una guancia gonfia." lo rimproverò, bonario "Oh. A detta del pubblico e della mia adorabile famigliola circense, ero un fenomeno della natura."  
Si sentì rumore di passi e sulla soglia comparve una ragazza: "Sono a casa." Passò lo sguardo tra la donna e i due uomini più e più volte:"Mioddio Phil! Che è successo?!?"  
Clint s'allontanò dal volto dell'amministratore e alzò le mani, in segno di resa. "La mia parte in questa storia è oltremodo spiegabile."  
Phil si alzò: "Un piccolo diverbio con papà..." Le si avvicinò e l'abbracciò: "Lisa ti presento Clint!"  
La ragazza passò lo sguardo sul ragazzo un paio di volte: "Niente male... Hai sempre avuto ottimi gusti!" Diede una pacca a Phil sorridendo, "Quindi suppongo che papà non l'abbia presa bene..." Phil fece spallucce e si indicò la guancia offesa. “Mamma! Spero che tu gli abbia dato una lezione!” alzò il pugno in aria per enfatizzare il tutto.  
“Oh no, mia cara, ci ha pensato Clint.”  
Lisa riportò l’attenzione sul ragazzo: “Ma davvero?” fece un sorrisetto compiaciuto.  
"Sì, ahm." Clint sollevò perplesso le sopracciglia e si passò nervoso la mano sul retro della nuca "L'ho quasi strozzato." aggrottò la fronte, girandosi a guardare l'amministratore "Perché tutti reagiscono bene alla notizia, signore? Posso capire che non fosse l'archetipo della simpatia, né l'olotipo del genitore perfetto, ma l'ho quasi ammazzato."  
Phil sarebbe scoppiato a ridere se la faccia non gli avesse fatto tanto male. "Bé, suppongo che tu abbia capito che tipo è, non dovresti meravigliarti." Lisa intanto gli si era avvicinato, girandogli intorno e osservandolo da vicino. Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, il viso a pochissimi centimetri.  
"...Signore, sua sorella ha intenzione di vivisezionarmi?" s'informò, ritraendo la testa e incassandola nelle spalle "Perché se è così, le renderò la cosa terribilmente ostica."  
"Mmmmm..." gli girò di nuovo intorno e gli lasciò una pacca sul sedere: "Approvato!"  
Clint balzò indietro, gli occhi spalancati e la bocca aperta per la sorpresa -E anche un po' per l'indignazione. "Questo era contatto fisico non richiesto!" esclamò, piccato.  
La ragazza si portò le mani sui fianchi: "Nessuna persona, maschio o femmina che sia, può stare con il mio Phil senza la mia approvazione!" L'amministratore si avvicinò al ragazzo, "Tranquillo, non è pericolosa. Se prova a palparti prova ad offrirle un dolce, ti lascerà subito andare."  
Barton socchiuse le palpebre. Quindi tese il braccio e indicò il piatto di cupcakes sul tavolo. "Le lascio l'opportunità di prenderne per prima, vale come  _offrire un dolce_?"  
"Non ti sta ancora palpando, quella era una pacca amichevole!" Phil lo abbracciò da dietro poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla: "Allora Lisa, che ne pensi?" La ragazza prese un dolcetto e gli diede un generoso morso, "Mi piace, è bello e sembra anche molto simpatico." Poggiò il braccio sulle spalle della madre, "Siete proprio una bella coppia!" Prese la tazza di caffè che Meryl le aveva porto, "ma infondo tu hai sempre avuto ottimo gusto, vedi Mary o, quell'altro lì... Come si chiama? Il medico?"  
"Michael Grosse." rispose per lui Clint, la voce appena appena stridente, il tono appena appena metallico.  
"Michael! Giusto!" Prese un sorso di caffè, "Quello si che è un gran figo! Ci sta ancora provando?" Meryl porse il caffè a Phil e Clint.  
"Sto cercando di fargli passare la voglia."  
"Non dirlo! Ha allungato di nuovo le mani?" Phil fece segno alla sorella di stare zitta, ma quella continuò imperterrita: "Aveva delle mani molto lunghe, non mi meraviglia che sia un ottimo medico!"  
"Mani, collo, bocca, allunga qualsiasi parte anatomica gli sia utile. Ovviamente, una in particolare gli verrà strappata via col tappino di una penna, se usata in maniera non consona alla situazione." E qui Clint lanciò un'occhiata eloquente all'amministratore, come a dire che evirare una persona a quel modo non era nulla di speciale, né complicato. Incrociò poi le braccia al petto, succhiò le labbra, aggrottò la fronte. "Non capisco..." sussurrò, sollevando lo sguardo "Siete una famiglia ben strana. Non in senso negativo, ci mancherebbe." chiarì subito "Però...Non capisco. Non mi conoscete. Non sapete nulla di me. La prima cosa che faccio entrato a casa vostra è praticamente  _ammazzare_  il capo famiglia--" voltò appena la faccia in direzione di Coulson, a ricordargli che no, se non ci fosse stato lui non si sarebbe fermato e si sarebbe preso la vita dell'uomo senza pensarci due volte "Potrei essere chiunque. Potrei  _davvero_  mirare unicamente al conto in banca. Potrei essere un assassino. Uno spostato. Un maniaco. E se..." la voce si abbassò "E se la prossima volta toccasse a Phil? Se toccasse ad  _ognuno di voi_? Come potete  _fidarvi_  di me? Signore." scosse la testa e si rivolse direttamente al compagno "Signore, lei sa quanto l'argomento  _conoscere qualcuno_  sia fondamentale per me, per cui...Come fate?" torse il collo, occhi negli occhi con Meryl e poi con Lisa "Come fate a fidarmi di me tanto alla leggera?"  
"Se Phil si fida, perché noi non dovremmo farlo?" Meryl lo guardò come se sapesse tutto di lui, gli occhi limpidi tanto simili a quelli del figlio. Phil si scostò appena da lui: "Non ti sembra una domanda un po' stupida? Lo sai quello penso..."  
"Lo so, lo so...!" il giovane si portò una mano al volto e scosse la testa "Lo so che è una domanda stupida, lo so come la pensa lei, signore! Dannazione, so esattamente come la pensa lei! Ma lei mi conosce, è diverso. Queste due persone...Queste due _splendide_  persone, sua madre e sua sorella, si fidano di me senza remore e io..." alzò le spalle "Non ci sono abituato. Non è cattiveria nei confronti di nessuno. Semplicemente non...Non ci sono abituato."  
"Devi sapere che Phil non concede la fiducia molto facilmente. Tu lo vedi con quell'aria tutta da  _sono l'essere più buono di questo mondo_  ma è solo una facciata! In realtà è un piccolo dittatore!" Lisa scosse la testa ridendo e mandando finte occhiatacce al fratello, "Ma stai sicuro che quando concede la propria fiducia, allora vuol dire che la persona in questione è davvero speciale. Lui si fida di te e noi ci fidiamo del suo giudizio." Sentirono squillare il telefono e Meryl si allontanò per rispondere. "Ora dimmi: il fatto che tu lo chiami _signore_ , ha a che fare con qualche giochetto sadomaso?"  
Ancora sovrappensiero, ancora intento ad arrovellarsi su quanto gli era appena stato detto, Clint impiegò qualche secondo a connettere la progressione di idee di Lisa. Quando ne capì il significato recondito, spalancò gli occhi, torse le sopracciglia ed emise un verso strozzato a bocca aperta. "Sado---No!"  
Phil arrossì di botto: “Lisa!” La risata della ragazza risuonò cristallina in tutta la cucina: “Guarda che non c’è nulla di male, quello che si fa in camera da letto è sacro, anche se si tratta di sadomaso o bondage.” Si portò una mano al viso, pensierosa, “Avevo degli amici che lo facevano… Lei lo chiamava  _mio signore_  anche se stavamo mangiando una pizza, diceva che la cosa li eccitava…” Riportò lo sguardo su Clint e Phil, “Anche se tra voi due non saprei proprio chi potrebbe essere il passivo…”  
"Queste non sono domande attinenti, la mia è una semplice forma di rispetto nei suoi confronti. Non è inteso significato sessuale alcuno. E preferirei che non si indagasse oltre nella sfera intima di entrambi."  
Lisa lo guardò con un sorriso ferino: "Oh devi essere tu il passivo..."  
"Signore, sua sorella mi bullizza."  
"Lisa! Ma insomma io mica ti chiedo i dettagli della tua vita sessuale!"  
"È perché tu sei troppo puritano!" Guardò Clint, "E sembra tu abbia trovato uno peggio di te... Spero almeno che l'abbiate già fatto... L'avete fatto, vero?!?" Chiese con voce insicura, gli occhi spalancati e la bocca atteggiata ad una piccola  _o_.  
Clint sollevò le sopracciglia -Ancora un po' e avrebbero fatto il giro completo del cranio. "Non intendo rispondere a qualsivoglia domanda riguardante la sfera intima di entrambi. E questo è quanto. ...E sua sorella si ostina a bullizzarmi."  
La ragazza assottigliò lo sguardo squadrando Clint e si avvicinò al fratello, abbracciandolo: "Oh povero il mio fratellino! Non vuole dartelo, vero?" Gli accarezzò i capelli, "Prendilo per disperazione, funziona sempre!" Phil la scostò e la guardò malevolo:"Ma la smetti? Non sono affari tuoi!"  
"Concordo con Coulson, Lisa." annuì il giovane, accigliato "Non sono argomenti adatti ad una conversazione, questi."  
"Oh, mammamia come siete seri!" Scosse la testa, "vi siete proprio trovati" Meryl tornò in cucina: "vi fermate a cena, vero?"  
"Non saprei. Ci fermiamo a cena?" domandò Clint in risposta, rivolgendo gli occhi a Coulson.  
"Ti sembra il caso mamma? Sai dopo..." La donna fece spallucce:"Non credo uscirà dalla stanza tanto presto. E se riprova a toccarti se la vede con me!" Phil guardò Clint, "Forse non è il caso, però..."  
Clint si portò la mano alla spalla destra, cominciando a strofinare nervosamente il palmo sul tessuto della giacca. Avanti e indietro, alto e basso, si succhiò le labbra e dondolò incerto la bocca, le iridi un poco velate. "Posso...?" tentennò "Potrei chiedere cortesemente dov'è il bagno? Vorrei rinfrescarmi un attimo, prima. Vi spiace signora Meryl? Lisa? Signore?"  
"Ma certo caro! Su per le scale, infondo a sinistra."  
   
Clint si gettò l'acqua in viso, facendo poi aderire alla pelle le mani chiuse a coppa; soffocò un lungo sospiro, le goccioline tintinnanti che lente traboccavano dalle falangi, i polpastrelli premuti sulle palpebre serrate, il pollice conficcato sotto gli zigomi. Strofinò i palmi sulle sopracciglia, sugli occhi, li passò lungo la piega del collo e sulla nuca. Rigagnoletti spessi un filo scurirono l'attaccatura dei capelli e iridi stanche, arzigogolate di rosso, gli restituirono stancamente lo sguardo dallo specchio sopra il lavandino. "Dannazione..." inveì Barton, ora aggrappato al lavello "Fidarsi di me? No. Errore più grande Phil non avrebbe potuto farlo." _Devi sapere che Phil non concede la fiducia molto facilmente. Tu lo vedi con quell'aria tutta da sono l'essere più buono di questo mondo ma è solo una facciata! In realtà è un piccolo dittatore! Ma stai sicuro che quando concede la propria fiducia, allora vuol dire che la persona in questione è davvero speciale_. Speciale? Cosa c'era di speciale, in lui, se non un istinto omicida sempre pronto a saltare fuori nelle situazioni peggiori? Aveva rischiato di ammazzare Phil e, non contento, stava per fare lo stesso con suo padre. John...In un breve lapsus, Clint l'aveva chiamato _Harold_. Il problema, è che per un lasso di tempo decisamente più ampio aveva sovrapposto l'immagine di quest'ultimo a quella di Coulson senior. Erano stati gli occhi annebbiati di Harold a fissarlo terrorizzati, il fiato rancido di Harold a sgretolarsi dentro la trachea, la gola gibbosa di Harold a contrarsi sotto la presa. Fidarsi. Dio. No. "Non può fidarsi di me..." Poteva fidarsi di Clint. Poteva fidarsi del saltimbanco. Poteva fidarsi di Barton, con le dovute cautele. "Non può fidarsi dell'Agente Barton." Non poteva fidarsi di chi ordinava dal Quartier Generale cartucce e mirini e nuovi armamenti, facendoli passare per prodotti acquistati via internet da Forbidden Planet. Non poteva fidarsi di chi passava le notti insonni sul database dello S.H.I.E.L.D., mettendo da parte ore di sonno per poter godersi appieno la ben più salvifica presenza di Phil accanto a sé. Non poteva fidarsi e basta, eppure si ostinava a farlo. E la sua famiglia, con lui. Senza riserve. Senza bisogno di controllare archivi o file o dossier, si fidavano. Non sapevano nulla di lui, ma si fidavano lo stesso. Clint non sapeva se ritenerli privi di giudizio o semplicemente meravigliosi. Con ancora quei pensieri a gravargli contro la fronte, il cecchino uscì dal bagno; sollevò lo sguardo e gli occhi incontrarono quasi nell'immediato un ritaglio di camera dalla parte opposta del corridoio. Un frammento di crocifisso alla parete, parte del letto matrimoniale, il profilo squadrato di un armadio a cassettoni. Un mugolio irato lo raggiunse, inframmezzato ad un gemito doloroso. ...John. John doveva essere lì. Nascosto. A leccarsi le ferite. A cercare rifugio, un nascondiglio dove risanare l'orgoglio lacerato. A passo felpato, accompagnato dal cicaleccio al piano inferiore, Clint raggiunse la soglia della stanza, vi si intrufolò senza rumore, col palmo della mano scostò lentamente la porta fino a chiudersela alle spalle. Con le dita nascoste dietro la schiena, per risposta ad un istinto innominato, accarezzò il profilo della chiave nella toppa...E la girò con dovizia di attenzioni, di modo che non provocasse cigolii o altri suoni traditori. E rimase così, ritto, ad osservare l'uomo seduto e piegato sulla sponda del materasso. _Puzza ancora di alcool_ , considerò Barton deglutendo l'aspro sapore del brandy, _O forse è soltanto la mia memoria a rendere i sensi tremendamente più acuti e ricettivi._  
Jonh si era seduto sul letto, il polso sinistro stretto nella mano destra, a massaggiarlo appena: quel ragazzo aveva una forza fuori dal comune, gliel'aveva sicuramente spezzato. Aveva pensato più e più volte di chiamare la polizia, ma le parole che gli aveva rivolto la moglie l'avevano frenato  _ringrazia il cielo che ti abbia fermato quel ragazzo, io ti avrei ucciso senza remore_. Sapeva di aver sbagliato: Dio, non aveva mai colpito i suoi figli, mai! Ma quelle parole l'avevano ferito più di quanto voleva far credere. Si accese un sigaro per rilassarsi, il polso che gli pulsava dolorosamente.  
"Sei fortunato" esalò Clint, la voce che si sollevava nella stanza sui riccioli densi del sigaro "Se Phil non mi avesse fermato, non avrei mollato la presa e ti avrei ucciso. Così. Avresti smesso di respirare e ti avrei abbandonato sul tappeto. Non avrei provato rancore. Al contrario, mi sarei sentito...Libero. Leggero. Non lo meriti, sai? Tuo figlio. Non hai idea della fortuna che possiedi e non la meriti."  
Rizzò la schiena e si girò a fissare il ragazzo: "So che ne saresti stato in grado, sei venuto per finire il lavoro?" Prese una lunga boccata dal sigaro e soffiò il fumo verso di lui.  
"Sono tentato." rispose il cecchino, agitando la mano per ripulire l'aria "Dammi delle valide motivazioni per cui dovrei recedere dal mio intento."  
"Perché dovrei farlo? Se mi uccidessi probabilmente nessuno piangerebbe per me." Prese un’ altra boccata di fumo alzandosi dal letto e fronteggiandolo: "Se speri di incutermi paura, risparmiati la fatica, sei solo un ragazzino troppo cresciuto che crede di conoscere il mondo, ma in realtà non sai nulla!"  
"So molto più di quanto immagini ed è questa la mia maledizione." serrò le braccia al petto, appoggiandosi con le spalle contro la porta "Nessuno? E Phil, allora? Che mi dici di lui? Del figlio che non meriti?"  
Sorrise sarcastico: "E’ un debole. È stato fortunato a nascere in questa famiglia, in un'altra l'avrebbe fatta finita molto prima di quanto abbia già provato."  
Il giovane socchiuse le palpebre, un brivido a ringhiare lungo la schiena. "Spiegati. Ora."  
"Ma come non sai niente? Forse mio figlio è più intelligente di quel che pensassi..." prese una boccata di fumo e si avvicinò al comodino per prendere un bicchiere colmo di liquido ambrato.  
La rabbia ribollì nello stomaco di Clint, si propagò in una fiammata incandescente lungo le arterie, esplose nel torace, divampò in lampi cremisi entro l'orbita e irrorò di rosso gli occhi spalancati. Un ringhio gli proruppe dalla gola e non impiegò che pochi secondi per balzare in avanti, colpire il bicchiere, mandarlo ad infrangersi per terra, afferrare John per il bavero e sbatterlo furente contro la parete. "Spiegati." sibilò "Ora."  
Rise poggiando una mano sulla sua:"Perché non te lo fai raccontare da lui?"  
"Perché voglio sentirlo da te!" latrò, le iridi affilate "Voglio sentirlo da te, da te che hai dato inizio a tutto, da te che non hai la benché minima idea della fortuna che ti ritrovi! Da te che hai rovinato la più splendida creatura di Dio con le tue sozze idiozie! Da te, da te che sei amato perché sei padre e non perché i tuoi figli si vedono  _costretti_ per  _dovere_  ad amarti, pena la peggiore delle vergogne e delle maledizioni, pena sentirsi sudici e irriconoscenti nei confronti di chi gli ha dato la vita! Da te, John Coulson, da te voglio saperlo!"  
Gli strinse il polso e assottigliò lo sguardo: "I medici dissero che aveva inghiottito tanto di quel sonnifero da poter uccidere un elefante." Provò a fargli lasciare la presa sulla camicia, "Lui disse che credeva fossero caramelle. Meryl si è bevuta la storia, ma io sapevo che l'aveva fatto di proposito, è sempre stato un debole! Una nullità!"  
"E dopo tutto questo...Dopo che  _tuo_  figlio ha cercato di togliersi la vita---" il torace del cecchino s'alzò e s'abbassò con violenza, le dita torsero e strinsero il tessuto, le nocche chiuse a pugno spinsero il petto dell'uomo contro la parete "Ancora lo chiami  _nullità_? Che bestia sei, John Coulson? Che bestia immonda sei? Sei tu la nullità, idiota!, tu che hai visto la debolezza nella conseguenza e non hai provato neanche per un istante a chiederti quale fosse la causa!" La voce, il corpo, ogni cosa in Clint e di Clint vibrava, vittima della furia più terribile, dell'ira più devastante."Non meriti la vita, bestia che non sei altro! Non meriti tuo figlio!"  
"La causa è sempre stata la sua debolezza! Fin da bambino ha sempre dimostrato di avere troppo cuore e poco cervello!" Alzò la voce, cominciando a muoversi per liberarsi, "E’ un debole: puoi dire quello che vuoi, difenderlo, ma non servirà a nulla! Non cambierò mai idea su di lui!"  
"Non sai, oh, non sai quanto vorrei toglierti personalmente quell'idea dalla testa." sussurrò il cecchino, a denti digrignati "Conficcarti una pallottola in mezzo agli occhi per vederle uscire come sangue o scavarti direttamente nel cranio con un coltello a lama seghettata."  
Rise con la bocca spalancata: "Sei uno stupido! Perché non lo fai? Così diventerai il suo eroe e potrà idolatrarti pateticamente come già fa!"  
"Perché tu ci creda o no, Phil piangerebbe per te. Non sarei un eroe, sarei il tuo  _assassino_. Strana la vita, vero?"  
"Non spenderebbe neanche una lacrima per me. Credi di conoscerlo, ma in realtà non sai nulla di lui!"  
"E tu? Tu lo conosci, invece? Tu cosa sai di lui? Cosa?" un raspo furibondo in fondo alla gola, la presa che non s'allentava "E se davvero non tenesse a te, ora dimmi: perché sei ancora vivo? Credi che avrebbe fatto differenza, per me? Non conti niente. Tu e mio padre, vi avrei uccisi entrambi. Del sangue in più da lavar via?" uno sbuffo grottesco "Non vedo dove sia il problema."  
“So che si considera un debole perché non è riuscito a realizzare i suoi sogni; so che si considera un fallito perché non è riuscito a cogliere la sua occasione e se l’è fatta sfuggire dalle mani!” Riprese fiato, stringendogli il polso e cercando di divincolarsi, un sorriso ferino sul volto, “So anche che starà con te solo fino a quando non troverà un altro morto di fame, più in difficoltà di te e ti lascerà, perché lui è fatto così. Appena ha curato un cucciolo lo lascia andare per dedicarsi ad un altro in difficoltà! Ti lascerà solo! E poi cosa farai? Ucciderai anche lui?”  
"Menti! Dici solo idiozie! Non sai niente di lui! Parli a vanvera, Phil Coulson non è così e non lo sarà mai!"  
Strattonò la presa del ragazzo: "Lo vedremo!"  
"Sudicio pezzo di idiota!" abbaiò Clint e gli afferrò il bavero anche con l'altra mano, lo spinse maggiormente contro la parete a far cozzare muro e retro della testa, spalle, schiena "Phil Coulson non è così! Tu non sai chi è! Non lo sai! Non lo sai e basta! Non lo sai! Lui non è così! Se ha cercato di togliersi la vita è stato per colpa tua!"gli sputò in faccia "Lui non è così! Non è debole! Non mi lascerà da solo! Lui non è così! Tu non sai niente di lui, hai capito?  _Niente_!"  
"Sei tu che non lo conosci! Non ti ha detto neanche cos' ha fatto! Sei così sicuro, tu, di conoscerlo?"  
"Certo che lo conosco!" e l'urlo di Barton rivelò pienamente la disperazione di cui era preda, così come la stretta sempre più ferrea, la violenza non solo delle parole, ma anche dello sguardo furente, delle nocche bianche, delle tempie pallide e dei denti digrignati "Lo conosco dieci, cento, mille volte meglio di te! Tu sei un cancro! Tu lo stai uccidendo! Tu devi essere estirpato!"  
   
Phil salì le scale alla ricerca di Clint, erano già più di dieci minuti che era salito e non era più tornato. Sperava solo che non gli fosse venuto qualche  _crisi si identità_. Quando sentì delle urla provenire, attutite, dalla camera da letto, si avvicinò e provò ad aprire la porta, trovandola chiusa a chiave. Un allarme cominciò a suonare nella sua mente, un leggero panico ad attanagliargli le viscere: "Clint! Apri la porta!" John sentì la voce del figlio e sorrise ferino; "Allora perché non mi uccidi? Fallo ora, così che Phil possa sentirti!"  
Un rivolo di sudore sgocciolò bavoso oltre lo zigomo, appiccicandosi alla curva del mento. Il cecchino non mollò la presa, gli occhi di nuovo freddi e impersonali e a tratti un guizzo, un'esitazione, la mascella serrata, il fiato pesante in gola. "Perché l'ha fatto?" strillò "Perché ha ingerito quelle pillole?!"  
L'uomo continuava a ghignare: "Perché non lo chiedi a lui? È proprio qui fuori..." Phil continuava a muovere le maniglia, cercando di aprire la porta: "Clint! Ti prego, Clint, apri!"  
"Siamo solo io e te, John." abbaiò "Hai già infettato Phil abbastanza a lungo, tienilo fuori dalla questione, adesso. Io e te. E basta. Dimmi perché l'ha fatto. Dimmi cosa hai fatto per spingerlo a tanto." lo allontanò dal muro soltanto per sbattercelo di nuovo contro, rude, fuori controllo "Dimmelo!"  
Jonh gemette per il dolore alla testa, prima di aprire gli occhi e incontrare quelli del ragazzo, "Phil! Il tuo ragazzo vuole sapere perché hai tentato il suicidio!" Rise sguaiatamente mentre Phil, si sentì gelare. Cominciò a sbattere i pugni contro la porta, la voce soffocata: "Clint te ne prego, apri la porta! Non ascoltarlo, ti sta solo dicendo bugie!"  
Barton strizzò le palpebre, le braccia ancora tese in avanti, la testa che si chinava fino ad appoggiare il mento al torace. Inspirò aria bollente, tanto calda da ustionargli la gola e infiammargli i polmoni. "Lo ha fatto davvero, Phil?" gridò, in un singulto "Lo ha fatto davvero, signore? Lo ha fatto?! Ha cercato di togliersi la vita?"  
Phil sentì la disperazione montargli in petto: mentirgli gli avrebbe permesso di farlo calmare e di far uscire suo padre  _vivo_  da quella stanza. Ma mentirgli significava anche, e soprattutto, tradire le sua fiducia. Prese un profondo respiro, chiuse gli occhi, la voce che faticava a lasciare le sue labbra: "No, non l'ho fatto."  
"Non è vero..." esausto, distrutto, frantumato, Barton strinse un'ultima volta il colletto di John ed emise un gemito "Non ha ancora imparato a propinarmi una menzogna come si deve." Ancora alcuni, lunghi istanti e infine si decise ad abbandonare la presa: strattonò l'uomo e lo gettò di lato, in direzione del letto -Nel mentre che Coulson senior finiva la sua parabola contro il materasso, Clint si piegò sulle ginocchia, si rannicchiò su se stesso e si coprì la testa con le mani, la fronte nascosta nell'incavo dei gomiti.  
John cadde sul letto e scoppiò a ridere: "Oh quanto siete patetici!" Si alzò con calma dal letto, riprese il sigaro dal pavimento e lo riaccese. Si avvicinò alla porta e l'aprì: "Prendi quel morto di fame e andatevene!" Phil guardò il padre e poi Clint accovacciato sul pavimento. Non poté fare a meno di lanciare un'occhiataccia all’uomo - che non fece nessuna piega - e si avvicinò subito al ragazzo, "Clint? Stai bene?"  
"Non so cosa devo fare..." bisbigliò "Non lo so..."  
Gli sollevò il viso: "Non devi fare nulla, lascia che me ne occupi io..." Si girò, ma l'uomo aveva lasciato la stanza, "Alzati, torniamo a casa."  
Clint si districò a fatica dal groviglio di arti in cui si era volontariamente rifugiato: rilassò le braccia, le sciolse, si passò le mani sul volto e fra i capelli e da lì scese agli zigomi, alle guance; ad occhi chiusi aprì piano la bocca, espirò con lentezza, sollevò stanco le palpebre. Con le dita appoggiate alle ginocchia, si rimise barcollando in piedi, s'appoggiò al torace di Coulson, si ritrasse, scosse il capo e s'osservò il palmo, il polso, girò la mano e le iridi seguitarono a cercare la risposta ad ogni domanda delle grinze delle nocche, nel dorso ancora piegato, rigido, nell'atto di stringere. Deglutì e sollevò lo sguardo su Phil, stette a fissarlo tra la messa a fuoco e il vuoto, il vacuo, le pupille schizzarono impazzite ad ogni dettaglio -Come se lo vedessero per la prima volta, come se tentassero di ricollegare due immagini distinte, come se non riuscissero a ritrovarlo e ritrovarsi. "Ho rovinato tutto..." esalò, mortificato, impaurito,  _terrorizzato_  "Ho rovinato ogni cosa. E lo sto ancora facendo. Sono fuori controllo. E non mi sono accorto...Mai. Di lei e..." la voce si spezzò a metà frase "Credevo di...Invece non la conosco. Suo padre ha ragione. Non la conosco. Non la conosco per nulla. Ho...Ho sbagliato tutto. Sono stato un idiota, uno stupido. Così..." si coprì la bocca "Così superbo e orgoglioso, non credevo di sbagliare, io non sbaglio mai e con lei...Con lei soprattutto, non potevo sbagliare, io la conoscevo, era un libro aperto e invece...E invece non so nulla. Suo padre ha ragione, io non la conosco, io non so nulla, suo padre ha ragione. Lei è il mio punto cieco, Phil. E non so...Sono disorientato. Non---Non ho mai avuto un punto cieco. Non so cosa...Cosa dovrei fare. E oltre a questo..." s'azzittì all'istante "Ho rovinato tutto. Non so cosa fare. Sto ancora rovinando tutto. Rovinerò ogni cosa. Lei è il mio punto cieco. Il mio punto cieco, Phil. E' lei."  
Gli poggiò un dito sulle labbra: "Shhh, ti prego, non dire nulla." Gli sfiorò le guance con i polpastrelli, le dita fredde che cercavano l'unica cosa che potessero davvero scaldarle. "Non hai rovinato nulla, tu sei così e io ti amo per questo: nonostante quello che dici e quello che pensi di te stesso, sei una bellissima persona e mi conosci Clint, " la mano ad accarezzare le ciocche bionde, "mi conosci meglio di quanto io conosca me stesso. Conosci me, il  _vero_  me. Non importa quello che ho fatto in passato, io sono così e tu mi hai accettato senza mezzi termini, è questa la cosa più importante per me." Lo strinse tra le sue braccia, il viso affondato nei suoi capelli, gli occhi chiusi, le mani che tremavano, "Tu mi vedi Clint, mi hai sempre visto, non smettere di farlo proprio ora."  
"Continuo a commettere errori, Phil." balbettò il giovane, nascosto nella stretta del compagno come se non avesse altro luogo al mondo in cui stare "Continuo a farne, uno dopo l'altro, non riesco a smettere. Non...Non riuscirei a sopportare che il mio errore più grande fosse stato quello di aver visto  _male_ , di essermi tratto in inganno da solo e di non aver neanche cercato di aggiustare il tiro, troppo occupato a...Glorificarmi, adulare le mie capacità per vederla davvero e non come l'avevo stereotipata." serrò le palpebre, un brivido a stridere lungo la colonna vertebrale "Continuo a commettere errori, uno dopo l'altro, ed è impossibile, non ce la faccio, io cerco di smettere per lei e lei solo, ma ogni volta ne commetto sempre diversi, sempre più gravi, sempre per non deluderla e invece ottengo il contrario...!"  
"Clint tu non potresti mai deludermi! Cosa..." deglutì a vuoto, "Cosa ti spaventa? Il fatto che sono...  _umano_? Che ho commesso e continuo a commettere errori?"  
"No...! Lei non mi...Lei non mi spaventa! Non potrebbe mai---E' che...La sua innocenza, signore, quell'innocenza e quel candore che tanto amo, perché? Perché non mi sono mai chiesto da dove venissero, cosa ci fosse dietro? Le ho prese e basta, me ne sono nutrito, di esse come di lei, senza indagare, senza inoltrarmi...Mi bastava avere la sua presenza accanto e tutto andava bene. Sono stato un...Egoista, un approfittatore. Non mi spaventa sapere che lei è umano, Phil. Mi spaventa accorgermi che l'ho capito solo adesso e non ho mai fatto niente per aiutarla e sostenerla e salvarla dal suo passato come lei ha fatto con me, come continua a fare!"  
"Ma non è vero! Tu mi hai aiutato tantissimo, mi sei stato accanto quando pensavo di star per morire, mi sei sempre accanto, mi proteggi, mi fai sentire  _vivo_. Lo capisci? Neanche io conosco tutto di te, e molto spesso ho agito egoisticamente, e lo sai! Ma questo non cambia quello che provo per te. Tu mi sostieni e salvi ogni giorno e io faccio lo stesso con te... o almeno ci provo!" Gli baciò la guancia, "torniamo a casa e parliamo, potrai chiedermi quello che vorrai e ti prometto che ti racconterò tutto." Clint annuì, non prima di aver dato un'ultima stretta al corpo dell'altro -Nulla, come Coulson, poteva essere al tempo stesso punto di forza e maggior debolezza, l'unico abbastanza forte da restargli accanto nonostante tutto, nonostante il passato e, ahimè, finanche il presente. Gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie, sostò sulla sua bocca alcuni secondi più del necessario -Voleva prenderlo e prendere tempo, perché non sapeva cosa avrebbe trovato al piano inferiore, né nei racconti che il compagno gli aveva promesso. "Se suo padre mi farà causa.." tentò di smorzare la tensione con un sorriso di traverso "Posso contare su di lei, come avvocato?"  
Respirò il suo profumo, si beò del contatto con le sue labbra e sorrise guardandolo negli occhi: “Certo, ti proteggerò io.” Gli sfiorò la fronte con le labbra, “Ti proteggerò sempre.” Lo prese per mano e scesero in cucina dove Meryl e Lisa li stavano aspettando, non c’era traccia dell’uomo in casa. Phil non ci fece molto caso – probabilmente si era rifugiato nel suo ufficio – e si ripromise di affrontarlo una volta per tutte: affrontare lui significava vedersela con tutte le sue paure e insicurezze, sentimenti che l’avevano accompagnato per tutta la sua vita. Ma ora c’era Clint e doveva farlo per lui, doveva ricordare di nuovo tutto per poterlo _davvero_ dimenticare. “Mamma noi torniamo a casa.” Sorrise alla donna che ricambiò il sorriso, anche se mestamente.   
Il giovane deglutì e chinò il capo. "Mi dispiace. Mi avete accolto come fossi uno di famiglia, con un calore come non ricordavo da troppo tempo e che ho imparato a conoscere di nuovo unicamente grazie a Phil. Mi avete accolto senza sapere di nulla di me, senza riserve o pregiudizi...e io vi ho ripagato nel peggiore dei modi." serrò i pugni, non rialzò la testa "Mi dispiace. Per quello che vale, mi scuso dal profondo del cuore: non volevo tradire la vostra fiducia, non volevo portare scompiglio, non volevo...Fare quello che ho fatto. Lo so, è troppo tardi per questo, avrei dovuto pensarci prima, ma Phil sa bene come il mio istinto sia fin troppo spesso più rapido ed immediato della ragione. Mi dispiace. Avrei voluto essere motivo di rassicurazione, invece credo di aver...alimentato autonomamente quel dubbio, quella paura, che desideravo evitare a tutti i costi."  
Meryl si avvicinò e lo abbracciò: “Non devi scusarti di nulla, sono molto felice di averti conosciuto e di sapere che Phil ha trovato un uomo che lo ami così tanto.” Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, “La mia porta è sempre aperta, puoi venire ogni volta che vuoi.” Lisa, dietro di lei, abbracciò Phil sussurrandogli qualcosa nell’orecchio, facendo arrossire l’amministratore di botto, che le lasciò un piccolo schiaffo sul braccio. La ragazza poi si volse verso Clint, con l’espressione di un angioletto: “Mi raccomando, tratta bene il mio fratellino, altrimenti ti assicuro che neanche fuggire in Siberia ti salverà!”  
Spiazzato dalla spontaneità della donna, Barton impiegò qualche istante prima di ricambiare goffo l'abbraccio; rialzò poi lo sguardo ad incontrare quello mefistofelico di Lisa, indirizzandogliene uno altrettanto furbo. "Non ti preoccupare, ci sono molti altri Stati in cui godo dell'immunità diplomatica."  
"Andiamo! Ti chiamo per..." Phil indicò il corridoio e la donna gli sorrise abbracciandolo. "Sta tranquillo, ti farò sapere!" Prese Clint per mano, "Andiamo?"  
"Andiamo. Credo di aver bisogno di un caffè e sono sicuro che per lei sia lo stesso."


	25. You are the only one

 

 

**You are the only one**

 

 

 

Thor fischiettava allegramente una canzone di Mika (sì, Mika, per la cronaca Love Today, l'aveva sentita alla radio mentre andava a lavorare e gli si era piantata nel cervello) mentre riforniva gli scaffali degli spartiti musicali. Era una mattinata bellissima, a New York, tiepida e soleggiata, e già solo quello gli aveva messo addosso un bel po' di buonumore. Poi erano arrivati il giorno prima un sacco di edizioni limitate, vinili e cofanetti, e non vedeva l'ora di metterci sopra le mani, se solo avesse trovato un minuto per farlo, visto che il viavai incessante di clienti del pomeriggio precedente glielo aveva ancora impedito. E poi c'era Loki, che occupava buona parte dei suoi pensieri da qualche settimana a quella parte e di cui, purtroppo, si era innamorato davvero. I sentimenti potevano essere  telecomandati e nonostante gli avvertimenti e le parole di scherno che spesso e volentieri subiva, aveva miseramente ceduto dopo l'ultima notte passata assieme. Loki non gli si era staccato di dosso nemmeno un attimo e quando si era svegliato col ragazzo profondamente addormentato sul petto aveva avuto la conferma che temeva. E Dio solo sapeva quanto avrebbe voluto rimanere lì con lui, ma aveva troppi impegni quella mattina. Così lo lasciò a dormire nel proprio letto, facendogli trovare sul tavolo un muffin al cioccolato e il caffè da scaldare.  
E adesso erano due giorni che non si vedevano. Thor sorrise come ebete nel mettere a posto una biografia dei Led Zeppelin, continuando a canticchiare la canzone di Mika, e non si accorse che proprio l'oggetto dei suoi pensieri era entrato in negozio.  
   
Loki detestava ammettere a se stesso di aver sbagliato, ma quella notte aveva dovuto fare i conti con il suo cuore – la parte che più odiava di se stesso: temeva di essersi preso una cotta – e che cotta! – per il suo dirimpettaio. L’ultima notte che avevano passato insieme aveva dormito talmente bene da non potervi credere. C’era da aggiungere, poi, che appena dopo che Thor aveva lasciato il letto per andare al lavoro, si era svegliato con un’incredibile sensazione di freddo, non dovuto all’ambiente esterno, ma al suo piccolo cuoricino che si era invaghito di quell’armadio a due ante. Si era imposto di non vederlo né chiamarlo, ma il secondo giorno di lontananza ne aveva sentito così la mancanza, da decidere di andare al negozio, con una scusa qualsiasi, solo per vederlo. Così si era svegliato di buon’ora, fatto la doccia, vestito e preso i tre autobus che occorrevano per arrivare a destinazione. Quando entrò, facendo tintinnare i campanellini sulla porta, notò subito Thor che riordinava gli scaffali. Gli si avvicinò: “Ciao.”  
Thor si girò di scatto - quella voce la conosceva - e gli si allargò un sorriso radioso. "Ehi! Ma ciao! Cosa ti porta sin qua?" Smise di fare quello che stava facendo e gli dedicò la più completa attenzione, ignorando l'altro cliente appena entrato.  
Loki scosse le spalle, indifferente: "Così, non avevo nulla da fare e volevo vedere se ti era arrivato qualcosa di nuovo."  
"Tieni, dai un'occhiata a questo, mi è arrivata adesso, è una ristampa, magari già ce l'hai..." Thor Gli porse la biografia dei Led Zeppelin che stava sistemando, poi si scusò e andò a servire l'altro cliente, dicendo a Loki di girare pure liberamente.  
Il ragazzo prese il libro e gli diede un'occhiata: sì, era uno delle primissime biografie che aveva comprato, lo rimise al suo posto e cominciò a girare un po' tra gli scaffali guardando qui e là.  
Mentre serviva il cliente, Thor non perse d'occhio nemmeno un attimo Laufeyson, e si augurò che Steve tornasse in fretta dal bar, così da smollare lui coi clienti e dedicarsi il più possibile all'amico. Che ci fosse anche Rogers, la mattina, era un rarità, solo che, con gli arrivi del giorno prima, da solo non ce l'avrebbe fatta, quindi gli aveva chiesto un po' di straordinari.  
Finalmente il cliente pagò è uscì, e poté tornare dall'amico. "Trovato niente?"  
Quello si girò a guardarlo: "No, stavo dando solo un'occhiata. Come va?" Indicò gli scatoloni, "Non vorrei disturbarti, se hai da fare possiamo vederci da me o da te, stasera."  
Thor agitò una mano. "No, no, ma figurati, adesso arriva anche Steve, nel caso ci pensa lui..." Poi realizzò che gli aveva buttato lì un invito per quella sera. Sorrise, ma il sorriso si spense subito. "Bel casino stasera. Stasera..." Non finì la frase che uno Steve sorprendentemente euforico entrò in negozio con due caffè di Starbucks e due pezzi di brownie. "Mi fa schifo il caffè di Starbucks, ma per una volta fa niente... e quanta fila, ma è impossibile prendere il caffè lì...", disse senza guardare e posando il vassoio vicino alla cassa. Poi vide Loki. "Ehi, buongiorno Loki! Tutto ok?"  
Loki sobbalzò sentendo la voce dell'inquilino del 3B: Steve era uno di quei ragazzi buoni e fiduciosi nel mondo che lui odiava a dismisura - anche se, a ben pensarci, anche Thor rientrava nella categoria, ma erano dettagli. In più era bello, con quella faccia acqua e sapone, gli occhi azzurri e il sorriso smagliante. Loki non ci andava molto d'accordo - cosa del tutto normale, forse le uniche  persone al mondo con cui si trovava bene erano Tony e Peter - la sua incredibile faccia da innocentino gli dava sui nervi anche se lo salutava semplicemente per le scale - non  si era affatto scomposto quando aveva saputo che lavorava con Thor, era logico che quei due se la intendessero. Assottigliò appena lo sguardo, le mani affondate nei jeans scuri: "Ciao."  
Normale. Comportamento di routine. Era risaputo che i due si sopportassero poco, o, almeno, Steve riteneva che Loki fosse completamente fuori fase, un folle bipolare e killer latente, ma che la cosa fosse reciproca non lo sapeva. Quando Thor gli aveva detto, in un momento di confessioni, che c'era dell'interesse verso Loki, Steve aveva fatto una faccia poco convinta. E gli aveva detto chiaramente di stargli lontano, perché "Aveva faccende sporche tramite computer" e "Poi è sempre da solo."  
Dopodiché non gli aveva più raccontato niente.  
Almeno era perspicace, Steve, e notando l'aria che tirava, andò automaticamente a prendere uno scatolone e prese a sistemare i cofanetti, nella zona più lontana rispetto alla cassa. Thor guardò Loki e gli porse uno dei due sgabelli dietro la cassa. "Vuoi accomodarti?"  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa: "Meglio di no, non vorrei crearti problemi." Lanciò uno sguardo veloce verso Steve, per poi rivolgersi di nuovo a lui, "Quindi stasera?"  
"Non fare caso a lui..." Sospirò. "Stasera ho le prove con la band... mi dispiace...". Gli sfiorò la mano. "Però domani sera ci sono. Va bene lo stesso?"  
"Domani?" Ci pensò un attimo su: "Sì, credo vada bene. Peter dovrebbe dormire da una sua amica, quindi avremo anche casa libera." Un leggero rossore gli imporporò le guance, "Insomma se vuoi fermarti da me, anche se il mio letto non è grande quanto il tuo." Lanciò un altra occhiata a Steve, impegnato a mettere in ordine, "Qualche volta devi farmi sentire come suonate, non avete inciso nulla?"  
Thor sorrise e trovò che fosse adorabile vederlo arrossire. "Va bene, per domani sera è perfetto, sarò da te verso le otto, se ti va bene..." Si allungò verso un espositore dietro la cassa. "Tieni, l'abbiamo inciso l'anno scorso, tutti pezzi nostri."  
Loki prese il cd, soffermandosi sulla sua mano pochi secondi: "Ti farò sapere che ne penso." Sorrise sornione, "E non dimenticare la scommessa!"  
"Non dimenticarla tu, tanto perderai miseramente e ti toccherà trattarmi bene!". Aveva una gran voglia di baciarlo, ma non era sicuro avrebbe gradito, così si limitò ad accarezzargli un po' più a lungo la mano libera. Loki lanciò un altro sguardo a Steve: "Potremmo..." Indicò col mento una porta poco lontano - che pensava conducesse al magazzino o ad un ripostiglio, in quel momento non gli importava granché, voleva solo poterlo toccare senza preoccuparsi del biondino.  
Thor non se lo fece ripetere. "Steve, bada tu alla cassa!" Urlò, prima di trascinare Loki nel magazzino. Chiuse la porta e si avventò sulle sue labbra, stringendolo. "Non preoccuparti di Steve..." Bacio. "...lo sa che mi vedo con te...".  
Loki gli si strinse contro, rispondendo entusiasta ai baci: "Ma davvero? Cosa ti ha detto?"  
"Di starti alla larga". Bacio sul collo.  
"Cosa?!" Gli si allontanò appena, "Perché?"  
"Vuoi sapere le testuali parole?" Quello non sciolse nemmeno un po' l'abbraccio.  
Sollevò un sopracciglio: "Ovvio!"  
"Che sei fuori fase, folle bipolare e killer latente."  
Loki aprì la bocca e spalancò gli occhi in un espressione oltraggiata: "Quel grandissimo figlio di..." Cercò di liberarsi dal suo abbraccio, "Lasciami, ora gli do io, il  _killer latente_!"  
Thor strinse la presa. "Fermo lì che mi serve un commesso part time e lui sa sollevare gli scatoloni.... e non vuoi sapere cosa gli ho risposto?"  
Inclinò appena il viso: "Mi delude già il fatto che tu non l’abbia colpito..."  
"Gli ho detto...". Si avvicinò al suo orecchio. "Vai. A farti. Fottere."  
Sguardo scettico: "Tutto qui? Nessuna minaccia di licenziamento?" Scosse la testa, "Mi deludi profondamente." Gli portò le mani sulle spalle, "sei troppo buono."  
"...mi serve uno che sollevi gli scatoloni...". Lo attirò più vicino.  
Loki lo baciò: "Anche io so sollevare gli scatoloni, sai quanti ne trovi? Perché hai scelto proprio quel manico di scopa?"  
"A parte tutto, alla fine è bravo, è organizzato, ha messo a posto il magazzino da cima a fondo. Ha solo il piccolo difetto di essere un bacchettone con una scopa in culo!"  
"Felice di costatare che la pensi come me..." Gli morse la mandibola e le labbra. "È meglio che vada, non vorrei che pensasse ti stessi circuendo contro uno scaffale."  
"Ma che pensi quello che vuole..." Lo baciò ancora un po', ma alla fine dovettero staccarsi per forza, dall'altra parte della porta si sentiva il vociare dei clienti. Thor aprì la porta e lo fece uscire.  
Loki lo seguì,  dopo essersi sistemato i capelli e il cappotto: "Ci vediamo domani,  allora?"  
"Puoi giurarci." Lo accompagnò alla porta, sfiorandogli appena il braccio. "Fammi sapere se il nostro disco ti piace!" L’alto annuì: "Domani... Ordino sushi, ok?"  
"Ottimo... ti porto il dolce, allora." Odinson tentennò un po' sulla porta. Poi se ne fregò e lo baciò lo stesso, anche se erano davanti a tutti.  
Loki si irrigidì e si allontanò subito: "Ma dico, sei impazzito?"  
"Scusa, non ho pensato..." Si grattò il naso e arrossì, sentendosi in colpa per averlo messo in imbarazzo.  
Quello scosse la testa: "Non lo fare mai più!" Si allontanò di un paio di passi, "Ci vediamo domani." Gli diede le spalle e si avviò alla fermata del pullman, con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.  
Thor rientrò in negozio, diviso tra la felicità e i sensi di colpa per averlo messo in imbarazzo. Steve lo guardò e fece per dire qualcosa, ma quello gli fece segno di stare zitto. "Rogers. Non osare dire niente e fila a mettere a posto gli scaffali!"  
Steve obbedì e Thor si perse nei suoi pensieri bevendo il caffè e mangiando il brownie.  
   
   
****  
   
   
Steve se ne stava da mezz'ora davanti allo specchio, con un tubo di lacca di Peggy in mano, a tentare di sistemare il ciuffo biondo che non ne voleva sapere di stare in ordine. Tra un quarto d'ora avrebbe dovuto bussare alla porta di Stark e non era ancora presentabile.  
Peggy ridacchiava sullo stipite della porta del bagno. "Steve, sei perfetto! Smettila di spruzzare lacca, non è che se ne metti di più il ciuffo si sistema magicamente!"  
"Lo so..."Rispose il ragazzo, lingua tra i denti e occhio critico sui capelli. "...ma non sta come dovrebbe."  
"Ma vai benissimo! Non so cosa vedi di strano, per me è uguale agli altri giorni!" Era felice, Peggy, per il suo amico. Le aveva raccontato di aver incontrato il padre e di avere parlato con Stark e non solo lei era rimasta piacevolmente stupita ma tirò anche un sospiro di sollievo: finalmente Steve si era liberato. Quando poi aveva saputo della pizza a due le si erano illuminati gli occhi: le era sempre stato piuttosto palese che, al suo amico, il vicino di casa non gli fosse indifferente e alla notizia aveva sperato con tutto il cuore che le cose si dessero finalmente una bella smossa.  
Steve ripose la lacca nel mobiletto e si girò verso Peggy. "Vado bene?"  
La ragazza osservò il maglione blu sopra la camicia bianca, i pantaloni chiari e le scarpe da ginnastica. "Vai benissimo, Steve, quel maglione ti sta d'incanto!"  
"Non dicevo il maglione, i capelli, vanno bene?"  
Roteò gli occhi al cielo. "Sono perfetti!"  
Steve le sorrise e andò in camera propria a prendere il portafogli, senza smettere di sorridere. Si sentiva così bene, così rilassato... erano anni che non stava così. Aveva anche finalmente parlato con sua madre, due giorni prima, e nel suo racconto aveva riscontrato che suo padre gli aveva detto la verità. Nonostante quello, però, ancora non se la sentiva di rincontrarlo. Magari tra qualche mese, ma per il momento no.  
E poi c'era Stark. Non gli sembrava possibile che la stessa persona con cui aveva litigato selvaggiamente sino a un mesetto prima fosse la stessa che si era così tanto presa cura di lui in quelle ultime settimane senza voler niente in cambio. Tutte le volte che ci pensava il cuore iniziava a battergli più rapidamente del normale e, negli ultimi giorni, si era scoperto a pensarlo più del solito e, in certi momenti, era come se gli  _mancasse_.  
Comunque, in quel momento, aveva solo da concentrarsi sulla cena. Aveva prenotato in posto piccolissimo ma che faceva la pizza più buona di New York. Parola di Thor, il quale la prendeva lì tutte le settimane, da mangiare con la band mentre provavano. Infilò il portafogli in tasca, si mise il piumino pesante e, in anticipo di dieci minuti, andò a bussare alla porta di Tony.  
Tony era già pronto, quando sentì bussare alla porta. Un evento più unico che raro: puntuale, se non addirittura in anticipo per un  _appuntamento_  nel giro di pochi giorni.  
Si diede un rapido sguardo allo specchio accanto alla porta, prima di aprire. Capelli disordinatamente a posto, pizzetto perfetto, camicia rossa, gilet e cravatta neri sopra jeans neri.  
Aprì e, come previsto, trovò Steve. “Niente bidoni, questa sera, eh, Rogers?” Rise. “Vieni, accomodati. Prendo il cappotto in camera.”  
Non appena lo vide, Jarvis saltò giù dal divano per correre incontro a Steve, ormai si era abituato bene e sicuramente si aspettava del cibo da lui.  
Il ragazzo lo prese subito in braccio, incurante dei peli che gli avrebbe lasciato sul piumino. "No, niente bidoni stasera, ho anche prenotato" Rispose mentre il micio gli si strofinava addosso e gli annusava le mani. Si guardò attorno: il solito casino regnava incontrastato e si lasciò sfuggire una smorfia disgustata. Fortunatamente Stark era ancora in camera, di conseguenza non lo vide. "Mi dispiace, Jarvis, niente pappa per te, stasera..." Lo sollevò ad altezza occhi e il gatto miagolò un po' contrariato. "La prossima volta, prometto, ti porto qualcosa di buono."  
“Ah, siamo passati addirittura a spostarci dal divano… Direi che hai conquistato il cuore del mio gatto, a malapena mi guarda, quando torno a casa io.” Disse Tony, riemergendo dalla sua stanza, quando si trovò di fronte Steve che teneva in braccio Jarvis. Si era già messo addosso il suo cappotto a tre quarti nero e la sciarpa rossa. “Sei riuscito ad arruffianartelo a dovere, ottimo lavoro.” Continuò, regalandogli uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi da spot Colgate. “Avanti, palla di pelo, lascia in pace Rogers e tornatene al tuo bivacco, che lo stai riempiendo di pelliccia.” Riproverò il micio, cercando di sottrarlo al vicino di casa.  
Steve restituì il gatto al proprietario, per poi spazzolarsi la giacca con le mani. "Sì, è stata una pessima idea prenderlo in braccio, ma fa niente!" Sorrise a Tony. "Allora. Ci sei? Andiamo?"  
Tony riportò il gatto sul divano e si avvicinò alle sue ciotole vicino l’isola della cucina.  
“Fammi giusto lasciare due crocchini a questo delinquente e sono pronto.”  
Riempì la vaschetta di cibo e ripose la busta nel mobiletto.  
“Eccoci, andiamo.” Fece segno a Steve di uscire per primo e richiuse la porta dietro di sé.  
   
I due ragazzi scesero in strada, venendo investiti da una folata di aria gelida. Fermarono un taxi e Steve diede l'indirizzo di una pizzeria vicina al ponte di Brooklyn.  
"Ci sei mai stato?" chiese, mentre il taxi guidava veloce nelle strade, stranamente, poco trafficate di quella sera.  
“No, direi di no. Io vado sempre da Leone’s, o meglio, me la faccio portare a casa…” Si sentiva una strana sensazione addosso, Tony, a stare in un posto così ristretto e così vicino a Steve.  
"Vedremo..." Steve, dal canto suo, si sentiva emozionato come se quello fosse davvero un _appuntamento romantico_. Aveva addosso la stessa emozione che aveva provato al primissimo appuntamento con la sua primissima fidanzatina almeno dodici anni prima. Eppure quello non era un  _appuntamento romantico_. Era vero, però, che era una vita che non provava emozioni simili per un'altra persona: con Sharon l'emozione si era assopita davvero molto presto, pensò con un velo di rammarico.  
Dopo quindici minuti, il taxi si fermò davanti ad una piccolissima pizzeria con una fila pazzesca fuori. Steve pagò il tassista e, una volta sceso, si fece largo tra la folla per raggiungere l'interno.  
Tony restò colpito della nonchalance con cui si mosse Steve, sembrava sapesse il fatto suo. Non disse nulla e seguì il ragazzo.  
Dopo aver detto il nome al caposala, un cameriere li condusse al tavolo. Steve si tolse il piumino e si accomodò, guardandosi attorno. Era davvero piccolo quel posto, dieci, quindici tavoli al massimo e arredato in modo sobrio, ma la fila all’esterno parlava da sola. "Me lo ha consigliato Thor." Disse Steve. "Dice che è la pizza più buona di tutta New York e che è meglio prenotare, se ti vuoi sedere per tempo."  
“Ho notato.” Rispose Tony mentre sistemava il suo cappotto sulla sedia e si guardava intorno, un posto minuscolo ma gli piaceva. Sperava che la pizza fosse altrettanto buona.  
“Quindi anche per te è la prima volta qui?”  
Steve annuì. Appoggiò gli avambracci sul tavolo e sorrise all'amico. "Allora? Come va col lavoro?" Chiese, così per dire qualcosa in attesa che il cameriere portasse loro il menu.  
“Alla grande.” Tony Stark, l’uomo più sfacciato della terra che si trovava in imbarazzo. Non si era trovato in imbarazzo neanche quando sua madre lo beccò a fare sconcezze a quindici anni con la sua fidanzatina dell’epoca. Sentiva le mani sudare e continuava a strofinarle sui jeans.  
Provvidenziale come una manna dal cielo arrivò il cameriere coi menu. Li porse loro e si congedò con un sorriso. Steve afferrò con slancio il primo e iniziò a leggere cosa offriva la cucina. Non capiva come mai Stark fosse così poco loquace. In genere lo si sarebbe dovuto ammazzare per farlo stare zitto, invece quella sera pareva di dovergli estorcere le parole di bocca.  
Sul quel menu c'era solo l'imbarazzo della scelta. Dopo una lunga e attenta scelta Steve deliberò. "Io prendo quella con la provola e le verdure... tu?"  
“Al prosciutto crudo.” Si limitò a dire, chiudendo il menu e continuando a sfuggire allo sguardo di Steve. Dio, se si sentiva idiota in quel momento.  
Steve si guardò attorno, un po' a disagio. Guardò la coppia seduta al tavolo a fianco, la famiglia con madre padre e tre adolescenti dietro Tony, i camerieri che portavano le pizze e le stampe poco originali appese alla parete. Fece una piccola smorfia di disgusto.  
A Tony cadde l’occhio sulla smorfia che uscì a Steve. Pensò subito che fosse per la situazione assurda in cui si trovavano, magari Rogers non aveva proprio voglia di stare lì con lui e si era costretto ad invitarlo solo per cortesia.  
“Successo qualcosa, Rogers? Guarda che se non ti va di stare qui, possiamo tornarcene a casa…”  
"Eh?". Steve ritornò sulla terra, tutta la sua attenzione rivolta a Tony. "No, no, assolutamente, è tutto ok!" Si affrettò a tranquillizzarlo. "Stavo solo guardando..." Indicò con la mano le pareti. "...queste stampe di gusto discutibile. Sono veramente deprimenti."  
Tony ne convenne. “Sì, un po’ squallidine. Molto meglio i miei ritratti che ho sparsi per casa.” Rise, per un attimo ritrovò il suo smalto di buffone. Non era abituato a sentirsi a disagio e la cosa gli dava un po’ sui nervi.  
Steve roteò gli occhi, fintamente scocciato. "Sentivo la mancanza di Mister Modestia!"  
“Dimmi che non è vero, Rogers!” Ridacchiò. “Molte sono foto professionali, sai?”  
Scosse la testa. "Ti sei pure fatto fare il  _book_  fotografico per appenderle in casa? Sei veramente Mister Modestia!"  
“Ehi! Tutta questa bellezza mica va sprecata!” Ridacchiò. Stava recuperando la sua verve, finalmente.  
Steve stava per rispondere in maniera affermativa ma si morse la lingua. Però rimase a fissare Stark per un tempo eccessivamente lungo per essere una pausa del discorso. Doveva ammetterlo: bello era bello, con quei capelli così scuri, il pizzetto sempre curato e il nasino dalla curva morbida... ma quello che lo aveva sempre colpito erano i suoi occhi: scuri, nocciola, intensi ma incredibilmente brillanti e acuti. Due occhi così non li aveva mai visti. "Sì, certo, come no!" Rispose, riemergendo dai suoi pensieri.  
In quel momento il cameriere portò loro le pizze e due birre chiare.  
“Che cosa vuoi dire, che sono brutto?” Disse quello, mentre tagliava la sua pizza al crudo. Aveva notato come era rimasto a fissarlo e quella cosa aveva stuzzicato il suo ego. Insomma, si stava rimettendo in carreggiata.  
"No, ma non voglio nemmeno aumentare la tua smisurata autostima." Prese un sorso di birra e addentò uno pezzo di pizza. Thor aveva ragione, era davvero buonissima.  
“E’ una causa persa, tranquillo.” Stark diede un morso alla pizza e gradì molto. Quell’energumeno di Thor li aveva consigliati bene. “Mmm, è proprio deliziosa. E il prosciutto è ottimo, sembra proprio quello italiano…” Tony era stato in Italia, qualche anno prima e aveva assaggiato il vero prosciutto di Parma e gli era rimasto nel cuore.  
Steve lanciò un'occhiata al piatto dell'amico. "La prossima volta la prendo anch'io come la tua."  
Finirono la pizza in silenzio, troppo impegnati a masticare e a gustarsela per parlare. Spazzolata anche l'ultima crosta, Steve si appoggiò allo schienale, sazio e beato, e bevve l'ultimo sorso di birra. "Un dolce direi che ci sta. Lo vuoi prendere qui o preferisci andare altrove?"  
“Direi qui. E al ritorno la facciamo a piedi, ho veramente mangiato troppo!” Dichiarò Tony mentre si massaggiava la pancia. “Un tiramisù adesso, ci starebbe tutto.”  
Steve approvò e si fece portare la carta dei dolci. Nel giro di dieci minuti si materializzarono davanti a loro un tiramisù alto e cremoso e una vaporosa mousse al triplo cioccolato. "Domattina doppia corsa attorno al laghetto di Central Park, altroché..." Disse Steve mentre assaltava il ciuffo della mousse.  
Tony osservava il suo vicino di casa gustarsi il dessert e l’unica cosa che avrebbe voluto fare in quel momento era praticamente saltargli al collo e baciarlo. Invece affogava le sue tentazioni in quel delizioso tiramisù.  
Steve continuò a mangiare, in silenzio, percependo gli occhi di Stark su di sé e sentendo un leggero calore salire dalla base del collo. Stava bene, però. Non era in imbarazzo, né tantomeno fastidio: avrebbe osato dire che fosse soddisfatto di ciò. In quel momento non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché, ma gli piaceva sentire quello sguardo addosso. Ricambiò l'occhiata e gli sorrise, riprendendo subito dopo l'assalto alla mousse.  
“Sembra proprio buona quella mousse. Posso assaggiare?” Tony teneva il suo cucchiaino penzoloni, sperando di ottenere una risposta positiva. Sapeva che era una mossa azzardata, ma quella sera non voleva avere rimorsi. Voleva tentarle tutte, così aveva deciso negli ultimi cinque minuti, ad osservare quella creatura perfetta davanti a lui.  
Steve gli porse la coppetta. "Prego! A patto che mi fai provare il tiramisù!"  
Tony si trattenne dal fare una battutaccia di pessimo gusto, non voleva rovinare tutto prima del tempo. E annuì: “Certo.” Rubò una cucchiaiata di dolce e mentre assaporava quella bontà, porgeva a Steve il suo piattino.  
"Merita anche questo!" Disse dopo aver assaporato il tiramisù. "Credo che in questo posto ci tornerò ancora!"  
“Credo anch’io. Spero la facciano anche da asporto, per farmela portare a casa. Leone’s ha trovato un ottimo concorrente.”  
Steve finì il dolce e si guardò attorno. "Che ne dici se andiamo?"  
“D’accordo.” Annuì Tony, che si alzò subito dopo e si mise il cappotto addosso, prese il portafogli dalla tasca dei jeans e si avviò alla cassa.  
Steve lo superò con due falcate. "Non ci provare nemmeno." Disse perentorio mentre si infilava il piumino. "Offro io." Senza lasciargli possibilità di replica tirò fuori un paio di banconote e pagò la cena. Glielo doveva. Era il minimo che potesse fare dopo tutto quello che era successo.  
   
Tony rimase di stucco da quel gesto. Immaginava volesse pagare lui, ma non si aspettava tanto fervore nel farlo.  
“Ma… Ma… Rogers!” Esclamò, mentre uscivano dal locale.  
Steve ridacchiò. "Cos'è, nessuno ti ha mai pagato una cena prima d'ora?". Si strinse nel piumino e prese a camminare lentamente. Era davvero una bella nottata, quella, nonostante il freddo era limpidissima e, nonostante le luci e i palazzi altissimi, si vedeva persino qualche stella.  
“In effetti no. Sono sempre io quello che mette le mani in tasca.” Sghignazzò a sua volta Tony.  
“Ti va di tornare a casa a piedi? So che fa freschino, ma abbiamo mangiato troppo….”  
In realtà, Tony voleva prolungare il più possibile la serata e prima sarebbero tornati a casa, prima si sarebbe dovuto separare da Steve.  
"Vada per il ritorno a piedi!". Anche Steve, dal canto suo, aveva piacere a continuare la serata ad oltranza. Con quel freddo, in genere, avrebbe camminato molto più in fretta. In quel momento, invece, aveva rallentato l'andatura. Stava bene. Si sentiva bene e  _a posto_  con tutto quanto.  
Guardò l'amico e sorrise. "Vedi? Come mi hai detto tempo fa  _c'è sempre una prima volta_!"  
“Hai voglia!” Sorrise Tony. Si strinse nel suo cappotto, l’arietta gli era arrivata fin quasi alle ossa, era piuttosto freddoloso, nonostante si ostinasse a vestire più leggero del dovuto.  
Percorsero qualche isolato in assoluto silenzio, l’uno accanto all’altro.  
Era strano, fino a qualche settimana prima doveva esserci sempre qualcuno a dividerli, per evitare di prendersi a botte. E adesso stavano lì, vicini, senza dirsi una parola.  
Stavano passando davanti ad una palazzina di mattoni quando Steve si fermò di botto, con le orecchie tese. "Ascolta..." Mormorò indicando col dito una finestra aperta con la luce accesa. Le note erano quelle, inconfondibili, di I've Got You Under My Skin. "Frank Sinatra. Qualcuno coi miei stessi gusti, a quanto pare!"   
Tony a quel punto si lasciò prendere dall’istinto, nel peggiore dei casi le avrebbe prese, nel migliore nessun livido. Si avvicinò a Steve e lo prese tra le braccia, accennando dei passi di danza.  
“ _I'd tried so not to give in._  
 _I said to myself: this affair never will go so well._  
 _But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know so well_  
 _I've got you under my skin?_ ”  
Ebbene sì, Tony Stark conosceva a memoria Frank Sinatra e per di più azzardò a trascinare il suo integerrimo vicino di casa ad un passo a due in mezzo alla strada. Non toglieva gli occhi di dosso dal viso di Steve, mentre cantava quelle parole.  
Rogers, dal canto suo, era rimasto inebetito dal gesto di Tony. Il primo impulso era stato quello di ritrarsi e non lasciarsi toccare, ma prima che riuscisse a formulare il pensiero e fare arrivare la sinapsi, si era trovato a volteggiare tra le sue braccia come una fanciulla degli anni Cinquanta. Non realizzò nemmeno immediatamente il fatto che quello la sapesse a memoria. Fu solo dopo una manciata di secondi che si rese conto di cosa  _effettivamente_  stesse succedendo e, invece che allontanarsi per il fatto di trovare  _sconveniente_  quella situazione, si lasciò andare ad una risata e assecondò il suo improvvisato cavaliere. E, dovette ammettere, si stava divertendo un sacco.  
Steve era più alto di lui di quasi dieci centimetri ed era anche decisamente più massiccio, ma si lasciò portare dai suoi passi.  
Sembravano due stupidi a ballare sul marciapiede, ma la città che non dorme mai non faceva caso a questo genere di siparietti e i due ragazzi continuarono a ballare ridendo finché la canzone non finì.  
“ _I’ve got you… under my skin._ ” Concluse Tony, fissando negli occhi Steve.  
Il ragazzo sbatté le palpebre più volte, tornando gradualmente sulla Terra. La canzone era finita e lui era ancora tra le braccia di Stark. Non sentiva nemmeno più freddo, in quel momento, tutta la sua attenzione era concentrata sugli occhi di Tony che lo guardavano, sempre con quel luccichio che tutte le volte lo impressionava tanto. Il sorriso gli si allargò. "Non avrei mai immaginato che tu potessi conoscere a memoria Frank Sinatra!".  
“Le persone ti possono sorprendere, sai?” Rispose Tony, a quel punto.  
Sarebbe stato troppo lungo mettersi a spiegare che quando era piccolo, sua madre metteva su spesso i dischi di Sinatra. Quando suo padre era via per lavoro, e succedeva di frequente, Maria si metteva a ballare col figlioletto sulle note del cantante italoamericano.  
Non si era spostato di un millimetro dalla sua posizione, stare così vicino a Steve gli dava una sensazione estremamente piacevole.  
"Già..." Rispose Steve. "...soprattutto quando ti fanno ballare in mezzo ad un marciapiede come se niente fosse!".  _E ti fanno divertire come non lo facevi da anni_ , aggiunse mentalmente. Aveva sempre pensato che certe cose potessero succedere soltanto da ubriachi, o comunque con un bel po' di alcool in circolo. Invece, si rese conto, potevano benissimo succedere anche per caso, con la situazione giusta e la canzone giusta. E con il  _compagno_  giusto. Sorrise ancora e, involontariamente, si passò la lingua sulle labbra.  
Quell’ultimo, casuale, gesto di Steve fu la goccia per Tony. Non ce la faceva più.  
“De-devo provare una cosa.” Disse e senza dare ulteriori spiegazioni, si allungò leggermente sulla punta dei piedi e lo baciò. Niente di eclatante, niente di passionale o travolgente. Un semplice bacio a fior di labbra ma che per Stark era tanto.  
Doveva tentarla, sapeva che, nel migliore dei casi, il vicino di casa non gli avrebbe più rivolto la parola e nel peggiore, sarebbe rientrato con il naso rotto. In entrambi, si era mentalmente detto che ne valeva la pena.  
A quel contatto Steve si irrigidì tutto. Non riuscì più a muovere un muscolo, era come bloccato. Tutto gli si era paralizzato, compresi gli occhi, sbarrati e fissi davanti a sé. L'unica cosa che percepiva era il calore intossicante delle labbra di Stark, la loro morbidezza e il profumo del ragazzo. No, quello non l'aveva decisamente messo in conto. Si trovò completamente spiazzato.   
Quando Tony si staccò, lentamente, da lui, Steve lo fissò, le labbra socchiuse. "Io... io devo sedermi un attimo."  
“No-non vuoi prendermi a pugni?” Chiese titubante Tony. A quel punto, non sapeva cosa fare nemmeno lui vedendo Steve smarrito.  
"No, devo sedermi..." Si girò una, due volte sino a che non individuò una panchina poco distante. Si sedette, schiena rigida e mani sulle cosce, e fissò l'asfalto davanti a sé.   
Aveva baciato un uomo.  
Aveva baciato un uomo.  
Per essere precisi, era stato baciato da un uomo, ma alla fine aveva acconsentito.   
Tutte le parole delle sue insegnanti, del padre, dei colleghi dell'esercito gli passarono nel cervello. _Frocio!, Checca!, L'omosessualità è sbagliata!, Esiste solo l'unione tra uomo e donna!, Stare con uomo è sbagliato!_ ; e per un attimo si sentì mancare, quella solita stretta che gli prendeva lo stomaco quando pensava a quelle cose. Poi, però, pensò alle parole di Peggy e di Thor, due persone che stimava e con cui era amico, che non avrebbero condannato in nessun modo quel gesto. Ripensò alle  _priorità da rivedere_  di cui aveva tanto parlato suo padre. E soprattutto ripensò a quel breve contatto con le labbra di Stark. Non sapeva cosa dire.  
Tony rimase in piedi a fissarlo come un ebete, si aspettava una vasta gamma di reazioni, più o meno violente, ma non quella. Aveva timore ad avvicinarsi, quindi rimase a distanza a guardarlo, cercando di percepire qualche segnale dal ragazzo, che era altrettanto sconvolto.  
Ficcò le mani in tasca del cappotto e attese.  
"Lo sai..." Iniziò Steve, a bassa voce, dopo aver raggruppato le idee. "...che fin da piccolo mi hanno sempre detto che l'omosessualità è una cosa sbagliata da estirpare come un'erba cattiva?"  
Stark gli si avvicinò lentamente, con cautela. “Non è vero Steve, non è vero.” Furono le uniche parole che gli uscirono di bocca.  
"Così mi hanno sempre detto; così tante volte e con così tanta convinzione che ho finito per crederci anch'io." Accennò un sorriso un po' triste. "Chissà cosa pensano di me Peggy e Thor e tutti gli altri... ho detto loro un mucchio di stupidaggini."  
A quel punto, constatata l’innocuità di Steve, Tony azzardò a sedersi accanto a lui.  
“Ehi, ti ricordi cosa abbiamo detto l’altra sera? Non importa cosa pensano gli altri di noi.”  
Si girò a guardarlo. "Vero." Sospirò. "Ma mi riesce ancora difficile."  
“Sei arrabbiato con me?” Chiese il ragazzo, cercando di guardarlo dritto negli occhi.  
Steve scosse la testa. "No. Per niente.". Non poteva essere arrabbiato con uno che gli faceva battere così tanto il cuore. "Mi è piaciuto, a dire il vero..." Disse, a bassa voce, guardandosi le scarpe.  
Tony rimase piuttosto sorpreso da quella risposta, anche se, in cuor suo, ci  _sperava_ , lo _sapeva_  che dietro quello scudo che Steve si era costruito, c’era qualcosa.  
“Allora qual è il problema?” Prese coraggio e si avvicinò di più a lui.  
"Il problema è che è da un po' di tempo che le ragazze non mi interessano più." Confessò, tutto d'un fiato. "E ho mentito a tutti."  
“Quello non è un problema, Rogers. E  _tutti_  ti capiranno, se ci tengono davvero a te.” Gli cinse un braccio attorno alle spalle.  
Steve si prese qualche minuto per riflettere. Stark aveva ragione, aveva sempre avuto ragione: importava davvero cosa pensavano gli altri, di lui? Importava davvero cosa avrebbero pensato le sue maestre e i suoi compagni nell'esercito? E suo padre? Lui era stato il primo ad aver buttato all'aria tutto per rifarsi una vita, perché non avrebbe potuto farlo anche lui? Prese un respiro: forse era arrivata l'ora di rendersi conto che la cosa fondamentale era essere a posto e sinceri con se stessi, piuttosto che stare sempre a pensare a cosa avrebbero detto le altre persone. Si girò a guardarlo e accennò un sorriso. "Credo tu abbia ragione, Tony."  
Stark rise, “Io ho sempre ragione.” Prese il viso di Steve con le mani e lo baciò di nuovo, stavolta con più enfasi, la sua lingua cercò di insinuarsi nella bocca dell’altro ragazzo, con delicatezza.  
Non poteva più negarlo a nessuno, Tony era pazzo di lui.  
E allo stesso modo Steve non poté più negare il fatto che Tony gli piacesse davvero. Stavolta non si irrigidì, non spalancò gli occhi: dopo i primi attimi di stupore si lasciò andare al bacio, dischiudendo le labbra e assecondando i movimenti di Tony. Non trovò niente di sbagliato in quel bacio, niente che fosse  _contro natura_  o vergognoso. Anzi, che lui ricordasse, non aveva mai provato qualcosa di simile baciando qualcuno. Una sensazione bellissima si impadronì di lui e, timidamente, allungò le braccia per stringerlo a sé. Non si era mai sentito tanto bene in vita sua.  
Il bacio continuò lento e sempre più appassionato. Tony percepì un retrogusto di mousse e chiuse gli occhi. Non gli sembrava vero che stesse accadendo sul serio, il suo acerrimo nemico era seduto con lui su una panchina al freddo e stava ricambiando il suo bacio.  
Al diavolo tutto, pensò Steve, completamente assorbito dal bacio: dopo ventotto anni, finalmente, aveva fatto chiarezza dentro di sé e, soprattutto, non ne era mortalmente impaurito. Si staccò dalle labbra di Tony e lo guardò, incantandosi su quegli occhi che tanto lo attiravano. "Se andassimo verso casa? Comincia a fare davvero freddo..."  
“D’accordo.” Gli sorrise e si alzò in piedi porgendogli la mano. “Andiamo.”  
 S'incamminarono lentamente fianco a fianco, senza parlare, solo sfiorandosi di tanto in tanto le dita della mano. Steve non riusciva a togliersi dalla faccia un sorrisino emozionato: quella sera era stata una sorta di epifania in cui era riuscito a mettere in ordine quasi tutti i pezzi del puzzle di se stesso. E lo doveva tutto a quel ragazzo incredibile che gli stava a fianco. "Grazie, Tony."  
Stark non disse nulla, si limitò a strofinare la testa contro la sua spalla. Era felice, finalmente i due ragazzi avevano messo un freno alle loro risse verbali e se quelle erano le premesse, poteva nascere qualcosa tra i due e in quel momento, l’ingegnere, non voleva altro.  
   
   
****  
   
   
Il viaggio di ritorno fu, secondo il parere di Phil, lento e sfiancante: ognuno immerso nei propri pensieri, lui e Clint non si scambiarono che qualche frase, fino all’arrivo al 66 di Perry Street. Arrivati a casa, Phil si tolse subito la giacca e la cravatta, andando poi a preparare il caffè; continuava a pensare a come poter introdurre il discorso, quali parole erano più adatte, se doveva cominciare il racconto dall’inizio o se era meglio andare dritto al sodo. Sbuffò prendendo dei biscotti da accompagnare con il caffè e tornò in salotto con la tazza e il piatto. Alla fine non aveva deciso nulla, quindi optò per seguire l’istinto. Si sedette sul divano porgendo la tazza al ragazzo.  
Clint prese obbediente il caffè e vi soffiò piano sopra, a spargere all'intorno fumo e aroma in tanti riccioli invisibili. Si morse il labbro inferiore, prima di parlare, i polpastrelli a premere, stringere la ceramica. "Io non credo sia un debole." Esordì, le spalle appena alzate "Suo padre può dire quello che vuole, non mi interessa."  
Sorrise appena: "Quando... quando per una  _vita_  ti senti dire che sei un debole, una nullità... alla fine te ne convinci anche tu..."  
"...Lo pensa ancora?"  
Phil prese un sorso di caffè e guardò il ragazzo dritto negli occhi: "Sì, Clint, a volte lo penso ancora."  
"Perché? Quando le capita di... sentirsi debole? Una nullità?"  
"Bé..." Ci pensò su, "...direi soprattutto quando sono da solo e comincio a guardarmi indietro, a quello che ho fatto..." Gli prese una mano, "Anch'io ho i miei fantasmi, Clint, ma me li sono creati da solo..."  
"I suoi fantasmi dovrebbero starsene belli che zitti, signore." replicò Barton e sollevò le sopracciglia in maniera piuttosto eloquente "I suoi fantasmi hanno una voce intossicata di sigari e brandy, è per questo che le loro parole fanno così paura. Ma è solo scena, sono solo roche. Sono solo fumo... Basta soffiarci sopra con decisione, ci ha mai provato? All'inizio non le riuscirà, poi..." intrecciò le dita alle sue "Come è stato quel... giorno? Cosa è stato a farla scattare? A farle decidere di ingoiare quelle pillole? Non ne deve parlare, se non se la sente."  
Coulson guardò le loro dita intrecciate, gli occhi offuscati, persi in lontani ricordi: "Quella mattina mi era arrivata la lettera di ammissione al college, ero così felice..." Ricordava tutto di quel giorno: il caldo afoso, i vestiti che si attaccavano addosso, il profumo del caffè che si spandeva per la casa. Mosse la mano nella sua: “Ho aperto la lettera davanti a loro, mia madre aveva le lacrime agli occhi, era così orgogliosa di me… lo è sempre stata…” Incontrò per un attimo i suoi occhi, “ma lui… si è limitato a dirmi che non avevo fatto neanche un quarto di quanto avrei dovuto fare e che era inutile gioire per una cosa così stupida… Ho fatto finta di non esserci rimasto male, ma… Dio, mi sono sentito morire ad ogni parola…” Si morse il labbro, gli lasciò la mano e si alzò avvicinandosi alla finestra: il sole stava tramontando e il cielo era di una bellissima sfumatura arancio. “Quella sera sono usciti per una cena di beneficenza, Lisa era da un’amica e i camerieri avevano la serata libera... Ero sceso in cucina per prendere un bicchiere d’acqua e ho visto il flacone di medicinali sul ripiano…” Si voltò a guardarlo, “Mia madre soffre d’insonnia, quindi ogni tanto prende i sonniferi.” Mosse la mano come a dire che, in realtà, non aveva importanza e riportò lo sguardo al cielo, le braccia incrociate al petto: “Non… Non so cosa mi sia passato per la testa, sapevo solo che continuavo a sentire un vuoto dentro e mi sentivo come se nulla avesse più importanza, non ero riuscito,  _per l’ennesima volta_  a rendere mio padre  _fiero_. Continuavo a pensare che fallimento fossi, che… che  _figlio_  fossi…” La voce gli si affievolì, un groppo alla gola a bloccare le altre parole.  
Quando Clint diceva di vedere  _tutto_ , non era per mera facezia, non era per mera vanteria. Qualcosa, nella sua testa, scattava e metteva in moto una sequenza di immagini in continuo divenire, tripudi di colori e sensazioni e odori e voci, e che fosse ad occhi aperti o chiusi non aveva importanza, veglia e sonno non avevano significato alcuno: era come possedere uno sguardo esautorato dalla percezione fisica, una visione che esulava dal puro meccanismo di ricezione e riflessione. Lavorava di propria sponte, ed era vedere il mondo davanti a sé e accanto un altro luogo, un altro tempo creato da parole e racconti e rapporti. Il crepuscolo disegnò un profilo d'ombra sul vetro smerigliato di fiamme rosse ed era Coulson, un Coulson ragazzo, un Coulson più giovane, grigio nella luce dorata e ridente della cucina. Indossava un pullover a losanghe color perla, un paio di jeans, Clint lo vedeva, ed era scalzo. Lo guardò mentre gli occhi indugiavano alla scatoletta a di pillole, imbellettata di false gemme e innocenti lustrini. Il braccio si tese, meccanico, le dita si chiusero impersonali sulla salvezza mortifera capace di lavare via ogni colpa. Un colpo di luce contro le tende, una girandola di presente e passato e c'era il letto della stanza di Phil, lo stereo acceso su una stazione radio a caso, il poster di Capitan America a vegliarlo da sopra il cuscino: il giovane Coulson era adagiato sulle lenzuola, una mano sul ventre e l'altra lasciata a penzolare oltre il materasso. Le palpebre erano chiuse, abbandonate ad un riposo più profondo del sonno, più avviluppante del sogno. Le orbite erano risucchiate dal vuoto, dal grigiore fangoso degli oppiacei, la bocca semiaperta, la lingua livida dietro i denti lucidi di saliva giallastra. La fronte era innaturalmente spianata, le sopracciglia arricciolate, il torace gonfio in un grottesco respiro cigolante. Le membra andavano già rammollendosi, le labbra colorate di ciano, venuzze bianche ad irrorare di morte i sacchetti di carne. "Suo padre non la merita" bisbigliò Clint, roco, e nella sua visione nessuno veniva a salvare Coulson dall'oblio ed egli diventava freddo e perdeva colore e le tempie erano di biacca, la pelle di cartapecora, tesa sulle osa già in evidenza, sulle ossa già smangiate dalla putrefazione "Lui ha considerato questo suo gesto, signore, come inequivocabile segno e prova di debolezza." e l'immagine si gonfiò e si gonfiò gli montò in petto, una detonazione silenziosa di scintille e perdita e Phil se n'era andato, nessuno l'aveva salvato, dormiva e nessuno più l'avrebbe svegliato e non ci sarebbe stato, non ci sarebbe stato mai più, non avrebbe più riso, non avrebbe più pianto "...Non ha mai capito che era soltanto l'estrema conseguenza dell'amore spropositato che lei provava per lui. Per non deluderlo più, l'unica soluzione era sparire per sempre. Morire e dargli la possibilità di conoscere per mezzo di qualcun altro le gioie paterne che lei, a quanti pareva, non era in grado di dargli." Dovette riportare lo sguardo su Phil, prima di disseccarsi, di intorpidirsi come intorpidito era il corpo della propria immaginazione, intorpidito e perso, perso nel buio soffocante di una manciata di sonniferi. Dovette riportare lo sguardo su di lui, scindere vero e presagio, realtà e finzione, prima di morire egli stesso. "Quanto amore..." mormorò ed esorcizzò quella funerea fantasia in una lacrima, una sola, che brillò, appuntata alle ciglia, e ricadde scivolando pesante oltre l'angolo dell'occhio, lungo lo zigomo e la guancia, sparendo infine alla curva del mento, spruzzata dai bagliori della sera imminente.  
Phil continuò a parlare, come se la voce di Clint non fosse altro che una brezza leggera, senza significato  
“Ho ingoiato un paio di pillole, volevo solo…  _dormire_  e non pensare a nulla… poi… poi non lo so!” Si portò le mani sul viso, nascose gli occhi, li chiuse, li riaprì portandosi le mani nei capelli: “So solo che mi sono ritrovato con il flaconcino vuoto e…” Scosse la testa, “mi sono risvegliato in ospedale il giorno dopo con mia madre che piangeva e lui con lo sguardo trionfante, perché, per  _l’ennesima volta_  avevo dimostrato quanto io fossi debole!” Prese un profondo respiro, appoggiandosi alla finestra, il capo inclinato in avanti, “mi dispiace, Clint… Avrei dovuto dirtelo prima, lo so, ma… non volevo dimostrarmi ancora debole, non davanti a te…”  
"Lei non è debole, signore, e continuerò a ripeterglielo fino a quando non riuscirò a scalzare quella voce che le sussurra il contrario." Clint si passò il palmo della mano sul viso, a cancellare rapido l'insulsa ed inutile ombra di pianto che aveva gnaulato sulla guancia "Per quanto fuori dalla norma, per quanto portato agli estremi, il suo non era un gesto di debolezza. Tutti pensano che uccidersi sia da deboli, ma non hanno idea del coraggio necessario a strapparsi volontariamente dalla via. Lei lo ha fatto perché amava suo padre, signore, lo amava più della sua stessa esistenza. Il debole, fra i due, è stato lui che non ha avuto abbastanza forza per capirlo, ma si è rinchiuso nella mollezza di un pensiero errato, trincerato nel pregiudizio che ha sempre avuto e continua avere nei suoi confronti."  
“Coraggio? No…” Scosse la testa, volgendosi a guardarlo, “è vigliaccheria e disperazione, è rabbia e frustrazione, ma non coraggio… O almeno per me non lo è stato.” Si avvicinò al divano e lo guardò da sotto in su mordendosi il labbro inferiore con espressione affranta: “Ti ho deluso?”  
"Ho tempo per farle cambiare idea." il cecchino gli regalò un piccolo sorriso, le dita tese ad accarezzargli il volto "Non potrebbe mai deludermi, signore. Lei è un modello per me."  
Lo abbracciò stretto: "Ti amo Clint!"  
Barton ricambiò la presa, una mano alla nuca dell'amministratore, l'altra a cingergli le spalle. "Anche io, Phil. Più di quanto lei possa immaginare o io possa anche solo dimostrarle."  
Lo guardò dritto negli occhi: "Fa l'amore con me."  
Un breve sogghigno a sorvolargli la bocca. "Lei non è un amante delle scene di sospensione emotiva, vero?"  
"La suspance mi mette ansia, preferisco essere diretto." Sorrise malizioso facendo scivolare le mani fino al suo sedere.  
Clint piegò la testa di lato, tese il braccio all'indietro e gli afferrò un polso, portandoselo poi alle labbra. Lo baciò, lo mordicchiò, lo lecco e vi soffiò piano sopra una gragnola di brividi, il tutto senza perdersi una sola espressione, un solo mutamento negli occhi e nel volto dell'amministratore.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, il respiro che abbandonava le sue labbra sempre più velocemente. Spostò la mano e ricercò le sue labbra, approfondendo subito il bacio.  
La lingua guizzò a disegnare il contorno della bocca dell'amministratore, il palmo sinistro s'appoggiò a sostenere la tempia, la schiena si spinse in avanti, la destra scivolò ad accogliere a coppa la linea del collo dell'amministratore.  
Gli portò le mani sulle spalle, accarezzò con i polpastrelli la giacca blu, prima di sfilargliela piano: "Sai che dovresti indossare la camicia più spesso?" Passò le mani aperte sugli avambracci, le spalle, scendendo poi sui pettorali: "Sei molto sexy..." Gli morse le labbra, gliele succhiò, respirò il suo profumo.  
"Se la indossassi più spesso diventerebbe un'abitudine." replicò Clint, in un sussurro misto a breve gemito "Le sue pupille che si dilatano per la sorpresa e diventano quasi liquide per l'eccitazione quando le indosso sono uno spettacolo indescrivibile."  
"Ammetto che quando ti ho visto sono stato tentato a portarti in camera e strappartela di dosso..." scese a baciargli il collo mentre le dita cominciarono a sbottonargli la camicia.  
"Sarebbe stato un esperimento interessante." commentò Barton, reclinando la nuca all'indietro e socchiudendo le palpebre.  
Risalì a baciargli le labbra: "potremmo sperimentare sempre qualcos' altro...”  
"Ha della manette?" domandò, tra un bacio e una spinta verso il suo torace "Dio, la prego, mi dica che ha delle manette."  
"Tra noi due, dovresti essere tu ad averle..." Gli aprì totalmente la camicia, accarezzandogli i fianchi, le dita che correvano alla cintura del pantalone.  
"Sì, ma...Ahn-" digrignò i denti, serrò le palpebre, un singulto strozzato a sgroppargli in gola "Al momento il cassetto del mio comodino è dall'altra parte del pianerottolo."  
Gli morse una spalla, la cintura che cadeva sul pavimento a far compagnia alla giacca e alla camicia: "Bhè, ringrazia i miei amici che per il mio scorso compleanno mi hanno regalato delle manette e un altro paio di cose che non sono molto sicuro di come funzionino..."  
"Cristo---!" inveì, giacché i denti affondati nelle cicatrici alla spalla avevano irrorato i muscoli di dolore caldo come lava, una scossa di tremiti e brividi ad ululare festosi lungo il braccio, a ribollire all'altezza del ventre. "Spero non ci fosse Grosse, fra loro." sibilò.  
Sorrise sornione: “In realtà è stata proprio una sua idea… Diceva che mi avrebbe spiegato come usare il tutto…” Gli leccò un capezzolo, lo mordicchiò piano, sentendolo indurirsi tra le sue labbra, mentre con i polpastrelli giocava con l’altro.  
Clint deglutì un raspo bollente, il fiato si spezzò nitidamente in gola con un gran fracasso d'arterie e sangue pompato allo stremo. "---Bene." ansimò, a palpebre serrate "Sarà mio...Piacere, informarlo dei..." un respiro claudicante "Risultati. E... Lo ringrazierò per..." pressò le labbra, dilatando frenetico le narici "Il regalo."  
Phil risalì alle sue labbra: “Posso chiederti una…  _prova d’amore_?”  
"Non ucciderò un drago per lei, li ho già sterminati tutti."  
Rise mordendogli le labbra: "E' più una...  _prova di fiducia_ " Lo prese per mano e lo portò nella camera da letto. Aprì l'armadio e estrasse da uno dei cassetti dell’armadio delle manette: erano in pelle, con delle cinghie per regolarle intorno ai polsi, una piccola catena a legarle. Le agitò facendo tintinnare la catenina: "Ti va di lasciarti  _completamente_  andare?"  
Il giovane, seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto, a torso scoperto e le mani sulle ginocchia a darsi un lieve dondolio, scrutò con malcelata sfiducia e un sopracciglio inarcato gli aggeggini dondolanti. Socchiuse piano le palpebre, mordicchiando meditabondo l'interno della guancia. "Esplichi il  _completamente_ , di grazia."  
Si avvicinò al letto: "Dovrai fidarti di me, completamente, senza se e senza ma."  
"Niente che contempli il coprire gli occhi, vero?" s'informò, tirandosi impercettibilmente indietro.  
Inclinò appena il capo, guardandolo dritto negli occhi: "Devi fidarti di me, Clint."  
In tutta risposta, Clint incassò la testa nelle spalle e gli occhi ebbero un barbaglio pericoloso. "Non ci provi nemmeno." soffiò -E fosse stato un gatto, non sarebbero certo mancati il pelo ritto e la coda gonfia.  
"Allora lascia perdere!" Si voltò dandogli le spalle, "si vede che non ti fidi di me come affermi!"  
"Non osi, signore." il cecchino si strinse nelle braccia "Lo sa che non esiste un solo Universo in cui io non veda. Ho  _bisogno_  di vedere."  
"Perché?" Si girò verso di lui, l'espressione delusa, "perché non ti fidi di me?"  
"Io mi  _fido_  di lei!" esclamò, aggrottando le sopracciglia "Mio Dio, Phil, nemmeno sarei qui se non mi fidassi di lei! Non è questione di fiducia è..." si succhiò le labbra, aspirò forte del naso, scrollò le spalle "Io non posso rimanere cieco, neanche per un secondo. Non ce la faccio. Per me vedere equivale a vivere, equivale a respirare, la sola idea di rimanere al buio, di rimanere senza collegamenti, senza immagini, senza occhi mi gela il sangue nelle vene."  
Si sedette sul letto: "Anche se sei con me?" Gli accarezzò il viso portando gli occhi nei suoi, "anche se sarò con te in ogni istante?"  
"Sì." voltò il viso abbastanza per regalargli un bacio sul palmo "Rimanere cieco anche un solo istante presuppone di per sé il rischio di restarlo per sempre, non riesco a non pensarci. Ho bisogno di vedere. Soprattutto lei, non voglio correre il pericolo di non vederla più."  
Gli sorrise appena: "Dieci minuti, te lo prometto, solo dieci!"  
"Neanche uno, signore."  
Phil sospirò deluso: "Ok, come vuoi..." Si sollevò dal letto, "vado a fare una doccia."  
Rapido, il cecchino gli afferrò il polso. "Perché vuole coprirmi gli occhi, perché?" e aveva lo sguardo ingigantito dalla disperazione, dall'incomprensione e dalla confusione crescenti "Fra tutto quello che...Perché gli occhi? Lo sa, lo sa che ho bisogno della vista, lo sa!"  
"No, Clint, tu non ne hai bisogno, è una tua  _fissa mentale_ , un abitudine! Voglio dimostrarti che puoi farne a meno quando sei con me!"  
"E io voglio spiegarle che questa mia...abitudine, fissa mentale, come la chiama lei, è antecedente all'esercito!" chinò la fronte, ad appoggiarla contro il dorso della mano del compagno "Lì ho soltanto...Allenato la vista, ma già al circo vedevo molto meglio di chiunque altro! Non è una fissa mentale, non è un'abitudine, semplicemente vedo così tanto e così bene, ho sempre visto così tanto e così bene, ho sempre basato la mia vita sul vedere tanto e bene, che la sola idea di perdere la connessione visiva con la realtà mi manda nel panico!"  
Sospirò e tornò a sedersi accanto a lui: "Non perderai la connessione con la realtà, sarò io la tua connessione. Devi fidarti di me, lasciati...  _guidare_  da me. Non succederà nulla, te lo prometto e appena vorrai te la toglierò. Proviamoci almeno..."  
"Non oggi. La prego, non oggi."  
"Sai benissimo che se non lo faremo oggi non lo faremo più..."  
"Questo non è vero..." e dal polso Clint cominciò a risalire il braccio di Coulson in baci e carezze, guizzi di lingua, la mano destra che lenta s'appoggiava alla sua coscia, saltellava al fianco, s'agganciava ai bottoni della camicia e ne disegnava il contorno circolare a punta di dita; la bocca, alla clavicola, morse la carne e lappò la pelle.  
Chiuse gli occhi prima di allontanarlo da sé: "Lascia stare, non importa." Si sollevò dal letto e si allontanò da lui.  
Ma prima che potesse fare anche solo un passo per lasciare la stanza, il cecchino gli era già dietro, un braccio chiuso alla gola -In maniera, forse, addirittura più delicata di quanto fosse solito-, la bocca a sussurrare piano sul lobo dell'orecchio, uno strano scricchiolio metallico a cantilenargli tra le dita della mano libera. "E chi ha detto che lei deve essere il solo a proporre e divertirsi?" chiese, sibillino e,  _Click-Crrrick-Clang_ , il poco fraintendibile schiocco di una manetta chiusa "Dovrebbe fare attenzione a lasciare sul letto certe cose, signore, e per di più incustodite, qualcuno potrebbe approfittarsene." Svelto come una serpe, Clint gli bloccò anche l'altro polso. "Vuole provare a liberarsi?" lo invitò, schioccando la lingua contro il palato "In realtà le assicuro che non è per nulla difficile, Grosse è un novellino in fatto di manette: anche un cosacco ubriaco saprebbe rompere questi cosi. Tuttavia..." una lieve tirata alla corda "Tentar non nuoce, no? Fa parte del gioco."  
Lo guardò malevolo: "Mi è passata la voglia Clint." Mosse i polsi per liberarsi, non riuscendoci, ovviamente. "Liberami dai."  
"Le è passata la voglia?" domandò l'altro, mellifluo, per poi andargli a baciare il lembo di pelle della nuca a fior di labbra "Davvero?"  
"Si, Clint davvero! So essere peggio di una donna, se voglio! Forza, liberami!"  
Imperterrito, il cecchino gli soffiò piano sulla spalla, si sporse a cercare il lobo dell'orecchio per stringerlo tra i denti, vezzeggiarlo con la lingua, succhiarlo tra le labbra. Una mano scivolò ad accarezzargli il fianco, le dita a cercare la pelle sotto la camicia.  
Lo pizzicò sul ventre con le dita e si allontanò: "Clint non sto scherzando, liberami!" Assottigliò lo sguardo guardandolo di traverso, "ora!"  
Con un sospiro, Barton si decise finalmente a sciogliere la presa sui suoi polsi: sganciò le manette e le lanciò sul letto, per poi sedersi a terra con le gambe appoggiate al petto, le mani incrociate alle ginocchia e gli occhi bassi. "Scusi." mormorò, la testa china "Cercavo solo di...Rimediare. Mi dispiace."  
Oh no! Stavolta non l'avrebbe fatto sentire in colpa! "Va a casa, ci vediamo dopo." Uscì dalla stanza dirigendosi verso il bagno, aveva bisogno di una doccia. Ghiacciata.  
Purtroppo, quando Clint diceva di prendere ordini soltanto da un suo diretto superiore non scherzava. Non scherzava  _affatto_. Se ne stette lì, dinanzi ai piedi del letto, nella medesima posizione in cui Coulson l'aveva lasciato, ancora a petto nudo, lo sguardo dritto al pavimento e l'espressione incolore. Non per protesta o cocciutaggine o capricci da bambino...Semplicemente, non si mosse. Non ne aveva alcuna intenzione, non trovava motivi validi per tornarsene all'appartamento, da solo, il suono dell'acqua unicamente un mormorio confuso e lontano e vago.  
Tornò in camera avvolto nel suo accappatoio verde. Non aveva sentito la porta, ma era sicuro che il ragazzo se ne fosse andato: quando lo trovò nella stessa posizione in cui l'aveva lasciato, lo guardò perplesso: "Clint? Che stai facendo?"  
Barton alzò la testa e fece spallucce. "Obbedisco soltanto agli ordini di un mio diretto superiore." spiegò, quasi fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo "E non mi andava di tornare a casa."  
Sospirò esasperato: "Non era un ordine, ma un consiglio ed è inutile che rimani qui." Era più forte di lui, il rifiuto del ragazzo gli aveva fatto davvero male; per quanto ne potesse dire, la vedeva come una mancanza di fiducia da parte sua e proprio non riusciva a digerirlo.  
"Non voglio andare comunque."  
Indossò i boxer e i pantaloni della tuta che di solito portava in casa: "Allora va a farti una passeggiata."  
"Da solo non ha senso."  
Prese la maglietta del pigiama e se la mise: "Fa quello che vuoi!" Andò a sistemarsi sul divano, la testa appoggiata alla mano, le gambe sollevate sui cuscini. Accese la tv e mise una delle repliche di NCIS.  
"...Li vedo, quando tengo gli occhi chiusi." Un giorno o l'altro, Coulson avrebbe dovuto insegnare a Clint a muoversi come un essere umano e non come un ninja assassino: era emerso dal nulla, senza dare segno alcuno di sé, ritto dietro l'ombra del divano, un filo d'ombra con le braccia serrate al torace, le iridi metalliche, a specchio. "Esattamente come quando dormo. Sono solo incubi, lo so, ma per me sono reali quando chiudo gli occhi, quando sono al buio...Quando perdo il contatto con la realtà." la voce era esitante, faticava a uscire dalle labbra pallide "Sono...Rossi. Punti rossi, sembrano tanti mirini, sono tutti intorno a me, occupano il mio campo visivo, mi sono addosso. Ricorda, no? Glielo avevo già raccontato. I fantasmi. I loro nomi. Mi tengono sotto tiro e se chiudo gli occhi diventano concreti. Li sento mentre mi bruciano la pelle e mi scardinano le articolazioni. Se sono al buio, se non vedo, non riconosco più niente, sono come disorientato, non discerno ciò che è vero da ciò che è unicamente frutto della mia immaginazione. A stento li sopporto la notte, signore, e il più delle volte le passo senza dormire, in appostamento sulla terrazza con la netta sensazione che un nemico sia sul punto di sparare a me, a lei, a chiunque qui dentro." tirò un sospiro, raschiò la gola "Ho bisogno di vedere, Phil, perché se non vedo loro mi si affollano intorno e io non capisco più dove sono, se le voci che sento sono le loro o provengono dall'esterno, se quello che tocco o mi tocca è una persona che conosco oppure una missione portata a termine. La vista che usavo per mantenermi al circo, dopo il circo e prima dell'esercito, è ciò che mi permette di non perdere del tutto il controllo, né quel poco senno che mi è rimasto. Quindi..." esitò "Non è per...sfiducia nei suoi confronti, signore. Lo giuro. Abbia fiducia in me, in ciò che le dico."  
Aveva sentito il cuore sobbalzargli nel petto quando aveva sentito la sua voce. Si voltò a guardarlo, sul volto un espressione mista tra il deluso, l'arrabbiato e il dispiacere: "Perché non me l'hai detto?"  
Un sorriso incerto tentennò sulle labbra di Clint. "Perché sembrava una cosa da pazzi persino a me."  
Si voltò quasi completamente nella sua direzione: "Pensavo che la cosa si stesse risolvendo. Dopo quella volta, alla cena, non ne hai parlato più! Pensavo che... bastasse la mia presenza a farti stare tranquillo."  
"Grazie a lei sono diminuiti e non...Passo più le notti insonni sulla terrazza. La mia gola ringrazia, a proposito." ma nonostante la battuta, non un tocco d'allegria gli sfiorò le iridi spente "Ma sono ancora tanti, signore. E dopo che mi hanno richiamato per quel...favore." le guance sbiancarono appena "Si sono rimessi in gioco, mandandomi in tilt. Lo ha visto anche lei, purtroppo. Stanno cercando di...disfarmi, di nuovo, e ci sono dei momenti in cui torno ad essere il vecchio...Me e non voglio, non vorrei, ma..." scosse il capo, come a voler cancellare le ultime frasi "Ma, come vede, ancora sproloquio e dico cose pazze che suonano folli persino alle mie orecchie da ammattito."  
"E' per questo che devi affrontarlo, Clint! Finché non troverai il coraggio di affrontarli, non potrai mai vivere davvero!" Si inginocchiò sul divano, affrontandolo, "lasciati aiutare!"  
"Sono terrorizzato, Phil. E dopo che a causa loro l'ho quasi..." il giovane s'azzittì, si fece piccolo piccolo, minuscolo alla luce singhiozzante della televisione, che lo tempestava di blu e grigi e bianchi, colori smorti, colori freddi "Non voglio farle del male. Non voglio farle del male, signore. Non voglio."  
Gli prese il viso tra le mani: "Non succederà Clint, te lo giuro! Ma devi fidarti di me, non posso aiutarti altrimenti." Gli accarezzò le guance, "almeno proviamoci..."  
Il giovane deglutì, coprendogli le nocche con la mano. "L'ho delusa, prima?"  
Gli sorrise: "No, Clint, non potresti mai deludermi." Gli accarezzò il viso, "proviamoci, sarò con te per tutto il tempo e ti lascerò libero di fare qualsiasi movimento."  
"Le chiedo solo calma, signore. Molta calma e molta pazienza."  
Sollevò un sopracciglio: “E’ un sì?”  
"Lo considero più un: le do il permesso, ma scommetto la zampa anteriore sinistra che sarà una catastrofe."  
Phil gli sorrise e si sporse a baciarlo: "Abbi fiducia in me e in  _te_ " gli picchiettò un dito sul petto, all'altezza del cuore. "Siediti, torno subito!" Si alzò e andò in camera da letto.  
"Io mi fido di lei!" gli gridò dietro "Ma io non sono un'assicurazione sulla vita, anzi. Sono quella che la fa scattare."  
Phil tornò con una benda azzurra, di quelle che si usano per dormire: "E' questo il tuo problema, non ti fidi di te. Se lo facessi molte cose sarebbero diverse." Gli porse la benda, "Siediti e mettila, io sono qui."  
"Se non mi fido, un motivo c'è." Clint prese la fascia tra le mani, il braccio teso, l'espressione guardinga "Anzi. Più di uno." Piegò le labbra, deglutì a vuoto, passò i polpastrelli a stringere, torcere, modellare il tessuto; le guance ebbero un guizzo incolore, il sangue che defluiva cinereo dalle incavature improvvisamente in risalto sotto gli zigomi. Barton tirò un respiro profondo e si sedette: tentò di restare in una posizione rilassata o almeno  _umana_ , ma tempo pochi secondi e già aveva raccolto le ginocchia al petto, contratto la mascella e incassato la testa tra le spalle. Le narici si dilatarono ad aspirare un rantolo grigio, caustico -Che l'idea non fosse di suo gradimento, era palese in ogni gesto, in ogni occhiata. Quando, infine, si decise ad indossare la benda e stringere i nodi dietro la nuca, il fiato gli vibrò pericolosamente nel petto, i muscoli si irrigidirono, la schiena si rizzò con uno scatto silenzioso.  
Phil si sedette accanto a lui e lo abbracciò, cercò le sue labbra, gli accarezzò il petto nudo e la schiena con i polpastrelli. “Sono qui, Clint, sta tranquillo. Concentrati su di me, solo su di me.”  
"E'...Fottutamente buio qui dietro." un sorriso storto, scevro di qualsivoglia divertimento, arcuò la bocca pallida del giovane; il torace fremette sotto il tocco di Phil, i polsi ebbero un lieve tremito.  
Rise a voce bassa, facendolo poggiare allo schienale del divano. Gli leccò le labbra, ingoiò il suo respiro, scese sul collo, il petto, risalì alla sua bocca: "Toccami."  
Un gemito flebile, unito ad un ancor più flebile verso contrito, venato di ansia crescente; le dita sinistre di Clint si chiusero a cercare la sua spalla, la mano destra s'aggrappò disperata al suo ginocchio. "Sono..." ansimò, tra panico e scoppiettio di piacere "Già passati i dieci minuti?"  
Gli succhiò la giugulare, gli leccò le cicatrici sulla spalla e scese con le mani lungo il ventre, fino ad arrivare al pantalone che ancora gli fasciava le gambe. Gli sbottonò il primo bottone: "Shhhh."  
"Ahn--" un suono gutturale, la voce che sdrucciolava nella gola, franando ad impigliarsi nelle corde vocali; una goccia di sudore gli imbiancò la tempia, la lingua si strascinò ad umettare il labbro inferiore, rinsecchito nonostante i baci, gelido nonostante il fiato "La tolga. La prego---La tolga."  
Gli sbottonò completamente il pantalone: "Sono qui, Clint, non c'è nulla di cui aver paura." Lo baciò con dolcezza, gli prese le mani e se le poggiò sul petto, "Amore, sono qui."  
Il giovane cercò di nuovo la sua bocca, contrasse le nocche e piantò i palmi contro il costato -Quasi ad attraversarlo di forza, con violenza, per stringere tra le dita il battito cardiaco, ustionarsi la pelle col calore del sangue. "Non se ne vada. Voglio vederla." boccheggiò, un brivido strappato alla schiena con un gran tintinnare di vertebre "Voglio vederla qui, davanti a me, mi tolga questo affare. Me lo tolga."  
"Prova a guardarmi senza gli occhi. Guardami con le mani e le labbra. Guardami attraverso la voce e il profumo." Gli sfiorò le labbra, "riesci a vedermi?"  
"Il tatto è fallace, la voce può essere facilmente sintetizzata, l'olfatto non è un senso affidabile, tale la semplicità con cui lo si può raggirare." sciorinò -Pur ricercando, comunque, in un gesto istintiva, il respiro dell'amministratore "Me lo tolga. Mi tengono sotto tiro, mi permetta di vedere dove sono."  
"Anche gli occhi posso ingannare Clint. Quando lo capirai, allora potrai guarire." Gli sciolse la benda e lo guardò, sospirando appena.  
"Dio. grazie---" lo interruppe l'altro e gli prese il viso tra le mani e poggiò la fronte sulla sua e lo ringraziò e ringraziò il Signore, pur non credendoci, pur non avendo fiducia in Lui. Lo baciò piano, dapprima, poi alla carezza delle labbra frappose e insinuò e sostituì i morsi, si sporse in avanti preda di brividi e sollievo, il petto ansante per la tensione che scioglieva in borbotti di sangue bollente, la lingua che raspava avida la pelle e il collo, la bocca che cullava e succhiava la carne.  
Sospirò e lo allontanò da se: "Sei prevenuto Clint."  
Testardo, cocciuto -Forse solo bisognoso di contatto fisico, di sicurezza, di  _qualcuno_  in grado di scaldarlo dopo quei minuti, anche se pochi, di gelo che gli avevano stretto il cuore-, Clint tornò ad appropriarsi della bocca di Coulson, la vezzeggiò, la ninnò con lingua e fiato, le mani che risalivano ad accarezzare la parte superiore dell'orecchio e cadeva a ricongiungersi alla base della nuca. "Non è vero." replicò, in un sussurro "So solo con chi ho a che fare." un bacio e un altro e un altro ancora "Crede che non abbia mai provato a fare qualcosa?" sollevò gli occhi su di lui, prima di concentrarsi sulla clavicola "Ho tentato. Gli altri sensi non mi sono d'aiuto" soffiò sulla sua pelle "Gli incubi svaniscono solo se li guardo negli occhi."  
Piegò il capo all'indietro, lasciandogli più spazio: "Ma ora ci sono io, possiamo affrontarli insieme." Gli accarezzò piano la schiena, una mano che risaliva lungo la gamba. "Clint, voglio aiutarti."  
"E io voglio che sia lei, ad aiutarmi. Ma ci sono cose che...Ancora non sono pronto ad affrontare. Modi che ho già sperimentato e so essere inutili." il giovane gli strofinò la punta del naso sotto il mento "Non ho che lei, signore."  
Lo strinse forte affondando il viso tra i suoi capelli: "Le affronteremo insieme." Lo baciò, "però al letto ti legherei volentieri..." Sorrise sornione lasciandogli dei morsi sulla spalla.  
"E allora perché ho ancora libertà di movimento?" ribatté Clint, in un sogghigno affilato.  
Gli morse le labbra: "Andiamo!" Lo prese per mano e lo trascinò nella camera da letto. Prese le manette, lasciate sul letto, e le fece tintinnare davanti al suo viso con un piccolo sorriso malizioso.  
Barton afferrò la catenella tra le dita, la storse e fece forza per attirare l'uomo a sé. "Non ha idea di come mi divertirò il giorno in cui sarò io a tenere le redini del gioco."  
Gli morse le labbra: "Bé se avrai abbastanza resistenza... quando avrò finito... chissà..."  
"Resistenza? Signore, così quasi mi offende..." si sedette sul materasso, si adagiò con la schiena sulle lenzuola e tirò ancora perché l'amministratore si posizionasse proprio sopra di lui "Ho affrontato una banda di malavitosi russi e proprio dopo un coito. Li ho messi tutti a terra. Ed ero ancora nudo come un verme." sollevò la testa per baciargli e succhiargli il pomo d'Adamo "Un verme dannatamente attraente."  
 _Click_  fece scattare la prima manetta al polso: "Sei un presuntuoso!" Passò la catena delle manette dietro una delle sbarre del letto, e  _Click_  bloccò anche il secondo polso. "E chi è stata la fortunata o il fortunato?"  
"Cherry. Rossa fenomenale, due occhi che erano una meraviglia." Clint si leccò le labbra e mosse le braccia a far strusciare la pelle contro il bordo dei legacci -Uno storcersi infastidito del naso, poi, giacché, ancora, le considerava uno strumentino da principiati, flosce com'erano rispetto a quanto era stato abituato "Il fascino della divisa, sa? Il primo anno dell'esercito." reclinò la testa sul cuscino "L'ultimo amplesso prima del suo arrivo, signore."  
"Doveva essere molto bella..." Scese a baciargli il collo, le spalle; si soffermò sulle cicatrici sulla sua spalla, le vezzeggiò con la lingua, ci respirò sopra, vedendo la pelle ricoprirsi di piccole increspature date dai brividi. "Com'erano i suoi occhi?"  
La schiena di Clint s'inarcò ad accompagnare reverente i movimenti del compagno. "Ghiaccio." serrò le palpebre "La...Condensa del vetro su una bottiglia di Vodka -Era invischiata con la Mafiya, dopotutto." un breve mugolio "Freddi. Erano due specchi e Cherry ti ci faceva leggere quello che voleva lei."  
Gli passò più volte le mani aperte sul torace, i capezzoli, i pettorali, gli addominali. Si riempì gli occhi con il suo viso, gli solleticò i fianchi e si allungò per far scontrare di nuovo le loro labbra. "Mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscerla, doveva essere un bel tipo..." Gli sfiorò le mani costrette alla tastiera, "E' stata solo una notte?"  
"Una notte era tutto quel che le serviva per servirsi di me."  
Scese con la bocca lungo la gola e lo sterno, lasciando una scia di baci umidi lungo tutto il suo torace, risalì di nuovo, alternando ai baci delle leggere lappate, fino ad arrivare di nuovo alla sua bocca: "Spero che almeno ne sia valsa la pena..."  
"Dio---" ansò Barton, la voce un tripudio di brividi, il corpo che già cominciava a vibrare "Mi è valsa una...Dodge del 1970, non mi lamento."  
Rise sulle sue labbra, le sfiorò appena, un leggero strusciarsi mentre respirava il suo respiro: "Spero che, a letto, abbia saputo farsi valere, però..." Scese con le mani lungo il suo corpo, fino ad arrivare al pantalone. Ne afferrò i bordi e cominciò a sfilarglielo piano.  
Clint frantumò il fiato tra i denti, smozzicò un'imprecazione e la soffiò via a palpebre semi-abbassate. "Abbastanza perché la perdonassi di..." deglutì, gli sfuggì un gemito "Avermi gettato in pasto alla Mafiya per salvarsi la pelle."  
Gli allargò le gambe, gli lasciò piccoli baci nell’interno coscia, gli strinse i fianchi per tenerlo fermo, mentre saliva pian piano con le labbra fino ad arrivare alla sua eccitazione costretta ancora nei boxer neri. "Sapeva lavorare di bocca?" Cominciò a leccarlo sopra la stoffa per tutta la lunghezza.  
Clint fu colto da uno spasimo, sottolineato in maniera inequivocabile dal sussulto uscitogli singhiozzante dalle labbra dischiuse. "Se la---Ahn." singultò "Cavava egregiamente."  
“Ma davvero?” gli scappò un piccolo sorriso mentre alla lingua sostituiva i denti, lasciando piccoli morsi lungo tutta la sua lunghezza. E continuò così: lingua, denti, labbra, poi di nuovo lingua accompagnando il movimento della bocca a quello dei polpastrelli sul suo ventre, “era davvero  _così_  brava?”  
Sfiatò di nuovo, gnaulando un gemito piuttosto eloquente."Oh Dio, Oh Cristo." boccheggiò "No. No così. Affatto---"  
Sorrise biricchino cercando i suoi occhi: "Bé o era brava..." Portò le mani all’elastico dei boxer dove cominciò a giocare con la stoffa, facendo entrare e uscire i polpastrelli, sfilandoglielo pian piano, fino a farlo scivolare lungo le gambe: "O non lo era..." Gli soffiò sulla punta bagnata, lo leccò a punta di lingua per tutta la lunghezza, soffiando di nuovo sulla pelle tesa.  
Un ansito e il giovane spinse in alto il bacino, si morse la bocca a sangue, le manette tintinnarono  _Clang Clang Clang_  contro la pelle arrossata del polso quando gli avambracci si tesero in un guizzo spasmodico di muscoli e vene rigonfie. "Cazzo---" inveì, ingoiando un bolo di aria e altre invettive "Così, Dio, così---"  
Alzò gli occhi sul suo viso, un piccolo sorriso ferino, fermando qualsiasi movimento: “Non hai risposto…”  
"Lo era. Ma non...Non così." altro tirare di catena e manette "Continui---Continui o mi libero....!"  
Sollevò un sopracciglio: "E' una minaccia?"  
"O un avvertimento. O anche un modo per farmi ancora più bello ai suoi occhi." un sorrisetto a metà, tra serio e faceto, sudato, tremante. Clint fece di nuovo forza sulla catena, a dimostrare che quanto aveva detto non era poi una vanteria così infondata, e costrinse volutamente i polsi contro le manette, avanti e indietro, destra e sinistra, la pelle escoriata e piccoli segni rossastri ad incorniciare la vena cefalica.  
"Liberati e ti butto fuori di casa in queste condizioni, poi chiamo Stark o Laufeyson per un urgenza e ti faccio trovare così!"  
Barton sghignazzò, gli occhi socchiusi. "È una minaccia, signore?"  
“Un avvertimento…” Fece un mezzo sorriso divertito,alla fine lo prese interamente in bocca cominciando a succhiarlo e leccarlo, di punta e di piatto, lasciando qualche piccolo morso ogni tanto.  
Se anche Barton era sembrato sul punto di continuare la loro conversazione, s'azzittì con un verso strozzato, inarcò la schiena e il bacino, ricadendo tra le lenzuola in uno scossone singhiozzante di reni. Inarcó la nuca all'indietro, strizzò le palpebre e piantò le unghie nel palmo, così forte e così a lungo che le nocche scolorirono.  
Continuò fino a sentirlo arrivare al limite, si fermò, si allontanò completamente dal suo corpo e gli sorrise: "Stavi dicendo?"  
Clint protestò con un moto infastidito dei fianchi, la lingua stretta tra i denti, il sudore ad imperlargli fronte e collo. Mosse le braccia, le prime goccioline di sangue cominciarono a raggrumarsi e incrostarsi dalla pelle scorticata sotto le manette. "Si fermi ancora una volta, signore, e lo giuro su Dio, mi libererò tanto in fretta che nemmeno si accorgerà di essere finito carponi con la faccia premuta sul cuscino."  
Rise passandogli le dita sul ventre: “Ma davvero?” Scese con i polpastrelli soffermandosi ad accarezzare i peli del pube, giù per le gambe e poi di nuovo su. “Ma se lo facessi non sapresti mai cosa ho in mente…”  
Le palpebre del giovane si serrarono e la bocca trincerò una bestemmia ben tornita. "Un avvocato che ricatta---" grugnì "Non è un po' fuori dal personaggio?"  
"Oh, gli avvocati sono i peggiori..." Si sollevò baciandolo e si sistemò tra le sue gambe. Gliele sollevò facendogliele appoggiare alle sue spalle, mentre con le dita cominciava ad accarezzare la sua apertura: ci passò piano i polpastrelli sopra, più e più volte, provando poi ad infilare piano un dito.  
"Oh Maria Vergine" Clint s'abbandonò con la testa all'indietro, chiuse le mani a pugno, strinse le ginocchia ad ingabbiarvi il volto sorprendentemente calmo, deliziosamente arrossato del compagno; il basso ventre si tese in risposta al suo gesto, i muscoli dapprima s'indurirono per l'intromissione ancora estranea e subito dopo si rilassarono, riottosi, al profondo -Seppur tremulo- respiro che Barton aveva ingoiato e rilasciato dalla bocca schiusa.  
Entrò piano, studiando il volto del ragazzo, per non fargli male, affondò fino alle nocche, torse il polso, disegnò dei piccoli circoli. Gli sollevò il bacino, facendogli piegare le ginocchia vicino la sua testa: gli allargò piano le natiche e soffiò contro la sua carne sensibile cominciando poi a leccare di piatto lungo la linea tra i suoi glutei.  
Non aveva neanche più la forza di parlare, Clint, e tutto ciò che provava e sentiva e voleva e bramava lo si deduceva dal fiato sempre più profondo, dai versi sempre più rochi, dal viso sempre più congestionato. Ogni tanto, ancora, smozzicava una bestemmia, un'imprecazione e anelava Phil come se sgranasse un rosario, chiamandolo e pregandolo. Gemette, stritolò un grido, lo soffocò contro il palato, i muscoli delle braccia si gonfiarono e le manette tintinnarono tanto violento tirò la catenella e gli anelli di metallo - Un bracciale di piccole vesciche e croste rosso - brune già cingeva i polsi sudati, sbatacchiati qua e là, contro la parete, contro la testiera.  
Si beò del suo viso e cominciò a stuzzicarlo con la punta della lingua, leccandolo in modo circolare. Continuò così per un po’, bagnandolo con la saliva; gli infilò di nuovo un dito dentro, muovendolo appena, aggiungendo poi un secondo dito e un terzo, muovendole dentro e fuori, mentre con l’altra mano gli sfiorava l’eccitazione con i polpastrelli, senza mai regalargli un vero e proprio contatto. "Che dici, ne vale la pena?"  
"Sì--" ansimò, un sobbalzo di gola più che una vera e propria risposta "Sì, Phil, sì---"  
Sfilò le dita e gli portò di nuovo le gambe sul letto, allungandosi verso di lui, baciandolo affamato: "Ma ancora non ti ho lasciato senza parole..."  
"Oh, inutile." Clint gli prese la lingua tra i denti e la succhiò, vorace, le spalle alte -La destra ruotata in maniera più strana, quasi maldestra, a causa delle tante lussazioni- a compensare la mancanza di equilibrio e di presa causata dalle manette «Continuerò a chiamarla, mi privasse anche del fiato.» un sorriso balenò divertito sulle labbra tinte di rosso carminio per i troppi morsi.  
Si strusciò appena su di lui, la sua erezione ancora costretta nei pantaloni della tuta. “Vedremo….” Si alzò dal letto sfilandosi in un sol movimento i pantaloni e i boxer bianchi, sistemandosi poi di nuovo a cavalcioni su di lui. Gli portò due dita alle labbra.  
E subito il giovane aprì lentamente la bocca ad accoglierle nell'incavo della lingua, entro le guance, i denti che picchiettavano contro le unghie e le pieghe delle falangi.  
Si morse le labbra vedendole entrare e uscire più e più volte, accompagnando il movimento delle dita allo strusciare la sua erezione su quella del compagno, dandosi un po’ di sollievo. "Vediamo se ci riesco..." Lasciò la sua bocca e portò le dita bagnate alla sua apertura, cominciando a penetrarsi e prepararsi piano, per lui. Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, mordendosi un labbro e gemendo piano.  
"Lei sta tentando di uccidermi, vero?" bisbigliò Clint, la voce arida, lo sguardo fisso a non perdere neanche un movimento del compagno.  
Sorrise ferino: "Voglio lasciarti senza parole..." Poggiò l’altra mano sulla sua spalla, a sostenersi, mentre si infilava piano prima un dito, facendolo entrare e uscire da se, poi il secondo e infine il terzo. Socchiuse gli occhi continuando a guardarlo negli occhi, la mano libera a stringergli la spalla; si chinò a baciarlo, continuando a prepararsi.  
"Se continua così, mi lascerà senza fiato."  
"Meglio di niente..." Sentì l’eccitazione arrivare al culmine, sfilò le dita e allargò di più le gambe, prendendo l’eccitazione del compagno e accompagnandola alla sua apertura: si abbassò piano su di lui, fino a sentirlo completamente in lui.  
La voce di Barton - O meglio, l' _intera essenza_  di Barton - annegò in un gemito lungo un grido e i fianchi s'alzarono, il bacino ebbe uno scatto improvviso in avanti, i pugni si chiusero e i polpastrelli scolorirono, esangui, per la tensione del gesto. Il pomo d'Adamo s'alzò, ricadde, salì ancora, si fermò a mezz'asta a bloccare un respiro impossibile da completare, un sorriso d'estasi baciò la bocca del giovane, storta a contenere faticosamente un secondo spezzarsi di fiato.  
Gemette, chinandosi su di lui e cominciando piano a farlo entrare e uscire, le mani sul suo petto ad accarezzargli la pelle, cercando in contemporanea un appoggio per non cadere. Salì con le mani lungo le braccia e gli tolse le manette: "Toccami!"  
Le dita di Clint gli furono subito addosso e così i polpastrelli e i palmi e il giovane si riempì di ogni piega del suo corpo, ogni curva, ogni ansa: tracciò, disegnò, pitturò, racchiuse, accarezzò, non tralasciò nulla, non dimenticò niente. Fasce muscolari, zigomi, torace, cosce, sterno, mento, tempie, collo, polsi, toccò e sfiorò e cercò e intanto spingeva in accordo al ritmo di Coulson, gli teneva le labbra fra i denti per catturare ed appropriarsi di qualsiasi gemito, di qualsiasi respiro.  
Gli passò le braccia dietro al collo, gemendo sulla sua bocca: "Mettiti sopra."  
Un colpo di reni ed ora il giovane lo sovrastava, affondava, spingeva, la fronte alla sua clavicola e le labbra ad accarezzargli il torace, lo sterno, sussurrando il suo nome sulla pelle sudata.  
Gli avvolse le gambe intorno ai fianchi, una mano alla schiena e una affondata tra i suoi capelli. Gemette il suo nome più e più volte, ricercando le sue labbra.  
"Phil." gli bisbigliò Clint, all'orecchio "Mio Dio, Phil--" la voce si alzò di tono, le parole sgambettarono, inciamparono sulla lingua "Phil---!"  
Phil portò una mano tra i loro corpi, cominciando a masturbarsi seguendo le spinte del ragazzo. "Clint! Ti prego... ti prego..."  
La mano destra di Barton andò a sovrapporsi su quella di Phil, accompagnandolo nei movimenti sempre più veloci, negli scatti sempre più serrati del polso. I muscoli si tesero, si incresparono tutti in un unico, preciso punto per poi scaricarsi, dilatarsi e distendersi al _Phil_  sussurrato sulla bocca dell'amministratore, le dita sinistre appoggiate al suo petto, all'altezza del cuore.  
Gemette forte il suo nome seguendolo poco dopo. Rivolse il capo all'indietro, la bocca aperta a ricercare aria.  
Un bacio appena mormorato sul collo. "Non sarà riuscito a togliermi ogni parola di bocca, signore, ma ha fatto un lodevole tentativo."  
Rise senza fiato: "Bugiardo! Per un attimo ci sono riuscito!" Gli passò una mano tra i capelli, "stai bene?"  
"Certo che sto bene: ho potuto guardarla tutto il tempo. Lei?"  
Fissò il soffitto: "Bene..." gli accarezzò le ciocche bionde, "però se fossi stato bendato sarebbe stato ancora più eccitante..."  
"Mi permetto di contraddirla." ribatté Clint, prendendogli la mano e posando un bacio veloce sulle nocche e poi lungo le falangi "Dovrò ringraziare Grosse, comunque. E consigliargli manette migliori."  
"Migliori?" Abbassò il viso per guardarlo in viso, "fammi vedere i polsi!"  
Mansueto come solo Barton poteva essere grazie al rilassamento post-orgasmo, il giovane sollevò un braccio a mostrare il polso addobbato di puntolini rossi e pustoline e tracce di pelle scavata. Fece spallucce, comunque. "Chiunque sarebbe riuscito a liberarsi." spiegò "Che ne scelga di più decenti, la prossima volta."  
Gli afferrò il polso e lo esaminò: "Per decenti intendi che ti scavano la pelle fino a tranciarti il polso?" Lo guardò scettico, "Spostati vado a prendere del disinfettante."  
"Più decenti intendo che mi tengano tanto stretto da non darmi la possibilità di scavarmi la pelle." replicò e rotolò di lato, schiena contro il materasso "Il sangue fa miracoli se vuoi far scivolare via la mano."  
"Suppongo parli per esperienza..." Si sollevò stiracchiando la schiena, lasciandosi andare ad un mugolio di dolore, scosse la testa e si diresse in bagno. Tornò con una bottiglietta di disinfettante e dell'ovatta. Si sedette sul letto: "Forza, vieni qui!"  
"Qualche volta." commentò Clint, gattonando sul materasso e sistemandosi a pancia sotto, le braccia tese in avanti "Roba sotto copertura per cercare informazioni e infiltrarmi da qualche parte, routine e quotidianità. Mi facevo prendere di proposito, ovviamente, ma dovevo comunque sapere come liberarmi in caso la situazione fosse precipitata."  
Bagnò l'ovatta con il disinfettante e cominciò a passarla sui polsi: "Vorrà dire che proveremo le tue, la prossima volta..."  
"Oh. Questa me la segno, signore. Vedrà, sarà un'esperienza molto interessante."  
Sorrise sornione: "La tua resistenza è già al limite? Non credevo di esserne capace..."  
"Mi scusi, le ho dato forse motivo di credere questo?"  
Sbatté le palpebre con fare innocente: "Oh scusa, devo aver capito male... Quindi reggeresti un altro giro?”  
"Il tempo di avere i polsi bendati, signore: un'infezione non è indicata, al momento."  
Finì di disinfettarlo: "Bene..." Posò il tutto sul comodino e lo guardò inclinando appena il capo, "Cosa vuoi fare?"  
"Al momento, baciarla fino a toglierle il respiro."  
"Mmmmm... Sembra interessante... Quindi cosa stai aspettando?"


	26. Gelosia... è come la pazzia

 

 

**Gelosia... è come la pazzia.**

 

 

Il giorno seguente, Steve Rogers ricevette il buongiorno dalla telefonata concitata di Thor. "Steve, per cortesia, portami su nastro isolante e pinza che si è rotto il tubo del lavello e c'è acqua ovunque." Così alle 7.50 del mattino Steve salì di corsa la rampa di scale col necessario, un po' perché l'amico era in difficoltà, un po' perché non voleva _assolutamente_ che l'acqua filtrasse tra le mattonelle e macchiasse il soffitto della cucina.  
"Scusami Steve..." Lo accolse Thor ancora in pigiama. "...ma so che sei l'unico già sveglio a quest'ora che ha la pinza e il nastro..."  
Quindi entrò in casa. "Ma figurati." Si inginocchiarono sotto la lavello, dove l'acqua aveva formato una pozza di dimensioni ragguardevoli. Thor afferrò la pinza e provò a chiudere il tubo, ma girò dalla parte opposta, e vennero schizzati entrambi da un getto di acqua gelida.  
"No, dall’altra parte..." Suggerì Steve, asciugandosi le mani alla meglio sui pantaloni.  
Il getto d'acqua si fermò, e Thor poté avvolgere il nastro isolante attorno al tubo, stretto stretto in modo che potesse resistere sino alla chiamata dell'idraulico.  
"Grazie Steve..." Sospirò Thor. "...speriamo regga un paio di giorni, poi chiamo l'idraulico..." Riaprirono piano l'acqua e constatarono che la riparazione di fortuna funzionava.   
"Vuoi che ti dia una mano ad asciugare per terra?" Chiese Steve, uscendo dalla pozza d'acqua e levandosi le scarpe per non portarla in giro per casa.  
Thor fece segno di no con la testa e gli disse che poteva pure andare, dandogli appuntamento per il pomeriggio in negozio.  
Steve salutò l'amico e abbandonò l'appartamento senza rimettersi le scarpe bagnate.  
   
Loki quella mattina si era alzato di buon’ora per lavorare - visto che in quei giorni aveva battuto un po' la fiacca. Andò in cucina a prepararsi un caffè quando sentì dei rumori provenire dal pianerottolo. Incuriosito - dato che era davvero molto presto e il condominio di solito prendeva vita ben dopo le otto - guardò dallo spioncino e vide Rogers lasciare l'appartamento di Thor scalzo e sudato. Si allontanò dalla porta come se si fosse scottato, "Quel grandissimo figlio di..." - cominciò a lanciare improperi contro il suo dirimpettaio e continuò per quasi tutto il giorno - tanto che Peter dovette andarsene per disperazione,  visto che Loki parlava ad alta voce.  
   
Quel giorno per Thor sembrava non voler finire mai. Già era cominciato male col tubo dell'acqua rotto, poi era proseguito ancora peggio con la selezione dei più grossi rompiballe che fossero mai entrati allo Slave to the Rhythm. Almeno la mattina aveva avuto Fandral a tenergli compagnia, altrimenti sarebbe davvero impazzito.  
Durante la pausa pranzo, risicata perché quel giorno aveva da fare, riuscì al volo ad andare a prendere una torta al cioccolato da portare a Loki quella sera. Poi ci aggiunse anche una bottiglia di vino bianco, la stessa che gli portò il ragazzo quando andò a cena da lui.  
Sembrava dovesse finire così, il pomeriggio, ma mezz'ora prima della chiusura, mentre stava cercando una cosa in magazzino, si trovò tra le mani un 45 giri dei Led Zeppelin, una ristampa recente, che tra le b-side aveva una versione live di Moby Dick, che piaceva tanto a Loki. Anche se l'amico non aveva un giradischi pensò che avrebbe gradito comunque il pensiero. Sorrise, e la mise nel sacchetto insieme alla torta e al vino.  
Alle otto meno un quarto Thor era già bello che pronto per andare a fare serata dal suo dirimpettaio. I capelli erano a posto, si era anche spruzzato un po' di profumo, e aveva il sacchetto stretto tra le mani.  
Uscì dalla porta e andò a suonare alla porta di Loki.  
Quello aveva passato l'intera giornata a maledire Thor e se fosse esistita una giustizia divina, il biondo non sarebbe arrivato vivo a quella sera. Aveva pensato e ripensato a come potersi vendicare ed era arrivata sera senza neanche che se ne accorgesse. Quando suonarono alla porta si alzò dal letto - aveva ancora il pigiama - e andò ad aprire, dimentico dell'appuntamento di quella sera. Si ritrovò il vicino di casa davanti e assottigliò lo sguardo: "Cosa vuoi?"  
Thor inclinò la testa, sorridendo. "Buonasera anche a te! Non ti sarai mica dimenticato della nostra cena?" Aveva qualcosa di strano, Loki. Era abituato a vederlo incazzato con lui, ma stavolta era... diverso.  
"La cena?! Con che coraggio ti presenti qui dopo quello che hai fatto?!" Sibilò malevolo.  
Lo guardò confuso, cosa stava dicendo? Cos'aveva fatto per meritarsi quello sguardo pieno di odio. "Io-io non…" Poi gli tornò in mente il bacio rubato in strada del giorno prima. "Oh. Oddio, Loki, io... io non pensavo potesse darti così fastidio, ti chiedo scusa! La prossima volta... sarò più discreto..."  
"Non pensavi potesse darmi fastidio?!? Ma dico stai scherzando? Per chi mi hai preso? Per il cretino di turno che puoi sbatterti a piacimento? Sei uno stronzo di prima categoria!"  
Thor non lo aveva mai visto così arrabbiato e così cattivo e non riusciva proprio a comprendere il perché se la fosse tanto presa. Loki stesso gli aveva domandato se si fosse vergognato a farsi vedere assieme a lui e con quel bacio aveva sperato di fargli capire che gli sarebbe piaciuto, invece, farsi vedere assieme. Scosse la testa. "No, no... io pensavo che... non pensavo te la prendessi così tanto!" Spiegò, disperato.  
A quelle parole Loki si animò ancor di più: "È questo il tuo problema!  Tu non pensi _mai_!" Gli puntò l'indice contro: "Sei talmente stupido da pensare solo a te stesso! Stupido io a cascarci come un imbecille! Ma non mi farò prendere ancora in giro da te!"  
"I-io non voglio prenderti in giro, non l'ho mai voluto fare, è l'ultima cosa che vorrei, credimi..." _No… non la voce che si incrina…_ , ebbe il lampo di pensare, nonostante tutto. Continuava a non capire: non gli aveva mai chiesto niente, non aveva mai voluto niente, Thor, sapendo com'era fatto e tutto quello che gli aveva detto, perché adesso faceva così? Voleva solo un pretesto per non vederlo più? Thor continuò a guardarlo scuotendo la testa.  
"Tu, si, proprio tu, con quella faccia da angioletto e l'espressione da pezzo di pane, sei un subdolo, un bastardo, il peggiore degli stronzi! Io mi ero fidato!" Gli occhi si assottigliarono ancor di più e la voce salì di una ottava: "Non voglio vederti mai più!  Non voglio avere più nulla a che fare con te!"  
"Ma-ma cosa dici, Loki...?"   
"Non farti più vedere né sentire, sono stato chiaro?!?" Aveva il fiato corto e i capelli scompigliati, "Ti odio!" Fece un passo indietro e gli sbatté la porta in faccia.  
Thor deglutì rumorosamente quel groppone di roba dolorosa che gli si era formato in gola e rimase paralizzato per cinque minuti abbondanti davanti alla porta chiusa di Loki. Lo provò a chiamare una, due volte, ma dall'altra parte niente. Abbassò la testa e sentì chiaramente il cuore spezzarsi in due, sentendo un dolore quasi fisico.  
Come un automa tornò in casa, mise in frigo la torta che gli aveva preso e il vino, nascose il disco sul ripiano più alto della scaffalatura e si buttò sul divano, agguantando l'iPod lì di fianco. Si infilò le cuffiette e le note di Bad degli U2 da Rattle and Hum gli riempirono le orecchie. Niente di più adatto, pensò. Almeno se gli fosse venuto da piangere avrebbe avuto anche un altro motivo per farlo.  
   
   
***  
   
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 14.54  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
L'ho vista in un ComicStore e ho pensato a lei.  
[http://wallalay.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/Captain-America-75.jpg](http://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwallalay.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2014%2F03%2FCaptain-America-75.jpg&h=2AQGGhJso&s=1)  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 14.57  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Che meraviglia! Questa mi manca! Devo andare a vederla da vicino!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.02  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Ha una lunghezza standard per esplicare il _da vicino_ applicato ad una action figure di Capitan America?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.05  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Nel senso che voglio prenderla in mano e osservare ogni singolo dettaglio.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.07  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Poniamo che ci sa un vassoio, davanti alla sua porta. Poniamo che sotto suddetto vassoio ci sia un pacchetto. Poniamo che dentro suddetto pacchetto ci sia l'action figure da lei tanto bramata. Sarebbe abbastanza vicino?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.10  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Sarebbe abbastanza vicino, ma... ho un pacchetto fuori la porta?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.15  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Apra e me lo dica, io sono appena salito sull'autobus per andare al lavoro. ll vassoio c'è, però. Non so se i miei pancake abbiano il dono di deporre pacchetti con dentro action figure di Capitan America. Vuole rendermi edotto a riguardo? Deve solo aprire la porta.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.17  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
ODDIO Clint! Ma cosa hai fatto?! Ci sono almeno dieci pancake qui fuori! E... è bellissima!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.20  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Oh, bene. I miei pancake sono in grado di deporre pacchetti con dentro Action Figure di Capitan America: lo considero un ottimo risultato, nonché un traguardo ragguardevole. Lo ammetta, per un attimo i pancake l'hanno depistata. Pensava che il mio scherzo fosse uno scherzo. E invece no. Sono un tattico nato.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.23  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
E' bellissima! I dettagli sono pazzeschi! Ma dove l'hai presa?!?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.25  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Informazioni Riservate. E segreto professionale.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.27  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Quando torni ti ringrazierò come meriti... ;)  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.30  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
La cosa si fa interessante. Ne deduco che le piace, signore?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.32  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Mi piace?! Ma dico, stai scherzando?! Me ne sono innamorato!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.35  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Non dormirà nel letto con noi, signore. E' escluso.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.37  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Ma come? Pensavo di metterlo proprio in mezzo a noi!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.40  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Mi oppongo. Già potrei trovarlo inquietante se appostato sul comodino mentre ci intratteniamo piacevolmente e ci dedichiamo alle notturne attività di coppia.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.42  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Notturne attività di coppia?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.45  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Signore. Vuole la definizione scientifica o quella da film romantico? Ho anche l'opzione "Futurama", se le interessa.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.47  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Voglio sentirle tutte! (i pancake sono molto buoni!)  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.49  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Coito. Amplesso. Rapporto sessuale. Due che diventano uno. Perdersi nel calore di un abbraccio. Il finito che si eterna nel lento congiungersi dei corpi. Snu-Snu. (Grazie mille)  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.52  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
"Il finito che si eterna nel lento congiungersi dei corpi." E' molto poetico... Ricordami di scriverlo sul biglietto di auguri per Rachel!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.55  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
E se per caso me lo scordassi?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.57  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Vorrà dire che mi metterò un promemoria! Ricordati però di dire a Kate che la chiamo in serata per quel caffè!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 15.59  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Sarà fatto. A suo rischio e pericolo, comunque, Kate è piuttosto portata per gli interrogatori. Arriva ad inquietarmi.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.02  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Bé, ognuno ha il suo metodo per scoprire le cose: lei preferisce gli interrogatori, tu... seguire, fare foto, spiare, ecc.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.05  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Io non spio. Mi apposto. E Kate minaccia. Col sorriso. Ho sempre l'impressione che voglia evirarmi con la cuspide, le posso assicurare che a livello di nervi non è molto sano.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.08  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
No, tranquillo. Sa che se ti evirasse ci rimetterei soprattutto io, quindi dubito lo faccia, ma per il resto...  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.10  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Potrebbe punire me per arrivare a lei. Paradossalmente sa essere molto subdola quando si tratta della sicurezza e della felicità della mia persona.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.12  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Dovresti essere molto felice di avere un'amica così. E poi non sai che can che abbaia non morde? Non mi risulta abbia mai portato a fine le minacce, o sbaglio?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.14  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Non per essere sfrontato - O forse sì, ma direi che lei ha avuto più di una prova e più di una volta dell'interezza della mia virilità.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.16  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Perciò dico: finché minaccia non devi preoccuparti. Fallo quando smetterà!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.19  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text]  
Quando accadrà, io sarò al sicuro in uno degli Stati dove godo dell'immunità diplomatica.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.21  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
E lasceresti me nei guai? Il tuo affetto nei miei confronti mi lascia sempre senza parole...  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.22  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Inizierò a contattare le ambasciate. Me le lavorerò e ingrazierò a dovere.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.25  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Mi lasceresti davvero da solo?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.27  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Certo che no, signore. Con "Contattare le ambasciate" e "Ingraziarmele a dovere", intendevo "Contattarle e ingraziarmele affinché anche lei possa godere dell'immunità diplomatica". La fuga di coppia è piuttosto romantica, non crede?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.29  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Oh sì! Molto romantica! Già ci immagino a bordo di Lola, che corriamo verso il tramonto... effettivamente un viaggetto potremmo farlo!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.32  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Approvo l'idea del viaggio.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.35  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Hai preferenze? Mi piacerebbe l'Europa... che ne pensi di Parigi?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.37  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Parigi? Oh, splendida. E poi perché non Londra? Potremmo andare a vedere il TARDIS. E Roma? Madrid? Andiamocene da qui, Phil, saliamo sulla macchina, giriamo la chiave e lasciamoci ogni cosa alle spalle.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.38  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Lo sai che mi stai invitando a nozze? Per me possiamo andarcene anche domani!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.40  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Allora andiamo via. Non ci trattiene nulla, qui, che aspettiamo?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.41  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Se mi dai l'ok comincio già a preparare le valigie!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.42  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Le valigie non servono. Serve soltanto la strada: le farò vedere cosa significa viaggiare davvero e non torneremo più indietro.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.45  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Intendi viaggiare solo con soldi e sogni? Potrebbe essere una buona idea...  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.46  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Le mie idee sono sempre buone, signore. O almeno, non così cattive come sembrano all'apparenza.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.47  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Allora ti aspetto per decidere la meta. Ma non sei ancora arrivato?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.49  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
La meta la decideremo in viaggio. Kate sta facendo riscaldare i marmocchietti, ho ancora una decina di minuti liberi.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.51  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Avevo dimenticato di dirti che stasera Michael viene per chiedermi un consiglio su una causa, quando ho finito vengo da te.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.52  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Stasera potrei allenarmi con le cuspidi e migliorare la mira.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.53  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Sappi che non ti aprirò, quindi è inutile che tenti!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.54  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Andiamo. Come se bastasse qualcosa come una porta chiusa per fermarmi.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.55  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Clint, la tua gelosia è infondata, so difendermi da solo, sai? E poi non credo che allungherà le mani...  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.57  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
E' proprio per evitare l'allungarsi polipesco dei suoi arti superiori che sarò in placido appostamento, con una cuspide tra le dita.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 16.59  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Clint, vuoi che ti leghi al letto? Con le tue manette questa volta!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.01 p.m  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Signore, mi ricordi di insegnarle a discernere una minaccia da un invito.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.02  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Cosa vorresti dire?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.04  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
La prospettiva di essere legato al letto non costituisce per me una minaccia, bensì un piacevole invito.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.05  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Bé, se ti lego al letto e ti lascio per andare da Michael, non penso sia una cosa molto piacevole...  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.08  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Nel caso, devo avvertirla che il mio addestramento mi permetterebbe di sradicare la testiera del letto e raggiungerla sul pianerottolo in veste non appropriata e umore decisamente storto.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.09  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Perché non vai a mangiarti una pizza con Kate? Sono sicuro che la faresti molto contenta!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.11  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Solo se mi permette di mettere una telecamera per sicurezza nel suo appartamento e tenere sotto controllo la situazione anche dalla pizzeria.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.15  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Una telecamera?! Assolutamente NO! Ci manca solo una cosa che mi spia 24 ore su 24, come se tu non sapessi già tutto! Ma dimmi una cosa: di cosa hai paura? Che ti tradisca con lui?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.17  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Non è paura. È preoccupazione per l'interesse quasi morboso che gli arti superiori del dottore hanno sviluppato per la sua persona.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.18  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Ripeto che so difendermi da solo e poi Michael sa che sto con te, non oserebbe allungare le mani.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.20  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Dubito che la cosa lo fermerebbe. Credo abbia una certa...avversione per il sottoscritto. Sono convinto farebbe di tutto pur di convincerla che le sono più cancerogeno della nicotina e del tabacco.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.21  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Può darsi, ma non sono così influenzabile... Hai ricordato a Kate del caffè?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.23  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Obiezione accolta. Sì, le ho ricordato del caffè; sì, ha detto che va bene; no, non si asterrà dal farle domande imbarazzanti e inquietanti circa i progressi psicofisici della mia persona e del suo peso in tutto questo. Potrebbe almeno dire al dottor Grosse di andarci piano con gli insulti? Ho una autostima molto delicata.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.24  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Ha smesso di offenderti già da un bel po', tranquillo!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.25  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Ora è direttamente al silenzioso odio viscerale?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.27  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Credo di sì, ma sta tentando più che altro di convincermi che lui sarebbe un partito migliore.  
P.S: dì a Kate che mi appellerò al diritto di non rispondere alle domande "imbarazzanti".  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.29  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Quali motivazioni adduce, a riguardo? Kate dice che può anche appellarsi a Maria Vergine, ma lei avrà la forchetta dalla parte del manico.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.31  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
La riempirò di chiacchiere e dimenticherà le domande. Ma niente di che, che è un medico, ricco, importante, "bello". Le solite cose.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.35  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Ex saltimbanco, Il Più Grande Tiratore Scelto Del Mondo, so addestrare leoni e fare la manicure agli elefanti. Giovane, aitante, ex militare e sappiamo tutti cosa si dice del fascino della divisa. So cucinare e i cuochi sono sensuali per definizione. Ci so fare coi bambini, altro punto a mio favore. E se proprio vogliamo essere superficiali, ho ancora un gruzzolo da capogiro da parte. Si fidi, con Kate non funziona. È troppo abituata a tenere il bersaglio sotto controllo.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.37  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Clint, non c'è bisogno che mi decanti le tue qualità, le conosco già! Michael è testardo ma vedrai che presto se ne farà una ragione. Come procede con i bambini?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.39  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Infatti l'elenco era per il buon dottore. Tutto bene. La spalla lussata mi sta dando qualche problema, quindi al momento mi limito ad osservare.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.40  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Che problemi?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.42  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Alcune fitte piuttosto fastidiose, devo averla mossa e/o tenuta in maniera non consona. Prenderò in considerazione l'idea di riappropriarmi di un tutore.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.44  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Prendi in considerazione l'idea di un medico piuttosto!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.47  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Un medico non mi direbbe nulla di più di quanto già non sappia. Ho perso il conto di tutte le volte che questa è spalla è stata soggetta a lussature anteriori, ormai è malandata.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.49  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
starei più tranquillo se ti facessi vedere da qualcuno. Chiederò a Michael se conosce qualcuno.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.51  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
O posso domandare a qualcuno delle mie vecchie conoscenze. Non vorrei vedermi soppresso per ordine del signor Grosse. Sa, no? Per non vedermi più soffrire.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.52  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Non lo farebbe mai! Stai diventando paranoico, sai? Cmq l'importante è che tu vada da un medico!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.54  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Non sono paranoico, tengo soltanto alla mia persona. Dovrei avere ancora il mio fedele tutore, compagno di tante avventure, da qualche parte nello sgabuzzino. É un tutore molto fico. È viola.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.55  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Clint voglio che tu veda un medico! Ti do due giorni, se no ti ci trascino io!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.57  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
E sia. Ma nel frattempo indosserò il mio fichissimo tutore. Che è fico perché è viola. E il viola è un colore fico, soprattutto per i tutori.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.58  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Va bene, se ho tempo vado a cercartelo io, hai detto nello sgabuzzino?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 17.59  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Non si preoccupi, lo prendo poi io quando torno a casa.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.00  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Per me non è di disturbo. Davvero non ci metto nulla!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.02  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Tanto è chiuso a chiave, signore. Non si preoccupi, posso ancora muovere la spalle e sollevare il braccio oltre l'articolazione. Non sono al massimo delle forze, ma sono comunque equilibrato.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.03  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Perché hai lo sgabuzzino chiuso a chiave?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.04  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Ho tutte le stanze di casa chiuse a chiave quando esco, signore. Questione di sicurezza.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.05  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Ma sai che io ho le chiavi di casa tua, vero?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.06  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Lo sa che la violazione della privacy non è fra le questioni che preferisco.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.07  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Ma stiamo insieme quindi non invado nessuna privacy!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.10  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Ciò nonostante, signore, le ripeto che non deve preoccuparsi. Non sono in punto di morte, né il braccio è in procinto di staccarsi dalla spalla: l'idea del tutore è semplicemente un plus, una sorta di prevenzione. Può attendere il mio arrivo a casa, non c'è bisogno di stanarlo dal suo rifugio nel mio appartamento. Davvero. Sto bene. Si rilassi, sento già che le vene sul collo le si stanno gonfiando.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.11  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Non mi stai nascondendo niente, vero Clint?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.12  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
A parte le teste delle mie ex-mogli, no.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.14  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
CLINT! Smettila di fare lo spiritoso! Tanto lo so che mi stai nascondendo qualcosa! La cosa che mi infastidisce è che provi sempre a rigirare la frittata e prendermi in giro! Vabbè, lascia perdere, Michael si è anticipato, a stasera.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.17  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Io non le nascondo nulla e di certo non la prendo in giro. Ci mancherebbe. I miei sono tentativi di smorzare la tensione, signore, soprattutto quando si preoccupa così tanto per me da dimenticarsi il significato dell'espressione Quieto vivere. Esiste anche lei al mondo, Phil, e non solo io: vorrei che si dedicasse anche a lei stesso, ogni tanto, e che prendesse qualche buona boccata d'aria visto che a causa mia vive costantemente in apnea. Voglio che si tranquillizzi e l'ironia è il mio modo di comunicarle che va tutto bene e che dovrebbe rallentare. Anche io mi preoccupo per lei e per la sua salute, sebbene in maniera non convenzionale.  
   
*Nessuna risposta*  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.22  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Sa che posso continuare a mandarle messaggi per tutta la serata finché non risponde, vero?  
   
*Nessuna risposta*  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.27  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Ho appena lasciato il centro sportivo. Un bambino mi ha vomitato sulla maglia. Kate dice che sono un idiota.  
   
*Nessuna risposta*  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.32  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Sono sull'autobus. La donna nel posto davanti mi guarda strano. E non mi guarda negli occhi. Mi guarda sotto la cintola. Ipotizzo tentativo di abbordaggio in tempo stimato di cinque minuti.  
   
*Nessuna risposta*  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.36  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Tentativo di abbordaggio ipotizzato con successo. Ho optato per un cambio di posto. Signore, se non risponde potrei cominciare a diventare fastidioso.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.37  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Phil è impegnato al momento, smettila di rompere le scatole, mi deconcentri!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.38  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
La cosa non è di tuo interesse. La conversazione è unicamente tra me e Phil, per quanto unilaterale al momento. Non vedo da cosa dovrei deconcentrarti - Fa' attenzione alla risposta.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.39  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Siamo impegnati al momento in un piacevole scambio di... beh puoi immaginare! Addio!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.43 p.m  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Stai giocando col fuoco, Grosse. Peggio, stai giocando con me - E con me non si gioca, Grosse, né si scherza. Osa anche solo portare via Phil Coulson da me, osa anche solo corromperlo, osa anche solo fargli pressioni a livello psico-emotivo e te la dovrai vedere con me. E sarà l'ultima cosa che farai. Posso rovinarti, Grosse, cosa che tu non puoi fare con me. Non hai presa a livello giuridico sulla mia persona, io posso far sì che tu venga citato in giudizio ogni giorno per una motivazione diversa. Inadempienza ai tuoi obblighi di medico? Connivenza? Tangenti versate da una nota società farmaceutica? Scegli la versione che preferisci, Grosse. Posso vederti. Posso colpirti. Sta' lontano da lui. Lascialo in pace. Smetti /ora/ di spingerlo verso i tuoi fini. Non è una gara fra me e te, Grosse, e se hai anche solo un briciolo di rispetto per Phil Coulson, allora cesserai con questa tua pantomima da maschio alfa. E' un essere umano, è una persona, la migliore che mi sia mai capitato di incontrare: prova anche solo a trattarla come un pezzo di carne o distruggerla per mero divertimento, e la tua vita è finita.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.45  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Sei ridicolo, lo sai? Se lo amassi davvero lo lasceresti. E non lo devo convincere proprio di nulla, lui ha già dei dubbi e quando tradirai la sua fiducia, perché lo farai, non ho nessun dubbio in proposito, io sarò lì a consolarlo. Con tutti i tuoi segreti e misteri lo stai già perdendo, io non devo far altro che aspettare che ti rovini con le tue mani.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.49  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Se tu lo amassi, se tu lo amassi davvero come tanto proclami con enfasi al limite del ridicolo, allora rispetteresti la sua scelta. Invece, oh no, ti vanaglori. Esalti te stesso, sei l'eroe disposto e pronto a punire i malvagi, a briglia sciolta e lancia in resta. Ma sei disposto, sei pronto a sacrificare ogni cosa per lui? Arrivare a compromessi, pur di tenerlo al sicuro? Dubito. Vuoi essere osannato e null'altro ti importa. I santi hanno un passato, Grosse, ma i peccatori hanno un futuro. E poi, segreti? Credi di essere senza macchia, né fallo? Dimmi, Coulson sa delle accuse di molestia?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.50  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Lui sa TUTTO di me, è per questo che si fida, non gli ho mai tenuto nascosto nulla. Tu puoi dire lo stesso?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.52  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Tutto? Davvero tutto? Dubito, Grosse. Io non ho mai approfittato della mia autorità per allungare le mani su di un aitante giovinetto, Grosse. Le voci tra i pazienti girano, molto più veloci di quanto possano fare le mazzette per azzittirle.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.55  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Hai evitato di rispondere, quindi vuol dire che qualcosa c'è e sappi che Phil sta leggendo tutti i messaggi!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.57  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Ciò che mi riguarda è questione fra me e Coulson, tu non hai nulla a che vedere con tutto questo. Signore, se quel che dice il dottore è vero, chiedo perdono per l'increscioso dialogo di cui siamo entrambi protagonisti. Pur tuttavia, ciò non cambia l'opinione che ho di Grosse, né il rispetto che porto per lei.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.58  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Tranquillo, mi occupo io di lui. Ci vediamo Barton!  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 18.59  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Smettila, Grosse! Taci! Sta' lontano da lui!  
   
*Nessuna risposta*  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.02  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Phil, risponda.  
   
*Nessuna risposta*  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.07  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Phil, la prego. Risponda. La scongiuro.  
   
*Nessuna risposta*  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.12  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Per favore. Risponda. Mi dica qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa. Io non---Risponda. Risponda o so cosa succederà. Perderò il controllo. Batterò sulla porta. Finirò per tirarla giù a spallate -Di nuovo. Risponda. La prego. Un segno. La prego. La scongiuro. Phil. Risponda. Risponda. Risponda. Phil. La prego.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.13  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Clint ma che succede?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.15  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Grazie. Ora va meglio. Un piccolo...Diverbio con Grosse. Nulla di che. Avevo soltanto bisogno che mi rispondesse, cominciavo a non avere più aria nei polmoni.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.16  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Con Michael? Ma che è successo? Dove sei?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.18  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Diverbi, come al solito. Visioni differenti, pressioni a livello psicologico, cose così. Sono a casa, comunque. Mi sono appena sciacquato la faccia. E sto indossando il mio fichissimo tutore viola.  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.19  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Vieni da me?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.20  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Lui non c'è più, vero? E' andato via?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.21  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Già da un po', non ti avrei certo invitato, altrimenti  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.22  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Ha detto qualcosa, prima di andare?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.23  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto dire?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.25  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Che sono più cancerogeno di tabacco e nicotina, immagino. Che non sono la persona per lei. Che di lei non so niente. Che non tengo a lei, perché lei non sa niente di me. Mentre lei sa tutto di Grosse. Che la sto perdendo. ...Io non la sto perdendo, vero, Phil?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.26  
From Phil to Clint  
[Text ]  
Perché non vieni così ne parliamo?  
   
Messaggio Ricevuto. Ore 19.27  
From Clint to Phil  
[Text ]  
Arrivo.  
   
   
Che lo stesse perdendo, Clint già lo sapeva. Ma tra il sapere qualcosa e l'accettarla, l'abisso era profondo e difficilmente sormontabile: se n'era accorto dal giorno in cui aveva accettato di rientrare nei ranghi, se n'era accorto dacché le proprie reazioni s'erano fatte più violente, selvatiche, se n'era accorto dacché la freddezza aveva cominciato a ghiacciargli sangue, membra e voce - Ed era caldo solo nell'abbraccio di Coulson, era vivo soltanto nel suo respiro, unicamente nei suoi occhi. Se n'era accorto così come si era accorto che l'Agente Barton stava lentamente, inesorabilmente prendendo possesso della propria anima. Si faceva posto con prepotenza, sgomitava, scivolava nelle fessure più recondite, le riempiva di fesserie, sussurrava e sogghignava. Il sangue ribolliva di euforia a limite dell'isterismo e della nevrosi, i sensi erano affinati, amplificati - E il prezzo? Clint sollevò gli occhi a contemplare la porta ancora chiusa e affondò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni; il colletto della maglia bianca scivolò di lato, a scoprire il profilo viola del tutore. Il prezzo era lì, davanti a lui. La persona che voleva difendere ad ogni costo era anche la cura che doveva per forza perdere, pur di portare a termine il proprio obiettivo. Non era giusto, però andava bene così. Finché Phil fosse stato in salvo, andava bene anche perdere se stessi. Col cuore in gola, il giovane alzò il pugno e lo batté tre volte -L'eco, gli parve, rimbombò e rimbalzò da una parete all'altra dello stabile come campana a morto. Rintocchi funerei, battiti morenti, condanna all'oblio. Lo stava perdendo. Era vero. Ma se era il costo per la salvezza di Phil, allora non avrebbe protestato un istante di più. Perché Phil era bello, Phil era la luce, Phil era il mondo e doveva continuare a vivere, continuare ad esistere. Clint Barton era nero, marcio fino al midollo. Clint Barton era sacrificabile. Clint Barton poteva essere messo da parte, buttato via per un fine ben superiore, per una persona oltremodo migliore di lui.  
Michael era stato affabile come al solito, anzi, forse anche di più, stranamente non si era lanciato in filippiche contro Clint o contro il suo  _buon cuore_  e il suo  _spirito da crocerossina_  che lo spingeva verso i casi umani – “Ammettilo, Phil, se io fossi stato un caso umano, a quest’ora staremmo ancora insieme!”  
Era difficile far capire alle persone che no, per l’ennesima volta, NO, lui non stava con Clint perché era un ragazzo  _originale_  o perché aveva bisogno di qualcuno che lo aiutasse ad affrontare i suoi fantasmi; lui si era innamorato di Clint perché lo faceva sentire  _bene_ , di un _bene_  che non aveva mai provato. Era per questo che ci stava così male quando il ragazzo gli nascondeva le cose e non voleva coinvolgerlo del tutto nella sua vita: si stava pian piano convincendo che Clint non stesse  _veramente_  bene con lui, che Phil non riuscisse a far sentire Clint come si sentiva lui con il ragazzo. Sospirò per l’ennesima volta, guardando una puntata di The Big Bang Theory – pian piano si stava facendo coinvolgere da Clint a vedere tutti quei telefilm che aveva sempre considerato stupidi, e gli piacevano per giunta!  
Quando Phil sentì la porta andò ad aprire e sorrise a Clint: “Ehi, come va la spalla?” Si fece da parte per farlo entrare.  
Il giovane tentennò sulla porta, dondolò la mascella, mosse un passo in avanti, si ritrasse, contrasse il volto - Non fosse stato Clint si sarebbe pure detto che si stesse trattenendo dal piangere -, digrignò i denti a smantellare un singhiozzo fatto e finito, quindi serrò le palpebre e s'aggrappò alla maglia dell'amministratore. Gli appoggiò la fronte sul petto, inspirò aria a pieni polmoni e torse tra le dita il tessuto, in un patetico tentativo di artigliarsi a lui e nel contempo spingerselo addosso, tirarlo a sé, ad impedirgli di allontanarsi. "Io non la sto perdendo, vero, Phil?"  
Quello sbatté le palpebre confuso prima di portare le braccia intorno al corpo del ragazzo: "Clint ma che dici? Certo che non mi stai perdendo!" Cercò di fargli sollevare il viso, "che succede? Chi ti ha messo in testa una sciocchezza simile?"  
"Diciamo che...Io e Grosse abbiamo avuto un'ampia discussione a riguardo."  
Lo spinse dentro e chiuse la porta, conducendolo sul divano: "Ma quando avete discusso?"  
Clint si rincantucciò sui cuscini, la testa incassata nelle spalle e le braccia attorno alle ginocchia; si chiuse in quella posizione per alcuni secondi, la televisione che barbagliava e palpitava nelle iridi incolori, pulsava entro le guance incavate, disegnava rigagnoli rossi e verdi e bianchi sulla figura rattrappita - Appassita, quasi, prosciugata da qualcosa di ben più forte della stanchezza. "Prima." mormorò, lo sguardo fisso in avanti, oltre lo schermo, oltre ogni cosa «Abbiamo discusso abbastanza tanto e abbastanza a lungo. Diceva che lo stavo distraendo da lei. E che lei stava leggendo tutto ciò che mandavo.»  
Lo attirò vicino a sé corrucciando le sopracciglia: "Ma sei sicuro? Non l'ho visto messaggiare con il cellulare."  
"Non me lo sono inventato. E' successo davvero. Io non---" Il giovane scosse il capo, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal punto indefinito dinanzi a sé "Io non l'ho immaginato. Non sono schizofrenico. Non l'ho inventato. E' successo davvero."  
"Clint calmati! Sta tranquillo, l'ha mandato con il suo cellulare?"  
"No. Col suo, signore."  
"Con il mio?!?" Si guardò intorno e si diresse vicino alla tv dove prese il cellulare. Scorse i messaggi: "Non mi risulta nessun messaggio..." Si voltò a guardarlo confuso.  
"Li avrà...cancellati." con movimenti inanimati, rigidi, Clint trasse di tasca il proprio telefono e lo porse meccanicamente a Phil "Non l'ho inventato. Non sono schizofrenico."  
Prese il cellulare e lesse tutti i messaggi, sospirò: "Non mi sono accorto di nulla..." Si sedette accanto a lui: "Ehi, ti avrei creduto anche se non me li avessi fatti leggere." Ricercò le sue labbra, "mi dispiace, non me ne sono proprio accorto..."  
"Non è colpa sua. Ho permesso a Grosse di fare di me quello che voleva, ho abbassato la guardia."  
"Ehi, guardarmi!" Gli sollevò il viso: "Non ascoltare Michael, è geloso di te perché io ti amo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Sa che non può influenzarmi e prova a convincerti che non mi meriti, ma non devi  _assolutamente_  ascoltarlo. Io ti amo Clint, tu sei tutta la mia vita e io non ti lascerò mai, capito?"  
Le pupille di Barton ebbero un tremolio, segno che stava lentamente riprendendo contatto con la realtà circostante. Un sorriso gli affiorò sulle labbra, sfumato agli angoli in una sorta di vedo-non vedo. "Per me è lo stesso, signore. È per questo che sono così..." corrugò la fronte "Influenzabile, quando si tratta di lei. Non ne posso fare a meno. L'idea di perderla, l'idea che possa allontanarsi da me mi terrorizza. Ma allo stesso tempo non erano soltanto belle parole, quando dicevo a Grosse che a differenza sua sarei in grado di mettermi in secondo piano di togliermi di mezzo se fosse necessario. Lei per me conta più della mia stessa persona."  
Lo baciò piano, stringendoselo contro: "Ti ho fatto una promessa, ricordi? Io non andrò mai via, quindi non devi aver paura di nulla." Poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, "E neanche tu devi lasciarmi Clint, devi promettermelo."  
Il giovane si chinò a sfiorargli la fronte a fior di labbra. "Glielo prometto, signore."  
Sorrise e gli si accoccolò contro: "Come va la spalla? Hai chiamato il medico?"  
"La spalla va meglio, grazie. Chiamerò il medico domani." uno sbuffo veloce "Direi che di dottori, per stasera ne ho avuto abbastanza" gli accarezzò piano la punta dell'orecchio.  
Rise piano sistemandosi meglio su di lui: "Domani lo chiamiamo insieme." Sbadigliò, "dormi qui, vero?"  
   
   
***  
   
   
Dopo la cena, le confessioni sulla panchina e il tanto sospirato primo bacio, il rapporto tra Steve e Tony poteva dirsi passato ad un livello superiore. Da quel momento in poi Steve non aveva più dovuto accampare scuse assurde per entrare in casa di Tony, tipo vedere il gatto: gli bastava suonare il campanello ed entrare in casa tutte le volte che ne avesse avuto voglia. E, in quegli ultimi giorni, le volte erano state parecchie.  
Inutile dire quale fosse stata la reazione di Peggy al racconto del bacio: dopo quindici minuti di gridolini e abbracci al _suo Steve che era diventato grande_ si era quasi commossa e aveva commentato con un _solo tu potevi fare capitolare Tony Stark in questo modo!_. Era così contenta per entrambi... l'aveva sempre saputo che, tra quei due, prima o poi sarebbe nato qualcosa di buono.  
   
Anche quella sera Steve decise di cenare con Tony, dopo il lavoro. Uscito dallo Slave to the Rhythm, dove fece chiusura perché Thor lo aveva chiamato dicendo che era malato, prese un taxi sino al cinese d'asporto a qualche isolato da casa, si accaparrò una buona quantità di involtini primavera, pollo alle mandorle, maiale in agrodolce e verdure saltate e dopo aver preso al supermercato all'angolo un paio di scatolette, di quelle buone, per Jarvis, arrivò a casa di Tony giusto giusto alle 19.30 in punto. Suonò il campanello e attese che l'amico gli aprisse.  
“Avanti!” Urlò Tony, che si aspettava Steve e stava sgombrando il tavolino davanti al divano per mangiare spaparanzati a guardare la tv. Era diventata una specie di routine, quella delle cene assieme e a Stark piaceva tantissimo.  
Appena il vicino aprì la porta, come di consueto, Jarvis saltò giù dalla sua postazione per correre incontro al ragazzo e fargli le fusa, ormai sapeva benissimo che non arrivava a mani vuote e da buon ruffiano qual era,  non mancava mai di fargli i complimenti.  
“Rogers lo sai che puoi entrare senza suonare, quante volte devo ripetertelo?” Lo rimproverò in maniera scherzosa, mentre metteva sulla libreria un po’ di riviste.  
Steve posò le cibarie sul tavolino - quel giorno l'appartamento era un po’ meno incasinato del solito, cosa che venne assai apprezzata dal ragazzo - e si premurò di coccolare Jarvis che, come un bambino piccolo, andava salutato per primo, altrimenti si sarebbe mortalmente offeso.   
"Ciao piccolo!" Lo prese in braccio e lo grattò sotto al mento. "Ti ho portato la pappa, quella che ti piace tanto!"  
“Diventerà obeso quella palla di pelo con tutti i tuoi vizi.” Ridacchiò Tony mentre prendeva da bere dal frigorifero.  
Steve scosse la testa, divertito, e riempì subito la ciotola del gatto, il quale si fiondò subito a mangiare ignorando i due ragazzi. "Hai bisogno di una mano?" Gli chiese, girando attorno all'isola della cucina.  
“No, tranquillo. Vai pure a sederti.” Tony stappò le birre e fece segno di accomodarsi.  
“Stasera Il Boss delle Torte o il Wrestling? Lascio a te l’onore di scegliere.” Disse serio, appoggiando le bibite sul tavolino e iniziando a spacchettare il cibo.  
"Non ci sono i Cacciatori di Tesori?"  
“Vuoi vedere quello? ” Tony prese la sua porzione di involtini primavera e si mise comodo sul divano, porgendo il telecomando a Steve. “Tieni, cambia pure su che canale vuoi.”  
Rogers non immaginava neanche minimamente l’onore che gli stava facendo il padrone di casa. Di solito in casa sua si vedeva _solo_ quello che voleva lui. Anche se, a conti fatti, poca gente aveva comunque usufruito del lusso di essere suo ospite, forse solo Rhodey. Le nottate brave con amichette e amichetti di passaggio non contavano.  
"Se c'è, sì. Altrimenti il Boss delle Torte..." Steve fece brevemente zapping ma non trovò il programma. "...niente, vada per Buddy Valastro e le sue torte di polistirolo ricoperto di zucchero." Si servì il maiale e le verdure e si rilassò contro lo schienale. "Andata bene la giornata?"  
“AbbasHtanza tranquillooa” Rispose Stark con la bocca piena.   
“Il tuo amico gatto, lì voleva farsi le unghie sui miei vinili degli AC/DC e mi è toccato spostare tutto!”  
Lanciò uno sguardo di rimprovero a Jarvis, che si stava gustando beato la sua cena.  
“Tu? Thor ti ha fatto sgobbare?”  
"Thor non c'è, è malato, di conseguenza ho sgobbato tutto da solo." Finì le verdure e prese il pollo e due involtini. "Non farti rovinare i vinili che son da collezione e poi non valgono più niente!"  
“Se mi fa questo scherzo un’altra volta lo faccio tornare da dov’è venuto.” Proclamò, mentre dava fondo alla sua porzione di maiale. Caso volle che Jarvis, proprio in quel momento, avesse finito il suo lauto pasto e andò a sistemarsi addosso a Tony, incurante che stesse ancora mangiando.  
“Guardalo, un completo ruffiano.”  
Steve allungò la mano e lo accarezzò. "Se fosse stato un cane gli avrebbe fatto la pipì sopra, non so cosa sia peggio!" Continuò a grattarlo. "Non ascoltare il tuo padrone, non ci torni nel vicolo, te lo garantisco io..."  
“Altrimenti…? Che cosa mi fai?” Rise Tony, che era vicino a Steve quel tanto che bastava per allungarsi e lasciargli un bacio in agrodolce sulla guancia.  
“Altrimenti... ", gli si avvicinò a pochi centimetri dal viso. "...ti chiudo nell'appartamento di Bucky e Nat mentre loro ci danno dentro in camera. Poi vedi come te lo tieni stretto, il gatto!" Esitò un secondo, prima di ricambiare il bacio ma, invece che mirare alla guancia, mirò direttamente alle labbra.  
Nonostante fosse stato colto di sorpresa, Tony ebbe i riflessi pronti da rispondere al gesto, socchiudendo le labbra. Dopo qualche istante, rise sulla bocca di Steve e disse: “Non oseresti mai farmi una tortura così abominevole.”  
"Ancora non mi conosci!". Ritornò alla posizione originaria e addentò un involtino primavera, sorridendo. "Non dovrei mangiare così tanto, tra poco sarà il Ringraziamento, tremo già a cosa preparerà mia madre..."  
Tony fece un mezzo sorriso dal retrogusto amaro e distolse lo sguardo da Steve per fissarlo sulla tv.  
Pensò a cos’avrebbe preparato la sua di madre, per il Ringraziamento. Erano anni che non assaggiava il suo tacchino ripieno, che si prodigava a cucinare personalmente ogni anno nonostante la schiera di cuochi che affollavano casa Stark. Ma era già tanto che Howard lo accettasse in casa a Natali alterni, figuriamoci permettergli di festeggiare con loro un’altra festa. Almeno quell’anno non sarebbe rimasto completamente solo, ci sarebbe stato Jarvis a dividere con lui i sandwich al tacchino.  
   
Steve appoggiò l'involtino mezzo masticato e guardò Tony, perplesso. Aveva chiaramente notato un'ombra scura passare nei suoi occhi e la cosa non gli piaceva nemmeno un po'.   
"Ehi..." Lo chiamò, poggiandogli lieve la mano sul braccio. "...ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?". Si sporse in avanti per guardarlo meglio in viso.  
Tony si girò per un istante, con un mezzo sorriso per rassicurarlo: “Eh?... No, no, niente.”  
Rivolse di nuovo l’attenzione alla tv e disse: “Una torta a forma di camion della spazzatura e si muove pure, guarda Rogers! Solo Buddy può fare ‘ste cose.” Cercando di deviare il discorso.  
La torta di polistirolo e crema al burro non aveva nessuna attrattiva per Steve, in quel momento. Aveva compreso di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato e avrebbe voluto saperne di più. "Sicuro che sia niente? Ti sei rabbuiato all'improvviso..."  
“Sì, sì… Tranquillo.” Non era stato molto convincente a rassicurarlo, ma quelli erano casi in cui la lingua sciolta di Tony Stark faceva fatica a mettersi in moto. Aveva già la testa piena di pensieri. Non era un patito delle feste comandate e delle riunioni di famiglia, non lo era mai stato. Ma da quando aveva litigato pesantemente con il padre, dopo l’università, quando ormai era chiaro che strada volesse intraprendere il ragazzo, che era stato praticamente bandito da casa sua, se non per un Natale sì e uno no. E gli mancava tremendamente sua madre.  
Steve annuì, senza dire niente, e riprese a mangiare il suo involtino, poco concentrato sul programma in tv e coi pensieri altrove. Gli dispiaceva vedere Stark così, ma se non voleva parlare non poteva di certo estorcergli le parole di bocca. Allungò distrattamente una mano verso Jarvis e gli fece un grattino dietro l'orecchio.  
Tony aveva anche lasciato parte della sua cena, cosa che non accadeva praticamente mai e stava ignorando anche il gatto che gli strofinava la testolina contro il petto per farsi fare un po’ di coccole. Tutti sintomi che c’era qualcosa che non andava.  
A quel punto Steve tentò l'ultima mossa: timidamente allungò un braccio e glielo passò attorno alle spalle, attirandolo leggermente verso di sé. Non disse niente, se l'amico avesse voluto parlare lui l'avrebbe ascoltato con piacere. Dopotutto Tony fece la stessa identica cosa, a parti invertite.  
“Siamo tanto diversi io e te, però una cosa ce l’abbiamo in comune: un padre stronzo.” Disse Tony di punto in bianco, senza però togliere gli occhi dalla tv.  
Jarvis saltò via dalle gambe di Stark per acciambellarsi sulla spalliera del divano, proprio dietro i due ragazzi.  
Steve sospirò massaggiandogli appena la spalla con la punta delle dita. "Dubito tu possa avere un padre più egoista, bigotto e incoerente del il mio..."  
“Sull’egoista gli dà del filo da torcere, sull’incoerenza forse vince il tuo, sull’essere bigotto… bé, io la promiscuità dovrò pur averla presa da qualcuno.” Tony continuava a non guardare il ragazzo, sentiva la rabbia salirgli dalle viscere e temeva che guardare direttamente il volto angelico di Steve l’avrebbe fatto scoppiare in lacrime. Deglutiva a vuoto e sentiva il naso pizzicare.  
Steve prese a fissare il volto serio e impassibile di Tony e si trovò a pensare che loro due fossero davvero molto più simili di quanto non credessero. Purtroppo lo capiva sin troppo bene, aveva la stessa faccia sua di quando ripensava a tutto quello che il genitore diceva o faceva. Non si addiceva, però, a Tony, un espressione simile. Avrebbe preferito un milione di volte vedergli dipinta l'espressione strafottente che usava per prenderlo in giro. "Anche tu ti domandi spesso cosa devi avere fatto di male per meritarti un padre simile?"  
A quel punto, Tony prese coraggio e si girò verso Steve, con occhi lucidi e rossi. Rise amaramente: “Oh, bé, su questo il mio è stato molto chiaro: il mio errore più grande è stato essere nato.”  
Steve spalancò gli occhi e lo guardò incredulo. Ok, Joseph era un coglione fatto e finito, un bigotto col paraocchi e tutto quanto, ma non si era mai permesso di dirgli una cosa simile. Mai nella sua vita. "Dimmi che stai scherzando.", mormorò, senza distogliere il contatto visivo.  
“Mi piacerebbe proprio dirti che sto scherzando, ma no, non lo sto facendo.” Fu secca e atonale la risposta di Stark. Per anni era stato ricoperto di giochi e di vizi, ma quando il ragazzo prese coscienza della sua vita, quando i beni materiali non erano sufficienti a compensare le mancanze del padre, venne fuori tutto l’astio che Howard provava nei confronti del figlio, soprattutto quando ebbe chiaro che Tony non aveva alcuna intenzione di seguire le sue orme di armatore.  
Steve sbatté gli occhi più volte, incredulo. Non sapeva cosa dire, davvero, non immaginava potessero esserci veramente persone così spregevoli. Istintivamente strinse di più le spalle di Tony. "Ma... tua mamma?"  
“Mia mamma è troppo buona e non riesce a mandarlo a fare in culo. La sento tutti i giorni, mi chiama di nascosto. E non sai quanti soldi mi ha dato i primi tempi, dopo la laurea, quando Howard mi ha tagliato i fondi, senza che lui ne sapesse niente.” Tony a quel punto si accucciò contro Steve, con la sua testa sul petto del ragazzo, Jarvis miagolò in disappunto, era geloso.  
"Non... non avevo idea della tua situazione..." Lo strinse con entrambe le braccia, ancora basito da quei racconti, sperando di fargli sentire un po' la sua vicinanza. Il gatto, nel frattempo, era atterrato sulle cosce di Steve e cercava di arrampicarsi sopra Tony. Chissà se tornava mai a casa sua, pensò, se, almeno ogni tanto, vedesse sua madre. Quella situazione lo aveva reso molto triste.  
Tony si prese Jarvis in braccio, mentre lasciava stringersi da Steve. Era una situazione più unica che rara, quella. A parte Rhodey e Pepper, suoi vecchi amici, nessuno sapeva del suo rapporto col padre. Neanche Loki. Forse solo Barton poteva aver scoperto qualcosa, ma di certo per conto suo. Dunque, lasciarsi andare in quel modo non era da lui. E per alcuni momenti, non riuscì a proferire verbo.  
In quel momento, Steve ebbe un’epifania. "Tu..." Iniziò, titubante. "...Almeno per il Ringraziamento tornerai a casa, vero?"  
Tony, in silenzio, scosse la testa contro il torace di Steve e non aggiunse altro.  
Ecco cos'aveva causato quel cambiamento di umore. Steve gettò la testa all'indietro sullo schienale, sospirando e carezzando distratto Jarvis. Tony sarebbe stato da solo per il Ringraziamento e probabilmente era così da anni e anni e, se c'era una cosa triste, era trascorrere in solitudine le festività. A quel punto Steve aggrottò le sopracciglia e sollevò la testa. "Ascolta... so che non è tanto e non è come andare a casa... ma perché non lo festeggi con me, quest'anno?"  
Tony si tirò su a sedere, strofinandosi gli occhi con una mano e accarezzando il micio con l’altra.  
“Nah, non voglio disturbare. Quest’anno Jarvis dividerà con me i sandwich al tacchino di Zabar’s. Grazie Steve.”  Non voleva dar fastidio, non voleva far pena a Steve. Per quel motivo non voleva dir nulla.  
"Dico davvero." Continuò Steve, serio. "Quest'anno lo festeggiamo quI, a casa mia, ci saranno mia mamma, mia zia e stavolta anche Peggy e sua mamma..." Gli scappò un sorrisino. "...sembra più il raduno delle donne divorziate che il Ringraziamento, ma si mangia e si ride tanto, quindi..." Gli sfiorò il braccio. "...Mi dispiace saperti da solo con un sandwich..."  
“Sono passati otto anni, ormai è una tradizione. Se da Zabar’s non mi vedono ordinare si preoccuperebbero.” Rise amaramente Tony, accarezzando la testolina di Jarvis, che era in estasi per tutte quelle coccole e per aver ripreso il controllo della situazione.  
"Rompi la tradizione. Sono sicuro che il tacchino di mia madre è molto più buono di un sandwich..." Steve guardò il gatto fare le fusa, tutto pur di non vedere ancora l'espressione triste di Tony.  
   
“Sei cocciuto eh, Rogers.” Fece un sorriso, questa volta meno amaro. “Potrei accettare, a patto che anche Jarvis sia ospite. Non voglio lasciarlo solo e ci vuole un altro maschio in mezzo a tutte quelle donne.”  
"Ovvio che nell'invito fosse incluso anche Jarvis. Non voglio sapere da solo nemmeno lui!"  
“Allora si può fare.” Tony dondolò il micio, “Hai sentito campione? Avrai un tacchino tutto per te!” Rise e lo baciò sulla testolina.  
"Così avrai un motivo in più per dirmi che sto mettendo il tuo gatto all'ingrasso..." Commentò Steve, felice che l'amico avesse accettato l'invito. Allungò una mano e strizzò appena la pelle sul pancino di Jarvis. "Cicciotto!"  
Il gatto gli mise una zampetta sulla mano e miagolò soddisfatto.  
Tony, invece, alzò la testa per guardarlo e gli rubò un bacio sull’angolo della bocca.  
“Grazie.”  
"E di che?" Rispose Steve, sorridendo: finalmente gli occhi erano tornati a brillargli. Si perse a guardarlo ancora qualche istante prima di avvicinarsi e lasciargli un morbido bacio sulle labbra.  
Tony si accomodò nuovamente accanto a Steve, appoggiando la testa sulle spalle del ragazzo e Jarvis stava beatamente acciambellato tra i due.  
Steve gettò un'occhiata di sbieco a Tony e sorrise: mai e poi mai avrebbe immaginato che quel vicino di casa così caciarone e irriverente sotto sotto nascondesse così tante cose.  
Si rilassò ancora di più e riprese a guardare la tv. "Prometto che la zia farà un dolce vero e non un mostro non edibile come quelli di Buddy Valastro."  
“Giura. Guarda che altrimenti non ci vengo!” Ridacchiò Stark.  
"Spero faccia i brownies, o la red velvet... non sono molto da Ringraziamento, ma la torta di zucca non piace a nessuno..." Avvicinò la testa alla sua. "Mi fa piacere tu venga da noi..."  
“E io spero di non farti fare figuracce.” Il malumore era già passato, Steve faceva miracoli con lui.  
"Ma che figuracce! E' solo un pranzo, non un'udienza dal Papa... e poi c'è anche Peggy!"  
“Dimmi un po’, come fa a sopportarti quella santa donna?” Sghignazzò Tony e decise di cambiare posizione. Sollevò Jarvis e appoggiò la testa sulle gambe di Steve, sdraiandosi sul divano. Accucciò il gatto contro il suo petto e si mise ad accarezzarlo.  
Steve serrò le labbra e assottigliò gli occhi, in un'espressione di finto risentimento. "E' la mia migliore amica, e i migliori amici si sopportano stoicamente in ogni occasione!" Gli fece l'occhiolino e gli passò distrattamente le mani tra i capelli. Erano morbidissimi, constatò. "No, è che siamo molto più simili di quanto tu creda. Ed è maniaca dell'ordine e della pulizia come me."  
“Ammettilo, ti viene un colpo ogni volta che entri a casa mia…” Lo sapeva di essere un disastro, Tony, ma era più forte di lui essere disordinato.  
"... Sì." Ammise Steve abbassando la testa e chiudendo gli occhi. "Ma mi sto abituando, piano piano..."  
Tony rise di gusto. “Ehi, senti. Sta russando.” Stark fece segno verso il gatto, che si era addormentato e aveva un po’ il respiro pesante.  
"Ma com'è bello!" sorrise Steve guardando intenerito il gattino, la mano sempre tra i capelli morbidi di Stark.  
“E’ buffo, io accarezzo la testolina di questo delinquente e tu la mia, facciamo una catena di montaggio?” Disse divertito Tony.  
Steve rise. "Manca un quarto che l'accarezzi a me.". Poi gli vennero in mente le scimmie che si spulciavano a vicenda che aveva visto su Discovery Channel e gli scappò da ridere ancora di più. "No, lascia perdere il quarto..."  
Tony si stava beando di quelle carezze, non permetteva mai a nessuno di toccare i suoi preziosissimi capelli e di lì a poco si appisolò, esattamente come aveva fatto il micio prima con lui.  
Steve si perse a guardare, completamente rapito, Stark che si addormentava piano piano. Soffocò uno sbadiglio, ma la situazione era tutta talmente piacevole e rilassata che scivolò nel sonno anche lui.


	27. Di famiglie e Bridget Jones

 

 

**Di famiglie e Bridget Jones**

 

 

 

Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, neanche sotto tortura, ma da quando Steve l’aveva invitato alla sua cena del Ringraziamento, Tony non stava nella pelle e teneva il conto dei giorni che mancavano.  
Sapendo che ci sarebbero state anche le madri dei due padroni di casa e la zia di Steve, aveva deciso di non arrivare a mani vuote, quindi fece arrivare al 3B quattro mazzi di rose rosse, uno per ciascuna signora, Peggy inclusa.  
Si era anche tirato a lucido: pantalone nero, camicia bianca e cravatta nera. Niente giacca o cappotto, in fondo doveva solo attraversare il pianerottolo.   
Si era guardato allo specchio del bagno almeno cinque volte, sistemando ad arte i capelli e aggiustandosi la cravatta, voleva dare una buona impressione, soprattutto alla madre di Steve.  
Tony Stark che si preoccupava del parere di qualcuno che non fosse lui stesso, le rarità, in quel periodo, stavano diventando un’abitudine.  
Alla sesta controllata allo specchio, fece un grosso respiro e si disse ad alta voce: “Tony, andrà tutto bene.”  
Dopodiché, si caricò Jarvis in braccio, che stava dormendo pacificamente e sibilò in disapprovazione.  
“Andiamo, palla di pelo, si mangia, adesso.”  
   
Chiuse la porta dietro di sé e bussò all’appartamento di fronte, sistemandosi per l’ennesima volta il nodo della cravatta.  
   
Quando Tony bussò alla porta, all'appello mancavano solo la madre e la zia di Steve. Quest'ultimo e Peggy stavano sgobbando dalla mattina presto: avevano tirato a lucido tutta la casa, passato la cera, pulito il bagno, cambiato gli asciugamani e spostato anche alcuni mobili nel salone in modo da creare più spazio possibile per farci stare comodamente sei persone.  
Poi avevano apparecchiato la tavola con precisione millimetrica, proprio in mezzo avevano sistemato un centrotavola fatto da Steve un paio d'anni prima e, infine, poco più di un'ora prima, avevano iniziato a preparare le pannocchie grigliate.  
Quando Steve sentì bussare la prima volta corse ad aprire, sperando fosse già Tony: invece era la madre di Peggy, con una voluminosa teglia di patate dolci.  
Il fattorino del fioraio, invece, suonò il campanello del portone del palazzo: sicuramente quello non sarebbe potuto essere Tony. Lo fece salire e ritirò i quattro enormi mazzi di fiori. La cosa lo fece sorridere non poco.  
E quando ormai si aspettava la madre e la zia sull'uscio trovò Tony con Jarvis. "Buona festa del Ringraziamento!" lo salutò Steve, leggermente emozionato e ancora in tuta da ginnastica.  
“Sono in ritardo?” Si preoccupò immediatamente Tony. “I fiori sono arrivati?”  
Diede un’occhiata veloce a Steve e lo trovò adorabile conciato in quel modo e si lasciò scappare un sorriso. “Ah, buon Ringraziamento!” Aggiunse, avvicinandosi a lui per baciarlo sulla guancia, così che Jarvis alzò la zampetta e veramente per poco non graffiò in faccia Tony.  
Steve arrossì appena a quel gesto ma lo ricambiò, un po' timido. Sapeva che Peggy li stava guardando, e poi c'era la madre della ragazza lì vicino, la cosa lo metteva un po’ in imbarazzo, ma era così contento che Stark fosse lì che cercò di preoccuparsene il meno possibile. Lo fece entrare e accarezzò Jarvis. "Buon Ringraziamento anche a te, piccolo!" Indicò il divano. "I fiori sono arrivati, ma mia madre e mia zia no, quindi sei in perfetto orario!"  
Stark tirò un sospiro di sollievo ed entrò in casa. Per prima cosa lasciò il gatto sul divano, poi si precipitò dalle due donne per salutare e presentarsi alla madre di Peggy.  
“Signora Carter, è un piacere per me. Tony Stark.” Si inchinò leggermente e le fece il baciamano, poi salutò anche Peggy e ringraziò anche lei per l’invito. “Piaciuti i fiori?”  
“Che vicino gentleman che hai, Peggy!” Esclamò la donna, “Un omaggio graditissimo, signor Stark.”  
La ragazza, invece, gli fece l’occhiolino e raggiunse Steve che era alle prese in cucina.  
Tony si guardò ancora per un attimo attorno, i ragazzi avevano fatto veramente le cose per bene, gli mancava quell’atmosfera di festa, anzi, a dirla tutta quella era una situazione veramente intima e familiare. A casa sua era fin troppo tutto formale.  
Poi decise di avvicinarsi ai suoi vicini di casa. “E’ un problema che abbia lasciato Jarvis sul divano, Steve? Avete bisogno di una mano?”  
Sapeva che non era un provetto uomo di casa, ma si sentiva un po’ in colpa a stare con le mani in mano.  
"Stai tranquillo, non preoccuparti!" Lo rassicurò Steve dopo aver controllato le pannocchie arrostite. "Lascia pure girare Jarvis dove vuole, sarà spaesato, povero..." Si asciugò le mani in uno strofinaccio e prese un piattino e una scatoletta. "Tieni, gliel'ho preso ieri, io intanto vado a rendermi presentabile!"  
“Per fortuna ha smesso di perdere il pelo, ha finito col _cambio_. Altrimenti vi avrebbe insozzato casa.” Disse poi a Peggy.  
“Oh, ma è un amore, Tony. E poi le spazzole le hanno inventate apposta!” Gli rispose, mentre girava accuratamente la salsa di mirtilli che avrebbe accompagnato il tacchino della madre di Steve.  
Il padrone di casa, intanto, era andato a vestirsi in modo adeguato: camicia a quadrettini, cardigan e i jeans nuovi scuri che Peggy gli aveva promosso con tanto di urletti estatici. Si pettinò per bene, si spruzzò un po' di profumo e quando fu perfettamente in ordine tornò in cucina dagli altri ragazzi. "Oggi mia madre si fa attendere, si vede che hanno trovato traffico..." Gettò un'occhiata in sala e vide Jarvis aggirarsi curioso per la stanza e sorrise.  
Tony dovette trattenersi in maniera mostruosa dal saltare addosso a Steve, lo trovava bellissimo.  
Scosse leggermente la testa per ritornare coi piedi per terra e avvisò il ragazzo: “Occhio alle tende, potrebbe fare danni, il campione.”  
La madre di Peggy si aggiunse al gruppetto, aveva notato come si erano salutati i ragazzi prima e con un po’ di malizia si rivolse a Steve: “Dì un po’, Steven. Come mai hai tenuto nascosto per tutto questo tempo il tuo vicino di casa, è proprio un gran bel ragazzo!”  
La donna squadrò Stark dalla testa ai piedi, era una bellissima signora, la versione più adulta di Peggy: capelli castani morbidi ed ondulati, seno vistoso e un gran gusto nel vestirsi.  
Steve rise e arrossì appena per la seconda volta nel giro di mezz'ora. "Deve sapere che Tony ed io ci siamo presi a male parole sino ad un mese fa, circa... sua figlia lo può confermare. Poi abbiamo deciso che c'eravamo insultati a sufficienza e abbiamo smesso!" Di certo non aveva intenzione di raccontarle né della sbornia, né delle varie confessioni a tarda sera e tantomeno del loro primo bacio. Sperava solo che Peggy non avesse già fatto la pettegola.  
“Abbiamo sotterrato l’ascia di guerra. Dopo tre anni ci è sembrato il caso…” Aggiunse Tony, che però riusciva a nascondere l’imbarazzo meglio di Steve. Ma la donna la sapeva lunga, annuì ma li guardò un’ultima volta facendo loro una radiografia, aveva capito tutto.  
In quel momento, provvidenziale, suonò il campanello. Steve corse al citofono e sorrise, felice: sua madre e la zia erano arrivate.  
Aspettò alla porta e dopo qualche minuto due signore sulla cinquantina, bionde e raffinate fecero il loro ingresso con due teglie più grandi di loro. In una era palese che ci fosse il tacchino. "Scusate il ritardo ma c'era un traffico pazzesco!" Disse quella col tacchino. Poi si rivolse a Steve, abbracciandolo calorosamente con un braccio solo. "Ciao tesoro!" Lo salutò dandogli un sacco di baci.  
Steve ricambiò con slancio. "Ciao mamma! Aspetta..." Le prese il tacchino di mano. "Dai a me che lo metto nel forno a scaldare un po'..." Baciò anche la zia e portò il tacchino in cucina.  
Peggy, invece, prese dalle mani dell’altra signora la grande tortiera, a sentire dal profumo, quell’anno era stato il turno dei brownies. Elizabeth Carter salutò gioiosamente le due donne.  
Tony invece, restò in disparte in un angolo della cucina, con Jarvis che, un po’ spaventato a causa del trambusto, si era nascosto dietro le sue gambe.  
Sarah e Stephanie Rogers ed Elizabeth Carter erano amiche di lunga data: Si erano conosciute molti anni prima, quando Steve e Peggy frequentavano ancora le scuole medie, e da allora non si erano mai più perse di vista. Da quando poi Sarah aveva divorziato avevano fondato una sorta di club delle mogli abbandonate e, appena potevano, prendevano e partivano per brevi viaggi in lungo e in largo per l'America. Quello, però, era il primissimo Ringraziamento che facevano tutti assieme.  
Sarah si accorse di Tony nell'angolo e si avvicinò porgendogli la mano. "Tu devi essere Tony Stark, vero? Steve mi ha detto che ci saresti stato! Io sono sua madre, Sarah!"  
A quel punto, Tony si diede un contegno e si raddrizzò, avvicinandosi alla donna. “Signora Rogers, è un onore per me.” E anche con Sarah fece un breve inchino e il baciamano.  
La donna fu lusingata. "Tony, ti prego, chiamami solo Sarah, anche perché non sono più la signora Rogers da qualche annetto." Steve, intanto, aveva detto alle due donne dei fiori donati loro da Stark. "Ma dai, ma non dovevi, Tony..." Gli disse, prendendo le rose e annusandole. "...sono meravigliose, grazie, grazie davvero!"  
“Si figuri Sign-Sarah, dovevo pur ripagare la gentile ospitalità che mi avete offerto.” Rispose il ragazzo con un sorriso da pubblicità del dentifricio. Jarvis aveva pur imparato le tecniche di arruffianamento da qualcuno. Proprio allora, il micio fece capolino dal suo nascondiglio.  
"Ma figurati, c'è sempre cibo sufficiente per un intero reggimento ai nostri Ringraziamenti, una bocca in più ci fa solo che piacere..." Notò, poi, il gattino. "E lui? O lei, è maschio o femmina? E' di Steve e non mi ha detto niente?"  
Tony si accucciò per prenderlo in braccio. “Lui è Jarvis, ed è un imbucato alla festa. Anche se sto nell’appartamento di fronte, mi dispiaceva lasciarlo da solo in casa, soprattutto sapendo che ci sarebbe stato tutto questo ben di Dio da mangiare. E’ un golosone!”  
Sarah accarezzò la testa del gattino. "Hai fatto benissimo a portarlo, è così carino..." Nel frattempo Steve si avvicinò alla madre e l'abbracciò affettuoso. "Hai conosciuto Jarvis, eh?"  
"Oh, sì, non mi avevi detto di avere un altro vicino così carino..." Sarah sorrise a Tony e gli fece l'occhiolino. Steve roteò gli occhi senza dire niente.  
Tony sorrise compiaciuto e catturò uno scambio di sguardi di intesa tra le signore Rogers e Carter.  
A quel punto, Peggy richiamò tutti agli ordini, invitando il gruppetto a sedersi a tavola.  
Steve diede una mano a portare tutte le portate in tavola. C'era proprio tutto: il tacchino ripieno con la salsa ai mirtilli, le patate dolci e le pannocchie arrostite. Lui e Peggy fecero accomodare tutti e si premurarono di servire abbondanti porzioni di tutto ad ogni commensale.  
Il ragazzo si servì per ultimo e si sedette nel posto libero vicino a Tony. "Tutto ok?"   
“Sì, tutto ok.” Rispose quello sorridendo. Prima di sedersi a tavola aveva lasciato andare Jarvis, ma dopo alcuni minuti il gatto aveva deciso che c’era troppo cibo da quelle parti, per starsene a gironzolare curiosando per la casa, quindi con un balzo saltò sulle gambe del suo padrone, che alzò gli occhi al cielo e lo rimproverò: “Ti sembra modo? Guarda che non siamo a casa nostra.” Jarvis, dal canto suo, lo ignorò e continuò a fissare il piatto ricolmo di Tony.  
"Non dargli il ripieno del tacchino, è troppo grasso per lui!", suggerì Steve allungandogli un pezzetto di petto, cercando tra le parti più asciutte e meno unte. "Gli sale il colesterolo, povero micio!"  
“Ehi, parli proprio tu che me lo stai mettendo all’ingrasso!” Lo rimproverò Tony. Nel frattempo il gatto non perse tempo a sgraffignare il pezzetto di carne che gli aveva porto Steve. Peggy ridacchiò a quella scena, sembravano due vecchi coniugi che litigavano sull’educazione da impartire al figlio.  
"Ok, lo nutro, forse un po' troppo, ma non gli do del ripieno di salsiccia, dai!"  
“Guardalo, sta diventando obeso.” Puntò il dito contro la panciotta del micio, scatenando risatine divertite dal resto della tavolata.  
Steve si guardò attorno. Sua madre confabulava qualcosa con Elizabeth e lui arrossì sino alla punta delle orecchie. "Allora mettilo giù, dai, se no poi vuole tutto il piatto..."  
“Lo sai che tanto è inutile, che mi salterebbe di nuovo addosso fra tre minuti. Ignoralo come faccio io, no?” Quei due sembravano davvero una coppietta.  
"Ci provo, ma mi fa pena, sembra che non mangi da 15 giorni..." Sarah stava lacrimando tanto rideva.  
“Come se non sapessi quanto è furbo.” I due continuarono a battibeccare per un bel pezzo, sotto lo sguardo divertito delle donne di casa.  
"Basta litigare, su, sembrate due vecchie comari!" Li riprese Stephanie. "E lasciate stare quel gatto, poverino, mangiate, voialtri, che il tacchino si fredda!"  
Steve abbassò lo sguardo e riprese a mangiare diligente il suo tacchino, lanciando occhiate furtive al gatto che annusava l'aria come un forsennato.  
Tony non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso quando Steve obbedì alla zia, neanche avesse dieci anni. Quello era uno dei tanti aspetti che adorava del ragazzo, una tenerezza e un’ingenuità che lo mettevano sempre knock-out. Anche lui riprese a mangiare, ignorando il gatto che non sembrava essere intenzionato a spostarsi dalle sue gambe.  
Il pranzo continuò tranquillo, tra le risate di Peggy e i racconti di Sarah ed Elizabeth sull'infanzia dei loro figli. Più di una volta i diretti interessati si sarebbero voluti seppellire dalla vergogna, tipo quando Sarah raccontò della grande passione per i flipper di Steve e di quella volta che, a 11 anni, era talmente impegnato a fare la partita della vita che non andò in bagno per un tempo lunghissimo e si fece la pipì nei pantaloni senza accorgersene.  
"Mamma, ti prego!" La ammonì il figlio, avvampando. Non voleva che certe cose venissero fuori così, non davanti a Tony, poi.  
Stark rise fino alle lacrime a quel racconto, talmente tanto che il povero Jarvis si spaventò e saltò giù dalla sedia per andare a nascondersi dietro il divano.  
Si era immaginato la scena: uno Steve in miniatura che si bagna i pantaloni per non perdere a flipper.  
“Oh, perché? Quella volta che si lasciò truccare da me, così potevo esercitarmi? Avevo dodici anni e sognavo di fare la make up artist, solo che le bambole erano difficili da usare come cavie per i miei esperimenti, dunque mi rivolsi a lui un paio di volte. Credetemi, aveva una boccuccia di rose da strapazzare!” Continuò dunque Peggy, che si stava divertendo come una matta a vedere il suo migliore amico in imbarazzo davanti a Stark.  
Steve le lanciò uno sguardo assassino. "Vuoi che racconti a tutti di quando hai girato per mezza scuola con la gonna infilata nei mutandoni bianchi?"  
Peggy ricambiò l’occhiata malevola, anche se il suo timore di fare una figuraccia davanti a Stark non era tale a quello di Steve. Tony, in preda alle convulsioni per le risate, disse: “Ti prego, racconta.”  
Steve le lanciò un occhiata di sfida. "C'è poco da dire. tredici anni, corridoi della scuola, Peggy esce dal bagno senza accorgersi che l'orlo della gonna era infilato saldamente dentro l'elastico dei mutandoni di Briget Jones. Ha percorso tutto il corridoio prima che qualcuno, cioè io, le dicesse qualcosa..."  
“Un vero cavaliere, come sempre.” Si intromise Elizabeth.  
“Oh, non avevo dubbi.” Rise Tony, dando una pacca sulla spalla a Steve, alla fine anche Peggy si sciolse nell’ennesima risata.  
Rogers mangiò l'ultima patata dolce e fissò tutti. "Sappiate che so come difendermi dai vostri racconti..."  
Sarah e Stephanie risero. "Avremmo tante cose da raccontare..." Fecero l'occhiolino a Tony ma Steve le sgamò subito.  
"Basta. Vi prego. Ho già fatto la figura del pisciasotto e della cavia da laboratorio, abbiate pietà di me!"  
   
“Starei qui a sentirvi per ore. Peggy, hai mica qualche testimonianza fotografica del tuo esperimento da truccatrice?” Sghignazzò Tony rivolgendosi alla ragazza.  
"NO, non ne ha! Ero già sufficientemente imbarazzante da piccolo senza che mi fotografassero truccato!"  
"Ma non è vero che eri imbarazzante, tesoro!", ribatté Sarah. "Eri così tenero..."  
Steve la guardò. "Ma dai, ero nano, magro e sparuto. Avevo tutta la testa in meno di Peggy! Ero imbarazzante, dai..."  
A quel punto Tony si incuriosì: “Cosa vuol dire nano, magro e sparuto?”  
Lui se lo era sempre figurato come un ragazzino in forze, il tipico bambino da pubblicità.  
Nel frattempo Jarvis si stava di nuovo appropinquando alla tavolata.  
"Steve da piccolino era un po' cagionevole di salute..." spiegò la madre. "... ha sofferto d'asma per molti anni, era magrissimo e ogni anno si faceva tre o quattro influenze..." Guardò il figlio con espressione tenera. "Era più piccolino della media..."  
"Poi meno male che è arrivata l'adolescenza..." Continuò Steve, a cui non piaceva tanto che gli venissero ricordati gli anni dell'infanzia. "...e a 14 anni sono finalmente cresciuto anch'io. L'asma ce l'ho ancora, ma molto meno di prima."  
Tony aveva ancora la mano sulla spalla di Steve e con nonchalance gli fece una carezza tra le scapole, Peggy se ne accorse subito ma non disse nulla.  
Jarvis, intanto, aveva iniziato a fare le fusa contro le gambe di Steve, visto che non era riuscito ad estorcere nulla dal suo padrone aveva pensato di puntare sul più tenero della tavolata.  
"Dai, gatto denutrito, vieni su..." Esasperato, Steve raccolse il micetto e se lo portò sulle gambe. Tentò di corromperlo con un grattino sotto al mento ma il sugo nel piatto era molto più invitante. "Ma questo gatto è senza fondo... ma ha mangiato la sua scatoletta?"  
“Certo che l’ha mangiata. Ma credo l’abbia considerata solo come aperitivo, il delinquente.” Rispose Tony. “Stark, occhio che qualche volta si mangia anche te mentre stai dormendo.” Lo prese in giro Peggy, scatenando l’ilarità delle altre donne.  
"La cosa non mi stupirebbe..." Commentò Steve, che già rimpiangeva la mano di Tony sulla schiena. Si guardò attorno. "Togliamo i piatti e gli avanzi e prendiamo il dolce?"  
Le tre signore annuirono e nel giro di cinque minuti quello che rimaneva del tacchino, la teglia con le patate ormai vuota, quella delle pannocchie e i piatti sporchi sparirono per fare spazio al vassoio coi brownies.  
"Oh, zia, hanno un profumo meraviglioso..." Commentò il ragazzo afferrandone subito un quadretto.  
Tony si lanciò per accaparrarsi un pezzetto anche lui: “Stephanie, ci ha preso. I brownies sono i miei dolci preferiti, subito dopo le ciambelle glassate!”   
Assaggiò il suo quadretto e si lanciò in una serie di complimenti generosi, non voleva fare il ruffiano, era sincero. Poi trovava adorabili tutte quante, anche la madre di Peggy. Finalmente, capì la sensazione di trovarsi in famiglia.  
"Grazie caro. La prossima volta che Steve viene a trovarmi, gliene do una teglia da portarti. Anzi, la prossima volta che viene Steve vieni anche tu, che a casa nostra un posto c'è sempre." Detto quello fece l'occhiolino al nipote, per la serie: _tu non puoi nasconderci niente_.  
Steve arrossì per l'ennesima volta e si gettò sul terzo quadrello di dolce.  
Anche Jarvis ne voleva, ma il cioccolato fa malissimo ai gatti, quindi non ne prese nemmeno una briciola.  
“Sarebbe un onore!” Ringraziò Tony, che ovviamente aveva afferrato il senso sia dell’invito che dell’occhiolino della donna.  
“Ehi tu, sei pazzo? Niente cioccolato! Se non la smetti di importunare Steve ti riporto a casa e ti chiudo in bagno da solo!” Rimproverò il gatto.  
Come avesse compreso, Jarvis saltò a terra e ricominciò l'esplorazione della casa. Steve lo guardò. "Ha paura del bagno, mi sa..."  
“Lo sai che ho il pugno duro, con lui.” Si guardò attorno, Tony. Le donne erano intente a pulire la cucina, mentre Peggy era andata in bagno. Azzardò una mossa rischiosa, gli diede un bacio sulla guancia. Per lui non era un problema, ma sapeva quanto certe cose mettessero in imbarazzo Steve, specialmente davanti a sua madre.  
Steve si guardò attorno circospetto, ma nessuno si era accorto del gesto. "Credo che la mamma e la zia abbiano intuito qualcosa..." Disse pianissimo, sorridendo a Tony. "...e sembra anche che tu piaccia loro, molto!"  
“Direi che sono molto perspicaci.” Ridacchiò Tony silenziosamente. “Ehi, a chi non piaccio io? Mi sembra naturale che mi adorino.” La modestia, questa sconosciuta.  
L'altro roteò gli occhi, senza dire una parola, e andò in cucina a controllare che tutto fosse a posto.  
Tony rimase seduto, non sapendo neanche dove mettere le mani, quindi per evitare di fare danni, se ne stette al suo posto. Dopo alcuni minuti, tornò Jarvis dal suo giro di ricognizione e si accoccolò ai suoi piedi.  
Nel giro di dieci minuti Steve e le quattro donne tornarono in sala per una partitina a carte post cena. "Ti unisci a noi, Tony?"  
“Non vorrei stracciarvi.” Rise di gusto Stark. Allungò la mano per offrirsi a mescolare lui il mazzo per primo. Stephanie glielo porse. "Non conosci ancora Sarah."  
"La mamma è tremenda.", commentò Steve.  
Tony sorrise ed iniziò a distribuire le carte. La partita si era rivelata più tosta di quanto avesse immaginato, proprio come l’avevano avvisato Stephanie e Steve, Sarah sapeva il fatto suo.  
E, infatti, dopo sei partite si poterono contare una vittoria di Stark, una di Peggy e quattro di Sarah. Quest'ultima, molto soddisfatta della serata, posò rumorosamente le carte sulla tavola. "Cari ragazzi, io e mia sorella ci congediamo. Siamo vecchiette per fare le ore piccole, siamo piene di tacchino e devo guidare sino a Brooklyn."  
"Vi faccio un caffè?" Chiese premuroso Steve, riponendo le carte e alzandosi in piedi.  
La madre scosse la testa. "No, grazie, se beviamo il caffè adesso poi chi dorme stanotte. Siamo a posto così." Si prodigarono in baci e abbracci a Steve ancora per cinque minuti abbondanti prima di prendere la giacca e sorridere a Tony.  
"Caro, è stato un piacere conoscerti." Disse Stephanie baciandolo sulla guancia.  
“Il piacere è stato tutto mio.” Rispose Tony, che si era alzato per salutare le donne.  
“Cari ragazzi, forse è il caso che vada anch’io, inizio ad essere stanca e ho mangiato veramente troppo.” Continuò la mamma di Peggy che aveva già messo addosso il cappotto.  
“Spero di vedervi presto.”  
"Certo Elizabeth!", la salutò Steve con un bacio. "Per Natale sicuramente passerò a trovarla!".  
Anche Peggy si mise il cappotto, sua madre era arrivata in taxi ma, data la tarda ora, l'avrebbe riaccompagnata a casa in auto. Una volta che tutte e quattro le donne furono uscite la casa ripiombò nel silenzio. Erano rimasti solo gli uomini, Jarvis compreso.  
Steve si stiracchiò la schiena e si sedette sul divano, sorridendo. "Insomma..." Iniziò. "... meglio di un sandwich in solitaria, no?"  
   
Tony colse l’occasione al volo di sedersi e accucciarsi addosso a lui, con Jarvis alle calcagna. Figurarsi se la palla di pelo avrebbe concesso loro un po’ di _privacy_. Si toccò poi la pancia, “Direi proprio di sì, una delle migliori cene della mia vita. Tua mamma è un’ottima cuoca!”  
Steve gli avvolse le spalle col braccio. "Ah lo so. Il suo tacchino ripieno è davvero speciale. Mi fa piacere tu abbia passato una bella serata."  
“Grazie.” Rispose semplicemente Stark, che apprezzava davvero tantissimo quello che aveva fatto per lui, in fondo non era obbligato ad invitarlo. Ormai i loro rapporti si erano fatti più _intimi_ , c’erano stati una discreta quantità di baci, ma non stavano insieme e il Ringraziamento era una di quelle feste di _famiglia_.  
"So che non è la stessa cosa, che avresti preferito stare con tua mamma, magari..." Continuò Steve, a bassa voce. ".. però saperti di là, da solo, mi... mi avrebbe dato fastidio. Mi sarebbe dispiaciuto."  
“Magari l’anno prossimo riuscirò a convincerla a dare il due di picche a quel coglione di mio padre e invitiamo anche lei, che dici?” Progetti a lungo termine per Tony Stark, quella sì che era una grossa novità.  
Steve arrossì sino alla punta delle orecchie. Lui, invece, non aveva ancora pensato così a lungo termine e, a quell'affermazione, si sentì spaventato ed eccitato al tempo stesso. Ma sorrise, sincero. "Sarebbe bello. Ancora meglio sarebbe mettere le cose a posto con tuo padre... ma data la mia esperienza... non so se sperarci troppo..."  
Tony si strinse ancora di più al ragazzo: “Non ci voglio neanche provare. E’ vero che mi ha pagato lui l’università, ma sono otto anni che non mi rivolge la parola e che quasi rinnega la mia esistenza. Anche quando mi è concesso andare da loro a Natale, fa finta che io non ci sia. Non mi fa neanche gli auguri.”  
Jarvis, nel frattempo, si appisolò sulle gambe di Steve.  
"Smetti di andare da lui, Tony. Ignoralo. Invita tua madre da te, o andate fuori a cena voi due. Lascialo perdere, se ci tenesse davvero a te non ti avrebbe fatto così tanto male..." Appoggiò il mento alla testa del ragazzo, serrando di più la presa sulle spalle.  
“Ci vado solo per la mamma, ci tiene così tanto. E non riesco a dirle di no.” Mormorò Tony, si sentiva così esposto quando parlava di Maria.  
Steve non disse nulla, limitandosi a stringere l'amico. Poteva capirlo. Purtroppo lo capiva sin troppo bene, probabilmente lui stesso avrebbe fatto la medesima cosa, pur di vedere sua madre. C'era da aggiungere che la situazione era diversa, suo padre era andato via di casa e mai l'aveva trattato come se non esistesse, i suoi difetti stavano ben altrove... Nonostante ciò poteva capire benissimo lo stato d'animo di Tony.  
Stark alzò la testa e andò a cercare le labbra morbide del suo vicino. Lo baciò lentamente, senza fretta, aspettando di avere una risposta.  
Steve sospirò sorpreso e deliziato, prima di chiudere gli occhi e assecondare i movimenti Tony. Sapeva sempre così di buono ed era così cedevole... nulla a che vedere coi baci di Sharon, ma neanche paragonabili. Si lasciò coinvolgere completamente, la mente lontana chilometri e chilometri. Allungò l'altro braccio per avvicinare l'amico ancora di più a sé, facendo, tra l'altro, fuggire Jarvis sotto una sedia. Baciare Tony gli piaceva da morire.  
Tony portò una mano sul viso di Steve, ne aveva baciate di persone, lui, ma con Rogers era tutto diverso, la sua bocca calda e il suo fare così impacciato lo mandavano fuori di testa. Cercò la sua lingua e gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore stringendosi ancora più a lui.  
Steve aprì di più la bocca per dare maggiore accesso a Tony e un altro sospiro, stavolta di piacere, gli sfuggì incontrollato. Cercò di mettersi più comodo, voltandosi di più verso Tony, posandogli senza volere una mano sulla coscia che spostò immediatamente e la riportò dov'era prima. "Scusa scusa..." Mormorò sulle sue labbra, senza smettere di baciarlo.  
Tony gli ridacchiò sulle labbra e afferrò il polso di Steve per rimettere la sua mano dove l’aveva appoggiata _per sbaglio_. “Non ti azzardare più a chiedermi scusa…”  
I due andarono avanti così per un pezzo, finendo sdraiati sul divano, Stark sopra Rogers, baciarsi come se fossero due ragazzini di quattordici anni.  
Non si resero affatto conto di quanto tempo fosse passato, quando ad un certo punto, rientrò Peggy.  
Ma i due erano talmente presi a scambiarsi effusioni che non si accorsero della presenza della ragazza, che era andata in cucina come se nulla fosse e li osservava divertita, si chiedeva quanto tempo sarebbero andati avanti prima che si rendessero conto che era tornata.  
Effettivamente a Steve era parso di sentire un rumore familiare, in lontananza, un rumore tipo porta che si apre e si chiude, ma in quei momenti la sua attenzione era interamente focalizzata sul ragazzo che stava baciando con tanto trasporto e che aveva finito per coricarlo sul divano.  
Fu mentre accarezzava lentamente i capelli di Tony che Steve aprì un occhio e, distrattamente, vide due piedi fermi a poca distanza. Si staccò prepotentemente dalle labbra di Tony e spalancò gli occhi. "Peggy!" Annaspò sotto il peso dell'altro ragazzo, tentando di alzarsi, sopraffatto dall'imbarazzo.  
Lei si sentì un po’ stronza a mettersi proprio davanti a loro, ma la situazione era talmente divertente che non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di vedere la reazione di Steve.  
Tony inizialmente non capì perché il ragazzo l’avesse scaraventato in quel modo sul divano, se ne rese conto solo quando vide Peggy in piedi a guardarli divertita, anche lui, in effetti, trovò il tutto piuttosto ironico.  
Anche Jarvis riapparve, si era appisolato in un angolo della stanza e il trambusto l’aveva svegliato.  
"Avresti anche potuto fare finta di niente e andare in camera tua!" Disse Steve, di una vivace tonalità cremisi mentre si aggiustava il cardigan stropicciato. Ma che figura!  
“Come no, e perdermi questo spettacolo più unico che raro? Ti becco a limonare con Stark e dovrei far finta di niente? Neanche per sogno! Almeno al prossimo Ringraziamento avrò un nuovo aneddoto da raccontare.” Rispose Peggy. Tony rimase in silenzio e si aggiustò la cravatta.  
Steve la guardò assottigliando gli occhi. "Provaci. Ho un paio di tue figuracce pronte da sparare." Rispose cercando di recuperare un contegno. Peggy sapeva di loro due, le aveva raccontato tutto e subito, ma un conto era raccontare, un conto era farsi _beccare_ come due scolaretti eccitati.  
Lei rise. “Buonanotte, sporcaccioni. Vado a letto. Steve, lascia tutto così com’è, puliamo domani mattina, sempre se ne avrai ancora le forze.” Fece l’occhiolino ad entrambi e si ritirò in camera sua.  
Tony si girò poi verso Steve: “Forse è il caso che me ne vada a casa.”  
Steve si passò una mano sul viso. "Mi dispiace... Peggy quando ci si mette è un po' impicciona..."  
“Tranquillo, è divertente.” Si avvicinò di nuovo a lui e lo baciò per l’ultima volta.  
“Jarvis, dove sei?” Il gatto si era andato a sistemare dietro al divano, durante la scenetta con la ragazza. “Vieni è ora di andare a casa.”  
Steve recuperò il gatto e lo depositò con gentilezza tra le braccia di Tony. "Povero. Stasera è stato sballottato di qua e di là, non gli sembrerà vero di tornare a casa..." Accarezzò l'animale per qualche secondo prima di lasciare un ultimissimo bacio sulle labbra di Tony. "Ci vediamo domani sera?"  
“Sai dove trovarmi.” Tony gli fece un sorrisone e si avviò col suo micio verso casa. “Buonanotte.”  
"Buonanotte." Steve chiuse la porta e vi si appoggiò contro, sorridendo, col cuore che andava a mille. Non aveva idea di cosa sarebbe successo tra loro due, andando avanti, ma se quello era l'effetto che gli faceva... beh, era veramente curioso di saperlo.  
   
   
***  
   
   
Chi, ai tempi che furono, aveva coniato l'espressione _cuore spezzato_ probabilmente aveva avuto in sogno la visione di Thor in quel momento. Perché in quei due giorni che erano passati dallo spiacevole incontro con Loki, il ragazzone era diventato il ritratto delle pene d'amore. Non aveva voglia di uscire, aveva poca voglia di mangiare, si era dato malato e aveva lasciato il negozio nelle mani di Steve pur di stare nascosto in casa propria a leccarsi le ferite.  
Perché era così che si sentiva: mortalmente ferito. E umiliato. Più ci pensava e meno comprendeva il comportamento del suo dirimpettaio. Sì, ok, aveva fatto altre volte così, Loki non era nuovo a quei giochetti di tira e molla lì, ma aveva sperato che dopo l'ultima volta che si erano visti le cose fossero definitivamente cambiate in meglio. Gli aveva anche chiesto /di sua iniziativa/ di vedersi, era andato sino al negozio per chiederglielo, e Thor aveva toccato il cielo con un dito. Poi, il giorno dopo, tutto crollato. Ci credeva poco che fosse colpa del bacio, il bacio in pubblico davanti al negozio, ma era l'unica spiegazione plausibile, l'unica che desse un senso più o meno accettabile a quella situazione. Ma, evidentemente, doveva rassegnarsi al fatto che Loki si divertisse a fare del male alle persone, e lui c'era cascato in pieno.  
Sbadigliando, e con la barba lunga di due giorni, Thor riemerse dal letto giusto il tempo di andare in bagno per le funzioni fisiologiche. Si guardò allo specchio e storse il naso: eccolo lì, grande e grosso che avrebbe potuto stendere Loki con uno spintone e che invece se ne stava chiuso in camera da letto a rimuginare su cosa potesse avere fatto di sbagliato. Quante volte c'era passato, tutte le volte si ripeteva che non sarebbe più stato male e se ne sarebbe fregato e avanti un altro (o altra) ma puntualmente ci ricadeva dentro con tutt'e due le scarpe e passava giornate d'inferno a struggersi per gente che non si sarebbe meritata nemmeno un quarto di quello che Thor aveva dato loro.  
Sospirò e, invece di tornare a letto, andò in cucina a finire l'ultima fetta di quella torta che aveva comprato da portare a Loki. Si sedette sconsolato al tavolo e assaltò la fetta direttamente dal vassoio, tanto era da solo, _chi se ne frega_ , non l'avrebbe visto nessuno.   
Si era innamorato.   
Loki gli aveva suggerito di non farlo, di lasciar stare, ma niente. Era successo. Thor aveva visto qualcosa di bello in lui, qualcosa che non aveva sentito nelle sue parole ma qualcosa che aveva visto nei suoi gesti e nel suo sguardo, nel modo in cui gli si era concesso, nel modo in cui gli si era addormentato addosso. Ed era stato lì, durante quell'ultima notte trascorsa assieme, che aveva capito di essersi innamorato. Ma, metaforicamente parlando, era stato lui quello che l'aveva preso in quel posto, alla fine.  
Gettò via il vassoio vuoto e si perse un attimo a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Era una bella giornata, avrebbe dovuto lavarsi, pettinarsi e uscire verso TriBeCa, verso il suo negozio e dare una mano a Steve, che era pure sabato e ci sarebbe stato il pienone. Avrebbe dovuto chiamare Jane, Sif e gli altri e raccontare loro cos'era successo, per sfogarsi. Avrebbe dovuto anche chiamare la mamma e chiacchierare un po' anche con lei, che sicuramente avrebbe avuto una parola di conforto per suo figlio. Ma non aveva voglia di fare nulla di tutto ciò.   
Lentamente tornò in camera, tolse dal lettore il dvd della stagione 4 di Sex and the City e infilò quello della stagione 5. Si rimise a letto e pigiò play sul telecomando. Sbuffò. Perfino quella stronza di Carrie Bradshaw alla fine trovava l'amore, perché lui no? Perché non riusciva anche lui a trovare quell' _amore totale, ridicolo, scomodo, spossante, che ti consuma e non ti fa pensare ad altro_? Cioè, sì alla fine l'aveva anche trovato, ma a conti fatti si era trovato nella stessa situazione del povero Aidan. E nessuno dovrebbe mai trovarsi nella situazione del povero Aidan. Sbuffò e rise svogliato ad una battuta di Samantha.   
Certe volte, pensò con rammarico, avrebbe voluto davvero essere come Samantha Jones. Sarebbe stato tutto molto più facile.  
   
   
***  
   
   
Dopo aver scoperto il doppio gioco di Thor, Loki si era rinchiuso in camera, cercando di non pensare al ragazzo, concentrandosi sul lavoro. Inutile dire che fu una perdita di tempo. Non riusciva a capacitarsi di quello che gli aveva fatto. Era tutto gentile, tutto  _sono il ragazzo più buono di questo mondo_ , e poi, eccolo lì, pronto a mettertelo in quel posto. Loki dovette ammettere a se stesso che Thor gli piaceva, aveva cominciato a piacergli troppo e proprio per questo non riusciva a toglierselo dalla testa. Abbandonato il pc si era trascinato sul letto e aveva messo su un DVD - Il diario di Bridget Jones. Quando era depresso a causa di _delusioni amorose_ , che per sua fortuna non erano così frequenti, vedeva tutte quelle commediucole da strapazzo dove lei vuole lui, lui vuole lei, ma ci mettono anni e anni per capirlo. Lui ci stava bene da solo - aveva fatto della solitudine il suo  _stile_  di vita, ma quella volta, col suo dirimpettaio, ci aveva sperato davvero. Sembrava ci tenesse e invece era solo un cretino, un approfittatore. Se l'avesse avuto davanti l'avrebbe ucciso. Sbuffò e si strinse il cuscino tra le braccia, mentre Bridget cantava  _All by myself_.  
   
   
***  
   
   
Era un giovane alto, quello che sostava in agitazione dinanzi allo stabile. Distinto, dal bel portamento esaltato dalla camicia cobalto il cui colletto cadeva composto su un maglioncino di cashmere antracite, dalla trama a grani e losanghe in evidenza; i pantaloni in velluto a coste italiano tradivano un certo gusto nel vestire, sottolineato dai mocassini neri marchio Prada. A prima vista, si sarebbe detto sulla trentina, volto rettangolare, labbra piene e sopracciglia scure a sormontare occhi la cui sfumatura verde oliva non impiegava che un battito ad annegare in un marrone-nocciola più intenso. I capelli castano scuro erano di media lunghezza, tenuti alti sopra la fronte, con le punte rivolte alla parte sinistra del viso in una placida curva. Da come si muoveva, doveva essere preda di una forte emozione: saliva i gradini che conducevano al portone, si soffermava a contemplare il citofono, alzava il braccio e tendeva le dita col chiaro intento di suonare ad un appartamento, poi subito riabbassava la mano di scatto, si ritraeva, scendeva in strada a piccoli balzelli, si fermava sul ciglio del marciapiedi, soppesa l'asfalto con sguardo indeciso, torceva il collo ad osservare di nuovo dietro di sé, serrava la bocca, contraeva la mascella, tornava sui propri passi e la scena ricominciava daccapo.  
Phil stava tornando a casa dopo una lunga passeggiata rilassante. Si ritrovò davanti una scena assai curiosa: un ragazzo che andava avanti e indietro, indeciso se bussare o meno, era alquanto buffo, con i vestiti mezzi eleganti e l'aria spaesata. Gli si avvicinò: "Salve, sono l'amministratore del palazzo, posso fare qualcosa per lei?"  
Il giovane, a quelle parole, trasecolò e spalancò gli occhi: un'esaltazione improvvisa lo colse, il sorriso si allargò, speranzoso e incredulo all'insieme, sulla bocca tremante. "L'amministratore? Dice davvero? Ah!" Esclamò - E fu solo per contegno che non gli gettò le braccia al petto "Non potevo sperare in niente di meglio! Mi dica, la prego, solo un'informazione, un'informazione soltanto..." Si schiarì la gola, il pugno portato alle labbra e le mani poi alte a reclamare un istante di pausa, un momento di riflessione "Clint Barton...Vive qui? Clinton Francis Barton. Clint." chiarì "Odia farsi chiamare col nome completo. Clint. Clint Barton." ripeté. Deglutì. "Vive...Vive _davvero_ qui?"  
L'uomo lo guardò incuriosito: "Sì, certo, abita qui." Sorrise cordiale, inclinando appena il capo - qualcuno che chiedeva di Clint? Quella giornata si stava rivelando interessante. "Lei è un suo... amico?"  
"Amico...?" L'altro corrugò la fronte, perplesso, per poi portarsi le mani al volto e gemere un verso disperato "Dio, mi scusi!" implorò "Sono stato maleducato! Le sono saltato addosso a questa maniera e..." Il giovane fece scivolare le dita via dagli occhi, le agitò come a scacciare un insetto e gli tese compito la destra, un sorriso garbato ad affiorare sulle labbra. "Piacere di conoscerla, mi chiamo Charles. Charles Bernard, se vogliamo usiamo entrambi i nomi. Anche se..." Uno sbuffo divertito "Tutti mi chiamano e mi conoscono come _Barney_. " Socchiuse le palpebre, a modellare un'espressione tranquilla "Sono il fratello di Clint."  
Coulson rimase del tutto spiazzato a quell'affermazione - sapeva che Clint aveva un fratello, l'aveva anche visto in foto, ma non aveva mai chiesto al ragazzo che fine avesse fatto. Lo osservò attentamente cercando una somiglianza con Clint, ma non ne trovò alcuna - certo anche lui e Lisa erano diversi, ma in alcuni tratti si somigliavano, invece il ragazzo che si trovava davanti non aveva nulla che gli richiamasse alla mente Clint. Gli afferrò la mano, sorridendo affabile: "E' un vero piacere conoscerla! Clint mi ha parlato di lei, anche se non molto." Gli lasciò la mano: "Sta cercando Clint? Non credo sia in casa a quest'ora."  
"Credo..." Barney tentò un sorriso incerto "Di averlo iniziato a sospettare..." con uno scatto del polso, controllò l'orologio "Venti minuti fa. Solo che---" le sopracciglia si spianarono, le spalle cascarono in un sospiro addolorato "Non riesco ad andarmene. Sono anni che lo cerco e adesso che l'ho trovato, l'ho trovato sul serio...! Non posso andare via. Sa se tornerà a breve? Sono disposto ad aspettarlo sulle scale, se necessario."  
Phil guardò l'orologio: "Non credo tornerà prima di un paio d'ore. Se vuole può venire da me. Clint è il mio dirimpettaio e quando torna da lavoro passa sempre a salutarmi, quindi..." Scrollò le spalle e sorrise: se era davvero il fratello di Clint, avrebbe potuto approfittarne per conoscere qualcosa sul suo passato, certo non era molto corretto da parte sua, ma come si dice _a mali estremi - la ritrosia di Clint sull'argomento - estremi rimedi!_  
"Davvero? Non le causo...Alcun disturbo?"  
"Nessun disturbo, si figuri!" Gli fece cenno di seguirlo su per le scale: "E' da molto che non lo vede?"  
Barney, accanto a lui nel salire i gradini, si rabbuiò e le dita s'aggrapparono con maggior forza al corrimano. Deglutì, prima di rispondere, umettandosi nervoso le labbra e prendendo un lungo respiro. "Sono...Dieci anni, ormai."  
Si fece un piccolo conto, mentre arrivavano al quinto piano. Estrasse le chiavi dalla tasca: "Davvero molto tempo... E posso chiedere come mai vi siete persi di vista?" Aprì la porta e gli fece cenno di entrare e accomodarsi.  
Il giovane si pulì le scarpe sul tappetino d'entrata e accettò l'invito; attese comunque che fosse l'amministratore a sistemarsi per primo e solo quando questi fu seduto accanto al cucinotto, prese posto egli stesso. "Vorrei saperlo anche io..." Ammise, scuotendo la testa e scrollando le spalle "Quando le nostre strade si sono divise, al Carson, sono riuscito a seguirlo per qualche tempo." guardò Phil dritto negli occhi "Il circo viaggia molto, in fondo, e ogni tanto mi capitava di sentir parlare di lui nelle città dove sostavamo - Era introvabile, altrimenti. Non si fermava più di due giorni in uno stesso luogo, non soggiornava in motel, viveva per strada e non aveva contatti. Inoltre, ha sempre avuto una salute di ferro e quindi faceva a meno di dottori o ospedali. Ma almeno, grazie alle voci, sapevo che stava bene e coltivavo la speranza di poterlo ritrovare. Poi..." corrugò la fronte, lo sguardo si perse appena in lontananza "E' sparito. Così, da un giorno all'altro. Non ho...saputo più nulla. Come se si fosse volatilizzato. Nessuno sapeva più niente, nessuno l'aveva più visto, basta baracchini e spettacoli allestiti alla buona in qualche paesello sperduto d'America. Svanito. Come se non fosse mai esistito..."  
Annuì appena: "Capisco..." Si perse un attimo nei pensieri, riscuotendosi poco dopo: "Che maleducato, non le ho offerto nulla! Le andrebbe un caffè?"  
"Oh! La ringrazio" Barney annuì, sorridendo agli angoli della bocca "Sempre che non debba farlo solo per me, naturalmente."  
"Oh sono un gran bevitore di caffè." Si alzò e cominciò a trafficare con la macchinetta: "Come ha fatto a trovarlo?" Chiese incuriosito - sapeva che Clint aveva fatto perdere le sue tracce a parecchia gente, gli sembrava alquanto strano che dopo dieci anni si sia fatto ritrovare - a meno che non lo volesse, ovviamente.  
"E' stato un mero colpo di fortuna e ringrazio Dio per questo." rispose l'altro, girandosi nella sua direzione per non dargli ineducatamente le spalle "Dopo tutti gli anni che ho passato a cercarlo...Mi avevano detto di smettere, sa? Che sarei diventato matto, che avrei finito col perdere il senno. Dicevano che probabilmente era morto sotto qualche ponte e mi stavo illudendo da solo. Ma io..." scosse la testa «Io sapevo che Clint era ancora vivo. _Doveva_ esserlo: abbiamo passato così tanto tempo insieme che se gli fosse successo qualcosa...Bé, immagino me ne sarei accorto, no? Comunque." scrollò le spalle "I genitori della mia compagnia vivono qui a New York. Lei è incinta e ieri sera ha avvertito dei dolori piuttosto forti, temevamo un parto prematuro. Siamo corsi in ospedale e nel mentre che aspettavo mi dicessero qualcosa, è passato un medico insieme ad un'infermiera. Era alterato, /parecchio/ alterato e nel mezzo della sua arringa---" trattenne il fiato, per scoppiare in una risata "Ci crederebbe? Ha nominato _Clint_. Io l'ho fermato subito, facendo la figura dell'idiota. Gli ho chiesto se intendesse Clint _Barton_ e lui, astioso, mi ha risposto di sì. Mi sono fatto dire l'indirizzo e stavo per chiedergli se avesse anche il numero di cellulare, quando il dottore che si occupava della mia compagna è uscito per avvertirmi di non preoccuparmi, che non erano avvisaglie, ma solo il bambino un po' agitato. Tempo di girarmi e il medico era già sparito in corsia. Ci crederebbe? Passo dieci anni, _dieci anni_ a cercarlo---! E poi lo sento nominare da un medico furibondo!"  
Rimase piuttosto sorpreso da quel racconto e gli sembrava alquanto strano che il medico in questione - che non poteva essere se non Michael - parlasse di Clint a degli estranei; avrebbe dovuto farci due chiacchiere, sul serio, questa volta. "Davvero un colpo di fortuna!" Prese dei biscotti dal mobile e li sistemò in un piatto poggiandoli sul tavolo, "quindi sta per diventare padre? Congratulazioni!"  
"La ringrazio. Sto per avere un figlio e ritrovo mio fratello, se non è un miracolo questo...!" Barney prese un dolce e lo rigirò fra le dita, quindi sollevò lo sguardo "Posso farle una domanda indiscreta? Da quanto Clint abita qui? E lei lo conosce...Bene? Nel senso, non le ha mai parlato molto di me perché i vostri rapporti sono di semplice cortesia e rispetto reciproco o perché..." s'azzittì alcuni istanti "O perché lui non vuole più avere nulla a che fare con me?"  
Versò il caffè in due tazze e ne porse una al suo ospite: "Abito qui da quasi due anni, quando sono arrivato Clint abitava già qui, da un po' credo." Prese un sorso di caffè, prendendo tempo e pensando bene alla seconda risposta, "io e Clint siamo... amici, ma è molto riservato sul suo passato, quindi so davvero poco. Ma sono sicuro che sarà felicissimo di vederla!"  
"E' sparito per dieci anni, non si è mai fatto trovare. Si è allontanato da me dopo...dopo che avevamo condiviso tutto. Come può dirlo?"  
Gli sorrise: "Lei è la sua famiglia. Non me l'ha mai detto, ma credo che senta molto la sua mancanza. Se poi gli dici che sta per diventare zio... Impazzirà, vedrà!"  
Barney gli rivolse un sorriso a metà, gli occhi trapassati da un guizzo indagatore; nascose le labbra dietro la tazzina di caffè e continuò a fissarlo mentre sorbiva la bevanda con lentezza premeditata. "Sembra così sicuro di lui." meditò "Ha uno strano modo di parlarne. Clint lo fa ancora? Il sorriso. /Quel/ sorriso, intendo, che pare illuminarlo da capo a piedi, tanto che si ha come l'impressione di veder sorridere tutto in e di lui. Lo fa ancora?"  
Inclinò il capo, oscurandosi appena: "No, sorride molto di rado in realtà. Temo che lo troverà molto cambiato." Prese un altro sorso di caffè, "non so cosa abbia fatto dopo il circo, ma deve averlo cambiato molto..."  
"Clint...sorridere di rado?" l'altro piegò le spalle in avanti, l'espressione perplessa " _Clint_?"  
Phil annuì: "Ripeto, lo troverà molto cambiato... Infondo sono passati dieci anni ed eravate dei bambini..."  
"Aveva diciassette anni quando è andato via. E non mai...stati bambini per davvero." si passò una mano sulla bocca "E' incredibile. Sono certo che...Sappia più di lei di me."  
L’altro cominciò a giocare con la tazza: "Com'era?" Alzò per un attimo gli occhi su di lui, per poi abbassarli di nuovo - si sentiva come se lo stesse tradendo, ma era così curioso di sapere com'era stato prima che l'esercito lo rovinasse. "Intendo quando eravate piccoli, com'era?"  
"Era solare. Sorrideva sempre, era qualcosa che...Non potevi portargli via. " rispose Barney ed era come se faticasse a trovare le parole, come se dovesse cercarle in un passato remoto e lontano, tanto remoto e lontano da essere divenuto mera fantasia "Non abbiamo mai avuto una vita facile, io e lui. Siamo rimasti presto senza genitori, siamo stati spediti in un orfanotrofio e poi siamo scappati col circo. Però sorrideva. Scherzava. Lo adoravano tutti. Era gentile e cortese con chiunque. Anche se ogni tanto tendeva ad isolarsi, ad uscire dal mondo. Se ne stava seduto da qualche parte e fissava il vuoto, anche per ore. E' per questo che gli stavo costantemente vicino, non volevo che si perdesse. E ora?" domandò "Ora com'è?"  
Lo guardò mordendosi il labbro inferiore: "Ride molto di rado, tende ad essere molto sarcastico e tende ancora ad isolarsi ogni tanto... ma è un ottimo amico. E'... _unico_ , non credo esistano altre parole per definirlo."  
"...Credo che lei ne abbia molte altre."  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia: "Cosa vuole dire?"  
Barney lo osservò, divertito, e si sfiorò il labbro inferiore a punta di dita. "Ho una compagna da molti anni e sto per avere un figlio: conosco _certi_ sguardi."  
Lo guardò sorpreso per poi scuotere veemente la testa: "No, ha frainteso, noi siamo solo amici. Vicini di casa e amici, tutto qui!"  
"Quando prima le ho parlato del sorriso di Clint, lei...era affranto. Lo si vedeva chiaramente. Vorrebbe vederlo, vero? Vorrebbe essere lei quel sorriso."  
Sbatté le palpebre sorridendo affabile: "Lei ha molta fantasia, signore. Ma le assicuro che siamo solo amici." Prese le tazze e le poggiò nel lavello, dandogli le spalle - avrebbe dovuto imparare a mentire in modo decente, ok che Clint lo conosceva, ma se si faceva fregare anche da uno sconosciuto, stava messo proprio male. Sbuffò appena e guardò l'orologio: sperò che Clint fosse andato a lavorare con la macchina e che tornasse presto, era curioso di vedere come avrebbe reagito, magari avrebbe visto quel sorriso...  
"Non era mia intenzione metterla in imbarazzo, e se è successo mi scuso." Barney gli si era accostato e aveva piegato testa e spalle per guardarlo da sottinsu "Siamo entrambi cresciuti in un circo, ricorda? I nostri orizzonti mentali sono più...ampi di quanto si potrebbe pensare. E glielo assicuro, non ho mai voluto altro che la felicità di mio fratello. Anche quando è sparito dalla circolazione, ho sempre pregato che trovasse sulla sua strada qualcuno in grado di tenerlo stretto a sé come io non ero stato capace di fare."  
Lo guardò in viso e per un attimo rivide Clint in quel suo modo di atteggiarsi. Scosse la testa: "Nessun problema, davvero. E' che... E' meglio se parla con Clint, lui è molto riservato e io ho la tendenza a parlare troppo." Gli sorrise, "se vuole posso chiamarlo sul cellulare e chiedergli dov'è."  
"Non si parla mai troppo, se l'argomento ci viene dal cuore." gli sorrise, ad invitarlo silenziosamente a continuare, a non avere paura "Lei è un uomo buono, lo si vede subito. E se conosco Clint, minimizzerà tutto come suo solito e non mi lascerà intendere nulla, si comporterà come se niente fosse successo, come se il tempo non fosse passato. O peggio, mi chiuderà la porta in faccia. Voglio soltanto vedere mio fratello attraverso i suoi occhi."  
"Bé..." Gli sorrise appena invitandolo di nuovo a sedersi e accomodandosi a sua volta: "Gliel'ho detto, Clint è molto cambiato. Non so cosa abbia vissuto in verità, ma è qualcosa che l'ha segnato profondamente." Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, "non si aspetti di ritrovarsi il vecchio Clint, ne rimarrebbe molto deluso... Ci ho messo un po' ad avvicinarlo, tende a non fidarsi delle persone e si isola, è come se si fosse costruito una barriera contro il mondo." Sospirò appena, "sono riuscito a... _scalfirla_ ma non sono sicuro di averla eliminata del tutto." Fece un'altra pausa, "almeno con me! Nel senso che con gli estranei continua a comportarsi in maniera distaccata." Scosse le spalle, "ma direi che è un po' migliorato rispetto a com'era quando l'ho conosciuto... E' un ragazzo straordinario e se avesse fiducia in se stesso sarebbe ancor più straordinario."  
Barney piegò la testa di lato, le braccia ora conserte al petto. Teneva le palpebre socchiuse, la bocca aperta in un filo appena e dietro di essa si vedeva il pendulo movimento della lingua, quasi stesse modellando frasi e parole incomprensibili a tutti tranne che a se stesso. Alzò un poco le spalle, incastrandovi impercettibilmente la nuca. "In effetti, non sembra avere nulla a che fare col Clint che conoscevo." commentò, inspirando a fondo "E con lei come si comporta? Quella...Barriera di cui mi ha detto. Non credo di comprenderla appieno. Nel senso, come è riuscita a scalfirla? Ricordo che, per quanto solare, bisognasse impiegare molto ad ottenere la sua fiducia e si apriva agli altri unicamente di propria sponte, mai più del dovuto. Lei come ci è riuscito, signor Coulson? Se davvero è così cambiato dal Clint dei miei anni, come si comporta quando ha a che fare con lei?"  
Soppesò bene le parole: "E' difficile da spiegare, alla fin fine io non ho fatto nulla, sono sempre stato me stesso." Scrollò le spalle, "non so cosa sia scattato in lui, forse si sente al sicuro con me o... non so..." - cercò di fare il finto tonto, non voleva raccontargli dell'esercito e della sua /malattia/, spettava a Clint decidere se renderlo partecipe o meno. Ritornò con gli occhi nei suoi: "Con me è dolce, riesce a... rilassarsi, si fida," sollevò per un attimo gli occhi al soffitto, "è sarcastico - non riesce proprio a farne a meno - ma credo che ci tenga a me, o almeno lo spero!" Si lasciò andare ad una mezza risata: "Lo vedrà con i suoi occhi."  
"Sono curioso." ammise l'altro, con un breve sorriso "Lei deve essere una persona molto speciale, per lui, se riesce a cambiarlo a questa maniera."  
"Lo spero!" Rise apertamente, "ma mi dica qualcosa di lei, vive o lavora in zona?"  
"Oh, no. Quando ho lasciato il circo ho cercato un lavoro che mi permettesse di viaggiare in giro per il mondo." Barney scosse piano la testa "Sa, sempre nella convinzione di poter trovare Clint, da qualche parte."  
"Ma ora vorrà sistemarsi, no? Per suo figlio..."  
"Sto valutando le possibilità con la mia compagna. L'aver ritrovato mio fratello è stato un piacevole---" S'interruppe, di colpo, e s'irrigidì di scatto, i colpi alla porta caduti in mezzo a loro come sassi ad annunciare la valanga imminente.  
Phil si alzò di scatto: "Dev'essere Clint!" Gli fece l'occhiolino e gli strinse brevemente una spalla, "andrà bene, stia tranquillo!" Andò alla porta e aprì: "Ciao!"  
"Buonasera, signore!" esclamò Barton, facendo la propria entrata in scena "Quei marmocchi mi hanno--" s'azzittì, sbiancando d'improvviso, gli occhi spalancati, le pupille ridotte a capocchie di spillo. Barney, alzatosi, s'era posizionato proprio accanto all'amministratore e sorrideva pacato al giovane, le palpebre socchiuse. "Clint." disse "E' da un po' che non ci si vede." Esangue, livido, l'ex cecchino ebbe come unica reazione il far cadere la borsa sportiva con un gran gemere di cinghie e stoffa.  
Phil lo guardò sorridendo: "Allora? Suppongo tu sia più che sorpreso." Lo affiancò poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, "Clint?"  
"Come hai fatto a trovarmi?" Il fratello piegò la testa di lato, con l'espressione accondiscendente di chi ha che fare con un bambino piuttosto lento di comprendonio. "E' il mio lavoro, no? Trovare il figliol prodigo, il fratellino perduto."  
Phil cominciò a pensare di essersi perso qualche passaggio. Spostò lo sguardo tra l'uno e l'altro confuso e sentendosi un pesce fuor d'acqua. Strinse di più la mano sulla spalla di Clint, cercando il suo sguardo.  
"Andiamo. Non ci vediamo da così tanto, Clint, non vuoi dare un abbraccio al tuo vecchio Barney?" Fu solo in quel momento che gli occhi dell'ex cecchino tradirono un bagliore di comprensione; atteggiò la bocca ad un sorriso irriverente, le iridi ancora piuttosto fredde nonostante l'incontro. "Oh, grazie, ma stavolta passo. Non vorrei che ti montassi la testa e pensassi di essere la star della situazione. Sai, certe cose come la propria bellissima faccia su un cartellone pubblicitario sono un status quo da mantenere alla _perfezione_."  
Seguì lo scambio di battute rilassandosi impercettibilmente - infondo avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi che Clint non facesse i salti mortali, ma neanche un atteggiamento così _distaccato_. Dovevano essersi lasciati in maniera più brusca di quello che Barney gli aveva raccontato: "Vuoi un caffè?" Chiese a Clint, volendoli lasciare un attimo da soli a parlare.  
"Molto volentieri. Tu lo prendi, _Barney_?" Il fratello alzò la mano e fece un cenno di diniego col capo. "No, l'ho già preso in compagnia del signor Coulson. E' una così brava persona, sono contento che vi siate trovati. Ha una così alta considerazione di te, Clint. Posso presumere che per te sia lo stesso, no?"  
"Fratellino" replicò Barton, le tempie bianche e un ghigno affilato, guardingo "Gli interrogatori lasciali a chi è più esperto di te in materia, intesi?" un'occhiata cui Barney rispose con un freddo contrarsi della mascella "Spero non si sia annoiato, signore, dacché mi ricordo mio fratello non è quello che si dice un ottimo conversatore. Gli piace far cantare gli altri, di solito, piuttosto che blaterare di sé."  
Gli sorrise disteso: "oh no, abbiamo fatto una bella chiacchierata." Si allontanò verso la cucina per preparare il caffè.  
Clint attese che il compagno fosse sparito in cucina, prima di digrignare i denti e fissare l'altro con astio e furore crescenti, gli occhi come carboni accesi, le pupille sottili da gatto. "Cosa ci fai /tu/, qui?" sibilò, abbastanza basso perché Coulson non potesse sentirlo. Aveva i nervi a fior di pelle, i sudori freddi, non c'era parte del corpo che non stesse vibrando per la rabbia. "Oh." il giovane in cashmere corrugò la fronte e modellò le labbra in un'espressione dispiaciuta "Sono stato regredito al /tu/, ora?"  
"Rispondi alla mia domanda." "L'ho già fatto. Sono qui per lavoro." "Il tuo lavoro può andare a farsi fottere, per quanto mi riguarda." "E per quel che riguarda Coulson, che mi dici?" "Non sono affari tuoi." "E non dovrebbero essere nemmeno tuoi, Clint. Non più, ormai."  
Cominciò a preparare il caffè, mentre cercava di captare cosa i fratelli si stessero dicendo. Iniziò a pensare di aver fatto male ad invitare il ragazzo, forse avrebbe dovuto farsi gli affari suoi e lasciar perdere il tutto.  
Clint si ritrasse di scatto, come scottato. "Quanto hai chiesto?" L'altro fece spallucce e sollevò le sopracciglia. "Abbastanza."  
Phil si affacciò dalla cucina: "Clint è pronto il caffè, vuoi mangiare anche qualcosa?"  
Gli occhi dell'ex cecchino s'appuntarono vitrei - Spaventati? Clint poteva davvero essere spaventato da qualcosa che non fosse se stesso?- su di lui. Ci furono alcuni istanti di silenzio, in cui persino Barney si mise ad osservare il fratello con espressione confusa. "Io---No, grazie, signore. Credo berrò il caffè e poi trascinerò il sangue del mio sangue a sputare sentenze sull'arredo minimal del mio appartamento. E' stato già abbastanza tediato dalla sua presenza, Phil, non le permetterei mai di sorbirsene ancora."  
Mosse una mano come a scacciare una mosca, mentre gli porgeva il caffè: "Nessun problema, potete rimanere quanto volete." Si voltò a guardare Barney, "allora, come ti sembra?"  
"Diverso." rispose il fratello di Clint, guardandolo di sbieco mentre ingollava il caffè in una sorsata rapida "Cambiato. Ma sulla buona strada per tornare quello di prima." La mano dell'ex cecchino ebbe un tremito, uno scatto improvviso del polso: il sudore gli imperlò la fronte, il sangue defluì dalle guance, lasciando sulla pelle striature violacee, unghiate livide.  
Sorrise all'uomo prima di voltarsi verso il ragazzo. Vedendolo impallidito gli si avvicinò subito preoccupato: "Clint stai bene?"  
"...E' passato tanto tempo." disse solo, un soffio appena.  
Gli sfiorò la mano per fargli sentire la sua presenza e gli sorrise rassicurante: "Perché non vi sedete sul divano? Così potrete parlare meglio."  
"Signore..." Clint inspirò a fondo e si passò una mano sugli occhi "Vuole cenare con noi, stasera? _Barney_ potrebbe darmi una mano a preparare il tutto, mentre parliamo."  
"Ma si, certo! Mi farebbe molto piacere." Gli sorrise, sfiorandogli di nuovo la mano. "Sempre se per Barney non è un problema..." Si voltò a guardare il ragazzo.  
"Assolutamente no." rispose il maggiore dei Barton, con un quieto sorriso "Io e Clint abbiamo tanto di cui parlare."  
"Possiamo fare anche un'altra volta, non vorrei essere di troppo. Infondo non vi vedete da molto."  
"No." Clint s'impuntò, una nota vibrante nella voce metallica - Barney lo fissò senza dire una parola "Voglio che ci sia anche lei. Per favore."  
Lo guardò stranito: "D'accordo..." Annuì sorridendo, "ti occorre qualcosa? Vuoi che prepari qualcosa io?"  
"No, non si preoccupi. Me ne occuperò io, sarà un piacere." intervenne Barney, sorridendo cortese nella sua direzione "Ha già fatto così tanto, mi permetta di ricambiare."  
Scosse la testa: "Ma non ho fatto nulla... Ma va bene, vorrà dire che lavorerò ancora un po'."  
"Ha fatto più di quanto creda, signor Coulson. Si fidi di me. Clint le deve molto."  
   
 _Stump_. La nuca del giovane in cashmere sbatté contro la parete, ma non un gemito uscì dalle labbra serrate, non un lampo di dolore scosse le iridi fisse come vetro. Clint lo spinse con più forza e le vene spiccarono con un guizzo cigolante lungo il collo e le braccia. "Come hai fatto a trovarmi? /Perché/ mi hai trovato?"  
"Ordini dall'alto."  
"Ordini dall'alto _un cazzo_!" inveì il cecchino, torcendo le mani a stringere il tessuto del maglione tra le nocche sbiancate "Come hai osato venire qui? Come hai osato intrometterti nella vita di Coulson? Come hai osato _fingerti mio fratello_ , Agente Ward?" La mano del collega si sollevò, per poi appoggiarsi cheta sul polso di Barton: non era una protesta, e Clint lo sapeva, era più un modo per compatirlo, per rendere vano ogni sforzo, ogni tentativo di nascondere e proteggere. "I tuoi rapporti. Erano strani. Precisi, è vero, ma dilazionati nel tempo, come se avessi avuto altro da fare...E non parlo del tuo lavoro come insegnante."  
"Tieni i bambini fuori da tutto questo."  
"Non sono un mostro, Clint."  
"Sì che lo siete. Tutti voi."  
"Te compreso, allora?" Barton contrasse la mascella, il respiro si fece pesante nelle narici, annegò nei polmoni contratti. "Cosa vuoi, Grant?"  
"Solo capire cosa ti ha cambiato. A questo punto..." Grant sollevò le sopracciglia " _Chi_ ti ha cambiato. Lui non lo sa, vero, che hai accettato di tornare con noi? Sa dell'esercito, l'ho capito da come sviava l'argomento, anche se sei stato abbastanza saggio da non citare lo S.H.I.E.L.D."  
"Perché citare qualcosa che non esiste?" replicò il cecchino, nel lasciare lentamente la presa e permettendo all'altro di tornare coi piedi per terra. L'aveva detto in maniera incolore, asettica, battute recitate a memoria di un copione già scritto. "Non partecipi ai brief, Clint. Non ci ascolti. Non ci cerchi. Stai cercando di portare a termine in maniera raffazzonata, non è da te." Clint abbassò gli occhi e sviò lo sguardo, serrando i pugni; le spalle ebbero un tremito, il sangue gli bruciò vergognoso gli zigomi e la base del collo. Tutto, in lui, gridava l'imbarazzo e la consapevolezza. «Ho fatto una promessa.» mormorò e ingoiò ulteriori chiarimenti - Chiarimenti di cui, da come Grant proseguì, non c'era affatto bisogno. "E' per questo che agisci come se stessi fuggendo con la coda fra le gambe?"  
"Io---"  
"Non scherzavo prima. Non era un modo per attaccar briga o farti irritare: sei cambiato davvero, Clint, ma sei di nuovo sulla buona strada per tornare quello di un tempo." Tasto sbagliato. Tasto /decisamente/ sbagliato. Barton scattò come una serpe, si ribellò, si girò, tese il braccio all'indietro, caricò il pugno e si fermò appena in tempo, a pochi millimetri dal calmo, pacato, setto nasale dell'Agente Ward. "Io non sto tornando quello di prima. Non dire idiozie."  
"Pensi che non li abbia visti?" Grant non spostò la mano del cecchino, si limitò ad alzare la propria e ad indicare a punta di dita la fascia di pelle attorno alla giugulare "Stai rispondendo di nuovo agli stimoli, vero? Gli psicologi allo S.H.I.E.L.D. me ne hanno parlato, non è cosa da scherzarci: stai entrando in conflitto con te stesso, devi prendere una decisione, devi capire da che parte vuoi stare."  
"Io lo _so_ da che parte voglio stare, Grant. E non è la vostra." L'Agente sospirò e annuì, quindi serrò le braccia al petto: Clint sostenne lo sguardo senza battere ciglio, il cuore stretto tra denti e tenaglie incandescenti - La cosa peggiore, era che Ward si stava _davvero_ preoccupando per lui. Erano stati amici, una volta, e non c'erano doppi fini in quello che gli stava dicendo. Ma ammetterlo, significava anche presupporre che la categoria "Mostri" non era totalitaria allo S.H.I.E.L.D. e che alcuni si salvavano, che altri erano umani, che c'era chi ancora si preoccupava della sua salute come una volta. E questo il cecchino non poteva permetterselo, erano dubbi che non si doveva assolutamente formulare. "I tuoi scatti nervosi fanno paura, Clint. Mi hai _appeso al muro_. E prima mi avresti volentieri messo le mani al collo, non credere che non l'abbia notato. Si stanno facendo frequenti, vero? La rabbia. I momenti di apatia. Quell'uomo, Coulson, il tuo amministratore, il tuo compagno, o che so io..." Grant si passò una mano fra i capelli "Ti tocca per calmarti, per farti tornare in te. Ti chiama perché ti ha già visto perdere i contatti con la realtà e non vuole che accada di nuovo. Quante volte ha già dovuto farlo, dacché hai accettato la missione?"  
"...Troppe." esalò il giovane "Ho sbalzi d'umore continui. Attacchi di panico. Ansia. In momenti di forte stress è come se..." corrugò la fronte, si morse il labbro inferiore "E' come se andassi in black-out. Non so dove vado, ma è come se qualcuno spegnesse l'interruttore." _Guardami. Occhi su di me_. risuonò perentoria la voce di Coulson, bianca nel riflesso a specchio della cucina dei suoi genitori. "Sento il bisogno di...venire alle mani. Mi arrabbio. Mi infurio. Divento cieco. Non riesco più a controllarmi. Ho quasi---"  
"Hai quasi?"  
"Ho quasi ucciso suo padre, Grant. E lo avrei fatto, se non mi avessero fermato...Due volte. Isteria. Depressione. Ira. Sto perdendo il controllo, sono sempre sul chi vive, faccio fatica a dormire, ormai. Sto facendo tutto questo per lui, il problema è che il _tutto questo_ gli ho giurato non lo avrei più fatto."  
"Clint."  
"Cosa?"  
"Sei compromesso."


	28. Amiche e coinquilini

 

 

**Amiche e Coinquilini**

 

 

  
 

Dopo 4 giorni di silenzio e chiamate andate a vuoto, Jane Foster e Lady Sif convennero fosse meglio andare allo Slave to the Rhythm per dire _quattro paroline gentili_ al suo proprietario. Cos'era questa storia che non si faceva trovare al telefono? A parte Jane, che aveva voglia di chiacchierare con lui, ma Lady Sif doveva parlagli di una cosa molto importante riguardo la band. E dato che non riuscivano in nessun modo a contattarlo si presero mezza giornata di permesso dal lavoro per andare a cercarlo in negozio.

Appena varcata la soglia del negozio si guardarono attorno attentamente, ma l'unico che individuarono fu Steve, che stava sistemando alcuni cd indie.

"Rogers!" lo chiamò Sif. "Dov'è il tuo capo? Avremmo bisogno di parlargli un attimo."

Il ragazzo si girò e le salutò cordialmente. "Ma come? E' a casa malato! Da quattro giorni, ormai, non vi ha detto niente?"

Jane e Sif si guardarono perplesse. "No, a dire il vero son giusto quattro giorni che non lo vediamo né sentiamo più..." Jane gli strinse un braccio. "Sarà mica morto in casa?"

Steve ridacchiò. "Ma no, ma no, mi ha chiamato stamattina per dirmi che era ancora indisposto... aveva una voce, poveretto..."

Le ragazze tirarono un sospiro di sollievo. "Almeno è ancora vivo."

I tre scambiarono ancora qualche chiacchiera, poi salutarono Steve e decisero di andare a casa di Thor. Se era malato, avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualcosa, sicuramente.

Parcheggiarono poco lontano dal 66 di Perry Street. Arrivate davanti al portoncino suonarono il campanello. Aspettarono qualche minuto, ma nessuno aprì. In lontananza sentivano suonare Careless Whisper di George Micheal. Si guardarono negli occhi. "O è uscito o è morto." disse Sif spalancando gli occhi. Si allontanarono dal portoncino e guardarono verso l'alto: le finestre di casa sua erano aperte, segno che non poteva essere andato molto lontano. Poi si resero conto che le note di Careless Whisper uscivano proprio da lì e, se la sentivano dalla strada, doveva tenere lo stereo _veramente_ alto.

"Thor che tiene George Micheal a tutto volume deve stare male parecchio, non lo sopporta..." commentò Jane, attaccandosi al campanello di nuovo. Sif, invece, provò a spingere il portoncino, e quello si aprì senza problemi. "Toh, era aperto..."

Dentro l'androne la musica si sentiva molto nitidamente e le due ragazze storsero il naso. All'altezza del secondo piano la canzone finì, immediatamente seguita da Total Eclypse of The Heart di Bonnie Tyler.

"Non dirmi che è quello che penso io..." mormorò Sif spiaccicandosi la mano sulla fronte.

"Cosa? Che questa è la sua playlist per quando è in crisi per amore? Sì, è quello che pensi tu..." confermò Jane, salendo le scale più in fretta. Oh, Signore, cosa gli era successo? Cos'aveva fatto con Loki che loro non sapevano?

Le due ragazze bussarono con veemenza alla porta, si attaccarono al campanello ma niente, la musica era talmente alta che Thor non sentiva. Quindi aspettarono che la canzone finisse e, prima che cominciasse la successiva, ripresero a battere contro la porta. "Apri Thor, sono Jane! Apri, per favore!" L'ultima frase fu sovrastata dall'intro di Same Old Scene dei Roxy Music, così che Sif si appoggiò alla parete, roteando gli occhi. "Per quanto tempo dovremo stare qua? Devo sfondare la porta?"

Nemmeno poi tanto, a dire il vero: dopo qualche secondo, finalmente, Thor si degnò di aprire la porta.

Jane e Sif rimasero interdette un attimo: ma quello era Thor o un barbone che aveva occupato la casa di Thor? Barba lunga, capelli in condizioni discutibili, occhiaie scure... qualunque cosa fosse successa era abbastanza grave.

"Ma tesoro mio..." Jane gli si avvicinò per carezzargli una guancia, appurando così che anche la sua igiene personale, in quel momento, era _molto_ discutibile. "...ma cosa ti è successo?"

Thor si scostò per farle entrare. "Tanto vale che ve lo dica senza tanti giri. Loki mi ha scaricato."

"Oh, Thor..." Piagnucolò Sif, mentre abbassava la musica ad un livello a cui si potesse parlare. "... ma non avevi detto che stava andando tutto bene?"

"Ma stava andando tutto bene!" Il ragazzo accompagnò le amiche sul divano e si sedettero. "Poi dovevo andare a cena da lui... e mi ha cacciato. Molto in malo modo."

"Ma hai fatto qualcosa di stupido? Lo hai tampinato troppo? Cos'hai fatto?"

"Io... io l'ho solo baciato davanti al negozio..." Thor raccontò alle due amiche cos'era successo, cominciando dalla visita inaspettata di Loki allo Slave to the Rhythm per finire con la porta in faccia di quattro giorni prima. "Io ho dato la colpa al bacio. Ma è stata solo una scusa: voleva scaricarmi e ha colto l'occasione."

Jane scosse la testa. "Ho sempre pensato fosse uno stronzo di merda e adesso ne ho la prova..."

"Vuoi dirmi che _me l'avevi detto_? Dai dillo: _te l'avevo detto, Thor_..." Cantilenò il ragazzo, stropicciandosi la faccia.

Jane gli toccò il ginocchio. "No, dai... non voglio farlo e non l'avrei mai voluto fare, credimi..."

Sif lo guardò, comprensiva. "So che è una domanda stupida... ma come ti senti?"

Thor si indicò. "Guardami. Come credi che mi senta?" Si appoggiò contro lo schienale del divano. "Il guaio è che mi sono innamorato davvero. Per quello ci sto così male, Se fosse stata solo la scopata occasionale sai cosa me ne sarebbe fregato? Ma lui mi piaceva davvero... nonostante tutto mi piaceva..."

"Avresti dovuto chiamarci subito." Disse Jane, dolce, poggiandogli la testa sulla spalla e prendendogli la mano. "Ti avremmo alleviato un po' il dispiacere..."

"E ti avremmo cucinato i cupcakes!" Sif si appoggiò all'altra spalla. "Perché lo sappiamo che i cupcakes sono la medicina migliore, in questo caso!"

Thor sorrise sincero, per la prima volta in quattro giorni. "Avete ragione. Ma non me la sono sentita, scusatemi davvero..."

Jane gli strinse di più la mano, consolatoria: l'aveva visto davvero poche volte così abbattuto e le faceva così male... lui era il suo migliore amico, il suo migliore ex ragazzo, era buono, forse troppo, sempre gentile con tutti... era un ragazzo veramente d'oro, che piacere perverso aveva provato Loki a trattarlo così male? Ad annientarlo così, senza una reale motivazione? Si sentì ribollire di rabbia e promise a sé stessa che, se l'avesse mai incrociato, due paroline non gliele avrebbe levate nessuno.

Rimasero a parlare della questione ancora per un bel po' di tempo, tentando in tutti i modi di consolarlo, poi a Sif venne in mente la reale motivazione per cui voleva vederlo.

"Thor devo dirti una cosa. Dovevo vederti anche per dirti questo" esordì di punto in bianco guardandolo con gli occhi brillanti.

"Oddio, che c'è?" Era quasi spaventato da quell'exploit.

"Ho strappato l'ingaggio qui a Manhattan. A fine dicembre suoniamo in un fighissimo locale a SoHo."

Thor spalancò la bocca. "Stai scherzando?!"

"Ma direi proprio di no!"

Da quel momento in poi fu un tripudio di urla, risa e frasi sconnesse che eclissarono, almeno per qualche minuto, il cuore spezzato di Thor.

Si risedette sul divano, occhi chiusi e un sorrisino sulle labbra. Non era vero che quando le cose vanno male potevano solo che peggiorare. Quando vanno male c'è sempre qualcosa che le raddrizza. Il pensiero del concerto imminente, delle prove sino a notte inoltrata, dei suoi amici impegnati per creare una serata speciale furono il balsamo migliore per il cuore di Thor.

Jane e Sif si guardarono, al settimo cielo per la reazione dell'amico. Almeno per un po' si sarebbe tenuto occupato e non avrebbe pensato a quello stronzo. "Dai, barbone..." Commentò Jane, porgendogli la mano. "... lavati per bene e pettinati. E' ora che torni da Rogers in negozio. E andiamo a mangiare messicano con la band dove ti piace tanto. Ci stai?"

Thor afferrò la mano di Jane e annuì, scomparendo in bagno per tornare ad essere presentabile. Mentre le due ragazze gettavano le lenzuola nel cestone dei panni e arieggiavano la stanza da letto, Thor, sotto la doccia, pensava che due amiche così gli avrebbero potuto far dimenticare qualsiasi pena d'amore. O, almeno, sperava davvero che fosse così.

 

 

***

 

 

Phil si guardò intorno facendo scorrere lo sguardo sulla sala: per l’incontro con Kate aveva scelto un luogo tranquillo, una piccola sala da the molto caratteristica; grande, ben illuminata da alcune vetrate che davano su un parco verde, con delle splendide fontane di marmo grigio. Guardò la tovaglia all’uncinetto che copriva il tavolino rotondo, facendosela scorrere tra le dita: era fin troppo nervoso per essere un semplice the con un’amica; non che avesse paura di Kate, sia chiaro – o almeno stava autoconvincendosi che non fosse così. Guardò la porta e poi l’orologio, lui era arrivato in anticipo, come suo solito, ed erano passati solo cinque minuti dall’ora dell’appuntamento. Sospirò sentendo alcune signore ridere accanto a lui: la sala aveva solo quattro tavolini occupati, tutti da signore e giusto un paio di ragazze; era l’unico uomo nella stanza, ma i proprietari ormai lo conoscevano, era uno dei suoi posti preferiti, l’aveva scoperto un giorno, per caso, e se n’era innamorato subito, lui poi adorava il the, quindi il suo innamoramento era stata una logica conseguenza. Voleva portarci anche Clint, ma il ragazzo odiava la bevanda, quindi, ormai, ci andava molto di rado. Scorse il menù, più per distrarsi che per altro e pensò a cosa dire alla ragazza: si era preparato una marea di discorsi, ma alla fine li aveva accantonati tutti, decidendo di prendere la cosa così come veniva, in fondo era una semplice chiacchierata tra amici, cosa mai sarebbe potuto succedere?

"Signor Coulson, ha intenzione di bruciare quel povero menù con lo sguardo? Sta facendo pratica per Barton?" Lo canzonò una voce ben nota sopra di lui "Guardi, ci ho provato, ma con Clint non funziona: quell'idiota è ignifugo."

L’uomo sollevò di scatto la testa: "Kate!" Si alzò e le porse la mano, "Scusami, ero sovrappensiero, come stai?"

La ragazza rise e scosse la testa in un tintinnio abbacinante degli orecchini a cerchio. Una ciocca di capelli scuri le sfuggì dal cerchietto viola e tremolò allegra sulla spallina della maglietta bianca; la fibbia della cintura ebbe un guizzo metallico quando si sedette e accavallò le gambe fasciate da un paio di jeans attillati. "Non si preoccupi, è perdonato solo perché si tratta di lei." Poggiò i gomiti sul tavolino, la schiena tesa in avanti e le dita intrecciate sotto il mento "Io sto bene. E lei? Come va con quel pazzoide?"

Phil si sedette e le sorrise: "Io sto bene, grazie. Clint anche sta bene, ma lo vedi tutti i giorni, quindi lo sai." Le porse il menù.

"Proprio perché lo vedo tutti giorni voglio sapere come sta." Replicò lei, mentre leggeva meditabonda la lista degli infusi e picchiettava l'indice contro il labbro inferiore.

La guardò scettico: "Quando lo guardi che impressione ti dà?"

"Oh, vogliamo parlare già di questo? Pensavo che prima avremmo cianciato e fatto considerazioni sul tempo, la borsa, i nuovi cappellini della Regina..."

Quello rise: "Bé, se vuoi possiamo parlare di cose più leggere, del tipo..." Si portò una mano al viso, pensieroso, "Hai visto l'ultima puntata di NCIS?"

"...Si è inselvatichito." Rispose Katie di getto, portandosi una mano alla fronte e osservandolo da sotto le dita, le sopracciglia inarcate "E' diventato freddo. Se ne sono accorti anche i bambini."

Il sorriso gli scomparve dal viso e sospirò abbassando gli occhi sulla tovaglia: "Non sta bene e io non so cosa fare..." Ritornò con lo sguardo su di lei, "Suppongo si isoli o abbia scatti d'ira... Non li ha con i bambini, vero?" Chiese preoccupato.

"No, puoi stare tranquillo su questo, Phil. I bambini lo tengono ancora sotto controllo, grazie a Dio. Ma è taciturno." La ragazza scrollò le spalle "Si perde. Guarda il vuoto. Arriva prima al lavoro, adesso, anche un'ora buona prima e continua a lanciare frecce. L'altro giorno si è scordato di indossare il parabraccio: aveva le dita che sanguinavano e la spalla quasi del tutto bloccata. Non mi ricordo di averlo mai visto così."

Phil si coprì il volto con le mani sospirando affranto: "Non so cosa fare Kate, temo si sia messo nei guai con le sue mani e non so come aiutarlo..." Vide avvicinarsi la cameriera: "Cosa prendi?"

"The aromatizzato al cioccolato, grazie!" Sorrise, restituendo il menù alla donna e tornando a concentrarsi su Phil "Guai? Che genere di guai?"

"Per me uno al caramello, grazie." Aspettò che la donna si allontanasse e si rivolse alla ragazza: "Ti ho raccontato che è stato nell'esercito, no? Un po' di tempo fa l'ha chiamato un suo superiore e li sta aiutando in qualcosa, ma, ovviamente, non ha voluto dirmi nulla. E' da allora che è cambiato. E' stato graduale, ma nell'ultimo periodo è peggiorato tantissimo."

"Intendi dire che l'hanno come...richiamato alle armi? Ma non aveva lasciato tutto per dedicarsi ad altro?"

Scosse la testa: "No, mi ha promesso che non ci sarebbe più tornato, è come se..." cercò le parole adatte, anche se non sapeva neanche lui se erano giuste, "...se gli stesse facendo un favore, ecco. Ma non so di cosa si tratti. Lui non ne parla, dice che mi metterebbe in pericolo, ma da _cosa_ dico io!"

Kate stette in silenzio per un po', le braccia incrociate sul tavolo e gli occhi che seguivano, senza vederli, gli intricati attorcigliamenti di fili del centrino sotto le sue dita. "Da quello contro cui i suoi superiori gli hanno chiesto di lavorare, forse? Sarebbe molto da Clint."

La guardò sollevando un sopracciglio: "Sì, l'ho pensato anch'io, ma affiderebbero davvero una cosa _pericolosa_ ad un civile? Perché, d’accordo che Clint è stato nell'esercito, ma ora è un civile a tutti gli effetti e non possono farlo!"

"Se è effettivamente un favore e non un ordine vero e proprio, magari possono aggirare il problema. In che ramo dell'esercito era?"

Scosse la testa sconsolato: "Non lo so, non mi ha mai voluto parlare dell'esercito, era un cecchino, se ho capito bene, ma non mi ha mai detto nulla. Cambia totalmente _personalità_ quando glielo chiedo."

"Questa cosa mi ha sempre inquietato, ma almeno sapevo con che Clint stavo parlando, non so se mi spiego." La ragazza stirò indietro la schiena e tese le braccia oltre la testa, facendo scrocchiare i polsi "Adesso che è quasi costantemente in modalità mutismo-gelido sono terrorizzata."

Cominciò a giocare con il tovagliolino: "Quando è in lui non farebbe mai del male a nessuno Kate, ma... quando cambia..." Scosse la testa abbassando lo sguardo.

La ragazza saltò subito sul chi vive. "Quell'idiota imbecille le ha messo le mani addosso, per caso?"

Fece un mezzo sorriso mesto: "Non ha importanza, non era lui, non si rendeva conto di cosa stesse facendo."

Kate, per nulla rassicurata, spalancò gli occhi, strascinò indietro la sedia, si rizzò in piedi e sbatté le mani sul tavolino. "Io lo uccido quell'emerito cretino!" strillò "Lo faccio a pezzi!"

Lui la guardò stralunato, saltando sulla sedia per la sorpresa. "Kate, calmati!" La prese per un braccio e la fece subito risedere, mentre si scusava con le signore sedute al tavolo accanto al loro.

"Calmarmi? _Calmarmi?_ Le ha messo le mani addosso!"

"Shhhh, ti prego abbassa la voce!" Nel frattempo arrivarono anche le loro ordinazioni e Phil sorrise cordiale alla cameriera scusandosi anche con lei per il baccano. Porse la tazza alla ragazza: "Non era in lui, Kate, lui non mi farebbe mai del male, non lo farebbe a nessuno."

"Davvero? Se non farebbe male a nessuno, allora perché lo ha fatto? E' sempre lui, Phil, per quanto odi ammetterlo, _è sempre lui_. Una parte che odia, una parte che vorrebbe cancellare, ma è _lui_. Si tratta sempre e comunque di Clint. Capisci cosa intendo? E chiedo scusa per il continuo cambiare dal _tu_ al _lei_ , ma al momento l'ossequio è l'ultima cosa di cui mi importa!"

"Puoi darmi del tu, non mi piacciono i formalismi." Le sorrise appena , prendendo un sorso di the. "No, Kate, non è lui. Quando _cambia_ è come se non mi riconoscesse..." Si morse le labbra, "è difficile da spiegare. Mi guarda, ma è come se non mi vedesse, mi parla come se parlasse ad un altra persona."

"Ma le mani sono quelle di Clint, Phil. La forza è la sua. Il problema fondamentale è che se è arrivato a fare del male a _te_ \---" S'interruppe, coprendosi la bocca con la mano "Sta tornando indietro. E' come se lo stessimo...perdendo."

"Temo di averlo già perso..." Coulson guardò le nuvolette di fumo uscire dalla sua tazza, "ormai ci metto molto più tempo a calmarlo, cerco di tranquillizzarlo il più possibile, ma giorno dopo giorno diventa sempre più difficile." Strinse le mani a pugno: "Vorrei trovare il suo superiore e... fargliela pagare per tutto!"

La ragazza si chinò in avanti, ad appoggiargli le dita sulle nocche. "Non c'è nessuno a cui chiedere? Non ha mai parlato di un compagno d'armi? Qualcuno? Hai mai pensato di... Insomma. Hai le sue chiavi, no? Posso trattenerlo, se ti serve del tempo. Guarda il suo computer. Se hai ancora qualche amico influente, cerca...Non lo so! Lui parlava sempre di tabulati telefonici e altre cose del genere! Spulcia in giro tra gli atti di qualche processo, pensa e ragiona come farebbe lui!"

"Non posso! Significherebbe tradire la sua fiducia!" Scosse la testa: "Non posso... Non... Sono stato più volte tentato, credimi, ma non posso, lo tradirei..."

"Phil..." Katie strinse le labbra "Cosa ti ha fatto, esattamente? Ti ha tirato un pugno? Perché se è andato oltre, non si tratta più di fiducia. Si tratta di salvarti da lui e lui da se stesso."

La guardò per un lungo attimo: "Promettimi che rimarrà tra noi e che non cambierai idea su di lui."

"Phil..."

"Promettimelo Kate."

La ragazza si morse la nocca dell'indice con violenza, sbatté le palpebre per cancellare le lacrime che già s'erano affacciate alle ciglia e infine, dopo un'eternità, annuì. "Lo prometto." bisbigliò, con voce spezzata "Dio, Phil..."

L’uomo prese un profondo respiro: "La mattina che ricevette la telefonata mi arrabbiai perché mi mentì e lo chiamai per cognome, cambiò totalmente e mi sbatté al muro..." Si morse le labbra chiudendo gli occhi, "Una notte, qualche tempo dopo, ebbe un incubo... mi sono avvicinato per svegliarlo e..." sospirò continuando a guardare la tazza, "…ha provato a strangolarmi..."

Un singhiozzo e Katie si portò le mani alla bocca, le chiuse a cingere un urlo strozzato, un respiro a metà. "Cosa--?" inghiottì aria e singulti e parole "Cristo Dio, Phil! Non può---Lui non deve arrivare a tanto! Oh mio Dio. Oh mio Dio, no. Phil---Perché non hai detto nulla? Perché non hai fatto niente?"

"Non era in lui, cosa avrei dovuto fare? Sono riuscito a calmarlo, lui mi ha chiesto scusa, so che si sente in colpa ogni giorno per tutto quello che sta succedendo. Io non so cosa fare..."

"Devi scoprire cosa è successo, Phil. Se è arrivato a tanto...Non c'è più molto tempo."

Scosse la testa: "Non posso tradire la sua fiducia, non me lo perdonerebbe mai." Prese un sorso di the, "gli ho promesso che non l'avrei mai lasciato e che l'avrei aiutato, ma mi sento così impotente..."

"Ma lui sta lasciando _te_ , ci sta lasciando tutti e nemmeno se ne rende conto! Phil, è più importante lui o la promessa che gli hai fatto?"

"Lui naturalmente!" Guardò Kate, "secondo te dovrei /indagare/?"

"E' l'unico modo per risalire alla fonte. Forse l'unico modo per aiutarlo."

Si portò una mano al viso: "Mi scoprirà solo guardandomi negli occhi..."

"Se Clint è stato il primo a scendere a compromessi per lui, dubito potrà fartene una colpa. Ha questo..." Katie agitò le mani in aria "Assurdo complesso del super-uomo. Anzi. Peggio. Non è complesso del super-uomo. E' come se..." aggrottò la fronte "Come se non si vedesse. Come se fosse solo occhi, e basta. Il suo corpo, la sua mente, ciò che vuole, è come se li mettesse sempre da parte per un bene superiore."

"Lui non ha la minima considerazione di se stesso." Giocherellò con la tazza, "ho degli amici a cui potrei chiedere qualcosa. Li chiamerò e vedremo cosa c'è sotto..."

"E' la soluzione migliore...Come intendi muoverti?"

Scrollò le spalle: "Non voglio entrargli in casa e frugare nei cassetti. Chiederò un favore a questi amici, sono dell'ambiente, magari sanno qualcosa. Dopo agirò di conseguenza. Tu che dici? Dovrei fare altro?"

"Un passo alla volta, prima." la ragazza portò le mani a massaggiarsi lentamente la fronte "A parte quello? E' successo qualcosa di strano, oltre la chiamata? Perché _deve_ essere successo qualcosa che ha causato il---" deglutì e s'indicò rapida la gola "E dopo? Ha avuto altri scatti? Altri imprevisti?"

Ci pensò su per alcuni minuti: "Nulla di così eclatante. Scatti d'ira, attacchi di panico, è più paranoico del solito..." Aggrottò le sopracciglia, "l'altra volta insisteva sul fatto non fosse schizofrenico..."

"E come gli sarebbe venuta questa idea?"

"Non lo so... C'è un mio amico che, bé diciamo che ci prova con me. Visto che con me non attacca, sta provando a convincere Clint che non mi merita, ecc. Hanno messaggiato, lui ha usato il mio cellulare per messaggiare con Clint e io non mi sono accorto di nulla. Quando è tornato mi ha detto che cosa era successo e insisteva nel dire che non se l'era inventato e che non era schizofrenico. Effettivamente è la prima volta che lo dice..."

Kate corrugò la fronte e si accomodò meglio contro lo schienale della sedia. A punta di dita andò a ripassare i bordi della tazza, la caviglia che dondolava nervosamente sotto al tavolo -/Tloc tloc tloc/ bussava la scarpa di tela alla gamba ritorta. «Un momento, fammi capire» piegò la testa di lato "Questo tuo amico ha usato il /tuo/ cellulare per mandare messaggi a Clint e tu non te ne sei accorto? Com'è possibile? In memoria avrai comunque avuto il registro della conversazione, no?"

Scosse la testa: "Ha cancellato i messaggi... Tra l'altro non l'ho mai lasciato solo, davvero non capisco come abbia fatto a non accorgermene... Forse ero troppo concentrato sul stargli a debita distanza, tende ad allungare un po' le mani." Fece un mezzo sorriso, "ma ti prego, non dirlo a Clint, temo lo ucciderebbe!"

"Croce sul cuore." La ragazza modellò un mezzo sorriso, tirato e teso ai bordi "E se Clint avesse, come dire, temuto di essersi immaginato tutto? Hai presente, no, quando fai qualcosa di sbagliato e i sensi di colpa ti arrivano addosso nei modi meno politically correct? Io sogno i ragni, di solito. Grossi. Pelosi." scrollò le spalle "Se davvero non ti eri accorto di nulla, avrà pensato di aver..." reclinò la nuca all'indietro "Dato ai propri sensi di colpa il volto del tuo amico? Forse per questo ha continuato a dire che non era schizofrenico: la conversazione per lui era reale, ma visto che tu non avevi prove, c'era la possibilità che il cervello gli avesse tirato un brutto scherzo. Sullo stile di "A Beautiful Mind""

"No, mi ha fatto leggere i messaggi dal suo cellulare, la conversazione c'è stata davvero." Prese un biscotto, che accompagnavano il the, "Michael è un idiota, ma non è cattivo. Pensa che Clint abbia una cattiva influenza su di me e dice che lui non mi ama davvero ma mi è solo grato per l'aiuto che gli sto dando con i suoi... _problemi_ "

"Ora ha già più senso. Anche se continuo a ritenere che il timore della schizofrenia fosse legato a quanto ti ho detto, anche perché altrimenti non credo ti avrebbe fatto leggere i messaggi: penso sia stato un modo per fugare i dubbi di entrambi." Katie lo imitò e rimase a schiena china sulla tazza, il dolcetto stretto tra le dita e immerso per metà nel the ancora fumante "Probabilmente, se ti fosse solo grato ti lascerebbe una carezzina sulla testa come si farebbe con un cagnetto." una breve risata, mentre sollevava gli occhi su di lui -Lo sguardo d'improvviso più serio, le iridi più cupe "So che, ovviamente, non pensi che sia solo gratitudine, ma voglio dirtelo lo stesso: Clint ti ama, Phil. Ti ama alla _follia_ , è proprio il caso di dirlo. Ti ama a tal punto che non ci penserebbe due volte a fare di _tutto_ per te, anche _compromettersi_ , se fosse necessario. Ti ama tanto da alienarsi per te, da annullare se stesso unicamente in tuo favore, a tuo beneficio..." il biscotto crollò in parte dentro l'infuso "Clint non ha vie di mezzo. Ciò che prova per te è _totalizzante_ , non lascia scampo. E' questo il problema..."

Il sorriso e gli occhi gli si addolcirono: "Anche io farei di tutto per lui, forse è proprio per questo che ci troviamo in questa situazione... Tu gli hai parlato? Chiesto qualcosa?"

"Ho provato, ma non mi risponde. Elude le mie domande, glissa, cambia argomento..." roteò il polso "E ha sempre in faccia quell'espressione da cane bastonato, come se fosse perfettamente consapevole di starsi scavando la fossa da solo, così come di non poterne fare a meno. Mi fa uscire fuori di testa...!" esclamò, quindi, ricacciando indietro un singulto ben più eloquente.

Si allungò e le prese una mano: "Troveremo una soluzione, devo solo... Farmi coraggio e cominciare ad indagare."

"Buona fortuna, Phil." Katie gli strinse le dita di rimando "E per l'amor del cielo, fa' attenzione."

 

 

***

 

 

Una settimana dopo, Loki era ancora depresso. Aveva completamente abbandonato il lavoro a vantaggio di giornate passate steso a letto a guardare vecchie puntate di Doctor Who o film strappalacrime. Aveva abbandonato il suo giaciglio solo per procacciarsi i biscotti al cioccolato - e a giudicare dal fatto che trovava sempre un pacco nuovo nel mobile, Peter si stava prendendo cura di lui in maniera molto discreta. 

Quel pomeriggio sentì bussare alla porta della sua stanza e Peter fece capolino con aria preoccupata: "Ehi! Tutto bene? E' più di una settimana che non ti vedo." Loki scosse le spalle, "Non ho voglia di fare niente, tutto qui." Il ragazzo gli si avvicinò, sedendosi sul letto, "E' successo qualcosa?" L'altro scosse la testa, gli occhi fissi sul film di quel giorno - Love Actually. Il più giovane si mordicchiò le labbra, passando lo sguardo dal ragazzo alla televisione, "Senti... Perché non ti fai una doccia e ti vesti? Possiamo andare a bere qualcosa, sono sicuro che anche Tony si unirebbe volentieri a noi." Loki scosse di nuovo la testa, "Non ne ho voglia." 

Il ragazzino mugugnò pensieroso - doveva essere successo davvero qualcosa di grave per ridurre il suo coinquilino in quello stato - e si allungò verso di lui, accarezzandogli i capelli, "Potremmo giocare a qualche videogioco..." 

Loki sollevò lo sguardo su di lui con espressione affranta; poi, colto da un bisogno di affetto - a lui sconosciuto, ma sentiva di averne davvero bisogno - si spostò poggiando la testa sulle sue gambe: "Perché tutti sono cattivi con me?" Gli chiese con voce tremula. Peter fu preso alla sprovvista, ma subito si riprese, passandogli una mano tra i capelli: "Chi è stato cattivo? Se vuoi gliela faccio pagare io!" Loki sorrise e scosse la testa, accoccolandosi di più. "Ti hanno fatto qualche scherzo?" Insistette - voleva capire cosa gli fosse successo. "Sì, una specie..." 

Sorrise intenerito - era un ragazzo grande e grosso, eppure si buttava giù per uno scherzo. "Che ne dici se preparo una ciotola di popcorn e ci vediamo la prima stagione di Sherlock?" Loki sollevò lo sguardo, sorridendo, "Dico che sei il miglior coinquilino e amico che si possa desiderare." 

"Nah, per così poco?" Gli lasciò un lieve bacio tra i capelli, "Vado, torno subito!"

Loki lo seguì con lo sguardo - se si fosse innamorato di Peter si sarebbe evitato molta sofferenza.


	29. Di litigate e scoperte

 

 

  
**Di litigate e scoperte**  
 

 

Sarebbe stato troppo bello, per Steve, far durare più a lungo quel periodo così idilliaco e sereno che stava vivendo nelle ultime settimane. Quel bel momento della sua vita dove tutto aveva assunto una gradevole sfumatura celeste, lontana anni luce dal grigio antracite dei mesi prima. Invece, piacevole come uno spigolo contro il mignolo, tornò la classica e quasi prevedibile _giornata di merda_.

Già pioveva a dirotto, e a Steve la pioggia metteva malessere perché non poteva andare a Central Park a correre. Poi in negozio erano giornate un po' cupe e pesanti, Thor non era in forma, ed era pure nervosetto, e quel giorno lo aveva rimproverato un paio di volte per delle cose senza importanza. In più i clienti erano stati noiosi e pedanti e, come se non bastasse, la sua rosticceria preferita, quella che faceva quel pollo fritto così buono, era chiusa, così, per cena, dovette ripiegare sul thai lì vicino, che era buono lo stesso, ma avrebbe voluto portare un bel secchiello di pollo a Stark.

Stark. Il pensiero della serata con l'amico gli rischiarava un po' il grigiore di quelle ore e, a dire il vero, non vedeva l'ora di rilassarsi sul divano con lui. Arrossì, mentre saliva le scale, al pensiero di quello che sarebbe successo da lì a poco: da quando si frequentavano avevano occupato davvero un sacco di tempo a baciarsi, e la cosa gli piaceva tantissimo, ma si era anche accorto che aveva cominciato a fare pensieri un po' più _carnali_ verso il vicino. Se avessero continuato così, la loro _relazione_ , o come la si volesse chiamare, sarebbe presto passata al livello successivo. Steve ne era eccitato e spaventato allo stesso tempo, soprattutto perché non aveva idea di come comportarsi con un uomo in certe situazioni.

 

Col suo bravo sacchetto pieno di cibo thai entrò senza bussare a casa di Tony. "Ehi!" Lo chiamò. "Sono arrivato con la cena!" Appoggiò il carico sull'unico spazio libero della casa, ovvero l'isola della cucina, e salutò immediatamente Jarvis che, altrimenti, si sarebbe offeso a morte.

 

Tony quel giorno aveva avuto una serie di incontri di lavoro, aveva perfino avuto una proposta per fare da docente ad un corso di formazione per informatici. Era piuttosto stanco e non vedeva l’ora di stare un po’ con Steve, ormai cenavano assieme tutte le sere e lui, nonostante fosse così poco avvezzo alle routine, adorava quei loro piccoli riti.

Quando Steve entrò in casa, lui era, come al solito, sbracato sul divano a guardare i cartoni animati. Stava chiacchierando con il suo amico Rhodey su Whatsapp, dovevano organizzarsi per un lavoro che avrebbero dovuto fare assieme.

“Ehi, Rogie. Buonasera. Cosa si mangia stasera?”

Saltò su dal divano per andare a salutarlo con un bacio a stampo sulla bocca.

Steve sorrise e ricambiò il bacio con trasporto, sentendosi già molto meglio. Indicò gli involucri. "Thai. Volevo prendere il pollo, ma la rosticceria era chiusa..." Lo guardò e sorrise. "Non vedevo l'ora di tornare, è stata una giornataccia."

“Perché, cos’è successo?” Chiese Tony che, in effetti, lo vide piuttosto affaticato. Lo aiutò a sistemare la cena prendendo tovagliette, piatti, bicchieri e posate mentre Steve apriva i contenitori del cibo. Aveva con sé il telefonino e mentre apparecchiava, continuava a rispondere all’amico.

Steve gli spiegò brevemente com'era andata la giornata, stropicciandosi gli occhi. "...e non vedevo l'ora di tornare a casa e mettermi un po' comodo. Mi sento umide perfino le ossa..." Si accomodò e si servì la cena. "Tu, invece? Spero la giornata sia stata migliore della mia!"

“Un vero disastro, Rogie. Ma non ci pensare, ormai è quasi finita.” Gli regalò uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori e continuò: “Io ho avuto un po’ di incontri di lavoro oggi, sono in ballo con un progetto abbastanza grosso per una casa editrice, la responsabile è una proprio tosta.” Si riempì la bocca di riso speziato.

"Sembra interessante!" Esclamò Steve, giocherellando col pollo, prima di mangiarne una forchettata. "Raccontami." Lo spronò, sperava che il racconto della bella giornata di Tony lo riportasse su di morale.

Proprio in quel momento, l’iPhone di Tony trillò. Ridacchiò mentre leggeva il messaggio e rispose immediatamente, prima di rivolgere nuovamente l’attenzione a Steve.

“Io e Rhodey dobbiamo portare una  serie di proposte per un one-page-site che sarà dedicato alla sezione ragazzi della casa editrice. Probabilmente dovrò rivederla fra qualche giorno, credo proprio che abbia intenzione di portarmi a pranzo fuori.”

"Ah." Gli uscì un po' troppo secca e tagliente, quell'esclamazione, ma sapere che una donna, peraltro _proprio tosta_ , avrebbe voluto portare fuori a pranzo Tony lo infastidiva leggermente. Non avrebbe dovuto, ma conoscendo i suoi trascorsi un po' di apprensione gli era venuta. All'ennesimo trillo Steve non riuscì a stare zitto. "Ma chi è che ti sta scrivendo di continuo?"

“Niente, non ci fare caso.” Tagliò corto Tony, che avvertì un po’ d’astio da parte di Steve e continuò a mangiare.

"Mi è un po' difficile non farci caso, dato che sono dieci minuti che sono qua e tu li hai passati mandando messaggini...".Oltre alla giornata andata un po' così gli toccava anche fare il terzo incomodo di una coppia virtuale. Sarebbe stato meglio se fosse andato a casa a dormire, pensò Steve.

“Calmati, Steve. E’ solo Rhodey.” Rispose piccato Tony. Era stanco anche lui e sebbene gli dispiacesse sapere Rogers nervoso non era molto intenzionato a fargli da valvola di sfogo.

"Ah..." Stavolta l'esclamazione era più di sorpresa, con una punta di colpevolezza. "...potevi dirlo subito..."

“Non pensavo fosse necessario…” Finito il riso, Tony passò a rimpinzarsi di gamberoni, che adorava.

"E' Rhodey, che male c'era a dirlo subito?"

“Non mi era mai successo di doverti riferire con chi messaggio. E’ una novità!” Tony si stava indisponendo, nervoso o no, certe cose proprio non gli andavano giù.

"Non ho detto questo, semplicemente ho fatto una domanda e tu hai fatto cinquemila giri di parole per

arrivare a dire che era Rhodey. E io ho risposto: potevi dirmelo subito." Mise la forchetta nel piatto e bevve un po' d'acqua, la giornata stava continuando nel peggiore dei modi e gli si stava pure chiudendo lo stomaco. "Non sia mai che io metta il becco nei tuoi affari, Stark." Concluse, senza nascondere il sarcasmo.

“Cinquemila giri di parole? I miei affari? Rogers ma ti senti?” Tony lanciò la forchetta nel piatto e si alzò a prendersi una lattina di birra dal frigo, per cercare di calmarsi.

"Mi sa che quello che deve stare calmo, tra i due, sei tu... hai anche spaventato il gatto..."

Jarvis, infatti, dopo aver mangiato la sua razione di croccantini, era rimasto ai piedi dell’isolotto per stare in compagnia dei due ragazzi, appisolato. Ma dopo aver sentito sbattere lo sportello del frigo, era andato a nascondersi nella sua cesta, in un angolo del salotto, dove, a conti fatti, non andava mai.

“Io sono tranquillissimo, Steve. Se tu che ti stai facendo dei pipponi sul mio telefonino, eh.”

"Ma senti!" Sbottò, l’altro alla fine. "Permetti che mi faccia due domande, dato che la tua attenzione era interamente dedicata a quel coso?" Steve si alzò di scatto e portò i piatto nel lavello, rigido e immusonito. "Il terzo incomodo, proprio..." Gli uscì di getto, senza pensare. Il mal di stomaco e il nervosismo non lo stavano di certo aiutando a mantenere la calma.

“Ma avrò diritto a farmi i fattacci miei? In casa mia?” Tony si era veramente stizzito, odiava quando qualcuno si sfogava su di lui per problemi che non lo riguardavano. E non faceva differenza se questo qualcuno fosse Steve. In fondo ufficialmente non stavano insieme, si vedevano sempre e solo in casa, aveva provato un paio di volte a chiedergli di uscire assieme, ma lui non era mai _pronto_ , stava iniziando a stufarsi, iniziava a pensare che per Steve non era così importante da prendere determinate decisioni, che lui fosse solo un test per capire cosa voleva Rogers e basta.

"Prego, Fai pure, allora.". Si avvicinò al divano a passo di marcia e prese a trafficare con la borsa, con movimenti frenetici, gli occhi ridotti a una fessura e le labbra quasi scomparse.

 “Si può sapere che ti è preso?” Tony andò verso di lui, tentando di farlo ragionare.

 “Niente, ti faccio continuare i fatti tuoi!"

Il padrone di casa lo prese per una spalla, costringendolo a girarsi per guardarlo in faccia. “La smetti di comportarti come un bambino?” Detto da lui, poi, era proprio ironico.

Steve lo guardò dall'alto in basso. Non sapeva perché si stesse comportando così ma, allo stesso tempo, non riusciva a fare altrimenti. "Ha parlato l'uomo maturo, quello che non è nemmeno in grado di tenere la casa in ordine."

Tony portò gli occhi al cielo. “Oddio, di nuovo la storia della casa in disordine. Ti rassegnerai mai, Rogers? Fattene una ragione, io sono così e casa mia è questa.”

Jarvis a sentire quelle urla, andò a nascondersi in camera da letto.

A quelle parole Steve mosse una mano, come a scacciare qualcosa di invisibile, e si mise la borsa a tracolla. Si sentiva una merda.

“Dove te ne vai adesso?” Chiese arrabbiatissimo Tony, già non capiva tutta quella situazione, lasciarla a metà, poi, era anche peggio.

"A casa mia. Così puoi continuare a farti i fatti tuoi senza che la mia presenza ti disturbi. E magari chiamare la signorina del progetto per un drink." Se Steve avesse ragionato non avrebbe detto delle cose simili. Ma in quel momento era come se una fiala di veleno gli si fosse aperta nel sangue e dovesse sputarlo per forza addosso al povero malcapitato Stark.

“E poi sarei io, quello immaturo? Dio, pure la scenata per l’incontro di lavoro. Però poi quando ti chiedo io di uscire mi dici di no, non te la senti mai.” Se dovevano metterla a quel livello, la litigata, allora era il caso di tirare fuori anche quelle cose. Immaturi per immaturi.

Steve si sentì soffocare per un momento: quello delle uscite era un colpo basso. Lo sapeva com'era, lo sapeva cos'aveva passato prima di _ammettere_ anche a se stesso che le ragazze non gli interessavano, sapeva anche quanto fosse ancora spaventato nonostante, piano piano, si stesse sciogliendo e la volontà di andare avanti ci fosse. "Lo sai com'è, Tony..." Disse a bassa voce. "... ho-- ho bisogno ancora di tempo, per quello."

“Lo so com’è. E me ne sto zitto.” In fondo lo capiva Tony. “Per quello hai bisogno di tempo, per farmi scenate idiote come queste, però, sei prontissimo.”

"Stai zitto però non ti va che sia così..." Ribattè, acido come prima ma con un velo di rammarico. "...ti stai stancando di uno come me, vero?"

“Smettila Steve! Non mi sto stancando di te!” Urlò Tony, senza rendersi conto di aver alzato un po’ troppo la voce. “Non capisco perché se sei arrabbiato per i fatti tuoi, tu debba prendertela con me.”

A quel punto Steve ammutolì, abbassò lo sguardo e si sedette sul divano, colpevole. "Hai ragione. Ti ho tirato in mezzo per niente." Rispose, monocorde, continuando a fissare il pavimento. 

“Potevi pensarci prima di darmi addosso.” Strinse i pugni, Tony e andò verso la cucina per finire di sparecchiare, rischiando di rompere un piatto mentre lo metteva nel lavandino.

Steve alzò lo sguardo e prese a fissare la schiena del ragazzo. No, decisamente la serata non sarebbe dovuta andare così. "E'... è meglio che vada a casa mia, Tony. Non è serata."

“Sì, forse è meglio di sì.” Non voleva essere così duro con Steve, ma si sentiva ferito nell’orgoglio. Liberò il tavolo dai contenitori di cibo ormai vuoto e chiuse il sacchetto della spazzatura.

Da una parte avrebbe voluto con tutto se stesso che Tony gli dicesse di non andare, di rimanere ancora un po', dall'altra, però, sentiva di dover andare in camera sua, per conto suo, a pensare. Quella litigata non solo era stata completamente inutile  e priva di senso, ma gli aveva pure fatto nascere dei dubbi sul futuro di quella _cosa_ che stava vivendo con l'amico: temeva davvero che Stark si fosse stancato di lui e di tutte le sue scuse.

Si alzò e mise la mano sulla maniglia. "Ci si vede, allora..."

“Ciao.” Si limitò a dire Tony, che era andato alla ricerca di Jarvis. Per fortuna c’era lui a tenergli compagnia.

Steve andò a rinchiudersi nella propria camera. Non lo faceva da un bel po'... ovvero da quando aveva cominciato a vedersi con Tony. Si mise il pigiama e si buttò a letto, nascondendo la testa sotto al cuscino. Quella piazzata era stata la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso. Probabilmente Stark non avrebbe più voluto vederlo.

Tony, recuperato il gatto da sotto il suo letto, si infilò sotto le coperte, senza prendersi la briga di cambiarsi, quella serata gli aveva guastato l’umore e non aveva né voglia né forze di mettersi a lavorare. Si mise comodo al caldo, tenendo Jarvis in braccio e accese la TV, davano Parto col Folle e adorava quel film, ma nonostante tutto, per la rabbia, si addormentò a metà della pellicola.

 

 

***

 

 

Quella mattina Phil si era alzato con la sensazione che sarebbe stata una pessima giornata: da quando era ricomparso Barney – anche se per pochissime ore, visto che poi era sparito nel nulla – Clint era diventato ancor più nervoso e lui davvero non sapeva più come comportarsi. Quella mattina aveva chiamato anche Michael – era giunto il momento di mettere le cose in chiaro una volta per tutte, anche se l’aveva fatto più e più volte, ma il medico faceva sempre orecchie da mercante quando una cosa lo infastidiva o non rientrava nei suoi piani. Si incontrarono per un caffè e Phil gli fece una bella ramanzina per quanto riguardava la faccenda degli sms con Clint.

“Come diavolo hai fatto senza che me ne accorgessi?”

“Oh avanti Phil! Era uno scherzo! Avevi il cellulare sul tavolino, l’ho preso e nascosto sotto il cuscino, scrivevo appena ti giravi e l’hai fatto molto di frequente visto che eviti di guardarmi negli occhi!” Phil l’aveva guardato malevolo: “Le tue avance mi mettono a disagio, lo sai! Per questo evito di guardarti!” Gli avrebbe strappato quel ghignetto dalle labbra a suon di pugni – e forse Clint stava cominciando davvero ad avere una cattiva influenza su di lui: “Phil le mie _avance_ sono sempre state inopportune, ma al college non ti davano così fastidio…” Phil incrociò le braccia al petto, “Sono fidanzato Michael! E d’ora in poi starai alla larga da Clint, non gli invierai messaggi e non ne parlerai a sconosciuti! Altrimenti tra noi è finita, capito?”

“Ehi, ehi, frena un attimo! Ok, ho esagerato con lo scherzo, ma _parlarne a sconosciuti_? Con chi ne avrei parlato?”

“L’altra sera è stato in ospedale il fratello di Clint con la moglie incinta, ti ha sentito parlare di lui, ti ha perfino chiesto il suo indirizzo!” Michael lo guardò stranito: “E quando sarebbe successo questo _incontro_?”

Coulson scrollò le spalle, pensieroso: “Mercoledì sera, se non sbaglio.” Il medico sollevò un sopracciglio, “Non ero di turno mercoledì sera, sono stato a cena da mio fratello, nel caso avessi bisogno di un alibi. Tami ha messo il secondo dentino!” Gli sorrise entusiasta prima di corrucciarsi: “Phil?” Si allungò verso di lui sfiorandogli la mano: “Nessuno sa di Clint, di certo non ne parlo con sconosciuti a maggior ragione se sono a lavoro.” L’amministratore si riscosse, impallidito: “Scusa, io… devo andare.” Fece per alzarsi, ma il medico lo bloccò subito: “Cos’è successo? E’ venuto qualcuno a cercare Clint?” Phil annuì appena prima di raccontargli tutto – Michael era un idiota, ma era il suo migliore amico dai tempi del college, non avevano mai avuto segreti e lui aveva bisogno di sfogarsi con qualcuno; la chiacchierata con Kate non aveva fatto altro che lasciargli dubbi e aveva sempre lo stomaco stretto in una morsa ferrea. Alla fine Michael annuì: “Penso che questa… Kate abbia ragione, comincia a fare domande, a chi ti sei rivolto? Jack? O Carl?” Phil rilassò le spalle sullo schienale della sedia: “Ad entrambi, ma ancora non mi hanno richiamato, temo sia qualcosa persino più grande di loro.” Il medico gli prese la mano: “Se fosse così è meglio che ti prepari al peggio… Phil, senti, lo sai, sono innamorato di te da una vita ormai, hai scelto Clint e mi sta bene – non fare quella faccia, dico davvero, mi conosci io devo sempre tentare - ma ti prometto che ora mi metterò da parte. Non m’interessa nulla di lui, sei tu che mi premi e voglio che tu stia bene! Se è coinvolto in _cose_ più grandi di CIA e FBI, allora devi stare davvero attento, soprattutto se ti trovi sconosciuti in casa che fanno domande.” Phil annuì, dandogli ragione, se quell’uomo non era Barney, chi poteva essere? Clint era impallidito, ma lo conosceva, ne era sicuro. E se si fosse fatto sfuggire qualcosa? Più cercava di ricordare la conversazione avuta con lui, più gli sembrava gli venissero in mente solo le cose stupide, ma non le più importanti. Michael provò a tirarlo su di morale, ma non servì a molto.

Appena tornato a casa decise di andare da Clint a chiedere spiegazioni: gli aveva promesso che l’avrebbe aiutato, ma non poteva farlo se lui stesso non voleva essere aiutato e continuava a chiedersi in quali guai si fosse cacciato il ragazzo e quante bugie gli aveva raccontato. Se non fosse stato per Kate avrebbe cominciato a dubitare anche del fatto che, ogni pomeriggio, si dirigesse a lavoro. Prese un profondo respiro e bussò.

Ad aprirgli, un Clint in boxer e maglietta di Sherlock Holmes, occhiaie lunghe al mento e faccia stravolta di chi è stato malamente svegliato senza nessuna idea, né ricordo di essersi addormentato. "'Giorno." sbadigliò il giovane, stropicciandosi le palpebre e non riuscendo a trattenere un altro sonnolento ingoio d'aria. Appoggiò il gomito allo stipite, la testa mollemente piegata sull'avambraccio, l'altra mano tesa a tenere aperta la porta. Dietro di lui il solito salotto minimal, niente schede, né fogli, né fotografie, solo il portatile chiuso, un bicchiere vuoto e una bottiglia di plastica piena per metà. "Da quanto è passata l'ora di pranzo?" s'informò, per poi abbandonarsi ad un terzo mugolio sbiascicante.

"Da un bel po' ormai, non hai dormito stanotte?"

"Sì che ho dormito...Ho solo qualche problema a ricordarmi da che ora, esattamente."

L’uomo scosse la testa, guardandolo preoccupato: "Posso entrare? O vuoi continuare a parlare sul pianerottolo?"

"Eh? Oh, sì, scusi." Clint si scostò di lato, per permettere all'amministratore di entrare. Un ulteriore sbadiglio e si passò una mano sulla nuca, la fronte aggrottata, gli occhi ancora un po' pesanti e colorito piuttosto pallido. "Credo di essere ancora addormentato." si giustificò, chinandosi a prendere il portatile da terra e spostandolo sul divano. "Vuole che le prepari qualcosa? Uno spuntino? Del tacchino arrosto? Forse ho delle pasta..."

Scosse la testa: "Se hai problemi a dormire puoi venire da me, lo sai."

"No, no, non si preoccupi." Barton agitò la mano, noncurante "Episodio speciale del Dottore. Ho avuto la _pessima idea_ di andare su un forum appena finito di guardarlo. E poi su un blog. E poi su Twitter." Roteò gli occhi al cielo "La Faccia di Boe mi sia testimone, non vedevo così tanto elucubrazioni mentali dal giorno in cui sono capitato su un sito riguardante la morte di Kennedy."

"Capisco..." Lo guardò scettico, Coulson, prima di avvicinarsi alla finestra ed aprirla: "Hai più sentito Barney?"

"...No." Clint scosse la testa e si sedette per terra, le gambe al petto, la testa piegata nella sua direzione "Non...Non me la sentivo."

"Come mai?" Si voltò a guardarlo, le braccia incrociate al petto.

Il giovane socchiuse gli occhi, d'improvviso guardingo. "Perché ha assunto un atteggiamento difensivo?" chiese, accennando alla posizione di netta chiusura.

Phil corrucciò le sopracciglia, l’espressione stranita e confusa: "Non ho assunto nessun atteggiamento difensivo." Scosse le spalle, cercando di riprendere un cipiglio severo "Allora? Come mai non hai voluto vederlo? E' pur sempre tuo fratello..."

"Ha serrato le braccia, piegando impercettibilmente le spalle in avanti." con un sospiro, Clint scosse di nuovo la testa "Sono successe troppe cose, nel frattempo. Non posso affrontarle tutte in una volta."

"Capisco... Ti ha raccontato come ti ha trovato? E' una storia davvero buffa!" Un piccolo sorrisetto sarcastico nacque spontaneo sulle labbra dell’amministratore.

"Un giorno, signore, le insegnerò a palesare le sue vere intenzioni a piccole dosi." lo rimbeccò il giovane, la bocca ora una linea sottile sul volto contratto dalla tensione "Se ha qualcosa da dirmi, lo dica subito. I giochetti non fanno per lei, come non fanno per me."

Lo guardò irritato: "Mi ha raccontato che ha sentito parlare di te da un medico, in ospedale...Dalla descrizione sembrava Michael, anzi _era_ lui. Ma lui non aveva il turno quella sera..."

Un ghigno incolore sollevò la bocca apatica del giovane - I cui occhi, però, tradirono un rapido tremore, una stilla di terrore inconfessabile. "E dunque, a che conclusioni sarebbe arrivato?"

Phil serrò di più le braccia al petto, assottigliando appena gli occhi: "Chi era quell'uomo, Clint?"

Barton fece per rispondere, ma s'azzittì ancora prima di aver preso parola, prima ancora di emettere suono. Le sopracciglia s'aggrottarono e lo sguardo s'abbassò di colpo, le ginocchia s'avvicinarono di più al torace, le spalle si chiusero ad incassare collo e testa, la schiena si curvò, il viso si girò a sviare qualsiasi altra domanda, le mani s'aggrapparono ai polsi. "...Un brutto segno, ecco chi era. Un bruttissimo segno."

L’amministratore si allontanò dalla finestra avvicinandosi a lui; rimase in piedi di fronte a Clint, chinandosi appena, portandogli una mano al viso e facendoglielo sollevare: "Chi era?"

"Non posso dirle il suo nome, signore. Mi perdoni. Tuttavia, dovrebbe ritenersi fortunato..." e nonostante la piega apparentemente scherzosa che aveva preso la frase, non c'era divertimento nelle parole di Clint, né nei suoi occhi: soltanto paura, "E' sopravvissuto all'incontro con un mio collega."

Corrucciò il volto: "Un tuo collega?!?"

"L'impresa di pulizie, ricorda?"

Phil sospirò affranto lasciandosi cadere sul divano: "E che cosa voleva?"

"Stia attento al portatile..." lo ammonì il compagno, senza alcuna enfasi nella voce, "Come me la passavo. Credo lei non abbia dimenticato il favore che devo loro, no? Hanno mandato qualcuno a controllare che non stessi battendo la fiacca."

Spostò il pc con la mano, soffermandosi un attimo di troppo con lo sguardo sull’oggetto. "Devo temere altre... visite?"

Clint scosse il capo, appoggiando la fronte sui polsi intrecciati alle ginocchia. "Non lo so." mormorò "Non sarebbe dovuto accadere...Sono arrivati a lei. Non doveva accadere."

"Non sono arrivati solo a me Clint! Si può sapere in cosa sei invischiato?!?"

"Non mi sono invischiato in niente di cui non fossi consapevole!" scattò il giovane, rialzando la testa, gli occhi ancora più infossati nelle orbite, un rigagnolo di sudore a brillare oltre il sopracciglio, lungo lo zigomo "Doveva essere una cosa..." deglutì, serrò le palpebre "Un _favore_..." respirò piano "Fra me e loro. Fra me, il Grande Capo e il suo portavoce. Loro due sanno dove abito, lo sanno da sempre, ma..." scosse di nuovo il capo "Ma il mio collega no. Non avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Non era previsto, non era nei piani che si muovessero a questa maniera: avrei lavorato per conto mio, coi modi che mi sono propri, non dovevano immischiarsi. Invece, a quanto pare non sono rimasti soddisfatti dal mio modus operandi...E hanno deciso di scoprire il _perché_ , cosa ci fosse di sbagliato, di diverso." le iridi scolorirono "E sono arrivati a lei. Non sarebbe dovuto succedere. Avrei dovuto proteggerla. Non sono stato neanche capace di tenerla fuori da tutto questo..."

Phil si sollevò di scatto dal divano: "Per non immischiarmi avresti dovuto rinunciare!" Si portò le mani sul viso e tra i capelli: "Perchè hai accettato? Sapevi che si sarebbe arrivato a questo! Perchè _diavolo_ hai accettato?"

"Era un _favore_!" sibilò - Ma non si sciolse dalla posizione contratta, non un muscolo del volto si rilassò "Niente di più. Osservare e dire loro quello che avevo visto. Era un _favore_ , Phil! Null'altro che un favore chiesto ad un _civile_ più capace di altri!"

"Ma si è trasformato in altro, vero?" Strinse le mani a pugno e lo guardò dritto negli occhi: "Non mandano qualcuno a controllare per un _favore_!"

"Lei non li conosce, signore." gelido, Barton sostenne il suo sguardo "Non lasciano nulla al caso. A loro non vanno a genio le cose fatte a metà, favori o meno che siano. I miei rapporti, a quanto pare, avevano qualcosa di strano per appartenere _a me_ e quindi hanno optato per la via più rapida, più semplice, più _sicura_ : scoprirne il motivo. Perché ne va di loro, signore: volevano delle informazioni, ma cosa se ne fanno di roba dismessa, lacunosa? Camminano costantemente sul filo del rasoio e hanno bisogno dell'equilibrio perfetto per non cadere."

Phil respirava affannosamente, le nocche bianche e le unghie affondate nel palmo: "Chi sono loro Clint? Che favore ti hanno chiesto?"

"Osservare e riferire, signore. C'è qualcosa che sa di marcio, nell'aria, e hanno messo Agenti a controllare un po' ovunque - L'uomo che è venuto da lei è uno di loro, ed era mio amico -, ma perché sprecarne uno di troppo quando hanno me per questa zona?"

L’uomo cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro, mordendosi le labbra: "Chi sono Clint? CIA? FBI? Chi?"

Barton scrollò le spalle, bianco cadaverico, gli occhi spalancati, il volto una maschera di grigio terrore. "Serve un nome a chi di fatto non esiste nemmeno?" smozzicò, la bocca un taglio trasverso sulla faccia esangue.

Coulson si fermò accanto a lui, si abbassò alla sua altezza e gli portò una mano al volto: "Chi sono Clint?"

"Non posso. Non me lo chieda." il respiro cominciò a montargli sempre più veloce in gola, il battito cardiaco visibilmente accelerato contro la clavicola, le pupille ridotte a puntolini infinitesimali. "Loro non esistono. Il loro nome è lo _scudo_ che ancora la protegge da qualcosa di ben più pericoloso di un semplice collega in trasferta. L'ignoranza è l'ultimo salvavita che le rimane, mi creda, per l'amor di Dio, mi creda!"

"Voglio sapere chi sono, Clint!"

"Non le posso fare questo, Phil. Tengo troppo a lei per farle questo..."

Gli prese il viso tra le mani: "Non mi metterai in pericolo, Clint! Chi sono?"

"Loro sono lo _scudo_ , signore." Esalò il compagno, chinando la testa e spingendola ad appoggiare la fronte contro di lui "Non mi chieda altro. Non mi chieda altro, la prego. Più di questo non posso dirle."

Phil sospirò, quasi rassegnato, abbracciandolo: "Perchè sei così nervoso? Non dormi, ti estranei... E' per il favore che ti hanno chiesto? Hai scoperto qualcosa?"

Un tremito sotto le sue dita, il fiato di Clint trattenuto per ben più di qualche secondo. "Sì" rispose, infine "E più scopro più...Ci finisco dentro. Sembra non avere fine, dannazione."

"Tiratene fuori, Clint. Possiamo trovare un modo!"

Una risata soffocata. "Dopo che sono venuti a controllare di persona il mio rendimento, crede davvero che mi lascerebbero andare così, con uno schiocco di dita? Gli eventi hanno preso una brutta piega, signore..." Clint strofinò la testa contro la sua spalla "Ma, come le ho detto, l'Agente che è venuto era mio amico e quanto sembra lo è ancora. Rendendo palese il fatto che mi stanno controllando, mi ha anche fatto intendere che devo agire e _reagire_ di conseguenza..."

Gli accarezzò i capelli, lentamente, pensieroso: "Ma sei un civile, Clint. Non avevano nessun diritto di coinvolgerti, non hai firmato nessun contratto!" Si irrigidì e lo allontanò per guardarlo negli occhi: "Non l'hai fatto, vero?"

"Lì non esistono i contratti. "Sì" o "No" sono le uniche risposte accettate, in quell'ambiente." Clint abbassò appena lo sguardo, per poi aggrapparsi di nuovo al suo "E' solo...Piuttosto coercitivo, quando si tratta di favori. Tutto deve essere al meglio, non sono ammessi principianti."

"Se è un favore, puoi tirartene fuori, digli quello che hai scoperto e basta."

"Il problema..." Barton indietreggiò, inarcando la nuca e passandosi una mano sugli occhi "E' quello che scopro non è mai abbastanza. Continuano a spuntare nuovi indizi, nuove prove, nuovi volti, nuove ipotesi, nuove tesi, più guardo più mi accorgo di aver visto soltanto una minima parte. E' questo il problema, Phil: non doveva essere così. Non all'inizio. Quando mi hanno contatto era perché anche loro pensavano fosse una cosa da nulla."

Sospirò affranto portandosi una mano a nascondere gli occhi: "Non finirà mai vero?" Alzò il viso, "dopo questo favore ne arriverà un altro e poi un altro ancora e così per tutta la vita, vero?"

"No! No, no, no!" Clint si chinò immediatamente su di lui, gli prese le spalle, lo scosse "No. I patti sono chiari. Solo questo. Poi li voglio fuori dalla mia vita, per sempre. Sono questi i patti."

Si scrollò le sue mani dalle spalle: "Davvero? Se loro ti chiamassero di nuovo, sapresti dirgli di no? Glielo diresti?!?"

"Sì." annuì l'altro, con foga, gli occhi spalancati – Sinceri - "Basta così. Non esisteranno più Agenti, missioni, favori, nulla. Saranno fuori dalla mia vita, non ci entreranno più. Avrò la mia pace. Smetteranno _davvero_ di esistere."

Phil lo guardò scettico: "Perchè questa volta gli hai detto di si, allora? Non ero abbastanza prima?"

"Perché prima avevo comunque un filo che mi legava a lavoro..." mormorò il compagno "Ricorda quando ci siamo incontrati in lavanderia, la prima settimana che è venuto ad abitare qui? Si è chiesto come fosse possibile che la mia accusa di aggressione fosse caduta così, in uno schiocco di dita. Chi crede debba ringraziare se anche ora sono intoccabile?" si coprì la bocca con la mano "I tabulati telefonici. Capatine più o meno legali negli archivi ministeriali per scoprire tutto il possibile sugli inquilini. A loro andava bene che mi... _Tenessi in allenamento_ , come mi sono sentito dire quando mi hanno contattato, quindi non hanno mai protestato. Ma dopo che avrò finito con questo..." inspirò a fondo "Taglierò ogni filo. Non resterà più niente."

"Perché non l'hai fatto prima? Intendo quando hai lasciato l'esercito. Posso capire l'abitudine ma..." scosse le spalle, "volevi ritornarci?"

"No, non volevo tornare, non l'ho mai voluto." si strinse appena nelle spalle "Ma...Era una sicurezza. Non so come spiegarle. Ho vissuto talmente tante vite per avvicinarmi ai miei obiettivi da non avere il tempo di pensare alla mia. La mia esistenza di Clint Barton non contava, dovevo metterla da parte. Ho vissuto nascosto, lontano dal mondo, loro erano...Se non la mia casa, l'unico caposaldo. C'erano loro a sistemare ogni cosa per me, anche se ero lontano. Quando ho...Smesso di imbracciare il fucile, mi sono ritrovato catapultato nel mondo reale, senza la minima idea di come dovessi muovermi. Continuavo a pensare come loro, a muovermi come loro, a guardare come avevo sempre guardato quand'ero con loro. Mi sono sentito come..." si passò una mano fra i capelli "Spaesato. Non aveva nessuno. Ero da solo. Completamente. Nessuno a cui chiedere. Nessuno che mi conoscesse. Mi portavo ancora addosso la puzza del soldato, non riuscivo a ricominciare, perché non sapevo come fare, né _cosa dovessi fare_. Non potevo tagliare quel filo. Sarei caduto, altrimenti, e non mi sarei più rialzato. Continuando a lavorare a quella maniera, a sfruttare i loro mezzi riuscivo a non pensare a tutto il resto, riuscivo a non pensare che...In fondo" chiuse gli occhi e nascose il volto tra le braccia piegate "Ero un fallimento completo, incapace di vivere."

Phil gli si avvicinò, intenerito, e lo avvolse tra le braccia, il viso affondato tra i suoi capelli. "Lo pensi ancora?"

"...No." bisbigliò "E anche loro se ne sono accorti."

Respirò il suo profumo, stringendolo ancora più forte: "Potrebbero farti del male?"

"No. Non gli converrebbe...Non è nel loro stile quando si tratta di membri della _famiglia_." la voce, comunque, si era ridotta ulteriormente di tono.

L’uomo mugugnò pensieroso: "Potrebbero farne a me? E' per questo che stai così?"

"Sono così cristallino quando si tratta di lei, Phil..."

"Mi dispiace!" Lo strinse ancor più forte, tremando appena.

"Non lo faccia...Non si dispiaccia." Clint gli si rannicchiò contro "Raddoppierò i miei sforzi per tenerla al sicuro, signore. Loro non arriveranno più a lei e chi sto tenendo d'occhio non si avvicinerà nemmeno. La terrò al sicuro, Phil. Non le faranno del male, non permetterò a nessuno di trascinarla in tutto questo. A nessuno."

Lo allontanò per guardarlo negli occhi: "No, Clint, non devi fare nulla. Finisci questo favore e basta. Quando avrai finito potremmo tornare alla tranquillità." Gli accarezzò il viso, "devi promettermi che non farai sciocchezze, non per me. Se dovesse accaderti qualcosa per causa mia..." Scosse il capo veemente, gli occhi appena appena lucidi, "non potrei mai perdonarmelo Clint!"

"Lo prometto." un sorriso appena percettibile "Ma niente che la riguardi sarà mai una sciocchezza per me. Le dirò, persino Supertata."

Sorrise appena: "Clint so che sei preoccupato e nervoso e chissà cos'altro!" Gesticolò appena con enfasi, "ma non riesco a vederti così! Trasferisciti da me finchè questa storia non sarà finita, così terrò sotto controllo la tua salute. Da quando non mangi?"

ll compagno aprì la bocca e tese l'indice per replicare, ma subito serrò le labbra e abbassò il dito, corrugando la fronte. Sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte, si grattò la narice destra, si batté l'unghia contro i denti, aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Da qualche parte ci deve essere ancora una confezione di take-away cinese avanzata da..." dondolò la mascella "L'altro ieri, credo."

Sollevò un sopracciglio: "take away?" Gli picchiettò un dito sulla guancia, "Vieni a stare da me, sarei molto più tranquillo. Ti obbligherò solo a mangiare e dormire, davvero!" Gli sorrise appena, "dai..."

"Avevo fretta." rispose Clint, sollevando le sopracciglia "E con un po' di sano allenamento, riesco ad ingoiare gli involtini primavera come fossero spaghetti." mordicchiò il labbro inferiore "Solo mangiare e dormire? Le chiedo solo il permesso di tornare al mio appartamento alcune ore al giorno, per sbrigarmi a concludere la faccenda il prima possibile. Va bene, per lei?"

Gli rubò un bacio a fior di labbra: "D'accordo, prima finirà prima sarai tutto mio." Gli lasciò dei baci bagnati lungo il collo, "e penserai solo a me, basta appostamenti, visite da parte di colleghi e controlli, penserai solo e soltanto a me..."

Il giovane mise più in mostra la gola, socchiudendo piano le palpebre. "Basta Agente Barton, mirini, incubi. Non rimarrà più niente..."

Phil si allontanò appena, per guardarlo in viso: " Ho visto Michael stamane..."

Clint drizzò la schiena di scatto, l'espressione vigile. "Signore, questo si chiama _ammazzare l'atmosfera"_

Rise rilassando le spalle: "Ho messo le cose in chiaro con lui _definitivamente_. Non ti provocherà più e non ci proverà più."

"Davvero?" questa volta, il sorriso del compagno divenne immediatamente più caldo ed umano "Quindi non devo più minacciare di minacciarlo?"

Annuì: "Non dovrai più preoccuparti di lui, ciò non toglie che continuerò a vederlo..."

"Spero almeno avrà la decenza di tenere le mani lontano da lei."

Lo baciò: "Me l'ha promesso... E ora forza, hai bisogno di mangiare!"


	30. Capitolo Extra 3.0 - Come Nacquero gli Asgardians

 

**Capitolo Extra 3.0 - Come Nacquero gli Asgardians**

  
  
  
  
  
  
All'età di quindici anni Thor Odinson aveva tutto quello che un ragazzino della sua età avrebbe potuto desiderare: era bello, era alto, era ricco, andava in una delle scuole più esclusive di New York ed era la punta di diamante della squadra liceale di kick boxing. Aveva un sacco di amici e passava le pause tra una lezione e l'altra (e buona parte dei pomeriggi) assieme al suo migliore amico Fandral, che conobbe il primo giorno di scuola delle elementari e da cui diventò inseparabile. Talvolta c'era anche qualche fidanzatina, ma erano sempre storielle mordi e fuggi piuttosto inconsistenti e relativamente innocenti. Ma Thor era soprattutto un promettentissimo pianista, e grande appassionato di musica, e quando non era a lezione di pianoforte dalla migliore insegnante di New York era fisso nel suo negozio di musica preferito dove, meticolosamente, assieme a Fandral, spulciava ogni singolo espositore alla ricerca di cose nuove.  
Dire cose nuove, però, non era proprio esatto: nelle sue serate passate davanti ad MTV ad ascoltare avido ogni canzone che passavano aveva capito che, sì, il contemporaneo era gradevole e qualcosa gli piaceva molto, ma il vecchio, la musica di quindici/venti anni prima, era molto meglio! Sì era a cavallo del nuovo millennio, i suoi compagni del liceo osannavano gruppi come Green Day e Offspring, era appena uscito Enema of The State dei Blink 182 e metà della sua classe parlava con una certa enfasi (e risolini) di un tale di nome Eminem, che faceva del rap pur essendo un bianco. Lui e Fandral avevano provato ad ascoltarli, i dischi li avevano pure comprati, ma non avevano provato niente, nessuna emozione, nessun batticuore... niente. A loro piaceva il rock anni ‘70. Il Glam Rock. Il Progressive. L'Electropop anni ‘80. La New Wave. Tutta roba che avevano ripescato dalle collezioni dei genitori e che avevano ascoltato sino alla nausea. E una volta imparate a memoria le avevano risuonate a loro modo, Fandral con la chitarra elettrica che si era comprato qualche mese prima, Thor con suo fedele pianoforte.   
Ma quando arrivava la sera, quando era da solo e ascoltava per l'ennesima volta War degli U2, Thor pensava: _Ma voglio veramente continuare a suonare il pianoforte?_    
   
Erano già dei mesi che questa cosa lo tarlava, più precisamente da quando a casa di un suo compagno di classe aveva provato la batteria di proprietà del fratello. Una scarica di adrenalina così forte non l'aveva provata nemmeno al suo primo concerto da solista, due anni prima. Non sapeva suonarla, era la prima volta che prendeva in mano le bacchette, ma i dieci anni di pianoforte gli avevano fatto sviluppare un notevole orecchio musicale e, nella sua ignoranza, aveva provato ad imitare le linee di batteria delle sue canzoni preferite. Il fratello del suo amico rimase sbalordito, cose del genere aveva imparato ad eseguirle solo dopo sei mesi di lezioni private, e Thor aveva ripensato costantemente a quel giorno, tutti i giorni, soprattutto quando andava a lezioni di piano, che ormai avevano perso completamente il loro fascino.  
   
Un pomeriggio, mentre era con Fandral al solito negozio di dischi, Thor sganciò la bomba. "Sai..." disse con nonchalance mentre confrontava distratto le copertine di un cd dei Roxy Music e uno di David Bowie. "…voglio smettere col pianoforte e imparare a suonare la batteria."  
Fandral lo guardò spalancando gli occhi. "Ma sei impazzito? Vuoi buttare all'aria dieci anni di lezioni, così?"  
Thor sospirò. "Lo so, lo so... Tremo già all'idea di dirlo ai miei..." Prese un cd dei Journey e lo mise assieme agli altri due. "E' che... non provo più niente. Mi annoia suonare il piano, da morire. Quella mezz'oretta a casa di Erik me la sogno anche di notte..."  
Fandral annuì, poco convinto. "Pensaci bene..."  
"Ci ho pensato bene."  
Quella stessa sera Thor comunicò la sua scelta ai genitori. Subito furono irremovibili: si erano fatti una certa idea del futuro del figlio, e quell'idea non includeva sicuramente la carriera di batterista. Avevano speso fior fiore di dollari per mandarlo dalla migliore insegnante della città, aveva intenzione di buttare tutto nel gabinetto così? Per un capriccio? Ma Thor, con le buone e senza urlare, provò a spiegare le sue ragioni, che quello non era un capriccio ma una volontà ben precisa. E disse anche che erano mesi che quel pensiero lo stava logorando. La madre fu la prima a cedere: dopotutto suo figlio non aveva mai sollevato richieste impossibili, la scelta di suonare il pianoforte gliel'avevano imposta quando aveva cinque anni, probabilmente arrivato a quindici ne era ormai decisamente saturo. Convincere il padre fu, invece, un'impresa decisamente più ostica: due settimane di insistenza ininterrotta da parte di Thor e di lunghi discorsi da parte della moglie, portarono il capofamiglia ad accettare la situazione più per sfinimento che per altro. Ma vedendo il figlio così felice e finalmente liberato dal fardello del pianoforte, si convinse di aver fatto la cosa giusta.  
Così, l'ultimo giorno di scuola del secondo anno del liceo, Thor trovò un regalo inaspettato in una delle stanze degli ospiti: una magnifica batteria Yamaha rossa fiammante e l'indirizzo di un maestro. Col cuore che andava a mille Thor pensò che per quell'estate sarebbe stato decisamente occupato, e non vedeva l'ora di iniziare.  
   
   
***  
   
   
Mancavano una manciata di giorni all'inizio del nuovo anno scolastico e Thor e Fandral avevano trascorso tutta l'estate dividendosi tra l'ascolto di musica e il suonarla. In soli tre mesi Thor aveva acquisito una padronanza dello strumento che aveva dell'incredibile e non si era mai divertito così tanto. Gli dispiaceva per i suoi genitori e per i dieci anni di pianoforte cestinati, ma non poteva farci niente se il suo strumento era la batteria e aveva un talento innato per quello.  
   
Mentre sbocconcellavano un sandwich al burro di arachidi guardando la Top Chart su MTV a Thor venne una sorta di epifania. Posò il sandwich lasciato a metà sul piattino e guardò il suo amico con gli occhi luccicanti. "Fandral... e se mettessimo su una band?"  
Per poco il ragazzino non sputò sulla moquette la limonata. "Una band?"  
Thor batté le mani. "Sì! Una band! Non dirmi che non ci avevi mai pensato! Abbiamo una batteria, una chitarra, siamo bravini... perché non cercare anche una voce e un basso?"  
Fandral lo guardava come fosse trasfigurato. "Odinson, è l'idea migliore che ti sia venuta negli ultimi anni!"  
Thor sorrise soddisfatto e riprese a mangiare il suo panino, senza fare caso allo scempio (come diceva lui) della Top Chart di MTV.   
Passarono il resto del pomeriggio a pensare ai nomi da dare alla band e alle canzoni che avrebbero potuto coverizzare.  
   
   
***  
   
   
La prima cosa che fecero il primo giorno di scuola fu affiggere in bacheca un volantino per cercare una voce, un basso e una tastiera. Decisero anche per quest'ultima, se volevano iniziare facendo cover di pezzi rock 70/80 la tastiera (e se erano fortunati, anche il sintetizzatore) era di fondamentale importanza. Il giorno prima erano andati ad appenderne anche al negozio di dischi e al negozio di strumenti musicali dove lavorava il maestro di batteria di Thor, il quale aveva augurato loro buona fortuna e avrebbe girato l'annuncio ad un ragazzo più grande che suonava il basso nel suo stesso condominio.  
Arrivati in classe, e salutati dal solito nugolo di compagne ciarlanti, trovarono una novità: una nuova studentessa, seduta proprio al banco di fianco a Thor. La guardarono con interesse perché era davvero carina, nonostante entrambi si vedessero con due ragazzine di un'altra sezione, ma fu quando si alzò in piedi per presentarsi alla classe che la loro attenzione fu totale: la loro nuova compagna indossava una maglietta dei Queen, che in mezzo all'ignoranza musicale degli altri ragazzi era come una boccata d'aria fresca. Inoltre a Thor pareva proprio di averla già vista altrove, ma non si ricordava dove.  
Alla prima occasione i due amici andarono a presentarsi. "Bella maglietta!" sorrise Thor.  
La ragazza lo guardò un po' sospettosa, se era un tentativo di abbordaggio era abbastanza penoso, ma osservandolo bene, non aveva l'aria di uno che volesse provarci, nonostante fosse molto, molto carino. "Grazie! Nella mia vecchia scuola non sapete quanto mi rompevano le scatole, ma lì il massimo della cultura musicale erano Lene Marlin e Natalie Imbruglia, figurarsi se avessero potuto apprezzare i Queen..."  
Fandral e Thor le sorrisero. "Finalmente una che parla la nostra lingua!" Fandral le tese la mano. "Sono Fandral, lui è Thor e mi sa che abbiamo tutti gli stessi gusti musicali!"  
Lei sorrise, ricambiando la stretta di mano. "Chiamatemi pure Sif..."  
Quello stesso pomeriggio fu invitata a casa di Thor, così per conoscersi meglio e per guardare un po' di video musicali a random su MTV.  
"Io comunque Britney Spears me la farei..." Commentò Fandral mentre il video di "Baby One More Time" Passava per l'ennesima volta.  
"Ma lascia perdere..." Rispose Thor smettendo di masticare un biscotto al cioccolato.  
"Dai... è gnocca e la canzone non è male... farà della strada..."  
Sif lo guardò scuotendo la testa. "Secondo me tra cinque o sei anni finisce in riabilitazione... ho come questo sentore... queste ragazzine con questo successo facile... mmmh... secondo me si brucia..."  
"A me proprio lascia indifferente... la guardo e non provo niente..." Disse Thor continuando a fissare la giovane cantante che sculettava in tv, ma lui non faceva testo. A lui piacevano donne carismatiche come Debbie Harry o dee dalla pelle d'ebano come la sua preferita, Grace Jones. Le giovani cantantine alla moda non facevano per lui.  
"Beh, a me piace. Discorso chiuso." Thor e Sif si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa (e un po' rassegnato nei confronti del loro amico) e addentarono l'ennesimo biscotto.  
Poi iniziarono le prime battute di Livin' on a Prayer dei Bon Jovi e Sif scattò in piedi, come punta da una vespa. "Oddio!!! Loro sono i miei preferiti, questa è una delle mie canzoni preferite, io li amo!" E cominciò a cantare esattamente sopra le parole di Jon Bon Jovi.  
Thor e Fandral spalancarono gli occhi, increduli. Sif aveva una delle voci più belle che i due ragazzi avessero mai sentito. Forte, limpida, capace di salire di tonalità senza stonare o stridere, incredibile per una ragazza così giovane. Una voce del genere doveva essere stata per forza educata, evidentemente cantava in un coro, o andava a lezione... e fu in quel momento che a Thor venne in mente dove l'aveva già vista: Sif era la solista del coro che aveva cantato dopo il suo ultimo concerto di pianoforte a Brooklyn!  
Quando la canzone finì Thor scattò in piedi. "Ma tu sei la ragazza che ha cantato Barbra Streisand allo showcase l'anno scorso!"  
Sif annuì, sorridendo. "Sì! Sono io! Ma c'eri anche tu?"  
"Pianoforte! Ero il ragazzo che suonava il piano:"  
Le venne un flash. "E' vero! Ecco dove ti ho già visto! Ma quest'anno non c'eri..."  
Thor fece un cenno negativo con la testa. "No, ho smesso! Adesso suono la batteria, io e lui..." Indicò Fandral, in quel momento rapito da Christina Aguilera. "...vogliamo mettere in piedi una band!"  
"E vogliamo te come cantante." Sembrava che non stesse ascoltando, Fandral, e invece eccolo lì a fare, su due piedi, la proposta a Sif.  
"Me?"  
"Cazzo, Sif, sei fantastica!" Confermò Thor prendendole le mani. "Hai una voce incredibile,  hai i nostri stessi gusti musicali... ti vogliamo con noi!"  
La ragazza ci pensò su qualche secondo: erano simpatici, non avevano cattive intenzioni, c'erano tutti i presupposti per diventare ottimi amici... mal che vada si sarebbe divertita per un po' e poi basta. "Dai, sono dei vostri!"  
E il terzo membro della band era stato trovato.  
   
   
***  
   
   
Due settimane dopo l'arrivo di Sif nella band, un ragazzino piccolo, dai lineamenti orientali e dall'aria silenziosa, fece timidamente capolino nell'aula di scienze dei tre ragazzi pochi minuti prima che iniziasse la lezione.  
Bisbigliò qualcosa alla prima ragazza che incontrò in aula e questa si premurò di indicargli l'oggetto delle sue richieste. Il morettino si avvicinò a Thor. "Scusami... ho visto il volantino appeso in bacheca, sarei interessato a formare la band."  
Thor lo guardò, un attimo spaesato dalla sua calma, poi gli regalò uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi. "Certo! Certo, come no". Gli porse la mano. "Piacere, sono Thor, tu sei...?"  
"Hogun, chiamai pure Hogun."  
"Piacere Hogun! Cosa suoni?"  
"La tastiera. Vorrei provare per il posto da tastierista. Ho anche un sintetizzatore e un Moog."  
"Strepitoso!", commentò Fandral, che aveva ascoltato e si era avvicinato, seguito a ruota da Sif. "Vogliamo assolutamente sentirti! Quando sei libero?"  
"Anche oggi pomeriggio. Vi dispiace venire voi da me? L'attrezzatura è pesante, non posso spostarla da solo."  
   
Quel pomeriggio Thor, Fandral e Sif si recarono in un bellissimo condominio dell'Upper East Side non lontano da casa di Thor per ascoltare quello che Hogun aveva da proporre.  
Fu la madre del ragazzino ad aprire loro la porta, una bellissima donna orientale educata e discreta come il figlio che, prima di congedarli e lasciarli andare a suonare, offrì loro una magnifica merenda a base di torta e tè.  
Finita la merenda, Hogun scortò i tre nuovi amici nella stanza che aveva convertito in studio. Fandral rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta nel vedere l'incredibile strumentazione del ragazzo: una tastiera professionale, due sintetizzatori, un pc di ultimissima generazione e, infine, il gioiello: un Moog originale degli anni ‘70 ancora funzionante. "Complimenti..." Commentò. "Ma dicci un po', i tuoi preferiti chi sono?"  
"I Japan. Giorgio Moroder. I New Order. Brian Eno. I Kraftwerk. I primi Duran Duran. I Roxy Music."  
"Ok, ok!" Lo fece fermare Thor. "Ti piacciono i Roxy Music, già per questo sei dentro! Ci fai sentire qualcosa?"  
Hogun, senza proferire verbo, si mise in postazione e, muovendo abilmente le dita e un paio di manopole, tirò fuori un'incredibile base che aveva un sapore deliziosamente anni '80 ma che suonava attualissima. A quel punto Fandral estrasse la chitarra dalla custodia, la collegò ad un amplificatore e improvvisò un riff seguendo la melodia. Hogun accennò un sorriso e aggiunse con la tastiera un motivo tipo organo da chiesa.  
Thor e Sif li ascoltavano incantati. Altro che cover. Con due elementi del genere avevano tutte le potenzialità per sfornare pezzi propri, tenendo conto che la cara Sif aveva anche una notevole vena poetica.  
Finita l'esibizione Hogun guardò prima Fandral, poi Thor, aspettando. Thor allargò le braccia. "Che dirti? Benvenuto nel gruppo!"  
   
   
***  
   
   
Ora che mancava soltanto il bassista, la neonata band, ancora senza nome, aveva ormai bisogno di un posto in cui provare senza dare fastidio a tutto il vicinato. In quel caso fu gentilissimo uno zio di Hogun, il quale aveva a disposizione una mansardina all'ultimo piano di un bel palazzo a Midtown, che la concesse a tempo indeterminato ai quattro ragazzi, senza volere un dollaro in cambio. In quel modo avevano ottenuto il posto perfetto dove ritrovarsi in tutti i momenti liberi a provare senza che nessuno li interrompesse.  
La cosa bella era che non solo avevano un'ottima alchimia a livello musicale ma, piano piano, stava iniziando a nascere una solida amicizia. Oltre a suonare, tra di loro era un continuo confidarsi, raccontarsi le ultime novità: i litigi coi genitori o coi fidanzati, consigliarsi... le basi per un rapporto duraturo c’erano tutte.  
E una sera di metà ottobre un numero sconosciuto chiamò a casa Odinson: era quel bassista che abitava nel condominio dell'insegnante di batteria di Thor. Quest’ultimo fu felicissimo della telefonata e non esitò a dargli appuntamento per il giorno successivo alla masardina. Immediatamente avvertì anche gli altri ragazzi: se avessero avuto fortuna, la band sarebbe stata al completo.  
   
Quando il giorno successivo se lo trovarono alla porta furono un po' sorpresi e leggermente spaventati: il bassista, che si faceva chiamare Volstagg, era un armadio di quasi due metri, persino più alto di Thor, pesante oltre 100 chili e un sorriso bonario stampato sulla faccia. Il basso nella custodia e un caffè di Starbuck's tra le mani completavano il bizzarro quadretto.  
"Bene!" Thor lo accolse col suo solito sorriso gentile, mentre Sif lo guardava un po' intimorita. "Raccontaci di te!"  
Volstagg posò il basso a terra e si concesse un lungo sorso di caffè prima di parlare. "Mi chiamo Volstagg, ho 18 anni appena compiuti e sto cercando disperatamente una band coi miei stessi gusti musicali..." Guardò Thor, Fandral e Hogun prima di riprendere il discorso. "In primis sono fan dei Queen e dei Led Zeppelin, ma tutto quello che è rock prima o poi passa sotto le mie mani."  
Fandral scuoteva la testa con aria di approvazione. "Così si parla, fratello!"  
Continuò. "Suono il basso ormai da 8 anni, mi adatto a qualsiasi stile, rock, funky, metal, posso suonare con lo slap..."  
Thor annuiva con decisione. "Mi piace. Facci sentire qualcosa, quello che vuoi..."  
"Anche dei Queen e Led Zeppelin!" Aggiunse Sif, che alla fine si era messa a suo agio.  
A quel punto, Volstagg collegò lo strumento all'amplificatore, lo imbracciò e, dopo una breve prova delle corde, iniziò a suonare la linea di basso di I Want Your Love degli Chic.  
Thor e Hogun si lanciarono uno sguardo d'intesa: come inizio era assai promettente, una scelta inusuale per una band di ragazzi, ma assolutamente azzeccata, in quel caso.  
Poi continuò con un altra linea che nessuno di loro conosceva, a parte Sif, che l'aveva già sentita per televisione, per continuare con l'inconfondibile intro di Another One Bites the Dust dei Queen. Thor gli disse di continuare a suonarlo in loop, solo per avere il tempo di accomodarsi alla batteria e accompagnarlo: quel pezzo lo conoscevano a memoria, mancava solo un basso per suonarlo davvero con tutti i crismi. Alla fine tutta la band si era trovata alle prese con una cover ancora un po' sbilenca ed improvvisata ma efficace del celeberrimo pezzo di Freddie Mercury, divertendosi tantissimo e con la voglia di continuare ancora e ancora.   
"Ti prego..." Sif si avvicinò a Volstagg e gli prese una mano. "...entra nella nostra band!"  
Il ragazzone sorrise, arrossendo anche leggermente. "Se per voi vado bene..."  
Fandral lo guardò con tanto d'occhi. "Sei il migliore sulla piazza, _devi_ essere dei nostri!"  
Thor annuì con veemenza, al settimo cielo: se il suo sesto senso non lo stava ingannando il quinto e ultimo membro della loro band era finalmente arrivato.  
   
   
***  
   
   
Il sabato seguente i cinque ragazzi si trovarono alla mansarda di Hogun, muniti di pizza e un po' di birra, per ufficializzare la nascita della band. Una sorta di punto zero, una cena simbolica che avrebbe dato il là, o almeno ci speravano, ad una lunga carriera e ad un altrettanto lunga amicizia. E, soprattutto, che avrebbe dato il nome alla band, poiché in tutte quelle settimane nessuno era riuscito a trovare un nome decente ed efficace con cui battezzare il gruppo.  
"Oh mio dio, è più facile scimmiottare Celine Dion che trovare un nome alla band..." Disse Sif mentre addentava un'enome fetta di pizza e si metteva più comoda sul divanetto.  
"Io non ho una mezza idea..." Continuò Fandral afferrando una lattina di birra.  
"Bimbi, se vogliamo iscriverci a quel contest dobbiamo trovare un nome entro le prossime quarantotto ore..." Li spronò Volstagg. "...altrimenti mettiamo lettere a caso e quello sarà il nostro nome vita natural durante."  
Thos sbuffò. "Sarebbe stato bello The Muse, ma esistono di già..."  
"Siamo arrivati tardi per quello... The Barbra Streisand?"  
"Ma ti prego, Sif! Non abbiamo mezza canzone sua in repertorio!"  
"Mmmmh..." Continuò la ragazza. "Bad Medicine? Tommy and Gina? Bed of Roses?"  
Fandral roteò gli occhi. "Per l'ultima volta, Sif, non siamo una tribute dei Bon Jovi."  
"Welcome to the Jungle?"  
"... e nemmeno dei Guns..."  
I ragazzi sospirarono e ripresero a masticare pensierosi la loro pizza. Cazzo se era difficile trovare il nome per la band, era quasi più difficile che suonare i Led Zeppelin...  
Hogun, sempre di poche parole, afferrò una rivista a caso da una pila lì vicino e prese a sfogliarla, magari, pensava, l'ispirazione sarebbe arrivata da lì.  
Fandral sbirciò la copertina. "Perché hai una rivista che parla di mitologia nordica?"  
Hogun fece spallucce. "Mi piace. E' interessante. Come tutta la mitologia."  
Inclinò la testa e continuò a fissare la copertina. "Asgard, il regno dorato. Asgard. Che bel suono. Molto power metal."  
"The Asgard." Rise Thor.  
"The Power Asgard!" Fece eco Volstagg.  
"Sì, e i Power Rangers..." Sif mosse una mano come a scacciare un insetto. "... ma va!"  
"The Asgardians." Hogun parlò con la sua solita calma e tutti fecero silenzio.  
"The Asgardians." Ripetè Thor. Suonava bene. "Gli abitanti di Asgard?"  
Hogun annuì. "Esatto."  
Sif sorrise. "E' meglio di Power Rangers!"  
"E' meglio di qualsiasi altro nome!" Volstagg si stava esaltando. "E mi piace un casino! _The Asgardians_ sai che suona proprio bene?"  
Fandral era perplesso. "Ma non ci scambieranno per una band metal?"  
Thor mosse una mano noncurante. "Ci scambino per quello che vogliono! E' il nome migliore che è stato proposto finora! Suona benissimo e resta impresso. Mi piace tantissimo."  
Sif annuì con veemenza. "Sono d'accordo!"  
" _Ecco a voi gli Asgardians!,_ Mi piace!" Volstagg era quello più gasato di tutti  
Fandral, invece, era quello più perplesso ma, vedendo l'euforia generale, approvò anche lui la scelta. Hogun, da dietro la rivista, se la rideva sotto i baffi.  
Con i rimasugli di birra fecero un brindisi alla band finalmente completa di nome. Finirono tutta la pizza e compilarono emozionati il modulo di adesione al contest in modo da faxarlo a chi di dovere il giorno successivo. Infine, verso mezzanotte, si misero a provare alcuni pezzi scritti da loro.  
Da dietro la sua batteria rossa fiammante Thor sorrise al settimo cielo: gli Asgardians avevano ufficialmente iniziato la loro avventura.  
 


	31. Capitolo 28: Oh you look so beautiful tonight

Dopo il periodo di autocommiserazione, Loki aveva cercato di dimenticare tutta la storia del dirimpettaio tuffandosi nel lavoro, accettando anche altri ingaggi oltre a quello russo, tanto che ora, per stare dietro a tutti, aveva cominciato a fare le ore piccole, cosa che non giovava affatto al suo già pessimo carattere. Quel pomeriggio se ne stava beatamente disteso sul divano a guardare una nuova puntata di Games of Thrones, mezzo addormentato, quando sentì bussare alla porta. Si alzò di malavoglia e stava per aprire, quando il suo istinto di sopravvivenza gli consigliò di guardare prima nello spioncino – memore di episodi passati con il suo dirimpettaio. Quando vide Tony e Jarvis aprì subito la porta: “Ciao!” Allungò le mani e gli prese il micio tra le braccia, portandoselo al petto e cominciando a coccolarlo – adorava quella palla di pelo, era l’unico essere che riusciva a trasformarlo in un essere umano, se non si contavano Peter e Thor, anche se quest’ultimo, ora, non faceva più testo. Si accomodò sul divano continuando ad accarezzare il gatto, “Come mai qui?”  
“Dobbiamo metterci d’accordo per domani sera.” Rispose diretto Tony, entrando in casa dell’amico senza neanche aspettare un cenno da parte di Loki. “E’ morto Joffrey, o ancora no?” Chiese poi, quando notò cosa stava guardando in tv.  
"Non ancora, ma manca poco." Si sistemò Jarvis sulle ginocchia, "Cosa dobbiamo fare domani sera?"  
“C’è il concerto dei tamarroni e visto che il mio vicino di casa fa il sostenuto, pensavo di andarci con te.” Tony si buttò letteralmente sul divano accanto a Loki, grattando la testolina del gatto.  
Loki gli lanciò un'occhiata di sbieco: "Tamarroni? A chi ti riferisci?"  
Stark gli diede una gomitata, “Andiamo, non fare il finto tonto. Il tuo vicino di casa e il resto della banda. Sono curioso di sentirli suonare.”  
Loki affondò le dita nel pelo morbido di Jarvis: "Assolutamente no! Non voglio vedere quello stronzo mai più!"  
Tony lo guardò perplesso: “Che è successo? Cos’avete combinato? E’ la rivolta delle bionde, ultimamente?”  
"Cosa _ave_ _te_  combinato? Cos'ha fatto lui! Quel figlio di puttana si è portato a letto Rogers! E poi è venuto tutto tranquillo da me per  _cenare insieme_!" Il tono della voce gli si era fatto quasi stridulo e si strinse maggiormente il gatto al petto. "Non voglio vederlo mai più!"  
La cosa iniziava a farsi più complicata del previsto per Tony, cosa voleva dire che Thor e Steve fossero andati a letto assieme? Che il comportamento di Rogers nei suoi confronti fosse dovuto a quello? La cosa gli sembrava totalmente assurda, aveva faticato così tanto a fargli abbattere i suoi paletti mentali e poi se ne andava a letto con un altro?  
“Come prego?” Riuscì a sputare fuori, alla fine.  
Il padrone di casa soffermò lo sguardo sul televisore, dove Joffrey stava emettendo il suo ultimo respiro: "E' proprio quella la fine che farei fare a quel bastardo. Quel grandissimo..." Si morse le labbra per contenere tutti gli improperi.  
Tony si girò per vedere la scena e finì per applaudire sonoramente appena Cersei iniziò ad urlare. Ma la sua attenzione tornò immediatamente all’amico. “Mi vuoi dire che cazzo è successo? A quanto pare sono coinvolto anche io in questa faccenda.”  
Loki si voltò di nuovo a guardarlo: “Ho visto Rogers uscire dal suo appartamento alle otto del mattino, sudato, senza scarpe e con la faccia soddisfatta! Ti dico che sono andati a letto insieme!”  
A quel punto, Stark scattò, sedendosi rigido in mezzo al divano, i suoi occhi erano diventati due fessure. “Che cazzo dici, Loki, quando?”  
"E' successo due settimane fa e non ti dico cazzate, l'ho visto con i miei occhi! Quei due ci hanno preso per culo!" Si alzò, "Qui ci vuole un caffè e una massiccia dose di cioccolato." Continuando a tenere Jarvis in braccio, andò in cucina e gli preparò una ciotola di latte, mentre metteva su il caffè.  
“Due settimane? Dopo il Ringraziamento, allora. Che faccia di culo.” Disse tra i denti Tony, senza muoversi dalla sua postazione.  
Loki poggiò la spalla sullo stipite della porta: "Che ti ha fatto?"  
“In sostanza niente, si è comportato normalmente, a parte qualche giorno fa, che sembrava un ragazzino, magari ha iniziato ad avere i sensi di colpa…” Si lasciò cadere nuovamente contro lo schienale del divano, non poteva assolutamente credere che Steve fosse andato a letto con Thor, che abbia sempre finto tutto quel tempo con lui?  
Loki scosse la testa e ritornò in cucina richiamato dal borbottio della caffettiera: "Ascolta me, ci hanno preso entrambi per culo. Sembrano degli angioletti, con quell'aria da bravi ragazzi, ma sono degli stronzi!"  
“No-non è possibile. Con me a malapena si struscia e vuoi che sia andato a letto con Thor, dai, Loki!” Disse esasperato Stark, prendendosi la faccia tra le mani.  
Loki riempì le tazze e ritornò in salotto con quelle, due pacchi di biscotti al cioccolato e Jarvis poggiato bellamente su una spalla: "Fattene una ragione, Tony. L'ho visto con i miei occhi, non mi credi?"  
“Ti credo, ma mi sembra così assurda questa faccenda. Che abbia finto tutto questo tempo? E a che pro?” Strappò un pacco di biscotti dalle mani dell’amico e lo aprì, infilandosene due in bocca.  
Posate le tazze sul tavolino, l’altro si accomodò vicino a lui, abbracciando il micio e ricercando le sue coccole: "Forse voleva solo prenderti in giro, o conquistarti e poi scaricarti per vendicarsi di tutte le tue prese in giro."  
Tony prese una tazza per bere un sorso di caffè, guardava fisso il pavimento. “Non ce lo vedo a fare una cosa così subdola, quello è di un’ingenuità disarmante…”  
Loki scosse la testa, quasi esasperato: "Lo pensavo anch'io di Thor, ma se rivelato di tutt'altra pasta!"  
“Stavolta non la passa liscia, comunque.” Stark bevve ancora del caffè e prese altri due biscotti.  
L’amico sogghignò prendendo un biscotto a sua volta: "Come hai intenzione di vendicarti?"  
“Non lo so, ci devo pensare. Ma comunque gliele canto per bene.” Finì il suo caffè e continuò: “Ad ogni modo, tu domani vieni al concerto con me, su questo non si discute.”  
"Assolutamente no!" Prese la tazza di caffè, "Non ho intenzione di vederlo!"  
“Non fare il bambino, Loki!” Lo rimproverò. “Scommetto che son giorni che ti sei tappato in casa a fare la muffa, se ti conosco bene. Esci e fai vedere a quella montagna di muscoli che te ne sbatti di lui.”  
Loki gli gettò un'occhiata e mise su un leggero broncio: "Non lo voglio vedere..."  
“E dimmi, come hai intenzione di risolvere la situazione? Abita di fronte a te, non puoi relegarti in casa per il resto della tua vita.” Tony si stava esasperando, quando ci si metteva, l’amico era davvero cocciuto.  
"Non ho intenzione di relegarmi in casa!" Sbuffò, "E va bene! Ma ti accompagno solamente, cinque minuti e vado via!"  
“Ma anche dieci.” Ridacchiò Tony sotto i baffi, adorava averla vinta lui.  
Loki gonfiò appena le guance: "E dov'è che suonano?"  
“In un locale dalle parti di SoHo, Gotham, mi sembra si chiami. Comunque è nella zona universitaria e di qua si arriva tranquillamente a piedi.” Rispose Tony, che fece mente locale all’invito che gli aveva lasciato Thor qualche giorno prima.  
Mugugnò pensieroso: "Ma ti ha invitato lui? L'hai visto?" Nonostante tutto, Loki non poteva negare che un po' gli mancava, gli si era affezionato troppo e anche se erano passate quasi due settimane il suo ricordo era sempre troppo vivido nella sua mente.  
“Sì, è venuto lui a portarmi il flyer, è stata questione di minuti.” A Tony veniva da sorridere, era incorreggibile, Loki faceva tanto l’offeso ma si vedeva un miglio quanto ci tenesse a Thor.  
Quello tirò appena le orecchie a Jarvis: “Che ti ha detto?”  
“Ma niente di che, solite cose di circostanza. Ci tiene che tutti noi del palazzo andiamo a sentirli. In effetti sono parecchio curioso di sapere come se la cavano.” Allungò per un attimo la mano ad accarezzare il suo gatto.  
"E come ti è sembrato?"  
“Ora che mi ci fai pensare, in effetti, sembrava parecchio giù di corda.” Non si conoscevano benissimo lui e Thor, ma gli aveva sempre dato l’impressione di essere un ragazzone solare e gioviale e quella volta gli aveva dato una impressione strana.  
Loki emise uno "Mmm" continuando a tenere gli occhi puntati sul micio: "Bene, meglio così."  
Tony scosse la testa, nel frattempo si era fatto fuori mezzo pacco di biscotti e non se n’era neanche accorto. “Bé, allora per che ora ci vediamo? Vieni tu a bussarmi?” Chiese poi, stiracchiandosi.  
Il padrone di casa si morse le labbra pensieroso: "Ok, a che ora è?"  
“Alle dieci, se non ricordo male. Comunque ti mando un sms quando torno giù e controllo meglio sul volantino.”  
Quello scosse le spalle: "Ti va di rimanere per una pizza? Ci guardiamo le nuove puntate di Big Bang Theory."  
“Tu sì, che sai come tentarmi, Laufeyson. Non mi faccio neanche pregare.” Rispose Tony sorridendo. “Abbiamo qualcosa per il maialino peloso, qui, o vado giù a prendere una delle sue scatolette?” Chiese poi, indicando Jarvis.  
Loki sollevò il gatto di fronte al suo viso e gli toccò il naso con il proprio: "Questo bel giovanotto non la mangia la pizza?"  
Tony scoppiò a ridere: “Al massimo si fa fuori le acciughe della pizza, fa sempre così con Ste—“ Si rese conto cosa stava per dire e lasciò morire la frase. “Davvero Loki, se non hai qualche avanzo di pesce o di pollo, vado a prendere il suo di cibo.” Disse fin troppo seriamente, per i suoi soliti modi.  
Loki gli lanciò uno sguardo di sbieco, prima di riportarlo sul gatto, tutto amorevole: "Secondo te non ho comprato delle scatolette per questo amorino qui?" Lo scrollò un po’ e se lo avvicinò di nuovo al viso, "Ma sei proprio un cucciolino tu!" Se lo poggiò sulle ginocchia e gli accarezzò la pancia, "Sei il cucciolino più bello del mondo!"  
“Non sembri poi così mefistofelico, quando sei in compagnia di Jarvis.” Gracchiò Tony ridendo. “In questo palazzo lo viziate troppo.  
Lo guardò di nuovo assottigliando gli occhi: "Ma sta zitto, tu sei il primo che lo vizi!" Prese il telefono e glielo porse: "Ordini tu?"  
   
   
*****  
   
   
Finalmente era arrivato il fatidico venerdì. Gli Asgardians non erano mai stati tanto eccitati per un singolo concerto, non si erano sentiti così nemmeno per il loro primissimo, ormai quasi dieci anni prima. Tutti e cinque avevano chiesto il pomeriggio di permesso, Thor aveva chiuso il negozio e dato a Steve il giorno di ferie e si erano trovati alla mansarda di Fandral alle due per definire nei dettagli la scaletta prima di andare a fare sound check nel locale, dove erano attesi per le 16.  
L'organizzazione era stata lunga, divertente e laboriosa: dopo aver strappato l'ingaggio si erano fatti in quattro per promuovere il concerto, affiggendo locandine in giro dove potevano, mettendo pubblicità sui giornali locali e riuscendo a contattare, grazie alle conoscenze di Sif, il dj di una radio abbastanza ascoltata a New York, così da riuscire a far passare una loro canzone e, intanto, la pubblicità al concerto. La locandina era stata opera di Steve: dopo aver ricevuto la notizia si era offerto di sua spontanea volontà di progettare i manifesti e i flyers da distribuire un po' ovunque. Non aveva voluto un solo centesimo e aveva fatto un lavoro impeccabile ma, data la qualità del lavoro, Thor gli avrebbe fatto trovare un piccolo extra in busta paga. Se l'era meritato tutto.  
Era scontato che i ragazzi invitassero tutti i loro amici. Thor si preoccupò di avvertire personalmente ogni inquilino del 66 di Perry Street, Coulson compreso, consegnando loro a mano il flyer della serata. Tutti tranne uno, ovviamente.   
Il ragazzo, alla fine, stava bene. Aveva ancora il cuore infranto, ma se ne era fatto una ragione. Non aveva più visto Loki, nemmeno per sbaglio, e il non vederlo era stata la cosa migliore che gli potesse essere successa. Dopo i suoi amici e il concerto di quella sera, s'intende: senza di quelli, probabilmente, sarebbe velocemente impazzito. Dopo essere tornato a lavorare si era buttato a capofitto negli affari del negozio: aveva contattato un fornitore di rarità d'importazione giapponese, aveva trattato per avere in esclusiva delle famose chitarre elettriche di fattura inglese e si era deciso a fare orario continuato. Quando arrivava la sera, poi, andava a mangiarsi una pizza con Fandral o con Jane o andava a provare con la band per perfezionare i pezzi da suonare in scaletta: tutto, pur di tornare a casa il meno possibile e ridurre al minimo le possibilità di incontrare Loki.  
Sif stava rimirando il suo outfit per quella sera, quando lo vide giocare con le bacchette, distratto, la testa anni luce da lì. Gli si avvicinò posandogli un braccio sulle spalle. "Ehi... tutto ok?"  
Le sorrise, abbracciandola. "Sì, dai... alla fine sì, va bene."  
"Non gliel'hai detto, vero?"  
"Del concerto?" Sif annuì. "No, no. L'ho detto a tutti gli altri. A lui no. Non mi sembrava il caso di elemosinare attenzioni..."  
Lei gli carezzò i capelli, comprensiva. "Hai fatto bene. E' inutile farsi del male da soli...". Gli diede una pacca sulle spalle. "Vuoi vedere la mia mise per stasera?", disse repentinamente, per cambiare argomento."E' una bomba!"  
Thor si illuminò tutto, grato per la pazienza dell'amica. "Eccome!" Seguì Sif al divanetto e si ripromise, per quella sera, di non pensare a nient'altro che al concerto.  
   
   
*****  
   
   
Il pomeriggio, tra le ultime limate alla scaletta e il sound check, era volato in un lampo. Alle ore 20 il locale era già pieno per metà e i ragazzi sentivano l'adrenalina scorrere prepotente nelle vene.  
Jane era lì dall'apertura, adorabile come al solito, e non aveva lasciato Thor da solo nemmeno per un momento. A scaglioni erano arrivati anche i condomini del 66 di Perry Street: al tavolo che la band aveva loro riservato erano già arrivati Peggy e Steve, Bucky e Natasha, Clint e, udite udite, Coulson, vestito di tutto punto come il suo solito. Stark, ovviamente, non era ancora arrivato ma, conoscendolo, avrebbe fatto il suo ingresso da diva all'ultimissimo minuto.  
   
   
*****  
   
   
Dieci minuti di orologio da quando era arrivato nel locale e Steve non aveva fatto altro che guardarsi attorno nervoso, facendo saettare la testa di qua e di là. Non riusciva nemmeno a stare fermo con le gambe, era un continuo tamburellare coi piedi, sorseggiare la birra e guardarsi alle spalle. E se Tony fosse arrivato? Se avesse deciso di andare? Cos'avrebbe dovuto fare, andare a salutarlo? Non dirgli niente e aspettarlo a casa? Cristo, quella stasi lo stava uccidendo e tutto per colpa del proprio carattere di merda. Sbuffò e per poco non fece volare a terra la bottiglia di birra.  
Peggy aveva notato l’irrequietezza dell’amico già da quando erano a casa, ma fece finta di nulla. Dovevano prepararsi e non voleva innescare un’eventuale e pericolosa miccia.  
Ma una volta arrivati a destinazione, dopo che non si erano scambiati una singola parola nel taxi, non ne poté più e cercò di mettere sotto torchio Steve.  
“Si può sapere cosa ti prende stasera? Anzi, a dir la verità è già qualche giornoi che sei più isterico di me quando ho il ciclo.” Concluse dando un sorso alla sua, di birra.  
Steve si grattò la testa, teso. "Mmmmh... ma no, niente, stupidaggini." La liquidò con un gesto della mano. La ragazza inarcò un sopracciglio, affatto convinta della risposta dell’amico. “Senti, Steve, ti conosco meglio delle mie tasche. E’ successo qualcosa con Stark, vero? Non hai smesso un minuto di guardarti in giro da quando abbiamo messo piede qui dentro.”  
A sentire quel nome il ragazzo diventò tutto rosso. "Credo di avere combinato un casino."  
“Ovvero?” Peggy alzò gli occhi al cielo e prese un altro sorso di bibita. Sarà stato grande e grosso, ma per certe cose era un ragazzino, una vera catastrofe.  
Con un sospiro Steve le raccontò a grandi linee cos'era successo e cos'aveva fatto per fare allontanare Tony da sé così tanto da non parlarsi per giorni. Alla fine si sentì anche un filo meglio, ma non di molto.  
“Non che voglia difendere Stark, tesoro. Ma devi cercare di non essere così paranoico.” Peggy si voltò verso il suo migliore amico e lo guardò affettuosamente. “Sei un disastro.”  
Steve incassò senza battere ciglio, la sua amica aveva perfettamente ragione. "Lo so, Peggy, lo so... ma è una cosa così nuova, per me, così diversa, e poi Tony è così... così..." Non gli veniva la parola. "...così _più navigato_ di me che ho paura che si sia rotto i coglioni."  
“Dimmi la verità, ti fidi di lui?” Chiese l’amica a bruciapelo, cercando di guardarlo negli occhi.  
"Io mi fido di lui. Non l'ho nemmeno più visto uscire con nessuno, non lo so cosa diamine mi sia preso..." Appoggiò per un attimo la fronte al palmo prima di ravviarsi i capelli con la mano.  
“E allora perché non ti lasci andare?, dai Steve, è da ventotto anni che sei rigido come un palo della luce, sciogliti un po’. Credo che non ci possa essere persona migliore di Stark per farlo. E’ un bel ragazzo, ci sa fare e sei pazzo di lui, si vede lontano un miglio.” Peggy gli voleva bene, alle volte era brusca coi termini, ma voleva vedere il suo migliore amico felice.  
Il giovane accennò un sorriso. "Erano anni che qualcuno non mi prendeva così... forse non mi era mai capitato..."  
“E approfittane, no?” La ragazza gli regalò uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi, con la speranza di tranquillizzarlo. "Sempre che non sia ormai troppo tardi."  
“Magari non lo è… vacci a parlare se viene stasera. Qualcosa mi dice che sia orgoglioso, e anche tanto, prova ad andare tu da lui.” Cercò di incoraggiarlo Peggy.  
Steve sbuffò, un misto tra frustrazione e agitazione. "Dici che è la cosa giusta? Perché ci avevo pensato anch'io... o lo aspetto a casa."  
“E saresti in grado di stare nella stessa stanza con lui senza dirgli nulla?” Chiese dubbiosa lei.  
"Non lo so, Peggy, non lo so... magari non viene nemmeno... Thor gliel'ha detto, ma chissà se ha accettato."  
“E’ per quello, vero, che non sei ancora riuscito a guardarmi in faccia, controllando ogni secondo la porta…?”  
Per la seconda volta Steve avvampò. "Sì." Ammise. "non so cosa farci, Peggy! Mi sento in colpa e vorrei chiedergli scusa, ma è passato del tempo, non mi son fatto sentire..."  
“Siete entrambi cotti marci, il mio istinto di donna mi dice che Stark non sta aspettando altro che tu ti faccia avanti. Ne sono convinta.”  
Steve rifletté per un istante. Dopo essersi lambiccato il cervello per giorni e avere valutato perfino le cose inesistenti, la sua amica gli diceva senza tanti giri di parole di riprovare e andare da lui. Si morse le labbra e guardò automaticamente la porta d'ingresso, la quale, col passare dei minuti, si vedeva sempre meno a causa dell'afflusso della gente. "Quindi dici che... devo buttarmi?"  
“Sì, se non vuoi che ti butti io… dalla finestra di casa! Non sopporto vederti col muso.” Peggy si avvicinò a lui e gli cinse un braccio attorno alla vita, per stringerlo un po’ a sé, per fargli coraggio.  
Steve sorrise, stavolta per davvero, e le passò un braccio sulle spalle, schioccandole un bacio sulla guancia. "Grazie." Lei ricambiò il bacio, lasciandogli il segno del rossetto sulla guancia. “Sei il mio migliore amico. Mi sembra il minimo.”  
"Speriamo venga. Altrimenti... lo vado a cercare a casa."  
“Bravo bimbo…” Lo prese in giro la ragazza, ridacchiando.  
Steve rise e bevve con calma un sorso di birra. Guardò ancora una volta la porta, poi il palco, perdendosi nei suoi pensieri. Almeno, pensava, sperava di passare una bella serata.  
   
   
*****  
   
   
Thor si guardò attorno, sereno: c'erano proprio tutti, erano venuti a sentirli tutti i loro fan storici di Brooklyn e anche un sacco di facce nuove, compresi i suoi nuovi amici del condominio. Sif e Hogun gli si avvicinarono, indicandogli il backstage: mancava mezz'ora all'inizio e dovevano andare a prepararsi.  
   
   
*****  
   
   
"Come ti senti?" chiese Thor a Sif, la quale giocava nervosamente con il laccio del corpetto.  
"Nervosissima! Non c'è mai stata così tanta gente, ma sono arrivati tutti negli ultimi cinque minuti?"  
Lui la baciò sulla guancia. "La nostra massiccia campagna pubblicitaria ha fatto il suo dovere, evidentemente... non ti fa piacere?"  
"Sì che mi fa piacere, ma se stasera sbagliamo qualcosa è la fine, saremo stroncati!"  
Thor si affrettò a rassicurarla. "Ehi ehi! Solo perché siamo a Manhattan? Guarda che siamo sempre gli stessi di Brooklyn, le canzoni le sappiamo alla perfezione, ci siamo fatti quasi sanguinare le dita negli ultimi giorni... non possiamo sbagliare. E' matematicamente certo che non sbaglieremo." L'abbracciò forte e la baciò sulla guancia. "Fingi di essere in sala prove. Sii tranquilla come quando proviamo. Andrà tutto da dio."  
In quel momento Fandral corse da loro. "Ci siamo. Cinque minuti e poi saliamo!"  
Come da rito, prima di entrare in scena, Sif bevve un po' di tè caldo per scaldare le corde vocali, Thor fece un po' di stretching alle braccia e le spalle, Fandral si guardò allo specchio, Hogun si scrocchiò ripetutamente le dita e Volstagg preparò i muscoli del collo per fare un po' di sano headbanging.  
Il dj della sala fece sfumare la musica e il fonico mise in diffusione "First We Take Manhattan" di Leonard Cohen come intro all'esibizione. I cinque si guardarono e, in fila indiana, uscirono sul palco. Gli Asgardians erano pronti a prendersi Manhattan!  
Un boato li accolse, in modo particolare da quelli che la band chiamava  _i fedelissimi_ e appena partì l'intro della prima canzone quel boato si elevò ancora più in alto. "Virginia Plain" dei Roxy Music era ormai la loro apertura per eccellenza, era una delle canzoni preferite di Thor, tanto che era stato lui a volerla fare per la prima volta anni addietro, e la suonavano praticamente due volte sì e una no.  
La novità, invece, fu "Panic Station" dei Muse, fortissimamente voluta da Volstagg, grande fan della band inglese, in scaletta quella sera per la prima volta per caricare a dovere quel pubblico nuovo. E, infatti, la canzone sortì l'effetto desiderato quando tutta la sala si trovò ad ancheggiare al ritmo funky della canzone. E quanto si divertiva Volstagg a suonare il basso con la tecnica dallo slap.  
Alla terza il pubblico fu definitivamente conquistato. "Any Way You Want Me" dei Journey la conoscevano veramente tutti quanti, tanto che Sif si poté permettere di far cantare il ritornello alla platea senza dover aprire bocca. E, per inciso, quella sera la ragazza era in splendida forma, sia a livello di voce che a livello di aspetto fisico, quel corpetto e quei jeans le donavano particolarmente e i capelli neri lasciati sciolti e lunghissimi sulla schiena erano stati un azzeccato particolare scenografico.  
La prima parte di cover si chiuse con "Rebel Rebel" di David Bowie e, dopo di essa, la band poté farsi conoscere davvero presentando al pubblico i loro pezzi originali.  
   
   
*****  
   
   
Jane Foster, sempre in prima linea ai concerti degli Asgardians, in quel momento non poteva essere più orgogliosa dei suoi amici. Era decisamente uno dei concerti più belli a cui avesse assistito, e se quello era l'effetto che il nervosismo e l'agitazione avevano su di loro... beh, che fosse sempre così!  
Panic Station non se l'aspettava. Era la prima volta che veniva suonata e il locale era letteralmente esploso. Cominciare con quelle quattro cover era stato il modo migliore per accattivarsi anche quelli che non li conoscevano.   
In quel momento, invece, stavano suonando i loro pezzi. Il locale si era decisamente calmato, ma solo perché non conoscevano ancora le canzoni. La vecchia guardia cantava a squarciagola, mentre il restante pubblico era rapito dalla bellissima voce limpida di Sif e dalla chitarra di Fandral.  
Si guardò attorno, per verificare le reazioni, quando lo vide. A lato del palco, piuttosto arretrato, c'era Loki. L'aveva visto di sfuggita una volta sola, ma gli era bastata perché le rimanesse impresso. Cercò di trattenersi ma non ci riuscì. Si allontanò dalla prima fila e gli si parò davanti. "Scusa... tu devi essere Loki, vero?"  
Quello si era messo da parte, lontano anche dal tavolo dove sembrava che la tensione tra Tony e Steve avesse raggiunto livelli mai visti e, come se non bastasse già quello, vedere Coulson lanciare occhiatine sapienti a Barton gli aveva dato il colpo di grazia - sembrava che tutti fossero felici, perfino quello svitato di Clint, tranne lui. Con una scusa si era allontanato e messo in modo da non essere visto, ma da dove lui poteva ammirare tutta la prestanza di Thor. Erano bravi, non c'era niente da dire e Thor era così bello... scosse la testa:  _è andato a letto con un altro, mettitelo in testa!_  
 Si girò a guardare noncurante la ragazza che gli si era parata davanti: "Sono io. Tu sei?"  
Gli porse la mano. "Sono Jane Foster, l'amica di Thor." Gli sorrise, nascondendo la rabbia che provava nei suoi confronti. "Sono bravi, vero?"  
Il ragazzo assottigliò appena le iridi verdi, stringendole brevemente la mano: "Ascoltabili. Posso fare qualcosa per te?"  
"Per me niente.", rispose lei, per nulla intimorita dalla freddezza del ragazzo. "Ma per lui sì." Indicò Thor. "Potresti non farti vedere, per favore? E' una bella serata, per lui e per la band, non voglio che gli venga rovinata." Guardò Thor, impegnatissimo a suonare. "Meno male che non ti ha visto."  
In risposta, quello sbuffò una risata sarcastica: "Perché mai dovrei rovinargli la serata? Sono io che me la sono rovinata a venire qui."  
"Allora perché sei venuto? Lo hai scaricato senza motivo, nemmeno ti aveva detto che avrebbero suonato oggi... gli hai letteralmente spezzato il cuore." Forse l'ultima frase non doveva dirla, ma ormai il danno era fatto.  
"Senza motivo?" Incrociò le braccia al petto: "Lui mi ha preso per culo! E io non sono così stupido!"  
"Andiamo! Ti ha solo dato un bacio in pubblico! Se volevi scaricarlo potevi farlo in un altro modo, senza umiliarlo... ma che persona sei?"  
Loki q quel punto corrucciò le sopracciglia: "Cosa c'entra il bacio? Io sto parlando del fatto che si è portato a letto Rogers!"  
"Ma cosa cazzo stai dicendo?"  
"L'ho visto con i miei occhi!"  
Jane sbatté più volte le palpebre, confusa. Guardò Steve, dall'altra parte della sala, che parlava con Stark. Scosse la testa lentamente. "Thor non è mai andato a letto con Rogers..."  
"E allora perché quello ha lasciato il suo appartamento prima delle otto del mattino, senza scarpe, sudato e con la faccia soddisfatta?"  
Jane lo guardò come se avesse davanti un demente. "Scusa, ma quando sarebbe successo questo?" Lei era la migliore amica di Thor, le sembrava molto strano che lui non le avesse detto niente, le diceva tutto, anche la cazzata più piccola, se avesse veramente omesso una cosa del genere, allora Loki avrebbe avuto ragione a dire che era uno stronzo, dopo tutto quello che ne era conseguito!  
"La mattina che l'ho  _scaricato_ , come dici tu. Come vedi non sono io dalla parte del torto, una volta tanto!" La guardò mezzo trionfante,  "Il tuo amico è uno stronzo!"  
Jane rifletté un attimo, poi le arrivò l'illuminazione. Sospirò rumorosamente, incazzata e sollevata allo stesso tempo. "Sei un deficiente. Posso dirtelo? Sei. Un. Deficiente. Non ti è nemmeno passato per l'anticamera del cervello di chiedergli direttamente del perché Rogers fosse da lui quella mattina alle otto, vero? Hai dato tutto per scontato?"  
Loki sssottigliò lo sguardo: "Che cosa poteva farci Rogers da lui alle otto del mattino?! Le lasagne?!"  
"No, l'idraulico! Rogers era lì perché a Thor si è rotto il tubo del lavello e aveva acqua in tutta la cucina! Sapeva che Rogers era l'unico sveglio a quell'ora e l'unico con uno straccio di pinza e nastro isolante... ma no, più comodo pensare che avessero una sordida relazione alle tue spalle, vero?"  
Loki sbatté gli occhi: "Ma cosa vai cianciando?! Ci è andato chiaramente a letto! Capisco che è un tuo amico, ma non puoi difenderlo dall'evidenza!"  
Jane si spiaccicò una mano in fronte. "Quale evidenza, di grazia?"  
"Dal fatto che è uno stronzo e che ci è andato a letto!" Scosse la testa, "Ti ha propinato una scusa per uscirne come l'unica vittima!"  
Jane avrebbe voluto picchiarlo con tutte le sue forze, in quel momento. "Ma ci vedi un po' più lontano dal tuo naso? Riesci a vedere, ogni tanto, al di fuori del tuo spazio vitale? Evidentemente no, altrimenti ti saresti accorto di quanto _lui_..." e indicò Thor sul palco. "...tenesse a te. Ti sei mai accorto che _mai una volta_ e dico _mai_ ti abbia chiesto qualcosa? Lui ti ha dato tutto quello che aveva, sapendo benissimo a cosa stava andando incontro, senza volere niente. Gli andava bene così..." Riprese fiato. "Tu non l'hai visto com'era in questi giorni. Io sì. Lui è il mio migliore amico, e non ti permetto di dire ancora che è un bugiardo. Non provarci mai più. Ci siamo capiti?"  
Loki strinse le mani in un pugno, sentendosi punto sul vivo: "Non mi sembra di avergli chiesto nulla, _io_! Sono sempre stato sincero con lui, non l'ho  _mai_  preso in giro!"  
Jane abbassò la testa, sconfitta. Cosa ci trovasse Thor in quel tipo era un mistero. "Tu proprio non capisci. E ancora ti ostini a dargli del bugiardo. Ma ti senti quando parli? Sempre e solo io, io, io. Abbiamo capito tutti che ci sei solo tu, tu, tu e, pensa un po', a Thor non importava! Forse è l'unico che ti ha sopportato così tanto, guarda..."  
"Non ti permettere di giudicarmi! Tu non mi conosci! E neanche lui!"  
"Tu però non ci hai messo molto a giudicare Thor, eh?"  
Quello sbuffò infastidito e spostò lo sguardo sul palco, su Thor: era la prima volta che lo guardava davvero, dopo tutto quello che era successo e ci fece caso davvero: le occhiaie, il colorito spento e, aveva notato, non rideva più, quelle poche volte aveva solo stirato le labbra in un lieve sorriso, anch'esso spento. E se si fosse sbagliato davvero? Se lei avesse ragione? Possibile che avesse frainteso tutto? "Saresti disposta a giurarlo che non ha fatto nulla?"  
"Saremmo disposti a metterci la mano sul fuoco io e tutti quanti loro." Disse, indicando la band. Sospirò. "Lo so, Loki, che non avrei dovuto intromettermi... ma non l'avrei fatto se non avessi visto _coi miei occhi_ com'è stato in questi giorni... questo concerto è stato come una manna dal cielo, è stato un balsamo, per lui... quindi, te lo ripeto: se non vuoi veramente più avere niente a che fare con lui vai via appena finito il concerto."  
Sospirò, mordendosi le labbra e pensando ancora alle parole della ragazza, a quel punto doveva solo fare una cosa: "Puoi farmi arrivare dietro le quinte appena hanno finito? Vorrei parlargli."  
Jane tentennò, non voleva rovinare tutto, ma in quel momento Loki non sembrava avere cattive intenzioni. "La porta del backstage è quella..." Indicò la destra del palco. "...aspettalo lì." Gli strinse un braccio con poca forza. "Ricorda quello che ti ho detto." Loki guardò la mano con cui l'aveva stretto e si limitò ad annuire.  
Jane lo salutò con un cenno e tornò in prima fila, augurandosi con tutta se stessa che le cose andassero bene.  
   
   
*****  
   
   
Anche se la musica non era proprio la sua preferita, Steve doveva ammettere che gli Asgardians erano proprio bravi. Non era affatto il suo genere, quello, le canzoni, compresi i pezzi originali, le conosceva tutte solo perché Thor in negozio le aveva in filodiffusione a tutte le ore, però si stava divertendo parecchio. Se tutti saltano ci sarà un motivo, pensò, guardandosi attorno. E fu mentre scrutava la sala che vide, dalla parte opposta la sua, Tony Stark in compagnia di un drink che ascoltava interessato il concerto. Preso dalla foga del concerto, non controllò più la porta d’entrata e non si era accorto del suo arrivo.  
Lo fissò qualche secondo poi si girò, indeciso sul da farsi. Pensò a cosa gli aveva detto Peggy quella sera. Ritornò a guardarlo e, dopo ancora qualche secondo di tentennamento, si fece largo tra la folla e lo raggiunse da dietro. Si fece coraggio e, cautamente, lo prese per mano in mezzo a tutti quanti.  
A Tony prese un colpo quando si sentì afferrare la mano dal nulla, per poco non versava tutto il suo Negroni sul pavimento. Si girò per vedere chi fosse e si trovò davanti Steve. E a quel punto, quel gesto lo sorprese maggiormente, ma era ancora piuttosto seccato con lui, sia per la storia del litigio che per quello che gli aveva detto Loki su una presunta storia tra lui e Thor. “Ciao.” Lo salutò secco e senza sforzarsi ad alzare la voce per farsi sentire.  
"Scusami." Disse semplicemente Steve, sperando che l'altro ragazzo l'avesse sentito.  
“Hai parecchio di cui scusarti in effetti.” A quel punto Tony alzò la voce per farsi sentire e lo guardava con gli occhi che erano due fessure.  
Steve abbassò lo sguardo ma continuò a tenerlo per mano. "Lo so. Sono stato pessimo. Ti ho tirato in mezzo quando non c'entravi niente. Scusami. Scusami davvero."  
Tony abbassò lo sguardo, per fissare la sua mano stretta in quello dell’altro, ma non riuscì a divincolarsi.  “Andiamo da qualche parte dove non dobbiamo urlare.” Quindi fece segno verso l’uscita, tanto avevano il timbro sulla mano, potevano rientrare quando volevano.  
Steve annuì e, facendosi largo tra la folla, arrivarono all'ingresso. Fuori, sul marciapiede, l'aria era gelida e il giovane si strinse nel piumino. Si allontanò appena dalla porta, dove gli avventori entravano e uscivano per fumare una sigaretta, e guardò Stark. "Scusami Tony. Non so cosa mi sia preso l'altra sera, ma ti chiedo scusa."  
Tony era avvolto nel suo cappotto e nella sua sciarpona di lana rossa, che aveva preso dal guardaroba del locale. “Ci sono rimasto parecchio male per quella scenata.” Titubò un attimo e continuò: “Sicuro che non devi dirmi nient’altro?”  
"Sì..." Lo guardò negli occhi. "Scusa per... per non essermi più fatto vivo..."  
“Immagino che mandare un SMS o bussare alla mia porta era troppa fatica, vero?” Aveva lo sguardo deluso, Tony. Tutte quelle belle parole erano solo aria fritta? E glissò sapientemente sul fatto che poteva tranquillamente andare a bussare lui alla sua porta.  
"Lo so, Tony, ma..." Sospirò, in difficoltà. "...ti sei stancato, vero, di me? Di aspettarmi e tutto il resto?"  
“No, non mi sono stancato di te!” Tony alzò la voce forse un po’ troppo. “Ma non mi va che tu mi prenda in giro.”  
"Prenderti in giro? Io non voglio prenderti in giro, non vorrei mai..." Rispose Steve, pacato e dispiaciuto. "...avevo solo bisogno di... stare da solo e valutare un paio di cose, prima di rifarmi vivo. Tutto qua."  
“E’ solo che certe volte non mi sembra di essere così importante per te.” Disse corrucciato Tony e poi sganciò la bomba: “Solo o in compagnia di Thor?”  
Steve scosse la testa, accennando un sorriso e non cogliendo assolutamente l'allusione. "No, Thor non sa niente, non gli ho raccontato niente di quello che è successo..."  
“Eppure so che ci sono stati degli incontri piuttosto ravvicinati fra voi due…” Sputò Tony che non voleva ancora credere a tutta quella situazione assurda.  
Steve sbatté le palpebre più volte, perplesso. Ma cosa stava dicendo? E che cos'era quella velata allusione? Dal tono non si riferiva di certo al fatto che loro due lavorassero assieme. "Ma cosa stai dicendo?"  
“Ti facevo ingenuo, invece…” Tony si strofinò gli occhi, tutta quella faccenda iniziava a stancarlo. Anche Steve, a dire il vero, stava cominciando a stancarsi di quelle mezze frasi e quelle allusioni a non si sa che cosa. Gli si avvicinò e lo guardò dritto in faccia. "Adesso però mi spieghi chiaramente cosa vuoi dirmi perché io non capisco e se vuoi una risposta devi parlare chiaro."  
“Loki mi ha detto tutto. Dei tuoi incontri notturni con Thor. Ti ha visto uscire da casa sua di buon mattino.” Tony si buttò contro il muro, guardando a terra. Era deluso.  
Steve rimase per qualche secondo incapace di parlare. Che cos'era questa novità di cui nemmeno lui era al corrente? Nemmeno ci andava, lui, a casa di Thor! "Scusami, ma Loki non so proprio cosa possa aver visto perché io a casa di Thor ci sarò andato due volte in tutto e non di certo di notte... io non ho fatto niente con Thor."  
“E cosa ci facevi a casa sua di buon mattino, allora?”  
"Ma quando?". Stava anche iniziando a perdere la pazienza, Steve, questo processo ad una cosa che non esisteva cominciava ad essere inutile e poco sopportabile. "Io non ci sono andato da Thor! Credi di più a me o a quello psicopatico di Loki? Chissà poi cos'ha visto, quello squilibrato..."  
“Senti, che motivo avrebbe Loki a raccontarmi palle? Mi ha detto di averti visto circa quindici giorni fa che uscivi da casa di Thor scalzo e pure con la faccia sorridente. Io gliel’ho detto che non era possibile, ma più chiaro di così? Perché mi hai detto quelle cose? Volevi vendicarti di me per tutte le prese in giro?” Si sentiva prudere il naso, avrebbe voluto mettersi ad urlare. “Io ci tengo a te, Steve. Davvero.”  
L'altro ragazzo aggrottò le sopracciglia, facendo mente locale. Quindici giorni prima, quindici giorni prima... scalzo... Il flash gli arrivò e avrebbe voluto strozzare quello psicopatico per cui il suo capo aveva perso così tanto la testa. "Ho capito cos'ha visto quell'idiota di Loki. E' vero, ero a casa di Thor, quella mattina, ma per dargli una mano a riparare il tubo del lavello che si era rotto. C'era acqua ovunque, ovunque...". Guardò il viso di Tony e gli sorrise. "Mi credevi davvero così ipocrita e falso? Ok, mi son lasciato trascinare dal nervosismo, l'altra sera, ma non potrei mai essere così pessimo!"  
“E’ per quello che mi sembrava assurdo. Poi però ho riflettuto su come ti sei comportato l’altra sera e ho pensato che ti volessi sbarazzare di me in qualche modo.”  Si grattò la nuca ed evitò nuovamente il suo sguardo.  
"No. No, no, Tony... l'altra sera ero nervoso, e ti ho aggredito senza motivo..." Cercò di guardarlo negli occhi. "Anch'io tengo davvero tanto a te... ma credevo di essere diventato ormai una palla al piede... di averti stancato..."  
Tony a quel punto pensò che la risposta migliore fosse stata baciarlo, alla peggio, si sarebbe beccato un pugno sul naso. Lo spinse contro il muro e lo baciò come se fosse l’ultima volta, afferrandogli il viso tra le mani e spingendolo in basso verso di sé. Le parole dell’amico si erano dissolte nel gelo di novembre, voleva credere solo a Steve.  
Per la prima volta a Steve non importava un fico secco del fatto che fossero in pubblico e che li avrebbero visti insieme. Niente. Assolutamente niente. L'unica cosa che gli interessava era attirare Tony verso di sé e rispondere a quel bacio disperato.   
Dopo un tempo che gli parve infinito riuscì a staccare le labbra dalle sue, gli occhi liquidi e la bocca ansimante. "Sono andato un po' in difficoltà, in questi giorni..." Ammise, in un sospiro. "... ero convinto che tu non mi sopportassi più, che non ne potessi più di frequentare uno che... uno che non si _decide_ ad uscire con te e fare _altro_... per quello non mi hai più sentito. Dovevo pensare un po' da solo se era il caso di... di riprovarci. E nel caso incassare un rifiuto." Gli sorrise. "Ma non mi sembra un rifiuto, questo..."  
“Tu cosa dici?” Ridacchiò in risposta Tony. “Non pensare mai più che io mi possa stufare di te. Chiaro?”  
Aveva ancora tra le mani il viso di Steve e lo spinse verso di sé, così che le loro fronti fossero una contro l’altra. “Non mi sono fatto sentire perché sono un tantino orgoglioso e la scenata dell’altra sera non è stata per colpa mia, volevo vedere quando ti saresti deciso a fare il primo passo. E poi tutta quella faccenda che mi ha raccontato Loki mi aveva fatto imbestialire, anche se non volevo crederci.”  
A quelle parole il viso di Steve si illuminò tutto e, mentre gli stringeva i fianchi con le braccia, piantò gli occhi dritti in quelli di Stark. "Lasciamo perdere Loki, per cortesia, che fa più danni che altro..." Gli lasciò un bacio gentile sulle labbra. "Dovevo valutare un paio di cose, prima di muovermi. Dovevo vedere se ne fosse valsa la pena..." Altro piccolo bacio "... avrei rischiato anche un pestaggio, da parte tua."  
“Ehi, mi stai dicendo che non ne valgo la pena?” Lo spintonò scherzosamente. “E poi mi fa un po’ ridere l’immagine del sottoscritto che picchia te.”  
"Volevo dire che anche se mi avessi pestato ne sarebbe valsa la pena, pur di tentare ancora." Rise. "E poi, chi può dirlo? Magari quando sei veramente incazzato diventi un grosso mostro verde che pesta qualunque cosa...!"  
Tony rise a quell’immagine. “Io mi vedrei più con addosso un’armatura di metallo volante che spara addosso a chiunque mi abbia fatto girare le palle.” Lo baciò fugacemente ancora una volta. “Andiamo dentro a sentire ancora un po’ quei matti? Son proprio bravi, devo  dire.”  
"Andiamo, andiamo." Lo prese per mano e rientrarono. "Che altrimenti il mio capo mi licenzia!"  
Tony si lasciò guidare dal ragazzo. Una volta dentro andarono a prendersi qualcosa da bere, il Negroni che aveva Stark quando gli si avvicinò Steve era finito malamente nel primo cestino disponibile. E per almeno cinque minuti, riuscirono ad ascoltare la musica, seduti sui gradini di una scaletta che portava ad un fantomatico soffitto.  
"Non è il mio genere di serata, però devo ammettere che mi sto divertendo!", disse Steve cercando di sovrastare la musica, birra in mano e spalla contro quella dell'amico.  
“Ti va di ballare?” Chiese Tony, dando una leggera spallata contro il ragazzo.  
Steve per poco non sputò la birra sul pavimento. "Ballare? Io non so ballare!"  
Tony lo guardò di traverso. “Non prendermi in giro.”  
"Dico davvero! Non frequento le discoteche, e poi la loro musica..." Indicò la band che stava suonando un energico pezzo rock."... non so proprio come muovermi!"  
“E cosa ci vuole. Guarda la gente, si muovono come dei forsennati e basta, non ci vuole il diploma alla Julliard.” Lo prese in giro Tony, non ci poteva credere che un ragazzo di ventotto anni non fosse capace quanto meno a far finta di muoversi.  
"Ma ci faccio una brutta figura..."  
“Secondo te, qui in mezzo a qualcuno importa di come balli?” Insistette Tony, anche se si era ripromesso che quello sarebbe stato l’ultimo tentativo.  
Steve guardò la pista, pensieroso. Poi ingoiò quello che restava della birra e butto il bicchiere nel cestino. "Ormai che siamo qua, tanto vale!" Si alzò in piedi e porse la mano a Tony. "Andiamo?"  
Tony sorrise afferrò la mano di Steve per aiutarsi ad alzarsi. Dopodiché lo trascinò nella mischia. Lui iniziò immediatamente ad agitarsi come un matto seguendo il ritmo della canzone, con la speranza di invogliare Steve a seguirlo.  
All'inizio Steve avrebbe voluto sotterrarsi: che cosa faceva lì in mezzo, e come si ballava? Così mosse timidamente i piedi, rigido come un ciocco di legno, guardando nervosamente in giro a controllare che nessuno stesse ridendo. Poi, però, vide che le altre persone erano più interessate alla band e alla musica che a guardare cosa lui stesse facendo, e allora decise di seguire il loro esempio. Dopo qualche minuto già era più sciolto, la musica si prestava anche bene per essere ballata, constatò.  
Incrociò lo sguardo di Stark, perfettamente a suo agio e perfettamente a tempo, e gli sorrise.  
Tony gli ricambiò il sorriso, si avvicinò al suo orecchio e gli urlò, causa musica: “Divertente, no?”  
"Sì! Non l'avevo mai fatto, nemmeno quando Bucky tentava di trascinarmi! Appena glielo racconterò non crederà alle sue orecchie!"  
A quel punto Tony, per farlo sciogliere ancora un po’ di più, prese a strusciarsi contro di lui.  
Immediatamente Steve si irrigidì, un conto era fare _certe cose_ nell'intimità del proprio appartamento, un conto era farle in un locale, in mezzo alla gente! Gente che, come prima, non li stava proprio guardando. Prese un respiro profondo e, sperando di fare la cosa giusta, posò una mano in fondo alla schiena di Tony, appena sopra la cintura dei pantaloni. Si mosse lentamente imitando l'amico.  
Tony gli cinse le braccia attorno al collo e rallentò i movimenti, guardando Steve fisso negli occhi. Quella sua ingenuità lo faceva letteralmente impazzire.  
L'altro, invece, stava andando letteralmente a fuoco. Oltre ad avere un caldo pazzesco - la temperatura nel locale era piuttosto alta e migliaia di corpi sudati e danzanti non aiutavano di certo ad abbassarla - la vicinanza di Stark gli stava facendo provare sensazioni che non provava da almeno dieci o quindici anni. Era diverso da quello che facevano di solito a casa: in quel momento era tutto più amplificato, più caldo, più profumato, più eccitante. Si morse le labbra per non baciarlo senza vergogna davanti a tutti. "Non sono ridicolo, vero?", gli chiese, per distrarsi. Se solo due mesi prima gli avessero predetto quello che stava succedendo in quel momento non ci avrebbe mai e poi mai creduto.  
“Per nulla.” Gli rispose Tony, che se lo stava ormai divorando con gli occhi. Erano mesi che non andava più con qualcuno e aveva completamente perso la testa per Steve. Sperava di non dover aspettare ancora troppo per andare oltre con il ragazzo.   
Si strinse ancora di più contro di lui e lo colse di sorpresa baciandolo di nuovo con trasporto.  
Al diavolo, pensò Steve, ricambiando il bacio con altrettanto entusiasmo. Che fossero da soli o in mezzo alla gente, quando Tony lo baciava, non capiva più niente. Era talmente coinvolto che una mano gli scivolò lenta sino al sedere del ragazzo, sino a stringerlo con poca forza. Se ne accorse e la tolse subito. "Oddio, scusami..." si affrettò a dire. Ok baciarlo, ma palpeggiarlo in pubblico no, dai!  
Tony, invece prese la mano di Steve e la riposizionò proprio dove l’aveva fatta scivolare prima.  
"Oh." Fu tutto quello che il ragazzo riuscì a dire. Non osò più muoverla, al contrario del resto del corpo che si muoveva in sincronia con quello di Stark. Non disse più niente ma piantò gli occhi dritti nei suoi.  
Tony lo baciò per l’ennesima volta e gli disse: “Che dici se ce ne andiamo a casa?”  
Indicò il palco. "Non vuoi aspettare che finiscano...?"  
“Io preferirei andarmene, ma se vuoi, restiamo ancora un po’.” Rispose Tony, che con la bocca scese verso il collo di Steve. Quest'ultimo chiuse gli occhi e un brivido partì dalla spina dorsale per spandersi lungo tutte le terminazioni nervose. "N-no, possiamo andare..."  
Stark non se lo fece ripetere due volte, si staccò da lui e prendendolo per mano lo trascinò verso il guardaroba per recuperare cappotto e piumino. Fortunatamente il locale non era molto lontano da casa e si avviarono verso il loro palazzo mano per la mano.  
Il cuore di Steve stava battendo furiosamente. Tra poco sarebbero arrivati a casa e, no, non sarebbero andati ognuno nel proprio appartamento. O, perlomeno, quelle gli sembravano le premesse. Era nervoso come un ragazzino alla sua prima esperienza sessuale, che, in parte, sarebbe anche potuto essere vero ma, oggettivamente, non era così. A pensarci il cuore gli batteva ancora più forte. Sperava solo che non gli venisse un infarto. E anche di non fare brutta figura.  
Una volta arrivati al terzo piano del 66 di Perry Street, Tony titubò per un attimo. “Vieni da me?”  
Steve annuì, respirando lentamente. "Va bene."  
Lo seguì dentro casa, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Si tolse il piumino e si guardò attorno: regnava il solito caos ma in quel momento neppure vi pensò. Incrociò lo sguardo di Stark e gli sorrise, un pochino teso.  
“Vuoi una birra?” Chiese Tony, che aveva notato fosse piuttosto agitato. Gli fece segno di accomodarsi sul divano e andò a prendere due bottiglie nel frigorifero. L’eccitazione che l’aveva pervaso durante il concerto non si era affatto assopita, nonostante l’aria gelida. Però sapeva che per Steve era tutta una faccenda nuova e non voleva mettergli fretta.  
"Ti ringrazio." Si sedette e prese la bottiglia che l'amico gli stava porgendo. Bevve un sorso e si appoggiò allo schienale, guardando distratto un punto impreciso davanti a sé. Poi gli venne un flash. "Mi sono dimenticato di avvertire Peggy che sono andato via prima..." Disse, anche un po' per smorzare quella tensione che si poteva affettare con un coltello.  
Stark si sedette accanto a lui, dando una lunga sorsata alla sua birra, “Sta’ tranquillo, Peggy immaginerà che sei tornato a casa, in fondo non è la tua balia.” Le sue pupille erano ormai dilatate notevolmente e non riuscì a trattenersi dal mettere una mano sul torace di Steve, buttandosi a capofitto sull’incavo del collo, per continuare il lavoro che stava facendo al locale.  
La mano sui pettorali non rimase ferma a lungo, si infilò sotto al maglioncino che il ragazzo indossava, per sbottonare di poco la sua camicia. Per sfortuna di Tony, il ragazzo indossava una canottiera che gli impediva il contatto diretto con la sua pelle.  
Steve si trovò per un attimo preso in contropiede da quel gesto, ma lo stupore lo abbandonò praticamente subito per lasciare posto a lunghissimi brividi di piacere. Reclinò la testa all'indietro per dare maggiore accesso a Tony e portò una mano tra i suoi capelli, accarezzandoglieli con voluttà, lentamente. Il petto si alzava e si abbassava sempre più veloce e la mano di Stark lo stava facendo impazzire. Abbassò la testa per cercare, famelico, le sue labbra.  
Tony alzò la testa per incontrare la bocca di Steve. Non era certo la prima volta che i due si scambiavano effusioni, ma non era mai successo con tanto trasporto. Le altre volte sembravano quasi due tredicenni alle prime armi. Quella sera, invece, aveva tutto un altro sapore.  
Senza staccare la bocca da quella di Steve, Tony scese con una mano a slacciare la cintura dei pantaloni del suo vicino di casa.  
A quel contatto Steve sospirò pesantemente e si mosse, emozionato, sul divano. Strinse la presa sui capelli di Tony e cercò di attirarlo di più verso di sé, intrufolando la mano libera sotto la felpa e la maglietta, per posarsi sulla pelle nuda del fianco. Stava succedendo. Stava succedendo davvero e niente gli era mai sembrato tanto bello. Però c'erano troppe barriere di mezzo, così tolse la mano dal fianco e gli abbassò la zip della felpa.  
Stark lo aiutò a sfilargli la felpa, facendola finire direttamente sul pavimento e dopo spinse Steve a sdraiarsi sul divano e si sistemò a cavalcioni su di lui. Non staccandosi nemmeno per un secondo dalla sua bocca. A fatica, con entrambe le mani, provò a togliere il maglioncino di dosso a Steve.  
"A-aspetta..." Steve lo staccò con garbo dalle sue labbra solo per sollevarsi un poco e togliersi da solo l'odioso maglione. Gli sorrise. "Fatto." Gli posò le mani sui fianchi e riprese a baciarlo, infilandole sotto la maglietta in una lenta carezza sulla schiena.  
“Sei sicuro di quello che stiamo facendo?” Chiese Tony con garbo, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e iniziando a sbottonargli la camicia.  
"Un po' nervoso..." Ammise. "... ma sicuro. Perdonami se farò brutte figure."  
“Zitto…” sussurrò Stark. “Non esistono brutte figure.”  
I due andarono avanti con baci, carezze e strusciamenti ancora per un po’, finché Tony aveva raggiunto un livello di eccitazione tale che lo stava facendo impazzire.  
“Perché non ce ne andiamo in camera mia? Stiamo più comodi e non disturbiamo Jarvis.”  
Il gatto, infatti, quando li sentì entrare in casa si svegliò e tentò un agguato da coccole, ma quando si rese conto che i due non avevano la minima intenzione di dargli retta, si appallottolò ai piedi del divano, prendendosi pure addosso il maglioncino di Steve.  
"Ok." Gli lasciò un altro bacio sulle labbra prima di alzarsi dal divano e seguire Tony in camera da letto, facendo attenzione a non calpestare il gatto.  
Era la prima volta che entrava in quella stanza. Si guardò intorno un paio di volte, e si tolse la camicia, prima di riappropriarsi delle labbra di Tony tentando anche di sfilargli la t-shirt che ancora indossava. L'eccitazione gli fece sfuggire un sospiro spezzato direttamente sulle sue labbra.  
Il letto king size era disfatto, ma le lenzuola erano pulite, profumate di fresco. Tony spinse Steve sul letto e prese a trafficare coi suoi pantaloni per farli sparire e successivamente togliere i suoi.  
Erano ormai entrambi solo in biancheria intima con le loro erezioni che premevano visibilmente sotto la stoffa. “Quanto sei bello, Steve.” Gli mormorò in un orecchio, mentre il suo respiro si faceva sempre più corto e le mani andavano dappertutto.  
Il ragazzo arrossì e chiuse gli occhi. "Anche tu Tony…" Gli passò le mani sulle cosce e sulla schiena, leggere, prima di farlo sedere a cavalcioni su di sé e perdersi a guardarlo. Non aveva mai avuto un incontro così _ravvicinato_ con un ragazzo, così allungò una mano ad accarezzargli gli addominali e i pettorali, in punta di dita. Era incredibilmente liscio, e tonico, e la pelle sotto le dita era così piacevole che lo avrebbe toccato così per tutta la notte. Incontrò i suoi occhi, ancora più scuri e brillanti del solito, e gli mancò il respiro. "... sei bellissimo."  
Tony, dal canto suo, lo baciava dappertutto, per cercare di metterlo a suo agio. E poi, dannazione, aveva un corpo che sembrava scolpito nel marmo, come faceva a tenerlo nascosto in quel modo tra cardigan e camice da nonnino. Si soffermò con la lingua sui suoi capezzoli, torturandoli appena, mentre con una mano scendeva giù, infilandosi nei suoi boxer e constatando quanto fosse eccitato.  
"Tony..." Mormorò, gettando la testa all'indietro e artigliando le lenzuola. Com'era possibile? L'aveva appena accarezzato e già l'aveva sentito fortissimo, non osava - e, in quel momento, non _poteva_ \- pensare cosa sarebbe successo andando avanti... Mosse il bacino contro la sua mano, involontariamente, trattenendo un sospiro. Gli afferrò di nuovo i capelli solo per portare il suo viso all'altezza del proprio e ricominciare a baciarlo.  
“Sta tranquillo, Steve, rilassati.” Gli soffiò sulle labbra Tony guardandolo dritto negli occhi, sentendolo parecchio teso sotto di lui. “Se c’è qualche problema, fermami, ok?”   
Dopodiché, prese a masturbarlo, lentamente, senza smettere di baciarlo e con la mano libera gli accarezzava i capelli.  
"O-ok...". non aveva la minima intenzione di fermarlo, Steve, non dopo quello che la mano di Tony aveva iniziato a fare. Lasciò la presa sulle lenzuola e portò la mano sul viso dell'amico, accarezzandolo, per poi scendere lungo il collo, il petto e l'addome. Tra un'ondata di piacere e l'altra pensò che, forse, sarebbe stato _opportuno_ ricambiare le attenzioni e, timidamente, con la punta delle dita, iniziò a sfiorare la sua eccitazione attraverso la stoffa dei boxer. Un gemito di piacere proruppe dalle sue labbra.  
Tony ebbe un leggero sussulto quando Steve lo sfiorò. Baci e strusciamenti più o meno casti andarono avanti ancora per un po’, finché Stark non ne ebbe abbastanza e allungò una mano verso il comodino per prendere un preservativo e una boccetta di lubrificante. “Steve, non ce la faccio davvero più, te la senti?” Chiese tirandosi a sedere sulle gambe dell’altro ragazzo sdraiato.  
Steve si sollevò con la schiena e andò a baciare la pelle morbida del collo. "Me la sento."  
Tony lasciò per un attimo il flacone e la bustina col condom sul letto e sfilò via i boxer bianchi dell’altro ragazzo, così nudo ed eccitato era ancora più bello. D’istinto si leccò le labbra e poi passò a togliere il suo di intimo. Prese il profilattico e lo srotolò sull’erezione di Steve, che pulsava come non mai. Lo fece lentamente, per eccitarlo ancora di più.  
Steve, da parte sua, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dai movimenti di Tony. In un lampo pensò, forse un po' a sproposito, che anche Sharon era solita fare la stessa cosa, ma le sensazioni che stava provando in quel momento erano completamente differenti. Si perse a guardare l'amico davanti a sé, come a volerlo imprimere nella mente. Una cosa così bella non poteva essere sbagliata, quanto tempo aveva perso ascoltando dei coglioni bigotti... Allungò una mano e ricambiò il favore a Stark, toccandolo lentamente.  
Dopo aver sistemato il condom a Steve, prese la boccetta di lubrificante e lo cosparse con il liquido, anche quell’operazione fu resa estremamente sensuale da Tony, nonostante ansimasse sempre di più a causa delle attenzioni dell’altro ragazzo.  
“Faccio io o fai tu?” Chiese poi, mostrandogli il flacone. Sapeva che per lui era la prima volta con un ragazzo, magari prepararlo lo metteva leggermente a disagio.  
"Lascia... faccio io." Gli sfilò la boccetta dalle mani e versò un po' di contenuto tra le dita. Lo guardò e, senza fatica, prese Stark e lo mise schiena al materasso. Lo succhiò delicatamente sul collo prima di avvicinare la mano alla sua apertura, con il terrore di fargli male. Pensò che, alla fine, non sarebbe stato così diverso che farlo con una donna: lentamente lo penetrò con un solo dito. "E'... è tutto ok?"  
“Sì, tranquillo. Te lo dico io se c’è qualcosa che non va…” Ansimò Tony, che quasi tremava sotto Steve e sentirlo dentro di sé.  
"Ok... mi fido..." Era incredibile quanto Steve si stesse eccitando solo toccando l'amico. Era così caldo e morbido... fremette dalla voglia di affondare in lui, e non solo con le dita, era da così tanto tempo che non entrava in intimità con qualcuno. Continuò a baciargli prima il collo e poi le labbra, beandosi di tutti i suoi gemiti, e quando lo sentì ancora più morbido provò ad aggiungere un dito.   
“Vai così, Steve.” Tony si inarcò sotto di lui e si muoveva lentamente, facendo strusciare la sua erezione con quella dell’altro ragazzo. Lo faceva impazzire tutta quella situazione.  
Stessa cosa per Steve, era tutto così... così... incredibile e bello che, dio, non vedeva l'ora di prendere Tony. Dopo l'ennesimo morso sul collo, Steve lo guardò quasi implorante, gli occhi lucidi e la bocca socchiusa vicinissima alla sua. "Posso...? Cioè, sei pronto, posso...?"  
“Fai piano, all’inizio.” Ovviamente aveva avuto altre esperienze omosessuali, Tony, ma spesso era lui la parte attiva, dunque aveva bisogno di un po’ di delicatezza, nonostante fremeva nel voler avere Steve dentro di lui.  
"Farò come se fosse... la prima volta!" Scherzò Steve, arrossendo da solo alla sua stessa battuta. Gli allargò le cosce con le mani e, piano piano, entrò dentro di lui. "Oddio...", si lasciò scappare con un sospiro di pura estasi. Non riusciva nemmeno a descrivere la sensazione di calore, e tutto il resto, che stava provando. Irrazionalmente avrebbe voluto spingersi dentro e soddisfare tutti i suoi istinti più bassi, ma la ragione riuscì a prevalere. Quando fu tutto dentro si fermò. "Dimmi che è tutto ok..." Chiese, la voce che gli tremava.  
“Vai, Steve. Ti prego. E’ tutto ok.” Ormai Tony era quasi allo stremo, il piacere lo pervadeva in ogni angolo del suo corpo, sentiva un caldo pazzesco e il sudore gli imperlava la fronte. Cinse le braccia attorno al collo di Steve per spingerlo completamente addosso a sé e cercava la sua bocca con impeto.  
Quella era la risposta che sperava. Ricambiò l'abbracciò, stringendolo forte, e, allo stesso tempo, iniziò a muoversi, prima lentamente poi aumentando un po' di più il ritmo. Le labbra erano incollate a quelle di Tony, i gemiti li riversava direttamente lì.  
Erano talmente stretti l’uno contro l’altro e si muovevano con un certo ritmo, che Tony non aveva neanche bisogno di toccarsi, l’addome di Steve che si strofinava contro la sua erezione era più che sufficiente, anzi, nel caso, lo faceva godere ancora di più.  
Il piacere aumentava, per Steve, e stava iniziando a perdere completamente il controllo. Si puntellò su un gomito e si perse a guardare il viso di Tony stravolto dal piacere, aumentando sempre di più il ritmo e l'intensità delle spinte. "Sei... sei meraviglioso, Tony..." Sospirò, il sudore che gli colava lungo le tempie.  
“Anche tu…” Gli rispose ansimando, mordendogli il labbro inferiore. “Toccami…” Quasi lo pregò, mentre continuava a muoversi sotto di lui, sentendosi le ossa di tutto il corpo molli come gelatina.  
Steve esaudì immediatamente la sua richiesta, afferrandolo deciso, ma senza fargli male, e muovendo la mano con lo stesso ritmo delle spinte. Ormai non ce la faceva più, l'eccitazione era veramente, veramente troppa. "Oh, Cristo, Tony, ci sono quasi... vuoi.. vuoi che rallenti?"  
“S-sto per venire anch’io. Toccami, Steve, Toccami.” Ormai le sinapsi si erano scollegate e un tremore gli percorreva il corpo, sintomo che era a pochi istanti dall’orgasmo.  
Quindi Steve mosse la mano più velocemente, stringendo di più, cercando di frizionare il più possibile la carne sensibile. Poi, dopo un altro paio di spinte, sentì il piacere diramarsi dal basso ventre lungo tutto il corpo. Appoggiando la fronte su quella di Stark venne con un lungo gemito, con la mano che continuava a muoversi sul corpo, ormai anch'esso al limite, del compagno.  
Anche Tony, venne qualche istante dopo Steve e anche piuttosto rumorosamente. Respirava ancora a fatica, ma non riusciva a togliere gli occhi dal ragazzo che era ancora dentro di lui. “Quanto sei bello…”  
Steve gli sorrise stanco e lo baciò gentile sulle labbra prima di uscire dal suo corpo e lasciarsi ricadere a peso morto al suo fianco, ansimante ma con un sorrisino estatico stampato in faccia. "Non mi sono mai sentito tanto bene in vita mia..." Mormorò, cercando la mano di Tony per stringergliela.  
Quello si girò verso di lui, umidiccio e appiccicaticcio, ma incurante delle sue condizioni. “Sei stato bravo…” Si complimentò.  
"Grazie!". Il sorriso di Steve si allargò ancora di più. "Ci siamo risparmiati una brutta figura!"  
“Tu e le tue brutte figure!” Ridacchiò, spingendolo. Poi si sporse su di lui per prendere i fazzolettini sul comodino e pulì entrambi con delicatezza, raccolse anche il preservativo. “Aspettami qui, vado a buttare questa roba in bagno. Si alzò senza preoccuparsi di mettersi qualcosa addosso.  
Aprì la porta e Jarvis si infilò in camera per lanciarsi sul letto, era abituato a dormire spesso con Tony, di notte, vedere anche Steve lì era quasi una festa.  
Rogers ammirò il sedere di Tony allontanarsi prima di coprirsi i fianchi col lenzuolo e prendere in braccio Jarvis, mettendolo comodo vicino a lui.  
Non aveva la minima intenzione di muoversi da lì. Stava da dio ed era tutto semplicemente perfetto.  
Stark torno di lì a poco, rise quando vede Jarvis placido dormire accanto a Steve. “Oh, bene, il bambino è venuto a dormire nel lettone!” Si arrampicò sul letto e si infilò sotto le coperte accanto al ragazzo, con il gatto in mezzo a loro. Appoggiò la testa sul torace dell’amico e respirò a fondo, riempiendo i polmoni del suo profumo misto a sudore e sesso. Steve gli accarezzò i capelli, scompigliandoglieli un po'. Non disse niente, non ce n'era bisogno. Però sorrise, non riusciva a smettere.  
Tony allungò il braccio per cingere il ragazzo, quella era stata una delle notti più belle della sua vita, forse la più bella. Capì, finalmente, cosa volesse dire calore umano. Si addormentò, placido tra le due _cose_ che amava più al mondo: Steve e Jarvis.  
   
   
*****  
   
   
Non c'era niente da dire: quello era un concerto coi controfiocchi.  
I ragazzi non ne avevano sbagliata una, Sif si confermava sempre di più un misto tra Debbie Harry e Kate Bush e Fandral era in uno stato di grazia tale che aveva dell'incredibile: se di solito era bravo quella sera era ad un livello superiore, i suoi assoli e i suoi riff avevano strappato un sacco di applausi entusiasti e il suo charme aveva attirato non poche ragazze ai piedi del palco.  
I pezzi originali erano piaciuti moltissimo. Certo, il pubblico era stato un po' meno rumoroso, d'altronde la buona parte di loro non aveva mai sentito i pezzi originali, ma solo il fatto che in pochissimi fossero andati al bar o si fossero allontanati era un risultato eccellente.  
In ogni caso, però, era necessario chiudere col botto.  
"Grazie, ragazzi, grazie a tutti!", disse Sif al pubblico, ansimante ma felice. "Ora vi lascio per cinque minuti in compagnia di questi omaccioni, ma vi prometto che tornerò! La prossima canzone è uno strumentale dei Led Zeppelin, è la prima volta che la suoniamo, ci auguriamo solo di rendere giustizia a quella grande band! Thor, tocca a te!"  
Il ragazzo non se lo fece ripetere: sorrise a Sif, qualche battuta e "Moby Dick" era iniziata. L'avevano dovuta per forza di cose rimaneggiare un po', ma l'assolo di batteria aveva mantenuto un certo significato. Thor era concentrato al massimo, sfumata la parte con basso e chitarra la scena era interamente sua, ma il pensiero non poté fare a meno di volare a Loki e alla sua passione per quella canzone nello specifico. Gli sarebbe piaciuto se l'avesse potuta sentire, se le cose tra loro due fossero andate in modo diverso magari in quel momento sarebbe stato lì, in mezzo alla folla ad ascoltare la sua canzone preferita. Gli venne anche spontaneo alzare gli occhi e guardare un attimo tra le persone, ma i riflettori gli permettevano di vedere sì e no la prima fila e, in ogni caso, Loki non sarebbe stato lì comunque.  
Ma alla fine non si fece distrarre: finita "Moby Dick" attaccò immediatamente con "Call Me" dei Blondie e Sif ritornò di corsa sul palco ad allietare il pubblico accaldato e partecipe.  
Finita la canzone la ragazza si perse qualche secondo a guardare la gente che applaudiva sincera e quasi le scappò una lacrima. "Oddio, siete così belli stasera..." Si avvicinò a Fandral e gli mormorò qualcosa all'orecchio, cosa che il ragazzo diffuse velocemente tra gli altri membri della band ricevendo risposta positiva. Sif riprese la parola. "Scusate, piccolo cambio in corsa. Avremmo dovuto suonare un'altra canzone, ma questa mi sembra più adatta per un momento simile." Dalla chitarra di Fandral scaturì un riff alla The Edge e il pubblico esplose in un boato. "Questa la dedichiamo a voi e New York. Siete fantastici!" E le note di "City of Blinding Lights" degli U2 riempirono il locale così come la voce di tutte le persone presenti. Forse quella canzone stonava un po' in mezzo a tutte le altre cover, così ritmate ed energiche, ma in quel momento era sembrata a tutti perfetta, i cinque ragazzi avevano sentito il bisogno di ringraziare New York e tutti i presenti e quello era parso loro il modo più azzeccato.  
Fosse finito così, il concerto, sarebbe stato molto poetico, ma il marchio di fabbrica degli Agardians era composto dal glam rock, l'hair metal, l'electropop... e quale modo migliore per concludere una serata così incredibile se non suonare la canzone preferita di Sif?  
Dopo due accordi il pubblico già saltava: era impossibile non riconoscere subito "Livin' On a Prayer" dei Bon Jovi. Sif avrebbe osato dire che qualcuno sul ritornello avesse inizato a pogare, ma non ne era tanto sicura. In ogni caso era stato un successone.  
 _Dio, che soddisfazione!_ , pensò Fandral mentre, durante l'inchino finale, salutava il pubblico e riceveva gli applausi. Avrebbe pagato qualsiasi cosa per provare quelle emozioni tutte le sere, poter suonare sempre in posto del genere sarebbe stato davvero un sogno.  
Ormai non c'era dubbio: gli Asgardians avevano conquistato Manhattan!  
   
   
*****  
   
   
Finito il concerto, Loki si era avvicinato alla porta del backstage e stava aspettando che Thor uscisse, o in alternativa, che lui riuscisse ad entrare. Erano stati davvero bravi, avevano suonato persino Moby Dick e gli era sembrato di avere gli occhi di Thor su di lui per tutto il tempo. Era come se l'avesse suonata per lui, che sapesse che lui ci sarebbe stato - impossibile, ovviamente, ma l'immaginazione è sempre una pessima compagnia in simili circostanze.  
Sudato, stanchissimo ma finalmente felice, Thor si stava asciugando alla meglio seduto sul divanetto del backstage. Cristo, che concerto! E quanta gente! Da là dietro non aveva potuto quantificare quanta ce ne fosse, ma dai commenti di Sif, Fandral e Volstagg aveva capito che il locale fosse pienissimo. Si stiracchiò e si cambiò la t-shirt, fradicia, per darsi una rinfrescata alla meno peggio e cambiarsi, aveva una voglia incredibile di birra e andare al bar sudato e poco profumato non era nel suo stile. E poi aveva da salutare un sacco di gente. Si sistemò i capelli e uscì dal backstage, venendo accolto dal rimbombo di musica rock. E dagli occhi di Loki che lo guardavano lì a poca distanza. Lo stomaco gli si attorcigliò e perse tutta l'euforia che il concerto gli aveva donato. Lo salutò con un cenno forzato e si diresse verso il bar.  
Loki lo fissò per qualche minuto prima di seguirlo: "Ehi, possiamo parlare un attimo?"  
"Non mi aspettavo tu fossi qui..."  
"Tony mi ha detto del concerto, ci sono anche lui e, a quel che sembra, tutto il condominio..." Scosse la testa: "Siete stati davvero molto bravi e io ho perso la scommessa."  
Thor sorrise, mesto. "Lo so che ci sono, li ho invitati tutti, spero si siano divertiti..." Si massaggiò la fronte. "Ti ringrazio molto, ma tranquillo, non preoccuparti della scommessa!" Perché doveva esserci anche lui? Perché proprio stasera doveva saltare fuori? Andava così bene, non lo vedeva più, e si stava riprendendo... adesso gli era tornata la sgradevole sensazione di quella sera, e la birra non gli faceva molta più voglia. "Di cosa vuoi parlarmi?"  
Prese un profondo respiro e si decise a porgli la fatidica domanda: "Una mattina ho visto Rogers uscire dal tuo appartamento. Ci sei andato a letto?"  
Thor sentì il cuore che stava per esplodere. "No. Era venuto a darmi una mano col tubo del lavello rotto..." Si passò entrambe le mani sugli occhi. "Perché non me l'hai chiesto subito?"  
Quello si passò una mano tra i capelli: "Perché sono un idiota... Mi sono sentito tradito da te e... e non lo so! Pensavo mi avessi preso in giro ed ero arrabbiato con te e con me, visto che..." Si bloccò e scosse la testa, veemente, "Niente, mi dispiace..."  
Era veramente strano vedere Loki che si scusava, lo inteneriva, quasi. Ma non riusciva a dimenticarsi di quello che gli aveva detto, faceva ancora un male cane. "Vieni fuori, qua c'è troppa gente e troppa musica.". Gli indicò la porta di servizio e gli disse di aspettarlo fuori, nel parcheggio. Recuperò dal backstage la felpa col cappuccio e lo raggiunse in una manciata di minuti. Si appoggiò al muro. "Dovevi chiedermelo subito. Capisco che Rogers non ti stia simpatico... ma proprio ancora non ti fidi di me?"  
"Mi fido, è solo che..." Sbuffò, "Sono complicato, ormai dovresti saperlo e mi dispiace, non volevo dirti quelle cose, ero arrabbiato."  
Thor sorrise, guardandosi le punte delle scarpe. "Lo so che sei complicato!"  
Loki gli si avvicinò e gli sollevò il viso: "Mi dispiace io... Pensavo stessi facendo il doppio gioco e... e non lo so! Sono un cretino, cosa vuoi che ti dica?"  
L’altro lo guardò negli occhi. "Va bene così, Loki.", Gli carezzò il polso. Dio, come gli mancava. Però c'era ancora quella strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco.  
Loki rimase a fissarlo per alcuni istanti, prima di sbottare: "Avanti! Riempimi di improperi, colpiscimi, fa quello che vuoi, ma non guardarmi così!"  
E Thor scoppiò a ridere, leggero. Invece di picchiarlo o insultarlo lo guardò dritto negli occhi. "Non farlo mai più."  
"Non posso promettertelo, sono complicato." Gli accarezzò il viso, "Però posso provarci..."  
Thor a quel punto inclinò la testa. "E' già qualcosa...!"  
Loki gli regalò un piccolo sorriso e poi lo baciò, stringendosi forte a lui. Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso ma gli era mancato, davvero tanto, e dopo più di due settimane dove pensava di averlo perso per sempre,  ritrovarsi tra le sue braccia era una sensazione inimmaginabile.  
Thor lo strinse stretto, ricambiando le attenzioni. Ne era cosciente, era Loki, e più di così da lui non avrebbe avuto, ma quando lo abbracciava stava talmente bene che non gliene importava niente. Quella brutta sensazione che lo aveva accompagnato per tutto il tempo in cui non si erano più visti si era finalmente dissolta. Si staccò dalle sue labbra. "Cazzo. Ho annullato la scommessa. Mi son tirato la zappa sui piedi da solo."  
Laufeyson scoppiò a ridere: "Facciamo così, invece, diminuisco le offese a tre a settimana, ok?" Gli morse le labbra e gli passò le mani sulle spalle, "Sei teso... ti va di venire da me per un bel bagno caldo? Peter è da un'amica a studiare..."  
Thor ci pensò su. "Compromesso accettabile." Continuò a tenerlo stretto. "E non sai quanto mi piacerebbe un bagno caldo, ma devi avere pazienza, devo smontare tutto..." Guardò l'ora. "Prima dell'una e mezza non sarò a casa, vuoi aspettarmi qua? O mi aspetti a casa?"  
Il ragazzo ghignò: "Ti aspetto qui, anzi è meglio rientrare, non vorrei essere linciato dalle tue fan!"  
Thor sorrise, leggerissimo, rientrò nel locale con Loki al seguito e raggiunsero il resto della band che aveva fatto conoscenza con tutto il condominio numero 66 di Perry Street o quasi…  
   
   
*****  
   
   
Alla fine, tra una chiacchiera e l'altra, un paio di birre e la batteria da smontare arrivarono a casa che erano quasi le tre. Appena entrato in casa di Loki, Thor si sedette sul divano, allungando le gambe davanti a sé e stirandosi le braccia. "Mmmmh, che meraviglia!"  
Loki si tolse il giubbotto e lo guardò: "Quel bagno ti va ancora o preferisci una doccia più veloce?"  
"Il bagno, ti prego. Per una volta che ho una vasca a disposizione la voglio usare!"  
Quindi il padrone di casa scosse la testa: "Vado a prepararla." Arrivò in bagno, si tolse la maglietta e le scarpe, cominciando a riempire la vasca di acqua calda. Ci mise anche del sapone che subito riempì la superficie di candida schiuma.  
Thor era talmente su di giri e stanco che si ricordò solo dopo un po' di levarsi la giacca. La mise dove Loki aveva riposto la propria, poi si levò felpa e scarpe anche lui. "Loki, dove posso mettere queste?"  
Quello si affacciò dalla porta del bagno: "Puoi metterle in camera mia, la porta in fondo. La vasca è pronta!"  
Odinson posò le sue cose e intanto si tolse anche i pantaloni e la maglietta, una volta in bagno non gli sarebbero serviti. Raggiunse Loki e immediatamente venne accolto dal tepore dei vapori dell'acqua. "Oh, wow!" Disse, saggiando la schiuma con le dita.  
Loki si tolse i pantaloni: "Lieto che sia di tuo gradimento." Gli indicò la vasca, "Dopo di te!"  
Thor abbandonò i boxer sul pavimento ed entrò nella vasca, sorridendo per il fatto che, nonostante fosse una vasca grande, si sentisse leggermente... stretto. Si sedette facendo attenzione a non sollevare schizzi e mugolò di piacere.  
L’altro si poggiò le mani sui fianchi: "Come immaginavo, sei troppo grosso!" Lo spinse sulle spalle, "Forza, altrimenti io non entro!"  
Scivolò in avanti, piegando al massimo le ginocchia, in modo che Loki potesse sedersi dietro di lui. "Me lo fai un massaggino al collo?"  
"Per chi mi hai preso, il tuo servo? Ci manca solo che mi metta a sventolare una palma!" Entrò nella vasca e si sedette dietro di lui, allargando le gambe e attirandolo a se per le spalle, "secondo te perché mi sono messo dietro?" Gli sussurrò sensuale all'orecchio, mentre le mani cominciavano a massaggiargli il collo e le spalle, sciogliendo i muscoli.  
Thor sorrise beato, il capo chino e gli occhi chiusi. Se quello era un sogno che nessuno lo svegliasse, per favore. "Non hai idea di che bello che sia dopo aver passato due ore a suonare la batteria..." Disse a voce bassa, completamente rilassato.  
"Posso immaginare..." Continuò a massaggiarlo delicatamente, "Sei davvero bravo, sai? Mi piacerebbe sentirti anche suonare il piano..."  
“Grazie!" Era la prima volta che Loki si lasciava andare ad un complimento così esplicito e la cosa lo riempì di orgoglio. "Allora una delle prossime volte che vado a provare vieni con me, e mi approprio della tastiera di Hogun! Non è un pianoforte vero e proprio, ma meglio di niente..." Girò appena la testa. "Giudizio sul concerto? Ti son piaciuti i pezzi nostri?"  
Loki scivolò con le mani lungo i fianchi e poi passò al petto: "Molto, ho sentito il cd, a proposito! Davvero bello, penso di averlo sentito un centinaio di volte in questi giorni..." La voce gli sfumò appena e lo abbracciò lasciandogli piccoli baci sul collo, "Mi dispiace, Thor, davvero."  
Quello intrecciò le dita con le sue e gli strinse forte la mano. Girò la testa per incontrare le sue labbra. "Ti credo, Loki, ti credo..." Era troppo emozionato per dire altro.  
E Loki approfondì il bacio: "Proverò ad essere meno lunatico e a parlarti prima, se dovessi vedere qualcosa che non va. Ma ti toccherà essere molto paziente, con me."  
Thor sorrise e si appoggiò completamente contro il petto dell'amico, la testa sulla spalla e le loro dita  
intrecciate. "Sei fortunato... la pazienza è uno dei miei pregi, sei in una botte di ferro!"  
Ricercò ancora le sue labbra: "Meno male, allora." Gli succhiò il labbro inferiore e con la mano libera scese al suo basso ventre: "Ti va o preferisci riposare?"  
"Vai, ti prego..." Sussurrò sulle labbra, chiudendo gli occhi e assaporando la lenta carezza.  
Gli accarezzò lentamente i peli del pube, passando poi alla sua eccitazione: lo accarezzò lentamente, una fluida carezza che andava dalla base alla punta.  
Thor strinse spasmodicamente le mani sul bordo della vasca. "Mi sei mancato da morire..." Inclinò la testa all'indietro sino ad incontrare il lobo dell'orecchio, che morsicò dolcemente.  
Loki strofinò il naso sul suo collo e si morse le labbra prima di parlare: "Anche tu..." Aumentò pian piano il ritmo delle carezze, vezzeggiandogli il collo e le spalle con le labbra e la lingua.  
Voleva guardarlo in faccia. Voleva toccarlo e fargli provare lo stesso piacere che stava provando lui. Con garbo, allontanò la sua mano da sé. Si girò verso Loki, non preoccupandosi troppo dell'acqua che tracimava un po', e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi, di sedersi a cavalcioni sulle sue cosce. Thor ansimava leggermente, non vedeva l'ora di stringerlo come di deve.  
Loki ghignò e si sistemò sulle sue gambe, continuando a baciare e toccare ogni lembo di pelle che gli capitava tra le mani.  
"Adesso sì che mi diverto..." Sussurrò Thor al suo orecchio mentre lo afferrava per le natiche e se lo tirava contro, facendo strofinare i loro ventri. Cercò le sue labbra, il suo collo, il suo petto, senza allontanarlo da sé nemmeno un millimetro. "Sei bellissimo..."  
Con il viso arrossato dall'eccitazione e l'imbarazzo, Loki gli regalò un piccolo sorriso, prima di baciarlo delicatamente. Strofinò il naso sul suo: "Prendimi ora."  
Non se lo fece ripetere. Mentre lo baciava ovunque arrivasse a farlo allungò la mano destra sotto il suo bacino. Aiutato dall'acqua calda si fece facilmente strada in Loki, che stavolta non oppose la minima resistenza. "Mmmmh..." commentò Thor, "…stavolta mi sa che non ti farà male neanche un po'..." Tolse le dita e, sempre con molto riguardo, lo sollevò su di sé, penetrandolo lentamente.  
Loki si lasciò andare ad un sospiro soddisfatto, abbassandosi su di lui e accogliendolo interamente. Gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo, affondando le dita tra i suoi capelli, iniziando a muoversi su di lui, sempre più velocemente.  
Non si sarebbe mai stancato del profumo della pelle di Loki quando era bagnata. Solo quello era sufficiente a farlo eccitare e, mescolato alle sensazioni che provava in quel momento, col ragazzo che si muoveva sinuoso su di lui, era un qualcosa che, probabilmente, non avrebbe mai più provato in vita sua. Gli accarezzò il petto, lentamente, per poi scivolare sott'acqua e afferrarlo, in modo da fargli privare un piacere completo.  
"Thor--" Gemette il suo nome ad ogni affondo, portando le mani sulle spalle per darsi una maggior spinta. Era talmente eccitato che gli bastarono pochi minuti per riversarsi nella sua mano.  
Il biondo gli sorrise, e gli baciò il collo, stringendolo forte. Non si trattenne più e si lasciò andare anche lui al piacere, venendo con un gemito direttamente sulle labbra di Loki. Gi affondò il viso nel collo e continuò ad abbracciarlo forte.  
Loki si accasciò su di lui, riprendendo fiato. "Direi che siamo abbastanza stanchi da poter andare a letto... Domani non devi aprire il negozio, vero?"  
"No... cioè, domani apriamo solo al pomeriggio, non abbiamo fretta di svegliarci." Mormorò contro il collo, carezzandogli la schiena.  
Loki mugugnò soddisfatto: "Sempre meglio di niente, anche se potresti prenderti un giorno di riposo." Si alzò e aprì il tappo della vasca, prendendo la doccia e sciacquandosi velocemente. Uscì e prese un asciugamano, iniziando a tamponarsi.  
Thor rise, uscendo dalla vasca, un po' di schiuma ancora attorno ai polpacci. "Domani è sabato, e al pomeriggio non posso tenere chiuso!" Si guardò attorno. "Un asciugamano?" Lo sbalzo termico gli aveva fatto venire la pelle d'oca e un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena.  
Gli passò il suo, vagando con lo sguardo sul suo corpo: "Non ti ho mai chiesto di quello..." Indicò il tatuaggio.  
Thor abbassò lo sguardo sulla coscia, dove un motivo a simboli celtici formava una sorta di bracciale. "Oh, questo! L'ho fatto a Dublino, a ventidue anni..." Lo accarezzò con una mano. "...sono simboli di buon auspicio! Ti piace?" Si tamponò col telo e i brividi sparirono.  
Sollevò le spalle: "Non male, anche se non vado matto per i tatuaggi." Uscì dal bagno e si diresse in camera, indossando il pigiama - una semplice maglietta a mezze maniche e un comodo pantalone grigio. "Ti serve qualcosa?"  
Lo seguì e si sedette sul letto, con l'asciugamano in vita. "Se hai un paio di boxer e una canottiera vanno benissimo quelli, grazie."  
Gli passò un boxer e prese una canottiera dall'armadio. La guardò con occhio critico: "Non credo ti entrerà, ma puoi provarci."  
La guardò e ridacchiò. "I boxer son più che sufficienti!" Li indossò e si accomodò nel letto. Era più piccolo del suo, e si accomodò quasi sul bordo per non occuparlo tutto.  
Scosse la testa, riponendo di nuovo l'indumento e poi si voltò a guardarlo: "E' un po' piccolo... In realtà sei tu che sei troppo grosso! Da piccolo con cosa ti nutrivano, vitamine e carboidrati?" Si sistemò sotto le coperte, girandosi verso di lui, "se mi stendo su di te ci stiamo sicuro!"  
Thor lo prese di peso e se lo sistemò addosso, abbracciandolo per la vita. "In realtà da piccolo ero normale, nonostante gli anni di kick boxing, poi attorno ai venti anni mi venne la fissazione della palestra e da allora son rimasto così!" Gli carezzò i fianchi. "Tu invece mangi aria, mi sa..."  
Gli poggiò i gomiti sulle spalle e lo guardò da sotto in su: "L'avevo detto che eri un fottuto palestrato! E io sono perfettamente nella norma!"  
Gli palpeggiò le costole. "Ti sento gli ossicini!"  
"Ma smettila! Ho un corpo invidiabile, sono perfetto sotto tutti i punti di vista!"  Lo baciò: "Sono quasi le cinque..."  
"Uh, di già?" Guardò la sveglia sul comodino. "Direi che è ora dormire, allora... ossicini!"  
Assottigliò lo sguardo e gli morse le labbra: "Notte!" poggiò il capo sulla sua spalla e si strinse di più a lui, le gambe intrecciate. Gli ci vollero appena una manciata di minuti per addormentarsi.  
Thor lo strinse di più a sé, godendo di quella bella sensazione di pace che dopo tutto quello che successe era convinto non avrebbe ritrovato per un bel po’. Gli lasciò un bacio tra i capelli e si addormentò  anche lui, pensando che a Loki, alla fine, le coccole post coito non facessero poi così schifo.  
   
Nota Autrici:

La frase che pronuncia Sif "Siete così belli stasera", che riprende il titolo, fa parte del ritornello di City of Blinding Lights degli U2, la canzone che, appunto, si apprestano a suonare in quel momento. La scelta è caduta su quella canzone perchè, come ha spiegato Bono Vox: "E’ una canzone su New York. Sul fatto di andar là per la prima volta. Siamo stati la prima band a suonare al Madison Square Garden dopo la tragedia dell’11 settembre. Durante "Where the streets have no name" tutte le luci furono accese e c’erano 20mila persone in lacrime. Fu bellissimo". Certo, il contesto è un po' diverso, però mi è sembrata comunque adatta per quel momento! 


	32. Capitolo 29. Love is in the air

  
  
**Love is in the air**  
 

 

 

Guardò l’orologio per l’ennesima volta: Clint aveva sforato di due ore buone il  _coprifuoco_. Gli aveva concesso ben quattro ore al giorno per dedicarsi al  _caso innominabile_  - come l’aveva soprannominato lui - e di solito rispettava scrupolosamente l’orario di cena. Sbuffò, indeciso se andare da lui o meno.  
Spostò lo sguardo sulla tv – stavano dando la decima puntata di White Queen, una seria che l’aveva preso tantissimo ma che, in quel momento, non riusciva proprio a seguire. Sbuffò di nuovo e cominciò a sentire una certa inquietudine: e se si fosse sentito male? E se qualcuno gli avesse fatto del male? Sarebbero potuti entrare nel suo appartamento senza far rumore o sarebbero potuti entrare dalla finestra. Scosse la testa, cercando di non pensarci, probabilmente era talmente immerso in letture di schedari e files, che non si era accorto del tempo che passava. Alla fine, dopo altri dieci minuti di rimurginamenti vari, si decise ad andare a controllare. Prese le chiavi dell’appartamento di Clint – uno dei tanti vantaggi dell’essere l'amministratore; certo lui non se ne sarebbe mai approfittato, ma in quel caso c’era un’urgenza e poi lui e Clint stavano insieme, quindi… - perché sentiva il bisogno di giustificarsi?!? Era Clint ad essere dalla parte del torto, non certo lui!  
Aprì la porta dell’appartamento, sentendo la voce della televisione: entrò a punta di piedi e trovò Clint, mezzo steso sul divano, addormentato, con il pc in grembo. Rilassò subito le spalle, scuotendo la testa intenerito – meno male che la notte stava dormendo con lui; si ripromise di assicurarsi _davvero_  che il ragazzo dormisse.  
Si avvicinò piano, senza far rumore e guardò la televisione: stavano dando uno di quei programmi, a suo parere inutili e menzogneri, dove s’indagava sul mostro di Loch Ness o su complotti che vedrebbero il presidente alleato agli alieni per conquistare il mondo. Scosse la testa – erano i tipici programmi che vedeva Clint: avrebbe dovuto farlo appassionare a dei programmi più educativi, quelle trasmissioni non facevano che aumentare il suo, già maniacale, immaginare complotti, spie che lo  _osservavano_  dal marciapiede e chi più ne ha più ne metta! Prese il telecomando dal tavolinetto posto davanti al divano, per spegnere la televisione, quando si bloccò su una frase pronunciata dalla ragazza intervistata – una certa Yrina, secondo il nome posto sullo schermo: “E lui si è scorticato i polsi per far uscire il sangue ed usarlo per liberarsi dalle manette.”  
Altre parole gli rimbombarono in testa - "Più decenti intendo che mi tengano tanto stretto da non darmi la possibilità di scavarmi la pelle. Il sangue fa miracoli se vuoi far scivolare via la mano.” -  si voltò per un attimo a guardare il ragazzo addormentato, gli occhi e la bocca spalancati: ricordava benissimo quando gli aveva detto quelle parole, gli aveva anche detto che aveva usato spesso quel metodo quando era nell’esercito. Posò di nuovo il telecomando sul tavolino, il cuore che gli batteva a mille e le mani che gli tremavano appena, avvicinandosi di più alla televisione per ascoltare meglio l’intervista.  
A prestarle maggior attenzione, Yrina non doveva avere più di una ventina d'anni -O meglio, tale era l'età che Phil azzardò: le avevano coperto gli occhi con un rettangolo nero, modificato la voce e piazzata davanti ad un pannello candido, privo di scritte. Mancava persino il nome del programma. Sotto il mezzobusto della ragazza, in sovrimpressione, l'insensato acronimo: S.H.I.E.L.D. "Li ha eliminati tutti." stava dicendo, la voce metallica, opportunamente modificata da un sintetizzatore "Non ne ha lasciato in piedi solo uno. I suoi occhi... I suoi occhi erano come ferro. Ricordo che a mio padre dissi che, se una cosa di quell'uomo mi era piaciuto subito, erano stati i suoi occhi. Ma in quel momento..." la ragazza si strofinò le mani lungo le braccia, come a scaldarsi. "Oh, ne ebbi così paura. Aveva il lucore del coltello che avevano usato per minacciarmi. Erano affilati, non so come dire. Incolori. Credevo non vedessero nulla, di aver a che fare con un folle e che molto probabilmente mi era andata peggio che con i rapitori. Solo dopo--- Quanto è successo a papà ho capito che in realtà vedevano. Vedevano  _benissimo_. Vedeva i rapitori, li agganciava uno ad uno e non li abbandonava finché non li aveva uccisi. Vedeva tutto. Ora so che l'avevano addestrato perché non li perdesse mai di vista. Perché non gli sfuggisse nulla. Perché vedesse ogni cosa."  
Phil sentì dei brividi corrergli lungo la schiena ad ogni parola della ragazza: oh, lui li conosceva bene quegli occhi, lo sguardo di Clint quando si concentrava sul bersaglio, quando era arrabbiato, quando l’aveva bloccato sul letto, le mani intorno al suo collo… - "Li ha visti i suoi occhi, signor Coulson? Perché ne sono rimasta terrorizzata la prima volta." - Le parole di Kate gli tornarono alla memoria: quelli erano occhi che non potevano dimenticarsi. Sporse appena la testa in avanti, a volersi avvicinare ancor di più all’apparecchio per non lasciarsi sfuggire nessuna parola.  
"Mi ha salvato la vita. E papà si è trovato in debito con lui. Ve lo immaginate? Mio padre, il "Terrorista dell'Est Europa", come lo chiamavano quelli della sua cerchia, in debito di vita con un appassionato di bird-watching!" Yrina rise, ma il grattare delle unghie sull'ardesia della lavagna sarebbe stato un suono ben più armonioso, ben più naturale. Un silenzio crepitante, nel mentre che la ragazza si chiudeva sempre più nella linea tremula delle spalle. "E' entrato nella nostra routine, allora. E mi piaceva -Mi piacque subito, ve l'ho detto-, anche se non ho mai detto a mio padre della scena cui ho assistito. Capitemi: ero una bambina e lui per me non era un assassino, era l'eroe, il principe azzurro di cui mi ero totalmente, completamente, follemente innamorata. Un giorno ci saremmo sposati e lui avrebbe riso con me, di quella sua risata che tanto mi faceva battere il cuore. Si illuminava tutto, quando rideva. Rideva mentre mi portava a fare compere sulla Nevskij. Rideva quando mi sporcavo il naso di cioccolata calda. Rideva quando mi aiutava a preparare i dolci per il rincasare di papà -Era bravissimo in cucina, sapete? Le sue erano vere leccornie e, mi ripetevo, come poteva essere cattivo un uomo che rideva così tanto, che cucinava così bene, che mi prendeva per la vita nel salone e mi faceva ballare sulle note del Valzer dei Fiori? Mi faceva sentire Anastasija, era tutto il mio mondo. Era sempre con me, non mi lasciava un istante. Eppure..." abbassò il capo "Ora non saprei nemmeno riconoscerlo, né descrivere il suo volto: nei miei ricordi, non è che un dejà vu, meno di un'ombra." altro silenzio "Poi... Accadde."  
L'uomo sentì il cuore gelarsi: riconosceva Clint, il  _suo_  Clint, in ogni singola parola. Sentì gli occhi umidi, il cuore stretto in una morsa ghiacciata; istintivamente si avvolse nelle braccia, ricercando calore, una protezione contro tutte quelle stilettate, quei piccoli aghi che sentiva conficcarsi sotto pelle. Una parte di lui non voleva più ascoltare, non voleva sapere cosa fosse successo, di quali crimini si fosse macchiato Clint, ma un’altra parte voleva  _sapere_ , sapere avrebbe significato conoscere, comprendere molti dei suoi comportamenti, dei suoi modi di pensare. Continuò a stringersi nelle spalle aspettando che la ragazza riprendesse a parlare.  
"Era sera, lo ricordo. Lo ricordo fin troppo bene. Prima di dormire, andavo sempre da papà per farmi raccontare una storia, sempre alla solita ora -Mi raccontava di mamma, solitamente, di quanto fosse bella ed io m’immaginavo bella come lei, radiosa e sorridente, col mio eroe a braccetto e la neve che scendeva placida su Mosca." le parole di Yrina, lentamente, presero a spezzarsi una per una "Lo sapeva anche lui. "Stasera non andare" mi disse e non sorrideva, aveva gli occhi grigi e non sorrideva "Perchè?" gli ho chiesto "Vedrai. Ti lascerò una sorpresa sul letto. Un piccolo regalo. Aprilo, prima di andare da papà."  
"Ma così non è più una sorpresa!" lui mi ha abbracciato forte ed è uscito dal palazzo di mio padre. Abitava in quello proprio di fronte. Non l'ho più rivisto." La ragazza dovette portarsi una mano alla bocca, prima di continuare. Tirò su col naso, emise un gemito frantumato in gola, ancor più pietoso, così garrulo e stridulo per la modifica. "Ho fatto come mi aveva detto. Invece di andare da papà, sono corsa in camera. C'era un pacchettino tutto colorato.  _Oči čёrnye_ , scritto sul bigliettino. Ho aperto il regalo..." singhiozzò "Una matrioska. Sette donnine, in smalto e oro. Nell'ultima, un pezzetto di carta. Sa cosa c'era scritto?  _Mi dispiace_.  _Mi dispiace._  Al che ho montato di nuovo la matrioska e sono corsa subito da papà, per fargli vedere il regalo e chiedergli spiegazioni. E---" un verso, un urlo, le lacrime che già scivolavano sul volto contratto "Era sul letto. Dio, Dio, lo ricordo ancora adesso! Di traverso, nudo, la bocca spalancata in un grido, lo sguardo fisso, con la nuca oltre il bordo del materasso e un foro in mezzo agli occhi! C'era ancora il sangue, una lacrima rossa sulla fronte! E non m’importa sapere che razza d'uomo fosse, non m’interessa, per me era il padre migliore di tutti! E lui l'ha ucciso! L'ha ucciso! Senza pietà! L'ha ucciso, quel bastardo! E nessuno l’ha mai ritrovato! L'appartamento dove stava era vuoto! I documenti falsi! Un signor nessuno, ecco chi era! Uno sgherro della morte! Lo odio! Lo odio! Gli auguro di morire! Di morire tra le sofferenze più atroci, rinascere e morire ancora! Lo odio, lo odio lo odi---" Il servizio s'interruppe e lo schermo tornò a mostrare il conduttore, pallido in volto, la barba lunga di tre giorni almeno, una sigaretta a metà tra le dita.  
Phil si portò una mano alla bocca, storta in un urlo silenzioso, e la ritirò bagnata: non si era minimamente accorto delle lacrime che avevano preso a rigargli il volto. Non osò muoversi, troppo confuso, stordito,  _orripilato_. Non poteva essere stato Clint, non il  _suo_  Clint. Non il ragazzo dolce di cui si era perdutamente innamorato. Eppure… Eppure non potevano esserci dubbi, la descrizione era stata troppo particolareggiata, non potevano esserci dubbi… Si strinse le braccia intorno al corpo ancor più forte, singhiozzi silenziosi che gli scuotevano il petto.  
"Sì, ahm, dunque---" il conduttore si passò una mano tra la zazzera bruna "Dicevo. Sì. Vedete, amici? Non è degli Uomini In Nero della Sony Pictures che dovete avere paura. Temete chi  _non esiste_ , non fidatevi degli uomini dello scu---" /Blop/. Lo schermo si spense con un guizzo. La stanza ripiombò nel buio. "Il Terrorista dell'Est Europa." emerse monocorde la voce di Clint, da dietro le sue spalle, "Quarta missione sul campo. Seconda sottocopertura. Yrina aveva tredici anni. Non ho più lasciato biglietti, da allora."  
Il /blop/ del televisore risuonò come uno sparo nella mente di Phil. Sentiva freddo, incredibilmente freddo e la voce di Clint era così incolore, così _impersonale_  che non volle girarsi: se avesse incontrato il suo sguardo, _quello_ sguardo, non avrebbe resistito; si sarebbe allontano, rintanato nella sua camera a pensare,  _immaginare_ quante persone avessero perso la vita per mano di Clint e non voleva, non voleva sapere. Si maledisse per aver ascoltato, per non essersi fidato di Clint ogni qual volta gli diceva che _sapere_  sarebbe stato molto peggio. Dei singhiozzi ricominciarono a scuotergli le spalle.  
"La chiamavo Oči čёrnye, vuol dire "Occhi Neri". E' una canzone russa che mi aveva colpito e lei aveva degli occhi così scuri... Un colore così particolare, una tonalità così specifica non l'ho mai più ritrovata. Suo padre aveva le mani in pasta un po' ovunque, Armi. Droga. Budapest. Un po' qui e un po' lì. Un vero Avtoritet della Mafiya." un suono cigolante, segno che l'ex cecchino si era appena mosso sul divano -Forse si era messo seduto? "Ma giocava sempre con la figlia. Sua moglie è morta per un regolamento di conti. Yrina era l'unica cosa che gli rimaneva di lei. Le comprava tutto quello che voleva. Non le faceva mancare nulla. Cantava con lei. Disegnava con lei. Mangiavano sempre assieme. E' stata lei a mettere una buona parola per me, sa? Avevo provato in ogni modo ad entrare nella cerchia del padre: lei si fidava di me, le piacevo, ma lui non era convinto." /tlock/ lo schermo del portatile chiuso, "Credeva in Yrina, ma era da troppo tempo nel giro: non poteva far entrare il primo che passava, no? Stavo perdendo le speranze. Ero sul punto di chiedere ai mie superiori di anticipare i tempi, di eliminare il Terrorista e farla finita. Poi c'è stato quel giorno. Eravamo sulla Nevskij Prospekt, Yrina voleva prendersi una bambola. Io ho notato subito l'auto che ci seguiva. Lei no. Come avrebbe potuto? Siamo usciti dal negozio. Ci hanno affiancati. Hanno aperto la portiera. "Salite". Non potevamo rifiutare. Le ho detto che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Ci hanno portato fuori Mosca." uno sbuffo di gelido divertimento, tagliente sarcasmo "Lei era una bambina, io il tipetto inoffensivo che l'accompagnava, a che pro stordirci o coprirci la testa? Tanto non saremmo usciti vivi, Yrina meno che mai. Così mi hanno ammanettato. Il resto... Direi che non serve ripeterlo."  
Phil si passò una mano sul viso, cercando di eliminare i solchi lasciati dalle lacrime, fece dei piccoli respiri, per calmare i singhiozzi e i battiti del cuore, si grattò la nuca, sollevò per un attimo gli occhi al soffitto, ma non si voltò, non se la sentiva di guardarlo,  _affrontarlo_. Le parole di Yrina continuavano a rimbombargli in testa - e la vedeva, riusciva a vederla benissimo, era una bambina e si era ritrovata orfana, a causa dell’uomo di cui si fidava più di tutti, dopo suo padre. Sentì di nuovo le lacrime agli occhi, se li coprì con una mano, scosse la testa. Si diresse fuori dall’appartamento, attraversò il pianerottolo e aprì la porta di casa: se la richiuse alle spalle, scivolò contro il legno lucido e lasciò le lacrime scorrere libere, i singhiozzi sconquassargli il petto. Non era pronto, semplicemente non era pronto per affrontare tutto quello; il passato di Clint era qualcosa che aveva sempre immaginato come un sogno, un incubo che ti lasciava con la gola secca e il tremolio alle mani, ma qualcosa di lontano e inenarrabile.  _Sapere davvero_ cosa era successo, cosa l’uomo che amava aveva fatto, quali conseguenze avevano avuto le sue azioni, era qualcosa che l’aveva sconvolto più di quanto potesse mai immaginare.  
Ridente -Derisoria, quasi? - la suoneria del suo cellulare squittì e trillò. /Clint/ recitava la scritta a caratteri ondeggianti sullo schermino, freddi pixel per, forse, un uomo ancora più freddo.  
L'uomo passò il cellulare tra le mani, più e più volte, prima di premere il tastino verde per rispondere. Si portò l'oggetto all'orecchio, il respiro affannato rotto ancora da qualche singhiozzo.  
Un istante di silenzio. Il respiro trattenuto dall'altra parte della cornetta. "...Mi perdoni, Phil. Non per ciò che ho fatto, per quello non esiste perdono alcuno. Mi perdoni, perché ora per lei è reale."  
Phil morse un labbro da cui sfuggì comunque un singhiozzo, si coprì la bocca con una mano, l'altra a stringere convulsamente il cellulare. Voleva parlare, dirgli qualcosa, ma i singhiozzi gli bloccavano il respiro e sentiva la mente svuotata, come se non esistessero più parole.  
"Io... Vorrei poterle dire che non è mai successo. Che è solo il racconto di un'attrice pagata profumatamente da quel programma da idioti complottisti. Non posso. Ma... Ma se vuole, glielo dirò. Le mentirò, se vuole. Su qualunque cosa, in qualunque momento. Me lo dica e le mentirò."  
Prese dei lunghi respiri: "A che servirebbe?" La voce flebile, appena un sussurro, "se me ne avessi parlato tu, forse sarebbe stato diverso..."  
"Lo sarebbe stato davvero? Avrebbe visto la storia prendere vita sul mio volto, signore. Sì. Sarebbe stato diverso. Ma sarebbe stato peggio. Yrina le ha risparmiato il dolore di  _vedermi_  com'ero all'epoca. Ed erano soltanto i primi anni lì dentro."  
"Dio, non credo di farcela..." Chiuse la comunicazione e nascose il viso tra le mani, ranicchiandosi su se stesso: come avrebbe fatto a guardarlo di nuovo negli occhi? Come avrebbe potuto toccarlo dopo questo? L'immagine di un Clint più giovane, capace di uccidere a sangue freddo si sarebbe sovrapposta a quella del Clint che sorrideva, che l'abbracciava, che gli diceva che l'amava. Dio, cosa avrebbe dovuto fare ora?  
Ancora e di nuovo, saettò, guizzò, cinguettò il metallico cadenzare della suoneria.  
Si lasciò andare ad un verso frustrato riprendendo di nuovo il cellulare e rispondendo - senza emettere alcun suono.  
"...La prego."  
Si morse forte il labbro: "Cosa?"  
"Dica qualcosa. Qualunque cosa. Mi chieda quello che vuole. M’insulti. Mi maledica. Mi va bene tutto, mi merito ogni male. Ma la prego... dica qualcosa, non riattacchi."  
Tirò su col naso: "Non so cosa dire..."  
"Non importa. Continui a parlare. Solo questo. Può insultarmi, se vuole. Inveire contro di me. Bestemmiare. Urlare. Gridare. Continui solo a parlare. Sento ancora Yrina. È qui, accanto a me. Mi riversa il suo odio addosso. Piange. Prega. Canta. Se lei continua a parlare, signore, forse tornerà nel televisore."  
Phil tremò a quelle parole, portò lo sguardo alla parete e posò gli occhi sulla foto della sua laurea, l'unica che aveva con suo padre. Si soffermò sulla sua espressione burbera, contrariata e si ricordò dei suoi numerosi sbagli, del suo tentativo di togliersi la vita e ripetè a se stesso che anche lui aveva le sue colpe - certo non aveva mai ucciso nessuno, ma il passato era passato, Clint non era più quello di un tempo, non era più un assassino - di chi poi? Di quelli che avevano trasformato il mondo in un qualcosa di orribile - quante persone del genere aveva a sua volta messo in libertà? Quanti ne aveva difesi in tribunale e a quanti aveva risparmiato la galera? Assassini, stupratori, pedofili... No, non poteva incolparlo di nulla e poi lui l'amava, l'amava talmente tanto che il suo passato poteva anche passare in secondo piano. "Lascio la porta aperta..."  
/Click/, il suono della chiamata che si chiudeva, il nuovo reflusso di silenzio ovattato commisto a singhiozzi e singulti. Di lontano, /gnèk/ fece la porta del 5A e /fup fup fup/ i passi nudi di Clint rimbalzarono da una parete all'altra come gragnola di proiettili. Risucchio d'ossigeno, segno che l'ex cecchino stava trattenendo il fiato. Silenzio. Si era fermato sulla soglia, non aveva osato andare oltre: era bianco, cencioso, la maglietta che sul divano si era alzata sonnolenta a mostrare la curva ridente del fianco, ora gli ricadeva sulle spalle magre simile ad un sudario di polvere. Gli occhi, abbacinati, allucinati, smorti, avevano la tonalità inanimata dello sporco; infossati entro l'orbita, erano cinti da una rozza corona livida, malarica. Tremava da capo a piedi, i polsi innaturalmente grossi -Tutto, in lui, pareva grottesco in quel momento- sbatacchiavano contro il bacino, i denti battevano /tlock tlock tlock/ gli uno contro gli altri in una ghironda infinita. "Mia madre" esalò, con voce di spettro "Diceva che i bambini sono Angeli mandati da Dio. Dopo che è morta, ho smesso di Credere, ma quando ho incontrato Yrina..." si azzittì, la bocca vibró "Però avevo degli ordini da eseguire. E così ho sporcato il mio Angelo di sangue. L'ho fatta piangere. Dio doveva essere in collera con me: non si fanno piangere gli Angeli." si coprì le labbra con la mano destra chiuso a pugno, come a voler bloccare quel flusso ciangottante, quel delirio penoso "Ma Dio è misericordioso, diceva mia madre, e l'ho creduto anche io quando mi ha mandato un altro Angelo. Non era un bambino, però era venuto a salvarmi comunque. A redimermi." serró le palpebre "Ma l'ho sporcato di nuovo. Ho fatto piangere anche lui...!" e si morse il polso, per soffocare il singhiozzo che gli aveva appena sconquassato la schiena.  
Phil si era sollevato a fatica, i muscoli indolenziti e doloranti a causa della posizione scomoda, la testa gli girò e fu costretto a poggiarsi alla parete accanto alla porta. Allungò una mano, poggiandola sulla maniglia e lo abbassò. Guardò Clint in viso, solo per un attimo, ma abbassò subito lo sguardo, non riuscendo a guardarlo più a lungo. Scosse la testa a quelle parole e allungò una mano, alla ceca, verso di lui.  
Le dita di Clint, insicure, incerte, gli sfiorarono il dorso, seguirono il profilo bombato delle nocche e parte delle falangi, ma non strinsero la presa. "Le faccio orrore, vero?" chiese "Ora è tutto così vero..."  
"È che..." ingoiò aria, singhiozzi e lacrime, "finché lo raccontavi tu, frasi buttate lì ogni tanto, potevo pensare che fosse frutto della tua immaginazione, ma ora..." si staccò dalla parete e andò a sedersi sul divano, dandogli le spalle, il capo reclinato sullo schienale.  
"Lei pensava che... Mi stessi inventando tutto...?"  
Si voltò a guardarlo di scatto: "No! Ma... potevo pensarlo..."  
Barton abbassò lo sguardo, ancora fermo sulla soglia. Si strinse nelle braccia, affossando la testa entro le cuspidi delle spalle appuntite e torcendo bocca e occhi per il dolore. "Il suo salvavita... Era credere che fossi completamente matto?"  
"No, Clint, non ho mai pensato che tu fossi pazzo!" Si girò completamente verso di lui: "So che sei stato nell'esercito, so che hai ucciso delle persone, ma finché eri tu a raccontarlo potevo pensare che fosse una cosa lontana, senza significato. Ma ora, sentirlo raccontare da una sconosciuta..." scosse la testa, "significa realizzare che è successo davvero, che le tue azioni hanno avuto delle conseguenze. Dio mio Clint! Quella ragazza è rimasta orfana!"  
"Il padre di quella ragazza era un  _terrorista_!" sibiló l'ex cecchino e gli occhi, ora, mandavano fiamme "Era un atvoritet della Mafiya, un  _capo_  della Mafia Russa! Lei non ha... Non ha la benché minima idea di quali fossero i suoi traffici, nè fino a dove si estendessero! Lei non ne ha idea" ripetè, sputando il fiato come un ringhio "Io sì. Io lo sapevo. Sono stato nella sua cerchia, ho lavorato per lui, ho visto quello che faceva e con chi s’incontrava. Ho visto  _tutto_. E avevo degli ordini da eseguire. Volevo bene ad Yrina, ma non potevo, non  _potevo_  mettere lei al di sopra della sicurezza internazionale." digrignò i denti "Avevo degli ordini e li ho eseguiti. L'unica cosa che ho potuto fare per lei è stato risparmiarle la vista della pallottola che forava il vetro e suo padre che rimbalzava sulle lenzuola per la velocità del colpo!"  
Phil non potè far a meno che emettere un verso sarcastico: "Quindi dovrebbe esserti grata, visto che non l'hai ucciso davanti ai suoi occhi?!?" Si alzò dal divano, fronteggiandolo, "quella ragazza si fidava di te!"  
"Non ho mai detto questo!" urló Clint -E piangeva, per la prima volta da anni, c'erano lacrime sul suo viso e nella sua voce e piangeva, strillava, gridava, ogni parola era strappata dal petto con violenza inaudita, spirito fiato, anima, sminuzzati, torti, smembrati da tenaglie bollenti "Non l'ho mai detto! Non l'ho mai pensato! Ma era l'unica cosa che potessi fare per lei! L'unica! Non potevo fare altro! Non potevo!"  
L'uomo sentì una morsa al cuore a vederlo così, ma un dubbio aveva cominciato ad insinuarsi nella sua mente: "Per quanto tempo hai mentito? Settimane?  _Mesi_? Chi mi dice che con me non stai facendo lo stesso? Chi mi dice che non è tutta una bugia? Chi mi dice che non sono  _io_  il prossimo obiettivo?"  
Fu come premere l'interruttore della luce. Clint spalancò gli occhi. E si spense. Sangue, vita, ogni barlume scivolò ai suoi piedi, scomparve, lasciando dietro di sè unicamente un corpo vuoto -Meno di una bambola di porcellana, con le iridi di vetro, la bocca schiusa, il volto lucido di candore innaturale. Barton indietreggiò di un passo. Quasi cadde, giacché pareva aver perso finanche il senso dell'equilibrio. Scosse la testa, destra e sinistra, molle e grottesca come quei pupazzetti che si mettono sul cruscotto della macchina. Le lacrime continuavano a scorrere, non producevano alcun suono. "No..." bisbigliò "Non può... Non può pensarlo davvero. Non lei. No..."  
Si portò le mani al viso, respirò piano, riprendendo il controllo di sé: "Mi dispiace, non... Non avrei dovuto dirtelo..." Lo guardò negli occhi, come solo lui sapeva fare, "ero preoccupato per te e... ho cominciato a fare delle domande. Mi hanno detto che è una cosa più grande di quanto pensassi, cose supersegrete che è meglio non conoscere. Ma una cosa me l'hanno detta: quando si entra in queste cose, non se ne può più uscire. Quindi o tu sei un’eccezione o mi hai raccontato una marea di bugie..."  
Non c'era nulla, nello sguardo di Clint: era come riflettersi in uno specchio, vedere se stessi e non il mondo nascosto dietro la superficie. "Lei si fidava..." mormorò solo "Lei si fidava di me." e se stesse parlando di Yrina, se stesse parlando di Coulson, se stesse parlando  _di_  e  _a_  entrambi, non era dato sapere.  
Gli si avvicinò di un passo: "Devo continuare a fidarmi? Guardami negli occhi, ti crederò, crederò a qualsiasi cosa tu mi dica, te lo prometto. Ma devi essere sincero."  
Si scostò appena, lo sguardo guizzò al suo, un barlume di coscienza, ecco!, un palpito di riconoscimento, tremolò, ma poi, subito, si ritrasse di nuovo nell'anonimato, al sicuro, si trinceró nel grigio e nel ferro. "E lei mi crederà davvero sincero? Lei prima si fidava di me. Ora le ho fatto male. Non si fida più. L'ho sporcata. L'ho rovinata. L'ho fatta piangere. Rovino sempre tutto quello che tocco."  
Phil gli si avvicinò ulteriormente posandogli le mani sulle spalle, scuotendolo con forza: "Ti crederò Clint e mi fiderò ma devi essere sincero con me! Ne sei uscito davvero?"  
Il giovane torse appena lo sguardo scolorito verso di lui. "Non lo faccio più. Ho smesso. Niente fucili. Niente mirini. Niente biglietti. Niente missioni sotto copertura. Non lo faccio più." ripeté "Non ammazzo più. Niente sicurezza internazionale. Niente fori di proiettili. Basta così. Non lo faccio più. Ho smesso. Non uccido più."  
Si rilassò appena, accarezzandogli il viso: "Mi hai mai mentito su quello che provi per me o su cose che riguardano  _noi_?"  
"No. Era vero. Tutto vero. È vero. Non le ho mentito."  
Lo guardò negli occhi e lo abbracciò, affondando il viso tra i suoi capelli. "Perdonami, ma dovevo sapere..."  
Clint se ne stette immobile nella sua stretta, i muscoli incapaci di muoversi e reagire tanto era il tremito che li percorreva -Da fuori non si sarebbe detto, ma a  _toccarlo_  era un miracolo che il corpo del compagno non si fosse ancora sbriciolato, tanto erano forti i brividi che gli ringhiavano addosso. "Lei non è il mio obiettivo. Non lo pensi più. Mai più." balbettò "La prego. Non lo pensi mai più. Me lo prometta."  
"Te lo prometto!" Sollevò la testa a ricercare il suo sguardo: "Clint guardami... Sai qual è il mio problema? È che ti amo troppo, in maniera così totalizzante che non l'avrei mai immaginato e sono... sono terrorizzato all'idea di perderti. Non riuscirei a vivere senza di te, Clint."  
L'altro abbassò il capo ad incontrare i suoi occhi. Un sorriso ancora ingemmato di lacrime ormai seccate affiorò flebile sulle labbra pallide. "E' un problema condiviso, signore." mormorò "Non ho altri che lei."  
Gli baciò le guance a cancellare i solchi lasciati dalle lacrime: "Sono una persona orribile, sono riuscito persino a farti piangere..."  
Clint negò piano e chiuse gli occhi. "Non piangevo da anni, signore, e le mie sono lacrime di coccodrillo. A che servono? Ciò che è stato è stato, l'ho voluto io, ne ero consapevole, non ho il diritto di disperarmi. Sono lacrime di un vigliacco, signore, non se ne dia pena."  
Lo trascinò sul divano e lo fece sedere, sedendosi al suo fianco e stringendogli forte la mano: "Io pensavo che... non lavorassi sotto copertura, ma che ti limitassi a fare il cecchino..."  
"Alcune volte era necessario un..." il giovane corrugò la fronte "Lavoro più di fino. Premere il grilletto non era sufficiente, anzi sarebbe stato deleterio: c'era bisogno d’informazioni, prima, era necessario entrare nel mondo e nella mente dell'obiettivo." scrollò le spalle "Dipendeva caso per caso. Potevamo dividerci i compiti ed io mi limitavo all'atto finale, mentre un collega si occupava della parte sotto copertura. Per altri... Mi occupavo io di entrambe le cose. Il padre di Yrina..." aprì e chiuse la mano libera a pugno una, due, tre, quattro volte "Sono entrato nella sua vita. Ho raccolto informazioni. E poi gli ho sparato dall'appartamento di fronte. Proprio in mezzo agli occhi. Un colpo da manuale. Un colpo da Occhio di Falco."  
Ingoiò a vuoto: "Cosa ne è stato, poi, di lei?"  
"Non lo so..." ammise l'ex cecchino, con lo sguardo ancora fisso in avanti "La missione era compiuta. Il caso archiviato. Il mio alias scomparso nel nulla. Non c'era più niente che mi legasse a lei. Né a Mosca. Io non ero mai esistito. Nessuno di noi esiste."  
"Clint guardami, prova a parlarne guardandomi." Gli girò il viso nella sua direzione: "Prova a non estraniarti."  
Le pupille di Barton si dilatarono e si restrinsero come obiettivo che si metta a fuoco; chiuse, riaprì, serrò e spalancò le palpebre più volte, piccole rughe a comprimersi e arricciolarsi ai lati degli occhi, vene sgrossate, abbozzate, ai lati delle tempie. Digrignò i denti e inspirò forte, la mascella contratta. "Mi dispiace."  
Scosse la testa: "Sono io che devo scusarmi, non immaginavo di reagire così..." Gli accarezzò le guance, "Vuoi che ti prepari un caffè?"  
"La sua reazione... E' stata più che normale." Clint chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, tirando il fiato "No, la ringrazio. Al momento non sono certo di riuscire a tenere qualcosa nello stomaco."  
Lo abbracciò facendogli poggiare la testa sulla sua spalla: "Avrei dovuto... contenermi." Gli accarezzò le ciocche bionde, "posso fare qualcosa?"  
"Contenersi? Signore, per essere uno che ha appena sentito..." si azzittì, stringendosi in se stesso, la sommità della testa a strofinarsi sul suo collo "Quello che ha sentito, direi che si sta comportando in maniera ineccepibile."  
Sospirò: "Non so mai come comportarmi con te, temo sempre di avere reazioni troppo esagerate o troppo calme... Probabilmente un’altra persona ti avrebbe cacciato di casa e non avrebbe più voluto saperne nulla..."  
"Un'altra persona non sarebbe mai entrata nella mia vita a questa maniera."  
"Non è vero, se non ci fossi stato io, avresti trovato sicuramente qualcun altro; io non ho nulla di speciale, lo sono perchè sei  _tu_  a vederci qualcosa di speciale in me. Dio! Sto cominciando a straparlare! Lascia perdere!"  
"Lei si ricorda di me, signore. Mi guarda negli occhi e non ha paura. Ricorda le parole di Yrina? Di me non le è rimasto che un dejà. Un'ombra. Ed ero con lei. Sempre. Costantemente. " il compagno si rannicchiò meglio contro il suo torace "Lei elude le mie difese, Phil. Elude il mio sguardo. Mi sorprende. La mia vista ha un punto cieco, signore, anche se ormai tutti pensavano ne fossi privo, che non mi potesse sfuggire nulla: ringrazio il Signore che sia lei. L'unico che potrebbe mai starmi accanto."  
Continuò ad accarezzargli i capelli, mentre con l'altra gli accarezzava un braccio, su e giù, come se volesse riscaldarlo. Si perse con lo sguardo nel vuoto. La voce di Yrina gli rimbalzava ancora nella mente: quante Yrina c'erano state? Quanti bambini erano diventati orfani? Quante mogli avevano perso i propri mariti o i figli per mano di Clint? Trattenne dei brividi che volevano scorrergli, gelidi, lungo la schiena.  
"...Vuole chiedermi qualcosa, signore. Lo so. Mi domandi quello che vuole. Si merita ogni risposta che mi è consentito darle."  
Phil sospirò appena: "Non sono sicuro di volerlo sapere davvero... Non so cosa fare, una parte di me vorrebbe sapere l'altra no... Mi sento alquanto combattuto in questo momento..."  
"Io non la forzerò. Né in un senso, né nell'altro. Sta a lei. Avrei soltanto... Voluto essere sveglio per impedirle la visione. Non sarei dovuto crollare. Avrei dovuto tenere la cosa sotto controllo."  
"Non riesci a dormire, vero?"  
"No..." una mano di Clint si spostò, per aggrapparsi alla sua spalla "E' diverso. Non riesco a riposare."  
"Neanche con me?" Abbassò il volto, lasciandogli un bacio tra i capelli.  
"Purtroppo per me -Ma meglio per lei-, non è in grado di arrivare ai miei sogni. Continuo a pensare. A vedere. A elaborare. Non riesco a spegnermi."  
"Prima finirà questa storia, meglio sarà per tutti. E sappi che sono ancora arrabbiato con te, non avresti mai dovuto accettare. Spero che, se mai ci sarà una prossima volta, mi consulterai prima di prendere una decisione del genere."  
"Se tutto va come deve andare..." mormorò l'ex cecchino "Non ci sarà una prossima volta." Se ne stette ancora un po' in silenzio, abbarbicato come un bambino al corpo dell'amministratore. Teneva l'orecchio alla sua spalla, la punta del naso a sfiorargli la piega del collo, la mano sinistra alla clavicola. Respirava al suo respiro. "Per quello che vale... Le volevo bene. Ad Yrina." chiarì "Le volevo  _davvero_  bene."  
"Ne eri innamorato?"  
"...Aveva tredici anni, signore."  
Sbuffò: "E allora? Tu quanti ne avevi, venti?"  
"Ventuno."  
"Ripeto: e allora? Non sarebbe la prima volta, sai?"  
"Era la mia Oči čёrnye, le volevo bene come ad una sorellina. Anche avessi voluto, non avrei mai potuto pensare a lei come qualcosa di diverso -Tralasciando che la pedofilia non rientra tra le mie già ben note qualità negative." tentò spallucce "Avrebbe significato compromettere me, ma soprattutto avrebbe significato compromettere la missione. Mi ci ero già affezionato troppo, inoltre. Era la mia seconda missione sotto copertura, avevo ancora molte cose da imparare."  
Rilassò le spalle contro la spalliera del divano e lasciò andare la testa all'indietro: "Cosa hai imparato? A non affezionarti?"  
"Esatto. Affezionarsi, innamorarsi in missione equivale già ad un fallimento. Troppe variabili. Le emozioni compromettono, non ti fanno ragionare lucidamente. Offuscano la vista. Corrompono l'oggettività della missione. Creano dubbi. Ti fanno parlare. Ti fanno fidare di qualcuno. Ti fanno scoprire. Solo i principianti si compromettono, Agente Barton. E qui allo..." Clint si fermò, un singulto silenzioso a scuotergli la cassa toracica "Mi scusi. Mi stavo di nuovo... Lasciando andare."  
"Shhh, tranquillo." Lo strinse più forte: "Non dobbiamo parlarne per forza, se non te la senti, sta tranquillo, ne parleremo quando ti sentirai meglio."  
"E' che non me ne accorgo, quando succede. Accade e basta. Ci scivolo dentro e basta."  
"E' passato troppo poco tempo, andrà meglio giorno dopo giorno." Si soffermò sulla televisione che aveva lasciato accesa, stavano dando il telegiornale. Si allontanò dal ragazzo e prese il telecomando spegnendo l'apparecchio, per quel giorno aveva già sentito abbastanza orrori.  
"Stia tranquillo." gli disse il compagno, guardandolo dal divano con un quieto sorriso senza gioia "Non sentirà mai parlare di me da programmi socialmente utili, le cui notizie sono universalmente ritenute affidabili e veritiere dal variegato pubblico della comunità."  
"Lo so, ma oggi ho accumulato abbastanza brutte storie, da stare bene per i prossimi mesi." Si adagiò di nuovo alla spalliera: "Vuoi andare a riposare? O fare una doccia?"  
"Vorrei riposare, se non le dispiace." e nel terminare la frase, Barton gli si accoccolò di nuovo contro, abbassando la testa fino ad avere l'orecchio poggiato al suo cuore e chiudendo gli occhi "Vorrei stare così per un po', se non posso farlo per sempre."  
Gli accarezzò i capelli: "Puoi stare così tutto il tempo che vuoi, ma andiamo a metterci a letto, il divano può diventare scomodo."  
"Mozione accolta, signore."  
Rise sottovoce: "Vuoi che ti prenda in braccio? Non sono sicuro di riuscire a reggerti, ma posso provarci."  
Finalmente, una risata appena sussurrata sfuggì alle labbra del compagno. Clint si alzò dal divano, stirò indietro le braccia -A quel movimento, la maglietta si sollevò a mostrare la pancia magra-, mugulò qualcosa d’incomprensibile e infine si stropicciò le palpebre coi pugni chiusi. "Non intendo avere le sue vertebre lombari sulla coscienza, Phil." lo prese in giro, inclinando la testa sulla spalla "Sono un po' indolenzito, ma penso di riuscire ancora a muovermi da solo. Grazie."  
Si alzò, sfiorandogli i fianchi nudi con i polpastrelli, per poi abbracciarlo da dietro, lasciandogli piccoli baci sul collo. "Andiamo!"

   
*****

   
Dopo il chiarimento su cosa Loki aveva visto quella mattina e la relativa riappacificazione, Thor era decisamente più tranquillo, riguardo cosa provasse l'amico nei suoi confronti. Certo, non c'erano state dichiarazioni da film e giù di lì, ma Loki era sinceramente dispiaciuto e gli aveva dimostrato, comunque, di tenere a lui, nonostante il guscio duro.  
Così, la domenica immediatamente dopo il concerto, Thor non ebbe paura di andare a bussare alla sua porta, stavolta sapeva non l'avrebbe presa in faccia.  
Loki, dall’altra parte, ormai, aveva smesso di provare a dare un nome a quello che stava vivendo con il suo dirimpettaio. Alla fin fine, classificarlo non l'avrebbe reso più significativo o importante; aveva deciso di vivere quella nuova situazione alla giornata e gli andava bene così. Quando sentì la porta, andò ad aprire ancora in pigiama e assonnato: "Ciao."  
"Buongiorno!". Era bello, Loki appena alzato da letto. "Scusami. Stavi ancora dormendo?"  
 Il ragazzo si passò il pugno chiuso sull'occhio sinistro, come un bambino: "Dipende, che ore sono?"  
"Quasi l'una!"  
"L'una?!?" Spalancò gli occhi verdi, guardando il compagno stralunato: "Allora no, non stavo dormendo." Si scostò dalla porta per farlo entrare, cercando di bloccare sul nascere uno sbadiglio: "Come mai sei qui? Ho dimenticato che dovevamo vederci?"  
"No, no, non ti sei dimenticato di niente!". Thor azzardò un bacio sulla guancia. "E' una bella giornata, volevo chiederti se ti andasse, magari, un giretto a Central Park... c'è quel chiosco che fa quegli hot dog così buoni..."  
Gli poggiò la testa sulla spalla, gli occhi socchiusi: "Ok, dammi dieci minuti e sono da te." Gli lasciò un veloce bacio sul collo e andò a farsi una veloce doccia. In dieci minuti esatti era pronto ad uscire.  
Si diressero al parcheggio sotto il palazzo e salirono sul furgone di Thor. "Parcheggiamo a casa dei miei. Da lì raggiungiamo poi il parco in cinque minuti."  
Impiegarono più tempo del previsto ad arrivare nell'Upper East Side. Quel giorno pareva che tutta New York si fosse messa in auto, ma c'era di bello che, parcheggiando a casa Odinson, avrebbero trovato sicuramente posto.  
"Eccoci.". Si fermarono sotto ad un lussuoso palazzo bianco, ma solo per un attimo: Thor pigiò un telecomando e andarono direttamente nel parcheggio privato. "C'è ancora il mio vecchio posto auto!"  
Loki era stato poco loquace, ma in compenso la sua aria assonnata era uno spettacolo. Quando arrivarono a destinazione, guardò il palazzo con occhio critico: "Però... sei cresciuto nel lusso..."  
"Eh, un po'...!", rispose quello ridendo mentre parcheggiava.  
 "Casa dei miei è su nell'attico, da lì c'è una vista su New York da togliere il fiato!"  
"L'attico?!?" Allargò gli occhi, portandoli su di lui, "Sei miliardario?"  
"Lo sarei stato, se avessi assecondato le idee di mio padre!", rispose Thor mentre risalivano in superficie. "Ma dato che l'attività dirigenziale non m’interessava, è mio cugino, attualmente, il diretto successore di mio padre. Ciò non toglie che se cambiassi idea prenderei io il suo posto, ma questo accadrà quando fallirà il negozio e smetterò di suonare, quindi credo _mai_!"  
Loki continuava a guardarlo con gli occhi sgranati: "Sei stato diseredato?" Quel ragazzo non finiva mai di sorprenderlo.  
Thor rise. "No! Assolutamente no! Voglio bene ai miei genitori! E rimango sempre il loro unico figlio. Solo che non ero, e non sono, interessato.". Attraversarono la strada. "Il negozio di dischi mi diverte molto di più. Mio padre non fu molto contento, ma alla fine il negozio è stato un regalo suo!"  
Mugugnò pensieroso: "Ma quando moriranno ti lasceranno l'attico e una rendita, no?"  
"Sì, esatto. Comunque mi vada diciamo che ho il culo parato!"  
"Molto più che parato, direi." Si strinse la sciarpa intorno al collo; nonostante la bella giornata di sole, era pur sempre dicembre e il vento gli sferzava il viso inclemente. "Dov'è che volevi andare?"  
"Al chiosco vicino a lago. Ti va l'hot dog, vero?"  
Loki annuì e gli si avvicinò di più, fino far toccare le spalle: "In questo momento mangerei anche un elefante!"  
Camminarono tranquilli per una decina di minuti, senza parlare, godendosi la bella giornata e sfiorandosi le mani di tanto in tanto. Arrivati al chiosco trovarono una discreta fila, nonostante fosse già pomeriggio, ma in cinque minuti riuscirono ad avere il loro pranzo.  
Thor indicò una panchina vicino alla riva di un laghetto, in pieno sole. "Va bene lì?"  
Loki addentò felice il suo panino, masticando soddisfatto. Annuì seguendolo alla panchina e sedendosi subito, continuando a mangiare.  
"Te l'avevo detto che era buono!". Thor divorò l'hot dog in tre morsi e lo buttò giù con un po' di Coca Cola. "E' il migliore di New York!"  
Loki rubò un sorso dalla sua lattina - per lui aveva preso una bottiglina d'acqua - e finì il suo pranzo: "Buono, ora ci vorrebbe una porzione di patatine!"  
"Buona idea! Se mi aspetti qua le vado a prendere!". E senza dargli tempo di replicare Thor tornò al chiosco per due abbondanti porzioni di patatine.  
"Ketchup o maionese? Nel dubbio ho preso entrambi!" Mostrò i due piattini ricolmi, ognuno dei quali con una salsina diversa.  
Loki prese il piatto: "Mangio solo la maionese. Quanto ti devo?" Prese una manciata di patatine e si riempì la bocca, leccandosi, poi, le labbra dal sale.  
"Non mi devi niente, siamo a posto così!". Intinse una patatina nel ketchup e si perse a guardare un cagnolino che correva col suo padrone.  
In risposta il ragazzo sollevò subito un sopracciglio: "Perchè? Ti prego non fare il fidanzatino premuroso!" Arrossì di colpo un secondo dopo – non ne avevano mai parlato e, effettivamente, non stavano _insieme_ , si stavano frequentando, o potevano considerarsi amici che facevano sesso, o... "Volevo dire, posso pagarmele benissimo da solo, non c'è bisogno che me le offri!"  
Arrossì anche Thor, grattandosi il naso. "Non sto facendo il _fidanzatino premuroso_! Prendilo più come... un tuo amico che ti offre le patatine. Dopo, se vuoi, puoi offrirmi il gelato, così siamo pari!". Gli diede una leggera spallata, sorridendo gentile. Lui l'avrebbe fatto molto volentieri, il “fidanzatino premuroso”, ma non era ancora sicuro che Loki sarebbe stato d'accordo. C'erano stati passi da giganti in quei giorni tra i loro e l'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto fare, sarebbe stato mettergli fretta.  
Loki scosse le spalle, ancora rosso in viso: "Ok..." Finì di mangiare le patatine in silenzio, guardando il laghetto davanti a se, se avesse avuto la macchina fotografica sarebbero venute delle foto spettacolari. Prese a mordicchiarsi il labbro inferiore, indeciso se mettere o meno il discorso in mezzo: che si era affezionato al ragazzo ormai era palese e continuare a negarlo avrebbe fatto del male prima di tutto a se stesso e no, non era masochista fino a quel punto. Ma era davvero così importante mettere le cose in chiaro? Infondo a chi importava? Si girò a guardare Thor accanto a lui: il sole gli illuminava i capelli come un'areola e gli brillavano gli occhi, come ai bambini. Continuò a mordersi le labbra indeciso sul da farsi.  
Thor si sentì osservato. "Cosa c'è?", gli chiese, inclinando la testa di lato. "Ho qualcosa che non va?"  
Scosse la testa: "Dovremmo parlare di... di noi, secondo te?"  
Thor sospirò, passandosi una mano nei capelli. "Se ti va. Se ti senti di affrontare l'argomento, io son disposto a parlarne, più che volentieri. Ma non sentirti costretto, se adesso non te la senti!"  
Scosse le spalle: "Non è che non me la sento è che... Sono un po' confuso sulla questione e non so bene come funzionino queste cose, non sono mai stato _insieme_ a qualcuno e, effettivamente, non so neanche se _noi_ stiamo insieme o andiamo solo a letto insieme." Continuò a guardarlo, "tu hai, sicuramente, più esperienze di me, quindi..."  
Thor gli sorrise. "E' sempre molto sottile il confine tra _andare a letto insieme_ e _stare insieme_ , spesso uno è convinto di una cosa e l'altro di quell'altra...". Ci pensò attentamente. "Non so, non so spiegarlo bene, ma credo che si passi dall'uno all’altro stadio quando cominciano a subentrare sentimenti più forti, quando l'altra persona ti piace davvero... quando senti che ci stai bene a prescindere da quello che si fa sotto le lenzuola... e hai voglia di stare con quella persona e basta. Da tutte e due le parti in causa. Credo che sia così, ma non ci si pensa, di solito succede in automatico!"  
Loki sbattè le palpebre, l'espressione completamente neutrale e indifferente. "Ok... Sentimenti... Vedi, io e i miei sentimenti non andiamo molto d'accordo, quindi non saprei cosa..." Si morse l'interno delle guance, pensieroso, "Tu sei innamorato di me?"  
Thor annuì con la testa, senza dire una parola.  
Continuò a fissarlo con espressione indifferente: "Avrei dovuto immaginarlo... Cioè, in realtà lo immaginavo già." Riportò lo sguardo sul laghetto, le mani nascoste nelle tasche del giubbotto: "Io non lo so, sinceramente parlando.”  
Thor annuì ancora, fissando a sua volta il laghetto. Quella sensazione sgradevole nel petto che l’aveva accompagnato durante la _rottura_ con Loki era tornata e non sapeva cosa fare.  
Il ragazzo si prese qualche minuto per pensare: "In realtà... Bhè ci sto bene con te, intendo anche fuori dal letto, naturalmente, e mi piace passare del tempo con te a chiacchierare o anche se non diciamo nulla, sto, effettivamente, _bene_ , come, _sinceramente parlando_ , non sono mai stato con nessuno." Si girò di nuovo a guardarlo, le gote arrossate e gli occhi verdi che gli brillavano appena, "Questo significa che sono innamorato di te?" Chiese ingenuamente.  
A Thor brillarono gli occhi. "Diciamo che i sintomi dell'innamoramento ci sono tutti!". Il groppo si sciolse. Avrebbe voluto saltare e fare le capriole, tanto era contento.   
Corrucciò le sopracciglia, confuso: "I sintomi? Vuol dire che mi _sto_ innamorando di te, ma non lo sono ancora?” Gli rivolse un piccolo ghigno, “Posso ancora salvarmi allora!"  
"Mmmh... no, direi di no. I sintomi sono irreversibili, una volta comparsi è finita.". Lo guardò di sbieco, serio come un medico.  
"Ma non dire stronzate! Se ha sintomi come una malattia, si può sempre guarire, a meno che non sia mortale." Tolse una mano dalla tasca, prese la mano di Thor e la infilò nella propria tasca, stringendogliela; si voltò di nuovo a guardarlo con un piccolo sorriso, "ma direi che ora va bene così."  
Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa di estremamente sdolcinato, qualcosa come che sì, è una malattia che se colpisce in modo aggressivo è mortale perchè te la trascini per sempre, ma si trattenne. Gli strinse forte la mano, però. "Va benissimo così!"  
Riportò lo sguardo sul laghetto: "Ho dimenticato la macchina fotografica a casa, sarebbero venute delle foto stupende, la luce oggi è fenomenale."  
Thor lo guardò. "Sei appassionato di fotografia?". Pensò alle numerose fotografie appese nella sua stanza da letto -anche se ci era entrato una volta sola le aveva notate- e collegò le due cose.  
Annuì: "È una passione che ho fin da quando ero piccolo. Imprimere luoghi che mi attirano particolarmente, guardare e riguardare le foto, cercando di capire il perché e non trovare nulla e capire che è solo... sentimento, istinto, passione." Si girò a guardarlo, "è qualcosa di razionale e irrazionale insieme." Gesticolò con la mano libera, "è qualcosa che mi manda in visibilio!"  
Gli sorrise. "E' passione, al suo livello più assoluto.". Sapeva così poco di lui, Thor, e quando Loki si apriva così, raccontandogli di sè spontaneamente, provava una rassicurante sensazione di calore. "Mi piacerebbe vederle!"  
Corrucciò il viso: "Ho le pareti di camera tappezzate, non le hai viste?"  
"Certo che le ho viste, ma non ho fatto in tempo a soffermarmi!"  
Scoppiò a ridere: "Giusto! Avevo dimenticato la contingenza." Gli strinse appena di più la mano, "Vorrà dire che dopo te le mostrerò."  
Thor gli sorrise e guardò il laghetto, ancora una volta: Loki aveva ragione, era davvero bello, quel giorno. "Ti va il gelato? A me sì!"  
Scosse le spalle: "Ok, mi sembra di aver visto un chiosco vicino l'entrata." Gli lasciò la mano e si alzò dalla panchina, stiracchiando le braccia e la schiena.  
Arrivati al chiosco, Thor ordinò un cono panna e pistacchio e, come d'accordo, fu Loki a pagare. "La ringrazio!", fece Thor, inchinandosi appena.  
Il ragazzo lo colpì con uno scappellotto. "Ma smettila!" E cominciò a passeggiare con il suo cono cioccolato e panna.  
Tornarono al laghetto. Invece di fermarsi stavolta ne seguirono il perimetro. "Dopodomani proviamo da Fandral. Ti va di venire?"  
Si fermò a guardarlo: "Sicuro? Non credo di essere molto simpatico ai tuoi amici... E non vorrei disturbarvi o creare tensioni." Riprese a camminare finendo il suo cono.  
"Me lo ha proposto Sif. E nessun disturbo, anzi, ci sarà anche Jane e alla fine è tutta una scusa per mangiare insieme... e posso farti sentire come suono il piano!"  
Lo guardò scettico: "La tastiera non ha gli stessi suoni del piano, ma potrei accontentarmi..." si passò una mano tra i capelli,  "Ok,  direi che si può fare."  
Thor sorrise, soddisfatto, e masticò i rimasugli del cono. Si pulì le mani e la barba dalle briciole. "Cosa ti va di fare, adesso?"  
Loki scosse le spalle, indifferente.  Mentre si guardava intorno, pensieroso, la sua attenzione fu catturata da un manifesto 

_**Sentimenti sulla pellicola**_   
**_III edizione di mostra fotografica_ **

Si avvicinò incuriosito alla locandina e la indicò al compagno, "Ti va?"  
"Come no! Andiamo!"  
Il viso di Loki si illuminò e si diressero subito all'uscita del parco. La mostra si teneva presso un piccolo museo proprio a due passi da lì. Non c'era moltissima gente, e di quello Loki ringraziò il cielo, l'ultima cosa che voleva era stiparsi con altre centinaia di persona in una minuscola stanza. Le foto erano raggruppate per soggetto: natura, paesaggi urbani, soggetti singoli. Il ragazzo trascinò Thor direttamente ai paesaggi urbani.  
Quest'ultimo rimase piacevolmente colpito. Da sempre preferiva i ritratti ai paesaggi, ma dovette ammettere che quegli scatti lo emozionarono tantissimo. Il cemento, la prevalenza di grigio, atmosfere da film post apocalittico, luoghi solitari e dimenticati; gli venne quasi una punta d'angoscia, ma non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da lì. Poteva ben comprendere il motivo per cui piacessero così tanto a Loki.  
Il ragazzo si perse a sua volta ad osservare tutti quei luoghi. Da una foto in particolare non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo: rappresentava un campetto da basket in cemento circondato da una grande rete di metallo, in mezzo a dei palazzi grigi. Appoggiato alla rete, da solo, un bambino che leggeva un libro, seduto a terra. Incredibile come quella foto gli ricordasse la sua infanzia. Una strana sensazione di malinconia lo avvolse e mosse la mano alla ricerca di quella di Thor.  
Lo guardò e si sorprese di quel gesto. Osservò la fotografia che tanto aveva attirato l'attenzione dell'amico. "E' bella. E' stato bravo il fotografo, non sembra in posa, il ragazzino, sembra uno scatto rubato...". Gli strinse la mano. "Sembra isolato dal mondo..."  
La voce gli uscì poco più forte di un sussurro: "È come se avesse rappresentato la mia infanzia. C'era un posto simile vicino casa dei miei zii e io ci andavo spesso a leggere o se volevo stare solo - la maggior parte delle volte, insomma. Non ho mai avuto amici e quel posto era il mio rifugio."  
Thor sentiva sempre una stiletta al cuore quando Loki gli raccontava della sua solitudine. "Ma... non stavi male a stare sempre da solo? Non ti sarebbe piaciuto avere un amico? O è stata una scelta tua stare solo?" Sperava di non aver parlato troppo.  
Si girò a guardarlo: "Ti sembra che con il mio carattere potessi attirare degli amici? Sii sincero!"  
Accennò un sorriso. "Ma a parte il carattere... non ti è mai davvero pesato non avere nemmeno un amico?"  
"Anche se mi pesava non potevo cambiare le cose, ero fatto così. I miei zii mi hanno anche portato da uno strizzacervelli. Pensavano fosse dovuto alla morte dei miei. Poi hanno capito che io ero proprio così e si sono arresi."  
A Thor mancò un battito e si sentì quasi svenire. Ecco perchè parlava sempre degli zii e mai dei genitori: non li aveva più. "Oh... non lo sapevo...". Non se la sentì di aggiungere altro, aveva solo voglia di abbracciarlo stretto.   
"Un incidente, avevo otto anni. A mio padre piaceva viaggiare in auto, ma non mi portava quasi mai, diceva che era inutile se non facevo altro che stare in casa a leggere. A mia madre non piaceva, ma quella volta si lasciò convincere. Non so come si sono svolti gli eventi, non mi è mai interessato in verità." Scosse le spalle, "Dopo una settimana di orfanotrofio sono andato dai miei zii, lei era la sorella di mio padre e non avevano avuto figli, quindi furono più che felici di occuparsi di me. All'inizio almeno." Sorrise appena, sarcastico.  
Thor non disse niente e lo accompagnò fuori dal museo, cercando un posto più tranquillo, certe cose non era il caso di raccontarle in mezzo alla gente. Trovarono una panchina e si sedettero, il sole cominciava ad abbassarsi. "E poi?"  
Lo seguì volentieri, cominciava a mancargli il respiro in quel posto. "Dopo nulla. Ero problematico, litigavo con tutti ma i miei voti erano invidiabili."  
"Nemmeno con gli zii andavi d'accordo?", azzardò.  
Scosse le spalle: "Mio zio è uno studioso, andiamo molto d'accordo. Mia zia, invece è un tipo particolare, è molto apprensiva e io sono diventato indipendente molto presto, quindi... Vengono a trovarmi a volte."  
Thor annuì, senza smettere di guardarlo. Adesso capiva tante cose. Aveva vissuto una situazione difficile, Loki, lontana anni luce dalla spensieratezza e dalla facilità della propria, e lo frustrava non avere i mezzi per capirlo come, magari, lui avrebbe voluto. Gli riprese la mano, intrecciando le dita con le sue, facendogli sentire la sua vicinanza.  
Gli strinse di più la mano e poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla -si permise di farlo visto che non c'era nessuno. "È stata migliore di quel che pensi,  soprattutto grazie a mio zio. È andata peggio ad altri."  
Sospirò di sollievo. "Allora va bene. Mi fa stare più tranquillo sapere che c'è lui."  
Lo guardò accigliato:"Tranquillo? Perché?"  
"Perchè so che non sei da solo."  
"Thor, io ci sto bene da solo. Ho imparato a cavarmela in ogni situazione, non ho bisogno di nessuno."  
Sorvolò sull'ultima affermazione. "Va bene, va bene... però posso essere più tranquillo lo stesso?"  
Gli si strinse contro: "Se ti fa più felice..." Sbadigliò,  "Cosa vuoi fare ora?"  
Gli passò un braccio sulle spalle. "Ti va di rimanere da me, stasera?"  
"Non lo so, dovrei lavorare." Sbadigliò di nuovo.  
"Facciamo che intanto ti riporto a casa se no ti addormenti sulla panchina...". Si alzò e gli porse la mano, per rialzarsi. "... e intanto decidi! Faccio la pasta con la pancetta, stasera."  
Loki alzò gli occhi su di lui, il sole stava tramontando e aveva tinto di un arancio intenso tutto intorno. Thor sembrava avvolto da una luce dorata e il ragazzo non potè far a meno di pensare - per l'ennesima volta - quanto fosse bello e che, si, infondo poteva permettersi di  _affezionarsi_  a lui, poteva fidarsi di Thor.  
Gli afferrò la mano con un piccolo sorriso e si diressero a casa.  
  
  
*****  
   
  
Natale era passato. Quell’anno Tony era tornato a casa sua per la Vigilia e il 25 Dicembre. Maria, sua madre, dopo il litigio che ebbero padre e figlio dopo la laurea di Stark jr., era riuscita a convincere Howard a farlo andare a casa loro ad anni alterni, almeno per quei due giorni.  
Il rapporto tra padre e figlio era talmente devastato che non si facevano neanche gli auguri, pur trovandosi sotto lo stesso tetto.   
Tony accettava tutta quella situazione assurda solo per amore di sua madre, perché quei due giorni ogni due anni erano una delle poche volte in cui si potevano vedere. Nonostante si sentissero quotidianamente, Howard riusciva sempre, in un modo o nell’altro, ad impedire alla moglie di vedere Tony.   
Ogni volta, era sempre peggio. Musi lunghi, aria tesa e spesso e volentieri volavano insulti.  
Quell’anno i due giorni di festa erano stati una mezza catastrofe.  
Per la Vigilia, Tony e Maria rimasero quasi tutto il giorno da soli e fu piacevole: decorarono l’albero assieme, prepararono i pacchetti regalo da metterci sotto, il ragazzo aiutò la madre a preparare per la cena.  
In quella serata, la famiglia Stark, solitamente rimaneva da sola e Maria si dedicava interamente lei ai pasti da cucinare. Per il giorno di Natale, invece, c’era sempre una grande festa con amici, come Obie Stane, socio in affari di suo padre non mancava mai.  
   
La situazione precipitò proprio durante la festa. Tony ed Howard si lanciavano sempre sguardi per niente amichevoli e si tenevano sempre a distanza. Ma Stane, a quanto pare, aveva deciso di mettere un po’ di pepe alla giornata. Agganciò il ragazzo mentre era con il suo socio e gli chiese cosa stava facendo al momento. Tony rispose orgoglioso che se la stava cavando egregiamente, che lavorava per grosse aziende e che aveva ottime entrate. Howard grugnì in disapprovazione, come se il fatto che il figlio si guadagnasse da vivere, e anche discretamente, lontano dal suo impero, fosse comunque un insulto alla sua persona.  
La bomba scoppiò quando Obie chiese come andava la vita sentimentale, facendogli l’occhiolino: “Tony, lo so che sei un donnaiolo, ma hai trent’anni dovresti mettere la testa a posto.” A quel punto, rispose, anche piuttosto orgoglioso, sapendo di mettersi nei guai con le proprie mani: “In effetti, Obie, mi sto vedendo con una persona già da un po’.” Il padre lo guardò incredulo e il socio gli mollò una pacca sulla spalla: “E bravo il nostro ragazzo. Come si chiama? E’ carina? La conosciamo o ti sei trovato una popolana?”  
Tony, con tutta la tranquillità del mondo rispose: “Si chiama Steve, è un ex soldato e abita nell’appartamento di fronte al mio.” I visi di entrambi gli uomini si trasformarono in due maschere di orrore. “Ah, bene. Non solo rifiuti tuo padre e tutto quello che ha costruito, dovevi essere pure finocchio!” Urlò Howard, zittendo l’intera sala e facendo girare tutti gli ospiti.  
Tony non si scompose, rimase impassibile a guardarli col suo Martini in mano.  
Al padre non era mai interessata la vita amorosa o sessuale del figlio, non gli era mai importato chi frequentasse e non sapeva che aveva avuto già delle esperienze omosessuali. Quella era una sorta di coming out per lui. Maria, ovviamente, sapeva tutto, anche di Steve.  
“Vattene immediatamente da questa casa!” Continuò ad urlare.  
Tony si girò di scatto a cercare la madre, che stava osservando la scena con uno sguardo addolorato.  
Corse da lei e la trascinò via, verso camera sua, mentre Howard continuava a dare spettacolo imprecando contro di lui.  
“Mamma, mamma. Ascoltami.” La donna era scoppiata in un pianto spezzato. “Non piangere mamma, ti prego. Non volevo farti questo.” Era distrutto, non pensava mai alle conseguenze delle sue azioni, specie quando coinvolgevano la donna. “Tony, non è colpa tua, sta’ tranquillo.” Gli rispose lei, che aveva affondato il viso nel torace del figlio, che la stringeva a lui. “Torna a casa.” Continuò lei, “Forse è meglio se vai da Steve. Non vorrei mai che a tuo padre venisse in mente di farti qualcosa intanto che sei qui. In questi giorni proverò a sgattaiolare via, magari ci vediamo in quella caffetteria su Park Avenue che ti piace tanto, ok?” Tony non disse nulla, annuì semplicemente e la lasciò andare. Poi preparò il borsone e sparì, per l’ennesima volta nel peggiore dei modi, da casa Stark.  
   
Tornato nel suo appartamento di Perry Street, non riusciva a smettere di pensare allo sguardo di sua madre. In fondo era ancora Natale e lui si era trovato, per l’ennesima volta, da solo. Non provò neanche ad andare a vedere se Steve fosse in casa per riprendersi Jarvis.  
   
Per quest'ultimo, invece, il Natale era andato incredibilmente bene. Sarà stato l'aver parlato, finalmente, con la madre di tutta la situazione con il padre, sarà stato l'aver fatto chiarezza dentro di sè, sarà stata anche la presenza di Tony nella sua vita, fatto sta che aveva passato due giorni davvero piacevoli.  
La sera della Vigilia era stata organizzata la cena a casa di Steve: Stephanie e Sarah erano andate dal ragazzo, come al solito piene di cibo fin sopra la testa, e l'avevano trascorsa mangiando sino a scoppiare e giocando a carte.  
Il giorno di Natale, invece, era stato Steve ad andare a pranzo a Brooklyn, a casa della zia dove, alla fine, abitava anche la madre. Il pranzo era anche l'annuale incontro di famiglia: tutti i parenti di quel ramo si radunavano a casa di Stephanie per raccontarsi tutto quello che era successo nell'anno appena trascorso. E Stephanie non perse l'occasione di chiedere a Steve come stesse “ _quel vicino di casa tanto carino che era da noi per il Ringraziamento”_ , dato che era dalla sera prima che aveva la domanda sulla punta della lingua ma non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di porgergliela.  
"Sta bene, zia, sta bene!", rispose, Steve, arrossendo leggermente, anche se, a dire il vero, era dalla sera prima che non lo sentiva. Si erano scritti sms sino a tarda notte promettendosi di sentirsi anche il giorno successivo ma, nonostante Steve gli avesse scritto, Tony non aveva mai risposto.  
"La prossima volta invita anche lui, mi raccomando!". Stephanie gli fece l'occhiolino e andò in cucina per servire il dolce. Era davvero confortante, per lui, sapere che la mamma e la zia approvassero la sua scelta. Non se l'erano detti chiaramente ma le due donne l'avevano capito ed accettato. Più ci pensava, Steve, e più realizzava di aver buttato via buona parte della sua vita a nascondersi dietro delle idee antiquate e superate. Finalmente, grazie a _quel vicino di casa tanto carino_ , era sbocciato.  
   
Alle 5 del pomeriggio, mentre tornava a casa col taxi con una teglia di avanzi del pranzo, Tony non aveva ancora risposto e Steve cominciava a preoccuparsi, L'aveva anche chiamato un paio di volte, ma il telefono era spento. Sperava solo non fosse successo qualcosa di brutto.  
Arrivato sotto casa alzò lo sguardo verso le finestre del 3 piano e notò una luce soffusa provenire dall'appartamento di Tony. _E' a casa, allora_ , pensò Steve, _perchè non risponde?_  
Decise, a quel punto di andare a bussare alla sua porta. Recuperò Jarvis da casa propria, mise i brownie che aveva fatto Stephanie in un piattino e, carico di roba e di buoni propositi, bussò piano alla porta di Tony.  
"Ehi.. sono Steve...", disse, in modo da farsi sentire da dietro la porta. Non sapeva perchè, ma non se la sentiva di entrare senza prima annunciarsi.  
   
Tony era accoccolato nelle coperte in camera da letto, con la tv accesa – stavano trasmettendo l’ennesima replica di Mary Poppins. Gli sembrò di sentir bussare alla porta, ad un certo punto, ma non si preoccupò di alzarsi per andare a vedere chi fosse, né di urlare dicendo di accomodarsi a chiunque fosse sull’uscio di casa.  
   
Steve aspettò un paio di minuti e la sua apprensione cresceva al pari dell'irritazione del gatto, il quale gli stava affondando le unghie nella carne e gli stava facendo un male cane.  
"Ahia, stupido gatto...", lo ammonì Steve guardando quattro belle righe rosse sul dorso della mano.   
Comunque, nessuno apriva. Poggiò l'orecchio alla porta: qualcosa si sentiva in sottofondo, Tony doveva per forza esserci, quindi bussò ancora. "Tony! Sono Steve!"  
Aspettò due minuti ma niente, e Jarvis gli stava dilaniando un polso. Alla fine provò ad aprire e, fortunatamente, non si era chiuso a chiave in casa.  
"E' permesso?", disse, mollando il gatto a terra che si fiondò in camera da letto. "Tony, sono Steve, posso entrare?"  
   
La porta della stanza era socchiusa, quindi Jarvis riuscì ad infilarsi con molta facilità e si lanciò immediatamente sul letto a cercare Tony.  
Il ragazzo ignorò nuovamente Steve e si tirò in mezzo alle coperte il micio, mormorandogli un saluto: “Ehi ciao peste.”  
   
Decisamente qualcosa non andava. Steve appoggiò il piattino coi brownies sull'isola della cucina e si avvicinò piano alla stanza da letto, combattuto tra l’entrare e l’andare via. Ma era sinceramente preoccupato per l'amico -e, poi, Tony avrebbe fatto lo stesso- e spinse appena la porta, infilando dentro la testa, senza il coraggio di entrare senza permesso.  
"Tony, ehi...", lo chiamò, guardando con apprensione quel bozzolo informe di uomo e coperte.  
La risposta di Stark fu un mugugno senza senso. Tirò per un attimo fuori la testa e ci si nascose immediatamente sotto nuovamente, non voleva farsi vedere in quelle condizioni da nessuno, in particolar modo da Steve.  
Quest’ultimo si mise sulla soglia, appoggiato allo stipite. "Che succede?", gli chiese, con gentilezza. "Non ti senti bene?"  
“E’ tutto ok, Steve. Grazie per Jarvis. Torna pure a casa.” Lo liquidò mentendo. No, non si sentiva bene affatto.  
"Ok...", rispose il ragazzo. "Se vuoi... se vuoi vado via, ma se hai bisogno chiamami subito...". Tentennò sulla porta. "Ti ho lasciato un piattino di brownies di zia Stephanie in cucina."  
“Grazie…” Esitò per un attimo. I brownies di zia Stephanie, ne voleva assolutamente uno ma non voleva alzare il regale deretano dal letto. “Steve…?”  
Il ragazzo stava andando via, ma tornò immediatamente sui suoi passi. "Dimmi.."  
“Ti dispiacerebbe portarmene uno?...” La richiesta suonò un po’ infantile, ma in quel momento si sentiva così vulnerabile da essere tornato indietro di anni e anni.  
"Va bene!". Steve sorrise e andò a prendere il piattino coi dolci, tornando immediatamente in camera da letto. Lo posò sul comodino. "Tieni.". Lo guardò, cercando di mascherare la preoccupazione. "Allora... io vado...?". Suonava quasi come una domanda più che un'affermazione.  
Tony timidamente uscì fuori dal suo guscio, aveva i capelli arruffati e gli occhi rossi. Si sedette in mezzo al letto e prese un dolcetto. Jarvis saltò fuori dalle coperte e andò verso Steve a fargli le fusa - forse si sentiva colpevole del graffio sulla mano. Stark alzò gli occhi verso Steve e con la bocca piena gli rispose: “Palla di pelo ti vuole qui.”  
"Solo lui vuole che rimanga?". Si sedette sul bordo del letto, accarezzando distratto Jarvis, e scrutò il viso di Tony.  
Il ragazzo distolse immediatamente lo sguardo, non sarebbe stato in grado di sostenerlo e si fiondò immediatamente di nuovo sotto le coperte. Era in collera con il mondo intero, non voleva vedere nessuno e non voleva farsi vedere in quello stato da nessuno, però una volta visto Steve, quelle certezze gli erano crollate. Solo una cosa rimaneva sicura: il suo dannato orgoglio, non poteva ammettere che sì, anche lui lo voleva lì.  
Steve rimase qualche minuto fermo a fissarlo. Non sapeva davvero cosa pensare, non lo aveva mai visto così sconvolto da che lo conosceva, che fosse successo qualcosa di grave? Che a qualcuno dei suoi amici fosse successo qualcosa di brutto il giorno di Natale? O, peggio, a sua madre? Che avesse litigato col padre? Sospirò. Non se la sentiva di lasciarlo da solo e abbandonato a sè stesso con solo la compagnia di un gatto. Lo capiva, per carità, quante volte c'era passato anche lui e l'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto fare sarebbe stato nascondersi, letteralmente, sotto il piumone. Però... non si immaginava Tony da solo a rimuginare. Se lo immaginava più come uno che i problemi li prendeva a calci in culo, altrochè, urlando tutta la sua frustrazione. Non si aspettava di certo una reazione simile.  
Guardò ancora un attimo quell'informe involtino. Poi, con garbo, allungò una mano e iniziò a carezzare lentamente quella che, da sotto il piumone, pareva essere una spalla.  
Tony, a quel punto, strisciò come la larva gigante qual era, verso Steve, per sentire di più la sua presenza.  
"Se stai ancora un po' lì sotto finirai per soffocare...", disse Steve, senza smettere di carezzarlo.  
L’unica risposta di Tony fu un lamento. Jarvis, invece, aveva preso tutto come un gioco ed era saltato addosso a Tony, che sotto la sua armatura in piuma d’oca era sdraiato su un fianco. Il gattino leccò la mano di Steve, proprio dove l’aveva graffiato prima.  
Steve fece una carezza anche a Jarvis, che pareva volesse scusarsi dei graffi, e spronò ancora Tony. "Dai, esci... ti faccio un caffè?". Poi guardò verso lo schermo televisivo. "E non vorrai mica perderti il finale di Mary Poppins?". Piaceva anche a Steve, Mary Poppins, lo guardava sempre quando piccolo.  
Tony tirò fuori la testa dal suo nascondiglio e sussurrò impercettibilmente: “Vieni sotto le coperte…”  
Steve sorrise, intenerito. Si tolse scarpe e maglione e, con un po' di fatica, dato il bozzolo che si era creato Tony, riuscì ad infilarsi vicino a lui. Gli passò un braccio attorno ai fianchi e fece aderire la sua schiena al proprio torace, stringendolo forte e respirando il suo profumo nell'incavo del collo.  
"Allora...", sussurrò contro la sua pelle, "... mi dici cosa c'è che non va?"  
Jarvis si era acciambellato sopra il piumone, proprio sopra entrambi i ragazzi, appisolandosi.  
“Mio padre mi ha cacciato di casa.” Sputò finalmente Tony, si era rassegnato a raccontare le vicende di quella giornata al suo vicino.  
Steve aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Nel senso che ti ha proprio bandito da casa sua?"  
“Ho detto ad Obie, davanti a lui, che mi vedo con te, mi ha chiamato finocchio e mi ha detto di andarmene.” Andò dritto al punto, inutile starci a fare tanta filosofia.  
Steve chiuse gli occhi e lo strinse di più a sè. Per forza che stava così male, come minimo l'aveva pure umiliato. "Mi dispiace tantissimo, Tony." riuscì a dire.  
“Ha fatto piangere mamma. E’ quello che mi dà fastidio, lei voleva solo suo figlio il giorno di Natale in casa sua. E lui se n’è fottuto come sempre.” Si strinse contro Steve, aveva bisogno di lui, non ce la faceva a rivedere la faccia di sua mamma distrutta.  
Steve scosse la testa, disgustato. Tutte le volte si domandava come una persona potesse essere così vergognosa e tutte le volte _quell'uomo_ faceva di peggio. Era incredibile. Povera donna, chissà cosa le toccava patire in quella casa.  
Gli baciò il collo. "Non possiamo fare niente, per lei?"  
“Mi ha promesso che uno di questi giorni andiamo in una caffetteria a Park Avenue per vederci. E’ troppo buona, Steve. Non riesce a lasciarlo, nonostante siano trentacinque anni che la fa disperare.” Poi si girò, per affondare il viso nel torace di Steve, facendo sobbalzare Jarvis che si svegliò e miagolò in disappunto.  
Steve appoggiò il mento sulla testa di Tony, abbracciandolo forte. Fece mentalmente un paragone tra la propria situazione familiare e quella dell'amico ma se ne pentì subito: le due cose non erano nemmeno lontanamente simili, anche se la figura paterna incoerente e disgraziata l'avevano entrambi. Non disse niente e continuò ad abbracciarlo.  
Tony alzò per un secondo lo sguardo verso Steve, aveva gli occhi gonfi e rossi, carichi di lacrime che a stento erano trattenute. “Resti con me stanotte? Non lasciarmi da solo…”  
Steve rimase molto colpito da quell'espressione e sentì come rompersi qualcosa, dentro. Non aveva la minima intenzione di lasciarlo da solo. "Certo che rimango con te. Rimango quanto vuoi...". Gli lasciò una scia di baci dalla fronte sino alle labbra. "... non vado da nessuna parte."  
Stark si accoccolò di nuovo col viso contro i pettorali di Steve e permise alle lacrime di liberarsi che andarono a bagnare la maglietta dell’altro ragazzo. Rimase in silenzio, facendosi cullare dagli abbracci di quello che voleva che fosse più di un amico e si addormentò fra le sue braccia poco dopo.   
Quando Steve sentì il respiro del ragazzo farsi più regolare tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si rilassò, senza smettere di abbracciarlo: non aveva mai ipotizzato di vedere, un giorno, Stark piangere e sentirlo così, tremante e devastato; lo fece stare male ancora di più che se fosse successo a lui stesso. Ad una persona come Tony non si addicevano le lacrime, Steve voleva vederlo sorridere e basta. Con quel pensiero, dopo una mezz'ora, si addormentò anche lui, senza smettere di tenerlo stretto a sè.  
   
***  
  
Tony si svegliò l’indomani, nella stessa posizione in cui si era addormentato, stretto tra le braccia di Steve. Non voleva svegliarlo, dunque rimase a bearsi in quel modo, non erano cose che succedevano spesso.  
Jarvis, che si era addormentato poi ai piedi del letto, percepì che Tony non stava più dormendo e si arrampicò su di lui per leccargli il viso, neanche fosse un cane.  
Fu il movimento del gatto a svegliare Steve, un po' intorpidito per essere stato fermo tutta la notte ma riposato. Si stropicciò un occhio e stiracchiò una gamba, buttando uno sguardo a Tony e vedendo che lo stava guardando. Gli sorrise. "Buongiorno."  
Tony gli rispose: “Buongiorno.” Strofinò il naso contro il suo mento. Si sentiva meglio, forse dormire fra le braccia di Steve era la cura a tutti i suoi mali.  
"Come ti senti, stamattina?", gli chiese, baciandogli la fronte.  
“Meglio.” Lasciò un bacio delicato all’angolo della bocca di Steve.  
Nel frattempo, Jarvis aveva artigliato il fianco di Tony e prese a miagolare, gli stavano dando troppa poca attenzione per i suoi gusti.  
"Sì, Jarvis, buongiorno anche a te!", lo salutò Steve con un grattino sotto al mento. "Ma sono ancora arrabbiato per i graffi di ieri, quindi coccolerò solo il tuo padrone.". Lo allontanò senza fargli male e abbracciò Tony ancora più stretto. "Punizione per Jarvis, oggi!"  
Il gatto non si dette per vinto e si arrampicò di nuovo su per i fianchi di Tony, miagolando indispettito. “Graffi? Perché cosa ti ha fatto questo delinquente?” Chiese incuriosito a quel punto.  
Steve gli mostrò il dorso della mano e il polso graffiati. "Ieri sera era un tantino nervoso, prima di entrare in casa tua!"  
“Peste!” Lo sgridò Tony, “Non si fanno queste cose a Steve!” Quindi prese la mano graffiata tra le sue e gli lasciò tanti piccoli baci.  
Il ragazzo rise e lo lasciò fare, accoccolandosi ancora di più tra i cuscini. Tony pareva essere più sereno e Steve si augurò che fosse davvero così.  
“Grazie.” Disse di punto in bianco, regalandogli un sorriso.  
Steve ricambiò il sorriso. "E di che?". Gli sfiorò le labbra. "Non avrei mai potuto lasciarti da solo in quelle condizioni..."  
Jarvis non apprezzava il fatto di essere ignorato e s’insinuò in mezzo ai due, riuscendo ad incastrarsi tra le braccia di Steve. Tony rise: “Non so cosa farei senza voi due…”  
"Ti annoieresti di più e litigheresti di meno!", scherzò Steve accarezzando il gatto.  
“Questo è poco ma sicuro.” Rise Tony. “Guardalo adesso com’è soddisfatto.”  
"Gatto egocentrico.". Poi guardò Tony di sbieco. "Mi ricorda qualcuno..."  
Stark colse al volo e gli fece la linguaccia. “Non mi va proprio di alzarmi oggi, sto bene così.”  
"Nessuno ci obbliga ad alzarci..."  
A Tony s’illuminarono gli occhi e gli sorrise: “Oh, direi proprio di no.” Lo abbracciò di nuovo per la gioia, schiacciando anche un po’ Jarvis.   
Steve sorrise soddisfatto e ricambiò l'abbraccio. Avrebbe dovuto farsi una doccia. Avrebbe dovuto togliersi i pantaloni e mettersi un pigiama, per stare a letto, ma in quel momento non aveva la minima intenzione di spostarsi da lì. E se a Tony avevano ripreso a brillare gli occhi andava davvero tutto bene così.


	33. Capitolo 30. Guerra e Pace

 

 

**Guerra e Pace**

 

 

 

 

Quella mattina Phil uscì di casa di buon ora: aveva lasciato Clint a trafficare vicino a quel benedettissimo pc, che ormai non lasciava quasi più, con buona irritazione da parte sua. Era stato più volte tentato di nasconderlo o di versarci il caffè sopra, ma temeva che, in quel caso, Clint l’avrebbe  _davvero_  ucciso. Sbuffò, controllando la casella della posta: una paio di bollette e la solita pubblicità. Si soffermò su uno dei volantini; era arancione con delle orribili coccarde blu e una enorme scritta gialla: “Vuoi risolvere i tuoi problemi amorosi? Mago Elite è pronto ad aiutarti!”  
Appallottolò il volantino irritato – avrebbe dovuto mettere uno di quegli avvisi  _si prega di non lasciare la pubblicità_  – e lo sguardo gli cadde sul marciapiede di fronte dove incontrò degli occhi nocciola che lo stavano fissando. Impallidì appena: ci mancava solo lui!  
L'uomo, in semplice maglione scuro e jeans, attraversò placido la strada e si fermò a pochi passi dal portone. Con le braccia dietro la schiena, chinò il capo in segno di saluto e riportò gli occhi su di lui, lo sguardo tranquillo e scevro di qualsivoglia malizia, astio o tentativi non richiesti di esplorare la sua persona in lungo e in largo. "Buongiorno." disse solo "Posso offrirle un caffè? Non si preoccupi. Il massimo della corruzione nella miscela sarebbe del ginseng."  
Phil lo guardò leggermente spaventato: "Che cosa vuoi?"  
"Parlare." alzò le mani, come a voler dichiarare resa e innocenza all'insieme "Di Clint. Delle sue condizioni. Può chiamarmi ancora Barney, se la cosa la mette a suo agio."  
Corrucciò il viso in un’espressione diffidente: "Visto che hai già capito che so chi sei, non ti meraviglierai di sapere che  _non mi fido di te_!"  
"Non le ho chiesto di fidarsi. Le ho chiesto di parlare di Clint." il giovane si passò una mano fra i capelli "Quanto è durato l'ultimo periodo di straniamento?"  
L’uomo spalancò gli occhi: "Come... come lo sai?" Sentì dei passi per le scale e rabbrividì pensando fosse Clint - ci mancava soltanto che lo scoprisse a parlare con un suo  _collega_  e sarebbe _davvero_  impazzito del tutto. Si rilassò appena scorgendo il giovane viso di Peter, gli sorrise e gli augurò la buona giornata. Si voltò, poi, verso  _Barney_ : "Andiamo da qualche parte, non voglio che Clint ti veda."  
Barney, o chi per lui, annuì e tese il braccio, ad indicare un bar all'angolo -Dalla parte ovviamente opposta all'appartamento dove dimorava l'ex cecchino. "Le prometto che la nostra sarà una conversazione civile, signor Coulson." disse, affiancandoglisi "Al momento, la quantità di ordini che sto trasgredendo non è quantificabile, ma le condizioni di Clint hanno la precedenza. Immagino lo capisca."  
Lo seguì titubante: "Come mai ci tieni così tanto?" Lo guardò scettico, "Hai paura che possa dire qualcosa che non dovrebbe sul vostro...  _lavoro_?"  
L'altro lo squadrò di sbieco, gli occhi assottigliati e la mascella contratta. "Le risulta così difficile credere che qualcuno possa ancora nutrire sentimenti di amicizia nei confronti di Clint?"  
Entrarono nel bar e si sedettero ad un tavolino appartato: “Si, direi di si. Se ci tenessi davvero non l’avresti lasciato in balia di se stesso per ben due anni.”  
"Crede che la cosa mi abbia fatto piacere? Crede che me ne sarei stato con le mani in mano, se avessi potuto fare qualcosa?" ribatté l'Agente, piccato, lo sguardo freddo "Lei non sa cosa vuol dire essere noi, signor Coulson, e forse è meglio così." si coprì la bocca con la mano, un gesto che Phil aveva visto più e più volte compiere dal compagno. "Ero in missione, quando se n'è andato. Fino ad ora non sono mai stato autorizzato a conoscere il suo indirizzo. Senta..." tirò un profondo respiro "Se per Clint è più semplice bollarci tutto come progenie del demonio, allora mi sta bene. Sia pure così. Ma eravamo colleghi, io e lui, lavoravamo nello stesso...Ambito." raddrizzò la schiena, gli occhi fissi nei suoi "Ed era mio amico."  
Phil inclinò appena il capo, osservandolo attentamente, occhi negli occhi: "Mettiamo che ti creda... Ora sei qui solo per aiutarlo? O c'è dell'altro?"  
"Nient'altro che aiutarlo."  
Rilassò appena le spalle: "Come?"  
"Mettendola in guardia." Il cameriere arrivò col blocchetto diligentemente aperto e un sorriso cordiale sul volto. Il collega di Clint indicò Coulson con un gesto garbato della mano. "Prego, ordini quello che vuole. Con tutti i disturbi che le ho arrecato, offrirle qualcosa mi sembra il minimo."  
Si rivolse cordiale al cameriere: "Per me un caffè, grazie."  
"Due." Il cameriere annotò, scrisse, annuì e se andò con la stessa, silenziosa professionalità con cui era venuto. Il giovane tirò un profondo respiro e unì fra loro i polpastrelli, battendoli ogni tanto a produrre uno schiocco senza suono; alzò quindi lo sguardo ad incontrare il suo, si morse impercettibilmente l'interno della guancia e vi scavò appena con la lingua, a trovare le parole giuste. "Quando...Ci siamo incontrati la prima volta, lei mi ha chiesto come fosse Clint al circo. Ora vorrei sapere: si è mai domandato come potesse essere quando lavorava per noi?"  
L’uomo incrociò le braccia sul tavolo: "Si, me lo sono chiesto, ma ho sempre supposto fosse com'è ora quando..." Si grattò una guancia, a disagio, "bhè, quando non è più lui."  
L'altro scosse la testa. "No. Non ci si avvicina neanche lontanamente. Da un punto di vista oggettivo, quello che lei definisce  _Non più lui_  è una versione molto diluita di quando era all'apice delle sue facoltà. Ora è fuori allenamento."  
Rabbrividì e si strinse nelle spalle: "Che cosa vorresti dire?"  
"Lei non lo ha mai visto al lavoro, signor Coulson. Riusciva a fare...Cose incredibili. La sua vista è sempre stata qualcosa di eccezionale, la sua mira infallibile. Non ha mai sbagliato un colpo. Il nome di  _Occhio Di Falco_  se l'è portato dal circo, vero, ma da noi ha dovuto guadagnarselo di nuovo. Persino io gli sono secondo."  
L’amministratore scosse la testa, lieve: "So che era bravo, o almeno posso immaginarlo. Ma non mi interessa sapere se era il migliore o quante missioni ha portato a termine, quello che mi interessa è sapere com'era, come si comportava..."  
L'altro abbassò gli occhi. "Quando è arrivato...Nessuno avrebbe mai scommesso un soldo bucato su di lui e tutti si chiedevano per quale motivo il nostro superiore l'avesse fatto entrare. Vede." spiegò l'Agente "Non si può arrivare a noi. Noi arriviamo a chi è considerato meritevole. E Clint non lo sembrava: sfrontato, irriverente, superbo, ha subito dimostrato di non essere capace di sottostare alle regole o alle comuni norme di disciplina. La questione del  _tu_  e del  _lei"_  roteò il polso "Credo lei sappia a cosa mi riferisca, l'ha sviluppata nel periodo che ha passato presso di noi: il rispetto dei superiori, cosa che per altri era una nozione come un'altra, per lui è diventata un addestramento. Hanno dovuto  _domarlo_ , sebbene il termine abbia una sfumatura decisamente troppo negativa." S'accomodò meglio contro lo schienale. "Il fatto, signor Coulson, è che l'essere il migliore, il sapere quante missioni ha portato a termine...E'  _questo_  ad averlo reso ciò che è adesso. Crede di potermi seguire o vuole che le chiarisca qualche punto precedente?"  
Mosse appena una mano: "Ho un paio di domande, ma non c'entrano con Clint, me le conserverò per dopo." Fece un mezzo sorriso tirato, "continua pure."  
"Se vuole pormele adesso, vedrò di rispondere per quanto mi è possibile."  
"Bhè... Come li trovate? Cosa vi spinge ad arruolare una certa persona?"  
"Ahm..." il collega di Clint corrugò la fronte e si passò la mano dietro al collo "Se devo essere sincero, signor Coulson, non le saprei indicare un metodo, né una scala di valori: al momento, sono un semplice Agente e non mi occupo degli arruolamenti. Compaiono dal nulla, semplicemente, e ti offrono la possibilità di sparire ed entrare a far parte di loro. Clint, da quel poco che ho potuto sentire agli inizi della sua carriera, è stato relativamente semplice da trovare: la nome di "Il Più Grande Tiratore Scelto dell'Universo" è un biglietto da visita niente male. Non navigava in buone acque, poi, il che l'ha reso forse anche più malleabile e propenso ad accettare."  
Annuì pensieroso: "Viveva sotto i ponti o dove capitava, quindi avere un posto a cui appartenere doveva essere un buon appiglio per accettare... L'altra domanda era..." Lo guardò negli occhi, "posso sapere il tuo nome?"  
"No. Questione di semplice tutela."  
Sospirò: "Dovrei esserci abituato, ormai... Continua pure."  
"Immagino che Clint gliene abbia diffusamente parlato, vero?" un mezzo sorriso "E a proposito: quanto le sto dicendo è in via del tutto confidenziale. Se si venisse a sapere che ho condiviso queste informazioni con un civile...Bhè, non me la passerei molto bene."  
"Puoi starne sicuro." Vide il cameriere tornare con i caffè e tolse le braccia dal tavolo per fare spazio. Ringraziò il ragazzo e guardò il caffè, pensieroso.  
"...Mi dispiace, signor Coulson. Porta un peso non indifferente sulle spalle e anche se lo fa per Clint, ciò non lo rende comunque più leggero."  
Phil scosse la testa e sorrise: "Si è disposti a tutto per aiutare e proteggere le persone che si amano e... Io amo immensamente Clint, e nonostante i problemi, i segreti, le bugie, non... non riesco più ad immaginare la mia vita senza di lui. E se lui sta portando questo peso da solo, non posso che essere felice nell'alleggerirlo, per quanto posso, naturalmente."  
A quelle parole, l'espressione dell'Agente si rilassò e perse la rigidezza dei tratti che l'aveva contraddistinto fino a quel momento. "Clint non poteva sperare in punto cieco migliore."  
"Punto cieco..." Lo guardò incuriosito, "anche Clint lo dice spesso, ma non ho mai capito cosa vuol dire..."  
L'altro batté divertito la punta della lingua contro i denti. "E'...Come dire." aprì le mani "Un modo di dire. Solitamente il punto cieco è quella parte di retina che non ha ricettori per la luce. Non vede. Il che, capirà, per un cecchino è un bel problema." si permise una breve risata "Dove lavoriamo noi non esistono principianti, signor Coulson, solo Agenti meno addestrati di altri: io e Clint siamo la punta di diamante, il meglio che si possa trovare sulla piazza, tanto che, sopratutto per lui, era nata la leggenda secondo cui non ne possedesse uno. Il “ _nostro”_ punto cieco non è pura meccanica ottica: è qualcosa che ci sorprende, che non riusciamo a leggere al primo colpo, che diamo per scontato come se lo vedessimo al massimo delle nostre possibilità e invece basta cambiare appena visuale per renderci conto di quanto abbiamo sbagliato. Oggi al nostro occhio si aprono sfumature che non siamo stati in grado di trovare ieri e saranno sempre e comunque meno di quelle che scopriremo domani." Si portò la tazzina alle labbra e vi soffiò sopra per dissipare gli ultimi riccioli di fumo. "Per citare una persona con cui collaboro tutt'ora, il nostro punto cieco è qualcosa che ci ricorda il nostro esseri umani. Che la nostra vista può essere ingannata dai molteplici giochi di luce di persone in grado di comprometterci. A Clint è andata bene, non è detto che il punto cieco sia una persona cara, potrebbe anche essere un obiettivo o il peggior nemico."  
L’uomo annuì prendendo un sorso di caffè: "Ora capisco, quindi è una cosa negativa, no? Un punto debole."  
"No." aggrottò la fronte e schiuse le labbra "Ci ricorda che possiamo sbagliare. Che un po' di umanità è rimasta persino a noi: a renderci deboli sarebbe la convinzione di essere _davvero_  infallibili. A quel punto, diverremmo noi il nostro punto cieco. Inteso come meccanica ottica, questa volta. Cesseremmo di vedere."  
Finì il caffè: "Capisco... Cos'altro puoi dirmi di lui?"  
"Che se non fosse stato prelevato dal circo, forse per lui le cose sarebbero andate diversamente." bevve un sorso di caffè e riappoggiò la tazzina mezza piena sul tavolo "Clint è stato abituato agli applausi. Ad essere il migliore. Si immagina cosa vuol dire, per un ragazzino orfano di quindici anni con...Trascorsi parecchio contrastati con la famiglia...Essere messo sul piedistallo? Essere abituato a gente adorante? Sapere, ma soprattutto  _capire_  che al mondo persone al par suo difficilmente esistono? Da quello che so, ha girato l'America col Carson e se i posti erano sempre pieni, lo si doveva a lui. Le persone _accorrevano_  per vederlo. Capisce cosa intendo?"  
Annuì pensieroso: "Posso immaginarlo, si. Parla sempre con molta nostalgia del Carson... Suppongo che però, ora, l'abbia molto idealizzato. Non dubito sia stato un bel periodo per lui, soprattutto dopo l'orfanotrofio, di cui non vuole mai parlare, ma credo che abbia modificato un po' i ricordi. Non so se mi sono spiegato bene."  
"Non saprei dire. Forse ha ragione...Quello che intendo è..." l'Agente serrò le labbra "Il Carson gli ha provocato una  _dipendenza_  da applausi. Non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi il migliore, perchè  _sapeva_  di essere il migliore. Di potere là dove nessun altro avrebbe potuto. E più applausi riceveva, più ne voleva. Credo che all'inizio non riuscisse a scindere gli applausi del Carson dai nostri. Era amato, apprezzato, era una star come al circo. Le hai mai raccontato qualcosa delle sue missioni?"  
Scosse la testa: "No, quasi nulla. Ogni tanto butta una frase qui e lì, dice che era il migliore, ma non ha mai accennato a nulla. Dice sempre che mi metterebbe in pericolo."  
"Informazioni riservate." chiarì l'altro "E senso di colpa. Ad un certo punto ha iniziato ad accorgersi che sì, era il migliore, ma quell'essere migliore non gli piaceva. Ma non sapeva che fare se non poteva sentirsi così, non sapeva dove andare senza applausi: ha vissuto troppo tempo sostenuto da chi lo idolatrava e inneggiava alla sua bravura. Ne era diventato dipendente senza accorgersene, né poter fare nulla per impedirlo. E così, ha cominciato ad estraniarsi."  
"Cambia totalmente personalità..." Fissò la tazza, "diventa irriconoscibile: gli occhi, la voce, è come se fosse un'altra persona. Quando è successo la prima volta..." Scosse il capo, stringendosi le mani in grembo.  
"Immagino che..." l'Agente si interruppe e abbassò lo sguardo "Visto da esterni possa essere spaventoso. Per me quello sguardo era normale, se si trattava di una missione. Significava che era concentrato. Che era focalizzato sull'obiettivo. Era l'Agente Barton, signor Coulson. Mi dispiace."  
"Era in missione... Ma ora... Quando si estranea è capace di far del male a chiunque, non riconosce nessuno, neanche me." Lo guardò negli occhi: "Era così anche in missione o è peggiorato nell'ultimo periodo?"  
"Un momento..." corrugò la fronte "Quello che lei mi sta dicendo ora...Quello non è l' _estraniarsi_  che intendo io. Io parlavo...Di quando gli si fissa lo sguardo. E dentro non vedi più nulla." schiuse le labbra "Le ha fatto del male?"  
Sollevò un sopracciglio, sorpreso: "Fissa lo sguardo?" Si morse un labbro, pensieroso, "ah si. Scusa, io mi riferivo al cambio di personalità… Ha talmente tanti problemi che ho cominciato a perdermici anch’io, scusa." Gli fece un mezzo sorriso, “continua pure.”  
"E' come pensavo..." mormorò l'altro, scuotendo la testa "Sta entrando in conflitto."  
"Entrando in conflitto?" Corrucciò lo sguardo, "che intendi?"  
"E' come se..." si passò le nocche sulla punta del naso "E' difficile da spiegare. Quando ha iniziato ad estraniarsi in missione, Clint lo faceva nel momento di premere il grilletto: in questo mondo, era come se un'altra persona facesse il lavoro sporco, mentre lui si prendeva il merito della mira, della cura della missione e altre sottigliezze simili. La cosa, però, è andata ingigantendosi. Clint non riusciva più a mantenere l'equilibrio fra il sè pianificatore e il sè che uccideva, visto che quest'ultimo stava diventando parte dominante della sua persona. Per questo ha lasciato, scegliendo per sè la personalità calcolatrice, sì, però ancora umana. Ma è instabile. E' come una soluzione senza equilibrio, in procinto di esplodere: esistono situazioni e fatti e comportamenti che aggiungono compagine da _Agente_ e lo riportano allo stato di cui si è detto. Più violento. Più pericoloso." Il collega dell'ex cecchino si portò una mano alla fronte. "Ma Clint non vuole più essere quello di prima.  _Questo_  causa il conflitto tra le parti: è un accumulo di informazioni contraddittorie. Cosa succede ad un computer, quando le componenti entrano in conflitto e non si riesce a risolvere lo stato di crisi? Va in standby. Ossia, per Clint, si estrania. Si estromette dalla realtà. Non è più un Agente, non è un più il ragazzo del circo, non è più nemmeno la situazione di stallo: è Clint. E basta. Poi il sistema torna a funzionare. Ma non può riavviarsi per sempre, signor Coulson." lo sguardo si fece cupo "Se non riuscisse a trovare una via di scampo dalla crisi...Non sarebbe più in grado di accendersi. Piuttosto che trovarsi di nuovo ad essere l'assassino di prima, andrebbe in stato catatonico semi se non del tutto permanente."  
L’amministratore lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati e le mani che gli tremavano: "Non stai dicendo sul serio..." Scosse la testa, "no, non è possibile." Lo guardò negli occhi, "non è possibile!"  
"Quanto è durato l'ultimo straniamento?  _Quanto_?"  
Scosse la testa: "Non lo so, non... non guardo l'orologio quando succede!" Si nascose il viso tra le mani, prendendo dei profondi respiri: "E' durato abbastanza, l'ultima volta non riuscivo a  _richiamarlo_ , è tornato in se e poi si è estraniato di nuovo, nel giro di attimi."  
"Okay. Senta..." palesemente a disagio, il cecchino si chinò in avanti "Come Agente, non le posso dire nulla. Nemmeno io  _so_  cosa è successo dopo che l'hanno richiamato. Non ne sono stato informato, né ho possibilità di scoprirlo. Ma come amico...Lo scopra. Noi non esistiamo, Coulson, siamo soltanto uno  _scudo_. Se guarda bene, però, se sa cercare, ci troverà: Clint la può indirizzare solo per accenni, esattamente come sto facendo io. Ci trovi, Coulson, e scopra i fili che ci conducono di nuovo a Clint. E lo controlli. Lei è l'unico che può tenerlo calmo, è l'unico che può riportarlo alla realtà. Cerchi di rilassarlo...Non provi con prozac o altre robacce del genere» un sorriso amaro «Sappiamo riconoscerli. E' stato abbastanza a contatto con lui per sapere la differenza tra  _vedere_ e  _osservare_. Lo sfrutti a suo vantaggio."  
Sbuffò esasperato: "Come faccio? Ho... chiesto, a qualcuno, ma mi hanno detto di lasciar perdere, che è qualcosa di troppo grande! Come faccio a trovare qualcuno che non esiste?!? E per Clint... Ormai non si fa distrarre da nulla, è  _ossessionato_  da questo caso. Io non so più cosa fare. E credimi se ti dico che, se potessi trovarvi verrei dal tuo capo e lo ucciderei con le mie mani per quello che ha fatto a Clint. E niente,  _niente_  mi fermerebbe!" Prese un profondo respiro, “Tu come fai?”  
il collega di Clint sbatté le palpebre e scosse piano la testa "Io non li combatto, ecco tutto. So che quello che faccio non è bello, ma se non ci fossimo noi, se non ci fosse questo  _scudo_  a proteggervi, sarebbe peggio. Io non ho applausi di cui nutrirmi. Mi basta sapere che le persone che amo sono al sicuro." Ci pensò un attimo su, "Eppure deve aver visto o sentito qualcosa. Ciò che ha provocato l'ultimo straniamento...Cos'era?"  
Phil sii passò una mano sul collo, a disagio: "Ho ascoltato un'intervista, in tv, di una certa Yrina. Era la figlia di un boss russo, una delle prima missioni di Clint." Arrossì appena, "non ho reagito molto bene..."  
"Yrina...Oh. Ricordo. Clint ha sparato a suo padre dal sesto piano del palazzo di fronte. Lo ha colpito dritto in mezzo agli occhi, aveva appena finito la doccia e s'era tolto l'accappatoio. Ha ricevuto una ammonizione, sa, oltre al plauso? Il fatto che fosse nudo...Significava che Clint aveva esitato, prima di sparare. Altrimenti sarebbe morto coi vestiti indosso." l'Agente strinse meditabondo il labbro inferiore "E' rimasto sconvolto, vero? E' faticoso accettare una cosa grande come questa. E' uno dei motivi per cui non ci si deve compromettere con le persone: quando entriamo a far parte della squadra, accettiamo questa vita al posto dell'altra." socchiuse le palpebre "Dove ha sentito la notizia? Ma soprattutto...Perché Clint le ha permesso di guardarla?"  
"Era in ritardo per la cena e sono andato da lui, stava dormendo con la tv accesa." Un gesto veloce con la mano, "uno di quei stupidi programmi dove vedono complotti ovunque. Diciamo che Clint si è svegliato troppo tardi... E' esausto... Quando l'ho conosciuto non potevi fare un passo che ti sentiva a dieci metri di distanza. Ora gli entro in casa senza che lui se ne accorga. Sono molto preoccupato, non solo per la sua salute psichica, anche fisicamente ne sta risentendo tantissimo: non mangia, non dorme... Ci sono medicine che non riconoscete? Tranquillanti, sonniferi o altro?"  
"Temo di no. Non legali, comunque." l'Agente scrollò le spalle "Ma ci sono altri metodi di rilassamento, ha una vasta scelta." tirò un sospiro "Capisce cosa intendo? E' debole, adesso. Sfiancato. Non ha più difese, lascia brecce ovunque, chiunque potrebbe penetrarvi...E detesto dirlo, ma finché può deve trarne vantaggio. In realtà, ha tutti gli elementi che le servono per avere una solida base di partenza. Dio..." roteò gli occhi al cielo "Non potrei rivelarglielo così apertamente, ma..." s'umettò le labbra "Okay. Se il programma è quello che penso, ha già un elemento di circoscrizione per l'ambito di indagine. E, soprattutto, indizi validi per trovarci. Pensi a cosa dice Clint quando parla di noi e riguardi il video. Confronti le sue parole con le mie." uno sbuffo divertito "Andiamo, Coulson, lei frequenta il miglior Agente in circolazione: sono certo che avrà imparato qualcosa."  
Sbuffò una mezza risata: "Mi ritieni più sveglio di quello che sono, credimi. Proverò a cercare..."  
"No. La ritengo la persona per cui Clint ha deciso di compromettersi: e se c'è una cosa di cui mi sono sempre fidato, è il giudizio di Clint sulle persone." ficcò lo sguardo dritto nel suo "Tenga bene a mente questo, Coulson. Noi siamo il vostro  _scudo_. E non esistiamo."  
Annuì: "Lo terrò a mente... Secondo te è troppo tardi per aiutarlo? Lo sto perdendo?"  
"Non è troppo tardi: ma si sta surriscaldando. Si sbrighi, Coulson."  
"Non so davvero come ringraziarti... E scusami, sono stato molto maleducato con te." Gli sorrise apertamente guardandolo negli occhi.  
L'altro gli sorrise di rimando. "Non si scusi. Non siamo mai forieri di buone notizie. Vorrei poterle dare un numero attraverso cui contattarmi, ma non è possibile." batté l'indice contro lo zigomo, una, due, tre volte "Io sarò qui, ma non posso rischiare di farmi vedere, né da lei, né da Clint. Inoltre, i miei movimenti potrebbero apparire sospetti. Cercherò di arginare e tacere il più possibile nel rapporto. Sicuramente, tralascerò il fatto che lei è a conoscenza della mia identità, Coulson: per quel che ne sanno alla base, per lei io sono ancora Barney."  
Annuì: "Posso farti una domanda?"  
"Spero di poterle rispondere."  
"Cosa ti ha spinto ad aiutarlo? Insomma, ti stai compromettendo per lui, posso capire l'amicizia, ma qui c'è in ballo molto di più, no?"  
"C'è ben più di un motivo se sono stato scelto io, per interpretare il ruolo di Barney e se io ho accettato. So che per Clint non sarà lo stesso, ma io lo considero davvero un fratello."  
Gli sorrise: "Grazie!"  
"Grazie a lei, Coulson. Le affido Clint: è nelle sue mani."  
   
   
*****  
   
   
Un nuovo anno era arrivato e nonostante l’incidente di Natale, Tony si sentiva felice come non gli era mai successo prima in vita sua ed era tutto merito di Steve.  
Si comportavano come una coppietta, anche se ancora nessuno dei due si era dichiarato né tantomeno avevano definito la loro relazione, ma andava bene così.  
Cenavano tutte le sere assieme, spesso e volentieri Steve si fermava a dormire da lui, un paio di volte erano andati a mangiare fuori e perfino Jarvis era entusiasta di avere il ragazzo sempre in giro per casa.  
Avevano anche passato l’ultimo dell’anno assieme, optando per il classico countdown in Times Square e poi, mezzi ubriachi, spesero il resto della notte a fare l’amore a casa di Tony.  
   
Finite le feste e tornati entrambi alla solita routine quotidiana, l’ingegnere aveva  deciso che doveva fare una sorpresa a Steve.  
L’idea geniale gli venne una mattina di metà gennaio mentre faceva colazione e Jarvis gli dormiva sulle gambe: lo avrebbe portato a pattinare al Rockfeller Center.  
Smaltiti l’euforia delle feste e il grande flusso di turisti che si riversavano a Manhattan proprio per il Capodanno, prenotare un paio d’ore alla pista di pattinaggio non era un’impresa impossibile come qualche settimana prima.  
Aveva predisposto tutto: tranquillo sabato sera a mangiare assieme al loro Diner preferito ad Union Square e poi con la scusa di un giro a Midtown l’avrebbe portato al Rockfeller Center.  
Riempite le ciotole di Jarvis, prese cappotto e sciarpa e andò a bussare da Steve.  
   
Quest'ultimo era, ovviamente, già pronto da almeno un quarto d'ora, stava solo aspettando la bussata. Nonostante ormai uscissero assieme da un bel po' si sentiva emozionato come fosse il primo appuntamento. Era una cosa che non sapeva descrivere, non riusciva nemmeno a definirla, ma lo faceva stare così bene... Un po', a dire il vero lo spaventava, ma cercava di non pensarci e di godersi tutto quanto più che poteva. Insomma, se una cosa è tanto bella, perchè privarsene, no?  
E poi Peggy e Bucky erano così contenti, la ragazza lo guardava sempre con quell'aria materna da primo giorno di scuola che certe volte si sentiva perfino in imbarazzo... ma l'approvazione dei suoi amici era importante, per Steve, perchè sapeva che, a quel modo, stava facendo la cosa giusta.  
Vestito col suo migliore cardigan blu e un paio di jeans nuovissimi salutò Peggy e andò ad aprire la porta d'ingresso trovandosi davanti l'amico sorridente.  
"Ciao Tony!", lo salutò, baciandolo sulla guancia.  
“Ehilà! Pronto?” Tony nel frattempo tirò fuori un berretto di lana dalla tasca del cappotto e se lo infilò in testa. Aveva anche un paio di guanti, ma quelli li avrebbe messi una volta raggiunta la pista.  
"Come no!". Si avviarono giù per le scale. "Dove andiamo stasera?"  
“Sul sicuro, da Goodburger. Poi magari ci facciamo un giretto a Midtown, che ne dici?” Nel frattempo stavano scendendo per le scale e l’aria gelida si infiltrava sotto il portone.  
"Perfetto!". uscirono in strada e Steve fermò un taxi. "Sempre sperando di non morire assiderati una volta fuori dal ristorante!"  
“Nah! Prendiamo la metropolitana e poi, scusa, ci sono io a riscaldarti.” Sghignazzò rubandogli un bacio sulla guancia mentre salivano in taxi.  
Steve rise e lanciò un'occhiata furtiva al tassista -che li stava fissando, guardone!-, dandogli l'indirizzo del locale. Guardò Tony e gli si avvicinò, sussurrandogli all'orecchio: "Mi sa che una volta a casa avrò molto bisogno di _calore umano_."  
“Lo so che sono la tua stufa preferita!” Continuò a ridacchiare Tony. “Tanto lo so che vieni a dormire con me per risparmiare sul riscaldamento.”  
I due arrivarono poco dopo al locale, andandosi a sedere al loro solito tavolino nell’angolo.  
Il ristorante non era molto grande e ricordava i vecchi diner degli anni ’50 e il cibo era buonissimo.  
Ci andavano spesso assieme e ormai i proprietari li conoscevano bene. Lo trovarono per caso, una sera che cercavano su internet un posto non troppo lontano da casa per mangiare un hamburger come si deve.  
Infatti Steve aveva amato da subito quel posto, sia per il cibo, sia per quell'aria retrò che si respirava e a lui, era ormai risaputo, le cose retrò piacevano un casino.  
E poi c'era sempre un'atmosfera così rilassata, non era mai strapieno, e nell'angolo c'era quel bellissimo juke box d'epoca ancora funzionante di cui Steve si era completamente innamorato e dove si divertiva a cacciare monetine per ascoltare le sue canzoni preferite.  
"Ti giuro, Tony, che se avessi più spazio in casa un juke box d'epoca lo comprerei...", disse, mentre intingeva una patatina nel ketchup.  
“Semmai te lo regalerei io…” Sorrise Tony, prima di dare un sorso alla sua Coca cola. Ultimamente si era dato una regolata anche col bere, capitava solo ogni tanto, magari quando era da solo.  
"Anche quello? Dai, mi paghi sempre la cena, dovrei essere io a regalarti qualcosa...". E, a pensarci bene, sarebbe anche stato opportuno farlo, altrimenti sarebbe passato per lo scroccone di turno. Ma non poteva farci niente: tutte le volte che uscivano gli era _fisicamente_ impossibile pagare, in un modo o nell'altro Tony riusciva a fargliela sotto al naso. L'unico modo che aveva per sdebitarsi era arrivare a casa direttamente con la cena e, comunque, non era di certo sufficiente a compensare tutto quello che l'altro ragazzo aveva pagato.  
Era più forte di lui, non riusciva a far pagare Steve neanche una volta. Per Tony era naturale saldare i conti, in fondo il ragazzo lo rendeva felice ogni giorno e lui voleva ricambiare in qualche modo.  
“Ma io ho già tutto, ho te.” Rispose in maniera naturale, si rese conto del significato di quella frase solo qualche istante dopo averla detta. Si sentì le ginocchia molli per l’imbarazzo e si piantò a fissare il suo bacon cheeseburger che aveva ancora per metà nel piatto.  
Steve arrossì sino alla punta delle orecchie e sorrise, un misto tra euforia e timidezza, ma sempre con quella puntina di timore per quella cosa che stava crescendo sempre di più. "Grazie. E' molto bello quello che hai detto."  
Tony alzò lo sguardo e gli sorrise. Il resto della cena filò liscio, come al solito, offrì Stark.  
Uscirono al gelo e si infilarono nella fermata della metropolitana più vicina. Arrivarono al Rockfeller Center dopo neanche dieci minuti e Tony, senza dir nulla, si fece strada verso il cubicolo che fungeva da cassa per ritirare i biglietti.  
"Non ci credo!", esclamò Steve, eccitato come un bambino. "Hai prenotato i biglietti?"  
Tony si voltò a guardarlo, sorridente. “Sorpresa!”   
Adorava vederlo in quello stato, felice ed entusiasta come se avesse avuto dieci anni.  
"Oddio!", rise ancora, mentre si accingevano a prendere i pattini. "Saranno almeno... vent'anni che non vengo a pattinare qua, mi ci portava sempre la zia... Tony, non potevi farmi sorpresa migliore!"  
“Sei contento, allora?” Chiese retoricamente.  
"Tantissimo! Chissà se sarò ancora capace...".   
“Dai, è come andare in bici, non te lo scordi!” Tony si sedette su una panca e tolse gli anfibi per infilare i pattini blu.  
"In ogni caso non prendermi in giro se cado.". Steve infilò i pattini, rimirandoli per qualche secondo e ripensando a quanto si divertiva con la zia, poi mise cuffia e guanti. Guardò Tony. "Pronto?"  
“Promesso!” Tony si alzò dalla panca e si coprì per bene per ripararsi dal freddo. Prese per mano Steve e lo portò verso la pista. Sembravano entrambi due pinguini con grossi problemi di equilibrio a vederli camminare.  
Aveva ragione Tony: una volta sulla pista iniziò a scivolare senza problemi, ricordava ancora come si faceva. Con uno scatto si trascinò dietro Tony, ancora stretti per mano. Si girò a guardarlo e gli scappò una risata.  
“Mi sembra proprio che ti ricordi come si fa…” Rise di rimando Tony, che non voleva lasciare per nessuna ragione la mano del ragazzo. La pista era illuminata a giorno e non era esageratamente affollata, così che potessero muoversi senza troppi problemi.  
Steve annuì, continuando a scivolare. "Mi divertivo, qua, con la zia! Anche se avevo l'asma e facevo fatica a correre con gli altri bambini qui riuscivo a sfrecciare senza dovermi fermare ogni minuto! Per quello mi piaceva tanto e ci sono tanti bei ricordi!". Gli strinse di più la mano. "Grazie davvero, Tony!"  
“Qualsiasi cosa, per te.” Quella sera era insolitamente taciturno. Sfrecciava accanto a Steve e lo teneva stretto per mano, beandosi semplicemente della sua espressione felice.  
Per almeno mezz'ora filata i due ragazzi non si fermarono, ridendo come bambini. Poi Steve si fermò, vicino alla balaustra, a guardare il gigantesco albero di Natale. "Come sta tua madre?", gli chiese, un po' titubante.  
Tony gli fu immediatamente accanto, guardò anche lui l’albero e pensò a quanto gli facesse strano vederlo ancora addobbato dopo che le feste erano già finite da un pezzo. “Sta bene. Ci siamo visti oggi pomeriggio, mio padre è in Europa e lei è potuta uscire senza dover dar troppe spiegazioni in giro.”  
Steve sospirò. "Che padri degeneri che abbiamo... le nostre mamme non  li meritano nemmeno un po'..."  
“Che ci vuoi fare, sono riusciti ad accalappiarsi due persone troppo buone con loro.” Rispose l’altro, che si era appoggiato con la testa sulle braccia, proprio sulla balaustra. Soffiava e si incantava a guardare gli sbuffi di vapore che si formavano nell’aria, proprio come un bambino.  
Rimasero ancora qualche istante a guardare l'albero di Natale, poi Steve gli posò una mano sulla spalla. "Dai, muoviamoci un po', altrimenti consumiamo tutta l'ora!". E, dopo aver liberato una risatina, sfrecciò via lasciando Stark immobile ancora sul posto.  
Tony si girò verso la pista, adagiandosi alla protezione con la schiena. Guardava Steve scivolare sulla pista di ghiaccio come se non avesse mai smesso di farlo. Era felice e si stava divertendo. Avrebbe voluto fermare il tempo e vederlo così per sempre.  
"Dai, cosa fai fermo lì? Vieni qua!", lo incitò Steve, urlando dalla parte opposta della pista. Pattinare da solo gli piaceva, ma in due era molto meglio.  
Tony sospirò con un sorriso, ma non si mosse da lì. Si sentiva strano quella sera, come se sentisse la necessità di dire _qualcosa_.  
"Tony!", urlò ancora Steve, facendo girare parecchie teste incuriosite. Vedendo che l'amico non si muoveva in un attimo fu da lui. "Beh? Già stanco? Ti devo trascinare?"  
“N-no.” Alzò lo sguardo verso il ragazzo più alto con una punta di preoccupazione. “Ti devo dire una cosa…”  
Steve inclinò la testa e lo guardò appena corrucciato. "E' successo qualcosa? Dimmi tutto..."  
Stark gli si avvicinò il più possibile, “Ti-ti amo, Steve.”   
Gli si aggrappò al collo, quasi disperato, per rubargli un bacio.  
Oh God, pensò Steve, il corpo irrigidito e il cuore che pareva volesse uscirgli dal petto. E adesso? Non che non provasse le stesse cose, sia inteso ma... era come se una morsa di terrore lo stesse stringendo dietro la nuca, e nemmeno lui sapeva spiegarsi il motivo. Ci stava bene, con Tony, lo adorava e voleva averlo attorno il più possibile... ma pronunciare quelle due paroline, al momento, non ce la faceva.  
Si ritrovò a fissarlo negli occhi, col respiro corto e incapace di dire qualsiasi parola. Si sentiva l'idiota più idiota della storia americana.  
Tony lo guardava speranzoso, in attesa di una risposta che invece tardava ad arrivare. Gli accarezzò una guancia, aveva le dita quasi bordeaux per il freddo, avendo tolto la copertura delle sue muffole, lasciando le ultime falangi scoperte.  
"Io...", balbettò Steve. Gli prese la mano e la strinse forte tra le sue. ".. non è che non provi lo stesso per te...è solo che... che... ". Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, stava anche andando in iperventilazione. ".. che per il momento non ci riesco.". Che fosse anche spaventato da quella _cosa_ più grande di lui, però, lo tenne per sè.  
L’espressione di Tony passò da speranzosa a ferita in meno di un nanosecondo. Non riusciva a capire cosa ci fosse di così insormontabile. Erano passati alcuni mesi da quando si frequentavano regolarmente, è vero che non stavano insieme nel senso convenzionale del termine, non se l’erano mai detto apertamente, ma ormai era come se lo fosse. Si erano leccati le ferite a vicenda, come poteva reagire in quel modo?  
“Fa finta che non ti abbia detto nulla.” Fu la sua risposta secca. Quindi sgattaiolò via dalla balaustra e si avviò verso lo stanzone per riprendersi le scarpe e tornarsene a casa.  
Lo seguì a ruota, quasi rincorrendolo. "Tony, aspetta!". Gli prese un braccio e lo costrinse a girarsi. "Non ho idea di cosa mi prenda, non so proprio come mai sia così... così... _bloccato_...". Lo abbracciò all'improvviso. "Ti chiedo, ancora una volta, di avere un po' di pazienza, con me...". La voce si ridusse ad un sussurro. "Per favore..."  
Tony si scansò da lui con leggera violenza. “Non mi toccare. Pazienza, pazienza. Sempre e solo questa parola sai usare. Inventati un’altra scusa.”  
Entrò nello stanzone e andò dritto all’armadietto in cui erano conservate le sue scarpe.  
Steve lo guardò allontanarsi, sentendo un macigno nel petto e gli occhi pungere un po'. Perchè doveva essere così complicato? Perchè non riusciva a dirgli _Tony, ti amo anch'io_? Perchè doveva farlo soffrire così quando sarebbe stata l'ultima cosa che voleva? Era pessimo, davvero pessimo, e in quel momento avrebbe solo avuto voglia di scappare via e andarsi a rifugiare nella propria camera.  
Sospirando, si avviò lentamente verso gli armadietti per recuperare le scarpe. Non osò dire nient'altro.  
“Puoi anche rimanere qui a finire l’ora, tanto è già pagata.” Tony era di nuovo in piedi e parlò a Steve in tono neutro, senza neanche guardarlo in faccia.  
"Io non voglio farti del male, Tony...", disse Steve, di punto in bianco. "... io voglio davvero continuare a vederti, a stare con te..."  
Stark non si girò neanche a guardarlo, allacciò gli anfibi e uscì dallo stanzone senza tentennamenti, sentendo la testa scoppiare e percependo gli occhi di Steve addosso.  
Quest'ultimo si cambiò le scarpe alla velocità della luce, prima di uscire da quel posto e rincorrere Tony, il quale si era già allontanato di buon passo. Gli arrivò da dietro e lo strinse per le spalle. "Mi dispiace, Tony, mi dispiace tantissimo, mi sento un completo imbecille e...". La voce gli morì in gola con un sospiro strozzato.  
“Lasciami stare, ti ho detto.” Tony non riusciva a rivolgergli lo sguardo, si sentiva ferito, estremamente ferito. Ogni parola che Steve aggiungeva era una lama nel petto per lui.  
Vide un taxi in lontananza e fece segno di fermarsi.  
Steve lo lasciò andare, fermandosi in mezzo al marciapiede e guardandolo allontanarsi a testa bassa. L'aveva fatta grossa. L'aveva fatta davvero grossa e, probabilmente, non se la sarebbe mai perdonata. Era proprio tale e quale al proprio padre, egoista e cattivo allo stesso modo. Perchè aveva così paura di quei sentimenti? Non sarebbe cambiato niente tra loro due, sarebbero rimasti sempre gli stessi Tony e Steve che si prendevano cura l'uno dell'altro e si volevano bene a prescindere da tutto. Allora perchè, perchè non riusciva a dirgli che lo amava?   
Riprese a camminare verso di lui, tremante per il freddo, sperando che si girasse a dirgli qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che non fosse glaciale come la temperatura esterna.  
Il taxi si fermò e Tony ci montò sopra, senza girarsi e senza preoccuparsi di Steve in mezzo al marciapiede come uno stupido.   
“66 Perry Street, grazie.” Disse poi all’autista.  
Almeno, arrivato a casa, ci sarebbe stato Jarvis ad aspettarlo. Una volta tanto non avrebbe dovuto affrontare la merda che gli era arrivata addosso da solo.  
 

*****  
   
Thor bussò alla porta di Loki alle 7.15. Era la serata delle prove con la band e alle 8 avevano l'appuntamento da Fandral. Era stata Sif, sostenuta dal resto degli Asgardians, ad insistere perchè venisse invitato anche Loki. Dopo il concerto avevano tutti cambiato opinione, su di lui, e avevano voglia di conoscere il ragazzo che aveva fatto innamorare il loro amico. "Dai, ci fa piacere a tutti!", gli aveva detto lei, al telefono, il giorno dopo il concerto. "E son sicura si divertirà anche lui!".  
Così, con quattro casse di birra appoggiate vicino alle scale, Thor aspettava che il suo amico lo raggiungesse.  
Loki finì di sistemarsi i capelli e raggiunse il compagno alla porta - quella sera aveva optato per un jeans scuro e una camicia azzurra. "Ciao!" Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, "dov'è che abita il tuo amico?"  
Thor lo salutò con un bacio, accarezzandogli la schiena. "Abita appena entrati a Brooklyn, non ci vorrà tanto da qua, saremo puntuali per le 8!" Gli mise tra le braccia due casse di birra. "Ce la fai a portarne giù due?"  
Prese le casse con un po' di fatica: "Certo che ce la faccio!" Cominciò a scendere le scale molto lentamente, stando attento alle bottiglie.  
"Mai essere a corto di birra, con Volstagg nei dintorni...", commentò Thor mentre arrivavano nel parcheggio. Caricarono le birre e salirono a bordo. "Nervoso? Preoccupato?"  
Si sistemò la cintura di sicurezza: "Perché dovrei? Alla fine li conosco già. Tu sei agitato?"  
"No, anzi... mi fa molto piacere tutto ciò!". Mise in moto e partirono verso Brooklyn. Pioveva un po', quella sera, una pioggerella fastidiosa.  
Loki iniziò a mordersi le labbra; dopo un paio di minuti prese parola: "Non è vero, sono molto agitato! E se dico qualcosa di sbagliato? Se offendo qualcuno senza volerlo? Lo sai che io sono complicato!"  
"Ehi ehi ehi!". Thor rallentò sino a fermarsi sul bordo della strada. Si voltò verso di lui. "Stai tranquillo, dico davvero! Loro sono ragazzi alla mano, di sbagliato non dirai nulla, e se lo farai... ci berremo sopra e nessuno ci farà più caso!". Gli prese la mano. "Ok?"  
Lo guardò come un cucciolo spaurito: "E se non dovessi piacergli? Non sono simpatico ne ho spirito. Thor non voglio conoscerli!"  
"Ma li hai già conosciuti! Ed è andata bene! Non sei obbligato a fare battute, se non te la senti, e nemmeno a chiacchierare, se non ti va..." Lo guardò negli occhi. "A me fa molto piacere se tu vieni. E anche loro ti vogliono con noi. Ma se veramente non vuoi torniamo indietro e ordiniamo la pizza a casa. E dai ragazzi ci vado domani sera!"  
Prese un respiro profondo: "No, tranquillo, va bene. Mi dispiacerebbe solo se tu dovessi cambiare idea su di me, ecco."  
"Io non la cambio la mia idea su di te." Sporse la testa e lo baciò morbidamente sulle labbra. "Passerai una bella serata."  
Seguì la sua bocca per un altro bacio: "Ok. Vai!"  
Giunsero a destinazione con un leggero ritardo. La casa di Fandral era una casetta indipendente situata in una bella strada residenziale di Brooklyn, dove tutte le casette erano belle e uguali. Parcheggiarono esattamente di fronte all'ingresso e, una volta recuperate le birre, Thor si attaccò al campanello facendo la sua caratteristica suonata. Una manciata di secondi dopo Lady Sif andò ad aprire. "Eccovi qua!" Baciò Thor sulle guance e si avvicinò all’altro ragazzo. "Ciao Loki!", salutò cordiale, e gli porse le guance per un bacio.  
Loki guardò la ragazza leggermente confuso: si aspettava che la baciasse? Ma lui non baciava mai nessuno sulle guance, non era da _lui_ e poi c'era troppo contatto fisico. No, decisamente stavano già cominciando col piede sbagliato! Indeciso sul da farsi, si sistemò le birre su un braccio e le porse la mano: "Ciao."  
Sif comprese al volo, aiutata anche da Thor che le faceva segno di no da dietro la testa di Loki, e gli strinse la mano, senza perdere il sorriso. "E' bello vederti!". Fece strada ai ragazzi su per le scale. "La pizza arriva a momenti, ma c'è Volstagg che vuole la birra...!"  
La mansarda era un grande open space interamente insonorizzato, con solo due finestroni situati in due nicchie alle pareti che venivano oscurate quando provavano. In fondo un piano rialzato ospitava gli strumenti e un mixer. Dalla parte opposta un tavolo basso già apparecchiato e tantissimi cuscini appoggiati su un enorme tappeto.  
Fandral andò a salutare i due ragazzi, seguito a ruota a da Volstagg -che prelevò immediatamente la birra dalle braccia di Thor e salutò Loki con una pacca sulle spalle- e Hogun che disse qualcosa a Thor a proposito di una canzone da provare.  
Loki li aveva già conosciuti, ma erano in un locale pubblico e se la cosa non fosse stata di suo gradimento avrebbe sempre potuto andarsene; in più la relazione con Thor era appena agli inizi, quindi poco gliene sarebbe importato. Ora non solo si trovava a casa di uno di loro, il che rendeva la fuga praticamente impossibile, ma ci teneva davvero a fare bella figura, visto che aveva cominciato _davvero_ a tenere a Thor. Sorrise timido a tutti e sistemò le birre sul tavolo, cercando subito gli occhi del compagno, sentendosi un pesce fuor d'acqua e non sapendo cosa fare.  
"Grazie Loki!" Fandral si era materializzato dietro di lui. "Thor mi ha detto che ti ha dato il nostro cd! Come ti è sembrato?"  
Il ragazzo si girò a guardarlo - ringraziando il cielo era il più alto nella stanza, dopo Thor, ovviamente! "Mi è piaciuto molto, Thor mi ha detto che sono tutti pezzi scritti da voi. State scrivendo altro?"  
Fandral annuì. "Abbiamo pronte circa 15 canzoni, Sif è quasi riuscita a trovarci lo sponsor per registrarle professionalmente, per metà anno secondo me lo finiamo! Alcune le hai sentite venerdì sera, altre invece le teniamo per il disco!" Pausa. "Mi ha detto anche che sei fan dei Led Zeppelin!"  
Il ragazzo annuì, mettendosi le mani in tasca: "Sono il mio gruppo preferito." Si guardò un po' intorno, "provate sempre qui?"  
"Sì! L'ho messa su apposta così da poter suonare in libertà quando e quanto vogliamo!". Suonò il campanello. "E' arrivato quello delle pizze. Dopo ti suoniamo qualcosa dei Led Zeppelin!!"Detto ciò scomparve giù dalle scale.  
Loki allargò appena il sorriso prima di vederlo scendere al piano di sotto. Si passò una mano tra i capelli un po' più rilassato - infondo agitarsi non serviva a nulla e sembravano tutti ragazzi simpatici, male che sarebbe andata avrebbe sempre potuto chiedere a Thor di non vederli più. Si girò a cercare il compagno.  
Thor lo raggiunse e gli porse una birra. "Tutto ok?"  
Prese la bottiglia, sfiorandogli le dita, e annuì: "Bene, si." Continuò a guardarsi intorno, "non so che fare..."  
In quel momento entrò Fandral con una pila di cartoni di pizze. "Intanto vieni a sederti...", gli disse, toccandogli leggero la schiena. "...e poi vedrai!"  
Come sempre avevano ordinato la pizza migliore di New York. Volstagg ne spazzolò via metà della sua in 10 minuti, provocando come al solito le battute ironiche di Fandral. Si parlava un po' di tutto: di come era andata al lavoro, del tempo, dell'ultimo concerto e di molti aneddoti divertenti capitati negli anni precedenti. Tutti si premurarono di includere Loki nella conversazioni, cercando di renderlo partecipe e non farlo sentire in imbarazzo.  
Tre fette di pizza e due birre dopo, Loki era molto più rilassato e, finalmente, si godeva la serata: i ragazzi erano davvero molto simpatici e sentire aneddoti divertenti che includevano anche Thor era uno spasso. Gli aveva poggiato una mano sulla gamba e l'aveva tenuta lì per tutta la sera, ringraziandolo di tanto in tanto con un'occhiata o una leggera spallata.  
Thor era veramente contento che Loki si fosse integrato nel suo gruppo e che si fosse così rilassato. Aveva spiegato com'era fatto ai suoi amici e loro avevano fatto di tutto per farlo sentire a suo agio e il benvenuto. Era così felice che si sarebbe messo a piangere dalla gioia. Gli strinse la mano che aveva poggiato sulla gamba e gli sorrise.  
"Allora...", tuonò Volstagg indicando i cartoni delle pizze semivuoti. "..abbiamo mangiato, abbiamo bevuto, perchè ora Sif e Thor non ci deliziano un po'?"  
Thor lo guardò. "Noi due?"  
"Lei vorrebbe provare Wuthering Heights con solo l'accompagnamento al pianoforte..."  
"Daiiiii!", lo implorò Sif. "Lo so che la sai fare... _lui_..." e indicò Hogun. "...non la sa fare."  
Thor sospirò. "Va bene, facciamo Wuthering Heights...". Accarezzò la mano di Loki prima di alzarsi e sedersi alla tastiera per accompagnare la bellissima voce di Sif.  
Loki si sistemò meglio sul cuscino e raccolse le gambe al petto, pronto ad ascoltare; gli occhi fissi su Thor.  
Il ragazzo preparò la tastiera della tonalità giusta. Si scrocchiò le dita e attaccò con l'intro. Poi la voce di Sif, in grado di arrivare a tonalità incredibili, si produsse in una meravigliosa interpretazione di Kate Bush. Non sciommiottandola, ma reinterpretandola a suo modo, arrivando limpida e altissima. Thor, dal canto suo aveva riarrangiato interamente la parte del pianoforte. Fandral li guardava con le lacrime agli occhi, Hogun era estasiato.  
Loki socchiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sul viso di Thor, la musica e la voce di Sif. Lei aveva una voce straordinaria e Thor era davvero bravissimo. Chiuse del tutto gli occhi e si godette la canzone nota dopo nota.  
Quando la canzone finì, Fandral saltò in piedi. "Dobbiamo metterla in scaletta. Vi prego al prossimo concerto dobbiamo metterla in scaletta. Loki...", si rivolse al ragazzo. "...tu la vuoi in scaletta, vero? Dimmi che la vuoi in scaletta!"  
Il ragazzo aprì gli occhi e lo guardò: "Bhè..." Incontrò lo sguardo di Thor, "è molto bella e la voce di Sif merita, quindi, perchè non metterla?"  
Sif applaudì "Evviva!".  
Thor incrociò lo sguardo di Loki e lo abbassò subito, sorridendo. "Adesso però ci vuole qualcosa di meno strappalacrime...", disse facendogli l'occhiolino. "...perchè non Whole Lotta Love? Dei Led Zeppelin?"  
Volstagg si alzò in piedi. "Adesso ragioniamo."  
Hogun stava già spodestando Thor, che andò alla batteria. Poi arrivò Fandral e Loki diventò lo spettatore privilegiato di quel concerto molto intimo.  
A quelle parole Loki aveva riso appena: sapeva che se lo avesse chiesto, Thor gli avrebbe suonato ogni canzone del gruppo. Prese l'ultimo sorso di birra e si sistemò sui cuscini per godersi le prove.  
Fino a mezzanotte passata i ragazzi suonarono senza sosta. Qualche pezzo nuovo, qualche pezzo del cd e molte cover dei Led Zeppelin. Testarono anche un paio di cover nuove, che decisero di aggiungere in scaletta, assieme a Wuthering Heights.  
"Uhh, ragazzi... ho bisogno di un the caldo... ", disse Sif posando il microfono. "Fandraaaal, mi fai un tè caldo?"  
"Fattelo da solaaaaa... No, piuttosto, lo volete davvero che vado giù a farlo? Loki, vuoi un the?"  
Loki era rimasto deliziato da tutte le canzoni che avevano suonato, si era addirittura ritrovato a canticchiare tra se e se. "Si, grazie, lo prendo volentieri. Ti serve una mano?"  
Fandral scosse la mano. "Stai comodo, ci pensiamo noi!"  
E la mansarda si svuotò, lasciando da soli Loki e Thor. Quest'ultimo gli si accomodò di fianco, dandogli una pacca sulla coscia. "Allora? Meglio del previsto, no?"  
Annuì con un sorriso: "L'hanno fatto di proposito a lasciarci da soli, vero?"  
   
"Sì!" Si avvicinò. "E io ne approfitterò..." Ancora più vicino. "...per baciarti un po'." Detto, fatto.  
Rise sulle sue labbra e gli passò le mani dietro al collo, rispondendo al bacio: "Grazie, davvero."  
Lo strinse forte per i fianchi. "Grazie a te per essere venuto." Riprese possesso delle sue labbra, assaporandosi il bel momento.  
Loki gli si strinse di più contro, intrecciandogli le mani tra i capelli: "Posso venire da te? Vorrei concludere al meglio la serata."  
Thor gli sorrise, mordicchiandogli il labbro. "Te lo stavo per chiedere io." Rumori di passi sulle scale. A malincuore il ragazzo si staccò da Loki, per non metterlo in imbarazzo. Un attimo dopo Fandral e compagnia fecero ritorno con il the caldo e qualche pasticcino. Thor non staccò la spalla da quella dell'amico.  
Loki sorrise guardandolo, per poi rivolgersi a Fandral: "Ti ringrazio." Prese la tazza e cominciò a sorseggiare piano la bevanda.  
La serata si concluse una mezz'oretta dopo. Tra saluti vari, baci e abbracci i ragazzi dissero chiaramente a Loki che avrebbe potuto unirsi a loro quando avrebbe voluto, senza complimenti. E che avrebbe avuto di diritto una copia del nuovo cd.  
Una volta sul furgone Thor lo guardò e sorrise. "Visto? Te l'avevo detto che ti avrebbero accolto a braccia aperte!"  
Il ragazzo si rilassò sul sediolino e sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi: "Sono davvero molto simpatici. E ormai dovresti saperlo che sono _anche_ paranoico!"  
Thor rise e cercò la sua mano, stingendogliela. Non gliela lasciò per tutto il tragitto.  
Loki aspettò di essere entrati in casa prima di saltargli, letteralmente, addosso. Quella sera, più delle altre volte, aveva avuto per tutto il tempo una voglia matta di toccarlo.  
"Oh!" commentò Thor prima di spingerlo contro la parete e divorargli il collo. "Mi piace il Loki passionale..." Bacio sulle labbra. "...mi piace moltissimo!"  
"Ancora non hai conosciuto il Loki che vuole il controllo..." Lo allontanò da se, spingendolo sul divano e mettendosi cavalcioni su di lui, andando subito ad impadronirsi delle sue labbra.  
Thor gli strinse con forza e possesso le cosce appena sotto il sedere. "Fammi quello che vuoi.", sussurrò direttamente nella sua bocca.  
Sorrise maliziosamente: "Proprio tutto, tutto, tutto?" Loki scese con le labbra sul collo, dove iniziò a succhiare e lasciare vistosi segni rossi lungo tutto il suo passaggio.  
"Tranne i succhiotti, ma credo sia troppo tardi, vero?", mormorò, i brividi di piacere che si spandevano per tutto il corpo.  
"Troppo tardi, si." Scese con le mani ad alzargli la maglietta e sbottonargli il pantalone. "Perché non ti piacciono i succhiotti?"  
Si sollevò sui gomiti. "Perché ho quasi trent'anni, e non posso andare a lavorare a quasi trent'anni con i succhiotti sul collo!" rise leggero, anche se, a dire il vero, avrebbe ovviato al problema alzando il colletto della felpa.  
Gli calò il pantalone: "Esagerato! E poi così ti ricordi di me quando non ci vediamo." Si leccò le labbra prima di abbassarsi su di lui a mordicchiargli l'eccitazione da sopra i boxer.  
"Oddio...". Sospirò di piacere al suo tocco. Ecco, quella era una cosa che lo avrebbe fatto capitolare su qualsiasi cosa. Avrebbe potuto chiedergli e dirgli di tutto, in quel momento avrebbe acconsentito a qualunque cosa. "Non ho bisogno dei succhiotti per ricordarmi di te... oddio Loki, sì..."  
Gli abbassò piano la biancheria, soffiando sulla punta e sfiorandolo con i polpastrelli.  "Sei mai stato passivo?"  
Thor annuì, sospirando. "Qualche volta... anni fa..."  
Loki lo guardò in viso con uno strano luccichio negli occhi: "Interessante..." Disse, abbassandosi, poi, e prendendolo interamente in bocca.  
Un lungo gemito abbandonò le labbra di Thor e istintivamente gli strinse i capelli. Non gli disse che quella manciata di volte in cui era stato passivo l'aveva fatto perchè innamorato. Con Loki l'avrebbe fatto. Mosse le mani a dettargli il ritmo.  
Contrastando le sue mani, si mosse lentamente su di lui, facendolo entrare e uscire, a volte abbandonandolo del tutto per poi riprendere dopo pochi secondi. Continuò così per un bel po', risalendo poi alle sue labbra. "Io sono ancora vestito..."  
Gli incorniciò il viso con le mani. "Hai ragione. Sono un disastro.", e lo baciò. Lentamente, iniziò a sbottonargli la camicia,fino a levargliela del tutto. La abbandonò a terra e gli accarezzò la schiena, sino ad intrufolarsi sotto i pantaloni. "Meglio così?"  
Loki mugolò soddisfatto, accarezzandogli il petto con i polpastrelli e lasciandogli piccole lappate lungo la giugulare, mentre Thor gli sbottonava i pantaloni e glieli calava quel tanto che riusciva a fare da quella posizione. Sentiva Loki duro e caldo sulla sua pancia. Si mosse per mettersi su un fianco, l'amico schiacciato con la schiena contro lo schienale del divano. Lentamente gli infilò una mano nei boxer e lo afferrò, iniziando a muoversi subito.  
Loki ansimò il suo nome, continuando a baciare e leccare ogni lembo di pelle che gli capitava sotto le labbra. "Posso stare io sopra?" Chiese tra un gemito e un bacio.  
Gli affondò il viso nel collo, senza smettere di toccarlo. "Puoi fare quello che vuoi."  
Lo spinse di nuovo con la schiena sul divano e, liberatosi dei boxer, si posizionò su di lui. Prese un profondo respiro e si calò sulla sua eccitazione. Si morse le labbra all'intrusione e affondò lo sguardo in quello del compagno, dandosi il tempo di abituarsi.  
"Oh, cielo..." Thor gettò la testa all'indietro. "Loki, di là c'era il lubrificante, s-sarebbe stato più facile...". Il suo calore quella sera era intossicante e, involontariamente, si mosse sotto di lui.  
Gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle per sostenersi e gemette a quel movimento: "Non lo avremo sempre..." i movimenti divennero fluidi dopo poche spinte e via via sempre più veloci ogni minuto che passava.  
Thor adorava vederlo così abbandonato sopra di sè. Stavolta non se lo fece dire: allungò la mano e iniziò a masturbarlo, in sincronia con i suoi movimenti. Era bello, lo faceva impazzire e resistette all'impulso di chiudere gli occhi solo per continuare a guardarlo.  
Loki, invece, gli occhi li chiuse, abbandonandosi completamente a lui, le guance arrossata, le labbra leggermente aperte a ricercare aria, la testa lievemente inclinata all'indietro. Venne su di lui dopo pochi minuti, appoggiandosi alle sue spalle e facendo leva per continuare a muoversi.  
La visione di Loki che veniva bastò per portare all'orgasmo anche Thor che, con un paio di spinte, si riversò dentro il compagno mormorando il suo nome. Ansimando, attirò Loki verso di sè per un lungo bacio.  
Il ragazzo si stese su di lui ancora ansimante. Poggiò il viso sulla sua spalla e si rilassò completamente.  
Thor si perse un bel po' ad accarezzare la schiena di Loki, lentamente. Sorrise nel pensare che il ragazzo era completamente nudo mentre lui aveva ancora i pantaloni calati sino a metà coscia. "Tutto bene?" gli sussurrò baciandogli la tempia.  
Il ragazzo mugugnò qualcosa che suonava molto come un _ho sonno_ e sbadigliò.  
"Allora andiamo a letto..."  
Mugugnò ancora e si mosse, mettendosi prima seduto su di lui e poi scendendo dal divano, stropicciandosi gli occhi: "Meglio se prima faccio una doccia."  
"Vai, vai, ti lascio tranquillo!" Si tolse del tutto i jeans e li ripiegò con cura sulla seggiola in camera da letto. Si sarebbe fatto la doccia dopo di lui.  
Loki si diresse sonnolento verso il bagno, si lavò più veloce della luce e gli lasciò il bagno libero. Dopo aver scavato nel suo armadio, prendendo un boxer e una maglietta a mezze maniche, si sistemò sotto alle coperte, cercando di rimanere sveglio fino all'arrivo del compagno, ma, dopo pochi minuti, cadde nelle braccia di Morfeo.  
Thor non si aspettava di trovare Loki già addormentato ma non se la prese, evidentemente era stanco morto. Si mise il pigiama il più piano possibile. Si infilò sotto le coperte e spense la luce, sistemandosi in modo da non dargli le spalle, non prima di avergli lasciato un bacio leggero sulle labbra.


	34. Capitolo 31. Qualquadra che non cosa

 

 

**Qualquadra che non cosa**

 

 

 

 

 

Ormai Loki aveva perso il conto di quante volte si erano visti quella settimana, sapeva solo che, ormai, non riusciva a stare più di un paio di giorni senza vedere il compagno, il che gli stava causando non pochi problemi con il lavoro. Aveva accettato altri _ingaggi_ e, per rispettare le scadenze, faceva le ore piccole con l’unico risultato di addormentarsi un po’ ovunque e a qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte. Oltre questo, il caso che aveva accettato dal russo, si stava rivelando non solo lungo e tortuoso, ma anche assai pericoloso. Quello dell’NSA non era un sistema che si violava in cinque minuti e senza il rischio di essere scoperti. Loki ci stava mettendo molto più tempo del necessario, visto che voleva capire _cosa_ effettivamente stava trafugando. Non gli avevano dato una scadenza, ma erano già passati tre di mesi e gli avevano dato dei bei soldoni, doveva cominciare a darsi una mossa e finire il lavoro il prima possibile, per evitare che gli si presentassero alla porta di casa.   
Quella sera Thor era riuscito a convincerlo a fare una passeggiata e così decisero di camminare nel giardinetto vicino casa, chiacchierando del più e del meno.  
 "Sei stanco, eh?" Esordì Thor dopo un lungo silenzio da parte di entrambi. Erano già due giorni che non si vedevano e lui aveva veramente voglia di stare un po' con Loki, ma col senno di poi si era pentito. Sapeva che stava lavorando a quella cosa _grossa_ e sapeva anche che aveva altri incarichi da svolgere, però gli aveva proposto lo stesso, anche un po' insistendo, di vedersi. E adesso si sentiva un po' in colpa per averlo trascinato fuori di casa. "Scusa, avrei dovuto lasciarti dormire, stasera..."  
 Loki scosse la testa e lo prese per mano - non c'era praticamente nessuno a quel'ora: "No, hai fatto bene, mi serviva un po' di aria, sto sempre chiuso a casa mia o tua."  
Thor ricambiò la stretta, sorridendo appena. "Tra qualche settimana chiuderò per ferie, quindici giorni o giù di lì, vorrei andare un po' in vacanza...” Si fermò a guardarlo. "...vorresti venire con me?"  
L’altro si girò a guardarlo: "Dove vorresti andare?"  
"Al caldo, possibilmente... lo so, sono un norvegese atipico e mi abbronzo pure..." Ridacchiò. "...e vorrei tornare in Messico, almeno una settimana, a non fare niente..."  
"Messico? Com'è?"  
“Spiaggia chiara e mare azzurro... il paradiso, più o meno... ti andrebbe?"  
Loki scosse le spalle: "Perché no? Anche se non posso stare molto tempo al sole, divento un aragosta!" * _biiiip_ * Il ragazzo prese il cellulare dai jeans: "Pronto?" Si fermò e guardò il compagno, "Peter?" Corrucciò l'espressione, "Ehi, ehi, calmati, respira e ripeti, non ho capito nulla!" Lasciò la mano di Thor, "Cosa?!? Ok, arrivo subito, tranquillo!"  
Odinson si preoccupò immediatamente, Loki non era mai stato così allarmato. "Che succede?" Gli chiese appena chiuse la comunicazione.  
Quello cominciò ad avviarsi a passo svelto verso casa: "Sembra ci siano entrati i ladri in casa."  
"Oh, merda..." Fu l'unico commento di Thor mentre di gran fretta facevano ritorno a casa.  
Una volta a casa, Peter li accolse con gli occhi lucidi e il viso pallido. Si gettò subito tra le braccia di Loki che lo strinse prontamente: "Che è successo, che hanno rubato?" Si guardò intorno ma il salotto era immacolato come l'aveva lasciato. Peter sollevò appena la testa, "Non lo so! Sono tornato ora e ho visto la porta di camera tua aperta, pensavo ci fossi e sono entrato per salutarti ma..." Si fermò a corto di fiato e Loki si precipitò subito in camera: tutte le sue foto e le cartoline erano sparse sul pavimento, l'armadio spalancato e i cassetti rivoltati. Unico elemento immacolato era la scrivania con il computer; era stato aperto e poggiato sulla tastiera il foglio di carta con le coordinate che gli aveva dato il russo che gli aveva commissionato il lavoro.  
Thor deglutì a vuoto, entrando circospetto in camera, facendo attenzione a non calpestare niente. Si avvicinò al ragazzo, che guardava il foglio di carta. "Ma che cos'è?"  
Loki impallidì all’improvviso, avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo che ci sarebbero state ripercussioni per il suo ritardo, ma non immaginava che potessero addirittura entrargli in casa. Prese il foglio e se lo mise in tasca, "Nulla." Si guardò intorno facendo mente locale delle sue cose, ma sembrava non avessero rubato nulla - ovviamente il loro scopo era spaventarlo, non certo rubargli qualcosa. Guardò Peter, rimasto sulla soglia e gli si avvicinò scompigliandogli i capelli: "Sta tranquillo, sarà stato uno scherzo di cattivo gusto. Perché non vai a preparare un tè?" Il ragazzo annuì e si dileguò in cucina.  
Thor gli si avvicinò. "Loki, sei bianco come un lenzuolo. Cosa sta succedendo?" Era preoccupato. Era preoccupato da morire e tutta quell'omertà lo stava uccidendo.  
Il ragazzo si riscosse dai suoi pensieri - era rimasto a fissare il punto in cui era sparito Peter: "Nulla, l'ho detto, dev'essere stato uno scherzo di cattivo gusto, nulla di più." Si tolse il giubbotto e lo buttò sul letto, "Ti va il tè?" Chiese, avviandosi già per il corridoio.  
Il norvegese lo prese per il braccio e lo fece girare verso di sé. "Non saresti così scosso se non fosse niente. Sei gelido e tremi come una foglia.". Sussurrò per non farsi sentire da Peter. "Lui ci potrà anche credere allo scherzo, ma io no. Per favore: dimmi cosa sta succedendo. Per favore..."  
Quello prese un profondo respiro e lo guardò gelido: "E' stato solo uno scherzo, Thor, nulla di più." Si scostò da lui, "Non sta accadendo proprio nulla, è.uno.scherzo."  
Thor gli lasciò il braccio e si fece cadere con la schiena contro la parete del corridoio. Si passò le mani sugli occhi, ancora quell'orrenda sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco. Non credeva a mezza parola. Respirò lentamente per calmarsi.  
Loki incrociò le braccia al petto: "Smettila di fare il fidanzatino apprensivo, lo sai che lo detesto. Se non ti fidi di quello che ti dico te ne puoi anche andare!" Sibilò, prima di voltarsi e andare in cucina. Sorrise al suo coinquilino e accettò la tazza di tè che gli stava porgendo.  
Thor purtroppo non gli credeva. Aveva visto gli occhi, com'era sbiancato, i tremori. Anche in quel momento stava ancora impercettibilmente tremando. Non sarebbe andato via. Gli prese la tazza dalla mano e la posò con rabbia sulla tavola. Lo trascinò in bagno e chiuse a chiave. "Fidanzatino apprensivo un cazzo, posso essere preoccupato per te? Ti sono entrati in camera, porca puttana, te l'hanno rivoltata! Non sono così coglione, ma per chi mi hai preso?" Prese fiato. "C'entrano quelli per cui stai lavorando? L' _affare grosso_? C'entrano loro, vero?"  
 Loki era rimasto sorpreso dalla sua reazione, ma sostituì subito l'espressione stupita con quella indifferente del suo miglior repertorio: "Ma che stai dicendo? Non parlare di cose che non conosci! Perché non ti fidi di me e di quello che dico?! E' stato uno scherzo e sarai il primo a sapere chi è stato quando lo scoprirò, ma ora smettila di comportarti come un coglione!" Prese fiato e abbassò il tono della voce, "Il fatto che mi scopi non ti dà nessun diritto di ficcare il naso nelle mie faccende!"  
Thor spalancò gli occhi. Non ci poteva credere. Rise amaramente e si passò una mano sulla fronte. " _Il fatto che io ti scopi non mi dà diritto?_ Non ho parole. Dopo tutto quello che è successo, dopo tutto quello che ci siamo detti siamo ancora a _al fatto che io ti scopo?_ Allora quello che ti scopa se ne va davvero a casa sua." Aprì la porta e uscì dal bagno. "Se hai bisogno sai dove trovarmi." Salutò Peter, prima di sbattersi la porta alle spalle. Stavolta c'era davvero rimasto male.  
Loki rimase immobile per un tempo indefinito: se gli erano entrati in casa potevano benissimo fare di peggio, non l'avrebbero ucciso, o almeno, non finché non avessero ottenuto i codici, aveva ancora un paio di assi nella manica, poteva uscirne pulito, come aveva sempre fatto, ma non poteva coinvolgere Thor, avrebbe potuto fare qualche sciocchezza. Si stropicciò gli occhi e si decise a seguirlo. Arrivato sul pianerottolo bussò insistentemente alla porta.  
"Dimmi." Fu l'unica cosa che disse Thor quando si trovò davanti Loki. Era stupito della cosa, in genere era lui che gli correva dietro. Però la preoccupazione per quello che era successo non era scemata, quindi si scostò per lasciarlo entrare.  
Il ragazzo entrò sospirando: "Senti, mi dispiace, ok? Non volevo dire quelle cose." Si voltò a fronteggiarlo, gli occhi nei suoi, "E’ stato solo uno scherzo, Thor, davvero!" Gli circondò il viso con le mani, "Fidati di me, va tutto bene, dico davvero. Ti prego, fidati di me."  
Thor gli coprì le mani con le proprie, chiudendo gli occhi. "E tu fidati di me. Non voglio ficcare il naso nella tua vita, lo sai... ma _promettimi_ che se tu dovessi avere bisogno mi chiamerai. Ok?"  
Sorrise: "Non lo faccio sempre? Ti ho chiamato quando si è rotto il microonde!" Lo baciò leggero, "Sta tranquillo, ok?"  
Odinson lo abbracciò stretto, come se non lo volesse lasciare andare. "Mi raccomando. Loki, io ti..." Stava per dire _ti amo_ , ma si morse la lingua. "...io ti voglio un bene che neanche immagini, per qualsiasi cosa..." Lo guardò dritto negli occhi. "... _qualsiasi cosa_ , chiamami. E io arriverò."  
Loki lo guardò con un misto di tenerezza ed esasperazione: "Sta tranquillo, davvero!" Gli morse le labbra,  "Meglio che vada a mettere in ordine la stanza e a tranquillizzare Peter. Non è così stupido come pensi."  
Non penso che sia stupido!" Lo baciò sulla tempia. "Vuoi che venga a dormire da voi?"  
"Sì che lo pensi! E no, non ho bisogno della guardia del corpo, so difendermi da solo." Lo baciò e aprì la porta, "Ci sentimo domani!"  
"Va bene, va bene! Buonanotte!" Chiuse la porta e si sedette sul divano, i gomiti sulle ginocchia. La storia dello scherzo continuava a non convincerlo nemmeno lontanamente.  
   
   
*****  
   
   
Dopo la quindicesima chiamata persa, il trettontesimo SMS senza risposta e il ventisettesimo messaggio su Whatsapp ignorato, Rhodey aveva deciso che c’era qualcosa che non andava. Non era da Tony ignorarlo in quel modo, per di più sapeva che quel giorno Stark non aveva appuntamenti di lavoro che potevano giustificare la latitanza del suo migliore amico, perciò giunse alla conclusione che doveva andare a vedere di persona cos’avesse combinato quel terremoto.  
Come previsto, Tony non rispose al citofono, fortuna che arrivarono giusto in quel momento Bucky e Natasha, che lo fecero entrare.  
“Lavoro con Stark? O andate a fare bagordi?” Chiese la ragazza, che sapeva che i due non avevano orari per lavorare assieme, quindi anche se era quasi ora di cena, non si sarebbe stupita se fosse andato dal suo vicino di casa per qualche progetto comune.  
“A dire la verità è tutto il giorno che lo cerco, ma si fa desiderare.”  
“Si sarà dato da fare con Steve, allora.” Ridacchiò Bucky, che era un gran pettegolo e  che, senza farsi notare, stava tenendo d’occhio i due già da un po’, anche se, a quanto pare, gli era sfuggita la litigata della pista di pattinaggio.  
“No.” Si affrettò a puntualizzare Natasha. “Steve l’ho visto per le scale oggi, stava andando a lavorare. Anche se aveva un’aria parecchio distrutta.” La coppia nel frattempo era arrivata al loro piano. “Scommetto dieci dollari che quei due imbecilli abbiano litigato.” Concluse.  
“Non è da escludere.” Annuì Rhodey, “Tony è molto teatrale quando prende male qualcosa. Grazie per avermi fatto entrare.” Li salutò con un cenno e proseguì le due rampe di scale che gli rimanevano per raggiungere l’appartamento dell’amico.  
Immaginava che la porta fosse aperta, sentiva anche del rumore di tv provenire dall’interno, ma per sicurezza provò a bussare un paio di volte.  
L’unica risposta che ne ricevette, fu un grattare e un miagolio di Jarvis. Si sentì, a quel punto, autorizzato ad aprire, molto lentamente, per non colpire il gattino che era nelle vicinanze.  
La visione che ebbe all’entrata dell’appartamento fu piuttosto apocalittica.  
   
Tony era avvolto in un plaid scozzese di lana, sdraiato sul divano e adagiato su tutti i cuscini che era riuscito a racimolare per casa e stava guardando un programma che aveva a che fare con le spose; sul tavolino accanto a lui, era riuscito a creare un caos ancora più devastante di quello che riusciva a fare in situazioni normali: un cartone per la pizza pieno di croste, contenitori di take away di varia natura che, a giudicare dall’olezzo che emanavano, erano lì da qualche giorno, una gran quantità di fazzoletti e tovaglioli di carta sparsi ovunque; in poche parole: una vera e propria discarica. Gli era chiaro perché, da quando aveva messo piede in casa, il povero Jarvis continuava a strusciarglisi addosso e a miagolare disperato, l’odore sicuramente gli dava parecchio fastidio, per quel motivo, non esitò a prenderlo in braccio, nonostante di solito evitasse di farlo, per paura di riempirsi i vestiti di peli.  
“Tony!” Urlò senza tanto pudore, Stark non fece la minima piega, nonostante fosse chiaro come il sole che c’era qualcuno in casa lui. Rhodey poteva giurare di aver notato che lo guardava con la coda dell’occhio ma lo ignorò sfacciatamente.  
“TONY STARK!” Continuò, mentre andava a spegnere la televisione direttamente dal suo pulsante on/off, non voleva neanche immaginare dove fosse nascosto il telecomando. Si piantò davanti all’elettrodomestico col gatto in braccio e lo fissava con uno sguardo tutt’altro che benevolo.  
“Mpf.” Fu la risposta /esaustiva/ di Tony, che evitò accuratamente di guardare dritto in faccia l’amico, trovando improvvisamente molto interessante un lembo di stoffa del divano.  
“Si può sapere che diavolo ti è preso? Non rispondi al telefono, vengo qui e ti ritrovo sommerso dalla spazzatura con un gatto piangente, se aspettavo ancora un po’, Coulson ti mandava la protezione animali oltre che una bella ispezione sanitaria a sorpresa.”  
“Va tutto bene, Rhodey.” Mentì senza ritegno Tony. Era evidente anche per un cieco che c’era qualcosa che non andava.  
“Non prendermi per il culo, Anthony Edward Stark. D’accordo che sei disordinato, d’accordo che sei pigro, ma a questi livelli non c’eri mai arrivato neanche tu.”  
“Sono stanco.” Rispose debolmente e poco convinto Stark.  
“Ah, immagino sia stancante fare la muffa sul divano.” E, a proposito di muffa, Rhodey aprì le finestre della stanza, nonostante le temperature esterne fossero parecchio gelide, ma almeno avrebbe fatto cambiare un po’ aria.  
Tony brontolò e riaccese la tv col telecomando che aveva nascosto tra le coperte.  
“Mi vuoi dire cos’è successo? Ti riduci così solo quando litighi con tuo padre o qualcuno ti dà del nanetto. Però un uccellino mi ha detto che ha visto un certo vicino di casa piuttosto pensieroso. Conoscendo i miei polli e facendo due più due direi proprio che la spiegazione più plausibile è che voi due abbiate litigato.” Fu il responso di Rhodes, che lasciò andare il gatto e si premurò di cercare un sacco dell’immondizia per fare un po’ di pulizia dei rimasugli che infestavano il tavolino.  
Una volta finito di riassettare sommariamente, l’amico preparò ciotole pulite di cibo e acqua per Jarvis, e andò a sedersi all’estremità libera del divano, fissando Tony.  
Quest’ultimo, rimase blindato nel suo mutismo, mentre Jarvis, rifocillato, saltò sulla pancia del suo padrone per farsi un pisolino.  
“Facciamo a gara a chi cede per primo, Tony? Ho tutta la notte a disposizione e non me ne vado di qui finché non mi racconti cos’è successo con Rogers.”  
L’altro grugnì per l’ennesima volta, ma Rhodey non si lasciò sopraffare e rimase a fissarlo ancora per un bel pezzo.  
“Bé? Un mulo a confronto con te è un animale affabile.” Insistette il grafico.  
“Ho detto a Steve che lo amo.” Tony lo sussurrò talmente piano che fece fatica lui stesso a sentire la sua voce.  
“Che cos’hai detto? Alza la voce, per cortesia.” Si lagnò Rhodey.  
Tony ripeté la stessa frase, più o meno allo stesso tono, a quel punto l’amico si indispose e lo minacciò.  
“HO DETTO TI AMO A STEVE E LUI NON MI HA DETTO NIENTE, SEI CONTENTO?” Urlò alla fine, senza mezze misure, col rischio anche di farsi sentire dal diretto interessato.  
“Ah.” Fu la risposta di Rhodes. Era rimasto di stucco. “E tu logicamente ti sei incazzato.”  
“Certo che mi sono incazzato. Lo sapevo che dovevo tacere, lo sapevo che non dovevo innamorarmi, lo sapevo che dovevo continuare a scoparmi una persona diversa ogni sera, lo sapevo. Sono un coglione.” Tony era partito come un fiume in piena e Rhodey aspettò che finisse il suo sproloquio per intervenire.  
“Ti è mai sfiorata l’idea che magari non era pronto a dirtelo?” Sentenziò.  
Tony sbuffò sonoramente, pensò che in fondo avesse ragione l’amico, ma lui odiava avere torto.  
“Sbaglio o lui ha capito grazie a te che gli piacciono i ragazzi, magari l’hai spaventato. Dagli un po’ di tempo, no?”  
“Oh, Rhodey! Sono mesi ormai, cosa aspetta? Ho sempre fatto bene io a non dire ti amo a nessuno, ecco!” Continuò a lagnarsi Stark.  
“Vedi? Tu hai trent’anni, sei uscito con mezzo mondo e non hai mai detto Ti Amo, però pretendi che quel povero cristo te lo dica su due piedi. Immagino che da quando è successo, tu non ti sia fatto sentire una volta, vero?”  
Tony sbuffò.  
“Dio, hai la maturità di una banana verde, Stark.”  
“Bla, bla, bla.” Rispose quello, quasi a voler sottolineare la sua immaturità.  
“Senti, io ti dirò solo una cosa e poi filo via a casa mia altrimenti inizio a prenderti a calci nel sedere. Alza il tuo culone da quel divano e va’ a parlare con Rogers. Mi sembrate due ragazzini dell’asilo. Dagli una seconda chance, non pensare che lui e il mondo intero ce l’abbiano con te.”  
Stark, invece di ribattere, pensò bene di nascondersi sotto il plaid, per evitare lo sguardo diretto con l’amico, il suo ragionamento non faceva una piega, ma era dannatamente orgoglioso per ammettere di essere troppo duro con Steve e poi comunque si sentiva ferito, aveva avuto il terrore di aprirsi al ragazzo ed era successo puntualmente quello di cui aveva paura.  
Rhodey scosse la testa e lasciò l’amico a rimuginare sui suoi pensieri, prima o poi avrebbe ceduto, ne era sicuro.  
   
   
*****  
   
   
In quegli ultimi giorni Steve Rogers si era sentito la merda più molle di tutta New York e limitrofi. Ma con che coraggio non era riuscito a rispondere a Tony e a farlo soffrire così tanto? Lui gli aveva aperto il suo cuore, gliel'aveva appoggiato tra le mani, e Steve che aveva fatto? _Niente_. Non aveva fatto assolutamente niente. Perché aveva paura. Che merda molle.  
Lambiccandosi il cervello era andato a lavorare come al solito, dribblando le domande curiose di Thor, il quale, vedendolo così pensieroso, iniziò un indiscreto quanto insistente terzo grado, e a casa evitò Peggy il più possibile, accampando scuse quali _devo pulire la stanza_ , _riordinare i pennelli_ , _fare una ricerca on line_ , _mi fa male la testa_.  
Peggy, però, non era stupida. Aveva notato, negli ultimi giorni, la costante solitudine dell'amico, aveva notato che Stark non faceva più avanti e indietro ogni momento dall'appartamento e, soprattutto, aveva notato che Steve dormiva _sempre_ a casa. Così, una sera, la ragazza aspettò che tornasse a casa dal negozio seduta al tavolo della cucina: in quel modo sarebbe stata sicura di bloccarlo e impedirgli di scappare ancora.  
Steve non si aspettava di trovarla lì. "Buonasera Peggy! Niente cene galanti stasera?"  
La ragazza scosse la testa. "No, stasera serata casalinga." Lo fissò a lungo, seria, uno sguardo eloquente che Steve conosceva molto bene. "Che c'è?"  
Peggy indicò con la mano la sedia al proprio fianco. "Siediti."  
"Perché?"  
"Siediti."  
Steve obbedì, appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo. "E' successo qualcosa?"  
"A me no... a te?"  
Steve fece spallucce, sentendosi come la preda messa all'angolo. "Nemmeno a me."  
Peggy lo guardò storto. "Steve..."  
"Che c'è!?"  
"Dai Steve, come se non ti conoscessi... non costringermi a tirati fuori le parole con le pinze..." Vedendo che l'amico taceva andò dritta al sodo. "...insomma, hai litigato con Stark?"  
Steve abbassò lo sguardo. "Cosa te lo fa pensare?"  
"Beh..." Alzò le sopracciglia, come a sottolineare un'ovvietà. "Sei giù di morale, non vedo più Stark ronzare qua attorno, sei sempre a casa a fare l’eremita..."  
Steve sospirò, tacendo: si vergognava perfino di parlarne con Peggy.  
"Steve... guarda che non mi scappi." Gli accarezzò una mano. "Lo sai che non ti fa bene tenerti tutto dentro, dovresti averlo imparato..."  
Steve sollevò appena la testa. "Tony mi ha detto che mi ama e io non ho saputo rispondere."  
Peggy scosse la testa, confusa. "Co... Come, scusa?"  
"Ho detto che Tony mi ha detto che mi ama e io non ho saputo rispondere!"  
"Ma... ma quand'è che è successo?"  
"Quando siamo andati fuori a mangiare la pizza. Mi ha portato al Rockefeller Center e sulla pista di pattinaggio mi ha detto che mi ama."  
Peggy sbatté ripetutamente le palpebre, bocca aperta e nessun suono che usciva dalle labbra. Poi, dopo lunghi secondi mosse una mano. "Ma sei completamente andato fuori di testa? E' da quando ti sei trasferito qua che muori dietro a Stark e sei innamorato di lui... e adesso che te lo dice tu non rispondi? _Non rispondi_?"  
"Non sono innamorato di lui da quando abito qui..."  
"Steve non prendermi per il culo!" Peggy era furente. "Cioè... ma ti rendi conto? Anni e anni di... di... di tensione sessuale non risolta e quando finalmente sembra che abbiate messo le cose in chiaro tu butti tutto nel water? Ma ti sei diluito il cervello con l'acquaragia?"  
"Lo so... lo so." Steve incassò senza battere ciglio. "Lo so. Mi sento veramente uno schifo. Non te lo volevo nemmeno dire."  
Peggy ritrovò un po' di calma e guardò affranta l'amico. "Ma perché fai così? Perché se ti dispiace non vai da lui a scusarti prima che sia troppo tardi? Sei proprio un recidivo, eh?"  
"Perché ho paura, Peggy."  
"Hai paura?" La ragazza non capiva. "E di che cosa? Ormai, credo, ne abbiate passate così tante che la paura può anche essere messa da parte, non pensi?"  
"E' che..." Prese un respiro."...ho paura che possa succedere come con mio padre, ecco cos'è." Steve buttò fuori l'aria e tutti i pensieri che gli avevano affollato la mente in quelle giornate.  
"Ho paura che se mi affeziono a lui... che se mi innamoro di lui... poi possa abbandonarmi e lasciarmi da solo."  
"Ma tesoro..." Peggy cambiò improvvisamente registro, quando il suo amico sfoderava quegli occhioni tristi non riusciva a rimanere in collera con lui. "...tu sei già innamorato di lui. Tu sei già affezionato a lui."  
"Lo so!" Steve nascose la faccia tra le mani. "Per questo mi sto dando dell'imbecille da quella sera... cos'ho fatto..."  
"Hai fatto un bel casino, ecco cos'hai fatto!" Peggy gli carezzò i capelli. "Steve... perché ti vuoi privare di una cosa tanto bella _adesso_ per paura di quello che succederà in futuro? Non sai come andrà, non lo puoi sapere...." Steve sollevò la testa a guardarla e Peggy continuò. "Magari ti stancherai tu, magari vi lascerete di comune accordo, oppure, pensa un po', starete insieme sino alla vecchiaia." Sorrise. "Steve, ci stai bene con lui, lo vedo ci stai bene, lui ti ama e tu lo ami... goditelo senza tante paranoie."  
"Caspita, Peggy..." Steve sbatté la testa contro il tavolo. "Sono davvero il re degli imbecilli." Un misto di sollievo e disperazione lo avvolse, aumentando esponenzialmente il flusso dei suoi pensieri. Tra tutte le cazzate che aveva detto e fatto quella, sicuramente, occupava una delle prime tre posizioni. Anche quella volta Peggy aveva ragione e adesso si sentiva immerso nella merda sino al collo.  
"Cosa faccio, Peggy?"  
"Cosa vorresti fare?"  
"Chiedergli scusa!"  
"Ecco quello è un inizio..."  
"...E dirgli che lo amo anch'io...."  
Peggy sorrise. "E quella sarebbe la cosa migliore..."  
Steve di mordicchiò le labbra, nervoso. "E se non mi volesse più parlare?"  
"Tesoro, se lo rivuoi indietro devi essere pronto a rischiare anche un pugno nei denti!" Peggy lo prese per le spalle e lo guardò negli occhi. "Sarà sicuramente incazzato, Steve, incazzato e ferito mortalmente e non sarà facile riconquistare la sua fiducia. Ma voi due vi amate, la vostra è una relazione sincera... non buttarla via così e torna da lui!"  
Steve annuì, profondamente colpito dalle parole della sua saggia amica, sempre più convinto di avere fatto una cazzata, e passò tutta la sera a pensare come fare per farsi perdonare da Tony.  
Alle quattro di notte gli arrivo l'epifania: forse aveva trovato il modo giusto per cancellare il suo deplorevole comportamento dal cuore di Stark.  
   
*****  
   
   
Era seduto sul divano con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto: Clint si era recato a lavoro, e lui era in attesa. Aveva chiamato Kate, quella mattina, chiedendole di intrattenere il ragazzo il più possibile, in modo da dargli il tempo di  _dare un’occhiata_  al suo appartamento. Dopo l’incontro con  _Barney_  aveva cominciato a fare piccole e discrete ricerche: era partito dal video di Yrina, con non poco orrore. Aveva fatto violenza su se stesso per riascoltare quelle parole e una parte di lui ancora non riusciva a  _realizzare_  che fosse stato Clint a ricoprirsi di atti così orribili. Aveva preso un piccolo quadernino e aveva cominciato ad appuntarsi qualcosa, cercando un punto da cui cominciare. Durante tutta l’intervista, in sovraimpressione, vi era l’acronimo S.H.I.E.L.D. e continuava a pensare che forse era più importante di quanto poteva immaginare. Era arrivato a capire, dopo che aveva quasi imparato a memoria l’intervista alla ragazza, che, probabilmente aveva a che fare con  _lo scudo_  che Clint e il suo collega continuavano a nominare. Ma non aveva trovato  _nulla_  su quella parola. Sobbalzò sentendo squillare il cellulare, fece un piccolo sorriso e prese le chiavi dell’appartamento di Clint: continuava a sentirsi un traditore, ma dopo che, persino _Barney_  gli aveva chiesto di indagare, aveva messo a tacere la coscienza. Per non farsi scoprire aveva ideato un piccolo piano con Kate; uno squillo quando il ragazzo sarebbe arrivato a lavoro – non poteva rischiare che tornasse indietro e lo trovasse a curiosare in casa sua – e uno quando sarebbe andato via – il che gli dava una ventina di minuti buoni per ritornare nel suo appartamento, tempo stimato di autobus tra casa e doposcuola. Entrò e si guardò intorno: l’istinto lo portò subito allo sgabuzzino che, aveva scoperto, il ragazzo teneva sempre chiuso a chiave, anche quando era in casa, ma ovviamente era chiuso. Provò a forzare un po’ la serratura, in maniera molto confusionaria, a dire il vero, e, oltre che fare un gran casino, non riuscì a fare altro. Sbuffò irritato dirigendosi nella camera da letto, ma trovando anche quella porta chiusa: “Ma porca miseria! Non è possibile!” Provò anche le altre porte, ma erano tutte chiuse e non riusciva a trovare le chiavi – doveva averle portate con sé. Si lasciò andare ad un verso frustrato e cominciò a guardare i pochi cassetti che erano nel salone, ma non vi era nulla, se non cianfrusaglie irrilevanti. Si voltò verso la libreria, soffermandosi sulle cartelline dei dossier. L’unico plico che aveva _intravisto_  era il suo, ma non aveva mai fatto caso a quanti fossero o di  _chi_. Si avvicinò cominciando a leggere i nomi – Laufeyson, Stark, Rogers, Coulson, Barton – non c’era nulla che potesse interessargli. Si grattò una guancia, pensieroso. Spalancò gli occhi quando lo realizzò: “Aspetta un attimo! Barton?!” Allungò la mano prendendo la cartellina color pulce, c’erano solo pochi fogli all’interno, ma meglio di nulla. Si sedette sul divano cominciando a sfogliarlo. Lesse più e più volte ogni parola, soffermandosi su quelle più particolari: “Cecchino per N/D… Ovviamente non poteva mettere il nome, perché semplificarmi la vita?” Scosse la testa, nella biografia non c’era nulla che già non sapesse, - orfanotrofio, circo, esercito; nulla di nuovo.  
 _“Tendenze sociopatiche, aggravate dall’incapacità di stabilire relazioni durature con altri inquilini dello stabile – comunità esterna allo stesso._  
 _Fanno eccezione soggetto Coulson, Philip (Vedi Dossier Relativo) e Bishop, Katherine (Vedi Dossier Relativo)”_  
Sorrise appena, Kate sarebbe stata contenta di sapere che, oltre a lui, era considerata l’unica relazione che il ragazzo avesse. Voltò pagina;  
“ _Maniaco del controllo_.” – oh, su questo non c’erano dubbi.  
“ _Si riscontrano primi segni di comportamenti ossessivo compulsivi_.” – sì, neanche su questo c’erano dubbi.  
 _“Soggetto ad incubi ed insonnia. Si segnala qui che il soggetto Barton ha da poco cessato di salire sulla terrazza dello stabile in piena notte: comportamento causato dall’impressione che le missioni compiute del suo periodo presso N/D gli stessero puntando il mirino contro nella ferrea intenzione di ucciderlo e avere così la propria vendetta._  
 _A questo sentimento di panico è collegato all’acluofobia (Paura del buio) da cui il soggetto Barton è affetto.”_  
“Acluofobia….” Osservò la parola continuando a ripeterla a mente, sapeva che Clint si trovava a disagio al buio, ma da qui ad averne paura… Pensò a qualche precedente episodio ma non gli veniva nulla in mente, nessun momento in cui Clint si era fatto sfuggire quella cosa. Scrollò le spalle, avrebbe indagato anche su quel punto – e si appuntò mentalmente che le cose su cui indagare, andando avanti nella ricerca, invece di diminuire stavano aumentando.  
 _“Attaccamento maniacale, ossessivo, al senso della vista e organi ad essa collegati._  
 _Senza la vista il soggetto Barton si sente perso, disorientato, arriva al punto di non riconoscere la realtà che lo circonda dai fantasmi partoriti dalla sua fantasia malata. Anche gli altri sensi sono intaccati e distorti considerevolmente in caso di cecità.”_  
Quello lo ricordava benissimo: quando gli aveva chiesto di bendarlo, gli era quasi saltato alla gola. Avrebbe dovuto trovare un modo per aiutarlo anche su quello -  e si appuntò di cercare dei libri adatti in biblioteca.  
 _“Odia le autorità. Specificazione: odia le autorità legate al suo trascorso presso N/D. Le odia e le rispetta, le detesta e le idolatra. Per il soggetto Barton, esse sono causa e merito della propria maledizione e della propria bravura. Binomio costante tra brama e rigetto, desiderio di ritorno e rifiuto netto._  
 _L’autorità suddetta e connessioni psicologiche ad essa conseguenti sono dal soggetto Barton considerate e definite “recidiva” (Vedi in seguito) Si ipotizza essere questo punto fondante della prima scissione caratteriale-emotiva._  
 _Non ha considerazione alcuna per l’autorità paterna._  
 _Uniche autorità che rispetta a pieno titolo e senza forme di dubbio alcuno: soggetto Coulson, Philip (Vedi Dossier relativo).”_  
“Per fortuna sono contemplato nelle autorità che rispetta.” Sbuffò una piccola risata, scuotendo il capo.  
 _“Sindrome dell’Età dell’Oro: il soggetto Barton soffre di quella che potrebbe correttamente definirsi una variante della cd. Sindrome dell’Età dell’Oro. Idealizza il passato presso circo Carson Carnival, lo sublima a livello di periodo perfetto soggetto a sicura contaminazione se posto a contatto con tempo (e persona fisica) attuale._  
 _Tale scissione cronologica da parte del soggetto è assimilabile e accostabile alla scissione psicologico-caratteriale dello stesso: contrapposizione passato incontaminato-presente cancerogeno._  
 _Non è al momento possibile definire quale sia causa e quale effetto. Si ipotizza contemporaneità degli eventi.”_  
Coulson si soffermò su quel piccolo paragrafo: quindi ci aveva visto giusto sull’idealizzazione del suo passato nel circo. “Presente cancerogeno…” Non faceva cenno a lui, ne se la sua presenza l’avesse aiutato in qualche modo. Guardò gli altri dossier, se Clint aveva mantenuto la promessa, non li aggiornava da mesi, dalla scommessa, quindi quella  _lacuna_  poteva essere data da quello.  
 _“Il soggetto Barton presenta scissione caratteriale e profonda tendenza alla crisi tra le stesse. Pur nonostante il soggetto Barton non si riferisca a se stesso con denominazione diversa e specifica per ogni personalità (Non è dunque possibile, né corretto parlare di personalità multiple, quanto di compresenza del soggetto scomposto in comparti temporali stagni, definibili e definiti alla storia personale del soggetto, come in un complesso gioco di scatole cinesi) essa si può suddividere in tre macrosezioni di per stesse evidenti:_  
   
 ** _IL SALTIMBANCO_** _: appartiene al Periodo D’Oro del soggetto. Personalità positiva, raramente totalizzante. Il soggetto la ritiene inconsciamente contaminabile come il ricordo e  del Carnival Carson._  
   
 ** _AGENTE BARTON_** _: Personalità più incidente all’interno della sovrastruttura mentale del soggetto. Calcolatrice. Fredda. Se ne riscontra l’emergere completo in risposta a periodo di forte stress: strumento di autodifesa psicologica del soggetto, appello inconscio alla personalità più forte e utile alla sopravvivenza. Forte tendenza alla rabbia e alla perdita di controllo. Aggressiva. Risponde nell’immediato agli stimoli esterni per mezzo di quanto appreso presso N/D. Tendenza omicida difficilmente frenabile._  
 _Solitamente seguito da stato di shock (Vedi Sezione: Black Out)_  
 _Altamente pericolosa._  
   
 ** _CLINT_** _: Commistione a mosaico delle personalità precedenti, incidenza a tratti altalenante delle stesse._  
 _Presenta segni inequivocabili di isterismo e iperattività. Terreno di scontro de IL SALTIMBANCO (Vedi Sopra) e AGENTE BARTON (Vedi Sopra), la sua pericolosità potenziale è riferita alla pressione maggiore esercitata da una rispetto all’altra._  
 _In caso di conflitto non risolto entro tempi brevi, il soggetto è interessato da frequenti crisi di ansia, panico, insonnia, allucinazioni visive e/o uditive più o meno forti, manie di persecuzione, crisi respiratorie._  
   
 _A tale conflitto segue solitamente lo stato cd. di_   ** _BLACKOUT_** _: il soggetto, caricato di troppi input e informazioni tra loro contraddittorie, va in “sovraccarico” fino ad arrivare al completo cortocircuito e conseguente “riavvio”._  
 _Periodo di_   ** _STRANIAMENTO_**   _caratterizzato da sguardo fisso, pupilla ristretta, sudorazione assente, nessuna inflessione a livello vocale, parlata dattilografica._  
 _Si ipotizza che questo sia il_   ** _NOCCIOLO STRUTTURALE_**   _del soggetto, privo delle sovrastrutture caratteriale suddette e conflitti di sorta._  
 _Il periodo di stasi è inoltre contraddistinto dall’assoluta incapacità del soggetto di mentire._  
 _Se ne sconsiglia il mantenimento forzato e prolungato._  
   
 ** _RECIDIVA_** _: il soggetto considera se stesso un ex tossicodipendente (Là dove ad essere considerata una “droga” è il periodo trascorso presso N/D) in fase di recupero. Vittima di crisi di astinenza frequenti ora risolte tramite assunzione minima, a scopo palliativo._  
 _Si consiglia attenzione: percentuale di possibile ricadute al 90%._  
   
 _Eccessivamente emotivo. Possessivo. Corre dei rischi. Sa che per centrare un obiettivo a volte bisogna piegare le regole a proprio favore e giocare sporco. Specificazione: i rischi corsi maggiormente dal soggetto Barton sono imputabili al forte attaccamento sentimentale-emotivo dello stesso nei confronti del soggetto Coulson, Philip. (Vedi Dossier Relativo)”_  
   
Lesse e rilesse quella parte quasi a volerla imparare a memoria, si impresse ogni parola, collegandola a episodi a cui aveva assistito. Aveva conosciuto ogni suo  _cambiamento_ : il saltimbanco – il sorriso che aveva quel giorno, sulla terrazza, dopo la grigliata, non l’avrebbe mai dimenticato; il viso arrossato e gli occhi che gli brillavano, come ad un bambino; era stato uno dei giorni più belli della sua vita, era stato il giorno in cui Clint aveva abbassato tutte le barriere e avevano fatto l’amore per la prima volta; impossibile dimenticarlo.  
Agente Barton, sì, aveva conosciuto anche lui, anche se sempre per pochissimo tempo: quando era arrivata la telefonata del suo superiore, quando l’aveva allontanato da suo padre, quando l’aveva svegliato dall’incubo… Si sfiorò la gola e per un attimo sentì le mani di Clint togliergli il respiro. Si riscosse scuotendo la testa: era la personalità più pericolosa, la più distruttiva e la più difficile da debellare.  
Clint: in tutto quel marasma di personalità, crisi, paure, da qualche parte c’era anche lui, parte  _neutrale_  tra le due personalità più preminenti.  
Blackout, straniamento. Clint aveva scritto proprio tutto e si sorprese a ricordare episodi su ogni parola citata, ogni suo stato emotivo; forse lo conosceva più di quanto pensasse. Sentì squillare il cellulare e sobbalzò. Guardò l’ora: era già passato tutto quel tempo? Non se n’era minimamente accorto.  
Abbassò lo sguardo sul dossier e lesse le ultime righe:  
   
 **“SOGGETTO ALTAMENTE INSTABILE.**  
 **SI CONSIGLIA ATTENZIONE.”**  
   
   
   
Clint udì un rumore e aprì gli occhi. Si ritrovò seduto senza sapere come, senza coscienza di essersi mosso tra le coperte e aver alzato le spalle; le lenzuola, raggrumate al bacino, pesavano come macigni sugli arti inferiori, dandogli la netta impressione di non potersi muovere nemmeno a volerlo. Il letto si estendeva innaturalmente oblungo verso la porta, il materasso rigido e a specchio oltre l’ingombro delle gambe. L’aria era rarefatta, la luce spugnosa riverberava pezzetti penduli di grigio lerciume: il tutto era come ricoperto da una patina di sporco, che rendeva difficile cogliere i dettagli della stanza, lo spigolo del comodino, il profilo della finestra, il barbaglio delle tende. Il cecchino si mosse a disagio, accorgendosi con stupore che soltanto la parte superiore del corpo rispondeva agli ordini del cervello: dalla cintola in giù i muscoli erano atrofizzati, incollati al materasso, bubboni di carne disciolta e poi solidificatasi contro le pieghe delle coperte. Col fiato corto in gola, Clint inarcò la schiena, tentò di far leva sui fianchi e sulle reni, digrignò i denti, ringhiò, sibilò, torse il collo, il torace, ansimò, boccheggiò, i nervi un fascio unico di dolore, brividi bollenti e stilettate di vene contratte. Quando anche il respiro s’infiammò e incendiò la gola, solo allora smise ogni tentativo di liberarsi e tornò a guardare davanti a sé. Spalancò gli occhi. Coulson lo stava fissando. Da oltre la sponda del letto, vestito col completo scuro e la camicia bianca, lo stava fissando. Teneva le gambe accavallate, una mano sul ginocchio, l’angolo destro della bocca sollevato a mostrare un barlume di sorriso. Aveva le palpebre socchiuse, lo sguardo immobile, la schiena appena china; le sopracciglia, spianate sulla fronte, davano al suo volto un’espressione incolore, smorta, per nulla simile alla tenerezza che l’amministratore era solito riservargli quando lo guardava. “Ehi, Phil…” Clint smozzicò una risata flebile e per niente divertita “Non mi sarà diventato uno stalker tutto d’un tratto, vero?” Il compagno non rispose, sorrise solo un poco di più, ma la fossetta che gli incorniciava la bocca non servì a rendere più umano quel gesto: al contrario, lo raffreddò, lo cristallizzò, lo privò di ogni naturalezza –Tanto che il cecchino provò il cieco impulso di fuggire, la colonna vertebrale una gragnola di tremori, il sangue gelido, lo stomaco accartocciato e la nausea a ricoprirgli di metallo la lingua e il palato. “Ehi, Phil” lo chiamò “Dica qualcosa, la prego. Così mi sta inquietando, sa?” Ancora, Coulson stette zitto. Batté le palpebre e aggrottò la fronte. Le iridi impallidirono. Alla congiunzione delle sopracciglia comparve un puntolino nero non più grande di un paio di millimetri: cominciò a sfrigolare, a bruciare aranciato ai bordi, a crepitare, ingigantendosi a poco a poco fino a raggiungere un diametro di circa un centimetro e mezzo. E più s’ingigantiva, più l’espressione di Phil veniva risucchiata nel suo crocchiolio rossastro, le ciglia si ritiravano nelle palpebre, le palpebre nel bulbo oculare, il bulbo oculare nell’orbita, la bocca nei denti, i denti nelle gengive, le gengive nella mascella, la lingua nella gola, la gola nell’esofago, le guance negli zigomi, la pelle nel cranio, tesa come cartapecora nelle ossa ora in perfetta evidenza. Clint emise un gemito, subito strozzato alla vista dello scintillio ghignante che perforava il frontale, ingoiò un urlo alla vista della lacrima scarlatta, grumosa, che ruscellò, gonfia e rilucente, intensa, voluminosa, a disegnare la curva della glabella e poi il setto nasale, una linea perfetta a far risaltare lo sguardo spiritato del compagno, il suo ampio sorriso di teschio. Il cecchino gridò e strepitò, ma non gli uscì che un rantolo dalla bocca spalancata, un vomito di parole insensate spezzate, frantumate, disintegrate dalla pallottola che _tling tlang tlong_ ricadeva fumante sul materasso a specchio. _È tutta colpa tua_ lo rimproverò la voce maledicente di Yrina, Yrina che giganteggiava dietro il volto scarnificato dell’amministratore, Yrina con gli occhi neri bendati e le lacrime a graffiarle il volto di bambina _E’ tutta colpa tua_ disse ancora e spinse la spalla di Coulson con dita ossute da scheletro e Coulson ricadde in avanti e Yrina non aveva corpo se non lucore di fantasma e dietro di lei, oltre la veste impalpabile di spirito, Clint vide dapprima la bocca del fucile, poi le dita al grilletto, l’assassino che s’alzava e piegava superbo la testa sulla spalla, sorrideva ferino e aveva gli occhi grigi, duri, gelidi, senz’anima e i denti snudati come una belva, ed era giovane, vent’anni, forse poco più, e già sapeva uccidere e già non gli importava, perché era bravo a farlo e tutti si congratulavano con lui e il sangue di Phil gli aveva tracciato un sentiero purpureo sotto l’occhio e l’assassino lo toccò e anche Clint fece lo stesso. Ma mentre l’assassino scuoteva noncurante il polso e gettava via quella pastella viscida come avrebbe fatto con della spazzatura, Clint non riuscì a staccare i polpastrelli dal proprio volto e il sangue divenne una ventosa, gli afferrò le dita, incollò tra le loro le falangi, avvolse il dorso, infettò il palmo, ammanettò il polso, colò a cingere il braccio, unì gomito e fianco, strinse il ventre, risalì al torace, intessé le costole, si gonfiò nella trachea, deflagrò nella bocca, spinse contro i denti, agguantò le labbra, s’intrufolò nelle narici, ribollì nel cranio e Clint si ritrovò a soffocare, a chiamare, pregare, piangere, urlare, strillare, gridare, ansimare, morire, morire, morire, morire, mentre l’assassino, mentre lui stesso gli rivolgeva un sogghigno derisorio, si portava le dita alla fronte e lo salutava come un militare. _Caw caw motherfucker_ lo sbeffeggiò e fu l’ultima cosa che vide, l’ultima cosa che sentì, e tutto il resto era rosso, sempre rosso, totalmente rosso, completamente rosso, innegabilmente rosso, rosso rosso rosso rosso rosso rosso rosso rosso rosso rosso rosso ross---“AH!” Clint si rizzò di scatto, boccheggiando. Sentiva il sudore imperlargli le tempie, scavare freddo nella pelle, scosso fin dentro il midollo; si portò le mani a coprire il volto, curvando la schiena e chiudendosi nelle spalle, respirando a forza, respirando a fondo, le ginocchia sollevate, la voce incastrata, sgretolata, ingarbugliata, le palpebre serrate, gemiti pietosi a rigagnolare via dalle dita.  
Phil si svegliò di soprassalto; si voltò verso Clint, trovandolo rannicchiato su se stesso. Gli si avvicinò allarmato: “Clint? Clint stai bene?”  
“Un sogno...” mormorò, senza smettere di tremare “Solo un sogno...”  
"Ehi." Lo attirò tra le sue braccia, accarezzandogli i capelli, "E’ finito, sta tranquillo... vuoi un bicchiere d'acqua?" Si voltò verso il suo comodino - aveva preso l'abitudine di metterci una bottiglia d'acqua, ogni sera, visto che Clint aveva quasi sempre degli incubi in cui si svegliava senza voce e la gola in fiamme.  
“Sì...La ringrazio.” il giovane gli appoggiò la tempia contro il petto “Se...Se adesso la guardo, non la troverò con un foro di proiettile in mezzo agli occhi, vero?”  
"Se avessi un foro di proiettile in mezzo agli occhi, non potrei parlare, no?" Si allungò verso la bottiglia e gliela porse, "E' abbastanza inquietante il fatto che sogni sempre la mia morte, sai?" Rise a bassa voce, per stemperare l'aria pesante intorno al ragazzo.  
“Lei non conosce i Lych, signore, davvero brutta gente.” Ancora bianco come uno straccio, Clint si sciolse dal suo abbraccio per prendere l'acqua e ingollarla a sorsi famelici; col volto così inclinato e finalmente alla luce dell'abat-jour, sulla guancia destra erano visibili quattro segni rossastri, come di unghiate ancora fresche. L'ex cecchino si passò il dorso della mano sulla bocca, un flebile colorito rosato a far capolino sulle guance; deglutì, ansimò ancora e tirò un profondo respiro, torcendo il collo a guardarlo di sbieco. “Più inquietante del fatto che, nei miei sogni, sono sempre io ad ucciderla?” Un sorriso senza allegria.  
Coulson lo guardò preoccupato, facendogli girare il volto verso di lui: "Da quando hai preso a ferirti durante gli incubi?"  
Con la fronte corrugata, il giovane si passò una mano sullo zigomo; abbassò lo sguardo e scosse la testa. “Nel sogno, avevo uno schizzo del suo sangue sulla guancia.” Spiegò, a voce bassa “Quando ci ho appoggiato le dita sopra, il sangue si è espanso. Mi ha ricoperto da capo a piedi, mi ha incollato i polpastrelli alla pelle. Il braccio al torace.” Rabbrividì “Mi ha riempito i polmoni. E il cervello. E gli occhi. Cercavo di liberarmi, ma non ci riuscivo.” Alzò le spalle “Avrò affondato le unghie senza accorgermene.”  
"Oh Clint..." Se lo strinse contro: "Tu non mi ucciderai, Clint, non lo farai." Poggiò la guancia sui suoi capelli, "Non lo farai..."  
“Era l'altro a spararle.” Bisbigliò l'ex cecchino, la mano che s'appoggiava al suo fianco, il torace spinto appena più forte in avanti “Io guardavo e basta. Non potevo muovermi.”  
Phil lo strinse più forte: "L'altro sei sempre tu, Clint, e tu non mi farai del male."  
“Caw caw motherfucker...” Esalò, mentre alzava gli occhi ad incontrare i suoi “Farebbe l'amore con me, Phil? O è chiederle troppo, dopo quanto ha scoperto con Yrina? Capirò, in caso di diniego: se ha timore a toccarmi, dalla sua ha tutte le ragioni.”  
Corrugò le sopracciglia: "Perché mai dovrei avere paura di toccarti? Sai che ti terrei abbracciato ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro.”  
“Perché potrei farle orrore, adesso che i miei racconti -O accenni, forse sarebbe più azzeccato- sono diventati tremendamente reali.”  
"Allora non avrebbe senso stare insieme, non credi? Non dovrei abbracciarti, dormire con te," Gli sollevò il viso, "Guardarti negli occhi." Inclinò appena il capo, sorridendo: "Io ti amo, Clint, e non importa cosa hai fatto in passato, ora sei una persona diversa e comunque... quelle esperienze ti hanno reso la splendida persona che sei ora, senza di quelle ora, magari, saresti un grassone borioso, fissato con il football e con la mania per le patatine all'aglio!"  
“Le patatine all'aglio sono buone, signore.” Replicò, con un sorriso. Clint portò una mano a coprirgli le nocche. “Faccia l'amore con me. Ho bisogno di lei.”  
"Le patatine all'aglio sono una maledizione per tutte le persone con una vita sessuale attiva!" Lo baciò piano sollevandogli la maglietta. "Vieni sopra."  
“Otto anni di astinenza, sto recuperando a piccoli passi.” Il compagno rispose mansueto alla sua richiesta, scostando le lenzuola dai fianchi e sollevando a cingergli il bacino con le ginocchia; si stese lentamente su di lui, cercando con cautela le sue labbra, mentre le mani scivolavano dal torace alle spalle, e vi si aggrappavano, petto contro petto.  
Phil gli poggiò le mani alla base della schiena, sollevandogli la maglietta a ricercare la sua pelle. Rispose al bacio, famelico: "Hai una vita per recuperare..." Gli lasciò dei piccoli morsi sul collo, spingendo il bacino verso il suo, sentendo la sua eccitazione crescere.  
“Dio, sì---“ Mormorò Clint, seguendo il suo movimento e inarcando la nuca per lasciar scoperta la gola. Raddrizzò la schiena per meglio permettergli di levare la parte superiore del pigiama, quindi si abbassò nuovamente, le dita della sinistra chine a disegnargli piccoli cerchi sul basso ventre, l'indice destro che avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro, seguiva il profilo dell'ombelico, lo premeva, vi penetrava, usciva e tornava a sfiorarne i bordi.  
Gli sfilò la maglietta, lasciò piccoli morsi su ogni lembo di pelle che riusciva a raggiungere con le labbra. Fece scontrare di nuovo il bacino col suo: "Clint!" Gli artigliò il sedere, spingendolo di più verso di lui.  
“Sono qui.” Gli mormorò sulla bocca “Sarò sempre qui.”  
Coulson incontrò i suoi occhi e gli sorrise: "Sarò sempre con te." Artigliò l'elastico dei boxer e li calò appena, bloccato nei movimenti dal corpo del compagno.  
“Lasci fare a me.” Gli sorrise Clint e si spostò al suo fianco, gli calò sia la parte inferiore del pigiama, che la biancheria. Si sporse allora a baciarlo nel tornare alla posizione precedente, continuò a baciarlo sul mento, lungo la gola, sullo sterno mentre scivolava all'indietro e gli sollevava le ginocchia, gli si accucciava tra le gambe.  
Chiuse gli occhi, una mano a stringere le lenzuola e una tra i suoi capelli. "Dio, Clint---" Ansimò mordendosi le labbra e tirandogli i capelli spingendogli la testa tra le sue gambe.  
Il compagno gli soffiò piano sulla pelle, torturò la punta dell'erezione con la lingua, passò i polpastrelli per tutta la lunghezza, stuzzicando poi l'apertura a punta di dita.  
Sentì il respiro bloccarglisi in gola, gemette stringendogli di più i capelli. "Dio, Clint---" Spinse in avanti il bacino, cercando più contatto con la sua bocca.  
Schiuse le labbra - E pur non vedendolo, Phil poteva essere certo che sul volto del compagno fosse appena comparso un sorrisetto soddisfatto. Vezzeggiò la sua carne tesa con la lingua, la mano destra a stringere e rilasciare e accarezzare e sfiorarlo, percorrerlo, disegnarlo.  
Inarcò la schiena gemendo il suo nome, aprì la bocca cercando aria, sentiva il viso in fiamme e il cuore nelle orecchie.  
Succhiò e guizzò e ninnò, ma appena i muscoli di Coulson ebbero uno spasimo inequivocabile, ecco che Clint sollevò la testa e smise ogni movimento, la testa piegata sulla spalla e un'espressione di sorniona attesa sul volto ancora un po' pallido.  
Si lasciò sfuggire un verso frustrato e sollevò la testa per guardarlo: "Ti diverte così tanto torturarmi?" Allungò le braccia e lo prese per le spalle, facendolo stendere di nuovo su di lui e baciandolo.  
“Mi piace quando prega il mio nome, signore” Sussurrò il compagno, spostando il viso per raggiungere il lobo dell'orecchio e stuzzicarlo a filo di denti.  
Gli circondò i fianchi con le gambe, facendo scontrare le loro eccitazioni. "Clint lo sai che," mosse di nuovo i fianchi, "ti amo, vero?"  
“La amo anche io---“ Clint trattenne il fiato e serrò le palpebre, scosso da un brivido ben visibile dal basso ventre fino alle spalle “Più della mia vita.”  
Gli accarezzò la schiena con i polpastrelli, il viso affondato nell'incavo del suo collo: "Allora perché non me lo dimostri e ti dai una mossa?" Rise nel suo orecchio, stringendolo di più, "O vuoi che ti sbatta sul letto e ti violenti?"  
“Proposta allettante, ma credo che per questa volta declinerò il cortese invito.” Gli sostenne il collo con la mano “Ho ancora i pantaloni addosso, signore, qualcuno si è dimenticato di togliermeli”  
"Rimediamo subito, allora!" Un colpo di reni e invertì le posizioni: scese con le labbra lungo il collo e lo sterno, soffermandosi con la lingua sul suo ombelico, mentre gli sfilava i boxer.  
“Oh, Phil...” singultò, la bocca stirata in un largo sorriso “Approvo il suo spirito di iniziativa.”  
"Allora approverai anche questo..." Gli soffiò sulla punta, prima di prenderlo in bocca e cominciare a succhiarlo sempre più veloce, accompagnando i movimenti della bocca con una mano alla base della sua eccitazione e due dita affondate in lui.  
Boccheggiò con violenza, un colpo di bacino in avanti, la nuca reclinata all'indietro, le dita a stritolare le coperte e la bocca aperta in un gemito spezzato a metà.  
Quando sentì che era arrivato quasi al limite, si allontanò da lui, alzandosi sulle ginocchia e guardandolo da sottoinsu, si poggiò le mani sui fianchi: "Allora? E' divertente?"  
“Ho una...Bruttissima influenza su di lei.”  
Phil sollevò un sopracciglio: "L'hai capito _solo_ ora?"  
Gli indirizzò un sorrisetto appena accennato all'angolo della bocca. “Sono una persona profondamente empirica, signore.”  
Gli solleticò l'interno coscia a punta di dita: "Davvero? Pensavo fossi più istintivo..."  
“Più veloce—“ Respirò, rapido “Dipende da caso a caso. La sua corruzione--- Dio, così--- Ha bisogno di prove empiriche per essere dimostrata.”  
"In questo momento il mio istinto mi sta dicendo di prenderti talmente forte da farti urlare il mio nome... Secondo te devo seguirlo?" Sfiorò appena la sua apertura, per poi salire lungo la sua lunghezza seguendo un tracciato immaginario, scendendo poi di nuovo giù, alla sua apertura.  
“Ahn---Lo faccia. La voglio. La voglio, Phil.”  
Quello si stese su di lui, baciandogli il collo e risalendo alle labbra. Gli stuzzicò l'apertura con le dita, si masturbò lentamente, giocando con la sua lingua, cominciando a penetrarlo lentamente: "Rilassati."  
Clint rimase con gli occhi fissi nei suoi, il respiro che gli balzava rapido alla gola, il collo che andava ad irrorarsi, scarlatto, per il sangue pompato velocemente dal cuore; tirò il fiato più a fondo che poté, lasciando che cadesse con lentezza fino allo stomaco e sciogliesse piano i muscoli tesi attorno al bacino.  
Lo penetrò solo per metà, trovando più resistenza del solito. Si fermò prendendo un profondo respiro, provando a fermare la smania che aveva di possederlo: "Rilassati o ti farò troppo male."  
Il compagno inspirò una seconda volta, riempiendo i polmoni d'ossigeno: trattenne il fiato per alcuni istanti, quindi lo rilasciò lentamente, senza fretta; prese aria ancora e di nuovo, il respiro ogni volta più profondo del precedente. Sollevò poi una mano a cercare il suo volto, appoggiò i polpastrelli alla sua guancia e scese a prendergli la nuca per condurla a sé, la bocca contro la sua.  
Rispose piano al bacio, lentamente, assaporandolo con calma. Gli accarezzò il viso, il collo e il ventre, spingendo di nuovo in lui. Entrò un altro po' e si fermò: "Se ti faccio troppo male dimmelo, possiamo cambiare posizione se vuoi." Lo guardò preoccupato, nonostante tutto, lo sentiva teso, nervoso sotto il tocco.  
“No. Va bene.” lo rassicurò Clint, continuando a respirare “Va bene così.”  
Gli accarezzò il naso con il proprio: "Ne sei sicuro? A me non dispiace, lo sai."  
Il compagno gli sfiorò la bocca con la punta della lingua. “Ne sono sicuro.”  
Gli fece un mezzo sorriso, baciandolo e penetrandolo del tutto. Si bloccò di nuovo, stava impazzendo dalla voglia di muoversi, ma voleva dargli il tempo di rilassarsi e abituarsi alla sua presenza.  
Clint ebbe un piccolo singulto, che sfiatò con un gemito, la testa ora piegata di lato e il respiro accelerato; lo osservò di sbieco e sorrise, una mano a sfiorargli la fronte.  
"Ti faccio male?"  
“No. Continui...”  
Gli succhiò le labbra, uscì quasi del tutto dal suo corpo, e lo penetrò con una spinta più forte. Dopo un paio di volte, lo sentiva ancora resistente. Ricercò i suoi occhi, inclinando appena il capo.  
Gli restituì lo sguardo, le guance arrossate, un goccia di sudore a scivolare dalla tempia lungo la gola; ansimava forte, mormorando il suo nome, il battito cardiaco rapido, visibile, palpitante all'altezza della clavicola.  
Continuò a penetrarlo lentamente, aumentando pian piano il ritmo delle spinte con il passare dei minuti. Invocava il suo nome ad ogni spinta gemendo nella sua bocca. Portò una mano tra i loro corpi, iniziò a masturbarlo a ritmo delle sue spinte, il respiro sempre più accelerato.  
“Dio. Phil—“ Clint inarcò la schiena con un colpo di reni, le mani artigliarono la sua schiena a lasciargli profondi graffi sia sulle scapole, sia sui fianchi “Ti prego. Non...Non fermarti.”  
Mugolò appena sentendo le unghie del compagno graffiargli la pelle. "Clint---" Aumentò il ritmo delle spinte, divenne quasi frenetico, continuando a masturbarlo. Quando sentì di essere arrivato al limite, gli morse la spalla destra, soffocando i gemiti.  
“Ah-!” E forse il compagno avrebbe voluto aggiungere, o protestare oltre, ma non riuscì ad andare oltre il suo nome gridato dalla bocca ancora aperta, dai muscoli tesi nello sgroppare dell'orgasmo, dalla respiro spaccato, frantumato contro i denti.  
Crollò su di lui senza fiato con la testa sulla sua spalla: "Ora mi sposto..." disse in un sussurro, aveva la gola in fiamme e il cuore in gola.  
“Non importa.” Disse Clint, torcendo il collo a dargli un bacio sulla tempia “Va bene così-.”  
Sollevò il viso nella sua direzione: "Stai bene? Ti ho fatto male?"  
L'altro gli accarezzò lo zigomo con le nocche e scosse il capo. “Sto benissimo, Phil. Non si preoccupi oltre.”  
Gli baciò la guancia: "Ne sei sicuro?"  
“Sicuro, signore.”  
Sporse appena il labbro inferiore all'infuori: "Me lo diresti se c'è qualcosa che non va, vero?"  
Clint gli morse la bocca e gli regalò un sorriso. “Naturalmente, Phil.”  
Sorrise: "D'accordo. Vuoi fare una doccia o preferisci stare a letto?" Gli si accoccolò contro; era ancora dentro di lui e si sentiva così completo e in pace col mondo che, fosse dipeso da lui, sarebbe rimasto in quella posizione per sempre.  
“Preferisco stare così.” ammise il compagno, cingendogli la vita contro un braccio e attirandolo a sé “Mi fa sentire al sicuro.”  
Strofinò la guancia sul suo petto: "E' così che vorrei farti sentire... sempre."  
“Basta che stia accanto me.”  
"Sono sempre accanto a te, Clint." Sbadigliò: "Vorrei rimanere per sempre così..."  
“Oh, anche io. Credo si potrebbe fare, sa? Potrebbero esserci dei problemi relativi all'alimentazione, ma siamo in due: una soluzione che non sia il cannibalismo dovremmo riuscire a trovarla.”  
Phil rise: "Ho delle caramelle nel cassetto, ma dubito potrebbero sfamarci a lungo." Gli lasciò piccoli baci sul collo, mugugnando soddisfatto.  
Clint approvò la cosa con un quieto mugolio. “Quando finiranno prenderemo altre caramelle.”  
Gli lasciò delle piccole lappate: "Ma dovremmo uscire a comprarle e, a quel punto, compreremmo una pizza."  
“Nh—“ un respiro profondo “E se ordinassimo delle pizze in vivavoce? Le facciamo lasciare sulla soglia””  
Succhiò la vena cefalica: "Ma dovremmo alzarci per prenderla... E io voglio rimanere a letto..."  
“Allora...Propongo di velocizzare l'evoluzione e cominciare a nutrirci di ossigeno.”  
Mugolò scendendo con la bocca verso le spalle: "Potrebbe essere un'idea..."  
“Oppure potrei nutrirmi di lei.” propose Clint, in un singulto ansimante “Dei suoi baci. Del suo fiato. Del suo respiro. Non mi servirebbe altro.”  
Con la punta della lingua gli stuzzicò le cicatrici sulla spalla: "Anche questa potrebbe essere un'idea..."  
“Sarebbe mio. E di nessun altro.”  
Salì con le mani lungo i fianchi: "Sono già tuo..."  
“Mi è permessa una risata di vittoria implicitamente rivolta al buon dottore?”  
Gli accarezzò i capezzoli: "Sì, ma non gongolare troppo, povero Michael..."  
“Se mi accarezza così, signore, potrebbe anche chiedermi di buttarmi da un ponte e io le direi di sì.”  
Gli morse la mandibola: "Ti chiederei ben altro..."  
Clint socchiuse le palpebre, un sorriso placido, _eccitato_ a luccicargli sulla bocca. “Mi chieda tutto quello che vuole.”  
Gli morse le labbra: "No, Clint, sarebbero solo promesse da marinaio... Però..." Salì con i polpastrelli lungo le braccia, "Hai delle fantasie, a letto?"  
Il compagno piegò la testa sulla spalla e corrugò la fronte, passandogli una mano sulla fronte. “Promesse da marinaio?” Chiese, quindi si sistemò contro il materasso “Dipende. Cioè, non che non ne abbia mai fatte, di fantasia ho lavorato parecchio. Almeno quello era sicuro. Fantasia come parte attiva o passiva?”  
Sorrise sornione: "Come attiva."  
“Oh.” Un sorriso mefistofelico “Signore. Queste proposte, tutte a un tratto.”  
Inclinò il capo guardandolo: "Racconta!"  
“Hai mai pensato al connubio piacere-dolore?”  
"A volte."  
“E quali sono state le sue... Più vertiginose immaginazioni, a riguardo?”  
"Eh no! Te l'ho chiesto prima io e voglio che mi racconti tutti i più scabrosi dettagli!"  
Un guizzo ferino. “Candele.” Scandì “Cera bollente sulla pelle. Il calore insopportabile provocato dalla fiamme e dallo stoppino raffreddati a contatto con la lingua.”  
"Sembra interessante... Altro?"  
“Avessi dei coltelli da lancio, come si vedrebbe attaccato alla parete?”  
Rise di gusto: "No, direi che questa possiamo accantonarla!"  
“Peccato.” gli baciò il sorriso con un rapido scatto della testa.  
"Solo candele e coltelli? E come passivo, cosa hai immaginato?"  
“Per la parte attiva, avevo pensato anche ad una bella serata con lei cinto di uno splendido collare con la catena.” Schioccò la lingua contro il palato “Sua sorella, in fondo, non ha tirato in ballo nulla di sorprendente quando ha citato Dominatore e Sottomesso.”  
"Mmmm, si, mi piace... Ma dovremmo procurarcelo... Però mi intriga alquanto." Gli morse il mento, "Altro, mio aitante arciere?"  
“Oh, sentirla mentre mi prega--- Sento già i brividi.” Socchiuse divertito gli occhi “Aitante arciere? Era da un po' che non mi chiamava così.”  
Phil gli sfiorò la fronte: "Supplicarti eh? Devo rubare le tue manette, poi vediamo chi è che supplica!" Gli morse il collo e scese con le mani sui fianchi, facendole scorrere sulla pelle del ragazzo. Le infilò sotto il corpo del ragazzo e gli strinse il sedere tra le mani.  
Un sobbalzo ed una quieta risata. “Mi supplicherà in ginocchio di concederle la grazie, signore.”  
"Ma se sarò legato, non potrò inginocchiarmi..." Scese con le labbra a stuzzicargli i capezzoli, "Tu potresti inginocchiarti..."  
Gli sfuggì un gemito liquido. “Le legherò i polsi dietro la schiena con le manette e terrò la catena del collare in una mano.” La colonna vertebrale fu scossa da un tremito “La terrei prostrato semplicemente mettendole un ginocchio sulla spalla e facendo forza.”  
Scese all'ombelico lasciando una scia di baci bagnati lungo il tragitto: "Violento, mi piace..."  
“Vagamente coercitivo.” lo corresse “Non le piacerebbe il _mio_ violento.”  
Gli lasciò piccoli morsi sul ventre: "No, non mi piacerebbe... Da passivo cosa ti piacerebbe invece?"  
“Le dirò...” Disse, dopo alcuni istanti sovrappensiero “A parte le manette, non riesco a pensare ad altro. Non mi sono mai immaginato come _passivo_. Nemmeno con le donne.”  
Rise: "Bé con le donne sarebbe difficile fare il passivo, no? A proposito di attivi e passivi..." Gli accarezzò i peli del pube: "Sei mai stato con altri uomini? Prima di me, intendo."  
“Lei non ha mai---“ Inarcò il bacino contro la mano dell'amministratore, le narici dilatate ad ingoiare un respiro rantolante “Mai conosciuto la Donna Cannone. E Cherry.” Espirò piano “...No. Ricorda? Le ho detto che per me era la prima volta.”  
Respirò sulla sua eccitazione: "Vero, l'avevi detto... Mi piace sai? Il fatto che io sia stato il primo, per te..."  
“E---Lei?” Ingoiò un gemito.  
Gli baciò la punta umida di umori: "Io cosa?"  
“Chi è stato....Cristo. Il---Il primo.” Serrò le palpebre “Quando ha capito che...Non erano solo...Le donne?”  
"Al college." Gli soffiò sulla punta, "Ma no, non ti dirò chi è stato il primo."  
“Grosse? Non mi arrabbier---Ahn.”  
Gli succhiò la punta: "Sì, è stato lui."  
“Che avrà...Mai di---“ Non riuscì a continuare, che la voce gli uscì in un uggiolio ribollente.  
Lo prese in mano e cominciò a masturbarlo lentamente: "Cosa?"  
“Anche sua... Sorella. Che mai ci troverete di---Affascinante, in lui, Dio, Phil, così...!”  
"Bhè... E' bello, ha molto carisma, è simpatico e sa essere molto dolce." Continuò a muovere la mano su e giù, leccandolo in punta di lingua tra una parola e l'altra.  
“Mi...Oppongo.”  
Sollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso: "Non lo conosci, Clint."  
“Superbo. Aspetto piacente. Esalazioni testosteroniche da maschio alfa.”  
"Un po' come te..." Gli succhiò i testicoli, continuando a muovere la mano, "Si vede che me li vado a cercare."  
“Oh---“ E se fosse stata un'esclamazione di sorpresa o un gemito, era davvero difficile da dire “Sono solo...Piacente?”  
"Sei presuntuoso, piacente e sei un maschio alfa. Avete molte più cose in comune di quanto pensi." Lo prese in bocca e cominciò a succhiarlo piano.  
“ _Piacente_ \---!” Clint sputò quel termine in un singulto di bestemmia “Sono molto più che... Oddio...”  
"Sei bello, certo, ma anche lui lo è." Scese a leccargli i testicoli e poi più giù, fino ad arrivare alla sua apertura. "Siete molto simili."  
Molto probabilmente ormai incapace di articolare una risposta degna di questo nome, il compagno gli posò le mani sulla sommità della testa e spinse in avanti il bacino, la nuca puntellata sul cuscino e la bocca aperta in un rantolo gemente.  
"Lo vedi che riesco a lasciarti senza parole?" Lo penetrò con un dito, prendendolo completamente in bocca. Lo succhiò, leccò, morse.  
“ _Cazzo_ \--!” inveì e sussultò, le vene del collo rigonfie nel tentativo di prendere aria a grandi boccate.  
Lo lasciò e salì carponi fino al suo viso, baciandolo. Sorrise sornione: "Fai il tuo dovere da maschio alfa..."  
Neanche a farselo ripete due volte, Clint gli prese le spalle e con un colpo di reni ribaltò le posizioni; ansimando, gli catturò la bocca in un bacio famelico, gli succhiò la lingua, gli morse e tirò le labbra. Con la schiena curvata in una linea seghettata di vertebre aguzze, diede il primo colpo di bacino, soffocando nel suo respiro un altro gemito.  
"Clint!---" Spinse la testa sul cuscino, mordendosi le labbra, gli artigliò le spalle con le mani, graffiandolo con le unghie.  
Una seconda spinta, i denti chiusi alla sua clavicola, la punta della lingua a guizzare, picchiettare contro il palpito del cuore contro la pelle.  
Strizzò gli occhi allo sfregare della pelle, una leggera fitta lo portò ad inarcare la schiena e si morse a sangue le labbra, gemette portandogli le mani tra i capelli, stringendo le ciocche bionde tra le dita.  
“Più piano...?” mormorò il compagno, strofinando la sommità della testa contro la sua gola.  
Respirò profondamente: "Avresti potuto prepararmi, prima..." Provò a rilassare i muscoli, respirando lentamente.  
“...Dannazione.”  
Gli avvolse il bacino con le gambe: "Non fa niente, continua."  
“Respiri profondamente.” Gli sussurrò, bacio dopo bacio “Inspiri lentamente, trattenga il fiato e infine respiri lentamente. Inspiri.” Bacio “Trattenga.» Bacio “Espiri...”  
Rise quieto: "Continua, tranquillo, è già passato."  
Sollevò le sopracciglia, la bocca ancora un poco tesa. “Oh, peccato, avrei voluto stupirla con i miei sensuali tentativi di rilassarla.”  
"Puoi continuare, se vuoi, ma ti prego comincia a muoverti."  
Un sorrisetto a fior di labbra, mentre tornava ad affondare in lui con più delicatezza e continuava a sfiorargli piano la pelle accaldata. “Si rilassi.” Sussurrò “Ascolti solo me, non pensi ad altro.” Un bacio sullo sterno “Esisto solo io.” Mormorò, le dita della mano destra che andavano a posarsi sul petto a punta di polpastrello “Esiste solo lei.” Un'altra spinta “Esistiamo solo noi.” Fece aderire completamente il palmo e fece pressione, perché potesse sentire il battito del cuore contro di esso, i due flussi di sangue che si combinavano, fondevano a formarne uno solo. “Si rilassi.” Una nuova spinta.  
Sorrise guardandolo negli occhi, accompagnando ad ogni spinta una carezza sulla sua pelle. Socchiuse gli occhi, inclinando il capo per guardarlo meglio.  
“Respiri.” Si mosse in lui, avanti e indietro “Ascolti me e nessun altro.” Chinò la testa a sfiorargli lo zigomo con naso “Si rilassi.” Mormorò, soffiando piano sul lobo “Va tutto bene. Ci sono qui io.” Ancora una spinta “Va tutto bene, si rilassi completamente.” Gli bisbigliò un bacio all'orecchio.  
Cercò le sue labbra, le baciò, vezzeggiò con la lingua, soffocando i gemiti nel suo respiro. Gli circondò le spalle con le braccia, portandolo a stendersi completamente su di lui.  
Nonostante il fiato sempre più corto, il respiro più accelerato, Clint non smise di parlare, non smise di sussurrare, né mormorare, bisbigliandogli di rilassarli, guidandolo nel respiro e nel rilascio profondo di fiato, entrando in lui con reverenza, la pelle accaldata dell'uno contro la pelle accaldata dell'altro. “Solo io.” Ripeté, in un ansimo “Solo lei.” Boccheggiò, il sudore a scurirgli i capelli alle tempie “Solo noi.”  
Gli morse le labbra: "Toccami, Clint!"  
Immediatamente, il compagno portò la mano sinistra alla pelle tesa del ventre, la pizzicò, la strinse, avanti e indietro, per tutta la lunghezza.  
Portò una mano sulla sua, a dettargli il ritmo delle carezze. Sentì lo spasimo che annunciava l'orgasmo e si strinse di più a lui, gli leccò le labbra, senza mai staccare gli occhi dai suoi.  
Clint venne con la bocca poggiata a disegnare il contorno delle sue labbra, una scossa scoccata come dardo dalla base alla schiena fino alla testa, una vibrazione ribollente nel respiro e nelle vene.  
Si rilassò sotto di lui, le braccia ad avvolgerlo in un caldo abbraccio.  
“La amo, Phil.” Gli disse, accucciandosi sopra di lui, l'orecchio appoggiato all'altezza del suo cuore “Forse l'ho già detto, ma vorrei che non lo dimenticasse, accada quel che accada. La amo.”  
Sorrise, passandogli una mano tra i capelli: "Anche io ti amo, Clint. Tu sei tutta la mia vita."  
“Una vita con un magistrale taglio di capelli e un fichissimo tutore viola.”  
Rise quieto: "Lo vedi che sei un presuntuoso?"  
Gli baciò veloce il capezzolo. “Perché, non ho forse un magistrale taglio di capelli e un fichissimo tutore viola?”  
"Hai un normalissimo taglio di capelli e un tutore di colore viola. Ma hai un fichissimo fidanzato!"  
“Le dovrò insegnare qualcosina sull'aggettivazione relativa ai miei capelli e al mio tutore. Ma mi trova estremamente d'accordo per quel che riguarda il mio compagno.”  
"Non mi sembra che i tuoi capelli abbiano qualcosa di particolare e il tutore è un semplice tutore."  
arricciando pomposamente il naso, Clint gli afferrò una mano e gliela fece passare sulla sommità della testa, portandola a scorrere tra le ciocche corte sorrise, furbetto, gli occhi socchiusi  
Gli accarezzò i capelli: "Hai un ottima qualità di capelli, ma dubito tu ci dedichi più di cinque minuti al giorno. E io davvero non capisco come faccia a piacerti tanto il viola..."  
"Ma ci sono colori più belli!"  
Rise: "Clint, sei meraviglioso con qualsiasi cosa indossi. Io ti preferisco con le camicie. Scure."  
Il compagno gli lanciò un ghigno.  
"Anche..." Gli passò i polpastrelli lungo la spina dorsale, arrivando alla base della schiena: "Potrei legarti al letto, con indosso solo una camicia... nera...e potrei farti cose inimmaginabili..."  
La pelle di Clint si ricoprì di brividi sotto le sue dita, scaglionature di piacere a picchiettare ogni singolo ricettacolo nervoso. Il compagno chiuse piano gli occhi, inspirando lentamente e a fondo. bisbigliò, un sorriso a mezza bocca.  
Risalì con le dita fino alla nuca, per poi scendere di nuovo giù. Ricercò le sue labbra: "Dio Clint, sei una droga..."  
Barton gli strinse il labbro inferiore tra i denti, stringendo abbastanza per creare un piccolo taglio; attese che la prima stilla di sangue sbocciasse sulla bocca arrossata, quindi la leccò via e suggellò il gesto con un bacio.  
Gemette tra le sue labbra: "Assolutamente. Ti voglio sempre di più..." Lo fece stendere su di lui, "e ti assicuro che non ho mai avuto questa resistenza!"  
Gli catturò le labbra con i denti, mugolando soddisfatto: "E sei pronto ad affrontare queste conseguenze?"  
un veloce ghigno  
Gli circondò i fianchi con le ginocchia: "Stiamo parlando troppo, passiamo ai fatti!"  
esclamò Clint, fingendo un contegno pudico che certo mal si accordava alle pupille dilatate e all'arrossamento alla base del collo  
"Ho una camicia nera nell'armadio, se vuoi... Anche se ora sarebbe solo d'intralcio." Gli morse la mandibola, leccando il segno lasciato dai denti, "non dirmi che sei stanco..."  
Clint socchiuse le palpebre, come un gatto.  
Si bloccò ricercando i suoi occhi, preoccupato: "Forse sarebbe meglio se tu riposassi..."  
Il compagno gli posò un bacio sulla fronte, sostando a lungo con le labbra poggiate alla sua fronte.  
"Non c'è bisogno di fare sesso, per sentirmi vicino..." Gli baciò le palpebre.  
Sorrise e gli leccò il collo: "Allora diamoci da fare!" Un profondo ansito.  
Con un colpo di reni si mise sopra di lui e cominciò a lasciargli baci umidi lungo la gola e lo sterno. "Vuoi stare tu sopra?"  
Mormorò Clint, le dita già a stringere le lenzuola  
"Molto bene..." Cominciò a masturbarlo con una mano, portando le dita della mano libera alla sua bocca.  
Gli occhi languidi, lucidi, e la pupilla dilatata ad ingoiare l'iride, l'ex cecchino si sporse ad accarezzargli i polpastrelli con la lingua: li titillò con la punta, li lappò per tutta la lunghezza della falange, li cullò nell'incavo e infine li prese tra le labbra, accarezzandone pian piano le pieghe, tenendogli le dita in bocca, succhiandole via via sempre più veloce, a seguire il rapido movimento della mano e l'accelerazione del respiro.  
Sostituì le dita con la bocca portando i polpastrelli alla sua apertura, cominciando a penetrarlo piano. Continuò a muovere la mano su di lui, ingoiando i gemiti e i respiri del compagno.  
Il fiato di Clint gli sgroppò contro il palato, così come il bacino gli sussultò le dita e le ginocchia gli serrarono i fianchi.  
Non lasciando mai la sua bocca, sostituì le dita con la sua eccitazione, penetrandolo piano.  
Un singhiozzo indistricabile, il suo nome ansimato sulla lingua: il giovane si tese sotto di lui, sostituendo ai profondi respiri lunghi gemiti e di nuovo il suo nome, ripetuto, pregato, anelato, mai pronunciato, ma Phil, sempre Phil, ecco cosa sussurrava, mormorava e bisbigliava - Impossibile fosse altro.  
Poggiò la fronte sulla sua, nutrendosi di ogni sussurro e respiro, le labbra che si sfioravano ad ogni spinta. Portò una mano tra i loro corpi, ricominciando a masturbarlo.  
“Phil---“ Boccheggiò Clint, la nuca appena reclinata all'indietro e gli occhi una sottile scheggia d'iride, soffusa tra le ciglia e le palpebre semichiuse.  
Cominciò a sentire delle scariche elettriche lungo il ventre, gli succhiò il lobo dell'orecchio: "Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo..." Venne con un forte gemito soffocato sulle sue labbra.  
I muscoli dell'altro si contrassero con uno schiocco e si rilassarono poco dopo, un ultimo ansimo a lasciargli la bocca imperlata di sudore; spostò appena la spalla destra in alto, verso il cuscino e le labbra s'arricciarono appena, le narici tremolarono.  
Si accasciò stremato su di lui, il corpo scosso da piccoli brividi. Strofinò il viso sulla sua pelle: "Tutto ok?"  
“Sì” Lo rassicurò “Mi ero solo sistemato un po' male, le ossa hanno protestato.”  
Chiuse gli occhi, rilassandosi: "Devi andare dal medico." Sbadigliò, "Ora mi sposto."  
«Poi passa. E non si tolga, davvero, è una posizione perfetta.»  
Sorrise sfregando la guancia sul suo petto: "Se ci addormentiamo così, domani non riusciremo a muoverci."  
“Ma almeno così mi impedirà di dormire nella posizione solita. Lo trovo un felice compromesso.”  
Si sistemò meglio: "Ok, se tu non hai problemi, non vedo perché dovrei averli io."  
“Perché lei è una persona logica e io lo sbandato di turno.” Clint rise, sollevando un braccio a cingergli le spalle.  
Phil rise a sua volta: "Tu sei nella posizione più scomoda, se non ti lamenti perché devo farlo io che sto comodo?"  
“Credo sia scritto in piccolo sul contratto di relazione: abbiamo il dovere di disporre di una certa quantità di lamentele, da dividerci equamente. Quindi, ogni tanto dobbiamo sobbarcarsi questa, ahimè, obbligazione legale. Altrimenti, se non ci lamentiamo come contratto ci impone, rischiamo delle multe parecchio salate.”  
"Abbiamo un contratto di relazione? Non mi sembra di aver firmato nulla..."  
“Tutti hanno un contratto di relazione, quando decidono di iniziarne una: basta un bacio e la firma è bella che fatta.”  
"Se non c'è nulla per iscritto, non vale. Verba volant, scripta manent, non lo sai?"  
“Signore...Sta uccidendo l'atmosfera con la sua deviazione da avvocato.”  
"Oh, scusa! Deformazione professionale. Riprendi pure il discorso."  
“Il discorso era chiuso, ma adoro queste sue piccole manie da giurista. E quando cita in latino. E' molto sexy quando cita in latino, signore.”  
Rise, sollevando lo sguardo ad incrociare il suo: "Lo citerò più spesso se ti eccita."  
Clint gli rivolse un ghigno da manuale, l'angolo destro della bocca sollevata a mostrare un baluginio bianco di denti. “Oh, signore, se non ci fosse lei a pensare a me come potrei mai fare?”  
Lo baciò: "Oh non lo so. Cosa faresti?"  
“Non mi va di uccidere la serata.” ridacchiò piano l'altro, soffiando sulla sua bocca.  
Socchiuse gli occhi: "Dovresti ridere più spesso, sei talmente bello quando lo fai..."  
“Allora riderò solo per lei e per lei soltanto.”  
"Dovresti farlo per te, non per me."  
“Facendolo per lei, di riflesso lo faccio anche per me. Perché la vedo sorridere, la vedo intenerirsi e rilassarsi come non avesse preoccupazione al mondo, e non esiste nulla di meglio.”  
Allargò il sorriso e sentì gli occhi inumidirsi. Lo baciò, gli succhiò la lingua e le labbra: "Ti amo..."  
“Anche io, signore.” Gli baciò la fossetta all'angolo della bocca «E, come si dice? Repetita iuvant.»  
Rise: "Sì, il latino è molto sexy!" Lo baciò ancora e ancora per poi sistemarsi su di lui, la testa sul suo petto ad ascoltare il cuore di Clint.


	35. Capitolo 32. I could give you my devotion

 

 

  
**I could give you my devotion**

 

 

 

  
Quella sera Loki bussò alla porta del compagno in pigiama e pantofole. Aveva preso l’abitudine, da qualche giorno, di andare ad augurargli la buonanotte quando non riuscivano a vedersi durante il giorno, così da poter passare un po’ di tempo insieme, anche se, da quando c’era stata l’irruzione a casa sua, preferiva dormire nel suo letto, quindi era capitato che, dopo aver fatto l’amore, Loki era ritornato nel suo appartamento a dormire. Non se la sentiva proprio di lasciare Peter da solo in casa, in più, questa volta, avrebbero potuto far danni peggiori.  
Thor si stava preparando per andare a letto, quando sentì bussare Loki. Sapeva che era lui ancora prima di aprire la porta. Lo accolse con un sorriso, quell'appuntamento serale era diventato un piacevole rito. “Ben arrivato!”. Lo baciò e lo fece entrare.  
“Ciao!” Sorrise stancamente e si buttò sul divano, “Com'è andata oggi?”  
“Normale.” Lo imitò e gli passò un braccio dietro le spalle. “Il solito collezionista di 78 giri, un paio di rompiscatole, una che voleva assolutamente un disco fuori catalogo e uno che ha preso la Fender rossa. Tu?”  
L’altro gli si accoccolò sulla spalla: “Bene, Peter ha pulito tutta la casa e mi ha preparato la cena: pollo al forno e patate.”  
“Io l'ho sempre pensato che è il tuo schiavo. Ma lo paghi almeno?”, disse Thor scherzando.  
Loki si sollevò: “Questa volta non gli ho chiesto nulla! Ha cominciato anche a portarmi la colazione a letto, da qualche giorno.”  
Thor sbatté le palpebre più volte. “Prego?” Nemmeno lui l'aveva mai fatto! Era sicuro che Loki gli avrebbe mangiato la faccia, se solo avesse provato a fare il _fidanzatino premuroso_.  
“Giuro!” Aggrottò le sopracciglia: “Penso che abbia anche tentato di baciarmi, ieri, ma non ne sono sicuro...” Scosse le spalle e si riappoggiò sulla sua spalla.  
Thor rimase per un attimo a fissare il vuoto. Lui non era geloso, non lo era mai stato, però questa storia che il coinquilino _giovane_ e pure _carino_ di Loki gli portasse la colazione a letto e tentasse di baciarlo lo alterava. Un po' tanto, lo alterava.  
“Spiegami con parole semplici cosa vorrebbe dire _penso che abbia tentato di baciarmi ma non ne sono sicuro_.”  
Loki sbadigliò: “Dopo la doccia ero in camera a vestirmi, è entrato per chiedermi una cosa per il suo pc e mi si è avvicinato.” Si grattò la guancia, “Avevo i capelli bagnati davanti agi occhi, me li ha scostati ed era a due centimetri da me. Mi guardava la bocca, quindi suppongo volesse baciarmi.”  
Eh no. No. Non andava proprio bene. Thor ci pensò su una manciata di secondi. Si alzò in piedi. “Bene, direi che è arrivato il momento di fare due chiacchiere col tuo coinquilino, eh?” Aprì la porta e si fiondò sul pianerottolo.  
Loki gli corse dietro e lo fermò: “Non è in casa, ora, è uscito con un amico. Che ti prende?”  
“Cosa mi prende? Il tuo coinquilino ci sta _palesemente_ provando con te! Se permetti, vedo di mettere in chiaro due cose!”  
Loki lo spinse indietro, riportandolo sul divano: “Ma figurati! E' solo gentile con me, tutto qui, non ci sta provando.”  
Thor lo guardò storto. “Certo, infatti io porto la colazione a letto a Rogers. Come no. Tutte le mattine.”  
“Voi non vivete insieme! E tu non me l'hai mai portata la colazione a letto, quindi è una sua gentilezza.”  
“Eh, infatti! Se avessi osato portartela mi avresti cavato gli occhi, _e dì che non è vero!_ ” Tentava di mantenere un tono pseudo arrabbiato ma in realtà, a conti fatti, gli scappava da ridere. “E poi il _fidanzatino premuroso_ sarei io, eh?”  
“Peter è solo gentile con me, forse perché l'ho lasciato dormire nel mio letto l'altra notte.”  
“Ah. Adesso vi scambiate anche i letti?”  
Quello lo guardò confuso: “Scambiato i letti? No, abbiamo dormito insieme nel mio letto.”  
La voglia di ridere gli era passata. “Fammi capire: tu mi hai sfanculato perché credevi che avessi fatto sesso con Rogers e _io_ dovrei lasciar correre il fatto che tu e Peter avete dormito _insieme_ nello stesso letto?”  
“Prima di tutto io e Peter non abbiamo fatto sesso, seconda cosa era spaventato per quello che era successo e me l'ha chiesto facendo gli occhi da cucciolo abbandonato, non potevo dirgli di no!” Si poggiò le mani sul petto, all'altezza del cuore: “E' troppo carino quando lo fa, mi si spezza il cuore a negargli qualcosa.”  
“Bene, e io gli spezzo le gambette se lo fa ancora.” Si diresse a passo di marcia verso l'appartamento di Loki e spalancò la porta. “Eh, bravo, lascia anche la porta aperta, sai, non sono mica entrati i ladri... ah, ma lo aspetto qui. Sul divano.”  
Loki lo seguì di nuovo e si poggiò allo stipite della porta con le braccia incrociate: “Sei ridicolo, sai? Cos'è, non ti fidi di me?”  
“Non è la questione di fiducia o meno, e lo sai benissimo, e questione di.. di... di una linea tracciata sulla sabbia, che non va oltrepassata, e lui l'ha oltrepassata. Ma se io dormissi con Sif ti farebbe piacere?” “Se fosse per una emergenza non mi importerebbe.” Si avvicinò a lui, “Dai torna a casa che voglio andare a dormire!”  
“Ecco, serata anche rovinata! Che coinquilino _amorevole_ che hai! Speriamo ti porti la colazione a letto anche domattina!”. Loki scoppiò a ridere: “Perché sei geloso? Io mi vedo con te!”  
Il batterista gli si avvicinò a pochi cm dal viso. “Perché a parti invertite sarei già stato scaricato!”  
Loki gli si sedette in braccio e fece una piccola smorfia: “Che significa a _parti invertite_?”  
Thor gli passò le braccia attorno alla vita. “Significa che se avessi un coinquilino giovane e carino che mi portasse la colazione a letto, tentasse di baciarmi e dormisse con me non me la lasceresti passare liscia neanche morto!”  
Quello per risposta gli morse le labbra: “E' di Peter che stiamo parlando, abbiamo un sacco di cose in comune, è orfano anche lui e gli piace la fotografia; insomma è l'inquilino perfetto per me, è la mia anima gemella!”  
“E perché non stai con lui, allora?” Gli sussurrò direttamente sulle labbra.  
L’altro lo guardò come se avesse detto un'eresia: “Lo considero come un fratello minore, Thor, non ci starei mai insieme.”  
“Allora va bene...” Disse deciso, baciandogli il collo.  
Loki lo baciò per lunghi minuti: “Torna a casa, ci vediamo domani, ok?”  
Thor sospirò. “Quando dormiremo ancora assieme?” L’altro si alzò: “E' passata solo una settimana, dammi ancora un po' di tempo, non voglio lasciare Peter da solo.”  
“Ok.” Uscì sul pianerottolo, non prima di avergli lasciato un ultimo bacio della buonanotte. “A domani!”   
Loki ricambiò il bacio: “Notte.”  
   
   
****  
   
   
Qualche tempo prima, Steve aveva fatto una cosa non proprio nelle sue corde: aveva rubato qualcosa. Per la precisione, una foto di Tony Stark che aveva trovato infilata per sbaglio in mezzo ad una delle tante riviste che affollavano il divano di casa sua. L'aveva colpito per l'espressione, fiera, orgogliosa, la tipica espressione di Stark che prima aveva odiato ma che adesso aveva imparato ad amare alla follia. Appena l'aveva vista aveva pensato che sarebbe stato lo spunto perfetto per un ritratto. Gliel'aveva anche promesso, tempo addietro, e si era detto più di una volta che avrebbe dovuto fargli qualche fotografia, giusto per pompare ancora un po' il suo ego non proprio ridotto. Poi vide quella foto e gli sembrò semplicemente perfetta.  
Steve ci aveva passato le nottate su quel dipinto, non sapeva nemmeno lui quante. Quattro, cinque, aveva anche usato i colori acrilici, lui che usava sempre l'olio, tutto per cercare di finirlo più in fretta possibile e ritenerlo un'offerta di _pace_. Anzi, più che un'offerta di pace, un _pegno d'amore_.  
E quel venerdì mattina, alle ore 5.50, Steve stese l'ultima pennellata. Sorrise e mise in bagno il pennello sporco. Era soddisfatto, molto soddisfatto, aveva anche reso i suoi occhi ancora più brillanti del solito. Tamara De Lempicka sarebbe stata fiera di lui. Ma soprattutto sperava che, con Tony, non fosse ormai troppo tardi.  
Quello stesso venerdì Steve si fece dare un'ora di permesso da Thor per uscire prima dal negozio e preparare una cena a sorpresa per Tony. Tornò a casa dal supermercato con il necessario per un arrosto di vitello ripieno, per il purè di patate, per il tortino alle verdure e con una torta Red Velvet di una delle migliori pasticcerie di Manhattan. Stava veramente rischiando il tutto e per tutto ma, per riprendersi Tony e fargli capire che aveva sbagliato a farsi prendere così dal panico, e soprattutto, per dirgli che lo amava tantissimo, ne sarebbe valsa la pena.  
Alle 20.30 era tutto pronto: il dipinto impacchettato sul divano, la tavola apparecchiata per due e la cena in caldo in cucina. Steve indossò la sua camicia più bella e si pettinò con cura, spruzzandosi anche un po' di profumo. Prese un respiro profondo e andò a bussare alla porta di Stark. Era da quella disastrosa serata al Rockefeller Center che non si vedevano e, sinceramente, aveva paura di averlo perso per sempre.  
Dopo quella catastrofica serata alla pista di pattinaggio Tony si rintanò in casa, usciva solo per i pochi incontri di lavoro, non andava neanche a fare la spesa, ma se la faceva consegnare a domicilio. Anche Jarvis sentiva la mancanza di Steve, ogni tanto si avvicinava alla porta di ingresso e miagolava grattandola, come per chiedergli di andarlo a chiamare.   
Quando sentirono bussare alla porta, infatti, il gattino scattò verso l’uscio e iniziò a miagolare come un pazzo, Tony era talmente rintronato da svariate ore di tv spazzatura che non gli sfiorò il pensiero che potesse essere Steve, anzi, pensava fosse tornato Rhodey e giusto per evitare un’altra ramanzina si alzò dal divano. Andò ad aprire così com’era: capelli spettinati, felpa unta e pantaloni della tuta così sporchi che ci mancava poco che camminassero da soli.  
Quando però vide che al di là della porta c’era Steve, richiuse immediatamente.  
“No! No no no! Tony!” Lo chiamò Steve da dietro la porta. “Non chiudere.” Batté con la mano un paio di volte. “Voglio parlarti.”  
“Vattene!” Urlò il ragazzo, spaventando anche Jarvis, che fece uno scatto all’indietro.  
“No, non me ne vado, stavolta. Lo so che forse è troppo tardi, ma anch'io dovrei dirti una cosa.”. Riprese fiato. “E non lo voglio fare attraverso una porta chiusa.”  
“Vattene.” Questa volta gli uscì molto meno convinto. Scivolò sul pavimento con la schiena appoggiata alla porta. Jarvis tornò da lui, saltandogli addosso e facendogli le fusa, per convincerlo ad aprire la porta a Steve.  
“Tony...” Lo chiamò Steve, non mollando l'osso. “Ho _davvero_ bisogno di parlare con te, apri la porta, per favore...”  
“No.” Era sempre meno convinto. Era ancora arrabbiato con lui, ovviamente, ma allo stesso tempo gli mancava da fargli male, avrebbe voluto aprire la porta, saltarlo al collo e riempirlo di baci e ripenso a quello che gli aveva detto Rhodey. Ma il suo maledetto orgoglio lo frenava. Jarvis ricominciò la sua litania miagolando e la cosa lo faceva impazzire.  
“Ho... ho preparato la cena...” Continuò Steve incurante della risposta negativa del ragazzo. “...solo noi due, Peggy starà fuori tutta la notte... Solo io e te, e Jarvis, se vuoi, anche se l'arrosto non va bene per lui...” Sospirò, aspettando una risposta.  
Tony si sentiva a pezzi, distrutto. Gli occhi gli pizzicavano e deglutiva a vuoto, tanto da irritargli la gola.  
“Non posso venire, sono sporco e puzzo.” Fu la sua debole scusa.  
Steve sorrise appoggiando la fronte contro la porta. “Non... non importa. Però... facciamo così: io torno di là e ti aspetto. Se entro le 21.30 non ci sarai io tornerò davanti a questa porta e starò qua, seduto, fintanto che non mi aprirai. Non chiuderò la porta di casa mia.”  
Tony rimase ancora un pezzo seduto per terra a fissare il pavimento, aveva una gran voglia di piangere e la mancanza di Steve era diventata più forte della rabbia contro di lui. Doveva dare retta a Rhodey e dargli una seconda chance.  
“Vado da lui?” Chiese a Jarvis, che miagolò in risposta, poggiandogli una zampetta sulla bocca. “Ok, tu però vieni con me.” Quindi si trascinò in bagno per darsi una bella ripulita e poi dritto in camera sua a mettersi qualcosa addosso di decente, un paio di jeans neri ed un maglioncino con sotto una maglietta potevano andar bene.  
Titubò ancora qualche istante, quando prese in braccio il gatto per andare da Steve. Controllò l’orologio, erano le 21.35. “Se Steve è davvero qui davanti seduto ad aspettarmi allora gli do questa seconda possibilità, ok?” Si rivolse a Jarvis che gli fece le fusa strofinando la testolina contro il suo mento. Con un po’ di timore, aprì la porta. L’altro ragazzo era seduto per terra ad aspettarlo.  
Al rumore della porta che si apriva, Steve alzò lo sguardo verso Tony e gli sorrise. “Senza una porta di mezzo è meglio, no?” Si alzò in piedi e carezzò Jarvis, il quale si strofinò con forza contro la sua mano. “Ti va quella cena, allora?”  
Tony si limitò ad annuire, aveva ancora gli occhi un po’ gonfi. Sotto la doccia si era lasciato andare in un pianto liberatorio.  
Steve gli fece cenno di seguirlo e lo accompagnò nel salone. La tavola era accuratamente apparecchiata per due, le luci le aveva messe volutamente più basse del solito e l'atmosfera era esattamente quella di una _cena romantica_.  
Steve si girò a guardarlo e il cuore prese a battergli fortissimo. “Mi sei mancato tantissimo, Tony...”  
L’ingegnere aveva lasciato andare Jarvis che si precipitò alla sua postazione cibo, dove, inevitabilmente, trovò una ciotola piena che gli aveva già preparato Steve.  
Tony si guardava attorno, come se fosse la prima volta in quella casa. Era distrutto e non sapeva cosa dire, evento più unico che raro. Steve gli sorrise, prendendogli una mano con delicatezza. “Devo fare ammenda, Tony. Io... sono un coglione fatto e finito. E l'ultima cosa che avrei voluto era farti del male. Ma... onestamente... quella sera io ho avuto paura.”  
“Mi hai fatto male.” Rispose molto sinceramente Tony, appoggiando la testa contro il petto di Steve.  
“Lo so. L'ho fatta veramente grossa, stavolta.” Lo abbracciò e posò il mento sulla sua testa. “Ma mi sono trovato completamente sopraffatto dalla cosa. Avrei veramente voluto risponderti che anch'io sono innamorato di te, ma ho avuto paura che se te l'avessi detto... tu te ne saresti andato via, dopo un po', lasciandomi da solo. Ecco, di cosa ho avuto paura.”  
“Perché avrei dovuto andarmene?” Non riusciva ancora a guardarlo in faccia. “Ti ho dato il mio cuore. Non avevo mai detto ti amo a nessuno prima d’ora.”  
“Ho avuto paura della cosa a lungo termine Tony. Ho pensato che, se mi fossi affezionato a te, se avessi ricambiato, poi, a lungo andare... te ne saresti andato via anche tu. Ma è una stupidata, me ne sono reso conto in questi giorni, perché non ho il dono della preveggenza e non posso sapere come andrà tra di noi...”  Abbassò la testa e lo baciò tra i capelli. “Ho fatto del male alla persona più bella che io abbia mai incontrato e non me lo perdonerò mai.” Sospirò. “Ti amo anch'io Tony. Da morire.”  
Il ragazzo a quel punto si staccò leggermente da Steve e finalmente si decise di guardarlo negli occhi. “Davvero Steve?” Era incredulo, non perché credeva che Rogers non potesse amarlo, ma perché era una cosa così bella che credeva di sognare.  
“Davvero. Ti amo. E sono stato un coglione anche solo pensare di...  di non godere di te e di una cosa tanto bella. Io voglio stare con te.” Lo guardò negli occhi prima di baciarlo lentamente sulle labbra.  
Tony rispose immediatamente al bacio e gli mise le braccia attorno al collo. “Ti amo anch’io, da pazzi…” Gli disse poi, ancora sulle labbra. “Dio quanto mi sei mancato.”  
“Non sai quanto...” Steve lo strinse più forte e approfondì il bacio prendendo l'iniziativa, cercando di far schiudere le labbra a Tony e respirando a pieni polmoni il suo profumo. Eccome se gli era mancato.  
Stark lasciò andare la propria lingua alla ricerca di quella di Steve, sapeva di buono, come sempre. Sarebbe impazzito a non poterlo più baciare. “Non farlo mai più.” Gli disse, una volta staccati per prendere un po’ d’aria.  
“Te lo prometto. Non voglio più farti soffrire così tanto.”. Lo abbracciò forte e gli affondò il viso nel collo, strofinando il naso sulla pelle. Che disastro se l'avesse perso per sempre.  
“Guarda che ci conto.” Sussurrò poi Tony, che si era lasciato stringere dal ragazzo e avrebbe voluto rimanere così per sempre.  
Steve sorrise e coccolò Tony ancora per qualche minuto. Poi, gli sussurrò all'orecchio: “C'è una cosa per te sul divano...” Indicò con la testa quel voluminoso pacchetto che, dalle dimensioni, pareva... una finestra. Tony si girò a guardare dove gli aveva indicato il ragazzo. “Che… che cos’è?” Rimase addosso a Steve, non riusciva a muoversi.  
“Aprilo!” Lo esortò Steve con un sorriso.  
L’altro quindi si avvicinò timidamente al divano per scartare il pacchetto, quando si ritrovo la sua faccia per poco non gli prese un colpo. “Steve?” Chiese interrogativo.  
“Avevi detto che te ne sarebbe piaciuto uno, no?” Gli si avvicinò e lo baciò sulla tempia. “Spero ti piaccia.”  
“E’-- è stupendo. Ma come hai fatto a farlo?” Era rimasto pietrificato davanti al quadro, era meraviglioso e non solo perché c’era la sua faccia dipinta sopra, era una delle cose più belle che aveva mai visto.  
“Mi sono appropriato indebitamente di una tua fotografia, era il soggetto perfetto. Eri... tu, in tutto il tuo essere.”  
“No- non so che dire…” Tony era seriamente commosso e saltò di nuovo al collo di Steve per baciarlo.  
Steve ricambiò il bacio, stringendoselo contro. “Non c'è bisogno di dire niente...” Sussurrò sulle sue labbra. “...adesso ti tocca fare un po' di spazio sulle pareti!”  
“Lo appenderò sopra il letto. Che dici?” Chiese, mentre arrivò anche Jarvis che dopo la sua ennesima cena e il suo solito giro di perlustrazione aveva deciso che si stava sentendo trascurato e andò a disturbare i due.  
“Dico che sarebbe perfetto!”. Abbassò lo sguardo su Jarvis che si strusciava sui suoi pantaloni. “E' tornato il piccolo!” Lo prese in braccio e lo grattò sotto al mento, poi baciò Stark. “Hai fame? Vuoi che ti serva la cena?” Tony annuì. “Sì, grazie, inizio a sentire lo stomaco contorcersi.”  
Steve lo fece accomodare a tavola. Dopo una manciata di minuti l'arrosto, il purè e il tortino furono in tavola, ancora caldi e pronti per essere mangiati. Steve servì una generosa porzione di ogni pietanza a Tony e gli si sedette di fronte. “Ho cucinato tutto io ma dovrebbe essere tutto commestibile, quindi... buon appetito!”  
“Si vede che avevi tanto da farti perdonare.” A Tony era tornato il sorriso. “Il profumo è davvero invitante.” Steve arrossì. “Ho _molto_ da farmi perdonare.”  
“Non ci pensare più.” Gli disse sorridendo.  
“Mi dispiace così tanto...”  
“Mangia, altrimenti si fredda.” Tutto il rancore che aveva provato Tony in quei giorni era sparito, non poteva conservarne ancora nei confronti di quel ragazzo che era riuscito a renderlo davvero felice.  
Steve sorrise e, finalmente, si mise tranquillo.  
Per tutta la durata della cena chiacchierarono del più e del meno, di quello che era successo in negozio, di che cos'aveva fatto Jarvis. Steve non abbandonò nemmeno un secondo lo sguardo di Tony, non gli pareva vero di averlo ritrovato, dopo tutto quello che gli aveva fatto passare. Era al settimo cielo. Non vedeva l'ora di poter dormire ancora abbracciato a lui.  
Spazzolati sino all'ultima briciola purè e tortino, il padrone di casa portò in tavola la bellissima Red Velvet. “Questa non l'ho fatta io, ammetto... e son sicuro che sia ottima!”  
“Era tutto buono, Steve. Guarda che potrei abituarmici!” Rise Tony, prendendosi in braccio il gatto che non aveva smesso un minuto di fare la lagna per avere un pezzetto di carne. “E la torta ha una bella faccia.”  
“Allora assaggiamola subito...” Servì una generosa fetta a Stark e, prima di servire la propria porzione, andò in cucina a prendere un po' di avanzi di arrosto, facendo attenzione ad asciugarlo bene dall'olio, e ne mise un po' in un piattino. “Ecco, per Jarvis, che mi fa pena... gatto denutrito.”  
“Ma ha mangiato già tre volte stasera, Steve!” Tony scosse la testa e pensò che era tornato tutto  come prima. “Diventerà una palla di lardo.”  
“Ha mangiato anche a casa? Oltre che aver ripulito la ciotola qua? Cavoli, ad averlo saputo...” Fece per riprendere il piattino, ma Jarvis soffiò inviperito. “Niente niente, non vorrei che mi staccasse una mano!”  
Tony scoppiò a ridere. “Ormai è fatta. Una volta che gli porgi del cibo non puoi più tornare indietro, lo sai.” Poi guardò Steve. “Vieni qui.”  
Steve gli sorrise e gli si avvicinò, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla e carezzandola. “Dimmi...”  
L’ingegnere, che era ancora seduto, lo cinse ai fianchi e affondò la testa nel suo addome. “Abbracciami.”  
Obbediente, Steve lo fece sollevare in piedi di peso e lo strinse forte, riempiendogli il collo di morbidi baci. “Stanotte ti abbraccerò talmente tanto da farti venire la nausea...”  
“Guarda che ti prendo in parola, e ricordati che hai tanto da farti perdonare.” Tony lo baciò più e più volte, non credendo ancora che avevano fatto pace e che Steve gli avesse detto che lo amava.  
“Lo so, ho tantissimo da farmi perdonare e voglio iniziare subito...” Lo baciò sulle labbra, dolce e affamato allo stesso tempo, facendo vagare le mani sulla sua schiena e sempre più vicine al sedere, sentendo il desiderio farsi largo nelle vene. “Vuoi andare di là in camera? Staremo più comodi...”  
“E me lo chiedi anche?” Gli rispose sussurrando, sentendo i brividi per i tocchi di Steve.  
Il ragazzo lo prese per mano e lo portò nella propria stanza, come sempre ordinatissima e pulitissima, e lo fece sedere sul letto. Dopo averlo guardato negli occhi per lunghissimi istanti riprese a baciarlo lentamente, come a volere assaporare con calma quel momento. Dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto patire a Tony un po' di dolcezza era il minimo. “Ti amo...” Gli sussurrò, tra un bacio e l'altro. “Ti amo, Tony...”  
“Non mi stancherò mai di sentirtelo dire…” Lo prese per la camicia e se lo tirò addosso, cadendo entrambi sul letto e non smettendo neanche per un secondo di baciarsi.  
“Meno male...” Rispose Steve adagiandosi completamente si di lui e infilando una mano sotto al maglioncino alla ricerca di pelle calda da toccare. “...perché te lo dirò molto spesso...” Con le labbra si spostò dalla bocca lungo tutta la linea della mandibola solo per arrivare, alla fine, alla pelle morbida del collo. Gliela morsicò gentilmente e lasciò andare un sospiro quando mosse appena il bacino sopra quello di Tony.  
“Hai troppi vestiti addosso.” Tony prese a sbottonargli la camicia piano piano, mentre Steve non riusciva ad allontanare la bocca dalla sua pelle. Gli sembrava fossero passati secoli, dall’ultima volta.  
“Concordo...” Disse Steve in un soffio. Si staccò riluttante dal suo collo e fece scorrere le mani sotto il doppio strato di maglioncino e t-shirt di Tony. Con un solo gesto fluido riuscì a sbarazzarsi di entrambi e si ritrovò a contemplare il torace nudo del ragazzo sotto di sé. In ginocchio tra le sue gambe, Steve portò le mani di Tony di nuovo sui bottoni della camicia, in una muta richiesta a continuare il lavoro di prima. Stark non si fece pregare e sbottonò la camicia in un lampo, per passare immediatamente ai pantaloni. Aveva fretta, voleva Steve più di ogni altra cosa e lo desiderava come mai aveva fatto prima.  
Con un calcio Steve li gettò a terra, noncurante, e si coricò di nuovo addosso a Tony, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito di apprezzamento al contatto dei loro addomi nudi. Mentre gli divorava le labbra -doveva recuperare il tempo perduto, assolutamente -, piano piano gli sbottonò i pantaloni, calando la zip e aprendoli al massimo. La sua mano strisciò lenta e quasi esasperante sotto l'elastico dei boxer, sino a sfiorare con le dita l'eccitazione di Stark. Spinse la mano ancora più a fondo e lo accarezzò gentile col palmo aperto.  
La risposta di Tony fu un gemito di approvazione, non riusciva a staccarsi dalla sua bocca e affondò le unghie nella schiena di Steve. Si spinse contro di lui a cercare la sua mano.  
Dio, come piaceva a Steve sentirlo così eccitato, vederlo contorcersi sotto di lui... Averlo così alla sua mercé era incredibilmente emozionante.  
Steve lo sentiva sempre più duro contro la sua mano, così decise di farlo un po' _soffrire_ : scese ancora più in basso e con la punta dell'indice prese a stuzzicare la sua apertura, in piccoli cerchi concentrici. La voglia di prenderlo e fare l'amore con lui sino a  perdere i sensi stava diventando quasi insostenibile.  
“To-toglimi i pantaloni, Steve.” Tony ormai era abbastanza esasperato da quei _dispetti_ del ragazzo, che lo rendevano sempre più eccitato.  
Steve si lasciò sfuggire un ghigno malizioso a quella richiesta, quasi una _preghiera_ , e non se lo fece di certo ripetere, il suo _amico_ aveva già aspettato e patito anche troppo. Quindi, afferrò con entrambe le mani pantaloni ed elastico dei boxer e tirò con garbo verso il basso, sino a privarlo completamente dei vestiti.  
Lo guardò lussurioso per qualche istante prima di sbarazzarsi anche dei propri boxer. Si coricò tra le cosce spalancate di Tony e fece strusciare i loro bacini.  
“Quanto mi sei mancato...” Gli soffiò sulle labbra stringendolo forte.  
“Anche tu…” Tony lo baciava, lo leccava dappertutto, voleva assaporare ogni angolo di pelle. Seguiva il ritmo dei movimenti di Steve e tutta la stanza aveva iniziato a girargli attorno.  
Tutti quegli strusciamenti stavano facendo gemere senza ritegno Steve, il quale, ad un certo punto, dovette fermarsi per forza per evitare di venire vergognosamente senza avere iniziato a fare alcunché.  
“Scusa...” Mormorò, sorridendo. “...ma se non mi fermo un attimo succede un disastro!” Gli si coricò a fianco e lo baciò sulle labbra per qualche minuto, prima di prendere dal cassetto un flaconcino di lubrificante e un preservativo. “Continuiamo?”  
“E me lo chiedi pure?” Tony sfuggì alle labbra di Steve e andò a baciarlo e mordicchiarlo sul collo, c’era un determinato punto che lo faceva impazzire e lo sapeva benissimo. “Oddio...”. Steve gettò la testa all'indietro e diede libero accesso alla bocca di Tony. Era incredibile come quel punto sul collo lo facesse eccitare quasi quanto la masturbazione.  
Con la mano tremante, ma decisa, Steve accarezzò piano l'interno coscia del compagno, per poi spostarsi sempre di più verso la sua apertura e tentare di penetrarlo con un dito.  
Tony gemette a quel tocco e si spostò, mettendosi a cavalcioni sopra Steve, così da rendergli più semplici le cose. Il suo respiro si faceva sempre più corto, tutta quella situazione lo eccitava da morire, non aveva mai desiderato nessuno come succedeva con Steve.  
Quest'ultimo tolse la mano e diede il profilattico a Tony. “Sai cosa fare..” Disse, con un ghignetto malizioso. Si cosparse abbondantemente le dita di lubrificante e, con delicatezza, scivolo meravigliosamente dentro Tony sino alle nocche.  
“Oh!” Ansimò Stark, che prese il condom dalle mani di Steve e lo srotolò su tutta la sua lunghezza, mentre l’altro lo stava preparando a dovere. Quelle dita gli stavano dando dei brividi di piacere pazzeschi poteva venire anche in quel modo, senza neanche toccarsi. Steve, però, era arrivato al limite dell'umana sopportazione. “Tony.... ti prego....” Mormorò, togliendo le dita e stringendogli i fianchi, portandolo sul proprio bacino. “Voglio prenderti...”  
Per tutta risposta, Tony, spinse via le mani di Steve e prese la sua erezione per indirizzarla dentro di lui. Piano piano, iniziò a muoversi sopra il ragazzo, gemendo di piacere senza porre limiti ai suoi vocalizzi.  
Oh sì. Oh sì. Quando Tony si muoveva così sopra di lui Steve non capiva davvero più niente. Adorava prenderlo sopra di sé, adorava dare a lui il comando della situazione e, soprattutto, adorava guardarlo da quella posizione, da sotto, per godersi appieno tutte le sue espressioni. E come muoveva quel bacino... Steve si lasciò andare ad un gemito lunghissimo e gli strinse con forza le cosce. Il sesso con Stark non era nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile al sesso con Sharon.  
Tony si era leggermente issato sulle braccia, senza smettere di muoversi su Steve. “Ti amo.” Gli disse tra un gemito e l’altro. La sua eccitazione si strusciava contro l’addome dell’altro ragazzo, non aveva neanche bisogno di toccarsi e sentiva che stava per venire.  
“Ti... ti amo anch'io...” Rispose Steve in un sospiro. Anche per lui il piacere stava arrivando ad ondate sempre più forti: posò le mani sul sedere di Tony per imprimergli un movimento più deciso e, involontariamente, il bacino gli andava incontro penetrandolo ancora più a fondo.  
A quel punto, Tony si liberò in un urlo di piacere, mentre veniva sull’addome scolpito di Steve. Qualcuno sicuramente li aveva sentiti e certamente Jarvis era andato a nascondersi da qualche parte.  
Alla vista dell'orgasmo di Tony anche Steve venne in un paio di spinte prive di controllo, attirando il ragazzo ancora di più contro di sé e invocando il suo nome più e più volte.  
Mentre la beatitudine lo intorpidiva da capo a piedi abbracciò Tony e lo baciò a lungo, lasciando che i loro respiri si mescolassero e rallentassero. Lo guardò negli occhi. “Sei bello da levare il fiato dopo aver fatto l'amore, lo sai?” Gli disse, contro le labbra.  
Stark non si mosse dalla sua posizione, rimase addosso a Steve, fronte contro fronte. “E tu sei bellissimo sempre.”  
Steve lo abbracciò forte e sorrise, prima di far rotolare entrambi su un fianco e di guardarlo negli occhi. “A questo punto è inutile procrastinare oltre: vorrei che diventassi il mio ragazzo.”  
“Sei furbo, però.” Rise Tony, che si lasciava cullare dall’abbraccio. “Se me lo chiedi dopo uno dei migliori orgasmi della mia vita, non posso che risponderti solo una cosa.”  
Steve scoppiò a ridere e lo strinse di più. “Se vuoi te lo richiedo domattina!”  
“Nah… Tanto la risposta sarebbe sempre la stessa.” Il sorriso non voleva abbandonare il volto di Tony, che continuava a riempire di piccoli baci la mascella di Steve.  
“Mmmmh...” Quest'ultimo mugolò di piacere chiudendo gli occhi. “E sarebbe...?”  
“Indovina.” Voleva ancora giocare un po’.  
“Da come stanno andando le cose... da come mi stai baciando... da come non riusciamo a scollarci... credo sia un NO. O sbaglio?”  
Tony ridacchiò ancora una volta. “No. La risposta è no…non voglio lasciarti più.” Strofinò la sua barba contro il mento di Steve. “Tu però promettimi una cosa…”  
“Dimmi...”, sorrise Steve, carezzandogli pigro i capelli.  
“No-non avere più paura di me… di _noi_. Ok?” Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, per rassicurarsi.  
“No. Te lo prometto.” Lo baciò sule labbra. “Mi sono reso conto tardi che le mie paure erano stupide ed insensate e ho anche rischiato di perderti... non succederà più, è una promessa.”  
“Guarda che ci conto, eh?” Gli lasciò un ultimo bacio sulla guancia e continuò: “E se andassimo a farci una doccia veloce? Insieme, così risparmiamo tempo.” Un ghigno gli si stampò in faccia.  
Steve alzò un sopracciglio. “Solo se è _veloce,_ altrimenti niente!” Riluttante si alzò e stirò la schiena. Porse una mano a Tony. “Meno male che Peggy è fuori stanotte!”  
“Veloce, lo giuro.” Fece una croce sul petto in segno di promessa. “Dici che si sarebbe preoccupata a sentirci urlare? Piuttosto, chissà Jarvis dove si sarà andato a nascondere.” Così dicendo, Tony si staccò mal volentieri da Steve per alzarsi dal letto e stiracchiarsi.  
Steve andò verso il bagno, iniziando a fare scendere l'acqua. “A parte il disturbarla, poi sai le frecciatine, domattina?”. L'acqua era della temperatura giusta. “Trovato Jarvis?”  
Tony era andato alla ricerca del gatto senza premurarsi di mettere nulla addosso. Il micio era nascosto dietro le tende del salotto, ormai sapeva dove si nascondeva quando erano a casa di Steve e Peggy.  
“Vieni qui, birbante.” Se lo prese in braccio e rassicurò Steve mentre lo portava in camera da letto. “Era dietro la tenda, come il suo solito.” “Allora vieni che la doccia è pronta!”  
Stark in un attimo fu in bagno, infilandosi nel box.  
Steve si riempì le mani di bagnoschiuma e cominciò a passarle sull'addome e sulle spalle di Tony. “Il pregio di fare la doccia in due è che hai qualcuno che ti lava per bene...” Disse, in tono didattico, facendolo girare e passando alla schiena. “Da solo non riesci a lavarti la schiena così bene...”  
“Smettila Steve, avevi detto che doveva essere una cosa veloce. Se fai così non so quanto posso resistere dal saltarti addosso di nuovo.” Tony sembrava serio nel dire quelle cose e lasciandosi lavare dal _suo_ ragazzo senza batter ciglio.  
“Ma sono velocissimo, ecco, ho finito.” Alzò le mani in segno di resa e guardò Tony, con un sorrisino storto. “Ora, però, devi ricambiare, altrimenti non ha senso.”  
Tony scoppiò a ridere e ricambiò il favore, perdendosi un po’ in determinate zone, ma nonostante ciò riuscì a darsi un freno, così che entrambi uscirono dal box doccia e si asciugarono con i teli che aveva preparato prima Rogers.  
“Dovremmo farlo più spesso, si risparmia tempo.” Constatò Steve, mentre si avvolgeva l'asciugamano ai fianchi e andava, scalzo, in cucina. “Vuoi qualcosa da bere? Da mangiare?”  
Dopo essersi frizionato per bene, Tony lo seguì, nudo. “Un bicchiere d’acqua, grazie.” E continuò: “Bé, sì, se non ci si fa prendere dalle distrazioni, ci si sbriga presto.”  
Steve gli porse ciò che aveva richiesto e ne riempì per sé uno di succo d'arancia. Si appoggiò al lavello, guardandolo. “Siamo stati bravi a non distrarci, allora!”  
“Troppo bravi…” Rispose con l’ennesimo ghigno Tony, prima di far fuori il suo bicchiere tutto in un sol colpo.  
Steve mise il suo nel lavello e tornò in camera, piegando l'asciugamano sulla sedia e buttandosi a letto completamente nudo. Quel magnifico sesso e quella doccia calda lo avevano rilassato tantissimo, in quel momento si sentiva da dio. Fece un cenno con la mano e invitò Tony a raggiungerlo.  
Stark era rimasto per un momento sulla porta ad osservare Steve. Era bellissimo, quella sera più che mai.  
Jarvis si era già fiondato sul letto non appena Steve si sistemò tra le lenzuola, Tony dunque decise di raggiungerlo e si infilò sotto le coperte anche lui.  
Steve lo abbracciò. “Grazie, Tony.”  
“Di cosa?” Aveva risposto l’ingegnere che  si era accoccolato contro di lui, con Jarvis che gli camminava su un fianco per trovare la posizione giusta per dormire.  
“Di... di tutto. Di avermi dato una seconda chance. Di avermi ascoltato ancora. Grazie.”  
“Non l’avrei fatto se non ci tenessi davvero a te.”  
Steve sorrise e gli carezzò i capelli, lasciandoci un bacio. “Ti amo.”  
Tony lo guardò dritto negli occhi e gli sorrise, gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia: “Buonanotte, Steve.”  
Rogers chiuse gli occhi e sospirò di piacere, lasciandosi cullare dal tepore di Tony. La bellezza di quel momento stava toccando vette altissime. Steve era davvero felice.  
   
   
*****  
   
   
Era una serena e tranquilla serata al numero 66 di Perry St. e Phil era comodamente sdraiato sul suo divano a leggere i  _Pilastri della terra_. Avvertì dei rumori sul pianerottolo e guardò l’orologio: se era Clint, si era anticipato di ben dieci minuti sul coprifuoco. Si mise in ascolto, ma invece di sentire il rumore delle chiavi, ad annunciare il ragazzo, sentì il campanello. Si sollevò, poggiando il libro sul tavolino e andò ad aprire al fattorino del Sushi Bar: quella sera aveva optato per una buona cena giapponese. Aveva anche affittato un film –  _Basta che funzioni_  di Woody Allen - il preferito di Clint. Si ingegnava ogni giorno per poter regalare dei momenti rilassanti al compagno, la sera prima, infatti, gli aveva preparato una cenetta e l’avevano consumata a lume di candela – l’aveva un po’ obbligato a quel romanticismo, ma la cosa aveva funzionato bene, soprattutto il dopocena.  
Pagò e preparò la tavola sull’isolotto e non poté far a meno di far ritornare alla memoria la loro primissima cena insieme; voleva  _riprodurla_  così da far distrarre il ragazzo dagli ultimi avvenimenti. Utilizzò le stesse tovagliette, gli stessi piatti, aveva perfino indossato gli stessi vestiti – una camicia azzurra, un maglioncino blu e dei comodi jeans. Guardò l’insieme, soddisfatto: ora mancava solo Clint.  
E puntuale come un orologio svizzero, la voce del ragazzo lo raggiunse sciarbordando e gnaulando da oltre l'ingresso. “Signore---! Signore---!” Miagolava, stonato e con voce rauca “Sento odore di sushi! Cioè, non ho  _proprio_  sentito odore di sushi, però ho visto il tipo del sushi che se ne andava via sulla sua inguardabile motoretta col sashimi di cartone attaccato dietro, ma comunque. Signore! Sushi! Non mi piace avere una porta chiusa quando c'è del sushi in circolazione! Signore! Sushi! Sushi! Sushi!”  
Scoppiò a ridere andando ad aprire: “Dove hai lasciato le chiavi?” Scosse la testa col sorriso sulle labbra, “E' tutto in tavola!”  
“Chiavi?” Lo superò il cecchino, in maglietta bianca e pantaloni scuri “Le chiavi rovinano le mie serenate.” Sorridendo dal volto ancora un po' pallido e tirato, il compagno lo squadrò ben bene da capo a piedi, schioccando poi la lingua in approvazione; torse quindi il collo in direzione della tavola imbandita e tornò a guardarlo con occhi furbi. “Ho una lieve sensazione di Dejà-Vu.”  
Il sorriso di Phil si allargò: “Davvero?!?” Chiuse la porta, gli circondò i fianchi e gli scoccò un bacio a fior di labbra, “Cosa ti ricorda?”  
“Il nostro primo, romanticissimo sushi” lo prese bonariamente in giro l'altro “Il primo momento in cui ho incominciato a sospettare che lei vedesse di me più di quanto io vedessi di lei.”  
“Bhè quella serata non è finita benissimo, ma ora possiamo rimediare...” Gli baciò il collo e lo portò, pian piano, camminando all'indietro, fino alla tavola. Gliela indicò con il mento, “Guarda cosa c'è sul tavolo...”  
Lo sguardo di Clint s'illuminò come albero a Natale! “Sushi!” esclamò “Sushi!” e gli baciò le bocca “Le ho detto che ho sentito odore di sushi!”  
Phil non potè far a meno di ridere di fronte a tutto quell'entusiasmo: “Guarda dietro ai sacchetti...” Lo baciò di nuovo sul collo, “C'è una piccola sorpresa...”  
“Mh” il compagno piegò appena la testa, socchiudendo gli occhi “Sono in conflitto di interessi, al momento”  
Gli morse la mandibola: “E dai, guarda bene!”  
“Signore, se guardo perdo le sue attenzioni. E le faccio notare che mi sta attaccando collo e mandibola, ogni resistenza è inutile.”  
Lo baciò, sciogliendo, poi, l'abbraccio: “Guarda!”  
Con un saltello degno di una lepre, Clint s'avventò sul sacchetto, v'affondò rapido la mano e la ritirò con un _cik ciak_ ridacchiante della plastica. Sgranò gli occhi, un lieve singhiozzo a livello delle spalle, le dita che scivolavano a disegnare le lettere che componevano il titolo del DVD. Si voltò verso di lui, un sorriso caldo a giganteggiargli sulla bocca un poco livida. “Lei è...Fantastico.” disse solo, stringendosi  _Basta Che Funzioni_  al petto.  
Phil aveva il viso atteggiato ad un'espressione dolce e trionfante allo stesso tempo: “Sono o non sono il migliore dei fidanzati?” Gli fece l'occhiolino.  
“Oh, il meglio del meglio!”  
Phil lo baciò: “Mangiamo! Ho fatto anche i budini al cioccolato!”  
“Signore, le ho già detto che lei mi vizia?” Clint spostò veloce la sedia e vi si acciambellò sopra -E Coulson poté constatare che, dalla prima volta in cui l'altro s'era seduto lì, la postura s'era fatta più rilassata, la schiena non era più curva, non c'era quella rigidità dei movimenti e delle mosse e dei tratti che da sempre l'aveva contraddistinto. “Non che io mi stia lamentando, anzi!” chiarì l'ex cecchino, andando ad afferrare con un guizzo professionale di bacchetta un primo rotolino di riso.  
Si sedette di fronte a lui e afferrò le bacchette: “Sai che adoro viziarti!” Prese un boccone, masticando piano.  
Clint lo imitò, il colore scuro entro il vetro che si riverberava scarlatto sulla sua bocca sorridente. “Brindiamo!” annuì “A Philip Coulson, avvocato delle cause perse: e grazie al cielo che Dio ha concesso a noi cause perse una persona splendida come lui, una persona in grado di salvarci da noi stesse. A Philip Coulson, che ha trovato la parte migliore di me, quando io stesso l'avevo ormai data per dispersa.”  
Allungò una mano verso la sua, a stringergliela, poi fece scontrare i bicchieri: “All'uomo che amo più della mia stessa vita.”  
“Non mi rubi le battute, sa?” lo rimproverò, con una quieta risata “All'uomo per cui sacrificherei senza remore ogni mia felicità, pur di saperlo salvo e felice egli stesso.”  
Inclinò il capo, socchiudendo gli occhi: “Anche per me è lo stesso.” Prese un sorso di vino, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi.  
Il compagno sostenne il suo sguardo per alcuni secondi, da oltre le labbra del bicchiere, prima di riabbassarlo insieme alla mano e al calice. Le iride si erano incupite appena, o almeno così gli era sembrato, dato che non appena Clint aveva sollevato di nuova la testa ogni ombra era scomparsa dal suo sguardo. “Sushi. Vino.” sollevò le spalle “Ad averlo sapute, avrei indossato una camicia nera.”  
Si lasciò andare ad una profonda risata: “Vorrà dire che uno di questi giorni, sarai tu a farmi una sorpresa!”  
“Tutte le sorprese che vuole, signore.” Lo prese in giro, uno sogghigno malizioso ad arcuargli la bocca.  
Prese un altro boccone: “Cos'hai in mente?”  
“Se glielo dicessi non sarebbe più una sorpresa, no?”  
Lo guardò malizioso: “Vero... Vorrà dire che aspetterò trepidante...” Sentì il telefono di casa squillare. Si alzò e, nell'andare a rispondere, gli passò accanto e gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia.  
Il compagno, però, che come al solito prendeva ordini unicamente da un diretto superiore e aveva la stessa nozione di “Spazio Privato” di una scimmia in crisi da spulciamento collettivo, gli zampettò subito dietro e gli circondò la vita con le braccia, l'orecchio appoggiato tra le sue scapole e le bacchette a dondolargli tra i denti.  
Rise rispondendo al cordless: “Ciao George! Come stai?” Annuì, portando la testa all'indietro e poggiandogliela sulla spalla, la mano libera poggiata sul braccio intorno i suoi fianchi.  
“George---!” strascinò il giovane, in un sussurro, strofinandogli la sommità della testa dietro il collo “Ciao, George---! Mi saluta, George, signore? Gli chiede come sta la sua compagna? Gli chiede se ha già scoperto che l'amante di lui è la stessa di lei? Eh?”  
Si girò tra le sue braccia, poggiandogli una mano sulla bocca: “Clint, smettila!” Sussurrò, ridendo a bassa voce. “George, scusa, non ho capito, puoi ripetere?” Il sorriso gli scomparve piano dal viso e impallidì: “Cosa?” Guardò il ragazzo negli occhi, portando la mano alla sua spalla, ad aggrapparsi, come se avesse paura di cadere.  
Clint scattò immediatamente all'erta, i sensi all'erta, le braccia a tenerlo dietro le spalle; lo guardò con le sopracciglia sollevate e la bocca appena schiusa, a modellare una domanda silenziosa: Cosa sta succedendo?  
“Si, capisco... Grazie per avermi avvertito. Ciao.” Posò il telefono sul tavolino e guardò il ragazzo. Si portò una mano sul viso, le spalle che gli tremavano appena: “Dio, perché?” Fu appena un sussurro, ma fu tremante, disperato, quasi impaurito.  
“Phil...?” quasi avesse il timore di ridurlo in pezzi, il compagno lo avvolse nelle braccia e lo strinse a sé, lo cullò piano, gli sussurrò ninnoli di parole all'orecchio “Cosa succede, Phil? Che succede?”  
Nascose il viso sulla sua spalla: “Nikonov... Nikonov è stato ucciso in prigione.” Gli si strinse contro con forza, aggrappandosi quasi con disperazione, a lui. Per una frazione di secondo ebbe la strana, pessima, sensazione che quella notizia gli avrebbe causato non pochi problemi.  
...Una scossa gelida. Clint a quel nome divenne un pezzo di legno, la schiena s'irrigidì, tutto in lui parve stridere, tendersi, vibrare fino allo spezzarsi. Strinse di più la presa attorno, serrò l'abbraccio, quasi lo soffocò, lo inglobò a sè per non lasciarlo andare. “Nikonov...” ripeté e il suo nome gli si sgretolò sulle labbra “Andrà tutto bene, Phil. Ci sono io. Ci sono io con lei.”  
Sollevò il viso, a guardarlo negli occhi, l'iride inghiottito dal nero della pupilla, lo sguardo duro, come forse Clint non l'aveva mai visto: “Nessuno più di lui meritava la morte, _nessuno_. Ma...” Distolse per un attimo lo sguardo dal suo, “io l'ho fatto finire in prigione.”  
“Lo so.” Mormorò il compagno, lo sguardo inorridito da una prospettiva che Coulson sulle prime non riuscì a leggere “So cosa vuol dire.”  
Si scostò da lui, fissando lo sguardo sul pavimento: “E' come se lo avessi ucciso io...”  
Il volto dell'altro - Ora un ginocchio piegato a terra, le mani levate a sfiorargli appena le guance- s'accostò lentamente al suo campo visivo. “Lo so.” ripeté, le tempie bianche “Lo so meglio di chiunque altro, mi creda.” serrò le labbra, deglutì “Ci sono qui io, Phil. Ci sono qui io. Andrà tutto bene.”  
“Sapevo cosa gli sarebbe successo se fosse finito in prigione, non ho fatto nulla per impedirlo...” Sbatté le palpebre più e più volte, mettendo a fuoco il ragazzo davanti a lui: “Dio, Clint, l'ho ucciso io!”  
“No!” Il tono del compagno era urgente, affettato “Lei non ha ucciso nessuno, ha capito? _Nessuno_. Mi guardi. Mi guardi e mi stia a sentire: lei non è come me. Lei non è un assassino. Lei non lo è. Non scambi la sensazione per la realtà, l'immaginazione per il vero. Lei non è me. Lei non è un assassino.”  
Si allontanò dal suo sguardo e dal suo tocco: “Io sapevo cosa gli sarebbe successo!” Sentì il respiro mancargli e la testa girargli. Andò alla finestra, la spalancò, le mani a stringersi contro gli stipiti, il viso sporto in avanti a ricercare aria.  
Il braccio dell'ex cecchino gli avvolse il torso e lo tirò via dalla finestra con uno scatto secco -Tempo un attimo e la fronte dell'altro gli era contro la schiena, le mani giunte come in preghiera davanti al suo petto, il fiato ansante. “Lo sapeva anche lui. Lo sapeva anche lui. Ma...” s'interruppe “Signore. Non è alla vita di quell'uomo che deve pensare: Nikonov è morto e si è salvato. Non è della sua vita che deve preoccuparsi, Phil. Mi creda. Non della sua...!”  
Si aggrappò a lui, solo per un attimo, prima di scostarlo di nuovo, il viso corrucciato: “Che vuoi dire?” Un attimo e gli occhi gli si spalancarono, sorpresi e inorriditi, “ci saranno ripercussioni su di me?”  
“Phil. Glielo giuro sulla mia vita...” Clint gli prese le mani fra le sue, lo sguardo di freddo metallo, le pupille nulla più che gelidi specchi d'onice “Nessuno la toccherà.”  
“Sono passati due anni, ormai, chi mai vorrebbe... vendicarsi...” La voce gli sfumò, lo sguardo vacuo. Un battito di ciglia e si ritrovò nella sala del tribunale, le guardie che portavano via Nikonov. Gli occhi di ghiaccio dell'uomo a ricordargli un monito _Se io affondo, avvocato, lei affonda con me, dovessero volerci anni, ma si ricordi: la fedeltà, per noi russi, è parola di Dio. Qualsiasi cosa succederà a me, i miei gliela restituiranno dieci, cento, mille volte_.  
“Coulson.” La voce, la stilettata provocata dal tono dell'ex cecchino gli arrivò dritta al cervello “Ho già lavorato contro quei cosacchi tracanna vodka. Non la toccheranno. Non la sfioreranno nemmeno con un dito.”  
Si riscosse e lo guardò; gli si strinse il cuore a guardarlo così preoccupato per lui, anche se cercava di non darlo a vedere. Gli accarezzò il viso, sorridendo appena: “Lo so.” Si strinse a lui, “non mi accadrà nulla, vedrai.”  
“No. Non lo permetterò. Posso ancora fermarli. Li fermerò. Li fermerò sempre.”  
“Clint, non devi fare nulla.” Ricercò i suoi occhi, “non mi accadrà nulla, è passato tanto di quel tempo, vedrai.” Gli sfiorò le labbra, “non facciamoci rovinare la serata. Torniamo a mangiare.”  
Ma gli occhi di Clint erano fissi altrove. Non era un vero e proprio....estraniarsi, era qualcosa di diverso: le iridi non erano incolori, né sperse, né pallide. Lo sguardo era appuntato su qualcosa che soltanto lui poteva vedere, ma era qualcosa di _presente_ , contingente alla situazione. La pupilla si dilatava e si restringeva, le palpebre sbattevano in alcuni momenti più rapide di altre, le socchiudeva, le batteva di nuovo, l'idea era che stesse sfogliando le pagine di un libro - E tale impressione era resa ancor più _viva_ da come il giovane muoveva gli occhi, veloci, impercettibili scatti a destra e a sinistra, il medesimo gesto di chi sia intento a leggere, seguire ogni riga inchiostrata su carta, senza perderne le connessioni, o l'interezza. Si riscosse dopo pochi secondi di questa febbrile attività, scuotendo la testa e cercando di delineare un accenno di sorriso. “Sì. Non succederà nulla.” contrasse brevemente la mascella “Il passato è lontano.”  
“Amore?” Phil non lo chiamava quasi mai così – era una cosa troppo sdolcinata e loro erano uomini, per l’amor di Dio, era già tanto se si tenevano per mano – almeno, aveva sempre pensato che a Clint desse un po’ fastidio – lui adorava tutte quelle dolcezze, ma lui non faceva testo. “Tutto ok?”  
“...Sì.” un piccolo esitare all'inizio di parole, poi un'espressione più sciolta, quasi rilassata “Tutto bene.”  
Si sporse a baciarlo: “Torniamo a mangiare?”  
Clint annuì, un lieve tremolio all'angolo della bocca, quindi tornò ad appollaiarsi sulla sedia e prese le bacchette - Prima riposte nella tasca dei pantaloni - tra le dita. E cominciò a batterle sulla superficie del tavolo. Tlack. Tlack. Tlack. Tlack. Tlack. Tlack. TlackTlackTlackTlackTlack. E ogni battito era una  parola silenziosa, ogni battito un battito di palpebre, ogni battito una negazione o un annuire della testa.  
Phil lo seguì, ritornando a sedersi. Guardò il suo viso, gli occhi, il modo in cui muoveva le bacchette: “Clint?” Si allungò a bloccargli la mano, “Ehi, che ti prende?”  
Una scossa che dal polso arrivò a scuotere anche l'articolazione della spalla e il compagno si girò verso di lui, una domanda stupita - _Genuinamente_ stupita - leggibile sulle sopracciglia arcuate. “Mh?” chiese poi “Stavo pensand---” lo sguardo s'abbassò a guardare le bacchette che ancora gli dondolavano tra le nocche “Oh.” le mollò “Scusi. Stavo solo pensando.”  
“A cosa?”  
“Nikonov.”  
Sbuffò una mezza risata: “sai che non l'avrei mai immaginato?!?” Chiese sarcastico. “A cosa pensavi precisamente?”  
La lingua che si scontrava contro i denti. “Connessioni.”  
Prese un boccone e lo masticò piano -gli si era chiuso lo stomaco, ma non voleva darlo a vedere. “Quali connessioni?”  
Clint unì le mani e cominciò a colpirsi il labbro superiore con la punta degli indici -Che non stesse _realmente_ parlando a lui, ma lo stesso usando più o meno come coscienza esterna era piuttosto palese. “Nikonov ha delle connessioni. Volti. Gente che lavora per lui. Che controlla. I suoi occhi. Le sue orecchie. Ma quali...?” socchiuse gli occhi, sporgendo la bocca a sfiorare la linea delle falangi “Quali sono quelli giusti?”  
Sospirò e posò le bacchette: “Clint, ascolta, possiamo pensarci domani? Ora vorrei solo... rilassarmi e godermi la serata.”  
“Quelli giusti per chi...?” sussurrò “Chi sono venuti a---” s'interruppe con un balzo, disgiunse le dita e roteò il polso come a voler cancellare tutto. “Sì, mi scusi. Non volevo turbarla o tediarla più del dovuto, signore. Mi scusi.”  
Scosse la testa, pensieroso: doveva essere forte, doveva farlo per Clint. Quando sarebbe stato da solo, avrebbe potuto fare i conti con la propria coscienza, i propri fantasmi, ma fino ad allora... “non importa.” Prese un sorso di vino e continuò a mangiare.  
“E' inutile dirle che mangiare contro voglia non migliorerà la situazione, vero?”  
Sollevò lo sguardo ad incontrare il suo: “è buono, non mangio mica controvoglia.”  
In tutta risposta, Clint piegò gli avambracci sul tavolo e puntellò il mento sui polsi, sollevando le sopracciglia. “Ha chiesto anche al suo stomaco, se ha voglia di ingerire qualcosa?”  
“Il mio stomaco fa quello che gli dico.” Si portò un altro boccone alle labbra, come se volesse sfidarlo a dimostrare il contrario.  
“...Inizierò a mettere su una camomilla.”  
Lasciò cadere le bacchette nel piatto: “la smetti, per favore? Voglio solo non pensarci!”  
Il giovane non reagì, si limitò ad incassare appena la testa nelle spalle. “Mangiare a forza non le servirà. La appesantirà soltanto e aggiungerà malessere al malessere.” sviò lo sguardo, sistemando la guancia nell'incavo delle braccia “...Io non mangiavo la sera. Né il giorno a seguire.”  
Si nascose il viso tra le mani: “Non voglio parlarne.”  
“Non lo faremo, allora. Ma non faccia più male di così. Potremmo vederci il film, che ne dice? O fare finta di guardarlo.”  
Sospirò e annuì, alzandosi e andandosi a sistemare sul divano.  
Clint lo seguì poco dopo aver sparecchiato la tavola e aver sistemato il sushi intatto in alcune scatole di plastica - Poi impilate nel frigorifero. Gli si accoccolò quindi accanto e sollevò il braccio sinistro, invitandolo silenziosamente a sistemarsi con la testa sul suo grembo.  
Gli si accoccolò contro e fece partire il film. Poggiò la fronte sul suo collo, le mani a stringergli la maglietta. Cercò di concentrarsi sul film, anche se non gli riuscì molto.  
Le dita del compagno erano sempre su di lui. Gli accarezzò la testa, scese al collo, tornò alla fronte, un movimento costante. Continuo, armonico al respiro e allo sfiorare delicato dei polpastrelli sulle nocche aggrappate al suo petto. Non lo lasciò un secondo e il film gli scorse addosso alla maniera dei colori che cascavano in spume d'immagini liquide lungo il corpo.  
“Mi dispiace...” appena un sussurro sulla pelle, la voce che tremava impercettibilmente, le dita che si aggrappavano alla maglietta, strette in una morsa.  
“Non è colpa sua, signore. Non deve dispiacersi.”  
“Hai già così tanti problemi, non dovresti sobbarcarti anche i miei...”  
Un silenzio forse più lungo di quanto Phil avrebbe pensato, prima che Clint prendesse parola. “Signore. I miei problemi non sono...Importanti. Solo lei conta per me, adesso. Non mi sobbarco nulla, io _voglio_ aiutarla, al limite estremo delle mie capacità. E se servirà, non avrò problemi ad oltrepassarlo.”  
Sollevò il viso a guardarlo: “Promettimi che non farai sciocchezze! Probabilmente ci stiamo preoccupando inutilmente, non succederà nulla!”  
Il compagno s'abbassò a baciargli le palpebre. “Non succederà nulla. Nessuna sciocchezza.”  
“Come se non ti conoscessi...” lo baciò infilando le mani sotto la maglietta del ragazzo, accarezzandogli il ventre, disegnando con le dita il profilo dei muscoli appena accennati.  
Clint trattenne il fiato e lo rilasciò in un lungo sospiro; le dita andarono a stringergli il polso, convincendolo con presa ferrea a ritirarsi e posizionarsi _sulla_ maglietta e non sotto di essa. “Signore, vuole _davvero_ farlo?” gli domandò, mentre piegava la testa di lato e lo fissava con sguardo indecifrabile “Perché lei non è tipo da sfruttare una cosa come il sesso semplicemente per svicolare dai propri pensieri: se serve un orgasmo per imbiancare la mente, allora ce lo si può pure procurare da soli. Non mi fraintenda.” lo precedette, prendendogli le mani e portandosele al viso per baciare ogni nocca, accarezzare ogni piega a fior di labbra “Quello che voglio dire, Phil, è che lei non _sfrutta_ le persone per togliersi mentalmente di mezzo, non usa il sesso a questo fine. Io mi annullo nella sua totale interezza, signore, perché è costantemente presente quando è in me o io in lei.” Il compagno stette qualche secondo in silenzio, quindi sollevò gli occhi ad incontrare i suoi. “Quello che voglio sapere, Phil, è se intende davvero essere presente anche questa volta o è solo alla ricerca di un palliativo. Se lo vuole davvero o ha soltanto bisogno di estraniarsi nel vuoto, lontano da sé stesso come da me.”  
Lo guardò confuso, non riuscendo a capire la sua reazione - ogni volta che lui aveva un incubo voleva fare l'amore, perché ora che lui aveva bisogno di sentirsi al sicuro, amato e protetto, lui si rifiutava? “Volevo solo...” tremò appena, scosse la testa e indurì lo sguardo, “sai che ti dico? Lascia perdere!” Si alzò dal divano e si diresse in cucina, prendendo un bicchiere di vino e ingoiandolo d'un fiato, riempiendosene un altro subito dopo.  
“Io non...” Silenzioso. Buon Dio, perché doveva essere sempre così _fottutamente_ silenzioso? Avrebbe potuto mandare un messaggio scritto, avvisare, qualsiasi cosa prima di piantarsi sulla soglia e appoggiarsi allo stipite e chiamarlo e fargli venire un colpo, apparso così dal nulla, con la sua faccia da schiaffi e confusa, gli occhi innaturalmente grandi e lo sguardo sperso di un bambino che non capisce dove e quando e cosa e perché ha sbagliato. “Io non volevo che...Si facesse del male.” mormorò il giovane, stringendosi nelle spalle “Non volevo si sentisse...Peggio, dopo. Non voglio che succeda. E tra le variabili, tra le tanti variabili, ho pensato che c'era anche la possibilità che il suo cervello decidesse si estraniarsi e sparire, no? E non essere lì e lasciare tutto incolore, tutto insapore e peggiorare le cose e---” balbettò alcune parole, ma non diede voce a nessuna “E temevo la svuotasse e basta e se fosse successo allora sarebbe stato un male, perché così svuotato sarebbe tornato a pensare a quello che è successo con più violenza di prima e allora non sarebbe servito a nulla, il sesso, se non a...” mosse le mani, il respiro che accelerava “A farle ancora più male. Ho pensato sarebbe potuto succedere e che se fosse successo lei si sarebbe sentito ancora peggio e---e non lo so, ci ho pensato e non volevo che lei stesse peggio di così ed è per questo che----Cazzo.” si portò la mano alla fronte e scosse la testa “Sono...Io le giuro che non volevo offenderla e nemmeno farla arrabbiare. Ho solo...Pensato. E considerato le variabili. E quella che ho considerato non mi piaceva e---E dovrei starmene zitto.”  
Ingoiò il secondo bicchiere di vino, e se ne riempì un terzo: “Estraniarmi!” Sbuffò una mezza risata sarcastica: “Pensi davvero che, visto che tu ci riesci, ci riescano tutti?” La voce gli tremò appena. Lasciò perdere il bicchiere e sbattè una mano sul mobile, frustrato. Sentì le lacrime spingere per uscire e il petto sconquassato dai singhiozzi.  
“...La smetta. Col vino. La smetta.”  
Si voltò a guardarlo arrabbiato: “Non posso toccarti, non posso bere! Cosa posso fare? Buttarmi dalla finestra ti andrebbe bene?!?”  
Gli occhi di Clint si tinsero di una tonalità cupa, quasi nera, mentre si sfilava la maglietta e la lanciava con un colpo secco del polso sul pavimento; la mascella si contrasse, l'espressione s'indurì quando prese un respiro tanto profondo da far brillare di bianco le cicatrici alla spalla, adamantine sotto la luce del lampadario. Senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, armeggiò col bottone, abbassò la zip e si levò i pantaloni, calciandoli all'indietro col tallone. Stette allora così, a sfidarlo in silenzio, i pugni chiusi incollati ai fianchi, le braccia rigide, la schiena drizzata, il fiato fangoso di rabbia repressa. “Mi dimostri che non ho ragione, allora.” sibilò “Mi dimostri che ho torto.”  
Rise sarcastico: “Credi che tutti funzionino come te? Basta ordinargli qualcosa e quello lo fa?” Strinse i pugni, affondò le unghie talmente forte nella carne, che cominciò a sentirle scivolose. “Rivestiti e vattene!” Lo superò e si chiuse in bagno, a chiave.  
Un colpo alla porta. “Apra.” la voce aspra “Apra.” un altro colpo “Phil, apra.” un terzo colpo “Non è un ordine.” quattro “Io non funziono a ordini.” quinto “Era una richiesta.” sesto “Una preghiera.” settimo “Non voglio buttare giù la porta.” ottavo “Ma i cardini cigolano.” nono “Phil, apra.” decimo “Phi, per l'amor di Dio!”  
Evitò di guardarsi alla specchio e si poggiò sul lavandino. Aprì le dita, vedendo piccole goccioline rosse macchiare la porcellana bianca. Aprì l'acqua cominciando a lavarle, quasi frenetico - il sangue l'aveva sempre impressionato - e iniziando a sentire la nausea e il respiro venire meno. Ascoltò distrattamente la voce di Clint: “Vattene!”  
“No! Phil, apra la porta o lo farò io a spallate!”  
Si sedette sul pavimento, la testa tra le ginocchia, il fiato che andava via via spezzandosi. Provò a rispondere al ragazzo, ma le parole non lasciarono le sue labbra. Sentì il viso bagnato e si accucciò ancora di più su se stesso.  
Quello che accadde dopo fu più o meno come un sogno ovattato, un incubo liquido che gli passò dinanzi agli occhi come acqua che scorre: la porta emise un gemito scardinato e s'afflosciò di lato, con buona pace dei cardini divelti e della maniglia cigolante, praticamente espulsa dalla sua comoda loggetta per finire a dondolare avanti e avanti e avanti e indietro senza scopo, molle, un tentacolo sguercio d'ottone. Clint non emerse dalla nebbia, ma vi scivolò attraverso e la sua immagine ondeggiò, si contorse, liquefece e rimodellò, assumendo piena forma nel solo momento in cui Phil sentì le sue abbraccia avvolgerlo e cingerlo, la mano destra sollevarsi alle scapole e scendere alla base della schiena e poi risalire lungo il profilo delle vertebre e poi di nuovo e ancora a scivolare fino ai reni. Le dita sinistre s'appoggiarono a sostenergli la nuca e al tempo stesso sospingergli la fronte contro la sua spalla. Un rullio cullante, un barlume insignificante di coscienza, mentre avvertiva il profilo delle labbra accanto al lobo, la voce un mormorio sussurrato, il suo respiro un melodia di note accennate. “Va tutto bene” lo ninnò, le ciglia a sfiorargli la tempia “Si calmi, Phil. Respiri. Ci sono qui io con lei. Va tutto bene. Mi ascolti. Ascolti soltanto me. Va tutto bene. Si rilassi. Va tutto bene. Respiri. Va tutto bene. Si rilassi.”  
Si ritrovò avvolto nel suo abbraccio, chiedendosi come avesse fatto ad entrare, i rumori e i suoni che gli arrivavano ovattati. Chiuse gli occhi e le stesse sensazioni gli ritornarono in mente, come una scossa elettrica; e non era più seduto sul pavimento del bagno, ma in piedi in cucina, nella cucina dei suoi genitori, lo sguardo rivolto al flaconcino che stringeva tra le dita. E si chiese, dopo anni che non ci pensava più, che aveva evitato quel pensiero come la peste, come starebbe, dove starebbe, se quella cameriera non l'avesse trovato. Singhiozzò più forte, cercando di allontanare il ragazzo da se, non riconoscendolo, lo sguardo vacuo, perso nei ricordi.  
“Mi ascolti. Mi ascolti attentamente, ascolti ogni parola che le dirò. Ci sono soltanto io, soltanto la mia voce, ascolti soltanto me. Soltanto la mia voce, nient'altro che la mia voce. Respiri. Respiri profondamente. Si rilassi. Non c'è nulla che non vada. Si rilassi. Inspiri più a fondo che può, raccolga ogni stress, ogni preoccupazione, ogni male al centro del petto...E lo rilasci. Ogni stress, ogni preoccupazione, ogni male scivola via col suo respiro. Ogni stress, ogni preoccupazione, ogni male scivola via. Si rilassi e inspiri di nuovo. Raccolga ogni stress, ogni preoccupazione, ogni male. E lo rilasci. Tutto scivola via. Ogni stress, ogni preoccupazione, ogni male. Soffiato via. Scomparso. Ogni stress, ogni preoccupazione, ogni male, semplicemente scompare ogni volta che espira. E allora inspiri ancora, raccolga ogni stress, ogni preoccupazione, ogni male ed espiri. Espiri e ogni stress, ogni preoccupazione, ogni male scivola via. Espiri e si rilassi. Va tutto bene. Mi ascolti. Ascolti soltanto me. Va tutto bene. Si rilassi. Ogni stress, ogni preoccupazione, ogni male scivola via. Scompare.”  
Incontrò i suoi occhi, le orecchie si riempirono della sua voce. Cominciò a respirare piano, sempre più lentamente, calmando i singhiozzi che gli toglievano il respiro. Si passò le mani sul viso, nascondendosi agli occhi del ragazzo.  
“Ecco, così.” Clint non l'obbligò a sollevare la testa, ma lo strinse a sè, senza smettere di cullarlo “Va tutto bene. Continui a respirare, ogni respiro più profondo del precedente. Ogni respiro più profondo del precedente e ad ogni respiro lei è più tranquillo, più calmo, più rilassato. Lo sente? Il fiato che si appesantisce. I muscoli che si sciolgono uno ad uno. Ad ogni respiro il fiato è più pesante, i muscoli più pesanti, lei è più pesante. Più tranquillo. Più calmo. Più rilassato. Respiri di nuovo e si accorga di quanto è più pesante, più tranquillo, più calmo, più rilassato ad ogni respiro più profondo del precedente. Più pesante. Più tranquillo. Più calmo. Più rilassato. Solo respirando. Ogni respiro più profondo del precedente, ogni respiro più pesante, più tranquillo, più calmo, più rilassato, ogni respiro più profondo del precedente e lei diventa più pesante, più tranquillo, più calmo, più rilassato.”  
Si districò dal suo abbraccio allontanandosi dal suo corpo. Si sentiva _sporco_ , i pensieri che continuavano a portarlo a quel giorno e il cervello che si rifiutava di accettarli: tra le due parti in conflitto Phil si ritrovò di nuovo senza fiato, avvertiva la presenza di Clint come un ombra ammonitrice, pronta a puntargli il dito contro e accusarlo di essere il solito perdente.  
Paziente, il compagno gli prese con delicatezza il volto tra le mani, le dita che lentamente cominciavano a disegnare cerchi via via sempre più piccoli sulle tempie. “Mi guardi, signore, va tutto bene. Non ha nulla di cui aver paura. Non sta succedendo nulla. Va tutto bene. Continui a respirare. Ogni stress. Ogni ansia. Ogni preoccupazione. Soffiati via.”  
Scosse la testa, frenetico, allontanandosi le mani dal viso: “Vattene. Lasciami solo, va via.”  
“No.” i movimenti del compagno erano misurati, calcolati, leggeri. Gli toccò a punta di dita la spalla sinistra, allargò le falangi e scese a posare il palmo, facendolo completamente aderire alla linea tremula e al tessuto della camicia; la mano destra tornò ad appoggiarsi alla sua tempia, la presa gentile, ma in modo che non gli fosse possibile girare la testa o perdere il contatto visivo. “Ci siamo solo io e lei in questa stanza, Phil. Solo io e lei. Non c'è altro. Non ci sono oggetti. Non ci sono rumori. Soltanto il suo respiro. Soltanto la mia voce. Ha un'oppressione al petto, la sente? Può allentarsi, se vuole. Può farlo. Ogni volta che inspira questa oppressione si solleva, si fa più leggera. Quando espira, questa oppressione si muta in fumo, s'innalza, diventa aria e lascia il suo petto. So che può vederla mentre diventa meno di niente davanti ai suoi occhi e scompare.” un quieto sorriso sfumato a metà, nella vista che poco riusciva a mettere a fuoco. “Così, Phil. Sta andando bene. Sta andando molto bene. Quell'oppressione sono tutte le ansie che ha al momento, tutta la sua paura. Inspiri, le sollevi, espiri, le faccia diventare fumo.”  
Espirò ed inspirò chiudendo gli occhi e concentrandosi sulla voce del ragazzo. Sentì il respiro tornare regolare, la mente svuotarsi. Si accasciò tra le braccia del ragazzo, esausto, tremante.  
“Va tutto bene, Phil. Va tutto bene.” le mani di Clint, ora, gli sostenevano la schiena, la strofinavano piano e poi passavano alle braccia per riattivare alla circolazione, tornavano alla schiena, scioglievano i muscoli contratti “Può continuare a respirare. A rilassarsi. Sta andando bene, Phil. Stia tranquillo.”  
“Sono una persona orribile, mi dispiace così tanto...”  
“Non dica sciocchezze, Phil. E' la persona migliore che abbia mai avuto la fortuna di incontrare.”  
Strofinò il viso sulla sua spalla, cercando il calore della sua pelle: “Ho pensato... mi è tornato alla mente quel giorno e...” la voce tremò, sfumò, tornò in un sussurro: “sarebbe stato meglio se non fossi stato trovato, cinque minuti, solo cinque minuti dopo e...”  
Il respiro di Clint si sgretolò in un singhiozzo silenzioso, che gli si frantumò distintamente nel torace, ma non ebbe la forza di arrivare alla bocca. La stretta si fece più serrata -Disperata, quasi?, i muscoli si tesero con uno schiocco senza rumore. “Non lo dica. Non lo dica e nemmeno lo pensi. Non lo pensi mai più, la prego, mai più. La prego, la prego non lo dica e non lo pensi, la prego.”  
Gli si strinse di più contro, le mani che si aggrappavano alle sue spalle: “Sono un egoista, ho ucciso quell'uomo, non sono in grado di badare a me stesso, ne di aiutare te. Aveva ragione, ha sempre avuto ragione su tutto... Dio che persona orribile sono!”  
“No! Non aveva ragione su niente, Phil, suo padre aveva torto, torto marcio!” Barton si scostò per prendergli il volto tra le mani e costringerlo a guardarlo negli occhi -Ed erano rossi, erano liquidi, la bocca tremava. “Lei non ha ucciso nessuno, Phil. Si sta dando la colpa di quell'uomo, perchè? Lei non l'ha ucciso, Phil, lei non uccide. Avrebbe preferito salvarlo? Avrebbe preferito continuasse coi suoi traffici? Avrebbe preferito lasciare che fosse _lui_ ad uccidere indisturbato persone innocenti solo per il proprio tornaconto? Cosa l'avrebbe distinta, allora, da tutti gli altri? _Allora_ sarebbe stato un perdente, Phil. Piegarsi al sistema, chinare il capo e annuire ad un esponente della Mafiya. Quello l'avrebbe reso un perdente. Per la vita di quell'uomo, avrebbe sacrificato la propria umanità e l'esistenza di chiunque gli avesse intralciato la strada?” gli accarezzò piano la tempia “Lei è perfetto, Phil. Certo che sa badare a se stesso. E mi ha aiutato, mi continua ad aiutare, non mi abbandona una istante. Dov'è quella persona orribile, Phil? Perché io non la vedo. E io vedo tutto.”  
Lo guardò negli occhi incolore: “Mi fu chiesto di parlare con il giudice, per farlo ingabbiare in una zona più controllata del carcere, dove nessuno avrebbe potuto nuocergli... Io non volli farlo...” Si morse le labbra, “E' come se avessi premuto io il grilletto...”  
“Perché avrebbe dovuto farlo, Phil? Perché concedergli una simile grazia? Nessuno avrebbe potuto salvarlo. Si fidi di me.” gli baciò piano la bocca “Era già morto. E se lei si fosse piegato, se lei avesse fatto sì che non gli venisse dato il carcere...” s'irrigidì appena “Sarei stato io ad ucciderlo.”  
Cercò subito, di nuovo, la sua bocca. Si aggrappò disperatamente alle sue spalle: “Ti prego... ti prego, rimani con me... Impazzirò se rimango da solo.”  
“Non me ne vado, Phil. Sono qui con lei. Sono sempre qui con lei.” gli cinse la schiena e se lo strinse contro “Non me ne vado. Non la lascio da solo.”  
“Andiamo a letto? Comincio ad avere freddo...”  
“E' una risposta normale dell'organismo” Clint si scostò lentamente e si mise in piedi senza fretta, allungando le braccia verso di lui “Ha bisogno di una mano ad alzarsi?”  
Allungò le mani verso di lui e si rimise in piedi aggrappandosi alle sue braccia. La testa gli girò leggermente e dovette appoggiarsi a lui per non cadere: “Odio avere attacchi di panico!”  
Una quieta risata dal parte del compagno. “Per fortuna che ci sono io che l'aiuto a rilassarla, signore!”  
Sorrise appena, un leggero stirarsi di labbra: “Non so come farei senza di te...”  
“Probabilmente senza di me non sarebbe andato in panico con l'idea di essere un assassino dotato di grilletto. Ma sto solo azzardando una ipotesi.”  
Si appoggiò a lui e lo trascinò in camera. Si sedette sul letto: “Non dire sciocchezze, l'avrei pensato lo stesso... Non hai freddo?” Chiese riferendosi al fatto che fosse ancora in boxer.  
“Fredd---” quasi si fosse accorto solo in quel momento di non indossare vestiti, l'altro abbassò lo sguardo e schioccò la lingua contro il palato “Ecco cosa c'era che non andava.” spallucce “Comunque no, non ho freddo, non particolarmente. Lei, piuttosto, come si sente?”  
Si tolse il maglioncino e cominciò a sbottonarsi la camicia: “Esausto...” Si allungò verso il cuscino e prese il pigiama, dedicandosi poi a sbottonare i polsini. Le mani gli tremavano impercettibilmente e non riusciva a far scorrere il bottone nell'asola. Sbuffò esasperato: “Clint, ti dispiacerebbe?” Allungò il polso verso di lui, “sono peggio di un bambino...”  
“I bambini sono innocenti e candidi, signore, non c'è nulla di male nel paragonarsi a loro” e così dicendo, il compagno si chinò a far scivolare via i bottoni dalle asole; rimase qualche istante in contemplazione della pelle così scoperta, quindi scostò piano le maniche, unì i suoi polsi e baciò le vene verde-smeraldo di entrambi.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, sorridendo appena: “Clint, per prima... Non volevo fare sesso per estraniarmi, volevo solo non pensare a nulla e... stare bene, con te... Sono arrivato al punto di star bene solo quando sono con te.” Sbuffò una mezza risata, “e poi io non riesco ad estraniarmi quando le cose non mi piacciono, figuriamoci se ci riesco quando sono con te, ancor più inverosimile se stiamo facendo l'amore.”  
Clint sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, un mezzo sorriso di scuse. “Penso a troppe variabili e tutte insieme.” mormorò “E quelle negative che la coinvolgono sono sempre quelle che voglio evitare. Ho sbagliato a comportarmi in quella maniera, con lei, è stato meschino ed egoistico da parte mia: lei non è una variabile, signore, lei è una contingenza.”  
Sorrise ritirando le mani e alzandosi, per sfilarsi la camicia e cominciare a sbottonarsi i pantaloni: “E io che volevo fosse una serata tranquilla...”  
“Le serate tranquille tendono a fuggire la nostra presenza, lo ha mai notato?”  
Cominciò a sfilarsi i pantaloni: “Si, è vero. Ci riesce una volta su cinque... Le prossime dovrebbero andare bene, allora!”  
Non si accorse che Clint l'aveva spinto schiena contro il materasso fino a quando non avvertì lo strusciare di protesta da parte delle lenzuola e, soprattutto, il volto ed il corpo del compagno su di lui. “Potremmo applicare il concetto di _prossimo_ a partire da ora, che ne dice?” sogghignò, una stilettata eloquente negli occhi azzurri.  
Gli portò le braccia dietro al collo: “Dico che è un ottima idea.” Gli baciò le labbra a lungo, assaporandolo piano; una mano affondata tra le ciocche bionde e una ad accarezzargli la schiena, a punta di dita.  
La bocca dell'altro era calda sulla propria, il corpo nudo già cominciava a scottare al suo tocco: un bollore crescente che partiva alla base della colonna vertebrale e si propagava al ventre, lungo gli arti, effondeva il proprio, ardente respiro anche attraverso i muscoli, bruciando nervi e vene. La mano sinistra di Clint scivolò dal fianco a far calare i pantaloni, mentre la destra s'appoggiava e premeva contro l'addome.  
Sollevò i fianchi per aiutarlo a filare l'indumento, passando con le labbra sulla mascella e sul collo. “Mi dispiace...”  
“Signore, non mi costringa a _non_ morderla per punizione.”  
Rise apertamente: “Non sia mai! Non resisterei neanche un minuto senza la tua bocca su di me.” Gli lasciò piccoli morsi sul collo per poi portare gli occhi nei suoi: “Amami.”  
“Non sarei in grado di fare altro.” sussurrò, dandogli due baci sulle palpebre “Ha qualcosa per...prepararla?”  
Sorrise malizioso, prendendogli la mano portandosi due dita alle labbra: le leccò piano, guardandolo dritto negli occhi; gli solleticò le falangi, una ad una, le fece sparire all'interno della sua bocca e le succhiò piano, continuando a tenere lo sguardo nel suo.  
Un ansito sgroppò distintamente nella gola del compagno, le pupille dilatate ad ingoiare l'iride; serrò le labbra, deglutì, una goccia di sudore gli colò sulla tempia. Una contrazione poco fraintendibile schioccò all'altezza dei fianchi. “Dio mio...” esalò, la voce secca “Decisamente più erotico del rilassamento progressivo.”  
Lo guardò interrogativo continuando a succhiargli le dita.  
“Quello che le ho fatto prima, signore.” mormorò, passandosi la lingua sui denti “Potrei farla rilassare al tal punto da installarle la stuzzicante idea di toccarsi o avere particolare reazioni... _fisiche_ in risposta ad un gesto o solo una parola.”  
Gli lasciò le dita: “Sembra interessante... Dovremmo provarlo qualche volta.” Allargò le gambe sotto di lui, mordendogli le labbra.  
“Con molto piacere.” Clint gli stuzzicò la carne del basso ventre, quindi scese a sfiorare coi polpastrelli la parte bassa della schiena, cominciando a infilarvi piano l'indice.  
Si irrigidì appena a quell'intrusione, lasciandosi andare ad un mugolio di piacere quando si abituò. Gli lasciò baci umidi sul collo, gemendo sulla sua pelle.  
Un altro dito, il respiro che saettava e saltava entro la trachea con un buffo rimbalzo; il compagno ansimò pesantemente, strizzò le palpebre e allargò le narici, ingoiando aria a rapidi sorsi.  
“Clint--” Ansimò il suo nome, cominciando a muovere il bacino, andando incontro alla sua mano: “Di più... più forte...”  
L'altro sfilò le dita, abbassò la testa a baciargli la bocca, a prendersi quanto gli era dovuto -Fiato, respiro, voce, preghiera. Con l'altra mano andò ad abbassarsi i boxer, un movimento rapido delle ginocchia, un colpo col tallone e poi fu di nuovo su di lui, fu nuovo contro di lui, fin _dentro_ di lui, chiamandolo piano sulla lingua.  
Inarcò la schiena, gemendo forte il suo nome, le dita artigliate al lenzuolo. Cominciò a muovere i fianchi al ritmo delle spinte del ragazzo, lo baciò, ricercò le sue labbra ancora e ancora, gli occhi che cercavano i suoi.  
“Ancora” boccheggiò Clint “Lo dica ancora. Il mio nome.”  
“Clint, Clint--” Un bacio: “Clint, Clint--” un respiro, “Clint, Clint--” un morso, “Clint, Clint--” E di nuovo un bacio, un respiro un morso, il suo nome una litania sulle sue labbra.  
“ _Dio--_ ” inveì il compagno, aumentando le spinte, mordendogli il labbro inferiore e lasciandogli un marchio rosso, scarlatto violento.  
“Toccami... Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego--” Gli strinse le ciocche bionde, baciando ancora.  
“Potrei dirle di no, se mi supplica a questa maniera?” mormorò l'altro, la mano che scendeva a premere con un dito sull'ombelico e poi cadeva a seguire l'incavarsi dei fianchi, disegnava circoli e volute sul membro teso, per tutta la lunghezza, sulla punta, prima di allargare il palmo e stringere la presa.  
Si morse forte le labbra, ingoiando gemiti e respiri: “Più veloce...” ansimò sulle sue labbra, “più veloce...”  
“Agli ordini, signore.” Clint aumentò il movimento del polso, strinse, rilasciò e si spinse contro e dentro di lui, il cuore diede uno sgroppo tanto improvviso, che fu quasi possibile vederlo battere tra le costole.  
Sentì lo spasimo che preannunciava l'orgasmo e lo baciò di nuovo, gemendo nella sua bocca.  
I muscoli gemettero, si tesero, la curva della schiena guizzò in un tremore balbettante di vertebre, un ansimo roco e il compagno venne col suo nome ansimato, spezzato, bruciato dal fiato bollente.  
Lo abbracciò, facendolo stendere su di lui: “Dio, Clint! E' stato... incredibile!” Affondò il volto tra i suoi capelli, respirandone il profumo.  
“Troppo gentile.” L'ex cecchino gli baciò la curva del mento e sorrise, le palpebre socchiuse. “Lei come sta?”  
“Bene... Sei dentro di me, non potrebbe essere altrimenti.” Gli baciò i capelli, “rimani così... tutta la notte...”  
“Dubito sia igienico, ma se le sue articolazioni non protestano...”  
Abbassò il capo, cercando il suo sguardo: “Ho bisogno di sentirti, Clint, ti prego...”  
Il compagno piegò la testa di lato e lo osservò con un mezzo sorriso. “Era una battuta la mia, signore.” sussurrò “Io sono qui, vede? Non me ne vado.”  
Gli accarezzò le labbra con la punta della lingua: “Grazie...”  
“Mi può fare una promessa, signore?”  
“Cioè?”  
“...Non dica mai più che sarebbe stato meglio non l'avessero trovata. Me lo prometta.”  
Socchiuse gli occhi, guardandolo da sottoinsu: “Te lo prometto... Mi dispiace, Clint, sto diventando un problema anch'io...”  
In risposta, l'altro gli lasciò un rapido bacio sulla bocca. “Non osi neanche _pensare_ di spodestarmi dal mio trono di stramberie, signore, sono molto geloso del mio territorio.”  
Stirò le labbra in un pallido sorriso: “Non sto scherzando Clint, sto diventando un problema. Altri pensieri, altri guai a cui pensare!”  
“Oh per l'amor di....” il giovane alzò gli occhi e sospirò “A _quei_ problemi ci posso pensare io. L'ho promesso, signore, nessuno le farà del male. Lei compreso.”  
“Era una cosa che ti avevo promesso anche io, ricordi?”  
“Si fidi di me. Quando si tratta di queste cose...” Clint si rabbuiò un istante, le dita a seguire la linea dello zigomo “Bisogna imparare l'arte del compromesso. La Mafiya non ha cura delle nostre promesse e nemmeno la nostra sanità mentale.”  
Si morse un labbro: “Se avessero voluto farmi del male, l'avrebbero già fatto, no? Perchè aspettare? Sono passati più di due anni!”  
“Non ci pensi. Non ora.”  
Sospirò, abbracciandolo più forte: “Hai ragione, la serata è già stata pessima, non roviniamoci anche il finale.” Catturò le sue labbra e le succhiò piano, passandoci più e più volte la lingua: “Ti amo talmente tanto...”  
“Adoro quando lo dice.” bisbigliò Clint, la voce un flebile brivido, le pupille appena più dilatate.  
Lo baciò ancora e ancora: “Te lo ripeterei ogni secondo della mia vita...”  
“Potrebbe farlo: sarebbe una sostituzione assai apprezzata e apprezzabile alle ramanzine riguardanti la _confutabile_ idea che spavento gli altri inquilini andando in giro soltanto in boxer e maglietta.”  
“Tu _davvero_ spaventi gli altri inquilini. E poi... non ti nascondo che trovavo ogni scusa plausibile per vederti... le ramanzine erano la scusa migliore.”  
“Uh.” Clint stirò le labbra in un sorrisetto interessato “Ma davvero? E che altro?”  
“Bhe,” gli morse la mandibola, “non ti sei mai chiesto come mai venissi _tutti_ i giorni da te? Ramanzine, domande, la posta!” Rise: “ricordi che per un periodo il postino mise le tue lettere nella mia casella? In realtà le prendevo io.”  
“Ma davvero? Signore, lei è un genio del male, sa? Una mente pianificatrice come poche...” il compagno chinò la testa a strofinargli la punta del naso sulla piega del collo “Il Jim Moriarty della situazione.”  
Gli baciò i capelli: “Ho fatto tante di quelle sciocchezze per attirare la tua attenzione...”  
“E io come uno stupido non me ne sono accorto finché lei non ha preso la situazione di petto”  
Gli leccò le labbra: “Se lo avessi saputo l'avrei fatto prima!”  
Clint sollevò le spalle e lo guardò negli occhi per lunghi, eterni istanti. Piegò la testa, sollevò la mano, sfiorò a punta di dita la linea immaginaria che univa il sopracciglio alla curva del mento, scese a disegnare la piega del collo e s'appoggiò a palmo aperto sulla spalla destra. Lo sguardo, da fisso che era, ebbe un guizzo, come se l'altro si fosse appena svegliato da un lungo sonno; un sogghigno divertito gli sorvolò le labbra sottili, l'espressione si fece subito scanzonata. “Renich i lú i erui govannem?” chiese, con voce volutamente soffocata, sibilante “Ú-'arnech in naeth i si celich.” Alcuni istante di silenzio perplesso, quindi l'ex cecchino scoppiò a ridere e crollò con la fronte sul suo sterno. “ Liv Tyler mi perdoni!” ululò “Il mio elfico non è certo sensuale come il suo! Almeno mi ha riconosciuto la citazione, signore?” lo osservò, da sottinsu “Attento, devo avvertirla che una risposta negativa potrebbe costarle una maratone dell'intera trilogia del Signore Degli Anelli. No-Stop, ovviamente. Una solo pausa toilette, durata massima un minuto e mezzo.” “Ti ricordi la prima volta che ci incontrammo?” “Non avevi le preoccupazioni che ti porti appresso ora.”  
Phil scoppiò a ridere: “Certo che l'ho riconosciuta! Michael mi portò a vedere tutti i film al cinema quando uscirono. Ma, sinceramente, non conosco l'elfico e non ricordo assolutamente cosa voglia dire!”  
“Ti ricordi la prima volta che ci incontrammo?” recitò il compagno, a memoria “Non avevi le preoccupazioni che ti porti appresso ora.”  
Addolcì lo sguardo e gli accarezzò la guancia: “Non avevo te...”  
Una breve risata. “Non mi costasse uno schiaffo o peggio, le direi di considerare l'ipotesi che le due cose siano collegate.”  
Gli morse le labbra: “Nel senso che stavo meglio quando stavo peggio?” Gli solleticò la base della schiena: “Non credo proprio!”  
“Nel senso...” Clint scostò appena il bacino “Che non doveva badare a me. A miei problemi, ai miei scatti, alla mia...Follia.”  
Si morse le labbra al suo movimento, inclinando appena il viso: “Se tornassi indietro farei esattamente le stesse cose e sai perché?”  
“Perchè il Dottore ci insegna che non possiamo in alcun modo intervenire nella nostra linea temporale a scapito dell'integrità dell'Universo?”  
Rise scuotendo la testa: “No... perché ho cominciato a vivere solo da quando ti conosco.”  
“E va bene, ha vinto lei.” sbuffò l'ex cecchino, divertito, mentre tornava a posizionarsi con la guancia appoggiata al suo petto “Però io non butterei via così l'ipotesi del Dottore. E' un valido argomento.”  
Gli passò una mano tra i capelli fissando lo sguardo sul soffitto: “Sei comodo?”  
“Mh mh.” rispose Clint, in un quieto mugolio seguito da uno sbadiglio “Decisamente comodo...”  
Continuò ad accarezzargli i capelli, sentendolo addormentarsi piano. Rimase a fissare il soffitto i pensieri che correvano a frasi, luoghi, volti. Si addormentò solo molto dopo, esausto, con nella mente gli occhi di Nikonov che lo fissavano gelidi nell'oscurità.  
 


	36. Capitolo 33. Don't underestimate the things that I will do

 

 

  
**Don't underestimate the things that I will do**

 

 

 

 

 

Il giorno dopo la piccola diatriba su Peter, Thor decise di fare una sorpresa a Loki: tornando a casa dal negozio si fermò a comprare il sushi d'asporto del suo ristorante preferito, poi lo avrebbe invitato a mangiare da lui e poi… lasciare al caso come continuare la serata. Anche se non se la sentiva di dormire fuori una cena non l'avrebbe rifiutata, no? In caso contrario si sarebbe strafogato di sushi da solo. Soddisfatto per i progetti imminenti andò direttamente a suonare alla porta dell'amico.  
Peter si era preparato appositamente per sorprendere Loki: aveva indossato un boxer nero, molto aderente, e una camicia verde che teneva rigorosamente sbottonata. Era la sua sera, se lo sentiva! Quando sentì il campanello andò subito ad aprire, pensando che Loki avesse dimenticato le chiavi a casa o le buste gli impedissero di aprire la porta. Ma, invece, si ritrovò il suo dirimpettaio davanti. Lo guardò deluso, ma si sforzò di sorridere: "Ciao, posso fare qualcosa per te?"  
Thor lo guardò da capo a piedi. "Ciao. Sto cercando Loki. Non è in casa, vero?"  
Il ragazzino scosse la testa: "E' andato a fare la spesa, se vuoi lasciargli un messaggio glielo comunicherò appena torna."  
Cos'era, il suo segretario? E che cos'era quel look? "Ma tu apri la porta alla gente vestito così?"  
Peter si guardò: "Bé, no, ma sto aspettando Loki, non immaginavo potessimo avere visite."  
Thor si grattò la testa con la mano libera. "Capisco. E lo aspetti sempre così? In boxer e camicia sbottonata?" Si sentiva un po' idiota a fargli quell'interrogatorio, ma voleva arrivarci in fondo.. Voleva _la conferma_. Il ragazzo lo guardò confuso: "Anche se fosse? Non credo siano affari tuoi."  
"Scusami, posso entrare un attimo? Vorrei parlarti più in tranquillità."  
Peter sbatté le palpebre più e più volte, per poi scostarsi e farlo entrare: "E' successo qualcosa?"  
Thor poggiò il sushi sul tavolo. "Dimmi la verità: Loki ti piace?"  
Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso: "Scusa se te lo dico, ma non credo siano cose che ti riguardino."  
"Io invece credo di sì, dato che si vede con me."  
Peter lo fissò come se fosse un alieno, prima di scoppiare a ridere: "Oddio! Per un attimo ci avevo creduto!" Scosse il capo, sempre ridendo, "Non essere ridicolo, tu non sei il suo tipo!"  
Se da una parte aveva avuto la conferma che cercava, dall'altra avrebbe dovuto _convincerlo con le buone maniere_ che il suo coinquilino era leggermente fuori dalla sua portata. "Eh, invece credo proprio di esserlo... ma veramente non ti sei mai accorto di niente?"  
"Di cosa avrei dovuto accorgermi, scusa? Loki non esce solo con te, l'ho visto un milione di volte con Tony o Bucky. Questo non significa che _si vede_ con tutti."  
"Mai accorto nemmeno di tutte le volte che non è tornato a casa di notte?"  
"Certo, l'ha sempre fatto, una mattina l'ho trovato addormentato fuori la porta di Tony con lui che gli dormiva addosso. E allora?"  
"E allora io se fossi in te mi rivestirei..." Gli si avvicinò. Com'era dolce. E giovane. Gli ricordava se stesso alla sua età, così ingenuo e fiducioso... "Veramente, Peter, non so più come dirtelo, ma Loki si vede con me. E la cosa dura già da qualche mese."  
Peter scosse la testa, guardandolo come se fosse un povero illuso: "Finché lui non mi dirà chiaramente non ci crederò, mi dispiace. Non vi ci vedo proprio a stare insieme, insomma cos'avete in comune? Io lo capisco meglio di chiunque altro, so cosa ha provato, come prenderlo e stargli accanto. Tu cosa sai di lui?"  
Dio, come gli faceva tenerezza. Si sentì il colpa per tutto quello che aveva pensato la sera prima e per tutto quello che aveva pensato di fargli, compreso spezzargli le gambe. Era un ragazzino innamorato e avrebbe presto preso una sonora batosta. "Dai, vai a rivestirti... non farti trovare da Loki così!"  
Peter si alzò dal divano e lo affrontò, per quanto i suoi, almeno, venti centimetri di altezza in meno gli permettessero: "Senti, non so cosa vuoi, ma non immischiarti in faccende che non ti riguardano. Se voglio farmi trovare così o nudo o sotto la doccia, non sono affari tuoi. E ora, ti sarei grato se te ne andassi, Loki tornerà a momenti."  
Allora la storia della doccia era vera! In quel momento aveva pienamente compreso le parole di Loki: quegli occhi spezzavano il cuore. Avrebbe voluto aspettarlo, ma alla fine preferì seguire il consiglio del ragazzo: quando Loki gli avrebbe confessato la verità sarebbe stato meglio non esserci, per non metterlo ancora di più in imbarazzo, quindi recuperò il sushi. "Vado, vado... però te lo dico col cuore: rivestiti!"  
Proprio in quel momento si sentì un rumore provenire dalla porta e Loki entrò con le buste della spesa. Si bloccò sulla soglia, guardando prima Thor, poi Peter e poi di nuovo Thor: "Che succede?"  
"Ehhhhm... no, ero solo passato per chiederti una cosa, ma visto che non c'eri me ne stavo andando. Te la chiedo in un altro momento!" Si lanciò fuori dalla porta guardando Loki con gli occhi spalancati e scuotendo la testa.  
Loki rimase sorpreso da quella reazione, diede le buste a Peter: "Arrivo subito." Non aveva potuto far a meno di far caso al suo abbigliamento e un dubbio gli si era subito affacciato nella mente. Bussò alla porta del compagno.  
"Oh, Loki, entra entra..." Lo tirò in casa e chiuse la porta di botto.  
Il ragazzo entrò come una furia: "Che cazzo gli hai detto?"  
"Gli ho detto che ci vediamo, ma lui non mi ha creduto! Mi è venuto ad aprire la porta vestito così, e io gli ho chiesto perché e gli ho anche chiesto se tu gli piaci... e da quanto ho capito sì, gli piaci, ma non crede che noi stiamo assieme e che lo vorrebbe sentire detto da te... e io sono andato via per non metterlo ancora di più in imbarazzo..." Disse velocemente, come una macchinetta, prima che Loki lo potesse interrompere. "Volevo solo farti una sorpresa e portarti il sushi!"  
"Che cosa hai fatto?!? Ti avevo chiesto di lasciar perdere! Perché non mi stai mai a sentire?!"  
"E' venuto ad aprirmi praticamente nudo! Due domande me le son fatte... e le ho fatte anche a lui..."  
Gli puntò l'indice contro il petto, gli occhi accesi dall'ira: "Lascia che chiarisca un paio di cose; numero uno, noi _non_ stiamo insieme e, numero due, non dovevi intrometterti! Ne abbiamo parlato ieri, non devi ficcare il naso nel rapporto tra me e lui, _mai_! Sono stato chiaro?!"  
"Ma io volevo solo chiarire la cosa! Andiamo, avresti fatto la stessa cosa!"  
"No, Thor, ti avevo chiesto di non fare nulla!" Scosse la testa, "devi sempre fare di testa tua e questo mi fa imbestialire! Ascoltami per una volta, dannazione!"  
Odinson sospirò. "Ok. Ok. No, non ce l'ho fatta. Vai da lui però, adesso, e senti cos'ha da dirti..."  
L’altro prese un respiro profondo: "Qualsiasi cosa mi dirà io negherò fino alla morte, Thor, fattene una ragione! E non osare, _mai più_ metterti tra me e lui!" Si avviò verso la porta e tornò nel suo appartamento.  
Thor si buttò sul divano, sconfitto. Si sentiva in colpa, tantissimo, forse Loki aveva ragione, forse avrebbe dovuto farsi i cazzi suoi... ma gli rodeva, questa cosa, e voleva mettere dei paletti. Ma quegli occhioni... a ripensarci si sentiva una merda.  
   
   
*****  
   
   
Le cose con Steve si erano sistemate alla grande, Jarvis cresceva a vista d’occhio, il lavoro andava a gonfie vele e ogni tanto riusciva a vedersi di straforo con sua madre, insomma, quel nuovo anno era iniziato alla grande e Tony non poteva chiedere di meglio.  
Quel giorno si sentiva particolarmente ispirato e voleva cucinarsi il pranzo da solo, visto che Steve era impegnato col lavoro e non avrebbero potuto mangiare assieme. Ma i fornelli non facevano per lui, infatti per poco non mandò a fuoco la cucina mentre provava a far bollire l’acqua per la pasta.  
Corse ad aprire la finestra del salotto per far cambiare un po’ l’aria e si infilò il cappotto per andare al Deli sotto casa a comprare qualcosa per riempirsi lo stomaco, visto che i suoi buoni propositi casalinghi erano andati a farsi benedire. Jarvis era appisolato sul divano e non fece una piega nonostante il fracasso che aveva fatto Tony poco prima.   
Il ragazzo uscì, dimenticando completamente di chiudere la finestra.  
Rientrò a casa un quarto d’ora più tardi, non facendo caso che il micio non era più sul divano come l’aveva lasciato, sentì un brivido di freddo e si rese conto della finestra aperta, che provvide a chiudere immediatamente.  
Dopo aver sistemato il suo pranzo sull’isolotto della cucina, preparò anche le ciotole di Jarvis che, stranamente, non si era fiondato a svuotarle a tempo da record. La cosa era molto strana, che si fosse addormentato in camera sua e non avesse sentito l’odore del cibo?  
In sala non c’era, né sul divano né nella sua cuccia. In bagno men che meno, visto che lui ce lo chiudeva quando gli faceva i dispetti. Iniziò a sentire un brivido di terrore quando non lo trovò neanche in camera da letto.  
“JARVIS! JARVIS!” Iniziò ad urlare, senza alcuna risposta da parte del micio.  
Preso dal panico, mandò immediatamente un SMS a Steve.  
   
 _Non trovo più Jarvis._  
   
Dopodiché, mise a soqquadro la casa, rendendola più caotica di quanto già non fosse, ma senza risultati.  
Steve era a pranzo con Thor quando ricevette l'sms. Era raro che lavorasse tutto il giorno, ma quello prima era arrivata tantissima merce nuova tra libri, vinili e cd tanto che Thor gli aveva chiesto di fare un po' di straordinario per riordinare più in fretta il magazzino.  
Per poco non si strozzò col tramezzino. "Porca miseria."  
"Che succede?" Domandò il suo capo, vedendolo diventare serio tutto in un colpo.  
"Jarvis è scomparso."  
"No... povero piccolo. Com'è successo?" Era preoccupato, Thor, quel micino l'aveva visto un paio di volte e gli aveva subito ispirato un sacco di simpatia, gli sarebbe dispiaciuto se fosse scappato.  
"Non lo so..." Steve cercò il numero di Tony e avviò la chiamata. "Adesso chiamo Tony..."  
Solo dopo aver mandato all’aria tutta la casa, Tony si rese conto che aveva lasciato la finestra aperta quel quarto d’ora che era stato via. Doveva essere per forza scappato da lì, non c’era altra spiegazione plausibile.  
Maledisse la sua distrazione svariate volte e pensò immediatamente a quando Coulson gli aveva raccomandato di non dimenticare le finestre aperte.  
Si era accasciato ai piedi del divano, quando sentì squillare l’iPhone che aveva scaraventato sul tavolino dopo aver mandato il messaggio al suo ragazzo.  
“STEVE!” Urlò quando vide sul display di chi fosse la chiamata.  
"Tony, che è successo? L'hai trovato?" Steve sperava mentalmente che si fosse intanato sotto al divano e che l'avesse trovato, ma la voce del fidanzato non prometteva nulla di buono.  
“No!” Stark era disperato. “E’ scappato dalla finestra! Me la sono dimenticata aperta mentre sono andato al Deli a comprare qualcosa da mangiare. C’è la neve alta dieci centimetri, morirà di freddo!” Disse le cose una dietro l’altra, senza stare a ragionare troppo sul fatto che poteva risultare una ragazzina isterica, dall’altro capo del telefono.   
"Oh, cazzo..." Quando Steve imprecava la situazione era grave davvero. "Io… io verrei a darti una mano ma devo stare qui in negozio..." Si interruppe guardando Thor che gli faceva segno di andare pure, data la situazione. "No, aspetta... vuoi che venga a cercarlo?"  
“Ti prego, Steve.” Gli uscì più supplichevole di quanto volesse, era completamente disperato, ma comunque non voleva ammettere di essere nel pallone più totale. “Quattro occhi sono meglio di due…”  
Più che altro sentiva di non essere poi così lucido, Steve gli avrebbe dato un po’ di sicurezza. Teneva a quel gatto come poche cose al mondo e non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato se si fosse perso per sempre, New York non si poteva certo dire un villaggio di quattro case.  
"Arrivo il prima possibile." Chiuse il telefono e guardò Thor. "Scusami se ti lascio nei casini ma Tony è disperato." Thor fece un cenno con la mano. "Non preoccuparti, capisco la situazione e farei altrimenti. Vai pure e fammi sapere quando lo trovate."  
Steve lo ringraziò, scappò fuori e fermò il primo taxi disponibile.  
Arrivato a Perry Street Tony era giù in strada, evidentemente stravolto. "Allora? Niente?"  
L’espressione di Tony era sconvolta e scosse la testa. “No. Ho guardato nel vicolo dove l’ho trovato, mentre ti aspettavo ma niente, non vorrei sia finito in mezzo a quei monticcioli di neve, andrò a scavare…”  
Steve lo guardò, mordendosi un'unghia. "Dai, io vado di là, tu vai di qua, se ho novità ti chiamo, ok?"  
Prima di separarsi, però, Tony affondò la testa sul petto del suo fidanzato. “Come faccio se non lo troviamo? E’ colpa mia!”  
Steve lo abbracciò forte. "Non è colpa tua, è stata solo sfortuna. Non può essere molto lontano, con questa neve si sarà rintanato da qualche parte, sicuro... lo ritroveremo, vedrai."  
Tony annuì senza dir nulla e, a malincuore si staccò dal ragazzo. “Torno nel vicolo e guardo nei monticcioli di neve e poi proseguo nelle altre viuzze.”  
"Ok, io vado dall'altra parte."  
I due ragazzi si separarono e Steve iniziò a perlustrare i vicoli dalla parte opposta rispetto a Tony. Ma, a parte i cassonetti pieni di immondizia e i cumuli di neve non c'era ombra del piccolo Jarvis.  
"Jarvis!" Lo chiamava. "Jarvis, dove sei?" Sollevò i sacchi della spazzatura, guardò nei cassonetti parlandoci dentro, cercò anche sotto le automobili, magari col freddo si era andato a riparare nel motore e sulle gomme, ma niente. Dopo un'ora era punto e a capo e iniziava a temere per il peggio.  
Tony aveva scavato a mani nude nella neve sporca del vicolo, aprì anche lui i cassonetti e proseguì nella sua direzione. Lo chiamava urlando e nella sua voce si percepiva chiaramente la disperazione. Ogni tanto fermava qualche passante, mostrando una foto del micio che aveva sul cellulare. Era persino entrato nei negozi del vicinato, per chiedere se qualcuno avesse visto Jarvis. Niente, sembrava sparito nel nulla.  
Steve andò avanti lungo la strada, cercando ancora nei vicoli, anche se ormai le speranze si affievolivano. Si stava allontanando troppo da casa, non poteva essere andato tanto lontano, era un gatto grasso e casalingo, o qualcuno lo aveva trovato e portato a casa oppure si era nascosto molto più vicino di quanto pensassero.  
Provò a tornare indietro a riguardare nei vicoli.  
"Cazzo, Jarvis, dove ti sei cacciato? Cosa pensavi di trovare fuori dalla finestra? Del cibo?"  
A quel punto gli venne un’illuminazione: Jarvis era perennemente affamato, che si fosse nascosto in un qualche bar o ristorante? Quella strada pullulava di locali! Prese il telefono e non lasciò nemmeno il tempo a Tony di rispondere. "Controlla nei bar e nei ristoranti, come minimo aveva fame!"  
“Ci sto guardando, Steve. Niente!” A Tony erano passati per la testa mille scenari diversi: era finito sotto una macchina, era caduto in un tombino, qualcuno l’aveva trovato e se l’era portato via… Non riusciva a ragionare a mente lucida.  
Steve aveva chiuso la chiamata e era entrato in due bar e in un ristorante messicano. Niente da fare, Jarvis non si era rifugiato lì. Entrò al McDonald, ma gli inservienti non avevano visto nessun gatto.  
Passò davanti al sushi bar dove prendeva sempre la cena e vide che stava chiudendo, quindi passò oltre. Poco dopo, però, si fermò e tornò sui suoi passi. "Scusi..." Si chinò sotto la saracinesca per attirare l'attenzione del cameriere.  
"Stiamo chiudendo, mi dispiace!"  
"E’ questione di un secondo, avete visto per caso questo gatto?" Tirò fuori il telefono e mostrò la foto di Jarvis.  
Il ragazzo si illuminò. "Allora è tuo! E' qui da un bel po', ha mangiato e sta dormendo su una sedia!"  
"Dio ti ringrazio." Sospirò e immediatamente chiamò Tony.  
Stark era tornato demoralizzato a casa, senza neanche avvisare Steve. Sperava di trovare il micio davanti alla finestra, magari si era solo fatto un giro e aveva trovato la via del ritorno da solo. Ma niente, non era nemmeno lì. Si era buttato sul divano con ancora il cappotto addosso quando trillò il cellulare. “Che c’è Steve?” Rispose mesto e rassegnato, con la voce strozzata.  
"L'ho trovato! E' al sushi bar e sta bene!"  
Nel sentire quella notizia, il voltò di Tony si illuminò e saltò praticamente dal divano. “Venite immediatamente a casa!”  
Si spogliò del cappotto e corse in bagno a preparare la vaschetta per lavarlo, anche se Steve l’aveva rassicurato che stava bene, sicuramente si era infilato da qualche parte sudicia e non voleva certo fargli venire qualche malanno.  
Dopo aver ringraziato mille volte il proprietario  - e aver lasciato anche un po' di mancia -, Steve mise Jarvis dentro il piumino e lo riportò da Tony. Il gatto pareva non avesse risentito di niente: se ne stava lì, nella giacca, incurante della paura che aveva fatto prendere al padrone, a strofinarsi contro il maglione di Steve. Aveva anche mangiato, chi stava meglio di lui?  
In cinque minuti arrivarono a casa.  
"Eccolo qua, il delinquente!"  
“Dov’è?” Tony si precipitò verso il fidanzato quando lo sentì entrare in casa e gli strappò letteralmente il gatto dalle mani.  
“Jarvis, non lo fare mai più, hai capito?” L’aveva sollevato e lo guardava dritto negli occhi.  
Poi se lo strinse al petto e andò da Steve. “Grazie.” Gli diede un bacio casto sulle labbra e tornò in bagno. “Andiamo a lavarci, brutto disgraziato.”  
Steve si tolse il piumino e seguì Tony in bagno. "Mamma mia, che spavento che mi è preso..." Poi sfilò il telefon dalla tasca dei jeans e scrisse a Thor, per dirgli che era tutto ok.  
“Ho perso dieci anni di vita per colpa di questo birbante.” Tony guardò di sbieco Jarvis che si stava lamentando per l’immersione nell’acqua insaponata. “Non ti lamentare, se non fossi scappato sarebbe bastata la tua leccatina giornaliera.”  
"Secondo me adesso ci penserà due volte prima di scappare dalla finestra..." Jarvis tentò la fuga dalla vaschetta e Steve, prontamente, lo afferrò per la collottola e lo tenne fermo. "Dai, insaponalo che lo blocco io!"  
“Non so cos’avrei fatto senza di te…” Ammise Tony, guardandolo in viso mentre strofinava Jarvis con il detergente disinfettante.  
"L'avresti ritrovato comunque, in questo caso. Era al sushi bar, i ragazzi avrebbero appeso degli avvisi, o ci saresti finito tu, una volta tornato indietro... è andata bene, stavolta!"  
“Non sminuire quello che hai fatto. Io sono stato un coglione e mi son fatto prendere dal panico.” Abbassò lo sguardo verso Jarvis che graffiava Steve per cercare di liberarsi dalla presa.  
Steve con la mano libera fece una carezza a Tony. "Dai, è andata bene. Se dovesse ricapitare - e speriamo di no - sai dove cercarlo."  
“No, non deve ricapitare…” Stark aveva ultimato di disinfettare il gatto e lo tirò fuori dalla vaschetta, afferrando un asciugamano che aveva preparato lì accanto e ce lo avvolse per strizzarlo per bene, per poi passare ad asciugarlo col phon.  
Steve continuava a tenerlo fermo, ma il gatto lo stava graffiando e morsicando a più non posso. "Se ricapita di lavarlo - ahia Jarvis, hai delle lame al posto delle unghie - ricordami di mettere i guanti da giardiniere."  
“Jarvis, basta!” Lo sgridò Tony. “Guarda che sono ancora arrabbiato con te, lascia in pace Steve.” Finì di asciugarlo e andò verso la cucina, con ancora il gatto in braccio, e prese la ciotola ancora ricolma della sua scatoletta al salmone. Non riusciva a mollarlo e lo fece mangiare sulle sue ginocchia sul divano.  
“Lo so che ti sarai già abbuffato al sushi bar, ma non voglio buttare via tutta questa roba…”  
Steve gli si sedette a fianco e passò un braccio sulle spalle di Tony. "Figurati se questo qui si fa dei problemi col cibo, più gliene dai con più ne mangia..." Accarezzò la testolina del gatto. "Meno male che ti abbiamo trovato... guai a te se fai patire ancora così tanto il mio uomo..."  
A Tony brillarono gli occhi quando sentì quella frase. Si voltò verso Steve e gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra, sorridendo. “Ah, sono il tuo uomo?”  
Steve sorrise. "Beh, dalle ultime rilevazioni mi sembrava che fosse così... o mi sbaglio?"  
“Non ti sbagli.” Jarvis aveva finito la sua ciotola di cibo, quindi Tony la appoggiò per terra per poi sistemarsi comodo addosso a Steve, stringendo il gatto al petto.  
"Sei ancora spaventato?" Chiese Steve, avvolgendo entrambi in un abbraccio.  
“Un po’. Ormai sono abituato ad averlo in giro per casa, gli voglio bene, sarei impazzito se gli fosse successo qualcosa.”  
"Ci credo..." Gli accarezzò una spalla. "Dai, adesso è qui, puoi stare tranquillo... e vedrai che non scappa più."  
“Devi tornare al negozio?” Chiese quasi supplicante Tony.  
"No, no, tranquillo, Thor mi ha dato il pomeriggio libero, non voglio lasciarti da solo!"  
“Ricordami di ringraziarlo…” Jarvis si era addormentato sul petto di Tony e russava della grossa. Ma un altro rumore attirò l’attenzione dei due ragazzi, lo stomaco di Stark.  
"Mh." Fece Steve, sorridendo. "Sarebbe stato meglio se avessi preso qualcosa al sushi bar da portarti, vero?"  
“A dire la verità mi ero preso un bagel gigante al Deli qui sotto…” Rispose Tony facendo segno con la testa verso l’isolotto, dove c’era ancora tutto apparecchiato e intatto.  
"Aspetta, allora..." Steve raggiunse l'isolotto e portò il bagel al fidanzato. "Tieni. Così non disturbiamo Jarvis." “Ma… Ma Steve!” Stark scosse la testa. “Tu mi vizi troppo.”  
"Con tutto quello che hai fatto per me, con tutto quello che hai sopportato per colpa mia, è il minimo..." Rispose Steve, arrossendo e abbassando per un attimo lo sguardo. Si sentiva ancora in debito con lui.  
Tony gli tirò una gomitata leggera, mentre riempiva di briciole Jarvis. Mangiare in quella posizione era un po’ scomodo, ma sicuramente il micio avrebbe trovato una soluzione a quel piccolo _danno_.  
"E' vero. Dì il contrario. Ti sei sorbito le mie lamentele per anni senza ammazzarmi, mi hai portato a casa ubriaco." Steve enumerava contando con le dita. "Mi hai messo a posto il pc senza volere niente in cambio, mi hai ascoltato quando ero in crisi, mi hai _aspettato_ , per ben due volte..." Gli toccò un braccio. "Allungarti un panino direi che è il minimo."  
“Ma io ti ho rotto le palle con la musica alta per secoli e ti sono entrato nel pc…” Ormai era diventata una gara per Tony più perché aveva la pessima abitudine di volerla spuntare sempre, anche su cose senza senso, come quella discussione che stavano mettendo in piedi.  
"La violazione del pc compensa la serata al Rockefeller Center..." Sospirò Steve.  
“Dici?” Chiese poi Tony, che aveva finito il suo bagel e stava provando a tirare via qualche briciola da dosso al gatto senza svegliarlo. "Sono state due cavolate notevoli..."  
“Siamo stati un po’ stronzi, eh?”  
"Un po' tanto... almeno ce ne siamo resi conto..."  
Jarvis si era svegliato durante il tentativo di pulizia di Tony, si scrollò via le briciole e ne le leccò qualcuna a portata di _lingua_ , dopodiché, lasciò il grembo del suo padrone per saltare addosso a Steve. Tony si gustò la scena e rise senza sosta.  
"Oh! Che fai? Mi aggredisci? Dopo che ti ho salvato la pellaccia?" In realtà Jarvis voleva solo una razione extra di coccole, infatti si mise comodo e ronfante sulle cosce di Steve, giusto giusto a portata di mano. "Ah, ecco, così ragioniamo..."  
“Stupido gatto…” Rise Tony. “Oddio, pensandoci tanto stupido non è, visto dove si è sistemato.”   
“Ehi, tu, quella è roba mia.” Lo bacchettò Stark, stuzzicandolo con un dito.  
Scocciato da tutto quel pungolare e stanco del trambusto in generale, Jarvis si alzò con un brontolio contrariato e andò a mettersi nella sua cesta, dando la schiena a i due ragazzi, quasi offeso.  
"Come dire..." Fece Steve guardandolo andare via. "... si è rotto le scatole!"  
“Capito come funziona? Prima mi toglie anni di vita e poi fa lui l’offeso!”  
"Gattaccio ingrato..." Steve si allungò verso Stark e lo abbracciò. "Allora il tuo padrone me lo coccolo io, così impari." Lo guardò negli occhi prima di sfiorargli le labbra. "Non che mi dispiaccia, s'intende.."  
“Neanche a me, devo dire.” Tony si accomodò meglio tra le braccia di Steve e affondò la testa nel petto del ragazzo, ispirando a lungo il suo profumo.  
Rogers gli baciò i capelli, poi prese il telecomando - ci si era praticamente seduto sopra -. "Ti va di vedere qualcosa? Ci stendiamo qua e non facciamo niente sino a domani."  
“Mi piace proprio questo programma. Metti pure dove vuoi.” Tony a quel punto si tolse le scarpe scalciandole via e stese le gambe sul suo immenso divano.  
Senza smettere di tenere abbracciato il fidanzato Steve si coricò e prese a fare zapping. "Oh, c'è Alla Conquista del West! Ti piace?". Anche a livello telefilmico, i gusti di Steve erano un po' antiquati.  
“Oggi il padrone del telecomando sei tu.” Solo Steve poteva permettersi un lusso del genere, Tony era parecchio geloso del dispositivo. Si girò con la testa verso il televisore, in fondo quella roba vecchia e un po’ trash non gli dispiaceva.  
"Grazie." Appoggiò il telecomando per terra e, mentre si perdeva nelle avventure della famiglia Macahan, carezzò distrattamente il braccio e i capelli di Tony. Era bellissimo. Dopo una giornata del genere un momento così era semplicemente perfetto.  
Stark per poco non si appisolò, fuori aveva preso un po’ di freddo e quella posizione al calduccio tra le braccia di Steve lo avevano estremamente rilassato. Finché l’idillio non venne interrotto nuovamente da Jarvis che tornò all’attacco, saltando addosso al suo padrone.  
"Dai..." Con pazienza, Steve prese il micio per la collottola e se lo appoggiò addosso in modo che stesse sia a contatto con lui che a contatto di Tony. "...fai il sostenuto e poi vuoi le attenzioni. Sei proprio un gatto..."  
Tony mugugnò e Jarvis prese a miagolare e leccare Steve in faccia.  
"Dai, Jarvis, per l'amor di Dio, stai buono e tranquillo..." Si stava appisolando anche Steve, prima che il gatto piombasse loro addosso e tutta quell'agitazione lo aveva riportato bruscamente alla realtà causandogli anche un po' di tachicardia. Lo riprese e lo piazzò sulla schiena di Tony, sperando si addormentasse anche lui.  
Infatti, come previsto, una volta sulla schiena del padrone, il micio si calmò. “Sei una peste, gattaccio.” Sbuffò Tony, che in tutto quel trambusto riuscì a non fare una piega e stava con un occhio aperto e uno chiuso.  
"Quel gatto è peggio di un bambino..." Commentò Steve dopo aver ripreso a carezzare i capelli di Tony.  
   
“Mi domando com’è che sia venuto su così.” Cercò di essere serio, Tony. Ma rideva sotto i baffi. Il micio era cresciuto tra i vizi di tutto il palazzo, in particolar modo i suoi e quelli di Steve.  
"Siamo troppo permissivi." Sospirò teatralmente Steve. "E' lui che porta i pantaloni in casa.."  
“Ci comanda a bacchetta…” Tony allungò una mano dietro la schiena e lo accarezzò, sarà stato anche un gatto viziato, ma ormai faceva parte della sua vita come Steve, sarebbe impazzito senza di lui.  
Steve li guardò e sorrise: quei due ormai vivevano in simbiosi e Jarvis si calmava solo a sentire la presenza di Stark. Erano tenerissimi, Steve amava alla follia entrambi e, anche se prima aveva mostrato un certo sangue freddo, se Jarvis non fosse saltato fuori sarebbe morto dal dispiacere, ne era certo.  
Con tutta quell'improvvisa - e agognata - tranquillità sentì le palpebre farsi pesantissime e, durante la sigla del secondo episodio di Alla Conquista del West, si appisolò, la mano ancora tra i capelli di Tony e il sorriso sulle labbra.  
   
   
*****  
   
   
Aprì gli occhi al suono di un _toc toc_ e si guardò intorno, riconoscendo il suo studio; file di libri e documenti sistemati ordinatamente negli scaffali, la scrivania in mogano immacolata, solo un piccolo foglio poggiato sul ripiano: vi era disegnato un ghirigoro e c’erano delle lettere scritte a matita, frettolose _shield_. Corrucciò il volto e sollevò il viso sentendo la porta aprirsi; comparve sulla soglia una donna, in un tailleur azzurro chiaro, che entrò sorridendo: “Phil! Hai passato di nuovo la notte in ufficio?” Scosse la testa, bonaria, avvicinandosi alla scrivania porgendogli una tazza di caffè: “C’è il signor Nikonov, lo faccio entrare tra cinque minuti.” L’uomo annuì, guardandosi spaesato; aveva la sensazione che non dovesse trovarsi lì. Guardò di nuovo verso il foglio, ma era scomparso; posò una mano sulla superficie lignea, dove prima si trovava il pezzo di carta, confuso, e sentì di nuovo la porta aprirsi: Nikonov entrò a passo di marcia, nel suo completo firmato blu scuro, sul viso sempre quell’espressione menefreghista come se tutto quello che stesse succedendo non lo riguardasse minimamente. Si sedette di fronte a lui: “Non mi interessa quello che deve fare, io in prigione non ci vado! Corrompa giudici, giurati, li minacci di morte se necessario, ma vinca la causa!” Lo vide sogghignare, il volto che pian piano schiariva: Phil spalancò gli occhi e la bocca, a voler emettere un suono, ma ne uscì solo un rantolo spezzato. La pelle del volto cominciò a sciogliersi, liquefarsi, lasciò segni grigiastri sulle ossa ormai scoperte, gli occhi due orbite vuote che lo fissavano, _lo sentiva,_ sentiva il suo sguardo su di sé. Phil fissò inorridito lo scheletro di fronte a lui: _Se io affondo, avvocato, lei affonda con me, dovessero volerci anni, ma si ricordi: la fedeltà, per noi russi, è parola di Dio. Qualsiasi cosa succederà a me, i miei gliela restituiranno dieci, cento, mille volte_. Si sollevò di scatto dalla poltrona, lo sguardo fisso innanzi a sé: “Avvocato si sieda. I giurati hanno raggiunto un verdetto?” _Colpevole_ Si guardò intorno spaesato: la sala del tribunale era vuota, non fosse stato per lui, il giudice, Nikonov, in piedi, vicino la porta che conduceva alle celle, e… “Clint?!?” Il ragazzo lo guardò dal banco dei testimoni, il viso contorto in una smorfia ghignante e lo sguardo, _quello_ sguardo che lo fissava impersonale, crudele quasi: “Lei afferma che lo _scudo_ le ha chiesto di ucciderlo?” La voce del giudice gli arrivò come una stilettata, rivolta al ragazzo. Clint si alzò in piedi, estrasse una pistola dalla giacca e la puntò contro Nikonov _bang_ un solo colpo; vide l’uomo accasciarsi con un buco tra gli occhi, il sangue che schizzava e scivolava sul pavimento e le mura. Si voltò terrorizzato verso Clint: “Sei stato tu a chiedermelo… l’ho fatto per _te_!” Si voltò verso il corpo di Nikonov, ma non era più in terra, era davanti a lui, uno scheletro bianco che lo fissava dalle orbite vuote: _Qualsiasi cosa succederà a me, i miei gliela restituiranno dieci, cento, mille volte._ Vide il giudice alzarsi e puntare la pistola contro Clint: e non era più l’ _altro_ , era il _suo_ Clint che lo guardava dolcemente, un piccolo sorriso sul volto e _bang_ ; il ragazzo si accasciò sul banco, il sangue schizzò in tutta la stanza, sui suoi vestiti, sugli occhi, le guance. Provò ad urlare, a correre da lui, ma delle mani lo afferrarono alla gola, gli tolsero il fiato, la voce. Cadde sul pavimento, Nikonov che lo guardava dall’alto con sguardo gelido; Clint lo affiancò, ma era di nuovo l’ _altro_. “E’ colpa tua, sei un inetto, un debole, lo sei sempre stato!” Il viso del ragazzo mutò, si contorse, tirò, impallidì; ed era suo padre, con il dito puntato contro di lui: “Tu l’hai ucciso!” Si portò le mani al volto, voleva nascondersi agli occhi dell’uomo, come faceva quando era piccolo e non bastava, tutto quello che faceva non bastava mai ad accontentarlo, ma le mani erano scivolose, vischiose, _rosse_. Il sangue gocciolava sui suoi vestiti, sul pavimento e le gocce diventavano pozze, stagni talmente brillanti che poteva specchiarcisi dentro e poi di nuovo delle mani intorno al collo, che gli toglievano il fiato, stringevano, soffocavano ed era suo padre, era Nikonov, era Clint.  
Aprì gli occhi di scatto, la bocca atteggiata in un urlo silenzioso, sentiva le mani intorno alla gola, le coperte che lo avviluppavano, lo tenevano inchiodato al letto, il corpo pesante. Scattò seduto, si districò dalle coperte, scese dal letto, inciampò: il pavimento era freddo a contatto con la pelle nuda del torace, gelido, una morsa che gli attanagliava il cuore e le viscere. Sentì la bile risalirgli lo stomaco, bruciante, corrosiva. Si ritrovò con il viso nella lavandino, la bocca spalancata, rigagnoli verdi che macchiavano la porcellana bianca. Tossì, ancora e ancora, il viso imperlato di sudore freddo, l’intero corpo sconquassato dai brividi.  
Ad averlo saputo prima, Clint non si sarebbe alzato da letto: sarebbe rimasto, insonne, a vegliare sul sonno di Coulson, a mormorargli sussurri tranquilli, ad accarezzargli la fronte, le tempie, disegnare con la punta delle dita l'arco delle sopracciglia. Lo faceva da alcune notti, ormai, dacché il compagno gli aveva espressamente ordinato di stare da lui mentre lavorava al _favore_ \- _Favore_ , bastava il _suono_ della parola a farlo star male. _Favore_. Non lo era più da tempo. Era stato, sì, un favore, il favore era stato l'inizio, l'origine di ogni cosa: ora era una missione, e lui era rientrato nei ranghi e Phil non lo sapeva, non doveva saperlo, doveva continuare a credere fosse un favore coercitivo e nulla di più e lui, Clint, doveva continuare a mentire, ad eludere le domande, glissare le risposte appellandosi a minime sfumature di significato - _Non lo faccio più. Ho smesso. Niente fucili. Niente mirini. Niente biglietti. Niente missioni sotto copertura. Non lo faccio più. Non ammazzo più. Niente sicurezza internazionale. Niente fori di proiettili. Basta così. Non lo faccio più. Ho smesso. Non uccido più._ e no, non aveva mentito, non ammazzava più, non lavorava più sottocopertura. La missione che gli avevano affidato non abbisognava di copertura alcuna... Si svegliava nel bel mezzo della notte, a volte preda di incubi più o meno terrificanti, alle volte per una mera illuminazione che gli faceva sbarrare gli occhi di scatto con uno scossone delle spalle, e, sicuro che Phil fosse addormentato, rimaneva ad osservarlo per le ore seguenti, simulando poi il proprio, di sonno, quando arrivava il mattino e l'altro cominciava a dare i primi segni di ripresa cosciente. Non ci voleva poi tanto ad approfondire il respiro quanto bastava per ingannarlo. Adesso, oltre al senso di colpa che tutto questo gli provocava, s'aggiungeva Nikonov, nuovo elemento di quell'equazione insensata, a complicare le cose. Certo, da una parte il suo coinvolgimento era un discrimine insperato per la sequela infinita di gentaglia sovietica su cui Clint aveva lavorato senza sosta fino a quel momento, ma dall'altra l'idea che Phil fosse coinvolto più del dovuto, più di quanto avesse programmato si stava avvicinando sempre di più alla teoria, lasciandosi alle spalle la mera ipotesi. Perché, a questi punti, gli appostamenti russi allo stabile erano quasi sicuramente rivolti a Coulson. Ma Coulson, prima, non rientrava nelle analisi di Clint se non come eventuale strumento per arrivare a lui: quindi, o Nikonov era elemento esterno e casuale alla prima ipotesi, oppure i ruoli erano invertiti fin dal principio. Gli appostamenti erano sì per lui - Il lato cui si rivolgevano era sempre e comunque il 5/A -, però non in quanto Agente Barton, bensì in quanto Clint Barton, semplice inquilino sentimentalmente legato a Phil Coulson. In fondo, a Ward non erano bastati che un paio di giorni di controllo per accorgersi che tra i due qualcosa covava, i russi dovevano essere sulle tracce dell'amministratore da molto più tempo -In fondo, Sitwell aveva parlato dei loro movimenti come semplice "agitazione" a più larga scala, un ribollio che non coinvolgeva direttamente ed unicamente la zona di Greenwich Village. I russi potevano essere arrivati alle medesime conclusioni di Grant tramite una forchetta temporale più comoda e agiata rispetto al collega. Il che aveva concesso loro un vantaggio più che mai considerevole. Era stato dunque per questi rigiri mentali, che il cecchino era scivolato via dal letto e s'era appostato nel salotto, cominciando a fare avanti e indietro per tutto il perimetro della stanza. Aveva organizzato il materiale raccolto, aggiunto la variabile improvvisa e aveva quindi diviso e riordinato, tirato fili, cancellato volti, aggiunto voci, appuntato argomenti da riconsiderare in seguito, riagguantato nomi prima cestinati, senza smettere di mormorare fra sè e sè, un orecchio teso a qualsiasi movimento proveniente dalla camera. Al tramestio di lenzuola, dunque, allo _strano_ , _confusionario_ , _agitato_ tramestio di lenzuola, aveva drizzato le orecchie, già sulle labbra la scusa di essersi alzato per andare i bagno -Scusa subito abbandonata al rantolo soffocato, al colpo del corpo contro il pavimento, alla goffaggine urgente dei passi dell'amministratore. Coulson era schizzato via dalla stanza ad una velocità ansante, folle, dando appena il tempo a Clint di notarne gli occhi pallidi, il sudore alle tempie, la bocca storta e il colorito livido. Nemmeno a dirlo, gli fu subito dietro, le porte del proprio castello mentale chiuso a doppia mandata; gli prese le spalle scosse dai singhiozzi acidi, gli portò la mano destra alla fronte per sostenerlo durante i conati di vomito e il palmo si macchiò subito di brividi sudati, gelidi. “Phil...” lo chiamò, piano, quando al compagno non era rimasto più nulla da espellere, neanche la bile, e i bulbi oculari quasi esplodevano oltre le orbite, la base del collo ramificato di vene rigonfie, pulsanti, il volto una maschera d'orrore livido “Phil!” Aprì il rubinetto con la sinistra e mentre il getto ripuliva il lavandino dai reflussi gastrici, si bagnò le dita d'acqua fredda, per poi passarle sopra le sopracciglia del compagno, dietro le orecchie, sulle tempie. “Phil” ripeté “Phil, si calmi. Sono qui. Si calmi.”  
Phil tossì ancora e ancora, il fiato soffocato, rantoli che gli fuoriuscivano spezzati dalla bocca in fiamme. Sentì le gambe cedere sotto il suo peso.  
“Cristo!” Rapido, Clint gli circondò la vita con un braccio e con l'altro gli sostenne il torace; lo accompagnò lentamente per terra, aiutandolo a stendersi supino mentre, attento che la schiena fosse aderita del tutto sul pavimento, gli afferrava le caviglie e gli sollevava le gambe, in posizione anti-shock. “Phil” lo chiamò di nuovo, sperando che il contatto col freddo delle piastrelle e l'acqua e l'afflusso di sangue lo aiutassero a riprendere un barlume di coscienza “Phil, mi guardi. Dica qualcosa.”  
Tossì ancora, chiuse gli occhi e nel buio rivide il volto di Nikonov che si liquefaceva. Spalancò gli occhi cercando di mettersi seduto: "Clint!" Chiamò il nome del compagno più volte, la voce appena un sussurro strozzato.  
“Non ci pensi neanche ad alzarsi!” il cecchino, gli riabbassò le gambe, dando un colpo nel retro-ginocchio per fargli intendere di mantenerle flesse. Si mise dietro di lui, si piegò e con delicatezza gli prese la testa, appoggiandola poi sulle proprie gambe. “Sono qui.” disse poi nell'accarezzargli la fronte “Sono qui, Phil, sono qui accanto a lei.”  
Lo guardò con occhi terrorizzati, la bocca arida e il respiro accelerato: "Non riesco a respirare... Clint non..." riprese di nuovo a tossire; sentiva i polmoni contratti, la gabbia toracica stretta in una morsa.  
“Va tutto bene, Phil, va tutto bene” una carezza, ancora e di nuovo “Certo che riesce a respirare. E' solo la paura che le fa pensare il contrario. Non creda alla paura. Lei può respirare benissimo, Phil.” Clint gli portò le dita alle tempie, disegnò cerchi concentrici, di uguale ampiezza a filo di polpastrelli, ancora e di nuovo “Lei può respirare benissimo, Phil, e sa perché? Perché c'è un punto, sul soffitto, proprio sopra i suoi occhi. Si concentri su quel punto, Phil, gli rivolga totale attenzione. Si concentri su quel punto e soffi, soffi verso quel punto, quel punto sul soffitto, sopra i suoi occhi. Soffi, semplicemente soffi verso quel punto, quel punto sul soffitto, sopra i suoi occhi, e si accorga di come quel punto, quel punto sul soffitto, sopra i suoi occhi, inizia ad assorbire la paura che le blocca il petto, che le impedisce di respirare. Quel punto assorbe la sua paura e più assorbe la sua paura, più il suo petto si alleggerisce e più il suo petto si alleggerisce più può soffiare, perché è libero di respirare e più soffia più il punto assorbe la sua paura e più il punto assorbe la sua paura più il suo petto s'alleggerisce e può respirare a fondo, sempre più a fondo.” una lieve pressione sulla pelle “Così, Phil, sta andando benissimo. Va tutto bene.”  
Phil si lasciò guidare dalle parole del ragazzo, fissò il soffitto e si concentrò solo sulla sua voce, le sue mani, la sua presenza. Recuperò il respiro, un sospiro alla volta.  
Quando gli sembrò che l'altro avesse recuperato padronanza di sé, Clint fece scivolare le mani dalle tempie fino alle sue spalle e si chinò piano su di lui. “Phil...?” tentò, flebile “Come si sente?”  
Fissava ancora il soffitto con sguardo spaventato, come se si aspettasse che qualcosa o qualcuno gli piombasse addosso attraverso le mura: "come se mi avessero tenuto con la testa sott'acqua per ore..." la voce gli uscì flebile, roca,raschiava la gola in fiamme e dovette tossire di nuovo e deglutire, cercando al tempo stesso di respirare.  
“Le posso assicurare che non è accaduto nulla di tutto questo.” ma nonostante la sicurezza che trapelava dalle proprie parole, un moto d'orrore gli scosse la schiena e riportò nuovamente le mani alle tempie del compagno, esercitando un'altra pressione. “Non è mai stato sott'acqua, Phil, è ancora la paura. E' sempre la paura. E' la paura che parla. Si concentri su quel punto. Inspiri lentamente ogni paura, ogni tensione e li espiri verso quel punto, quel punto sul soffitto, sopra i suoi occhi. Inspiri a fondo ed espiri ed ogni volta che espira e soffia la paura verso quel punto, quel punto sul soffitto, sopra i suoi occhi, è come ritornare a quello stato pesante, calmo, tranquillo in cui era ieri. Lo ricorda, ricordi com'era essere così pesante, calmo, tranquillo, ad ogni respiro più profondo del precedente.” Dio santo, sapeva che le reazione avuta la sera prima era stata fin troppo contenuta, visto quello che la morte di Nikonov significava, viste tutte le conseguenze che portava con se. “Ogni stress, ogni preoccupazione, ogni male scivola via col suo respiro. Ogni stress, ogni preoccupazione, ogni male scivola via. Si rilassi e inspiri di nuovo. Raccolga ogni stress, ogni preoccupazione, ogni male. E lo rilasci. Soffia via ogni paura, ogni stress, ogni preoccupazione, ogni male verso quel punto.” continuò, rimpicciolendo mano a mano i cerchi alle tempie “Tutto scivola via. Ogni stress, ogni preoccupazione, ogni male. Soffiato via. Scomparso. Ogni stress, ogni preoccupazione, ogni male, semplicemente scompare ogni volta che espira e soffia verso quel punto, quel punto sul soffitto, sopra i suoi occhi. Inspiri ancora, raccolga ogni stress, ogni preoccupazione, ogni male ed espiri. Espiri e ogni stress, ogni preoccupazione, ogni male scivola via. Espiri e si rilassi. Va tutto bene. Mi ascolti. Ascolti soltanto me. Va tutto bene. Si rilassi. Ogni stress, ogni preoccupazione, ogni male scivola via. Scompare.”  
Espirò e inspirò, espirò ed inspirò, espirò e ispirò. Cercò i suoi occhi: "Sono a casa, vero?"  
“Sì, signore, è a casa.” annuì, indirizzandogli un caldo sorriso “E' a casa. E' al sicuro.”  
Ritornò con lo sguardo sul soffitto e tra le pieghe del cemento, tra le striature bianche, tra i riflessi causati dalla luce gli sembrò di scorgere due orbite scure che lo fissavano. Tremò cercando di distogliere lo sguardo: "Clint..." ingoiò aria, "Clint...", sbatté le palpebre e le orbite scomparvero, si morse il labbro: "...ho freddo..."  
“No, si concentri, Phil. E' caldo. E' a casa. E' al sicuro. I riscaldamenti sono accessi. Non lo sente? Proprio lì, al centro dello stomaco, un fiotto di calore che lento risale il petto e scende alle gambe, avvolge le ginocchia, scivola fino alla punta dei piedi.” Non l'aveva mai visto così. Non così terrorizzato, non così distrutto, non così fuori di sé. “E il calore dallo stomaco risale e raggiunge il collo, arriva alle spalle, cola lungo le braccia, accarezza il polso, si unisce alle dita. E' caldo, Phil. A casa. Al sicuro. Anche il suo volto è caldo, il collo, la gola, la bocca, le guance, la fronte, le palpebre. E' caldo. Completamente caldo. Non c'è freddo, Phil. Il freddo non può raggiungerla. Non qui. Non a casa. A casa è al sicuro.”  
Scosse la testa con un mezzo sorriso: "Stai provando a farmi il lavaggio del cervello?" Distolse lo sguardo dal soffitto e lo poggiò sulle piastrelle azzurre ed eccoli lì, gli occhi azzurri di Nikonov che lo fissavano, gelidi. Si sollevò di scatto, si coprì il viso, chiuse gli occhi, ma nel buio le orbite vuote lo fissavano e urlò, urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva, si contorse, affondò le unghie corte nelle guance, e urlò ancora, finchè il fiato non gli si bloccò in gola.  
Clint dovette afferrare i polsi dell'amministratore e dividerli a forza perché il compagno smettesse di torturarsi il volto; intrecciò immediatamente le dita alle sue, poggiò la fronte contro quella contratta di Phil e s'umettò le labbra. “Phil. Ora mi ascolti, mi ascolti attentamente. Qualunque cosa stia vedendo adesso non è vero, non è reale. Tutto quelle che le sta dicendo la sua mente è sbagliato, è corrotto, è solo una menzogna. Qualunque incubo la tormenti, non è reale. Solo io lo sono. Solo io sono reale, si affidi a me, soltanto a me, non ascolti nessun altro, non ascolti neppure se stesso. Esisto solo io, soltanto io, mi ascolti, Phil, la prego, mi ascolti!”  
Allontanò il viso dal suo, scosse la testa, si buttò in avanti, affondando il viso sul petto di Clint e scoppiò a piangere. Per un secondo si rivide bambino, quando Lisa gli faceva qualche dispetto o cadeva o il padre lo sgridava e scoppiava a piangere tra le braccia di sua madre. Si sentiva proprio come in quei momenti: lo stomaco stretto, il cuore che gli pulsava nelle orecchie, il freddo, oh faceva sempre così _freddo_ , così dannatamente freddo e la pelle si ricopriva di brividi e tremava, tremava, tramava - quasi convulsamente - cercando, anelando il calore.  
Il cecchino lo circondò con le braccia e serrò le palpebre, lo strinse con tale possessività da rasentare la violenza. “Phil, glielo giuro, non c'è nessuno qui. Ci siamo solo io lei. Siamo in casa, nel suo bagno. Ci siamo solo io e lei.” deglutì, la voce che si spezzava pian piano “Sono qui per lei, Phil, sono qui e non la lascio andare. Nessuno la toccherà, nessuno le farà del male, siamo solo io e lei, solo questo è reale. Solo noi due siamo reali, qualunque cosa abbia visto non esiste davvero, glielo giuro.” Si scostò quel tanto che bastava per permettergli di appoggiare la testa al proprio petto, all'altezza del cuore, perché ne potesse avvertire il battito, il suono cadenzato dei ventricoli, l'armonia del sangue che scorre, perché ne potesse cogliere il calore, perché ne potesse appropriare. Lo cullò poi, mormorando una melodia a mezza bocca, una canzone appena sussurrata -Vale Decem, la prima che gli fosse venuta in mente.  
Si strinse disperatamente a lui, respirando per far calmare i singhiozzi: "L'ho visto, Clint, l'ho visto." La voce soffocata era solo un sussurro tremante.  
“Non era vero. Lo so, signore, so che l'ha visto, ma non era vero. Era un incubo. Non era vero.”  
Gli occhi spalancati, le mani aggrappate spasmodiche sulle sue spalle: "Lui... lui diceva che me l'avrebbe fatta pagare e..." ingoiò aria, parole, singhiozzi, "ti... ti ha..." incamerò aria, spinse il viso ancor di più sul suo petto e scoppiò di nuovo in lacrime.  
“Non mi ha fatto niente, signore, okay? Sono qui. Se mi avesse fatto qualcosa, non potrei abbracciarla come sto facendo ora, né parlarle. Non mi ha fatto niente.” ripeté Clint, ingoiando un tremito e passandogli più volte dalla sommità della testa alla nuca “Sono qui e sono vivo. Cosa più importante, non mi farà e non _le_ farà niente. Non può farle niente, Phil, ci sono io insieme a lei. E, devo dirlo, sono piuttosto coriaceo.”  
Strofinò il viso sul suo petto, si allontanò e asciugò le guance: "Dio, mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace..."  
Il cecchino gli afferrò il volto con le mani ed asciugò le tracce lucide a punta di dita. “Ehi, ehi. ehi, non c'è nulla di cui dispiacersi” lo rassicurò “D'accordo? Non deve dispiacersi, non è colpa sua. Non deve scusarsi di nulla.”  
"E' stato orribile, Clint, mi sentivo soffocare e... e... tu eri lì, poi non c'eri più e lui... lui era morto e non lo era..." Nascose il viso tra le mani. "Non mi era mai successo..."  
“E' dura, la prima volta.” Clint gli appoggiò i palmi sulle nocche, intrufolando appena le dita sotto le sue “Tensione, ansia, terrore...Possono fare cose orribili. Ma non era reale, non era neanche una premonizione e altre idiozie di questo genere. Io sono qui e Nikonov non potrà farle del male.”  
Gli strinse le mani accasciandosi di nuovo su di lui: "Abbracciami."  
“Agli ordini” bisbigliò in un piccolo sorriso, traendolo di nuovo a sè “Andrà bene, glielo prometto. Farò di tutto perché non le riaccada più di stare così, dovessi passare ore a farle fissare un puntolino in mezzo all'intonaco.”  
Nascose il viso sulla sua spalla: "Mi sembra ancora di sentire i suoi occhi addosso, e ho freddo, così tanto freddo..."  
“Le porto una coperta, signore? Oppure se la sente di alzarsi e tornare a letto?” il cecchino gli diede un bacio sulla tempia “Sono soltanto brividi, i suoi occhi non la possono più tormentare.”  
“Andiamo in camera…” Si districò dal suo abbraccio e si mise in piedi, le membra che urlavano per la posizione scomoda e l’attacco di panico che l’aveva colto. Si appoggiò al lavandino cercando sostegno; si voltò prendendo un po’ di acqua dal rubinetto, trovando conforto nel liquido freddo che scendeva lungo l’esofago.  
Con la spalla sistemata contro lo stipite della porta, Clint portò le braccia a serrarsi al petto, la testa un po' incassata. “Vuole che le prepari qualcosa di caldo, nel frattempo?”  
Si sciacquò il viso e si guardò allo specchio; aveva un aspetto orribile: gli occhi gonfi e rossi, pallido, la bocca gonfia a causa di tutte le volte che l'aveva morsa. Sospirò prendendo l'asciugamano: "No, grazie, voglio solo stendermi." Si avvicinò a lui, " Ma che ore sono?"  
“Non ne ho idea” ammise, scrollando le spalle “E' solo...Tardi. Non ci pensi, ha bisogno di risposare.”  
Gli accarezzò il viso: "Mi dispiace, non volevo farti preoccupare."  
Il cecchino gli rivolse un sorriso tentennante, sfibrato -Lui? Lui diceva di dispiacersi? Si scusava per averlo fatto preoccupare? Per l'amor di Dio, con tutte le volte che...! E adesso, ancora, ogni notte, quando stava sveglio per ore fingendo di dormire...! “Signore, se è per lei preoccuparmi non è un dispiacere. Lo faccio perché la amo, non per dovere.”  
Stirò le labbra in un lieve sorriso e l'abbracciò: "Ti amo, non so che farei se non ci fossi tu."  
“Probabilmente avrebbe la glicemia più bassa.” ci scherzò sopra Clint, per alleviare la tensione che avvertiva mordergli le viscere “Con tutti i dolci che le preparo, almeno so che non soffrirà mai di calo di zuccheri.”  
Strofinò il naso sulla sua guancia: "Se dovesse venirmi il diabete, saprò a chi fare causa." Lo prese per mano dirigendosi in camera; appena entrato accese subito la luce e strinse un po' di più la presa sulla sua mano. La stanza era ordinata come al solito, non c'erano occhi azzurri che lo fissavano o scheletri disegnati sui muri. Sospirò appena, si stava comportando peggio di un bambino.  
“Non deve temere nulla, quando sono con lei.”  
Si voltò ad incontrare i suoi occhi: "Lo so." Fece un piccolo sorriso, "ma la prudenza non è mai troppa." Si avvicinò al letto e vide le lenzuola sul pavimento, si chinò a raccoglierle e le sistemò, rifacendo il letto quasi dall'inizio.  
Clint, nel vederlo così, sentì il cuore stringersi -Chiuse, aprì le mani più e più volte, a ricordare quei gesti ripetitivi che tanto l'aiutavano a calmarsi, a ragionare. Deglutì e ricordò, se lo impresse nella pelle con una severa unghiata, perché a nulla avevano portato se non ulteriore disagio e complicazioni. Almeno Phil, almeno lui doveva evitare certi comportamenti -Si fece strada, di nuovo e ancora, la convinzione di essere peggio di un'infezione per il compagno, un cancro che stava lentamente, inesorabilmente, sfaldando ogni fibra del suo essere. Rivedersi in quel principio compulsivo-ossessivo lo mise in allarma e gli piegò le ginocchia allo stesso tempo. “Signore...Phil” lo chiamò, nell'accostarsi e chinandosi a bloccargli le mani “Non c'è bisogno di rifare il letto.” si girò a guardarlo negli occhi “Ha bisogno di stendersi, lo ha detto lei. Non c'è bisogno di rifare il letto.”  
Guardò le mani di Clint sulle sue per poi spostare lo sguardo sul suo viso: "Ma è in disordine..." lo disse con voce sottile, un bisbiglio appena accennato.  
“Ci abbiamo dormito, signore.” gli spiegò, con tutta la tranquillità del mondo, come si farebbe con un bambino “E' normale che sia in disordine. E ora dobbiamo dormirci di nuovo. Non c'è bisogno di rifarlo. Non occorre. Lo sistemeremo domani mattina. Quando ci saremo svegliati. Insieme.” tentò un fioco sorriso “D'accordo?”  
Sbatté gli occhi più e più volte, come se stesse valutando le parole del ragazzo. Alla fine annuì: "Sì, hai ragione, scusa."  
“Non si scusi” gli passò una mano sul volto “Sicuro che non vuole qualcosa per rilassarsi? Del latte caldo o...” scrollò le spalle “Della musica. Non ne ho idea.”  
Scosse la testa: "Dubito il mio stomaco accetterebbe qualcosa in questo momento... Entri prima tu?"  
Annuì, ma attese qualche istante che il tremore alle mani fosse passato per afferrare il bordo delle lenzuola, scalzarlo e farlo scivolare lentamente fino a piedi. Si infilò sotto le coperte e si girò su un fianco, ad osservarlo da sottinsu.  
Phil si sedette sul letto e si infilò sotto le coperte, andando subito a ricercare il corpo del compagno: poggiò la fronte sul suo petto, le mani ad avvolgergli la vita. Respirò il suo profumo, le mani poggiate sulla schiena, con i palmi aperti, a volerne assorbire il calore. Cercò di rilassarsi e di non pensare a nulla, concentrandosi sulla presenza del ragazzo.  
Non ci mise molto, il cecchino, ad abbracciarlo a propria volta, un braccio attorno ai fianchi e la mano destra ad accarezzargli la nuca, piano, molto piano, a ritmo del respiro. “Posso candeggiarle un po' il cervello, se vuole” scherzò, strofinando la guancia contro la sua tempia “Oppure posso cantarle una ninna nanna.” uno sbuffo divertito “O me ne sto zitto zitto e la tengo così fino al mattino.”  
Sospirò una piccola risata: "Mi piacerebbe sentirti cantare..."  
“Davvero?”  
"Si, davvero."  
“Allora...Vediamo un po'. Sono fuori esercizio, eh.” lo avvisò Clint, un lieve pizzicore rossastro -Era davvero da _tanto, tanto_ tempo che non esercitava le corde vocali a dovere e non pensava che il compagno avrebbe accettato seriamente la proposta. Tossicchiò, meditabondo, e s'umettò le labbra un paio di volte prima di iniziare, con voce un po' incerta, via via più scorrevole -Se non proprio sicura. “Little child, be not afraid, though rain pounds harshly against the glass like an unwanted stranger.” modulò senza fretta “There is no danger: I am here tonight.”  
Chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare dalla voce del compagno. Sollevò il viso e strofinò le labbra su quelle del ragazzo: "Hai davvero una bella voce, sai?"  
“Sono fuori allenamento” un lieve bacio “Ma grazie comunque.”  
Sorrise lievemente: "Ti chiederei di fare l'amore se non temessi di crollare."  
“Deve fare solo ciò che si sente, Phil, nulla di più. Io sono qui.”  
Lo guardò titubante facendo scorrere lo sguardo sul suo viso. Si sentiva esausto, ma anche incredibilmente vuoto e aveva freddo, non un freddo fisico, per quello bastavano le lenzuola, ma un freddo del cuore e, in quel momento, neanche la presenza del ragazzo era servita a scacciare l'inquietudine. "Fa l'amore con me..."  
“Ogni volta che lo desidera...” sussurrò Clint, a bassa voce, cercando la sua bocca per stringerla tra le labbra e bisbigliarvi sopra un quieto bacio.  
Rispose appena al bacio, guardandolo negli occhi. Gli accarezzò il viso, "sei sicuro che a te vada?"  
“Non vedo come potrebbe essere il contrario.” sorrise “E' una situazione completamente diversa da ieri. Nessuna variabile al limite della follia, glielo giuro.”  
Sorrise amaro: "Cosa c'è di diverso? Il fatto che oggi sono quasi impazzito?"  
“No.” Clint scosse immediatamente la testa “No. Ieri era solo...Rabbia e isteria. Ieri all'inizio mi sono rifiutato perché, lo sa, temevo lei cercasse inconsciamente una via di fuga e non il contatto, non il calore umano.”  
"Mi dispiace Clint, dovresti riposare e non pensare a me." Distolse lo sguardo dal suo, si ritrasse, "sono un problema, l'ho sto diventando per tutti."  
“Non mi pare di averle dato il permesso di rubarmi le battute.”  
"Non sto scherzando. Ho sognato anche mio padre, l'ho odiato, probabilmente lo odio ancora, ma è mio padre e... e se avessi messo in pericolo anche lui? E mia madre e Lisa? Se loro cercano vendetta potrebbero far del male anche a loro!"  
Anche quella, sì, era una possibilità non da tralasciare e Clint si diede dell'idiota per aver pensato in un'unica, egoistica direzione. Soltanto perché lui non aveva altri legami, oltre a Kate e Coulson, non significava che anche il resto della popolazione fosse priva di umanità o rapporti sociali. Gli sgherri di Nikonov avevano impiegato del tempo per trovarlo, ma per quel che riguardava i familiari...Era un gioco da ragazzi, non c'era neanche gusto. Roba da dilettanti. Finché si trattava di proteggere Phil, Clint poteva farcela: dalla propria aveva il vantaggio tattico, quei beoni sovietici non avevano la benché minima di chi avevano messo di mezzo, sarebbe bastato un fucile di precisione, il mirino, le pallottole di Sitwell... ...Sitwell. Poteva...Poteva chiedere degli Agenti che proteggessero la famiglia di Coulson. Poteva farlo, faceva parte della missione, era _parte integrante_ di essa, poteva richiedere, sì, un manipolo di colleghi che tenessero d'occhio la situazione. Ma, di nuovo, doveva farlo ad insaputa del compagno. Non importava. O meglio, sì, importava, ma il compromesso, la logica del compromesso, sempre quella _fottuta_ logica del compromesso...Inoltre, sarebbero stati al sicuro con personale addestrato S.H.I.E.L.D. a gravitare silenziosamente attorno a loro. Sitwell doveva contattarlo comunque. Fare rapporto, aggiornarlo sulle ultime scoperte, condividere con lui informazioni e ipotesi e teorie, sì, doveva soltanto chiedergli una squadra di protezione. Non era necessario che Coulson sapesse. La sua famiglia sarebbe stata salva, dopotutto, contava solo quello. “Signore, si calmi prima che il panico prenda il sopravvento.” ricercò il contatto con la sua pelle, gli accarezzò il volto “Si fidi di me, conosco questa gente, so come lavora: non accadrà niente alla sua famiglia, né a lei.” MenzognaMenzognaMenzognaMenzognaMenzogna “Sarete al sicuro, _tutti_. Si fidi di me, signore, non corrono alcun pericolo.”  
Espira, inspira, espira, inspira; incontrò i suoi occhi: "Non puoi fare tutto da solo, Clint! Non puoi farti carico anche di quest'altro peso! È la mia famiglia, devo proteggerla io!"  
“E allora li protegga tramite me...!”  
Gli prese il viso tra le mani: "Non voglio che ti carichi anche di questi altri problemi!" Lo baciò piano, "ti prego non fare sciocchezze, se ti succedesse qualcosa... io..."  
“Non mi accadrà niente.” lo rassicurò “Così come non accadrà niente a lei e nemmeno alla sua famiglia. Non farò sciocchezze.” _Per me non lo sono. Non lo sono mai, quando si tratta di lei._  
"Devi promettermelo!"  
“Lo prometto. Lo prometto dieci, cento, mille volte: non farò sciocchezze.” _Che sciocchezza più grande potrei fare, dopo il mio rientro allo S.H.I.E.L.D.? Nulla potrebbe paragonarsi ad essa. Ma se serva a tenerla al sicuro, non mi importa. Non mi importa più._  
Lo abbracciò baciandolo e se lo trascinò sopra. "Fa l'amore con me."  
“Dieci, cento, mille volte.” ripeté Clint, le mani che già scivolavano sotto la parte superiore del pigiama a le dita cercavano la pelle, la bocca cullava il fiato del compagno sulle labbra.  
Allargò le gambe e gli avvolse i fianchi con le ginocchia, stringendosi forte a lui. Lo baciò per quello che per lui fu solo un battito di ciglia, mai stanco del suo sapore.  
Il cecchino mosse il bacino in avanti, la bocca ora al collo, i denti a stringere, succhiare la pelle, imprimendo su di essa un violento segno scarlatto d'appartenenza. Le dita risalirono allo sterno, accaldate, fameliche, ridiscesero ai fianchi, s'inabissarono ai reni per spingere la schiena dall'amministratore verso l'alto, il suo ventre contro il proprio.  
Chiuse gli occhi, spingendo il bacino contro quello del ragazzo. Intrecciò le mani tra i suoi capelli, spingendolo verso il basso e gemendo il suo nome ad ogni bacio bollente che Clint gli lasciava sulla pelle.  
“Sollevi le spalle” gli sussurrò, dopo aver bisbigliato più d'un bacio all'orecchio “Così le posso togliere la maglietta.”  
Si sollevò appena accompagnando i suoi movimenti, facendosi spogliare.  
Oh, se solo Phil avesse potuto vedere ciò che vedeva lui...! La maniera in cui i brividi ridacchiavano a delineare la linea dello sterno, la pelle picchiettata di puntolini ghignanti, l'arrossamento effimero dovuto allo sfregarsi del tessuto sul torace, la piega della gola che si bagnava d'ombra un istante e già da quello dopo, ecco, bastava spostare l'ingombro bitorzoluto del colletto e delle maniche ammonticchiate, che la luce esplodeva di nuovo a ritmo del battito cardiaco contro la clavicola. Meraviglioso, oh, semplicemente meraviglioso, quell'attimo di disequilibrio in cui gli occhi si riabituavano alla realtà circostante dopo quel secondo impercettibile di buio, quando gli faceva passare la maglietta da oltre la testa e poi la lanciava via, senza interessarsi di dove andasse a finire. Clint si spinse su di lui e lo costrinse a ricadere con le spalle contro il materasso, le agguantò tra le dita. lo morse e lo baciò fino a levargli il respiro.  
Boccheggiò cercando aria: "Clint--" Gli sollevò il viso, baciandogli le guance e la bocca. Gli morse le labbra spingendo di nuovo il bacino contro il suo, facendo scontrare le loro eccitazioni, ancora coperte dai boxer.  
La mano destra lasciò andare la presa, corse al fianco, scivolò a trattenere l'orlo dei pantaloni; un ansito, una scarica elettrica al ventre, e il cecchino cominciò ad abbassarli, il palmo aderente alla sua pelle, ad ogni scatto dei nervi, ad ogni sussulto del muscoli.  
Sollevò i fianchi per aiutarlo a sfilargli gli indumenti inclinando il capo, baciandogli il collo e cercando di raggiungere più pelle possibile tenendolo nel contempo su di se.  
Si spinse di nuovo contro di lui, al sicuro tra le sue ginocchia, il respiro che gli rimbalzava in gola -E ai singulti ansimanti Clint sostuiva il nome di Phil, dapprima mormorato e poi via via sempre più forte, intervallato da un bacio e da un morso intanto che cominciava a scendere lungo il torace fino all'incavo dei fianchi.  
Spinse la testa all'indietro, sul cuscino, sollevando i fianchi anelando il contatto tra la sua eccitazione e la bocca del ragazzo. Intrecciò la mano destra ai suoi capelli, spingendolo piano verso il basso, la sinistra che stringeva le lenzuola sotto di lui in _attesa_.  
Il cecchino soffiò piano sulla punta dell'erezione, quindi sollevò gli occhi sul compagno e inarcò mefistofelico il sopracciglio, mantenendo la testa obbedientemente abbassata, un fare mansueto che certo non avrebbe mai convinto nessuno. Arricciò le labbra a espirare un filo appena di fiato, di nuovo, la lingua guizzò un secondo alla carne tesa, quello dopo già a passare sulla bocca arrossata, a delinearne la curva carnosa, a stuzzicare con la sola vista di un unico movimento.  
Phil alzò la testa ad incontrare i suoi occhi: “Clint—“ Si morse le labbra spingendo appena i fianchi in avanti, “ti prego!”  
“Una richiesta così sentita....” lo provocò Barton, scendendo a baciare i tratti di pelle all'intorno, senza mai, _mai_ toccare la carne tesa del ventre “Potrei forse dire di no?”  
Rise frustrato: "Sei uno stronzo!" Sibilò spingendo ancora i fianchi verso il suo viso.  
“Uno stronzo molto avvenente.”  
Emise un verso frustrato poggiando la testa sul cuscino: "Tutto quello che vuoi, ma muoviti!"  
“Uh.” commentò, portando la mano alla base del ventre e pizzicandolo piano per tutta la lunghezza, avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro “Autoritario, signore.”  
"Mi stai facendo impazzire e non in maniera positiva!" Gli strinse i capelli tra le dita, spingendogli la testa in avanti: "Come mai tutta questa calma, stanotte?"  
“Ha già avuto fin troppe emozioni forti, signore.” rispose Clint, aprendo le dita e chiudendole piano “Adesso deve godersi ogni lungo, calcolato istante.” un quieto sorriso “Deve _sempre_ pensare a lei, Phil. E quando non lo fa, ci sono io a ricordarglielo, anche nei modi meno convenzionali.”  
Respirò a fondo: “Io penso a me!”  Lo guardò malizioso, “Se non ci pensassi ora non staremmo così!”  
“Ottimo argomento, signore.” sorrise Clint, schiudendo finalmente le labbra sulla carne tesa del ventre.  
Mugolò soddisfatto stringendogli più forte i capelli.  
Lappò, vezzeggiò. succhiò, cullò con le labbra, la mano a seguire il movimento della bocca quanto del respiro sempre più accelerato del compagno.  
Mosse i fianchi seguendo i movimenti della sua bocca: "Dio, Clint-- Più veloce... più veloce..."  
Ed era stranamente, deliziosamente obbediente, Clint, quando si trattava di Coulson e del suo fiato spezzato, del suo sangue palpitante nelle vene, della pelle congestionata, della pelle al limite stesso dell'ustione -Lo riconosceva egli stesso, diventava mansueto, oh, così mansueto, quando c'era il corpo di Phil a diventare tutto il proprio mondo. Aumentò i gesti, dunque, rapido, lesto, veloce.  
Quando sentì lo spasimo che annunciava l'orgasmo gli strinse ancor di più a capelli, spingendo il bacino in avanti. Si morse il labbro a sangue, gemendo il suo nome.  
Col sapore di Coulson sulla bocca e sulla lingua, il cecchino sollevò il busto e gli sorrise, troneggiando sopra il suo petto, le mani sopra le sue ginocchia e l'espressione a metà tra l'intenerito e l'assorto -Oh, era così bello, Phil, con le pupille immensamente dilatate, la base del collo e parte del petto tinte di bollente scarlatto, le tempie baciata dal sudore, il respiro ben visibile nello scalpitio affannato del cuore contro le costole.  
Incontrò i suoi occhi, sorridendo leggermente, allungando le mani verso di lui, per farlo stendere su di lui. "Vieni qui."  
“Tutto quello che vuole, signore.” accondiscese in soffio di voce appena. Si distese sul corpo del compagno con lentezza ben studiata, in modo da far combaciare ogni centimetro di pelle possibile alla sua; gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle, fronte contro fronte.  
Gli leccò le labbra, avvolgendogli i fianchi con le ginocchia: "Ricordi quando parlammo di partire? Di lasciare tutto e... andare via?"  
“Certo che lo ricordo.” annuì “Mai stato più serio.”  
Gli accarezzò il viso: "Andiamocene, io e te, ovunque vuoi... partiamo, lasciamoci tutto alle spalle..."  
“Va bene.” il cecchino gli baciò le dita. _Mi troveranno_. “Solo avanti, nessuna meta precisa.” _Ci troveranno. Non ci lasceranno più andare via._  
Lo abbracciò: "Mi basta stare con te, non mi interessa dove andiamo..." Gli lasciò piccoli baci sulla guancia, "partiamo ora!"  
“Ora? Signore, vestiamoci, almeno, il freddo non fa bene alla sua virilità!” scherzò Clint, raggiungendo la sua bocca e tirandogli il labbro inferiore. “Possiamo andare ovunque.” _E Ward sarà sempre dietro di noi_ “Faremo l'amore in ogni Motel che incontreremo per strada” _E Fitz terrà sotto controllo ogni prenotazione_ “Anche nel bagno dell'aereo, voglio vedere cosa succede con la turbolenza!” _E Skye ci consegnerà i biglietti d'imbarco_ “Mangeremo nei bar, la mattina, a Roma, Praga o Parigi. Ci siederemo in una panchina dell'Hyde Park, guarderemo l'alba sorgere al Parque del Retiro, ci stupiremo dell'oro di Tutankhamon...” _E gli sgherri di Nikonov leggeranno il giornale nella sedia accanto, faranno fotografie ai cigni neri, saranno le nostre guide nel deserto._  
Inclinò appena il capo, guardandolo attentamente: "Pensi che non servirà a nulla, vero?"  
“Cosa? No...! Perché dice così?”  
"I tuoi occhi..." Gli sfiorò le guance con i polpastrelli, "quando non credi in quello che dici cambiano di appena una sfumatura, succede anche quando provi a mentirmi o quando sai che stai dicendo cose senza senso."  
Il volto del cecchino si contrasse appena, la mascella si serrò e le narici si dilatarono ad ingoiare un violento singulto d'ossigeno; in reazione, il petto sgroppò in avanti, trattenendo a forza un singhiozzo. “...Mi dispiace.” mormorò lacrime che non sapeva versare “Mi dispiace...”  
Gli accarezzò i capelli, un sorriso tirato sul viso: "Quando tutto sarà finito potremmo partire... Non credi? Potremmo fare una crociera e... potremmo vivere insieme..." Gli occhi gli si inumidirono appena, "potrei persino chiederti di sposarmi..."  
Il fiato, a quelle parole, gli si mozzò del tutto, le pupille si restrinsero a diventare non più grandi di una capocchia di spillo. “Come...?” esalò Clint, con voce strozzata “Lei vorrebbe davvero...? Io? Uno come me...? Lei vorrebbe davvero...?”  
"Cosa, sposarti? Ti sembra così strano?" Corrucciò il viso, spaesato, "Perché tu non... non... non vuoi?"  
“Dio, certo che...!” s'azzittì e gli posò l'orecchio sul cuore, serrò le palpebre -Batteva, era vivo, ritmo cadenzato, palpiti regolari, nessuna febbre, temperatura corporea nella norma, non sta mentendo-, si raddrizzò e deglutì “Certo che lo voglio...” sussurrò. _Lo vorrei. Ma quando questa storia sarà finita, non ci sarà futuro, per noi, perché lei verrà a sapere ogni cosa, non ho dubbi, e a me non resterà niente: non lei, non la vita insieme che già avevamo programmato, nemmeno questo, neanche la promessa di una vita migliore al suo fianco._ “Lo vorrei così tanto...” sorrise il cecchino, chinandosi a dargli un bacio sulla bocca. _Ma non accadrà. Forse dovrei smetterla di mentirle, di darle false speranze, eppure non ci riesco. Non ne ho la forza. Ho bisogno di ingannarmi anche io, prima di impazzire del tutto._  
Gli prese il viso tra le mani, guardandolo negli occhi. Sbatté le palpebre e gli sfuggì una piccola lacrima: "Non importa, ne riparleremo..."  
“Non pianga, la prego.” Clint appoggiò la fronte contro la sua “Dicevo sul serio. Non mentivo. Davvero. Non mentivo, lo giuro. Non le mentirei mai su questo, non le ho mai mentito su questo...”  
Si morse le labbra, spostando lo sguardo sul soffitto. Prese un profondo respiro e riportò lo sguardo nel suo: "Sai che ti dico? In questo momento non mi importa... Non importa se stai mentendo o meno, dimmi solo che mi sposerai, solo questo..."  
“La sposerò, Phil. Davvero.”  
Lo baciò piano, stringendolo forte: "Grazie..."  
“Grazie a lei, signore.” Clint s'accoccolò contro il suo petto, si strinse tra le sue braccia in una posizione che non assumeva più da quando era bambino e c'erano i fulmini e i tuoni e la pioggia e sua madre -Ancora bella, ancora viva- lo teneva stretto al cuore, perché non avesse paura. “Grazie davvero di tutto.”  
Gli passò le dita tra i capelli, cominciando a cullarlo piano. Il fiato caldo del ragazzo che gli accarezzava placido il petto lo riscaldò, sciolse la morsa gelata che fino ad un attimo prima gli aveva attanagliato le viscere. Chiuse gli occhi e quando delle iridi azzurre gli comparvero davanti, fece violenza su se stesso per concentrarsi sul corpo di Clint sul suo e gli occhi si trasformarono in quelli del ragazzo, quando lo guardava sorridendo appena, o lo canzonava quando faceva qualcosa di infantile. Si addormentò cullato dal battito del cuore di Clint sul suo.


	37. Capitolo 4.0 Il caso Nikonov - Due anni prima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è un po' particolare: la prima parte è "estranea" agli avvenimenti del 66 Perry Street (I personaggi sono tutti frutto della mia mente); mentre nel finale vedrete un Phil con qualche anno in meno, alle prese col suo lavoro da avvocato. Ho ritenuto importante inserire questo capitolo per chiarire un po' la situazione russa di Phil e Clint (per quella di Loki dovrete attendere ancora un po'). Ci sono riferimenti alla puntata di L&O SVU 13x07 (Solo nella parte iniziale). Io e Nameryal ci siamo fatte una cultura sulla mafia russa per poter dare più veridicità a tutta la storia - anche per il caso Laufeyson. Ad esempio il padre di Yrina - di cui avete conosciuto la storia nei capitoli precedenti - Ivankov, è esistito davvero, era un esponente della Organizacja ed è stato davvero ucciso da un cecchino nel 2009. Anche Nikonov è davvero esistito - non so se è ancora vivo, Wikipedia non ha notizie su di lui xD. Sono stati mantenuti solo i cognomi, e, per Ivankov, l'effettiva morte.
> 
> Scusate lo sproloquio, ma ci tenevo a far sapere il lavoro che è stato fatto per la storia. Nulla è stato lasciato al caso!
> 
> Detto questo, buona lettura! 
> 
>  
> 
> Gosa

**Il caso Nikonov - Due anni prima**

  
  
  
  
Quando il corpo di una donna fu ritrovato in una stradina del Queens, nessuno poteva immaginare a cosa avrebbe portato o cosa avrebbe causato. Era il 25 novembre e faceva freddo, nonostante il cielo azzurro e il sole che batteva sulla città. Erika era stata svegliata da Will, alle 6: “Hanno trovato un cadavere, passo a prenderti tra dieci minuti.” Si era alzata a fatica – avrebbe dovuto smetterla di fare le nottate per rivedere Doctor Who – una sciacquata al viso, aveva indossato un jeans e un maglioncino rosso a collo alto e si era fatta trovare giù al portone. In macchina non avevano parlato molto, Will era sempre di pessimo umore quando veniva tirato giù dal letto di forza ad orari improponibili. Sulla scena trovarono un paio di volanti della polizia e la scientifica. La ragazza si avvicinò al dottor Foux: “Cosa abbiamo?” Il medico la guardò con un piccolo sorriso comprensivo – doveva avere ancora gli occhi gonfi e la voce assonnata. “Donna, sui venticinque anni, ha un tatuaggio sul fianco sinistro, conosci il russo?” Erica lo guardò confusa, mentre Will si avvicinava a loro: “L’hanno trovata quei ragazzi laggiù, nessuno ha sentito o visto nulla, ovviamente.”  L’uomo si abbassò sul corpo della donna e le sollevò appena la maglietta: sul fianco spiccava un tatuaggio, grande quanto una mano. Rappresentava una donna, con una pistola alzata con la canna fumante, l’asso di cuori e una scritta in russo, due palazzine come sfondo. Erika lo osservò attentamente: “Sembra vecchio, ci sono delle linee quasi sbiadite. L’hanno violentata?” Il dottore annuì, “ Lividi sulle gambe, sangue sugli slip un brutto colpo alla testa… Giriamola.” Chiamò uno dei suoi e la girarono sulla schiena; Foux le scostò i capelli dal viso, rimanendo inorridito: “Che le hanno fatto, acido? Il viso praticamente non c’è più.” Will si scostò appena dal corpo, mentre Erika distoglieva lo sguardo – per fortuna non aveva fatto colazione quella mattina. Il dottore osservò le ferite da vicino: “Sembra un trauma meccanico, non chimico. Le hanno tolto persino i denti.” Will si abbassò di nuovo e sollevò una delle mani della ragazza: “Non è l’unica cosa che hanno tolto.” Le dita della donna erano state tagliate una ad una. “Niente denti, niente impronte… E’ un lavoro da professionisti.”

 

*****

 

A quell’ora il commissariato era sempre affollato: le piccole celle adibite alla custodia di sospettati erano piene di spacciatori e piccoli trafficanti, metà dipartimento era impegnato ad occuparsi di guerre tra bande di quartiere, che proprio in quel periodo avevano deciso di dissotterrare l’ascia da guerra e cominciare furti e sparatorie.

Erika era seduta sulla scrivania, davanti alla lavagna adibita agli indizi. Era passata una settimana dal ritrovamento del cadavere di quella donna – tale Sonia Pacheco, 27 anni, emigrata russa che, secondo le ultime indagini, lavorava come ballerina presso un noto locale a luci rosse nel Queens.

Prese un sorso di caffè, continuando a guardare foto, biglietti e mappe. “Trovato qualcosa?” il capitano le si avvicinò, scrutando a sua volta la lavagna. Erika scosse la testa: “Nessuno parla. Nessuno ha visto nulla, tutti l’adoravano… La solita storia, insomma.”

“Forse non così solita!” Will entrò quasi saltellando, una cartellina stretta tra le mani. “Sembra che la nostra ballerina avesse avuto da pochissimo un bambino, almeno due mesi.”  Erika saltò su dalla scrivania, rovesciando quasi il caffè dalla tazza: “Cosa?!? Ma non abbiamo trovato parenti!” Will la indicò con l’indice: “Esatto!”

“Quindi dov’è il bambino?” Il capitano li guardò preoccupato. “Chiederò a Lee e Gonzales di ricercare in ospedali o associazioni.” Will sollevò una mano: “Ho trovato il medico di Sonia, un certo…” si morse la punta della lingua, girando frettolosamente le pagine del suo taccuino, “Nikonov! Alexander Nikonov…”

 

*****

 

Foma Smirnov, questo il nome del sicario che era stato pagato per uccidere Sonia. L’indagine li aveva portati ad un giro di prostituzione, droga, traffico di armi e di organi collegato alla Mafya russa. Quando Erika aveva messo insieme i pezzi, aveva stretto i riccioli neri tra le dita, chiedendosi in cosa si stavano invischiando: quello che doveva essere un _semplice_  caso di omicidio, si era trasformato nell’incubo di ogni poliziotto. Will aveva continuato a sorseggiare il suo thè inglese, lo sguardo fisso sulla lavagna – lui era in polizia da dieci anni più di lei e non era certo il primo caso in cui si scoprivano risvolti mafiosi. Non erano riusciti ancora a trovare il bambino, però; nell’ambiente russo nessuno parlava, nessuno vedeva, nessuno sentiva. Era una situazione frustrante per tutti: “Ci vuole pazienza… La pazienza è la virtù dei forti.” Il capitano aveva sempre un’espressione pacata, gli occhi tranquilli, come se non svolgesse uno dei lavori più infami al mondo, avendo a che fare con la peggior gente mai esistita.

Ma il prigioniero non parlava, aveva subito chiamato l’avvocato e loro non avevano avuto il tempo neanche per chiedere: “Per chi lavori?” Ora le cose erano nelle mani del procuratore, sperando che avesse un asso nella manica. Volevano arrivare ad un accordo – l’uomo era stato accusato di altri quattro omicidi, escluso quello di Sonia e rischiava davvero di non uscire più – ma sembrava che l’uomo non volesse collaborare, se per paura o fedeltà, non era dato saperlo.

Alla fine l’accordo si fece: “Voglio i nomi di tutti quelli che ci sono dietro, non mi interessa se quello si fa solo dieci anni, c’è molto di più in gioco!”

Cosa fu promesso a Smirnov, rimase un segreto tra il procuratore e l’avvocato della difesa. Di una cosa, però, Will era certo: “Quello non ci arriva in tribunale, te lo dico io, la Mafya non perdona i traditori. Se mai ci arriverà, scommetto che lo faranno fuori entro poco.”

 

*****

 

Uno dei nomi che uscì dalla bocca del sicario fu: “Nikonov, è lui il capo dell’organizzazione. Come saprà, avvocato, Aslan* è morto il mese scorso. Nikonov era il suo braccio destro qui, in America. Vuole prendere il suo posto, è dietro tutti i traffici in cui è invischiata la Mafya: armi, droga, organi, prostituzione… Ha le mani in pasta ovunque. Lei non ha idea di come sia da noi, avvocato: durante l’ultima skhodka**, si è deciso di farla pagare ad alcuni creditori; gli hanno fatto trovare dei cadaveri abbrustoliti davanti casa. Hanno pagato con una tale velocità che nemmeno l’avessero minacciati _davvero_  di morte. Alla fine sono avvertimenti, non ci sono parole, noi non le usiamo. Agiamo, sono le azioni che parlano per noi: se ti danno fuoco alla macchina o ti fanno trovare un corpo davanti casa, devi pagare o il prossimo sei tu. E’ un codice, non troverete mai nulla di scritto o registrazioni telefoniche. Nikonov non lo incastrerete, lui è un _vory v zakone_ , un _ladro_  prima di tutto. E’ furbo, segue la _legge non scritta_  l’unica che conta per noi. Non lo incastrerete, non solo con la mia parola.”

 

*****

 

Le parole di Smirnov si erano rivelate profetiche: non avevano trovato nulla a carico di Nikonov, vi erano sempre altri nomi, altri volti, ma lui non figurava mai. Riuscirono a trovare il figlio di Sonia, insieme ad altri bambini, tutti tenuti segregati pronti per entrare in un giro di prostituzione, schiavitù o traffico di organi. Ci misero _mesi_  a trovare abbastanza prove per poter arrestare Nikonov. Ma lui non parlò, non emise un solo suono: quando Erika e Will lo arrestarono era già in compagnia di un avvocato, un certo George Collins. Quando fu portato in sala interrogatori, si limitò a guardarli tutti dall’alto in basso, un sorrisino strafottente e tutta la calma di questo mondo. L’ultima cosa che pensò Erika, prima di lasciare la sala, fu che quell’uomo doveva essere un mostro: nessuno poteva far tanto del male a delle persone e stare tranquillamente seduto a leggere un libro.

 

*****

 

Quella mattina Phil si svegliò con la sensazione che sarebbe stata una pessima giornata. Aveva dormito poco e male, causa una mezza influenza che si portava dietro già da un po’, si era sporcato la sua camicia preferita di grasso – il che implicava non solo la probabile perdita del capo in questione, ma anche che Lola aveva dei problemi al motore, quindi un doppio trauma per lui.

Era uscito di casa di malumore e si era diretto al bar all'angolo, per la colazione; quella mattina, per sua fortuna, non aveva cause, quindi poteva prendersela un po’ più comoda. Si sedette al bancone con il suo caffè nero e una donuts a crema, aprendo il quotidiano acquistato dal giornalaio vicino. Saltò le notizie sportive - non era mai stato un appassionato - e passò alle notizie di cronaca: in pagina capeggiava una grande scritta nera

 

**ARRESTATO ALEXANDER NIKONOV, IL NUOVO BOSS DELLA MAFIA RUSSA**

 

Prese un sorso di caffè e diede un morso alla ciambella, girando pagina non prestando molta attenzione alla notizia: in quel periodo sembrava che fossero usciti tutti fuori e i giornali erano pieni di notizie simili. A lavoro ne vedeva talmente tante, tra stupratori, mercanti d’armi, spacciatori e assassini che non ne poteva più. Girò velocemente le pagine, superando le notizie di cronaca (Uomo violenta e uccide la compagna  / Si butta giù dal trentesimo piano, è grave un cinquantenne / Violentano e uccidono una tredicenne, arrestati due compagni di scuola) e passando alle notizie di cultura. Guardò l’orologio tra un sorso di caffè e la lettura di un articolo – sembrava che avrebbero inaugurato una nuova stagione al teatro di New York.

Alle 8.45 pagò e uscì dal bar, dirigendosi al suo ufficio.

 

*****

 

Erano le 12.13 e Phil già stava pregustando il pranzo giapponese che avrebbe gustato di lì a poco, quando George era entrato, entusiasta: “Abbiamo un grosso caso, Phil! Non puoi neanche immaginare!” Gli porse una cartellina color pulce dove capeggiava un nome: Nikonov. “Ho già sentito questo nome…” Phil corrucciò le sopracciglia, cercando di ricordare dove l’avesse già incontrato.

“Mi meraviglierei del contrario, è su tutti i giornali, è il nuovo capo della mafia russa.”

“…è invischiato con la mafia russa!” Dissero all’unisono: George lo guardò con un sorriso tutto denti e gli occhi che gli brillavano: “Ma dico, sei impazzito? Perché hai accettato?!?” Phil si alzò dalla sedia quasi di scatto, il sorriso che pian piano svaniva dal viso del socio: “E’ un grosso caso, Phil! Se vinciamo ci faremo un nome!” “Abbiamo già un nome! George, quella è gente che non scherza! E se perdiamo la causa? Che succederà?” Lasciò cadere la cartellina sulla scrivania, “Ci faranno fuori, ecco che succederà!”

“Perché devi essere sempre così melodrammatico? E poi non perderemo! Te ne occuperai tu!” Phil lo guardò come se fosse davvero impazzito: “No, George, io non mi occuperò di un bel niente! Tu hai accettato, tu lo difenderai! Io me ne tiro fuori!”

“Non puoi farlo!” George circuì la scrivania e gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle, scuotendolo appena: “Phil sei il miglior avvocato della città, detieni il record _mondiale_  di cause vinte da uno studio privato, non puoi perdere! Sono tutte prove circostanziali, tu vincerai!” Phil scosse la testa: “No, io non voglio averci nulla a che fare!” Si districò dal suo tocco e si diresse verso la porta. “Mi dispiace Phil, ma ho già fatto il tuo nome, il caso è tuo.” Coulson si voltò a guardarlo arrabbiato. Strinse le mani a pugno, le unghie affondate nei palmi, gli occhi stretti in due fessure – se avessero potuto uccidere, George si sarebbe ritrovato morto stecchito sul parquet. “E va bene, ma è l’ultima volta che sottostò ai tuoi giochetti, George, l’ultima!” Si sentì una porta che sbatteva e l’eco dei passi lungo il corridoio.

 

*****

 

Era notte fonda e Phil era ancora in ufficio, un bicchiere di scotch in una mano e l’altra poggiata mollemente su un bracciolo della poltrona. Fu così che lo trovò George, quando entrò nel suo ufficio; dopo quasi sette mesi, il caso Nikonov si era concluso – verdetto: _colpevole_.

“Phil?” Si avvicinò e si poggiò sul bordo della scrivania, accanto a lui. “Tu non hai mai bevuto scotch…” Coulson incontrò i suoi occhi, aveva uno sguardo tra l’arrabbiato e lo scocciato. “C’è sempre una prima volta, no?” Prese un sorso dal bicchiere, ma appena il liquido scese lungo la gola, bruciandola, si lasciò sfuggire una smorfia disgustata. George lo guardò inclinando appena il capo: “Hai fatto il possibile, Phil, non incolparti di nulla.” L'uomo posò il bicchiere sulla scrivania: “Non mi sento in colpa, George. Quell’uomo è un mostro, si è meritato ogni anno che gli hanno dato.” Si alzò posizionandosi  davanti a lui per fronteggiarlo, “Ho deciso di lasciare, mi dispiace, ma d’ora in poi dovrai cavartela da solo.” Si voltò per allontanarsi, ma fu bloccato ad un braccio dal socio: “Che cosa? E perché mai? Solo perché hai perso _una_  causa?” Phil incontrò gli occhi neri dell'amico, “Non è per questo, George, sono stanco di difendere la feccia della società! Spacciatori, pedofili, _mafiosi_! Non sono diventato avvocato per difendere dei mostri!”

“Sono i casi che fruttano più soldi!”

“Io non voglio i soldi!” Aveva il respiro affannoso, il battito del cuore accelerato, “io sono diventato avvocato per difendere gli innocenti.”

“Nessuno è innocente, Phil!” George lo afferrò per la camicia, “ _Nessuno_! Tu sei un sognatore, un fottuto sognatore! Devi svegliarti! Questa è la realtà! Il nostro lavoro è proteggere i criminali! Se volevi salvare delle vite dovevi fare il medico!” Gli portò una mano dietro il collo, avvicinando il viso al suo: “Non mi puoi lasciare, Phil. Siamo soci, se tu rinunci, devo farlo anche io.” Phil si districò piano, guardandolo dritto negli occhi: “George, te la caverai benissimo da solo, sei un bravo avvocato. Io… Io non posso continuare, sto andando contro a tutto ciò in cui credo. Ho tradito _me stesso_  e non posso più farlo. Mi dispiace.” Si voltò senza girarsi più indietro.

 

 

 

*Aslan: realmente esistito, boss della mafia russa, ucciso il 16 gennaio 2013 da un cecchino. Qui mi sono ispirata a lui, ma non tengo conto della temporalità. 

 

** Assemblea di capi


	38. Capitolo 34. Nervi a Fior di Pelle

 

  
**Nervi a Fior di Pelle**

 

 

 

 

  
Quando Loki rientrò, Peter lo stava aspettando seduto sul divano – e aveva avuto l’accortezza di infilarsi un pantalone e abbottonarsi la camicia. Si fissarono per un attimo, prima che il ragazzo decidesse ad avvicinarsi a lui – la mente completamente svuotata. Avrebbe dovuto dirgli di Thor? Dirgli che si frequentavano? E se l’avesse perso? Se l’avesse allontanato o avesse cambiato casa? “Loki? Tutto bene?” Il ragazzo si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e si limitò a sorridere e annuire. Gli scompigliò i capelli castani, “Va tutto bene.” No, non era vero, ma non poteva dirgli la verità, non poteva perderlo, non ancora. Avrebbe prima dovuto abituarsi all’idea. “Thor ha detto—“ “Lascialo perdere!” Lo interruppe subito, muovendo le mani, noncurante, “Lascialo perdere, è un idiota. Mangiamo?” Peter annuì, riprendendo il solito sorriso che riservava solo al suo coinquilino. Loki lo vide dirigersi in cucina, rimanendo in mezzo alla stanza, con gli occhi puntata alla schiena del ventenne. Non poteva averli entrambi, una parte di lui era sicuro di questo, ma d’altra parte voleva, davvero, parlare a Peter di Thor, voleva renderlo partecipe della sua vita, ma il ragazzo era innamorato di lui – l’aveva capito ancor prima che Thor lo dicesse ad alta voce, il giorno prima, ma non voleva ammetterlo. Farlo implicava una scelta e lui non si sentiva pronto, non ancora. Avrebbe dovuto, davvero, prima, abituarsi all’idea.  
   
   
*****  
   
C’erano sempre un paio di momenti critici all’anno per il lavoro di Tony, nonostante fosse un freelance. Era un professionista molto affermato e ciclicamente veniva sommerso da impegni, appuntamenti, riunioni. Quelle giornate rientravano nella categoria _Occhio che mordo_ , oltretutto aveva accettato di tenere un paio di lezioni serali per un corso di formazione per web designer, quindi lo stress era a livelli stellari.  
Dormiva poco, mangiava ancora meno e vedeva Steve e Jarvis pochissimo.  
Nei momenti in cui riuscivano a stare assieme, Tony era sempre stanco e a stento riuscivano ad avere un po’ di intimità.  
   
Quel giorno di fine gennaio, Stark era rincasato relativamente presto, ovvero prima delle otto di sera. Lasciò la borsa porta pc all’ingresso, buttò il cappotto assieme alle chiavi di casa sul mobiletto accanto alla porta e si lasciò cadere sul divano senza neanche togliere le scarpe. Mise un braccio sugli occhi e aspettò l’assalto di Jarvis, che, puntuale arrivò di lì a pochi istanti a grattargli la mano e leccargliela, miagolando contento. Il ragazzo, però, non fece neanche una piega e non ebbe neanche la forza di avvisare il fidanzato che era tornato a casa. Dopo alcuni minuti in quella posizione, si appisolò.  
Steve era un po' in apprensione per il suo fidanzato. D’accordo che era solo un periodo e non era una cosa regolare, ma tutto quel superlavoro stava letteralmente massacrando Tony. Non era tanto per il vedersi poco o per il fatto che non riusciva più a stare con lui _come si deve_ , figurarsi, a Steve bastava anche solo stare vicino a lui, ma proprio lo vedeva affaticato, stressato, perfino sciupato e un po' dimagrito. Non andava bene così. Sperava davvero che quel periodaccio finisse al più presto.  
Quella sera Steve e Tony erano d'accordo che il primo avrebbe preparato la cena, invece di prenderla come al solito in uno dei tanti take away di New York.  
La mattina stessa aveva cucinato una teglia bella grossa di lasagne, così che, una volta arrivato a casa, gli sarebbe bastato portarla da Tony e riscaldarla. Erano anche d'accordo che Tony avrebbe avvisato una volta arrivato a casa, ma ormai si erano fatte le nove e Steve non aveva ancora sentito niente. Non aveva nemmeno sentito la porta del dirimpettaio chiudersi, in quel momento era dovuto andare in bagno e, da quella zona della casa, non si sentivano i rumori del pianerottolo.  
Un po' preoccupato per il forte ritardo prese il cellulare e chiamò il fidanzato.  
Tony si svegliò di soprassalto quando sentì suonare il telefono, spaventando anche Jarvis che si era addormentato a sua volta addosso a lui. Si rese conto che aveva lasciato l’iPhone nella tasca del cappotto ma la troppa stanchezza lo fece girare dando le spalle alla stanza per riappisolarsi. Aveva completamente dimenticato la cena con Steve, ma non di proposito, semplicemente la giornata era stata piena con ben tre appuntamenti con dei clienti, una riunione operativa con un altro e due ore di lezione al corso.  
"Dove si è cacciato?" Mormorò Steve direttamente al telefono. Adesso si stava preoccupando seriamente, era tutto il giorno che non lo sentiva, però almeno un sms, anche solo per avvertirlo che era tutto ok e che faceva tardi poteva anche mandarglielo...  
Sbuffando si affacciò alla finestra che dava su Perry Street. Sbatté le palpebre più volte quando vide, molto di sbieco, la luce provenire da casa di Tony.  
"Allora è tornato..." Si disse, un misto tra l'irritato e il sollevato. A quel punto però si domandò del perché non gli avesse detto niente. E se si fosse sentito male? Steve non voleva nemmeno pensarci, ma siccome era preoccupato uscì dal proprio appartamento ed entrò con circospezione a casa di Tony. Quando lo vide coricato sul divano corse subito da lui. "Tony...?" Lo chiamò, a bassa voce, scuotendogli appena una gamba. Sperava solo che stesse bene.  
“Mmm?” Biascicò l’ingegnere, rimanendo immobile nella sua posizione, mentre Jarvis, contento dell’arrivo di Steve iniziò a saltare sulla schiena del suo padrone, allungando le zampette verso Rogers.  
 "Tony va tutto bene?"  
“S-sì…” Mugugnò Stark. Si rese conto solo in quel momento che ci fosse il suo ragazzo, accanto a lui. Con molta fatica, girò la testa verso di lui. Il gatto, nel frattempo, non si era ancora dato una calmata.  
Steve, distrattamente, prese Jarvis in braccio e lo grattò sotto al mento, dandogli molta soddisfazione. "Oh, meno male! Non ho più avuto tue notizie, e mi sono preoccupato..."  
“Mm, mi sono addormentato… scusa.” Farfugliò ancora, strofinandosi gli occhi con una mano, a fatica.  
Steve gli sorrise, ancora il gatto in braccio. "Fa niente. Lo capisco. Se vuoi ti lascio dormire..."  
Proprio mentre il ragazzo stava finendo di dire quella frase, un rumore provenne dallo stomaco di Tony, non era un brontolio, era un vero e proprio boato. A fatica il ragazzo si tirò su a sedere e guardò il fidanzato in maniera colpevole.  
Steve mise il gatto a terra. "Ma non hai mangiato oggi?"  
Jarvis non aspettò neanche un secondo prima di lanciarsi sulle gambe del suo padrone. Tony rispose al fidanzato semplicemente scuotendo la testa. La cravatta sotto il cardigan era tutta storta così come il colletto della camicia.  
Steve gli si avvicinò e lo baciò leggero sulle labbra. "La cena è pronta, a dire il vero. Va solo scaldata. Mettiti il pigiama, che io intanto apparecchio."  
Non gli lasciò nemmeno il tempo di replicare che si fiondò nel proprio appartamento a prendere la teglia con le lasagne.  
Tony era talmente stanco che si spogliò lasciando scarpe e vestiti sul divano e si trascinò in bagno, pescando infine una maglietta dalla sua stanza da letto, per mettersela addosso rimanendo in boxer.  
Con altrettanta fatica, tornò in cucina, sedendosi sullo sgabello dell’isolotto, appoggiando la testa sul piano.  
Steve gli si avvicinò, dopo aver messo le lasagne in forno. "Mangia solo qualcosina, poi vai a letto. Non ti fa bene digiunare tutto il giorno..." Poi fece per cercare i piatti, ma tutti quelli che possedeva Tony erano disordinatamente accatastati nel lavello, sporchi e maleodoranti. "Urgh...", si lasciò sfuggire Steve, ma aprì immediatamente l'acqua calda e vi gettò sopra una grossa quantità di detersivo. Almeno due andavano lavati a mano, gli altri li avrebbe ficcati in lavastoviglie.  
Tony alzò la testa e osservò Steve trafficare con la cucina. Si sfregò per l’ennesima volta la faccia e chiese biascicando. “C’è qualche problema?”  
"Uh?" Si girò, Steve, cercando qualcosa per lavare i piatti. "No, sto solo cercando una spugnetta... dove la tieni?"  
“Nel lavello.” Rispose sintetico il padrone di casa.  
Steve guardò più attentamente e, effettivamente, la spugnetta c'era. In condizioni pietose e perdeva i pezzi, ma c'era. Arricciando il naso iniziò a strofinare di buona lena le stoviglie, c'era cibo vecchio di almeno una settimana lì sopra. "Domani vado a fare la spesa, ti compro una confezione di spugnette, questa è da buttare..." Disse con nonchalance. Almeno due piatti erano puliti come di deve.  
La risposta di Tony fu l’ennesimo mugugno. Il fatto che non stesse spiccicando parola era sintomo della sua immensa stanchezza. Non si era neanche accorto che Jarvis stava facendo il ruffiano ai suoi piedi per essere preso in braccio.  
Steve gli lanciò un'occhiata. Controllò le lasagne in forno ma non erano ancora ben calde, così tornò a dedicarsi ai piatti. "E' quasi pronto, abbi pazienza. Intanto finisco di pulire qui, altrimenti altro che scarafaggi..." Guardò con orrore la crosta di un sandwich tutta molliccia e piena d'acqua e la buttò nel secchio.  
Tony sollevò un sopracciglio: “Guarda che nonostante siamo a New York, non ci sono mai stati scarafaggi in questa casa.” Aveva ritrovato d’un tratto le parole.  
"Meno male! Ma lasciare avanzi di cibo e piatti sporchi è un invito a nozze..." Prese i restanti piatti, puliti alla meglio e li caricò in lavastoviglie. Raccattò anche una serie di confezioni vuote di take away e le buttò nel bidone. Nei giorni precedenti non ci aveva fatto caso, ma quella casa era più in disordine del solito, e gli impegni di Tony certo non aiutavano..  
“Non ho avuto tempo di mettere a posto.” Sbuffò Tony, prendendosi  finalmente in braccio Jarvis.  
"Immaginavo, in questi giorni, poi, più del solito..." Prese una pezzuola, anche quella in condizioni pietose, e diede una passata al bancone. "Domani ti porto anche una di queste."  
Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Sto lavorando, sai?”  
"Lo so! Ma non ci vuole tanto, è sufficiente sciacquare i piatti e metterli in lavastoviglie. E finito lì!"  
“Ma mi hai visto quando sei arrivato? Non avevo la forza neanche di tirarmi su a sedere, se sto in giro tutto il giorno tu credi che sia in grado di mettermi a fare Mary Poppins per casa?”  
Steve lo guardò corrucciato prima di estrarre dal forno la teglia, calda al punto giusto, e servire finalmente qualcosa da mangiare a Tony. "Non ho detto che devi fare Mary Poppins. Era per evitare che ti si impilassero i piatti nel lavello..."  
“Quando finiscono, ci sono quelli di plastica.” Fu la risposta molto matura di Stark.  
"Ricordati che vanno buttati, però..." Gli uscì più acida del dovuto, ma non gettava nemmeno gli involucri dei take away...   
Si sedette all'isolotto col proprio piatto e iniziò a mangiare, alla fine anche lui aveva una gran fame.  
Tony evitò di rispondergli, riempiendosi la bocca di lasagna, stavano percorrendo un terreno scivoloso e lui era troppo stanco per mettersi a discutere.  
Steve lo guardò una, due volte, poi si alzò e prese l'acqua dal frigo e due bicchieri. "Vanno bene?"  
Stark si limitò ad annuire.  
Steve scosse appena la testa sospirando, leggermente ferito: non voleva di certo il tappeto rosso e tantomeno grandi manifestazioni di gratitudine, ma almeno un _grazie_ sarebbe stato carino... Posò la forchetta e prese un sorso d'acqua.  
Tony fissava il piatto sotto ai suoi occhi e, per un paio di volte, ebbe la sensazione di stare per addormentarsi mentre mangiava.  
"Ne vuoi ancora?" Chiese Steve, freddo. Ok, Tony era stanco e tutto il resto, ma si erano accordati apposta per cenare assieme, gliel'aveva chiesto lui di fare da cena, a sapere che sarebbe andata così non si sarebbe sbattuto tanto.  
Nonostante la stanchezza, Tony aveva percepito il tono scostante del fidanzato e per ripicca scosse la testa per rifiutare l’offerta, anche se, in cuor suo, ne avrebbe mangiato un altro piatto ben volentieri. Prese in braccio il gatto e si alzò, per andare a buttarsi nuovamente sul divano, senza dire una parola.  
"Prego, eh, Tony?", disse Steve, facendo cozzare con forza i piatti uno sull'altro preparandoli per la lavastoviglie. Non gliene fregava un tubo se era stanco, quello era proprio non curarsene degli sforzi altrui. “Cosa c’è, Steve, eh?” Alzò la voce l’altro, a quel punto.  
Il ragazzo si girò verso di lui. "Ah, non lo so. Eravamo d'accordo di cenare assieme e sei arrivato a casa senza dire niente, nemmeno un sms, ti porto la cena e nemmeno mi dici grazie... va bene che sei stanco, e lo capisco, ma un minimo, non mi sembra di chiedere tanto."  
“Dio Cristo, quando fai così…” Non aveva tutti i torti Steve, ma in quel momento non voleva sentire storie, poteva soprassedere, ogni tanto. Lo sapeva che era un periodaccio, poteva lasciar correre, invece no. Affondò il viso sul divano e si coprì la testa con un cuscino, mentre Jarvis gli saltava addosso per l’ennesima volta e si accomodò proprio sul suo sedere.  
Steve lo fissò  scuotendo la testa, mani sui fianchi e la rabbia che gli montava dentro. "Sei incredibile..."  
“Dammi tregua, per piacere!” Gridò Tony dal suo fortino di piume.  
"E tu invece dammi rispetto, per la miseria!" Esplose Steve. "Se non avevi voglia di stare con me, se volevi dormire bastava che me lo dicessi e io stavo a casa mia! Non me la sarei presa, lo capisco anch'io che sei stanco..."  
Tony allora lanciò via il cuscino che aveva sulla testa facendo spaventare Jarvis che scappò a nascondersi nella sua cuccia, e si sedette in mezzo al divano. “E invece non capisci proprio per un cazzo!” Sbraitò. “Sono giornatacce queste per me, non sento proprio la mancanza di te che mi bacchetti per ogni cosa, Cristo io ci volevo stare un po’ con te, ma non per sentirmi rimproverare per ogni cazzata.”  
L'ultima parte, Steve, non l'aveva nemmeno sentita. Dopo il non _capisci proprio un cazzo_ e _non sento proprio la mancanza di te_ non ci aveva visto più. Velocemente recuperò la giacca e la borsa con il magone ad opprimergli il petto "Benissimo. Allora stai pure per conto tuo. Visto come stanno le cose e visto che non capisco un cazzo forse è meglio che torni a casa mia." Si sentiva davvero ferito, non capiva cos'avesse fatto di sbagliato e non aveva voglia di stare lì a subire la stanchezza nervosa di Stark.  
Tony, nonostante la stanchezza, fu più veloce di lui e si piazzò davanti alla porta, puntandogli il dito contro. “Eh no, signorino. No. Tu non ti rigiri la frittata come vuoi.” Sentiva le tempie pulsare un po’ per la fiacchezza, un po’ per la rabbia e gli stava salendo anche il mal di testa.  
Steve gli abbassò il dito con un po' troppa violenza e subito si pentì. "Scusa. Ma non capisco cos' ho fatto per sentirmi dire che non capisco un cazzo."  
“Sto fuori di casa anche dodici ore, devo stare a sentire clienti ignoranti di informatica che blaterano pretendendo di capirne più di me, devo trattare con questa stessa gente per il mio onorario, spesso e volentieri non pranzo e poi mi tocca stare dietro a ragazzoni un po’ tonti ad insegnar loro le basi dell’html e ti giuro Steve, certi di loro avrebbero bisogno delle basi della lingua inglese, prima. Quando torno a casa vorrei un po’ di pace e non il mio fidanzato che mi riprende neanche fosse mia madre, in casa mia.” Sputò tutto d’un fiato l’ingegnere, con un grugno deluso stampato in volto.  
"Ok. Ho capito. " Ammise Steve, abbassando lo sguardo ma continuando a sentirsi ferito. Si guardò attorno. "Beh, cenato abbiamo cenato, ti lascio andare a letto..." Lo spostò gentilmente dalla porta e afferrò la maniglia.  
Stark tornò nella posizione di prima, impedendogli di aprire la porta: “No, ti ostini proprio a non capire, invece.”  
"E tu invece, a quanto pare, hai proprio voglia di sfogare la tua frustrazione su qualcuno, e quel qualcuno sarei io." Rispose Steve, alterato. "Va bene, sono stato indelicato a farti notare certe cose, ok. Però non usarmi come punching ball, non è colpa mia se hai a che fare con degli imbecilli tutto il giorno." E pensare che si sarebbe potuto evitare tutto quanto, pensò.  
“Smettila di fare la vittima, adesso. Lo sai benissimo come sono fatto, non è necessario  estenuarmi anche quando sono stravolto con la storia che sono uno zozzone senza ritegno. Perché tanto lo so che lo pensi. Conta fino a dieci quando senti l’irrefrenabile bisogno di ricordarmi che vivo in un porcile. Punching ball, sentitelo, ti ho detto di non rigirare la frittata.” Il nervoso che aveva addosso era riuscito a spazzare via la stanchezza e non si sentiva minimamente turbato dal fatto che Steve lo sovrastasse di almeno una spanna.  
"Ho detto che mi dispiace, cosa devo fare ancora? Prostrami ai tuoi piedi?"  
“Devi smettere di fare la vittima. Stop.”  
Steve si massaggiò la fronte, sospirando. Non stava facendo la vittima, come si sarebbe sentito Tony a sentirsi dire che non capiva un cazzo? O a non ricevere nemmeno uno straccio di chiamata quando si erano messo d'accordo per vedersi? Va bene, la piazzata coi piatti se la poteva evitare, ma il resto no, peccato che Tony non riuscisse a capirlo. "Smetto di fare la vittima, ma tu adesso vai a riposarti."  
Stark, sentendosi preso in giro ancora una volta, grugnì, si allontanò da Steve e, senza aggiungere altro, se ne andò in camera sua sbattendo rumorosamente la porta.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò allontanarsi con gli occhi spalancati, incredulo. Rimase immobile sul posto per una manciata di secondi poi, furente, prese la porta d'ingresso e la sbatté di rimando.  
Certe volte gli pareva di avere a che fare con un neonato.  
Si buttò a letto e si premette il cuscino sul viso, pesante come quella cosa che sentiva sullo stomaco. Quanto odiava litigare con lui. Perché non riuscivano a farne a meno?  
   
   
*****  
   
   
“Fammi capire bene, Barton, tu vorresti un manipolo di Agenti a difesa…” “Della famiglia di Philip Coulson, esatto.” Clint, il cellulare stretto tra orecchio e spalla, aumentò lo zoom fino ad avere la completa inquadratura, il primo piano perfetto, del tipo mingherlino e sovietico appostato davanti al venditore cingalese di kebab. Era tutto cranio e naso oblungo, occhialetti tondi, camicia sgualcita e pantaloni color polvere. Sembrava uscito da un film anni quaranta: gli mancavano soltanto le bretelle. “Per quale motivo?” Il cecchino sollevò un sopracciglio e si scostò dalla finestra, per controllare lo scatto al sicuro riparo delle tende. “Mi pareva di averle già detto di Nikonov, mi pare.” “Sei stato molto chiaro a riguardo.” e da come Sitwell fece una pausa, Barton capì che le cose non stavano volgendo a proprio favore “Mi chiedo per quale motivo voglia accollarti tu questa nuova missione.” “Non è una nuova missione.” chiarì Clint, sporgendosi oltre i vetri per fare un’altra foto “Philip Coulson è stato la causa della caduta di Nikonov e ora che il nostro tracanna vodka preferito ha tirato le cuoia, i suoi sgherri intendono fare libagioni sulla tomba del loro capo col sangue dell’avvocato fallimentare. Proteggere la famiglia dell’amministratore mi sembra logico.” “Il signor Coulson abita del 5B, Agente Barton.” “E questo cosa…” ma già prima che potesse concludere la domanda, il cecchino seppe esattamente dove l’altro volesse andare a parare. Sospirò e contrasse la mascella, le palpebre serrate; _strinse_ la macchina fotografica tra le dita, lasciò cadere la tenda e finì col sedersi a terra, con le gambe incrociate. “Hai capito cosa intendo dire, vero?” “Naturalmente, signore.” Clint reclinò la nuca per appoggiarla alla parete. “Faccio questo lavoro da un numero considerevole di anni e ti ho spesso corretto i compiti: so quando c’è qualcosa che non vuoi dire. Se salti un punto o eviti di scrivere una riga si nota immediatamente.” “A quanto pare ho perso il mio Mantello dell’Invisibilità.” “Oppure stai perdendo il contatto con la realtà. I rapporti di Ward sono cristallini, per quanto cerchi di mitigare la parte relativa alla tua psiche, per cui non mi dispiacerebbe parlare anche di---” “Mi chieda quello che vuole sul 5B, ma nient’altro.” Silenzio dall’altra parte della cornetta, segno che Sitwell stava arrovellandosi per capire quanto stesse uscendo di senno unicamente interpretando gli scatti d’ira, i malumori, il tono di voce – _Dannazione, Clint, concentrati, concentrati, non far trapelare nulla, rimani tranquillo…_ “E sia.” gli concesse il superiore, con voce gelida “Dunque, pur con ogni tentativo di tenere slegate le ipotesi di Nikonov e Budapest collegate agli appostamenti russi, è palese il fatto che tu ne abbia considerata una terza. Anzi, sei quasi al punto di ritenerla l’unica possibile. Quello che mi chiedo è…” Il cecchino serrò la presa attorno al cellulare e tirò un profondo sospiro, trattenendo il fiato. “Per quale motivo, oltre alla sua famiglia, i russi dovrebbero colpire _te_ per arrivare a lui?” “Non gliela si può fare, vero, signore?” sbuffò Clint, una risata amara a sorvolargli patetica la bocca.  
 _Sono davvero fuori allenamento_ pensò _Se riesce a leggere tra le righe con tanta facilità._ “Il motivo…” un attimo di stasi, l’attesa, il cuore che perdeva un battito “E’ che fra me e Philip Coulson sussiste tuttora un legame di tipo sentimentale.” “Oh, Barton.” e la voce vagamente lamentosa, compassionevole gli fece salire un moto di rabbia fin da dentro lo stomaco. Si conficcò le unghie nel palmo per calmarsi, tanto a fondo e tanto a lungo che non si sorprese di sentire una sostanza viscida, appiccicosa, colargli sui polpastrelli “Ricordi cosa ti dissi il tuo primo anno da noi? Sul compromettersi?” _Le emozioni compromettono, non ti fanno ragionare lucidamente_ il cecchino si rivide disteso sul lettino, il medico dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che trafficava con la flebo, Sitwell un’ombra calva e con gli occhiali squadrati. Era andato a trovarlo, appena s’era svegliato dall’anestesia: aveva aperto gli occhi ancora cisposi di sonno chimico, aveva girato la testa sul cuscino e Sitwell era lì, al proprio fianco, l’espressione del tutto neutra se non per un guizzo divertito, quasi di _sfottò_ dietro le lenti. _Offuscano la vista. Corrompono l’oggettività della missione. Ti fanno parlare. Ti fanno fidare di qualcuno._ E per Cherry, per la Dodge Challenger del 1970, per i suoi capelli infuocati, per i suoi baci da capogiro, Clint s’era fratturato due costole, rotto il bacino, lussato –Di nuovo- la spalla destra, slogato la caviglia _Solo i principianti si compromettono, Agente Barton.Ma io sono un principiante, Sitwell._ Aveva sbiascicato, una replica drogata e confusa. Forse anche per lo stato in cui si trovava il superiore gli aveva perdonato la totale mancanza di rispetto. Aveva però sorriso, un ghigno sottile privo di colore. _Qui allo S.H.I.E.L.D. non esistono principianti: solo Agenti meno addestrati di altri._ “…Solo i principianti si compromettono.” mormorò e le parole gli abbandonarono la bocca prima che potesse averne effettiva coscienza. “Noi non abbiamo principianti, Agente Barton.” “…Lo so.” esausto, un gran torpore in tutte le membra, Clint si portò una mano alla fronte, a stropicciare le palpebre, a coprirsi gli occhi “Avrò quella squadra?” “Non posso sguinzagliare Agenti pagati profumatamente per un semplice sospetto---” “Usi i _miei_ di soldi se necessario!” sbraitò il cecchino, scoprendosi il volto e tirando un pugno al pavimento “Entri pure nel mio conto corrente e prelevi quei fottuti soldi, ho bisogno---” “---Ma Nikonov e _Budapest_ ” continuò Sitwell, come se la replica non fosse nemmeno esista “Sono più legati di quanto sembri. Dobbiamo vederci chiaro. Per cui, sì, avrai quella squadra. Ma fa’ attenzione, Agente Barton: Philip Coulson potrebbe essere legato a te da molto prima della vostra effettiva conoscenza.”  
   
Phil sbuffò esasperato, richiudendo il tomo che stava sfogliando con un tonfo secco: erano giorni che si dirigeva in biblioteca a leggere libri e trattati e opuscoli di psicologia. Stava cercando il modo di aiutare Clint, ma l’unica cosa che aveva imparato era che la psicologia non faceva proprio per lui: troppi termini tecnici, troppi nomi impronunciabili, tutto troppo difficile. Si guardò intorno, a quell’ora la biblioteca era quasi vuota; di fronte a lui c’era una ragazza, che gli ricordò vagamente sua sorella, intenta a leggere un libro sul diritto romano. Sorrise ricordandosi perfettamente quando aveva studiato quei libri per i suoi esami, Michael l’aveva preso in giro per settimane: _come fai a trovare interessante un libro del genere, Phil? Io mi sarei già tagliato le vene! Sei malato! Ma non temere! Quando sarò il medico più famoso del mondo, ti curerò io! Gratuitamente, s’intende! Cioè, potresti pagarmi in natura…_  
Scosse appena il capo, sorridendo appena, riguardò di nuovo il libro che aveva tra le mani – Manuale di psicologia generale – e gli si accese una lampadina: Michael era un medico… Certo, non uno psicologo, ma forse conosceva qualcuno che poteva aiutarlo… Si alzò risoluto e posò i libri negli scaffali. Non era uscito neanche dall’edificio che aveva già telefonato al dottore; si incontrarono in ospedale dove l’uomo gli presentò la dottoressa Jemma Watson, psichiatra e primaria dell’ospedale. La donna li ricevette subito, un candido sorriso a illuminarle il viso appena appena paffuto, gli occhi neri, grandi e vivaci, che lo scrutavano incuriositi. Phil ci mise non poco tempo e non poca confusione per spiegarsi: aveva chiesto a Michael di lasciarlo da solo con lei, non voleva che l’uomo sapesse determinate cose su Clint, anche se, qualcosa, aveva dovuto dirgliela; Michael si era insospettito troppo quando gli aveva chiesto se conoscesse uno psicologo o psichiatra a cui potersi rivolgere per qualche consiglio. Quando si erano visti, l’uomo gli aveva lanciato la sua occhiata da _te lo avevo detto_ che in quel contesto assumeva la connotazione di _te lo avevo detto che quel tizio era un pazzo, perché non mi stai mai a sentire?!?_  
Grazie all’aiuto di Kate era riuscito a copiare le parti più importanti del dossier che Clint aveva compilato su se stesso, quelle relative alla sua salute psicologica, naturalmente. L’aveva porto alla dottoressa, spiegandole per sommi capi che si trattava di un familiare, e che voleva aiutarlo, ma lui era restio a incontrare medici o prendere medicinali di sorta. La donna l’aveva letto attentamente, prendendo ogni tanto qualche appunto su un foglio di carta; alla fine aveva sollevato la testa, guardandolo con un piccolo sorriso: “Il suo parente ha frequentato corsi di medicina? E’ molto dettagliato nelle sue diagnosi.” Phil la guardò stralunato: “Non ne sono sicuro, ma è un tipo molto… _meticoloso_.”  
La donna annuì: “Devo dirle, signor Coulson, che la maggior parte di questi sintomi non sono curabili. Andando in ordine: gli atteggiamenti ossessivo-compulsivi possono essere mitigati, ma mai sparire nel nulla. Per quanto riguarda l’acluofobia, si dovrebbe indagare cosa l’ha causata e cominciare da lì, è un cammino lungo, che richiede un esperto che segua il paziente passo dopo passo. L’attaccamento maniacale alla vista… Bhè, anche in questo caso bisogna ricercarne la causa. La sindrome dell’età dell’oro… Suppongo sia causata dal fatto che la persona in questione non viva a suo agio nel presente e quindi vede nel passato un qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi, qualcosa di unico e irripetibile in cui gli piacerebbe tornare per dimenticare esperienze che l’hanno profondamente segnato.” Spostò lo sguardo dal foglio a Phil: “Capirà che le mie sono solo supposizioni, visto che non conosco la persona…” Coulson annuì, le labbra stirate in un sorriso appena accennato, preoccupato, “si, lo so. Mi creda, mi sta aiutando più di quel che pensa.” Jemma lo guardò incuriosita, prima di posare gli occhi di nuovo sul foglio, “il punto dolente… La doppia personalità…” Prese un profondo respiro e lo guardò negli occhi, “Si tratta, parlando sempre per supposizioni, di un disturbo dissociativo dell’identità. Deve sapere che l’identità è il frutto di un lavoro di sintesi ed elaborazione delle diverse esperienze e presuppone l’integrazione e l’integrità delle diverse funzioni come la memoria e la coscienza. Nelle persone soggette a questo disturbo questa unicità della personalità viene meno tanto che  diverse “entità” possono sovrapporsi o alternarsi; in sostanza possono essere presenti diverse personalità, ognuna delle quali presenta caratteristiche, tratti, modi di essere propri e diverse rispetto alle altre. Tipicamente è presente un identità principale “ufficiale,” spesso passiva, debole, dipendente, in genere permeata da vissuti di colpa o sentimenti depressivi che, in determinate condizioni, viene _soffocata_ e sostituita da una o più  personalità _alternative_.” Riportò gli occhi sul foglio, “in questo caso, la personalità primaria è _Clint_ mentre le altre due sono le _entità_. Ora! Non conoscendo il soggetto, posso fare solo delle congetture: per la maggior parte del tempo, quale delle tre personalità viene _utilizzata_?” Phil sbatté le palpebre più e più volte – tutto quel discorso non gli era piaciuto per nulla, sembrava che, senza neanche conoscerlo, quella donna l’avesse già etichettato come uno schizzoide: “Lui non è pazzo dottoressa, voglio mettere in chiaro questa cosa… Per quanto riguarda il resto… La prima _entità_ , come l’ha definita lei, compare molto, molto raramente, è la seconda che compare più di frequente, ma solo se si sente minacciato o particolarmente nervoso. Per la maggior parte del tempo è Clint e… Sempre in determinate situazioni tende ad estraniarsi, soprattutto se sono situazioni che non gli piacciono.” La donna gli sorrise tranquilla: “Non volevo insinuare nulla, signore, non ritengo il suo parente pazzo o altro, mi sto limitando a dirle quello che so e che leggo. Mi scusi se le ho dato questa impressione.” Phil si sentì arrossire sulle gote, “mi scusi lei, dottoressa, sono stato molto sgarbato… Tendo ad essere molto protettivo nei suoi riguardi.” Jemma continuò a sorridere: “Non si preoccupi. Riprendendo il discorso: temo che senza una terapia adeguata di farmaci e trattamenti, non si possa fare molto. La maggior parte della gente, grazie a trattamenti specifici, riescono a vivere tranquillamente la propria vita.” “Non c’è nulla che io possa fare?” La donna scosse il capo: “Mi dispiace, ma credo proprio di no, non per questo disturbo almeno. Per quanto riguarda l’acluofobia e l’ossessione per la vista e altro, potrebbe fare qualcosa, ma non posso garantirne gli effetti positivi.” “Mi dica cosa posso fare!” “ _Esposizione_ … Si tratta di strategie comportamentali che avvicinano il soggetto gradualmente al problema fino a che questo non scompare; per la vista, ad esempio, potrebbe fare degli esercizi che gli facciano capire che non è così _fondamentale_ come crede; la stessa cosa vale per gli altri disturbi.” Phil annuì pensieroso – si, avrebbe potuto lavorarci. “Inutile dirle che occorre molta pazienza, costanza e _calma_ ; la maggior parte dei pazienti non sono mai d’accordo, si ribellano, possono anche diventare violenti alle volte. Le raccomando molta prudenza.” Phil annuì, “la ringrazio dottoressa, mi è stata molto d’aiuto.” Si alzò dalla sedia per congedarsi, ma vide la donna assorta, “dottoressa?” “Ha detto che la personalità predominante prende piede in determinate circostanze… e che tende ad estraniarsi… Se quelle circostanze non accadessero, forse la personalità non prenderebbe il sopravvento e non avrebbe motivo di estraniarsi. Alla fine sono meccanismi di difesa del cervello: quando si sente in pericolo o sotto pressione cambia personalità o si estranea a seconda di quanto gli sia sgradita la situazione.” Lo guardò: “Quali sono le circostanze?” Phil scosse il capo: “E’ per… il lavoro, ma non può lasciarlo, non ora, almeno. Spero possa farlo presto, però.” La donna continuava a guardarlo assorta: “Una cosa che posso consigliarle è la _distrazione_.” Phil corrucciò il viso, tornando a sedersi: “ _Distrazione_?” “Esatto: lo distragga, lo appoggi nei suoi hobby, gli faccia fare cose che sa potrebbero piacergli, lo tenga occupato in situazioni piacevoli, tranquille. E’ l’unico consiglio che posso darle.” Phil si alzò di nuovo: “Non so davvero come ringraziarla, mi è stata davvero di grande aiuto.” La donna si alzò e gli strinse la mano, “è stato un piacere, nel caso abbia ancora bisogno, questo è il mio numero, non esiti a contattarmi per qualsiasi cosa.” Coulson prese il bigliettino da visita e se lo mise in tasca, salutando la donna. Salutò frettolosamente Michael, in quel momento non gli andava proprio di mettersi a parlare con lui di Clint; salì a bordo di Lola e si diresse verso casa, pensando già a cosa fare per _distrarre_ Clint.  
 


	39. Capitolo 35: Are you talking about love?

**Are you talking about love?**

Quella mattina Phil era uscito a fare una passeggiata con la testa persa tra le nuvole. Dopo la chiacchierata con la dottoressa, stava cercando di pensare a tutto quello che poteva far fare a Clint per distrarlo. Andò in centro, soffermandosi davanti qualche negozio. Era una bellissima giornata di marzo, il sole batteva inclemente, e qualcuno aveva già sfoggiato le maniche corte. Si fermò davanti la vetrina di una gioielleria: da lì a poco sarebbe stato il compleanno di sua madre e stava cercando qualcosa di adatto. Vide un piccolo braccialetto rigido, in oro bianco, semplice ed elegante, sembrava adattassimo a Meryl. Accanto il bracciale vi erano delle fedine in oro bianco, anch’esse semplici ma eleganti. Corrucciò le sopracciglia, - “Non importa se stai mentendo o meno, dimmi solo che mi sposerai, solo questo..." “La sposerò, Phil. Davvero.” - Voleva davvero sposarlo, non era un pensiero che gli era venuto in mente così, su due piedi: voleva passare la sua vita con lui, lo amava talmente tanto che alle volte gli sembrava di impazzire – e forse, un po’, stava impazzendo davvero per lui. Riportò lo sguardo sul braccialetto e si decise ad entrare, in fondo dare un’occhiata non aveva mai ucciso nessuno.  
Ne era uscito venti minuti dopo con un braccialetto di perle per Meryl – la donna adorava le perle – e due piccole fedine, che tanto fedine non sembravano: erano due semplicissimi cerchietti neri – quando le aveva viste le aveva trovate a dir poco perfette per loro – con un piccolo diamante e un incisione all’interno. Lasciò il negozio soddisfatto – avrebbe organizzato una serata speciale, e avrebbe staccato i telefoni e tutti i mezzi di comunicazione per non essere disturbato da niente e nessuno. Si guardò un po’ intorno, decidendo cosa fare, quando incontrò due occhi castani che conosceva bene.  
“Ha davvero intenzioni tanto serie nei confronti di Clint?” lo interrogò una voce accanto a lui, all'improvviso come schiocco di pallottola -Ma, per fortuna, non così fredda o letale. Sembrava, a dire il vero, decisamente incuriosita e decisamente incuriosito era lo sguardo che Barney -O meglio, il collega di Clint- gli rivolse quando Phil si girò nella sua direzione e lo vide emergere dal nulla in mezzo alla folla. Un tassello di mosaico sotto gli occhi di tutti e per questo dove nessuno avrebbe mai posato lo sguardo, fino a che egli stesso non avesse deciso il contrario. Sì, non potevano esserci dubbi, soltanto un collega di Clint sarebbe riuscito ad essere tanto silenzioso ed invisibile. “Devo dedurre che la sua condizione psico-fisica sia migliorata?” continuò l'uomo, affiancandoglisi con fare tranquillo.  
Phil fece un piccolo sorriso e prese a camminare accanto a lui: “Cosa ti fa credere che abbia comprato qualcosa per Clint?”  
“Ho i miei seri dubbi che abbia comprato due fedi per puro sperpero di denaro” replicò l'altro, un accenno di risata nella voce “Oppure esiste una o un fidanzato ufficiale di cui non sono riuscito a scoprire l'identità?”  
Rise: “E’ un bracciale per mia madre. Dove hai visto delle fedi?” Phil si fermò davanti un bar, “ti va un caffè?”  
“Signor Coulson, la prego: me lo ha chiesto davvero? Non ho la vista di Clint, ma non sono fuori allenamento come lui.” Barney alzò gli occhi alla vetrina, al nome del locale, all'intorno, quindi annuì e spinse la porta a vetri, lo sguardo vigile un secondo, un guizzo, tempo un altro istante e già l'espressione s'era rilassata. “Sarà un piacere” e tese il braccio in avanti, invitandolo ad entrare e non temere pericoli o assalti di sorta.  
Phil si accomodò al tavolo più appartato, prese una scatolina dalla tasca e gliela mostrò: “Non sono riuscito a resistere, quando le ho viste le ho trovate perfette per noi. Pensi stia correndo troppo?”  
L'uomo allungò la mano a prendere il piccolo cubo di velluto: lo rigirò tra le dita un paio di volte e la luce dei neon scandagliò nei suoi occhi mille frammenti adamantini. Un'immagine poetica, non fosse stato per il vuoto, l'assenza di qualsiasi espressione nel suo sguardo, un balenare appena di pensieri subito nascosto, un guizzo d'ombra alla mascella -Forse una contrazione nervosa? Chi poteva dirlo?  
“Sta correndo per non perderlo, signor Coulson, chi sono io per giudicare?” commentò Barney, posando la scatolina e ripassandogliela con una lieve spinta dei polpastrelli “Vuole tenerlo a sé, ma sono convinto che quegli anelli” accennò alle fedi con un gesto rapido della testa “Non siano delle catene. Per quanto so di lei, sono certo siano piuttosto la prova tangibile del suo legame affettivo con Clint. Quindi, da amico, non credo stia correndo troppo, anzi, credo sia lei la cosa migliore che potesse capitargli. Tuttavia, quale...collega, le dico solo questo: stia attento alle variabili e agli sviluppi improvvisi.”  
Phil rimise la scatolina in tasca, non prima di avergli lanciato una piccola occhiata – quasi innamorata. Intrecciò le dita sotto il mento: “Non sta peggiorando ma neanche migliorando…” Corrucciò le sopracciglia, abbassando lo sguardo sul posacenere posato sul tavolino: “Suppongo tu sappia cosa è… successo.”  
“Ho sentito parecchio puzza di vodka in giro, sì.”  
Phil sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo: "Già... Da quando l'abbiamo saputo Clint è..." Gesticolò appena, "Dio ho una tale confusione in testa! Vuole proteggermi, pensa che potrebbero esserci delle ripercussioni su di me e questo l'ha spinto a voler avere il controllo su tutto. Non ha più incubi da un po', ma suppongo sia dato dal fatto che non dorme più e quando lo fa è talmente esausto che non sogna neanche più."  
Barney si massaggiò una tempia a punta di dita. “Lui ha lavorato con e contro quella gente, ben più di una volta, ritrovarcisi di nuovo in mezzo e vedere lei coinvolto in tutto questo...” un sospiro “Quante ore dorme per notte, in media? Sa se gli capita di addormentarsi più volte al giorno, così, un crollo improvviso? E quante volte lo ha trovato sveglio? Ha mai cercato di... fingersi addormentato?”  
"Sinceramente non lo so... Ha dei crolli durante la giornata e la notte non credo dorma più di tre ore... Se mi sveglio durante la notte lo vedo dormire, se finge lo sa fare molto bene..." Vide il cameriere avvicinarsi, "solo caffè?"  
“Espresso, grazie.” annuì l'altro “E' stato addestrato a questo e a molte altre cose, signor Coulson.”  
"Due, grazie." Vide il ragazzo allontanarsi e spostò gli occhi in quelli di Barney: "Dubito che lo...S.H.I.E.L.D. addestri degli incompetenti..." Sorrise obliquo, "ho fatto i compiti..."  
Se anche la sconcertante rivelazione lo aveva colpito nel profondo, il collega di Clint non ne diede segno alcuno: lo sguardo rimase impassibile, l'espressione noncurante, tranquilla, di chi sta discorrendo del tempo e non di una sì no forse probabile organizzazione non governativa fantasma. O Phil conosceva il compagno abbastanza bene da saperne ormai distinguere ogni sfumatura, persino la più labile, oppure l'uomo davanti a sé era più granitico di quanto avesse supposto -Anche Clint poteva raggiungere simili livelli? Li aveva raggiunti, quando era operativo? Ovviamente, non era da scartare l'ipotesi che i suddetti Compiti a casa non fossero altro che aria fritta o fumo negli occhi. “S.H.I.E.L.D.” ripeté Barney, inclinando la testa di lato “Ossia?”  
“Non sono arrivato al significato di ogni singola lettera. Non sono così bravo!” Coulson poggiò le braccia sul tavolino, “Ma è un organizzazione spionistica governativa, no? Una di quelle che il governo sfrutta ma di cui nessuno conosce l’esistenza, in modo da potersi sempre parare il culo. Sbaglio?”  
Ancora nessuna piega, nessun alterarsi dei tratti del viso. “Se nessuno ne conosce l'esistenza, lei, semplice civile -Senza offesa, ovviamente- come potrebbe esserci arrivato? Un'organizzazione spionistica governativa che si lascia scoprire con tale facilità?” sollevò il sopracciglio, un sorriso a mezza bocca “Poco credibile, non le sembra?”  
Phil scrollò le spalle: “Su internet ci sono una marea di forum e blog dove si parla di complotti contro il governo e il mondo. E’ anche una delle più citate, sai? Sembra se ne parli da anni.” Sbuffò appena, vedendo il volto dell’uomo impassibile: “Senti, non mi interessa di cosa vi occupate, posso farmene un’idea da solo, voglio solo sapere se ci ho visto giusto, mi basta un cenno del capo, non devi dirmi nulla.”  
“Prima mi dica una cosa: per quale motivo ha dato così tanto credito a del...” scrollò le spalle e aggrottò le sopracciglia, con una smorfia “Ciarpame complottistico? Cosa le fa credere che ci sia del vero o del valido, nelle loro teorie?”  
Coulson inclinò appena il viso: “Io non credo negli alieni, ma questo non vuol dire che chi ci crede sbaglia… Ho letto cose… interessanti e non credo che si possano inventare cose del genere da un nonnulla.”  
“Ma tenere una cosa simile sotto gli occhi di tutti...Le sembra una buona idea?”  
Phil sbuffò una mezza risata: "Mettere le cose sotto al naso di tutti è il modo migliore per nasconderle, non credi?"  
Questa volta, il sorriso canzonatorio sulla bocca di Barney si trasformò in sincera soddisfazione. “Sotto gli occhi di tutti è dove nessuno va mai a guardare.” si sistemò contro lo schienale della sedia “Sono impressionato.”  
Phil spostò le braccia facendo posto alle due tazzine di caffè: "Testardaggine e fortuna possono aprire molte porte."  
“Clint è riuscito ad addestrarla meglio di quanto credessi, per quanto dubito che ve ne siate accorti.” l'uomo piegò gli avambracci sul tavolo “Potrei quasi fare una richiesta di reclutamento. Molte persone con molte più possibilità di lei, signor Coulson, non si sono neanche mai nemmeno avvicinate a quanto ha scoperto.”  
Phil girò lo zucchero nella tazzina: "Grazie, ma davvero non ci tengo, non sono adatto a simili lavori." Posò il cucchiaino, "le cose non miglioreranno finché questa storia non sarà finita... Voglio sapere a che punto siete."  
Il collega di Clint scosse la testa. “Informazioni riservate, signor Coulson. Inoltre, io lavoro su di lei, non sono al corrente dello sviluppo delle altre missioni.”  
Phil si portò la tazzina alle labbra, bloccandola a mezz'aria e fissandolo stranito: "Su di me? Che significa su di me?"  
“Lei è considerato il...” Barney si bloccò, un pugno portato a nascondere la bocca “... motivo per cui Clint non sta lavorando al meglio, non sta lavorando come dovrebbe. Sono stato mandato qui per controllarlo, per capire il punto focale di questa sua... Inadempienza. Ora che ne ho scoperto la causa, devo tenere sotto controllo anch'essa in relazione a Clint. Capisce cosa intendo?”  
Phil posò la tazzina senza toccarne il contenuto: “No, non capisco.”  
“Secondo il giudizio di chi mi ha mandato qui, signor Coulson, c'era qualcosa che incideva in maniera negativa sull'approccio di Clint a quanto richiestogli. Io dovevo scoprire cosa fosse questo qualcosa, ma soprattutto controllare Clint in quanto persona fisica. Poi...” l'uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia “Dopo l'affare Nikonov qualcosa è cambiato. Badi bene, nei miei rapporti ho taciuto il legame esistente tra lei e Clint. Quando, però, sono stato contattato per un aggiornamento, chiamiamolo così...” scosse la testa “Loro sapevano di lei. Di lei quale compagno di Clint, s'intende, e io davvero non so come spiegarmelo. Dunque, hanno aumentato le mie mansioni: ora, oltre a Clint, devo controllare l'effetto che lei ha su di lui. E mi dispiace dirlo, signor Coulson, ma il loro effetto non è quello del nostro punto di vista. Non è positivo.”  
Coulson si portò le mani sulle ginocchia, stringendo la stoffa tra le dita, la voce che tremava appena: “Possono fargli qualcosa?”  
“No, non gli faranno del male. Hanno bisogno di lui.” Barney ruotò la tazzina di quarantacinque gradi “Potrebbero cercare di allontanare lei nel caso la sua incidenza nel lavoro di Clint continuasse ad essere preponderante -Da parte mia, le ripeto, minimizzerò per quanto mi è concesso. Non è questo il punto, però” sollevò gli occhi su di lui “Come hanno fatto a sapere di lei, signor Coulson?”  
Questo rilassò le spalle e scosse la testa: "Non lo so... Stiamo insieme solo in casa... Telecamere? Cimici?" Prese la tazzina del caffè e ne bevve un sorso.  
“Clint se ne sarebbe accorto e avrebbe scardinato lo scardinabile per toglierle.”  
"Nel palazzo nessuno lo sa, solo io e lui, non penso ci siano state fughe di notizie da parte della mia famiglia o dei nostri amici... Potrebbe averlo detto lui? Cioè potrebbe aver avvertito lui di questa cosa?"  
Un diniego chiaro, ferreo, sarebbe stato d'aiuto. Sapere che no, Clint non avrebbe mai potuto fare una cosa del genere, figurarsi, sarebbe da pazzi, da folli, da scriteriati, sarebbe stato un sollievo, un balsamo. Ma da Barney non arrivò nessun diniego. Il collega di Clint rimase a fissarlo per secondi interminabili, con sguardo vitreo, a tratti persino troppo consapevole; non disse nulla, sulle prime, salvo poi scuotere la testa ed esalare un respiro rassegnato.  
Phil lo fissò per lunghi secondi: "Sei una maschera di indifferenza... Ti prego dì qualcosa!"  
“E' questo il problema, signor Coulson. Non so cosa dirle. Vorrei poterla rassicurare o farla star meglio, ma dubito potrebbe essere realmente utile, se non come palliativo temporaneo.” Barney si passò una mano sulle labbra “Dopo la questione Nikonov... Clint come ha reagito? Non in... come dire, ambito umano, bensì in ambito più militare, non so se riesco a spiegarmi.”  
L'altro ci pensò su qualche istante: "Non lo so, sta lavorando più del solito, è un po' più agitato e continua a dirmi che non mi succederà nulla. Non so che ricerche stia svolgendo, il suo pc è off limits."  
“E la sua famiglia, signor Coulson? Immagino che lei avrà pensato anche a loro. Ha esposto le sue paure anche a Clint?”  
Annuì: "Io non ho preso la notizia troppo bene e gli ho parlato dei miei timori. Ma cosa c'entra?"  
Invece che rispondere, l'altro glissò la cosa con un'ulteriore domande. “Clint, signor Coulson. Cosa ha detto Clint riguardo le preoccupazioni circa la sua famiglia?”  
Phil fissò lo sguardo sulla tazzina ormai vuota: "Ha detto che devo fidarmi di lui... ci proteggerà lui..."  
L'uomo si portò una mano al volto, stropicciandosi le palpebre a punta di dita. “Allora suppongo davvero che la sua famiglia non avrà nulla da temere...”  
"Io non voglio che aggiunga responsabilità su responsabilità! Sapevo che avrei dovuto stare zitto!" Si portò una mano sugli occhi. "Hai detto che potrebbero allontanarmi da lui... Come?"  
“Le assicuro, signor Coulson, che se è come penso, Clint non ha materialmente la responsabilità della sua famiglia sulle spalle.” Il collega del compagno sollevò la testa e allontanò la tazzina di caffè ormai freddo. “Non la toccheranno, per quello può darsi pace. Potrebbero portarla al punto di rottura, convincendola ad allontanarsi senza che nemmeno lei se ne renda conto.”  
Phil sbuffò un sorriso sarcastico: "Mi faranno il lavaggio del cervello?" Lo guardò negli occhi, l'espressione seria, "Dovranno uccidermi per allontanarmi da lui. E credimi se ti dico che niente, niente potrà mai farmi cambiare idea."  
Barney gli scoccò un'occhiata in tralice. “E se fosse lei stesso a cambiare idea, signor Coulson?”  
"Cosa dovrebbe farmi cambiare idea?"  
“E’ lei a dovermelo dire. Cosa potrebbe portarla al punto di rottura con Clint?”  
Phil scosse la testa: "Non credo ci sia nulla che potrebbe portarmi ad una decisione così drastica: non è tipo da farsi un'amante; vuole guarire dai suoi problemi, mi ama..." Sollevò gli occhi mordendosi l'interno della guancia, "… l'unica cosa che non potrei perdonargli è se rientrasse nelle vostre file, ma non lo farebbe mai, quindi..." scosse le spalle.  
Barney non gli diede una risposta, si limitò solamente a scuotere piano la testa e tirare un lungo respiro. “Faccia solo attenzione, signor Coulson. A lei, non a Clint.”  
"Non mi accadrà nulla... Dubito che gli sgherri di Nikonov mi farebbero qualcosa, non ne varrebbe la pena." Fece spallucce, "l'unica cosa che mi preme è che Clint concluda il prima possibile, così potremmo pensare a noi."  
“Vi auguro ogni bene, signor Coulson. Dico davvero.”  
Phil gli regalò un ampio sorriso: "Grazie!" Corrucciò per un attimo la fronte, pensieroso, "Volevo chiederti... Pensi che a Clint farebbe piacere se sapesse che, beh, che ci stai aiutando?"  
“No. Clint non deve sapere nulla: potrebbe andare fuori di sé se sapesse che lei sta mantenendo dei contatti con lo S.H.I.E.L.D.”  
Coulson si grattò una guancia: "Non sto mantenendo i contatti con lo S.H.I.E.L.D., ho dei contatti con te, c'è una bella differenza!"  
Barney roteò gli occhi al cielo. “Per lui non fa differenza. Io sono uno di loro, io devo rappresentare il male.”  
Phil sospirò: "Non è pazzo, ha solo bisogno di ricominciare..."  
“Lo so che non è pazzo, signor Coulson. Ma credere che tutto e tutti, allo S.H.I.E.L.D., siano il male, è l'unico modo che ha per... togliersi di dosso la nostra presenza.”  
Phil annuì: "Spero che quando sarà finita, cambierà idea, almeno su di te... Stai facendo così tanto per noi e io non so davvero come ringraziarti."  
“Non mi ringrazi, signor Coulson.” Barney scosse la testa, addolorato “Non ho nulla per cui essere ringraziato.”  
L'altro scosse il capo: "Non è vero, mi stai aiutando molto con lui. Spero solo che non ti stia mettendo nei guai."  
“Fino a quando non verrò richiamato o sostituito, allora andrà tutto bene. In caso contrario, significa che ho oltrepassato il limite: riceverò una ammonizione e non mi sarà più permesso avvicinarmi a lei o a Clint. Per ora, a quanto sembra, le mie azioni sono ancora consentite.”  
Phil si allungò verso di lui e gli strinse una mano: "Grazie, davvero." Guardò l'orologio, "ti ho trattenuto già troppo."  
“E' meglio che vada, ha ragione.” Barney annuì e si mise in piedi “Arrivederci, signor Coulson. Non si preoccupi: è in buone mani. E anche la sua famiglia, c'è chi veglia su di loro. Mi stia bene, spero di rivederla.”  
"Lo spero anche io. Stammi bene Barney."  
Un mezzo sorriso. “Magari alla fine di questa storia le dirò il mio vero nome, signor Coulson. Chi lo sa?”  
"Chi lo sa..." Gli sorrise e lo lasciò con un cenno del capo.

 

*****

 

Erano passati un paio di giorni dall'ultima litigata e Thor non aveva più sentito né visto Loki. Succedeva sempre così: litigavano, non si parlavano per un po', uno dei due cedeva e alla fine facevano l'amore come se ne andasse della loro vita. Sbuffò e guardò l'orario: erano le 18, tra mezz'ora avrebbero chiuso e stavolta sarebbe toccato a lui andare da Loki e chiedergli scusa per avere fatto lo stronzo con il povero Peter. Però, insomma, non era normale voler mettere dei paletti? E prima l'avrebbe saputo prima Peter se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione, no?  
Sbuffò ancora e gli cadde un libro a terra, facendogli partire un'imprecazione.  
"Nervoso?" gli chiese Steve, raccogliendo il libro e posandolo al suo posto.  
"Lascia fare... devo sistemare un paio di cose con Loki..."  
Steve accennò un sorriso. "Non dev'essere facile stare con lui..."  
Thor scosse la testa. "Per niente! Però l'ho voluto io, lui mi piace tanto e questo è il prezzo da pagare..." Omise deliberatamente il fatto che lui e Loki non stavano ancora assieme e che nemmeno una volta si erano detti ti amo. Sbuffò e tornò alla cassa. Avrebbe dovuto parlargli anche di quello. Avevano speso un mucchio di giri di parole per non essere ancora arrivati a niente.  
In quel momento Separate Ways rimbombò nel negozio. Thor prese il cellulare e guardo il display: la mamma di Jane?  
"Pronto, signora Foster?..." Il viso di Thor sbiancò all'improvviso. "C-come ha detto? No…" Strinse con forza il bancone per non svenire. "No... no... non mi dica così... a-arrivo il prima possibile." Chiuse la conversazione e si dovette sedere per non cadere a terra.  
Steve gli si avvicinò preoccupato. "Che succede Thor?"  
"Jane ha fatto un incidente..." rispose con un filo di voce. "L'hanno investita e non si sveglia..."  
"Oh, Cristo..." fu il commento di Steve.  
Thor si riscosse e recuperò un po' di lucidità, la testa ancora che girava. "A-ascolta, pensa tu alla chiusura e a tutto il resto, tieni le chiavi che se non..." Gli morì la voce in gola. "…nel caso apri tu domattina. I-io devo andare da lei"  
"Sì sì sì, non ti preoccupare..." Steve gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. "Vai da lei, e tienimi aggiornato." Sembrava davvero preoccupato, il ragazzo.

Thor arrivò all'ospedale a Brooklyn nel giro di mezz'ora.  
Chiese alle infermiere dove avrebbe potuto trovare Jane e lo indirizzarono in terapia intensiva.  
Terapia intensiva.  
Già solo il nome lo faceva morire. Sbagliò strada due volte prima di ritrovarsi i genitori di Jane davanti.  
"Thor..." La signora Foster gli corse incontro, abbracciandolo forte, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
"Com'è successo?" Chiese, abbracciando forte la signora e salutando con un cenno il signor Foster.  
"Era appena uscita di casa..." Iniziò il padre, con voce piatta. "...stava attraversando la strada ed è sbucata l'auto da dietro l'angolo. L'ha presa in pieno."  
La signora Foster ricominciò a piangere e Thor le strinse la mano. Era prossimo alle lacrime anche lui, ma si trattenne per non crollare lì davanti.

Jane Foster era distesa su un letto, la testa fasciata e un braccio ingessato, un grosso livido dalla tempia allo zigomo. Fisicamente le era andata anche bene, il problema era che non si era ancora svegliata.  
Thor la guardava attraverso il vetro, lo stomaco attorcigliato e le lacrime lì, pronte per uscire. Sembrava ancora più piccola, e più magra. Aveva chiesto ai medici se poteva entrare, voleva parlarle, stringerle la mano sana, aspettare lì il suo risveglio, ma gliel'avevano categoricamente negato.  
Alle 9 e mezza non si era ancora mosso da davanti al vetro.  
Pensò a Loki e gli venne voglia di parlare con lui, raccontargli cos'era successo. Prese il telefono e compose il numero. Suonò a lungo, ma nessuno rispose. Sospirò. Chiamò Sif, aveva diritto di sapere cosa fosse successo. Lei rispose subito e, dopo aver ascoltato, gli disse che sarebbe arrivata subito.  
Chiamò anche Fandral e il resto della band, e gli dissero che la mattina successiva sarebbero arrivati, e di farsi coraggio. Scrisse un sms a Steve, che gli rispose subito. Chiamò ancora Loki ma continuava a non rispondere.

 

*****

 

Steve era tornato a casa come un automa, quella sera, profondamente sconvolto dalla notizia dell'incidente dell'amica di Thor. Non aveva mai visto il suo capo così disperato come quel giorno, nemmeno quando si era interrotta la relazione con Loki era tanto devastato. Ma d'altra parte Jane era la sua migliore amica, una delle persone che gli sarebbe stata sempre accanto, sarebbe stato strano se avesse tenuto un altro comportamento.  
Come al solito Peggy non era a casa e con Tony non si parlavano da giorni: era quasi diventata una prassi non parlarsi dopo aver litigato, non si capiva se era per vedere chi fosse più orgoglioso - o più coglione, probabilmente - e quel non parlarsi terminava solo se si incontravano fortuitamente sulle scale. Quindi era a casa da solo, solo con un cestino di pollo fritto della rosticceria giù all'angolo ma, nonostante quel profumino delizioso di panatura e spezie, il ragazzo non aveva fame e continuava a fissare il tavolo davanti a sé.  
Ripensava a quello che era successo quel pomeriggio e un groppone pesante gli si fermò in gola. E se fosse successa a Peggy una cosa del genere? Se la signora Carter l'avesse chiamato per dirgli che Peggy aveva fatto un incidente? Dio, non ci voleva nemmeno pensare, altro che svenire. Sarebbe morto direttamente.  
Afferrò una coscetta di pollo e la fissò. La ributtò nel cestino e gli si materializzò di fronte l'immagine di Tony. E se fosse successo a lui, invece che a Jane? E se, in quel momento, ci fosse Tony in un letto di ospedale? Il groppone era diventato talmente pesante che quasi gli venne da vomitare e non aveva mangiato niente. Avevano litigato per una stupidata, porca miseria, e adesso nemmeno si parlavano più. Thor avrebbe dato via il suo braccio destro per poter parlare ancora alla sua amica e lui era lì, testone, ad ostinarsi a non voler parlare a Tony che era dall'altra parte del pianerottolo.  
Allontanò il cestino da sé e appoggiò la fronte sul tavolo. Erano due coglioni orgogliosi, due coglioni fatti e finiti che stavano rinunciando a stare insieme per una cazzata.  
Doveva andare da lui.  
In quel momento gli arrivò un sms. Era Thor, che gli diceva, semplicemente, che Jane non si svegliava e che era in terapia intensiva.  
Steve chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò il telefono sul tavolo, sentendosi morire. Terapia intensiva. Non si svegliava. Un brivido gelido gli corse lungo la spina dorsale. Gli uscì dalla gola un sospiro spezzato e, finalmente, si alzò e andò a bussare impaziente alla porta del suo dirimpettaio.

Quello era stato l’ultimo giorno di appuntamenti uno dietro l’altro e il penultimo di lezioni per Tony. Anche quella sera era parecchio stanco: stava mangiando i suoi udon ai gamberetti e guardando la nuova edizione di Hell’s Kitchen quando bussarono alla porta. Era in tenuta da casa, ovvero tuta e maglietta e Jarvis ronfava beato accanto a lui.  
Dalla litigata non si era più azzardato a chiamare Steve, come al solito riteneva di avere lui ragione, dunque non vedeva il senso di essere lui a fare il primo passo, in più aveva davvero troppe cose da fare.  
“La porta è aperta!” Sbraitò, senza scomporsi dalla sua posizione, tanto al 50% era Steve, all’altro 50% era Loki, perché scomodarsi ad andare ad aprire.  
A quelle parole Steve aprì la porta, guardandosi attorno alla ricerca del fidanzato. Non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di dire qualcosa: in un attimo gli si sedette a fianco e lo abbracciò stretto, affondandogli il viso nel collo, il respiro un po' corto e irregolare, senza dire niente. Ripensò alla situazione di Thor e strinse di più l'abbraccio.  
Tony riuscì a girare appena la testa, vista la posizione del fidanzato, si sentiva soffocare dall’abbraccio di Steve. Rimase imbambolato col suo cartone di spaghetti giapponesi in mano e appena ricompose i pensieri sputò: “E quindi?”  
"Io... Scusami, Tony." Steve non si mosse da quella posizione, parlando direttamente sul collo del compagno. "Non ce la facevo più a non parlarti e a non vederti, e non so nemmeno perché devo sempre sentire il bisogno di riprenderti per delle stupidate, non lo so..." Alzò la testa e lo guardò negli occhi, angosciato e ancora scosso. "Basta litigare, per favore... basta..."  
D’accordo che a Tony facesse piacere che Steve fosse andato a scusarsi, ma la situazione in cui si trovavano non era molto normale, sentiva che c’era qualcosa sotto. Piombato in casa così repentinamente e si era attaccato a lui come una cozza, non tornavano i conti.  
“Steve, per cortesia. Cos’è successo?” Allo stesso modo non riusciva a staccarselo di dosso.  
"E' successa una cosa brutta, oggi..." Steve spiegò a Tony gli eventi del pomeriggio, senza lasciare un attimo la presa su di lui, concitato e nervoso. "Sono.. sono rimasto sconvolto dalla cosa, non avevo mai visto Thor in quello stato e... e mi ha fatto pensare molto. Su di noi, su tutto." Si fermò e riprese fiato, aveva parlato a macchinetta senza fermarsi.  
Tony rimase piuttosto turbato dal racconto. Appoggiò sul tavolino il contenitore con gli udon, trascinandosi dietro Steve. Poi, col braccio libero, afferrò il viso di Steve per sollevarlo e incrociare il suo sguardo. “Ehi. Ehi. Siamo qui, va tutto bene, non preoccuparti.” Gli lasciò un bacio casto sulle labbra.  
Quel gesto ebbe il potere di tranquillizzare un pochino Steve, ma non era ancora sufficiente: adesso che Tony aveva messo giù il cibo poteva abbracciarlo più liberamente. "Mi ha detto che è in terapia intensiva e che non si sveglia..." Continuò. "... e io ho pensato a Peggy e a te, che... che non ti ho parlato per giorni, per una stupidata, quando basta veramente un niente per... per..." Non finì la frase e si staccò dal fidanzato. "Scusami, sono agitato."  
“Shhh, non ci pensare. Non ci pensare. Io sono qui, Peggy anche. Vedrai che anche l’amica di Thor si riprenderà.” Tony non riuscì a stare lontano da lui, lo strinse nuovamente contro il suo petto e gli carezzò la schiena.  
Steve prese un respiro profondo, poi un altro e un altro ancora. "Scusami Tony, scusami... non voglio più arrivare al punto da non parlarci per giorni..."  
“Siamo due coglioni…” Stark gli lasciò un altro bacio tra i capelli e prese Jarvis che si era avvicinato a loro guardandoli preoccupato anche lui. Strinse il gatto tra di loro, per offrire al fidanzato maggiore conforto.  
Steve guardò Jarvis e sorrise. "Ciao piccolo, non ti ho ancora salutato." Lo accarezzò a lungo, sentendosi molto, molto meglio, prima di posare di nuovo lo sguardo su Tony. "Siamo due grandissimi coglioni. Mi sei mancato tantissimo."  
“Non impariamo mai.” Stark lo riempì di tanti piccoli baci, sperando di calmarlo.  
Steve sentì piano piano i muscoli rilassarsi e i nervi distendersi. Sentire Tony lì vicino, tra le sue braccia, che lo baciava in quel modo, era la terapia migliore per allontanare quell'orribile sensazione che gli era salita quel pomeriggio. "Siamo due disastri..." Mormorò, col sorriso sulle labbra.  
“…decisamente.” Concluse Tony. “Hai mangiato?”  
"No." Steve si appoggiò allo schienale del divano, esausto: quelle poche ore di angoscia lo avevano massacrato. "Mi ero preso un po' di pollo fritto ma è rimasto tutto sulla tavola..."  
“Hai lasciato la porta aperta? Resta qui che vado a prendertelo io, così lo riscaldiamo e mangi qualcosa. Non puoi stare a digiuno.” Per una volta i ruoli si erano ribaltati e si sentiva così strano a fare lui la parte della Mamma Chioccia.  
"Grazie Tony." Sorrise Steve a quella situazione surreale: in un'altra occasione sarebbe andato lui a prenderlo, senza problemi, ma, in quel momento, gli piaceva che glielo portasse Tony. Lo rassicurava e sentiva un piacevole calore ad altezza petto. Era incredibile come solo qualche carezza del fidanzato gli avesse spazzato via tutto. Quasi tutto. L'apprensione per Thor e Jane era rimasta.  
Jarvis rimase a far compagnia a Steve, mentre Tony andò nell’appartamento di fronte a recuperare la cena abbandonata sul tavolo, trovando tutto intatto. Mise a posto le stoviglie e prese il contenitore col pollo.  
Tornato a casa propria, sistemò il cibo in un piatto e ficcò tutto in microonde per due minuti. Una volta pronto, portò il tutto sul divano al fidanzato.  
Steve gli offrì una coscetta. "Vuoi? Non fare complimenti, prendi pure..."  
Tony scosse la testa e prese il suo cartone di udon, “Finisco questi, tranquillo.”  
In compenso, Jarvis si affacciò curioso verso il piatto di Rogers.  
Steve addentò la carne e allontanò il piatto dal gatto, con suo grande disappunto. "No. E' fritto, non va bene per te."  
Guardò Tony seduto al suo fianco e si sentì al settimo cielo. Si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò su una guancia.  
“Ehi! Mi ungi tutto!” Rise Stark, allontanando il gatto da Steve, d’accordo tutto, ma la roba fritta no.  
Steve ripulì per bene un paio di ossicini prima di riprendere la parola. "Non credevo di potere rimanere tanto scosso da una cosa del genere. Se non avessimo litigato, probabilmente, l'avrei vissuta diversamente..." Prese in mano un'aletta e la guardò. "... è che ho pensato: e se non lo rivedessi più? Se non potessi più scusarmi e rimediare?" Sposto lo sguardo su Tony. "Dirti ancora che ti amo? Mi son sentito morire..."  
Tony gli sorrise, per rassicurarlo, e gli accarezzò il viso con la punta delle dita. Mai si sarebbe sognato, fino a qualche mese prima, di compiere gesti del genere. Lui che rifiutava il contatto fisico che non fosse sesso fine a se stesso, lui che riteneva cretinate tutte quelle smancerie. “Sei qui. Io sono qui. Jarvis anche. Non devi pensarci, ok? Capisco che non è una bella situazione, quella in cui si sta trovando Thor, ma tu devi stare tranquillo. E anche se ci sfanculiamo a vicenda, io lo so che mi ami.”  
Steve fece un cenno affermativo con la testa e sentì il bisogno impellente di baciarlo. Si sporse verso di lui e le loro labbra entrarono in contatto, a lungo e in un modo ben poco casto. Doveva sentirselo vicino, e quello era l'unico modo, in quel momento.  
Tony rispose al bacio con trasporto, ma strinse a sé Jarvis, che avrebbe approfittato della situazione per andare a leccare le briciole dal piatto di Steve.  
Questo si staccò da Tony, dopo qualche minuto, leggermente ansimante. "Mi sei mancato."  
“Anche tu.” Rispose Stark, accucciandosi contro lo schienale del divano.  
"Mi dispiace... " Disse Steve, vicinissimo a Tony, giocando con una sua ciocca di capelli. "Mi dispiace davvero..."  
Jarvis continuava ad essere smanioso, quindi Tony lo mollò per afferrare immediatamente il piatto di Steve. “Senti, questo lo porto via, altrimenti Wolverine, qui, mi pianta le unghie nel braccio.” Detto fatto, lo lasciò nel lavandino. Per poi tornare dal suo ragazzo. “Come fai a sopportarmi?” Continuò.  
Steve alzò un sopracciglio. "Come fai a sopportarmi tu?"  
“Non lo so. Perché ti amo. Il disastro sono io.”  
"Non è vero." Gli passò un braccio sulle spalle e lo attirò verso di sé, coricandosi sul divano. "Sei solo disordinato. E io sono noioso come un novantenne. Ognuno ha la propria croce."  
“Io sono la tua.” Ridacchiò Tony, lasciandosi cadere con la testa su una spalla del fidanzato.  
"In tal caso sono ben felice di portarla!". Gli baciò i capelli e annusò il suo buon profumo. "Ti amo, Tony, e non me ne importa un accidente se lasci i piatti nel lavello o la roba in giro... voglio solo stare con te."  
Tony gli cinse le braccia attorno alla vita e Jarvis, che aveva superato i cinque minuti di tolleranza nel subire indifferenza, si era arrampicato sul bordo del divano e aveva preso a miagolare, piantando le zampette anteriori in testa al padrone. “Ahi!” Si lamentò quello, a quel punto.  
"Jarvis fai il bravo gatto..." Lo rimproverò Steve, prendendolo per la collottola e posandoselo sullo sterno. "Non esiste un gatto più egocentrico di lui..."  
Tony scoppiò in una risata. “Certo che è vero quando dicono che gli animali assomigliano ai padroni.”  
"Verissimo... è anche innamorato di me!"  
“D’accordo anche su quello, ma potrei esserne geloso.” Il gatto, giusto per sottolineare il concetto, iniziò a fare le fusa a Rogers.  
Steve girò la testa verso Tony. "Ma con lui mica voglio fare questo...." E gli infilò una mano sotto la maglia iniziando a baciarlo lentamente, prima sulle labbra poi scivolando giù giù verso il collo.  
Tony mugugnò in approvazione, stringendosi a lui. “Mi preoccuperei se lo volessi fare.”  
"La zoofilia non mi interessa..." Fece spostare Jarvis ai piedi del divano e spinse Stark sotto di sé, continuando a baciarlo. "Se sei stanco dimmelo che smetto..."  
“Domani sono libero fino alle sei del pomeriggio, direi che ho tempo di recuperare qualche ora di sonno. E’ da troppo tempo che non stiamo assieme, la stanchezza può anche aspettare.” Rispose Stark, mentre gli accarezzava la schiena.  
Steve gli morsicò il lobo dell'orecchio e gli fece allargare le cosce piazzandosi in mezzo. "Speravo mi rispondessi così..." Riprese possesso delle sue labbra e portò le mani, stavolta entrambe, sotto la maglia a strofinargli, malizioso, i capezzoli.  
Tony lasciò andare un gemito, mentre infilava le sue, di mani, sotto i pantaloni di Steve ad afferrargli il sedere.  
Jarvis, che aveva tentato nuovamente l’assalto, capì l’andazzo della situazione e si ritirò strategicamente nella sua cesta, ormai aveva imparato che in certe situazioni non c’era verso di attirare attenzione.  
Steve mosse appena il bacino, sentendosi andare a fuoco. "Dio, come ti voglio...", mormorò sulle sue labbra, leccandogliele lascivo per poi coinvolgerlo in un bacio molto bagnato.  
“Spogliati.” Sussurrò Tony con tono fermo.  
Steve avrebbe voluto continuare a baciarlo ma, d'altra parte, non assecondare quella richiesta era altrettanto difficile. Si staccò dal corpo caldo di Tony e, lentamente, si sfilò prima il cardigan, poi la camicia e infine la canottiera, senza smettere mai di guardare Tony, gettando tutto quanto a terra. Portò le mani alla cintura, aprì il primo bottone, poi il secondo, fece scendere la zip e i jeans scivolarono lungo le sue cosce. Rimase solo con addosso i boxer, i quali non nascondevano un bel niente. Infilò i pollici nell'elastico. "Che faccio?", disse con voce più bassa del solito. "Tolgo io o me li togli tu?"  
“Quanto sei bello…” Le dita di Tony scivolarono lungo il torace e gli addominali del ragazzo, fino ad arrivare ai tanto ingombranti boxer. Non disse niente e tirò giù tutto.  
Steve rimase nudo ed eccitato in ginocchio tra le cosce di Stark, il quale continuava a guardarlo lussurioso. Gli bruciava addosso, quello sguardo. "E adesso?" Chiese, facendo scorrere l'indice sull'addome di Tony, ancora completamente vestito, sino a sfiorarlo sul cavallo dei pantaloni. "Rimani vestito?" C'erano una punta di malizia e una punta di impazienza nella voce di Steve. Gli occhi scuri del fidanzato lo stavano eccitando nemmeno lo stesse toccando.  
“Starei ore a guardarti.” Soffiò Stark. “Ma è troppo tempo che non mi scopi come si deve, quindi per stavolta lascerò perdere…” Poi, per provocarlo, si tolse solamente la maglietta, rimanendo a petto nudo.  
Steve assottigliò gli occhi. "Come preferisci...". Avvicinò le mani all'elastico dei pantaloni, abbassandoli assieme ai boxer quel tanto che bastava per scoprire soltanto la punta sensibile e, dopo essersi succhiato un dito, gliela accarezzò con movimenti circolari lentissimi, sentendola caldissima e sempre un po' più umida. Stava impazzendo, ma voleva divertirsi un po'.  
“Ah-ah!” Sfiatò Stark, che si scioglieva come burro al sole ogniqualvolta Steve lo toccava, nessuno era mai stato come lui. “Se-sei un birbante, Steve.”  
Rogers si morse le labbra. "Tu mi guardi e basta e non ti spogli..." Premette di più il dito. "E nemmeno mi tocchi..."  
Tony ridacchiò, “Devi farti perdonare, ricordi?”  
Steve sospirò sconfitto e gli abbassò completamente i pantaloni e i boxer. "Come si è allungato l'elenco..." E senza preavviso si chinò su di lui e lo prese quasi completamente in bocca, succhiandolo lentamente continuando a fissarlo negli occhi.  
Il gemito che uscì dalla bocca di Tony fu decisamente chiassoso. “Cristo santo, Steve!” Non si aspettava certo una reazione del genere da parte del fidanzato. Non che gli dispiacesse, chiaramente.  
Artigliò la stoffa rossa del divano e ansimò in maniera quasi oscena.  
Steve succhiò, leccò, mosse le labbra su e giù sino a quando non lo sentì bollente e quasi al limite. Lo fece uscire, bagnatissimo, dalle sue labbra e cercò quelle di Tony per un bacio. "Ok, devo farmi perdonare...", mormorò Steve. "... ma, ti prego, toccami che non ce la faccio più."  
Stark cedette e impugnò immediatamente l’erezione, ormai allo stremo, del fidanzato. Ma continuò a fare lo stronzo ancora per un po’, muovendo il polso su e giù con estrema lentezza, giusto per godersi meglio l’espressione estasiata di Steve che lo sovrastava. “Va bene così?” Ridacchiò.  
"In questo momento a-andrebbe bene qualsiasi cosa..." Ansimò Steve, reclinando la testa sulla spalla di Tony e sentendo le ondate di piacere diramarsi lungo tutti i nervi. Come aveva fatto, prima di mettersi con lui, a stare per più di un anno senza fare sesso? Erano passati soltanto una manciata di giorni dall'ultima volta e si sentiva scoppiare... Ad un'ondata più forte gli afferrò la mano e lo fece fermare. "Sono troppo eccitato, se continui vengo."  
“Allora che aspetti a scoparmi come sai fare solo tu?” Ghignò ancora una volta Stark. Allargò le gambe in segno di invito, anche lui, ormai, non ce la faceva più.  
Steve si leccò le labbra e gli porse due dita da succhiare. Un brivido gli percorse la schiena quando la lingua calda di Tony gli lambì il medio e l'anulare, lubrificandoli con un sacco di saliva. Non avrebbe mai creduto che le proprie dita potessero essere tanto sensibili.  
Quando furono bagnate a sufficienza le estrasse dalle labbra del fidanzato e le portò tra le sue cosce, accarezzandolo esternamente. "Vuoi che vada a prendere il lubrificante e il condom?" Gli sussurrò sulle labbra, mordicchiandole appena.  
“Lascia perdere, non c’è tempo, adesso. Fai un po’ più attenzione, all’inizio.” Liquidò Tony, tanto ormai era passato parecchio tempo dalla sua ultima partner occasionale, faceva regolarmente le analisi e si fidava di Steve.  
"Ok...". Le dita di Steve forzarono gentilmente l'apertura di Tony e si fecero strada in lui, sapendo esattamente dove colpire per farlo impazzire. Steve adorava vederlo ansimare e tremare sotto di sé, era come una sorta di droga. Guardò il suo viso stravolto dal piacere e si avventò per l'ennesima volta sulle sue labbra. "Ti amo, Tony... sei meraviglioso..."  
“Ti-ti amo anche io Steve.” Sfiatò Tony, travolto di piacere. “Avanti, passiamo al dunque.”  
Steve si premurò di lubrificare ancora un po' il compagno con la saliva -l'ultima cosa che voleva era fargli male o, peggio, non fargli provare piacere-, lubrificò anche sé stesso e, infine, diede a Stark quello che tanto desiderava.  
"Cielo, Tony..." Mormorò Steve, in estasi, mentre entrava lentamente in lui. Non l'avevano mai fatto senza preservativo e, in quel modo, lo stava sentendo tantissimo.  
Stark gli conficcò le unghie nella schiena, il cuore che andava mille: dio che sensazione, era veramente farlo come la prima volta di nuovo.  
Completamente dentro, la schiena di Steve fu percorsa da un brivido che andò a sfociare in un gemito incontrollato. “E'-è fantastico così..."  
Gli ansimi e i gemiti si facevano sempre più forti, con l’aumentare delle spinte di Steve.  
Una bella ripicca per gli inquilini del piano di sotto, che spesso lo facevano diventare scemo a causa dei loro concerti.  
Steve aveva perso completamente il controllo: puntellato con una mano a fianco della testa del compagno cercava di guardarlo negli occhi, di godere di tutte le sue espressioni più lussuriose, ma il piacere era talmente tanto che spingeva, spingeva e spingeva tenendo gli occhi chiusi e la testa reclinata all'indietro. L'altra mano, quella libera, toccava e accarezzava impaziente più pelle possibile. Non era mai stato tanto vocale durante un rapporto sessuale.  
Tony era sceso con una mano verso la propria eccitazione, per masturbarsi, perché era arrivato ad un punto di non ritorno. Fissava Steve e non riusciva a capacitarsi quanto potesse essere bello e di quanto potesse essere fortunato ad aver trovato una persona come lui.  
"Tony... Tony..." Mormorava Steve tra un gemito e l'altro, sicuro di capitolare a breve. Guardò il fidanzato negli occhi e si chinò per baciarlo, ogni cm dei loro corpi a contatto. "T-Tony... ci sono quasi... vuoi... vuoi che... venga... fuori o dentro?" Non riusciva a fermarsi, era tutto tanto, troppo intenso, e sentire l'eccitazione di Tony premere contro l'addome non faceva altro che amplificare tutto quanto.  
“Non ti azzardare a spostarti da dove sei.” Soffiò Tony, che sentiva il corpo tremare involontariamente, sintomo che sarebbe venuto da lì a poco.  
Ancora una, due spinte e, con un lungo sospiro rumoroso, l'orgasmo attraversò Steve, il quale, più per inerzia che per volontà, continuava a muoversi per fare godere anche il suo compagno, nonostante il fiato corto e le braccia molli. Dio, che meraviglia, pensò in un lampo di lucidità.  
Tony raggiunse il culmine praticamente da lì a pochi istanti, riversandosi nella propria mano e sui loro ventri.  
Il respiro era pesante e il suo petto si muoveva su e giù come un mantice. “Cristo santo, Steve.”  
Rogers sorrise, un misto di stanchezza e beatitudine, e abbracciò stretto Stark, appoggiando la testa vicinissima alla sua e baciandogli il collo. "E' stato incredibile, Tony... fare l'amore con te è incredibile..."  
“Ehi, io sono incredibile.” Ridacchiò Stark, che era riuscito a regolarizzare il respiro. Strinse a sé Steve, che era ancora sa sopra di lui e gli baciò l’incavo del collo.  
Il ragazzo rise e lo strinse di più: Tony era così caldo e profumato che il pensiero di spostarsi da lì non lo sfiorò nemmeno. Fece un respiro profondo e la beatitudine lo avvolse. "Ti amo così tanto..." mormorò. ".. come ho fatto a non parlarti per così tanti giorni?"  
“Perché sei una testa dura?” Scoppiò a ridere Tony.  
Intanto qualcuno si era appropinquato ai due. Avevano finito di fare confusione dunque Jarvis ritenne opportuno andare a verificare, ormai era passato troppo tempo dalla sua ultima coccola.  
Steve sentì uno zampettare rapido addosso. "Jarvis, non farti le unghie sulla mia schiena..."  
“Spera che non te le faccia sul sedere. Una volta l’ha fatto con me, mentre stavo dormendo.” Tony stava praticamente lacrimando dal ridere, vedendo il gatto adagiarsi tranquillamente sulla schiena di Steve, come se nulla fosse.  
"Hai veramente un gatto assurdo!" Allungò una mano e cercò quella di Tony, intrecciando le dita con le sue. "Non ti chiedo come mai stessi dormendo col sedere scoperto..."  
“Credi che lo faccia solo quando dormo con te?” Tony lo baciò sulla punta del naso.  
"Mmmmh... interessante..." Commentò Steve, ricambiando il bacio.  
“Cosa vogliamo fare?” Chiese infine Tony, che sarebbe rimasto in quella posizione per sempre, anche se il peso di Steve iniziava un po’ a farsi sentire.  
"Doccia e camera da letto? Per stare più comodi?" Rogers si sollevò per mettersi seduto, per il sommo disappunto di Jarvis che miagolò molto contrariato a tutto quel trambusto. Non era proprio serata per le coccole. "Scusa, Jarvis..."  
“Approvato.” Confermò Tony, alzandosi anche lui. Si stiracchiò vistosamente e seguì il gatto con la coda dell’occhio. Era scappato in camera da letto. “Ha già capito tutto, quello. Dieci dollari che lo troviamo in mezzo ai cuscini.”  
"E' peggio di un bambino piccolo!" Commentò Steve raccogliendo i propri vestiti da terra per portarli in camera da letto dove, per l'appunto, Jarvis troneggiava in mezzo al letto king size. "Guardalo lì, il ruffianone..."  
“Te l’ho detto…” Tony lo aveva seguito a ruota, buttando i suoi vestiti sulla poltroncina della stanza da letto. “Il tuo asciugamano è al solito posto.”  
Steve lo guardò malizioso. "Non mi fai compagnia?"  
“Certo. Ormai abbiamo testato che fare la doccia assieme è più comodo…”  
"Volevo ben dire..." Steve entrò in bagno, dove quell'enorme specchio lo metteva sempre un po' a disagio, e iniziò a fare scendere l'acqua dalla doccia. Quando fu della temperatura giusto entrò, seguito immediatamente da Tony. "Perché come ti lavo bene la schiena io..." Steve si riempì le mani di bagnoschiuma prima di passarle delicato sulle spalle e la schiena del compagno. Era così bello, e la pelle di Tony così morbida... non resistette e lo baciò leggero sulla spalla, dove l'aveva appena lavato.  
“…Nessuno.” Concluse la frase Tony, che alzò leggermente la testa per sciacquarsi. Prese un po’ di bagnoschiuma anche lui. “Avanti, girati, è il mio turno.” Passò il sapone lungo la schiena muscolosa lentamente, scese giù giù fino al sedere. Quel didietro sodo e perfetto che lo faceva impazzire.  
Steve rabbrividì a quei tocchi e si lasciò andare ad un sospiro estatico. "Dio, che bello..."  
Quando sentì le mani di Tony indugiare un po' troppo sul suo sedere non ce la fece più: si girò, lo prese tra le braccia e lo baciò appassionato. "Non per altro..." Gli disse sulle labbra. "... ma adoro baciarti sotto l'acqua calda.."  
“Io adoro baciarti sempre…” Continuò Tony, che gli cinse le braccia attorno al collo e rispose con trasporto alle attenzioni del fidanzato.  
Steve sorrise, dolce, e continuò a baciarlo ancora per qualche minuto. Poi si staccò, prese ancora il bagnoschiuma, e lo ripulì del tutto dalle tracce del rapporto che avevano finito di consumare solo qualche minuto prima. "Ora sei pronto per andare a letto.", scherzò, lasciandogli un bacio a stampo sulle labbra.  
Tony chiuse l’acqua ed uscì dal box per recuperare il proprio accappatoio rosso. “Devo comprarne uno anche per te. Non esiste che ogni volta devi asciugarti con quel coso striminzito.”  
In verità l’asciugamano che gli preparava ogni volta era un telo sufficientemente grande perché riuscisse a strofinarsi per bene. Ma chissà per quale motivo, gli era venuta in mente quella cosa.  
"Va benissimo così, Tony, credimi!" Steve si tamponò la pelle e si legò l'asciugamano in vita, andando davanti allo specchio gigante per pettinarsi alla meglio i capelli. "Posso comprarlo anch'io la prossima volta che vado ai grandi magazzini!"  
“Non ci provare. Non posso farti un regalo? E poi lo terresti qui da me, perché dovresti comprarlo tu?”  
Poi Tony prese l’asciugacapelli dal cassetto per darsi un colpo di aria calda ai capelli, non amava andare a dormire con la testa bagnata.  
Steve si girò. "Allora grazie! Lo apprezzo moltissimo." Lo baciò sul collo e si diresse verso la stanza da letto, dove Jarvis li stava aspettando impaziente. Si sistemò sotto le coperte e il gatto si acciambellò sul suo addome, lasciandosi coccolare. Steve sorrise: gli avrebbe fatto davvero piacere se Tony gli avesse regalato l'accappatoio. Era una cavolata, un piccolo gesto, ma stava a significare tante cose, per lui. In primis, che Tony lo voleva fisso nella sua vita e nella sua casa. A quel pensiero una bella sensazione si irradiò dal petto, il suo ragazzo era davvero una persona splendida.  
Stark finì di asciugarsi i capelli e raggiunse Steve e Jarvis a letto. “Bé, si è sentito trascurato stasera il delinquente, ma vedo che sta recuperando benissimo.”  
"Te l'ho detto, è un bambino, e come tale vuole attenzione..." Steve accarezzò Jarvis sotto al mento e questo fece un concerto di fusa.  
“Il nostro bambino…” Tony non si rese conto subito del peso di quella frase, gli era venuta spontanea. Appoggiò la testa sul cuscino e ammirava la scena di quei due che si facevano le coccole a vicenda.  
Steve si accorse eccome di quell'uscita e arrossì leggermente, sentendo il cuore scoppiare. "Beh... con tutto il cibo che gli do... è anche un po' mio. Ma solo un po'!" Sorrise e si girò verso Tony, baciandolo su una guancia. Sembravano quasi una vecchia coppia di coniugi.  
La stanchezza di Tony si palesò tutta ad un tratto, così che il ragazzo non riuscì più a tenere gli occhi aperti e si addormentò all’improvviso, senza neanche avere il tempo di rispondere al fidanzato.  
Steve si perse a guardarlo per qualche minuto: gli piaceva guardarlo mentre dormiva, era così rilassato, così tenero, sembrava anche più giovane... e quelle ciglia lunghissime e nerissime... era davvero bello, il suo fidanzato, e intelligente e Steve ne era molto, molto orgoglioso.  
Lo accarezzò leggero su una guancia, attento a non svegliarlo, prima di spegnere la luce e mandare un sms a Thor per chiedergli se c'erano stati miglioramenti.  
Dopodiché si mise comodo sul cuscino e si addormentò, quasi del tutto alleggerito dalle preoccupazioni di qualche ora prima.

 

*****

 

Thor passò la serata facendo la spola tra il vetro e le seggiole di plastica. Lì con lui i genitori di Jane.  
"Vai a casa, Thor.." Gli consigliò il sig Foster, stringendogli una spalla.  
"No, non ci vado... non posso andare a casa sapendo che non si è ancora svegliata."  
Sif era arrivata subito, e rimase abbracciata a Thor un tempo lunghissimo.  
"L'ho detto anche agli altri..." mormorò il ragazzo. "...domani passano."  
"Hai fatto bene..." Sif si guardò attorno, scrutando attentamente l'ambiente. "Loki non c'è? Non è venuto?"  
Thor scosse la testa, mesto. "Abbiamo litigato e non risponde al telefono..." Guardò Jane di là dal vetro. "Perché non si sveglia?"  
Sif gli prese la mano. "Si sveglierà, presto. Non ti lascia, stai tranquillo." Rimase a fare compagnia all'amico sino a mezzanotte passata, poi i medici la mandarono a casa. Già con Thor avevano fatto un'eccezione, un'altra persona non poteva stare lì.

Verso le 5 Thor si assopì sulla seggiola, ma dopo nemmeno un'ora un rumore lo svegliò di soprassalto. Si prese l'ennesimo caffè alla macchinetta e vegliò su Jane.

Alle 9 del mattino arrivarono gli Asgardians in massa, con un enorme mazzo di fiori e una scatola coi cioccolatini preferiti di Jane. La signora Foster si commosse e disse che la figlia sarebbe stata felicissima di mangiarli, appena si fosse svegliata.

Alle 12 Thor si costrinse a mangiare un tramezzino che il papà di Jane gli aveva portato dal bar. Era dal giorno prima che non mangiava niente e tutto quel caffè gli aveva causato un forte bruciore di stomaco.

Alle 14 Thor chiamò Steve per aggiornarlo, chiacchierando a lungo e percependo la vicinanza dell'amico, e gli disse di tenere le chiavi ancora per i prossimi due giorni almeno. Provò a chiamare anche Loki, ma ancora non rispose. Avrebbe tanto voluto parlargli e abbracciarlo, ma, evidentemente, era ancora arrabbiato con lui. Thor era sfinito, necessitava di una doccia e di un letto, ma non voleva lasciare Jane per niente al mondo. Chiamò anche i propri genitori e si sfogò a lungo con la madre, raccontandole tutto, anche di Loki.

Alle 16 i signori Foster andarono a casa per un'oretta per cambiarsi e prendere alcune cose che avrebbero potuto servire a Jane al momento del risveglio. Thor rimase da solo davanti al vetro e se non fosse arrivata Sif si sarebbe messo ad urlare dalla frustrazione. Gli mancava Jane e gli mancava Loki e non sapeva dove sbattere la testa.

Alle 18 arrivò anche Fandral, che provò a tenere il morale un po' alto. I medici rassicurarono tutti sulle condizioni di Jane, c'era solo da aspettare che riaprisse gli occhi. Thor a quelle parole si tranquillizzò e andò a prendersi un muffin e un tè caldo. I genitori di Jane erano molto più sereni, adesso, e avrebbero aspettato lì il risveglio, era solo questione di tempo.

A mezzanotte Thor crollò definitivamente e si addormentò coricato sulle seggiole di plastica, esausto e svuotato da tutto.


	40. Capitolo 36. Indovina Chi Viene a Cena

 

  
**Indovina Chi Viene a  Cena**

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Stava albeggiando quando la signora Foster corse da Thor e lo scosse leggermente per la spalla. "Thor... Thor, svegliati!"  
Il ragazzo si svegliò di soprassalto. "Che è successo?" Ma gli bastò il sorriso della signora per capire. Si alzò di scatto e si portò davanti a quell'odioso vetro: dall'altra parte Jane, circondata dal medico e dalle infermiere si guardava attorno, stanca.  
Thor appoggiò la fronte al vetro e chiuse gli occhi, sollevato e con una gran voglia di sfogare lo stress accumulato in quelle 30 ore infernali. Riaprì gli occhi e incrociò quelli di Jane. Le sorrise e non gli sembrava vero che fosse sveglia. Di rimando lei sollevò a fatica la mano sana e lo salutò, accennando un sorriso storto e un occhiolino.  
I minuti che seguirono furono una girandola di pareri medici, visite e analisi e i dottori dissero che nel pomeriggio l'avrebbero fatta uscire dalla terapia intensiva per portarla in reparto. Fino ad allora non l'avrebbero comunque potuta salutare.  
Thor, la mamma e il papà di Jane si sedettero sulle seggiole, stanchi morti ma sollevati. Il signor Foster fu il primo a parlare. "Grazie Thor, per esserci stato vicino."  
Il ragazzo scosse la mano. "E' la mia migliore amica. Era il minimo."  
La signora Foster gli carezzò una mano. "Vai a casa, Thor. Riposati un po' e torna oggi pomeriggio. Andiamo a casa un po' anche noi, qui non possiamo fare più niente."  
Lui annuì. "D'accordo." Sbadigliò e in quel momento sentì tutto il peso di quelle giornate addosso. Guardò l'ora: erano quasi le 6.30 del mattino. Abbracciò i signori Foster e ringraziò il medico e le infermiere. Si trascinò verso il furgone e guidò stancamente verso casa.  
Fare le scale non gli era mai sembrato tanto faticoso. La schiena e la testa gli stavano urlando pietà, non mangiava e non si lavava da due giorni e l'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto fare, oltre a riabbracciare Jane, era buttarsi sotto la doccia e poi a letto.  
Arrivato davanti alla porta di casa, fece per aprire la porta ma gli caddero le chiavi. Ci riprovò, ma gli caddero di nuovo. Sbuffando, al terzo tentativo ci riuscì.  
   
Loki passò quei tre giorni a lavorare. Aveva parlato con Peter, quella sera stessa, rimanendo però molto sul vago, un po’ su tutta la faccenda, che alla fine era stata accantonata. Concentrato com’era sul lavoro, aveva dimenticato il cellulare nella borsa, in modalità silenziosa e quando lo riprese, giorni dopo, scorse le chiamate di Thor, ma neanche un sms. Scosse le spalle – quella volta se l’era proprio cercata, non doveva intromettersi nella sua vita, gliel’aveva ripetuto un milione di volte. Quella mattina si alzò presto e decise di andare a passeggiare. Quando uscì di casa, scorse Thor davanti alla porta, che litigava con le chiavi. Gli si avvicinò e rimase sorpreso dalla sua aria stravolta: “Ehi, tutto bene?”  
Thor non si accorse nemmeno che Loki stesse uscendo di casa, lo notò solo quando sentì la sua voce.  
Lo guardò e scosse la testa. "Hanno investito Jane. Sono stato all'ospedale sino ad adesso perché n-non si svegliava e..." La voce gli si incrinò e si coprì gli occhi con una mano, tutto lo stress accumulato che premeva per uscire. Una lacrima sfuggì sulla guancia.  
Loki rimase pietrificato sul posto: "Sta bene?" Poi gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla e gli si avvicinò ulteriormente, "Ehi..."  
Thor si asciugò gli occhi, ma le lacrime non si fermavano. Annuì. "Si è svegliata prima, mi ha sorriso... ho avuto paura di non vederla più!" Venne scosso dai singhiozzi e si coprì la faccia con le mani.  
Loki continuò a rimanere pietrificato, proprio non sapeva come comportarsi in simili situazioni. Ma gli si strinse il cuore a vederlo così. Girò le chiavi nella toppa ed aprì la porta, gli avvolse le spalle con un braccio: "Andiamo, hai bisogno di una doccia e di riposare."  
Thor si lasciò guidare verso la camera da letto. Si sedette sulla seggiola e si levò lentamente scarpe, calze e maglia. Con quest'ultima si asciugò gli strascichi delle lacrime. Appoggiò la testa al muro e guardò Loki. "Adesso hai visto anche cosa mi succede quando sono stressato.".  
L’altro si sedette accanto a lui e gli accarezzò il viso: "Va a farti una doccia, io ti preparo una tazza di tè, ok?"  
"Non ho il tè, scaldami un po' di latte, per favore." Si levò anche i pantaloni e scomparve in bagno.  
Mai il getto della doccia gli era sembrato tanto piacevole. Lasciò che l'acqua gli scorresse addosso un quarto d'ora abbondante e intanto si lasciò ancora un po' andare alle lacrime. Non poté farlo davanti ai genitori di Jane, ma adesso che era da solo si sfogò per bene e in pace.  
Uscito dalla doccia si guardò allo specchio. Aveva la barba lunga e gli occhi rossi e gonfi, ma almeno il peso sul petto era quasi scomparso. Sarebbe scomparso del tutto quando avrebbe riabbracciato la sua amica.  
Loki fece come gli aveva chiesto Thor: gli scaldò il latte e andò nel suo appartamento a prendere dei biscotti al cioccolato e qualche bustina di tè, nel caso più tardi gli fosse venuta voglia e della torta al caramello che aveva comprato il giorno prima. Mise tutto sulla tavola e si sedette, aspettandolo. Thor riemerse dal bagno, coi capelli bagnati e una vecchia tuta. Raggiunse l'amico e sorrise nel vedere tutto quel ben di Dio sulla tavola. "Grazie mille!" Prese un biscotto e lo intinse nel latte, mangiandolo con gusto.  
"Ti va di raccontarmi quello che è successo?" Loki si alzò e prese un elastico, legandogli i capelli e cominciando a massaggiargli il collo e le spalle.  
Il padrone di casa prese un respiro profondo e mangiò un altro biscotto. "E' successo che l'altro ieri mi ha chiamato la mamma di Jane dicendomi che la figlia era stata investita davanti a casa..." e prese a raccontargli di quei due giorni passati a fare la spola tra il vetro e le poltroncine di plastica di quello schifo di reparto di terapia intensiva. Gli raccontò che non aveva mangiato, che aveva dormito poco e male e gli disse anche che aveva provato a chiamarlo, almeno per avvertirlo, ma non aveva risposto. "Meno male che ad un certo punto è arrivata Sif, altrimenti sarei crollato. E' stato orribile. E' orribile aspettare che qualcuno che ami si svegli e avere il terrore che non lo faccia. E' orribile."  
Loki ascoltò il suo sfogo, continuando a messaggiargli le spalle e sentendosi incredibilmente in colpa; era arrabbiato con lui e, per quel motivo, aveva completamente dimenticato il cellulare - che aveva preso ad usare di più proprio da quando si vedeva con il ragazzo. Gli passò le mani intorno al collo, in un piccolo abbraccio: "Mi dispiace, l'ho dimenticato in borsa, silenzioso. Avresti potuto chiamare sul telefono di casa o dire a Rogers di venirmi a cercare." Gli baciò una guancia, "Non fa niente, l'importante è che tutto si sia concluso per il meglio. Ora hai bisogno di farti una bella dormita."  
Thor piegò la testa all'indietro, ad appoggiarla sulla spalla di Loki dietro di sé. Girò il viso sino ad incontrare il collo del ragazzo e annusò il suo profumo, gli era mancato un sacco e lo faceva stare meglio. "Sì. Sono esausto. Rimani un po' con me lo stesso?"  
"Sì, certo..." Gli sfiorò le labbra con le sue, "Devi chiamare qualcuno? La band o Rogers?"  
L’altro si beò di quel contatto. "Già fatto..."   
Si alzò e andò in camera, con Loki al seguito. Chiuse le tende e puntò la sveglia per le due del pomeriggio - voleva andare da Jane e se avesse dormito troppo non se lo sarebbe perdonato -. Appena si coricò mugolò di piacere. "Siano maledette le sedie dell'ospedale..."  
Loki si stese accanto a lui: "Già, sono molto scomode." Allungò le braccia verso di lui e se lo attirò contro, facendogli poggiare la testa sul petto e accarezzandogli i capelli, "Dovresti asciugarli, ti buscherai un raffreddore."  
"Per una volta non fa niente, non ho proprio voglia..." Mormorò, stringendolo forte. "Grazie."  
 Quello lo strinse un po' di più: "Mi dispiace di non esserci stato... Ho dimenticato il cellulare perché ero arrabbiato con te... Mi dispiace davvero..."  
"Ah, già, la storia di Peter... me n'ero completamente dimenticato! No, no, sono stato una merda, hai ragione ad esserti arrabbiato. Non se lo meritava, povero..."  
"Non è questo..." L’informatico prese un profondo respiro, "So che è innamorato di me, lo so da un sacco, ormai... Ho sempre desiderato un fratellino, ma mia madre, dopo di me, non ha più potuto avere figli, così quando l’ho conosciuto, ho pensato che, se avessi avuto un fratello, sarebbe stato proprio come lui." Abbassò il viso cercando il suo sguardo,  "Mi sono arrabbiato perché temevo che l'avresti allontanato da me e io non voglio perderlo."  
Thor abbassò lo sguardo, si sentì ancora più abbattuto. "Perché non me lo hai detto subito? Non mi sarei arrabbiato, se avessi saputo come stavano _davvero_ le cose, non mi sarei mai permesso di dire e fare... quello che ho fatto..."  
"Perché sono complicato, Thor, faccio fatica ad aprirmi con le persone, lo sai." Sospirò, "Dormi ora, ne riparleremo."  
Il ragazzo annuì, troppo stanco per replicare. Lo abbracciò più stretto e si addormentò immediatamente.  
   
   
*****  
   
   
La sveglia trillò alle due com'era stata programmata e Thor si svegliò di soprassalto, non capendo né dove fosse né che ore fossero e perché alle due stesse ancora dormendo. Poi rammentò cos'era successo e si lasciò ricadere di nuovo sul cuscino, ancora mezzo intontito e con una gran voglia di girarsi dall'altra parte e  riprendere a dormire. Ma Jane lo aspettava. Si alzò e vide anche l'altra parte del letto sfatta e si ricordò che Loki era stato lì con lui. Si vede che era tornato a casa appena si era addormentato, era caduto in un sonno così profondo che non si era accorto di niente. Aprì le tende e andò in cucina. Quasi gli prese un infarto quando si trovò Loki in piedi davanti. "Porca miseria, pensavo te ne fossi andato!" Rise portandosi una mano al petto.  
Loki era rimasto per un po' a guardarlo dormire, pensando e ripensando agli ultimi mesi e a quanto la sua vita fosse cambiata da quando il ragazzo era entrato nella sua esistenza. Verso le dodici si era alzato ed era uscito a fare la spesa, al ritorno gli aveva preparato la pasta funghi e salsiccia e una bella bistecca, così avrebbe potuto recuperare un po' le energie. Si girò a guardarlo: "Ti ho preparato qualcosa da mangiare."  
Thor si avvicinò ai fornelli e vide tutte quelle cose buone. Gli sorrise e lo baciò sulla guancia, col batticuore e al settimo cielo. "Che meraviglia, grazie mille!"  
Gli si appoggiò addosso: "Mangiamo e andiamo in ospedale, ok? Se non sbaglio l'orario delle visite va dalle tre alle sei..." Prese i piatti e li riempì, poggiandoli sulla tavola, "Forza, altrimenti faremo tardi!"  
Thor lo guardò incuriosito, stupito più che altro. "Vuoi venire anche tu?" Chiese e si infilò in bocca una forchettata di pasta, mugolando di approvazione.  
"Sì, certo. Perché?"  
"No, no, era per chiedere! Jane sarà contenta!" Ingurgitò altre due forchettate. "E anche a me fa molto piacere!"  
"Sicuro? Non so, se ci sono i genitori di Jane, magari ti dà fastidio..."  
"No. No, no, anzi. Significa molto per me, se mi accompagni..." Lo guardò negli occhi e gli sorrise.  
Loki scosse le spalle e finì di mangiare: "Potremmo andare con la metro se ti senti troppo stanco per guidare."  
"E' a Brooklyn, meglio prendere il furgone!" Portò via i piatti vuoti e servì la bistecca ad entrambi. "E con questo pranzo potrei guidare sino in California!" Prima di sedersi lo abbracciò da dietro e gli lasciò una scia di baci dal collo alla guancia. "Sono felice che tu sia qua, adesso. Mi fa stare molto meglio.". Tornò a sedersi di fronte a lui e tagliò la bistecca.  
Loki aveva sorriso mesto e non aveva aggiunto nulla, continuando a mangiare.  
Thor mise giù le posate. "Ho parlato troppo. Scusa, so che odi quando faccio il..." Mimò con le dita le virgolette. "... _fidanzatino premuroso_... ma certe volte non mi controllo proprio."  
   
L’altro corrucciò le sopracciglia: "Non me ne sono accorto... Quando l'hai fatto?"  
"Tre secondi fa. E prima... ti ho visto un po' in imbarazzo... non era per quello?"  
Scosse la testa: "No, no, scusa, ero sovrappensiero." Prese i piatti e cominciò a lavarli; si sentiva incredibilmente in colpa per quello che era successo. Sarebbe dovuto rimanere accanto al compagno, invece l'aveva evitato come la peste. Ma che diavolo gli stava succedendo?  
Thor lo guardò con aria interrogativa, così rigido mentre lavava i piatti. Si alzò e gli andò dietro, facendogli posare le stoviglie e costringendolo a girarsi. "Cosa c'è che non va?"  
Loki si girò a guardarlo e stirò le labbra in un lieve sorriso: "Nulla, va tutto bene. Va a vestirti, così usciamo." Si liberò piano dalla sua presa e riprese a lavare i piatti.  
Thor scosse la testa, ma non cedette di un millimetro. Lo abbracciò da dietro e gli posò il mento sulla spalla. "Perché non me lo vuoi dire?"  
Sospirò: "E' che mi dispiace così tanto di non esserci stato! Avrei... Avrei dovuto starti accanto e invece continuavo ad essere arrabbiato con te per una stronzata!" Si sfregò gli occhi, "Cosa c'è di così sbagliato in me? Non faccio mai la cosa giusta e allontano sempre tutti!"  
Thor lo strinse più forte e gli baciò il collo, dolce. "Loki, non potevi sapere cosa fosse successo... non incolparti, ti prego..." Strofinò il naso sulla sua pelle. "Non c'è niente di sbagliato in te, io sono ancora qui e non ho di certo intenzione di allontanarmi, dopo la fatica che ho fatto per prenderti..." Sospirò. "Io ti... voglio bene per come sei."  
Loki si girò nel suo abbraccio: "Ho dimenticato il cellulare perché ero arrabbiato con te e tu avevi bisogno di me." Gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle, "Io non sono adatto alle relazioni, da solo sto molto meglio perché sono sicuro di non poter far male alle persone. Dovresti trovare qualcuno che ti faccia stare bene e che ti sia accanto, sempre, e che non si arrabbi per delle sciocchezze!"  
"Se permetti lo decido _io_ chi mi deve stare accanto... e poi tutti abbiamo dei difetti, nessuno è perfetto..." Lo baciò vicino alla bocca. "D'accordo, son stato male, per te, ma alla fine... boh ne è valsa la pena?" Loki scosse appena il capo: "Non ne vale mai la pena per me..."  
Thor sospirò quasi esasperato. "Loki... lo vuoi capire che ti amo?"  
Gli occhi e la bocca di Loki si spalancarono: "Cos... Cosa?!?"  
"Ti amo". Lo strinse più forte. "Tantissimo."  
L’altro ragazzo rimase per pochi secondi in balia del compagno, sorpreso e incredulo. Alla fine gli si strinse contro e lo baciò. Nessuno gli aveva mai detto che lo amava - in realtà credeva fosse impossibile, per lui, farsi amare dalle persone. Lui non era ancora pronto a dirglielo, ma cercò comunque di dimostrarglielo attraverso i gesti.  
Thor si lasciò baciare, leggero leggero. Finalmente gliel'aveva detto. Doveva dirglielo, non potevano andare avanti così tra giri di parole e frasi dette a metà. Loki non aveva risposto a parole, ma quel bacio, così appassionato, era una risposta più che sufficiente. "Inoltre..." Aggiunse dopo essersi staccato da lui. "...vorrei che tu diventassi il mio ragazzo. Sono stanco dei sottintesi." Disse chiudendo gli occhi e appoggiando la fronte alla sua.  
Loki si limitò a baciarlo di nuovo e a sussurrare un leggero: "Anch'io." Che si riferisse al _ti amo_ , al voler diventare il suo ragazzo, all'essere stanco dei sottintesi o, magari, a tutte quelle cose, stava a Thor interpretarlo.  
   
   
*****  
   
   
   
Qualche giorno dopo, Thor, ripresosi emotivamente da quel periodo di fuoco, al settimo cielo e con un perenne sorriso a trentadue denti stampato in faccia, sganciò la bomba mentre era in negozio.  
"Senti, Steve, perché non facciamo un'uscita a quattro? Loki ed io e tu e Tony?"  
Rogers sbatté le palpebre più volte, incerto: fosse stato solo per Thor non ci sarebbero stati problemi, ma Loki! Quel ragazzo lo metteva profondamente a disagio, aveva uno sguardo strano e, nonostante tutto, continuava a pensare che fosse un folle bipolare. Non capiva come Thor potesse esserne innamorato tanto da _fidanzarcisi_ e soprattutto non capiva come Tony gli fosse così amico!   
Ci pensò qualche secondo. Non poteva dire di no. Tony, sapendo della sua antipatia per Loki, evitava sempre di invitarlo, se c'era lui. E Thor era così contento, si vedeva che aveva voglia di organizzarla...  
"Ok, vada per la cena!"  
   
Due giorni più tardi, Steve, vestito di tutto punto con una camicia nuova stirata ed inamidata, se ne stava rilassato sul divano di Tony in attesa che arrivasse ora di cena. L'appuntamento era al terzo piano alle 20, poi avrebbero preso un taxi e andati in un ristorante vicino a Central Park, locale scelto e prenotato da Thor.  
Alle 19.30 Steve era già pronto, Tony era appena andato sotto la doccia e Jarvis se ne stava acciambellato sulle sue cosce a fare un concerto di fusa. Verso le 20 un bussare insistente alla porta distrasse entrambi.  
Loki aveva accolto la notizia col solito fare indifferente, in fondo, visto che Thor ci teneva tanto, avrebbe pure potuto sopportare quel bacchettone di Rogers, per una sera. Alle otto meno dieci, il ragazzo decise di scendere per scambiare quattro chiacchiere con Tony, prima che l’altro si prendesse tutta l’attenzione dell’ingegnere e poi si sarebbe fatto coccolare un po’ da Jarvis. Bussò alla porta sperando che Tony fosse già pronto.  
"Oh..." Steve non si aspettava Loki così presto, credeva scendesse direttamente con Thor alle otto e, invece, eccolo lì, in tutta la sua freddezza. "... ciao Loki!" Non sapendo cosa dire, Steve si scansò per lasciarlo entrare e Jarvis, prontamente, gli corse incontro strusciandosi insistentemente sui pantaloni.  
Loki aveva, solo per un attimo, spalancato gli occhi per la sorpresa, prima di riprendere la sua solita espressione. "Rogers." Entrò, accogliendo subito Jarvis tra le braccia e sistemandosi sul divano con i piedi sul tavolino, come se fosse a casa sua - come, effettivamente era, visto che poteva dire che Tony era il suo migliore amico. "Tony?" Chiese, concentrando tutta la sua attenzione sul micio.  
"E' sotto la doccia..." Steve fissò inorridito i piedi del ragazzo, tentato di dire di metterli giù che il tavolino non era il suo ma, volendo evitare una sicura discussione, finse di ignorarli e si accomodò sul divano. Si grattò una tempia, a disagio. "Non hai aspettato Thor?"  
"Volevo fare due chiacchiere con Tony." Lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio, "In privato." Affondò le dita nel pelo morbido del gatto, "Tu come mai sei già qui?"  
Steve scacciò il leggero fastidio provato dal sentire quel _in privato_ (e dal fatto che Jarvis preferisse Loki a lui) e si passò le mani sulle cosce. "Thor mi ha mandato a casa prima, doveva parlare della band con Fandral e Volstagg e in negozio non c'era niente da fare..."  
Loki emise un piccolo “Mmm" dedicandosi a grattare il pancino di Jarvis, tutto intento a fare le fusa al ragazzo. Dopo un paio di minuti di silenzio, Loki si decise a rompere quel silenzio, "E' stata un'idea di Thor." Steve scosse la testa. "Cosa?"  
"La cena. E' stata una sua idea, anche se non ho capito perché questa cosa a quattro."  
"Lo so che è stata un'idea sua, l'ha partorita in negozio..." Steve tamburellò le dita sulle ginocchia. "Boh, forse perché adesso siete una coppia, Tony ed io siamo una coppia... "  
"Vi siete fidanzati?" Loki si girò a guardarlo, un tono lievemente sorpreso nella voce.  
"Beh, stiamo insieme, sì... non lo sapevi?"  
Scosse la testa: "E' da un po' che non parlo con Tony." Si portò Jarvis all’altezza della testa, strofinando il naso su quello umido del gatto. Quello sollevò subito una zampetta sul suo viso, facendo aprire Loki in un piccolo sorriso. "E' da molto?"  
Steve fu più sorpreso dal sorriso di Loki che dal comportamento di Jarvis, il quale, dopo che il ragazzo si era seduto, non l'aveva più degnato di uno sguardo. "Sarà... un mese... un mese e mezzo... circa."  
Alla fine si girò a guardarlo: "L'avete fatto?"  
Steve spalancò gli occhi, non del tutto certo di avere capito bene. "Co--- cosa dovremmo avere fatto?" Perché Tony ci metteva così tanto? Cosa stava facendo in bagno per tutto quel tempo?  
Loki lo guardò, tra l'ironico e il beffardo: "Le lasagne... Sesso, Rogers! Avete fatto sesso?"  
Steve arrossì sino alla punta dei capelli, spalancando gli occhi. Oh Signore, quella era la conferma che Loki era un folle. "Ma.. ma... ma che domande fai?"  
"Bé? Che ho detto? Io e Thor siamo finiti a letto al primo appuntamento!"  
Steve arrossì ancora di più. "Ma mica te l'ho chiesto! Né tanto meno l'ho chiesto a Thor!"  
"Ma come fai ad essere così pudico? Stai insieme all'uomo più libertino di America e arrossisci per una domanda del genere..." Scosse le spalle, "Lo chiederò a Tony."  
"Bravo, chiedi a lui..." Che ragazzo impossibile. Combinava macelli immaginandosi relazioni improbabili tra lui e Thor, senza chiedere, _ovviamente_ , ai diretti interessati, però voleva sapere i particolari più sordidi della loro relazione. Era un pazzo, un pazzo. "E comunque _era_ libertino..." Specificò Steve, mettendo i puntini sulle i.  
"E' diventato monogamo?" Loki sorrise sornione, "Se ci sei riuscito, buon per te..."  
Steve ignorò la frecciata e si guardò attorno, irritato. Quella cena sarebbe stata un _enorme_ fallimento, lo faceva soltanto per Tony e per Thor, altrimenti col cavolo che sarebbe uscito con Loki, nemmeno tra cento anni. "Ma almeno sai se il tuo ragazzo è tornato a casa? Se arriverà puntuale?"  
Loki scosse le spalle: "Sono il suo ragazzo, mica il suo carceriere. Non lo controllo a vista."  
Steve evitò di ribattere e si tolse un pelucco invisibile dal cardigan. Non vedeva l'ora che quella serata finisse. Almeno Jarvis aveva mollato quella piaga di Loki ed era tornato da lui. Steve se lo sistemò tra le braccia e lo grattò sotto il collo, sorridendo soddisfatto.  
Loki lanciò uno sguardo di sottecchi al ragazzo: "Senti, lo so che non ti piaccio e, sinceramente, tu non piaci a me, sei troppo... _puro di sentimenti_ per i miei gusti." Fece una piccola smorfia, per poi riprendere a parlare, "Però... Potremmo provare ad andare d'accordo, almeno per loro."  
Steve lo guardò, con un sorriso storto. "Effettivamente sono qui solo perché Tony ci tiene che io esca col suo migliore amico e perché Thor era così contento che mi dispiaceva rifiutare. Quindi... si può fare. Ma tu piantala con le domande indiscrete."  
L’altro sogghignò: "Oh avanti, dovresti provare a scuoterti un po', potresti solo migliorare."  
"Loki..."  
"Cosa?" Ridacchiò, "Oh avanti! Potrei darti qualche consiglio, se tu volessi." Si sistemò meglio sul divano, "Tony è difficile da capire ed è un tipo che si annoia facilmente, devi sempre trovare il modo di sorprenderlo se non vuoi che si stanchi di te."  
Steve lo fissò, occhi e bocca spalancati. "No, non hai mica capito che della mia vita sentimentale con te _non parlo_. E non è che perché sono riservato devo anche essere imbranato." Il ragazzo si era leggermente irritato. "Certo che sei un ficcanaso, eh?"  
"Sono un hacker, non potrebbe essere altrimenti." Loki si allungò verso di lui e si riprese il micio, un ghignetto a piegargli le labbra, "Vorrà dire che farò una _lunga_ chiacchierata con la _tua dolce metà_ , appena avremo un po' di privacy."  
"Ehi, ridammi il gatto!"  
In risposta, Loki strinse ancor di più Jarvis: "Tu lo vedi tutti i giorni, io no, spetta a me, ora." Assottigliò lo sguardo, "Sta’ alla larga!"  
Steve scosse la testa e si appoggiò allo schienale, rassegnato. "Comunque chiacchiera pure quanto vuoi, con Tony, te lo dice lui cosa facciamo... così soddisfi il prurito!"  
"Contaci, Rogers, contaci..."  
"Ficcanaso..."  
"Mi stai sfidando, Rogers?"  
"Ma assolutamente no, era una constatazione! A cosa dovrei sfidarti?"  
"Guarda che non ci metto nulla ad entrare in bagno e chiedere a Tony."  
Steve scosse la testa. "Non ti dai mica pace, eh? Non sarai soddisfatto finché non saprai se abbiamo fatto sesso o meno, vero?" Prese fiato. "Tu starai tutta sera a pensare se e quando Tony ed io abbiamo fatto sesso, vero?"  
"Non sopravvalutarti, Rogers, la mia è solo curiosità. Basta un sì o un no..."  
Steve sospirò. "Sì. Va bene? Si. _Sì_. E chiuso il discorso!"  
Il ragazzo lo osservò per pochi secondi, scoppiando poi a ridere: "Lo sapevo !Sapevo ci sarebbe riuscito!"  
Steve scosse la testa. "Non dico più niente."  
"Ok, ok" Prese fiato, "I dettagli me li farò raccontare da lui!"  
"Che sicuramente è più propenso a parlarne..."  
"Non ne dubito..." Dopo un paio di minuti, in cui Loki aveva continuato a coccolare Jarvis, il ragazzo si girò, sbuffando, "Tony è peggio di una donna quando deve prepararsi!"  
Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Lascia stare. Si starà radendo il pizzetto col righello. Però non sono ancora le otto, quindi non possiamo dire che sia in ritardo!"  
"Mancano due minuti..." Gli fece notare l’hacker, sguardo beffardo con tanto di sopracciglio alzato.  
"Di già?" Steve buttò un occhiata all'orologio ed, effettivamente, mancavano due minuti alle otto. "Credevo fosse più presto..."  
In quel momento bussarono di nuovo alla porta. Era Thor, lavato e profumato, che guardava dentro l'appartamento con aria nervosa. "Siete pronti? Dai, che se non siamo puntuali danno via il tavolo..."  
Loki non si alzò nemmeno dal divano, si limitò a lanciargli una semplice occhiata, continuando a dare attenzione solo al gatto: "Tony è ancora in bagno."  
Thor guardò l'orologio e poi Steve. "Ancora dieci minuti, poi lo porti fuori con la forza."  
"Aspetta, gli dico di sbrigarsi..." Steve aprì appena la porta del bagno e prese a parlare sottovoce con Tony. Thor guardò Loki sorridendo. "Non mi hai aspettato!"  
"Volevo fare due chiacchiere con Tony." Si girò di sbieco verso il corridoio, "Ma la _principessina_ era già qui."  
   
Stark fu molto entusiasta della proposta di Thor di fare una sorta di uscita a quattro.  
Non aveva un gran rapporto con l'armadio a quattro ante, ci aveva scambiato giusto qualche parola ogni tanto e aveva avuto una sfrenata voglia di mettergli le mani al collo quando Loki gli aveva raccontato che era andato a letto con Steve, cosa che poi si rivelò falsa.  
Soprattutto voleva che si appianassero le cose tra il suo fidanzato e Loki, suo grande amico. Gli dispiaceva sapere che ci fosse attrito tra i due.  
Aveva deciso di tirarsi a lucido e poco prima che arrivassero i ragazzi, si infilò sotto la doccia, ad ispezionarsi palmo per palmo di pelle, neanche avesse passato una settimana di fila in una miniera.  
Ispezione che stava durando un po' troppo a lungo, data l'impazienza con cui Steve lo stava apostrofando. "Dai, sbrigati! Ti avevo detto che per le 8 dovevamo essere pronti! Sembra che non ti lavi da 15 giorni!"  
Tony ignorò completamente i rimproveri del fidanzato e continuò con la sua operazione, ci mancava solo che si passasse l'olio di mandorla, peggio di una ragazza.  
"Daiii, danno via il tavolo!" Continuò ad protestare Steve.  
Niente da fare, Stark continuava col suo trattamento di bellezza, neanche fosse invitato al Met Gala.  
Era già al secondo giro di shampoo e per di più si mise a cantare, quasi volesse sbeffeggiare il fidanzato.  
A quel punto Steve, roteando gli occhi esasperato, chiuse la porta con violenza e tornò dagli altri tre ragazzi. "Non esce. E' ancora sotto la doccia e sembra che faccia apposta a metterci così tanto tempo"  
Thor guardò l'orologio per l'ennesima volta. "Possiamo dire ciao al tavolo..."  
"Hai provato a tirarlo a forza dalla doccia?" Loki ghignò, "Se non ne hai il coraggio lo faccio io."  
Steve lo incenerì con lo sguardo e tornò a passo di marcia nel bagno, dove rimase chiuso lì per dieci minuti buoni. Ne uscì un po' bagnato e spettinato ma trionfante. "Arriva tra cinque minuti"  
Certe volte i metodi bruti avevano la loro funzione e, per stavolta, dovette dare ragione a Loki,  
Tony alla fine aveva ceduto e si era fatto trascinare fuori dalla doccia, soprattutto dopo certe promesse fattegli da Steve per il dopo cena. Si avvolse nel suo accappatoio rosso e si tamponò per bene, fischiettando il ritornello di Paranoid dei Black Sabbath.  
Loki sbuffò,  seduto sul divano. "Thor, ti conviene chiamare e avvertire del ritardo."  
Il ragazzo annuì e fece come il fidanzato gli aveva consigliato.  
Chiuse la telefonata. "Giusto perché lo conosco, altrimenti in una serata del genere ce lo sognavamo lo spostamento del tavolo!" Guardò per l'ennesima volta l'orologio e si rivolse a Steve. "Maaa... sei sicuro che sia un uomo? Jane si preparava più in fretta di lui..."  
Steve allargò le braccia, rassegnato, incapace di ribattere.  
"Tony è una prima donna; non lo sai?" Disse Loki con un sorriso insolente.  
"Eh, me ne sono accorto..." Thor si appoggiò alla parete, non potendo fare altro che aspettare.  
E quello, per non smentire le opinioni degli amici, dopo essersi asciugato e aver messo le mutande, passò ad asciugarsi i capelli meticolosamente, altrimenti il suo ciuffo scompigliato non sarebbe mai venuto come si deve. Infine, dopo essersi passato una buona dose di dopobarba, uscì dal bagno per andare in camera a vestirsi.  
Sentendo la porta, Loki si girò: "Tony ti muovi? Perché non hai cominciato due ore fa a prepararti?  
"Avevo da fare!" Urlò quello dalla sua stanza.  
Non era vero, semplicemente era un ritardatario cronico, che quasi ci godeva a far aspettare la gente.  
Dopo dieci minuti emerse dalla sua stanza, vestito di tutto punto, in jeans neri, maglioncino di cashmere abbinato e una camicia rossa che spuntava dalla scollatura.  
"Bè?" Chiese interrogativo, visto che gli altri tre lo stavano fissando perplessi.  
Sbuffando per l'ennesima volta Loki si alzò,  "Orribile come sempre, ora muoviamoci!" Si avvicinò al compagno, lasciandogli un leggero bacio sulle labbra.  
"Che hai da dire?" Protestò Stark, "Tu ti sei guardato allo specchio prima di uscire o ti sei infilato nell'armadio avvolto nel nastro adesivo e ne sei uscito fuori così?"  
Loki abbassò gli occhi sul jeans nero e la camicia blu. "Cos'hai da dire? Sono perfetto come sempre!"  
"Sì sì, siete tutti bellissimi e perfetti..." Disse Thor, sul filo dell'esasperazione ma cercando di mantenere la sua caratteristica pazienza, mentre spingeva fuori dalla porta Loki e Tony. "... adesso però andiamo, eh?"  
Scuotendo la testa, Steve si chiuse la porta alle spalle, chiudendo a doppia mandata e posando le chiavi in mano a Tony. Quest’ultimo fece una, molto adulta, linguaccia ai due dietro le spalle si avvinghiò a Steve, prendendolo sotto braccio.  
Loki gli indirizzò un'occhiataccia, avvicinandosi al fidanzato, limitandosi a far toccare le spalle quando camminavano.  
E finalmente i quattro riuscirono ad arrivare giù in strada quando ormai erano le 20.30 passate. Thor si sporse dal marciapiede per riuscire a bloccare il primo taxi che fosse stato libero e, una volta a bordo, con gli altri tre stretti sul sedile posteriore, si girò con un gran sorriso. "Uscita a quattro! Mi sembra una puntata di Sex and the City al maschile!" Il tassista indiano scosse la testa. Steve lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
"Io, ovviamente, sono Samantha. Steve è decisamente Charlotte, mentre Loki è Carrie, Thor è Miranda giusto per esclusione." Sghignazzò Stark, dando corda ad Odinson.  
"Avrei detto che Loki fosse Miranda, per il cinismo e il sarcasmo, più che altro..." Puntualizzò Thor ridendo della faccia allucinata di Steve, il quale non sopportava quel telefilm.  
"Tra l'altro in quella puntata dove prendono tutte e quattro assieme il taxi parlavano di sesso anale, direi che calza a pennello." Per poco Tony non scoppiò a ridere.  
"Oh ti prego! Così a Rogers viene un infarto!" Rise Loki.  
Più che un infarto Steve stava morendo di vergogna. "Dateci un taglio, non siamo da soli..." Non ne poteva più di quel telefilm, anche in negozio quando arrivavano Jane e Sif, il discorso cadeva ciclicamente su Sex and the City. Era una persecuzione.  
Thor si girò e si scambiò un'occhiatina d'intesa con Tony e Loki. "Rilassati, Steve! Non sarà certo il peggiore discorso che questo brav'uomo avrà sentito!"  
Il tassista accennò un sorriso e fece spallucce.  
"Lasciatelo fare il santarellino, va. Tanto lo so io che tutto è tranne che un'anima innocente." Ridacchiò ancora Tony, che si allungò verso Steve per rubargli un bacio ruffiano.  
Quello lo lasciò fare, la sua faccia ormai di una tonalità tendente al vinaccia, poi si girò verso il finestrino. "Continua così e te la do io l'anima innocente..."  
"Non aspetto altro." Un ghigno malizioso si stampò sulla faccia di Tony, praticamente era la risposta che voleva sentirsi dire.  
Loki scosse la testa quasi esasperato. "Manca ancora molto? Sto soffocando qui dietro!"  
Thor scosse la testa, sorridendogli. "No, no. Qualche minuto e ci siamo!"  
Per l'appunto, dopo una manciata di minuti trascorsi a punzecchiare Steve, arrivarono a destinazione.  
Questo si lanciò fuori dal taxi appena fu fermo. "Io non vengo più a cena con voi, sappiatelo."  
"Ancora dobbiamo arrivare e già ti lamenti della compagnia? Non ti facevo così permaloso, Riccioli d'oro." Fu la risposta di Tony mentre saltò giù dal taxi e pagò l'autista.  
Steve ignorò il commento - in realtà sotto sotto si stava divertendo ma guai a darlo a vedere - e partì verso l'ingresso. "Dai, che ho fame!"  
Thor sfiorò appena le mani di Loki, sorridendogli, e fece strada agli amici, raggiungendo il direttore di sala, suo amico, il quale li scortò sino al loro tavolo.  
Loki si sistemò sulla sedia e prese subito il menu: "Cosa fanno di buono qui?"  
Thor gli si sedette accanto. "Tutto è buono, non vi porto di certo a mangiare in una bettola!" Prese il menu anche lui. "La tagliata è molto buona..."  
"Prendiamo del vino?" Chiese Steve.  
"Direi proprio di sì! Se prendiamo la tagliata direi che sarebbe il caso di prendere un buon Chianti, che ne pensate?" Propose Tony, che in quanto ad alcool era parecchio esperto.  
Loki sollevò gli occhi verdi su di lui: "Quello che vuoi, basta che ci muoviamo ad ordinare, sto morendo di fame."  
"Ah, già, che tu soffri di verme solitario. Allora, voi altre due biondone, cosa volete ordinare? Andiamo per la tagliata e il chianti?" Rise Tony.  
"Aggiudicato." Approvò Thor con un largo sorriso. "Io però voglio anche il tortino caldo al formaggio."  
Steve stava ancora studiando il menu e lanciò un'occhiata di fuoco al fidanzato. "E io la tartare di carne con le erbe..."  
"Tu cerca di non mangiare troppo, altrimenti dopo ti addormenti e finisce il divertimento." Sbuffò Tony fintamente serio, guardando fisso il fidanzato.  
Steve sostenne lo sguardo. "E tu non scolarti tutto il Chianti. E credo che per dolce prenderò il tiramisù." Sottolineò come a volergli fare un dispetto.  
Thor ridacchiò.  
Tony lanciò un'occhiataccia a Steve. "Rogers, stai attento a te!" Non disse altro.  
Sbuffo da parte di Loki, "Avete intenzione di battibeccare per tutta la sera?"  
"No no. Finito!" Steve alzò le mani in segno di resa.  
Thor prese una fetta di pane e prese a smangiucchiarla, affamato. Guardò la tavolata e rise. "Mi fa strano essere a cena con _tutti_ voi!"  
"Oh, bé. L'ultima volta che abbiamo mangiato tutti assieme, _qualcuno_ , " Tony guardò prima il suo fidanzato e poi il suo amico. "Si era ubriacato pesantemente e poi comunque non era una cosa così _intima_."  
Nel frattempo una cameriera riccioluta, prese le ordinazioni dei ragazzi.  
"Ubriacato, che parola grossa! Ero brillo." Loki poggiò una mano sul ginocchio del compagno, sotto il tavolo, "E tu non hai questa grande resistenza,  quindi non hai voce in capitolo."  
"Certo, come no. Intanto sono io quello che ha portato a letto i due _brilli_." Ridacchiò Stark.  
" _Briili_?" Thor guardò prima Steve, che ebbe la decenza di non parlare, anche perché quella serata era una macchia vergognosa nella sua vita, e poi Loki, afferrandogli la mano con gentilezza. " _Brillo_? Loki, eri ubriaco che più ubriaco non si può, ti abbiamo raccolto da terra semisvenuto..."  
"E qualcuno mi ha detto che hai vomitato anche l'anima..." Puntualizzò Steve, il quale, almeno non aveva vomitato, quindi quella presa in giro poteva permettersela.  
"Ma sentilo, tu eri messo peggio di me! E ho vomitato perché ho lo stomaco delicato!"  
Thor ebbe la cortesia di non fargli notare che, di solito, mangiava tutto e di più e digeriva anche i sassi e che quella sera era stato male perché ubriaco perso, quindi si limitò ad annuire, finendo la seconda fetta di pane.  
Steve, invece, continuò. "Però non ho vomitato. E non ho nemmeno tentato di stuprare Tony dietro una fioriera..." Guardò gli amici. "Me l'ha detto Peggy!"  
"No, no. Purtroppo no." Tony scoppiò a ridere e pensò che ormai non aveva bisogno di farlo ubriacare per renderlo, come dire, espansivo.  
Loki assottigliò gli occhi, fulminando Rogers: "Io non ho tentato di stuprare nessuno! Diglielo Thor!" Si rivolse al ragazzo, mettendo ben in chiaro con gli occhi che gli conveniva essere dalla sua parte se non voleva rimanere in bianco.  
Thor stette al gioco. "Ma no, Steve, ma ti pare? Peggy avrà visto male..." Fece un cenno con la testa a Steve e poi uno a Tony. Quella serata era territorio _pericolosissimo_ , seppure assai divertente.  
Loki sogghignò: "Visto?"  
Tony non riusciva a smettere di ridacchiare e ringraziò mentalmente la cameriera che aveva portato loro prima il vino e poi le ordinazioni.  
A quel punto la serata della grigliata venne accantonata del tutto per lasciare spazio al cibo. Thor gustò prima il suo tortino poi la tagliata, che con quel particolare condimento e quel contorno era davvero eccezionale.  
Steve masticò soddisfatto. "Niente da dire, ineccepibile." Si rivolse a Tony. "Dobbiamo tornarci, assolutamente."  
"Quando vuoi, _tesoro_." Per poco Tony non si strozzò con la carne per trattenere una risatina, non sapeva neanche lui perché gli venne in mente di chiamarlo in quel modo. Sicuro era che avrebbe voluto tornare solo con Steve.  
Il ragazzo sorrise e arrossì appena sulle guance: era ancora strano per lui lasciarsi andare in pubblico a certe effusioni, ma erano tra amici e poi, in ogni caso, non gliene sarebbe importato nulla nemmeno fosse stato tra estranei.  
Thor li guardò di sottecchi, sorridendo, poi sfiorò una mano di Loki, il quale, da quando era arrivata la cena, non aveva proferito verbo. "E' tutto ok? Va bene?"  
Loki aveva fissato le guance rosse di Steve e si era sentito un po' fuori posto - quel ragazzo aveva sempre quell'aria innocente che lo faceva sentire un mostro. "Sì, tutto bene!" Gli sorrise appena, sporgendosi, poi, a baciargli una guancia.  
Thor rimase un po' spiazzato da quel gesto affettuoso ma, allo stesso tempo, si sentì felice come poche altre volte. Ricambiò il bacio e riprese a mangiare, ancora più sorridente di prima.  
Tony aveva la bocca piena e masticava come un bambino, ma nonostante ciò fece scivolare una mano sotto il tavolo per strizzare il ginocchio di Steve. "Dì, Thor, come l'hai scoperto questo posto? Questa carne è eccezionale!"  
Il ragazzo ingoiò il boccone e bevve un sorso di vino. "Il direttore di sala è un amico di Sif e una delle cameriere era, come dire, molto _presente_ ai nostri concerti. Quando con la band non prendiamo la pizza veniamo qui!"  
"Bene, grazie a te il locale ha guadagnato due nuovi clienti, vero Stebe?" Tony ingoiò l'ultimo pezzetto di carne e si girò verso il fidanzato per fargli l'occhiolino.  
Steve gli sorrise soddisfatto, la sua tagliata già finita da un pezzo. "Puoi dirlo!" Si appoggiò allo schienale della seggiola e gli strinse la mano.  
Loki si rivolse al compagno: "Ma tu non mi hai mai portato a mangiare qui..."  
Thor rise. "Ti ci avrei portato, se non avessimo litigato... Ma ti ci porto ancora, se ti piace!"  
Loki mugugnò: "Avresti potuto portarmici prima..."  
Thor lo guardò di lato. "E quando, che per strapparti una cena ci ho messo settimane, poi ci siamo _lasciati_ e poi abbiamo litigato ancora?" Lo guardò negli occhi. "Non ho fatto in tempo!"  
Loki prese una forchettata di carne, mugugnando contrariato e lasciando cadere il discorso.  
Thor scosse la testa, sorridendo, e posò il tovagliolo sul tavolo. "Ah, Tony..." Si rivolse all'ingegnere per cambiare discorso e per lasciare Loki tranquillo. "Mi è arrivato un vinile in edizione limitata dei Black Sabbath, te lo tengo da parte?"  
La testa di Stark guizzò in direzione di Thor. "Assolutamente sì!" Rispose con malcelato entusiasmo. "Ho ancora da recuperare un sacco di materiale vintage dei Sabbath!"  
"Dai, allora la prossima volta ti faccio andare in magazzino; molte cose, per motivi di spazio, le tengo lì!" Prese un sorso di vino. "Ti divertirai!" Guardò Steve. "E lui me l'ha tutto ordinato da cima a fondo!"  
"Bè, allora se c'è la mano di Steve, non avrò problemi a cercare qualcosa che mi interessa!" Continuò Tony, sorridendo e prendendo un sorso dal suo Chianti.  
"Prima che mi assumesse era tutto ordinato senza un criterio..." Confermò Rogers. "...e si sa che  a me piacciono le cose fatte per bene e con logica."  
"Infatti non mi sono lamentato, anzi! Ogni tanto mi torneresti utile per le pulizie in casa...!” Scherzò Thor dandogli una poderosa pacca sulle spalle. Poi tornò a rivolgere la sua attenzione a Stark. "E al prossimo concerto prometto una canzone degli Iron Maiden o dei Black Sabbath!"  
"Io infatti mi chiedo come mai tu stia con me, sul fatto che ti piacciano le cose fatte per bene, è piuttosto chiaro. Sul fatto della logica, un po' meno." Tony scoppiò a ridere e rubò un bacio sulla guancia a Steve, per poi tornare a rivolgersi a Thor: "Guarda che ci conto, Mister Ikea!"  
Loki guardò Steve e Tony con un piccolo ghigno: "Si vede che è masochista."  
Tony guardò in cagnesco l'amico e lo zittì: "Fatti gli affari tuoi, lingua biforcuta!" Per poi continuare a parlare con Thor di dischi e band, quando Stark partiva con certi discorsi era dura riuscire a trovare un modo per staccargli la spina.  
 _Ottimo_ , pensò Steve, quando si accennava al discorso musica pareva essere allo Slave to the Rhythm, e altroché staccare la spina a Stark: il problema era staccarla a Thor! La cosa positiva era che quei due si erano decisamente trovati, avevano gusti assai simili, chissà come mai avevano sempre interagito così poco, in quei mesi...  
L'attenzione, poi, gli cadde su Loki, che silenzioso ascoltava i discorsi entusiasti dei due sull'hard rock. Quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono fece un sorrisino. "Va bene la serata?"  
Il ragazzo scosse le spalle: "Certo. Non ti stai divertendo?" Chiese con un sorrisino, indicando i due compagni intenti a parlottare tra loro  
Steve rise. "Diciamo che non è il genere di musica che preferisco, nonostante il tuo ragazzo me la faccia ascoltare cinque ore al giorno!"  
"E che genere preferisci?"  
"Mi piace il jazz. Mi piace la musica anni ‘30, anni ‘40... mi piace John Coltrane, mi piace Billie Holiday... Nina Simone... anche se la mia preferita è Edith Piaf!" Si versò un bicchiere d'acqua. "E a te?"  
Loki sollevò le sopracciglia: "Jazz? Nina Simone? Edith Piaf?!" Si coprì gli occhi con la mano, "Sei nato nel secolo sbagliato, non c'è dubbio!"  
Steve fece spallucce. "E che ci posso fare?, mi piacciono! Dai, a te cosa piace?"  
"Più o meno ho gli stessi gusti di Tony, ma il mio gruppo preferito sono i Led Zeppelin. Suppongo tu li conosca..."  
Steve annuì. "Fin troppo, anche se devo ammettere che loro non mi dispiacciono..."  
"Vorrei ben vedere, sono mitici!"  
Più parlava, più Steve si rendeva conto che, forse, Loki non era così male. Forse non era quel pazzo psicopatico che pensava che fosse. Forse non era un serial killer latente. Certo, aveva sempre quello sguardo che lo metteva a disagio e continuava a non capire come potesse essere fidanzato con Thor, che era il suo esatto opposto, ma cominciava a credere che, alla fine, fosse uno normale.  
Gli sorrise e guardò gli amici. "Un dolce? Ce lo prendiamo?"  
Loki rispose di getto. "Io voglio quella fetta di torta al cioccolato che mi sta chiamando dalla vetrina!"  
"Tu non avevi detto che volevi il tiramisù, bellezza?" Rise Tony rivolgendosi al fidanzato.  
"Esatto." Steve appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e lo guardò. "E tu cosa vuoi, _bellezza_?"  
"Non mi sembra il caso di dirlo così, pubblicamente, o sì?" Sghignazzò Stark, guardando il fidanzato dritto negli occhi. "Ah, e per dolce vorrei anche io una fetta di torta al cioccolato come il mio socio, grazie."  
"Vi prego, prendetevi una stanza!" Rise Thor alquanto rumorosamente buttandosi indietro i capelli. "Quando gliele faccio io le battutine diventa rosso e non risponde, perché con te non lo fa?"  
"Perché poi sa che con me può passare ai fatti!" Fu la risposta di Tony, che sapeva di tirare un po' troppo la corda, ma quella sera era preso bene.  
Loki spostava gli occhi dall'uno all'altro con sguardo quasi annoiato: "Ordiamo sì o no? Queste smancerie conservatele per quando siete da soli."  
"Va bene, Elsa, va bene. Ordiniamo, Tanto poi assaggerò del tiramisù a casa..." Tagliò corto Stark.  
Steve non replicò, non ce n'era bisogno, e aspettò che arrivasse la cameriera a portare loro i dolci. Stark e Thor si erano buttati di nuovo sulla musica, discutendo su chi fosse il migliore chitarrista esistente e quale fosse il migliore assolo di chitarra in assoluto. Bevve un sorso d'acqua e intercettò Loki. "Thor mi ha detto che ti piace la fotografia..."  
Quello lo guardò: "Mi diletto con la macchina fotografica, sì. Anche tu?"  
Steve annuì. "Per dipingere. Prima di dipingere fotografo i miei soggetti, ma mi è sempre piaciuta... prima di lavorare per lui..." Indicò Thor. "... ho fatto la guida alla mostra di David LaChapelle."  
"Bello, anche se non è tra i miei artisti preferiti. Quindi dipingi? Mi piacerebbe vedere qualcosa che hai fatto, se ti va, naturalmente."  
Steve fu leggermente sorpreso. "Certo. Certo, come no. Li ho in casa, basta fare un fischio!" Sorrise. "A patto che mi mostri i tuoi scatti!"  
Loki scrollò le spalle: "Quando vuoi, sono sempre a casa. Peter è un fotografo, ma suppongo tu lo sappia già."  
"E' impossibile non notarlo, l'attrezzatura che si porta dietro è più grande di lui"  
Loki sorrise al pensiero del coinquilino: "E' vero..."  
Mentre la cameriera portò i dolci al tavolo a Steve venne un’idea. "A qualche isolato dal negozio hanno inaugurato da poco una bella mostra fotografica di un esordiente! Te l'ha detto Thor?"  
Gli occhi dell’hacker si illuminarono alla vista del dolce: "No, non me l'ha detto." Affondò la forchetta nella consistenza morbida della torta con un enorme sorriso.  
"Che mostra?" Si intromise Tony, a cui faceva piacere che finalmente quei due socializzassero.  
Thor agitò in aria il cucchiaino. "E' vero. La mostra. Gli eventi dell'ultima settimana mi hanno un po' scombussolato e l'avevo dimenticata. E' una mostra di una ragazza giovanissima che ritrae i quartieri dall'alto. Ho guardato dalla vetrina, sembra interessante..."  
"Lo è." Confermò Steve. "Ci sono andato, sono pazzesche, certune non si capisce dove si sia arrampicata per fare scatti del genere..."  
"Ci sei andato senza di me? Bravo!" Disse finto offeso Tony, che aveva spazzolato via la sua torta, ma non si era accorto di avere ancora tutta la bocca sporca di cioccolato.  
Steve ghignò e gli indicò il pizzetto e le labbra. "Non era in programma, ci sono passato davanti mentre andavo in negozio! Se vuoi ci torniamo..."  
Tony capì al volo e prese il tovagliolo per pulirsi e poi aggiunse: "Certo che sì!"  
"Possiamo andarci insieme, se volete. Thor si annoia ad accompagnarmi."  
"Ma non è vero!" Ribatté il ragazzo. "Anzi, magari trovo pure uno scatto da comprare..."  
"E da quando ti interessa la fotografia?" Chiese curioso Loki  
Thor sollevò le spalle. "Mi piace comprarle. Mi piacciono appese in casa!"  
"Oh anche a me!" Ridacchiò Stark, pensando alla sua casa sì tappezzata di fotografie, ma sue.  
“Non ho visto foto se non di te stesso nel tuo appartamento. E con un fidanzato artista è davvero vergognoso!"  
"Ho un magnifico suo pezzo appeso in camera da letto, cosa vuoi, pettegola?" Rispose stizzito Stark.  
Steve annuì orgoglioso. "Oh sì. Il ritratto che gli ho fatto io appeso sopra il letto. E ci sta anche molto bene."  
Tony gonfiò il petto tutto orgoglioso."Ecco. E' un vero e proprio capolavoro."  
Thor alzò lo sguardo dal piattino ripulito dal profiterole. "Non sarebbe male se appendessi un mio ritratto sopra il letto..."  
Loki lo guardò come se fosse impazzito: "Tu non sei megalomane come lui!"  
"Dici che starebbe male?" Lo guardò con una punta di malizia. "Che non sarei un buon soggetto?"  
"Starebbe malissimo! Cosa te ne fai di un tuo ritratto?"  
"Lo appenderei!" Stava per dire che, invece del proprio, gli sarebbe piaciuto il ritratto di Loki, appeso in  camera, ma, siccome si erano già detti un sacco di cose in quei giorni, tacque.  
E Steve tornò a pensare che Loki fosse un po' psicopatico, Ma molto meno di quanto aveva pensato all'inizio.  
 

****  
   
   
Attaccò il telefono e lo picchiettò sulle labbra, sorridendo soddisfatto, ora non doveva far altro che convincere Clint e il gioco era fatto. _Driiiin_ si riscosse al suono dell’orologio e corse in cucina a sfornare la torta; da quando aveva cominciato a cucinare anche per Clint, era molto migliorato nella tecnica; quella sera si era dilettato in una superbomba al cioccolato – aveva letto che il cioccolato era un toccasana quando si era stressati e nessuno era più stressato di lui in quel periodo. Mise lo zucchero a velo sul dolce e si sedette sullo sgabello, aspettando che Clint tornasse per la cena.  
Toc. Toc. Toc. Mezz'ora dopo,  _finalmente_ , qualcuno bussò alla porta - E a giudicare dal palese tentennare dei pugni, quel qualcuno poteva essere solamente persona. Una persona a rischio castrazione chimica, ma questi sono dettagli che sarebbe meglio non approfondire troppo. “Signore, lo so che sono in ritardo. Molto, molto in ritardo” esordì la voce dell'ex cecchino, da dietro la soglia “E so che ho anche le chiavi e volendo potrei aprire io stesso, ma vorrei che venisse lei. Sa, no, in questo modo sarà costretto a posare qualsiasi oggetto contundente abbia tra le mani.” un imbarazzato schiarirsi di gola “C'è un'ottima, validissima motivazione al mio ritardo, lo giuro sul cravattino di Undicesimo!”  
Phil sospirò e andò ad aprire, posizionandosi davanti la porta per non farlo entrare: "Voglio proprio sentire che scusa inventerai questa volta!”  
“Gli Angeli hanno preso Manhattan?”  
Inclinò la testa guardandolo scettico: "Non hai una scusa migliore?"  
Clint si passò una mano dietro al collo, le sopracciglia sollevate fino all'attaccatura dei capelli e gli occhi a guardarlo da sottinsu. “Potrei dirle che mi sono addormentato sul divano, ma questo peggiorerebbe la mia situazione.”  
"Dovresti cominciare a prendere dei sonniferi." Si scostò per farlo passare.  
“Per l'amor del cielo, no!” replicò l'altro, un'espressione disgustata dipinta sul volto “Robaccia chimica che blocca le proiezioni oniriche! Il cervello ha bisogno di elaborare i sogni per sfogarsi, altrimenti va in cortocircuito.” gli balzellò accanto, per poi dirigersi verso il divano e lanciarsi sui cuscini con un lungo sospiro “Quelle schifezze peggiorano le cose, invece di sistemarle.”  
"Ma riusciresti a dormire tutta la notte!" Lo raggiunse sul divano, "Clint, sono preoccupato."  
“A scapito della mia già labile sanità mentale.” il compagno si mise su un fianco, la tempia appoggiata al braccio piegato “Va tutto bene, devo soltanto abituarmi ai nuovi bio-ritmi.” spallucce “Come quando ci si termoregola. Sono sfasato perché ancora ho problemi a trovare il giusto punto di equilibrio. Ci sono quasi, però”  
Sbuffò e si alzò: "E' inutile parlare, sei una causa persa in partenza!" Andò in cucina e cominciò a trafficare con i fornelli, riscaldando le varie pentole che si trovavano sui fuochi.  
“Io... Mi scusi.” Di nuovo e ancora, apparirgli d'improvviso alle spalle come un maledetto ninja. “So che si sta preoccupando per me, la ringrazio. Non volevo essere scortese con lei, signore.”  
Si girò a guardarlo malevolo: "Smettila di comparire così d'improvviso, mi farai venire un infarto!" Si poggiò al lavello, "vorrei aiutarti, ma non so cosa fare, non vuoi medicinali ne tranquillanti, non ti piace la camomilla!" Gesticolò appena, "io... io... voglio solo aiutarti!"  
“Mi metterò un campanellino al collo, okay?” tentò di scherzare Clint, avvicinandosi di un passo “Come quello dei gatti. Piccolo, carino, che ne dice?” tese le braccia e gli prese le mani fra le sue, sorridendo appena “Va tutto bene, Phil, dico davvero. Stia con me e non mi abbandoni, il resto non conta.”  
Inclinò il capo: "No che non va bene, non riesci a dormire per più di tre ore consecutive." Gli lasciò le mani e gli toccò il ventre, "hai già perso chili, te ne sei accorto?"  
“Sono sempre stato un figurino” un sorriso pallido mentre si chinava a baciargli le labbra “Sono soltanto fuori allenamento, Phil. Mi hanno addestrato a sopportare carichi di stress anche maggiori, ho solamente bisogno di...” s'azzittì un istante, prima di appoggiare la fronte sulla sua e scuotere piano la testa “Di ricordarmi come si fa a non crollare. Non me ne sono accorto, prima.” contrasse la mascella, deglutì “Ho aperto gli occhi senza essermi accorto di averli chiusi.”  
Se lo strinse contro: "Mi dispiace, con le mie preoccupazioni sto peggiorando solo le cose." Gli baciò il collo, "ho fatto il maiale con i funghi e la torta al cioccolato."  
Clint reclinò la nuca con un mugolio soddisfatto. “Non sta peggiorando niente...” mormorò “Soprattutto se mi presenta un menù tanto succulento.”  
Gli morse le labbra: "Mettiti a tavola, arrivo." Prese i piatti e cominciò a riempirli.  
E quando tornò in salotto, si ritrovò il compagno praticamente appollaiato sulla sedia, gli occhi attenti e -Grazie al cielo- nessuna coda scodinzolare. Sembrava addirittura aver recuperato un poco di colore, sulle guance e sulla bocca -O forse erano soltanto gli effetti dei baci e dei morsi.  
Mise i piatti a tavola ma non fece in tempo a sedersi che _bip_ , il cellulare annunciò un messaggio. Lo lesse e sorrise. Posò l'apparecchio in tasca e si sedette: "Spero non sia troppo salato."  
“Saruman pasteggiava a cinghiale salato. Maiale e cinghiale sono cugini, quindi per qualche formula matematico-empirica di cui non voglio approfondire la conoscenza, direi che sarebbe comunque un pasto regale” Convinto dalla sua stessa arringa, l'ex cecchino affondò i rebbi della forchetta nella carne, quindi la portò alla bocca e cominciò a masticare, meditabondo, gli occhi fissi nei suoi. “Ottima” commentò, passandosi lentamente la lingua sulle labbra “Chi era?” accennò rapido, mentre si serviva di un'altra porzione.  
Scosse la testa prendendo un boccone di funghi, "Nessuno. Domani hai il doposcuola?"  
“Sì, perchè?”  
Scosse le spalle: "Non mi ricordavo." Prese un altro boccone, “Stavo pensando... ricordi la grigliata che abbiamo fatto sul tetto?"  
L'espressione dell'altro si sciolse, si distese, lo sguardo si fece quasi liquido. “Naturale” mormorò, nel disegnare volute di crema e olio sul piatto “Come dimenticarlo? Direttamente da Waverly, Iowa, per un'altra e un'altra sera soltanto...” le parole sfumarono in una forchettata decisa, a metà tra il disagio e un accenno frustrato “Una delle serate più belle della mia vita.”  
Sollevò un sopracciglio: "Spero non solo per quello..."  
Uno sbuffo divertito, gli occhi che lo fissavano allegri da sottinsu. “Le pare?” una breve risata “No, naturalmente non solo per quello. Reindossare il costume è stato bello, farmelo togliere...” l'angolo delle labbra si piegò, eloquente “Memorabile.”  
Rise, le guance appena appena più colorate del solito. Si schiarì la gola: "Mi chiedevo se non ti piacerebbe di nuovo indossare il costume..."  
“Per farmelo togliere di nuovo? Lo vado a prendere subito, se vuole.”  
"No!" Rischiò di soffocare a causa di un fungo e cominciò a tossire.  
“Phil!” l'altro gli fu subito dietro, a dargli sonore manate sulla schiena “Phil, si sente bene? Non le è finito nei polmoni, vero? Vuole che andiamo all'ospedale? Se le è rimasto nei polmoni potrebbe marcire!”  
Gesticolò riprendendo fiato: "Sto bene, smettila!" Prese un sonoro respiro, "non avevo in mente scene a luci rosse, ma ora me le hai fatte immaginare, mannaggia a te!"  
“Saltimbanco, cecchino, insegnante e adesso pure musa erotica.” Clint gli si accucciò accanto, le mani appoggiate sul bordo del tavolo e il mento sulle dita “Dio mio, sono mutlitasking.”  
"Ma smettila!" Prese un sorso d'acqua. "Stavo pensando: perchè non organizzare uno spettacolo per il doposcuola? I bambini sarebbero entusiasti!"  
L'ex cecchino aggrottò la fronte e piegò la testa. “Ne è convinto?” chiese “Crede che a loro potrebbe ancora piacere una cosa simile?”  
“Ma certo!” Gli prese una mano, “si divertirebbero tantissimo e poi ti adorano! Li faresti davvero molto felici!”  
“Mh.” Clint soppesò la cosa negli occhi e sulla lingua, corrugò le sopracciglia, s'umettò le labbra. “Penso...” tentennò ancora qualche secondo, quindi annuì “Penso si potrebbe fare, sì. Va bene. Se il direttore e Katie sono d'accordo...”  
"Sono d'accordo! Penso che Katie non aspetti altro!" Prese un altro boccone, guardandolo attentamente.  
“Oh, sì.” una veloce risata “Non aspetta altro che prendimi in giro per il resto della vita!”  
"Sarai fantastico! E poi..." incrociò le mani sotto il mento "... Sei molto sexy con il costume..." Sollevò le sopracciglia, in un'espressione eloquente.  
Il cecchino gli rispose con un quieto ammiccare, un rapido sogghigno. “Lo sono di più senza, lo sa?”  
"Oh lo so... non vedo l'ora di togliertelo..." Prese l'ultimo boccone di carne, tenendo la forchetta in bocca qualche istante in più mentre lo guardava in viso.  
“Non davanti ai bambini, spero.” soffiò il compagno, sollevando la schiena per disegnare a punta di lingua il contorno delle sue labbra “Non sono ancora pronti per scoprire i fatti della vita.”  
"Non voglio certo traumatizzarli!" Si alzò e andò a prendere la torta, "spero sia venuta buona, ho tentato una variante."  
“Che tipo di variante?” s'informò Clint, appollaiandosi nuovamente sulla sedia.  
Ne tagliò un pezzo, lo prese tra le dita e glielo porse: "Assaggia!"  
“Spero non sia cianuro.” l'ex cecchino afferrò la fetta e l'annusò “O prozac” un'occhiata di sbieco tra il divertito e l'ammonimento, quindi aprì la bocca e masticò a dovere, premendo le briciole contro la guancia con la lingua “Buona...!” si leccò le labbra e si prese un altro morso.  
Incrociò le braccia al petto, guardandolo mangiare: "Vediamo se indovini."  
“Mh. Un indizio: impasto o guarnizioni?”  
"Impasto."  
“Pre o post-lievitazione?”  
Poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo, le mani a sostenere la testa: "Pre, ma non credo ne sentirai il sapore, però ne vedrai presto gli effetti..."  
Clint strabuzzò gli occhi e diede un forte colpo di tosse. “Signore, spero che non sia marijuana!”  
Lo guardò oltraggiato: "Assolutamente no! Ti sembro tipo da andare a comprare qualcosa di  _illegale_?"  
“La marijuana è ancora legale, se per fini medici.” replicò il compagno, leccandosi i polpastrelli per portar via gli ultimi residui di dolce.  
Scosse il capo, l'espressione completamente rilassata: "Niente marijuana, ma almeno stanotte riuscirai a dormire..."  
“Signore.” l'ex cecchino deglutì, inspirando a fondo e guardandolo poi col volto appena inclinato di lato “Le sarei immensamente grato se mi rivelasse l'ingrediente segreto. Per mera...conoscenza scientifica.”  
Con i gomiti sul tavolo e le mani a coppa intorno al viso, Phil lo guardò tranquillamente: "Prova ad indovinare."  
Una contrazione nervosa all'angolo della bocca. “Composto chimico o naturale? Quanto può incidere sulle mie capacità psico-fisiche? E' in grado di alterare la mia lucidità? Se sì, quanto e per mezzo di quali sintomi? E...” serrò le palpebre “Phil, mi fermi o le mie deduzioni pindariche potrebbero portarmi ad ipotizzare un commercio di sostanze al limite del legale, opportunamente arrivato sul suolo americano tramite statuette cave da collezione.” alzò l'indice, a fermare ogni replica “Sì, è già successo, no, non posso raccontarlo, forse c'entravano le action figures di Lanterna Verde ritirate casualmente dal mercato un anno e mezzo fa per "difetto di fabbricazione".”  
Il volto dell'uomo rimase perfettamente rilassato: "Sonnifero."  
Lo sdrucciolare scomposto della sedia improvvisamente spostata fu più o meno assimilabile ad un ringhio da belva -O, forse, fu il ringhio da belva di Clint a sostituirsi allo sdrucciolare scomposto della sedia. L'ex cecchino, ora in piedi, si portò il dorso della mano alla bocca. Ansimava, il petto che si sollevava e ricadeva ad una velocità disarmante, gli occhi spalancati, le pupille assottigliate come quelle dei gatti. “Sta scherzando...” gracchiò, ficcando lo sguardo nel suo e pregandolo in silenzio, con un sorrisetto pallido appeso alla meglio sulle labbra storte “Mi sta prendendo in giro. Non è vero. Me l'ha fatta, eh?”  
Continuò a guardarlo in maniera tranquilla: "Cioccolato puro al 100%, ho scoperto che aiuta a rilassare corpo e mente. Ho dovuto aggiungere più zucchero, però." Si grattò una guancia distrattamente e lo indicò: "Ti rendi conto che ti stai facendo venire una crisi d'ansia?"  
Il compagno stette a fissarlo allibito per alcuni secondi. Lo fissò. Sbatté le palpebre. Lo fissò di nuovo. Sbatté ancora le palpebre. Uno. Due. Tre. Clint gettò indietro la testa e ululò una sonora risata, le mani strette al ventre: rise così tanto e così a lungo da ritrovarsi inginocchiato a terra e poi direttamente con la schiena stesa sul pavimento, le braccia allargate, gli occhi chiusi e la voce ansante. Non riuscì a smettere di ridere per cinque minuti buoni, risucchiando aria ogni tot per non finire a corto di ossigeno, ma incapace di acquistare un minimo di dignità, né un barlume di senso civile. Quando, grazie agli dei, ebbe recuperato abbastanza fiato per comporre una frase di senso compiuto aveva le guance rigate di lacrime e il volto paonazzo. “Non ci posso---” boccheggiò, coprendosi gli occhi col braccio “Lei si rende conto di aver appena fatto credere ad un militare di essere stato drogato contro la sua volontà? Un militare la cui lucidità mentale era  _fondamentale_?” strimpellò un'altra risata tra i denti “Cioccolata...!” esclamò “Cioccolata! Dio, signore, io la amo! L'ho già detto che la amo?”  
Si sporse dal tavolo, gli occhi e la bocca spalancati per la sorpresa; era la prima volta da quando si conoscevano che lo vedeva ridere in quel modo. Gli si avvicinò accucciandosi e posandogli un dito sulla fronte, tra gli occhi: “Potrei mai tradire la tua fiducia e drogarti a tua insaputa? Chiederei a qualcun altro, tipo Kate o Michael. Si, loro sarebbero molto felici di farlo.” Gli picchiettò il dito sulla fronte, “ma vedo che il cioccolato comincia già a fare effetto…”  
“Il cioccolato aiuta, ma lei è la cura migliore.” ribatté, sorridendo, tendendo la testa in avanti per mordergli il dito.  
Cominciò a muovere il dito su e giù, sulle sue labbra, evitando i suoi denti. "Avvertirò Kate che sei d'accordo per lo spettacolo. E' molto...  _curiosa_  di vederti all'opera."  
“E' molto curiosa di vedermi in ghingheri” lo corresse Clint, senza smettere il gioco mordi e fuggi “Sono certo che si porterà dietro più di una pila di scorta per la macchina fotografica.”  
"Non ne dubito." Continuò a muovere il dito, inclinando il capo: "Clint, tu... sai che lei è innamorata di te, vero?"  
Un guizzo veloce della lingua sul polpastrello, prima di ritirarla tra le labbra e piegare la bocca. “...Lo so.” disse solo, a voce bassa “Le pupille dilatate, il battito accelerato...Lo so.”  
"Pensavo..." gli accarezzò il viso, "potremmo andare a cena una di queste sere e potremmo presentarle Michael, che ne pensi?"  
L'ex cecchino piegò la testa, a cercare di nuovo di stringergli l'indice tra i denti. “Penso che Katie lo minaccerebbe di castrazione entro l'antipasto. Il che è il suo modo di dimostrare affetto, a dirla tutta. Ma dubito che il buon dottore” altro tentativo di morso “Sarebbe contento di vedermi senza guinzaglio o camicia di forza.”  
Si fece afferrare il dito: "Secondo me andrebbero molto d'accordo. Lei vuole castrarti, lui anche, è perfetto!"  
Clint evitò di rispondere, roteando gli occhi a squadrarlo eloquente da sottinsu -Il fatto che non parlasse, forse, era anche da imputare alla sua palese voglia di non lasciargli andare l'indice.  
"Secondo me andrebbero d'accordo. Domani lo chiederò a Kate!" Mosse appena il dito, cercando di liberarsi.  
L'ex cecchino seguì il movimento con la testa, senza abbandonare la presa.  
Sorrise malizioso: "Non vorresti usare la bocca per qualcos'altro?"  
Il compagno gli stuzzicò il polpastrello a punta di lingua, schiudendo appena la bocca.  
Socchiuse gli occhi mordendosi appena il labbro inferiore: "Vuoi farlo sul pavimento? Non preferiresti il divano, la vasca, il letto?"  
“Pensi fuori dagli schemi, Phil.” mormorò Clint, lasciandogli andare il dito al solo scopo di artigliargli la nuca e stringerselo addosso “Dal divano rischiamo di cadere, abbiamo appena finito di cenare e non intendo prendermi una congestione, il letto è abusato.”  
Si sistemò sopra di lui: "Ma il pavimento è scomodo..." Cominciò a lasciargli piccoli baci sul collo alternati a lappate e morsi. "Se ti viene mal di schiena, poi, come facciamo?"  
“Massaggio?”  
Mugugnò alzandogli la maglietta: "E chi dovrebbe fartelo?"  
“Lei?” Clint reclinò la nuca all'indietro e inarcò il bacino, un sospiro soffiato via dalle labbra sorridenti.  
Mosse il bacino sul suo, scendendo con le labbra fino ai capezzoli: "E se non volessi fartelo?"  
Un lieve, carezzevole gemito. “Potrei convincerla”  
Scese con le mani lungo i fianchi, fino all'ostacolo dei pantaloni. Sbottonò il primo bottone, sollevando il viso: "E come mi convinceresti?"  
“Potrei---” il fiato s'incrinò “Farmi trovare a torso nudo. Girato di schiena. Olio per massaggi e candele.”  
Fece scorrere la zip: "Candele... Non avevi una fantasia con delle candele?" Gli leccò la pelle tra l'ombelico e l'elastico dei boxer.  
“Dio---Non tranquille come il massaggio”  
Mugugnò mordendogli il ventre: "Ma sarebbero lì... E potremmo usarle..."  
“Credevo di dover essere io quello ad indurla in tentazione...”  
Cominciò ad abbassargli il pantalone, lo sguardo nel suo, malizioso: "Senza contare che l'olio è un ottimo lubrificante..."  
“...Credevo male.”  
Bloccò ogni movimento: "Poche chiacchiere e più azione! Se vuoi fare qualcosa, prendi l'iniziativa!"  
Clint sbuffò e arricciò le labbra, come un bambino capriccioso. Alzò faticosamente le braccia, quasi ogni movimento fosse per lui causa di terribile pena, appoggiò le mani sulle sue spalle e lo guardò con sorriso candido, innocente -Forse, velato appena appena da una punta malefica lì, all'angolo destro della bocca. E fu allora con un colpo e un magistrale gioco di gambe e muscoli, che l'ex cecchino ribaltò le posizioni, le ginocchia a chiudere quelle dell'amministratore, un ghigno di traverso sulla bocca irridente. “Va meglio così?”  
Gli portò le braccia dietro la testa: "Dipende da quello che farai ora..."  
“Come siamo pretenziosi.” lo prese in giro il compagno, mentre si chinava a mormoragli un morso al lobo dell'orecchio e poi scendeva al collo, alla piega della gola, baciava, soffiava e succhiava “Davvero, davvero pretenziosi.”  
Sussurrò un gemito, inclinando appena la testa per lasciargli più spazio: "Sei tu che ti lasci desiderare..."  
“Fa parte del mio fascino, non trova?” lo stuzzicò a filo di denti, mentre con le mani scivolava a cercare la curva dei fianchi.  
Gli poggiò una mano tra i capelli: "No, direi di no." Rise, "ti fa solo più stronzo."  
Clint sollevò il viso a cercare i suoi occhi. “Il fascino del bel tenebroso?” tentò “Il cuore di pietra che si scioglie al suo solo contatto?”  
Finse di pensarci sopra: "No, proprio no."  
“Ma come?” un veloce sogghigno e le dita giocherellarono con la fibbia della cintura “Nessuno le ha mai raccontato le storie dell'eroe redento?”  
Sollevò il viso per guardarlo: "Eroe redento?"  
“Mh Mh” annuì Clint “C'era una volta tanto tempo fa...” una risata, la cerniera che calava in un cicaleggiante tintinnare di dentelli “Un arciere. Che caso, eh? E questo arciere era bravo, sì, si esibiva in lungo e in largo per il regno.”  
Trattenne il respiro: "Ma davvero?"  
“Oh, sì, era molto famoso.” le mani s'appoggiarono ai fianchi, scivolarono a scostare un poco il tessuto dei pantaloni “Un giorno arrivò un cavaliere delle guardia personale del re. "Vieni con noi" gli disse "E diverrai ancora più bravo" e l'arciere annuì, si unì a loro.” Clint si chinò a tracciare un sentiero di bacio dall'ombelico al basso ventre “E divenne ancora più bravo. Ma per ogni abilità che acquistava, perdeva un pezzo del suo cuore -Era il patto. Per portare la bianca pace nel regno, doveva assorbire il mefitico nero di quel male che aveva giurato di debellare.” alzò appena la testa, una smorfia ironica sul volto “Ma come, signore? Non conosce certe storie da bambini? Sono basilari!”  
Gemette stringendogli i capelli, "no, questa mi mancava..." Si sollevò sui gomiti per guardarlo meglio, "...e come continua?"  
“Continua...” l'ex cecchino si leccò le labbra “Che ormai il cuore dell'arciere era nero come pece, aveva dimenticato cosa fosse la luce, cosa significasse l'umanità.” a punta di dita, disegnò l'orlo della biancheria, tirò appena l'elastico “Poi un giorno, come in tutte le fiabe, arrivò un prode guerriero su un cavallo bianco. Bhè...” si fermò e fece spallucce “Non era proprio un guerriero quanto il proprietario di un ospizio di viandanti e il suo cavallo non era proprio proprio bianco, diciamo più sul rosso. E rispondeva al nome di Lola. Il cavallo, non il guerriero.”  
Rise piegando la testa all'indietro: "Un ospizio di viandanti?!?" Riportò lo sguardo su di lui, "un sovrintendente reale sarebbe più indicato, o un consigliere, si meglio un consigliere."  
“Aveva detto che questa storia le mancava, signore. Ma le abbono la scusa delle varianti. La trasmissione orale è sempre fallace, lo si sa.”  
Rise: "Hai ragione, continua!"  
“Sì, grazie, molto bene. Dove eravamo rimasti? Oh, sì. L'arciere fuggì. Corse. Vagò. Perdette la strada, o forse non l'aveva mai davvero trovata.” Clint intrufolò una mano oltre la biancheria, sfruttando l'altra per farla calare e intanto accarezzargli le cosce “Accade che finì col ritrovarsi proprio all'ospizio. E si comportò male, da principio, col proprietario e con gli ospiti. C'era ancora troppo nero, nel suo cuore, perché bastasse dell'acqua calda o un colpo di spugna per lavarlo via. Ma il proprietario era ostinato e, chissà perché, chissà per come, se l'era preso a cuore. Quando tutti lo evitavano, lui si metteva a parlare con l'arciere. Quando tutti si rifiutavano di conoscerlo, lui gli chiedeva ogni cosa della sua vita.”  
Chiuse gli occhi trattenendo il respiro quando sentì la sua mano toccarlo. Fece forza sulle braccia per con cadere all'indietro: "E l'arciere si arrese alle attenzioni del proprietario?"  
“Non era una battaglia, era questa la meraviglia” Clint gli baciò lentamente l'incavarsi del basso ventre “L'arciere non si sentiva arreso a lui. Aveva la netta sensazione che più parlava al proprietario, più ogni parola era un pezzetto di nero che l'altro appallottolava tra le dita e poi gettava tra le fiamme del camino, perché bruciassero, perché non lasciassero dietro di sè nient'altro che una remota ombra di zolfo e cenere.”  
"E poi?"  
“E poi...” il compagno gli soffiò dolcemente sulla carne tesa “Accade che rimase un unico pezzetto di nero, nel cuore dell'arciere. La radice di ogni male. Il seme da cui tutto era germogliato, la stilla di veleno, il principio della corruzione. E come si estirpa il veleno, se non succhiandolo via?” nel sollevare la schiena, gli circondò col palmo il membro eretto, quindi s'allungò a mormorargli piano sulla bocca “Ed è come tutte le favole, no? Il bacio del vero amore. Ciò che tutto può.” cominciò a muovere la mano “L'incanto degli Incanti, che rese l'Eroe Nero, l'Eroe Redento.”  
Si morse le labbra gemendo: "E..." ingoiò un altro gemito "... e si sposarono e vissero per sempre felici e contenti?"  
“Che favola sarebbe, altrimenti?” un quieto sorriso, il ritmo sempre più veloce “Solo che la censurano. Sa, no? Bigotti ben pensanti. Ogni tanto l'arciere diventa la principessa e cose così.”  
Rise lasciandosi cadere all'indietro, muovendo i fianchi, assecondando le carezze del ragazzo: "Si... davvero... bigotti... Clint--"  
“Che furfanti, vero?” si distese a raggiungere la clavicola e lo morse, lo baciò, lo vezzeggiò con la lingua “Mi chiami di nuovo, signore. Mi chiami di nuovo.”  
"Clint--" Cercò le sue labbra, "potrei immaginarti..." gemito "...con i capelli lunghi..." gemito "...e la gonna..." morso alle labbra "Dio Clint--"  
“Ventili ancora una volta quell'ipotesi e cesso ogni movimento.” alzò la testa a leccargli la bocca.  
Gli portò le mani tra i capelli: "Perchè? Saresti  _molto_  sexy..."  
“No.” e per dar prova della validità della minaccia, rallentò con le dita, limitandosi ad un quieto, accennato sfiorare coi polpastrelli.  
Spinse la testa sul parquet: "Dio, Clint! Ti odio quando fai così!" Gli morse le labbra, "e se fossi io la principessa e tu il mio aitante arciere?"  
“No, non ce la vedo coi capelli lunghi. O la gonna. O i lustrini.” quel maledetto essere che rispondeva al nome di Clint Barton approfittò del collo inarcato per prendergli il pomo d'Adamo e succhiarlo, la mano che per ogni carezza due volte si stringeva e rilasciava, sfiorava, disegnava, toccava.  
Rise spingendolo di lato e posizionandosi sopra di lui: "Allora potrei essere il re e tu il capo delle mie guardie..." Gli baciò le labbra, scendendo con le mani fino alla biancheria e sfilandogliela del tutto.  
“Uh.” un'occhiata interessata, di sbieco “In fondo, bhè, come capo delle guardie avrei completo accesso alle sue stanze, signore.”  
Gli prese la mano, cominciando a succhiargli le dita: "Oh si,  _libero accesso_."  
“Ahn...” l'ex cecchino serrò le palpebre “Le sue favole sono sempre così piene di allusioni?”  
"Ovvio..." gli leccò l'indice e il medio, se li passò tra le labbra, succhiandoli piano. "Conosci altre storie?"  
Affascinato dal contrasto pelle-labbra, Clint non disse nulla per alcuni secondi, gli occhi aggrappati a quei gesti, a quei colori, a quel fiato. “Oh.” commentò poi “Ora è il suo turno, signore. Sono curioso di sapere qualcosa di più su questo consigliere.”  
Gli portò le dita bagnate al suo fondoschiena: "Io non le so raccontare le storie, non ho mai avuto molta fantasia." Gli leccò le labbra, "quindi tocca a te..."  
Un brivido, un singhiozzo di fianchi e reni. “Vuole che faccia come Shahrazād?”  
Gli portò le mani sotto la testa: "Fammi sentire qualche altra storia..."  
Il compagno reclinò la nuca sul suo palmo e socchiuse le palpebre, con un quieto sorriso. “Una storia? Vediamo...C'era una volta, tanto tempo fa, una famiglia. Mamma, papà, e i due fratellini.”  
Gli succhiò piano le labbra: "Riesci a raccontare e muovere le dita insieme?"  
“Sono un saltimbanco, posso fare qualsiasi cosa” lo rassicurò e la mano raggiunse la carne tesa, il sogghigno s'armonizzò alla tonalità liquida delle pupille dilatate.  
Mugugnò soddisfatto, cercando le sue labbra: "Allora, questa storia?"  
“Sì, dicevo...” continuò l'ex cecchino, aumentano il ritmo delle carezze “La mamma dei bambini era una fata. La fata più bella del reame magico. E sa cosa si dice delle fate, no? Chi conquista il loro cuore avrà eterna vita, eterna ricchezza, eterna fortuna. Peccato, però, che l'uomo con cui aveva deciso di passare la vita avesse solo  _finto_  di volerla con sè.” deglutì, ricercando la sua bocca e soffiandovi piano sopra “Credeva bastasse sposarla per avere la Scintilla della Fata e per questo la puniva severamente, lei e i suoi figli, perché non aveva ricevuto nulla di quanto le leggende promettevano. La chiamava strega, le imputava le colpe peggiori, la batteva e batteva i bambini perché stirpe degenere di una creatura infima e grottesca.”  
Poggiò la fronte sulla sua, gemendo il suo nome. Gli accarezzò il viso con la mano libera, l’altra a sostenere la testa del ragazzo. “Sei sicuro di volermi raccontare questa storia?”  
“Tutte le favole iniziano male, ma finiscono bene” replicò “E' questo il loro punto di forza”  
Portò la mano sulla sua, dettandogli il ritmo delle spinte. Gemette sulla sua bocca, la fronte che spingeva piano sulla sua. "Allora continua."  
Dovette prendere fiato alcuni istanti, Clint, prima di riuscire a smozzicare qualcosa di vagamente comprensibile, che non fosse un ansimo o il nome di Phil o un gemito o una richiesta -O una preghiera che mescolasse tutto insieme, un groviglio di desiderio e voce anelante. “Un...” sospiro “Un giorno il padre, furibondo e iracondo, preda dell'ubriachezza, portò via la Fata per darle la punizione definitiva, il colpo finale: nessuno dei due tornò più e i bambini rimasero soli. A loro, però, la madre aveva riservato una promessa: non sarebbero rimasti solo a lungo, giacchè è destino di ogni progenie di Fata trovare la pietra focaia in grado di accendere la Scintilla del loro sangue.”  
"Clint, Dio--" Aumentò il ritmo della mano, spinse il bacino in avanti facendo scontrare le erezioni e gli morse forte la spalla, sentendo delle scariche elettriche lungo la schiena e il ventre.  
“Phil---” singultò il compagno, un grido roco, frammisto di sudore e fiato ribollente “Cristo---” esalò.  
Mosse di nuovo il bacino in avanti: "Clint-- Sono quasi al limite..."  
“Non dica altro--” un bacio, due, tre, bocca e labbra, mentre la sua presa si faceva appena più ferrea, il movimento del polso più rapido “Non serve dire nient'altro.”  
Gli bloccò la mano: "Prendimi ora, non credo di poter resistere a lungo." Gli succhiò forte le labbra, sollevandosi appena dal suo corpo.  
Senza più parlare, ma non per questo smettendo di guardarlo dritto negli occhi, Clint ribaltò ancora una volta le posizioni, un attimo di stasi, uno sfiorare di naso contro la piega del collo e poi si mosse verso e dentro di lui, una spinta, i denti a stringere la gola, il fiato frantumato contro la sua pelle.  
"Dio Clint--" Gli si bloccò il fiato in gola, iniziando ad assecondare le sue spinte. Gli morse il lobo dell'orecchio: "Riusciresti a sollevarmi? Proviamo qualcosa di nuovo."  
“Solle---” deglutì “Sollevarla? In piedi? Seduto?”  
Rise, baciandolo: "Seduto, non voglio romperti la schiena!"  
“Proveremo anche quella” gli promise il compagno, nel cingergli le spalle con un braccio e sollevare al contempo la schiena per tirarlo con sè.  
Gli circondò i fianchi con le gambe, le braccia intorno al collo: "Quando saremo più allenati..." Gli baciò le labbra scendendo a mordergli e succhiargli la mandibola, lasciandogli vistosi segni rossi.  
“Dio, sì...” bisbigliò Clint, cominciando a muoversi con velocità crescente, il sentiero di marchi e possesso che barbagliavano scarlatti allo scalpitare ansimante del torace, del respiro.  
Cercò di assecondare le sue spinte, mantenendosi al contempo aggrappato a lui per non cadere. "Clint--" morso al mento "ti amo--" morso alle labbra "più veloce--"  
“Ai suoi ordini” lo assecondò “Ai suoi ordini, Phil. La amo anche io.”  
Portò una mano tra i loro corpi per masturbarsi a ritmo delle spinte di Clint. Dopo poche spinte venne soffocando i gemiti nella sua bocca.  
Il suo nome soffiatogli sulle labbra, l'ex compagno reclinò poi la nuca e respirò a fondo. Si distese con la schiena di nuovo sul pavimento, una mano alla sua nuca per trascinarlo sul petto, le dita dell'altra che gli carezzavano piano la sommità della testa.  
Recuperò piano il respiro: "Si, direi che come nuova posizione può funzionare, tu che dici?"  
“Mozione...accolta.”  
Mosse la guancia sulla spalla con un mugolio soddisfatto, la punta del naso a solleticargli la gola: "Devi finire la storia..."  
Il compagno sollevò appena le spalle per dargli un bacio sulla fronte. “Giusto.” annuì “Dove ero rimasto?”  
"A una pietra focaia, o qualcosa del genere, temo di essermi perso l'ultimo passaggio." Rise, "ero troppo preso da altro."  
“Giusto, giusto. La pietra focaia. Guardi che è un concetto importantissimo per i figli delle Fate, sa? Loro non nascono col dono, qualcuno deve fungere da tramite perchè la Scintilla prenda vita.” una rapida risata “E' giustificato, comunque. Anche io ho perso il filo della storia per ottime, motivate ragioni.”  
Si sistemò sul suo petto, le braccia incrociate e sostenergli la testa, lo sguardo nel suo: "Ok, ci sono, continua pure!"  
“I due fratelli si misero in viaggio. Insieme, giacché non avevano più nessuno che potesse aiutarli, nessuno cui fare affidamento.” una carezza dalla punta dell'orecchio fino al lobo “Trovarono una compagnia di buffoni e menestrelli e s'unirono a loro. Il figlio minore, che non sapeva nulla del mondo e che del mondo si fidava anche poco, credette di aver trovato la sua pietra focaia in una Bambolina Bambina che lavorava con loro. Ma si sbagliava. Forse aiutò a soffiare per tirar via la cenere che copriva la fiamma, ma non la ravvivò. E così, il fratello minore una notte decise di fuggire dalla compagnia: non aveva le ali delle Fate, ma possedeva il loro medesimo amore per il cielo ed il vento, non poteva stare rinchiuso a lungo, ne sarebbe morto.”  
Inclinò il viso, lo sguardo perso nel suo e le labbra stirate in un lieve sorriso. "E dove andò?"  
“Girovagò ed errò senza meta e senza trovare nessuno che lo facesse sentire in procinto di scatenare un incendio. Incontrò una banda che viveva nascosta nei boschi e decise di unirsi a loro: accadde dunque che ad una fiera vide una donna. E lei lo fece rabbrividire. Il figlio minore non capì il pericolo, scambiò il morso gelido dei suoi occhi per il bagliore del fuoco. Lo sa, no? Il ghiaccio arde sulla pelle, arrostisce la carne dei mortali. Non s'accorse di essersi tratto in inganno da solo e quando l'ebbe amata i Troll delle Steppe vollero punirlo per aver osato condividere -Pur inconsapevole- una notte con la moglie del loro capo. Il figlio minore riuscì a scappare e correre via, ma tornato alla banda dei boschi venne riproverato duramente. Preso dalla sfiducia e dalla vergogna, il figlio minore si mise a dormire, inveendo contro le frottole che tanto avevano alimentato la sua infanzia. Era un uomo, ormai, doveva smetterla di credere a certe baggianate. Quando la mattina dopo si svegliò, dunque, il figlio minore era soltanto un Uomo col cuore di ghiaccio: la cenere s'era compattata a soffocare la fiamma e non c'era più memoria della Fata, solo il ricordo di una madre buona col sorriso scintillante di cascate e di stelle.”  
Rabbrividì e gli accarezzò il viso con i polpastrelli, lo baciò: "Ti va di continuare a letto? Comincio ad avere freddo."  
“Certo. Un pubblico congelato non è mai adatto: le persone tendono ad essere poco partecipative.”  
Fece una buffa smorfia verso di lui: "Chissà perchè!" Si sollevò dal pavimento gemendo di dolore, "visto? Il pavimento è scomodo." Si massaggiò la base della schiena lanciandogli occhiatacce e dirigendosi in camera da letto.  
“A me non è dispiaciuto!” replicò il compagno, afficandoglisi poco dopo e lanciandosi direttamente sul materasso. Affondò il viso tra le coperte, emise un lungo mugolio, incrociò le braccia e vi appoggiò sopra la testa -Salvo poi girarsi e guardarlo di sbieco, un sorriso a mezza bocca.  
"Vuoi vedere che alla fine il mal di schiena viene a me?" Si sistemò sotto le coperte e sospirò, "dimentico sempre che tu sei ancora giovane."  
“Oh, sì, perché lei è un vecchio bacucco.” sbuffò l'altro “Ma la prego.”  
"Vado per i 36 sai? Tu quanti ne fai? 28?" Strinse il cuscino tra le braccia, "la differenza si sente."  
“Lei è più saggio. Le persone della mia età sono così immature...!” lo prese in giro, allungando una mano a pizzicargli la punta del naso.  
Arricciò il naso in risposta, "concordo sull'immaturità, ma ammetterai che risento degli acciacchi dell'età."  
“Le comprerò un bastone per il suo compleanno. O una dentiera.”  
Gli pizzicò un fianco: "Ma smettila! Continua la storia che voglio sapere come finisce!"  
“E lei che ha tirato fuori la questione dell'età, mi pare.” fu la pronta replica del compagno, tutto fuorché stizzita o piccata “Dunque. Passarono gli anni e il freddo si ramificava sempre di più nel cuore del figlio minore, nel sangue, nella testa. Un giorno si guardò le mani e le vide rosse. Appiccicose. Le cacciò sotto l'acqua di sorgente, ma la rinsecchì. Le mise in una pozza ed essa si ritirò sotto la terra. Le affondò in un ruscello e questo si imputridì. Ricordò allora qual era la propria stirpe, il candore di cui era portatrice e gemette, terrorizzato: il sangue degli uomini e della Natura l'aveva corrotto al tal punto che la Natura stessa lo fuggiva, disgustata da ciò che era diventato.”  
Si sistemò meglio sul cuscino intrecciando una mano con la sua: "Cosa successe dopo?"  
“Si mise a correre. Non sapeva più chi era, non sapeva cosa doveva fare, correre gli sembrò l'unica soluzione possibile. Non era più un Uomo, giacché aveva riscoperto il sangue fatato, ma non era neanche un Figlio delle Fate, giacché si era insozzato il sangue con quello di mille Uomini. E una volta che il sangue delle fate è intaccato, non lo puoi più pulire. Brutto, vero?”  
Abbandonò il cuscino sistemandosi sulla sua spalla: "Ma un modo per purificarlo deve esserci, la Natura non può essere così cattiva."  
Il compagno gli accarezzò la guancia a punta di dita. “La Natura non è né buona, né cattiva: è giusta. Lei ti concede un dono, sta' a te decidere cosa farne e come utilizzarlo. Il suo dono è come un pezzo di tessuto bianco: una volta che l'hai sporcato puoi provare a pulirlo quanto vuoi, con tutta la forza che hai, ma rimarrà sempre un'ombra della macchia. Non se ne andrà mai via completamente.”  
Gli baciò la spalla: "E cosa fece allora?"  
“Finì per ritrovarsi in un vecchio monastero, ora adibito a rifugio per coloro che si erano persi. Lo teneva il monaco di un vecchio ordine -Lo chiamavano l'Ordine degli Acciarini, perché portavano sempre con sè una candela per illuminare il cammino. Le piace?”  
"Prima di rispondere voglio sapere che ruolo avrà il monaco nella guarigione!"  
“Il monaco? Il monaco si avvicinò al figlio minore, ma il figlio minore si ritraeva ogni volta. Perché, si starà chiedendo? Perché il calore della fiamma gli sembrava fin troppo simile al morso gelido della moglie dei Troll. Fin troppo uguale al freddo che gli bruciava le viscere da quel giorno lontano. Osservava il monaco e diffidava del suo fuoco, perché come non riconosceva più se stesso, non riconosceva nulla che gli stava intorno. Ma il monaco non demordeva: era l'ultimo del suo ordine e aveva sentito nell'animo del figlio minore il profumo incantato del Sangue di Fata. Forse anche per questo il figlio minore non si fidava: ricordava l'uomo che detestava e che era stato costretto per mera questione di vita a chiamare "padre" e temeva che il monaco volesse sfruttarlo per il dono che portava. Però, più il tempo passava, più quel timore si faceva labile, diventava fioco e flebile. Il monaco era interessato a lui, non al dono! Avrebbe potuto circuirlo per vivere per sempre e invece si preoccupava del ghiaccio in cui era costretto, la prigione in cui stava soffocando senza riuscire a liberarsi. Accadde una sera, allora, che il monaco avvicinò la fiamma al volto del figlio minore. "Toccala" disse. Il figlio minore la toccò e scoprì che sotto le dita cantava come un uccellino, batteva forte, suonava e danzava. "E' il segreto dell'Ordine degli Acciarini" gli rivelò il monaco "La fiamma è il nostro cuore. Tocca la fiamma. Prendila. E' il mio cuore, voglio che sia tuo: ti scalderà." Il figlio minore fece quanto gli era stato detto e allora, ecco! Nel petto esplose il fuoco, il sangue urlò e bollì, le ceneri si dissiparono, era l'incendio! L'incendio! L'aveva trovata, la pietra focaia: era il monaco! E stava per dargli la buona notizia, quando lo vide steso a terra. Spaventato, capì allora il sommo sacrificio. Aveva scambiato il fuoco della propria esistenza per il gelo mortale che stava divorando il figlio minore dall'interno. Non gli aveva donato solo il proprio cuore, gli aveva donato la vita.”  
Strofinò il viso sulla spalla di Clint: "E' una bellissima storia." la voce ridotta appena ad un sussurro tremante. Si schiarì appena la voce, "che ne è stato di lui, poi?"  
L'ex cecchino gli diede un bacio a fior di labbra tra i capelli e lo strinse a sè. “Successe che il figlio minore sentiva l'incendio, ma non si sentiva vivo. A che serviva, il fuoco, senza il monaco a ravvivare la fiamma? Poi ricordò: chi conquista il cuore della stirpe fatata avrà eterna vita, eterna ricchezza, eterna fortuna. "Lui!" urlò allora al cielo "Lui!" lo indicò alle stelle "Lui!" pregò la luna "Lui! Lui! Lui!" "Ma è morto: non posso dargli eterna vita!" disse il cielo. "Ma è morto: non possiamo dargli eterna ricchezza!" dissero le stelle. "Ma è morto: non posso dargli eterna fortuna!" disse la luna. Il figlio minore prese allora la candela "Illuminatela!" pregò "Usate la mia fiamma ora viva, baciate il suo cuore e rendetelo a me!" Convinte dal suo amore e dalla sua preghiera, il cielo, le stelle e la luna soffiarono sulla candela e lo stoppino prese fuoco: il monaco aprì gli occhi, guardò confuso il figlio minore. "Ma la mia vita era giunta al termine!" disse "La fiamma s'era spenta!" "Io l'ho riaccesa, col fuoco che tu stesso hai contribuito a far rivivere." spiegò allora il figlio minore, prendendogli una mano fra le proprie "Non ti ho potuto dare la vita eterna, l'ho barattata con la morte. Non ho ti ho potuto dare la ricchezza eterna, l'ho scambiata con la tua anima. Non ti ho potuto dare la fortuna eterna, l'ho venduta per riaverti indietro. Ora sono legato a te e tu a me fino a quando la fiammella continuerà a bruciare." "E quando si spegnerà?" "Chiuderemo gli occhi insieme e insieme li riapriremo per danzare sul bagliore senza fine delle stelle."“ Un istante di silenzio, un lungo respiro. “Piaciuta? Era un po' più lunga e prolissa della prima, lo ammetto.”  
Si strinse forte lui: "Ti odio!" Disse con voce soffocata, asciugandosi le guance. "L'hai fatto a posta! Sapevi che mi sarei commosso!"  
“Oh, lo so. Sono una persona orribile, signore!” una risata colma d'affetto, un abbraccio forte.  
Tirò su col naso: "Lo sei davvero! Approfitti sempre della mia lacrima facile!"  
“Almeno uno dei due deve comportarsi come un essere umano, no?”  
Mugolò contrariato: "Anche tu sei umano Clint, anche se non lo pensi." Si stropicciò gli occhi cancellando le tracce di lacrime.  
“Io? Non ha ascoltato la storia? Io appartengo alla stirpe fatata!”  
Rise: "Oh vero! Sei una fata!" Sollevò il viso, "ma non vedo le ali e il tutù con gonnellina sbrilluccicante!"  
Clint gli lanciò un'occhiata di sbieco. “Perché quella è una ridicola, snaturante immagine creata da voi mortali.”  
"Ma davvero? E quale sarebbe il tuo vero aspetto?"  
“Mh.” il compagno se lo sistemò contro il petto “Non indosso le scarpe, ad esempio. Fino ai polpacci le mie gambe sono strette da radici e ovunque poso i piedi nascono nuovi fiori, l'erba diventa più verde dello smeraldo.” tirò appena su col naso, a simulare profonda concentrazione “Indosso una veste di tela bianca, oltre i fianchi, stretta alla vita da un cinturone con tante bisacce. Oh, ah, porto un panciotto senza bottoni. Di cuoio bollito. E...Una corona, sì, alle volte porto anche una corona. E' un semplice viticcio, sottile meno d'un dito, nero, che mi gira attorno alla testa e al centro, proprio sulla fronte, una bacca di belladonna. E anche le ali, ovviamente, che sono impalpabile come le tele di ragno e altrettanto forti.”  
Rise sollevandosi di nuovo, facendo vagare gli occhi su di lui. Passò con l'indice sulle spalle e il petto, scendendo sul ventre: "E quand'è che assumeresti queste sembianze?" _biiiip_ Phil sollevò lo sguardo sul ragazzo, "Cavolo! Ho dimenticato Kate!" Si alzò dal letto, andando a recuperare il cellulare.  
“Io la ammazzo” bofonchiò l'ex cecchino, crollando sul materasso con un braccio a coprirgli gli occhi.  
Si rimise sotto le coperte rispondendo al messaggio della ragazza: "Perché?"  
“Aveva le dita in una posizione molto interessante, prima che lei ci interrompesse.”  
Posò il cellulare sul comodino: "Intendi qui?" Si posizionò su un fianco, posandogli l'indice sul ventre, poco sotto l'ombelico.  
Uno schiocco di lingua contro il palato. “Precisamente.”  
"Non hai risposto alla domanda..." Girò con l'indice intorno all'ombelico, scendendo ad ogni cerchio sempre più giù.  
“Il giorno della Luna del Sangue” ridacchiò Clint, rilassandosi e appoggiando la nuca sul cuscino “Io e altri del popolo Fatato ci riuniamo per impedire alle streghe di diventare immuni al fuoco.”  
Risalì con l'indice verso le sue labbra: "Questa cosa l'ho già sentita... Non era quel film che abbiamo visto l'altra sera? Quello con l'attore che ti somiglia?"  
“...Probabilmente ho raccolto un po' di ispirazione qua e là, sì.”  
Gli poggiò l'indice sulle labbra, disegnandone il contorno: "Ovviamente..." Si stese su di lui, le labbra a contatto con la pelle del suo collo, "... perchè proprio un monaco?"  
Il compagno gli baciò il polpastrello, quindi fece spallucce. “Non saprei. Forse perché è prerogativa dei monaci salvare le anime dei peccatori.”  
"Lo fanno un sacco di persone, non si deve per forza essere un monaco." Sollevò il viso e lo baciò, "io non sono un monaco."  
“Lo so, ma i monaci nelle fiabe sono sempre di moda.”  
Gli succhiò le labbra: "Come anche i cavalieri, i maghi... Perché non un mago?"  
Un breve mugolio. “Nella prossima storia che inventerò, sarà un mago. Promesso.”  
"Mmmmm... Ci conto..." Cominciò a baciarlo piano.  
“Un giorno...” il compagno gli accarezzò il volto a punta di dita, chiudendo piano gli occhi “Dovrà raccontarmi una storia anche lei”  
"Te l'ho detto, non sono bravo a raccontare le storie e non ho fantasia." Gli accarezzò i fianchi e scese a baciargli il collo.  
Un lungo sospiro soddisfatto. “Protesterò dopo il suo efficace trattamento persuasivo...”  
"Non sto cercando di persuaderti..." Scese più giù, succhiandogli un capezzolo. _Biiiip_ Sollevò la testa e rotolò di lato prendendo il cellulare.  
“...La trucido quella strega.”  
Scoppiò a ridere: "E' Michael." _biiip_ "Questa è Kate!"  
“Va bene. Uno lo sgozzo e l'altra la trucido, che problema c'è? Sono un uomo di ampie vedute.” uno sbadiglio.  
Ripose il cellulare: "Vieni qui, hai bisogno di riposare." Allungò un braccio verso di lui, "E poi è inutile che li minacci, lo sai che non si fanno intimorire da te."  
“Tentar non nuoce.” commentò a voce bassa, soffocata, mentre s'accoccolava contro il suo petto “Potrei...Non lo so, sparargli contro qualche radice.”  
Gli passò le dita tra i capelli: "Potresti, ma anche in quel caso non si farebbero problemi a lanciarsi contro di te." Si sollevò per baciargli il viso, "Buonanotte Clint."  
“'Notte, Phil. Sogni d'oro...Stia lontano da candele e viandanti fatati...”  
Rise: "Sogni d'oro..."  
   
 


	41. Capitolo extra 5.0: La cena per farli conoscere

****

La cena per farli conoscere

****

Un paio di giorni dopo l’ufficializzazione, Loki si era deciso, finalmente e con somma gioia di Thor, di parlare con Peter. Il discorso non era stato semplice e Loki aveva pensato più e più volte a come affrontarlo. Ma visto che lui e il tatto vivono agli antipodi, era stato diretto: l’aveva fatto sedere sul divano, gli si era seduto accanto e se n’era uscito con un “Io e Thor stiamo insieme.”  
Peter l’aveva guardato per qualche minuto, senza parlare, gli aveva sorriso con gli occhi lucidi e si era scusato, per poi chiudersi in camera sua. A quel punto il moro non aveva saputo cosa fare, dopo un paio d’ore aveva bussato alla sua porta e, visto che non vi erano stati segni vitali, si era deciso, comunque ad entrare – era una situazione che andava chiarita e lui teneva troppo al ragazzo per lasciar perdere. L’aveva trovato raggomitolato sul letto con le guance bagnate e il cuore gli si era stretto in una morsa. Si era seduto accanto a lui e gli aveva spiegato come erano andate davvero le cose. Gli raccontò tutto, anche le sue paranoie e la paura di perdere lui, che considerava come il fratello che aveva sempre desiderato ma mai avuto. Peter si scusò all’infinito – in fondo Loki non l’aveva mai illuso, si era sempre comportato onestamente con lui e Peter non poteva far altro che prendersela con sé stesso. Loki cercò di rassicurarlo in ogni modo possibile, che lui ci sarebbe sempre stato e che sperava che Peter potesse sempre volergli bene.  
Ma Peter continuava a chiedersi cosa Loki ci trovasse in Thor e il ragazzo – che non trovava parole adatte per esprimersi – gli propose una cena: loro tre, in modo che loro potessero conoscersi e Peter potesse capire quanto Thor fosse importante per lui.

Quando Thor ricevette l'invito a cenare coi due ragazzi per prima cosa sentì il cuore scoppiare di felicità: quella cena sarebbe stata la prova tangibile che lui e Loki stavano davvero assieme; quasi più importante del primo pranzo coi genitori, significava che anche Peter aveva accettato la cosa. Successivamente la vergogna scese su di lui: dopo quel disgraziato discorso quella disgraziata sera lui e il ragazzino non si erano più visti, Thor non aveva avuto modo di scusarsi e continuava a sentirsi una carogna per tutto quello che gli aveva detto.  
Decise quindi di fare qualcosa di speciale, in occasione di quel confronto: preparò una torta salata, un'enorme teglia di tiramisù e comprò due bottiglie di ottimo vino, uno rosso e uno bianco. Poi, non contento, riuscì a procurarsi dal suo amico gallerista una copia di un prezioso catalogo, ormai da collezione, di un'importantissima mostra fotografica che si era tenuta in una prestigiosa galleria newyorchese trent'anni prima.  
Con quella mole di roba in equilibrio sulle braccia si presentò puntualissimo a casa di Loki, bussando alla porta con un piede.  
Loki si presentò in tuta – va bene che era una cena per ufficializzare la loro relazione, ma erano pur sempre a casa sua con il suo coinquilino e Loki odiava le formalità. “Avevi detto che avresti preparato solo qualche stuzzichino!” Gli prese le due teglie dalle braccia, “qui c’è cibo per un reggimento!”  
"E il vino, ovviamente!". Thor entrò e si guardò attorno. "Peter non è ancora tornato?"  
Loki posò tutto sul tavolo - apparecchiato per l'occasione con una tovaglia blu e i piatti in coordinato - "E' in camera sua, ha un esame la settimana prossima."  
"Allora, intanto che non è qua, se permetti...". Appoggiò il catalogo imbustato su una sedia e si avvicinò al proprio ragazzo, abbracciandogli la vita e baciandolo sulle labbra, lentamente.  
Loki rispose al bacio e poi si allontanò: "Niente effusioni davanti a lui, me l'hai promesso!"  
"Hai la mia parola.". Ancora un bacio. "Devo farmelo bastare per tutta la sera, abbi pazienza..."  
Quando sentì rumore di passi, Loki lo spinse subito indietro con un piccolo sorriso dispiaciuto - lui avrebbe passato tutta la sera a baciarlo, ma non voleva far sentire ancor peggio Peter, gli aveva fatto una tenerezza infinita vederlo piangere per lui - e prese una delle bottiglie di vino per aprirla.  
Peter entrò in cucina, pantalone della tuta e t-shirt verde scuro, aveva gli occhi arrossati per la stanchezza - o almeno così sperava Loki - e un piccolo sorriso: "Ciao, come va?"  
Thor gli sorrise di rimando, sistemandosi i capelli con una mano. "Non c'è male! Tu? L'università?" Dio, non riusciva proprio a farsi passare quel senso di colpa che gli rodeva dentro.  
Scosse le spalle: "Abbastanza bene, grazie." Si sedette a tavola con un piccolo sospiro. Loki guardò prima Thor, per poi rivolgersi al ragazzo, "Ma se sei un piccolo genio? Te l'ho detto, non preoccuparti per l'esame, andrà benissimo!"  
"Su che cos'è l'esame?" Chiese Thor, interessato. Voleva almeno provare a fare conversazione col ragazzo, così gli si sedette di fronte.  
"E' l'ultimo di chimica, il più difficile in assoluto. Se non vieni bocciato almeno un paio di volte, non sei normale!"  
Loki rise appena e preparò i piatti, passandoli ai ragazzi. "Lo era anche il mio di informatica, l'ho passato la prima volta col massimo dei voti." Si sedette. "lo farai anche tu, vedrai!"  
Thor passò il piatto a Peter. "Sono convinto anch'io!" Posò un piatto anche al posto di Loki e infine prese il proprio. "Spero che la torta salata vi piaccia, è una ricetta personale di Jane!"  
Loki si voltò a guardare Thor: "Non ti ho mai chiesto che studi hai fatto..."  
"Ehm..." Si grattò il naso. "Ero riuscito ad entrare a Yale, ma studiare non è mai stato il mio forte... ho mollato il college dopo un anno, preferivo di gran lunga suonare!" Mangiò un boccone e guardò il ragazzo di lato. "Non c'è da andarne particolarmente fieri, lo so!"  
Loki scosse le spalle: "Non è mica obbligatorio avere una laurea!" Prese un generoso boccone e mugolò soddisfatto. Peter aveva seguito lo scambio di battute spostando lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro. Più li guardava più si chiedeva come facessero a stare insieme, insomma Loki era un genio! Thor non aveva finito neanche gli studi - si poteva persino dire che era il tipico uomo tutto muscoli e niente cervello. Abbassò lo sguardo e iniziò a mangiare, anche se, da quando Loki gli aveva parlato, aveva lo stomaco perennemente chiuso.  
Thor annuì. "Lo so, ma molti avrebbero pagato oro per essere al mio posto.. ma d'altra parte è anche inutile insistere su cose per cui non sei portato!" Finì la torta salata in quattro forchettate e notò il piatto ancora pieno di Peter. Si scambiò un'occhiata con Loki. "Peter, se non ti piace non farti problemi e dillo pure!"  
Peter sollevò lo sguardo su di lui: "No, no, è buonissima, davvero!" Ne prese due forchettate e si riempì la bocca cercando di sorridere.  
La serata era appena agli inizi e già su di loro era calato il famoso silenzio imbarazzante. Thor versò il vino a tutti. Servì un'altra fetta di torta salata a Loki. Poi, quasi nel panico, rivolse a Peter la domanda più banale del mondo. "Che musica ti piace?"  
Masticando il più velocemente possibile, Peter si prese qualche momento per pensarci: "In realtà ascolto un po' di tutto, ma direi che il mio gruppo preferito è i Black Sabbath." Poi lanciò un'occhiata a Loki, "E ultimamente anche i Led Zeppelin..."  
Thor gli sorrise. "Gusti eccellenti, mi complimento!"  
Sorrise timidamente mentre finiva la torta e Loki gli serviva la lasagna: "I Led Zeppelin non possono non piacere!"  
"Lo dico sempre!" Thor prese il piatto che il fidanzato gli stava porgendo e lo ringraziò con un sorriso. "Vieni a sentire il mio gruppo, qualche volta, e ti suoniamo qualcosa di loro!"  
"Loki mi ha detto che siete molto bravi. Magari posso venire al prossimo concerto..." Cominciò a mangiare la lasagna - di certo Thor ai fornelli ci sapeva fare, la torta salata era ottima, e se c'era una cosa che sua zia gli aveva sempre ripetuto è che gli uomini vanno presi per la gola. Ecco un punto a suo favore.  
"Mi farebbe molto piacere!" Adesso capiva pienamente come si fosse sentito Loki quando gli aveva presentato prima i suoi amici e poi i genitori. Teso e imbarazzato, e di mezzo nemmeno c'erano stati discorsi penosi. Però, dai, la conversazione stava iniziando ad ingranare, Peter era un po' più loquace, e Thor si appoggiò contro lo schienale della sedia, respirando profondamente. Sorrise a Loki e gli venne voglia di stringergli la mano, ma si dovette trattenere per non mettere a disagio Peter.  
Loki dovette leggergli nel pensiero, visto l'occhiata omicida che gli lanciò.  
"Mi ha anche detto che il tuo negozio è molto bello..."  
"Ho un sacco di roba, quello sì!" Appoggiò gli avambracci sul tavolo. "Anche lì, quando vuoi passa pure, o io o Rogers ci saremo!"  
Peter annuì e finì la sua porzione.  
Thor giocò per un attimo con l'angolo del tovagliolo, aspettando che Loki finisse le proprie lasagne. Poi prese il sacchetto sulla sedia e lo porse direttamente a Peter. "Ecco, vi ho portato anche questo. So che amate entrambi la fotografia e ho pensato vi potesse piacere!"  
Peter prese il pacchetto e guardò Loki stranito. Quello si limitò ad incoraggiarlo con un cenno del capo e un piccolo sorriso. Scartò la confezione e subito gli occhi e la bocca gli si spalancarono: "Ma... ma questo è... è..." Loki si sporse per guardare il libro, "Dove l'hai trovato?!?"  
"Me lo ha procurato un mio amico gallerista, ormai è introvabile! Vi piace?"  
Peter, ancora incredulo, sollevò gli occhi su di lui: "E' da collezione! L'avrai pagato una fortuna!"  
Thor scosse una mano come a voler scacciare una mosca. "Non preoccuparti!" Gli sorrise, e guardarlo così felice per quel catalogo lo fece sentire bene. Sperava, in un qualche modo, di avere rimediato a quella brutta figura, almeno in parte, almeno un pochino. Mentre Peter era intento a sfogliare il prezioso libro, Thor lanciò un'occhiata a Loki, chiedendogli silenziosamente se avesse fatto la cosa giusta.  
Loki gli sarebbe saltato addosso, se solo non ci fosse stato Peter. Gli sorrise e gli fece l'occhiolino. Era stato davvero un pensiero carino e, anche se Peter sembrava ancora spaesato sulla loro relazione, pareva che quel regalo avesse sortito il suo effetto. Il ragazzo sfogliò le prime pagine: "E' bellissimo! Grazie!"  
Thor si sentì molto rincuorato, e tutti muscoli delle spalle gli si sciolsero, per quella sera la tensione l'aveva fatta da sovrana. "Sono davvero contento!" Guardò i due ragazzi davanti a sé. "Non litigatevelo, mi raccomando!"  
Loki scosse la testa: "Ce lo possiamo giocare a uno di quei videogiochi a cui sei tanto legato."  
Peter spostò lo sguardo su di lui - e chiunque avrebbe potuto capire quanto amore ci fosse in quello sguardo, che fosse però un amore fraterno o di altro tipo, nessuno avrebbe potuto definirlo con certezza - "Ma se li odi! Ti sei sempre rifiutato di giocare con me!"  
"Fate a turno: tot di giorni Peter, tot di giorni Loki. Come per le pulizie, no?"  
Peter rise: "Non abbiamo i turni per le pulizie!"  
Loki si sollevò e prese il tiramisù, tagliandone delle generose porzioni. "Tranquillo, puoi tenerlo tu, me lo farai solo sfogliare!"  
Thor si premurò di distribuire il dolce e seguì lo scambio di battute tra due ragazzi. Come aveva anche solo potuto pensare di essere geloso di Peter? Era solo un ragazzino, per la miseria, sensibile, gentile ed educato, soprattutto educato, dato che stava cenando con lui nonostante tutto. Un libro non poteva bastare ad appianare le cose: appena l'occasione fosse stata propizia gli avrebbe offerto le proprie scuse, fosse dovuto rimanere lì per tutta la notte.  
Al trillo di un cellulare, tutti si zittirono e al secondo ci fu un: "È il mio, torno subito!" Loki si alzò e si diresse in camera, mentre Peter lo seguiva con uno sguardo quasi disperato. Ecco che la sua maggior paura veniva a galla: rimanere da solo con Thor. Non che avesse paura lo potesse picchiare a causa della sua, infelice, uscita dei giorni scorsi, ma ci aveva provato con il suo ragazzo e, anche se era stato simpatico e cordiale per tutta la sera, nessuno gli assicurava che non fosse arrabbiato con lui. Si alzò e cominciò a sparecchiare la tavola - anche se anni di bullismo, a scuola, gli avevano insegnato che non era mai saggio dare le spalle al nemico, riponendo le stoviglie nel lavello e iniziando a lavarle.  
"Aspetta...." disse Thor alzandosi e raggruppando i tovaglioli. "Ti do una mano..."  
"No, no, tranquillo! Sei un ospite!"  
"Insisto." Raccolse anche la tovaglia, scuotendola dalle briciole, e la ripose nel cassetto assieme ai tovaglioli. Diede una spazzata a terra. Infine prese un sospiro e si avvicinò al ragazzino. "Mi dispiace tanto, Peter. Io... non ti meritavi nemmeno un po' le parole che ti ho detto."  
Il ragazzo si irrigidì e si voltò a guardarlo: "E' il tuo ragazzo e io ci stavo provando, ho subito conseguenze peggiori per uno ciao detto alla ragazza del tipo sbagliato." Sorrise, "e poi hai detto solo la verità, non sono mai stato bravo nelle relazioni..."  
"No, no... io non avevo idea del rapporto che ci fosse tra voi due, prima di allora, Loki non mi aveva mai detto quanto ti volesse bene e quanto tenesse a te... mi sono sentito minacciato, lo ammetto, ma ho parlato senza conoscere la situazione... e mi dispiace moltissimo, Peter. Davvero."  
Asciugò le mani e si girò completamente a guardarlo, poggiandosi al lavello: "Non fa nulla, davvero. La colpa è mia, ho traviato completamente alcuni sui atteggiamenti scambiandoli per qualcos'altro..." Fece un mezzo sorriso, "Loki è difficile da interpretare..."  
"Ne so qualcosa..." Si lasciò scappare Thor sovrappensiero. "Però ciò non cambia il fatto che io mi sia permesso di dirti certe cose, e vi ho feriti, entrambi. Tu in particolare."  
Scosse la testa: "Non fa nulla, davvero. Mi passerà, non sono molto fortunato in amore, quindi ci sono abituato..."  
Thor si morse le labbra. Come poteva lasciare perdere quando Peter aveva quel faccino così triste, da cagnolino sul ciglio della strada? Con quegli occhi così lucidi, e l'espressione così abbattuta... L'avrebbe abbracciato, se la confidenza fosse stata maggiore, ma si limitò a stringergli una spalla. "Ti capisco, so cosa vuol dire..."  
"Ne dubito fortemente... Tu sei... Schifosamente perfetto! Capisco perché Loki abbia scelto te..."  
Thor sollevò una palpebra, sentendosi in imbarazzo. "Perfetto? Io? Ma figurati..." Gli sistemò a fianco, imitandolo e poggiandosi anche lui al lavello. "Ho sofferto anch'io per amore, un sacco di volte..." Indicò con la testa la porta chiusa della camera di Loki. "... anche per lui."  
Corrucciò le sopracciglia, confuso: "Per lui? Perché?"  
Thor sospirò. "C'è stato un malinteso, tra me e lui, qualche tempo fa..." Gli raccontò tutta la storia della loro momentanea rottura, da Steve che abbandonava casa di Thor scalzo e bagnato alla loro riappacificazione dopo il concerto. "... e, credimi, ho passato 15 giorni d'inferno. Credevo di non rivederlo più."  
"Ecco perché era sempre chiuso in camera e ce l'aveva tanto con te... Pensavo gli avessi fatto uno scherzo..." Lo guardò, "devi volergli davvero molto bene..."  
"Io lo amo. Lo amo tantissimo, farei qualsiasi cosa per lui. So che sembra una frase fatta ma non c'è niente di più vero."  
Peter annuì: "Penso che anche lui provi lo stesso... Sei fortunato, sai? Non credo lui si sia mai attaccato così tanto ad una persona."  
Thor sorrise e si sentì scoppiare di felicità. "Sono fortunato sì." Lo guardò negli occhi. "Anche se in un modo diverso ama tantissimo anche te. Continua a stargli vicino come stai facendo adesso."  
Annuì: "Lo farò..."  
Loki entrò proprio in quel momento e si bloccò sulla soglia, vedendoli parlottare così vicini, "Che state facendo?"  
Thor sorrise, finalmente in pace con sé stesso e col ragazzo. "Stavamo chiacchierando da buoni vicini! Chi era al telefono?"  
Scrollò le spalle: "Mia zia." Si mise di fronte a loro, "Voi due non me la raccontate giusta...  
Thor e Peter si scambiarono un'occhiata. "Peter ha detto che sono perfetto. Concordi?"  
Sollevò un sopracciglio: "Perfetto? Tu?" Scosse la testa, "Assolutamente no, io sono perfetto, non di certo tu!"  
Thor ridacchiò. "Vedi? Te l'avevo detto..."  
Peter scoppiò a ridere: "Beh, è un po' pieno di se, ma possiamo perdonarglielo, no?"  
"Direi che ci si può tranquillamente passare sopra!". Thor guardò Loki e gli fece l'occhiolino, per rassicurarlo sul fatto che tutto stesse andando per il meglio.  
Loki assottigliò lo sguardo: "Cos'è vi siete messi a fare comunella contro di me?"   
Peter scosse la testa, "No, elencavamo solo le tue infinite qualità!" Si scostò dal lavello, "Scusate, ma vorrei finire il capitolo prima di mezzanotte." Guardò Thor: "Grazie per il libro e... per tutto!"  
Thor fece un cenno con la mano. "E' un mio piacere! E in bocca al lupo per l'esame, se non ci rivediamo prima!"  
"Crepi il lupo!" Fece un piccolo sorriso a Loki e uscì dalla cucina. Questo aspettò di sentire la porta della stanza chiudersi prima di parlare: "Allora? Com'è andata?"  
"Gli ho chiesto scusa, per tutto quanto." Gli prese la mano e gli massaggiò il polso con pollice. "E' un ragazzo meraviglioso, capisco perché tu gli voglia così bene."  
Gli si avvicinò poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla: "E' una di quelle persone che hanno fiducia nel mondo e vedono tutto rosa. Le ho sempre odiate le persone così..."  
Thor lasciò andare un risolino e gli baciò i capelli. "E invece adesso ne hai due sul groppone. Come cambiano le cose..."  
"Vero?" Gli lasciò un bacio sul collo, "Io mi sono rammollito troppo, persino i miei zii se ne sono accorti!"  
"Macché rammollito..." Thor gli passò un braccio attorno alla vita. "...sotto sotto sei sempre il solito Loki!"  
Sollevò gli occhi su di lui: "Lo pensi davvero? Sono sempre quello stronzo che ti ha trattato da schifo per mesi?"  
"No. Sei sempre il ragazzo sfuggente e orgoglioso di cui mi sono innamorato."  
Loki gli sfiorò le labbra: "Mi piace come descrizione..."  
"E a me piaci tu.". Gli sorrise, prima di appropriarsi definitivamente delle sue labbra.


	42. Capitolo Extra 6.0

 

**Di spettacoli e cene**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“E così, siamo di nuovo tu ed io, bella mia.”  
Che Clint Barton fosse avvezzo a parlare da solo non era una novità. Che si trovasse negli spogliatoi del Centro Sportivo a parlare al se stesso riflesso nello specchio, bhè, quello poteva essere senza ombra di dubbio annoverato nella sua personale lista di stramberie. Il cecchino si batté i palmi delle mani sul torace coperto dal vecchio costume, quindi passò le dita tra i capelli tenuti in piega col gel e infine sistemò i due cordoni che cadevano pesanti dalle spalle. Katie gli aveva persino prestato l'eyeliner per ingrandire gli occhi, di modo che non scomparissero inghiottiti dalla mastodontica impalcatura di abiti viola sgargiante. Faretra, Belthronding, cappuccio e maschera erano poggiati sul lungo sgabello, le punte illuminate dal balbettio asettico dei neon sul soffitto. C'era silenzio, l'ovattata assenza di parole smangiucchiata ogni tanto da un alitare di polvere, da un sospiro più lungo, dallo scricchiolare cigolante degli armadietti. “Certo che è strano, eh?” Domandò Clint al saltimbanco che lo guardava irriverente dallo specchio, “Ogni volta che finisco nel baratro ci sei sempre tu a pararmi il culo.” Sollevò le sopracciglia, “Chissà come se la passa lo Spadaccino. E Trickshot. E Barney... Quello vero, ovviamente. Ward è ancora in giro per il quartiere, sono pronto a scommetterci un occhio della testa.” Barton indossò prima il guanto destro, spinse ben bene le dita nel tessuto crocchiolante, quindi mise anche l'altro e la circolazione punzecchiò fastidiosa attorno alle falangi, all'attaccatura delle articolazioni. “Dovrei farvi allargare.” Considerò, provando a chiudere e ad aprire il pugno più volte, “O finirà per andarmi in cancrena la mano.” Si girò a prendere il cappuccio con la "H" allungata sulla fronte e lo stropicciò tra i polpastrelli, sorridendo appena. “Ma guarda un po'...” Un lungo sospiro, “Chi l'avrebbe mai detto. Tornare a stupire i bambini. O hai accettato l'idea migliore della tua vita, Occhio Di Falco, oppure sei proprio alla frutta.” Calò l'ultimo pezzo del costume e lo calcò con attenzione sulla piatta gorgiera a squame che gli copriva il collo e parte del petto. Mancava solo un'ultima cosa, la più importante di tutte: la maschera, la magia che nascondeva il volto di Clint Barton per consegnare al mondo l'immagine esaltata ed esaltante del Più Grande Tiratore Scelto Del Mondo. Clint l'appoggiò in verticale sulla fronte, di modo che lasciasse scoperta unicamente metà faccia. “Com'è che diceva Mulan? Oh sì.” Un sogghigno scevro di gioia, una smorfia tesa, incolore, “Quando il mio riflesso avrò, sarà uguale a me.” Scrollò il capo e latrò una rapida risata. Si beò della stasi, dell'atmosfera d'attesa costante ancora per qualche secondo. Solo quando si fu sentito appagato, pieno, tremante, un vulcano, lava bollente e lapilli, la premette sul naso, la fece aderire alle tempie col laccio d'accompagnamento -E la trasformazione fu completa. “Si va in scena!” Urlò, mettendosi la faretra in spalla e sollevando l'arco in un gesto di trionfo.  
Phil guardò entusiasta i bambini che attendevano, fremendo di aspettativa, che lo spettacolo cominciasse; persino Kate, quel giorno, rideva molto più spesso del solito. Scosse la testa sorridendo – organizzare quello spettacolo era stata la miglior idea che gli potesse venire - e andò a chiamare Clint negli spogliatoi. Aprì la porta: “Clint sei pro--“ Gli si bloccò il respiro guardando il riflesso del ragazzo nello specchio, “Wow… Non lo ricordavo così…”  
Clint lo guardò da sopra la spalla e sollevò il sopracciglio -Sì, bhè, anche se il movimento fu del tutto coperto dalla maschera. “Ringrazi Katie e i suoi imbellettamenti da fanciulla.” Rise, avvicinandosi all'amministratore e stringendogli il braccio, “Mi può fare un favore, signore? Vede il bersaglio proprio dietro l'orda di marmocchi? Ecco, mi farebbe cosa grata se si mettesse proprio lì davanti. Al bersaglio, intendo.”  
Phil gli scoccò un bacio sulle labbra: "Va bene, c'è un motivo?"  
Un sogghigno veloce. “Vedrà!” E così dicendo, il saltimbanco saltellò fino al palco rialzato, piazzato esattamente tra i bambini seduti sul prato e le corsie coi bersagli usati durante le lezioni. Vi si issò con un balzo e il piccolo pubblico emise un boato di vocettine e risate tanto forti che Clint dovette alzare le braccia per chiedere un po' di silenzio: e se ne stette così, per una manciata di eterni secondi, a scandagliare ogni volto presente con sguardo saettante, attento, la bocca sollevata in un'ammaliante espressione da Pifferaio di Hamelin. “Io...” Esordì in un sussurro che andava sollevandosi al crescente brusio dei bimbi, “Sono l'Arciere. Occhio di Falco, mi chiamano. Il Più Grande Tiratore Scelto del Mondo, ecco come mi conoscono!”  
Phil lo seguì all'esterno e si posizionò dove aveva detto Clint - "Giuro su Dio, se mi lancia una freccia contro, lo faccio andare in bianco per un mese!" - mugugnò tra se e se. Volse lo sguardo verso Kate, facendole un piccolo gesto d’intesa con la mano per poi spostare gli occhi sui bambini seduti sull’erba, il nasino all’insù e la bocca spalancata dalla meraviglia.  
“Ma...” Continuò, sollevando il mento e riservando all'uditorio un'occhiata superba, “So che voi non mi credete. Posso colpire nell'occhio una zanzara, ma mentre lo dico vi guardo e sapete cosa vedo? Lo scherno!” Sottolineò la cosa con uno sbuffo di artificiosa irritazione, “Frottole! Pensate, Baggianate da circense! Bhè, io non sono certo qua per contraddirvi.” Con movimento studiato e noncurante, Clint diede a tutti la schiena. I piccoli si fissarono tra loro, straniti, alcuni già coi lucciconi e le labbra tremanti. “Io...” sussurrò allora il saltimbanco, nel sollevare il braccio oltre la schiena “Sono...” Sfiorò l'impennaggio di una freccia, “Qui...” La sfilò dalla faretra, “Per...” La incoccò, “Dimostrarvelo!” Il piede destro usato come perno, veloce, la corda tesa, rapido, il guizzo dei muscoli, fiato trattenuto, lo scatto dei reni, inspira, della schiena, espira, /clanck!/ e il dardo scattò, sibilò, fendette l'aria, tramortì l'ossigeno, fischiò sopra le teste dei bambini, vicino, sempre più vicino, il volto di Coulson, a lato del naso di Coulson, a baciargli senza toccarla la tempia, /ftump/. L'asta vibrò per il contraccolpo dovuto all'impatto con l'imbottitura del bersaglio. Centro. Clint ululò, saltò e sollevò l'arco al cielo. “Caw caw!” Strillò, ad imitare il metallico stridere del falco, “Caw caw!”  
Phil gelò sul posto quando vide la freccia andare verso di lui. Sapeva che non l'avrebbe colpito, ma non poté far a meno di sentire un mezzo attacco di panico. Guardò malevole Clint - "Lo sapevo! Prima lo strozzo e poi lo mando in bianco! Anzi prima lo mando in bianco e poi lo strozzo!" - pensò tra se e se. Prese un profondo respiro e guardò, sorridendo quieto, i bambini che si erano voltati a guardare la freccia colpire il bersaglio.  
“Un applauso per il signor Coulson, bambini.” Disse Clint, tendendo il braccio verso di lui e poi rivolgendogli un inchino tutto svolazzi.  
Phil allargò il sorriso - "Lo ucciderò, eccome se lo ucciderò!" – Fingendo che il cuore non gli stesse scoppiando nel petto per la paura, fece un mezzo inchino verso i bambini, sorridendo.  
Occhio Di Falco gettò la testa all'indietro e rise. Una mezza piroetta, poi un colpo di tacchi e lo sguardo ad abbracciare di nuovo i piccoli. “Molto bene. Ho bisogno di due volontari. Signor Coulson...? Di grazia, potrebbe scegliere due bambini, per questo piccolo gioco?”  
"Ma certo!" Cominciò a camminare tra i bambini, toccò la testa di una bimbetta con i codini rossi e il piccolo Phil, facendogli l'occhiolino e portando entrambi sul palco.  
Clint scompigliò i capelli del piccolo Philip, quindi si girò ad indicare il terzo della fila dei bersagli, “Ecco, mettetevi lì davanti.” Spiegò, “Tu, Philip, che sei il più alto posizionati _davanti_ a Margaret, va bene? Uno dietro l'altro. E le mani tenetele così, intesi?” E sollevò le braccia, unendo le mani di piatto sopra la testa e allargando i gomiti per creare un cerchio abbastanza ampio. “Capito? Signore, potrebbe aiutarli?”  
Coulson prese per mano i due bambini e li condusse dove aveva detto Clint.  Li fece posizionare con le braccia in alto e si allontanò di poco. Mise le mani nelle tasche, incrociando le dita.  
Il saltimbanco estrasse una nuova freccia dalla faretra, ma prima di incoccarla si spostò a destra del palco, quasi all'angolo, in modo da essere in linea obliqua rispetto sia al pubblico che ai due bambini. Inspirò a fondo e tirò indietro il braccio, il gomito parallelo all'orecchio, l'impennaggio a baciargli la guancia. Un palpito di muscoli, vene, respiro. L'asta vibrò, ondeggiò, la cuspide brillò d'argento, schizzò nel primo cerchio, superò il secondo, fiato trattenuto. Centro. Clint si girò di nuovo verso gli astanti, le braccia spiegate come ali e si inchinò di nuovo, per poi indicare Margaret e Philip, dando il buon esempio con un sonoro applauso -E un'occhiata profonda, saputa, in direzione dell'amministratore.  
L’uomo vide la freccia conficcarsi nel bersaglio e sospirò, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di aver trattenuto il respiro. Rilassò le spalle e sorrise in direzione del ragazzo, scuotendo leggermente la testa.  
“Io posso vedere tutto!” Proclamò ad alta voce, “Vedo ogni cosa. Ciò che è reale...” Un inchino e poi, senza preavviso, faretra-freccia-incocco, scatto di reni, giro di schiena, corda che canta, dardo che sibila, secondo bersaglio, centro. Sollevò l'arco al cielo, /Caw Caw!/ rise e saltò giù dal palco, un'altra freccia la scoccò al cielo: nemmeno un istante, che già ne aveva presa una nuova e l'aveva scagliata contro la prima. /Ctrash/ il secondo dardo spezzò l'asta del primo a metà, facendola ricadere in mezzo all'erba in scassati resti di legno. Ma il cecchino non se ne curò. Appena aveva sentito il fracasso della freccia spezzata, infatti, era balzato di nuovo sul palco e da lì alla fila dei bersagli, teso la mano, afferrato l'asta del dardo ancora intatto alla fine della sua parabola, incoccato e lanciata, dritto al centro del bersaglio dietro alla mezzaluna di bambini, lo stesso davanti cui aveva chiesto a Coulson di posizionarsi ad inizio spettacolo. “...E ciò che non lo è.”  
Phil seguì le parabole delle frecce – rimaneva sempre incantato dalla bravura di Clint e sentiva piccole scariche d’adrenalina ogni volta che prendeva il centro, era così _orgoglioso_ di lui e lo amava così tanto che gli mancava il respiro. Pian piano si spostò fino ad avvicinarsi a Kate: “Spero solo che non esageri!”  
“...Signore.” La ragazza lo osservò di sbieco, un'espressione divertita ad arcuargli la bocca, “E' di Clint che stiamo parlando. Lui si nutre ad applausi, non ad ossigeno.”  
Phil la guardò negli occhi; _Il Carson gli ha provocato una dipendenza da applausi._ Gli ritornarono alla mente le parole di _Barney_ e per un attimo, solo un battito di ciglia, si chiese come avesse fatto a non accorgersene prima. Spostò lo sguardo su Clint e gli venne il dubbio che non lo conoscesse davvero, che quello che pensava di sapere, su di lui, in effetti non era che fumo, fumo che gli impediva di vedere com'era davvero. "Speriamo che comunque non esageri..."  
“Phil?” Kate si sporse verso di lui, “Stai bene? Sei diventato bianco all'improvviso, ti senti male?”  
Scosse la testa: "No, tranquilla, va tutto bene. Che ne pensi?" Indicò con il capo Clint.  
“Penso che sia...” Scosse la testa, sistemando poi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, “Semplicemente magnifico. E' magico. E' completamente diverso da quando insegna. E'... Indescrivibile. Ha un'energia, una potenza, ti travolge! E'... Non lo so. Non ho parole.”  
Phil le sorrise: "Completamente diverso... Lui dice che quando è in queste vesti è davvero se stesso, senza più paure ne pensieri..."  
“Non mi è difficile crederlo...” Mormorò Katie, mentre Clint si esibiva in una sottospecie di balletto con due bambine: il sorriso era incontenibile, il bagliore esplosivo dello sguardo ipnotico. Era un fuoco d'artificio, una detonazione, uno scoppio capace di trascinare con sè chiunque si fosse trovato sulla sua scia. Rideva e saltava, strillava e strideva, urlava e gridava, una cosa sola con la sua mira, un unico essere con l'arco, le frecce un prolungamento argentato della voce fatta di stelle e luci alla ribalta.  
Phil non potava far a meno di sorridere a vederlo così felice: "Tu stai bene?" Chiese, poi, alla ragazza, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal ragazzo.  
“Io... Non lo so.”  
Corrucciò le sopracciglia, "Che succede?"  
“E' che... Lo guardo, adesso, e poi penso a cosa mi hai detto, a cosa ti ha fatto e--- E non riesco a collegare le due persone. Non--- Non capisco come questo.” E indicò l'arciere che, intanto, stava posizionando una mela di cera sulla testa di una bambina raggiante al massimo, “Si sia potuto trasformare in...” E si indicò il collo, a ricordare quanto le era stato detto a proposito dello scatto e del soffocamento.  
" _Disturbo dissociativo della personalità_... E' sempre lui, solo con un... Cambio di carattere in determinate situazioni." Incrociò le braccia al petto, "Non è curabile, ma senza quelle _situazioni_ potrebbe non presentarsi più..."  
Kate corrugò la fronte. “Che tipo di--- Situazioni?”  
Phil scosse le spalle: "Situazioni che non gli piacciono, quando è sotto pressione o se incontra persone che non gli sono gradite... Oh!" Si girò con un mezzo sorriso, "Dimenticavo! Ti andrebbe di uscire a cena con me e Clint?"  
“Ti dirò, Phil, non è fra le mie prerogative fare da terzo incomodo.”  
La guardò quieto: "Non ho detto che saremo solo noi tre..."  
La ragazza sgranò gli occhi. “Oh no. Appuntamenti a quattro? No, grazie.” Incrociò le braccia al petto e stette per alcuni secondi ad rimirare Clint mentre spaccava proprio nel mezzo la mela con una freccia e, nel tempo che il primo dardo era ancora in aria, ne scagliava rapido altre due perché si conficcassero esattamente nelle due metà “...Okay, questo era da manuale. Comunque. Come si chiamerebbe l'altro?”  
Phil prese il cellulare e le mostrò una foto di lui e Michael - era stata scattata qualche mese prima, durante una riunione di classe: "Lui è Michael, è il mio migliore amico. E' un medico chirurgo. Un ottimo partito."  
Katie non fece una piega: rimirò la foto in silenzio, rigirò il cellulare tra le dita, quindi sollevò un sopracciglio. “Spero non ti abbracci più a questa maniera.” Commentò, “Lo avvertirò io stessa di non farlo.”  
Rise: "No, tranquilla. Non osa più toccarmi da un bel po'. Che ne dici, ti va?" La guardò speranzoso, "Vedila come un'occasione dove puoi scroccare una cena in un ristorante 5 stelle e condividere le tue idee omicide su Clint con un affascinante medico."  
“Phil, sei sprecato con Clint: tu sì che sai come parlare ad una donna.”  
Ammiccò: "Anche Clint si fa convincere così, credimi."  
“A proposito.” La ragazza indicò il saltimbanco con un cenno del mento, “Credo che ti stia chiamando.” E, in effetti, il saltimbanco stava ampiamente gesticolando nella sua direzione, facendogli capire con ampi movimenti delle braccia di avvicinarsi al palco.  
"Conto che verrai allora!" Disse rivolto alla ragazza, avvicinandosi poi a Clint: "Che succede?"  
Il giovane si piegò sulle ginocchia e si passò il dorso della mano sul naso: quel poco di pelle che si intravedeva oltre il cappuccio e la maschera era costellato di gocce di sudore rappreso, ansimava e le dita erano bianche, forse appena più rigide del normale, cerchiate di rosso lì dove l'anello del guanto premeva e stringeva troppo forte la falange. Però sorrideva. E tanto. Probabilmente i muscoli della bocca stavano urlando, ma a lui pareva non importare. “Ho bisogno che si metta in mezzo ai bambini, ecco. Non si preoccupi, non la userò come bersaglio. Può farlo?”  
Coulson lo guardò con cipiglio preoccupato: "Certo, ma se provi di nuovo a lanciarmi una freccia contro mi vendicherò, sappilo!" Detto questo andò a posizionarsi in mezzo ai bambini, lasciando qualche buffetto qui e lì sulle guanciotte degli urlanti spettatori.  
“Molto bene! Bellissimo!” Gridò Clint, in uno strambo, strascicato italiano, nel rimettersi in piedi, “Signore e signori, bambini e bambine, ragazzi e ragazze di tutte le età, proprietari di ospizi e monaci...! Siamo giunti al gran finale!” Sorrise e lanciò l'arco in aria, per poi riprenderlo subito dopo, “Sapete? Avevo un fratello una volta. Gli piacevano le monete e mi insegnò molte cose: i dieci centesimi sono i più facili, ma sono troppo piccoli. Così come le monete da un centesimo. Me ne serve una, una in particolare, che sono certo che il signor Coulson non mi negherà.” Gli sorrise, “Una moneta da cinque centesimi. Ha una moneta da cinque centesimi, signore?”  
Phil corrucciò le sopracciglia e cercò nelle tasche se aveva qualche spicciolo; ne trasse un paio di monete da dieci cent, tre da uno e... Uno da cinque. Mise le altre monete in tasca e mostrò i cinque centesimi a Clint.  
“Oh, signore, sapevo che non mi avrebbe deluso. Quando le dirò _Ora_ , potrebbe per cortesia lanciarla in aria?”  
Lo guardò incuriosito e annuì, posizionando la moneta tra l'indice e il pollice, pronto a lanciarla.  
“La ringrazio. Bene. Dovete sapere, bambini e bambine, che...” S'interruppe un secondo, un istante appena in cui la vista sfocò, baluginò, si liquefece. Clint serrò le palpebre e strinse la radica del naso fra le dita, sperando di apparire agli occhi dei piccoli -E soprattutto dei grandi- preda di una profonda concentrazione. Ingoiò aria un paio di volte, ricacciando indietro l'ondata di calore che gli aveva rivoltato lo stomaco e fatto tremare le ginocchia. “...Non basta il colpo.” Continuò, quando fu sicuro d'essere ben saldo sulle gambe, ed estrasse la freccia dalla faretra, “Braccio.” Tese la corda, le vene oltre il gomito si gonfiarono in uno schiocco silenzioso, “E polso.” Inspirò a fondo, baciando reverente la cuspide, a fior di labbra. “Ora!”  
Phil cominciò a preoccuparsi, aveva la sensazione che Clint gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa. Si soffermò sulla bocca del ragazzo, l'unica parte visibile del viso, notando un certo pallore; anche quando si era avvicinato l’aveva notato, ma, preso dall’urgenza e dalle urla dei bimbi, non vi aveva prestato molta attenzione. Si riscosse sentendo la sua voce e lanciò la monetina.  
Un cammino di bagliori a segnalare l'ascesa dei cinque centesimi, recto, verso, recto, verso, il saltimbanco non perse un solo roteare della piccola moneta. Poi, l'istinto surclassò la coscienza: il pensiero era troppo lento, la freccia già partita prima che Clint formulasse l'idea di scagliarla. Il tempo si dilatò nel fiato trattenuto, persino le stelle si sporsero a guardare. La punta del dardo s'avvicinava, brillava e ghignava, ridacchiava, canticchiava ed era vicina, sempre più vicina alla moneta e poi---/Tling/. La cuspide ne toccò il bordo, s'incagliò un secondo e quello già dopo i cinque centesimi vedevano modificarsi la propria parabola e crollarono, caduta libera, a capofitto, in picchiata, dritte dritte---Nel palmo aperto dell'arciere. Con un grido d'esultanza, Clint la chiuse nel pugno e allungò i bracci in avanti. “Dovete colpire e lanciare allo stesso tempo.” Ghignò.  
Phil sorrise e si unì all'applauso dei bambini. Tra urlettini e mani che battevano, si fece largo e si avvicinò al palco: "Clint è ora." Lo guardò ben bene, "Stai bene?"  
“Io...” L'arciere sbatté le palpebre più volte, balbettò, ma non emise suono se non dopo parecchi tentativi, “Mi dia una mano a scendere, Phil. Ma sorrida. Come se facesse parte dello spettacolo.”  
Allungò la mano verso di lui, afferrandolo e aiutandolo a scendere, intanto sorrideva ai bambini che subito cominciarono a ciarlare tra loro dello spettacolo. Guardò verso Kate facendole segno di cominciare a radunarli. "E' solo stanchezza o c'è dell'altro?"  
“Non lo...” Non riuscì a terminare la frase che le ginocchia cedettero sotto al suo peso, col rischio di farli franare entrambi a terra. Clint si portò una mano alla fronte, nascondendo gli occhi dietro al palmo. “Ho caldo...” Sbiascicò, “Mi gira la testa.”  
Phil riuscì a reggere il peso del ragazzo per puro miracolo - doveva decidersi ad andare in palestra - e lo condusse subito negli spogliatoi - fortuna volle che i bambini erano talmente presi a parlare tra di loro che non si accorsero di nulla, o almeno lo sperò. Lo fece sedere su una panca e gli sfilò subito il cappuccio e la maschera. "Respira e sta tranquillo, ci sono io con te." Prese un asciugamano dal borsone di Clint e glielo passò sul viso. "Va meglio?"  
“Sono stato bravo?” Domandò il compagno, con un sorriso a metà tra l'ebete e lo spaesato, prima di scostare la sua mano e distendersi completamente sulla panca, le ginocchia alzate. Respirò a fondo, masticando faticosamente il fiato, “Ho la... Fronte che pulsa.”  
Lesto, Phil bagnò l'asciugamano ad uno dei lavandini e glielo poggiò sulla fronte: "Sei stato bravissimo, i bambini era entusiasti." Gli passò le mani bagnate sul viso e gli tolse i guanti - con non poca difficoltà - "Non sono troppo stretti?"  
“Devo farli allargare...” Concordò e si portò le dita davanti al viso, emettendo poi un verso esasperato, “Dannazione. Mi hanno aperto le falangi questa volta.”  
"Clint!" Gli prese le mani e vide i graffi sulle dita, "Perché li hai messi se erano stretti?" Si sollevò prendendo il disinfettante dall'armadietto del pronto soccorso. "Ti prenderei a schiaffi quando fai così!" Cominciò a passare l'ovatta bagnata sulle dita.  
Un gemito di disappunto -Utile o no, il disinfettante bruciava sulle ferite aperte. “Fanno parte del costume.” Spiegò, facendo spallucce, “E non è la prima volta che sanguinano per un po' di tiro con l'arco, ci sono abituate.”  
Gli soffiò sui graffi per fargli passare il bruciore: "Non potevi usarne altri?"  
“Sono gli unici che ho. Sono... Erano fatti a misura di Occhio Di Falco.”  
"Per il diciassettenne..." Passò il disinfettante anche sull'altra mano, alternando all'ovatta il suo respiro. "Ti serve qualcosa? Passato il giramento di testa?"  
“Mi sento ancora il cervello pesante. Gonfio.” Clint chiuse gli occhi “...Mi si è appannata la vista, prima.“  
"Un calo di pressione, forse." Gli sbottonò piano la giubba del costume e gli accarezzò il viso, “Ti fa male altro, oltre la testa?"  
Il ragazzo scosse piano il capo. “No...” Un lieve sorriso, “Bello il numero dei cinque centesimi, vero?”  
Sorrise: "Si, molto." Si alzò e prese un bicchiere d'acqua, andandosi poi a sedere sulla panca, "Ce la fai ad alzare la testa? Appoggiati sulle mia gambe e bevi. Ho dimenticato le caramelle a casa."  
Facendo leva sui gomiti piegati, il compagno si sistemò sulle sue ginocchia e tirò un lungo respiro; prese un paio di sorsi e schioccò la lingua impastata contro il palato, quindi riabbassò il capo. “Barney mi ucciderebbe.” Mormorò, ad occhi chiusi, “Quella manfrina del braccio e del polso era sua. E' stato lui a dirmelo.”  
"E' stato un bravo insegnante..." Posò il bicchiere sulla panca e spostò l'asciugamano, passandoglielo su tutto il viso: "Vuoi altro?"  
“No, la ringrazio...” Si girò faticosamente su un fianco, strofinando la punta del naso contro il suo stomaco, “Mi stava insegnando a spaccare le bottiglie lanciando una moneta. Poi è arrivato Harold a rovinare tutto.” Un mormorio strascicato, stanco “...Oh. E' stata la volta in cui gli sono saltato addosso sul tavolo della cucina, ora che ci penso.”  
Phil gli passò le dita tra i capelli umidi per il sudore, rimanendo con gli occhi fissi sul viso pallido: "Come mai gli sei saltato addosso?"  
“Doveva _pagare trecento dollari ad una fighetta di Cedar Falls_ per sentirsi dire che ero il paziente identificato.” Uno sbuffo che forse era anche amaro sberleffo “ _Dovrei cavarti quei trecento dollari dalle chiappe, ragazzo!_ mi ha detto. Mia madre, intanto, se ne stava in disparte ad asciugarsi il sangue dal naso rotto. Per l'ennesima volta.”  
"Capisco..." Continuò ad accarezzargli piano i capelli in un movimento lento e continuo. Prese un profondo respiro: "Sono sicuro che lei è fiera di te, Clint, dell'uomo che sei diventato."  
“...Vorrei che lo fosse davvero.”  
"Lo è, Clint. Lei è sempre con te. Finché la ricorderai, lei sarà sempre con te." Si chinò a baciargli i capelli, "ti senti meglio?"  
Il compagno girò la testa ad intercettare il bacio, soffermandosi appena ad accarezzargli la bocca a fior di labbra. “Sì. Ma questi cali di pressione sono fastidiosi: il mondo sembra ovatta e rammollisce le condizioni psico-fisiche di una persona. Mi guardi, sembro un bimbetto piagnucolante!”  
Gli accarezzò il viso: "Sei stanco, è normale che il corpo ne risenta di più. Potresti provare a prendere degli integratori. Chiederò a Michael." Lo baciò, "Te la senti di cambiarti? Così andiamo a casa; hai bisogno di un bel bagno e di un letto comodo."  
“Proposta accettata...” Un veloce sogghigno, “Ammetta che ha avuto una paura folle le due volte che le ho puntato l'arco contro...!”  
"A proposito di questo! Sappi che andrai in bianco per un mese! Mi hai fatto venire un infarto, la prima volta."  
“Non era un infarto! Era il brivido dell'eccitazione!”  
Lo guardò malevolo: "No, Clint, era proprio un principio di infarto." Scosse la testa, "Un mese in bianco, vediamo se ti servirà a imparare la lezione!"  
“Vediamo se riesce a mantenere il suo proposito, piuttosto”  
Sollevò le sopracciglia con un mezzo ghigno: "Oh, tranquillo... Te l'ho già detto no? Quando voglio so essere peggio di una donna..."  
Clint si coprì il volto con le mani, un sorriso sbilenco appeso alla bocca ancora un po' pallida. “Dio me ne scampi...!”  
   
*****  
   
“E io continuo a sostenere che non sarà una buona cosa...” Soffiò Clint a bassa voce, mentre il taxi passava sputacchiando davanti a loro e si immetteva nel caleidoscopico ingorgo del traffico newyorkese. Fuori da _La Ratatoille Brasserie_ il marciapiede era un sentiero tempestato di luci e lucette, frammenti di riflessi in vetro smerigliato e ombre ridenti, liquide; il cecchino si grattò nervoso il collo, le labbra strette, pressate, a formare un cordoncino scarlatto sul volto indurito dalla tensione. “Inoltre, Katie è ancora una bambina, Grosse è troppo grande per lei.” Sistemò la giacca color antracite, dal lungo colletto e priva di bottoni; in coordinato coi pantaloni eleganti, lasciava scoperta la camicia nera, aperta poco sotto la gola, Niente cravatta -Sapeva che l'atmosfera sarebbe stata soffocante di per sè-, ma solo una sottile collanina di metallo, spessa non più di un paio di millimetri. “E se poi lei lo evira con una forchetta?” Chiese, sporgendosi verso Phil, “Cosa facciamo se lo evira con una forchetta? O peggio, se gli mozza le dita col cucchiaino per il dessert?” Aggiustò la fibbia squadrata della cintura, gli anelli all'indice e al mignolo ebbero il medesimo, armonico guizzo bianco. No. Se prima l'idea della cena gli era sembrata una cosa interessante, ora stava perdendo ogni fascino e andava mutandosi nel peggiore degli incubi: Katie era una bambina, dopotutto, una bambina coi contro-fiocchi, ma pur sempre una bambina. Cosa avrebbe detto il suo ricchissimo paparino se avesse scoperto che l'aveva gettata tra le braccia di un sedicente dottore dalle mani lunghe? Forse nulla, ma certo lei gli avrebbe strappato la virilità con il cappuccio di una penna. A Clint, non a Grosse. Al medico avrebbe riservato un trattamento ben peggiore, il cecchino ne era certo. Non riuscì a tranquillizzarsi nemmeno quando vide Kate venire verso di loro, tutta sorridente e abbigliata per l'occasione: un abito piuttosto corto -Clint si sentì mancare alla sola idea della reazione di Grosse-, lilla, con una scollatura a detta dell'arciere troppo profonda, decorata ai lati da piccoli triangoli in tinta più chiara. Alla vita, una cintura alta due dita, in tessuto viola; i capelli, slegati, erano tenuti sulla fronte da una fascia a denti alternati, viola e lilla, che richiamavano la fantasia dei polsini. “Scusate il ritardo!” Disse, con un sorriso, aggiustandosi la borsetta rigorosamente viola che le balbettava sul fianco, “C'è un traffico della malora. Phil, stai benissimo. Clint...” Alzò un sopracciglio, maligna “Passabile.”  
Ed era arrivata anche la sera dell’uscita a quattro. Michael si era rivelato più entusiasta di quel che immaginava – pensava che, ciò che l’aveva convinto in assoluto era stato il “ _minaccia Clint di evirazione almeno tre volte al giorno, secondo me andrete molto d’accordo!_ ” –  e sperava che quella serata finisse nel migliore dei modi. Aveva pregato Clint di fare il bravo – _“Niente sarcasmo, battute o prese in giro altrimenti il mese in bianco si trasformerà in due, chiaro?!?”_ – e Michael di ignorare qualsiasi parola uscita dalla bocca di Clint e di concentrarsi solo su Kate. Stranamente il medico era sembrato leggermente nervoso – _“Secondo te è meglio un completo elegante o uno più casual? Lei che tipo è?”_ – dato probabilmente dal fatto che non uscisse con una donna da un bel po’ di tempo - a sua detta almeno un anno. Alla fine si erano accordati per un look casual: lui aveva optato per un pantalone classico, camicia azzurra e giacca, rinunciando alla cravatta; Michael invece per un jeans, camicia nera e giacca con taglio elegante.  
Erano sul marciapiede in attesa dei due ritardatari, con le mani nelle tasche, completamente a suo agio, Phil sorrideva accondiscendente ad ogni frase del compagno – che quella sera voleva proprio farsi saltare addosso, mannaggia a lui!  
“Clint, Kate è una donna e Michael non è un mostro. E poi lei sa difendersi benissimo da sola, sta tranquillo!” Quando la vide arrivare gli si allargò il sorriso, “Kate sei bellissima!” Un minuto dopo arrivò anche il medico a bordo della sua mercedes blu. Scese dalla macchina, porgendo le chiavi al parcheggiatore, e si avvicinò a loro: “Buonasera, scusate il ritardo.”  
“Michael.” Clint chinò brevemente il capo in segno di saluto e si fece da parte, in modo che Kate potesse piazzarglisi davanti con deciso cipiglio alla Bishop -Marchio registrato- e tendergli la mano. “Katherine Bishop.” Si presentò, un mezzo sorriso all'angolo della bocca, “Nessuna scusa; a meno che lei non sia l'Uomo Ragno e sia in grado di attraversare Manhattan dondolandosi da una ragnatela, dubito avrebbe potuto scansare gli ingorghi col suo bel macinino.” E indicò con un cenno del capo la mercedes, sensuale e languida alla luce dei lampioni. Il cecchino si succhiò le labbra per trattenere il ghigno e si voltò verso Coulson, modulando in silenzio un "Uno a zero, palla al centro."  
“Michael Grosse.” Il medico le strinse la mano con un leggero sorriso: “Se fossi l’uomo ragno sarei arrivato puntuale ma avrei potuto farmi scoprire, no?” Ammiccò verso Phil e si rivolse a Clint: “Ti trovo in forma…”  
“Giusta osservazione.” Gli concesse la ragazza, voltandosi a guardare l'amico e corrugando appena la fronte -Clint sapeva già di per sè che non aveva la migliore delle cere, ma, ehi, Grosse si stava rivelando un essere civile. “Grazie, Michael. Anche tu. Hai cambiato palestra?”  
Il medico lo guardò limpido con un piccolo sorriso: "Ho seguito il tuo consiglio. Entriamo?" A Phil gli si illuminarono gli occhi e fece cenno a Kate di sorpassarlo per entrare. Si affiancò a Clint: "Uno a uno, palla al centro."  
“La partita non è ancora chiusa.” Rimbeccò il cecchino, per poi squadrarlo lentamente dagli occhi alla piega della gola che spariva nel colletto azzurro; tornò al suo sguardo, un ghigno subdolo ad arricciargli appena la bocca, “Sta molto bene, signore.”  
Michael entrò dopo la ragazza e Phil si fermò un attimo a squadrarlo da sotto in su: "E tu vuoi farti saltare addosso, di la verità!" Gli sfiorò i fianchi con un dito, "Ma sappi che sono un osso duro."  
“In vino veritars.” Disse solo Clint, alzando appena un sopracciglio, “E poi _amo_ gli esperimenti sociali.” Dentro, il locale spruzzava _francesità_ da tutti i pori, tanto che il cecchino ebbe l'impressione di trovarsi di nuovo ad Orleans, o Rouen, finanche Parigi -Peccato che bhè, l'ultimo Bistrot in cui era stato gli era servito da punto di osservazione per un lavoretto ben poco ortodosso. Schiarendosi appena la gola, l'arciere si sedette accanto a Kate, che già aveva assunto la posizione da battaglia e/o interrogatorio: gambe accavallate sotto il tavolo, gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia, mento sulle dita intrecciate e quieto, ma piuttosto inquietante, sorriso. “Phil mi ha detto che andavate a scuola insieme.” Esordì, inclinando appena la testa di lato.  
Michael si sedette di fronte Clint, si sbottonò la giacca e si rilassò contro la spalliera della sedia: "Eravamo compagni di camera al College. Stessa confraternita." Phil porse un menù a Clint con una piccola occhiata, passando poi lo sguardo su Kate, la ragazza sembrava interessata - incrociamo le dita.  
“Uh.” Kate socchiuse gli occhi, divertita, “Facevate feste in stile American Pie?” Il cecchino si nascose dietro la carta e soffocò una risata.  
Michael si girò a guardare Phil: "Qualche volta, ma per lo più erano feste tranquille dove ci si sfidava alla bevuta del barile." Prese il menù e lo aprì: "Tu invece? Sei una... Collega di Clint?"  
“Bevuta del barile?” Chiese il cecchino, interessato, lanciando un'occhiata eloquente in direzione dell'amministratore, “Affascinante.” Katie gli indirizzò una gomitata veloce alle costole -Che il giovane ebbe modo di scansare abbastanza agilmente, salvo poi riacquistare il proprio femmineo savoir-faire e tornare a concentrarsi sul medico. “Lavoriamo insieme al doposcuola, sì.” Annuì, mentre scorreva la lista battendo l'unghia dell'indice su ognuno dei piatti. “Non che papà e mamma siano così d'accordo sul fatto che la loro bambina si piaghi le manine sante con l'arco, ma tanto sono in grado di incerottarmi le dita da sola.”  
Phil gli lanciò un occhiataccia, mentre Michael non prestò nessunissima attenzione a lui: "Non ho mai provato l'arco, dev'essere bello, facevo scherma al college, ma niente di che. E non preoccuparti, i genitori non sono quasi mai d'accordo su quello che fanno i figli."  
“Scherma? Oh, ma allora dobbiamo correggere quella bruttissima abitudine di tenere una spalla più alta dell'altra. Se vuole provare a tirare d'arco, le spalle alla stessa altezza sono fondamentali.” Kate annuì, soddisfatta, “Potrebbe venire a trovarci una volta se le va, vero, Clint?” Il cecchino, intento a far scivolare con studiata noncuranza la lingua sul labbro superiore, gli occhi fissi in quelli Coulson, si riscosse con un balzello e la guardò spaesato. “Cosa?”  
“Potrebbe venire.” Istante di panico chiaramente leggibile nell'espressione perplessa. “Chi?” La ragazza inarcò un sopracciglio, fredda. “Il dottor Grosse.”  
“Dove?”  
“Al Centro Sportivo.”  
“Quando?”  
“Quando ne avrà il tempo.”  
“...Perchè?”  
“Perchè...” sibilò Katie -E che si stesse trattenendo dal saltargli alla gola e/o emettere un verso stizzito ed esasperato all'insieme era più che palese, “Ci farebbe molto piacere se venisse.”  
“Oh.” Clint batté le palpebre un paio di volte. Guardò l'amica. Guardò Coulson. Un paio di secondi. “Oh. Oh sì, certo, naturalmente!” La ragazza sospirò e portò una mano a tenersi la fronte, quindi si schiarì la gola, come se nulla fosse successo. “Dicevamo? Ah, sì, i genitori. Non capisco per quale motivo i miei se la siano presa così tanto quando ho detto loro di aver trovato lavoro lì. Insomma, non penso che sua madre e suo padre, signor Grosse, o quelli di Phil o di Clint avrebbe protestato per un lavoretto part-time come insegnante. No?”  
“Ordiniamo?” fu la veloce risposta di Barton, nell'appoggiare il menù sul tavolo e rivolgere al tavolo un sorriso innocente -Forse appena tirato agli angoli.  
Il dottore aveva seguito l'intero scambio di battute con un sorrisetto divertito. Aveva guardato Phil con il suo sguardo da - "Grazie, non so cosa farei senza di te" che in quel contesto assumeva il significato di "La cena potrebbe andare anche malissimo, ma vale la pena di vedere Clint messo in difficoltà da una ragazza!" – e poi si era voltato verso Kate: "Forse non gli va semplicemente che lavori, non conta il posto in cui lo fai." Phil chiamò il cameriere, "Avete deciso?"  
“Riso au saumon fumè, grazie” Disse Kate, consegnando il menù, “E una Crepes Jambon Fromage.”  
“Io...” Clint diede un piccolo sbuffo, per poi alzare lo sguardo su Phil, “Che ne dice, signore? Una fondue Savoyarde ai quattro formaggi da dividere?”  
Non sapeva perchè, ma aveva come l'impressione che Clint, durante quella cena, voleva marcare il territorio - ah, la gelosia! "Ma certo." Michael alzò lo sguardo su Clint, con un sorrisetto saputo: "Per me una Crepes Jambon Fromage e una bottiglia di Chateau Lafite Rothschild." Consegnò il menù al cameriere, "E' uno dei vini più buoni." Disse rivolto alla ragazza.  
“A me anche una Norbertus da 50cl, grazie.” Clint restituì la carta, quindi ficcò gli occhi in quelli del medico ed inarcò un sopracciglio, come a dire "Qualcosa non va?"  
Phil seguì lo scambio di sguardi e poggiò una mano sul ginocchio del ragazzo con sguardo ammonitore. Si rivolse poi alla ragazza: "Lo spettacolo è piaciuto ai bambini, vero?"  
“Erano _entusiasti_!” Rise Kate, alzando la testa e scuotendo il capo, “Non la smettevano più di parlare e urlare e credo che Annie abbia raccontato la storia della mela almeno cinque volte!”  
Il dottore li guardò confuso: "Che spettacolo?"  
Prima che la ragazza potesse rispondere, Clint prese la parola -E appoggiò la mano su quella dell'amministratore, cominciando a disegnargli piccoli cerchi sul dorso. “Hai mai visto uno spettacolo del Carson Carnival? O ne hai mai sentito parlare?”  
Grosse scosse il capo, intrecciando le mani sotto al mento e ponendo tutta la sua attenzione sul ragazzo, un piccolo sorrisetto nascosto per un attimo dietro le dita. "No, mai sentito."  
“Dio mio!” Esclamò Clint, esasperato, gettando la testa all'indietro, “Ma con cosa vi divertivate, da giovani?” Kate gli diede uno scappellotto dietro la nuca e ignorò le sue proteste tornando a guardare verso Michael. “Abbiamo fatto uno spettacolino per i bambini del doposcuola. Una cosetta simpatica, per farli divertire. Clint è stato l'attrazione principale: ha rispolverato il vecchio costume da Becco di Falco...”  
“ _Occhio Di Falco_.” La corresse lui, con un ringhio. “E si è esibito come quando lavorava al circo. Ha dimostrato di essere ancora "Il Più Grande Tiratore Scelto del Mondo"“  
“...Hai mimato le virgolette con le dita, vero?”  
“Sì, ma ero sincera.”  
“Ti odio.”  
“Anche io ti voglio bene, Francis.”  
“ _Clint_.”  
“Oh si, Phil mi aveva accennato qualcosa…” Il medico fece un mezzo sorriso ferino, “Mi piacerebbe vederti in tenuta da _tiratore scelto_ , devi essere uno… _Spettacolo_.” Phil scoppiò a ridere stringendo la mano di Clint, “Un vero _spettacolo_ te lo assicuro!”  
Il cecchino stirò la bocca in quello che doveva essere un sorriso, ma che in realtà gli uscì più o meno come un pericoloso accartocciarsi di labbra.  
Phil lo guardò: "Oh avanti, non fare quella faccia, sei stato bravissimo!"  
“La ringrazio, signore.” Clint prese un lungo sospiro e rilassò i tratti del volto -Controllati, non dare peso al tono e alle allusioni di Grosse, sta' tranquillo, va tutto bene, calmati, è tutto okay- “Anche se molto lo devo a lei.”  
“Oh sì, Phil, sei stato un bersaglio perfetto.” Lo canzonò Katie, “Pensi, Michael, il nostro signor Coulson qui ha provato l'ebbrezza di vedersi passare una freccia a tanto così dalla tempia.” E tenne distanziati tra loro indice e pollice, più o meno due millimetri.  
“Wow, Phil! Non ti facevo così coraggioso, anche se avrei dovuto immaginarlo…” Ammiccò nella sua direzione, rivolgendosi poi a Kate: “Ti occupi di altro, oltre al doposcuola?” Arrivò il cameriere con il vino e Phil versandone nei bicchieri, ne approfittò per avvicinarsi al viso del compagno: “Clint, che c’è?”  
“Non al momento, sto valutando varie possibilità.” Il cecchino prese il bicchiere di vino e lo alzò in un silenzioso brindisi, per poi portarselo alle labbra, sorseggiandone una goccia appena. “Nulla.” Scosse la testa, “Ho solo... Trovato spiacevole il tono di Michael riguardo il _tiratore scelto_ e _spettacolo_. Ma non è niente, davvero, solo paranoie.”  
Il dottore prese un sorso di vino: “Che tipo di possibilità?” Chiese curioso. Phil strinse la mano di Clint: “Era una battuta diretta a me, te la spiego a casa.”  
“Il viaggio... La California, magari.” Katie passò un dito sull'orlo del bicchiere, lo sguardo appena perso, “La Route 66.” Barton annuì e ringraziò con un cenno del capo il cameriere che gli aveva portato la birra. “Ah, la Route 66!” Commentò, con un sorriso meno tirato del precedente, “Percorsa dall'inizio alla fine, non nego che abbia la sua magia. Soprattutto di notte.”  
"La California è splendida, ci sono stato un paio di volte." Phil prese un sorso di vino: "Pensi di viaggiare Kate?"  
“Perchè no? Il mondo è troppo grande per starsene chiusi nell'Upper side di New York”  
“Questa è la mia Katie!” Clint sollevò il bicchiere nella sua direzione. “Ma almeno io mi ricorderò di mandare qualche cartolina.” Sorrise di sbieco, la ragazza, tradendo un sorriso. L'arciere corrucciò le labbra e sporse la bocca. “Era forse una frecciatina, strega?” Katie non rispose e fece spallucce, mentre il saltimbanco scuoteva la testa e finiva il proprio vino. “Mi dica qualcosa di lei, Grosse. Sono curiosa.”  
Il medico scosse un po' la testa: "Non sono molto bravo a parlare a ruota libera, per quello c'è Phil." Gli lanciò una piccola occhiata, "Potresti chiedere a Clint, sono sicuro che sarebbe molto più esaustivo di me su me stesso."  
Il cecchino s'irrigidì di scatto, una contrazione ben visibile a livello della mascella. Kate socchiuse le palpebre e spostò lo sguardo alternativamente da lui al dottore; schiuse le labbra, corrugando la fronte. “Come? Non credo di capire.”  
Phil sollevò il sopracciglio leggermente sorpreso - che la ragazza non sapesse delle sue piccole manie? - Arrivò il cameriere con le ordinazioni e porse i vari piatti. Michael ne approfittò per scambiare un piccolo sguardo con Phil, che gli indicò di continuare senza pensare al ragazzo. "Sono un chirurgo, lavoro al Lenox Hill Hospital, ma ho anche uno studio privato." Scosse le spalle, "Direi che è l'unica cosa interessante da sapere su di me." Disse sorridendo.  
“Mh. Falso modesto o modesto veramente?” Kate scartabellò nel riso a punta di rebbi, forse più interessata a quel non-detto abbandonato tra i piatti fumanti che al resto. Clint si passò una mano sulla fronte, prendendo un veloce respiro, per poi dare un'occhiata alla fonduta densa e odorosa. “Sacrebleu.” Schioccò la lingua contro il palato, “Uno splendore del genere potrei ritrovarlo sono in Svizzera.”  
Phil rise appena scuotendo la testa e lanciando una piccola occhiata a Kate – non avevano mai parlato dei dossier che Clint aveva nell’appartamento, ma supponeva che la ragazza lo sapesse. “Devo andare a lavarmi le mani.” Si scostò dal tavolo e lanciò una piccola occhiata a Clint, sperando capisse che doveva seguirlo.  
“E io devo incipriarmi il naso.”  
“Immagino ci vorrà una cazzuola bella grande.”  
 “Al diavolo, Kate.” E così dicendo, s'alzò anche lui, dando una pacca consolatoria alla spalla dell'amministratore, “Andiamo, signore, la accompagno: se c'è una cosa che ho imparato da Harry Potter è che è pericoloso andare in bagno da soli. Potrebbe sempre esserci un troll.”  
L’uomo lanciò una occhiata finta esasperata a Michael e Kate: "Torniamo subito." Entrò nel bagno degli uomini e si appoggiò ai lavandini, "Mi dici che ti prende?"  
“Niente.” Rispose Clint, incrociando le braccia al petto e posando le spalle contro la parete, “Perché? Mi sono comportato male? Ho detto qualcosa che non va?” Corrugò la fronte.  
"Kate sa dei dossier, no? Ha visto le foto, sa che sai tutto di tutti, perché hai reagito così?"  
“Kate non... Sa dei dossier.” Ammise, abbassando gli occhi, “Non le ho mai detto nulla, l'ho ospitata a casa mia alcuni anni fa perché le stavano disinfestando casa, ma avevo nascosto tutto. Pensa che sia soltanto un maniaco del controllo... Non a questi livelli, però. Non ha idea che io abbia informazioni scritte, né dati, ricerche... Non lo sa.”  
Phil gli poggiò le mani sui fianchi: "E hai paura che lo scopra?"  
“Esatto.” Il cecchino annuì e alzò la testa a dargli un bacio sulla fronte, “Non voglio che lo scopra. L'ho già spaventata a morte una volta, non voglio che succeda di nuovo.”  
"Clint ha visto le foto, sa che ci fai qualcosa, non è stupida." Lo abbracciò, "Ha il diritto di sapere, comunque, le devi parlare e rilassati, ti prego! Facciamo che sia una bella serata, ok?"  
“Potrei anche essere una maniaco che usa quelle foto per distrarsi quando lei è lontano, signore.” Soffocò una breve risata contro il suo collo, “E abbia pazienza con me, la prego. E' la mia prima cena di gruppo dopo... Forse i primi tempi di addestramento, ecco. Sono un po' arrugginito.”  
Gli lasciò un piccolo bacio sul collo: "Credo che a Michael piaccia, sai? Quando diventa modesto vuol dire che una persona gli piace. Tu come vedi lei?"  
“Sulle spine.” Rispose, socchiudendo gli occhi, “Lo sta studiando. Cerca di capire quali sono le sue intenzioni. Gli gira intorno come un felino che osservi la preda.”  
Allontanò il viso per guardarlo: "Quindi non gli piace?"  
“E' interessata.” Lo corresse, “Ma sta cercando di capire quanto e se ne vale la pena -Altrimenti, si sarebbe già alzata o sarebbe andata via. Phil, è troppo abituato a me e forse non se n'è reso conto, ma Kate gli sta dando ancora del _lei_. Sta valutando l'idea di concedergli, e concedersi, un’ occasione.” Un veloce sorriso, “Prima di scoccare la freccia, devi essere certo di aver preso bene la mira se vuoi fare centro.”  
Phil lo guardò attentamente: "Interessante... Perchè non ci metti una buona parola? Ce li vedo troppo bene insieme!" Gli si illuminarono gli occhi, "Ti prego Clint sii affabile!"  
“Potrei offendermi, signore: io sono sempre affabile.” il sorriso del cecchino si ingrandì appena, “Bhè, qualche volta.”  
"Andiamo, altrimenti cominceranno a pensare che stiamo facendo... quello!" Scoppiò a ridere.  
“Per me potremmo anche dare adito a quelle voci, non mi dispiacerebbe.”  
Lo guardò malizioso: "Dimentichi che sei in punizione..."  
Clint roteò gli occhi al cielo, teatrale. “Ahimè! E io che pensavo riuscissi a farglielo dimenticare...!” Un rapido bacio a fior di labbra, quindi una stretta al braccio, “Ha ragione, comunque. E' meglio andare: la fonduta si fredda.”  
Scosse la testa, finto esasperato e lo spinse alla porta. "Arrivo subito."  
“Faccia attenzione ai troll...!” Gli urlò dietro, girando appena il volto per guardarlo oltre la spalla. Sorrise e tornò baldanzoso alla tavola, per poi scivolare noncurante nella panca accanto a Kate; sistemò il tovagliolo sulle ginocchia, sfregò i palmi delle mani e intrecciò le dita. “Allora?” Chiese, affabile, “Di che si andava parlottando?”  
Michael sollevò il viso su di lui, non l'aveva sentito arrivare, forse troppo preso dalla conversazione con la ragazza. Scosse appena le spalle: "Del più e del meno." Phil arrivò subito dopo e si sedette sorridendo.  
“Da quando ti piace la matematica, Katie?” La ragazza lo spintonò, con una manata dritta dritta all'avambraccio. “La soglia di stupidità si sta abbassando notevolmente” Constatò, ridendo. “Tutta colpa degli effluvi formagginosi della fonduta.”  
Phil scosse la testa con un mezzo sorriso e si rivolse a Michael: “Non farci caso, fanno sempre così. ” Prese una forchetta e l’allungò nel piatto di Clint, “Allora di che parlavate?”  
Il cecchino, da bravo predatore, cominciò a punzecchiare i rebbi della forchetta di Coulson con la propria, emettendo uno stizzito /Sho sho sho!/ ogni volta che andava a segno. “Oh, niente di che.” Kate prese un sorso di vino, “Michael mi stava raccontando degli anni del college e dei vostri riti di iniziazione nelle confraternite.”  
Phil spalancò gli occhi: "Che cosa le hai raccontato?!?" Il medico alzò subito le mani, "Niente di che, giuro! Non sei stato menzionato!" Phil lo guardò malevolo, "lo spero per te..." Prese una forchettata bloccando la mano di Clint e se la portò alle labbra, continuando a lanciare occhiatacce al medico che rideva sotto i baffi.  
Kate si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo "Ohw" tutto chiocciante e nascose un sorriso dietro l'orlo del bicchiere. Barton, dal canto proprio, si ricantucciò appena nelle spalle, schiarendosi la gola -Ma non riuscendo a nascondere il barlume divertito negli occhi e nella piega della bocca. “Mi ha anche detto di quello che ha fatto per te, quando... Bhè, si sospettava che fossi malato. Si è preso molta cura di Phil, la ringrazio Michael.”  
Il medico scosse le spalle: "Non ho fatto nulla di che, alla fine. E' Clint che se lo sorbiva quando era a casa. E' stato abbastanza paranoico?"  
“No, è stato un bravo ometto.” Replicò il cecchino, servendosi di un'altra porzione di fonduta e innaffiando il tutto con una dose di Norbertus, “Tranne quando la sua porta ha fatto una brutta fine. Lì ha avuto i suoi brutti cinque minuti. Ma era foriero di buone notizie, quindi è stato solo un piccolo incidente di percorso.”  
Il medico corrucciò le sopracciglia: "Porta? Che è successo?" Phil si asciugò le labbra con il fazzoletto guardando Clint con sguardo saputo: "Il signorino qui presente mi ha abbattuto la porta di casa, preoccupato che mi fosse venuto un infarto, quando ero semplicemente uscito di casa."  
“Faccio notare al gentile pubblico che non ero stato avvertito della cosa.”  
“Aspetta...” Kate schiuse le labbra, un inquietante guizzo di comprensione negli occhi spalancati, “Allora è stato per la tua assoluta, ingiustificata, dabbenaggine che per quella settimana non riuscivi neanche a prendere una freccia dalla faretra! Ecco come ti sei lussato la spalla!”  
"Non è voluto andare in ospedale." Prese un sorso di vino, "Ah, e voglio sottolineare che la porta era blindata." Michael lo guardò con un sopracciglio sollevato, "Mi congratulo, non ti facevo così forte."  
“Sono più coriaceo di quanto potrebbe sembrare ad una prima occhiata.”  
“E infinitamente più stolto.”  
“Kate, il riso si fredda.”  
“Avresti dovuto andare in ospedale, però, una lussazione non è una cosetta da nulla. Se vuoi ti do un’occhiata.”  
“Molto gentile, dottore, ma sono riuscito a sistemarla.” Un quieto sorriso, “Non è la prima volta e non sarà neanche l'ultima, ormai è diventata malleabile come creta.”  
"Sarei più tranquillo se ti facessi dare un'occhiata da lui..." Prese un'altra forchettata dal piatto, "Kate diglielo anche tu."  
“...Signore, se continua a prendermi apporti alimentari dal piatto in maniera tanto illecita, sappia che erigerò una barricata di stuzzicadenti e grissini.” Katie roteò gli occhi al cielo e guardò Michael con occhi sconsolati. “E' che non ci prova nemmeno ad essere normale.” Gli disse, “E non si può imputare neanche la cosa alla birra o all'alcool in generale: credo sia incapace di ubriacarsi.”  
Grosse guardò Kate: "Possiamo sempre fare una prova..."  
“Inutile.” Li prevenne Clint.  
"Sei incapace di ubriacarti?" Chiese Phil, allungando la forchetta e prendendo un altro boccone, "Non ci credo."  
“Essere sempre lucidi è fondamentale, signore. Bisogna imparare, se c'è qualcuno disposto ad insegnartelo.”  
Michael assottigliò gli occhi: "Quanto sei in grado di reggere?"  
“Meglio di un cosacco, tovarish.” Rispose Clint, sogghignando, in un perfetto, marcato accento russo. Kate sbuffò, sollevò le sopracciglia e alzò le braccia, come a voler dividere i due. “Okay, ora i due maschi alfa se ne tornano a sedere con la coda fra le gambe, buoni buoni.” Li squadrò entrambi, gelida, “Mi sono spiegata?”  
Phil scoppiò a ridere mentre Michael si rilassò poggiandosi alla spalliera della sedia: "Non avevo intenzione di sfidarlo, io non ho molta resistenza."  
“La logica conseguenza di non aver dato feste in stile American Pie, temo.” Ridacchiò il cecchino che, nonostante la baldanza, l'arroganza e l'irriverenza, era tornato _effettivamente_ a sedersi come una persona civile, la birra di nuovo tra le mani.  
"Un intero fusto di birra lo reggi però. Alle feste eri uno di quelli che duravano di più." Phil si grattò distrattamente la guancia, poggiando una mano sul ginocchio di Clint, "No, forse eri _l'unico_ a reggere di più l'alcol in casa."  
Il saltimbanco calò il braccio ad intrecciare le dita con quelle dell'amministratore. “Oh, ma davvero?” Chiese, curioso, lo sguardo ferino e il sorriso mefistofelico da Stregatto. Katie osservò Michael, sinceramente stupita -E anche parecchio divertita. “Non mi dica...! Ci sono forse storielle interessanti su Phil e l'alcool di cui dovremmo essere resi partecipi?”  
Phil strinse la mano al compagno: "Io non bevo!" Il medico lo guardò con un sorrisetto divertito, "Ci sarebbero un paio di storie interessanti..." L'uomo lo guardò dapprima confuso, poi con sguardo consapevole. Scosse la testa: "Non osare... E poi non è stata colpa mia, siete stati voi a farmi bere con l'inganno!"  
“Uh.” Kate piegò la schiena in avanti, “Sono sinceramente curiosa.”  
“Bere con l'inganno?” Clint sollevò le sopracciglia, “Signore, mi ricordi di addestr... Insegnarle qualche trucco per riconoscere sostante esterne e atte a compromettere la lucidità dell'individuo.”  
"Avevamo mischiato la birra con succo d'arancia e limone. Phil era... esattamente com'è adesso, effettivamente non sei cambiato di una virgola." Il medico si passò una mano sul collo, "Visto che non voleva mai toccare l'alcol, l'unico modo è stato quello di _imbrogliarlo_. E' capitolato dopo tre bicchieri."  
“Oh, mi dica che ha iniziato a cantare qualcosa da qualche musical, la prego! Tipo Cats!”  
Grosse la guardò sorridendo: "Ha fatto di peggio..." Phil si portò una mano al viso, le guance completamente rosse. "Un nostro compagno l'ha convinto di essere Capitan America. Gli ha legato una tovaglia al collo e lui ha cominciato ad andare in giro per il Campus, urlando _sono Capitan America, il paladino della giustizia_." Scosse la testa, ridendo, "Il suo video è stato in cima alle classifiche del campus per due mesi."  
Kate sbiancò, perse ogni colore, si succhiò le labbra... Quindi soffocò l'impietosa risata in un bicchiere di vino, le spalle scosse dai singhiozzi. Clint, stranamente, non fece una piega: al contrario, si girò tranquillo verso il compagno, appoggiò la guancia sul pugno chiuso, schiuse la bocca e... “Who's strong and brave here to save the American way?” Canticchiò, candido e puro, “Who vows to fight like a man for what's right, night and day?”  
Phil lo guardò malevolo, riuscendoci piuttosto male con le guance in fiamme e gli occhi appena appena lucidi: "Smettila, altrimenti un mese diventerà due!"  
“Agli ordini.” E, annuendo, il cecchino si portò pollice ed indice all'angolo delle labbra, strinse una linguetta invisibile e tirò una cerniera inesistente a chiudere la bocca. Diede anche un giro, giusto per essere sicuro, e poi lanciò via la chiave immaginaria.  
"Un mese?" Michael guardò Clint corrucciato, "Ti ha messo in punizione?!?" Chiese spalancando gli occhi, "Preparati, sarà un inferno." Phil sogghignò soddisfatto.  
“Mh?” Il saltimbanco si girò verso Michael e lo fissò, stralunato, “Mh mh?”  
Grosse sollevò un sopracciglio: "Mi dispiace ma non ho ancora cominciato a studiare il mugugnese..."  
Il cecchino fece cascare le spalle, alzando al contempo gli occhi al cielo. Con un balzello aggraziato si girò quindi verso Coulson, gli tirò una manica e si indicò la bocca, mugolando versetti incomprensibili. Kate si portò una mano alla fronte. “Santo cielo, probabilmente da ubriaco è più serio che da sobrio...”  
Phil scosse la testa: "Si, puoi parlare." Michael si girò verso Kate, "Come lo sopporti a lavoro?" Chiese in un sussurro.  
“Ho un arco e una faretra straripante frecce.” Confessò lei, versandosi un altro bicchiere di vino. Clint indicò Michael con l'indice teso. “Esplica.”  
"Oh, suppongo che avere delle armi dalla propria sia molto utile..." Michael guardò Clint, "Esplica cosa?"  
“"Un mese?"“ recitò a memoria “Ti ha messo in punizione? Preparati, sarà un inferno."“  
“Ecco...” Kate si grattò il collo a punta di dita, “Questa cosa mi ha sempre inquietato.”  
Phil la guardò annuendo: "Si, è inquietante quando fa così." Michael lo guardò con un piccolo sorriso, "Se ha detto un mese, un mese sarà. Se ti sembra che si stia arrendendo con cascarci, ti lascerà ad un palmo di naso tre minuti prima e non ti farà concludere nulla." Si girò verso Coulson, "E’ un subdolo e un malvagio. Lo vedi con quell'aria da angioletto, ma, _credimi_ , non ti fidare!"  
“Oh, sì.” Clint spianò le sopracciglia e chiuse gli occhi, “Ha una bruttissima tendenza alla tortur---”  
“Alt.” Kate sollevò gli indici, “Ci stiamo addentrando in territorio proibito: esistono particolari delle vostre vite di cui non ci tengo affatto ad essere resa partecipe.”  
"Kate ha ragione, basta con queste idiozie! Parliamo d'altro." Michael lanciò uno sguardo solidale a Clint: "Sono le donne che comandano..."  
“Oh, non dirlo a me, amico. Pensa che con lei ci lavoro pure...”  
Phil gli diede un calcio sotto il tavolo: "Kate è una ragazza splendida, sei fortunato a lavorare con lei!"  
“Ecco. Ascolta Phil, che è saggio, buono e decisamente con un ottimo gusto e occhio.”  
Coulson le fece l'occhiolino. /biiiip/ Grosse si riscosse e prese il cellulare: "Scusate, è l'ospedale, torno subito." Si alzò e uscì dal ristorante. Phil ne approfittò subito, appena vide l'uomo scomparire dietro la porta si rivolse alla ragazza: "Allora Kate, che ne pensi?"  
“E' interessante.” Meditò lei, battendosi pensierosa il dito sulla guancia, “Buon senso dell'umorismo, buoni gusti, posato, forse un po' troppo pieno di sè alcune volte...”  
“Alcune volte!” sbuffò Clint, “Alcune volt--Aho! E che diavolo, Kate! Mi hai preso la gamba, brutta strega!” “Era quella in cui ti ha colpito Coulson?”  
“No, per fortuna!”  
“Allora ho mirato bene: intromettiti ancora una volta e il mio calcio arriverà decisamente sopra le ginocchia.”  
Phil guardò Clint con sguardo soddisfatto: "Brava Kate! Quindi ti piace?" La guardò speranzoso.  
Un lieve sorrisetto, mentre sorbiva con fare studiato e posato le ultime gocce di vino nel bicchiere. “Diciamo che non mi dispiacerebbe dargli una possibilità.”  
"Lo sapevo!" Si girò verso Clint, "Visto? Te l'avevo detto!" Guardò di nuovo Kate, "Non te ne pentirai! E se dovesse fare o dire qualsiasi cosa dimmelo, che lo metto a posto io!"  
“...Che genere di cose?” Lo interrogò lei, socchiudendo sospettosa le palpebre, “Quel genere di cose per cui lo manderesti dritto di filato in urologia.” Rispose Clint, la testa reclinata sullo schiena della sedia e le braccia serrate al petto.  
Phil lo pizzicò su un braccio: "Non farà nulla, ma tu sei sotto la nostra ala protettiva, quindi qualsiasi cosa faccia o dica che non ti garba, dimmelo." Scosse la testa, "Andrete d'amore e d'accordo, non ho alcun dubbio al riguardo e poi potrebbe essere anche solo una semplice amicizia. Fa sempre comodo avere un amico medico." Si indicò la testa, "Parlo per esperienza."  
Il cecchino si batté le mani sulle cosce. “Per quale motivo stasera siete tutti portati a farmi del male fisico?”  
"Perché sei particolarmente irritante stasera." Vide Michael rientrare, "Su sorridi, ci stiamo divertendo!" Grosse ritornò al suo posto, "Scusate ancora, chiamata di lavoro. Allora... Cosa mi sono perso?"  
Il saltimbanco alzò il braccio. “Ho un nuovo livido da collezione.”  
"Quanto sei melodrammatico, non ho stretto così forte." Phil prese un sorso di vino, "Prendiamo il dessert?"  
“Uh! Crepe Suzette!” disse subito Kate, appoggiando il mento sui pugni e sorridendo, allegra. “Vada per la Creme Brulée. Almeno per questa non dovrò costruire barricate, nevvero?”  
"Torta al cioccolato!" Coulson strinse la mano del ragazzo, "Non me la fai neanche assaggiare?"  
“...Una cucchiaiata.”  
L’uomo gli accarezzò il dorso con le dita, guardandolo ammiccante. Michael lanciò un'occhiata a Kate e scosse la testa. Chiamò il cameriere e ordinarono il dolce e una bottiglia di spumante. "Domani lavorate?" Chiese il medico prendendo l'ultimo sorso di vino.  
L'arciere annuì, dopo aver lanciato a Coulson un'occhiata accondiscendente -Segno che, invece della cucchiaiata, gli sarebbe spettato almeno metà dolce. “Avrò il mio bel daffare a spiegare ai bambini che, no, non possono provare a colpire una monetina da cinque centesimi lanciata in aria e poi riprenderla al volo. E che, no, non possono esercitarsi a fare Guglielmo Tell.” Disse la ragazza, incrociando le braccia sul tavolo.  
Arrivò il cameriere con lo spumante e i calici, Phil riempì i bicchieri, "Brindiamo?"  
“Brindiamo!” Concordarono i due insegnanti, alzando i calici. “A cosa?” Domandò, Clint, piegando la testa di lato.  
"Kate, a te l'onore!"  
“Alle persone folli e consapevoli di esserlo, perché hanno più immaginazione di quelle normali. E sono anche migliori.”  
"Ai folli!" Concordò Phil, brindando con loro e poi ritirando il bicchiere e toccando quello di Clint.  
Il cecchino soppesò la questione per alcuni istanti -L'argomento _folle_ non era tra quelli che prediligeva, ecco-, pur tuttavia, dopo un po' di esitazione, si sciolse in un piccolo sorriso e rispose al brindisi. “Ai folli.”  
Arrivarono i dolci – due creme brulèe, una torta al cioccolato e una crepe suzette – e Phil si illuminò tutto davanti alla fetta di torta che sbrodolava cioccolato da tutte le molliche.  
Clint osservò la torta con sospettoso cipiglio. “Sento il suo colesterolo in entusiasmo orgiastico da qui, signore.”  
Lo guardò sollevando un sopracciglio: "E allora?" Mise la mano davanti alla torta, "Non guardarla con quella faccia, è mia!" Allungò poi il cucchiaino verso la sua creme affondandone la punta con fare soddisfatto.  
“Ehi! Questo non è onesto! Non vale!” Kate giocherellò con l'angolo della crepe, alzando gli occhi su Michael. “Se questo è l'effetto che ha lo spumante su Phil, direi di allontanare subito la bottiglia.”  
Grosse scosse il capo: "Non è lo spumante, è il cioccolato. E' l'unica cosa a cui proprio non sa dire di no. Se devi chiedergli qualcosa per cui sicuramente ti dirà di no, compratelo con una tavoletta di cioccolato."  
“Signore, quella torta al cioccolato sta corrompendo il suo spirito: la dia a me e la getterò tra le fauci del Monte Fato!”  
Phil si portò alla bocca il cucchiaio con la creme, allontanando al contempo il piatto con la torta: "Sta lontano dalla mia torta!"  
“Non mi costringa a chiamare Nove Compagni per portargliela via. Guardi che lo faccio.”  
“Clint, non userai i bambini del doposcuola per rubare la torta a Phil.”  
“...Kate, perché devi sempre infrangere i miei sogni di gloria?”  
Coulson affondò il cucchiaio nella torta e ne staccò un generoso pezzo, portandoselo alle labbra. Socchiuse gli occhi, mugugnando soddisfatto. Michael guardò Clint: "Potresti usare il cioccolato per scampare la punizione, funziona quasi sempre."  
Il cecchino socchiuse le palpebre e appoggiò il mento sul dorso della mano chiusa a pugno. “Ma davvero? La cosa si fa interessante.”  
éhil passò lo sguardo tra il medico e il compagno: "E’ inutile che ci provi, non cederò, la punizione l'hai più che meritata."  
“Su questo avrei qualcosa da ridire.”  
Sollevò un sopracciglio: "La prossima volta impari a tentare _consapevolmente_ alla mia vita."  
L'arciere sogghignò e appoggiò gli avambracci sul tavolo. “Andiamo. Sappiamo tutti, a questo tavolo, che sono _davvero_ in grado di colpire l'occhio di una zanzare: non l'avrei mai presa, Phil. Non sbaglio mai mira.”  
Phil prese un altro boccone: "Non importa, so che non mi avresti mai colpito, ma mi hai comunque lanciato una freccia contro." Grosse si rivolse alla ragazza, "Stanno parlando dello spettacolo?"  
Kate annuì, intrecciando le dita e piegando la testa di lato. “Clint ha chiesto a Phil di posizionarsi davanti ad un bersaglio messo dietro al pubblico, ma non gli ha detto perché. Ha fatto la sua presentazione, si è girato di schiena e poi---” Allargò le braccia, “Si è voltato a velocità incredibile e ha scoccato la freccia. E' andata a centro, ovviamente, ma ha sfiorato la tempia di Phil così da vicino che si sarebbe detto l'avrebbe fatto sanguinare. Ah.” Tese l'indice, “Poi una seconda volta ha mirato senza avvisare nessuno ad un altro bersaglio. Che stava accanto a Phil, questa volta.”  
"Ho fatto bene Kate?" Phil la guardò in attesa di approvazione.  
“Approvo.” Barton la squadrò, fingendosi gelido e offeso. “Tu approvi _costantemente_ quando si tratta di danni alla mia persona.”  
Finì la torta con un mugolio soddisfatto: "Arrenditi Clint, su questo non puoi avere ragione!"  
Clint scosse la testa. Poi se ne stette in silenzio per alcuni minuti, completamente assorto da qualcosa che soltanto lui poteva vedere, da ragionamenti che soltanto lui poteva formulare. Con le dita disegnava lento l'orlo del bicchiere, il balbettio paglierino della birra rimbalzava scintillando da una parte all'altra dell'iride azzurra, appena patinata di grigio. Inspirò a fondo, inspirò a lungo, si succhiò le labbra, deglutì, quindi alzò di nuovo gli occhi sulla tavolata e diresse loro un breve sorriso di scuse. “So che il brindisi è stato già fatto, ma... Posso dire qualcosa anche io?”  
Phil lo osservò attentamente, cercando di cogliere la direzione dei suoi pensieri: "Ma certo."  
“Sarò sincero...” Esordì, non prima di essersi preso ancora qualche istante di riflessione, “Non sono la persona più semplice con cui fare i conti. _Affatto_. Possiedo la straordinaria dote di avere un carattere irreprensibilmente orribile, acuminato e spigoloso. E non sono facile da smussare. Anche stasera, nonostante tutto, in più occasioni mi sono comportato come il becero idiota che forse mi si dovrebbe ricordare più volte di essere.” Pressò le labbra, “So bene che non è una scusante, e nemmeno intendo porla a voi sotto tale veste: la mia... Vita non è stata delle più agevoli. Complicata, caledoiscopica, rocambolesca, incivile, crudele, ho un'intera lista di aggettivi da propinarle. Però avevo sempre un punto fisso dalla mia. Per le persone che mi circondavano non ero che un granello di passaggio. Molti, e per diverse motivazioni e aspetti ringrazio il Dio in cui credeva mia madre che sia così, molti, dicevo, mi ricordano appena come un vago, sfumato dejà-vu. E...” Tentennò, s'umettò la bocca, “Sapere di essere qualcosa in più di... Un'ombra, sapere di essere qualcosa di effettivo, tangibile, per tutti voi, un cardine, un pezzo della vostra esistenza... Non credevo sarebbe stato possibile, tantomeno di meritarlo. Una cena così.” Si fece scappare un sorriso, “Nemmeno un anno fa neanche l'avrei immaginata nei miei sogni più vertiginosi.” L'arciere scostò la sedia, s'alzò in piedi e sollevò il bicchiere di birra. “Accada quel che accada.” Disse, “Per me questa sera sarà per sempre annoverata nei personali motivi per cui Clint Barton ha meritato di vivere la sua insulsa, incongruente, inutile esistenza. A voi. Sì, Michael.” Ridacchiò, “Sei stato particolarmente disponibile, quindi ho deciso di aggiungere anche te, nel discorso.”  
Michael lo guardò sorpreso, gli occhi spalancati e la bocca leggermente aperta; riprese, poi, il suo solito cipiglio e si alzò: “Potrei anche ricredermi su di te, Clint.” Prese il bicchiere e lo fece tintinnare contro il suo. Phil seguì la scena con le guance rosse e gli occhi lucidi; si grattò la testa, scuotendola e sorridendo al contempo: “Siete due idioti!”  Si sollevò e scontrò il bicchiere con il loro: “Ma siete anche i miei migliori amici.” Guardò Kate sorridendo, “Nulla da dire?”  
La ragazza si schiarì la gola un paio di volte, si punzecchiò la punta del naso con le dita, quindi tossì di nuovo, come a soffocare un singhiozzo non molto adatto ad una persona tutto d'un pezzo come lei. Prese però il bicchiere, lo appoggiò agli altri tre e sorrise un'espressione lucida di lacrime trattenute. “Dico che sei un idiota, Clint Barton, e che sarà mio preciso dovere ricordartelo più spesso.”  
Phil bevve un sorso e si sedette: "Potrei anche abbonarti la punizione per stasera." Lo guardò ammiccante mentre Michael scoppiava a ridere.  
“Ah! Lo sapevo!” Esultò l'arciere, tornando al proprio posto, “Le mie doti linguistiche fanno sempre comodo.”  
"Ho detto che _potrei_. La tua presunzione sta già facendomi cambiare idea."  
“Fossi in te me ne starei zitto.”  
“Mi accordo al consiglio.” S'unì Katie, che intanto aveva riacquistato un po' di compostezza e contegno. Clint alzò le mani, a voler dichiarare la propria sconfitta, salvo poi riabbassarle e cercare con le dita quelle del compagno.  
Coulson gli strinse le dita e si sporse verso di lui: "Fa il bravo e stasera potrei farti una sorpresa..."  
“Uh.” Clint sporse le labbra, al solo scopo di catturare la bocca del compagno in un bacio veloce, “Sarò uno scolaretto adorabile e diligente, allora.”  
Rispose veloce al bacio: "Molto bene." Michael seguì lo scambio di battute con un piccolo sorriso e lo sguardo gli cadde sull'orologio di Phil. "Mi dispiace rovinare il momento idilliaco ma per me si è fatta ora. Domani mi aspetta una brutta giornata."  
“Sarà meglio che vada anche io.” S'accordò Kate, con un cenno veloce al dottore, “Le ragazzine ammodo non rientrano a casa troppo tardi.”  
“Di' pure che devi iniziare il tuo servizio da strega.”  
“Tu sei il primo della lista.”  
 “Immaginavo.” Clint le rivolse un sorrisetto, quindi s'avvicinò al medico e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. “Fa' finta di nulla e vieni con me alla cassa.” Gli disse, indicando con un cenno da cospirato Phil, tutto intento a parlottare con Katie, “Non voglio che si accorga che gli sto offrendo la cena, quindi sii naturale e procediamo spediti alla meta.”  
Grosse si alzò e lo seguì: "Cos'è non vuole che gli offri la cena?"  
Clint tose il collo ad osservare il compagno da sopra la spalla, estrasse il portafoglio e consegnò rapido la propria carta di credito alla cassa, prima che il dottore potesse dire o fare qualcosa. “In realtà la sto offrendo a tutti, ma mi serviva una scusa per portarti via dalle sue orecchie da pipistrello.” Disse, appoggiando noncurante il gomito al bancone, “Michael. Sono decisamente l'ultima persona a potersi arrogare tale diritto, ma---” Lo fissò dritto negli occhi, “Vorrei tu mi facessi una promessa.”  
L’uomo si poggiò alla cassa guardando di sfuggita Kate e Phil parlare - facevano finta di nulla, ma avevano capito che erano andati a pagare. Si voltò a guardarlo negli occhi: "Dimmi pure."  
“Promettimi che ti prenderai cura di lui, qualunque cosa accada.”  
Si prese qualche secondo prima di rispondere: "Te lo prometto." Gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, "Ma sarai tu a prendertene cura."  
Il cecchino lo fissò di rimando e avrebbe voluto rispondere o dire qualcosa -Non è così, Michael, non sarà così, ed è per questo che te lo chiedo, so cosa succederà e non ci sarò più, accanto a lui, non potrò prendermene cura, non dopo che avrà scoperto ogni cosa-, ma alla fine optò per un sorriso cordiale e una stretta al suo braccio. “Pace fatta, allora?”  
"Direi di si... Anche se..." Sorrise ferino: "Metteresti una buona parola con Kate?"  
Un ghigno obliquo. “Anche un'intera proposizione, se ti aggrada.”  
Gli lasciò una pacca sulla spalla: "Ottimo! Andiamo, Phil comincia a guardarci in un modo che non mi piace per nulla."  
“Sta solo iper-ragionando, nulla di che.” E così dicendo Clint afferrò lo scontrino che il cassiere gli stava porgendo, lo infilò nel portafoglio e nascose questi nella tasca interna della giacca. Per ultimo, poi, indirizzò un sorriso innocente e un candido saluto all'amministratore.


	43. Capitolo 37: Just have a little patience

**Just have a little patience ******

Era una bella domenica calda e soleggiata, quel giorno, ma a casa di Thor c'era una punta di nervosismo nell'aria. Il ragazzo, infatti si stava preparando per andare a pranzo dai suoi. Assieme a Loki.  
Dopo aver ufficializzato la loro relazione ed essere diventati finalmente una coppia, Thor non aveva resistito e lo aveva detto a sua madre, raccontandole tutta la storia dall'inizio. Lei lo aveva ascoltato, approvando quasi tutto, poi aveva sganciato la bomba: "Perché domenica prossima non venite a pranzo qua da noi? Così io e tuo padre conosciamo Loki." E Thor aveva accettato subito con slancio, era così felice che i suoi genitori volessero conoscere il suo ragazzo! Ma dopo dieci minuti si pentì: e se a Loki non avesse fatto piacere? Glielo chiese, e lui, con la solita scrollata di spalle, aveva detto che andava bene.  
E in quel momento, quando dopo dieci minuti avrebbe dovuto bussare alla porta di Loki per andare, si sentiva un po'... agitato.

Loki quella notte non aveva chiuso occhio e quella mattina gli ci erano volute tre tazze di caffè per svegliarsi quasi completamente. Aveva accettato il pranzo a casa degli Odinson come se non gli interessasse conoscere i suoi genitori o meno, ma poi, ripensandoci, si era reso conto dell'enorme passo che stava compiendo. E se non fosse piaciuto loro? Ecco che si ripresentava la stessa inquietudine che lo aveva accompagnato quando doveva assistere alle prove della band. Ma quelli erano ragazzi come lui, questa volta, invece, erano i genitori del suo fidanzato! Non avrebbe mai potuto dire a Thor, non voglio averci a che fare. Ora era davanti allo specchio, indeciso come non mai su cosa indossare. Aveva pensato ad un completo elegante, ma ne aveva solo uno era anche abbastanza vecchio; quando l'aveva provato aveva constatato che la giacca gli stava leggermente stretta, in più era corta di maniche. Aveva allora pensato ad un pantalone nero, che, con un po' d'immaginazione, si poteva ritenere classico, e una camicia. Ma di quale colore? Rosso? No, troppo aggressivo; azzurro? No, non gli donava molto; verde? No, era vecchia e non andava bene. Sbuffando contrariato, alla fine, ne indossò una bianca e si guardò allo specchio: accettabile. Ora toccava ai capelli: meglio sistemarli con il gel o lasciarli liberi? Erano corti, certo, ma qualche ciocca tendeva a cadergli sugli occhi, quindi forse meglio il gel. Peter si stava divertendo un mondo a vederlo così agitato - "Conoscerai i suoi genitori, e allora? Mica significa che te lo devi sposare!" e lì, Loki aveva sfiorato l'infarto. No, certo che no, mica si dovevano sposare, era solo un pranzo per l'amor del cielo! Sbuffò e, pronto con ben venti minuti di anticipo, cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro per il salone, cercando di calmarsi.

Ok, dai Thor, non essere agitato, stai solo andando a pranzo dalla tua adorata mamma e dal tuo adorato papà, che saranno adorabili come al solito e non metteranno in agitazione Loki, si stava ripetendo come un mantra da quando si era svegliato. Perché era di quello che aveva paura: la reazione che avrebbe potuto avere Loki. Sapeva com'era, sapeva dei dubbi che lo avevano assalito solo per conoscere i suoi amici, figurarsi adesso che stava andando a conoscere i genitori. - Ma andrà tutto benissimo. -, ripeté per l'ennesima volta mentre indossava il panciotto grigio in tinta coi pantaloni. Si legò i capelli in una cipollina dietro la nuca e andò a bussare alla porta del suo ragazzo.  
Loki corse subito ad aprire la porta; lo guardò da capo a piedi più e più volte: "Tu sei vestito elegante? Perché sei vestito elegante? Io non ho vestiti eleganti!" Disse quasi con voce isterica. Scosse veemente il capo, "Vado a cambiarmi!"  
"NO! Nonono, fermo, lì, dove vai!" Lo prese per un braccio e lo fece girare. "A parte che vai benissimo così, io mi son vestito così solo per non andare in jeans e t-shirt, almeno oggi!". Cristo, Loki si stava già agitando. "Sei perfetto, dico davvero."  
Loki lo fissò: "Volevo vestirmi elegante ma il solo completo che ho mi va piccolo! I tuoi non mi faranno neanche entrare in casa vestito così! Sono uno sciattone!" Si portò le mani al viso, "Ti diranno che non sono adatto a te, che non mi so vestire, non so sorridere, non sono simpatico e ti chiederanno cosa ci hai trovato in me e tu mi lascerai perché è la verità!"  
Gli venne un po' da ridere, se non fosse che a Loki stava per venire un attacco di panico. Gli mise le mani sulle braccia e iniziò a frizionarle. "Innanzitutto calmati. Non stiamo andando a pranzo da Obama, ma dai miei genitori. Poi ho parlato a mia mamma di te. Le ho raccontato come sei, che carattere hai, e vedrai che filerà tutto liscio, e vi piacerete un sacco a vicenda. E anche con papà andrai d'accordo." Lo abbracciò stretto. "E io non ti lascio nemmeno se mi dovessero puntare una pistola alla tempia." Gli baciò la testa. "Ok?"  
Gli si strinse contro: "Ok..." Lo baciò prima di allontanarsi guardingo, "Aspetta un attimo! Che cosa le hai raccontato?"  
Lo guardò negli occhi. "Le ho raccontato tutto. E di certo non ti ha invitato per farti a pezzi e nasconderti nel freezer, quindi stai tranquillo."  
"Con tutto intendi... Le litigate, le mie paranoie e altro?"  
"Le litigate sì. Le tue paranoie son cose tue, non mi permetterei mai."  
"Ma dico sei impazzito?!" Lo guardò incredulo, "Non mi conoscono neanche e già sanno che sono un pazzo che litiga con te per ogni sciocchezza!" Si lasciò cadere sul divano, "Mi odieranno..."  
Thor quindi si sedette vicino a lui. Gli prese la mano. "Guarda che non è la prima volta che racconto a mia mamma le mie storie e, credimi, non sei il peggiore di cui ha sentito parlare. I miei genitori sono veramente contenti di conoscerti..." Intrecciò le dita con le sue e strinse forte.  
Loki sollevò lo sguardo su di lui e fece un mezzo sorriso: "E' meglio andare, siamo già in ritardo."  
Lo baciò sulla guancia e andarono a prendere il furgone.  
Lasciarono il veicolo nel parcheggio sotterraneo, come l'altra volta, solo che, invece di uscire all'aria aperta, presero l'ascensore che li avrebbe portati all'attico.   
Dopo un minuto circa le porte si aprirono di fronte ad una porta immacolata. "Eccoci qua."  
Loki era stato silenzioso per tutto il viaggio e non aveva smesso un attimo di torturarsi le mani. Davanti alla porta fece dei respiri profondi e guardò il ragazzo: "Sarà un disastro, lo sai, vero?"  
"Non sarà un disastro, fidati di me." Thor suonò il campanello. Dopo una manciata di secondi una delle cameriere andò ad aprire. "Ciao Magda!" Il ragazzo abbracciò con trasporto l'anziana signora e gli presentò Loki. Poi, dalla stanza accanto, una squillante voce femminile. "Arrivo!" Dopo un attimo una bellissima donna dai capelli lunghi andò ad abbracciare Thor.  
Non ne era così sicuro. Quando vide la donna, non poté fare a meno di pensare che la bellezza di Thor venisse proprio da lei; era incredibilmente bella, gli occhi gentili e il sorriso sulle labbra - in poche parole era Thor senza barba e qualche centimetro in meno. Rimase alle spalle del ragazzo cercando di rimandare il più possibile le presentazioni.  
I due si staccarono, e la signora posò lo sguardo su Loki.  
"Mamma, ti presento Loki!" Disse Thor con orgoglio.  
La signora gli porse la mano con un sorriso. "Piacere Loki, io sono Frigga!"  
Il ragazzo gli strinse la mano: "E' un piacere conoscerla, signora." Si sforzò di sorridere rilassato, ma probabilmente non gli riuscì molto bene.  
Frigga gli strinse la mano tra le proprie, con gentilezza. "Thor mi aveva detto che eri bello, ma non mi aveva detto che hai anche due occhi bellissimi!", Gli lasciò la mano, sempre con gentilezza, e li condusse nel salone. "Venite, venite, il papà sta telefonando, arriverà tra poco!"  
Loki guardò Thor scettico e mimò bello? prima di seguirla nel salone.  
Thor sorrise, dandogli una pacca sul sedere ed entrò nella stanza, un immenso open space sulla cui parete di fondo si stagliava la vetrata con vista su Central Park e New York. Al centro la tavola già apparecchiata.  
"Allora..." Esordì Frigga. "...volete un bicchiere di vino? Un antipasto? Servitevi pure!"  
Loki si guardò intorno, spaesato; quella era la casa più grande che avesse mai visto, senza contare la splendida vista che si poteva godere dalle vetrate. Si avvicinò e guardò la città sotto i suoi piedi, se avesse avuto la macchina fotografica sarebbero venute delle foto meravigliose. Thor fece segno alla madre di lasciarli da soli e la donna disse che andava a chiamare il marito. Si avvicinò a Loki. "Tutto ok per adesso?"  
Il ragazzo annuì: "Non ero mai stato in una casa così bella. Verrebbero delle foto meravigliose da quassù." Lo guardò e sorrise: "Tua madre sembra simpatica."  
"Lo è, lo è, è una donna speciale!". Gli sfiorò la mano. "La prossima volta porta pure la macchina fotografica, che magari saliamo anche sul tetto!"  
Gli brillarono gli occhi: "Posso davvero?"  
"Come no! Possiamo venire quando vuoi!"  
Loki sospirò e si voltò di nuovo a guardare il panorama, stringendogli la mano.  
Un rumore di passi li distrasse. Si girarono e nella sala fece il suo ingresso il padre di Thor, seguito da Frigga sempre sorridente. L'uomo, un omone grande e grosso un po' più vecchio della moglie, coi capelli bianchi e l'aspetto burbero si avvicinò al figlio per salutarlo. "Thor!" Gli tirò una sonora pacca sulle spalle e si aprì in un sorriso cordiale. "Finalmente ci vieni a trovare, ormai non so nemmeno più che faccia hai!"  
"Ciao papà, tutto bene?" Rise Thor ricambiando la pacca  
"Benissimo, ho finito di telefonare e sono tutto per voi." Si girò verso Loki. "Non si fanno le presentazioni, oggi?" Disse, rivolto a Thor.  
"Hai ragione. Papà lui è Loki!"  
Il signor Odinson gli porse la mano. "Piacere"  
Loki studiò il signor Odinson con un misto di preoccupazione, agitazione e timore. Gli strinse la mano con un piccolo sorriso: sembrava uno di quegli uomini tutti d'un pezzo che non erano soliti venire contrariati e lui, con simili persone, ci andava poco d'accordo visto che tendeva sempre a dire la sua.  
"E così..." Continuò l’uomo. "... sei il ragazzo di mio figlio..."  
Loki annuì: "E' un piacere conoscerla signore."  
Lo guardò severo. "Dì la verità... è che è un rompiscatole?", gli chiese, con un sorriso storto, indicando Thor. "Che fa sempre quello che vuole?"  
Thor si spiaccicò una mano sulla fronte. Frigga ridacchiò.  
Loki ridacchiò: "Sì, ma riesco a tenergli testa."  
"Meno male che almeno tu ci sei riuscito." In quel momento un'altra cameriera fece il suo ingresso nel salone e posò al centro della tavola una teglia ricolma di pasta al ragù di carne. Frigga fece cenno a tutti di sedersi.  
Loki si sedette accanto a Thor, il nervosismo era scemato, anche se non del tutto. Il padre del compagno gli metteva non poca soggezione, cosa molto strana visto che lui non aveva mai paura di nessuno.  
Thor gli strinse la mano, sotto al tavolo, e gli servì un po' di antipasto intanto che la pasta si raffreddava un po'. Si vedeva che era ancora teso e, per farlo rilassare, cominciò a parlare di Jane, del fatto che fosse uscita dall'ospedale e dei suoi miglioramenti, così da distogliere l'attenzione da Loki.  
Il ragazzo gli strinse forte la mano e lo guardò grato, iniziando a mangiare. Non si intromise nel discorso, anzi, rimase in silenzio il più possibile, limitandosi ad annuire o sorridere ogni tanto.  
Per tutta la durata della prima portata si parlò di lavoro: del lavoro di Thor, del lavoro del signor Odinson e quest'ultimo si lanciò nel racconto, diretto a Loki, di come Thor avesse rinunciato alla direzione dell'industria di famiglia per suonare e gestire un negozio di dischi. "Per questo ti ho chiesto se anche con te fa quello che vuole..." Gli disse. "...perché non mi ha mai ascoltato in vita sua! Fai bene a tenergli testa, figliolo, non cedere almeno tu!"  
"E' testardo, non credo ci sia nulla da fare per questo." Si era girato verso di lui con un piccolo sorriso, per poi rivolgersi di nuovo al signor Odinson: "Ma io sono più testardo di lui."  
"Bravo ragazzo. Imponiti."  
Frigga rise di gusto. Thor nascose il viso dietro il tovagliolo. "Dai, papà, così me lo fai scappare via..."  
"Ma io dico solo la verità! Vero, Loki?"  
"Assolutamente!" Il ragazzo, all'inizio della seconda portata, era molto più rilassato ed era diventato anche più loquace, o almeno, aveva smesso di rispondere solo a monosillabi. Appena poteva stringeva la mano del compagno, sorridendogli - avrebbe dovuto ringraziarlo per quella splendida giornata, in realtà avrebbe dovuto ringraziarlo per tutto quello che faceva per lui.  
Thor si sentiva bene. Loki era a suo agio, finalmente, l'atmosfera era leggera e i suoi si stavano comportando benissimo, soprattutto suo padre, si vedeva che a pelle apprezzava Loki, e stava facendo di tutto per chiacchierare con lui. Strinse la mano di Loki e si rilassò contro lo schienale.  
Frigga prese la parola. "Loki, caro, a te invece cosa piace fare? Che lavoro fai?"  
"Ho una laurea in informatica, faccio qualche lavoro qui e lì per delle società." Rispose vago - si era, in realtà, preparato un centinaio di risposte a quella domanda, ma alla fine aveva optato per quella più semplice. "E mi diletto con la fotografia."  
"Informatica, eh?", chiese il signor Odinson. "Noi in azienda abbiamo dei tecnici del computer che fanno schifo, abbiamo dei problemi in continuazione... te la sentiresti di venire ad aiutarci, in caso di bisogno? Pagato regolarmente, con regolare contratto, s'intende."  
Loki lo guardò stralunato: "Lavorare con..." Si voltò a guardare Thor - lui sapeva che le sue aziende non avevano proprio nulla di onesto. Ma se la cosa fosse andata in porto, avrebbe avuto finalmente un lavoro onesto, non avrebbe più dovuto temere di essere picchiato o ucciso o che qualcuno gli entrasse in casa. Si girò di nuovo verso Odinson: "Sarebbe un onore per me, signore. "  
L’uomo sorrise. "Pensaci. Poi fammi sapere. Ci serve qualcuno che conosca bene i pc!"  
Thor, dal canto suo, strinse forte la mano di Loki sotto il tavolo, intrecciando le dita.  
Loki gli strinse la mano di rimando: "Non ho bisogno di pensarci, signore. Ne sarei più che felice!"  
"Allora ti aspetto! Dopo ti lascio il numero, devo farti prendere un appuntamento, ma almeno poi possiamo fare una chiacchierata come si deve."  
Thor avrebbe voluto abbracciare tutti quanti. Non se l'aspettava, era tutto partito da suo padre. Lui aveva solo detto alla madre che Loki era laureato in informatica e che era "un asso col pc", il resto l'avevano fatto i genitori. Anche la sua famiglia aveva accolto Loki a braccia aperte.  
Il pranzo proseguì tranquillo. Loki, finalmente, si era rilassato del tutto e aveva il sorriso stampato sulle labbra.  
Arrivati al dolce si spostarono sui divani vicino alla vetrata. Mentre Thor rideva con suo padre di cose successe al negozio Frigga si rivolse a Loki. "Hai detto che ti piace la fotografia?"  
"Sì, la mia è più una passione. Mi piace fotografare la città. Ci sono moltissimi luoghi sottovalutati dai più."  
"Bello. E' una ricerca interessante. Piaceva anche a me, quando ero ragazza, fare fotografie. In Norvegia ci son posti meravigliosi, ma avevo la predilezione per i fiordi. Poi mi sono sposata, sono venuta qua e ho smesso."  
"È un vero peccato! Perché non riprende?"  
Frigga scosse la testa. "Perché qui a New York è tutto tanto artificiale... dovrei spostarmi nel deserto per trovare qualcosa che susciti il mio totale interesse!". Gli carezzò una mano, con affetto. "Ma ora non ti tedio più e vado a preparare il caffè!" E rivolgendosi al marito, "Vieni a darmi una mano?". I due scomparvero i cucina.  
Loki la guardò andare via e poi spostò lo sguardo sulla mano che aveva accarezzato. Thor aveva ragione, Frigga era una donna speciale, magari avrebbe potuto portarla con lui a fotografare dei paesaggi...  
Thor si portò davanti la vetrata e guardò Central Park illuminato dal sole, sorridendo. Si girò, guardò Loki e il sorriso gli si allargò.  
Incontrò i suoi occhi a cuoricino e Incrociò le braccia al petto: "Cos'è quel sorriso da ebete?"  
"Sei rilassato. Stai bene. Oserei dire che tu sia quasi felice!"  
Assottigliò lo sguardo: "Non darti tante arie, non è merito tuo."  
"Non volevo di certo prendermi il merito!". Si girò di nuovo verso la vetrata e continuò a sorridere, il solito Loki lo rassicurava, nonostante tutto.  
Loki si alzò e lo raggiunse: "Devo comunque ringraziarti..."  
Lo guardò. "Per cosa?"  
Scrollò le spalle: "Per tutto. Io non sono una persona facile con cui fare i conti."  
Thor non seppe cosa dire. Gli prese la mano e si limitò a baciarla. "Ti amo, Loki."  
Gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso e gli si avvicinò per lasciargli un leggero bacio sulle labbra - adorava quando glielo diceva, era l'unica cosa che riuscisse ad addolcirlo.  
Thor ricambiò il bacio, accarezzandolo. Poi tornarono i suoi genitori col caffè e si rimisero a sedere sul divano.  
Il ragazzo si rivolse alla donna: "Se vuole, uno di questi giorni può accompagnarmi a fare qualche foto."  
Il viso di Frigga si illuminò. "Davvero? Mi piacerebbe tantissimo, magari mi fai scoprire le bellezze nascoste di questa città! Spero solo che la mia vecchia reflex funzioni ancora."  
Il ragazzo sorrise: "Se vuole posso darle un'occhiata."  
"Aspetta..." La donna scomparve per qualche minuto. Tornò con una vecchia reflex analogica, una macchina di qualità, nonostante gli anni. "E' davvero tanto che non la uso.", Gliela porse. Thor e il papà osservavano interessati.  
Loki se la rigirò tra le mani: controllò l'obiettivo e aprì il vano per il rullino. "A parte un po' di polvere sullo specchio direi che va più che bene." Gliela porse, "E’ un po' vecchia, ma ancora ampiamente utilizzabile, è una macchina di qualità."  
"Grazie! Andrò a cercare i rullini, sperando ne producano ancora!". Appoggiò la macchina con cura sul tavolino. "Volete ancora un po' di dolce?"  
Loki rispose gentilmente: "Io sono a posto così, grazie, era tutto ottimo!"  
Thor prese la parola. "Se non vi dispiace, porterei Loki a vedere lo studio..."  
Frigga sorrise. "Gli fai sentire qualcosa al piano?"  
Il figlio annuì. "Le tastiere di Hogun non sono la stessa cosa!". Si alzò dal divano e fece cenno a Loki di seguirlo.  
Loki si alzò: "No, assolutamente non sono la stessa cosa!"  
Thor accompagnò il suo ragazzo attraverso un corridoio, alle cui pareti campeggiavano stampe artistiche e alcune fotografie di fotografi famosi, per poi aprire la porta dello studio. In mezzo alla stanza, illuminata dal sole, un pianoforte a coda bianco.  
"Da quanto tempo non lo suono!" Disse Thor accarezzando la superficie liscia.  
Loki rimase pietrificato sulla soglia: "Mio dio è bellissimo!" Si avvicinò e sfiorò con i polpastrelli lo strumento, "Non ne ho mai visto uno così bello..."  
"Lo so, è bellissimo. E' bellissimo anche suonarlo, ma il divertimento che mi dà la batteria è impagabile.". Si accomodò allo sgabello e lo regolò. Aprì la tastiera. "Hai qualche preferenza?"  
Loki ci pensò su: "Vado matto per Beethoven. Per Elisa?"  
"Vada per Beethoven!". Si scrocchiò le dita e riprese confidenza con lo strumento. Dopo le prime due note steccò "Scusa, sono arrugginito!" E rise. Prese un respiro e ricominciò da capo. L'inconfondibile melodia riempì la stanza.  
Loki si sistemò di fronte a lui e guardò il modo in cui muoveva la mani sui tasti; il viso concentrato sulle note. Fu proprio in quel momento, vedendolo suonare una delle sue canzoni preferite, che ammise a se stesso di essersi perdutamente innamorato di lui.  
La musica finì e Thor sollevò la testa, cercando Loki. Lo trovò dall'altro capo del pianoforte, che lo guardava. "Posso suonare qualcos'altro?"  
Quello scosse le spalle: "Tutto quello che vuoi!"  
"Allora suono il mio pezzo preferito. Lo portai all'ultimo concerto che feci. Il Notturno op. 9 n.2 di Chopin." Si concentrò qualche secondo e ricominciò a suonare, estraniandosi da tutto, completamente rapito dalla melodia.  
Loki non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, era così dannatamente bello e lui era stato così fortunato ad incontrarlo sulla sua strada. Quando la melodia finì gli si avvicinò e lo baciò.  
Thor lo fece accomodare sullo sgabello, al suo fianco, e gli passò un braccio attorno alla vita, stringendolo forte. "Mi fa piacere ti sia piaciuto."  
Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa - voleva davvero dirgli che lo amava, ma le parole non lasciarono la sua gola e si chiese, per l'ennesima volta, perché doveva avere un carattere così complicato. Alla fine sospirò: "Un giorno potresti insegnarmi..."  
Thor gli baciò la tempia. "Ci posso provare, ma hai visto anche tu come ti ho insegnato la batteria...!"  
"Vero! Chiederò ad Hogun!”  
"E' sicuramente più bravo di me!". Gli strinse una coscia. "Torniamo di là?"  
Gli poggiò la testa sulla spalla e chiuse gli occhi: "Due minuti."  
"Quanto vuoi." Baciò i suoi capelli, annusandone il profumo. Adorava quando faceva così. Adorava tutto di lui. L'avrebbe tenuto abbracciato per tutta la vita.  
"Vuoi dormire da me? Peter è da un amico e non me la sento di stare da solo..."  
"Certo che voglio. Dio solo sa quanto mi manchi dormire con te..."  
Lo abbracciò e baciò: "Grazie. Meglio andare, non vorrei che i tuoi si facessero strane idee."  
"No, tranquillo..." Si alzò e gli aprì la porta. "...feci una promessa anni fa: niente sesso coi genitori in casa!"  
"Non dirmi che ti hanno beccato!"  
"Sì…" Rispose imbarazzato. "... a 17 anni, con la mia ragazza. Stavamo ripassando per il compito in classe. Poi entra mia mamma in camera con un pacco di biscotti e ci becca nudi come vermi. Non credo di essermi mai sentito più imbarazzato."  
Tanto forte furono i singulti delle risate che Loki fu costretto ad appoggiarsi al muro per non cadere. "Oddio! Non ci posso credere!"  
"Lascia perdere. Avrei voluto morire. Da allora mai più ragazze in casa coi genitori presenti!"  
"Chiudere la porta no, eh?" Scosse la testa, quasi intenerito: "Ci arrivano anche i ragazzini di quattordici anni."  
"Era chiusa. Mia mamma pensava stessimo ripassando..."  
"Se è entrata vuol dire che non era chiusa a chiave." Lo guardò saputello e lo sorpassò, ritornando nel salone dove li stavano aspettando.

"Adesso so cosa regalare a mia mamma per il compleanno: una reflex digitale!" Disse Thor una volta saliti sul furgone, pronti per tornare a casa.  
"Se vuoi ti accompagno, ce ne sono di belle che non costano tantissimo."  
"Magari, grazie! Così vado sul sicuro e non mi sbaglio!"  
Loki si sistemò sul sediolino e chiuse gli occhi, quella giornata era stata davvero stancante: "Dobbiamo comprare qualcosa per cena, a casa non ho quasi nulla."  
"Ordiniamo una pizza? O il sushi?"  
"Pizza! Con i funghi!" Guardò fuori dal finestrino, "Mi sa che l'ho sognata stanotte..."  
Thor rise. "Io la voglio con la salsiccia."  
Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò appena, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. "Posso farti una domanda?"  
"Certo che sì. Dimmi."  
"Hai fatto conoscere ai tuoi tutte le tue conquiste?"  
"No. No no. Che abbia parlato con la mamma di quasi tutte sì. Ma conosciute no. Il più delle volte non era il caso."  
Inarcò un sopracciglio: "Vuoi dire che sono il primo che i tuoi conoscono?"  
"No, non sei il primo. Hanno conosciuto anche Jane, già da quando stavamo assieme. Poi un ragazzo. E un paio di quelle del liceo, compresa la tipa che era con me quando ci ha beccati mia mamma!"  
"Capito." Volse di nuovo lo sguardo al finestrino: la città scorreva veloce davanti ai suoi occhi e sentì una piccola stretta allo stomaco. C'era stata una vita prima di lui e Thor aveva baciato, toccato, amato altre persone, sconosciuti senza nome e senza volto che, anche se per un brevissimo lasso di tempo, avevano occupato i suoi pensieri e le sue giornate. Non era stato il primo, lo sapeva, ma sperava che ci fosse davvero qualcosa di speciale in lui, qualcosa che l'avesse spinto a farlo entrare completamente nella sua vita, a fargli conoscere i genitori che tanto amava. E invece, non era stato il primo neanche in quello.  
Thor notò il cambiamento di umore nel suo ragazzo, ma aspettò il ritorno a casa per chiederglielo in tranquillità. "Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato, prima, in auto?", gli chiese una volta entrati in casa di Loki.  
Quello si tolse il cappotto e lo poggiò sull'appendiabiti: "No, perché?"  
"Sei ammutolito di punto in bianco... e hai gli occhi tristi." Gli prese una mano e gli accarezzò il polso col pollice, come faceva i primi tempi che si vedevano. "Dimmi se c'è qualcosa che ho detto che non va, per favore.."  
Sfuggì il suo sguardo: "Sono solo un po' stanco, tutto qui." Gli lasciò la mano, "Ordini tu la pizza?" Neanche il tempo di una risposta che si era già chiuso nel bagno. Si sciacquò il viso e si diede mentalmente dello stupido: da quando era diventato così sentimentale?  
Sospirò e prese il telefono, chiamando la stessa pizzeria da cui si servivano abitualmente gli Asgardians per le loro serate. Ordinò meccanicamente le pizze, la testa altrove: era così contento, quel giorno, Loki, perché quel cambiamento di umore? Che fosse lo stress? Anche lui si era un po' stressato, soprattutto prima di andare dai suoi, ma poi era andato tutto ok, e lo stress era sparito. Gli dispiaceva così tanto...  
Loki si guardò allo specchio cercando di far sparire quella morsa allo stomaco - era con lui, ora, amava lui, quindi qual'era il problema? Emise un verso frustrato e uscì dal bagno, andando in camera sua a cambiarsi, optando per la sua solita tuta casalinga. Lo raggiunse in cucina: "Hai chiamato?"  
"Sì, è la stessa pizza che abbiamo mangiato da Fandral, spero vada bene!". Aveva voglia di abbracciarlo.  
Annuì e si sedette sul tavolo, facendo ciondolare le gambe: "Se vuoi fare una doccia o cambiarti, puoi prendere qualcosa dal mio armadio."  
"Grazie." Invece di andare in bagno gli si avvicinò e lo baciò sulle labbra, carezzandogli il viso.  
Gli portò subito le braccia intorno al collo e rese il bacio più piccante, avvolgendogli i fianchi con le gambe.  
Lo strinse forte. "Così mi piace...". Lo spinse gentilmente all'indietro sino a farlo coricare sul tavolo. Gli succhiò il lobo dell'orecchio mentre con una mano si intrufolava sotto la t-shirt. "Sei così caldo..."  
Gli morse le labbra e lo guardò assorto: "Sono stato il primo in qualcosa, per te?" Chiese a bruciapelo.  
Thor sbatté rapidamente gli occhi, preso di sorpresa. "Come?"  
Lo spinse indietro e si mise a sedere: "Sono stato il primo in qualcosa, per te?"  
Thor lo guardò, confuso. "No. E' un problema, per te?"  
Lo guardò per una frazione di secondo, poi scosse le spalle e scese dal tavolo: "Ti va un tè?"  
Thor annuì, guardandolo avvicinarsi ai fornelli. Si sentiva strano, non capiva a fondo il senso della domanda. Aveva quasi trent'anni, era normale, per lui, avere già provato tutto, o quasi, quello che stava provando con Loki... ma era il passato, quello, e non era importante. O forse per Loki sì?  
Aspettò che mettesse il bollitore sull'acqua per abbracciarlo da dietro. "Dimmi davvero: ti crea problemi il fatto che abbia già avuto delle relazioni?"  
"No!" Sospirò, "Forse... Non lo so!" Si rigirò nel suo abbraccio, "E' che... Pensavo che conoscere i tuoi genitori mi rendesse... speciale e invece hai presentato loro già altri. Va bene, davvero! E' una cosa stupida e senza senso! E' normale tu abbia avuto altre esperienze, le ho avute anch'io, però... Oh, lascia perdere!" Si portò le mani al viso, "Sto cominciando a diventare paranoico!"  
Lo abbracciò forte. "Loki, non fare così! Sono storie del passato, non hanno più senso, adesso... tu sei speciale, a prescindere da tutto il resto... l'hanno capito anche mamma e papà, non li ho mai visti così felici per una mia relazione!" Lo baciò sulla testa e lo cullò, come si faceva coi bambini piccoli. "Smettila con le paranoie..." Sussurrò.  
Gli poggiò la testa sulla spalla: "Tu sei stato il primo in molte cose, per me... Non ero mai riuscito a dormire con nessuno prima d'ora, ne avevo mai provato simili cose per qualcuno... Non ho mai permesso a nessuno di entrarmi così profondamente dentro... E per colpa tua sto diventando un sentimentale!"  
Thor si morse le labbra e strizzò gli occhi. "Continua così e mi metto a piangere, giuro."  
Sentì il bollitore fischiare e si scostò da lui per spegnere il fuoco. Prese le tazze e ci versò il liquido, porgendone una al ragazzo: "Sono un paranoico del cazzo. L'ho sempre detto a mia zia che quello strizzacervelli mi ha rovinato!"  
Thor si sedette al tavolo. "Ti va di raccontarmi le relazioni prima di me?"  
Lo seguì al tavolo, rigirando lo zucchero nel tè: "Non c'è molto da dire, non sono state vere e proprie relazioni. Il primo è stato al liceo, ma alla fine era sesso e basta. Il secondo all'università, è durata circa sei mesi, ma lui era davvero un stronzo, peggio di me. Il terzo è durato un paio di settimane, era troppo... perfettino per uno come me."  
"Solo loro?"  
Annuì: "Cosa credevi? Che ne avessi avuto un centinaio?"  
Thor sorrise. "Era per chiedere!". Si sentiva così onorato dell'amore di Loki. Era felice.  
Arrossì appena sulle guance: "Ancora quel sorriso da ebete! Smettila!" Prese un sorso di tè, "Chissà, in futuro potrebbe esserci qualcun'altro..." Gli lanciò un sorrisino strafottente.  
"Stronzo." Gli fece l'occhiolino.  
Stava per ribattere quando suonarono il citofono: "La pizza!" Si alzò e andò a recuperare la cena.  
Thor intanto apparecchiò, scomparendo un attimo in casa propria per un paio di bottiglie di birra.   
"Quindi le donne non ti son davvero mai piaciute?", chiese, tra un morso e l'altro.  
Addentò soddisfatto la sua pizza con i funghi: "No, te l'ho detto, troppo complicate. Per quello mi basto da solo!"  
Thor ridacchiò e gli fregò una fetta di pizza. "Mmmh, è buona!"  
"Ehi!" Di rimando rubò una delle sue e le diede un generoso morso, masticando assorto: "La mia è più buona!"  
"Hai quasi ragione.". Era un momento perfetto, quello. Erano riusciti a conquistare anche la complicità. Thor avrebbe voluto non fare mai finire quella serata.

***

Le cose con Steve si erano rimesse nuovamente a posto, sul lavoro le acque si erano calmate, Jarvis non aveva più tentato di scappare di casa, la situazione, per Tony, era piuttosto tranquilla.  
Anche la serata con Thor e Loki, qualche sera prima, era andata benone.  
Insomma, stava filando tutto liscio, forse troppo.  
Quel giorno, Stark si svegliò troppo presto per i suoi standard, sentendosi parecchio strano, ma non ci fece più di tanto caso. Si alzò, sbrigò le sue pratiche mattutine in bagno e andò a prepararsi la colazione, tampinato a vista da Jarvis, che ovviamente doveva mangiare insieme a lui.  
Caffè, latte, Kellog’s Frosties da una parte e piattino di latte di fronte a lui, perché il micio aveva preso l’abitudine di far colazione proprio sull’isolotto della cucina, per la gioia di Steve, quando rimaneva a dormire da Tony.  
La mattinata filò via tranquilla, nonostante quella specie di magone non voleva abbandonare l’ingegnere, anzi, continuava a crescere.  
Lavorò per un paio d’ore su un progetto ma si sentiva troppo fiacco per andare avanti, così, verso l’una, senza neanche prepararsi nulla per pranzo, decise di sprofondare sul divano a guardare i cartoni animati. Si addormentò neanche mezz’ora dopo, evento strano anche questo, perché I Fantagenitori all’ora di pranzo, quando era a casa, erano una sorta di rito sacro, cascasse il mondo, lui li guardava.  
Si risvegliò circa due ore dopo, con una bella nevralgia e sentiva un freddo pauroso, nonostante fosse sudando come un porcello. Si trascinò in camera da letto con sforzo sovrumano per recuperare la felpa della tuta e una copertina. E, per sicurezza, prese anche il termometro. Tornò sul divano e lo infilò sotto l’ascella.

La catastrofe sopraggiunse cinque minuti dopo, il dispositivo medico segnava 37.8. La morte era vicina.  
Allungò il braccio per afferrare il telefono abbandonato sul tavolino lì accanto e chiamò immediatamente il suo fidanzato.  
Aspettò che rispondesse e fece partire una litania degna dei migliori film polacchi con sottotitoli in svedese.  
“Steeeeeeeeeeeeeebe!”  
"Tony!" Steve era in negozio quando ricevette la chiamata, per giunta in un momento assai critico dove un cliente stava guardando una chitarra, due ragazzine scegliendo il regalo di compleanno per un amico e c'era la fila alla cassa. E Thor che lo guardava male. "E' successo qualcosa?" Si guardò attorno e dovette lasciare perdere un secondo le ragazzine. "E' un momento un po' brutto, ma dimmi..." Quei lamenti non gli piacevano per niente.  
“Steeebe, ho la febbre altissima!” Tirò su col naso, per dare più enfasi alla frase.  
Steve fece cenno a Thor che era un'emergenza e si rintanò nel magazzino. "Come altissima? A quanto? Hai già chiamato il medico?"  
“37.8. No, non l’ho chiamato. Ho chiamato subito te.” Singhiozzò teatralmente.  
Steve prese un respiro profondo. Non poteva essersi trovato un fidanzato normale, no: lui doveva essere esagerato anche nelle influenze. "Tony... ti rendi conto che mi hai chiamato in negozio, mentre sto lavorando, facendomi anche preoccupare, per 37 di febbre?" Poi, però, si sentì una carogna. "Hai altri sintomi? Mal di pancia, mal di stomaco...?"  
“Io sto male e tu mi dici che disturbo?” Frignò come se avesse tre anni, anziché trenta.  
"Scusami. Mi hai solo preso in un momento delicato...". Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo: aveva 37 di febbre, per Dio, mica Ebola!. "...vuoi che ti porti qualcosa quando torno a casa? Ti fa male la pancia?" Ripeté. Gli sembrava di parlare ad un decenne.  
“Mi fanno male i denti. E mi pizzica la gola. Voglio una cioccolata calda con la panna.”  
Genio informatico, ex tombeur de femme, quasi trentunenne e si agitava come un ragazzino delle elementari qualsiasi.  
"Se ti fanno male i denti non puoi bere la cioccolata calda...", spiegò, paziente, Steve. Dio, Thor l'avrebbe licenziato davvero, stavolta.  
“Ma io la vogliooooo.” Continuò a lamentarsi quell’altro al telefono.  
Steve si passò una mano sugli occhi, esasperato. "Va bene, avrai la tua cioccolata con panna. Vuoi dell'altro? Hai farmaci in casa? Antipiretici, analgesici? O devo prenderti anche quelli?"  
“Non lo so, non ce la faccio ad andare a guardare.” Si era sforzato già troppo a trascinarsi in camera poco prima, alzarsi dal divano di nuovo, sarebbe stata una vera tragedia.  
"Va bene, va bene. Appena esco di qua ti vado a comprare tutto, cioccolata compresa. Vuoi altro?" Un notaio per fare testamento, magari?, ma quello se lo tenne per sé, la situazione era già critica di suo senza che ci si mettesse anche lui.   
“Voglio teeeee.” Un lamento, una litania, un miserere. Tony era teatrale in tutto, figuriamoci quando aveva due linee di febbre.  
"Fammi finire di lavorare e arrivo. Rimarrò lì anche a dormire, non ti lascerò da solo, va bene? Chiama il medico, però, intanto che mi aspetti, va bene?" Tutta quella pantomima per 37 di febbre. Steve si augurò con tutto il cuore che non peggiorasse, altrimenti per un'otite sarebbero dovuti andare di corsa al pronto soccorso.  
“Va bene.” Replicò il moribondo e attaccò la chiamata, ovviamente il medico non lo chiamò, perché quello era abituato alle sue tragedie greche e lo avrebbe preso a male parole senza mezzi termini.  
Quindi si arrotolò per bene nella copertina e cercò di vedere un po’ di tv, ma sentiva che la situazione stava peggiorando. Il mal di gola aumentava e avevano preso a fargli male le ossa.  
Steve tornò in negozio. La fila alla cassa non c'era più, era rimasto solo il ragazzo della chitarra. "Scusa Thor..." Si giustificò. "... ma Tony è a casa da solo con la febbre..."  
"Sta molto male?" Si preoccupò Thor.  
Steve roteò gli occhi al cielo. "Sì, sta male ma non così tanto. Lo sappiamo che è esagerato in tutto...". Si mise le mani in tasca. "Tengo il telefono a portata di mano, non si mai...."  
Infatti poco più di una mezz’ora dopo la prima telefonata, Tony sentì la necessità di chiamare il suo fidanzato.  
“Steeeeeeeeebe.” I suoni che emetteva potevano tranquillamente essere paragonati a quelli delle sirene che sfrecciavano numerose per le strade di Manhattan.  
In tutto ciò, Jarvis sembrava aver percepito qualcosa che non andava e si accucciò vicino al viso di Tony, leccandolo di tanto in tanto.  
Steve guardò Thor, come a scusarsi ed implorarlo di non sbatterlo in mezzo alla strada, e pigiò il tasto verde. "Dimmi, Tony, è salita la febbre?"  
“Stebe, sto morendo. Se muoio chi si prenderà cura di Jarvis?” Disse con voce strozzata, la febbre era salita sì, come era aumentato il mal di gola, ma, per fortuna, il naso non aveva preso a gocciolare.  
Steve chinò la testa, dondolandola rassegnato. "Tony, tesoro, ti prometto che non morirai perché ti porterò le medicine in tempo. Nessun altro si occuperà di Jarvis perché lo farai tu..." Thor, da poca distanza, ridacchiava divertito. "Eh? Non muori, stai tranquillo..."  
“Voglio il brodo di Pollo. Jarvis mi preparava sempre il brodo di pollo quando mi ammalavo. Me lo porti, Stebe?” Continuò a lamentarsi.  
Steve ebbe un attimo di smarrimento: il gatto che gli preparava il brodo? Ma poi gli venne in mente che era il nome del suo maggiordomo quando era piccolo e tutto tornò. "Vada per il brodo di pollo, ti porto anche quello assieme alla cioccolata e le medicine..."  
“Grazie Stebe…” Soffiò, si stancava anche a parlare.  
Steve sorrise. "Di niente!" Diede le spalle a Thor e sussurrò: "Ti amo."  
“Ti amo anch’io.” Gli rispose e interruppe la chiamata.  
Steve ripose il telefono in tasca e si trovò dietro Thor che ridacchiava. "Se vuoi andare a casa un po' prima non c'è problema... hai un malato da curare!"  
Steve gli diede una spallata, senza smuoverlo di un millimetro. "Grazie, uscire un'oretta prima sarebbe perfetto... fa il tragico, ma mi dispiace mollarlo da solo..."  
Thor scosse una mano. "Non preoccuparti. Farei lo stesso per Loki..."  
Steve gli sorrise e prese ad occuparsi della cliente appena entrata.  
Puntuale, mezz’ora dopo, Tony prese in mano il cellulare e chiamò il suo fidanzato. La febbre era salita a 38.6 e si sentiva come se un carro armato gli fosse passato sopra per un paio di volte.  
“Steeeeeeeeeebe.” Esordì, per l’ennesima volta.  
"Tony... stai tanto male?". Lo sapeva, era una domanda stupida ma, ormai, che gli diceva?  
“38.6.” Rispose mesto Stark. “Voglio i marshmallow piccolini da metterci dentro la cioccolata calda. E voglio un cuscino nuovo morbido. Mi fa male la schiena.”  
Gli stava per domandare -Vuoi che ti canti Soffice Kitty?- ma si trattenne solo per non scatenare un incidente internazionale. E poi la febbre era alta davvero. "Ok. Ti porto tutto. Dico a Thor che esco subito e appena ti ho preso quello che mi hai chiesto sono da te. Ha chiamato il dottore?"  
“Non mi ha risposto.” Mentì spudoratamente. “Quanto ci vuole che arrivi?”  
Si sentiva il viso andare a fuoco, ma allo stesso tempo tremava dal freddo.  
"Farò il prima possibile, te lo prometto."  
Da parte di Tony ci fu un mugolio e la telefonata venne chiusa nuovamente. Cercò di mettersi in una posizione comoda e chiuse gli occhi, sperando di riuscire a riposare ancora un po’.  
"Thor, scusami, ma devo andare..." Disse Steve andando verso la cassa. "Tony ha bisogno che vada là, recupero poi le ore domani mattina o dopodomani... Scusami ancora."  
"Vai, vai pure! Che il malato ha bisogno dell'infermiera!"  
Steve scosse la testa, recuperò giacca e borsa a tracolla e, appena fuori il negozio, chiamò un taxi e si fece portare in un posto in cui potesse trovare tutto quello che Tony gli aveva chiesto in un colpo solo.   
Trent'anni suonati e si lamentava peggio di un bambino. L'aveva pure fatto uscire prima da lavorare! Cosa non fa fare l'amore, pensò il ragazzo.  
Tony era riuscito finalmente ad addormentarsi, sistemato come un involtino primavera nella sua copertina di pile. Jarvis era la prima volta che lo vedeva in quello stato ed era piuttosto irrequieto anche lui. Quando era sveglio lo leccò svariate volte in faccia e quando il padrone si addormentò, cercò di sistemarsi in modo da tenerlo caldo.  
Steve, intanto, aveva già comprato il cuscino nuovo, i marshmallows piccoli (Piccoli!, aveva chiesto all'inserviente. Non questi grossi!) e si stava accingendo ad andare al bancone della farmacia per qualche antipiretico e qualche analgesico. Prese anche un tubetto di pastiglie alla vitamina C e una confezione di integratore di sali minerali.  
Per quanto riguardava il brodo di pollo e la cioccolata li avrebbe presi in uno dei bar attorno al loro isolato.  
Mentre dormiva, Tony, ebbe una crisi di tosse. Ecco, ora il quadro era completo.  
Per un minuto ebbe paura che gli occhi gli uscissero fuori dalle orbite. Anche Jarvis si spaventò, saltando sulle zampe e soffiando quando il padrone iniziò a tossire.  
Steve era praticamente davanti alla porta, carico come un mulo, quando sentì il fidanzato tossire. Aprì la porta immediatamente e vide Tony coricato sul divano, tutto avvolto nel plaid, che tossiva come un ossesso.  
Poggiò la borsa e le cibarie a terra e corse subito da lui. "Ehi, ehi..." Gli diede qualche colpetto sulla schiena. "Ti porto un po' d'acqua?"  
Tony annuì con la testa senza riuscire a smettere di tossire. Jarvis si agitò quando sentì arrivare Steve e per poco non gli saltò addosso. Atterrò sul pavimento e si mise a seguirlo neanche fosse la sua ombra, miagolando senza sosta.  
"Ciao Jarvis.". Steve accarezzò distrattamente il gatto mentre andava a riempire un bicchiere d'acqua. Una volta fatto prese due pastiglie di antipiretico dalla busta e portò tutto a Tony che, intanto, aveva smesso di tossire.  
"Riesci a sederti? Ti ho portato tutto quello che mi hai chiesto..."  
Il gatto continuava a miagolare, come se volesse spiegare a Rogers cosa doveva fare.  
Tony alzò lo sguardo verso il suo ragazzo, sforzandosi in un vano tentativo di accennare un sorriso.  
Con molta fatica, si sedette, come gli aveva chiesto Steve.  
Quest'ultimo gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, prima di passargli un braccio attorno alle spalle e mettergli in mano pastiglie e acqua. "Ecco, Bevi l'acqua e prendi queste. Ti faranno stare meglio!"  
Tony obbedì, senza fiatare. Jarvis si era arrampicato di nuovo sul divano e stava all’erta a controllare la situazione.  
Steve accarezzò il gatto, tenendo d'occhio Tony. Caspita, stava male sul serio, avrà anche fatto un po' di scena, ma quella era la faccia di uno che, decisamente, non stava bene.   
Finita l'acqua gli prese il bicchiere dalle mani e lo appoggiò sul tavolino di fronte. "Il brodo è ancora caldo, lo vuoi?"  
“Sì, Stebe.” Rispose Tony a fil di voce, lasciandosi cadere sulla spalla del fidanzato.  
Steve lo fece appoggiare con delicatezza allo schienale del divano e gli andò a prendere il bicchierone col brodo di pollo. Glielo mise tra le mani. "Eccolo qua. Il brodo di pollo come ti faceva Jarvis..." Il gatto, immediatamente, drizzò le orecchie sentendosi chiamato in causa. "No, non tu..."  
“Steeeebe…” Si lagnò, nuovamente.  
"Dimmi, Tony..."  
“Stebe me lo dai tu il brodo? Non ce la faccio.” Stark gli piantò addosso uno sguardo da cagnolino bastonato degno dell’Oscar.  
Rogers non si lasciò intenerire. "Ma non dirai mica sul serio? Bevilo direttamente dal bicchiere, dai! Ci manca solo che ti imbocchi..."  
“Sono stanco, Steeebe!” Diede un altro colpo di tosse che per poco non gli fece rovesciare addosso il brodo. “Ti preeeeeeeego.”  
"Tony, per piacere... non sei infermo... se riesci a rovesciarlo riesci anche a berlo. Dai, fai un piccolo sforzo poi ti porto la letto."  
Stark cedette e cercò di portarsi alla bocca il bicchiere caldo di brodo. Naturalmente lo fece nella maniera più teatrale possibile, tremando come una foglia e dando l’impressione che stesse sollevando un macigno da un paio di tonnellate. Persino Jarvis lo guardava stranito.  
Steve lo osservò rassegnato. Ma innamorarsi di una persona normale no, eh? Troppo semplice, poi che gusto ci sarebbe stato? Perché privarsi del brivido di assistere ad uno spettacolo simile, dove una semplice influenza si era trasformata in colera con attacchi di Parkinson?  
"Bevine più che puoi che così ti passa il freddo..."  
Tony diede una piccola sorsata: “E’ buono, Stebe.”  
Jarvis lo teneva d’occhio, si era alzato su due zampe, artigliandosi ad un braccio del padrone. Sembrava quasi volesse assicurarsi che bevesse tutto il brodo, così come stava facendo Steve.  
"Meno male!". Ma gli faceva tenerezza, Tony! Stanco, con gli occhi lucidi e l'aria abbacchiata, se non avesse avuto il pizzetto gli avreste dato 15 anni in quel momento. Istintivamente gli portò le mani tra i capelli, carezzandoli con dolcezza e sorridendo.  
Con estrema lentezza, Stark riuscì a finire il brodo, porgendo il bicchiere vuoto a Steve: “Sono stanco.” Bofonchiò.  
"Allora ti porto a letto." Si alzò in piedi e gli porse entrambe le mani. "Fai ancora questo sforzo, poi non dovrai più muoverti."  
Tony afferrò le mani del fidanzato e si alzò molto, molto a fatica. Una volta in posizione più o meno verticale, si buttò addosso al ragazzo. Anche Jarvis saltò giù dal divano.  
Steve roteò gli occhi al cielo. "Sappi che in braccio non ti ci porto. Sono 5 metri, dai..."  
L’altro mugugnò in protesta, ma non insistette. Gli si aggrappò comunque in vita.  
Steve lo sostenne sino al letto - più facile del previsto - e, una volta in camera, lo sistemò per bene sotto le coperte. Sempre con Jarvis che supervisionava i lavori, ovviamente.  
"Sei comodo? Vuoi il cuscino nuovo?"  
Tony annuì e ricominciò con la crisi di tosse.  
Jarvis si era arrampicato sul letto, ma stava ancora in piedi perché c’era da finire da sistemare Tony.  
"Sì, Jarvis..." Steve accarezzò il micio. "Adesso metto comodo il tuo padrone, stai tranquillo..."  
Prese dal salone il cuscino, le medicine, una bottiglia d'acqua e un bicchiere e mise tutto a portata di mano di Tony. Tornò in sala e gli porse cioccolata e marshmallows. "Quanti ce ne metto dentro?" Scosse rumorosamente il sacchetto con un sorriso.  
“Cinque.” Rispose telegrafico Stark.  
Il gatto invece, tranquillizzato, si sistemò acciambellato a fianco a Tony.  
Steve andò a prendere un cucchiaio. Mise il numero designato di marshmallows nella cioccolata, ne mangiò un paio direttamente dal sacchetto e porse il tutto al malatino.  
“Grazie Stebe.” Disse Tony mentre prendeva la tazza fumante.  
Anche la cioccolata era buonissima e se la gustò lentamente.  
Steve gli sorrise e pensò bene di mettersi comodo, avrebbe passato la notte lì, era inutile rimanere vestiti. Si levò maglioncino, camicia e pantaloni e prese dall'armadio una sua vecchia tuta che aveva portato da Tony per essere tenuta lì di scorta. Infine raggiunse il fidanzato sotto le coperte. "Va un po' meglio?"  
Stark annuì, non rendendosi conto che aveva tutte le labbra sporche di cioccolato.  
Steve sorrise. "Un bambino di dieci anni!" Prese un fazzolettino dal comodino e lo ripulì per bene, continuando a trovarlo particolarmente tenero e indifeso. "Fatto!"  
Tony sentiva chiudersi gli occhi e scivolò disteso sul letto, con la testa in mezzo ai tanti cuscini.   
“Mi fa male la testa, Stebe.” Soffiò molto debolmente.  
Anche Jarvis si era addormentato.  
Steve gli versò rapidamente mezzo bicchiere d'acqua e gli mise in mano la pastiglia di prima. "Prendine un'altra, così la febbre scende... vedrai che domattina starai meglio."  
Stark mugugnò obbediente e mandò giù la pillola, per addormentarsi da lì a pochi istanti.  
Steve gli rimboccò le coperte, assicurandosi che fosse ben coperto e ben sistemato. Gettò via i bicchieri del brodo e della cioccolata, mise in ordine il comodino, preparando le medicine per quando Tony si sarebbe svegliato e, infine, spense la luce e andò a guardare la tv in sala, dopo essersi fatto un paio di uova che aveva trovato nel frigo di Tony.  
A mezzanotte, piano piano, tornò in camera da letto, si assicurò che il fidanzato respirasse regolarmente e si addormentò al suo fianco. Almeno, se avesse avuto bisogno, sarebbe stato lì.  
Un paio d’ore di sonno filarono via lisce, fin quando, verso le tre, Tony non ebbe l’ennesima crisi di tosse.  
Jarvis saltò su spaventatissimo e lui non riusciva neanche a respirare.  
Anche Steve si svegliò di soprassalto a quel suono raccapricciante. Accese l'abat jour e fece immediatamente il giro del letto per versare un bicchiere d'acqua a per Tony. "Ohi..." Appena l'accesso di tosse finì si sedette al suo fianco e gli passò una mano sulla schiena, preoccupato. "... passato? Ce la fai a respirare?"  
Molto a fatica, Tony annuì. I colpi furono così forti che gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime.  
Bevve tutta l’acqua che gli aveva versato Steve e si coricò nuovamente, aspettando che il fidanzato si rimettesse a letto accanto a lui.  
Gli allungò una mano sul viso per accarezzarlo: “Scusa.”  
Steve gli prese la mano e gliela baciò. "Scusa per che cosa...?"  
“Ti ho svegliato e ti ho rotto le scatole per tutto il pomeriggio.” Si rese conto che aveva davvero esagerato.  
Steve lo prese e lo attirò verso di sé, per abbracciarlo forte. "Non importa. La febbre ce l'hai davvero, non è la tua solita faccia, questa..." Gli posò le labbra sulla fronte. "Però un po' è scesa, non sei caldissimo, adesso..."  
Tony mugolò qualcosa di incomprensibile e rimase in quella posizione, che era una delle sue preferite.  
"Domattina scendo a prenderti lo sciroppo per la tosse." Continuò Steve, accarezzandogli la schiena con gesti lenti e circolari. "Sono stato scemo a non prenderlo oggi, sarebbe servito." Gli baciò i capelli "Se hai bisogno svegliami, non farti problemi."  
“Ok.” Soffiò Tony, strinse Jarvis a sé e si addormentò di nuovo.  
Steve rimase a carezzargli la schiena ancora un'ora abbondante, per vedere se si fosse svegliato a tossire. Poi, esausto, si riaddormentò.  
Il mattino seguente, Tony si svegliò prima di Steve, ma non si mosse di un millimetro, perché non voleva svegliarlo. Jarvis, invece, era già bello pimpante e prese a leccarlo in faccia. Gli antipiretici avevano fatto effetto e si sentiva già un po’ meglio.  
"Buongiorno..." Steve, con voce roca, era stato svegliato dai movimenti di Jarvis. "Ricordami di chiudere fuori il gatto, la prossima volta, dormivo così bene..." Fece l'occhiolino a Tony e gli posò un mano sulla fronte. "Come stai stamattina?"  
“Un po’ meglio.” Come a volerlo smentire, però, partì una crisi di tosse, molto breve rispetto alle altre.  
Al solito, Steve gli riempì un bicchiere d'acqua, sciogliendovi dentro una pastiglia di vitamina C. "Dammi dieci minuti e scendo a prenderti lo sciroppo."  
“Poi però resti con me?” Chiese Tony, mettendo il broncio mentre prendeva il bicchiere che gli aveva preparato Steve.  
Il ragazzo annuì, stropicciandosi gli occhi e la faccia e ricadendo sui cuscini. "Non mi muoverò da qui... che sonno..."  
“Dormi un altro po’, se sei stanco. Lo sciroppo puoi andare a prenderlo più tardi. O ci mandiamo Jarvis.” Ridacchiò strozzato da qualche colpo di tosse.  
Steve sorrise. "No, no, ti serve il prima possibile... dieci minuti poi mi alzo, giuro!" Non era mai stato così assonnato come quel giorno, tutta colpa dei risvegli briosi di Jarvis.  
“Però poi torni a letto, me lo prometti?” Chiese Tony tirando su con il naso.  
Steve lo guardò e sorrise. "Promesso." Poi si decise ad alzarsi per scendere a prendere lo sciroppo. E anche due ciambelle e un caffè per il compagno. Dopo la nottataccia gli non gli avrebbero fatto altro che bene.  
Tony sorrise e si accucciò di nuovo sotto le coperte, con Jarvis che gli camminava sopra tutto contento.  
Mentre rientrava col bottino - sciroppo per la tosse, una scatola di ciambelle glassate e due caffè - Steve pensò che non gli dispiaceva affatto prendersi cura di Tony, anzi. Per lui ci sarebbe stato sempre, in qualsiasi momento.  
A Stark brillarono gli occhi quando vide arrivare il fidanzato con la sua colazione preferita, con un po’ di fatica si tirò a sedere con i cuscini dietro la schiena.  
Jarvis, invece, era infastidito perché lui aveva fame e nessuno aveva pensato alla sua di colazione.  
Steve appoggiò tutto sul comodino a fianco di Tony. "Vieni, Jarvis, che ti do le crocchette..." Mentre il gatto si buttava famelico sulla ciotola Steve tornò a letto. "Me lo merito, o no, un bacio?"  
“Anche due, ma non vorrei contagiarti!” Rispose Tony mentre sorseggiava il suo caffè.  
"Sulla guancia è sufficiente. Quando stati meglio mi darai il resto!" Si allungò sopra Tony per prendere una ciambella e il proprio caffè.  
E Tony si allungò verso di lui per il bacio che gli spettava. “Grazie.”  
Steve sorrise, felice. "Lo sai, quando hai bisogno io ci sono."  
“Ti va di guardare un po’ di tv, o vuoi ancora dormire?” Chiese Tony, appoggiandosi con la testa alla spalla di Steve, nel frattempo era tornata anche la palla di pelo, che come d’abitudine, si piazzò in mezzo ai due sul letto.  
"Tu accendi e guarda quello che vuoi, se mi addormento... non svegliarmi." Steve lo baciò sulla tempia e gli prese la mano, intrecciando le loro dita.  
Passarono il resto della giornata così, in tranquillità, solo loro due, Jarvis e le crisi di tosse di Tony.  
Steve, chiese a Thor una giornata di permesso, così da poter rimanere con il suo fidanzato lebbroso.  
"Domani, però, devo tornare a lavorare..." Disse Steve mollemente coricato addosso a Tony.  
“Devi?” Chiese l’altro col broncio.  
"Devo. Ma la sera torno da te. E ti porto qualcosa di buono."  
“Mmm.” Protestò quello. “E cosa?”  
Steve sollevò la testa e l'appoggiò sulla mano per guardarlo negli occhi. "Preferisci il pollo fritto o tex mex?"  
“Il pollo fritto!” Rispose entusiasta.  
"E... gelato o torta?"  
“Gelato!” Saltellò sul letto, trent’anni solo sulla carta, Stark.  
Steve rotolò sulla schiena e rise di gusto: se Tony saltava così significava che si stava riprendendo alla grande. "Allora vada per pollo e gelato!"  
Stark si calmò perché prese a girargli un po’ la testa e si adagiò sul petto del fidanzato, mentre guardavano 2 Broke Girls alla tv.  
Steve gli baciò i capelli e lo tenne abbracciato, sorridendo di tanto in tanto alle battute del telefilm. Se non fosse stato che Tony era malato quella sarebbe stata davvero una giornata assolutamente perfetta.

*****

Clint aveva sentito puzza di bruciato non appena aveva aperto la porta di casa. Fa’ una valigia veloce e andiamo. Si parte. “Per dove?” aveva giustamente chiesto, fissando il compagno con espressione guardinga e sospettosa; Phil non aveva risposto, si era limitato ad arcuare un poco la bocca, indicando con un cenno rapido della mano che si sbrigasse a mettere insieme il necessario per un paio di giorni. La puzza, poi, si era acuita quando avevano fatto il loro trionfale ingresso nella bolgia infernale del JFK. Quando, infine, si erano imbarcati per il volo diretto all’aeroporto di Waterloo, Iowa, il cecchino poteva ben dire che non era più puzza, ma direttamente olezzo di cenere ancora fumante sparpagliata un po’ ovunque. Era stato in allerta per tutto il viaggio, la testa incassata nella prigionia aguzza delle spalle alzate, gli occhi che saettavano poco cortesi al paesaggio che s’intravedeva dal finestrino, il computer portatile stretto al petto – Prima di partire aveva installato una telecamera che riprendesse i punti di appostamento più caldi sotto la stabile: tramite il codice d’accesso ad un sistema periferico ideato dall’Agente Fitz, Clint avrebbe potuto risalire tranquillamente alle immagini della strada. Peccato che Coulson non gli staccasse lo sguardo di dosso, che fosse sempre lì, accanto a lui, a tenergli la mano o solo fingendosi addormentato con la testa sulla sua spalla, gli impediva qualunque intervento. Aveva mandato allora un SMS al piccolo Leo perché lo aggiornasse ogni due ore, ma appena scesi al Waterloo e noleggiato un auto, l’amministratore si era detto troppo stanco per guidare e gli aveva ceduto il volante – Col risultato che il cellulare gli faceva vibrare la gamba dalla coscia alla caviglia e lui non poteva prenderlo. Non fosse stato impossibile, il cecchino avrebbe detto che l’altro avesse architettato ogni cosa fin dall’inizio. Questo, unito al fatto che stavano percorrendo la 4th St SW di Waverly, aumentava di parecchio il proprio nervosismo: si era ritrovato a battere le dita sul bordo del finestrino sette ritmi diversi prima di accorgersene, scorticato il fianco del pollice a suon di giochicchiarci con l’unghia del medio e rotto un capillare del labbro inferiore a forza di morderlo. Decisamente, non era a proprio agio e sperava che quella giornata infernale finisse al più presto. “Allora.” esordì, la nausea a macchiargli la bocca, il suo sapore metallico ad ispessire orrida l’arcata dentaria e la mascella “Dove devo andare?” Le mani strette sul voltante, lo sguardo fissò davanti a sé – Le strade si stavano facendo famigliari, troppo famigliari, ecco la Chiesa Luterana di St. John, la 2nd e la 1st Avenue più avanti, ai lati, e là, all’orizzonte, il Bremer Country Historical Society Museum, pigramente appollaiato sulla Avenue che prendeva il suo nome  
Phil, alla fine, si era deciso a darsi una mossa: se per risolvere i problemi di Clint, almeno i più risolvibili, si doveva scavare nel suo passato e fargli fare i conti con i suoi problemi, allora doveva arrivare al punto di rottura. Scoprire dove fossero seppelliti i genitori di Clint, fu più semplice di quel che pensasse, aveva persino trovato, on-line, dei giornali che riportavano l’incidente, anche se solo in due righe. Aveva fatto i biglietti aerei e detto a Clint che sarebbero partiti, l’aveva guardato un po’ male, quando aveva deciso di portarsi il computer dietro, infondo sarebbero stati fuori solo due giorni, ma aveva fatto passare la cosa sotto silenzio – tanto non gli avrebbe dato possibilità di accenderlo. Il volo era andato relativamente bene, anche se Clint era stato silenzioso per tutto il tempo. Noleggiata la macchina, l’aveva obbligato a guidare con una scusa, mentre lui controllava sul cellulare di star seguendo la strada giusta – non solo quella che stavano percorrendo a settanta kilometri orari, aveva cominciato ad avere dei dubbi, che forse, calcare la mano, non sarebbe servito a nulla, anzi, avrebbe anche potuto peggiorare il tutto. Ma il non fare nulla e vedere Clint spegnersi giorno dopo giorno, lo stava uccidendo lentamente, di una morte ben peggiore di quello che l’avrebbe toccato nel caso le cose con lui fossero peggiorate. Si riscosse sentendo la sua voce – un po’ gracchiate per il troppo silenzio: “Gira sulla Bremer e poi va a sinistra, sulla 1st St NE.”  
...Il cuore rimbalzato in gola, gli occhi spalancati, le nocche bianche per lo sforzo di tenere e girare meccanicamente il volante, le vene che spiccavano sul dorso della mano pallida. Un guizzo e il volto di Clint s'era fatto esangue, le guance incavate da un livore polveroso, le labbra appena smaltate di un malarico colorito violaceo. “Sto per vomitare.” sussurrò nel momento in cui, dopo aver superato il Waverly Dam e aver svoltato sulla 1st, s'aprirono davanti a loro le curve oblunghe d'asfalto grigiastro e le colline gibbose del cimitero, sormontate da lapidi svettanti dal terreno come denti cariati su una gengiva pendula, malata.  
Phil lo guardò preoccupato: “Ferma la macchina, possiamo proseguire a piedi.”  
Il cecchino girò nel parcheggiò, sistemò l'automobile, spense il motore, tirò il freno mano, ma non tolse le chiavi dal cruscotto, né si levò la cintura di sicurezza o fece alcunché per dimostrare la propria intenzione a scendere. “Perché siamo venuti qui?” chiese, deglutendo a vuoto “Fra tutti i posti, perché qui? Mi sarebbe andato bene persino fermarmi a Cedar Falls o da qualsiasi altra parte di Waverly, ma perché proprio qui?”  
Si tolse la cintura e si voltò a guardarlo: "Perché devi affrontarlo." Gli staccò la cintura e prese le chiavi dal cruscotto. Gli strinse per un momento il ginocchio, prima di scendere dalla macchina e guardarsi intorno.  
“Non devo affrontare nulla” replicò Barton, senza alzarsi dal sedile, ma, anzi rincantucciandosi ancora di più contro di esso “L'ho affrontato già da bambino, va bene? Ho superato il lutto parecchi anni fa, non ho nulla da affrontare, per cui andiamocene. Ci sono posti più piacevoli da visitare. Pensavo fosse una vacanza, no? No?”  
Aprì lo sportello del guidatore e si accucciò accanto a lui: "Clint è ora che affronti i tuoi fantasmi e loro sono i primi." Gli afferrò la mano, "andiamo."  
Clint strinse le dita tra le sue, ma scosse la testa. “Loro non sono fantasmi. Come potrebbero? Loro sono venuti prima dei fantasmi veri. Sono morti e basta.”  
"Sei mai stato sulla sua tomba?"  
“Certo che ci sono stato.” il cecchino pressò le labbra tra loro, contrasse la mascella “Le ho fatto visita la sera prima di fuggire col Carson.”  
Scosse la testa: "Intendo tuo padre." Inclinò il capo per guardarlo meglio e strinse di più la presa sulla sua mano, "sei mai stato sulla tomba di tuo padre?"  
Sollevò gli occhi su di lui, l'espressione un istante spersa e quello dopo fredda, gelida. “A mio modesto parere, una tomba non la meritava neppure.”  
"Lo devi affrontare Clint, è arrivato il momento di farlo." Mormorò a voce bassa, alzandosi e tirandolo per la mano.  
“Una delle ultime volte che l'ho affrontato, ci ho quasi rimesso un occhio.” sbottò, nel levarsi rigidamente in piedi e affiancarsi stretto stretto al compagno, le braccia in pieno contatto, le dita tanto pressate contro le sue da poterne avvertire la sensibilità scemare poco a poco “Come vede, fra me e lui vigeva un duraturo, eterno Fight Club.”  
Chiuse la macchina e cominciò a camminare: "Dove andiamo?" Chiese guardandosi intorno.  
“...Più avanti.” sussurrò Barton, guardando il pezzo di strada poco più avanti dei propri piedi “Alla prossima curva saliamo sulla collina a destra. Mamma è sotto la quercia. Harold, purtroppo, è subito accanto a lei.”  
Gli strinse di più la mano, cominciando a seguire il percorso: iniziò a guardare le tombe che costeggiavano il vialetto; ce n'erano alcune piene zeppe di fiori, altre più sobrie, altre ancora, completamente abbandonate. Si soffermò davanti ad una tomba di marmo bianco, piccola con dei gigli bianchi, la foto rappresentava una bambina, non avrà avuto più di 5-6 anni, il nome e la data erano coperti dai fiori. Socchiuse appena gli occhi, prima di riportare l'attenzione su Clint: era pallido, il viso tirato e gli occhi quasi assenti, gli strinse di più la mano, avvicinandosi di più a far toccare le loro spalle.  
Le foglie ombreggiavano appena le due lapidi con piccole scaglie di sole ridente: qualcuno doveva essersi preso cura di loro, adoperandosi affinché i lumini restassero accesi e ci fosse un'innocente coroncina di finti non-ti-scordar-di-me appoggiata alla tomba di Edith; avevano messo un vaso di fiori in plastica anche su quella di Harold e Clint dovette piantarsi le unghie nel palmo e i piedi nel terreno per sopprimere l'impulso di calciarlo via. Si piegò sulle ginocchia senza dire una parola e tese il braccio in avanti, a sfiorare a punta di dita la fotografia impolverata, le lettere sbeccate d'ottone. “Sei sempre stata bellissima” mormorò alla donna col viso di tre quarti, il collo deliziosamente piegato, la bocca schiusa in un sorriso impalpabile e gli occhi liquidi di dolce malinconia persi a fissare un punto vuoto oltre la cornice.  
Phil si soffermò sulla foto della donna: era davvero una bellissima donna e rivedeva molto di lei in Clint, mentre il padre era… piegò la testa ad osservare la foto; Harold gli ricordava molto suo padre, avevano la stessa espressione dura, anche se i suoi occhi erano più rassegnati, spenti quasi. Poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Clint: “Sono sicuro che è molto fiera di te.”  
“Non lo so” ammise, tenendosi la fronte con la mano “A volte penso che lo sia solo perché altrimenti ne uscirei matto.” un lungo sospiro “Avrei soltanto voluto vederla sorridere di più. Illuminava il mondo, quando sorrideva.”  
Si accucciò accanto a lui: "io invece ne sono sicuro. Lei è sempre con te, anche se tu non puoi vederla." Stirò le labbra in un lieve sorriso, "lo fai anche tu, sai?"  
Clint torse il collo a guardarlo con un mezzo-sorriso. “Magari. Le mie sono solo patetiche smorfie.”  
"Non è vero, illumini tutto il mio mondo quando lo fai." Si sollevò e gli porse la mano, indicando col capo la tomba a fianco.  
Il cecchino posò gli occhi sulla lapida di Harold, contrasse la mascella e tornò a conficcare lo sguardo nella fotografia della madre. “E' molto gentile, Phil, ma credo di essere più o meno come una lampadina a risparmio energetico.” una risata incolore, appena sussurrata.  
Aprì di più il palmo, continuando a guardarlo, senza dire una parola: toccava a Clint, ora, parlare.  
Si voltò a guardarlo da sottinsu, socchiudendo appena le palpebre. “No.”  
Sporse leggermente il labbro inferiore, la mano aperta tesa e gli occhi che lo fissavano supplicanti.  
“No.” ripeté, ferreo “Non sprecherò nemmeno un fonema per quell'essere abbietto.”  
"Non devi parlare con lui,devi parlare con me." Mosse la mano a richiamarlo, "Clint, ti prego..."  
Barton tirò un sospiro e prese le dita del compagno, rimettendosi in piedi. Si spolverò le ginocchia con un paio di sonore manate e infine si portò la nocca dell'indice alle labbra, mormorandovi sopra un bacio o una preghiera. Chiuse gli occhi, chinando poi il capo verso la tomba di Edith. “Bene.” si girò verso Phil “Ora possiamo andare.”  
Gli strinse la mano, trascinandolo di peso davanti alla tomba di Harold. Si sistemò dietro di lui, le mani intorno ai fianchi e il mento sulla sua spalla: "Voglio che mi parli di lui."  
Clint girò la testa, rigido, a disagio -A tratti persino rabbioso- nella stretta di Coulson. “Uno stronzo ubriacone che picchiava moglie e figli. E' nato, si è attaccato ad una bottiglia di liquore ed è morto. Fine della miserevole vita di Harold Barton.”  
Strinse di più la presa su di lui: "ti sei mai chiesto perché bevesse?"  
“Perché non sapeva fare altro. Quando sei sbronzo hai molta più forza, anche se sei instabile, ma per un armadio come lui non era un problema: né io, né Barney o mia madre potevamo difenderci. Almeno con noi poteva togliersi delle soddisfazioni, non ci saremmo ribellati e lui poteva accopparci con un paio di colpi.”  
"No, Clint. C'è molto di più dietro, le persone che ricorrono all'alcol, come alle droghe, sono estremamente deboli. Non riescono ad affrontare i loro problemi, le loro paure, quindi si rifugiano nell'incoscienza. Ma c'è sempre un inizio, qualcosa che fa scattare la molla. Ha sempre bevuto? O ha cominciato solo dopo?"  
“Sta cercando del bene in una persona che non ne aveva, Phil.” Clint, ancora girato, gli appoggiò la tempia sulla fronte “Non tutti possono essere salvati e Harold non lo merita nemmeno.”  
"Lo sai che stai insinuando che tua madre era una stupida e che stava con lui perché le piaceva essere picchiata?" Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, "l'ha sposato perché l'amava. E se una persona meravigliosa come lei ci ha visto del buono, vuol dire che c'era."  
“L'ha sposata perché l'ha messa incinta di Barney.” e non c'era irritazione, nella voce di Clint, solo una totale, distruttiva devastazione “Sa come succede, no?Lei conosce lui a una festa organizzata un po' alla buona in spiaggia. Lei è carina e lui ha bisogno di compagnia. Lui è un bell'uomo, in fondo, le sembra cortese, affascinante. Le tende la mano, lei accetta. Si appartano. E due mesi dopo l'altare è l'unica via per evitare lo scandalo.” gli occhi scolorirono appena “Strano. Da bambino faceva più male raccontarlo.”  
"Quindi ha cominciato a bere da allora? Dopo che si è visto incastrato con una donna che non amava e un figlio che non voleva? Quanti anni aveva?"  
“Ventidue. Edith ne aveva diciotto. Lui ha trovato lavoro in una macelleria di Waverly.” il tono s'ingrigì “I suoi figli...La cosa peggiore che potesse capitargli. Lo ripeteva costantemente. Solo uno spreco. Sua "moglie" una troia isterica.”  
"Non ce l'aveva con voi, ma con se stesso. Si è rovinato la vita con le sue stesse mani, è questo che l'ha spinto a bere. Non lo sto giustificando, non lo farei mai. Ma prova a capire cosa deve averlo spinto ad agire così."  
“Capirlo non cambia la situazione. I referti dell'ospedale. Non cambia cosa è stato.” Clint sbatté le palpebre, ma gli occhi vedevano altro, vedevano lontano, vedevano indietro “Capirlo non cambia la mia infanzia. Non cambia nulla. Capirlo non mi provoca alcuna empatia. Posso capire le ragioni da un punta di vista puramente obiettivo e sociologico. Ma quello che ho passato esula da tutto questo.”  
"No, hai ragione, capirlo non cambierà la tua infanzia, non cambierà ciò che hai provato." Gli portò una mano al viso, gli occhi nei suoi, "ma capire ti aiuterà a perdonare."  
“Perdonare?” nessuna inflessione nella domanda di Clint, nemmeno l'ironia “Io non posso perdonare. Non posso perdonare. Non posso. Le ossa rotte. Costole fratturate. Cerotti. Occhi gonfi. "Chi ti ha fatto questo?" "Sono caduto." Pugni. Calci. Sento le nocche che impattano contro lo zigomo. La mandibola urla. C'è sangue nella bocca. Le labbra sono sfasciate, il mento è rosso.” scosse appena il capo “Nel buio, mi afferra il braccio. "Piccolo idiota!"“ l'espressione si torse e s'accartocciò, le parole sbiascicarono, imitando il discorso flatulente di un ubriaco “Il suo alito puzza di liquore, mi tira uno schiaffo, la guancia pulsa, non urlo.” Pur restando fissi immobili, persi, gli occhi di Clint non lasciavano presagire il suo solito straniamento. Erano distaccati, sì, distaccati dal corpo e dalla mente, ma stavano solo descrivendo una scena, si tenevano lontani per evitare ogni contatto. “Non urlo mai. Se urlo sono debole, come lui. Se piango e mi lamento sono debole, come lui. Mi ribello, anche se Barney dice che non sono ancora abbastanza forte. Mi tira un pugno, il naso scricchiola. Mi ribello ancora. Un calcio allo stomaco, il pavimento mi fa male alle ginocchia. Mi viene da vomitare, lui mi tira un altro calcio. Non urlo. Non urlo mai. Trattengo il respiro, ma non urlo.” le pupille come capocchie di spillo, le tempie bianche, sudate, un visibile tremore alle mani “Non urlo. Non importa se non sono abbastanza forte. Se urlo mia madre interviene e lui la picchia. Picchia anche Barney. Non urlo. Non sono un debole. Li proteggo. Li salvo. Non urlo. Non perdono. Non perdono.”  
Lo strinse ancor più forte, la fronte sulla sua spalla, a nascondere il viso: "Mi dispiace..."  
“Non ci riesco...”  
"Forse ti serve ancora un po' di tempo." Sollevò il viso a guardarlo, gli occhi lucidi e le guance arrossate, "dicono che il tempo cura tutte le ferite..."  
“...Volevo che morisse.” mormoró il cecchino “Volevo ammazzarlo con le mie mani. Lo volevo così tanto che la rabbia mi montava nello stomaco e mi soffocava. Quando è crepato prima che potessi farlo l'ho odiato ancora di più. Mi aveva portato via l'unica cosa di cui avevi bisogno: vendicarmi di lui, fargliela pagare.” inspirò a fondo, il fiato balbettante nei polmoni “Credo che le mie ferite siano in cancrena da parecchio tempo. E non posso nemmeno più sperare di tagliare gli arti infetti.”  
Chiuse gli occhi, cercando le parole adatte da dirgli, ma aveva la mente completamente svuotata. Prese un profondo respiro: "Forse è stato meglio così, se l'avessi ucciso tu, le cose sarebbero state molto diverse... Ti incolpi perché non sei riuscita a proteggerla, vero?"  
“Io...” Clint socchiuse le palpebre, la voce ebbe un tremolio d'emozione, un breve ritorno alla realtà “Non lo so. Non me lo sono mai chiesto. Non ho mai dato un nome alla rabbia, alla violenza, alla...desolazione. Senso di colpa? Forse. Non lo so. Le sentivo e basta, mi mordono ancora, ma sono confuse. Non le ho mai definite. Esistono. E bruciano.” deglutì “Forse aveva ragione Barney. Non ero abbastanza forte. Anche se non urlavo lui e lei venivano comunque picchiati, perché mi difendevano con un gesto o uno sguardo o una parola. Il paziente definito. Costavo trecento dollari e non spiccicavo parola, non servivo neanche a tenerli lontani dalle nocche di Harold.”  
Lo rigirò nel suo abbraccio, cercando i suoi occhi: "Eri solo un bambino! Non avresti potuto fare niente, non eri debole, non lo sei." Gli circondò il viso con le mani, "non è stata colpa tua, non lo è."  
“E allora perché farmi del male? Lo odiavo, i bravi bambini non odiano il loro papà. Lo sanno tutti. I bravi bambini non saltano loro addosso, non cercano di riempirlo di pugni, non passano le notti a pregare perché Dio lo porti via, che muoia durante la notte, non immaginano di piantargli un coltello in pancia o di strangolarlo. Io non sono stato un bravo bambino. Ecco perché mi picchiava. Perché era colpa mia.” ingoiò ossigeno e saliva, lo sguardo spaesato, gli occhi grandi - Impauriti, infantili “Se fossi stato un bravo bambino, non avrebbe picchiato neanche la mamma o Barney. Io non ero un bravo bambino. E se non mi difendevo quando mi picchiava di notte era soltanto perché era buio e non lo vedevo. Ero cieco e non vedevo i suoi colpi, non capivo da dove arrivassero. Ecco perché mi batteva più forte. Perché era colpa mia: avrei risposto ai suoi pugni, lo avessi visto nel buio, e i bravi bambini non picchiano il loro papà.”  
Tremò tra le sue braccia: "Clint, ascoltami, non era colpa tua. Non è mai stata colpa tua." Si morse il labbro inferiore, pensieroso, "è per questo che sei così attaccato alla vista? Perché da bambino non riuscivi a vederlo al buio?"  
“Ho sempre visto più degli altri, anche da bambino.” confessò piano “Ma al buio ero cieco. Non vedevo nulla. Alla luce potevo accorgermi del pugno di Harold prima che si schiantasse sulla mia faccia e se ero abbastanza veloce avevo qualche possibilità di scamparla. Ma al buio non vedevo nulla e crollavo a terra vomitando saliva sul pavimento.” Clint serrò le palpebre. “Lei non ha mai odiato suo padre, Phil. Lei è una brava persona.”  
"L'ho odiato Clint, e sono stato debole, invece di reagire, come facevi tu a, quanti? Sette, otto anni? Io ho preferito arrendermi, e a quasi diciotto anni ho ingoiato delle pillole per farla finita. Tu sei sempre stato forte, più forte anche di lui e non è mai stata colpa tua, mai." Abbassò lo sguardo, "Tu sei sempre stato forte e lui lo sapeva, per questo se la prendeva con te, e anche tuo fratello e tua madre lo erano. Agiva così perché non riusciva ad accettare la sua debolezza."  
“No” il cecchino scosse la testa “Lei lo ama. Ricorda, no? Glielo ho già detto. Lei lo ama. Non ci vuole niente ad odiare, Phil, è facile nutrirsi di odio. L'odia brucia e ti scava lo stomaco e se ti ribelli lo fai soltanto per il dolore che quell'odio ti scarica nelle vene, è una reazione istintiva. L'odio fa male e il troppo male provoca rabbia, la troppa rabbia ti avvelena il cervello, lo corrompe e lo corrode, é un acido e l'acido ti scioglie, fa male, e ti fa infuriare, perché è troppo doloroso e il dolore, quando è insopportabile, scoppia d'ira, detona furia” con un sospiro, chinò la fronte ad appoggiarla sulla sua spalla “Lei è forte perché nonostante tutto ha continuato ad amare suo padre, più della sua stessa vita. Io no. Io non ero un bravo bambino. Ho preferito rifugiarmi nell'odio. Per me lui è Harold, non è mai stato papà. Lui era il mostro che a notte fonda mi torceva le braccia e gonfiava gli occhi. Lui non è mio padre, è solo l'uomo che ha ingravidato mia madre per la seconda volta. Ci lega solo una mera questione di biologia.”  
Lo abbracciò: "Non è vero, credimi Clint, ci vuole più coraggio nell'odiare che nell'amare. Amare è semplice, facile. Ma odiare... vuol dire fermare il cuore per quella persona... L'odio, quello vero, puro, è solo per le persone coraggiose. Devi solo convincerti che non è stata colpa tua, non è mai stata colpa tua."  
Clint se stette così, chiuso nel suo abbraccio per un tempi indefinito. Non si mosse, né parlò, il respiro era un filo di fiato appena appeso alla bocca, un refolo gelido che piangeva all'orecchio del compagno. “So perché mi ha portato qui. So che avrebbe voluto vedermi riconciliato a lui. Ma alcune cose non si possono riparare.” deglutì “L'ho delusa, signore. Mi dispiace. Non ho più compassione. Mi dispiace.”  
"No, Clint, non potresti mai deludermi. Io vorrei solo aiutarti." Ai scostò appena da lui, per guardarlo in viso, "devi perdonare te stesso. Ti incolpi per tutto quello che ti è accaduto e tutto quello che sta succedendo ora. Non.è.colpa.tua!"  
“E allora di chi è? Di chi è la colpa? Di chi?!”  
"Di nessuno! Chiamala sfortuna, fato, destino, non darle nessun nome, non ha importanza! Sappi solo che la colpa non è tua!"  
Il cecchino gli allacciò le braccia dietro al collo, se lo strinse addosso, sniffò aria e ingoiò ossigeno. “Ma se non c'è un colpevole non posso punirlo. Se non c'è un colpevole il mio odio è soltanto un capriccio.”  
Respirò il suo profumo: "Non devi incolpare nessuno, non c'è nulla da incolpare. Devi solo accettarlo e basta." Gli baciò la guancia, "pensi di poterci riuscire?"  
“Lei mi aiuterà, vero?”  
Inclinò il capo sorridendo: "C'è bisogno davvero che te lo dica?"  
“Mi aiuterebbe, sì...”  
"Ti aiuterò, sarò sempre con te, Clint, non dimenticarlo mai!"  
Il cecchino si scostó da lui e gli diede una lieve carezza con le nocche, gli occhi socchiusi e stanchi, ancora punteggiati di grigio smorto. “La ringrazio, signore. Sarei perso, senza di lei.”  
Strofinò il naso con suo: "Andrà bene, giorno dopo giorno, andrà sempre meglio." Gli sfiorò le labbra in un lieve bacio, "vogliamo andare? O vuoi rimanere un altro po'?"  
“Le spiace concedermi ancora qualche minuto?” una carezza rapida alla bocca “Può avviarsi alla macchina, se vuole. La capisco” un sorriso a mezza bocca “Devo averla tediata parecchio. Mi scusi.”  
Sbuffò un mezzo sorriso: "Non dirlo neanche, prenditi tutto il tempo che vuoi e se vuoi che vada via, non hai che da dirlo."  
Clint tentennò appena, quindi deglutì e inspiró a fondo. “Io non saprei. La gente parla alle tombe qualche volta, no? Però non so...è una cosa da folli?”  
Lo guardò dolcemente: "No, Clint, non è da pazzi. E anche se lo fosse, sarebbe la cosa più normale tra le tue, piccole, follie." Lo lasciò e si allontanò di qualche passo, facendogli cenno con il viso di fare quello che si sentiva, sorridendo incoraggiante.  
“Mh. Okay.” Clint si girò verso la lapide della madre e si grattò il collo, a disagio “Ehi. Sì, lo so.” fece spallucce “Non è il saluto migliore da fare alla propria mamma. Non lo sarebbe stato a sette anni, figurarsi adesso che sei...” roteò il polso, s'azzittì “Sono passati quattordici anni dall'ultima volta che sono stato qui. Io lo ricordo. Tu lo ricordi? Io lo ricordo. Non sei cambiata, sai? Io sì. Tanto.” affondò le mani nelle tasche “Non in meglio, credo. Sono stato con Barney, per un po'. Abbiamo lavorato al circo. Poi sono andato via. Lui non so dove sia, non voglio che mi trovi. Ho fatto...delle brutte cose. Molto brutte. Ho smesso di pregare e questa è una delle meno gravi. Mi sono perso. Ti ho portato sempre con me, nella foto che abbiamo fatto al parco di Cedar Falls, la ricordi?” un breve sorriso “Volevo averti ancora accanto, ma mi sembrava ci fosse qualcosa. Avevo paura a guardarti, avevo paura di sporcarti. Quando me ne sono andato, ti ho nascosta nell'armadio, perché non ti ammalassi per causa mia. Credevo non mi sarei più salvato. Poi ho incontrato lui.” torse il collo all'indietro “Si chiama Phil Coulson. È l'amministratore del mio condominio. È una persona magica. Senza di lui, non so dove sarei. È la mia unica ragione di vita, farò di tutto per tenerlo al sicuro. Vorrei tanto tu potessi conoscerlo...”  
Nascose le mani nelle tasche, stringendosi appena nelle spalle: Clint era tutta la sua vita e lui avrebbe fatto tutto, avrebbe anche ucciso per lui. Eppure, aveva paura che non servisse a nulla, nonostante i suoi sforzi per aiutarlo, sapeva che c’era una parte di lui che non avrebbe mai potuto salvare, non avrebbe mai potuto far nulla per quella parte di lui. Si sentiva sempre più impotente, sempre più debole e stanco. Volevasi tenersi forte, per lui, guarirlo e la loro venuta lì doveva essere l’ennesimo passo verso la luce, o il baratro, verso cui si stavano dirigendo. Spostò lo sguardo sulla foto di Edith – “Ti prego, dammi la forza per aiutare Clint; hai messo al mondo un figlio straordinario, e probabilmente io non sono degno neanche di stargli accanto, per quanto lui possa considerarmi il suo eroe, è stato lui a salvarmi e lo fa ogni giorno, ogni volta che mi guarda o sorride. Aiutami ad aiutarlo.” –  
Come preso da una illuminazione improvvisa, il cecchino si girò, si avvicinò a Phil, lo prese per il polso e lo trascinò davanti alla tomba della madre. “Lui è Phil Coulson, mamma. Guardalo bene. L'uomo che mi ha salvato la vita. Guardalo bene. Phil, questa è Edith, mia madre. Mamma, questo è Phil.” dovette schiarirsi la gola per rafforzare la voce e battere le palpebre per snebbiare la vista “Lui diventerà mio marito.”  
Gli si bloccò il respiro in gola e lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati: "Cos-- Cosa?!?"  
Clint si voltò verso di lui, indirizzandogli un mezzo sorriso. “Sto dando a mia madre quella che credo sia la notizia più importante della mia vita. Accada che quel che accada, succeda che quel succeda, questa é la missione che mi sono prefissato. Non so, Phil, se lei lo vuole ancora o no, ma questo è il mio scopo. Non dovessi raggiungerlo, non importa. Non ci sarà un altro come lei, non per me. Anche se dovessi fallire, sarà stato comunque un fallimento per cui è valsa la pena vivere.”  
Gli buttò le braccia al collo: "Ma certo che voglio sposarti! Non desidero nient'altro che diventare tuo marito!" La voce gli tremò per l'emozione e sentì le lacrime pungergli gli occhi.  
Il cecchino lo strinse di rimando, ingoiando un singulto. Serrò le palpebre, prese un respiro profondo e lo liberò dalla bocca schiusa, lo rilasciò lentamente, piano, secondo dopo secondo. “Grazie.”  
Sollevò lo sguardo su di lui: "Perdere il controllo fa bene, ogni tanto." Sorrise, "lasciati andare..."  
“Non credo che...” si schiarì la voce, le parole conficcate nel palato e nella lingua, le ciglia appena brinate da una retina di lacrime “Insomma, urla e pianti isterici, fa tanto film drammatico, non pensa?”  
Scosse la testa: "No, non credo. Devi fare tutto ciò che ti senti di fare. Se vuoi piangere, urlare, prendere a calci qualcosa... Fallo!"  
Si coprì la bocca con la mano, ingoió l'aria filtrata dalle dita serrate, digrignò i denti. Gli occhi passavano alternativamente dal viso di Coulson alla lapide della madre, mentre il colore cominciava prima ad ingrigire a livello degli zigomi, poi ad arrossarsi a mano a mano che le prime lacrime scivolavano piano dalle palpebre strizzate nel tentativo di trattenerle. Venne il primo singhiozzo. E poi il secondo. Poi il terzo, il quarto, il quinto, i colpi di tosse, i rantoli, proprio come un bambino, sperso, ritto nel mezzo del nulla, piccolo, infinitesimale.  
Lo abbracciò forte, portandogli la testa sulla spalla, cominciando a cullarlo piano; la testa poggiata sulla sua, una mano ad accarezzargli piano le ciocche bionde.  
“Mio Dio...” latró, la gola secca “Mio Dio...”  
"Andrà tutto bene, amore mio, te lo prometto." Gli baciò i capelli, continuando a cullarlo piano.  
“Quattordici anni...” boccheggiò, col fiato spezzato a metà “Non venivo qui da quattordici anni...”  
Lo strinse un po’ di più: “Lo so, lo so. D’ora in poi ci verremo più spesso, ok?”  
“Okay. Okay. Okay. Va bene. Okay. Okay. Okay.”  
Continuò ad accarezzargli i capelli e a cullarlo, lasciandogli piccoli baci sulla nuca e sussurrandogli piano nelle orecchie.  
Appena Clint si fu calmato, dopo un bel po’ di tempo, in vero, si erano diretti in macchina. Si era messo lui al volante e si erano diretti verso la città: era stato abbastanza previdente da prenotare una stanza in un piccolo alberghetto fuori città, sulla 4th St SW. Clint era stato silenzioso per tutto il viaggio, doveva essere esausto, ma, sperò internamente, anche più sereno; lui aveva preferito lasciarlo tranquillo, qualsiasi parola, infondo, non sarebbe servita a nulla; in quel momento era meglio lasciarlo rimuginare tra sé e sé. Arrivati a destinazione, Phil parcheggiò la macchina e si voltò a guardarlo: “Prendiamo la stanza, ci rinfreschiamo un po’ e facciamo quello che vuoi, ok?”  
“Mh?” il compagno alzò gli occhi verso di lui, come si fosse accorto solo in quel momento della presenza della realtà circostante e di essersi effettivamente spostato da un posto all'altro. Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, prima di prendere parola, le iridi che tornavano a schiarirsi con un moto più vivo, brillante. “D'accordo.” annuì, togliendosi la cintura di sicurezza e smontando dall'auto “La ringrazio, Phil. E mi scusi per la poca compagnia.”  
Una volta sceso dall'auto, prese i bagagli e gli porse il suo, scoccandogli un velocissimo bacio sulle labbra: "Non devi scusarti di nulla." Gli sorrise e si diresse all'interno dell'albergo. Era una bella struttura a due piani, sistemata in mezzo ad un parco verde. Alla reception c'era una donna, anche se dall'aspetto sembrava un'adolescente, con dei grandi occhi neri e un sorriso cordiale. "Benvenuti al Comfort Inn, cosa posso fare per voi?" Phil le sorrise di rimando, "ho prenotato una stanza, Coulson Phil." La ragazza controllò sul computer, "avete prenotato la suite King..." Si voltò, prese la chiave e gliela porse, "secondo piano, ultima porta a sinistra. La cena sarà servita dalle 20 alle 22 e la colazione dalle 7 alle 10. Vi auguro un buon soggiorno." Phil prese la chiave, sorrise e ringraziò, per poi dirigersi alle scale. Si voltò verso Clint, che camminava dietro di lui, "Ti piace?"  
Il compagno, che stava ancora scandagliando le pareti color panna del corridoio, diresse lo sguardo su di lui e gli indirizzò un tenue sorriso. Un'espressione malinconica soffusa agli angoli della bocca, una dolcezza patinata di seppia che donava alle iridi una colorazione carta da zucchero, quella mistura caldo -triste tra il grigio e l'azzurro. Anche il modo in cui si guardava intorno era diverso dal solito: non un'ossessiva ricerca di particolari e indizi e connessioni, quanto più un vago mormorio di occhiate lunghe, pazienti, di chi cerchi di rimettere insieme i tasselli di un puzzle stantio, vecchio, il preferito di quando si era bambini. “È tranquillo. Mi piace.” disse, annuendo “È intimo, pieno di tepore. Credo che da questo momento in poi le lascerò carta bianca sulla scelta degli alloggi futuri, signore.”  
Gli sorrise quieto, arrivando davanti la porta di mogano, una targhetta dorata ad indicarne il nome. Aprì la porta ed entrò: la stanza era grande, un letto matrimoniale al centro, una bella televisione, armadio e cassettiera. Accanto al letto, una porta che doveva condurre al bagno. Posò la valigetta accanto alla cassettiera e sorrise soddisfatto. "Niente male." Aprì la porta del bagno e vi diede un'occhiata: "oh!" Si voltò a guardare Clint con un sorrisetto saputo, "c'è la vasca con l'idromassaggio..."  
“Oh.” Clint arricció le labbra, un guizzo malizioso a saettargli nello sguardo d'improvviso più vivo “Ha pensato proprio a tutto...>  
Lo guardò con una finta espressione oltraggiata: "cosa ti fa credere che lo sapessi?" Gli si avvicinò circondandogli i fianchi, "come ti senti?"  
“Conosco il mio avvocato...” gli mise le mani sulle nocche, a disegnare poi piccoli cerchi sul dorso, a punta di dita “Non lo so. Mi sento...Strano. Non male. Strano.”  
"Più leggero?" Gli baciò la guancia, "o non è classificabile?"  
“E' che...” mormorò l'ex cecchino “E' casa mia.” serrò le labbra, aggrottò la fronte “E' strano da dire. Ma questa...E' casa mia. Dove sono nato. Dove sono cresciuto. Ho visto così tanti posti, ho viaggiato così a lungo...Ma non ho mai provato malinconia. Waverly non mi mancava. Invece adesso che sono qui” schioccò la lingua contro il palato “E' assurdo, ma è adesso che provo malinconia. Ora che ci sono di nuovo dentro. Ma non è una malinconia brutta. E'...Dolce, in qualche modo. Non so spiegarlo.”  
Annuì pensieroso: "Ti piacerebbe tornarci? Nel senso di viverci di nuovo."  
“Mh.” Clint abbassò gli occhi, rimanendo senza parlare per alcuni minuti “...No. Non credo potrei tornare a vivere qui.” ammise “Però...Non so spiegarlo. E' come averlo riscoperto. Di avere una casa, intendo. Un punto di partenza. Un luogo da cui tutto è iniziato.” fece spallucce “Non potrei vivere qui, ma adesso è come se avessi sbloccato un livello segreto: posso tornare a Waverly, non è più irraggiungibile, non è più nebulosa o sfocata. Esiste anche al di là dei miei soli ricordi, ho realmente una casa.”  
Gli sfiorò le labbra con le sue: "È una bella cosa, no? Sai come si dice, per andare avanti devi prima tornare indietro." Strofinò il naso sul collo, "c'è un posto dove vorresti andare?"  
“Non è mai stata mia abitudine tornare indietro.” gli cinse le spalle con un braccio “...Vorrei tornare all'orfanotrofio.”  
Sollevò lo sguardo: "Ok, va a rinfrescarti un po' quando sei pronto andiamo."  
Il compagno piegò la testa a regalargli un bacio all'angolo delle labbra; lo strinse più forte, spingendosi appena contro di lui e scivolando a mordere piano la piega della mandibola, la linea del collo.  
Chiuse gli occhi e inclinò il capo, lasciandogli più spazio. Sospirò soddisfatto, stringendolo più forte.  
Con le labbra sempre al suo collo, a disegnare e segnare piccoli morsi e baci leggeri, Clint appoggiò le mani sul suo petto, il palmo aperto; un guizzo di lingua contro la carotide ed ecco, già le dita erano ai bottoni e plic! via il primo dall'asola, plic! il secondo, poi il terzo, il quarto...  
"Clint... non dovevamo uscire?"  
“Abbiamo parlato di dopo, mi sembra” replicò questi, scostando la camicia dai fianchi e posandovi sopra i polpastrelli.  
"Si, ma... sai anche tu che se cominciamo non usciremo più da questa stanza." Gli bloccò le mani portandosele al volto e baciandole.  
Una lunga occhiata delle iridi languide. “E' un problema per lei, signore?”  
Rise: "Bhe, no, però..." inclinò il capo a guardarlo da sottoinsu, "oh, al diavolo!" Andò subito a succhiargli la mandibola, portandogli le mani sotto la maglietta.  
“Ahn--!” il fiato del compagno si strozzò in gola per la presa di posizione improvvisa, il lampo di un sorriso gli intercettò la bocca e si palesò nello sguardo divertito “Dio, signore, come è facile convincerla...” rise, socchiudendo le palpebre.  
"Se si tratta di averti..." scese a baciargli il collo, "ti va di provare la vasca?"  
“Sono sempre pronto alla sperimentazione.”  
Si sfilò la giacca e la camicia, e tolse a lui la maglietta, "andiamo!" Lo prese per mano e lo fece sedere sul bordo della vasca, cominciando a riempirla.  
Senza dargli il tempo di aspettare che l'acqua raggiungesse un livello accettabile, il compagno gli mise una mano dietro la nuca e lo attirò a sé, l'altra che andava a giocherellare con la fibbia metallica della cintura.  
Fece scivolare le mani dal viso alle spalle, le braccia e le mani, solleticandole appena. Gli sbottonò il pantalone, lasciandolo scivolare lungo le gambe del ragazzo, accompagnandolo a punta di dita.  
Clint gli leccò piano l'arco del collo, rabbrividendo a contatto con i suoi polpastrelli. “C'è anche la schiuma, per caso?” mormorò sulla sua bocca, un veloce sorriso.  
Si allontanò, mordendogli brevemente le labbra. Si guardò intorno, sorridendo vittorioso quando trovò il campioncino di bagnoschiuma. Lo rovesciò nella vasca, quasi del tutto piena, e subito cominciarono a formarsi delle bollicine bianche. Lo baciò: "Entri?"  
Veloce, l'ex cecchino si tolse anche l'intimo, lo sgambettò via con rapido colpo del tallone e immerse prima una gamba e poi l'altra, un sonoro borbottio di soddisfazione a balbettare sulle bocca. Soffiò via un sorriso, il tepore dell'acqua bollente che già gli si ramificava sulla pelle nuda come tanti viticci rossastri, lungo il petto e alla base del collo. Prese una profonda sorsata d'aria e si piegò completamente sotto la schiuma, riemergendone pochi secondi dopo coi capelli scuriti, incollati alle tempie e alla fronte, residui spumosi sulla sommità della testa e sulla punta del naso.  
Si liberò degli ultimi indumenti rimasti ed entrò ridendo, scompigliandogli i capelli bagnati: "Sei pieno di schiuma!" Si sistemò con la schiena sul bordo vasca - era talmente grande da accogliere tranquillamente entrambi. Sospirò soddisfatto, beandosi dell'acqua calda che cominciava a sciogliere la tensione accumulata nella lunga mattinata.  
Clint scivolò verso di lui, smuovendo bolle e scrosciare d'acqua. A gattoni, gli tenne le gambe fra le ginocchia, i palmi delle mani accanto ai suoi fianchi e il volto appena inclinato. “Lei è fantastico, Phil. Mi dispiace di averla fatta preoccupare, in questi giorni.” si tese in avanti, a baciargli lentamente la bocca “E sono felice abbia potuto "conoscere" mia madre.”  
Rispose piano al bacio, facendo scivolare le mani sulle sue spalle, tra i capelli bagnati: "Non devi ringraziarmi di nulla, lo sai che farei di tutto per te." Lo fece stendere su di lui, "sono contento di averla conosciuta, doveva essere una donna straordinaria..."  
Il compagno gli passò la lingua sulla clavicola, strinse la pelle fra i denti, la succhiò e la rilasciò soffiandovi piano sopra. “Meravigliosa. Sono certo che lei sarebbe rientrato subito fra le sue simpatie.”  
Inclinò il capo all'indietro, mugolando. Scese con i polpastrelli lungo la schiena, lasciando una scia di brividi lungo le scapole e la colonna. "Mi ritengo un buon partito, quindi si, le sarei stato simpatico."  
Un sogghigno. “Chi è il superbo, tra i due?”  
"Tu, ovviamente. Io sono realista!" Gli succhiò la mandibola lasciandogli un vistoso segno rosso.  
“Touchè” spostò il volto quel tanto che bastava a catturare la sua bocca, spingendosi in avanti.  
Gli morse e succhiò il labbro inferiore, stringendo le mani sui fianchi: "Accendiamo l'idromassaggio?"  
“Accendiamolo, signore. Non vedo perché addirittura porre la domanda.” Clint gli strofinò il naso sulla piega del collo “E' una proposta tanto invitante che si accetta da sé.”  
"Devi accenderlo tu..." gli baciò la spalla, "io sono piacevolmente impegnato..."  
L'ex cecchino sollevò la schiena, unicamente per sedersi sulle sue gambe e prendergli il volto tra le mani. “E io sono occupato a tenerla piacevolmente impegnato, signore.”  
Gemette nella sua bocca, scendendo con le mani lungo il petto fino alla sua eccitazione, che iniziò ad accarezzare piano. "Lo accenderemo dopo..."  
Il compagno chiuse gli occhi, sospirando appena, le labbra schiuse ad espellere un lungo ansimo. Spinse i fianchi verso di lui, bacino contro bacino, basso ventre contro basso ventre.  
Aumentò il ritmo delle carezze, penetrandolo con un dito, aiutato dall'acqua.  
“Phil--” boccheggiò Clint, reclinando la nuca all'indietro, il battito cardiaco palesemente accelerato all'altezza della clavicola.  
Gli morse il collo, continuando a masturbarlo e aggiungendo un secondo dito.  
Il compagno gli si strinse addosso e appoggiò la fronte contro la linea curva della spalla. Ansimò, i denti digrignati, il respiro sgretolato contro la bocca; mentre con la destra si teneva appeso a lui, le dita della sinistra scesero al suo basso ventre, strinsero e pizzicarono, carezze veloci rapide svelte, lente, lunghe, languide.  
"Clint--" Gli morse forte la spalla, soffocando un gemito. Aggiunse un terzo dito, penetrandolo fino alle nocche, ruotando il polso e piegando le dita.  
L'ansimo dell'altro si tramutò in un risucchio pesante d'aria, poi espulso sotto forma d'una gracchiante, roca esplosione d'ossigeno, il fiato una detonazione bollente contro la sua pelle punteggiata d'acqua, schiuma e sudore.  
"Clint.. sistemati meglio." Lo tirò verso di se, togliendo le dita e fermando la mano.  
Clint deglutì un gemito, serrando le palpebre. “Poteva---Dirmelo prima di iniziare: è scorretto da parte sua, arrivati a questo punto.”  
Rise leggero: "Te lo dico ora." Strofinò il naso nella piega del collo, "dai Clint, ti voglio!"  
“Agli ordini, signore.” e così dicendo, il compagno sollevò il bacino, bolle biancastre a sbrodolare sul torace e contro le braccia “Come le viene più comodo che mi posizioni?”  
"Come preferisci..." gli succhiò la mandibola, "come vuoi essere preso?"  
Clint si staccò da lui con un sorriso sornione e indietreggiò, senza smettere di guardarlo, tra i reflussi ciangottanti dell'acqua, la schiuma ormai ridotta ad un filo impalpabile di bolle madreperlacee. Arrivato con le spalle contro il lato opposto della vasca, il cecchino strizzò l'occhio e si girò di schiena, gli avambracci posati sul bordo e la curva delle natiche messa in evidenza dal profilo aguzzo delle ultime vertebre, che sparivano e riapparivano nel rollio ondulato degli ultimi frastagli di spuma.  
Si morse il labbro inferiore, seguendo ogni movimento del compagno. Si mise in ginocchio e si avvicinò a lui, accarezzandogli il fondoschiena. "Dio, Clint, sei così eccitante..." Gli morse la natica, introducendo di nuovo le dita e lasciandogli piccoli schiaffi sull'altra natica.  
L'ex cecchino strizzò le palpebre, ingoiando aria a lunghe sorsate. “Gradirei non essere sculacciato” lo avvisò, il respiro a metà.  
Gli lasciò un altro morso: "Scusa, ma sei troppo invitante..."  
Boccheggiò, annaspando in cerca di aria. “Sono come il caviale o le ostriche...”  
"Molto meglio..." tolse le dita e lo penetrò in un sol colpo. Fermandosi per dargli il tempo di abituarsi.  
“Dio...!” esclamò Clint, inarcando il collo fino ad appoggiare il mento sul torace, chiudendo le spalle e inspirando a fondo. Trattenne il fiato alcuni secondi, quindi lo rilasciò con un sospiro gemente.  
"Male?"  
“Ora va bene. Ora va bene.”  
Prese un profondo respiro e cominciò a muoversi piano.  
Clint s'accordò a lui, armonia di gesti e respiro, il bacino spinto in avanti alle sue spinte, il nome sussurrato al suo mormorare, le nocche della mano sinistra strette al bordo della vasca, quelle della destra scivolate al proprio basso ventre, a concedersi un po' di sollievo.  
Gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle, tirandolo verso di se: "Clint... Alzati... Voglio guardarti..."  
L'ex cecchino raddrizzò le spalle e torse il collo, una goccia di sudore a scivolare lungo la tempia ancora lucente di schiuma, un sorriso profilato di traverso sulla bocca.  
Un braccio a circondargli i fianchi, uno tra i suoi capelli, Phil cercò le sue labbra, aumentando il ritmo delle spinte.  
Un gemito nella sua bocca e sulla lingua, nel mentre che i muscoli dell'altro si tendevano uno ad uno, il respiro accelerava con piacevole pesantezza, il movimento del braccio alla carne tesa del ventre più veloce tanto più veloce era la presenza di Coulson dentro di lui.  
Scivolò con la mano lungo il petto e il ventre, poggiando la mano sulla sua e facendogli rallentare il ritmo: "Ehi, va più piano, fallo durare di più." Gli succhiò le labbra, gemendo il suo nome.  
“Dio...” esalò Clint, seguendo il suo dettame e diminuendo la rapidità del polso “Mio Dio, Phil...”  
"Sei così... Dio, Clint-- bello..." Aumentò il ritmo delle spinte e il movimento delle mani.  
ll compagno si morse le labbra, anelando e bramando e gemendo il suo nome, i muscoli sempre più tesi, sempre più contratti.  
Quando sentì i muscoli contrarsi, gli morse la spalla, aumentando le carezze.  
“Phil---” ansimò “Più veloce. La prego.”  
Aumentò il ritmo della mano, mordendo e leccandogli la pelle delle spalle e lungo la colonna vertebrale.  
Una scossa elettrica lungo i nervi, il respiro una fiamma bollente, un gemito roco, un ultimo ansito e Clint boccheggiò, la bocca aperta; venne tra le dita di Coulson, il suo nome appeso alle labbra, il torace che s'alzava e s'abbassava veloce, a cercare un attimo di fiato.  
Lo strinse più forte per non farlo cadere in avanti. Rilassò i muscoli baciandogli la nuca: "stai bene?"  
“Ho la testa che gira e le ginocchia che tremano, ma sono buoni segnali, anche se detta così non sembrerebbe.” inalò una grossa sorsata d'ossigeno “Dio. Vasca. Schiuma. Okay. Approvata.”  
Scoppiò a ridere, sedendosi e trascinandolo con se, aprì le gambe facendolo sedere in mezzo ad esse. "È da rifare, il tuo fondo schiena è troppo invitante."  
L'ex cecchino gli appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla. “Chissà perché, l'avevo immaginato.”  
Mugolò accarezzandogli la schiena: "La prossima volta ti darò più di qualche morso!"  
“La cosa si fa interessante.”  
"Però ti da fastidio essere sculacciato..."  
“Decisamente.”  
Inclinò il capo: "Perché?"  
Clint torse il collo a guardarlo da sottinsu, la fronte corrugata. “Perché cosa?”  
Sollevò un sopracciglio: "Perché ti da fastidio?"  
“Non c'è un motivo.” scrollò le spalle “Non ci deve sempre essere un motivo” sporse le labbra in fuori, stringendosi appena contro di lui “...E' denigrante. Solo i bambini cattivi si sculacciano.”  
Gli morse le labbra: "E tu non fai mai il bambino cattivo?" Chiese con tono basso e sensuale.  
“Temo di non trovare l'argomento erotico quanto dovrebbe.”  
Si scostò stranito: "perché mai? Rientra nella questione Servo-Padrone. "  
“Non lo so.” scosse la testa “Non mi eccita. Al contrario mi...Fa star male.”  
Poggiò la fronte sulla sua: "Perché?"  
“L'idea, forse.” si rincatucciò nelle spalle “Lo sculacciamento è il modo di punire un bambino cattivo. L'atto in sé...Le percosse. Per punire.”  
Gli lasciò un bacio sulla fronte: "Mi dispiace, non ci avevo pensato..."  
“Non è colpa sua. A nessuno verrebbe mai in mente una simile associazione di idee.”  
Lo strinse più forte: "Vogliamo alzarci?"  
“Sì, la ringrazio” Clint arcuò appena la schiena “Ora che l'acqua s'è raffreddata non è così comodo stare in vasca.”  
Gli morse le labbra: "Facciamo una doccia veloce e andiamo!"  
C'era ancora la rete di anelli metallici a dividere il giardino dalla strada. Clint s'appese ad essa, appoggiandovi sopra la fronte e piegando appena la testa di lato: gruppetti sparuti di bambini si rincorrevano l'un l'altro, giocavano a campana, si tiravano le trecce, cantavano, battevano le mani, sembravano felici. La bocca non tradì nemmeno lo sforzo di sollevarsi in un sorriso. Lui e Barney contro il resto del mondo, ecco cosa ricordava di quegli anni. Barney che lo aiutava con la fionda. Barney che gli tirava pugni scherzosi sul braccio. Barney che riusciva a trafugare dalle cucine un dolcetto per il compleanno. "Esprimi un desiderio" gli diceva e Clint soffiava sulla candelina un po' gibbosa, osservando la fiammella spegnersi con un singulto arancio. Non desiderava una nuova famiglia, anche se era convinto Barney la pensasse così. Desiderava solo uscire. Uscire e basta, correre via, correre lontano, fuggire dal bacco di legno che la sorvegliante gli dava sulle nocche, dal letto scricchiolante, dai pidocchi, dai bambini che lo squadravano sospettosi, dai genitori che lo fissavano dall'alto in basso e poi passavano oltre. "Dovresti sorridere" gli aveva consigliato una bimbetta lentigginosa "Se sorridi i grandi ti prendono prima." Parlava con una marmocchia e Clint odiava i marmocchi. Odiava un po' tutto, in realtà, all'epoca, non c'era nulla che gli andasse a genio -Tranne Barney, tranne il fazzoletto di Edith con ancora un'ombra immaginaria di profumo a ridacchiare tra il tessuto gualcito. Il fratello l'aveva preso il giorno prima di essere trasferiti all'orfanotrofio, ma quel ritaglio di stoffa non era sopravvissuto a lungo - Tempo un anno ed bamboccio grassottello l'aveva gettato nel fango, cancellando ogni ricordo tangibile di quel viso scolorito dalla memoria. ...Gli aveva slogato il polso, passando il resto della settimana chiuso nell'angolo dei cattivi, a fissare il muro e fare amicizia coi ragni. “Mi scusi...?” Il cecchino sollevò di scatto la testa, il segno della rete a cesellare rosso sangue la pelle delle fronte, lì dove il metallo era penetrato nella carne tanto Clint aveva spinto il volto in avanti. Una ragazzotta in carne dal cipiglio severo lo stava guardando dall'entrata dell'orfanotrofio, i pugni sui fianchi e la bocca sporta in fuori. “Io...” balbettò Barton, girandosi a guardare Phil in cerca di sostegno “Noi non...Stavamo soltanto guardando.” “Sono bambini, non merce esposta in vetrina.” replicò la sorvegliante, senza perdere l'espressione da Cerbero.  
Phil aveva osservato il viso quasi impassibile di Clint, chiedendosi come erano stati i suoi anni lì. "Ci scusi, stavamo solo passando e ci siamo fermati a guardare i bambini giocare. Non abbiamo cattive intenzioni."  
“Mh.” la ragazzotta inarcò un sopracciglio, le labbra pressate tra loro “Voi non...” “Lo usate ancora?” La sorvegliante girò la testa ad osservare Clint con occhi allucinati. “Lo usiamo ancora cosa?” “La bacchetta da dare sulle nocche. La usate ancora?”  
Phil si voltò di scatto verso il compagno: "Clint..." la voce un misto di preoccupazione e ammonimento: aveva avuto a che fare con degli orfanotrofi, in passato, e sapeva che non era gradito che degli sconosciuti mettessero bocca nelle loro faccende.  
“Come, prego?” “La bacchetta da dare sulle nocche” ripeté il cecchino, forse con tono più metallico di quanto avrebbe voluto, avvicinandosi d'un passo, le palpebre socchiuse “Fa male, sa? Fa tanto male. La usate ancora?”  
Lo guardò ben bene in volto, gli si avvicinò poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla: "Clint?"  
“Potreste dirmi chi...?” la sorvegliante, con lo sguardo vigile e anche appena spaventato, appuntò gli occhi sull'amministratore, come a pregarlo in silenzio si fare qualcosa, di intervenire. Nemmeno a dirlo, Clint la ignorò e lanciò unicamente un cenno di sbieco a Coulson, per poi tornare a fissare la ragazzotta dritta dritta sul volto congestionato. “Barton. Clinton Francis Barton. Sono stato qui fino a quattordici anni. Mi prendevo la mia buona dose quotidiana di bacchettate. Non so come facciano le mie dita a non clicchettare come sonagli.”  
Gli strinse di più la mano sulla spalla; guardò la donna con sguardo rassicurante e un piccolo sorriso: "È stato qui, per un po'... Credo voglia solo curiosare un po'..."  
“Io non so se...” “Ho sentito bene?” domandò una voce proveniente da dietro i vetri d'entrata “Clinton Barton? Clint?” Il cecchino sollevò le sopracciglia, la bocca schiusa in una perfetta o, allibita, incredula: dal portone emerse una donna ormai anziana, la schiena un poco curva, i capelli grigi tirati indietro in uno chignon severo, occhialetti a mezzaluna sul naso aquilino e una catenella d'orata che dalla montatura scendeva a cingerle il collo traballante di carne pendula. Stretta in un tailleur grigio ferro, s' avvicinò a loro a passetti composti, i mocassini di vernice nera che ticchettavano sui lastroni di cemento tra la proprietà dell'orfanotrofio e il marciapiede vero e proprio. “Ma guarda un po'. Il figliol prodigo è tornato?” chiese, garrula, sistemandosi le lenti. Clint chinò la testa, in veloce saluto. “Miss Sofen. Lieto che ti ricordi di me.” “E come potrei scordarmi? Tu e quel tuo sciagurato fratello siete scappati proprio sotto il mio naso...!”  
Squadrò la vecchietta da capo a piedi -in maniera discreta: sembrava una di quelle donne dedite solo al lavoro e nient'altro; dall'espressione si poteva capire che era una donna tutta di un pezzo, che non si fa mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno, men che meno da un ragazzo che era stato un suo allievo. Rabbrividì appena, sembrava ci fossero stati pessimi trascorsi tra lei e Clint.  
“Non siamo scappati. Abbiamo soltanto cercato un posto migliore in cui vivere.” “Eravate dei bambini..!” replicò lei, assottigliando la bocca livida “Eravate solo dei bambini...”  
Strinse la spalla del compagno, affiancandolo, ma preferendo rimanere in silenzio e studiare la situazione.  
La signora Sofen sollevò gli occhiacci polverosi sul Coulson. “Mi scusi. Lei sarebbe...?”  
Le sorrise cordiale, porgendole la mano: "Philip Coulson, signora, piacere di conoscerla."  
“Mh.” la vecchina inarcò sospettosa il sopracciglio “Lei è uno di loro, vero? Uno di quei circensi da quattro soldi.”  
Corrucciò le sopracciglia -il suo completo firmato Armani che urlava eleganza da tutti i pori. "In realtà sono un avvocato..."  
Clint si piantò una mano in faccia, mugugnando un “Scelta sbagliata scelta sbagliata scelta sbagliata...!” La signora Sofen spalancò gli occhi e aprì la bocca in un moto d'orrore. “Cosa ha fatto?! Cosa ha fatto questo sconsiderato?! Ha fatto massacrare qualcuno da una tigre? Ci ha fatto causa? Che cosa, che cosa ha fatto per venire qui con un avvocato?!”  
Spalancò gli occhi, mettendo subito le mani avanti: "No, no. Ha frainteso! Sono qui in veste di amico, non di avvocato!"  
“E allora si presenti come amico, giovanotto! Ha idea della mia età? Ha idea delle patologie cardiovascolari di cui soffro? Eh? Eh? Ma no, certo che no! Tutti uguali. Irrispettosi.” Il cecchino si lasciò andare ad un lungo sospiro, prima di afferrare Coulson per un braccio e fare le dovute presentazioni. “Miss Sofen, questo è Phil Coulson. Phil, lei è miss Sofen, l'arpia dell'orfanotrofio.” “Sorvegliante” lo corresse la vecchina, con un gran stridere di denti. “O anche colei che si divertiva a disarticolarmi le dita a suon di bacchettate.”  
"Mi scuso per prima, miss Sofen." Sorrise cordiale, "è un piacere per me fare la sua conoscenza."  
“Mh.” mugugnò di nuovo lei, prima di torcere il collo cadente e fissare Clint dritto negli occhi “Tu puoi fare un giro, se vuoi, Elsa ti accompagnerà.” la ragazzotta annuì, anche se non molto convinta, né felice dalla prospettiva “Lei, invece, viene con me.” concluse, rivolgendosi a Coulson. Il cecchino sorrise un ghigno senza allegria. “Vuoi ucciderlo, miss Sofen?”. “Non sia mai.” una risata gracchiante “Voglio solo offrirgli un caffè nel mio ufficio.”  
Phil si voltò a guardare Clint perplesso, scuotendo appena la testa, "vuole uccidermi?" Gli sussurrò appena la donna si fu voltata.  
“Peggio.” Barton sollevò le sopracciglia “Vuole davvero offrirle un caffè”  
Lo guardò dubbioso, prima di seguire la donna all'interno della struttura.  
Miss Sofen lo condusse per un lungo corridoio sulla destra, mentre Elsa dirottava Clint dalla parte opposta, in cui si apriva la grande porta-finestra che dava sul giardino. Le pareti erano grigie, impersonali, ogni tanto qualche quadretto di fiori in vaso o fotografie stinte per dare una nota meno greve - E grave - al tutto; c'erano alcune porte, in legno sbeccato, da cui ogni tanto faceva capolino le testolina di un bambino che li fissava incuriositi col nasetto arricciato. Le luci al neon, ordinatamente in fila sul soffitto, gettavano manciate di polvere bianca sullo chignon della vecchia responsabile, impettita e rigida, seria, decisamente sospettosa. Girò a destra in un corridoietto claustrofobico, ignorando il distributore di bevande proprio sull'angolo: aprì, invece, quello che si rivelò essere il suo studio, una stanzetta quadrata con una finestra sul lato sinistro, stipetti, una pianta finta, una scrivania dalla superficie superiore verde acqua e una lampada allampanata con la cordina a penzoloni formata da gocciolino sbilenche in metallo. “Allora.” esordì lei, spostando la sedia davanti al tavolo perché Coulson si accomodasse, e afferrando poi un pacchetto di Camel “Patti chiari e amicizia lunga, signor avvocato.” scartabellò con l'unghia dell'indice la plastica che avvolgeva il pacchetto di sigarette “Cosa ci fate qui?”  
Phil si guardò intorno lungo tutto il tragitto: gli orfanotrofi dovrebbero essere allegri, colorati, vivi. Quei bambini avevano già vissuto dei traumi, quelle strutture non facevano altro che ricordarlo giorno dopo giorno. L'ufficio della direttrice era altrettanto stinto, morto. Rabbrividì appena, sedendosi poi sulla sedia indicata dalla donna. "Clint voleva rivedere l'orfanotrofio, tutto qui." Disse con sorriso cordiale.  
“Mh.” Miss Sofen sfilò una Camel e la mise tra le labbra ferine “Certo. Clint Barton scappa da qui a quattordici anni e quattordici anni dopo ritorna per spolverare le vecchie glorie del passato. Con un avvocato, guarda la casualità. Porti rispetto per la mia età giovanotto.”  
La guardò con espressione corrucciata: "Sono solo un suo amico, voleva far visita alla tomba dei genitori e all'orfanotrofio, e mi ha chiesto di accompagnarlo." Socchiuse appena gli occhi, "ha paura di qualcosa, miss?"  
“Alla tomba di sua madre” lo corresse, con un ringhio nasale “Vede? Questa storia puzza di marcio fin dall'inizio. Clint Barton non sarebbe mai andato a visitare la tomba di entrambi i genitori.” inspirò aria dalle narici dilatate, le dita rugose che scandagliavano la superficie del tavolo alla ricerca di un accendino. “Non ho paura di nessuno, signor avvocato. Ma se c'è una cosa di cui posso essere certa, alla mia veneranda età, è che Clint Barton sarebbe disposto a dar fuoco all'edificio avesse un fiammifero a portata di mano.”  
"Non conosco i trascorsi di Clint con lei, miss Sofen. Clint non parla mai del periodo che ha trascorso qui. Ma credo sia normale. I bambini non vivono molto bene in simili strutture."  
“Tra il "non vivere molto bene in simili strutture" e l'odiarle, signor avvocato, c'è una netta differenza.” stritolò la sigaretta tra i denti giallastri di nicotina “E lui odiava questo luogo. Odiava tutto ciò che gli era intorno, a parte il fratello.”  
"Ha subito maltrattamenti da parte del padre, senza contare che gli ha anche ucciso la madre. Non mi sento di dargli torto." Forse lo disse con voce più dura del necessario, ma sembrava che quella donna ce l'avesse particolarmente con il ragazzo.  
“Tutti i bambini che arrivano qui hanno i loro problemi, signor Coulson.” replicò lei, con tranquillità al limite della resa “Tutti hanno le loro storie, tutti hanno perso i genitori per un motivo o per l'altro. Quello che sto cercando di dirle è che Clint Barton era un bambino devastato esattamente come ogni altro qui. Lo trattavamo come gli altri, perché era come gli altri. A che pro fare distinzioni? Su quali basi? Noi accogliamo tutti i bambini bisognosi, tutti i bambini arrabbiati, ma mai, mai ho visto un bambino di otto anni con quell'odio negli occhi. Clint ha alle spalle una storia terribile, non lo nego, e anche la maniera in cui è venuto al mondo...” rabbrividì appena “Il padre non glielo ha nascosto, ma Harold Barton non è mai stato un esempio di virtù. Forse ha influito anche quello sul suo carattere.”  
La guardò perplesso: “Cosa intende con la maniera in cui è venuto al mondo?”  
Miss Sofen, trovato l'accendino, lo portò alla punta della sigaretta, la testa inclinata di lato; corrugò la fronte, alla domanda dell'amministratore, la fiammella che ridacchiava riflessi rossi in mezzo alle sopracciglia. Dopo un istante di attesa, diede fuoco alla Camel, prese una boccata di fumo e la sputò via. “Lui cosa le ha raccontato dei suoi genitori?”  
Arricciò appena il naso, alla zaffata di sigaretta, riacquistando, però, subito la sua solita espressione cordiale: “Mi ha raccontato le circostanze che hanno portato al matrimonio dei genitori, i maltrattamenti e qualcosa sull’incidente. Nient’altro.” Strinse appena le mani poggiate sulle ginocchia, “lei può dirmi altro?”   
“Ah...” la vecchia responsabile annuì e strinse le labbra, la sigaretta tenuta elegantemente tra indice e medio “Bhè. E' quasi la verità. Che Barney fosse il risultato un matrimonio di convenienza lo sapevamo tutti, a Waverly.” sollevò le spalle “Quando Clint le ha raccontato la storia, si è chiesto come mai una coppia così disfunzionale avesse dato alla luce un secondogenito?”  
Annuì: “Me lo sono chiesto, certo, ma credo sia normale che marito e moglie vadano a letto insieme, anche se forzati…”  
“Il primo anno Edith ci ha anche provato, povera anima. Voleva il principe azzurro che l'aveva fatta innamorare e rimanere incinta. Sciocca ragazza...” scosse il capo, soffiando via un'altra tirata di fumo. Non c'era accusa, nella sua voce, solo rassegnazione “Era speranzosa, sì, ma non stupida. Dopo un po' decise di finirla e ha gentilmente impedito ad Harold l'accesso al talamo nuziale -Era evidente che per lei non c'era più nulla da fare. Il problema è che vuoi uomini avete bisogni pressanti da soddisfare. Una sera in cui era più ubriaco delle altre, il suo bisogno Harold l'ha...soddisfatto con la forza.” un lieve tremito all'altezza dei polsi.  
Strinse di più i pugni: “Non so perché ma la cosa non mi meraviglia…”  
“Ripeto, Harold Barton non è un esempio di virtù.” miss Sofen chinò il capo “Dopo quel giorno Edith non ha più avuto la volontà di ribellarsi. Era così spenta...”  
Abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue mani e rilassò i muscoli: "Non mi meraviglia neanche questo, anche se avrebbe potuto salvare i suoi figli..."  
“E come? Lei non ha idea, signor Coulson, lei non ha la benché minima idea dello stato in cui versava quella poverina. Il suo primo figlio è stato incidente, il secondo è stata la grottesca conseguenza di un sopruso bestiale.” chiuse gli occhi “Edith non aveva più la volontà. Era distrutta, fatta a pezzi.”  
Sollevò lo sguardo su di lei: "Ma amava i suoi figli, no? Vedeva quello che gli faceva, era presente, avrebbe potuto salvarli." Scosse la testa, "Non... non la colpevolizzo di nulla, sia chiaro, ma alcune cose proprio non riesco a capirle."  
“Certo che li amava...Altrimenti se ne sarebbe andata via e li avrebbe lasciati in pasto a lui, non crede?”  
“E non poteva andarsene e portarli con lei?”  
“Mah...” Miss Sofen prese una profonda boccata, la punta della sigaretta crocchiolò di rosso “Chissà. Forse non sapeva dove andare. Non aveva contatti, al di fuori di Waverly, i genitori l'avevano cacciata. E poi, cosa fare? Non aveva soldi. Buon'anima, Edith. Spero che almeno adesso stia in pace.” espirò il fumo dalle narici dilatate “Lei cosa avrebbe fatto signor avvocato?” un'occhiata di sbieco, ironicamente saputa “Con tutto questo, dopo essere stata illusa, disillusa, presa in giro e violata fin nel profondo, lei l'avrebbe trovata ancora la forza per fuggire?”  
Prese un profondo respiro: “No, forse no…” Si grattò la nuca guardando la donna, “per caso ha notizie di Barney, il fratello di Clint?”  
“Non l'ho più visto da quando sono scappati. Ogni tanto dicono vada a sistemare le tombe, ma chissà.” fece spallucce “Di qui non passa. Un po' mi dispiace, sa? Era un bravo ragazzo, in fondo e l'unico con cui Clint parlasse” sollevò un sopracciglio, sporgendosi a far cadere un po' di cenere su un vasetto basso “Ed anche l'unico che lo tenesse a bada. Ha slogato il polso ad un suo compagno, una volta, perché gli aveva gettato un fazzoletto da naso in una pozzanghera. Ho chiamato due responsabili perché mi aiutassero a tenere Clint lontano dall'altro bambino, ma è bastato che Barney arrivasse a mettergli una mano sulla spalla perché la smettesse di divincolarsi per continuare a tempestarlo di calci e pugni.” corrugò la fronte “Ora che ci penso, è un gesto che sembra calmarlo. Lo ha fatto anche lei, prima.”  
Annuì pensieroso: “Si lascia calmare solo dalle persone di cui si fida…” Incrociò le braccia al petto, “suppongo siano voci di paese, ma sa dirmi come potrei rintracciarlo?”  
“Chieda al custode del cimitero, è l'unico che potrebbe sapere qualcosa. Perché le interessa saperlo? Credevo che quei due fossero inseparabili -O meglio, che Clint avesse bisogno del fratello per non ammazzare qualcuno.” schiacciò la sigaretta finita nel posacenere “Cos'è tutto questo interesse per la famiglia Barton, signor avvocato? Questioni legali in avvicinamento?”  
"No, nessuna questione legale." Scosse la testa con un mezzo sorriso, "non si vedono da molti anni, Clint lasciò il circo a diciassette anni e Barney rimase lì, è da allora che non si vedono più."  
“Ma davvero?” l'anziana si grattò lo stacco di pelle tra narici e labbro superiore con l'unghia del mignolo; a quel gesto la bocca rugosa si spinse in fuori, a disegnare una grottosca "o", oblunga fino al momento “Chi l'avrebbe mai detto.” Meditabonda, allungò le dita artitriche ad afferrare di nuovo il pacchetto di Camel e ne prese una seconda: la infilò tra i denti, ma non l'accese, gli occhi pensierosi fissi in avanti e il profilo aquilino punzecchiato dalla luce grigia proveniente dall'esterno. “Sa, mi dispiace molto per Clint.” ammise “Da bambino se ne stava sempre solo, zitto. Non parlava. Tutti qui sono dei "diversi"“ storse le labbra in una piccola smorfia “Ma lui sembrava sempre ritenersi diverso dai diversi e non in senso positivo. Guardava noi come aguzzini di Lucifero in persona, il buon Dio solo sa perché, e gli altri bambini con un misto di...Non saprei definirlo. Fastidio misto ad istinto di protezione. So che è un controsenso, ma...” Scrollò le spalle ossute. “Anche i suoi attacchi di rabbia, era come se li rivolgesse alla protezione di qualcosa o di qualcuno. Come se si fosse caricato sulle spalle il destino dei piccoli che gli stavano intorno o di qualcosa che gli era caro. Usava la forza, ma non lo faceva con cattiveria. Il problema, credo, è che con Harold come padre non poteva certo sperare in un modello migliore. I pugni, i calci, le botte erano l'unico linguaggio che conoscesse. La violenza. A volte mi viene quasi da pensare che si sentisse in colpa per essere venuto al mondo e che per riparare a quel torto dovesse riparare quegli degli altri. Un'ammenda, quasi. Bhè...” si girò lentamente “Suo padre non gli ha mai nascosto di averlo messo al mondo dopo aver violentato Edith---” Miss Sofen strabuzzò gli occhi e per il singulto improvviso la sigaretta gli cadde dalle labbra. “Clint!” strillò, con voce strozzata, portandosi una mano al petto. Il cecchino era sulla soglia, il volto di pietra, gli occhi di ferro: teneva la mascella contratta e una cornice lunga un braccio stretta al torace; lo sguardo non aveva espressione, il volto non presentava barbaglio di sentimento alcuno. Elsa fece capolino dalle sue spalle, pallida, una goccia di sudore ad inumidirle la fronte. “Io--Io mi dispiace! Eravamo nella sala e---E non l'ho sentito andare via! Non so da quanto sia qui, non l'ho sentito, davvero! Non ha fatto alcun rumore!” E, forse per dare maggior adito alla storia della responsabile, Clint mosse passi calcolati, seppur rapidi, verso la scrivania: le suole non emisero suono, a parte il tintinnio infinitesimale del vetro contro la maglietta, non c'era presentimento neanche del suo respiro. Senza dire una parola, gettò la cornice sulla superficie verde-acqua -Una fotografia sbiadita di un gruppo di bambini, ad Halloween. E Clint nell'angolo basso, imbacuccato in un costume giallo-oro, la maschera di Iron Man fatta alla meglio col cartone, sbilenca sul naso- e sollevò la testa sulla spalla, a guardare Coulson di sbieco. Gli rivolse un'occhiata liquida, colma di devastante vergogna. Nient'altro. Non degnò nessuno degli astanti di una seconda attenzione, indietreggiò fino alla soglia, deglutì, si voltò e sparì inghiottito nel corridoio, i passi di corsa che rombavano a rilanciare l'eco di Elsa che urlava il suo nome.  
Phil scattò subito dietro il ragazzo, cercando di raggiungerlo. Dio, la sua espressione gli aveva stretto il cuore; chissà da quanto tempo era alla porta, cosa aveva sentito – il suo voler rintracciare il fratello avrebbe potuto irritarlo, farlo arrabbiare ma, la sua espressione non era arrabbiata, era quasi… colpevole. Ma di cosa, di cosa si incolpava Clint, questo non avrebbe mai potuto dirlo – probabilmente di tutto quello che succedeva nel mondo, ma era solo una sua impressione. “Clint!” Lo chiamò una, due, tre volte; sentiva il cuore pulsargli nelle orecchie e quasi scoppiargli nel petto, il fiato che veniva meno ad ogni passo.  
Non si sarebbe potuto dire se l'altro lo stesse aspettando o meno, di certo aveva rallentato appena il passo fuori dall'orfanotrofio per dargli il tempo di raggiungerlo accanto alla rete. La testa quasi scompariva nelle spalle sollevate, gli occhi puntati sui grumi d'asfalto, il volto della medesima tonalità di bubboni di pioggia appesi alle nuvole. “Ce ne andiamo” commentò, secco, dandogli le spalle e riprendendo a camminare a passo di marcia “Ce ne andiamo. Ora.”  
Riuscì ad afferrarlo per le spalle e a farlo voltare; si appoggiò a lui, cercando di recuperare fiato: “Mi dici… che succede? Che ti… è preso?”  
Barton si scostò appena e girò la testa dall'altra parte. “Mi è preso che non intendo rimanere qui un minuto di più. Ce ne andiamo. Torniamo a New York.”  
Scosse la testa, riprendendolo per le spalle: "Che è successo Clint? Cosa hai sentito che ti ha sconvolto tanto?"  
Clint strinse i pugni con tanta violenza da far vibrare il braccio dal polso fino all'articolazione della spalla. “Non...” digrignò i denti, un sussulto irato all'altezza del petto “Non volevo...Ricordarlo.” serrò le palpebre, inspirò con rabbia “Ora basta domande. Prendiamo le valigie e saltiamo sul primo aereo per New York, ce ne andiamo da qui.” e prima che Coulson potesse anche solo dar voce ad una replica, gli occhi divennero vetro, una vena schizzò pulsando alla base del collo “E' un ordine.”  
Rizzò la schiena, mettendosi sul chivalà a quello sguardo, indurendo lo sguardo: “Io non prendo ordini da te, Clint!” Fece un passo indietro, “sei liberissimo di andare, ma io non mi muovo di qui.”  
Gli occhi del cecchino tentennarono appena a quella presa di posizione: un attimo solo di esitazione, quindi scosse la testa e abbassò la testa, i pugni ficcati nelle tasche. “Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace non...Non ci riesco.” e mosse un passo indietro, un secondo, un terzo, un quarto più veloce del precedente, come se fosse di nuovo in procinto di girare le spalle e correre via “Non riesco a stare qui...”  
Rimase fermo dov'era, allungando le mani verso di lui: "Clint, vieni qui."  
“Phil...” lo pregò, pur bloccandosi sul posto “Per favore...La prego, andiamo via.”  
Inclinò appena il capo: "Andremo via, te lo prometto, ma ora vieni qui e parliamo."  
“Non c'è nulla di cui parlare.”  
Rilassò le spalle, abbassando appena le braccia: "Non volevi che lo sapessi io? O è il fatto di aver ricordato - anche se dubito fortemente che tu l'abbia mani dimenticato."  
“...Ma ero riuscito a trasformarlo in un ronzio. Un morso allo stomaco, niente di più.” si strinse nelle braccia “Soltanto un ronzio che non smetteva di ribollirmi nel sangue, di piantare le unghie nella carne, ma almeno...Potevo soffocarlo. Gli avevo tolto anche il nome, così era più facile ridurlo ad un malessere. Indicibile, ma pur sempre un malessere.” chiuse gli occhi “E non volevo, non volevo lei lo sapesse...”  
Si avvicinò a lui di pochi passi: "Pensi davvero che non l'avessi già immaginato? Dopo tutto quello che mi hai detto, di certo, non potevo pensare che tu fossi stato voluto. Ma questo non cambia le cose; tua madre ti amava, è questa la cosa più importante, non importa come tu sia stato concepito." Gli sfiorò il viso con i polpastrelli, "hai capito?"  
“Ma almeno...” trattenne il fiato “Barney era stato un piacevole imprevisto. Le ricordava tempi migliori, le ricordava l'uomo di cui si era innamorata. Io...” non riaprì gli occhi, anzi, serrò ancora di più le palpebre “Io non ero neanche quello. Non ero neanche un imprevisto. Io le facevo del male, soltanto del male, tanto male, troppo male, le facevo del male, perché ogni volta che mi guardava vedeva soltanto l'animale che l'aveva...” esalò un ansito “E le facevo male perché, perché io ero il motivo per cui mio padre la batteva perché non...Non riusciva ad aprire le gambe senza ogni volta rovinargli la vita e sputare fuori un lurido bastardo merdoso e piangente. E' colpa mia. è sempre stata colpa mia” si portò le mani alla testa, pressò le dita contro la sommità del cranio “Io sono...Soltanto grida e urla e pianti e tentativi di fuga e lacrime e sangue e pugni e calci e insulti e bestemmie e strilli e invettive e colpi...!”  
Lo abbracciò, stringendolo forte: “Non è vero, Clint! Non è affatto vero! Tu e tuo fratello eravate il motivo per cui lei ha resistito tanto a lungo. Vi amava, ti amava. Tu hai dimostrato che da un essere tanto abbietto poteva nascere qualcosa di incredibilmente bello e sono sicuro, Clint, ne sono più che sicuro, lei in te vedeva solo il suo amato bambino, nulla di meno.” Cercò di fargli sollevare il viso, “Clint, lei poteva rinunciare a te, avrebbe potuto abortire quando ha scoperto di essere incinta. Non l’ha fatto perché ti ha amato dal primo istante in cui ha scoperto la tua esistenza. Ti ha amato, Clint, ti ha amato più della sua vita.”  
“Se solo mi avesse amato di meno...” non alzò la testa, ma si chiuse ancora di più in se stesso e nell'abbraccio di Coulson “Se solo mi avesse amato di meno, se solo mi avesse amato di meno sarebbe potuta essere felice. Harold non l'avrebbe picchiata così tanto e così a lungo, Barney avrebbe ancora una madre, forse sarebbero addirittura riusciti a scappare senza accollarsi la responsabilità di avermi tra i piedi. Non riesco a non pensarlo...” balbettò “Non riesco a non pensare come sarebbe stato meglio se...Se non mi avesse mai avuto. Le buone cristiane non abortiscono, signore, le buone cristiane non lo fanno, ma se avesse espulso quell'inutile ammasso di cellule le cose sarebbe andate diversamente. O forse no. Non lo so...Non lo so...”  
“Si fanno delle scelte, nella vita, e si deve essere pronti ad affrontare le conseguenze. Avrebbe potuto scappare, avrebbe potuto abortire, avrebbe potuto ucciderlo nel sonno, avrebbe potuto non concedersi prima del matrimonio.  
“Si fanno delle scelte, nella vita, e si deve essere pronti ad affrontare le conseguenze. Avrebbe potuto scappare, avrebbe potuto abortire, avrebbe potuto ucciderlo nel sonno, avrebbe potuto non concedersi prima del matrimonio. Ha fatto delle scelte e sono sicuro che non se ne sia mai pentita, ha avuto due figli che ha amato profondamente e che l’hanno sempre resa fiera.” Provò di nuovo a fargli alzare la testa, “Clint, devi credermi, non è colpa tua, di nulla e devi smetterla di incolparti di qualsiasi cosa.”  
“Allora perché, perché non riesco a non pensarlo?! E' così terribilmente ovvio, così terribilmente oggettivo e logico...! Eppure non...Non riesco a togliermelo dalla testa. Un senso di colpa così grande che---Mi sembra di venirne inghiottito!”  
"Te lo dissi già una volta, ricordi? Se passano la vita a darti dello stupido, alla fine te ne convinci anche tu. Tuo padre ha passato la vita a ricordarti i suoi errori, incolpando te, tua madre e tuo fratello per la sua debolezza e le sue scelte." Gli passò le dita tra i capelli, "non è colpa tua; a costo di dover passare tutta la vita a ripetertelo, ma ti prometto che te lo ficcherò in quella testaccia dura che ti ritrovi!"  
Clint abbozzò una risata flebile. “Potrebbero volerci anni, signore. Potrebbe stancarsi.”  
Provò di nuovo a fargli sollevare la testa: "Non potrei mai stancarmi di te, Clint."  
Il compagno scavò appena il viso, per appoggiare la fronte sulla sua spalla. “Troppe variabili...” sussurrò, ad un filo di voce “...Non avrei mai voluto lo venisse a sapere, signore. Avrei preferito rimanesse sotto silenzio. Un non detto visibile, ma ignorabile.”  
“Miss Sofen ha solo confermato i miei sospetti e, Clint, preferirei non ci fossero segreti tra di noi, se non quelli strettamente necessari.” Gli posò un bacio sul collo, “…E devi scusarti con miss Sofen.”  
“Quello era necessario.” replicò “Non...Mi faceva e mi fa provare tutt'ora...Una vergogna incredibile.”  
"Clint!" Si allontanò appena da lui, "tu non devi vergognarti di nulla! Non c'è nulla di cui tu debba vergognarti. Hai capito?"  
“Ma è...!” protestò l'altro, coprendosi il volto con una mano e abbassando la testa “E'...Orribile. E' tutto orribile. Mi vergogno di essere il...suo operato, frutto di una cosa tanto disumana e bestiale...!”  
Gli allontanò la mano dal volto: "Amore, tu sei la cosa più bella e incredibile che io abbia mai visto e devi smetterla di pensarla in altro modo! Starei con te se non fosse altrimenti?"  
“Lei ha lo splendido vizio di vedere più lontano di me, alle volte: penso di sentire il peso della competizione...” e mise sulla faccia, ancora china, un flebile sorriso di sbieco.  
Rise appena, provando di nuovo a fargli alzare il viso: "Hai intenzione di evitare il mio sguardo per il resto del viaggio?"  
“Non lo sto evitando, le sto solo facendo il favore di non rovinarsi il rientro con la mia espressione spersa e desolata da cucciolo abbandonato sulla superstrada.”  
"Adoro la tua espressione da cucciolo abbandonato." Si allontanò leggermente, "Clint, dai, non possiamo rimanere così per tutto il tempo. Ritorniamo da miss Sofen, salutiamo e andiamo in albergo, ok?"  
“...Miss Sofen era cattiva, mi tirava la bacchetta sulle dita, possiamo tornare direttamente in albergo...?” tentò.  
"No!" Si scostò, cercando il suo sguardo, "andiamo da lei e tu, da bravo ometto, le chiederai scusa e la saluterai educatamente, chiaro?"  
“...Chiaro.” un attimo di pausa “...Però è vero che era cattiva e mi tirava la bacchetta sulle dita...”  
"Lo so, ma lo faceva per impartire disciplina ed educazione." Gli sollevò il viso, guardandolo malizioso "se fai il bravo potrei farti una sorpresa stasera..."  
Che per Clint fosse ancora faticoso guardarlo dritto negli occhi, era comprensibile dal modo in cui le iridi vibrarono appena col palese intento di spostarsi e conficcarsi da qualunque parte non fosse il volto dell'amministratore. La bocca si sollevò a disegnare un sorriso obliquo, un poco più convinto del precedente. “...Grazie.”  
Scosse la testa, finto esasperato: "Dovresti baciarmi, ora, sai? Hai rovinato tutta l'atmosfera."  
“Rimediamo subito...” e sporgendosi in avanti il compagno si tese a cingergli le labbra con le sue.  
Ricambiò il bacio: "Ti farai perdonare più tardi."


	44. Capitolo 38: I can't live with or without you

**I can't live with or without you ******

Uno degli eventi rari nella vita di Steve Rogers, da quando stava con Tony Stark, era vedere il suo fidanzato alzarsi presto la mattina. Da che si ricordasse era capitato due, tre volte al massimo: tutte le altre volte era sempre successo che fosse lui ad alzarsi ad un orario umano -le 8, fisse- per poi aspettare almeno due o tre ore il risveglio del compagno. Erano abitudini su cui proprio non riuscivano ad accordarsi.  
Quella mattina, invece, Tony aveva un appuntamento di lavoro di buon'ora, così aveva chiesto a Steve di raggiungerlo per le 10.30 circa allo Starbuck's vicino a Times Square per stare un po' insieme e, magari, farsi un giro e poi un pranzo.  
Camicia pulita, maglioncino blu e pantaloni chiari: Steve era pronto e perfettamente in orario quando scese in strada, sfortuna volle che impiegò in sacco a trovare un taxi e, una volta a bordo, incappò in una serie di lavori in corso, così da risultare incredibilmente in ritardo di 15 minuti.  
Arrivato a destinazione schiaffò in mano al tassista una manciata di banconote e si precipitò all'interno del locale.  
Già Starbuck's gli faceva un po' schifo e ci andava solo per i dolci, ma come mai Tony aveva una biondina che aveva già visto seduta sulle ginocchia? Sbattendo le palpebre e fumando di rabbia si avvicinò a lunghe falcate alla coppietta giuliva.

Dopo le giornate con l’influenza, a Tony toccò recuperare un po’ di lavoro, compreso l’appuntamento con la Condé Nast di quella mattina. Stranamente, filò tutto liscio e riuscì a liberarsi per arrivare addirittura con dieci minuti di anticipo all’appuntamento con Steve.  
Quello che non aveva previsto, però, era di ritrovarsi in mezzo ai piedi Christine Everhart, una sua vecchia fiamma che era riuscito a scollarsi di dosso molto a fatica.  
Come volevasi dimostrare, quella, appena lo vide, gli saltò addosso.  
Erano stati inutili i vari inviti ad andarsene o, quanto meno, ad alzarsi da quella posizione, se fosse arrivato Steve e l’avesse trovato in quel modo, si sarebbe scatenato l’inferno.

E infatti, stranamente in ritardo, il suo fidanzato arrivò e con una faccia per niente amichevole.

Steve si parò davanti alla coppia e indicò la ragazza col dito. "Sarebbe lei il tuo appuntamento di lavoro? E' durato più del previsto, mi sa..."  
“Steve ti prego non incominciare.” Tony si prese la faccia tra le mani e l’oca che aveva sulle ginocchia iniziò a ridacchiare come un’idiota.  
Steve si accomodò al tavolo, sorridendo falso. "Ma... Ci fa compagnia anche lei? Non sapevo fosse una cosa a tre!" Onestamente era metà arrabbiato e metà divertito. Era ben a conoscenza dei passati di Tony, ma sapeva anche benissimo che se aveva deciso di mettersi con lui un motivo c'era. Quindi voleva fidarsi, ma allo stesso tempo farlo patire un po'.  
Quella, sentendosi ignorata, allungò la mano per presentarsi: “Christine, piacere. Tu sei? Questo cafone di Tony non cambia mai.”  
Proprio a voler sottolineare la sua maleducazione, Tony le disse molto scortesemente: “Christine, ti vuoi levare di dosso, per favore?”  
"Ehhh, quel cafone di Tony..." Ripeté Steve. "Christine, eh? Mi pare di averti già sentita nominare..." Deliberatamente non guardava Tony, l'attenzione tutta focalizzata su quell'ochetta platinata.  
Stark con molta poca grazia riuscì a spingerla sulla panca, accanto a lui, beccandosi un “Ehi, ma che fai?” dalla ragazza, che, però, continuò a parlare con Steve. “Sì, Christine. Tu però ancora non mi hai detto chi sei. Tony continuava a dirmi di andare via perché dovevi arrivare tu.”  
"Io sono il suo..." Pausa ad effetto. "...Vicino di casa." Beccati questa, Stark!  
Tony si girò e gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. “Ah sì?”  
La ragazza ridacchiò: “Tutto questo trambusto per il vicino di casa?”  
"Infatti!" Steve continuò, sornione. "Tutto questo trambusto per il..." Pausa. "...Vicino di casa!"  
“Non sei il mio vicino di casa, sei il mio ragazzo!” Puntualizzò Tony, completamente dimentico della tizia accanto a sé, che a quel punto li guardava un po’ stranita.  
Steve lo guardò con un mezzo sorriso. "Sei il mio ragazzo che aveva sulle gambe una ex fiamma mentre mi aspettava... Ti pare?"  
“Ti prego, non fare scenate davanti a tutti.” Lo supplicò Stark. “Christine, tu non hai nient’altro da fare che stare qui a rompermi le uova nel paniere? Non hai nessun vecchio ricco da importunare?”  
Steve alzò le mani in segno di resa. "Niente del genere. Ti sembra una scenata?"  
“Sì, mi sembra una scenata.” Gli rispose. “E tu, te ne vuoi andare una buona volta, che hai già fatto abbastanza danni per oggi?” Intimò alla ragazza, con la sua solita poca delicatezza, facendole mettere il broncio, nonostante continuasse a sfregarglisi addosso.  
Steve, a quel punto, si scocciò. "Christine, gentilmente, la smetteresti di strusciarti contro il mio ragazzo e ci lasceresti da soli? Grazie."  
“Ecco, ascolta almeno lui che te lo chiede con educazione.”  
Quella si sentì mortalmente offesa, quindi si alzò e se ne andò senza neanche salutare.  
“Finalmente.” Soffiò Tony.  
Steve si sporse sul tavolo. "Che ci facevi con lei? E perché faceva la gatta morta?"  
“Mi ha trovato qui ad aspettarti e ha deciso che doveva rompermi le palle. E lei non fa la gatta morta, lei è una gattamorta.” Rispose Tony esasperato.  
"Come facevi a vederti con lei? E' una cretina totale!" Commentò Steve, acido.  
“Non mi vedevo con lei. Ci ho scopato un paio di volte.” Tony si passò una mano dietro la nuca e cercò di spezzare la tensione: “Vado ad ordinare, cosa vuoi?”  
"Un muffin ai mirtilli, grazie." Pensò qualche istante. "Ma come si fa a scopare con una del genere?"  
“Te la scopi, non ci fai discorsi filosofici…” Disse Tony un po’ esasperato. E si alzò per andare a prendere il suo frappuccino e i dolci per entrambi.  
Steve fece spallucce e si perse a pensare a tutta quella sfilza di donne che erano passate nella vita di Tony. Certo che se erano tutte come Christine... Come si faceva ad andare a letto con una con cui nemmeno ci parli e nemmeno stimi?  
Quando Tony tornò con le ordinazioni glielo chiese.  
“Lo fai e basta.” Gli rispose quello. “Ti diverti, non pensi a nient’altro.” Addentò il suo scone al cioccolato, lasciandosi scappare un verso di piacere poco carino.  
Steve alzò un sopracciglio, evitando di commentare. "Mah. Non lo capirò mai."  
“Non c’è niente da capire, Steve. E non puoi farmi neanche scenate ogni volta che mi vedi parlare con qualcuno.” Si lamentò Stark.  
"Dai Tony!" Steve posò il muffin sul piattino, guardandolo serio. "Non attribuirmi cose che non ho mai detto o fatto, non è vero che ti faccio scenate quando parli con qualcuno... Solo che, se permetti, vederti con la tipa in braccio mi ha dato fastidio. Eh, scusa!"  
“Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Spingerla per terra?” Tony scosse la testa; dio certe volte era proprio cocciuto il suo ragazzo.  
"Già spingerla sulla panca da subito sarebbe stata un'ottima mossa!"  
“Cristo, Steve, è veramente necessario mettersi a fare scenate in mezzo alla gente?”  
Steve staccò un altro pezzo del muffin. "Non è una scenata, questa. E, comunque..." Appoggiò i gomiti al tavolo, "Come avresti reagito, a parti invertite? Non credo ti avrebbe fatto piacere..."  
Quello era un colpo basso, Steve sapeva quanto Tony fosse altrettanto geloso, anche se cercava di non darlo a vedere troppo. Stark quindi diede un sorso al suo caffè e mentì: “Non avrei fatto la tua stessa scenata.” Abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Allora abbiamo modi di reagire diversi." Finì il muffin in due morsi. "Vorrà dire che se Sharon mi inviterà per un caffè, ci andrò senza preoccuparmi del fatto che possa darti fastidio."  
“Con la differenza che io ho invitato te e quella cretina mi ha visto entrare. Non l’ho mica invitata io.” Ringhiò Stark.  
Steve sbuffò. "Ascolta, Tony: mi ha dato fastidio. Punto. Non voglio fare scenate, ma vedere quella tipa sulle tue ginocchia, dopo che vi vidi mesi fa limonare sul pianerottolo... Eh... Insomma..." Abbassò lo sguardo sulle briciole del dolcetto e si rabbuiò appena.  
“Ok, ti ha dato fastidio. Ma il senso di quel “il vicino di casa” me lo spiegherai.”  
Steve si sentì un po' in colpa. "Colpo troppo basso, quello, eh?"  
“Non necessario. E soprattutto una domanda non è una spiegazione.” Disse in tono un po’ acido l’ingegnere.  
"Volevo vedere come reagiva, se avrebbe continuato a fare l'oca. Come reagivate entrambi. Ma a questo punto penso di aver fatto una cavolata."  
“Su questo siamo d’accordo. Lo penso anch’io.” Tony bevve l’ultimo sorso del suo caffè, continuando ad evitare lo sguardo diretto del fidanzato.  
"E quindi? Adesso? Perché non mi guardi?"  
“Non mi va.” Rispose Tony in maniera molto matura.  
Steve roteò gli occhi. "Come se fossi stato io ad avere una bionda sulle ginocchia, certo..."  
“No, ma sei tu che mi fa la piazzata.”  
"Quante volte devo dirtelo che mi ha dato fastidio? Sì, Tony, mi ha dato fastidio e ho detto una stupidata, ti chiedo scusa, cosa devo fare ancora?" Anche Steve, ormai, era al limite dell'esasperazione.  
“Niente.” Fu la risposta secca di Tony. “Hai già fatto abbastanza.”  
Non era stata la scenata di gelosia in sé ad irritarlo, ma quel volerlo mettere alla prova con il suo sono il suo vicino di casa.  
Steve abbassò la testa, sconsolato. Non pensava di potergli fare così male con quell'uscita e, purtroppo, non era la prima volta che succedeva. Era sempre lui che, alla fine, faceva la parte dello stronzo. "Scusa." Rialzò la testa per guardarlo negli occhi, serio, "Scusa, Tony. Mi riprometto sempre di non fare lo stupido, con te, di non farti più male, e invece…"  
“Non fa niente.” Rispose nuovamente Stark, che finalmente alzò la testa.  
"No, non è vero che non fa niente, Tony! E' sempre così, è sempre mia la colpa, sono sempre io che ti faccio stare male e dico le cose sbagliate!" Guardò il tavolo, incrociando le braccia davanti a sé. "E faccio scenate per niente, faccio il geloso quando so benissimo che non ce ne sarebbe bisogno..." Lo guardò negli occhi. "Come riesci a sopportarmi? Dico davvero, mi sarei già mollato da solo…"  
“Smettila, Steve.” Lo pregò, con molta tranquillità Tony, cosa che non era affatto da lui.  
"Però non volevi nemmeno guardarmi in faccia. E quando non mi guardi in faccia vuol dire che qualcosa non va."  
“Andiamocene.” Fu la risposta di Tony.  
Steve lo seguì, come un cagnolino, senza fiatare. A quel punto non sapeva più cosa dire e cosa pensare, a parte darsi dello stupido totale. Perché doveva sempre incasinare tutto?  
Tony non disse una parola nel tragitto verso casa, presero la metropolitana senza fiatare.  
Una volta arrivati a destinazione Steve non ce la fece più. Lo afferrò gentilmente per la spalla e gliela strinse. "Tony, per favore... Dimmi qualcosa..."  
“Cosa vuoi che ti dica?” Gli rispose mentre tentava di aprire la porta di casa sua.  
"Non lo so. Qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa." Data la palese difficoltà nell'atto, Steve gli prese di mano le chiavi e aprì la porta, precedendolo dentro casa.  
“Sono stanco.” Sicuramente quella di Tony non era stata la frase migliore da dire.  
Steve abbassò lo sguardo, triste. "Posso immaginare." Sospirò, "Come ti ho già detto mi mollerei da solo, quindi..."  
“Quindi cosa?” Grugnì Tony, girandosi a guardarlo male.  
"Quindi non mi stupirebbe se avessi le palle piene di me e dei miei comportamenti del cazzo." Quando Steve imprecava era davvero alterato. o disperato, a seconda dei contesti. In questo caso era la disperazione che lo faceva parlare.  
“Smettila!” Urlò Tony a quel punto. “Non c’è bisogno di mandare tutto a puttane. Solo vorrei che ti agitassi di meno, cazzo.”  
"Mi sento in colpa! Non riesco a non agitarmi se so che ti ho fatto del male, porca miseria!"  
Tony si tolse il cappotto esasperato, lanciandolo sul divano. “Cristo, Steve, dobbiamo davvero sempre trasformare tutto in tragedia?”  
"Allora chiariamo definitivamente questa storia, perché stiamo girando attorno alla questione senza venirne a capo!" Steve si passò le mani nei capelli. "Ti ho fatto le mie scuse. Mi dispiace, mi son reso conto di aver fatto una cazzata, adesso dimmi tu cosa non va!"  
“Ho sempre paura di fare qualcosa che ti faccia arrabbiare. Sbaglio sempre.” Sputò fuori a quel punto Stark.  
Steve cadde completamente dalle nuvole. Sbatté più volte le palpebre. "Come scusa?"  
“Non fare finta di niente, Steve. La casa, se parlo con una ex o se mangio gli involtini primavera con le mani.” Tony si buttò sul divano, dove Jarvis era sull’allerta, visto che li aveva sentiti urlare.  
Steve lo seguì sul divano guardandolo fisso. "Io non credevo... Io ho sempre pensato che non te ne fregasse un tubo, che te ne fregassi di quello che dicevano gli altri... Perché non me l'hai mai detto?"  
“Tu non sei gli altri, Steve. E non te l’ho detto perché non mi andava, non volevo stressarti con le mie fisime.”  
"E hai mandato giù per tutto questo tempo..."  
Tony fece un gesto con la mano, come a voler sminuire la faccenda, e prese in braccio Jarvis.  
Steve gli si fece più vicino e gli passò un braccio sulle spalle, baciandogli la testa. "Devi dirmi quando qualcosa non va, Tony..."  
Quello fece spallucce e disse solamente: “Non voglio fare la lagna.”  
Steve accennò un sorriso. "Effettivamente, per quello, ci sono già io...!"  
Tony afferrò il cuscino di fianco a lui e lo lanciò addosso al ragazzo.  
Il ragazzo rise e gli rilanciò il cuscino, facendo scappare Jarvis. "Dai, Tony! Smettila di tenermi il muso!"  
L’ingegnere si avvicinò al ragazzo e affondò la testa sul suo petto, senza dire nulla.  
Steve lo abbracciò. "Lamentati di me. Devi lamentarti di me. Altrimenti poi esplodi..."  
“Stai zitto.” Gli ordinò Tony, alzando di poco la testa e abbracciandolo in vita.  
Steve sorrise e lo riempì di baci su tutto il volto, prima di fermarsi sulle labbra. "Ok. Taccio."  
“Stai parlando ancora.” Finalmente Tony riuscì a sorridere.  
Steve lo abbracciò forte e si appropriò delle sue labbra. Così andava bene. Anche se avevano litigato non avevano aspettato giorni per chiarirsi.

 

*****

 

Thor era particolarmente contento, quella mattina. Vuoi perché Jane stava bene, a parte la noia del gesso, vuoi perché il negozio andava a gonfie vele, vuoi perché con Loki le cose si erano sistemate alla grande, ma il suo morale era davvero alle stelle. Inoltre, quel giorno, cadeva il compleanno del suo ragazzo. L'aveva scoperto per caso qualche tempo prima, nemmeno ricordava come, però se l'era tenuto a mente. E dato come stavano funzionando le cose in quell'ultimo periodo si prese la libertà di organizzare una cena romantica di compleanno.  
Il giorno prima gli chiese con nonchalance di tenersi libero per quella sera. Poi preparò, a mezzanotte passata, dopo che Loki era tornato a casa propria, una torta al cioccolato alta e morbida. Infine impacchettò con cura sia quel 45 giri dei Led Zeppelin, che avrebbe dovuto dargli quella disgraziata sera dove Loki lo aveva scaricato brutalmente per quel malinteso con Rogers, sia un bel maglione verde di cashmere scollato a V, che appena aveva visto in negozio gli aveva fatto immediatamente venire in mente il ragazzo.  
Mancava solo da preparare la cena, ma per quella sarebbe uscito un po' prima da lavoro.

Loki si svegliò volutamente tardi, quella mattina – un piccolo rito che rispettava ogni suo compleanno. Si preparò una tazza di tè e si sedette al tavolo: Peter era all’università, ma gli aveva lasciato un piccolo bigliettino di auguri – la settimana prima si era fatto sfuggire, per errore, che quel giorno sarebbe stato il suo compleanno – e Thor era a lavoro. A lui, però, non l’aveva detto. Non ci teneva molto, in verità; da piccolo gli piaceva perché non lo facevano andare a scuola e lo zio lo portava in giro per i musei e le mostre fotografiche per tutto il giorno, poteva mangiare cioccolato in quantità industriali e gli regalavano sempre dei bellissimi libri. Da grande, poi, la cosa era passata un po’ nel dimenticatoio: poteva uscire con suo zio quando voleva, mangiare quello che voleva quando gli veniva voglia e i libri se li comprava da solo, quindi, già all’età di diciassette anni, il suo compleanno era diventato un giorno come un altro, si concedeva solo il lusso di svegliarsi tardi – anche se lo faceva più spesso di quanto volesse ammettere.  
Quindi, quella sera, si diresse a cena dal compagno del tutto indifferente.

Quando Loki bussò alla porta era già tutto pronto: il carpaccio di tonno nel piatto come antipasto, gli spiedini di gamberi gratinati nel forno, per non raffreddarsi, assieme alle patate aromatizzate che gli erano piaciute tanto l'altra volta, l'insalata in tavola e la torta in cucina. Per finire, il vino bianco preferito di Loki.  
Si permise anche di tenere le luci più basse del solito e accese solo le due abat-jour vicino al tavolo. Se fosse stato un po' troppo stavolta non gliene fregava niente.  
Andò ad aprire con un sorriso. "Buonasera!"  
Loki, in tuta, entrò in casa ciabattando: “Ciao, come va?  
"Tutto benissimo, direi..." Lo strinse per i fianchi e lo baciò, "Tu? Tutto ok?"  
Loki scrollò le spalle: "Come al solito! Cos'hai cucinato di buono?"  
A Thor veniva un po' da ridere, possibile non avesse notato l'atmosfera diversa dalle solite cene in pigiama che facevano di solito?  
"Ci sono i gamberi gratinati! Ma l'antipasto è già in tavola, quindi siediti pure! Intanto prendo il vino!"  
Loki guardò incuriosito la tavola e si sedette: “Perché hai acceso solo queste luci?” Chiese indicando le due abat jour, toccando, poi, la stoffa azzurra sulla tavola, “Hai anche messo la tovaglia…” Insospettito si alzò e lo raggiunse in cucina, “Che succede?”  
Thor lo guardò, sollevando il mento. "Che giorno è oggi?"  
Loki spalancò leggermente gli occhi: "Io non lo so, e tu?"  
Il ragazzo stappò il vino con estrema calma. Prese due calici, li riempì a metà e ne porse uno a Loki. "A me sembra che qualcuno oggi compia gli anni..." Fece tintinnare i bicchieri, "Buon compleanno, Loki!"  
Quello tenne il bicchiere a mezz'aria con la bocca spalancata: "Come fai a saperlo? Non l'ho detto a nessuno, solo a Peter."  
Bevve un sorso, sorridendo. "Lo so e basta."  
Abbassò lo sguardo sul bicchiere: "Non me lo aspettavo..." Prese un sorso di vino - riconobbe subito che era il suo preferito - e gli sorrise, "Grazie..."  
Thor gli passò un braccio sulle spalle e gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia, "Figurati!" Indugiò a guardarlo qualche secondo. "Dai, mettiti comodo, adesso arrivo!"  
Loki annuì e andò a sedersi a tavola; si guardò i vestiti, pensieroso: "Se lo avessi saputo avrei messo qualcosa di adatto..."  
Si accomodò anche Thor. "Vai benissimo così!" Indicò il tonno. "Mangiamo?"  
Il festeggiato annuì di nuovo e prese una generosa forchettata di antipasto. Mugugnò soddisfatto alla primo boccone, mentre guardava il ragazzo davanti a lui - in cuor suo sapeva che gli avrebbe preparato qualcosa, per questo non gli aveva detto che era il suo compleanno, non voleva si sentisse obbligato a festeggiarlo, anche se, probabilmente, faceva più piacere a lui che a se stesso.  
Thor era soddisfatto. L'effetto sorpresa c'era stato, Loki non era inorridito all'eccessiva, forse, atmosfera romantica e gli sembrava che il cibo fosse ottimo. Sorrise al suo ragazzo, e gli carezzò leggero le dita. Le luci soffuse lo rendevano ancora più bello del solito.  
Loki gli strinse la mano di rimando e si sporse a baciarlo: “Com’è andata in negozio?”  
"Bene, dai. A parte Steve che oggi aveva il ciclo è andata bene!"  
Lo guardò confuso: "Il ciclo?!?"  
Thor ridacchiò. "Hai presente le donne il primo giorno di ciclo? Lui uguale, ha rognato tutto il pomeriggio. Sono uscito prima anche per esasperazione."  
"Come mai?" Finì l'antipasto e il bicchiere di vino.  
"Avrà litigato con Stark, come al solito. Ho provato a chiedere ma son stato liquidato con un lascia perdere. Ha rischiato il licenziamento, oggi." Si alzò e andò a prendere gli spiedini di gamberi, che posò in mezzo alla tavola, e le patate al forno. "Serviti pure!"  
Loki si illuminò e afferrò subito uno spiedino: "Ah, sicuro! Alle volte Tony è peggio di me nelle relazioni!"  
Thor si servì di gamberi e patate. "Non so se sia peggio avere una relazione con Tony o con Steve..." Disse sovrappensiero, "Vanno bene i gamberi?"  
Loki si era riempito la bocca tanto da non riuscire neanche a parlare, le guance gonfie di gamberetti. Si limitò, quindi, ad annuire con un sorriso.  
La cena proseguì tranquilla, tra una chiacchiera e l'altra. Spazzolarono via tutto quello che era stato preparato e Thor era davvero soddisfatto, ancora una volta aveva fatto felice il suo ragazzo.  
"Spero ci sia posto per la torta, perché un compleanno senza torta non è un compleanno!"  
Loki assottigliò lo sguardo: "Ti prego dimmi che non hai comprato le candeline, ti prego!"  
Thor si bloccò a metà strada tra il tavolo e la cucina, arrossendo. "Una sola! Ne ho comprata una, ma se vuoi non la metto!".  
Sbuffò, contrariato: "No, non la voglio e non voglio neanche che canti quella stupida canzoncina!"  
"La canzoncina te l'avrei risparmiata comunque!" Scomparve in cucina per poi tornare con due piattini, le posate e la paletta per dolci. Tornò indietro e ricomparve con la torta al cioccolato. "Ta-daaa!" Gliela poggiò davanti con un sorriso.  
Loki guardò prima la torta e poi lui: "L'hai fatta tu?"  
"Certo! Ieri sera!" Gli si sedette a fianco e gli porse la paletta. "Il festeggiato taglia la prima fetta!"  
Loki prese la paletta e l'affondò nel dolce; ne tagliò due generose fette e le servì nei piattini. Poi ne prese un morso e guardò il ragazzo: "È buonissima!"  
Thor gli passò un braccio sulle spalle e lo baciò sulla guancia. "Sapevo che sarei andato sul sicuro con la torta al cioccolato!"  
Il ragazzo si poggiò alla sua spalla continuando a mangiato soddisfatto. "Grazie, è il miglior compleanno di sempre!"  
L'altro non disse niente, si limitò a sorridere e a finire la torta. Era bastato così poco... Fosse stato per lui l'avrebbe vezzeggiato così tutte le sere.  
Si servirono un'altra fetta di torta, un po' più piccola, e una volta esaurita anche quella Thor trascinò Loki sul divano. Lo guardò. "Ho una cosa per te."  
Quello cominciò a mordersi le labbra: "Un regalo?"  
Thor annuì e tirò fuori da dietro il bracciolo un pacchetto piatto e quadrato. "Questo avrei dovuto dartelo quella disgraziata sera in cui mi hai... Chiuso la porta in faccia a causa di Rogers! Non riuscii a dartelo allora, quindi te lo do oggi."  
Loki afferrò il pacchetto e se lo rigirò tra le mani, saggiandone il peso e la consistenza. Sollevò per un attimo lo sguardo sul compagno e poi lo scartò. Appena capì cosa fosse gli si spalancarono gli occhi e la bocca: "Oh cazzo! Ma... Ma..." Spostò lo sguardo dal disco al compagno più e più volte, prima di ritrovare la parola, "Dove l'hai trovato? E' da collezione!"  
"L'ho trovato in magazzino per caso, giuro. Era l'unico che avevo e ho pensato ti avrebbe fatto piacere averlo!"  
Il ragazzo si strinse il disco al petto, come se fosse il suo più grande tesoro: "Sono anni che lo cerco, è introvabile!" Poi si alzò dal divano e lo baciò, non mollando la presa sul regalo.  
Thor ricambiò il bacio, stringendolo forte, non si aspettava una reazione così entusiasta e, indubbiamente, lo riempiva di felicità. "A-aspetta, che non ho finito!"  
Lo guardò incredulo: "C'è dell'altro?!?"  
Sempre da dietro il bracciolo tirò fuori un altro pacchetto, più voluminoso e morbido. "Questo sarebbe il vero regalo di compleanno! Spero ti piaccia!"  
Loki prese il pacchetto e lo scartò subito: gli si aprì un enorme sorriso sulle labbra sottili e passò la stoffa tra le dita, saggiandone la morbidezza, mentre con gli occhi ne studiava ogni particolare, "E’ bellissimo, grazie."  
"Mi fa piacere. Appena l'ho visto ho pensato si intonasse benissimo coi tuoi occhi!"  
Si strinse anche quel regalo al petto e sollevò gli occhi su di lui: "Grazie davvero, non me lo aspettavo..."  
Thor gli accarezzò i capelli e il viso, gentile. "Sei il mio ragazzo ed è il tuo compleanno. E' il minimo che potessi fare!"  
Loki sorrise e andò a poggiare i regali sul tavolo. Ritornò poi sui suoi passi e gli passò le braccia intorno al collo: "Allora lascia che ti ringrazi a dovere..." Gli baciò subito le labbra, mentre con le mani scendeva lungo le spalle, il petto e l'addome, fino ad arrivare ai pantaloni, sbottonandoli.  
Thor gli strinse possessivamente le natiche. "Se questo è il tipo di ringraziamento ti regalerò qualcosa tutti i giorni..." Disse, prima di tornare a lasciarsi divorare le labbra.  
Loki scese con le labbra lungo il collo, sfilandogli, poi, la maglietta: "Allora mi aspetterò altri regali in futuro..."  
"Puoi giurarci, Loki, puoi giurarci..." Rispose in un sospiro, sentendo i brividi lungo tutto il corpo. Quella sera la sua pelle era particolarmente sensibile e il solo tocco delle labbra di Loki sul collo l'avevano fatto immediatamente eccitare. Si appoggiò al muro con la schiena, in cerca di un appiglio.  
Loki gli tolse i pantaloni e la biancheria in un solo, fluido, gesto; mordendogli gli addominali, scese con la bocca alla sua eccitazione e lo prese interamente in bocca.  
Thor si morse le labbra a sangue, poi si lasciò andare ad un lungo gemito, una mano a fare presa sulla parete e l'altra tra i capelli di Loki.  
Quello mosse la bocca sapientemente su di lui, non distogliendo mai gli occhi dal suo viso: quando Thor era preda del piacere diventava di una bellezza erotica.  
"Oh, Loki..." Sospirò, muovendo involontariamente il bacino in avanti e lasciandosi sfuggire un altro gemito rumoroso. "Ti prego non ti fermare..." Lo supplicò, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi. Le mani si erano spostate entrambe tra i capelli del suo ragazzo, le ginocchia cominciavano a tremare.  
Loki rallentò il ritmo fino a fermarsi del tutto: "Non vorrai già concludere, spero!" Si sollevò e gli morse il collo, la mandibola e le labbra, "Io sono ancora vestito..."  
Thor ritornò sulla terra, gli occhi ancora scuri e annebbiati dal piacere, e ribaltò le posizioni, spingendo Loki contro la parete. Prese a baciargli il collo, lentamente, alternando i baci a piccole leccate, mentre con le mani si faceva strada sotto la maglia. Arrivò ai capezzoli e glieli strinse tra due dita. Poi la maglia volò per terra.  
"Andiamo in camera..." Gli sussurrò. Infilò le mani nei pantaloni, calandoglieli lungo le cosce assieme ai boxer, e finirono per terra assieme alla maglia.  
Loki lo seguì in camera, spingendolo sul letto e posizionandosi su di lui. Si abbassò per baciarlo e fece scontrare le eccitazioni, gemendo nella sua bocca.  
Thor gli morse le labbra, un po' violento, e subito gliele leccò e succhiò, come a scusarsi dell'irruenza. Fece scivolare una mano lungo la schiena in una lenta carezza, giù giù sino ad arrivare alla sua apertura. Le loro eccitazioni continuavano a frizionarsi.  
"Thor-" Gemette all'intrusione e continuò a muoversi su di lui, "Ti va di provare qualcosa di nuovo?"  
"Quello che vuoi..." Sussurrò, continuando a muovere le dita.  
Loki ci pensò su: "Ti dispiace se ti do le spalle?"  
Thor scosse la testa. "No. Mettiti come sei più comodo."  
Loki si sollevò e poggiò le ginocchia sui cuscini, le mani alla tastiera del letto, offrendogli una visione a tutto tondo del suo fondo schiena.  
Thor si morse le labbra, incredibilmente eccitato da quella visione. "Dio, sei uno spettacolo..." Iniziò a baciarlo lungo tutta la spina dorsale, carezzandogli i fianchi, le cosce, graffandogli leggermente la pelle. Scese con le labbra giù sino al sedere, fino ad arrivare, in punta di lingua, sulla sua apertura.  
Loki emise un gemito sorpreso, nessuno l'aveva mai preparato con la lingua. Aprì di più le gambe e si allungò per avvicinarsi di più al suo viso: "Ti prego... Ti prego, continua..."  
Thor sorrise: non pensava potesse piacergli tanto, non aveva mai pensato a quella pratica, sarà che a lui non era mai particolarmente piaciuta, su di sè. Ma vedendo la reazione del compagno sarebbe rimasto lì tutta la notte, se fosse stato necessario. Ma i gemiti di Loki lo stavano portando al punto di non ritorno, la voglia di affondare in lui era ormai irresistibile. Si staccò e risalì verso il viso del proprio ragazzo con una scia di baci umidi. "Posso prenderti?"  
Loki girò il viso verso di lui, arrossato, gli occhi lucidi e le labbra gonfie per i baci e annuì, respirando e rilassando i muscoli.  
Thor prese comunque dal cassetto il flacone col lubrificante e se ne spalmò un po' tra le dita. Con quelle penetrò Loki. "Scusami..." Gli sussurrò all'orecchio, "...Mi piace farlo morbido..." Gli mordicchiò il collo e le orecchie. Una volta adeguatamente bagnato gli si sistemò dietro e, lentamente, entrò in lui con un sospiro.  
Loki gemette e inarcò la schiena: "Il solito fidanzatino premuroso..." Si raddrizzò e poggiò la schiena al suo petto, inclinando il capo sulla sua spalla e baciandogli il collo, muovendo il bacino per andare incontro alle sue spinte.  
"Molto premuroso..." Era bello in quel modo. Lo sentiva tantissimo e quasi gli girava la testa tanto era piacevole. Gli piantò i denti sulla spalla. Con un braccio gli strinse la vita, con l'altro iniziò a toccarlo lentamente.  
"Esageratamente premuroso..." Loki gli morse le labbra, portandogli una mano tra i capelli e una sulla sua, a dettargli il ritmo delle carezze sulla sua eccitazione.  
"Lo so, lo so..." Ansimò, muovendo i fianchi più veloce e chiudendo gli occhi, godendosi completamente quelle sensazioni. Erano così sudati che sentiva la schiena di Loki scivolare contro il suo petto.  
Quando sentì lo spasimo annunciare l'orgasmo, Loki si strinse di più a lui, per quanto la posizione potesse permetterglielo, e venne nella sua mano con un lungo gemito soffocato sulle sue labbra.  
Nello stesso momento anche Thor si lasciò andare, stringendolo forte a sé e guardandolo negli occhi, respirando tutti i suoi gemiti.  
Loki poggiò le mani sul muro per sostenersi, il respiro affannato e tremante: "Il miglior compleanno di sempre." Si girò a guardarlo con un piccolo sorriso ferino.  
Thor uscì da lui e lo strinse per la vita, baciandogli una spalla. "L'anno prossimo replichiamo."  
L'altro si accasciò sui cuscini: "Davvero vuoi aspettare un anno?"  
"Ovvio che no!". Gli sorrise e scomparve in bagno, per tornare con due asciugamani umidi. Ne lanciò uno a Loki e si accomodò al suo fianco. "Non ti resisto per 5 minuti, figurarsi un anno!" Si ripulì velocemente, "Era per dire che lo festeggiamo anche l'anno prossimo."  
Loki si pulì e gettò l'asciugamano sul pavimento. Ricercò il suo corpo e si sistemò sul suo petto: "Fai già progetti a lungo termine?" Sfregò la guancia su di lui, "Vuoi dire che staremo ancora insieme, tra un anno?"  
Thor lo strinse e gli carezzò lento la pelle del braccio. "Io lo spero."  
Loki rimase in silenzio per un po', beandosi del calore di Thor: "Grazie..." Sollevò il viso a guardarlo, "Non credo te lo dirò mai abbastanza, ma grazie, davvero, per tutto."  
"E io non ti dirò mai abbastanza che ti amo." Lo baciò gentile, accarezzandogli i capelli e sentendo il cuore scoppiare.  
Loki gli sorrise di rimando, baciandolo delicato e poi sistemandosi di nuovo su di lui: "Notte."  
Thor lo coprì per bene con la coperta e si abbandonò al sonno con un sorriso. Soddisfare il proprio compagno era la cosa che lo rendeva più felice al mondo.

*****

E, alla fine, si era deciso: dopo quasi un mese in cui quella piccola e, a prima vista, inutile scatolina di velluto rosso era rimasta nascosta nella tasca di una giacca nell’armadio, Phil si era finalmente deciso a prenderla e metterla sul tavolo. Era rimasto a fissarla per quasi due ore, provando e riprovando discorsi insensati e balbettanti; alla fine si era alzato, si era infilato sotto un getto di acqua gelida e aveva deciso di seguire l’istinto – infondo aveva già dimenticato tutto quello che aveva pensato. Aveva staccato il telefono di casa e il cellulare – in modo da non subire interruzioni non gradite – aveva ordinato il sushi e cucinato la torta cocco e ananas, la preferita di Clint. Aveva indossato il suo completo migliore e, nell’attesa, aveva cominciato a camminare avanti e indietro per tutto il salone. Si sentiva lo stomaco sottosopra, il cuore a mille e la testa nel pallone. Sbuffò per l’ennesima volta, guardando l’orologio – Clint era in ritardo di soli cinque minuti, ma il fattorino del sushi era appena andato via, quindi sarebbe sicuramente arrivato a breve. Mise le mani nelle tasche toccando la scatolina contenente i due anelli e cercando di farsi coraggio.  
Toc-Toc-Toc. “Signore...!” Eccolo, appunto, “Il mio radar ha individuato sostante organiche provenienti dalla sua cucina: in particolar modo, sostante sovrabbondanti di amido e pescame crudo! Signore, faccia attenzione, potrebbe essere avvelenato! Per fortuna sono stato addestrato a riconoscere ogni sostanza nociva! Apra e mi permetta di darle una mano! Potrei salvarle la vita!”  
Tremò e sorrise al tempo stesso, sentendo la voce del ragazzo provenire dal pianerottolo. Prese un profondo respiro e andò ad aprire: "Ciao." Si scostò per farlo passare, passandosi per un attimo le mani sulla giacca, facendo finta di aggiustarla, ma cercando di asciugarne il sudore.  
Clint saltellò dentro, il naso arricciato e le narici dilatate a cogliere appieno ogni odore sparsosi languido per l'appartamento. “Mh! Avevo ragione! Sushi! E--” Annusò con foga, “Cosa sento? Forse ananas e cocco? Meraviglia! Stupore! Gaudio e tripud---” Il compagno si girò con una piroetta e subito si bloccò, gli occhi guardinghi e le sopracciglia corrugate. “Sudorazione eccessiva, pupille dilatate, fiato accelerato, punta delle orecchie, base del collo e zigomi arrossati, nessun...” Occhiata veloce ai fianchi, “Segno di eccitazione fisica, tremito ai polsi.” Sporse appena le labbra, “Completo a lustro, suola delle scarpe ingrigita di polvere - Quanto ha camminato e soprattutto, l'aspirapolvere? Controllerei il sacchetto, temo non raccolga più-, difficoltà ad articolare un discorso... Signore, che succede?”  
Phil sbatté le palpebre più e più volte, chiudendo la porta con un tonfo secco: "Odio quando fai così!" Lo superò e si sedette a tavola, "Non succede nulla, va tutto benissimo." Cercò di sorridere il più calmo possibile, un lieve tremito alle mani - perché si era scelto un ragazzo così perspicace? Mannaggia a lui!  
“Ah ah.” Clint strascinò appositamente le vocali mentre si appollaiava davanti a lui e posava il mento sulle dita intrecciate, “Va bene, le credo.” Spallucce, “Ma lei deve credermi quando le dico che ho dormito saporitamente e ho fatto una colazione equilibrata, seguita da un pasto luculliano.”  
Gli porse il piatto con il sashimi: "Per stasera ti crederò, ok?" Ci pensò un attimo su, "Hai il cellulare con te?"  
“...Mi sono già giocato la possibilità di far passare una bugia come verità, vero?”  
"Direi proprio di si e non hai risposto alla domanda."  
Senza dire una parola, il cecchino affondò una mano nella tasca destra dei pantaloni ed estrasse l'aggeggio infamante: sollevò il braccio perché fosse ben visibile, così stretto nel palmo, e scosse appena le dita.  
Allungò la mano per prenderlo: "Ho fatto la torta con l'ananas e il cocco."  
Il compagno ritrasse il cellulare in un gesto puramente istintivo e socchiuse le palpebre. “...Interessante.” Commentò, facendo schioccare la lingua sul palato. Indirizzò lo sguardo al telefono, contrasse appena la bocca, quindi lo appoggiò sul tavolo, “Un ultimo SMS e glielo consegno. Parola d'onore.”  
Sollevò un sopracciglio: "A chi devi mandarlo?"  
“Katie.” Gongolò, ammiccando verso di lui, “La sto torchiando per avere informazioni di più su Grosse, ma la ragazza non si scuce più del dovuto.”  
L’uomo allungò di nuovo la mano: "Puoi mandarglielo anche domani, non c'è nessuna fretta." Mosse la mano a mettergli una leggera fretta, "Se, invece, come i tuoi occhi mi stanno dicendo, è per lavoro, sai che in questa casa non ci devi pensare. Quindi dammi il cellulare."  
“Ehi, da quando si è messo a leggere le persone, signore?” Lo canzonò appena, nel palese tentativo di prendere tempo per decidersi sul da farsi.  
"Clint ti prego! Voglio solo passare una serata tranquilla con te." Sporse appena il labbro inferiore, "Ti prego!"  
Clint emise un mugolio dalla bocca ermeticamente chiusa - Soldato altamente addestrato o meno, Phil aveva capito che sporgere la bocca a quella maniera lo faceva capitolare nove volte su dieci -, guardò lui, guardò il cellulare, tamburellò sopra lo schermo apribile... Quindi, lentamente, faticosamente, lo spinse nella sua direzione.  
Sorrise trionfante, prendendo l'apparecchio e spegnendolo, poggiandolo sulla sedia accanto a se. "Buon appetito!"  
“Non sarà una buona cosa...” Piagnucolò l'ex cecchino, soffocando i dispiaceri con una porzione di sashimi.  
"Lo invierai domani." Prese un boccone, masticando piano - aveva lo stomaco chiuso per il nervosismo e un impercettibile tremore alle mani che gli causava non pochi problemi con le bacchette. "Com'è andato il doposcuola?"  
Clint, però, non gli aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso. “Phil...?” Chiese, con una nota di preoccupazione nella voce “Che succede?”  
Sospirò: "Sono un pessimo bugiardo, lo so, ma va tutto benissimo, credimi." Gli sorrise, indicando il sushi con un movimento del capo, "E’ il tuo preferito."  
“Ho notato. Così come ho notato che ha preparato il mio dolce preferito.” Si tese in avanti e gli appoggiò una mano sulle nocche “Vedo tutto, no?”  
Gli strinse la mano: "Allora perché non mangi?"  
“Volevo prima sapere come si sentiva. Trovarla così nervoso mi rende inquieto.”  
"Sto bene!" Sorrise - un po' troppo apertamente, forse - e gli strinse di più la mano. Durò pochi secondi: "Oh, al diavolo! Odio me stesso e il mio carattere!" Si alzò e lo affiancò, prendendogli entrambe le mani e facendo dei profondi respiri, per calmare il battito del cuore.  
“Lei è splendido e ha un carattere meraviglioso, Phil.” Clint inarcò un sopracciglio, reclinando un poco la testa, “...Ma se non si calma le sue coronarie finiranno con l'accartocciarsi su loro stesse.”  
Scosse la testa: "Clint tu sei la persona più... Straordinaria che io abbia mai incontrato. Quando ci siamo conosciuti io ero un uomo senza prospettive ne sogni ne speranze, ma tu..." Prese un profondo respiro, "Tu mi hai ridato vita, e mi aiuti e salvi ogni secondo di ogni giorno." Sentì gli occhi inumidirsi appena e scosse la testa, continuando ad affondare gli occhi nei suoi - ora di un azzurro limpido, come il cielo in primavera. "E io... Io non ti merito, Clint, sei così... Così bello e meraviglioso che penso davvero di non meritarti. Tu... Tu meriti tutto l'amore e la felicità e... E tutto quello che di buono ti possa offrire questo mondo!" Gli baciò le mani, "Io sono un infimo uomo che ti ama, ti ama più della sua stessa vita e... E sono anche una persona molto egoista, perché ti voglio tutto per me, sempre. Farei qualsiasi cosa per te e ti amo talmente tanto da rimanere senza fiato e, a volte, mi chiedo se basti una sola vita per dimostrarti quanto io ti ami." Sorrise, gli occhi lucidi, "Probabilmente no." Si morse il labbro inferiore e si inginocchiò davanti a lui, prendendo la scatolina dalla tasca e aprendogliela davanti, "Clinton Francis Barton, vuoi diventare mio marito?"  
Per lunghi, eterni secondi, il compagno non disse nulla. Stette immobile sulla sedia, rigido, le palpebre spalancate e la bocca appena schiusa: dietro la chiostra dei denti si vedeva distintamente la punta della lingua che batteva nervosa contro il palato, scavava entro le guance, s'arricciava e s'incuneava. Poi s'alzò e lo squadrò severo dall'alto in basso, un cipiglio ben poco accondiscendente sul volto inespressivo. “Ho due rimostranze da fare, signore.” Esordì, “Per prima cosa...” E la voce s'addolcì, s'addolcirono gli occhi, le iridi chiare appena bordate di grigio all'estremità, s'addolcì e si piegò la fronte mentre si chinava davanti a lui, in modo da essere alla stessa altezza, “Lei non deve mai, mai inginocchiarsi davanti a me. Per nessuna ragione al mondo.” Sorrise, prendendogli le mani fra le sue, “E seconda cosa...” Una breve risata “Clint è più che sufficiente. "Oh...” Si riscosse, un attimo dopo, “Giusto, la cosa più importante - E per me la più ovvia, avrei dovuto dirle Sì la prima volta che l'ho incontrata. Era già tutto scritto. Era già tutto predisposto, dovevamo solo accorgercene. Sarà un onore, per me, Phil. Il più insperato dei privilegi, la possibilità migliore che questa vita mi abbia mai offerto.”  
Per un attimo, un miserevole attimo, Phil aveva pensato che Clint gli dicesse di no ed era bastato quel lievissimo attimo per far rotolare giù due stille salate – che stava cercando di non far cadere da quando aveva cominciato a parlare. Sospirò appena e gli gettò le mani al collo quando sentì quel Si sulle sue labbra – la scatolina ancora stretta nella mano: “Ti amo così tanto!”  
“La amo anche io, Phil.” Il compagno gli cinse le spalle con un braccio, attirandolo a sé, “Non pensava mica avrei davvero detto no, eh?” Scherzò, un bacio alla tempia.  
Lo baciò: "Per un attimo l'ho pensato, lo ammetto." Aveva un enorme sorriso sul volto che lo illuminava, prese l'anello e glielo mise al dito, porgendo l'altro anello a Clint.  
L'ex cecchino accettò la piccola fede e la rigirò tra le dita, osservando piano la luce che languida scivolava a disegnare il profilo curvo, brillante. “Philip Coulson.” Cominciò, “Sul mio onore, le giuro e le do la mia parola, sarò suo marito e lei il mio.” E lentamente, gli fece scivolare l'anello lungo la falange.  
Phil ricercò le sue labbra ancora e ancora, stringendolo forte tra le sue braccia. Si allontanò solo per un attimo: "Ho pensato..." Mise una mano nella tasca della giacca ed estrasse una piccola catenina, "...Tirando con l'arco, l'anello potrebbe darti fastidio, quindi puoi portarla al collo, se vuoi."  
Un sorriso incredulo sbocciò sulle sue labbra, gli occhi ne riflessero il balbettio delizioso: allungò tremante le dita, raccolse la catenina sul palmo, contò gli anellini uno ad uno, se li fece scivolare sui polpastrelli. “E' magnifica...” Mormorò, alzando lo sguardo su di lui, “Lei è magnifico.”  
Lo abbracciò e lasciò piccoli baci sul suo collo: "Torniamo a mangiare? Mi sta venendo fame..." E a voler confermare le sue parole, si udì un sonoro borbottio provenire dal suo stomaco. Scoppiò a ridere, scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia.  
“Mozione accolta.” Ma pur dicendo così, il compagno non diede alcuna mostra di volersi alzare in piedi: si rifugiò, invece, nella sua stretta, appoggiò la fronte alla sua spalla, le braccia gettate a cingergli la nuca “Grazie. Mio Dio, Phil, grazie. Lei non... Lei non ha idea di cosa significhi per me, tutto questo. Ricorda? La prima volta che le ho sorriso. "Non sono il tipo che ispira fiducia o piace alla gente" le ho detto e lei... Lei mi ha guardato con quella cortesia, con quell'amore che trascendeva ogni definizione sentimentale... Mi ha restituito il sorriso. Non sorridevo da così tanto tempo. "La mia porta è sempre aperta". La mia porta è sempre aperta... Lei non--- E' stato... Un momento... Lei si è fidato di me. Mi ha spiazzato. Mi ha preso di sorpresa. Se dovessi decidere il momento preciso in cui il mio cuore si è fermato per lei la prima volta... Sarebbe quello. Il momento in cui mi ha guardato - Mi ha guardato dritto negli occhi, non è indietreggiato, non ha avuto paura - e mi ha detto: "La mia porta è sempre aperta".“  
Phil gli cinse i fianchi, baciandogli la base del collo: “Anche per me, sai? Quando mi hai sorriso, quel giorno, il mio cuore ha perso un battito e… Sapevo, è come se lo avessi sempre saputo, che tu mi avresti cambiato la vita… Nel bene o nel male!” Rise contro la sua pelle.  
“Com'è stato...?” Domandò, “Vedermi sorridere, intendo. Non... Credo di averle fatto una bella impressione, quel giorno. Non gliel’ho più chiesto.”  
"Oh, ho pensato che fossi completamente pazzo!" Rise, strofinando la punta del naso nella piega del collo, "Quando ti ho visto sorridere... Ho pensato che fossi la più bella creatura che avessi mai visto nella mia vita. Ti si sono illuminati gli occhi..."  
“Lei aveva un'espressione così adorabilmente perplessa.” Si strinse a lui, “Quando sono rientrato in casa, avevo male alla bocca. Non capivo il perché. Lo avevo scordato, quel dolore. Era così piacevole.”  
L’uomo gli morse il lobo dell'orecchio: "E non dimenticare l'agguato in lavanderia! Ammetto che all'inizio mi inquietavi alquanto, ma mi incuriosivi anche tantissimo."  
“Anche lei mi incuriosiva.” Confessò, “Non avevo mai tentato un approccio diretto, prima di allora.”  
Lo guardò incuriosito: “Davvero? Ma conoscevi già gli altri inquilini, no?”  
“Certo.” Annuì, “A modo mio, ma mi ero presentato. Ogni tanto capitava li incontrassi sul pianerottolo o in lavanderia. Nessuno di questi... Meeting, però, è mai stato voluto. Con lei sì. Io volevo incontrarla.”  
Lo baciò: “Mi hai reso l’uomo più felice della terra, ti amo, non mi stancherò mai di ripetertelo.”  
Clint si soffermò sulle sue labbra, le accarezzò, le morse piano. “Farò ogni cosa in mio potere perché la sua vita valga la pena di essere vissuta, signore.”  
Phil scosse appena la testa: “L’hai già fatto, Clint e… Non hai letto l’incisione nell’anello…”  
Corrugando la fronte, il compagno si tolse piano la fede e la inclinò in maniera tale che la luce arrivasse a scoprire la scritta sorridente sulla fascia interna. Ti proteggerò. L'ex cecchino spalancò gli occhi, ogni colore gli abbandonò il volto e ne sostituì la carnagione pallida con un rossore al limite stesso della commozione. Non disse nulla: schiuse solo le labbra, serrando l'anello nel pugno, pressandolo tanto contro il palmo da lasciarvi sicuramente un segno paonazzo; portò la mano al petto e la coprì con l'altra, si chinò su di esse, appoggiò la fronte sulle nocche. “...Grazie.” Bisbigliò, “Grazie.”  
“Quando il commesso mi ha chiesto se volessi incidergli qualcosa è stata la prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente e… Ho pensato che fosse perfetta, per noi.”  
“E' splendida... E' splendida, davvero. E'... Grazie. Di tutto. Di ogni cosa.”  
Lo attirò a se: "Non devi ringraziarmi di nulla, ti amo, non serve dire altro."  
Clint gli strofinò la sommità della testa contro il petto. “Lei starà insieme a me per sempre, vero, Phil?”  
"Anche oltre." Gli lasciò un bacio sulle ciocche bionde, "Non ti libererai mai più di me!"  
“Lo spero davvero...”  
Mosse le spalle per farlo alzare: "Dubiti di me e del mio amore?"  
“Giammai!” Il compagno gli rivolse un sorriso impertinente, “Sarebbe così sgarbato, da parte mia!”  
"Sgarbato?!?" Lo spinse indietro, cercando di fargli il solletico, "Brutto ingrato che non sei altro! Dovresti farmi una statua crisoelefantina, altroché! Mi hai fatto mettere almeno tre chili da quando stiamo insieme!"  
“Ma le donano...!” Protestò l'altro, tra una risata e l'altra. Gli cinse le spalle con un braccio e se lo trascinò addosso, lo avvolse con l'altro, gli baciò la fronte, le palpebre, la radice del naso. “E' così bello e satollo, è un piacere per gli occhi.”  
Gli si strinse al petto: "Devo iscrivermi in palestra, altri sei mesi e comincerò a rotolare!"  
“Lo farebbe comunque in modo impeccabile.”  
Alzò il viso, guardandolo malevolo: "Comincerò a rimpinzarti di cibo, così rotoleremo insieme! E a proposito di questo, c'è dell'ottimo sushi che ci sta aspettando..."  
Uno scintillio ghiotto degli occhi azzurri. “Il sashimi di salmone è mio!” Strillò, rivoltandosi immediatamente nell'abbraccio e afferrandosi alle gambe della sedia.  
Phil scoppiò a ridere, provando a bloccarlo per i fianchi: "No, è l'ultimo!"  
“Aggressione! Placcaggio scorretto! Arbitro! Cartellino rosso!”  
Phil gli salì sulla schiena, mettendosi seduto sui fianchi del ragazzo, e si allungò sul tavolo, prendendo l'ultimo pezzo di sashimi. Sventolò il boccone sotto il suo naso: "Lo vuoi?"  
“Andiamo...!” L'ex cecchino tese il collo con la seria intenzione di chiudere i denti attorno al boccone di pesce “Non si faccia pregare, Phil!”  
"Oh, lo sai che adoro sentirti pregare..." Un sorrisino malizioso a increspargli le labbra, Phil mosse leggermente il bacino su di lui, "Cosa sei disposto a fare per averlo?"  
Il respiro di Clint guizzò in crescendo, le pupille si dilatarono e divennero liquide. “Cosa vorrebbe che le facessi, signore?”  
"Credo che la domanda giusta sia: cosa vorrei farti..."  
“Allora riformulo: cosa vorrebbe farmi?”  
Si abbassò su di lui, le labbra che gli sfioravano l'orecchio ad ogni sillaba: "Vorrei che indossassi una camicia nera... Solo quella e vorrei legarti al letto e bendarti e farti supplicare il mio nome fino a domani..."  
“Mi abboni la benda e la supplicherò fino al tramonto.”  
"Ma la benda è la parte più eccitante..." Gli avvicinò il boccone alle labbra, "Lasciati andare..."  
Clint sfiorò il salmone con la punta della lingua. “Mi leghi anche le caviglie, mi metta un collare, ma niente benda. La benda non mi ecciterà, mi renderà un cane rabbioso.”  
Sbuffò allontanandosi da lui: "Sei un guastafeste!"  
Senza neanche dargli il tempo di scostarsi oltre, l'altro gli aveva appoggiato la mano sulla nuca e aveva raggiunto la bocca con la sua, le spalle appena sollevate da terra. “Tutti noi abbiamo le nostre piccole manie.” Mormorò, “Ma abbiamo la prima notte di nozze, davanti a noi, e non devo neanche preoccuparmi di sgualcire lo strascico.”  
"No, niente prima notte finché non ti deciderai ad affrontare questa cosa!"  
“Mi conceda ancora un poco di tempo. Qualche notte ancora e l'oscurità non mi farà più paura.”  
"Vorrà dire che rimarrai in bianco finché la paura non ti sarà passata." Gli avvicinò il boccone alle labbra, "Mangia."  
Clint afferrò il sashimi tra le labbra, lo fece dondolare un po' tra i denti, quindi ne staccò la metà con un morso netto -Che recuperò velocemente con la mano prima cadesse a terra. “Mangi anche lei.” Un lieve sollevarsi delle labbra, “Futuro signor Coulson-Barton.”  
Scosse la testa: "Mangialo tutto... E non mi convincerai così a cedere!"  
“Ma era l'ultimo...! Mi dispiacerebbe fare la parte dell'ingordo”  
"Preferisco quello con i gamberetti."  
Il compagno annuì e inghiottì anche l'altro boccone, masticando piano. Portò poi la mano non unta alla sua guancia e l'accarezzò piano, dal sopracciglio fino alla piega del mento. “La proteggerò, Phil.” Disse solo, “Anche se forse è un po' corta come promessa. Dovrò lavorarci su.”  
Si sollevò e si avvicinò al tavolo: “Mi hai già fatto delle promesse, Clint, mi interessa solo che tu le rispetti, nient’altro. E voglio che ti impegni a guarire, guarire davvero, completamente. Basta paure e pensieri insensati.”  
“Io intendevo la promessa che reciterò davanti a chiunque voglia sposarci, ma anche il suo è un ottimo punto di vista.” Sbuffò una risata, “E alcune sono fobie, sono insensate per loro stessa natura.”  
Si riempì il bicchiere di vino: "Vorrà dire che ti impegnerai a guarire dalle tue fobie."  
“Affare fatto.” Ancora a terra, Clint si girò un fianco e appoggiò la tempia sul braccio destro, ripiegato, “Clint Barton-Coulson. Clint Coulson-Barton. Clint Coulson. Quale suona meglio?”  
Phil bevve un sorso di vino: "La terza!" Si portò una mano al petto, massaggiandoselo, pensieroso, "Ma anche la prima suona bene."  
“Qualcosa non va?” Il cecchino alzò di scatto la testa, gli occhi vigili, attenti, “Le duole anche il braccio sinistro? Sente fitte al costato?”  
Lo guardò spaesato: "Cosa?"  
“Il---Massaggio.” Indicò il torace dell'altro con l'indice, per poi seppellirsi nei gomiti piegati, “Nulla. Sono un idiota.” Bofonchiò, contro le braccia.  
"E' solo una fitta, devo aver preso freddo." Svuotò il bicchiere e prese un morso di sushi.  
“Sicuro?” Lo osservò di sbieco, “Giramenti di testa? Riesce a muovere la lingua sulle labbra? Alzare le braccia oltre le spalle? Provi a dire "Oggi è una bella giornata". Ha problemi ad articolare?”  
Phil lo guardò malevolo: "Non è un infarto. Non ti lascerò vedovo ancor prima del matrimonio!"  
“Potrei diventare parecchio fastidioso, nel caso. Non ci penserei due volte a venire a prenderla direttamente all'Altromondo e riportarla qui tirandola per un orecchio.”  
Si sedette al suo posto: "Esagerato!" Prese un secondo e un terzo boccone, portandosi di nuovo la mano al petto, "Dovremmo scegliere una data..."  
Clint si sollevò, mettendosi in ginocchio. “Phil...” Sussurrò, preoccupato.  
Si voltò a guardarlo: "Cos'è quella faccia? Non dobbiamo decidere per forza stasera, era per dire."  
“Non... Non era per quello - Io opto per maggio-giugno, mi piace la stagione. E' per le fitte. Passano?”  
"Maggio - giugno? Perché non aprile?" Scosse la testa, "E’ solo una infreddatura, tranquillo. Ce l'ho da stamattina."  
Il compagno s'alzò dal pavimento e gli si mise dietro la schiena, appoggiandogli dapprima le mani sulle spalle e poi facendole scivolare sul torace. “Aprile? Non rischiamo di trovarci sotto il diluvio? Sa com'è Aprile, no? Pioggia, pioggia ovunque e improvvisa. E se poi arriva il coniglio pasquale?”  
Si appoggiò al suo petto: "Vada per giugno, allora."  
Clint gli baciò la sommità della testa. “Non so chi potrebbe farmi da testimone.” Ammise, dopo alcuni secondi di silenzio.  
Chiuse gli occhi: "Potresti chiedere a Kate..."  
“Mh.” Le mani di Clint tornarono alle sue spalle, le dita cominciarono a premere e scivolare sulla clavicola, sul retro del collo, sul principio delle vertebre, entro il cuneo delle scapole, “Andrà bene anche se è una donna?”  
"Ma certo! Come testimone puoi scegliere chiunque!" Inclinò la testa per guardarlo, "Come giorno?"  
Senza smettere il massaggio, l'altro si chinò a dargli un bacio leggero sulla bocca. “Io ho scelto il mese, per il giorno do carta bianca a lei.”  
Phil passò la punta della lingua sulle sue labbra: "Il 21, è un numero che mi è sempre piaciuto." Raddrizzò la schiena passando una mano sul petto, "Prendiamo il dolce?"  
“21 Giugno.” Ripeté Clint, fra sè e sé, “Il 21 Giugno non sarò più celibe. Avrò un marito, una vita, un futuro. Suona così bene che non mi sembra vero.” Si scostò, poi, per permettere a Phil di alzarsi e prendere la torta.  
Prese il dolce e lo poggiò sul tavolo: "Suona strano, vero?" Ne tagliò una fetta e la porse al ragazzo, "Domani darò la notizia ai miei..."  
L'ex cecchino pressò le labbra, si rabbuiò appena. “Vuole che ci sia anche io, signore?” Chiese, “Prometto di non alzare le mani.”  
"No, tranquillo. Lo dirò a mia madre e darà lei la notizia a lui. Sa sempre come prenderlo." Prese un morso, "Mmmm... Non male."  
Clint si sedette sul bordo del tavolo e assaggiò il dolce, masticandolo piano. Parve sovrappensiero per più di qualche minuto, gli occhi spersi un po' altrove, l'espressione meditabonda. “E' più che non male. E' molto buona, ha fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro.” Si riscosse, un sorriso soffuso agli angoli della bocca.  
Phil sorrise e lo baciò: "Allora..." Risalì con le dita lungo l'interno coscia, "Questa benda la mettiamo?"  
“No.” Rispose il compagno, succhiandosi i polpastrelli per gustarsi le ultime briciole di torta rimaste sulle dita, “Non c'è nulla di male a non provare eccitamento sessuale per alcuni tipi di pratiche. Un po' come lo sculacciarmi. Sculacciarmi e bendarmi sono i grandi no del mio personale erotismo.”  
Inclinò il capo: "Non lo faresti neanche per me?"  
“Supponiamo che io le chiedessi di farsi legare al letto.” Clint chinò la schiena in avanti, gli avambracci piegati sulle ginocchia, “Mettiamo il caso che a me piaccia il sesso brutale, violento - Cosa non vera - e che l'unico modo per eccitarmi a dovere sia doverla prendere a pugni. Strapparle un dente per succhiare il sangue, scorticarle il petto con le unghie, inciderle la pelle con un coltello. Lo farebbe per me? E' un caso estremo, ovviamente, ma lei lo farebbe comunque?”  
Lo guardò seriamente negli occhi: "Non in maniera così estrema, ma si."  
“Appunto. Non in maniera così estrema. Sebbene sia consapevole del fatto che per molte persone costituisca un'esagerazione non da poco, per me, per quanto sono, una benda costituisce una maniera estrema che non mi sento in grado di affrontare. Esattamente come lei non si sentirebbe in grado di affrontare le pratiche abominevoli che le ho appena citato. Non si tratta di non avere fiducia in lei.” Lo prevenne, “Io mi fido di lei ciecamente e, badi bene, non è un termine che sono solito usare con tanta facilità. Se fosse mera questione di fiducia, allora non esisterebbe maniera estrema di sorta. Si tratta di essere a proprio agio con se stessi. Con una benda sugli occhi io non mi sento a mio agio.”  
Phil abbassò lo sguardo: “Mi dispiace, vorrei solo… Solo aiutarti.” Prese i bicchieri e cominciò a lavarli con l’acqua fredda, mentre iniziava a sentirsi in colpa nei suoi confronti.  
“Ehi...” Strusciando il piede all'ultimo minuto per annunciarsi - Alla fine, forse, si era ricordato di quanto potesse essere inquietante apparire alle spalle di qualcuno all'improvviso -, Clint gli cinse la vita con le braccia e appoggiò la fronte sulla sua schiena, “Va tutto bene, Phil. Lo so che vuole aiutarmi e la ringrazio. Non ho detto che non riuscirò mai ad indossare una benda: quando mi sentirò pronto, sarà il primo a saperlo.”  
Asciugò le mani su uno straccio e si voltò a guardarlo: "Allora aspetterò..." Poggiò la fronte sulla sua spalla, portandosi una mano al petto, "Questa è forte."  
Il compagno lo tenne subito tra le braccia, quasi avesse paura di vederlo crollare a terra da un minuto all'altro. “Phil...! Chiamo un medico? L'ambulanza? Come si sente?”  
"E' una infreddatura! Sta tranquillo! Anzi!" Sollevò il viso, "Andiamocene a letto e festeggiamo lì."  
“....Okay, la proposta è allettante. Mi prometta solo che ai suoi ventricoli non verrà in mente di implodere da un momento all'altro, d'accordo?”  
"Te lo ripeto: non ti lascerò vedovo prima delle nozze!"


	45. Capitolo 39: Hold me close and don't let me go

  
**Hold me close and don't let me go ******

Quel giorno, quando Loki tornò a casa dalla spesa, si sentiva particolarmente osservato. Arrivato al portone, vi entrò come nulla fosse, per poi nascondersi dietro una parete e guardare fuori dalla finestra del primo piano. Aveva notato, già da qualche giorno, uno strano giro di gente, ma l'aveva imputato al nuovo bar che si era aperto all'angolo. Quando, invece, vide uno dei gorilla del russo, dovette per forza ammettere a se stesso che erano lì per lui; erano sempre stati lì per lui. Si sentì rabbrividire e corse nel suo appartamento, chiudendosi a chiave. Prese un profondo respiro e cercò di pensare lucidamente al da farsi. Aveva finito il lavoro da un po' di tempo, ormai, ed era a tanto così da scoprire a cosa servissero quei codici. Doveva sbrigarsi prima di trovarseli di nuovo in casa. Passò il giorno a lavorare, pensare e capacitarsi che l'unica cosa che contava davvero era allontanare Thor, non c'erano altre soluzioni. Avrebbe spiegato il tutto anche a Peter e gli avrebbe chiesto di tornare dagli zii finché tutto non si fosse sistemato. Se avessero scoperto la sua relazione con Thor avrebbero potuto fargli del male, ed era l'ultima cosa che voleva - ammesso che non lo avessero già scoperto.  
Quella sera, quindi, bussò alla porta del compagno, deciso a fare di tutto per proteggerlo.  
Thor andò ad aprire con un sorriso, il rito serale si stava compiendo di nuovo. "Buonasera!" Si scostò per farlo entrare.  
Loki entrò a passo di marcia, il viso particolarmente pallido, tirato dalla preoccupazione: "Ti devo parlare."  
Thor per un attimo si sentì morire. Prese un respiro profondo e lo condusse sul divano, sedendosi, poi, accanto a lui, "Dimmi tutto."  
Loki si sedette, per poi alzarsi di nuovo e cominciare a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza. "Ricordi quell'affare di cui ti ho parlato? Quello con i tipi poco raccomandabili? Bhè, temo di essermi messo nei guai." Si girò subito a guardarlo, "Ma posso sistemare tutto, davvero!"  
"Oh, Cristo..." Thor nascose il viso tra le mani. "C'entrano quelli che ti sono entrati in casa, vero?"  
Loki sospirò: "Si..." Tornò, quindi, a sedere accanto a lui, "Ma sistemerò tutto, te lo prometto! Solo che..." Cominciò a torturarsi le mani, "Dovremmo smettere di vederci per un po'."  
"Oh, Loki..." Mormorò Thor stingendogli le mani. "Ma... Ma... Ma non posso fare proprio niente per aiutarti? Chiediamo a papà, ti faccio stare lì fintanto che non si calmano le acque..."  
"No!" Scosse la testa, "Thor, nessuno deve sapere nulla! Non dovrei dirlo neanche a te! Devi solo fidarti di me, mi serve solo un po' di tempo per sistemare le cose."  
Thor annuì. Avrebbe voluto urlare dalla frustrazione, ma represse tutto quanto. "Non posso sapere di più, vero?"  
L’altro scosse la testa: "Mi dispiace, non avrei mai voluto metterti in questi casini..."  
Thor lo guardò: come poteva lasciarlo andare così? Lo abbracciò forte, "Dispiace a me non poterti aiutare... Non so cosa fare..."  
Loki si strinse forte a lui: "Devi avere solo fiducia in me." Si scostò per guardarlo in viso, "Non me lo perdonerei mai se dovesse accaderti qualcosa a causa mia." Fece un piccolo sorriso, "Ti amo..."  
Thor spalancò gli occhi, che immediatamente diventarono lucidi. Era la prima volta che glielo diceva così esplicitamente e, sinceramente, in quel momento non se lo aspettava proprio. "Loki..." Se lo tirò contro come a non volerlo più lasciare andare. "... Ti amo anch'io... Tantissimo."  
Affondò il viso sul suo petto e respirò il suo profumo - avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggerlo, anche a costo della vita. "Andrà bene, vedrai. Farò il prima possibile e tutto tornerà alla normalità. È una promessa!"  
"Mi fido di te." Gli accarezzò i capelli, cercando di non farsi prendere dallo sconforto. Era una soluzione temporanea, sarebbe tornato, no?  
"Meglio che vada, ora." Lo baciò a lungo, come se sentisse che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che l'avrebbe visto.  
Thor inspirò a fondo il suo profumo, in modo da imprimerselo bene. "Ricordati che ti amo e chiamami se hai bisogno, in qualunque momento. Il mio telefono sarà sempre acceso."  
Loki si alzò e gli sorrise rassicurante, per poi guadagnare la porta e ritornare nel suo appartamento: era ora di chiudere la questione.

 

*****

Il giorno dopo, ancor più risoluto, Loki si era attaccato al pc e aveva cliccato sull' email pirata che i russi gli avevano inviato dopo aver controllato a che punto era con il lavoro – molti mesi indietro, in effetti. Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che, a tipi del genere, non piaceva aspettare, ma finché poteva addurre la scusa dell’inviolabilità del sistema, poteva anche cavarsela. Ma erano passati davvero troppi mesi ed era arrivato il momento di chiudere la situazione. Dopo aver aperto il link contenuto nella email aveva preso il cellulare e chiamato quello strano numero. Gli rispose una voce femminile: “Salve, come posso aiutarla?” Loki fissò lo schermo del computer, dove stavano scorrendo i codici che aveva trafugato, “Salve, cerco il signor Smith.”  
“Glielo passo subito.” Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle quando avvertì la musichetta d’intrattenimento e incrociò le dita, sperando che il suo piano funzionasse.  
“Qui il signor Smith, con chi ho il piacere di parlare?” Rispose una voce flautata e gentile quanto avrebbe potuto essere il trillare degli anelli sulla coda di un serpente a sonagli.  
Loki strinse la mano sul mouse, continuando a scorrere i codici per capire a cosa diavolo servissero - "Salve signore, sono Laufeyson. Ho quello che mi ha chiesto."  
“Oh!” Esclamò e cinguettò la voce dell'altra parte, “Loki Laufeyson! Ottime notizie, ecco cosa mi porti! Oh bene, bene, sono soddisfatto di te, Loki Laufeyson. Sapevo non mi avresti deluso.”  
Il ragazzo si morse le labbra - odiava sentire il tono mellifluo di quell'uomo quando pronunciava il suo nome: "Come ci muoviamo per lo scambio?"  
“Hai visto la mia casa, Loki Laufeyson. Mostrami la tua e saremo pari.”  
"Anche voi l'avete vista o volete farmi credere che non era opera vostra?"  
“Quale opera, Loki Laufeyson? Lanci accuse, dopo che ti ho invitato alla mia mensa?”  
Loki non fare l'idiota, chiudi la questione e basta. Sospirò tra se e se: "Dove e quando?"  
“La tua casa, Loki Laufeyson, dove brinderemo a questo nuovo giorno e questa fruttuosa collaborazione. Fra le tue mura, Loki Laufeyson, sigilleremo un patto principio di molti accordi, spero.”  
"E' sicuro di voler entrare in un palazzo dove chiunque potrebbe ascoltarci? Ci sono altri inquilini qui."  
“E' per noi che ti preoccupi, Loki Laufeyson... O per loro?”  
"Mi preoccupo per me, signore. Se dovesse venire fuori il lavoro che faccio, finirei in grossi guai."  
“E sia, Loki Laufeyson. Ah, ragazzo, mio giovane, colombello mio, quanti affanni mi dai e quante preoccupazioni! Ma so che saranno ripagati: dove preferiresti, anima mia?”  
Loki spalancò gli occhi e gli venne un senso di nausea. "Non saprei. Di nuovo alla sua tavola?"  
“Solo perché sei tu, colombello mio. Ad altri mai avrei permesso di dettar regole e condizioni, ma tu, oh mio tesoro, Loki Laufeyson, hai svolto un lavoro così egregio che viziarti un poco mi sembra il minimo.”  
"Domani alle 18?" Il ragazzo non vedeva l’ora di chiudere quella telefonata.  
“L'ora perfetta per un brindisi, anima mia, Loki Laufeyson. E così sia, ragazzo, mio buon ragazzo. Porta le meraviglie, svela le perle contenute nel tuo scrigno e lascia che io ti ricompensi come meriti.”  
"La ringrazio signore, a domani." Non gli diede neanche il tempo di replicare che subito attaccò il telefono. Dio! Quel pazzo gli aveva fatto venire il voltastomaco. Si stropicciò il viso, prese il telefono di casa e compose il numero: era un azzardo, ma era l'unico modo che conosceva per poterne uscire - leggermente - pulito. "Qui polizia, cosa desidera?"

***** 

Quella mattina l’appartamento 5B si svegliò con uno starnuto, proseguì la mattinata con un colpo di tosse e una soffiata di naso, tanto che all’ora di pranzo Phil si sentiva così congestionato da non riuscire neanche ad alzarsi dal letto. Si era acciambellato su Clint, tossendo e starnutendo ogni tanto, il viso affondato nella sua maglietta. Gli aveva chiesto di lasciar perdere il lavoro per quel giorno – “E’ in salute e in malattia Clint, devi prenderti cura di me!” – e di preparargli qualcosa di caldo, anche se l’aveva bloccato a letto fin quasi alle due, continuando a stargli steso addosso – “Sei caldo e io ho freddo!”  
Quando poi lo stomaco aveva cominciato a borbottare, l’aveva spinto fuori dal letto: “Voglio il brodo di pollo, tagliato a tocchetti e le patate, sempre a tocchetti!”  
“Giuro su Dio, i terroristi armeni al confronto erano cuccioli non svezzati di labrador...!” Esclamò l'ex cecchino, entrando in camera col vassoio ben in equilibrio sulle mani. La scodella di brodo era ancora fumante e i riccioli grigio perla s'intrecciavano invisibili al profumo impalpabile del brodo; accanto a quest'ultimo, un piattino con pane appena tostato, a dadini, perfettamente impilato a formare una piramide la cui architettura maniacale sfiorava l'ossessivo. Clint si sedette sul bordo del materasso, proprio accanto al fagotto di cuscini e coperte che un tempo era stato il suo amministratore di condominio. Appoggiò il vassoio sulle lenzuola, gli toccò la spalla con l'indice e lo scrollò piano. “Signore? E' ora di mettere qualcosa nello stomaco.”  
Phil sbucò con la testa sotto le coperte annunciandosi con un colpo di tosse: “Ci hai messo anche le carote? Non esiste brodo senza carote!”  
L'ex cecchino inarcò un sopracciglio. “Mi manca solo l'accento scozzese per essere uguale a Gordon Ramsay e mi chiede se ho messo le carote per fare il brodo. Phil, le posso misurare la febbre? Perché credo abbia raggiunto livelli di bollore neuronale non da poco.” Gli diede un veloce buffetto alla guancia, “Ora si metta seduto, da bravo.”  
Mugugnò, sollevandosi e tossendo: "Ho freddo e mi fa male tutto." Si avvicinò al vassoio e prese il cucchiaio. Rimestò il brodo nel piatto, guardando in maniera critica il pollo e le patate. Sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, posandolo poi sulla piramide di pane tostato. Ne prese un pezzetto e lo mangiò, "E’ bruciato..."  
“Mi sento insultato.” Fu l'immediata replica di Clint, mentre si metteva a gambe incrociate davanti a lui, “Ma la colpa è del raffreddore. Il muco accumulato non le permette di avvertire i sapori come dovrebbero. A dire il vero, con le sue condizioni sono stupito lei possa sentirne ancora qualcuno, anche se del tutto errato.”  
Starnutì: "Sei cattivo, sai? Dovresti coccolarmi e trattarmi come un re!" Prese un cucchiaio si brodo, facendo una mezza smorfia, "E’ insipido e ho freddo!"  
“Io la tratto sempre come un re, signore, ma inizio a notare una leggera tendenza alla tirannia quando il suo organismo è maledetto dai batteri. Le vado a prendere una coperta per esorcizzarli, va bene? Lei continui a mangiare e non dia retta alle sue papille gustative: i batteri li hanno condizionati. Mentono.”  
Prese un altro cucchiaio: "Mi fa male tutto, odio essere ammalato!" Tossì di nuovo, "Cliiiiiiint, sto maleeeeeeeeeee." Strascicò le parole tossendo ancora.  
“Me ne sono accorto.” L'ex cecchino, alzatosi per andare a recuperare una coperta di pile dell'armadio, gliela appoggiò sulle spalle e cominciò a frizionargli le braccia. “Ma non si preoccupi. Con me a farle da infermiera le passerà presto.”  
Phil finì di mangiare tra uno starnuto e un colpo di tosse. "Mi scoppia la testa." Si infilò di nuovo sotto le coperte, "Clint! Ho ancora fame!"  
“Cosa si sentirebbe di mettere sotto i denti, senza vedersi lo stomaco rivoltato?” Chiese pacato il cecchino, passandogli una mano sulla tempia.  
L’uomo gli si accoccolò sulle sue gambe, strusciando la testa come un gatto in cerca di coccole: "Voglio qualcosa di cioccolatoso... Il soufflè?"  
Clint cominciò a passargli le dita sulla tempia, piano piano, a filo di polpastrello. “Temo, signore, di doverla deluderle. Il cioccolato potrebbe peggiorare le cose e mandarle lo stomaco direttamente in bocca. Il soufflé, poi, non è indicato: la sua consistenza è troppo... Come dire, liquida. Ha bisogno di qualcosa di più secco e meno pesante.” Si chinò a dargli un bacio sulla punta dell'orecchio, “Giuro di prepararglielo una volta guarito.”  
Assottigliò lo sguardo nella sua occhiata più malevola: "Voglio il soufflè al cioccolato!"  
“I miei boxer coi gufi sono più terrificanti. E la smetta di soffiare, non è un gatto.”  
Coulson emise un verso frustrato, allontanandosi da lui e nascondendosi sotto alle coperte.  
Sospirando, l'ex cecchino lo scoprì quel tanto che bastava a non fargli prendere freddo ulteriore. “Signore, io mi sto solo preoccupando per la sua salute.”  
"Nessuno ti ha insegnato che i malati vanno sempre assecondati?" La voce soffocata nel cuscino, scivolò ancora più giù tra le coperte, tossendo, "Voglio il cioccolato!"  
“Mi hanno insegnato a togliere schegge dalla carne, sistemare ossa lussate, perfino a nascondere oggetti sottopelle senza farmi troppo male, oltre che i rudimenti del primo soccorso.” Clint cercò la piega del collo per lasciarvi una carezza, “I malati vanno accuditi, non assecondati. Il loro sistema centrale è sballato, non sanno cosa è meglio per il loro organismo.”  
Phil emise dei suoni lamentosi, scacciandogli la mano e infilando la testa sotto il cuscino.  
“Phil. Per l'amor del cielo, ci sarà tempo per fare lo struzzo.”  
"Ho fame!" Uscì con la testa fuori, i capelli scompigliati, il naso arrossato e gli occhi lucidi per il raffreddore. "Preparami qualcosa!"  
Clint fece un gesto veloce con la mano, quasi stesse acchiappando qualcosa direttamente dall'aria circostante. “Era il per cortesia che sentivo aleggiare qui intorno e che non riuscivo a trovare.” Spiegò, con un sorriso sbilenco, “Ora, per cortesia, si metta composto sul cuscino prima che oltre al mal di testa le venga anche un tremendo torcicollo, okay? Intanto io le vado a preparare qualcosa.”  
Phil mugolò e lo mandò via con la mano, nascondendosi di nuovo sotto le coperte.  
Il compagno rientrò una quindicina di minuti dopo, con un altro vassoio e un altro piatto - un semplice pugno di pasta con un filo d'olio, perché non gli affaticasse lo stomaco. Si sedette - di nuovo - a lato dell'amministratore, appoggiando il tutto sulle coperte e scrollandolo piano - di nuovo. “Mi farebbe un favore se riemergesse alla luce del sole, Phil.”  
L’amministratore cacciò la testa fuori, per poi nascondersi di nuovo appena vista la pasta scaldata.  
“Riemerga. Ora.”  
"Non la voglio!"  
“Nelle sue condizioni non può mangiare altro, quindi emerga.”  
"Voglio i biscotti alla cannella!" Riemerse con la testa, "E’ rimasta la torta di ieri!"  
“La torta di ieri ancora forse è un po' troppo, ma per i biscotti direi che possiamo fare uno strappo alla regola.”  
Phil si mise a sedere: "Voglio la torta!" Gli buttò le braccia al collo, "Cliiiint!"  
“Può strascicare le vocali quanto vuole, signore, ma non posso accontentarla.” Si scusò il compagno, dandogli qualche piccola pacca consolatoria sulla schiena.  
Strofinò il viso nella piega del collo, "Sei cattivo!" Tossì, "Io sto male e tu sei cattivo... E ho bisogno di un fazzoletto."  
Mantenendolo contro di sé, l'altro si sporse all'indietro con la schiena e allungò un braccio fino al comodino: la lotta col pacchetto infingardo fu intensa e commovente, inframmezzata da colorite bestemmie contro i denti e invettive a fior di labbra, culmine di pathos e dramma. Alla fine, Clint ebbe la meglio e porse il fazzolettino di carta al povero, gemebondo malato.  
L’uomo soffiò il naso rumorosamente, intramezzando il tutto con degli starnuti. "Non ce la faccio più!"  
“Via via. Vedrà che passa subito. Si stenda un attimo, d'accordo? Adesso vedrà che le faccio passare tutto.”  
"Mi vuoi fare il lavaggio del cervello?" Gli morse il collo, "Dormi con me!"  
“Niente lavaggio del cervello e niente attività fisica.” Si scostò appena, con un sorriso, e approfittò della sua debolezza per spingerlo piano con la schiena contro il materasso. Gli poggiò una mano sul torace e cominciò a muoverla in piccoli cerchi continui. “Soft Kitty, warm Kitty, little ball of furr.” Canticchiò piano, una risata appena accennata sulla bocca, “Happy Kitty, Sleepy Kitty, purr purr purr.”  
Phil rise, intervallando il tutto con qualche colpo di tosse: "Mica sono esagerato come Sheldon?"  
“No, ma Soft Kitty è per quando si è malati” Gli ricordò, arricciando divertito il naso.  
Allungò le braccia verso di lui: "Stenditi con me!"  
“Agli ordini.” Lo accontentò, Clint, scivolando piano ad appoggiargli la testa sulla clavicola.  
Ma quello mugolò contrariato, spostandolo e stendendosi quasi totalmente su di lui. "Dopo me li fai i biscotti?"  
“Certo che sì.”  
Gli baciò la guancia: "Mi dispiace, so di essere insopportabile quando mi ammalo."  
“Ma no.” Clint piegò la testa ad intercettare le sue labbra, “O forse un po' sì, ma lo è in modo adorabile”  
"Da piccolo, quando mi ammalavo, mia madre mi dava tutto quello che volevo. Mi ha viziato un po'."  
“Ahimè...!” Lo canzonò, “Credo di essere più medico da campo che dolce infermiera da Grey's Anatomy.”  
Si acciambellò su di lui: "Sei comunque perfetto!" Sbadigliò e si sistemò meglio, chiudendo gli occhi e ascoltando i battiti del cuore di Clint.  
“Si riposi.” Gli sussurrò piano all'orecchio, “Ci sono io a vegliare su di lei.”


	46. Capitolo 40. Preoccupazioni

 

 

**Preoccupazioni**

 

 

 

Thor se se ne stava seduto sullo sgabello dietro la cassa, il mento appoggiato sul palmo della mano, con lo sguardo vacuo perso in un punto indefinito della scansia dei cd. Dalla sera prima non aveva più visto né sentito Loki e quel silenzio lo stava uccidendo. Cosa stava facendo? Stava bene? Aveva risolto quella faccenda da cui _assolutamente_ Thor doveva rimanere fuori? Non era giusto, così: lui era il suo fidanzato e avrebbe dovuto stargli accanto e proteggerlo, a qualunque costo, ma Loki era stato così categorico che le volte in cui stava per bussare alla sua porta o prendere il telefono e chiamarlo si bloccava e lasciava perdere.  
Thor sospirò e controllò il cellulare per la milionesima volta: un sms c'era ma era di Jane, la quale gli stava dicendo che sarebbe passata per fare due chiacchiere. Il ragazzo sorrise, triste: se non ci fosse stata Jane (e Sif, Fandral e gli altri) sarebbe impazzito. E, nonostante la noia del gesso e qualche dolore dovuti ancora all'incidente, la sua migliore amica non esitava nemmeno un minuto ad arrivare e tenergli compagnia. Dio, se quel giorno l'avesse persa sarebbe morto anche lui. E se anche Loki si... no, niente, non voleva nemmeno pensarci, altrimenti avrebbero dovuto portarlo alla neuro.  
   
L'atmosfera pesante in negozio venne avvertita chiaramente anche da Steve. Abituato com'era a vedere il suo capo sorridente e chiacchierone e sempre occupato a fare qualcosa, quel silenzio e quella tristezza gli davano molto da pensare. Subito pensò fosse successo ancora qualcosa a Jane ma, udendo il suo nome in una telefonata con Fandral, lo escluse. Ed erano esclusi anche gli Asgardians. Ed escludendo anche i familiari stretti  l'unico _responsabile_ era rimasto Loki. Steve aveva provato ad andarci sotto e chiedere cosa fosse successo, ma era come se Thor volesse e non volesse dire, come se fosse meglio che meno gente sapesse meglio fosse. Dispiaceva, a Steve, vederlo così.  
   
Tony quel giorno aveva deciso di farsi un giro al negozio di Thor per vedere le rarità che il ragazzo gli aveva messo da parte.  
Quando entrò allo Slave to the Rhythm si accorse subito che c’era qualcosa che non quadrava, entrambi i ragazzi erano con due musi lunghi sospetti, doveva essere successo qualcosa di poco carino.  
“Bè, cos’è successo qui dentro?” Chiese, parecchio perplesso, grattandosi la testa.  
Thor si riscosse dai propri pensieri per un attimo e gli dedicò un sorriso stanco mentre Steve gli si avvicinò per baciarlo sulle labbra.  
"Tony, ciao!" Lo salutò il padrone, un po' tirato. "Finalmente sei passato, la roba in magazzino ti aspetta!"  
“Hai ragione, Thor. Sono riuscito a liberarmi solo oggi.” Si scusò Tony, mentre continuava a rivolgere lo sguardo da uno all’altro ragazzo. “Si può sapere che vi prende, avete due facce da funerale!”  
Thor scosse una mano, sempre continuando a sorridere svogliato. "Niente niente, non preoccuparti! Piuttosto..." Guardò Steve. "... accompagnalo in magazzino e mostragli lo scatolone nell'angolo, per favore!"  
In quel momento entrò anche Jane, ancora leggermente zoppicante e col braccio ingessato, e salutò tutti con calore. Fece un cenno con gli occhi a Thor e lui fece di no con la testa.  
Tony salutò la ragazza, prima di seguire il fidanzato nel retro e si accorse dello scambio di cenni tra i due amici. Una volta soli, pressò Steve. “Posso sapere cosa diavolo è successo?”  
Steve gli porse lo scatoloncino. "Non lo so. Stamattina è arrivato in negozio così e non riesco a capire perché. Pensavo fosse per Jane, ma lei è ok, ormai..." Si grattò la testa e mise nello scatolone anche un doppio cd. "Non lo so. Giuro."  
“Avrà mica combinato qualcosa quel coglione di Loki? Quando ci si mette, quello, è veramente una testa di legno…” Tony prese a rovistare nella scatola che gli aveva passato Steve, c’era della roba interessante davvero.  
"Vedrai che è per quello. Non sono sicuro, ma avranno litigato ancora..."  
In negozio, intanto, Jane veniva ragguagliata delle ultime, inesistenti, novità riguardanti Loki. E il telefono taceva.  
“Io e te saremo scemi, quando litighiamo, ma quei due ci tengono testa…” Ridacchiò, mentre, compiaciuto, tirava fuori dal mucchio un vinile rarissimo degli Iron Maiden.  
Steve si lasciò andare ad una risata - Tony era riuscito ad alleggerire la pesantezza di quella giornata- e appoggiò la schiena alla scaffalatura. "Loki è un folle ma lui..." Indicò la porta chiusa che dava sul negozio. "... lo è ancora di più a starci assieme!"  
“Ehi! Non parlare così del mio amico.” Sbuffò Tony, poggiando la scatola su uno scaffale libero.  
“Ha un carattere diciamo, particolare, ma in fondo non è un cattivo ragazzo. Certamente deve essere parecchio innamorato, Thor, per aver la pazienza di starci dietro.”  
Steve allineò maniacale lo scatolone col bordo della scansia. "Giusto un po' innamorato... ma giusto un po'..." Allungò lo sguardo sul malloppo tra le braccia del fidanzato. "Va bene così? Vuoi altro?"  
“Senti, siamo nel magazzino di un negozio, tu neanche sei il proprietario, non mi fare certe proposte.” Ghignò Tony. Aveva percepito che Steve non era molto tranquillo e cercava di sdrammatizzare come poteva.  
Rogers roteò gli occhi, non potendo fare a meno di ridere. "Trattieniti, che ne riparliamo una volta a casa!"  
“Ne riparliamo e basta?” L’altro piazzò un fintissimo muso.  
Steve si morse le labbra e avvicinò il viso al suo. "Quel _ne riparliamo_ contiene molte cose.... _molte_ "  
“Bene. E cerca di farti passare quel muso lungo perché non mi piace proprio quando sei triste, siamo intesi?” Tony gli rubò un bacio a fior di labbra e gli sorrise.  
"D'accordo. A patto che stanotte dorma da te."  
“Devi anche chiederlo?” Tony alzò un sopracciglio e se lo strinse addosso. “Mi prometti una cosa?”  
Steve ricambio l'abbraccio. "Cosa?"  
“Se c’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa me lo dici? Mi prometti di non tenermi segreti?”  
"Promesso, Tony." Gli strinse la mano e gli sorrise.  
“Andiamo di là? Non vorrei che Thor pensasse che stiamo davvero facendo le cosacce qui dentro…” Rise Tony, dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.  
Steve ricambiò il gesto affettuoso e lo accompagnò in cassa. Jane era seduta sullo sgabello di Thor mentre lui dava il resto ad un cliente. Il ragazzo sorrise a Tony. "Vedo che hai trovato un bel po'!"  
“Sì, sì, amico, un bel rifornimento. Fammi un po’ il conto, sicuro mi lascerai sul lastrico.” Tony cercò di mantenere lo spirito della situazione in qualche modo ilare.  
"Però in questo modo non lasci sul lastrico me!" Thor gli fece l'occhiolino e prese a battere in cassa.  
Jane sorrise e guardò Tony. "Come se potessi rimanere sul lastrico, no?"  
“Per fortuna gli affari vanno abbastanza bene, quel tanto che mi basta per togliermi questi sfizi.” Stark sorrise e tirò fuori il portafoglio dalla tasca dei jeans.  
Thor gli porse lo scontrino. "Sono 220, ma facciamo 200!"  
Tony porse la carta di credito al ragazzo, “Per stavolta toccherà a Steve lasciarmi in mutande, a casa, s’intende.”  
Thor scoppiò in una risata, stavolta sincera, e strisciò la carta. Gli piaceva Tony, era sempre di buon umore e con la battuta pronta, e poi ne sapeva un sacco di musica... ed era molto amico di Loki.  
Gli restituì la carta, mordendosi l'interno della guancia. Mise i dischi in un sacchetto poi lo guardò negli occhi. "Ascolta, Tony, in questi giorni hai per caso visto Loki?"  
“No, a dire la verità sono un paio di giorni che non lo sento.” Rispose sinceramente l’ingegnere, mentre riponeva la carta nel portafoglio e prendeva la busta col suo malloppo. “Ogni tanto, specie se ha del lavoro da fare, si aliena e non si fa trovare…”  
Thor sospirò e guardò Jane. Poi riguardò Tony. "E... ti ha mai parlato di lavoro? A che cosa stava lavorando? _Per chi_ sta lavorando?"  
“No, quello mai. Ci scambiamo consigli e trucchetti, ma non mi ha mai parlato di lavoro nello specifico, sai, facciamo le stesse cose, solo che lui un po’ meno legalmente di me, vuole evitare di rendermi indirettamente suo complice, quindi l’argomento non lo sfiora neanche con me, mi dispiace. Ma perché, c’è qualcosa che non va?” A quel punto Tony si insospettì, facce lunghe, quelle domande… che quello stupido del suo amico si fosse invischiato in qualcosa di _troppo_ losco?  
Thor prese l'altro sgabello e si sedette, i gomiti appoggiati al bancone e le mani giunte. "Ieri sera Loki è venuto da me. Mi ha detto che si è ficcato in un brutto guaio e che deve risolvere la cosa, _da solo_..." Si torse le mani. "Ha detto che non dovrei saperlo nemmeno io, che non deve saperlo nessuno.... ma come faccio a.. a tenermelo dentro? _Dovevo_ chiederti se sapevi qualcosa, come posso stare qua senza fare niente?"  
 _Cazzo_. Fu il primo pensiero di Tony. Si rabbuiò immediatamente, preoccupato ormai anche lui per il suo amico. “No, non mi ha detto nulla quello stronzo. Se ti ha detto in quel modo, forse effettivamente è una roba grossa.”  
"Te l'ha detto che gli sono entrati in casa? Che gli hanno rivoltato la stanza?"  
Stark sbiancò in viso. “No, non ne sapevo niente…” Non sapeva che dire, Tony, cosa diavolo aveva combinato l’amico perché si arrivasse a tanto?  
"Ecco, gli stessi per cui sta lavorando sono gli stessi che gli sono entrati in casa..." Thor si passò nervoso una mano sulla faccia e Jane gli accarezzò una spalla, comprensiva. "Non so cosa fare, Tony. Credevo che almeno tu sapessi qualcosa... Cosa faccio? Obbedisco e ne sto fuori?"  
“La cosa migliore è tenerlo d’occhio senza farsi notare, ma come diavolo facciamo?” Tony si prese il viso tra le mani. “Tra l’altro rischia di finirci in mezzo anche Peter, visto che vive con lui.”  
Thor scosse la testa. "Peter è da qualche giorno che non lo vedo, deve averlo allontanato e mandato dagli zii..." Sbuffò. "Stanotte non ho nemmeno dormito, sono stato con l'orecchio teso sino alle 4 per sentire qualche rumore. L'ho sentito trafficare, stamattina... in casa c'era... ma è... è il non fare niente che mi manda ai matti... per averci tenuti tutti così a distanza dev'essere davvero grossa la cosa e _non dovrei nemmeno parlarvene_..."  
Jane gli prese la mano. "Ma non puoi tenerti una cosa così dentro, Thor... e poi, anche a parlarne, i dettagli non li sai... non puoi peggiorare le cose..."  
Steve annuì, sempre al fianco di Stark: aveva fatto luce sulla faccenda e comprendeva come mai il suo capo fosse così abbattuto.  
“E se lo mettessimo alle strette tutti e tre? Magari riusciamo a convincerlo a lasciare la città per un po’.” Disse poi Tony.  
Thor scosse di nuovo la testa. "Ci vuole tutti fuori. Gli ho proposto di stare dai miei fintanto che le acque si fossero calmate ma non ha voluto sentire ragioni... deve risolvere la questione, non scappare..." Sospirò. "...e non vuole che ci succeda niente." Disse, infine, in un bisbiglio.  
“Quella testa dura…” Sbuffò Stark. “In tal caso non ci resta che tenerlo d’occhio, tutti e tre.  Quando si intestardisce in questo modo, c’è ben poco da fare, con lui.”  
Thor sorrise, triste. "Lo so... spero solo non gli succeda niente di grave."  
“Spero anch’io…” Sospirò Tony.  
Thor annuì e guardò Steve. "Scusami se non sarò di compagnia in questi giorni ma adesso hai capito com'è la situazione..."  
Steve scosse una mano. "Non scusarti. Se preferisci stare a casa e controllarlo ci sto io qua..."  
Thor accennò un sorriso. "No, no. Se vengo qua almeno penso anche un po' ad altro. Voglio fidarmi di Loki e confidare nel suo buonsenso... per quanto ne possa avere..."  
“Ragazzi, io scappo, devo vedermi con Rhodey fra dieci minuti. Tenetemi aggiornato e fatemi sapere se ci sono problemi.” Poi si avvicinò a Steve e lo baciò: “Ci vediamo più tardi?”  
"Ci vediamo più tardi. Porto la cena." Rogers ricambiò il bacio e lo accompagnò alla porta, un attimo prima che Fandral e Sif entrassero in negozio. "Prova a mandare un sms a Loki, vedi cosa ti risponde..." Bisbigliò, una volta sul marciapiede.  
“Lo faccio subito, tranquillo.” Gli fece l’occhiolino e si avviò verso uno Starbuck’s poco lontano, luogo dell’appuntamento, nel frattempo, mandò un sms all’amico come gli aveva chiesto di fare il fidanzato, sperando che almeno a lui avrebbe risposto.  
   
***  
   
Con due enormi kebab comprati a qualche isolato di distanza dal 66 di Perry Street Steve, alle otto precise, entrò a casa di Tony, senza nemmeno bussare più. "E' arrivata la cena!" Immediatamente Jarvis gli si infilò tra i piedi, attirato dall'odore della carne.  
“Ehi!” Lo salutò Stark, che era intento a lavare i piatti del pranzo. “Lascia pure tutto sull’isola, ho già pulito io.” Invitò il fidanzato.  
Steve appoggiò la cena sulla superficie piastrellata e andò a salutare Tony con un bacio sulla guancia. "Vieni che si fredda..."  
“Arrivo subito.” Tony sistemò l’ultimo bicchiere nello scolapiatti e si asciugò le mani. “Vuoi un piatto per metterci dentro il panino?”  
"Grazie, sì" E, al volo, acchiappò Jarvis che con un balzo era saltato sull'isola. "No. Non è roba per te."  
“Dio, quello non è un felino, è un maiale travestito da gatto.” Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre molto ordinatamente apparecchiava la tavola per due.  
"L'abbiamo viziato troppo..." disse Steve mentre guardava, curioso, i gesti di Tony. La tavola apparecchiata, _pulita_ , soprattutto... da quando stavano assieme una volta sola aveva visto l'isola così linda e splendente, ed era durata cinque minuti. L'angolo destro della bocca guizzò verso l'alto e prese a scartare il kebab per Tony, che prontamente gli servì nel piatto. "Tieni. E buon appetito."  
“Grazie e altrettanto.” Rispose prima di lanciarsi a capofitto nel suo panino, si riempì la bocca come se fosse da un mese a digiuno, controllando con la coda dell’occhio Jarvis.  
“Ah, ho scritto a Loki come mi avevi chiesto…” Disse, con la bocca piena.  
"Ha risposto? Ha detto qualcosa?"  
“Niente, il nulla assoluto.” Continuò, masticando. “Ho provato anche a bussare su, appena sono tornato a casa, ma anche lì nessuna risposta.”  
Steve masticò, sovrappensiero. "Comunque in casa c'era, la luce era accesa quando sono tornato. Non vuole farsi trovare." Posò il panino. "Non è il mio migliore amico, ma spero non si ficchi nei guai."  
“Certe volte non si rende conto di quello che fa. E per dirlo io ce ne vuole…” Asserì Stark, che non nascondeva una punta di preoccupazione nella sua espressione.  
Steve annuì con la testa. "Non capirò mai quel ragazzo..."  
“Credimi che alle volte è dura anche per me. E lo conosco da anni ormai.” Bofonchiò tra un morso e l’altro.  
Jarvis, nel frattempo, era riuscito di nuovo a scattare sull’isola.  
"Non dire niente a Thor." Steve prese Jarvis per la collottola e lo mise a terra. "Nessuno ha cercato Loki. Se sa che non ti ha risposto poi si butta giù ancora di più."  
“Tranquillo, non gli dirò nulla.” Mandò giù l’ultimo boccone e si pulì la bocca.  
Jarvis quindi iniziò a grattare le gambe di Tony e quello alzò gli occhi al cielo e se lo prese in grembo.  
Steve sorrise ingurgitando ciò che rimaneva della propria cena. "Lo vedo che sta tentando un agguato al kebab, ma stavolta rimane fregato..."  
“Ora lo metto a dieta, è un suinetto.” Rise e se lo alzò facendolo dondolare.  
"Che panzone, guardalo. E' rotondo." Steve si alzò, prese i piatti e li portò nel lavandino. "Non metterti mai nei guai come Loki."  
Tony si girò verso il ragazzo, con il gatto ancora per aria. “Steve…”  
"Per favore, non farlo. So che i tuoi lavori sono onesti e tutto quanto... e anche se dovessero offrirti un sacco di soldi... beh non farlo."  
“Ehi…” Tony si alzò, tenendo in braccio il gatto, per avvicinarsi al fidanzato. “Non corro nessun rischio… a meno che a qualcuno non venga in mente di rapirmi e portarmi in Afghanistan per costruire qualche missile. Ma per fortuna mi sono reso conto con largo anticipo che stare dentro le Stark Industries non era per me. Stai tranquillo, me lo prometti?”  
Steve sorrise. "In Afghanistan ci sono stato, mi fa meno paura quello della situazione di Loki!"  
“Io non vado da nessuna parte. Non senza di te, ok?” Tony sorrise e si sporse verso il fidanzato per lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia.  
Steve lo abbracciò e strofinò la guancia contro il suo collo. "Ti amo, Tony." Non credeva di essere diventato così sensibile  a certe situazioni, il rapporto con Stark lo aveva davvero cambiato tanto.  
“Ti amo anche io.” Tony lo strinse con il braccio libero, schiacciando un po’ Jarvis.  
Steve gli sorrise. "Che dici, ci mettiamo comodi e guardiamo cosa c'è sulla HBO?"  
“Se siamo fortunati ci becchiamo True Detective!” Annuì Tony, trascinando Steve verso il divano e accendendo la TV.  
Rogers si accomodò al centro, Stark alla sua destra e Jarvis alla sua sinistra, e li strinse entrambi. Non li avrebbe persi, si ripeté come un mantra, non sarebbe successo come a Loki. E, finalmente, si rilassò.


	47. Capitolo extra 7.0: Remember when...

****

Remember when...

Quella notte Loki non riuscì a chiudere occhio. Si era chiuso in camera, a chiave, non più abituato a rimanere completamente da solo. Era stato più volte tentato di andare da Thor, ricercare conforto e coraggio nel suo abbraccio, ma si era imposto di non farlo. Non poteva coinvolgerlo, l’aveva già fatto abbastanza. Era colpa sua, lui aveva accettato quel lavoro e ora doveva uscirne da solo, con le sue forze. Aveva messo su la settima stagione di The Big Bang Theory, cercando di non pensare all’indomani e a quello che sarebbe successo – la polizia era stata molto disponibile e aveva fatto davvero poche domande sul caso, ma non gli importava, la cosa più importante era far arrestare quei malviventi e non vederli più.  
Con lo sguardo fisso sulla tv, senza, in realtà vederla davvero, sentiva lo stomaco attorcigliato in una morsa, il cuore avvolto da una stretta gelida e i tremori alla mani. La prima – e l’unica volta, se non si conta quella corrente – che si era sentito così era stato quando la polizia aveva bussato alla porta della signora Sullivan, la sua vicina di casa, per annunciare la morte dei suoi genitori.  
Erano anni che non ripensava a quel giorno e, in quel momento, i ricordi si fecero più vivi che mai.

_Faceva caldo, nonostante l’estate non fosse ancora arrivata del tutto. Loki era seduto sul davanzale della finestra, “Ventimila leghe sotto i mari” poggiato sul grembo, gli occhi che scrutavano la campagna lì intorno. I signori Laufeyson erano partiti la sera prima e il piccolo Loki era stato lasciato alle cure amorevoli della vicina di casa – una donna sulla sessantina, paffutella e bassina,proprio come si può immaginare la nonna perfetta, ottima cuoca, gli occhi dolci e gentili e le labbra sempre sorridenti._  
Impegnato a guardare il Terrier della signora rincorrere una gallina scappata dal pollaio, Loki ci mise qualche secondo di troppo ad accorgersi della macchina della polizia che si era fermata sul vialetto, da cui erano usciti tre uomini e una donna. Si soffermò sulla coppia non in divisa, riconoscendo gli zii. Era strano che fossero lì, con la polizia poi. Si vedevano molto di rado, solo per le feste natalizie, quando suo padre si ricordava di avere una sorella e la madre lo obbligava ad invitarli a pranzo il 25, per cortesia.   
Li vide entrare in casa e, un attimo dopo, la signora Sullivan entrò, il volto appena pallido e la voce tremula: “Loki, tesoro, ci sono dei signori che vogliono parlare con te.”   
Loki si sollevò, il libro abbandonato sul davanzale, e seguì la donna nel piccolo salottino. Vi era un forte odore di cioccolata, mischiata all’odore di fieno e terra bagnata. Quando fece il suo ingresso, la donna che era appena arrivata si asciugò gli occhi e gli si avvicinò piano, abbracciandolo poco dopo. Il bambino rimase fermo, sbattendo gli occhi, confuso, osservando i poliziotti e lo zio. Loki non era stupido, nonostante i suoi otto anni, sapeva che la polizia, quando andava a trovare qualcuno, non portava mai buone notizie. Inclinò appena il viso, guardando la zia che si era allontanata da lui, ma che continuava a stringergli le spalle. Lo trascinò su una sedia, spingendolo a sedersi e accucciandosi davanti a lui – gli occhi verdi così simili a quelli di suo padre e ai suoi, liquidi e affranti, mentre lo fissavano, le labbra pallide che tremavano appena.   
“Tesoro io e lo zio siamo venuti qui per parlarti di una cosa.”   
La voce le tremava e il bambino continuava a guardarla confuso, “Cosa fate qui? Mamma e papà sono in vacanza.”   
A quella frase, gli occhi della donna si riempirono di nuovo di lacrime e la stretta sulle sue spalle si fece più ferrea. Lo zio era andato a sedersi accanto a lui, allontanando gentile le mani della moglie.   
“Loki, vedi questi signori? Sono venuti da noi, stamattina, per dirci che è successa una cosa molto grave alla tua mamma e al tuo papà.” L’uomo scambiò uno sguardo con la donna, prendendo un profondo respiro – Loki poteva sentire i singhiozzi della signora Sullivan in sottofondo e lo sguardo compassionevole dei due uomini in divisa.   
“Vedi, tesoro, c’è stato un incidente molto brutto e…” La zia si asciugò veloce il viso, “La tua mamma e il tuo papà sono morti a seguito dello scontro.”   
Loki rimase immobile per un tempo indefinito, gli occhi affondati in quelli della zia. Quando si decise a parlare sembrava passata un’eternità anziché pochi minuti: “Morti?” La voce gli uscì poco più forte di un sussurro e riuscì a malapena a sovrastare gli schiamazzi provenienti dal giardino – il cane doveva essere riuscito a prendere la gallina, ma doveva aver incontrato il gatto che aveva preso ad infastidirlo.   
La donna annuì, abbracciandolo di nuovo, ma il bambino continuò a non muoversi. Non disse più nulla, mentre i poliziotti gli spiegavano che il giorno dopo sarebbero venuti a prenderlo i servizi sociali per portarlo in orfanotrofio e gli zii gli assicuravano che avrebbero fatto domanda di adozione per poterlo portare a casa con loro.   
Non versò una lacrima, non disse una parola. Si limitò ad annuire appena, gli occhi che scrutavano ora gli zii ora i poliziotti. Gli fu detto che il funerale sarebbe avvenuto alla fine dell’autopsia - e Loki sapeva cos’era, aveva sempre adorato leggere i libri gialli di sua madre, anche se doveva farlo di nascosto, visto che i suoi genitori non erano d’accordo, perché “non sono letture adatte ad un bambino.”   
I signori Fother avevano insistito per poter rimanere con il nipote, per quella notte, e la signora Sullivan era stata felice di accontentarli. Ma Loki si ostinò a non dire nulla. Mangiò tutta la sua cena, più un bis della torta al cioccolato sfornata quel pomeriggio, si mise il pigiama, lavò i denti e si infilò a letto, il libro poggiato sulle ginocchia. Era stata la zia ad accompagnarlo, anche se Loki non capiva il perché: era grande, ormai, i suoi genitori avevano smesso di accompagnarlo a letto già da quando aveva cinque anni e il bacio della buonanotte si era trasformato in un freddo “A domani” di suo padre e un più cortese “dormi bene” di sua madre. La zia, invece, gli rimboccò le coperte, gli baciò le guance e gli disse che, se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto dormire con lei e lo zio. Il bambino si limitò a scuotere la testa, aprire il suo libro e cominciare a leggere. 

Loki sobbalzò al rumore improvviso di un clacson e scosse la testa, veemente, scacciando quei pensieri dalla testa. Gli venne quasi da ridere: pensare alla morte dei suoi genitori proprio il giorno prima di una probabile sua morte. Prese il cellulare posto accanto a lui, tentato ancora una volta a inviare un sms a Thor, solo per salutarlo e rassicurarlo. Si morse le labbra, scuotendo ancora la testa: non doveva, il giorno dopo sarebbe tutto finito e sarebbe ritornato dal fidanzato sano e salvo. Notò la batteria scarica e si allungò verso il cassetto del comodino per prendere il caricabatterie. Infilò la mano alla cieca e le dita incontrarono una moneta; corrucciò l’espressione, allungandosi di più ed estraendo l’oggetto. Sotto la luce dell’abat jour la scritta in rilievo brillò – Orfanotrofio S. Cecilia 1994. Loki la osservò per un lungo minuto, chiedendosi cosa ci facesse quella cosa lì. Tutte le cose dell’orfanotrofio le aveva a casa degli zii. Si rigirò la medaglietta tra le dita – gliel’avevano data il giorno in cui gli zii erano andati a prenderlo, dopo una lunghissima settimana passata in quel posto.

_Loki era sicuro che la struttura che si presentò davanti ai suoi occhi fosse la più brutta che avesse mai visto: di un grigio spento, sporco, le finestre in legno scuro, un piccolo giardino mal curato, con le erbacce che crescevano lungo le cancellate._  
Quando la donna dei servizi sociali lo portò lì, con un piccolo sorriso che voleva sembrare rassicurante, ma che in verità a Loki sembrò solo falso e di circostanza, ci fu una parte di lui che pregò – chi non lo sapeva – che gli zii venissero presto a prenderlo.   
La direttrice – una donna sulla sessantina, burbera, con la pelle ricoperta di rughe e degli occhietti piccoli, di un nero opaco – lo scortò nella struttura. C’era un programma serrato – sveglia, colazione, lezioni, pranzo, lezioni, un’ora di svago, cena e a letto – neanche fossero soldati in caserma.   
Il bambino fu scortato in quella che sarebbe stata la sua stanza, un’enorme camera con una decina di letti, tutti uguali con delle coperte marroni e le lenzuola bianco sporco. Gli furono tolti i vestiti, visto che nell’orfanotrofio si doveva indossare la divisa – camicia bianca, giacca e pantaloni neri – e gli fu consentito di avere solo un libro e un giocattolo – un piccolo dinosauro di pezza, che i genitori gli avevano regalo per il suo compleanno. Tutto il resto della roba che aveva portato – qualche altro libro, una macchinina e delle costruzioni - fu messo in uno sgabuzzino, quando e se gli zii l’avessero adottato, allora l’avrebbe riavuti.   
Loki era sempre stato un bambino chiuso, introverso, che preferiva leggere in casa piuttosto che uscire all’aperto a giocare con gli altri bambini e lì non fu diverso, anzi, il bambino si richiuse ancora più in se stesso, il pupazzetto e il libro sempre stretti al petto per paura che gli altri bambini glieli prendessero.  
Un paio di giorni dopo si tenne il funerale dei genitori e gli zii andarono a prenderlo per portarlo con loro. Fu una cerimonia sobria, senza musica e con pochissime persone – alcuni colleghi del padre e un paio di amiche della madre; i signori Laufeyson erano sempre state persone riservate, che non apprezzavano molto la compagnia, se non quella di se stessi e del compagno, anche il figlio, a volte, sembrava solo un di più, per loro. Loki era rimasto per tutta la cerimonia tra i suoi zii, impassibile, facendo guizzare gli occhi verdi tra le due bare in legno scuro, coperte appena da qualche fiore. Non aveva detto nulla per tutto il viaggio di andata e ritorno e non aveva versato neanche una lacrima, non gli si erano inumiditi neanche gli occhi di fronte alle foto dei suoi genitori.   
Quando i signori Fother riaccompagnarono il bambino all’istituto, si fermarono a parlare con la direttrice, avvertendola che nel giro di pochi giorni, le pratiche per l’adozione sarebbero andate a buon fine e il bambino sarebbe andato con loro. Loki fu sollevato nell’apprendere la notizia, almeno gli zii gli avrebbero permesso di tenere le sue cose, di togliersi quella triste divisa e di farlo ritornare a scuola. La donna chiese al bambino di uscire, per poter parlare con loro in privato e Loki, rimasto solo nel corridoio, si era accostato alla porta per poter ascoltare.  
“Volevo parlarvi del bambino, signori Fother. Faccio questo lavoro da molti anni e ho conosciuto moltissimi bambini che, nel bene o nel male, avevano il proprio modo per affrontare il dolore. Ma Loki è alquanto strano, non ha versato neanche una lacrima da quando è qui, si è isolato e non parla con nessuno se non è strettamente necessario, dall’altra parte litiga molto spesso con alcuni bambini, anche se non abbiamo ancora capito il perché. Vorrei sapere se siete davvero sicuri di volerlo, potrebbe essere molto problematico. Se rimane qui vorremmo farlo vedere da degli psicologi e psichiatri.”   
Ci fu solo un attimo di silenzio, ma tanto bastò a far scorrere dei brividi di terrore sulla schiena di Loki.   
“Apprezziamo la sua preoccupazione, ma Loki è nostro nipote e ce ne occuperemo noi. Ha solo bisogno di amore e comprensione. Mio fratello e sua moglie, pace alla loro anima, erano molto severi e poco amorevoli con lui.”  
“Capisco… Bene, allora ci vedremo entro la fine della settimana.”   
Appena sentì il rumore delle sedie, Loki si scostò dalla porta, mettendosi abbastanza lontano da non far capire che aveva origliato. La donna si abbassò subito alla sua altezza, accarezzandogli una guancia: “Tesoro, torneremo tra qualche giorno e ti porteremo a casa con noi, va bene?”   
Il bambino si limitò ad annuire, stringendosi appena nelle spalle.   
Lo zio gli lasciò una carezza tra i capelli, guardandolo rassicurante. Si allontanarono di pochi passi, prima che il bambino corresse e si attaccasse alle gambe della zia. Sollevò il visetto a guardarla: “Ritornate, vero? Non ci voglio stare qui.”   
La donna si abbassò e lo abbracciò, “Ma certo che torniamo! Devi resistere solo pochi giorni.”   
Lo zio, invece, lo prese in braccio e Loki gli si attaccò al collo – erano pochissime le occasioni in cui poteva comportarsi come un bambino, in realtà quasi nulle, visto che i genitori lo sgridavano sempre se rimaneva un secondo in più in un abbraccio o se voleva un bacio. L’uomo lo abbracciò e accarezzò i capelli, “Torneremo presto, ok?”   
Il bambino annuì stringendosi un po’ di più a lui.   
Lo portarono fino alla macchina, lo salutarono e andarono via.   
La direttrice era rimasta sorpresa dal comportamento del bambino, ma, una volta che i signori Fother erano andati via, Loki ritornò al solito comportamento, litigando anche più spesso con alcuni bambini – probabilmente, pensò la donna, il suo era stato solo un tentativo di addolcire gli zii per farlo portare via da lì; li aveva arruffianati, ecco.  
Per sua fortuna, gli zii mantennero davvero la parola e quattro giorni dopo andarono a prenderlo.  
La direttrice gli regalò quella medaglietta – per non dimenticare – gli aveva detto. Il bambino l’aveva data alla zia, si era aggrappato alla mano dello zio e se n’era andato senza voltarsi indietro. 

Loki si passò la medaglietta tra le dita e poi la sistemò di nuovo nel cassetto, prendendo il caricabatterie e sistemando il cellulare sul comodino. Si strinse tra le coperte, riportando lo sguardo sulla tv, erano quasi le due, avrebbe dovuto mettersi a dormire, ma non aveva proprio sonno. Fece vagare lo sguardo sulla stanza, soffermandosi su alcune foto di paesaggi attaccate alle pareti, spostandosi poi sulla bacheca in sughero. C’erano alcune foto di lui con gli zii, una scattata proprio il giorno dell’adozione, alcune, invece, lo raffiguravano durante qualche compleanno o quando era stato ammesso al college. Sospirando, spense la tv e si sistemò sotto le coperte, gli occhi fissi sulle foto.  
Concentrò l’attenzione su una foto in particolare – il giorno in cui era arrivata la lettera di ammissione all’università. Era stata scattata nel salone dei suoi zii, la felpa verde gli copriva il fisico ancora acerbo, lo zio con una mano sulla sua spalla e la zia che lo abbracciava orgogliosa.

_Si era passato la busta tra le dita per lunghi minuti, gli zii che lo fissavano in attesa. Sbuffando appena e sollevando gli occhi su di loro, Loki passò la lettera all’uomo: “Non voglio aprirla.”_  
L’uomo lo guardò con un enorme sorriso, “Sarai stato sicuramente ammesso, di cosa hai paura?”   
Loki scosse le spalle, noncurante. La verità era che, se non fosse stato ammesso, non avrebbe davvero saputo cosa fare. Non vedeva l’ora di partire e vivere la sua vita. Non che si trovasse male dagli zii, ma il dover rendere conto di ogni suo movimento gli dava sui nervi. Non poteva fare neanche un passo senza prima dover avvertire gli zii ed era stanco di sentirsi così in trappola.   
“Oh avanti, faccio io!” La donna prese la lettera e l’aprì entusiasta, mostrandogli, poi, il foglio con su scritto “ammesso” a caratteri cubitali. “Che ti avevo detto?”   
L’uomo gli diede una leggera pacca sulla spalla, mentre la donna gli lasciava un bacio sulla guancia.   
Loki lesse la lettera, bloccandosi alla fine dove vi era la scadenza per il pagamento delle tasse – delle tasse davvero molto alte. Deglutendo a fatica Loki guardò lo zio con un misto di timore e dispiacere: conosceva la loro situazione economica, solo per pagargli il college lo zio si era fatto anni di straordinari.   
L’uomo lo guardò incuriosito, inclinando appena il viso per leggere l’intera lettera. Quando arrivò al punto focale, sorrise tranquillo: “Non ti preoccupare, ce la caveremo come al solito.”   
La zia l’aveva abbracciato, “Niente è mai troppo per il mio nipotino, non devi preoccuparti, la retta la pagheremo noi.”  
“Ma…”  
“Niente ma! Forza, facciamoci una foto!”   
Mentre la donna correva entusiasta a prendere la macchina fotografica, Loki guardò l'uomo, “Zio, non voglio che vi indebitiate per me.”   
L’uomo gli accarezzò i capelli con fare paterno, “Tu devi pensare solo a studiare e basta, i soldi non sono un problema.”  
“Hai ipotecato la casa, vero?”  
“Non finiremo per strada. E poi è solo per quest’anno, dall’anno prossimo prenderai la borsa di studio e potrai pagarti le tasse da solo.”   
Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma Loki adorava suo zio, nessuno riusciva a tranquillizzarlo e infondergli fiducia come il suo sorriso pacato o gli occhi neri caldi e luminosi. Prima ancora che l’uomo potesse accorgersene, il ragazzo si era rifugiato tra le sue braccia – forse sua zia aveva ragione, l’unica cosa di cui avesse bisogno era solo un cuore che batteva per lui.   
Quando la donna tornò e li trovò così, non poté far a meno di commuoversi. Gli si avvicinò e si aggiunse all’abbraccio, cullando il ragazzo tra le sue braccia. “Che ne dite di andare a festeggiare? Potremmo andare il quel ristorante giapponese che ti piace tanto.”   
Loki annuì, gli occhi appena più liquidi del solito. “Ma prima la foto!” 

Riscosso dai suoi pensieri da un piccolo colpo proveniente da sopra la sua testa – chissà quell’idiota di Barton cosa stava combinando a quell’ora! – Loki riportò lo sguardo sulla foto. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto avvertire anche gli zii, raccontargli tutto, ma non voleva farli preoccupare, non era stato un figlio modello e gli aveva causato non pochi problemi da quando era andato a vivere con loro. I litigi con i compagni di scuola erano all’ordine del giorno e anche se tra i banchi era un genio, gli aveva sempre causato più dolore che altro. Si ripromise di passare più tempo con loro, dopo che tutto quel casino fosse finito.  
Senza neanche accorgersene chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò, all’alba quasi delle tre, le braccia strette al cuscino e l’espressione corrucciata, preoccupata, in attesa del domani.


	48. Capitolo 41: This fear's got a hold on me

  
**This fear's got a hold on me ******

E intanto che Loki attendeva e aspettava, il tempo scorreva, si bloccava, singultava, singhiozzava. Cosa aspettarsi, in caso di riuscita? Una chiamata dalle forze dell'ordine? Una notizia sui giornali? Un piccione viaggiatore? Qualcosa...? Qualsiasi cosa? Uno scampanellio alla porta, forse. Un trillo a spezzare la monotonia silente e fagocitante del non-sapere, le pareti strette, i muri chiusi, le finestre che risucchiavano ogni traccia, ogni briciolo di ossigeno della stanza. Una luce che non era luce dai vetri opachi, pulviscolo agonizzante sui mobili dal profilo grifagno, il sussurro morente, grottesco della polvere e le ombre che occhieggiavano da ogni dove, da ogni parte, sguardo cieco, presenze, fantasmi. Uno scampanellio, dunque, un semplice, argentino tintinnio.  
Loki andò ad aprire, convinto di trovare gli occhi di Thor che lo guardavano preoccupati. Di certo non si aspettava due energumeni che lo fissavano dall'alto in basso.  
I grossi, nerboruti tipacci dall'aspetto gigantesco e poco cordiale si fecero largo nell'entrata, uno afferrando Loki per la spalla e spingendolo dietro la soglia, l'altro facendo passare una persona più minuta e sinuosa e poi chiudendo la porta con un quieto tonfo - una delicatezza, quella, che nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato guardandoli in viso. “Oh, anima mia, colombello...!” Cinguettò la voce della figura minuta, che si rivelò essere il russo per cui Laufeyson lavorava.  
Indossava uno splendido completo nero - a lutto, si sarebbe detto - che lo inguainava con perfezione serpentesca; i bottoni lucidi al petto e ai polsi, poi, rilucevano di fredda ossidiana alla stessa maniera degli occhi dell'uomo. “Oh, oh, che disdetta, che dispiacere!” Continuò il russo, lezioso, portandosi il dorso della mano alla fronte e reclinando teatrale la nuca all'indietro, “Il mio povero cuore, Loki Laufeyson, è in pezzi!”  
Loki, colto di sorpresa, si ritrovò tra le braccia di uno degli omaccioni. Fissò l'uomo davanti a lui - come diavolo avevano fatto a scoprirlo?  
"Non capisco di cosa stia parlando, signore. Dovevamo vederci nel pomeriggio." Nonostante la paura che gli aveva attanagliato le vincere, si convinse che mentire fosse la mossa migliore.  
“Ed io ero convinto saremmo stati soli, Loki Laufeyson.” Rimbeccò il russo, gettando un'occhiata viscida all'intorno; “Nessuno a farci compagnia. Soprattutto, nessuno dotato di divisa e distintivo.”  
Il ragazzo provò a liberarsi dalla morsa in cui lo teneva imprigionato una delle due guardie: "Divisa? Di cosa sta parlando?"  
E le iridi del russo, dapprima liquide e falsamente cortesi, gelarono e divennero più immote del ghiaccio, più taglienti di una lama. “Sai bene di cosa sto parlando, Loki Laufeyson.” Sibilò, a palpebre socchiuse.  
Loki chiuse per un istante gli occhi, indeciso sul da farsi: continuare a mentire e venire ucciso o affrontarli a viso aperto e venire ucciso lo stesso. Pensò a Thor, al fatto che non avrebbe potuto mantenere la promessa, ma lui sarebbe stato al sicuro, niente più importava. Riaprì gli occhi, risoluto, e guardò l'uomo davanti a lui: "Non vi darò mai quei codici!"  
Il russo roteò gli occhi al cielo e storse le labbra ad un gemito frustrato. “Colombello mio, quanti piagnistei. Dov'è il problema? Tu non vuoi darceli? Ce li prenderemo comunque.”  
"Non potrete mai decifrarli senza di me e io non vi aiuterò."  
Il russo sollevò le sopracciglia finemente rifinite e schioccò le dita: subito, l'energumeno che ancora tratteneva Loki si spostò in modo e maniera da bloccargli le braccia, impedendogli ogni movimento. Il suo compagno, dopo un cenno di assenso, piazzò un pugno ben assestato, alla stomaco dell'hacker. “Dimmi, anima mia, ti preoccupa più la tua integrità morale o quella dei tuoi organi interni?”  
Il fiato gli si spezzò in gola e sentì lo stomaco risalirgli lungo l'esofago. Era stato picchiato molte volte a scuola, era sempre stato un emarginato, dopotutto, ma non ricordava facesse così male. Era anche vero che nessuno dei suoi compagni era alto quasi due metri con altrettanti metri di spalle. Loki si morse a sangue le labbra e lanciò il suo miglior sguardo sprezzante al russo: "Da me non avrai nulla!"  
Quello mosse noncurante il polso e, nel mentre che partiva un nuovo pugno, si controllò le unghie, sbadigliando. “Possiamo andare avanti tutto il giorno, Loki Laufeyson.” Cinguettò.  
Sentì un rivolo di sangue e saliva colargli sul mento e lungo il collo e un dolore lancinante alle costole - doveva avergliene rotte almeno due. Mentre gli occhi vagavano per la stanza alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse aiutarlo, il ragazzo optò per far perdere tempo ai suoi aggressori: "A cosa vi servono quei codici? A chi dovete venderli?"  
“Scusami...? Ho mai detto che la cosa è di tuo interesse?”  
"Visto che volete uccidermi, almeno ditemi questo." Mosse le braccia, ma la presa dell'uomo dietro di lui era ferrea, e non riuscì a far altro che far scricchiolare le ossa. Sentì qualcosa infastidirlo nella tasca dei pantaloni e si ricordò di avere il cellulare con se. Se fosse riuscito a chiudersi in camera, avrebbe potuto chiamare di nuovo la polizia.  
“Non ti dobbiamo nulla, colombello mio.” Il russo scivolò davanti a lui, chinò le spalle e gli strinse le guance tra le dita ossute, sorridendo ferino. “Proprio nulla.”  
Preso da un moto di rabbia e frustrazione, Loki gli sputò in faccia: “Non toccarmi!”  
Forse, col senno di poi, quella non era stata la mossa giusta. Il russo arretrò all'indietro, schifato, e strascinò via il grumo di saliva con due dita. Fissò disgustato i polpastrelli così lucidi, sollevò l'angolo sinistro delle labbra e snudò i denti: un attimo di sospensione, un ringhio visibile negli occhi di vetro scuro, quindi la mano che calava, lo schiaffo, le unghie che affondavano nella bocca di Loki e strappano via pelle e sangue. Neanche il tempo di fargli riprendere fiato, che il russo aveva chiuso le mani a pugno e indirizzato un gancio alla sua faccia. Le nocche cantarono nell'impatto che aveva appena deviato il setto nasale del norreno.  
Loki subì passivo i colpi dell'uomo, cercando un modo per riuscire ad arrivare al bagno e chiudersi dentro. A testa china provò a caricare il russo.  
La guardia che lo teneva bloccato, però, lo trascinò subito indietro con un ringhio. Il russo, socchiudendo le palpebre, soffocò una imprecazione in lingua e gli tirò un secondo schiaffo. "Parla, Laufeyson!"  
Sputò sangue e saliva sul pavimento, le gambe che cominciavano a tremare e cedere. "Non avrete nulla da me..."  
"Cosa vuoi fare, Laufeyson, l'eroe?"  
"Eroe? Non so neanche che cosa sia... Ma da me non avrete nulla." Cominciò a sentire il fiato mancargli a poco a poco e cercò di incamerarne il più possibile. "A cosa servono?"  
Il russo inclinò la testa di lato, girò le spalle e allargò le braccia, i palmi rivolti al cielo. "Chi lo sa, Laufeyson." Commentò, lezioso, "Chi può dirlo?" Dondolò la caviglia, quindi compì una mezza giravolta e tornò a ficcare gli occhi d'ossidiana nei suoi. Un sorriso unto gli sollevò le labbra sottili e bianche. "Oh, ma che scortese sono!" Esclamò e batté le mani. "Vedo che sei stanco, vuoi sederti, colombello mio?"  
Loki cercò di guardarlo in maniera sprezzante, ma non dovette riuscirgli molto bene.  
"Cos'è quello sguardo, Laufeyson?" Lo canzonò il russo, "Non ti piace la nostra compagnia? Forse dovremmo chiamare qualcuno a te più congeniale. Mh." Corrucciò la bocca, si accarezzò il mento, quindi fissò il compagno dell'energumeno che teneva Loki. "Ivàn, per cortesia, vai a prendere il suo dirimpettaio, fammi il favore. Oppure quel ragazzino, Peter. Credo gli farebbe piacere uno strappo dall'Università."  
Loki spalancò gli occhi e crollò sulle ginocchia: "Lasciateli stare, loro non c'entrano nulla!"  
"Oh, davvero?" Cantilenò il russo, "Secondo me qualcosa c'entrano. Magari loro sanno, anima mia. Perché non tentare?"  
Scosse veemente la testa, facendo colare ancor più sangue dal naso: "No, non sanno nulla, non ho parlato a nessuno di voi." Sentì le lacrime cominciare a pungergli gli occhi; non poteva permettere che facessero del male a Thor e a Peter, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. "Il PC è in camera mia..."  
Il russo schioccò le dita. "Ivàn, da bravo, fammi il favore." Ivàn annuì e sparì in silenzio oltre la porta che dava nella camera di Loki - impressionante come riuscisse a muoversi senza fare rumore e come, soprattutto, conoscesse la planimetria dell'appartamento senza bisogno di chiedere e senza sbagliare. Nel frattempo il russo aveva dato ordine all'altro gigante – Larion - di accompagnare Loki fino al tavolo della cucina, farlo sedere e tenergli le mani sempre ancorate alle spalle. Quando Ivàn fu di ritorno con il prezioso carico e lo ebbe posato dinanzi al norreno, il russo emise un versetto gioioso e si sedette deliziato sul bordo del lavandino, accavallando le gambe e facendole ondeggiare tutto contento. "Larion, tienilo stretto, non vorrei che il nostro colombello volasse via…"  
Loki si passò una mano sulle labbra, il sapore del sangue cominciava a dargli il voltastomaco. Accese il computer e decriptò il files. Glielo mostrò: "Ecco i codici..."  
Il russo si protese in avanti e batté la lingua contro il palato. "Così, così." Scese dal lavabo con un saltello, armeggiò con due dita all'interno della giacca, ne estrasse una chiavetta usb e la infilò nella porta sul lato del portatile. "Avvia il download." Ordinò, "E niente scherzi, trojan horse o simili. Hai delle belle dita, mi dispiacerebbe spezzarle."  
Loki avviò il caricamento e spostò lo sguardo sull'uomo, "Fatto..."  
"Ottimo, colombello mio!" Trillò il russo, estraendo la chiavetta e rimettendola al proprio posto. "E ora…" Sollevò il sopracciglio sinistro, "Lascia che ti dica una cosa che il mio vecchio padre disse a me: la vita non ti insegna mai una lezione sola. Te ne insegna due. La dolcezza." E qui carezzò la tempia di Loki a punta di dita, gli afferrò il mento e lo sollevò perché gli fosse più agevole lasciargli un bacio sulle labbra. "E l'amarezza." Chiuse i denti sulla sua bocca e poi drizzò le spalle, la punta della lingua che scivolava a raccogliere la stilla di sangue rimasta sui denti. "Il dolore…" Ghignò. Socchiuse le palpebre, sistemò i polsini della camicia. "Ivàn. Larion. Occupatevi di lui."  
Quando le labbra dell'uomo toccarono le sue, Loki fu davvero sul punto di vomitare. Aveva perso tutta la sua spavalderia appena aveva sentito i nomi dei suoi amici e il terrore aveva cominciato a strisciargli nelle viscere: "Cosa volete fare? Vi ho dato quello che volevate!”  
"Oh." Il russo si portò una mano al cuore, "Sto solo parlando del tuo compenso, anima mia." Inclinò la testa e gli rivolse un sorriso paterno, lezioso. "Non sia mai che ci si dimentichi di qualcosa di così importante." Sollevò lo sguardo sui suoi sgherri, "Niente sangue, mi spiacerebbe sporcare una casa così bella."  
Loki spostò terrorizzato lo sguardo tra i due gorilla: "Ho fatto quello che volevate, vi prego..."  
"Sì, colombello, per un po' hai fatto quello che volevamo. Ma poi, oh, hai deviato con quella piccola, piccola telefonata alle autorità." Il russo sollevò le spalle, "Questo ti servirà da monito"  
"Cosa volete farmi?" Chiese con voce tremante.  
"Prima accompagnami alla porta, ti va?" E alzando appena gli occhi fece intendere a Larion di scalzare via Loki dalla sedia e trascinarlo nell'atrio. Quindi segnalò a Ivàn di prendere il portatile e fare lo stesso.  
Loki si sentì sollevato da terra e portato di peso alla porta. Guardò confuso l'uomo davanti a lui - lo stavano davvero lasciando in pace?  
"Loki Laufeyson." Esordi il russo, giungendo le mani e facendo l'inchino, "Io qui ti saluto." E così dicendo aprì la porta e spari, elegante oltre la soglia. Ivàn e Larion, invece, rimasero.  
Il primo gettò il portatile a terra e lo sfondò con una pedata. Il secondo abbandonò la presa su Loki giusto il tempo per caricare un pugno e colpirlo prima al volto e poi alla bocca dello stomaco.  
Colto di sorpresa il ragazzo non poté far altro che incassare i colpi e cadere steso sul pavimento, tenendosi lo stomaco con le braccia. Boccheggiò alla ricerca di aria e guardò i due uomini.  
Larion gli rivolse un'occhiata cattiva - era probabile non conoscesse nemmeno una parola di inglese - e gli sferrò un calcio dritto nelle costole. E poi uno al ventre, mentre Ivàn, finito col portatile, si occupava del resto, delle braccia, delle gambe.  
Confuso e intorpidito dal dolore, l'unica cosa che il ragazzo riuscì a fare fu sperare: sperare che quella tortura finisse il prima possibile, sperare che Thor non sarebbe arrivato a salvarlo - perché si sarebbe sicuramente fatto ammazzare e lui non poteva più immaginare la sua vita senza il compagno. Cercò di ripararsi il più possibile con le braccia, ma gli facevano talmente male che temette gli avessero rotto tutte le ossa.  
Impossibile dire quanto tempo passò, lo scorrere dei minuti era calcolabile solo dal dolore più o meno intenso, dagli scricchiolii più o meno intensi delle ossa e delle articolazioni. Quando i due furono soddisfatti - o annoiati - lo abbandonarono agonizzante sul tappeto, con la saliva che, grumosa, si mescolava al sangue copioso e ai sussulti. Ivàn e Larion si scambiarono un qualcosa in russo, incomprensibile e rozzo. Poi aprirono la porta e se la richiusero alle spalle.

*****

Quella mattina Phil si era svegliato con la sensazione che sarebbe stata una pessima giornata: Clint era scomparso subito dopo colazione e lui aveva deciso di andare a farsi una passeggiata; era una bella giornata, anche se leggermente fredda, e lui si era diretto al parco più vicino a respirare un po’ d’aria fresca. Seduto sulla panchina, continuava ad avvertire una morsa allo stomaco e l’impressione che stesse per succedere qualcosa. Alla fine, sospirando, si era diretto a casa, ma arrivato quasi al portone vide un uomo correre dentro come un fulmine. Sbatté le palpebre, perplesso – gli sembrava fosse Barney, il collega di Clint – ed entrò nel palazzo, sentendo del trambusto provenire dai piani di sopra; salì di corsa e trovò la porta del 4A spalancata: all’interno Clint, accucciato accanto ad un Loki Laufeyson praticamente irriconoscibile col viso completamente coperto di sangue e il collega di Clint. Entrò subito: “Che è successo?”  
L'ex cecchino sollevò la testa e i suoi occhi innaturalmente gelidi lo trafissero. Grigi. Così grigi da sembrare metallo. Freddi. Calcolatori. Vitrei, se non quasi crudeli. Non era mai stato così, non così completamente l'altro: era sempre esistito un bagliore, un barlume, un puntolino di Clint cui aggrapparsi per riportarlo indietro, per riportarlo alla realtà. Adesso niente, in quegli occhi, lasciava intendere che Clint fosse mai esistito, che avesse mai abitato quel corpo. “Irruzione.” Spiegò, secco, “Sovietici. Ward, chiama l'Hub e una squadra medica. Laufeyson deve essere curato, ma nessuno deve sapere della sua scazzottata. Che qualcuno lo prenda in custodia. Voglio una squadra di ripulitura: niente è successo.” Il collega - Ward? Era quello il suo nome? Il suo nome vero?- non aveva nemmeno perso tempo ad annuire. Aveva invece portato due dita all'orecchio e aveva premuto forte - Coulson non faticò a capire che doveva aveva una ricetrasmittente nascosta. Ignorando i lamenti sordi di Loki, Clint aveva tratto di tasca il cellulare ed era già in piedi, già al telefono. L'aria intorno a lui vibrava, come se tanti puntolini elettrici stessero mandandosi scosse l'uno con l'altro, una catena cigolante di richiami e sussurri, corvi invisibili, gracchiare ovunque, fruscio di piume ed ali nere. “Fitz. Accesso al database, controllo incrociato con le foto che vi ho inviato, attaccati ad ogni telecamera cui ti riesce ad arrivare e tienimi aggiornato. Mappa e tracciato sul terminale di Ward.” Scoccò un'occhiata impersonale a Phil, come se non lo vedesse, quindi girò sui tacchi e si inginocchiò accanto al portatile mezzo sfondato di Laufeyson: lo rigirò tra le mani, il cellulare tenuto tra spalla e orecchio, lo rivoltò da una parte e dall'altra, lo sguardo che guizzava rapido ad ogni intelaiatura, ad ogni cavo scoperto. “I nostri amici sovietici hanno i codici. Quei codici, esatto. Sì. Un hacker da strapazzo che forse troppo da strapazzo non era. Loki Laufeyson, ho caricato il suo profilo nel database quando ho iniziato le indagini. Passa a Skye questo.” Rifilò all'uomo dall'altra parte dell'apparecchio una sequela insensata di numeri, “Chiedile di recuperare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. Probabilmente si sono portati via tutto il trafugabile in memoria, ma dubito che il nostro amichetto qui non avesse dei Backup nascosti da qualche parte. Mi affido a voi.“ Chiuse la chiamata con uno scatto delle dita, infilò l'apparecchio in tasca e torse il collo a guardarsi indietro, gli occhi fissi sul corpo di Loki, ancora attorcigliato e sanguinante sul tappeto. Inarcò un sopracciglio, la bocca storta in una smorfia di malcelato disgusto. “Setto nasale sfondato, occhio destro tumefatto, escoriazioni alle dita, ematomi su buona parte del corpo, due, forse tre costole incrinate. Smettila di frignare e ti consiglio di non muoverti: un passo falso e ti ritrovi col polmone bucato.” Un sottile ghigno gli si profilò sulle labbra, “Poteva andarti peggio. Accendi un cero ad Odino o qualunque sia il tuo dannato Spirito Guida. Passerai dei guai, piccolo idiota, ma almeno li passerai al sicuro e non dentro una bara. Ward, con me.” E con quest'ultimo ordine superò Laufeyson con un salto, squadrò Phil dall'alto in basso e salì le scale, il collega subito alle calcagna – questi, all'ultimo secondo, concesse all'amministratore uno sguardo comprensivo, a tratti perfino di scuse.  
Phil rimase pietrificato per tutto il tempo, era come se il suo peggior incubo si fosse avverato: Clint era completamente non lui, l’altro aveva preso completamente il sopravvento e quando l’aveva guardato, Dio, una schioppettata in pieno petto avrebbe fatto molto, molto, meno male.  
I suoi occhi, completamente inespressivi, l’avevano guardato senza neanche riconoscerlo. Aveva scorto gli occhi di Barney o Ward - gli sembrava che Clint l’avesse chiamato così – e vi aveva visto uno sguardo quasi dispiaciuto. Si guardò alle spalle, indeciso se seguirli o rimanere con Loki, steso in terra e dolorante. Alla fine si accucciò accanto al ragazzo, passandogli, piano, un fazzoletto sul viso a ripulirgli il sangue: “Sta tranquillo, l’ambulanza sta arrivando.” Il ragazzo lo guardò con uno sguardo tra il grato e il dolorante.  
Gli attimi si sciolsero in secondi, i secondi si dilatarono in minuti, non c'erano nessun suono oltre i passi continui, ritmati sopra la sua testa, o il respiro ancora brontolante di Loki steso a terra. E quando, già, stava davvero perdendo la speranza per l'arrivo in tempo utile di una squadra medica, il cellulare gli vibrò in tasca.  
Phil sobbalzò poggiando subito la mano sulla tasca e sentendola vibrare. Prese il cellulare, sul display la scritta privato. Premette il pulsante verde e portò l’apparecchio all’orecchio, la voce appena tremante: “Pronto?”  
“Phil Coulson.” Il modo in cui venne pronunciato quel nome era al tempo stesso beffardo e vagamente minaccioso, un tono a metà tra l'ammonimento e, perché no?, anche una subdola nota di divertita soddisfazione, “Da quello che so di lei, deduco sia rimasto accanto al soggetto ferito, giusto? E che la stanza sia vuota in attesa dei soccorsi, mentre Ward e Barton si stanno occupando delle questioni più urgenti.”  
L’uomo aveva tremato sentendo quella voce, il cuore che aveva accelerato ancor di più - sapeva chi era lui, conosceva Clint e il collega, che fosse uno dei suoi, tanto acclamati, superiori? Si guardò intorno - come diavolo faceva quel tizio a saperlo? - e prese un profondo respiro: "Con chi ho il dispiacere di parlare?" Chiese con un tono di voce che voleva sembrare duro e sicuro.  
“Al contrario di quanto potrebbe pensare a discapito della situazione, è per me un onore incontrare l'uomo che è riuscito a compromettere uno dei miei migliori Agenti e ha convinto un suo pari a... Favorire una visione d'insieme all'acqua di rose. E tutto questo grazie ad un paio di parole ben tornite, gettate con maestria nella brodaglia grassa delle conversazioni e dei rapporti sociali. Sono colpito.” Una pausa che tradiva una risata a fior di labbra, “Sono il Direttore Fury, signor Coulson. Solitamente ho un'altra voce che parla al posto mio: quando scendo in campo personalmente, vuol dire che le cose non stanno andando bene.”  
“Dica ciò che vuole, ma avrei fatto volentieri a meno di conoscerla, signore. Potrei ritenermi lusingato dalla sua chiamata o dal fatto che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. provi così tanto interesse per me, ma avrei fatto volentieri a meno anche di questo. Ma suppongo che lei sappia dirmi cosa sta succedendo, come mai uno dei miei inquilini è pestato a sangue, perché uno dei suoi agenti è intervenuto e, soprattutto, perché Clint sembra impazzito del tutto!”  
“Uno dei miei Agenti? Signor Coulson, le posso assicurare che una tale mancanza di professionalità da parte nostra sarebbe riprovevole. Gli Agenti intervenuti sono due. Così come è arrivato a noi, arrivi alla soluzione dell'enigma.”  
"Due? Cosa vorrebbe dire?" Spostò lo sguardo su Loki, "Se lui è uno dei vostri, non deve essere molto bravo..."  
“E' uno dei migliori, invece. Ha soltanto avuto un contrattempo piuttosto fastidioso che gli ha offuscato la visione laterale a trecentosessanta gradi. Un punto cieco, se preferisce: dovrebbe ormai essere abituato allo slang e ai modi di dire dei cecchini.”  
"Clint non è più uno dei suoi agenti, direttore, da molto tempo ormai! Un favore che vi sta facendo, non fa di lui un agente!"  
“Il favore è finito molto tempo fa, signor Coulson.”  
"Che cosa sta dicendo? Clint ci sta ancora lavorando."  
“L' Agente Barton” E Fury sottolineò l'appellativo con uno stridere metallico della voce, “Sta lavorando ai suoi sviluppi. Conseguenze impreviste, inaspettate e decisamente poco promettenti hanno richiesto il ritorno sul campo di Occhio Di Falco. Solo lui poteva vederci chiaro. Ma, a giudicare da quanto è appena accaduto, ci sbagliavamo. La sua presenza, signor Coulson, è stata deleteria per lui quanto per noi. Se è stata richiesta una squadra medica, la colpa non è certo da imputarsi all'Agente Barton: ogni azione che ha portato a questo dipende da lei, è scaturita da lei. Niente sarebbe accaduto, se l'Agente Barton non si fosse compromesso e avesse testardamente messo lei prima della missione.”  
E il mondo gli crollò completamente addosso: “Non è possibile… Clint… Clint non sarebbe mai tornato da voi, mai! Come avete fatto a convincerlo? Cosa gli avete detto?”  
“Aveva bisogno di noi, signor Coulson. Per lei. E' sempre stato per lei. Certe informazioni, però, non potevano certo essere rivelate ad un civile. Aveva bisogno del nostro database, dei suoi vecchi colleghi, dei suoi contatti, dei nostri nuovi giocattoli... E c'era soltanto un modo per avervi pieno accesso.”  
"E' tornato ad essere un agente per... Per me?" Chiese incredulo Phil. Un attimo, solo un battito di ciglia, "Non è possibile, lui sa che ritornare sarebbe l'unica cosa che non gli perdonerei mai. Dovete aver fatto uno dei vostri giochetti psicologici, era l'unico modo per convincerlo!"  
“Creda ciò che vuole, signor Coulson, non sono qui per convincerla. Sono deluso, però: pensavo avesse capito l'Agente Barton molto meglio di così.”  
"Che cosa vuole? Ha già rovinato la vita di Clint, cosa vuole ancora?"  
“Renderla consapevole della sua colpevolezza, Coulson, del pessimo impatto che ha avuto sull'Agente Barton, sull'influenza negativa che ha esercitato su di lui. Non aveva mai sbagliato un colpo, prima d'ora. Adesso, invece, grazie a lei…” Il sarcasmo era più che tangibile, “L'America intera si trova sul ciglio del baratro nucleare perché Occhio Di Falco è diventato improvvisamente miope.”  
“Io amo Clint e lui ama me, per quanto mi riguarda l’America può anche andarsi a farsi fottere! Voi gli avete rovinato la vita! Io ho cercato di renderlo felice, di aiutarlo! Voi non avete fatto nulla per lui, quindi no, se mira a farmi sentire in colpa, le posso assicurare che non ci riuscirà!”  
“Mirare a farla sentire in colpa non è fra i miei interessi, ci sta riuscendo benissimo da solo.” Non un'inflessione aveva piegato la voce del Direttore, anzi: il tono era quello di un professore che stesse cercando di spiegare la lezione ad uno scolaro particolarmente tardo, “Ma non ci troveremmo in questa situazione se l'Agente Barton non avesse manifestato nei suoi confronti una strategia di difesa tanto aggressiva. Nikonov, i russi. Belle ipotesi, sembravano valide, abbiamo seguito l'istinto di Occhio Di Falco, ignorando la puzza di bruciato che aleggiava all'intorno. L'obiettivo pareva davvero essere lei, Coulson, e abbiamo unito tutti i nostri sforzi al fine di proteggerla - ma c'era qualcosa che non andava, un tratto, una linea fuori posto, una riga mancante. Alla fine, quando tutto è stato chiaro, era troppo tardi: non era lei l'obiettivo, Coulson. E ora i russi hanno tra le mani i codici necessari a far partire un intero armamento nucleare. Tutto questo perché l'Agente Barton era così preso dal fumo che la sua persona gli stava gettando negli occhi per raddrizzare la mira.”  
Phil strinse le nocche tra i denti - non poteva credere che tutto quello stesse davvero accadendo: “Quindi?”  
“Quindi si faccia un esame di coscienza, signor Coulson, e ricordi le mie parole: tutto questo, squilibrio mentale dell'Agente Barton compreso - sì, ho letto i rapporti a riguardo e non mi hanno convinto -, è causa sua. Lei ha compromesso non solo la salute del mio miglior uomo sul campo, ma anche e soprattutto la sicurezza Nazionale - e Internazionale, se non riusciremo a fermare tutto questo in tempo. Guardi l'inquilino che sta presumibilmente ai suoi piedi, Coulson: non avrebbe bisogno di cure mediche, non fosse per lei. La sua presenza è deleteria, è come un cancro e come tale deve essere estirpato. Si guardi intorno, guardi a cosa hanno portato le sue azioni e agisca di conseguenza. E ricordi: tutto questo è colpa sua.” E senza aggiungere altro, senza dargli il tempo di rispondere, Fury riattaccò, abbandonandolo al funereo ritmo della chiamata interrotta.  
Phil guardò il cellulare, funereo, e se lo rimise in tasca: non era vero, non era colpa sua, la colpa era la loro, loro avevano rovinato Clint, stavano benissimo prima che loro lo richiamassero. Scosse la testa, sentendo il cuore nello stomaco – non.era.colpa.sua.  
Guardò Loki, ancora dolorante sul pavimento, ma molto più calmo di prima, e uscì dall’appartamento, deciso ad andare da Clint a chiedergli spiegazioni – Come aveva potuto ritornare da loro?!? Come?!? - Sentì dei passi lungo le scale e subito comparvero degli uomini con delle valigette di pronto soccorso e mascherine, si fece da parte e, dopo aver visto che il ragazzo era in buone mani, salì al piano di sopra e si avvicinò alla porta dell’appartamento del ragazzo notando che era socchiusa.  
L’aprì: “Clint?” Si bloccò sul posto, sentendosi mancare: Clint e Ward erano in assetto di battaglia, dei fucili imbracciati, scatole denominate Forbidden Planet che contenevano cartucce e proiettili, pistole e altri aggeggi sul divano e il pavimento. Sollevò lo sguardo su di loro, incredulo.  
Ward si girò immediatamente, il fucile di precisione ancora in mano, la canna ora alzata verso il soffitto. Serrò le mascella, stette in silenzio. Guardò Phil a lungo, con desolante dispiacere: la sua era un'espressione definitiva, un ”Glielo avevo detto” quasi tangibile nelle sopracciglia appena aggrottate, nella piega amara delle labbra. Clint, al contrario del collega, non mosse un muscolo. Ricetrasmittente all'orecchio, doppia fondina ai fianchi, maglietta nera, pantaloni neri, giubbotto nero, parapolsi neri, guanti neri tagliati al principio delle falangi, tutto in lui era nero ed era grigio, era vetriolo. Soltanto un riflesso argentato, un mormorio appena, proveniente dalla catenina che s'intravedeva oltre il colletto alzato: era il filo d'anelli sottili cui Clint aveva appeso la fede, impossibile non riconoscerla. Un'infima briciola di umanità cui ancora appellarsi, fosse anche per l'ultima volta. Phil poteva specchiarsi perfettamente nelle pupille rigide del compagno, ma quell'istante di sollievo che allentò il nodo alle viscere quando l'iride di Clint si riscaldò con un bagliore azzurro, si fece più forte, morse violento sangue e carne nel momento stesso in cui Ward mise una mano sulla spalla del cecchino. “Dobbiamo andare.” Disse solo e Clint venne di nuovo inghiottito e l'Agente Barton riemerse: prese la sacca che aveva ai piedi, la riempì di altri caricatori, pallottole, finanche un paio di pugni di ferro, se la caricò sulle spalle e accennò al collega con un gesto veloce del mento. In silenzio, efficienti, provette macchine da guerra, i due superarono l'amministratore ancora raggelato sulla soglia. “Mi dispiace.” Fu l'ultimo sussurro che uscì bisbigliando dalle labbra incolori di quello che solo poche ore prima era stato il proprio compagno di vita.


	49. Capitolo 42: How long...?

  
**How long...? ******

Quel giorno Tony si era alzato di buonora perché aveva un paio di appuntamenti di lavoro; ma da quando Thor gli aveva detto di Loki, non riusciva a stare tranquillo.  
L’amico continuava a non farsi trovare al telefono e per quel pomeriggio aveva deciso di andare a vedere cosa diamine stesse combinando l’amico. Sicuramente l’avrebbe fatto incazzare, ma arrivati a quel punto, non gli interessava più di tanto. Erano tutti quanti arrivati ad un livello di preoccupazione tale che le ire di Loki passavano tranquillamente in secondo piano.  
Infatti, come stabilito, Tony rientrò a casa e pranzò, dopo di che prese in braccio Jarvis e salì al quarto piano. Il gatto sarebbe stato un ottimo strumento per addolcire il ragazzo, visto che lo adorava in maniera vergognosa.  
L’ansia, però, arrivò non appena mise piede sul pianerottolo.  
La porta dell’appartamento di Loki era semi aperta, dunque non prometteva nulla di buono.  
La spinse quel poco che bastava per farlo entrare e iniziò a chiamarlo: “Loki! Loki dove sei? Stai bene?”  
Ad uno sguardo più attento, Tony capì immediatamente che il ragazzo non gli avrebbe risposto.  
La casa era stata messa a soqquadro e Stark si precipitò in camera sua, illudendosi di trovarlo lì.  
Niente.  
Guardò a terra e trovò il suo telefono cellulare fatto a pezzi e alcuni tocchetti neri, che avevano tutto l'aspetto di parti di un computer palesemente rotto.  
Tony si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene e il panico lo assalì, strinse al petto Jarvis e corse giù per le scale per tornare nel suo appartamento e chiamare immediatamente Steve.  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? E soprattutto, come diavolo dirlo a Thor.  
Si buttò sul divano liberando Jarvis e chiamò il fidanzato.

Il ragazzo era nel magazzino dello Slave to the Rhythm a sistemare le eccedenze quando il telefono gli vibrò nella tasca dei pantaloni. Era talmente indaffarato che rispose quasi senza guardare lo schermo. "Pronto?" Disse distratto.  
Tony si strofinò la faccia con la mano libera e senza tanti mezzi termini, esordì: “Steve. Steve è successo un casino.”  
Allarmato dal tono della voce del fidanzato, Rogers appoggiò malamente la pila di cd che aveva in mano e strinse il cellulare con forza. "In che senso?"  
“Loki.” Rispose con la voce terrorizzata. “La porta di casa sua era aperta. C’era tutto sottosopra e computer e cellulare erano distrutti…”  
Una sensazione di gelo percorse la spina dorsale di Steve. Chiuse gli occhi e, stordito dalla notizia, si portò nel punto del magazzino più lontano dalla porta. "E... e lui? Non dirmi che è..." Non riusciva nemmeno a pronunciarlo. Non dirmi che è morto.  
“No… non lo so… Lui non c’era.” Sfiatò l’ingegnere, disperato.  
Steve si appoggiò alla parete, passandosi una mano sulla fronte. "Cazzo. E adesso?" Mormorò l'imprecazione, e lui non imprecava mai. Come avrebbe fatto a dirlo a Thor? Come avrebbe fatto a comunicargli una cosa del genere? Scosse la testa: il suo capo era un po' più su col morale, continuava a ripetere che era fiducioso, che lo sentiva trafficare in casa, diceva che era sicuro che avrebbe risolto tutto per il meglio e che sarebbe tornato presto da lui... Invece gli sarebbe arrivata addosso una doccia fredda che non avrebbe perdonato. "Cosa facciamo, Tony?"  
“Dobbiamo dirlo a Thor. Il problema è come dirglielo. Non possiamo far finta di nulla, è una cosa troppo grossa. E poi se ne accorgerebbe da solo che è successo qualcosa. Si arrabbierebbe con noi se glielo nascondessimo.” Disse tutto in un fiato Stark.  
"Sì... sì, sono d'accordo..." Steve rifletté qualche istante. "Non posso dirglielo ora. Non in negozio. Glielo diciamo stasera. D'accordo?"  
“Ok. Vuoi che venga a prendervi quando chiudete? Magari lo convinciamo a cenare assieme e lo prendiamo con calma…” Propose poi Tony, che era comunque ancora molto, molto agitato.  
"No, no, vengo a casa con lui in furgone, stasera. Però la cena direi che è la cosa migliore, sì." Steve si passò la mano tra i capelli, tremante. "Devo solo reggere per 4 ore la pantomima."  
“Cerca solo di non farlo salire a casa sua, altrimenti siamo fottuti…”  
"Verremo direttamente da te, prima glielo si dice meglio sarà."  
"D'accordo." Rispose infine Stark. "Ti amo, Steve." Sentì il bisogno di dirglielo, in quel momento.  
"Ti amo anch'io." Rogers chiuse la comunicazione e si appoggiò allo scaffale, leggermente tremante. Doveva assolutamente ritrovare la calma, non poteva lasciarsi scappare qualcosa in negozio o sarebbe stata la fine. Lentamente, col cervello bombardato da pensieri di cose indicibili, finì di sistemare lo scaffale, in modo da perdere più tempo possibile. Dopo un'ora e mezza si sentì sufficientemente calmo per riemergere dal magazzino e affrontare l'amico.  
Thor stava guardando un catalogo on line quando Steve tornò in negozio. "Oh, Rogers!" Lo apostrofò con un sorriso. "Ti sei addormentato là dentro?"  
L'altro sorrise. "No. No, no, c'era davvero un sacco di roba da sistemare." Mentì. "E poi ha chiamato Tony, e mi ha chiesto di dirti di cenare con noi, stasera."  
Thor si raddrizzò con le spalle. "Grazie! Volentieri, mi fa bene distrarmi un po', sarei rimasto da solo in ogni caso, stasera..." Lo guardò con occhi quasi imploranti. "Non è che Loki si è fatto vivo almeno con lui? Che si sono parlati?"  
Steve si sentì morire per un attimo. "No, non credo. Non mi ha detto niente." Mentì di nuovo, cercando di non far tremare la voce e di non fare gestì nervosi quali toccarsi i capelli o strofinarsi la punta del piede contro i pantaloni. "Mi dispiace, Thor."  
"Non fa niente!" Scosse la mano, con un sorriso triste che non gli donava affatto. "Non è colpa tua, vorrei solo sapere come sta..."  
Steve annuì e fortuna volle che in quel momento entrassero tre clienti tutti con richieste diverse. Non ce l'avrebbe fatta a tenere quella faccia di bronzo sino alle 7, non ce l'avrebbe fatta.

Dopo aver parcheggiato il furgone, Thor e Steve salirono le scale per raggiungere casa di Tony.  
"Cos'ha ordinato Tony?" Chiese Thor, il cui stomaco cominciava a brontolare rumorosamente.  
"Eh? Ah, non ne ho idea, conoscendolo dovrà ancora ordinare..." Rispose Steve, teso e nervoso come nemmeno il giorno prima di entrare nell'esercito. Senza bussare aprì la porta dell'appartamento di Stark. "Siamo qua."  
"Ehi, ragazzi! Accomodatevi." Tony aveva fatto in tempo a focalizzarsi e non farsi prendere dal panico una volta arrivato Thor. Per farlo, si era dedicato a sistemare un po' la casa, così che i ragazzi trovassero una parvenza d'ordine una volta arrivati.  
"Cos'avete voglia di mangiare? Indiano? Thai? Pizza?"  
Thor scosse una mano. "Quello che vuoi, basta che sia commestibile!"  
"Idem." Steve guardò fisso Tony negli occhi come a domandargli Adesso o dopo?  
"Allora prendo una bella pizza gigante, con tanto di patatine per contorno, così intanto che aspettiamo, facciamo due chiacchiere." Fece per andare a prendere il cordless e il volantino della pizzeria, guardando Steve in risposta.  
"Alla grande." Thor, ignaro di tutto, si accomodò sul divano, venendo prontamente assalito da Jarvis che voleva un po' di grattini sotto al mento. "Com'è diventato grasso questo gatto, ma cosa gli date da mangiare?"  
"Facciamo prima a dire cosa non mangia..." Scherzò Tony, che dopo aver fatto l'ordinazione si avvicinò a Steve per abbracciarlo da dietro, visto che era rimasto in piedi in mezzo alla stanza.  
"Se potesse si mangerebbe anche noi..." Rise Steve un po' forzato, stringendo le mani di Tony.  
Thor li guardò. "Dai, sedetevi, che mi sembrate in prestito..."  
I due obbedirono e si sedettero accanto a lui, non prima che Tony stringesse una mano a Steve per farsi coraggio.  
"Thor... ascolta..." Cercò di intavolare il discorso Stark.  
"Sì...?" Thor inclinò la testa, corrucciando le sopracciglia. era da quando erano entrati in casa che Steve era strano.   
Tony si grattò la nuca e si schiarì la gola.   
"Oggi pomeriggio sono andato a dare un'occhiata a Loki..."  
Una lama gelata corse giù per la schiena di Thor e un artiglio gli afferrò lo stomaco torcendoglielo fortissimo. "Dimmi... sta... sta bene, vero?" La voce gli uscì talmente sottile che non pareva nemmeno la sua. Quando Steve distolse lo sguardo gli mancò il respiro. "E' ok, vero?"  
Tony cercò di sostenere lo sguardo di Thor, anche se continuava a torturarsi le mani.  
"Non lo so. Ho trovato la porta aperta e la casa sottosopra... Non-non volevo essere così brutale, scusa." Si prese il viso tra le mani, disperato.  
Per una manciata di secondi il cervello di Thor andò in blackout. Non vide niente, non sentì niente, sentiva solo il dolore allo stomaco farsi più forte. Poi, lentamente, cominciò a registrare le parole di Tony. Casa sottosopra. Porta aperta. Istintivamente si alzò dal divano e corse al piano di sopra, facendo i gradini tre a tre, seguito a ruota dagli altri due. Spalancò la porta dell'appartamento del suo adorato fidanzato e quello che vide lo colpì più forte di un calcio nel plesso solare. Si appoggiò allo stipite, tenendosi un braccio premuto sul ventre, incapace di deglutire. "Do--- dov'è? Dov'è Loki?"  
Steve gli posò una mano sulla spalla, un gesto praticamente inutile, ma non sapeva cosa fare.  
"Thor..." Tony gli si piazzò davanti, guardandolo sommessamente. "No-non lo sappiamo." Rispose l'ovvio. Gli occhi gli si coprirono di una patina lucida, Loki era sua amico e poteva immaginare come si potesse sentire il ragazzo.  
Il dolore si fece ancora più forte. In un lampo di lucidità Thor corse al lavello della cucina di Loki e diede di stomaco. Praticamente niente, dato che non mangiava dal pomeriggio, ma sufficiente per bruciargli la gola e fargli uscire due grosse lacrime che andarono a schiantarsi sul bordo. Tossì un paio di volte e si appoggiò sugli avambracci, fissando il muro davanti a sé.  
Steve gli si avvicinò. Fece scorrere l'acqua e riempì un bicchiere, porgendoglielo. Non sapeva cosa dire.  
"Stamattina... stamattina era a casa..." Thor afferrò il bicchiere e ne bevve un sorso, per poi sputarlo nel lavandino. "L'ho sentito..." Non riusciva a non far tremare la voce.  
Tony alzò lo sguardo verso il suo fidanzato. Era spiazzato, la situazione era talmente assurda e dolorosa che non sapeva cosa dire, proprio lui, che la parola non gli mancava praticamente mai.  
"Dai, Thor..." Steve prese in mano la situazione, la prima cosa da fare era portarlo via da quella casa. "... andiamo di sotto, e poi pensiamo a cosa fare, ok?"  
Thor lo guardò come se non avesse udito una sola parola. "Coulson. Coulson e Barton. Loro sono sempre a casa, avranno sentito qualcosa..."  
Come un automa salì sino all'ultimo piano, andando a bussare alla porta di Barton, ripetutamente, per cinque minuti filati. Quando fu chiaro che nessuno era a casa si girò e bussò alla porta dell'amministratore. Bussò per 10 minuti prima di capire che anche quell'appartamento era deserto.  
Immobile in mezzo al pianerottolo Thor percepiva solo che doveva dare di stomaco una seconda volta.  
"Thor..." Steve gli si avvicinò per la seconda volta. "Andiamo giù. Lo troviamo. Ti prometto che lo troviamo."  
Con l'aiuto del fidanzato, Tony riuscì a trascinare nuovamente Thor nel suo appartamento, facendolo sistemare sul divano.  
Anche Jarvis aveva percepito che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava e si mise a girare attorno ai ragazzi con fare preoccupato.  
"Lo troveremo, sta' tranquillo." Cercò di insistere.  
Thor non disse niente per qualche minuto. Rimase a fissare il vuoto, bianco cadaverico, con gli occhi vitrei e spenti, come se stesse, in un certo senso, cercando di metabolizzare e riordinare gli eventi di quegli ultimi minuti. Poi guardò Steve. E poi Tony. "Lo sapevo che sarei dovuto rimanere a casa stamattina..." Fece uno sforzo immane per non scoppiare a piangere.  
"Non darti colpe che non hai, Thor. Avrebbero potuto farti del male, magari sarebbe andata peggio anche a Loki..." Cerco di tamponare Tony, sapeva già come sarebbe andata a finire, se si iniziava un discorso in maniera simile.  
"E come? Potrebbe andare peggio di così? Lui non c'è più, potrebbe essere... potrebbe... essere..." Un respiro spezzato gli impedì di continuare e si passò una mano sugli occhi. "Non ero a casa, non gli sono stato vicino, non ho fatto niente per impedire che succedesse... che razza di fidanzato sono?"  
"Thor, non è colpa tua!" Ribadì Steve. "Come potevi saperlo? Chi avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe successo..." Gesticolò frenetico. ".. tutto questo. Non è colpa di nessuno. Tanto meno tua."  
Thor scosse la testa. "Dovevo stare a casa e controllarlo, ecco cosa dovevo fare. Controllare che stesse bene. E non l'ho fatto."  
"Hai fatto quello che potevi fare, Thor. Hai visto come hanno ridotto l'appartamento, se tu fossi stato a casa stai pur sicuro che insieme alle cartacce, sul pavimento ci stavi anche tu." Insistette Tony.  
"Troveremo un modo per scovarlo. Abbiamo le risorse..."  
Thor scosse la testa, come un automa. Poi la sollevò di colpo. "E se chiamassimo la polizia? Ci direbbero qualcosa?"  
"Non è il caso." Fu la risposta decisa di Steve. "Se è veramente invischiato in qualcosa di sporco meglio non peggiorare la cosa, non credi?"  
Le spalle di Thor si afflosciarono di nuovo e si inabissò nello schienale del divano.. "E allora? Come facciamo?"  
"Steve ha ragione, chiamare la polizia non farebbe che peggiorare le cose, oltre che mettere in ulteriori guai Loki." Sospirò Tony.  
I ragazzi vennero interrotti dal campanello, il ragazzo della pizza era arrivato a portar loro la cena.  
Steve si premurò di ritirare la pizza e pagare il fattorino, poi la portò sull'isola della cucina, lasciandola intatta: dubitava seriamente che quella sera qualcuno avrebbe mangiato. "Però potremmo chiamare gli ospedali." Suggerì dopo essersi riseduto sul divano. "Chiedere se hanno ricoverato qualcuno di nome Loki Laufeyson."  
"Questa potrebbe essere un'idea. Io potrei forzare la sua posta elettronica, non è necessario avere il suo pc per farlo..." Continuò Tony, dando man forte al fidanzato.  
Gli occhi di Thor parvero accendersi appena. "Sì. Sì, ragazzi. Ora chiamo Jane, lei lavora all'ospedale di Brooklyn, comincio da lì."  
Steve andò a prendere l'elenco telefonico. "Poi chiamiamo tutti gli altri, in ordine. Io intanto faccio una telefonata, c'è ancora della gente nell'esercito che mi deve dei favori..."  
"Perfetto!" Esclamò Tony, leggermente più sollevato.  
Si alzò per prendere il cartone della pizza e sistemarlo sul tavolino, magari quel blocco allo stomaco prima o poi si sarebbe dissolto.

Mentre Steve chiamava uno dei Generali di livello più alto dandogli nome e cognome della persona scomparsa chiedendo imperativamente di fare qualsiasi cosa per cercarlo, Thor aveva chiamato Jane a Brooklyn e le aveva spiegato tutto quanto. La ragazza non solo gli disse che sarebbe andata da lui appena avesse staccato da lavorare, ma gli disse anche che nessun Loki Laufeyson era stato ricoverato lì da lei. Armato di pazienza e di speranza, lentamente, cominciò a chiamare tutti gli ospedali di New York City.  
A quel punto, anche Tony si diede da fare.  
Prese il suo computer portatile e si sedette per terra, ai piedi del divano, afferrando un pezzo di pizza. Stranamente, tutta quell'agitazione, gli mise addosso una gran fame.  
"Bene." Disse Steve. "Il Generale si metterà in comunicazione con alcuni suoi contatti. Se sapranno qualcosa qualsiasi cosa, mi chiameranno." Steve non avrebbe mai voluto rientrare in contatto con quel mondo che voleva a tutti i costi lasciarsi alle spalle, ma per il suo amico e per il suo fidanzato avrebbe fatto quello ed altro. Poi si avvicinò a Thor, che stava parlando con l'ennesimo ospedale, e chiamò una clinica del Queens.  
"Loki è veramente un figlio di puttana..." Mugugnò tra i denti. "Ha cartelle su cartelle di posta criptate, ci metterò il doppio del tempo per frugarci dentro."  
Si alzò dalla sua postazione per andare a prendersi una birra in frigo.  
"Ne volete una?" Chiese agli altri ragazzi.  
"Sì, grazie." Rispose Steve, posando il telefono. Se doveva parlare a tutti gli ospedali della città avrebbe avuto bisogno di rinfrescarsi la gola.  
Thor invece rifiutò: aveva ancora lo stomaco troppo contratto per bere una birra. "Però un tè caldo lo berrei volentieri, se ce l'hai"  
"Come no!" Tony prima porse la bottiglia fredda al fidanzato, poi, con Jarvis tra le gambe - fino a quel momento era stato fin troppo tranquillo - pescò una tazza dal mobile e si mise a trafficare con l'acqua e il microonde per preparare il tè all'amico.  
"Dio, mi sembra un incubo." Thor si appoggiò allo schienale del divano coprendosi la faccia con l'avambraccio. Dopo il panico iniziale aveva ritrovato un po' di lucidità e si era imposto di non crollare e non farsi prendere completamente dal panico, ma era lontanissimo dall'essere almeno un po' tranquillo. Anzi, si sentiva decisamente disperato e impotente.  
"Dobbiamo mantenere la calma, altrimenti non ne usciremo fuori." Disse Tony all'amico, anche se cercava di autoconvincersi a rimanere tranquillo e lucido.  
Dopo alcuni minuti, arrivò da Thor con la sua tazza di tè fumante.  
"Ecco qui. Cerca di mangiare qualcosa, lo so che è difficile, ma è meglio per te."  
"Grazie." Il ragazzo fece un debole sorriso. "Magari dopo. Se buttassi giù qualcosa di solido credo che vomiterei dopo due minuti." Lentamente svuotò mezza tazza. Poi riprese il cellulare e riprese le telefonate.  
Dopo mezz'ora Steve lanciò il telefono sul divano accanto a sé. "Nessun Loki ricoverato e a me sta cuocendo un orecchio. Faccio una pausa." Thor fece segno affermativo e riprese a telefonare. Steve prese una fetta di pizza, ormai fredda, e sbirciò sopra la spalla di Tony. "Trovato qualcosa?"  
"C'è una particolare cartella che mi sta facendo dannare. Loki è un vero figlio di puttana quando vuole, riuscire a mettere me in difficoltà non è da tutti." Disse tra i denti Stark. "Probabilmente visto l'impegno con cui l'ha criptata sarà quella che ci interessa."  
Thor chiuse il telefono e si avvicinò ai due. "Occhio che non è nuovo a certi affari, potrebbe anche essere altro di meno grosso, non è uno sprovveduto, dubito abbia lasciato tracce sul web di questa cosa così grossa..."  
Steve lo guardò. "Però è scomparso e palesemente qualcuno gli è entrato in casa... qualche leggerezza deve averla fatta per forza."  
Thor tornò al suo posto e finì la tazza di tè, più passavano i minuti più saliva l'angoscia.  
"Ha ragione Steve, Thor. Deve aver comunicato con qualcuno, non credo l'abbiano fatto solo per piccione viaggiatore e i telefoni sono molto più inclini ad essere intercettati. E se qualcuno l'ha portato via, deve aver fatto un passo falso per forza." Continuò Stark, che era seduto per terra a smanettare con il suo Mac.  
Thor non disse niente. Fissò il telefono tra le mani, notando che la tacca della batteria era quasi a zero,e sospirò. Che cazzo aveva fatto il suo fidanzato? Dov'era andato? Merda, fosse stato per lui avrebbe chiamato tutte le forze dell'ordine esistenti, altroché. Stava anche pensando di pigliare il furgone e cercarlo personalmente, ma cercare qualcuno a NYC era come cercare un ago in un pagliaio, e magari non era nemmeno più in città. Quel pensiero lo colpì come una schioppettata. "Porca puttana..."  
"Sono riuscito a decrittare questa cazzo di cartella, finalmente!" Esultò Stark e per poco non rovesciò la lattina di birra che aveva accanto a sé.  
Steve e Thor gli si fecero subito vicini.  
"Non si capisce granché cosa si stanno dicendo, sembra un linguaggio in codice, come se questa fottuta cartella non fosse stata già abbastanza lucchettata." Protestò l'ingegnere. "Stebe, tu che ne sai di strategie militari, ne capisci qualcosa?"  
Rogers si avvicinò allo schermo, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Era praticamente arabo anche per lui. Si grattò una guancia. "Sembrano coordinate. E orari. Peccato che siano coordinate inesistenti, sono crittate anche quelle." Sbuffò. "Che sciagurato, ma in che casino si è ficcato? Questi son codici che vengono usati nello spionaggio, non conosco nessuno che li sappia decrittare..."  
"Spionaggio? Dio, ma siamo tornati al tempo dei russi?" Tony ridacchiò per l'esasperazione.  
Steve scosse la testa e si girò a guardare Thor. "Se quella cartella contiene le comunicazioni tra Loki e il suo affare ritieniti fortunato a non esserci finito in mezzo." Che fosse quasi certo che Loki non sarebbe più tornato indietro, però, si guardò bene dal dirlo.  
Thor si lasciò cadere all'indietro, pallido come un cencio. "E pensare che mio padre gli ha offerto un lavoro onesto..."  
Tony si portò le mani al viso, esasperato.  
"Se solo sapessi quante volte gli ho detto di lasciar perdere e lavorare freelance come faccio io. E' una testa dura..."  
"Lo so. E' cocciuto come un mulo..." In quel momento il trillo inconfondibile di un sms in arrivo sul cellulare di Thor mise tutti sull'attenti. Col cuore a mille il ragazzo lesse il mittente. "E' Jane." Mormorò. "Sta arrivando."  
Steve tornò a sedersi e afferrò un altro pezzo di pizza. Nessuno parlò più.  
Tony scartabellò ancora per un pezzo con la casella di posta di Loki senza riuscire a cavarci un ragno dal buco. Tutte quelle mail erano arabo per lui.  
"Niente. Niente in nessun ospedale." Thor lasciò cadere il telefono sul divano, stropicciandosi gli occhi. "E si è anche scaricata la batteria..."  
"Dai, riprendi il giro delle telefonate domani..." Steve gli allungò un pezzo di pizza che Thor prese e addentò meccanicamente. "Proprio niente?"  
"Niente. E non so se sia un bene o un male... alcune infermiere sono state gentili, mi hanno detto che mi avrebbero richiamato, se avessero ricoverato un certo Loki Laufeyson..." Sorrise triste. "Spero stia bene..."  
A quel punto Tony abbassò lo schermo del suo Mac e sospirò.  
"Vediamola così, se non è finito in nessun ospedale, potrebbe essere una buona notizia."  
Thor annuì e gettò la crosta della pizza nel cartone, abbassando lo sguardo su Jarvis che lo guardava curioso. Lo prese in braccio e affondò il viso nel pelo morbido ricavandone, nonostante tutto, una bella sensazione piacevole. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa perché Loki fosse lì con lui, gli andava bene anche Loki noioso e antipatico e con le palle girate, gli sarebbe bastato solo che fosse stato lì. "Ma le mail? Trovato qualcosa?" Chiese a Tony.  
Tony scosse la testa. "Niente di comprensibile, tutta roba scritta in codice. Secondo me per appuntamenti, più che altro."  
"Capisco..."  
Il trillo del campanello, improvviso, fece sobbalzare tutti quanti. Fu Steve ad andare alla porta. Era Jane che, appena finito di lavorare, si era precipitata dal suo amico. "Ho bussato di sopra, ma non c'era nessuno. Ho immaginato che fosse ancora qua..." La ragazza entrò e andò subito accanto a Thor, prendendolo per mano. "Niente?"  
"Niente. Solo qualche mail crittata illeggibile. E' come se si fosse vaporizzato."  
"Giuro che quando torna, perché tornerà, lo faccio secco io." Disse sconsolato Stark. Si strofinò la faccia esasperato.  
"Ti darò una mano. Quel disgraziato..." Steve si sedette sul divano accanto a Jane, esausto. Gli eventi delle ultime ore, seppur non coinvolgendolo direttamente, lo avevano stroncato.  
Thor non disse niente, si limitò a sorridere mesto: sperava con tutto il cuore che tornasse vivo e vegeto il prima possibile. Però, in quel momento, non vedeva la fine di quell'attesa così logorante.  
Jane gli carezzò un braccio. "Thor, è l'una passata. Andiamo a casa, che ti riposi."  
"Già l'una?" Thor era talmente scosso che non si era accorto che si era fatto così tardi. "Ragazzi, scusatemi, non avevo visto che ora fosse..."  
"Tranquillo. Nessuno di noi se n'è accorto." Rispose mestamente Stark. Poi si alzò dal pavimento tutto intirizzito per salutare gli amici.

Appena Jane e Thor furono usciti dalla porta Steve si portò dietro Tony e lo abbracciò, baciandogli la tempia. "Come ti senti?"  
"Stanco." Rispose sinteticamente Tony, lasciandosi andare tra le braccia del fidanzato.  
"Vedrai che torna. Quel folle del tuo amico tornerà." Steve non ne era così certo, quelle mail non gli erano piaciute affatto, ma piuttosto che dirlo a Thor e al fidanzato si sarebbe ingoiato la lingua.  
"Deve tornare, o lo uccido..." Disse con la voce strozzata Stark.  
Steve lo strinse forte. "In ogni caso gli andrebbe male, quindi meglio che torni..." Gli baciò una guancia. "Rimango stanotte, va bene?"  
"Se non vuoi che uccida anche te, resta qui. Non me la sento di dormire da solo..." Tony alzò la testa per guardarlo minaccioso, mentre Jarvis, che si era sentito trascurato per tutta la sera, andò a miagolare ai loro piedi, graffiando le gambe di Tony.  
Steve baciò le labbra del fidanzato, poi prese in braccio il micio. "Andiamo a dormire, che ne abbiamo bisogno."  
In camera da letto, Rogers sistemò il cellulare acceso sul comodino: di solito lo spegneva ma, quella notte, sarebbe stato meglio tenerlo così.

***

Thor non dormì quella notte. Tanto meno quella seguente.   
Durante il giorno si impose di andare comunque a lavorare, per distrarsi, ma non smise un attimo di cercare Loki e fare telefonate a chiunque potesse avere informazioni.   
Jane rimase con lui in ogni momento libero, mettendogli sul comodino un flacone di sonniferi -se entro 4 giorni non avesse dormito glieli avrebbe fatti ingoiare con la forza- e cercando di stargli vicino il più possibile. Tony e Steve si stavano comportando da veri angeli, impegnati tanto quanto lui nella ricerca, seppure vana, di Loki.  
Era un incubo, era tutto un fottuto incubo e ogni secondo Thor pregava che fosse davvero un bruttissimo sogno, pregava di svegliarsi al più presto e scoprire che era stato tutto frutto della fantasia e Loki stava dormendo accanto a lui. Ma dopo tre giorni di silenzio stava seriamente iniziando a perdere le speranze.


	50. Capitolo 43: Lover come back to me

  
**Lover come back to me ******

Dopo quattro giorni un'ombra bussò al 4B.  
Loki era stato conciato per benino: un occhio pesto, labbra e sopracciglio sinistro spaccati, tre costole rotte, il setto nasale deviato ed ematomi e tagli un po' in tutto il corpo. Quando l'avevano dimesso da quella specie di ospedale/prigione l’avevano accompagnato vicino ad una fermata dell’autobus e se n’erano andati. Dopo tutto quello che aveva passato con i russi e con quei tizi – che non aveva ancora capito se fossero FBI, CIA o quale altro corpo poliziesco esistesse al mondo - non si erano neanche premurati di lasciarlo sotto casa. E aveva anche dovuto ringraziarli per non essere finito in galera. Aveva tastato le tasche del jeans, ma non gli avevano lasciato neanche uno spicciolo e, avendolo preso per un drogato, l’autista non aveva voluto farlo salire sul bus. Così si era visto costretto a camminare per sette isolati e ora era esausto. Nonostante fosse passato qualche giorno, aveva ancora il viso tumefatto e le costole gli facevano malissimo. Si era trascinato per le scale e ora, l’unica cosa che desiderava, era stendersi tra le braccia di Thor e non pensare più a nulla.

 

Thor era coricato a letto, apatico, quando bussarono alla porta. Sperava fosse Tony con qualche buona notizia, o Steve, che magari gli proponeva di stare a casa da lavorare, il giorno dopo, così da poter continuare a cercare Loki, o qualsiasi altra cosa che almeno quella notte lo avesse fatto dormire almeno quattro ore. Si trascinò alla porta stropicciandosi gli occhi e aprì mesto. Quasi gli prese un infarto quando lo vide, appoggiato allo stipite e brutalmente malmenato.  
"Sei tornato..." Mormorò incredulo.  
"Ehi." La voce di Loki uscì come un lieve sussurro e fece subito un passo avanti, prendendogli la maglietta tra le dita e appoggiandoglisi contro. "Posso entrare?"  
Thor deglutì più volte, ancora sotto shock per la sorpresa, e lo guardò per un tempo che pareva infinito. Era Loki? Era davvero Loki, quello? E come mai era ridotto ad un rottame? Thor si era paralizzato, di fronte a quello spettacolo. Fu solo quando gli occhi verdi di Loki incrociarono i suoi che si riscosse e si rese finalmente conto che il suo ragazzo era lì, accanto a lui, e gli chiedeva di entrare in casa.  
"Cristo, certo ch-che puoi entrare...". Gli posò un braccio sulle spalle e lo trascinò in casa. Quando poi il profumo, un po' coperto dalla sporcizia, di Loki, invase le sue narici gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime. "Sei tornato davvero..."  
Il ragazzo si lasciò cadere sul divano, gemendo dolorante e tenendosi lo stomaco: "Sono stato peggio, anche se non sembra..." Lo fece sedere accanto a lui e gli poggiò la testa sulla spalla: "Mi dispiace... Non volevo mi vedessi così, ma..." Gli strinse le dita con le sue, umettandosi le labbra.   
Thor scosse la testa aumentando la stretta sulle dita e baciandogli le nocche, anche quelle escoriate. Gli accarezzò con gentilezza una guancia. "Ma... Ma che ti è successo? Cosa ti hanno fatto?". Era sotto shock, stava morendo dalla preoccupazione ma alla stesso tempo era così sollevato... Loki era lì con lui.  
"Ho provato ad uscirne, ma non è stato così facile..." Gli si strinse di più contro e i ricordi di quel giorni gli si presentarono davanti agli occhi più vivi che mai, "Ho chiamato la polizia, ma dovevano avermi piazzato qualche microspia in casa. Me li sono trovati davanti la porta e non ho potuto fare nulla."  
Thor chiuse gli occhi e respirò a fondo. "Chi... Chi ti sei trovato davanti alla porta?" Poi si rese conto che non erano di certo delle stupide domande che voleva Loki e lo avvolse in un abbraccio, stando attento a non fargli male. "No. No, no, scusami, è che sono a-ancora sotto shock e non so q-quello che dico...". Gli baciò i capelli e fece vagare le mani sulla sua schiena. "Dio, Loki, non riesco nemmeno a-ad immaginare quello che devi avere passato..."  
Il ragazzo respirò a pieni polmoni il suo profumo e cercò di rilassarsi - era al sicuro ora, con lui. "No, hai il diritto di sapere, sono scomparso così nel nulla... Mi dispiace che tu ti sia preoccupato, ma non mi hanno permesso di telefonare." Si prese qualche minuto per raggruppare le idee, "Mafia russa. Non sapevo chi erano quando ho accettato il lavoro, anche se avrei dovuto immaginarlo... Mi avevano chiesto di rubare dei codici, che poi ho scoperto essere per dei lanci nucleari..." Si fermò per prendere fiato e alzò il viso per guardare Thor, "Mi daresti un bicchiere d'acqua, per favore? Sono esausto..."  
"Sì. Sì, scusami, te lo prendo subito...". A fatica Thor si staccò dal fidanzato e, ancora tremante, andò in cucina a prendergli quello che il ragazzo desiderava. Mafia russa? Non gli hanno permesso di telefonare? Ma con che gente aveva a che fare? E perché lui non era lì a proteggerlo?   
"Tieni...". Gli porse il bicchiere. "Vuoi qualcos'altro?"  
Prese il bicchiere e bevve tutto d'un sorso, sentendosi subito un po' meglio. "No, grazie... Magari una doccia, dopo." Posò il bicchiere sul tavolino e si guardò le mani. "Gli ho detto che gli avrei dato i codici e poi ho chiamato la polizia. Il giorno dopo me li sono trovati davanti casa e mi hanno costretto a dargli quello che volevano... Ho cercato di resistere il più a lungo possibile, ma..." La voce gli venne a mancare e si coprì il viso con le mani, tremando.   
A quella visione Thor si sentì morire. Corse subito al suo fianco, prendendolo tra le braccia, e se lo strinse contro, rassicurandolo come se fosse stato un bambino. "Va tutto bene, adesso, ci sono io..." Mormorò, cercando di tranquillizzarlo. Chiunque gli avesse fatto una cosa del genere si sarebbe meritato la morte istantanea. "...Ci sono qua io, con te, non ti lascio più..."   
Gli si appoggiò contro: "Hanno detto che ti avrebbero fatto del male e l'avrebbero fatto a Peter e io non potevo permetterlo!" Sollevò il viso per guardarlo, "Gli ho dato i codici ma non gli è bastato, hanno continuato a colpirmi finché non mi hanno ridotto in fin di vita..."   
Thor non disse niente, non ce la faceva. Avesse solo provato a parlare avrebbe iniziato a piangere senza freni, e non era di certo lui quello che avrebbe dovuto piangere, in quella situazione. Lo faceva incazzare a bestia quella cosa, erano pure dei vigliacchi quelli che l'avevano aggredito, avevano anche scelto il momento giusto: condominio deserto e nessuno che potesse aiutarlo. Bastardi. Si perse a guardarlo negli occhi, col respiro corto: l'unica cosa sensata da fare, in quel momento, era baciarlo leggero sulle labbra e lasciare che parlasse per tutto il tempo che avrebbe voluto.   
Si staccò subito dalla sua bocca e nascose il viso sul suo petto: "Sarei morto se Barton non avesse chiamato i soccorsi..." Si sarebbe morso le labbra se non le avesse avuto così gonfie e doloranti, “Mi hanno portato in una struttura fuori città, mi hanno curato e interrogato, ore intere… Non sono stati molto gentili, ma credo di essermelo meritato…”  
"No, no. Nessuno si merita quello che hai passato tu... Nessuno..." Gli carezzò i capelli lasciandoci un bacio. "Grazie a dio Barton era lì... Grazie a Dio... Se solo tu fossi... Tu fossi... " Non riusciva nemmeno a pronunciarlo. "... Non so cos'avrei fatto..."   
"Me lo sono meritato... Sono stato uno stupido a pensare di farla franca... Mi hanno lasciato a sette isolati da qui, senza un soldo e ho dovuto farmela a piedi..."  
"Anche quello, oltre al resto...." Thor continuava a coccolarlo, cercando di tranquillizzarlo il più possibile. "...Posso immaginare quanto tu sia stanco."   
"Mi sento vuoto... Il dolore è stato talmente forte che dubito proverò altro in vita mia..." Tossì e si poggiò le mani sullo stomaco, una piccola smorfia a deformargli le labbra. "Tu stai bene?"   
Thor lo guardò preoccupato. "Sì e no. Sì perché finalmente ti ho davanti, no perché ho passato giornate d'inferno, e poi sei così malconcio che ti fa male tutto..." Sospirò, tristissimo. "...E non ho potuto fare niente per impedirlo..."   
"Ho tre costole rotte e il setto nasale deviato... Cioè me l'hanno messo a posto, ma faccio ancora fatica a respirare... Che cosa è successo? Come l'hai saputo?"  
"Saputo? Saputo cosa? Sei scomparso nel nulla, dalla mattina alla sera, io non ho saputo proprio niente...." Sospirò ancora. "E' stato Tony a dirmi che non c'eri più, ti era venuto a cercare e non ti ha trovato. Abbiamo passato quattro giorni a cercarti, ma sembrava ti fossi volatilizzato..."   
"Capisco... Mi dispiace, davvero, non volevo metterti in questi casini, ne farti preoccupare..."   
Thor scosse la testa, prendendogli la mano e tenendola stretta. Aveva ancora paura che fosse un sogno e che Loki sarebbe scomparso da lì a poco. "Dispiace a me non avere potuto fare niente... Non ero a casa, non potevo sapere..." Abbassò lo sguardo, abbattuto.  
"Non è colpa tua... Ringrazio qualsiasi divinità esistente che tu non fossi in casa. Ti avrebbero ucciso e io ti avrei perso per sempre..." Gli sollevò il viso incrociando i suoi occhi, "Ti amo."  
Finalmente, Thor accennò un sorriso. "Ti amo anch'io. Non sai quanto. Ho seriamente creduto di impazzire in questi giorni e... E non voglio più che ti metta in casini simili. Ti prego, non farlo mai più."  
Loki scosse la testa: "Ho imparato la lezione, non temere..." Si passò una mano sul viso, ritraendola subito per il dolore, "Faresti una doccia con me? Non credo di riuscire a reggermi in piedi..."   
"Tutto quello che vuoi." Thor lo fece sollevare dal divano e, sostenendolo per la vita, lo accompagnò in bagno. Lo aiutò a svestirsi, gettando gli indumenti sporchi e malandati sul pavimento, e quasi gli venne un mancamento nel vedere il corpo pallido del proprio fidanzato così martoriato. Quei bastardi avevano infierito senza pietà. Sistemò uno sgabellino di plastica nel vano della doccia e, dopo aver aperto l'acqua alla temperatura giusta, fece sedere Loki, stando attento che il getto non lo colpisse dritto in faccia. Si tolse maglia e pantaloni e, vestito solo coi boxer, si inginocchiò di fronte al ragazzo e si premurò di lavarlo. Gli massaggiò dolcemente i capelli, sciogliendo i nodi e carezzandogli la nuca con gesti lenti. Lo cosparse di sapone lungo le braccia, le gambe, togliendo un po' di sangue secco colato dalle ferite. Gli massaggiò anche un po' la schiena, magari l'acqua calda lo avrebbe aiutato a rilassarsi. "Ti faccio male? Se ti faccio male dimmelo..."   
Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi e si beò di tutte quelle attenzioni. Respirava piano e a fatica e ogni tanto sussultava per il dolore dovuto ai lividi. "Non preoccuparti, va benissimo." Aprì gli occhi e lo guardò, "Avresti potuto togliere anche quelli, non hai nulla che non abbia già visto..." Piegò appena le labbra in un piccolo sorriso sarcastico.   
Quel sorriso fu per Thor la cosa più bella del mondo. Gli scostò i capelli dalla fronte e gli lasciò un bacio. "Malizioso...!"  
Prese il doccino e lo sciacquò con cura, accarezzando con riguardo la pelle violentata e, una volta pulito, gli fece largo nella doccia. "Riesci ad alzarti e uscire?"  
Annuì e si sollevò, appoggiandosi al muro dietro di lui. Uscì piano emettendo un gemito di dolore: "Non ce la faccio più... Mi imbottirei di morfina se potessi...." Prese l'asciugamano e si appoggiò di nuovo al compagno. "Mi dispiace..."   
Thor lo abbracciò e lo avvolse con cura nel telo. "Tranquillo, tranquillo, ci penso io..." Lo accompagnò in camera da letto e lo fece sedere sul materasso. "Hai qualche pastiglia con te? Ti hanno dato qualche antidolorifico?"  
Loki scosse la testa: "No, non mi hanno dato nulla..." Si guardò il corpo ricoperto di lividi e sospirò: "Thor, mi dispiace davvero, non avrei mai voluto che tu mi vedessi in questo stato... Non è un bello spettacolo..."  
Thor gli si sedette di fianco. "E' a me che dispiace sapere che tu abbia dovuto soffrire così tanto..." Lo guardò negli occhi, con un lampo di angoscia. "Non ti hanno, vero... Violentato?"  
Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, spiazzato dalla domanda: "No... Però..." Abbassò lo sguardo sul pavimento, "L'uomo che mi ha commissionato il lavoro, prima che se ne andasse... Mi ha baciato... Non ho ben capito perché l'abbia fatto... Ha detto..." Aggrottò il viso, cercando di ricordare le parole esatte, "... Ha detto che la vita ti insegna sempre due lezioni, la dolcezza e l'amarezza..." Scosse la testa a scacciare quel ricordo, "Mi sono sentito morire e ho pensato..." Riportò gli occhi nei suoi, "Non ti ho tradito, vero?"   
Thor sospirò, visibilmente sollevato, e appoggiò la fronte alla sua. "Ma non pensarlo nemmeno..." Gli accarezzò la pelle calda del collo, pensando a tantissime cose tutte insieme. "Dimmi che è finita davvero, Loki... Dimmi che non dovrò mai più vederti così sofferente..."   
Gli si poggiò totalmente contro: "E' finita, mi hanno assicurato che non li vedrò più..." Gli lasciò un leggero bacio sul collo, "Abbracciami..."  
Thor esaudì subito la sua richiesta, sospirando di beatitudine a sentire la pelle calda del ragazzo contro la propria. Lo amava così tanto... Rimasero abbracciati qualche minuto, senza parlare, solo ascoltando i reciproci respiri, e fu solo per un brivido che Thor sentì lungo la schiena di Loki che si costrinse a staccarsi da lui per prendergli una felpa e un paio di boxer puliti. Lo aiutò a vestirsi e lo fece coricare. "Va un po' meglio, adesso? Hai ancora freddo?"   
Il ragazzo si accomodò sotto le coperte, sospirando: "Sto bene, non preoccuparti." Aspettò che anche il compagno si sistemasse e poi si acciambellò su di lui: "Mi hanno rotto il pc ed il cellulare... Non ho potuto neanche avvertire Peter, tu l'hai sentito?"   
"No, né visto né sentito..." Piegò l'avambraccio per accarezzargli i capelli. "Non ho il suo numero e a casa non c'è mai stato in questi giorni... Non sa niente..."   
Respirò il suo profumo a pieni polmoni: "Lo chiamerò domani per avvertirlo." Gli accarezzò il fianco, risalendo con le mani fino alle sue spalle, "Se non stessi così male ti chiederei di fare l'amore con me... Mi sei mancato così tanto..."  
Thor gli baciò le labbra e gli sorrise. "Appena starai meglio non faremo altro per 24 ore filate...".  
Rise appena, portandosi subito una mano al ventre per il dolore alle costole, "Non dire sciocchezze, non reggeresti neanche tu per 24 ore!"   
"Beh si può sempre provare... Nel caso facciamo un'oretta di pausa e poi ricominciamo!"  
Il ragazzo si sistemò meglio tra le sue braccia, "E' vero, possiamo sempre provare..." Chiuse gli occhi e cullato dal battito del cuore di Thor si addormentò in pochi minuti.   
Thor rimase un'ora buona a guardarlo dormire, a vegliarlo, come se volesse assicurasi che non sparisse ancora. Poi si alzò, inquieto, incapace di stare fermo nonostante la mancanza di sonno, e si sedette in cucina, gli occhi pieni di lacrime e una stretta in fondo alla gola che non voleva andarsene. Lasciò vagare la mente, e qualche lacrima, prima di tornare sulla soglia della camera da letto e assicurarsi per l'ennesima volta che Loki fosse davvero lì. Incurante della tarda ora chiamò Steve e Tony, per dire loro che Loki era tornato e che stava, più o meno, bene; chiamò Jane per farsi portare dei farmaci e l'aspettò facendo la spola tra la porta della camera e la finestra che dava su Perry Street.  
Fu solo quando ebbe i farmaci tra le mani e riuscì a far ingoiare a Loki un paio di pastiglie che Thor poté finalmente, abbandonarsi, esausto, al sonno.

 

*****

 

Clint non si fece sentire per tutto il giorno seguente l'aggressione, né per quello dopo ancora. Nessuna notizia, né al telegiornale né sui forum complottisti che tante informazioni gli avevano dato sullo S.H.I.E.L.D. Nessuna chiamata nemmeno da Fury o da Ward, niente di niente. Anche Loki era sparito. Era scomparso nel nulla: la squadra medica l'aveva portato con sè, ma nessuno che si chiamasse Laufeyson era stato registrato all'ospedale. Dove fosse finito, non era dato da sapere. Informazione Riservata era la definizione più calzante.  
Ogni speranza di rivedere Clint vivo - o anche solo di rivederlo e basta - stava ormai per crollare a pezzi quando, il quarto il giorno dopo l'irruzione dei russi, arrivò sul cellulare di Phil un messaggio. Un semplice messaggio di testo. Due parole: Caw Caw. Caw caw. Il grido di vittoria di Occhio Di Falco. L'Agente Barton era ancora vivo. E il suo colpo era andato a segno.  
Il settimo giorno il campanello del 5B suonò.  
Quella, per Phil, era stata la settimana più brutta della sua vita: il primo giorno era stato così incredulo, che aveva passato l’intero giorno chiuso in casa a cercare di capire dove, per l’amor di Dio, dove aveva sbagliato? Cosa non aveva visto, cosa non aveva ascoltato, cosa gli era sfuggito in tutta quella situazione.  
Il secondo giorno erano arrivati i sensi di colpa: non importava se l’America fosse stata distrutta, se ci sarebbero stati milioni di morti, se tutto sarebbe finito; lui rivoleva solo Clint con se, ed era egoista, di un egoismo pauroso e la giornata era passata in un battito di ciglia. Il terzo giorno aveva deciso di riscuotersi: i telegiornali non parlarono di nulla, nessuna notizia che riguardasse un ragazzo americano picchiato dalla mafya russa, nessun morto, nessun attentato. Si era rivolto, quindi, alla rete informatica, ma sembrava che non fosse mai successo nulla, come se tutto fosse stato frutto della sua immaginazione. Aveva passato ore a guardarsi intorno e se non fosse stato per l’anello che portava al dito, o all’appartamento di Clint dell’altro lato del pianerottolo – tangibile – avrebbe potuto convincersi davvero che era stato tutto un sogno. Il quanto giorno, quando il cellulare vibrò, trasalì e ci mise minuti interi a prenderlo e leggere il messaggio. Lo lesse, rilesse e rilesse almeno cento volte, e il cuore si era risvegliato, aveva ricominciato a battere come prima – dopo che per giorni interi era stato fermo, immobile, stretto nella morsa della preoccupazione che Clint non sarebbe più tornato. I due giorni successivi furono altrettanto infernali; continuarono a non esserci notizie e del ragazzo nessuna ombra. Quando, quella mattina, era andato ad aprire la porta – aspettandosi qualche scocciatore – era rimasto pietrificato sulla soglia: “Clint?!”  
In effetti, sarebbero stato difficile per chiunque riconoscere Clint in quell'ammasso di tessuto slargo e puzzolente che s'era messo addosso. Il volto era tenuto completamente all'ombra di un penzolante cappuccio grigio, grinzoso, che gli balbettava sulla fronte china ad ogni soffio d'aria; il torace era coperto dal proseguo della felpa più grande almeno di due taglie, vistose chiazze di sudore sotto le ascelle e chiazze di polvere secca ai fianchi e tra le pieghe grassocce; teneva la spalla destra in modo innaturale, grottesca, troppo avanzata rispetto all'altra. I pantaloni erano graffiati, aperti sulle ginocchia, all'altezza delle cosce, alle caviglie, le scarpe da tennis erano luride, facevano pietà. Il respiro era un sibilo gorgogliante che alzava a fatica il petto e poi ricadeva pesantemente tra le costole, con un gran scrosciare di sangue. Tremava, da capo a piedi: che riuscisse a stare dritto e non fosse ancora crollato a terra era anche più incredibile di un miracolo. Il fagotto di stracci, sentendosi chiamare per nome, annuì con un sobbalzo goffo della testa e non aggiunse altro.  
Phil mosse un passo verso di lui, gli occhi spalancati, increduli, inorriditi: "Clint! Che ti è successo? Stai bene?" Allungò una mano verso di lui, non riusciva a vederlo in volto e voleva scostargli il cappuccio della felpa,  
ma l'altro si ritrasse dal suo tocco, non gli diede neanche la possibilità di sfiorarlo. Scostò la testa, affondò il capo tra le spalle - un gemito di dolore liquido gli sfuggì, a quel gesto.  
“...Mi dispiace.” Gracchiò, la voce uno sgretolarsi pietoso di fonemi spaccati a metà.  
Phil ritrasse la mano, quasi spaventato, prima di scuotere la testa e indurire lo sguardo: "Non basta un mi dispiace. Non questa volta. Mi devi delle spiegazioni!" Si scostò dalla porta, "Entra."  
“Non ho...” Clint tossì, si portò una mano alla bocca, la ritrasse e la ficcò veloce nella tasca oblunga dei pantaloni -non abbastanza, però, da nascondere la macchia vischiosa, scarlatta, che aveva sputato sulle dita - “Non ho più il diritto di farlo.”  
"Diritto? Ma che diavolo stai dicendo?” Sentì il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene, tutta la rabbia e la frustrazione di quei giorni cominciò a venire a galla, “E guardami negli occhi!" Scattò verso di lui prendendolo per una spalla e scostandogli il cappuccio.  
Non l'avesse mai fatto. Non l'avesse mai fatto, avesse tenuto le mani lungo i fianchi, la rabbia nello stomaco, l'amore nell'animo... Ma era troppo tardi. Il gesto compito, l'accozzaglia grigiastra tolta con un ringhio di dolore - e una parte oggettivamente asettica del proprio cervello gli disse che era normale, perfettamente normale che l'altro gemesse e piangesse quel dolore immenso. Un ematoma largo quanto un pugno chiuso gli copriva l'occhio destro e parte della guancia; il sinistro era gonfio, rosso e viola, le palpebre tanto sporgenti da far intravedere la cornea unicamente da uno spiraglio non più spesso di un filamento di ciglia. Il naso era storto di lato e due macchie carminie spenzolavano secche da sotto le narici; la bocca era un rosario di ferite aperte, di bubboni cicatrizzati alla meno peggio e coperti da uno strato malarico di robaccia pastosa, nera; dietro le labbra i denti fradici di saliva giallastra portavano ancora l'ombra rosata del sangue diluito dal continuo deglutire e del passarsi la lingua lungo la chiostra traballante. I capelli, stopposi di sabbia e altro marciume poco definibile, erano un intrico mastodontico di pastone bruno rappreso, tagli e coaguli più o meno solidificati, più o meno lucidi. Clint inspirò un singhiozzo rantolante di muco e accartocciò la faccia - lo squarcio brulicante di pus che dallo zigomo sinistro scendeva fino alla piega del collo ebbe un sobbalzo di liquame bavoso - in uno spasimo patetico. Fece un tentativo di sollevare il braccio destro, ma visto che l'unica cosa che gli riuscì di ottenere fu un grido annaspante, optò per alzare l'altro e asciugarsi la bocca enfia col dorso della mano, disegnandovi sopra una scintillante scia vermiglia, fresca.  
Phil spalancò gli occhi e si ritrasse, inorridito e spaventato: "Mioddio Clint! Devi andare subito in ospedale!"  
“Ci sono già stato.” Sbiascicò, “Ma ho firmato tutto il cartame necessario per uscire.” Un ghigno di sbieco, “Adrenalina e benzedrina. Il mix perfetto, peccato stia cominciando a perdere un po' di efficacia. La spalla non mi faceva così male quando sono arrivato qui.”  
Coulson lo guardò scettico: "Non mi sembra proprio che tu ci sia stato… Vieni, provo a disinfettarti io."  
“...Non ho ucciso.” Disse, dopo qualche istante, ma senza muovere un passo, “Li avevo sotto tiro. Io e Ward. Mi bastava premere il grilletto. Non l'ho fatto. Ho detto a Ward di coprirmi mentre risolvevo la cosa alla vecchia maniera. Abbiamo di nuovo i codici. E quattro costole incrinate. Ho trovato gli sgherri di Nikonov. Ho fermato anche loro. Spalla lussata. Di nuovo.” Torse la bocca, sbilenco, “Ma ho fermato anche loro. Col vecchio uno-due. Sono tutti in custodia. Il Direttore non ha approvato. Ma io non uccido. Non uccido più.”  
L’uomo strinse le mani, affondando le unghie nel palmo, arrabbiato, nonostante vederlo in quello stato gli stringesse il cuore: "E la cosa dovrebbe rincuorarmi, agente Barton? Dovrei sentirmi meglio perché non hai infranto una promessa tra le mille che mi hai fatto?" Gli si avvicinò, "Io mi sono fidato di te, Clint, e tu non hai fatto altro che raccontarmi bugie, una dopo l'altra guardandomi negli occhi!"  
“Lo so.” Il cecchino annuì, “Ma avevo una missione da compiere... Tenerla al sicuro. Salvarla da chiunque potesse farle del male. Non è una scusante. Non esistono più scusanti. Non ne merito. E' una spiegazione.”  
"Mi avevi promesso che non avresti fatto stronzate per me! Che non ci saresti ritornato!" Il respiro era affannato, le nocche bianche dallo sforzo di tenerle strette: "Per quanto tempo è andata avanti? Quanto?"  
La vista del cecchino parve annebbiarsi un istante, le iridi perdere colore, le pupille ingrigirsi. Traballò sulle gambe, fu sul punto di cadere, serrò le palpebre, scosse la testa, no, no, poteva farcela, poteva farcela... Doveva farcela. “La sera...” Mormorò, “Della cena con Grosse. Quando le ho chiesto dei dossier. Dovevo osservare, prima.” Spiegò, la voce atona non perché priva di inflessione, al contrario, perché strabordante di esse, troppe, troppe tutte insieme, una girandola, un'esplosione indescrivibile che aveva lasciato dietro di sè unicamente stralci smangiati di emozione. Non era che Clint non avvertiva nulla: stava sentendo troppo e il troppo stroppia, così parla lo slang, e la bocca era troppo piena, troppo ingolfata e disperazione, pentimento, amore, dolore, sgomitavano, berciavano, spintonavano col risultato che nessuna riusciva a farsi strada, ad uscire. “E più osservavo, più mi accorgevo che quei russi non erano lì per caso. Non sapevo cosa cercassero, non mi avevano detto nulla. Movimenti sospetti un po' dappertutto, non immaginavo che il punto focale fosse proprio questo. Quando poi l'ho capito, ho agito di conseguenza.” Tossì, si portò una mano alla bocca, il palmo bagnato di sangue, la testa che ondeggiava, “Tre possibilità. Stark. Laufeyson. Io. Multinazionali, padre nelle industria delle armi. Hacker, possibile sapere qualcosa che non si doveva sapere. Budapest... Il capo della Mafya con un proiettile in bocca - Nikonov era il sottoposto che si è seduto sul trono dopo la sua morte. Erano tre. Erano tutte valide. Ma come potevo essere sicuro? Avevo bisogno di dati. Se era un appostamento eravamo in pericolo. Ho chiesto quelle informazioni, come favore. Non potevano dirmi. Un civile.” Risucchiò aria, boccheggiando ossigeno catarroso. “Che contatti aveva avuto Stark? Era un appostamento. Cosa aveva scoperto Laufeyson? Era un appostamento. Volevano vendicarsi di Budapest? Era un appostamento.” Le parole cominciarono ad aggrovigliarsi tra loro, a stringersi, serrarsi, il discorso a farsi confuso - qualsiasi intruglio avesse ingerito per tenersi cosciente stava perdendo rapidamente effetto. “E se ero io, potevano arrivare a lei. Non dovevano arrivare a lei. Sangue. Collo spezzato. Cranio fratturato. Torture. Occhi vacui. Dita disarticolate. Unghie strappate. Bocca squarciata. Potevano ucciderla. Se la uccidevano, io morivo. Io non contavo. Lei doveva vivere. Dovevo salvarla. Dovevo proteggerla. Ero sicuro fossero venuti per me. Che mi avessero scoperto. Che avrebbero preso lei per punirmi. Ucciso. Non potevo. Se lei muore io non vivo. Preferisco morire io e tenere in vita lei. Lei è più importante. Il mio ossigeno. Io posso morire. Lei no. Ma non potevo. Avevo fatto una promessa. Lei non poteva morire. L'ho detto, sa? "Io ho… Fatto una promessa, Sitwell"… L'ho detto. Erano arrivati a me, potevano ucciderla. Se lei muore, io perché devo vivere? Se io muoio, lei può vivere ancora. Avevo bisogno del loro database. Delle loro conoscenze. Potevo accedervi in una sola maniera, ma quella sola maniera era la strada che le avevo promesso di dimenticare, ma era l'unica che mi permettesse di salvarla. "Io ho… Fatto una promessa, Sitwell". Si portò la mano sinistra alla fronte, un ginocchio si piegò inesorabilmente a terra "Io ho… Fatto una promessa, Sitwell.“ Un singhiozzò gli spezzò fiato e schiena, "E se tu la mantenessi, la persona cui l’hai fatta sarebbe al sicuro?"  
Quasi sordo alle sue parole, Phil si portò una mano alla bocca, "Sono passati mesi... Mesi in cui non hai fatto altro che mentirmi, guardandomi negli occhi..." Poi si abbassò accanto a lui, "Devo portarti in ospedale, andiamo." Gli passò un braccio intorno ai fianchi, "Ce la fai ad alzarti? Chiamo un ambulanza?"  
La tempia di Clint gli ricadde molle sulla spalla. “Dovevo salvarla...” Sussurrò, “Dovevo solo salvarla. Proteggerla. Contava solo proteggerla. Perdere me stesso per lei... Era un compromesso che accetterei ancora dieci, cento, mille volte. Solo per lei. Perché lei è tutto. Lei è ogni cosa…” Uno spasimo alla schiena, “Non le ho... Mai mentito su quello che provo per lei. Mai. Se avessi mentito su quello, non avrebbe avuto senso tornare da loro. Lei è tutto. Ogni cosa.” Il corpo cominciò ad appesantirsi, abbandonarsi tra le sue braccia, “Tutto. Ogni... Cosa...”  
"Clint?!?" Phil provò a guardarlo in volto, "Clint! Continua a parlare, ti prego, ti prego, continua a parlare!" Si guardò intorno, nel panico e cercando di pensare in fretta; se l'avesse portato in ospedale avrebbero chiamato la polizia e fatto domande, ma non sapeva cosa fare, avrebbe potuto chiamare Michael, ma anche lui avrebbe fatto domande. Con un verso frustrato decise di portarlo in casa e occuparsene lui. Lo sollevò con non poca fatica e lo trascinò in camera, facendolo sedere sul letto, "Clint! Clint mi senti?"  
Il cecchino girò faticosamente la testa, le palpebre tremolarono a sventagliare un frammento ridicolo di cornea pallida. “Ehi...” Smozzicò, un sorriso sperso appeso agli angoli delle labbra, “Nikonov... Preso. E'... E' salvo, Phil.”  
L’uomo provò a togliergli la felpa e i pantaloni: aveva il corpo completamente coperto di amatomi e tagli. "Sarò salvo solo quando tu starai bene! Clint continua a parlare, raccontami cosa è successo!" Corse in bagno a prendere del disinfettante, asciugamani, bende e acqua. Ritornò di corsa in camera e cominciò a disinfettargli le varie escoriazioni.  
“Li ho... Affrontati. I russi... Di Laufeyson.” Il corpo si tese con uno spasimo, la bocca vomitò un'imprecazione disciolta dal dolore inebetito, “E i russi di... Nikonov. Calci, Pugni. Sedie, credo. Non uccido. “ Un gemito, “Solo. E loro tanti. Mi vengono addosso. Niente fucile. Niente pistola. Non uccido. I russi Laufeyson. Ward ne abbatte qualcuno. Contro i Nikonov io. Basta.” Una lacrima gli cadde dall'occhio sinistro, insozzando il pus giallastro a contatto con la ferita infetta allo zigomo, “Non uccido. Non uccido. Li affronto. Non uccido.”  
"Shhhh, tranquillo. Sta tranquillo." Gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime mentre continuava a disinfettarlo. La ferita sul viso era già infettata e lui non aveva antibiotici in casa: "Maledizione! Clint, ascoltami devo chiamare Michael, ok? Tu continua a parlare!" Prese il cellulare con mani tremanti e compose il numero del medico, "Ti prego non fare domande! Ho bisogno di antibiotici e qualsiasi cosa diate a persone con costole rotte e ferite infette. Fa in fretta, ti prego!" Non gli diede neanche il tempo di rispondere che aveva già riattaccato. "Ward dov'è, Clint?"  
“Hub.” Rispose piano il cecchino, la voce stentorea, abbandonata sulle labbra semi-aperte. “Rapporto sulla... Missione. Ho detto sarei tornato qui... Subito. E' andato. L'avrei raggiunto, gli ho detto. E' andato.” Il torace si sollevò in un singulto forzato, “Mentito. Ho mentito. I Nikonov. Li ho trovati. Ora in custodia... L'ho detto al... Al Di-Direttore. Sono venuto qui. Subito. Adrenalina. Benzedrina. Tanta. Benzedrina. Non fa male. Ora sì. Male. Dappertutto. Male. Benzedrina. Ha smesso. Fa tanto male.”  
"Lo so, lo so, ma tu continua a parlare!" Coulson gli pulì il viso dal sangue, "Perché ti ha lasciato in queste condizioni? Se mi capita tra le mani, lo uccido!"  
“Lui... Non sa. Dopo... I russi Laufeyson gli ho detto sarei... venuto qui. E poi all'Hub.“ Digrignò i denti, un grido di dolore stretto nelle guance livide, “Ho mentito. Lui va, io cerco i Nikonov. Ieri sera. Li trovo. Mi apposto. Oggi...” Serrò le palpebre, “Li trovo. Li affronto. Non uccido. Chiamo Fury. In custodia. Prendili in custodia. Nikonov. I russi Nikonov. Fa male. Ma inghiotto benzedrina. Pillole. Basta dolore. Vengo qui. Non aspetto la... Squadra medica. So che l'ha mandata. Non la voglio. Ho la benzedrina. Voglio venire qui. Niente dolore. Ora sì. Fa male. Brucia. Fuoco.”  
"Sei stato un idiota! Non avresti dovuto farlo Clint! Non avresti dovuto!" Gli strinse la mano, "C'è un modo per contattarlo? Come posso chiamare Ward?"  
“Volevo qui. Volevo lei. Fa male.” Frasi ad intermittenza, sconnesse, ognuna un secondo più in ritardo della precedente, “Linea... Crip-Criptata.” La testa s'abbandonò languida all'indietro, “Stanco…” Sussurrò, con voce flebile, “Sono stanco...”  
"Clint! Non addormentarti, Clint! Ti prego continua a parlarmi, ti prego!" Gli strinse di più la mano, portandosela al viso bagnato, "Ti prego Clint, non puoi lasciarmi, non puoi!"  
“Phil... Salvo. E' salvo.” Bisbigliò l'altro, un tiepido movimento dei polpastrelli, un'ombra di carezza sul suo volto “Va bene. Tutto bene.”  
"Clint, rimani cosciente, ti prego!" /Driiiin/ Phil scattò e corse ad aprire la porta. "Phil! Che è successo?" Coulson scosse la testa e trascinò Michael in camera, "Salvalo, Michael, devi salvarlo!" Il dottore si precipitò vicino al ragazzo, la sorpresa soppiantata dalla freddezza professionale: "Clint, mi senti?" Gli controllò le pupille e gli tastò l'addome.  
“Grosse...? E Katie?” Ansimò il cecchino, tra un sobbalzo di coscienza e l'altro, “Katie. Non farle male. E' brava. Non farle male, Grosse. Prometti.”  
"Sta tranquillo, Katie è a casa, sta bene." Prese delle siringhe dalla borsa, "Ora ti darò della morfina, così sentirai meno dolore." Guardò velocemente Phil, "Ha tre costole rotte, spero che non abbiano intaccato il polmone." Gli diede prima una siringa di antibiotico e poi la morfina.  
L'espressione di Clint s’addolcì quasi immediatamente, il dolore si disfece, si sciolse in rigagnoli di rilassamento drogato. I muscoli, da contratti che erano, si distesero uno ad uno, il respiro s'appesantì in un fischio profondo, la mano tra le dita di Coulson perse appena la presa. “Spalla... Lussata.” Sussurrò, con voce impastata. “Destra. Sangue in bocca per--- Denti rotti. Setto nasale. Deviato. Forse... Commozione Cerebrale? Da verificare. Infezione in corso. Temperatura corporea. Aumento.”  
Michael sbuffò una mezza risata: "Sta tranquillo e fammi fare il mio lavoro, sarai come nuovo."  
“...Non... Lo merito.” Un frammento d'iride a direzionare lo sguardo verso Coulson, appuntarsi su di lui, aggrapparsi ai suoi occhi, “Ho fatto... Ho fatto una promessa, Sitwell. Non... L'ho... Mantenuta. Cattivo. Bambino cattivo. Dolore... Giusta punizione.”  
Phil gli strinse di più la mano: "Ora non pensarci, ne riparleremo quando starai meglio." Il dottore spostò lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro, confuso, prendendo, poi, un'altra siringa di morfina, "Riposati ora, ci occupiamo noi di te."  
Il cecchino sporse la bocca in avanti, come a dire qualcosa, un ultimo rigurgito delirante, ma, ecco!, il respiro s'interruppe, le palpebre ebbero un sobbalzo... E il fiato scivolò via in un lungo sospiro, le ciglia si chiusero, serrarono, le spalle caddero totalmente sulle lenzuola, il corpo gravò sul materasso, la testa si reclinò di lato. Solo un tremulo movimento all'altezza del torace a segnalare un sonno artificiale, imbastardito di tranquillanti.

 

Clint rimase in un sonno artificiale per due giorni interi, il tempo necessario per rimettere apposto la spalla e impedirgli movimenti bruschi che avrebbero potuto causare problemi ai polmoni a causa delle costole rotte. La mattina del terzo giorno Michael tornò a casa a riposare, promettendo ad un Phil preoccupato che sarebbe ritornato in serata. Coulson non aveva abbandonato il suo capezzale neanche per un minuto, senza dormire ne mangiare ne bere: aveva lo stomaco contratto e la testa completamente vuota. Nonostante tutto quello che era successo, non riusciva a non pensare che Clint gli aveva mentito, per lunghi mesi non aveva fatto altro che mentirgli. Poteva dimenticare tutto e perdonarlo? E se fosse successo di nuovo? Avrebbe potuto convivere tutta la vita con la paura che Clint avrebbe potuto ancora mentirgli, ancora ritornare da loro?  
Un movimento appena, il pomeriggio del terzo giorno, vibrò dal polso sinistro del cecchino fino alle nocche. Una scossa impercettibile a livello della falangi, il fiato trattenuto e rilasciato in un mezzo singulto, le labbra incrostate -ma non più enfi - che si storcevano in una smorfia, le palpebre che s'accartocciavano e poi s'aprivano a rivelare l'iride pallida, offuscata. Gli occhi di Clint scivolarono fangosi ad intercettare la figura dell'amministratore. “Phil?” Sbocconcellò, la voce arida, il palato lercio, la lingua di piombo, “Phil...?”  
L'uomo si riscosse dal torpore che l'aveva avviluppato. "Clint?" Prese un bicchiere con dell'acqua e glielo appoggiò sulle labbra, sollevandogli la testa, "Bevi."  
Il cecchino annaspò in quei brevi sorsi, tossì e si portò una mano al petto, grattando la gola in spasmi convulsi da annegato. “Cosa...?” Domandò, la nuca cascata di nuovo sul cuscino, “Dove...?”  
"Sei a casa mia, ti sei presentato dopo aver concluso il... Favore." Sputò quella parola come se fosse veleno e posò il bicchiere sul comodino, "Sei in blackout o lo ricordi?"  
A giudicare dall'espressione che, da vacua, andava via via accendendosi di desolata comprensione, Clint ebbe bisogno di qualche minuto per rimettere insieme tutti i pezzi del puzzle. Quando fu riuscito nell'impresa, non aveva più colore sul volto, né vita nello sguardo inanimato. “...Ricordo.” Disse solo, abbassando gli occhi.  
"Bene..." Phil abbassò lo sguardo cominciando a giocare con i lembi della coperta.  
“Phil...” Tentò Barton, ma s'azzittì subito dopo: “Nel fare la scelta che ritenevo più giusta, ho sbagliato nei suoi confronti. Ne sono consapevole. E nella mia consapevolezza sono disposto ad ammetterlo: lo rifarei. Per poterla difendere, per poterla proteggere, per poter salvaguardare quanto mi è più caro in questa vita, lo rifarei. Gettarmi in pasto a loro, perdere me stesso... Finanche morire. Lo rifarei.” Scrollò le spalle, “Non è una scusante, la mia. Sto solo spiegando le motivazioni che mi hanno portato a fare quello che ho fatto. Non è giustificabile, lo so. Non intendo giustificarlo. Mi sono ritrovato nella situazione di dover scegliere tra la promessa che le ho fatto e il rischio di vederla morire sotto i miei occhi, per causa mia. Non potevo permetterlo. Non avrei mai potuto permetterlo. Corrompere me stesso era l'unico modo che avevo per tenerla al sicuro.”  
Phil si alzò dalla sedia e si avvicinò alla finestra: la tapparella era chiusa, solo piccoli sprazzi di luce entravano a creare giochi di ombre sulle superfici. Incrociò le braccia al petto, lo sguardo vacuo: "Avresti dovuto dirmelo." La voce uscì appena incrinata, "Mi hai mentito per mesi, Clint, mesi in cui mi hai guardato negli occhi, mi hai toccato, hai fatto l'amore con me, continuando a mentirmi!"  
“Non mentivo quando la guardavo, la toccavo o facevo l'amore con lei. Ho fatto ciò che ho fatto per continuare a guardarla, toccarla, fare l'amore con lei. O almeno...” La voce si abbassò appena, “Mi illudevo che una volta che l'avessi salvata avrei potuto continuare a guardarla negli occhi, toccarla, fare l'amore con lei. Mi dicevo che sarebbe potuto succedere, che avrei vissuto un'esistenza felice anche io, dopotutto. Però sapevo, sapevo bene quali sarebbero state le conseguenze. Le variabili, ricorda? Le vedo tutte. Le ho tutte in testa. Non me ne sfugge nessuna. Mi sono aggrappato a lei, le ho donato me stesso perché potesse avere se non la parte migliore quella meno marcia, putrida, infetta di me. Quella parte di Clint Barton che mi è valsa la pena di vivere. E se ne è valsa la pena, è stato solo grazie a lei.” Un respiro, “Non mentivo. L'amavo e la amo ancora. Più della mia vita... E credo che quanto è appena successo, quanto lei ha assistito, siano una prova tangibile che non si è mai trattato di un modo dire.”  
"Io non mi fido più, Clint, non riesco più a farlo! Ora potresti dirmi che ne sei uscito, che non ci tornerai più e io non riuscirei a crederti!" Si voltò a fissarlo, "Se volevano uccidermi avresti dovuto farglielo fare, perché ora comunque non riuscirò più a vivere!"  
“No.” Il cecchino scosse la testa, pacato, un sorriso disfatto ad aleggiare sulla bocca rossa di sangue rappreso, “Lei vivrà. Ha tanti motivi per continuare a farlo. Ha tante persone che le vogliono bene, che le staranno accanto e il sole sorgerà di nuovo, un giorno, un giorno più vicino di quanto si possa immaginare. Si alzerà e si accorgerà che la vita non si è mai interrotta, che lei è ancora nel suo flusso, che ha davanti tutte le possibilità del mondo. Io non sono che un dejà-vu. Il ricordo doloroso di un cancro finalmente debellato. Lei...” Sollevò le spalle, si mise seduto, ricambiò il suo sguardo senza rabbia, senza rancore, con infinito, Dio santo, infinito amore. “Lei è la cosa più bella che Dio mi abbia mai donato. Pur non credendo a Lui, Lo ringrazio per avermi permesso di sfiorarla, di benedire le mie labbra col suo nome.” Gettò le gambe oltre la sponda del letto, appoggiò una mano alla parete per sostenersi mentre si rimetteva in piedi, “Grazie a lei, Phil, mi sono sentito umano. Dopo così tanto tempo...” Si girò e lo tenne stretto negli occhi per attimi infiniti, lo abbracciò, avvolse in un silenzio tenero quanto doloroso. “Lei vivrà.” Ripeté, “Il mio patetico essere per la sua vita. E' uno scambio che considero equo: lei è grande, può fare tanto per il mondo, lei è necessario. Io...” Fece spallucce, “Sono soltanto un indesiderato grumo di cellule nato dalla violenza, cresciuto nella violenza, imbevutosi di essa fino al midollo. Soltanto un grumo di cellule.” Chinò il capo, “Voglio ringraziarla, signor Coulson, per tutto quello che ha fatto per me. Mi ha restituito la vita: il minimo che potessi fare era adoperarmi in ogni modo perché lei non perdesse la sua a causa mia. Tutte le persone cui tengo mi vengono strappate via. E' la mia maledizione... Ma ora l'ho interrotta. Si è spezzata. Lei è salvo. Conta solo questo.”  
A Phil si bloccò il respiro in gola e le lacrime, che aveva creduto aver consumato in quei dieci giorni di inferno, ricominciarono a bagnargli il viso. Un passo, un secondo, un terzo e si ritrovò con il viso affondato nel suo petto, il petto scosso dai singhiozzi. "Io ti amo, Clint, ti amo così tanto... Non posso stare senza di te, avresti dovuto farmi morire!"  
“Non avrei mai potuto permetterlo.” Il cecchino gli appoggiò una mano sulla guancia e lo convinse a sollevare lentamente il viso, “Con che cuore l'avrei lasciata morire? La sua vita è l'ossigeno di cui ho bisogno per respirare. Mi basterebbe saperla in vita, in qualunque parte del mondo io mi trovassi ad essere, per poter continuare ad esistere.”  
Phil lo baciò, in maniera così disperata da far male: "Dimmi che non ci tornerai più, ti prego, dimmi che è finita qui e che rimarrai con me, per sempre!"  
Clint gli baciò la fronte. Piano. Lentamente. Una profonda dolcezza che faceva trasparire l'amaro gusto dell'addio. “Quale che sia la mia risposta, signor Coulson, la sua fiducia è qualcosa che non posso riavere più indietro. Non si fida più, non ci riesce. E' stato lei a dirlo. Non importa la mia risposta alla sua domanda, signor Coulson, non importa nemmeno la domanda, a dire il vero. Lo sta facendo solo per schermarsi, per appigliarsi all'illusione di poter risanare con uno schiocco di dita la crepa che ho aperto dentro di lei.” Un fioco sorriso, “Lei ha già deciso cosa vuole da me. Per cui me lo dica. Mi dica cosa vuole che faccia. Me lo dica adesso e io lo farò.”  
Phil abbassò il capo: "Non lo so... Forse mi serve solo un po' di tempo..." Fece scivolare le mani lungo i fianchi, "Michael tornerà stasera a vedere come stai e Katie ha detto che verrà a trovarti appena ti sarai rimesso, così potrà farti male sul serio."  
Il cecchino appoggiò le dita sulle sue nocche, gli sollevò le braccia, gli baciò piano le falangi. Forse fu solo un'impressione, Coulson non avrebbe saputo dirlo con certezza, però... Ebbe come la sensazione che un puntolino freddo - una lacrima? - gli avesse appena bagnato la pelle. Clint raddrizzò il capo e anche il pianto più ansimante sarebbe stato meglio di quel sorriso traslucido che gli mordeva la bocca. “D'accordo.” Mormorò, lasciandogli le mani “Ho capito.” - E c'era di più, molto, molto di più dentro quel capito che un mero annuire agli incontri futuri. Aveva capito il futuro, compreso la variabile definitiva e l'aveva accettata così come un condannato a morte accetta il patibolo e il cappio che gli spezzerà l'osso del collo. Un cenno del capo e già il compagno -poteva ancora chiamarlo così? - gli aveva dato le spalle, /tlack/, la porta aperta, era sparito. 

 

*****

 

Dopo la telefonata a tarda sera di Thor, che annunciava il ritorno a casa di Loki, Steve e Tony poterono finalmente tirare un sospiro di sollievo e rilassarsi dopo quei quattro giorni infernali.  
Per i successivi due giorni fu Steve ad occuparsi dello Slave to the Rhythm -Thor era rimasto a casa ad assicurarsi che Loki stesse bene, ora che l'aveva riavuto voleva fare di tutto per rimetterlo in piedi al più presto-. L'aveva fatto più che volentieri, lavorare lo distraeva e, in quel modo, era riuscito a smaltire l'agitazione di quei giorni. Anche se Loki non era propriamente suo amico tutta quella situazione lo aveva preoccupato tantissimo. Soprattutto aveva preoccupato Tony, e se Tony era preoccupato lo era anche Steve.  
Tre giorni dopo Thor tornò in negozio ed era così contento, così luminoso che non sembrava nemmeno la stessa persona di prima. Ok, Loki non stava benissimo ed era ancora convalescente, ma era /vivo/, e quella era l'unica cosa che importava davvero a tutti loro.

 

Mentre sistemava i nuovi arrivi Steve si perse a fissare la copertina di un disco degli AC/DC. Gli venne in mente Tony e pensò che era da quando Loki era sparito che non trascorrevano una vera cena romantica, con primo, secondo e dolce, magari al ristorante. Ancora meglio sarebbe stato fargli una sorpresa, magari fargli trovare una bella cena in tavola, con Jarvis già sfamato seduto sullo sgabello ad aspettarlo e una bottiglia del vino preferito di Tony in fresco... L'unico ostacolo era che Steve non possedeva le chiavi di casa di Tony, per cui avrebbe dovuto optare per la cena al ristorante.  
Prese il cellulare e, su due piedi, scrisse al fidanzato di tenersi libero per la serata e di vestirsi bene.

 

Anche Tony si era finalmente rilassato, era andato un paio di volte a trovare il suo amico convalescente e, anche se pesto, il fatto di averlo di nuovo a casa gli aveva fatto sparire l'angoscia.  
Aveva ricominciato a lavorare regolarmente e anche Jarvis era visibilmente più tranquillo, la tensione che aleggiava in casa aveva colpito anche lui, che stava spesso e volentieri sulle spine.  
Fu sorpreso, ma allo stesso contento, quando ricevette il messaggio del suo fidanzato che gli chiedeva di prepararsi bene per la sera, chissà cos'aveva in mente per loro due.  
Alla risposta affermativa di Tony, Steve sorrise e mise via il telefono, riprendendo a lavorare. Quella sera sarebbe stata l'occasione giusta per indossare finalmente quella camicia così bella che gli aveva regalato sua madre qualche tempo prima e, perché no, rispolverare quel bellissimo cardigan di cachemire che non sapeva mai quando indossare perché, a sua parere, troppo elegante (e poi costava talmente tanto che aveva costantemente paura di sciuparlo).

 

Alle 8 spaccate, accuratamente pettinato e profumato, faceva il suo ingresso a casa di Tony, tanto la porta era aperta. Si grattò il collo -aveva messo la cravatta, non era abituato-, e si guardò attorno. "Tony? Sono io! Sei pronto?"  
Tony era in camera sua, mentre finiva di prepararsi. Camicia celeste di seta, jeans nuovo di zecca e giacca Vivienne Westwood, d'altra parte Steve gli aveva raccomandato di vestirsi bene.  
Dunque fu Jarvis ad accogliere Steve, scattò verso di lui per fargli le fusa.  
"Ciao gatto cicciotto!" Lo salutò Steve prendendolo in braccio incurante, come al solito, dei peli che gli avrebbe abbandonato sulla giacca. Si sedette sul divano, scostando una palla formata da copertina di lana e riviste di informatica, e prese a grattare Jarvis dietro l'orecchio. "Tony!" Lo chiamò di nuovo. "Ci sei?"  
"Arrivo!" Lo rassicurò Stark. E, infatti, dopo qualche istante, Tony sbucò dalla stanza tutto profumato e impomatato, con il cappotto al braccio. "Sono pronto."  
Si avvicinò a Steve per salutarlo con un bacio. "A cosa devo l'onore?"  
Rogers sorrise e lo strinse per la vita. "Era da troppo tempo che non passavamo una serata romantica come si deve e dopo gli ultimi eventi ne avevo bisogno..."  
Tony quindi gli cinse le braccia attorno al collo e lo guardò negli occhi. "Non so se mi merito una persona come te, tu mi vizi troppo."  
"Eeeh..." Disse Steve, arrossendo e distogliendo per un attimo lo sguardo. "E poi non è vero, sei sempre tu quello che ordina la cena, che mi offre le birre e il pollo fritto!" Gli baciò una guancia. "Stavolta voglio fare io!"  
"Addirittura? Non vorrai mica chiedermi di sposarti?" Rise Tony, allontanandosi poi da lui per infilare il cappotto.  
"Perché, non ti piacerebbe?" Steve rise. "Meglio di no, ti renderei la vita un inferno!" Salutò Jarvis e aprì la porta, aspettando Tony sul pianerottolo.  
"Magari, un giorno..." Continuò Tony, che si raccomandò con il gatto e chiuse a chiave la porta dietro di sé.  
Steve sorrise, lo prese per mano e scesero le scale. Forse parlare di matrimonio era un po' prematuro, però il pensiero lo riempiva di un piacevolissimo calore. E non era mai successo.  
Arrivarono sul marciapiede e in Perry Street non c'era l'ombra di un taxi. Steve sbuffò. "Devo decidermi a comprarmi l'auto, non posso passare la vita ad aspettare il taxi o a chiedere passaggi a Thor..."  
"Lo sai che è da suicidio avere la macchina a New York, peggio ancora trovare parcheggio." Ridacchiò Tony, stringendogli di più la mano.  
"Lo so! Ma casa nostra il parcheggio ce l'ha, il negozio pure... e il ristorante di stasera anche!" Steve gli baciò la mano. "Devo comprare l'auto."  
Tony non smetteva di sorridere. "A proposito, dove mi porti di bello?"  
"Andiamo da Jean-Georges, non chiedere come ho fatto ad avere un tavolo dal pomeriggio alla sera perché è stata solo fortuna sfacciata."  
"Dì la verità, hai prenotato a nome mio." Scherzò Stark mentre proseguivano il cammino, nella speranza di avvistare un taxi quanto prima.  
"Ci avevo pensato..."Ammise Steve. "... ma ho avuto il tempismo di tentare la chiamata l'attimo dopo una disdetta.. Un taxi!" Il ragazzo allungò la mano per tentare di fermarlo ma la vettura sfrecciò dritta ignorandolo. "Dai, almeno non c'è freddo...!"  
Stark scoppiò a ridere. "Steve, ti sto facendo passare al lato oscuro..." Gli disse, mentre tentava di fermare un secondo taxi, inutilmente anche quella seconda volta.  
"Riuscissi io a farti passare al lato non oscuro...!" Il terzo taxi fu quello buono e salirono prima che un manager con la ventiquattr'ore lo soffiasse loro da sotto il naso.  
"Secondo me l'hai già fatto." Gli rispose Tony, baciandolo sulla guancia, una volta sul taxi. Non gli aveva ancora lasciato la mano. Amava il contatto fisico con il suo fidanzato, ma da quando era successo il fattaccio di Loki, sentiva la necessità di stargli vicino e di toccarlo, come se avesse paura che qualcuno potesse portarglielo via.  
"Mmmh..." Steve lo guardò scettico. "Secondo me sei ancora lontano, ma va bene lo stesso!" Sorrise e si rilassò contro lo schienale del seggiolino mentre il taxi procedeva verso Jean-Georges. Non mollò nemmeno lui la mano del fidanzato e pensò che quella serata stava iniziando sotto i migliori auspici.  
Finalmente, dopo numerose occhiate curiose da parte del tassista pakistano, arrivarono al ristorante, un po' in anticipo rispetto all'orario della prenotazione. Il tavolo, però, era già pronto, così andarono subito a prendere posto. Steve era la prima volta che metteva piede in un posto tanto chic e si sentiva leggermente intimorito.  
Per Tony, invece, non era la prima volta ad un ristorante di quel livello. Era abituato ad andarci da piccolo, coi suoi; ma spesso anche con i clienti per lavoro.  
Una volta accomodato, prese subito il menu per sfogliarlo.  
"Hai fame?" Chiese infine a Steve, per cercare di metterlo a suo agio.  
"Parecchia!" Il ragazzo scorse la carta, attento, sentendosi rilassare piano piano. "Mangerei tutto, sembra così buono..."  
"Ti consiglio il Goat Cheese Royale, il Roasted Beet Marmalade con i Toasted Crushed Pistachios, sono uno spettacolo!" Tony si strofinò le mani. "Comunque sei un pazzo Steve, perché mi hai portato in un posto così caro?"  
"Tu non ti preoccupare..." Steve scrutò ancora il menu, indeciso. "Anche se mi ispirano molto i Sautéed Gulf Shrimp con Orange-Yogurt Sauce e Silken Kabocha... o l'Arctic Char coi Roasted Porcini, Jalapeño and Garlic, ma l'aglio direi di evitarlo...!"  
"No, grazie, niente aglio se vuoi continuare a mettere piede in casa mia." Ridacchiò ancora Tony. "Io ho deciso per il mio Roastbeef, lo mangio ogni volta che ci vengo!"  
"Ottimo!" Steve chiamò il cameriere, al quale ordinò anche una bottiglia di vino, e, una volta che si fu allontanato, prese a guardarsi attorno. "Decisamente diverso dalla solita pizzeria!"  
Tony guardò negli occhi Steve. "Ancora non mi hai spiegato perché mi hai voluto invitare qui..."  
Rogers sorrise. "Perché dopo tutto quello che è successo avevo voglia di passare una serata davvero speciale con te, una serata che ci saremmo ricordati per tanto tempo..." Allungò la mano destra a sfiorargli le dita. "A dire il vero avrei voluto farti una sorpresa in casa tua, in modo che quando saresti tornato ti saresti trovato cena pronta, tavola apparecchiata e Jarvis già sfamato, ma non sapevo come fare ad entrare, quindi eccoci qua!"  
"Alle volte mi domando se sei vero o sei frutto della mia immaginazione. Sei perfetto Steve, come fai?" Tony allungò la mano verso quella del ragazzo, accarezzando il dorso delicatamente coi polpastrelli.  
Rogers arrossì, di nuovo. "Ma smettila!" Lo guardò con un velo di ironia. "Se vuoi appena arriviamo a casa comincio a riprenderti sul caos in sala e piatti sporchi nel lavello, così ti rendi conto che sono vero e reale!" Si guardarono negli occhi e risero. "No, scherzo, i piatti sporchi non c'erano!"  
"Oh, ecco, stavo per dirtelo io..." Lo ammonì scherzosamente Tony. "Però l'idea di trovare una cenetta fatta tutta da te a sorpresa mi piace parecchio. Forse ho una soluzione al problema..."  
"Del tipo?"  
"Un ferramenta."  
Steve lo guardò confuso, mentre due camerieri portavano le loro portate e il vino. "Un ferramenta? Tiro direttamente giù la porta di casa tua?"  
"Non potrebbe più semplicemente fare una copia delle mie chiavi?" Lo prese in giro Tony.  
Steve lo fissò qualche istante. "Hai ragione. Non ci avevo pensato!" Prese un sorso di vino, prima di afferrare le posate. "E' una buona idea, sai? Potrei fare anch'io un doppione e dartelo, che in caso di bisogno si evita di chiamare mia madre o Peggy..."  
Tony rispose con un sorriso a trentadue denti. Non era certo chiedergli di sposarlo, ma viste le sue esperienze pregresse con le relazioni e il fatto che, a conti fatti, stessero da poco assieme, gli sembrava la cosa migliore da fare.  
Era, in un certo senso, un gesto che simboleggiava impegno da parte di entrambi.  
"Allora una delle prossime mattine andiamo a fare i duplicati, e quando meno te lo aspetti..." Steve si lasciò andare ad una risatina cospiratoria e addentò un gambero, mugolando di piacere. Lasciarsi andare così con un uomo... se gliel'avessero detto un anno prima sarebbe scoppiato a ridere incredulo. "Che buono, vuoi assaggiare?" Gli chiese, porgendogli un crostaceo.  
"Non vedo l'ora!" Rispose entusiasta Tony. Annuì e addentò il gambero, facendo segno a Steve verso la sua carne, mentre aveva ancora la bocca piena.  
"Ottimo! Dobbiamo assolutamente tornarci..." Tra un paio di anni, aggiunse mentalmente, con quella cena, probabilmente, quasi mezzo stipendio se n'era andato ma, in quel momento, non gliene importava nemmeno un po'.  
"Ti amo, Steve." Disse di punto in bianco Tony, guardandolo fisso negli occhi. "Non so proprio cosa farei senza di te."  
"Ti amo anch'io, Tony. Tantissimo. E se siamo qua adesso è praticamente tutto merito tuo, quindi... cosa farei io senza di te?"  
"Smettila e mangia i tuoi gamberi." Rispose divertito Stark.  
"E' vero!" Continuò l'altro. "Se non era per te, se non era per le nostre chiacchierate, non avrei mai ammesso a me stesso la verità. Se siamo qua a mangiare roba buonissima insieme è solo per merito tuo!" Sorrise "E te ne sono infinitamente grato."  
Tony era sempre stato pieno di sé e poco modesto, ma quelle parole da parte di Steve lo misero davvero in imbarazzo, sintomo di quanto davvero ci tenesse a Rogers. Abbassò lo sguardo per fissare il suo arrosto nel piatto.  
"Che c'è? Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?" Chiese Steve, guardando curioso il fidanzato.  
Tony scosse la testa, infilando in bocca un pezzo di carne. Masticò e mandò giù, sempre evitando di incrociare lo sguardo di Steve. "E' che non sono abituato a sentirmi dire certe cose..."  
Steve sorrise e gli versò un po' di vino. "Allora per stasera basta cose serie, che in questi giorni ne abbiamo viste sin troppe! Piuttosto... Loki sta bene?" Steve l'aveva visto soltanto il giorno dopo del ritorno a casa ma sapeva che Tony lo era andato a trovare quella stessa mattina.  
"Si sta riprendendo... Thor lo tratta come un principe, non gli fa mancare niente. Secondo me non vorrà più uscire dalla convalescenza."  
"Posso immaginare!"  
Tra una chiacchiera e l'altra, decisamente su un piano diverso rispetto alle confessioni di qualche minuto prima, spazzolarono tutto il piatto con una certa soddisfazione. E, non contenti, si presero pure il dolce al cioccolato che arrivò, sontuoso e raffinato, nel giro di pochissimo. Steve ne prese una cucchiaiata. "Non avevo dubbi. E' il dolce più buono del mondo."  
"Dio, questo cioccolato è quasi meglio di un orgasmo..." Mugugnò soddisfatto Stark già dopo la prima cucchiaiata di dessert.  
"Se vuoi dopo facciamo la verifica." Ribatté Steve, impassibile. Ecco, oltre ad averlo rilassato, la vicinanza di Tony aveva influito anche sul suo linguaggio. Rise sotto i baffi masticando la ciliegia di guarnizione.  
Tony per poco non si strozzò. Amava quella svolta un po' sporcacciona di Steve.  
Se la presero comoda, col dolce, e rimasero a finire la bottiglia di vino e a parlare in libertà per ancora un'ora abbondante. Poi, dopo che Steve ebbe pagato, decisero di fare almeno un pezzo di strada a piedi: la serata era limpida e la primavera ormai si faceva sentire. Steve intrecciò le dita con quelle di Tony e prese a camminare tranquillo, senza dire niente, sentendosi davvero bene.  
"Ti fermi da me?" La domanda di Tony era retorica, ma voleva rompere in qualche modo quel silenzio. Non che gli desse fastidio, alle volte piaceva anche a lui quando stavano vicini senza dirsi nulla, riuscivano a bastarsi solo con la loro presenza.  
"Ovvio che sì... la serata deve essere finita al meglio, non credi?"  
Tony quindi sorrise e si sporse verso di lui per baciarlo.  
E Steve, incurante dei passanti che lanciavano loro occhiate curiose, lo strinse tra le braccia e approfondì il bacio, lì, in mezzo al marciapiede. Non lo sapeva nemmeno lui cosa fosse e cosa gli stesse succedendo, ma quella sera c'era nell'aria qualcosa di speciale.  
Tony si staccò gentilmente da lui e gli accarezzò una guancia. "Prendiamo un taxi adesso? Sono un po' stanco per farla a piedi fino a casa..."  
Steve gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle. "Va bene!" Stavolta non fu un impresa ardua come all'andata: dopo una manciata di secondi arrivarono una fila di taxi gialli e nel giro di 10 minuti erano arrivati a Perry Street.  
Non appena varcarono la soglia di casa, Jarvis, ancora sveglio corse loro incontro per riempirli di fusa e complimenti. "Ma tu non dovresti dormire?" Lo rimproverò Tony prendendolo in braccio.  
Steve rise e appese con cura la giacca all'appendiabiti. "Figurati... magari stava dormendo, ma adesso che ha la compagnia...!" Gli accarezzò la testolina. "Sei piccolo, devi andare a letto."  
"E' tremendo, non c'è nulla da fare." Tony piazzò il gatto tra le braccia di Steve per togliersi il cappotto.  
"Vuoi qualcosa da bere?" Gli chiese infine.  
"Un bicchiere di succo d'arancia, grazie." Steve fece mettere comodo Jarvis tra le sue braccia e prese a grattarlo dietro l'orecchio. Come stava diventando grasso.... Si avvicinò all'isola e ci si appoggiò contro con un fianco. "Allora andiamo domattina dal ferramenta? Per le chiavi?"  
"Certo! Io domani sono libero come l'aria per tutto il giorno. Tu non devi andare in negozio?" Gli chiese mentre gli versava il succo nel bicchiere.  
"Al pomeriggio, come al solito! Ho fatto full time quando Thor si occupava di Loki e non poteva venire, adesso ritorno all'orario normale! Quindi la mattina sono tutto per te!"  
"Benissimo." Rispose Tony, avvicinandosi a lui e abbracciandolo da dietro.  
"Sistemiamo la belva e andiamocene a letto, ti va?"  
"Non vedo l'ora..." Steve posò Jarvis nella sua cesta ma, ovviamente, il gatto schizzò in camera da letto. Sapeva dove avevano intenzione di andare, quei due, e, no, non li avrebbe lasciati da soli, chissà che disastri avrebbero combinato senza un occhio vigile...  
Scosse la testa. "Lo sapevo che avrebbe fatto così..."  
Tony scoppiò a ridere. "Abbiamo un gatto voyeur. O è solo geloso?"  
"E' geloso, lui, altroché..." Steve andò in camera da letto, dove Jarvis aveva trovato posto sulla sedia nell'angolo. Si sedette sul letto e si levò le scarpe. Poi fece cenno a Tony di avvicinarsi.  
Stark fece come voleva Steve e gli si piazzò davanti, in piedi, prendendogli il volto tra le mani.  
"Finalmente soli..." Rogers gli cinse la vita con le braccia e lo trascinò con sé sul letto. Quando i loro volti furono alla medesima altezza iniziò a baciarlo piano, prima sulle labbra, poi giù giù sino ad arrivare al collo, succhiando appena la pelle morbida.  
Tony si rilassò completamente tra le braccia del fidanzato e cercò di sfilargli il cardigan dal collo.  
"Fai piano che è di cachemire..." Mormorò Steve aiutandolo a levare l'inutile indumento. E, subito dopo, anche la giacca di Tony finì a fare compagnia al cardigan.  
Tony non rispose che con un mugugno di piacere, prendendo a sbottonare la camicia di Steve, il quale, nel mentre, lo fece sistemare a cavalcioni su di sé e iniziò ad accarezzargli con decisione le cosce e il sedere. Solo quando la camicia gli fu completamente sbottonata se la levò assieme alla cravatta, rimanendo in canottiera, e ribaltò le posizioni facendo finire Tony schiena al materasso. Coricato tra le sue cosce iniziò ad armeggiare coi bottoni della preziosa camicia di seta, sfiorandogli con le dita la pelle del petto.  
"Stai attento, è di seta." Lo prese in giro Tony ridacchiando, sbottonando i pantaloni del fidanzato con delicatezza.  
"Sarò attentissimo..." Steve gli accarezzò le braccia attraverso la stoffa morbida. "... è proprio sottile... e liscia... quasi quasi te la lascio addosso, è così piacevole!" Rise, aprendogliela completamente sull'addome e baciandolo dal collo sino all'ombelico.  
"Ehi... che intenzioni hai, porcello?" Sbuffò ridendo Tony, che, aiutato dal fidanzato, si era disfatto dei pantaloni di quest'ultimo.  
"Mh? Chi? Io?" Steve risalì e si portò sulle labbra di Tony. "E' che è proprio bella... e profumata..." Avvicinò il naso al colletto ed inspirò, per poi succhiargli la pelle sotto all'orecchio. "Non voglio togliertela." Lentamente, scese con le mani alla cintura dei pantaloni. "Però questi sì... e anche in fretta..."  
"Oh, sì, molto in fretta. C'è qualcuno laggiù che ti aspetta." Tony si allungò verso Steve per baciarlo e leccarlo.  
"Guai a farlo aspettare, allora..." In ginocchio al suo fianco, Steve in un unico gesto tolse pantaloni ed intimo al fidanzato e si perse a guardarlo. Non sapeva proprio cosa gli fosse preso quella sera, ma vederlo con addosso solo quella bellissima camicia di seta sbottonata lo stava eccitando in un modo che non credeva possibile. E Tony, praticamente, non lo aveva nemmeno toccato. "Cristo, quanto sei bello..." Disse prima di chinarsi a baciarlo. Poi scese con la mano all'inguine e lo afferrò con gentilezza, iniziando a toccarlo come desiderava.  
Tony a quel punto fece scivolare le mani sotto i boxer di Steve per afferrargli il sedere a piene mani. "Ti voglio."  
Steve sospirò direttamente sulle sue labbra. "Anch'io, da morire..." Si staccò dal fidanzato con un po' di riluttanza solo per aprire il cassetto del comodino e prendere il flaconcino del lubrificante. Dopo esserselo abbondantemente cosparso sulle mani si avvicinò cauto all'apertura di Tony, penetrandolo con due dita, piano piano. Ormai aveva perso ogni timore e ogni inibizione, ma era un gesto che, comunque, gli piaceva fare lentamente e con attenzione, onde evitare che il suo adorato compagno sentisse dolore e fastidio. "Ti amo Tony..." Sussurrò, tra un bacio e un sospiro eccitato.  
"Anche io. Tanto." Rispose ansimante Stark. "Ma sei troppo vestito." Continuò, tirandogli l'elastico dei boxer.  
Con un risolino spezzato dall'eccitazione sempre più crescente, Steve si levò fulmineo canottiera e boxer. Poi allargò le cosce di Tony e spinse per entrare, finalmente, dentro di lui.  
Il gemito che uscì dalla gola di Tony fu decisamente rumoroso. Si aggrappò alla schiena di Steve conficcandogli le unghie nella pelle morbida del ragazzo. "Oh, Steve..." Riuscì a soffiare poco dopo.  
Ansimando di piacere, Steve si muoveva lentamente, assaporando ogni secondo di quell'abbraccio. Tony era così morbido, e così caldo... e soprattutto lo amava così tanto... Ne era certo: se gli fosse successa una cosa come quella successa a Loki garantito che Steve sarebbe morto dal dispiacere. Sicuro.  
Facendo aderire ogni centimetro di pelle possibile, Steve si spinse dentro di lui ancora più in profondità, perdendosi in quegli occhi così scuri che tanto gli piacevano.  
Stark gli cinse le gambe attorno ai fianchi, come se non fossero giù vicini abbastanza, aggrovigliati uno all'altro. L'attrito tra loro era talmente intenso che non aveva neanche bisogno di toccarsi. Steve ormai era tutto per lui, parte integrante della sua vita e il sesso era uno dei tanti tasselli che lo rendeva felice di trascorrere i suoi giorni accanto a lui.  
Rogers chiuse gli occhi e nascose il viso nell'incavo della spalla del compagno, abbracciandolo stretto, aumentando la velocità delle spinte. Era conscio del fatto che non sarebbe durato ancora per molto: era tutto tanto, troppo eccitante ed intenso per poter ragionare con lucidità. "Tony..." Mormorò con voce spezzata. "Tony ci sono quasi..."  
"Anche io." Mugugnò l'altro, praticamente estenuato dal piacere.  
A quel punto Steve si lasciò andare e, con un gemito lungo e piuttosto rumoroso, venne con un paio di spinte incontrollate, senza mai allentare la presa sul compagno.  
E per la prima volta, da quando stavano assieme, Tony venne in contemporanea al fidanzato. Sentì scorrere lungo il suo addome il fiotto caldo del suo orgasmo, mentre stava ancora aggrappato disperatamente a Steve, facendo fatica a respirare.  
"Oh, Dio..." Mormorò Steve, staccandosi da Tony quel tanto che bastava per permettergli di respirare. Ancora allacciati rotolarono su un fianco, la camicia un po' stropicciata ancora al suo posto, e Steve sorrise, guardandolo negli occhi. "Decisamente una serata ben riuscita...!" Respirava ancora affannosamente, si sentiva sull'orlo di un attacco d'asma, ma era tutto così perfetto che non gliene sarebbe importato niente.  
"Respira..." Gli disse dolcemente Tony, baciandolo piano sul collo. Poi fece scivolare via la camicia giù dal letto.  
Steve gli strofinò il naso contro la pelle "Peccato te la sia tolta..." Uscì dal suo corpo e si coricò sulla schiena, tenendo stretto Tony, godendosi quel momento di meravigliosa rilassatezza. Era felice.  
"Ti piace così tanto?" Scherzò Tony, che si era accoccolato accanto a lui, tirando le coperte per sistemarle addosso a lui e al fidanzato.  
"Sì... sei molto sexy con quella addosso...!"  
"E tu sei sempre sexy, anche quando indossi i maglioncini del nonno." Lo prese in giro l'altro.  
Nel frattempo, qualcuno tornò a farsi vivo. Jarvis non diede loro il tempo di sistemarsi sotto le lenzuola, che era già in mezzo a loro.  
"Non sono maglioni da anziano, sono... classici. Senza tempo." Rispose Steve fintamente piccato allungando una mano a richiamare Jarvis. "Eccola qua la belva, non sia mai lasciarci un'ora di privacy, eh?"  
"Abbiamo un gatto guardone." Ormai Jarvis non era solo il suo micio, era diventato di entrambi.  
"Jarvis, sei quasi imbarazzante, lo sai?" Per tutta risposta il gatto si acciambellò sopra di loro mostrando il didietro. "Grazie, eh?" Steve adorava quel gatto, era egocentrico e narcisista proprio come Tony e, se amava uno, amava per forza anche l'altro.  
"Gatto ingrato." Lo colpì leggermente Tony sul sedere.  
Poi si girò a guardare Steve, lo trovava ancora più bello dopo che avevano fatto l'amore, gli strofinò il naso sul collo e appoggiò la testa alla sua spalla, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Sentendo il respiro di Tony farsi sempre più regolare anche Steve chiuse gli occhi e scivolò nel sonno, sereno. Dopo il trambusto e la tempesta di quegli ultimi giorni finalmente la quiete era tornata.


	51. Capitolo finale: Until the end of the world

  
**Until the end of the world ******

Clint quella sera, non si fece vedere. Bussare non servì, chiamarlo nemmeno. Il cellulare era spento. Il 5A vuoto. Dalla mattina seguente, Clint Barton si tramutò in ombra: in casa non faceva rumore, aveva spostato i turni al doposcuola per non dover incrociare Kate, cambiato il numero di cellulare. Non ritirava la posta, non metteva più dolcetti sui tappetini d'ingresso, non andava più in lavanderia. Non lo si sentiva più imprecare, strillare, cantare, ballare a piedi nudi. Non lo si vedeva più appostato sulla tromba delle scale o alla finestra. Se gli si suonava non apriva e anche se era in casa, faceva ben attenzione a non dar segno di sé, complici il buio e il silenzio. Come un mago, sapeva sparire se Coulson, Katie o anche Michael erano intorno, e riappariva non appena se n'erano andati. Anche aprire la porta con la seconda chiave non serviva: l'appartamento risultava sempre, costantemente vuoto. La situazione si protrasse per giorni insopportabili, troppo lunghi perché li si potesse contare. Si strascinò in albe e tramonti, pomeriggi e mattine, pianti e preghiere, rabbia e disperazione. Clint era tornato ad essere ciò per cui era stato addestrato ad essere: niente più che un impercettibile spostamento d'aria. Finché, una mattina di troppe mattine dopo, una lunga macchina nera, lucida, perfetta, dalla carrozzeria splendente si fermò davanti al portone del 66 Perry Street: ne uscirono due uomini. Uno era l'Agente Ward. Insieme a lui un signore calvo, distinto, dalla pelle scura e gli occhialetti ovali calati sul naso, camicia bianca, cravatta blu a quadratini più chiari con un cerchietto candido al centro, e un completo carta da zucchero. Si fermarono noncuranti davanti al portone d'entrata. E aspettarono.  
Phil aveva trascorso quei giorni chiuso in casa, continuando a chiedersi cosa fare. Amava Clint, più di qualsiasi cosa al mondo, ma continuava a chiedersi se avrebbe potuto fidarsi di lui, se avesse sopportato altre bugie del genere. Michael e Katie si erano rivelati i migliori amici del mondo, erano sempre lì per lui, anche quando Clint sembrava scomparso nel nulla. Molti giorni dopo; dopo lunghi giorni di buio e pensieri nefasti dove aveva anche ripensato al suicidio, una notte, perché le notti erano sempre le più lunghe da sopportare e continuava a pensare e ripensare a Clint e a lui e tutto era così folle; era uscito di casa a fare una passeggiata. Al ritorno, quando aveva visto Ward appoggiato a quella macchina, aveva capito che era troppo tardi, era davvero troppo tardi.  
Nel vederlo arrivare, Ward raddrizzò la schiena stette a fissarlo senza dire nulla -Bastava la contrazione della mascella, lo sguardo cupo, quasi colpevole. Le parole non servivano. L'uomo accanto a lui, notandone l'improvvisa agitazione, sbatté le palpebre e si girò verso l'amministratore: un sorriso professionale, freddo gli sbocciò sulle labbra carnose; gli occhi non tradirono emozione alcuna, lo riconobbero soltanto. “Signor Coulson...” esordì il collega di Clint, ma prima che potesse continuare, il tizio che gli era accanto lo prevenne e tese la mano verso Phil. “Piacere di conoscerla.” disse, un riflesso bianco contro la lente degli occhiali “Finalmente la vedo dal vivo. E' diventato una leggenda: il Punto Cieco del Falco, la chiamano.”  
Phil si avvicinò a loro, mosse il capo in segno di saluto verso Ward, per poi spostarsi verso l'altro uomo. Ignorò la sua mano: "Lei sarebbe?"  
L'uomo ritirò la mano, non facendo mostra di sorpresa, né rancore. “Sitwell.” si presentò “A nome dell'organizzazione che oggi qui rappresento, la ringrazio per essersi preso cura dell'Agente Barton. Da questo momento in avanti ci occuperemo noi di lui, la sollevo ufficialmente dall'incarico di badante.”  
Sollevò un sopracciglio: "Lei dev'essere la voce di Fury... Ho sentito parlare di lei... Cosa ci fate qui?"  
“Sono più famoso di quanto pensassi” constatò Sitwell, arricciando le labbra in una smorfia ironica “Siamo qui per recuperare l'Agente Barton, signor Coulson: gli è stata assegnata una nuova missione, è tempo che abbandoni New York e...” gli occhi seri lo squadrarono da capo a piedi, mentre Ward deglutiva e abbassava lo sguardo “Le cattive influenze di cui questa città è foriera.”  
Phil spalancò gli occhi e guardò Ward: "Clint è ritornato da voi?!?"  
L'uomo annuì e Sitwell non diede segno di risentimento: incrociò semplicemente le braccia al petto, osservando impassibile lo scambio di battute. “Ne ha...richiesta una lui stesso. Tre giorni fa.” Ward intrecciò le dita dietro la schiena, le labbra un filo sottile di colore sul volto indecifrabile “Come motivazione della sua scelta ha addotto la...” s'interruppe, quasi indeciso se continuare o meno la frase. “...La perdita di propria mano dell'unico legame che lo tratteneva qui,.” concluse per lui la Voce di Fury, nel passarsi due dita sulla cravatta, noncurante.  
"Perdita di propria mano?" Si voltò verso Sitwell, "è stato lei a convincerlo, vero?"  
“Io?” il superiore di Clint sollevò le sopracciglia, sorpreso -E non era possibile capire se fosse una finta o meno “I patti prevedevano che Clint lasciasse la nostra organizzazione appena conclusa la missione, l'unica missione per cui si era ri-arruolato. Quando ho chiamato per tagliare ogni contatto è stato lui a dirmi che le cose erano cambiate e di assegnarli una nuova missione.” la bocca s'inclinò di sbieco “Non l'ho convinto proprio di nulla, come vede.”  
Phil si avvicinò a fronteggiarlo, le mani strette a pugno, le unghie conficcate nella carne. "È stato lei a convincerlo per quella missione! Lei a mettergli in testa che sarei stato in pericolo se lui non avesse accettato!"  
Io ho…Fatto una promessa, Sitwell aveva continuato a ripetere Clint, nei suoi deliri sanguinolenti. E se tu la mantenessi, la persona cui l’hai fatta sarebbe al sicuro? In continuazione, quella sola domanda, quel solo tarlo, a rodergli l'anima e il cervello, ossessivo, malefico, demoniaco. Sitwell non mosse un muscolo e quando Ward fece per intromettersi lo bloccò stendendo un braccio in avanti. “Lei sta accusando me per le scelte dell'Agente Barton? Non gli ho messo in testa nulla, come dice lei. La conclusione cui è arrivato era, ahimè, piuttosto logica e coerente considerato l'ambiente ed il contesto in cui ci si è sfortunatamente ritrovati ad essere.”  
Phil contrasse la mascella e il gancio destro partì prima che potesse rendersene conto: "È lei l'unico responsabile! Gli ha fatto il lavaggio del cervello, l'ha convinto che io sarei stato in pericolo se non avesse fatto quello che voi gli dicevate! Gli avete rovinato la vita! Gli avete fatto il lavaggio del cervello, tanto da convincerlo di non poter far altro che affidarsi a voi, l'avete reso dipendente da voi!" Prese fiato, il respiro affannato, "vi impedirò di rovinargli ulteriormente la vita, dovesse essere l'ultima cosa che faccio!"  
“Phil!” Ward lo prese per le spalle e lo tirò indietro, lo trascinò via arpionandogli le braccia, lontano dalla macchina. “Va tutto bene, Agente Ward, va tutto bene.” il superiore di Clint raddrizzò la testa e si passò il dorso della mano sul labbro spaccato -Non fece una piega, non rispose, non lo accusò, non inveì, non bestemmiò. Lo fissò con sguardo crudo, vitreo da dietro le lenti, la bocca atteggiata ad un finto sorriso colmo di acida pazienza. “Rovinargli la vita?Noi gli abbiamo dato tutti i mezzi a disposizione per proteggere lei. Cosa ha fatto per lui, signor Coulson? Gli ha impedito di fare il suo lavoro, lo ha portato all'orlo del collasso psico-emotivo. Niente di tutto questo sarebbe successo se lei non lo avesse compromesso con le sue baggianate buoniste. Non l'abbiamo reso dipendente, l'unica droga da cui doveva disintossicarsi era lei. Per la sicurezza di una sola persona, abbiamo messo a repentaglio la Nazione. Ha idea di cosa significhi, o è talmente infantile ed egoista da non accorgersene? Noi gli abbiamo ridato i mezzi che lei, nella sua idiozia, gli aveva tolto” Schiarendosi la gola, Sitwell lisciò la piega formatasi sul colletto del completo “A proposito di questo, la informo che la squadra di protezione che l'Agente Barton aveva richiesto per la sua famiglia è stata sciolta a mezzanotte in punto. L'abbiamo mantenuta nonostante il più dei sodali fosse dietro le sbarre. Mero scrupolo accademico, nel caso qualche mina vagante di Nikonov avesse deciso di tentar il tutto e per tutto. Per fortuna, non è successo. L'Agente Barton ha provveduto affinché ogni singola cellula russa venisse resa innocua, consegnandola a noi.”  
Il respiro affannato, Phil guardò l'uomo come se avesse voluto ucciderlo in quel preciso istante, e se gli occhi avessero potuto uccidere, Sitwell si sarebbe accasciato al suolo senza neanche accorgersene: "Io ho provato a dargli la vita che voi gli avete strappato via." Si divincolò dalla presa di Ward e corse a perdifiato fino all'ultimo piano. Bussò prima al campanello, poi cominciò a sbattere i pugni contro la superficie lignea: "Clint! So che sei in casa, apri la porta!"  
Con quelle premesse, era probabile che ad accoglierlo ci sarebbe stato lo sguardo gelido, inflessibile del cecchino. Lo stupore fu grande, devastante, quando dallo spiraglio della porta fecero capolino gli occhi rassegnati di un ancora più rassegnato Clint Barton in completo nero, camicia bianca e cravatta in coordinato -Non c'era bellezza, in tutto quello, il compagno pareva vestito a lutto. “Signor Coulson” lo salutò, un'ombra d'un sorriso apparso sulle labbra e poi subito svanito “Stavo per venire a cercarla. Entri, la prego.” si fece da parte, il braccio teso in un chiaro invito “Bel gancio, comunque.” commentò, nel mentre che l'amministratore metteva piede nell'appartamento. Davanti al divano sciancato un borsone rigonfio da viaggio.  
Phil entrò a passo di marcia e si voltò subito a fronteggiarlo: "Perché hai deciso di andartene? Come puoi ritornare con loro dopo tutto quello che ti hanno fatto? Come puoi essere così stupido? Come?"  
“Non ha più senso restare.” rispose, con desolata rassegnazione “Ho perso l'unica ragione valida per rimanere.” lo fissò dritto negli occhi, a lungo, prima di chinarsi a prendere alcuni incartamenti da dietro la lunga sacca. “La disdetta del contratto” spiegò Clint, porgendogli un fascicolo color pulce “So che ci dovrebbe essere un preavviso, dentro c'è...La caparra necessaria a coprire le spese d'affitto per i prossimi mesi. Nella busta ci sono anche le chiavi.”  
Phil non diede alcun segno di volerla prendere: "Quindi andrai via e ti farai rovinare, /ancora/ la vita?" Respirava tranquillo, ora, e lo guardava dritto negli occhi, come solo lui sapeva guardarlo. Intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena e inclinò appena il capo.  
“Non c'è più nulla da rovinare.” il cecchino distese la bocca in un sorriso senza gioia e appoggiò gli incarti sul tavolo “Di me non è rimasto più nulla. Soltanto questo...” afferrò una busta lunga, A4, infilata con precisione millimetrica tra i dossier affastellati sullo scaffale mediano della libreria “E voglio che lo tenga lei.” Gli passò l'involucro pesante di carta: dentro i disegni dei bambini, tutti i disegni dei bambini che decoravano le ante dell'armadio, il biglietto del suo primo spettacolo come Occhio Di Falco, persino...Persino le due foto, le uniche due foto di famiglia -Naturale e circense- presenti in casa. “E' la parte migliore di me. L'unica parte di Clint Barton degna di essere vissuta: lei è riuscita a tirarla fuori, a farla vivere. Lei il solo ad aver diritto di possederla, l'unico in grado di averne cura.”  
Phil non prese neanche quella busta, guardandolo impassibile. Alla fine abbassò lo sguardo, passò il peso del corpo da un piede all'altro, come se stesse valutando cosa fare. Si morse il labbro inferiore, riportò lo sguardo nel suo e... lo schiaffeggiò. Ci mise tutta la forza di cui era capace, gli occhi lucidi, traditi. "Se tu mi amassi, se mi amassi davvero, rimarresti e faresti di tutto per convincermi a fidarmi di te. Si vede che tra le tante bugie che mi hai raccontato, c'era anche questa."  
Clint incassò il colpo con con calma al limite stesso dell'esaurimento. Il collo si piegò senza volontà, molleggiò contro la spalla -Un barbaglio d'argento...la catenina con la fede?- e quando raddrizzò la gola gli occhi ancora non avevano perso la loro fissità smorta. “Fidarsi di me? E provocarle altre dolore, portarle altro male? No. Ricorda la mia missione? Proteggerla. Salvarla. Difenderla da qualunque cosa potesse farle del male, da chiunque. Oggi io completo questa missione. La porto a termine una volta per tutte. L'unico Clint di cui ancora può avere fiducia è contenuto in questa busta” la mosse piano, spingendola verso di lui “La accetti. La prego. Ricordi il Clint Barton qui tenuto al sicuro e dimentichi questo patetico involucro.”  
Phil spostò gli occhi sul suo collo, solo per una frazione di secondo, per poi tornare a guardarlo. Non mosse un muscolo verso la busta che Clint gli porgeva: "Forse hai dimenticato, ma anche io ti ho fatto delle promesse. Due, in special modo, sono le più importanti." Sollevò la mano sinistra davanti al suo viso, dove faceva bella mostra di sé la fede, nera e lucida. "Ti ho promesso che ti avrei protetto da chiunque, specialmente da te stesso. E ti ho promesso che non ti avrei mai lasciato, mai. E io mantengo sempre le promesse."  
Il cecchino sollevò il braccio e appoggiò il palmo aperto contro il suo. Stette lunghi secondi così, come a bearsi di quel contatto che nonostante tutto, nonostante la situazione, la rabbia la disperazione e la delusione, continuava ad essere caldo. Protettivo. Sicuro. “Lei non mi lascerà mai, Phil. Sarà sempre con me, qualunque cosa succeda.” un quieto sorriso “Il posto che occupa nel mio cuore, nessuno mai potrà sperare di averlo. Accada quel che accada.”  
Gli strinse la mano: "Ti sto chiedendo di rimanere, Clint. Ti avevo chiesto tempo per capire se avrei potuto continuare a fidarmi di te, ora ho capito che si, posso farlo. Ora la decisione spetta a te." Continuando a stringergli la mano, si inginocchiò davanti a lui. "Clint Barton vuoi trascorrere il resto della tua vita con me?"  
Il compagno cadde a terra, alla sua altezza, incurante dell'abito buono, della polvere, dei graffi che poteva procurarsi sul tessuto, dei fili tirati o dei rattoppi. Districò le dita dalla sua presa, gli cinse il collo con le braccia, gli nascose il volto contro la clavicola e inspirò forte -Ed era così, oh, così terribilmente diverso dalle altre volte in cui aveva compiuto del gesto. C'era più dolore, più disperazione, più addio. Sapeva di perdita e di lacrime non versate, pianto e singhiozzi inascoltati, inudibili. “Non si metta mai più in ginocchio.” mormorò “Non si inginocchi davanti a nessuno. Davanti a me, meno che mai.”  
Gli avvolse il corpo tra le braccia, lo strinse forte, violento - perché, Dio!, quanto gli era mancato, quanto aveva anelato il suo corpo, la sua voce, il suo profumo. "Rimani con me..."  
“Non posso...” mormorò l'altro, accucciandosi contro di lui “Non posso. Sono difettoso. Sono come uno di quei giocattoli che esplodono quando li tieni in mano. Sono difettoso. I giocattoli difettosi vanno ritirati dal mercato. Loro ritirano le persone difettose dal mercato, prima che possano fare del male a qualcuno. Abbiamo analizzato la missione. I rapporti. Gli sbagli. Troppi, troppi sbagli. Ne ho fatti troppi. Hanno ragione. Troppi sbagli, Agente Barton. Ha messo in pericolo se stesso, il suo compagno, gli inquilini dello stabile, ci ha messo in pericolo tutti. Troppi, troppi sbagli. Ho fatto una promessa, ma se la mantengo...Se la mantengo la persona cui l'ho fatta non è al sicuro.” un brivido gli percorse la schiena, le vertebre sussultarono “Ci ho provato, Phil! Ci ho provato a non essere difettoso! Glielo giuro, ci ho provato!”  
Lo allontanò per poterlo guardare negli occhi: "Ascoltami bene, Clint tu non sei un giocattolo ne sei difettoso. Hai dei problemi che possiamo risolvere insieme, ma se vai con loro, se sali su quella macchina, non potrai più guarire, ti obbligheranno a ritornare quello di prima e io non posso permetterlo! Ti amo troppo per poterti permettere di rovinarti di nuovo la vita! Se sei deciso ad andare con loro, a morire facendo quello che odi allora vai, ma dovrai prima uccidermi, perché io non te lo permetterò!"  
Clint gli appoggiò una mano sulla guancia. “Mi guardi.” disse solo “Mi guardi e mi dica se davvero vede ancora qualcosa da rovinare.” una carezza a punta di dita “Ward...Mi ha detto che avete parlato tanto, che avete parlato a lungo di me. Delle mie condizioni. Lui pensava che lo stato di conflitto e di crisi si sarebbe risolto con uno stato catatonico. Sbagliava. Mi sento solo...Svuotato. Se mi muovo, se respiro, se parlo, se il mio cuore batte ancora è per meri segnali elettrici scaturiti dal cervello. Non c'è più niente dentro di me. Mi sento così...grigio. Pieno di polvere. Intirizzito. Come un insonne estraniato dal reale, immerso in essa, però non più in grado di toccarla o di esserne toccato. Credo se ne sia accorto anche lei, vero, signor Coulson? La rassegnazione. Lo stato catatonico della coscienza. Forse Ward aveva ragione, in un certo senso. Mi guardi...Non c'è più nulla da salvare. Non c'è più nulla per cui morire.”  
Fece un mezzo sorriso: "Tu mi ami, Clint?"  
“Più della mia stessa vita.”  
"Ti ho salvato una volta, posso farlo di nuovo. Dammi una possibilità!" Ricercò la catenina che aveva al collo e gliela tolse, prendendo la fede e mostrandogliela: "Cosa scegli?"  
Gli occhi del cecchino si ingigantirono, svettando d'azzurro pallido contro la pelle livida -Doveva aver perso peso negli ultimi giorni in cui era sparito dalla circolazione, con ogni probabilità si era persino scordato di dormire. I cerchi viola attorno alle palpebre, ora messi in evidenza dallo sguardo terrorizzato, ne erano un chiaro segnale, così come quello spaesamento, quella confusione ovattata tanto diverse dal panico infantile in cui era solito cadere quando non gli riusciva capire lo sbaglio della propria logica autodistruttiva. “...Non me la porti via...” bisbigliò, la voce flebile “Perché me l'ha portata via...?”  
"Se vai con loro non ti servirà." Gli prese la mano sinistra, "se decidi di rimanere, vorrei la portassi al dito."  
“Ne ho bisogno” mormorò il compagno, senza spostare le dita -Forse, anzi, esercitando una pressione ben distinguibile “Mi serve. Non me lo porti via. Ne ho bisogno. Ne ho...” “Clint. E' ora.” Le mani di Ward erano arrivati a stringere le braccia di Clint e loro nemmeno si erano accorti della sua presenza nell'appartamento: il collega era entrato nella stanza e nel campo visivo di Coulson accompagno da un silenzio che aveva dell'inquietante, e il cecchino -Reagendo ad un istinto al di là della coscienza- s'era rivoltato nella stretta come serpe. A quel movimento, però, era stato obbligatoriamente costretto a sciogliere la presa. Quando se ne fu accorto, però, quando lo sguardo s'era voltato ad aggrapparsi allucinato alle dita di Coulson, alla fede perfetta, lucida, Ward l'aveva già tirato in piedi, tenendolo per le spalle in un muto ordine di non ribellarsi di nuovo. “Siamo in ritardo per il brief.” Sitwell, che fino a quel momento doveva essersene rimasto sulla soglia in attesa che l'altro sbrigasse l'ordine di ricondurre Clint ad una più dignitosa ragione, si mosse fino al centro della stanza. “Agente Ward, aiuta l'Agente Barton a controllare che dentro lo sgabuzzino non sia rimasto più nulla. Non vorremmo mai che il futuro inquilino trovasse qualche proiettile della "Buona Notte"“ Ward annuì e, dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo di scuse all'amministratore, condusse con quieta fermezza un Clint ancora incredulo, balbettando -Straniato, non vedeva, non vedeva nulla, gli occhi erano opachi, vetro, specchi, grigi, non vedevano, non sapevano su cosa posarsi, non sapevano più dove fossero- oltre il salotto. “Forse non mi sono spiegato bene.” esordì la Voce di Fury, afferrando Phil per un braccio e facendolo alzare malamente “L'Agente Barton” scandì “Non è più un suo problema. Egli è di nuovo parte dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e come tale una nostra responsabilità. Non sua.” ripeté, le sopracciglia sollevate in un inarcamento eloquente “Un team di esperti è già stato messo sull'avviso, i migliori psicologi sono già stati reclutati, pronti a seguirlo passo dopo passo -E, inoltre, hanno abbastanza senno da non complicare ulteriormente lo squilibrio mentale di Clint ponendolo davanti a pressioni che sanno più di minaccia, che di scelta.” un guizzo nero da dietro le lenti “Ci crede forse stupidi, signor Coulson? Pensa davvero che lo manderemo in missione in queste condizioni?” un sottile ghigno ironico “Come se non avessimo capito qual è il suo reale obiettivo, lo scopo della sua richiesta...”  
Scattò in piedi e si liberò dalla presa dell'uomo: "E quale sarebbe il mio obiettivo, signore?" Strinse le mani, come se il suo corpo si stesse preparando a colpire quel presuntuoso.  
“Oh, no.” Sitwell scosse il capo, compassionevole “Io parlavo dell'Agente Barton. Della sua richiesta improvvisa di vedersi assegnata una missione.”  
Corrucciò le sopracciglia: "Potrebbe essere più chiaro?"  
Sitwell roteò gli occhi al cielo e scosse il capo. “Buon Dio. Non pensavo che il Falco fosse il punto cieco del Punto Cieco Del Falco.” serrò le braccia “l'Agente Barton sa perfettamente quantificare i danni alla propria persona, così come le proprie condizioni psico-fisiche e quanto esse possano interferire durante una missione. Credo che persino lei ci sia arrivato, sbaglio?”  
Cominciò a guardarlo spazientito: "Ci sono arrivato, e allora?"  
“L'Agente Barton sa perfettamente di non essere in grado di affrontare una missione. Qualunque essa sia, di qualunque livello. Ma è questo il suo scopo. Non la riuscita: lui non vuole riuscire. “ l'uomo inspirò a narici dilatate “Lui non vuole portare a termine la missione che ha chiesto gli venisse assegnata. La missione che ha chiesto gli venisse assegnata è il mezzo per portarne a termine un'altra, una che, nella visione contorta e compromettente che lei, signor Coulson, ha contribuito a creare, supera di gran lunga tutte le altre: eliminare chiunque le possa far del male. Ripeto e sottolineo, chiunque.” socchiuse le palpebre “Riesce a tirare le somme, ora?”  
Phil abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue mani: nella destra stringeva ancora la fede e quando l'incisione baluginò alla luce dei raggi di sole che entravano dalla finestra mezza aperta, capì. "Vuole guarire..."  
“Guarire?” Sitwell storse la bocca “No. Non credo che lei abbia capito. Esiste soltanto un modo per fallire, quando si tratta di noi. Lui non vuole guarire.” ficcò lo sguardo nel suo, gli occhi duri “Lui vuole morire.”  
Phil lo guardò incredulo: "E perché avete accettato, se sapete che mira a quello?"  
“Come le ho detto, non siamo stupidi. L'Agente Barton può richiedere una missione, noi possiamo accordargliela, ma prima di scendere in campo deve essere giudicato idoneo. Cosa che non avverrà. Tornerà operativo dopo un percorso di recupero di cui già i nostri psicologi stanno gettando le basi.” rilassò l'espressione del volto “L'allontanamento da New York e dalla sua presenza sono il primo passo.”  
"Sta parlando come se fossi un cancro da estirpare. Io amo Clint, non gli farei mai del male. Voi l'avete trasformato in una marionetta che deve eseguire solo gli ordini! Si chieda, signore chi gli ha fatto più del male!"  
“Noi rispettiamo le scelte dell'Agente Barton, al contrario suo. Noi...” “Signore.” Ward fece il proprio ingresso in salotto, le braccia dietro la schiena, l'espressione fredda d'immota professionalità “Abbiamo controllato. Non è rimasto nulla. Possiamo andare.” Clint, dietro di lui, teneva la testa china, l'espressione incolore, gli occhi persi a seguire un filo di luce che lento sbrodolava cigolando sul pavimento. “Molto bene. “ Sitwell annuì “Agente Ward, raccogli gli effetti dell'Agente Barton e andiamo. Il Direttore potrebbe non gradire...l'attesa dovuta ad una sosta non programmata.” e qui squadrò Coulson da capo a piedi, prima di dargli le spalle ed attendere i due uomini sulla soglia d'ingresso.  
Strinse do nuovo i pugni: "Voi non rispettate le sue scelte, guardate solo il vostro tornaconto!" E prima che potesse muoversi, lo colpì di nuovo in pieno viso, la fede che aveva in mano, cadde e rotolò sul pavimento.  
Clint ebbe un sobbalzo, un sussulto di spalle e torace: torse il collo, la bocca dischiusa per un briciolo appena di sorpresa. Sitwell contrasse la mascella, passandosi il palmo della mano sulla parte colpita, i denti che scintillavano da sotto le labbra sollevate per la rabbia. “Dovrebbe imparare ad essere più riconoscente da chi la protegge ogni giorno da morte certa.” sputò, la luce che gettava un riflesso a specchio sulle lenti e nascondeva gli occhi irosi dietro di esse. “Morte...” il cecchino corrugò la fronte, quasi fosse sul punto di ricordarsi qualcosa di importante. Ward lo precedette, gli fu davanti, si chinò a prendere il borsone, raddrizzò la schiena...Un momento. La fede? La fede non era proprio lì accanto? Forse era rotolata più avanti...? Prima che Phil, accortosi o meno del gesto e della scomparsa potesse dire qualcosa, il collega di Clint annuì impercettibilmente, un sorriso gli sorvolò incoraggiante la bocca. Non si preoccupi sembrava dire Si fidi di me Barton si passò una mano sulla fronte. “Morte...Oh, sì. Giusto.” si riscosse e sollevò gli occhi grigi sull'amministratore “Dimenticavo. Signore...” si girò verso Sitwell “Ho ancora una faccenda da sbrigare, non richiederà molto tempo. Le chiedo il permesso di procedere.” “Permesso accordato.” l'uomo estrasse un fazzoletto dalla tasca dei pantaloni e si tamponò le labbra rotte. “Agente Ward, vi voglio entrambi in macchina tra cinque minuti. Gli è lecito qualsiasi mezzo per evitare...interferenza o ritardo alcuno.” “Agli ordini, signore.” Ward annuì e, una volta che Sitwell e i suoi passi furono inghiottiti dalla tromba delle scale, si portò sul pianerottolo, a concedere a Clint e Coulson gli ultimi minuti di privacy. “Signor Coulson...” il cecchino “C'è...Un documento che le vorrei consegnare. Questa volta, temo, sarà costretto a prenderlo, anche se solo per mera questione legale. Lei è un avvocato, immagino ne comprenderà il motivo. Mi è concesso...?”  
Phil si voltò a guardare Clint: "Certo..."  
Il compagno -O quel che ne era rimasto- chinò il capo. “La ringrazio, signor Coulson.” si diresse in camera e ne uscì pochi secondi dopo con in mano un plico di fogli spillati. Lo tenne in mano per alcuni istanti, lo sguardo fisso sull'intestazione, quindi storse un poco l'angolo destro della bocca, deglutì, contrasse la mascella. Infine, lo allungò verso di lui. “E' il mio testamento.” spiegò “L'originale sarà preso in custodia dall'avvocato testamentario dello S.H.I.E.L.D. Vorrei comunque che per evitare...Problemi legali futuri, ne disponesse di una copia anche lei.”  
Phil prese il plico, guardandolo ma senza vederlo: "Testamento?"  
Clint annuì. “Vi è stabilito che in caso di decesso, quale che sia la causa, fosse anche naturale, per malattia, in servizio...” roteò il polso “Qualsiasi modalità, insomma, in cui esso si verificherà, tutto ciò che è mio passi a lei. Quanto possiedo come disponibilità economica, risparmi, conto corrente, eventuali possedimenti, tutto. Lei è designato quale mio unico erede.” intrecciò le dita davanti al bacino “In quanto a Barney, è ho richiesto non venga informato in caso di mia morte. Vorrei che mi credesse scomparso anni fa, nel periodo appena seguente all'abbandono del Carson. Non...Desidero sappia cosa ne è stato del suo fratellino. Preferisco mi ricordi come ero allora, non che si disgusti per ciò che sono per mia scelta diventato adesso.”  
Alzò gli occhi su di lui: "Clint io non... non posso accettarlo. Ti sto già vedendo andar via, non costringermi anche a questo."  
Il cecchino gli si avvicinò e gli accarezzò la tempia a filo di nocche, sorridendo un pianto incolore. Non disse nulla, non una parola, si limitò a tendersi appena per posargli un bacio sulla fronte. Un ultimo, lungo bacio, forse più intimo di quanti mai gliene avesse regalati. Quando spezzò il contatto, era passato un'eternità decisamente troppo breve. “Addio, Phil.” mormorò, le ciglia spruzzate di bianco, cristalli liquidi di lacrime a tremolare sulla curva della palpebra “Vorrei poterle dire Arrivederci, ma so che non mi crederebbe.” Inspirò una lunga sorsata d'aria, come a voler imprimersi nella pelle, nel sangue, ogni odore, ogni colore, riempirsi polmoni e anima di tutti i ricordi che gemevano e sussurravano dagli angoli dell'appartamento. Poi...Se ne andò. Superò la soglia, uscì dall'appartamento, una pacca veloce sul braccio di Ward, l'eco dei passi che si spegneva in lontananza. Il suo collega diede un rapido sguardo al volto di Coulson. “Vada a casa, Phil. Sarà finito prima di quanto immagini.” strinse le labbra, gli sorrise “Grant.” disse “Grant Ward.” Il sole, nel momento in cui anche l'altro fu sparito dalla vista, divenne buio.  
Rimasto solo l'uomo si guardò intorno, per un tempo indefinito, e ogni angolo, ogni oggetto gli ricordava una frase, uno sguardo, un tocco. Alla fine raccolse le buste che Clint gli aveva lasciato e, chiusa la porta, si diresse nel suo appartamento. Lasciò le buste sul divano e andò a stendersi sul letto, che ora gli sembrava troppo grande e vuoto, proprio come si sentiva lui in quel momento.  
“Clint, aspetta.” Il cecchino, una mano già sulla portiera dell'automobile, drizzò la testa e si girò. Ward aveva gettato il borsone nel portabagagli e adesso lo stava fissando dallo sportello ancora alzato: le nocche erano bianche, gli occhi più preoccupati di quanto si fosse mai concesso di mostrare, la bocca serrata. Tutto in lui, dimostrava una certa vibrazione, quasi un tremore, una contraddizione di termini improvvisa e che lo stesso Barton non pensava gli avrebbe mai visto addosso. “Cosa?” domandò, Sitwell che dal posto guidatore intimava loro di far presto. Il collega chiuse il bagagliaio, affondò la mano nella tasca, gli si avvicinò e tese il braccio, il palmo aperto. Nera, brillante alla luce del sole, la fede di Coulson riposava placida, adagiata comodamente sulle linee arzigogolate. I raggi scandagliavano all'intorno prismi opalescenti dal diamante sulla fascia esterna, quella interna che rigettava palpiti e mormorii, il respiro lento, pesante, dell'incisione -Della promessa. Sospirava ancora di Coulson, come Coulson, era Coulson. Faceva male a guardarla. Si conficcava tra le costole, prendere aria era una tortura. “Ti proteggerò” mormorò Clint, senza però muovere un muscolo. “Prendila.” intimò l'altro. “Io non...” “Prendila.” “Gli farò del male, Ward. Non voglio fargli del male.” Grant sollevò la bocca in un sorriso ironico, quasi crudele nella sua incredulità. “Perché, adesso cosa credi di avergli fatto? Credi di averlo reso felice? Lo hai abbandonato.” scosse il capo “Puoi ancora tornare indietro. Hai detto di volerlo proteggere, vero? Come pensi di fare, lontano da lui? La tua missione è a rischio di fallimento, Agente Barton: hai ancora una mossa a disposizione, scegli bene.” Il cecchino mise le mani a coppa. Trattenne il respiro. “Ward! Barton! In macchina!” Clint sollevò gli occhi ad incontrare quelli dell'amico -Terrore, paura, speranza. “Questa vita al posto dell'altra” disse “Ricordi? Quando siamo entrati. La scelta che abbiamo dovuto fare tutti.” “Adesso, però, è una scelta che riguarda solo te.” replicò Ward, calmo “Questa vita” accennò alla macchina “O quell'altra” e gli fece cadere la fede tra le dita. Lenta, alto, basso, l'anello roteò, swoom, swaam, swoom, swaam, luce, buio, fascia interna, fascia esterna, interna, esterna, tlong. Clint si piegò a racchiuderla tra le dita e il pugno tra le spalle, inspirando, ansimando, boccheggiando, gemendo piano. “Stammi bene, Barton. Tranquillo” Grant gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, sbatté la portiera e azzittì la protesta di Sitwell dietro il vetro oscurato “Il tuo primo posto è al sicuro con me.” A dispetto di tutto, il cecchino si concesse una risata sbocconcellata a metà. “Mi mancherò la salsa aiolì di Jemma” ammise, in un fil di voce. “Le porterò i tuoi saluti. Addio, Barton.” “Ma come? Niente "Arrivederci"?” “So già che non mi crederesti.” E prima che Sitwell potesse scendere dalla macchina, afferrarlo per un orecchio e cacciarlo tra i sedili, Clint diede le spalle a tutto e a tutti, allo S.H.I.E.L.D., alla missione, alle armi, alle trasmittenti e si catapultò entro il portone d'ingresso, salì le scale a quattro a quattro con l'automobile che partiva sgommando con un ringhio di rabbia, saltò sui pianerottoli, si scorticò le mani tanta fu la veemenza con cui vi si aggrappò nelle curve prese alla peggio per fare più in fretta. Arrivò davanti al 5B coi capelli incollati alla fronte, le vene svettanti sul collo rigonfio, la gola arrossata e così anche le guance, i muscoli delle gambe che si contraevano e rilassavano con scatti inconsulti, epilettici, il respiro sempre più marcio, l'ossigeno come muschio nei bronchi e negli alveoli. Un sorriso storto sulla bocca ansante, stava per sollevare una mano e batterla sulla porta di Coulson quando il cellulare alla tasca vibrò. Un messaggio -Numero sconosciuto: “5709645-04 HE. File chiuso. N. F. “ Il cuore affondò nel petto. N. F. Nicholas Fury. Il Direttore...Aveva...Aveva chiuso il file che gli apparteneva. Ora...Ora era di nuovo...? Si portò le dita tra i capelli, piegò le ginocchia e sollevò il volto al cielo. 5709645-04 HE. File chiuso. File chiuso. Chiuso! Dio, si sentiva esplodere! Avrebbe volentieri urlato gridato bestemmiato strillato pianto riso qualsiasi cosa sarebbe stata troppo poco non sarebbe stata abbastanza era chiuso chiuso chiuso! Il suo file---I file. Colto da una illuminazione improvvisa, Clint si rimise in piedi e si voltò verso il 5A: la porta era chiusa, vero, ma...Aprì un lembo della giacca, affondò le dita in una tasca interna proprio all'altezza del cuore, ne estrasse una catenella: appesa ad essa, scintillante alla lampada asettica sul soffitto, una chiave di riserva. Quella, insieme alla fede, sarebbero dovuti essere per lui ricordo e monito, aveva dato disposizione perché vi venisse seppellito insieme -Nel caso fin troppo ottimista in cui, ovviamente, il proprio corpo fosse stato ritrovato dopo che il malavitoso di turno ci avesse fatto il bello ed il cattivo tempo. Non li avrebbe abbandonati. Li avrebbe tenuti sempre con sé. Benedizione e maledizione all'insieme. Ricordo. Monito. Dabbenaggine. Perdita. Aprì la soglia dell'appartamento, facendo ben attenzione a non produrre alcun rumore e andò in bagno. Prese i flaconi di alcool nello stipetto inferiore dell'armadio in legno bianco -Aveva lasciato ogni cosa, in casa, perché Coulson o chi fosse venuto ad abitare ne disponesse a piacimento- e tornò in salotto. Prese poi i dossier dagli scaffali, uno per uno, sfogliandoli veloci e poi gettandoli a terra alla rinfusa. Stark, Rogers, Kate, Laufeyson, Odinson, tutti, tutti, senza tralasciarne nessuno, tutti tutti, via, fuori, sul pavimento, accatastati e disposti malamente a creare una piramide sghemba, sbilenca, un ghigno afflosciato color pulce. Al mucchio aggiunse anche il portatile che aveva nascosto sotto il divano sciancato, nonostante avesse comunque trasferito tutto nella memoria periferica dello S.H.I.E.L.D. Trasse il cellulare dalla tasca e vi lanciò anche quello, quindi staccò con un gesto secco del polso le medagliette arrotolate attorno alla cintura e le osservò raggrumarsi, patetiche, inutili, tra il dossier di Sif e quello di Grosse. Osservò la propria opera per alcuni secondi, soppesandola meditabondo tra le palpebre. Diede un calcio alla base, smuovendo il fascicolame con la punta del piede, e infine, soddisfatto, raggiunse la cucina, aprì uno dei cassetti, agguantò una scatolina e si posizionò di nuovo davanti a quella composizione grottesca. “Pulvis es, pulvis revertis” fece scivolare la copertura della confezione, afferrò tutti i fiammiferi all'interno, ne appoggiò la capocchia sulla superficie ruvida a lato. Ghignò. “Caw caw, motherfuckers.” Grattata, fiamma, caduta. Whaaaaam. Il fuoco esplose in un guaito roboante arancione e scarlatto e lingue livide e ruggiti di carta accartocciata e Clint aprì le braccia, le spiegò come ali, chiuse gli occhi e reclinò la nuca all'indietro, baciato dalla purificazione bollente, ardente di quel calore insostenibile. Lezzo di metallico e plastica disciolta, bubboni d'inchiostro, coito di pellicola cotta. Unghiate di cenere gli ingrigirono il completo, insozzarono le maniche, aprirono squarci venati, puntinati d'arancio scoppiettante sulle caviglie, misero a nudo la gamba, sbriciolarono il colletto della camicia. Il cecchino, l'ex cecchino strillò la propria gioia in un gemito acuto di dolore, le fiamme che gli arroventavano il cervello, il respiro intossicato dall'alcool e dal fumo, le ginocchia già tremanti, il volto una maschera bruciante, stilettate, frustate di fuoco liquido sulle guance, la sommità della testa, sulle palpebre, contro le dita. Intontito, elettrizzato, folle, finalmente libero, si tolse la giacca, la gettò tra le fiamme, slegò la cravatta, buttò anche quella, urlò ancora e di nuovo, le lacrime che stridevano metalliche sulla carne paonazza.  
Chiuso com'era nel suo bozzolo di vuoto, Phil ci mise non poco tempo ad accorgersi di urla e l'allarme antincendio che era partito dalle scale. Si sollevò di scatto, prendendo l'estintore che aveva in casa e uscì sul pianerottolo, pronto a lanciarsi contro Stark - non aveva nessunissimo dubbio che fosse lui il colpevole. Quando vide il fumo provenire dell'appartamento di fronte, spalancò gli occhi e si buttò all'interno -se lo S.H.I.E.L.D. voleva dar fuoco alla casa di Clint, doveva passare sul suo cadavere! Quando entrò e vide Clint rimase per un attimo fermo sulla porta, incredulo, prima di prendere l'estintore e spruzzare candida schiuma sul pavimento.  
L'altro emise un verso rabbioso, piegandosi su stesso e sugli abiti ancora fumanti, le braccia alzate a coprirsi il volto, le maniche della camicia mezze carbonizzate a spenzolare dai polsi ustionati e chiazzati di cenere.  
Phil si buttò su di lui e lo allontanò dal falò improvvisato. "Clint? Stai bene? Che diavolo ti è preso?!?"  
“Li ho bruciati...” ciancicò, biascicando ogni parola come un ubriaco, la voce bruciata dal boato e dalle fiamme; le dita affondarono tra i capelli, un pezzo di tessuto un tempo bianco ricadde sbrindellato dalla spalla “Il fuoco purifica. Uccide i batteri. Disinfetta” un guizzo nero e bianco all'anulare sinistro.  
Il fumo riempiva ancora l'appartamento e Phil trascinò il compagno sul pianerottolo. Gli guardò i polsi e le caviglie arrossate: "Avevi intenzione di ucciderti?!?"  
Clint tossì, sputando saliva rancida, grumi nerastri contro la pelle. “No. Prima.” scosse la testa, strizzò le palpebre, tossì di nuovo “Prima sì. Adesso no.”  
"Sei un idiota!" Andò nella sua cucina e prese dell'acqua e delle bende con del disinfettante. "Che cosa ci fai qui? E lo S.H.I.E.L.D.? E la missione?" Gli prese i polsi e iniziò a disinfettarli.  
“Ah..!” protestò l'altro, tirando indietro le braccia e scoccandogli un'occhiataccia “Fa male.” disse, la fronte aggrottata e lo sguardo incupito.  
Lo guardò malevolo: "Devo disinfettarli prima che facciano infezione! O così o l'ospedale! Scegli!"  
Barton sporse le labbra, come un bambino, per poi porgergli di nuovo le mani tese. “Scelgo qui.” rispose “...Mi piace, qui.”  
"Mi dici che è successo?" Gli chiese ricominciando a disinfettare la parte lesa.  
“Ho bruciato i dossier.”  
Sbatté le palpebre guardandolo: "...ok... ma cosa ci fai qui?"  
Clint fece spallucce, il sorriso che si faceva strada sulla bocca accartocciata, spellata dal fuoco. “Quando entri allo S.H.I.E.L.D. devi fare una scelta: quella vita, al posto di questa. A suo tempo, l'ho fatta anche io e ho scelto lo S.H.I.E.L.D.” socchiuse le palpebre “Oggi ho scelto di nuovo. Ma ho cambiato risposta.”  
L'ovatta e la bottiglia di disinfettante gli caddero di mano, gli occhi e la bocca si spalancarono, il cuore accelerò i battiti e il respiro gli venne meno: "Cosa?"  
“Ho preso un impegno per il ventun Giugno. Assolutamente improrogabile.”  
Gli gettò le braccia al collo ancor prima di rendersene conto. Poi arrivarono le lacrime e i singhiozzi e il tremore e il batticuore, tutto insieme, tutto troppo veloce perché potesse anche solo pensare di fare la figura del bambino. Affondò il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, cercando di soffocare i singhiozzi contro la sua pelle.  
Il compagno gli accarezzò lentamente la schiena, dalla sommità della testa alla nuca lungo le vertebre fino ai reni. Ripeté il movimento più e più volte, cullandolo piano, stringendolo forte. “Va tutto bene, Phil” mormorò, in una litania “Va tutto bene. Sono qui. Stia tranquillo. Sono qui.”  
Le mani strette a pugno, cominciò a colpirlo piano sulle spalle: "Sei uno stupido, uno stupido!"  
“Sono aitante e adorabile, non potevano darmi anche l'intelligenza. Non sarebbe stato equo nei confronti della restante popolazione mondiale.”  
Allontanò il viso dal rifugio sicuro e cercò di asciugarsi alla bene e meglio. "Dovrei buttarti fuori a calci, hai dato fuoco all'appartamento..."  
“Nei miei piani più idilliaci doveva essere un fuoco controllato”  
Assottigliò gli occhi: "Controllato?!? Stavi prendendo fuoco anche tu!"  
L'ex cecchino si grattò la guancia, schiarendosi nervosamente la gola. “Non è il momento migliore per cercare di rabbonirla col ritornello di "Light My Fire", vero?”  
Scosse la testa e ricominciò a medicarlo, finito con i polsi, si inginocchiò, passando l'ovatta imbevuta sulle caviglie. "Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?"  
Clint piegò le ginocchia e gli scostò le mani da sé. “Cosa le avevo detto sull'inginocchiarsi?” lo canzonò con palese tenerezza, per poi sedersi direttamente a terra, gli avambracci appoggiati sulle ginocchia “Una promessa.” rispose, alzando la sinistra perché Coulson potesse vedere la fede all'anulare.  
Scosse di nuovo la testa: "Inginocchiarsi non sempre significa essere sottomessi... Quando abbiamo parlato non la pensavi così..."  
“Quando abbiamo parlato il mio unico pensiero era di levare di torno l'unica cosa che le stava facendo del male.”  
Finì di medicarlo: "Cioè?" Guardò il suo operato con occhio soddisfatto, alzando poi il viso verso di lui.  
Il compagno sfuggì il suo sguardo. “...Io stesso.” sussurrò, la voce un bisbiglio appena udibile.  
Coulson lo guardò con rimprovero: "Quello schiaffo avrei dovuto dartelo più forte! Da dove ti è saltata in testa?"  
“Non...Non lo so.” ammise, gli occhi puntati a terra “Era soltanto così logico, pensarla a quel modo. Matematico in una maniera destabilizzante. Dovevo proteggerla da qualunque cosa la facesse soffrire, togliere di mezzo chiunque le facesse del male. Io la stavo facendo soffrire. Io le stavo facendo del male. Io dovevo proteggerla da me stesso. Io dovevo essere tolto di mezzo.”  
"Clint!" Si sollevò e gli porse la mano per farlo alzare. "Tu non mi hai mai fatto soffrire! Preoccupare... Impazzire! Ma non soffrire."  
L'altro torse il collo verso di lui. “E quando sono sparito?”  
"Sono stato preoccupato, Clint, avevo paura che non ti avrei mai più visto, ma..." Si portò una mano al cuore, "...avevo fiducia in te, sapevo che saresti tornato da me, per sposarmi o lasciarmi, ma saresti tornato."  
Un lieve sorriso, intessuto ancora di malinconia e stanchezza. “Mi dispiace.” disse “So che non sarà mai abbastanza per ciò che ho fatto. Ma per quello che vale...Mi dispiace.”  
"Non devi mai più nascondermi nulla, Clint. Il tuo direttore vuole farmi agente honoris causa." Fece un mezzo sorrisetto.  
“Che intende dire?”  
Gli porse di nuovo la mano per farlo alzare: "Ho parlato con Fury a telefono quel giorno, quando i russi sono venuti qui. E, in realtà, avevo scoperto lo S.H.I.E.L.D mesi fa."  
“Cosa...?!” Clint spalancò la bocca, sgranò gli occhi, lo fissò allucinato, sorpreso, incredulo, inebetito, istupidito per ben più di qualche secondo “Cosa? Fury l'ha...? Il Direttore l'ha...? E lei ha scoperto di...? Cosa?! Quando!? Come?!”  
"Bhè..." Si grattò la nuca, raccogliendo i pensieri: "Ward si è presentato qui, qualche giorno dopo aver parlato con te. Abbiamo chiacchierato, lui era preoccupato per te e mi ha chiesto di scoprire il più possibile per poterti aiutare. Ci siamo rivisti tempo dopo, quando ho comprato le fedi e mi ha confermato che avevo scoperto abbastanza. Non è stato facile, ho rivisto l'intervista ad Yrina, più volte, in realtà. E... ho spulciato internet e ho trovato un sacco di blog e siti complottistici, dove lo SHIELD era citato parecchio. Ho fatto due più due." Scosse le spalle, "tutto qui."  
“Non...Non ci credo. Lei...Lei ha...E Fury l'ha chiamata? Davvero? Quel Fury? Io non...” si portò le mani alle tempie “Cristo santissimo!”  
"Non è stato molto gentile... Ha detto che ti avevo distratto e per colpa mia il paese poteva essere distrutto." Scosse di nuovo le spalle, "non mi è interessato."  
“Ma lei...Lei non capisce! Il Direttore! Ha chiamato lei. Solitamente si intrattiene piacevolmente col Presidente e per la Casa Bianca sono cinque minuti piuttosto brutti. “ Allargò le braccia “Io lo vedevo più spesso soltanto perché ero il suo cocco preferito! Si rende conto? Il Direttore Fury l'ha chiamata! Il Direttore Fury!”  
"Non riesco ad essere entusiasta come te, mi dispiace." Mosse la mano per farlo alzare.  
L'ex cecchino gli afferrò le dita e si tirò in piedi. “Non si tratta di essere entusiasti! O forse sì, non lo so, magari, forse, è probabile, ma...Il Direttore Fury l'ha chiamata. L'ha chiamata perché lei è riuscito con pochissimi mezzi a disposizione a trovarci. Il nostro corpo non è conosciuto nemmeno dalle altre forze in campo! Se qualcosa andasse storto veniamo bollati come qualche matrice terroristica ed estremista, cancellati dai grandi piani americani!” lo afferrò per le spalle, lo scosse “Noi non...Non esistiamo. Lei è riuscito ad arrivare a noi unicamente con un computer ed una registrazione! Si rende conto di cosa significa? Lei, un semplice fantastico civile, è riuscito in quello che nemmeno la più pericolosa cellula nemico è mai riuscita a fare!” una mezza risata “E' riuscito a scomodare persino Nick-Mano-Lesta! E' riuscito a pungergli le chiappe! Dio mio! Phil lei è...Lei è incredibile!”  
"Clint, è sotto gli occhi di tutti, bisogna solo sapere cosa si sta cercando per trovarlo." Si girò verso il suo appartamento, "valutiamo i danni dell'incendio e poi andiamo da me."  
“Sotto gli occhi di tutti è dove nessuno va mai a guardare.” Clint gli afferrò il polso “Aspetti. Aspetti un attimo, la prego. Non ancora.”  
Lo guardò perplesso: "Cosa?"  
Il compagno lo attirò a sé, una mano al suo volto e le labbra appoggiate alle sue, gli occhi chiusi, le dita che dal polso si sollevano a racchiudere a coppa l'altra guancia.  
Gli portò le mani sui fianchi, non riuscendo a sopprimere un sorriso. "Ti amo, futuro signor Coulson."  
“La amo, futuro signor Barton-Coulson.” lo canzonò, dandogli un bacio sulla fronte “La sua famiglia sta bene?”  
Poggiò la fronte sulla sua: "Si... E so che devo ringraziare te, per questo."  
“Le avevo promesso che non si sarebbe preoccupare di nulla, no?”  
"E' vero..." Gli lasciò un paio di baci sul collo, per poi sollevare gli occhi: "Ti trasferisci da me-?"  
“Bhè.” fece spallucce “Da quello che ho saputo, l'inquilino del 5A ha disdetto il contratto di locazione, ma ha avuto qualche problemino con una fuga di gas. Quindi al momento non è abitabile.”  
Lo guardò assottigliando lo sguardo: "Ti prego, dimmi che non l'hai fatto di proposito!"  
“Le ripeto che nei miei piani doveva essere controllato. Poi mi è...sfuggito di mano.”  
Si allontanò da lui, andando a controllare i danni del falò borbottando: "La prossima volta devo colpirlo più forte..."  
Clint sventolò una mano. “Guardi che la sento...!”  
Entrò in casa e guardò il pavimento; il fuoco aveva bruciato la moquette e annerito le pareti, senza contare la schiuma che aveva macchiato anche il divano, la libreria e il tavolino: "Ti costerà parecchio, sappilo!"  
“Ho un intero conto in banca da sfruttare, direi che sono comodo comodo” replicò l'altro, le braccia serrate al petto, la spalla sinistra appoggiata contro lo stipite d'entrata ed un sorrisetto irriverente a curvargli la bocca.  
Si girò a guardarlo con un sorrisetto: "Vorrà dire che il matrimonio lo pagherai interamente tu!"  
“...Una trattoria sulla Route 66 non è considerato un posto romantico per il rinfresco, vero?”  
"Assolutamente no!" Si avvicinò e lo spinse fuori, per poi chiudere la porta, "direi che mi accontenterei dell'Oheka..."  
“L'Oheka----?” Clint fece cascare le spalle e roteò gli occhi al cielo “Ho capito, vedrò di sistemare la casa a mani nude.”  
Si diresse nel suo appartamento: "Esagerato, non costa poi così tanto... Te la potresti cavare con un quattrocento dollari..."  
“Solo?” il compagno gli saltellò accanto “Allora vada per la ristrutturazione e l'Oheka”  
Sorrise: "Amore, quattrocento ad invitato, non in totale."  
“...Mio Dio, dovrò ipotecare l'arco.”  
"A proposito di arco!" Andò in camera e ne ritornò con un pacchetto regalo, "Volevo dartelo qualche giorno fa, ma poi... beh è successo quel che è successo e mi è passato di mente."  
“Cosa...?” l'ex cecchino corrugò la fronte, perplesso “Come...?”  
"Cosa?"  
“Il pacchetto” disse, indicandolo “Quando lo ha...? Cos’è? Perché?”  
"Prendilo e aprilo." Fece dondolare il pacchetto davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Clint afferrò il pacchetto e lo rigirò tra le dita più volte, guardandolo, osservandolo da ogni angolazione prima di decidersi a scartarlo. “Oh mio...” sfiatò, incredulo, nel farsi scivolare tra le mani i guanti nuovi di zecca, perfettamente lucidi, perfettamente viola, perfettamente /perfetti/ per il costume da Occhio Di Falco. Trattenne il fiato mentre li indossava, muoveva le dita, fletteva le falangi, constatava da sé come fossero larghi abbastanza perché non gli dessero più noia, eppure della taglia giusta perché non gli scivolassero via dai polsi. “Io...” l'ex cecchino scosse il capo, sbatté le palpebre, si morse le labbra. S'avvicinò all'amministratore e quando gli fu davanti, non fece neanche in tempo ad aprire la bocca per ringraziarlo che già il volto s'era contratto per un pianto violento, le ginocchia cadute sul pavimento, le braccia arpionate ai suo fianchi, la fronte contro il ventre. “Mi perdoni!” guaì e l'isteria sottesa al precedente umorismo si sgretolò, disintegrò in singulti trattenuti da mesi, da una vita intera “Mi perdoni! Mi perdoni per quello che ho fatto e le ho fatto! Mi perdoni!” ansimò, ingoiando aria riarsa, urlando e singhiozzando all'insieme “Mi perdoni! Mi perdoni, Phil, mio Dio, mi perdoni!”  
Phil ci mise qualche secondo a rendersi conto di quello che era successo: "Clint!" Si inginocchiò e lo avvolse tra le braccia, "Ehi, va tutto bene, sta tranquillo!" Le dita andarono a massaggiargli la schiena con movimenti circolari, le altre affondate nelle ciocche bionde. Sorrise, "Se non ti piacciono possiamo cambiarli, non c'è bisogno di piangere."  
“No..! Sono perfetti! Sono perfetti!” si strinse contro di lui, la voce rotta, spezzata, frantumata “Non è per quello...! E' che...” aprì la bocca e soffocò un grido contro la sua spalla e poi un altro ed un altro ancora “Mi perdoni...! Mio Dio, mi perdoni! Mi perdoni per tutto quello che le ho fatto! Mi perdoni! Mi perdoni!”  
"Clint calmati, non è successo niente, davvero!" Gli lasciò un bacio tra i capelli: "Sei qui, con me, è l'unica cosa che conta. Non ricordo neanche più cosa è successo! È successo qualcosa?" Rise leggermente, ricercando i suoi occhi.  
Il compagno smozzicò una risata poco convinta, le sopracciglia sollevate, il petto che recalcitrava tra lacrime e tentativi di prendere ossigeno. “Chi è in black-out, ora?” cercò di scherzare.  
Prese il fazzoletto di stoffa dalla tasca e gli asciugò il viso: "Sei qui con me, non conta nient'altro." Gli morse le labbra, coinvolgendolo in un bacio appassionato.  
“Phil...” Clint nascose il volto contro la piega del collo “Lei è un uomo fantastico...”  
Rise: "E ho un fantastico fidanzato con un superbo taglio di capelli e dei fighissimi guanti viola."  
L'ex cecchino drizzò immediatamente il collo, gli occhi lucidi, ma spalancati per la gioia. “Ah!” esultò “Lo sapevo l'avrei convinta!”  
Scosse la testa, ridendo: "L’ho sempre saputo!" Gli baciò le guance, "ci spostiamo sul divano?"  
“Sì, la ringrazio. Le rotule stanno iniziando a protestare.”  
Si districò dall'abbraccio e si alzò, passando le mani sul pantalone per togliere la polvere. Si avvicinò al divano e vide le buste che gli aveva dato Clint. Le prese, rigirandosele tra le mani, e poi si voltò a guardarlo: "Queste sono mie, giusto?"  
L'ex cecchino unì le piante dei piedi, allargò le ginocchia e si afferrò le caviglie, spingendosi in avanti in un mezzo dondolio. “Sono sempre state sue. Anche se...In circostanze migliori di quelle in cui gliele ho consegnate.” si passò il dorso della mano sulla punta del naso “Se mi trasferisco da lei, inoltre, non c'è nemmeno da argomentare riguardo il contratto.”  
"Molto bene!" Prese la prima busta, quella con il contratto e controllò i soldi che vi erano dentro: "Direi che questi bastano per le riparazioni." Prese anche la busta con il testamento e li portò nel suo studio, poggiandoli sulla scrivania. Aprì, poi, il primo cassetto e ne estrasse due foto - le uniche due che ritraevano lui e Clint: la prima era stata scattata allo zoo - dove Clint aveva lavorato per un giorno, su diretta richiesta di Lafy, il domatore - e ritraeva lui e Clint vicini, con Zaira e Zaion in braccio - con qualche chilo in più rispetto a quando li avevano conosciuti; la seconda, invece, era stata scattata da lui stesso durante il picnic organizzato per i loro primi sei mesi insieme, Phil aveva gli occhi chiusi e le labbra sulla guancia sinistra di Clint, che guardava l'obiettivo con l'angolo destro della bocca sollevato. Le prese e ritornò nel salotto poggiandole sul tavolino davanti al divano ed estraendo, poi, dalla busta, le due foto di Clint. Si guardò per un attimo intorno e prese una cornice - di quelle grandi che contengono quattro foto - tolse le foto del college e mise quelle quattro foto, incrociate. Poggiò la cornice sul mobile, accanto la televisione e la guardò soddisfatto. "Che ne pensi?"  
Il compagno osservò la nuova sistemazione con un sorriso tranquillo, pacifico sulle labbra. “Direi che è perfetta” sussurrò, incapace di staccare gli occhi dalle quattro fotografie “...Mi sento a casa.”  
Si girò a guardarlo: "E' casa."

 

“Casa è un posto dove puoi ritornare e sentirti te stesso”

 

*****

 

Una mattina, mentre si guardava allo specchio, Loki notò che i lividi e i tagli erano quasi del tutto guariti. Da quando c’era stato il fattaccio, non riusciva più a stare da solo e aveva chiesto più volte a Thor di dormire da lui, giusto per stare più tranquillo. Spesso si era trovato a fissare il vuoto e poteva ancora sentire il dolore e i colpi ricevuti. Era lì, era vivo, nonostante tutto stava bene e se lo era lo doveva soprattutto all’intervento provvidenziale di Barton. Lui e il ragazzo non erano mai andati molto d’accordo, ma gli doveva la vita e pensava che si meritasse almeno un grazie. Quindi, un paio di settimane dopo il suo ritorno a casa, era andato a bussare al 5A, con una scatola di biscotti al cioccolato e una di cioccolatini, ma non era venuto nessuno ad aprirgli. Pensando fosse uscito, o a lavoro, tentò in serata e il giorno dopo e il giorno dopo ancora, ma dall’appartamento non giungeva nessun rumore. Un po’ aveva cominciato anche a preoccuparsi – era strano non udire rumori provenire dall’appartamento o non trovare dolci sul pianerottolo, così, quando si trovò per l’ennesima volta davanti all’uscio chiuso cominciò a temere che gli fosse davvero successo qualcosa. Spostando il peso del corpo da un piede all’altro, indeciso sul da farsi, gli occhi gli caddero sulla porta del 5B e si chiese se, magari, Coulson sapeva dove trovarlo. Prese un bel respiro, stringendo al petto le scatole di dolci, e bussò alla porta dell’amministratore.  
Mentre era lì a tamburellare le dita contro la scatola dei dolci, immaginate il suo stupore nel trovarsi davanti, nudo se non per un paio di boxer viola acceso, proprio l'uomo per cui tanto aveva penato in quei giorni. Sembrava più sbattuto del solito, la stanchezza era ben visibile nelle borse sotto gli occhi e le guance più incavate di quanto si ricordasse; le cicatrici alla spalla e al ventre -Più qualche altra, di più recente fattura da come si evinceva dai cordoni innaturalmente bianchi o da alcuni tagli non del tutto rimarginati- si accompagnavano segni slavati di lividi e altre ombre di lacerazioni e segni poco rassicuranti. Pareva anche abbastanza smagrito. "...Laufeyson?" chiese Clint, allibito, dopo aver sbadigliato e aver scompigliato ancora di più i capelli arruffati "Qual buon vento?"  
“Barton?!?” Gli occhi e la bocca si spalancarono all’inverosimile, “Cosa--- Cosa ci fai qui? Ti cercavo a casa tua.” Indicò con il pollice la porta di fronte a loro.  
"Oh, quella?" disse l'altro, alzando le spalle "E' andata a fuoco qualche giorno fa."  
"A fuoco?!?" Guardò la porta - perfettamente lucida, perfettamente integra. "E Coulson ti ha offerto asilo?"  
Clint annuì, serrò le braccia al petto e s'appoggiò allo stipite. "Alcuni problemi di fisica. La carta è infiammabile, tu lo sapevi?" gli indirizzò un sorriso stanco -E anche un po' storto "Sì, beh, è un brav'uomo."  
Sbattè le palpebre più e più volte, osservando i segni dei lividi e dei tagli sul suo corpo - così simili a quelli che aveva anche lui. "Beh... Ecco io..." Gli porse le scatole di dolciumi, "Volevo ringraziarti per quello che hai fatto per me."  
Barton spalancò gli occhi e retrocesse di un passo, scuotendo la testa. Sollevò le mani e abbassò la fronte, gli occhi. "No. Non posso accettarli." mormorò "Quello che ho fatto per te...E' stato permettere che ti riducessero in quello stato. Non sono il buon samaritano, Laufeyson, sono praticamente il tuo carnefice."  
Il ragazzo corrucciò l'espressione: "Tu mi hai salvato la vita. Se non avessi chiamato i soccorsi sarei morto."  
L'altro emise un verso roco, poco comprensibile, e si portò la mano destra alla radice del naso, i polpastrelli che andavano a premere, schiacciare le orbite sotto le palpebre. Stette così alcuni secondi, prima di risollevare la testa e rivolgergli uno sguardo sfibrato. "Gli stessi soccorsi che dopo averti curato ti hanno sottoposto ad interrogatorio serrato?" domandò, gli occhi privi di espressione -Se non una profonda, devastante amarezza.  
L'espressione del ragazzo si fece ancor più sorpresa: "Come fai a saperlo?"  
"Ho chiamato io i soccorsi, dimentichi? Sapevo esattamente chi sarebbe venuto."  
Il ragazzo si morse le labbra e si guardò intorno. Prese la scatola di biscotti e gliela mostrò: "Ti va di mangiarli davanti ad una tazza di te?"  
Clint soppesò un istante sia lui che quanto teneva in mano, quindi, dopo aver fatto dondolare un po' la mascella ed essersi morso l'interno della guancia, annuì e si fece da parte. "Vieni." disse "Vado a mettere il bollitore sul fuoco."  
Loki entrò e si guardò intorno: era la prima volta che vedeva cosa c'era oltre il corridoio. La casa di Coulson era ordinata e pulita - si poteva riconoscere il tocco dell'amministratore in ogni cosa. Guardò il televisore spento e la sua attenzione fu catturata da una cornice contenente quattro foto. Le studiò per bene e le labbra gli si piegarono in un piccolo sorriso su quella ritraente le labbra di Coulson sulla guancia di Clint. "E così ti sta solo ospitando per carità cristiana?"  
"Carità cristiana, amore cristiano, cosa vuoi che cambi? Sempre roba religiosa è." Clint inclinò la testa di lato e lo guardò ad occhi socchiusi. "Tu proprio non riesci a non ficcanasare in giro, vero?"  
Continuando a sorridere il ragazzo si sedette sul divano, poggiando le scatole sul tavolino davanti a se: "Sono messe in bella vista, impossibile non notarle..." Fece spallucce, "E poi cosa c'è di male, scusa? Suppongo tu sappia che io e Thor stiamo insieme, no? Di certo non ti sentirai una ramanzina omofoba proprio da me."  
"Sono cresciuto in un circo, Laufeyson, la Donna Cannone credo sia ormai sposata alla Donna Barboncino, alias la mia prima compagna." Barton fece spallucce e sparì in cucina: si udì un allegro tintinnare di stoviglie, l'acqua del lavandino che scrosciava e sbatacchiava entro un contenitore metallico, poi il crepitio del fuoco e il sussurro dei fornelli accesi. Il giovane riemerse ancora in boxer, ma asciugandosi ligio le mani entro uno strofinaccio a stampe di caffettiere e pezzi di pane. Si piazzò davanti a Loki e gli rivolse un'espressione pacifica, serena. "Oh, Laufeyson, che tu e l'armadio dell'Ikea foste destinati a stare insieme lo sapevo dalla grigliata in terrazza."  
Si rilassò sulla spalliera del divano e gli sorrise: “Si, credo di essere stato l’unico a metterci troppo tempo per capirlo… Coulson non c’è?”  
"A fare spese." rispose tranquillo Clint, gettandosi lo strofinaccio su una spalla "Non te la prendere. C'è chi vede meglio di altri."  
Lo guardò da sotto in su, pensieroso: "Posso chiederti... Chi erano quelle persone? Quelle che mi hanno aiutato... Suppongo facciano parte di un corpo di polizia, ma non mi hanno voluto dire niente."  
La schiena di Barton s'irrigidì, egli stesso, nel volgere di un attimo, era gelato. Un guizzo grigio balenò negli occhi si sarebbe detto quasi impauriti ed il giovane deglutì, contrasse la mandibola. "E'...gente che se ti va bene non incontrerai mai più. Sono dalla parte del giusto, ma alle volte i loro metodi sono un po'..." storse la bocca "Eccentrici."  
Notando il disagio del ragazzo, Loki si sentì un po' in colpa ad infierire, ma un dubbio gli si era insinuato nella mente da quando aveva cominciato a ragionare su tutta la questione: "E tu come fai a conoscerli? Eri uno di loro?"  
Clint sbuffò e roteò gli occhi al cielo. "Stai superando il limite tra il ficcanasare e le teorie complottiste. " lo avvisò.  
Sollevò le mani in segno di resa: "Scusa, scusa, non volevo infastidirti, davvero." Prese un profondo respiro e affondo gli occhi verdi in quelli azzurri dell'altro, "Grazie, volevo dirti solo questo."  
L'altro aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa, poi scosse la testa e si coprì il volto con le mani. "...Dimmi che non ti hanno fatto del male."  
Loki lo afferrò per un braccio e lo fece sedere: "Beh, non sono stati molto gentili, ma non mi hanno messo le mani addosso, se è quello che intendi." Aprì il pacco di biscotti e ne porse uno al ragazzo, "Anche perché, se lo avessero fatto, sarei morto subito, i russi ci sono andati pesanti..."  
Clint prese il biscotto con due dita e lo rigirò un paio di volte, lo fece dondolare tra indice e medio, lo guardò da ogni angolazione e solo alla fine di parecchie meditazioni si decise a staccarne un pezzo. "Avrei dovuto accorgermene prima" confessò "Sono stato cieco. Se me ne fossi accorto prima, non sarebbero mai arrivati a..." roteò il polso, lasciando intendere come si stesse riferendo alle botte e al ricovero.  
Lo guardò confuso: "E come avresti potuto fare? E' gente furba, quella. Quando mi sono entrati in casa hanno piazzato delle microspie, per questo hanno saputo che avevo chiamato la polizia."  
"Avrei dovuto immaginarlo." Il fischio del bollitore lo interruppe e Clint s'alzò veloce e veloce tornò con un vassoio, due tazze, zucchero, latte, miele e una scatolina lunga e stretta a lunghi fasci intrecciati. La aprì, rivelando un'ampia gamma di filtri di tè. "Scegli pure quello che vuoi" disse, con un sorriso tiepido "Phil è andato a fare rifornimento."  
Loki gli sorrise e prese la tazza, immergendovi un filtro alla vaniglia: "Non è colpa tua, sinceramente, me la sono andata a cercare... Non sapevo chi erano ma... C'erano troppi soldi in ballo per essere una cosa da nulla." Spostò gli occhi su di lui, "Li hai fatti fuori tu? Mi hanno detto che dei loro agenti se n'erano occupati..."  
Barton prese per sé un infuso agli agrumi, lo sfregò qualche istante tra le dita per raccoglierne il profumo sui polpastrelli e lo mise nel fondo della tazza, coprendolo poi con l'acqua calda. Gli rivolse un sorriso a metà tra l'ironico ed il sinceramente divertito. "Non credo tu lo voglia davvero sapere."  
Ghignò divertito: "Beh a meno che Coulson non abbia gusto per il sadomaso o il bondage, direi che quei lividi non te li sei certo fatti da solo..."  
"Potrei essere caduto" Clint nascose la bocca dietro il bordo della tazza, tanto che non si sarebbe potuto capire quale fosse la sua reale espressione, al di là del tono di voce "Potrei essermi fatto male al lavoro."  
Prese un lungo sorso di tè: "Se non ne vuoi parlare va bene, davvero, ma ti prego non trattarmi come un cretino." Sollevò la maglietta a mostrargli i suoi lividi, "Calci e pugni lasciano segni riconoscibili."  
"Non ti tratto come un cretino." Barton osservò l'interno della tazza, ma non si decise a bere "Ma..." deglutì "...Hai ragione. Sono stato io. Io e il compagno che era con me, non so se quando sono entrato in casa tua eri abbastanza lucido da ricordarlo. Non era una cosa nuova. L'avevo già fatto, prima di allora."  
Annuì: "Si, ricordo con dovizia di particolari tutto, o quasi..." Prese un biscotto, dandogli un generoso morso, "Senti non mi interessa cos'eri prima e cosa sei adesso, ti devo la vita e non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza, così come non lo farò con Coulson. Volevo solo ringraziarti, non intromettermi nella tua vita."  
Clint appoggiò la tazza e strinse l'unghia del pollice tra i denti, producendo così una smorfia a metà tra il sollevato ed il sardonico. "Ringraziami stando fuori dai guai d'ora in poi, d'accordo?"  
Annuì: "Promesso. E poi il padre di Thor mi ha offerto un lavoro nella sua società. Basta con i lavori disonesti." Rumore di una chiava che gira nella serratura e di una porta che sbatte: "Clint sono a casa." Phil fece la sua comparsa in salotto, carico di buste della spesa. Quando notò i ragazzi seduti sul divano si bloccò a fissarli sorpreso.  
Bastò quella semplice frase -"Clint, sono a casa"- perché gli occhi di Barton riprendessero vita e brillassero e il sorriso divenisse davvero degno di chiamarsi tale, sul volto ora rilassato. Persino i segni di pestaggi non erano che ombre di memoria, attutiti e pallidi. "Signore!" esclamò Clint, sollevando il braccio e sventolando la mano "Laufeyson ci ha portato i biscotti!"  
Loki osservò sorpreso il cambiamento dell'espressione sul volto di Clint - doveva essere davvero innamorato perso di Coulson. Riflettendoci bene, anche Thor aveva lo stesso sorriso quando lo guardava. "Salve signor Coulson, spero di non disturbare, ero solo venuto per ringraziarvi."  
Phil, superata la sorpresa iniziale, gli sorrise, "Nessun disturbo, anzi, mi fa piacere vederla del tutto ripreso." Posò la spesa in cucina e ritornò in salotto, "Clint! E’ questo il modo di accogliere un ospite? In mutande?"  
"...Però le ho indossate, prima di andare ad aprire!"  
Phil scosse la testa, esasperato: "Lo scusi, è un cafone!"  
"Un cafone affascinante, però" Clint si afferrò i polsi e li abbandonò tra le gambe divaricate, prima di alzare la testa e guardare l'amministratore "E' venuto a ringraziarci." disse "Ha ringraziato anche me." un quieto sorriso "Davvero, non mi ha neanche avvelenato."  
Loki scosse la testa: “Non ho mai provato ad avvelenarti!” Prese la scatola di cioccolatini e la porse a Coulson, “E’ solo una sciocchezza, ma ci tenevo davvero a ringraziarvi per quello che avete fatto per me.”  
Phil allargò il sorriso, “Ma non era necessario, davvero e… oddio!” Guardò attentamente la scatola, “Ma questi sono i miei preferiti! Come faceva a saperlo?”  
Loki sorrise trionfante, “L’ha detto durante una riunione di condominio, me ne sono solo ricordato.” Rimase per qualche secondo a guardarli – erano una coppia strana, ma stavano davvero bene, insieme. “Oh, dimenticavo! Anche Thor vi ringrazia e vi manda i suoi saluti, purtroppo doveva lavorare e non è riuscito a passare. Ha detto che vi farà avere i biglietti per i prossimi concerti… Se vi può interessare, ovviamente!”  
"Certo che ci interessa!" Proruppe subito Clint, ad occhi sgranati e il volto acceso "Vero che ci interessa?" Indagò, poi, lanciando un'occhiata curiosa e tentennante all'amministratore "...A me interessa" concluse, a voce appena più bassa. Dall'espressione, lo si sarebbe quasi potuto scambiare per un cucciolo con le orecchie abbassate e la coda appena scodinzolante.  
Phil rise appena e gli passò una mano tra i capelli scompigliati. "Ci farebbe davvero molto piacere."  
A Loki scappò un piccolo sorriso al gesto dell'uomo e si alzò: "Meglio che tolga il disturbo ora. Grazie ancora." Sì soffermò su Clint, "per tutto."  
Barton modellò la bocca ad un quieto sorriso e gli occhi si socchiusero, tranquilli. Si portò due dita alla fronte, dirigendogli un saluto e abbassando infine la testa in un veloce inchino. "Di nulla, Loki. Il falco veglia su di voi: tendete le orecchie al suo stridio"  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa, finto esasperato e, dopo aver salutato anche Phil, si diresse nel suo appartamento, molto più leggero.

 

*****

 

Erano passati ormai quasi sei mesi da quando Tony e Steve avevano iniziato a frequentarsi. Tra alti e bassi avevano imparato ad amarsi e, soprattutto ad accettarsi.  
Erano, finalmente, maturati.  
Steve aveva imparato ad accettare se stesso, senza più timore di amare un ragazzo.  
Tony era cresciuto. Aveva smesso di bighellonare in giro, svolazzando di fiore in fiore, aveva finalmente realizzato di avere trent'anni e che era tempo di smettere di comportarsi come un sedicenne. E tutto ciò era merito di Steve. Erano riusciti, inconsapevolmente a cambiarsi, a trasmettere un po' del loro carattere all'altro: Steve si era sciolto, Tony aveva messo la testa a posto.  
Così quest'ultimo decise che voleva dimostrare concretamente a Steve quanto davvero lo amasse e, siccome uno dei principali motivi dei loro litigi era il disordine di Stark, un bel giorno, dato che in quel periodo era piuttosto libero dagli impegni lavorativi, decise di mettere a posto il proprio appartamento.  
Aveva iniziato dalla sua camera da letto, aveva separato accuratamente i vestiti puliti da quelli sporchi, aveva piegato e sistemato tutto negli armadi e nel cestino della biancheria sporca. Aveva cambiato le lenzuola e rifatto il letto diligentemente.  
Anche il bagno era stato riordinato per benino, ma erano il salotto e la cucina il lavoro grosso da fare.  
Aveva riempito almeno due sacchi di spazzatura e li aveva sistemati fuori dalla porta per pulire per bene i pavimenti e i mobili. Il tutto seguito diligentemente da Jarvis, che supervisionava i lavori.  
Dopo aver portato i due sacchi ai bidoni sotto al palazzo, decise che si meritava un po' di riposo e si infilò sotto la doccia.

 

Quello stesso giorno Steve Rogers decise che, dopo essere uscito dallo Slave to the Rhythm, sarebbe andato direttamente a casa di Tony con un vassoio di brownies comprati alla loro pasticceria preferita e una busta di cibo della rosticceria cinese. Ormai non si davano nemmeno più appuntamento: se sapevano che l'altro era libero automaticamente cenavano o pranzavano assieme, irrompendo senza problemi l'uno nell'appartamento dell'altro. Anche Peggy si era abituata e, il più delle volte, rimaneva coi due a farsi qualche risata.  
Rilassato e con le braccia indolenzite per aver sollevato circa dieci scatoloni pieni di cd e libri, salì sino al terzo piano e, sovrappensiero, aprì la porta dell'appartamento di Tony.  
La richiuse immediatamente, sentendosi avvampare. Porca miseria, sono entrato da Natasha, meno male che non ha sentito... Poi, però, guardò bene la targhetta sulla porta: 3B. Il 3B era l'appartamento di Tony. Ma perché quello dietro la porta non era l'appartamento di Tony?  
Grattandosi la testa con la mano libera guardò prima la targhetta del 3B, poi si girò e guardo quella del proprio, il 3A. Eh, il piano era giusto, quella era casa loro...  
Ancora perplesso, riaprì con cautela la porta del presunto appartamento di Tony e entrò, adagio. Quando Jarvis gli si strusciò affettuosamente sulle gambe comprese, finalmente, di essere nel posto giusto, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato una cosa del genere.  
Era tutto in ordine e Steve rimase per un tempo indefinito imbambolato sulla soglia a guardarsi attorno.  
Tony era ancora sotto la doccia quando arrivò il compagno, quindi non lo sentì. Motivo per cui stava facendo con calma, senza affrettarsi. Sudore e polvere erano duri da mandar via, specialmente per un pigrone amante della doccia come era lui...  
Lentamente, quasi con timore reverenziale, Steve avanzò nel salone, avvicinandosi all'isola e posandovi sopra la cena. Mai l'aveva vista così linda, sentiva nell'aria ancora il profumo dello sgrassatore. Guardò i fornelli, il lavello, passò una mano sopra al frigo: era tutto splendente e disinfettato.  
Gettò uno sguardo al divano: il plaid ordinato in un angolo, la pila di riviste vecchie di anni scomparsa, così come le lattine di Coca-Cola e i cartoni della pizza impilati a fianco del bracciolo. Il tavolino ripulito da tutto. E, sorpresona, un tappeto che non aveva mai notato faceva capolino vicino al mobile coi cd.  
In mezzo alla stanza, si guardava attorno leggermente spaesato. Ma, tutto quel pulito, gli aveva provocato un forte batticuore.  
Finalmente Tony uscì dalla doccia, con ancora l'accappatoio addosso se ne stava andando in camera a vestirsi, quando si accorse del suo fidanzato impalato in mezzo al salotto.  
"Ehi!" Lo salutò, come se nulla fosse accaduto lì dentro.  
Rogers si voltò di scatto, con gli occhi spalancati e allargò le braccia. Poi gesticolò qualcosa, come ad indicare lo spazio circostante, e, infine, aprì bocca. "E' tutto in ordine!"  
Tony gli si avvicinò, mentre tamponava i capelli col cappuccio dell'accappatoio.  
"Beh, sì. Non avevo niente da fare e ho pensato di dare una sistemata veloce..."  
Aveva deciso di minimizzare la cosa, non voleva darsi arie per una cosa così stupida come pulire la casa.  
Steve allargò di nuovo le mani. "Sistemata veloce? Ma è tutto pulitissimo, tutto in ordine..." Poi lo guardò, socchiudendo gli occhi. "Dì la verità, hai chiamato un'impresa..."  
Tony lo guardò perplesso, anche un po' offeso. "Ehi, che vuoi dire?"  
"No, no!" Si affrettò a rassicurarlo Steve. "E' che è tutto così... ordinato, così, di punto in bianco, e proprio qua, a casa tua, che ordinato non c'è mai stato..." Gli sorrise, raggiante. "Sono davvero colpito!"  
"Sei contento?" Tony gli si avvicinò ancora un po' gocciolante.  
"Scherzi?!" Steve lo abbracciò e gli baciò le labbra. "Sei ufficialmente passato dal lato non oscuro!"  
"L'ho fatto per te." Ammise il padrone di casa, abbassando lo sguardo, quella era una cosa troppo grande per lui.  
Rogers non disse niente, sopraffatto dal batticuore, e lo strinse forte, baciandolo ripetutamente sulla tempia. Era speciale, Tony, era davvero una persona speciale e generosa e Steve si sentiva al settimo cielo. "Sei incredibile...!"  
Ancora in preda all'imbarazzo, Tony si staccò da Steve, senza riuscire a guardarlo in viso. "Vado a vestirmi. Prendi pure qualcosa dal frigo."  
Sì, perché non solo aveva ripulito casa, ma aveva anche fatto la spesa, dunque nel refrigeratore non c'era solo birra, ma anche latte, succo di frutta e, attenzione, del cibo vero.  
Intenerito dalla situazione, Steve si portò al centro del salotto e si guardò attorno. Poi prese il tappeto, lo portò in mezzo alla stanza, vi sistemò sopra il tavolino e tutti i cuscini che riuscì a trovare. Poi apparecchiò col cibo cinese che aveva portato e dal frigo prese una bottiglia di vino, scuotendo la testa alla vista della spesa fresca.  
Un rumore gli segnalò che Tony era tornato nella stanza. Gli indicò il tavolino. "Va bene così?"  
Tony, si grattò la nuca davanti a quella vista.Aveva ancora i capelli umidicci e aveva indossato pantaloni della tuta e maglietta freschi di bucato. Annuì, senza dire niente. Si accomodò ad un lato del tavolino e prontamente Jarvis si fiondò addosso a lui, per acciambellarglisi in grembo. "Grazie." Riuscì a dire, alla fine.  
"E di cosa?" Steve gli si sedette a fianco. "Sei stato tu a fare le pulizie!"  
"Grazie per non essere scappato da me." Fu la risposta di Tony, che finalmente si decise ad alzare la testa.  
"Grazie a TE per non essere scappato da me. Anche se..." Steve lo guardò di lato per stemperare l'imbarazzo. "... con le tue chiavi di casa Peggy ed io saremmo voluti entrare e..." Fece un movimento circolare col dito. "... riordinare noi."  
Tony finalmente si rilassò e scoppiò a ridere. "Beh, vi ho fregati."  
"Mi hai spiazzato! Però complimenti, non avrei potuto fare di meglio..."  
Tony sorrise. "Mangiamo, dai. Altrimenti si fredda e dobbiamo buttare via tutto."  
I ragazzi si servirono abbondanti dosi di spaghetti di soia, riso alla cantonese, pollo fritto e maiale in agrodolce, parlando del più e del meno. Jarvis avrebbe voluto partecipare alla cena, ma tutte le volte che saliva sul tavolino i suoi padroni lo mettevano giù... Però riuscì a fregare un boccone di pollo e portarlo sotto al letto per mangiarlo con comodo.  
Una volta finita la cena, Tony si alzò per sgomberare il tavolino dai rimasugli della cena e rimettere a posto lo stesso, lasciando però sul tappeto i cuscini.  
"Mmmmh..." Steve si coricò sul tappeto massaggiandosi lo stomaco. "... sto scoppiando." E indicò il sacchetto della pasticceria. "Però un brownie ci sta." Pausa. "Dio, mi sto Jarvizzando."  
Tony scoppiò a ridere di nuovo e afferrò il sacchetto che giaceva sull'isola della cucina, per poi andare a sistemarsi accanto al fidanzato.  
"Ti amerò anche se diventi come quella palla di lardo."  
Steve prese un dolce. "Domattina vado a correre. Vieni?"  
Stark lo guardò interrogativo. "Correre? Non esageriamo, adesso."  
"Fa bene correre. Rilassa e mantiene sani. Dovresti provare, qualche volta!"  
"Ci penserò su." Rispose quello accoccolandosi al suo fianco.  
Steve gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, mentre con l'altro mangiava il brownie. Era bello, quel momento: c'era silenzio, c'era ordine, era tutto tranquillo e Jarvis ronfava vicino al sacchetto dei dolci. Prese un altro dolce e sospirò. "Che bello..."  
"Sono felice." concluse la frase Tony.  
"Davvero l'hai fatto per me? Dico pulire e tutto il resto..."  
"Sì..." Mormorò Tony. "Litighiamo spesso per questa cosa, ho pensato che alla fine non ho più quindici anni, lo sforzo di essere un po' più ordinato potrei anche farlo, per vederti sorridere."  
"Credimi, con te sorrido anche se la casa sembra stata appena devastata dai vandali..."  
"Smettila." Tony lo colpì con un leggero pugno tra le costole. "Ci sono case messe peggio."  
"Sì sì... quelle dei sepolti vivi sono peggio!"  
"Oh, ecco. Meno male." Ridacchiò l'ingegnere. "Mi sono anche alzato presto per fare tutto."  
"Che bravo il mio amore. La prossima volta ti do una mano!"  
"Mi prendi in giro?" Gli chiese mordicchiandogli il lobo dell'orecchio.  
"NO! Dico davvero! In due si fa molto prima ed è più divertente!"  
"Ok, allora la prossima volta ti chiamo." Tony gli baciò la guancia. "Ho buttato via due sacchi pieni di robaccia. Quanto sei orgoglioso di me?"  
Steve lo prese e se lo sistemò sopra di sé, sorridendo e carezzandogli la schiena. "Tantissimo. Ormai sei un perfetto uomo di casa"!  
"Mai come te." Tony gli rubò un bacio a fior di labbra. "Volevo anche fare un dolce, ma non sapevo neanche da dove partire..."  
"Allora dobbiamo rimediare. Ti fai insegnare da Peggy, ma è un po' carabiniere per certe cose, sbagli una dose e ti mangia la faccia."  
"E' una terrorista quella ragazza, l'ho sempre pensato." Ghignò Stark.  
"Ha, come dire, una forte personalità!" Steve gli carezzò una guancia. "Ma sei fai il bravo non urlerà troppo!"  
"E' un bel problema allora, io sono tutto fuorché bravo." Tony riempì di tanti piccoli baci il viso e il collo di Steve.  
Steve rabbrividì e sospirò. "Se ti impegni lo sei eccome..." Gli strinse le natiche, prima di infilare le mani sotto la maglia e accarezzargli la schiena.  
"Il problema è proprio quello. Mettermici d'impegno." Tony si concentrò su un punto del collo di Steve, aveva tutte le intenzioni di lasciargli il segno. "Ma solo tu sei in grado di fare questi miracoli."  
"L'impegno nel fare il succhiotto, però, ce lo stai mettendo tutto...!" Disse Steve, con la voce più bassa del solito, esponendo maggiormente il collo alle labbra di Tony.  
"Ssshhh." Lo zittì. "Lo sai che quello è uno dei miei talenti."  
Steve allargò le cosce e lo fece finire in mezzo, chiudendo gli occhi. "Adoro i tuoi talenti, soprattutto quando li sfrutti su di me..."  
"Sei un furbacchione, Steve Rogers." Poi gli sollevò delicatamente il cardigan e la t-shirt che indossava, per scivolare a baciarlo sul torace, con particolare attenzione ai capezzoli. Nel frattempo, sbottonava anche i jeans del ragazzo.  
Rogers si morse le labbra. "Oh sì, che fidanzato talentuoso che ho... è il più talentuoso del mondo." Adorava essere alla sua mercé, adorava quella leggera passività, Tony ci sapeva fare e soprattutto sapeva come toccarlo per farlo godere.  
"Sei proprio un gran bel ruffiano, ma sei il mio ruffiano." Sogghignò Stark.  
Piano piano scese con la bocca sempre più giù, a livello dell'elastico dei boxer del suo fidanzato.  
"Visto che non sono capace a fare dolci, il dessert te lo do a modo mio, i brownies non bastano." Continuò beffardo, alzando lo sguardo e beandosi dell'espressione estasiata di Steve.  
Fece scivolare via jeans e intimo e prese a baciarlo nell'interno coscia, tutto intorno alla sua, ormai eccitazione, senza però sfiorarla direttamente.  
"Ah, Tony, per la miseria..." Gemette Steve a quel contatto appena accennato, grattando le unghie sul tappeto e contorcendosi appena. Già si era eccitato al succhiotto, figurarsi in che condizione poteva essere in quel momento.  
Tony ghignò soddisfatto. Afferrò le cosce di Steve e prese a baciarlo e leccarlo con la punta della lingua per tutta la sua lunghezza.  
"Cielo, Tony..." Sospirando, Steve gli portò involontariamente le mani tra i capelli, nel tentativo di imprimergli una sorta di movimento -o di spingerlo più in basso, nemmeno Steve era certo di quello che stesse facendo, la bocca del fidanzato aveva il potere di mandarlo ko.  
Tony, a quel punto, decise di fare sul serio. Afferrò l'erezione del fidanzato e lo prese in bocca, succhiando avidamente. Sapeva quanto poteva mandarlo fuori di testa in quel modo, ma aveva deciso che quella doveva essere la sua serata.  
Con la testa gettata all'indietro, il collo completamente esposto e il respiro affannoso, Steve pensò che se non gli fosse venuto un infarto in quel momento non gli sarebbe mai più venuto. Così forte non lo aveva sentito nemmeno la prima volta che avevano fatto l'amore. Era pazzesco, tutta quella serata era pazzesca. Allargò di più le cosce e strinse più forte tra le dita i capelli di Tony. Se avesse continuato così sarebbe capitolato molto presto ma, nonostante tutto, non aveva la forza per fermarlo. Anzi, avrebbe voluto che continuasse ancora e ancora.  
Tony muoveva la testa su e giù, stringendo forte le cosce di Steve. Anche lui era eccitato da morire, ma non gli importava, quello che contava, in quel momento, era far star bene il suo ragazzo.  
Steve non capiva niente. Era totalmente in balìa delle labbra di Tony e il batticuore aumentava di pari passo col piacere. E, dopo un pugno involontario battuto sul tappeto, il ragazzo si riversò tra le labbra del fidanzato, con un lunghissimo gemito quasi singhiozzato e la schiena che si inarcava priva di volontà. Fu solo dopo qualche secondo che si rese conto di quello che aveva fatto. "O-oddio, Tony, scusa. Io-io non mi sono controllato, era tutto così bello..." Steve non era mai venuto tra le labbra di Tony, ragion per cui era convinto di avere fatto una cavolata.  
Stark non si scompose. Semplicemente ingoiò e si passò il dorso della mano sulla bocca, risalendo accanto al fidanzato.  
Il cavallo dei pantaloni stringeva, per cui tirò giù la zip per darsi un minimo di sollievo.  
Steve era ancora in uno stato di semi beatitudine, nonostante tutto. Guardò Tony accanto a sé, gli occhi ancora liquidi dall'orgasmo di poco prima, e gli sorrise. "E' stato meraviglioso, comunque..."  
"Tu sei meraviglioso." Gli rispose Tony strofinando il naso contro la sua guancia.  
Poi gli prese una mano e la fece scivolare, insieme alla sua, nei propri boxer. La accompagnava su e giù per sentire un po' di sollievo.  
Un sorrisino di pura lussuria si dipinse sul volto di Rogers. Si girò sul fianco per stare più comodo, incurante di avere addosso soltanto la maglia e il cardigan, afferrò con decisione l'erezione del compagno e gli diede ciò di cui aveva più bisogno in quel momento. E gli lasciò anche una scia di baci bagnati dal collo al lobo dell'orecchio.  
Tony mugugnava rumorosamente. Intrecciò le mani a quelle del fidanzato col piacere gli offuscava sempre di più le cellule cerebrali, ma era felice così.  
Steve muoveva la mano sempre più veloce, seguendo anche i movimenti di Tony. L'altra mano, invece era impegnata a tirare lo scollo della t-shirt del fidanzato, nel tentativo di esporre una maggiore quantità di pelle da baciare. Un tric sospetto si levò dal tessuto teso, ma nessuno dei due vi fece caso, e Steve continuò imperterrito a baciarlo e toccarlo.  
"Steve, ci sono quasi." Sfiatò l'ingegnere, percorso da spasmi piacevoli. Non si era neanche reso conto che il fidanzato, praticamente, gli aveva squarciato la maglietta che indossava.  
Rogers non disse nulla, strinse appena più forte e col pollice frizionò la punta bollente e bagnata. Era davvero questione di pochi secondi. Il collo di Stark era ormai costellato di segni rossi e lucido di saliva ma Steve era troppo impegnato a farlo godere per accorgersene, così, come allo stesso modo, non si accorse che la maglietta era strappata dal collo all'ombelico.  
"Steve!" Lo chiamò più intensamente e con un tono leggermente più acuto, chiaro segnale del suo orgasmo. Un fiotto caldo impiastricciò le loro mani, ancora intrecciate.  
Rogers mosse la mano ancora qualche secondo, per farlo godere sino in fondo, poi aprì gli occhi e gettò uno sguardo al risultato, con un sorrisino malizioso. Sorrisino che gli si spense subito quando vide cos'aveva combinato. "Oh cazzo..." Vide lo squarcio, poi i numerosi succhiotti. "Oh cazzo Tony, scusa..." Scattò a sedere e si portò una mano alle labbra, mortificato. Dio, l'aveva devastato!  
Tony guardò il ragazzo stranito, non capendo cosa gli fosse preso. Poi abbassò lo sguardo e si ritrovò con la maglietta stracciata e pieno di segni rossi sul petto. Scoppiò a ridere di gusto. "Ma scusa di che?"  
Steve gli prese un lembo della t-shirt e gliela sistemò sul petto, come se servisse a qualcosa, e gli accarezzò lo strappo. "Prima ti... ti... " Imbarazzato come le prime volte, Steve roteò le mani per spiegare il concetto. "... in bocca, poi ti strappo la maglia e ti riempio di succhiotti... Magari ci tenevi pure alla maglia! E devi andare a lavorare, come fai con quei segni?"  
Stark non riusciva a smettere di ridere, anche perché la scena era davvero comica: Steve nudo dalla cintola in giù, lui con la maglietta sbrindellata e i pantaloni sbottonati, entrambi con le mani ancora sporche. "Ma chi vuoi che veda questi segni, e poi in questi giorni non ho molto lavoro da fare. Piuttosto, dovremmo lavarci le mani."  
"Giusto." Steve si alzò in piedi e tese la mano -quella pulita- a Tony, per aiutare a rialzarsi. Una volta nel bagno a lavarsi gettò uno sguardo allo specchio gigante che riusciva ancora a metterlo a disagio. Ma la visione delle proprie chiappe al vento e di Tony con la manica che gli pendeva a metà braccio gli fece scappare una risatina incontrollata. "In effetti facciamo un po' ridere..!"  
"Sono sicuro che se ci vedesse Bucky, conciati così, ci prenderebbe per il culo per sempre." Ridacchiò ancora Stark. Si asciugò le mani e abbracciò da dietro Steve, affondando il viso tra le scapole del ragazzo.  
Lui gli prese le mani. "Guarda, ne avrei di motivi per prenderlo in giro che questo non è niente, credimi..." Gli lasciò un bacio sul palmo. "Che dici, ci mettiamo comodi a letto?"  
"Direi di sì. Inizio a sentire un po' di stanchezza. Però decidiamoci: o ci vestiamo o ci spogliamo." Rispose Tony con un sorriso.  
"Giusto i boxer, almeno sono meno ridicolo!" Steve si girò e lo baciò sulla guancia, prima di levargli la maglia ridotta a brandelli. "Ti devo una t-shirt!"  
Tony si alzò in punta di piedi per rubargli un bacio. "Vai a recuperare i boxer, ti aspetto di là." Un miagolio catturò la loro attenzione. Jarvis stava sulla soglia della porta ad osservarli.  
"Ohh, eccolo..." Steve lo prese in braccio e lo passò a Tony. "Toh, vai col papà, adesso arrivo."  
Recuperò i boxer e i jeans in mezzo al tappeto e li portò in camera da letto, poggiandoli sulla sedia assieme al cardigan e alla t-shirt  
Tony era già a letto quando Steve tornò da lui, con Jarvis sistemato nel mezzo, come da prassi.  
Alzò le mani, come per dire non posso farci niente.  
"Che ci vuoi fare? L'abbiamo abituato così!" Steve si coricò e strizzò la pelle sulla pancia rotonda del gatto. "Se non fosse maschio direi che è incinta. E speriamo non vomiti il pollo fritto sul copriletto."  
"Macché, questo ha lo stomaco di ferro." Tony se lo prese in braccio e lo strizzò tutto. "Vero? Sei il mio ciccione preferito, tu, eh?"  
Jarvis miagolò di disappunto e menò un fendente nell'aria, mancando di poco la mano di Tony, si divincolò e si acciambellò in fondo ai piedi.  
Steve scosse la testa e abbracciò Tony, appoggiandogliela sulla spalla.  
"Ti amo, Steve." Riuscì solamente a dire Tony, accarezzandolo col polpastrello del pollice.  
"Anch'io. E sappi che ti amo anche se sei disordinato, non mi interessa..."  
"Bè, quindi ho fatto tutto questo lavoro per niente?" Sorrise Tony.  
"No no, l'appartamento ne ha guadagnato! Quello che voglio dire è che ti amo a prescidere. " Lo abbracciò e gli sorrise. "Io amo Tony Stark."

 

*****

 

Era già qualche giorno che Loki girovagava per la città cercando il regalo perfetto per il suo ragazzo. Dopo tutto quello che era successo e la paura, voleva farsi perdonare in qualche modo e, secondo il suo modesto parere, dimostrargli quanto lo amasse tramite un oggetto poteva essere un’idea – in realtà non sapeva proprio come muoversi, ma dopo averci perso la testa un bel po’ su, aveva optato per quello. Aveva ottenuto il lavoro presso l’azienda del sig.r Odinson, senza contare che, anche se l’avevano malmenato, i russi l’avevano pagato un bel po’ e aveva messo qualcosa da parte. Girando per negozi l’aveva addirittura sfiorato l’idea di comprare degli anelli, se non che era rinsavito con una scossa del capo – era una cosa troppo poco da lui ed esagerata. Alla fine era entrato un negozio di musica, magari avrebbe potuto trovare qualcosa di raro che Thor non era riuscito a procurarsi. Mentre osservava una bellissima batteria – il cui prezzo superava di gran lunga quello delle sue tasche – l’occhio gli cadde su una vetrinetta dove si trovavano degli anelli e dei ciondoli; gli si avvicinò e due, in particolare, lo colpirono: uno era a forma di chitarra e uno a forma di plettro; semplici ed eleganti, con un significato tutto loro, in una parola perfetti. Aveva fatto incidere le loro iniziali sulla superficie lucida e aveva mandato un messaggio a Thor dicendo di tenersi libero per la sera dopo, sarebbero andati a mangiare al ristorante – nulla di ricercato, un semplice sushi bar, ma voleva rendere quella serata davvero speciale. Alle sette aveva bussato alla sua porta in camicia bianca e pantaloni neri, le scatoline nella tasca e un sorriso tranquillo.

 

Thor era già pronto da qualche minuto, giacca grigia e pantaloni scuri, quando sentì bussare alla porta. Sospirò per l'ennesima volta, sollevato, al pensiero di chi fosse fuori sul pianerottolo: dopo l'ansia e lo spavento causati dalla scomparsa di Loki, col terrore ogni giorno che passava di non rivederlo mai più, saperlo lì fuori che aspettava solo lui era incredibilmente rassicurante. Andò ad aprire e lo salutò con un bacio. "Buonasera!"  
"Ciao! Pronto? Pensavo che potremmo andare a piedi, sono solo un paio di isolati."  
"Sicuro! E' impossibile trovare parcheggio, lì." Scesero in strada, parlando del più e del meno. Durante il giorno era piovuto, ma nel tardo pomeriggio il cielo si era liberato completamente e la serata si prospettava tiepida e serena. Thor gli sfiorò la mano, sorridendogli.  
Mentre passeggiavano gli si avvicinò di più e gli prese la mano - anche se tendeva a lasciarlo se scorgeva qualcuno che li fissava. Arrivati al sushi bar entrarono e presero il tavolo più appartato - che Loki si era premurato di prenotare.  
Thor si guardò attorno, gli piaceva quel ristorante ma aveva sempre e solo ordinato sushi da asporto, non l'aveva mai visto dentro. E il loro tavolo appartato era perfetto.  
"Allora... come va da papà? Ti trovi bene?" gli chiese appena si misero comodi.  
Annuì prendendo il menù: "E' una persona eccezionale e conosce il fatto suo, e i colleghi non sono malaccio. Ma per quello che mi dà potrei lavorare perfino con la Romanoff."  
Thor rise. "E bravo il vecchio, non è riuscito a trascinare me, ce l'ha fatta con te!"  
"Ma io non gestisco, mi limito a controllare i sistemi informatici..." Scorse il menù, "vuoi qualcosa di particolare?"  
"Mmmh...", pensò un istante. "Voglio il sashimi misto, la zuppa di miso, il tempura e il salmone alla piastra." Alzò gli occhi. "Tu cosa prendi?"  
Si mordicchiò le labbra: "Sashimi, gamberetti e salmone marinato! Da bere preferisci la birra?"  
Chiuse il menu. "Alla grande."  
Loki si sistemò il tovagliolo sulle gambe: "Come ti è andata la giornata?"  
Thor iniziò a ridacchiare. "Mamma mia. Oggi è venuta una tipa che ha cominciato a fare il filo a Rogers. Non ti dico la sua faccia. E nel mentre è arrivata pure Jane e da bravi bastardi ce ne siamo rimasti dietro al bancone a ridere!"  
Loki ridacchiò: "Immagino! Ma sai Tony mi ha detto che nell'intimità si scatena, la sua è solo una facciata!" Arrivò il cameriere e ordinarono.  
"C'avrei giurato che sotto quel faccino ci fosse il re del porno, è sempre così: te li vedi tutti perfettini e puritani e poi BANG! robe dell'altro mondo!" Giocherellò col bicchiere. "Stark ha trovato pane per i suoi denti, allora!"  
"Oh sai com'è Tony, racconta sempre la sua versione dei fatti e non sai se è vero o no!"  
"Domani faccio l'interrogatorio a Rogers, anche solo per vederlo avvampare!!!", rise. Poi si fece un po' serio. "E Peter come sta? E' un po' che non lo vedo..."  
Scrollò le spalle: "Ho dovuto spiegargli i lividi e i tagli, non l'ha presa molto bene... Ma ora va meglio."  
"Meno male!", sorrise intenerito. Si soffermò a guardare Loki: ormai le tracce visibili dell'aggressione erano del tutto scomparse, doveva solo fare attenzione a quando lo abbracciava, per via delle costole.  
"Che c'è? Ho qualcosa in faccia?"  
"No! No, stavo pensando che i lividi ormai son spariti del tutto."  
"Meno male! Non mi donavano affatto!" Fece un piccolo sorriso e gli sfiorò la mano, "Non smetterò mai di ripeterti quanto mi dispiace, per tutto."  
Thor intrecciò le dita con quelle di Loki. "L'importante è che sei qua vivo e vegeto. E' a me che si spezza il cuore a pensare a cosa ti hanno fatto quelle teste di cazzo e non potevo fare niente..."  
"Mi ero ripromesso che non ti sarebbe successo nulla e ho mantenuto la promessa, anche se non proprio come mi ero figurato." Quando arrivò il cameriere con le ordinazioni, gli lasciò la mano - in pubblico aveva ancora delle riserve a farsi vedere.  
Thor gli sorrise. "Meglio così che tre metri sotto terra, in fin dei conti!". Non ci rimase male, quando Loki gli lasciò la mano: poteva capirlo, era una persona riservata e le effusioni preferiva tenersele per quando erano in privato. Ed era giusto così.  
Mangiarono chiacchierando del più e del meno, finalmente Loki poté rilassarsi del tutto, senza avere pensieri di sorta: aveva un lavoro onesto e un fidanzato che lo amava, le cose non potevano andargli meglio. Ogni tanto toccava le scatoline che aveva in tasca e pensava che non avrebbe potuto fargli regalo migliore, Thor sarebbe impazzito quando li avrebbe visti.  
Finita l'ultima fettina di sashimi, Thor si accomodò contro lo schienale della sedia e ritornò a guardare il suo fidanzato. Non solo i lividi erano spariti, ma anche tutta la tensione. "Stasera sei più bello del solito.", gli disse, a bassa voce.  
Loki si sentì arrossire e rise: "E' per le luci soffuse, non mi vedi bene!"  
"No no, ti vedo benissimo!". Ricambiò il sorriso. "Il dolce lo vuoi prendere qua o ci fermiamo alla gelateria all'angolo?"  
Gli occhi di Loki si illuminaronoi: "Il cono al triplo cioccolato..." Si mordicchiò le labbra, "Ok, andiamo alla gelateria, ma prima!" Prese le scatoline e le poggiò sul tavolo, "Un piccolo regalo per te... cioè per noi, per noi come coppia."  
Thor sbatté più volte le palpebre e sentì una bellissima sensazione di calore spandersi dal petto. "Un... regalo? Per me?". Guardò le scatoline e gli occhi iniziarono a brillargli. "Loki... grazie!"  
Scosse la mano: "Non è niente! Volevo scusarmi ancora per tutto e ho pensato che una cosa tangibile sarebbe stato il regalo migliore. E' una settimana che vado in giro per negozi, ma non trovavo nulla per noi e mi stavo arrendendo, quando ho trovato questi!" Aprì la prima scatolina, quella che conteneva il plettro, sul dietro capeggiava una grande L, "Questo è per te, ci ho fatto incidere la mia iniziale dietro." Aprì l'altra scatolina, con la chitarra, "Questa è per me, con la tua iniziale. Sembrano due ciondoli normali, ma si completano a vicenda." Prese un respiro e lo guardò, "che ne pensi?"  
hor era senza parole, ammutolito di fronte a quel gesto così dolce ed intimo. E pensare che erano partiti così male, Loki pareva volesse ammazzarlo tutte le volte che lo incontrava... e invece ecco dov'erano arrivati. Gli prese la mano. "Sono... sono bellissimi, io... io non ho parole, davvero, non potevi farmi un regalo più bello. Sei la persona più bella del mondo, Loki."  
Sorrise trionfante: "Sapevo ti sarebbero piaciuti!" Gli porse la sua scatolina mentre lui prendeva la propria e si metteva il ciondolo.  
Thor ammirò a lungo il plettro, prima di metterlo al collo, in bella vista sulla camicia. Lo sfiorò con la punta delle dita e sorrise: non era mai stato tanto felice per un regalo. "E' davvero bellissimo.". Saggiò col pollice l'incisione sul retro e quella sensazione di calore tornò. Tornò a guardare il suo ragazzo. "Grazie. Grazie davvero."  
Gli sorrise e si alzò prendendo il portafoglio: "Aspettami all'uscita!"  
Avrebbe voluto obiettare e almeno dividere il conto, ma capì subito che Loki non avrebbe sentito ragioni. Ammirando il suo ciondolo si diresse tranquillo all'uscita, aspettando il suo ragazzo fuori dal ristorante, appoggiato contro il lampione di fronte alla porta.  
Dopo aver pagato, Loki uscì più che soddisfatto: la cena era stata ottima, il regalo era perfetto e Thor era felice, non poteva chiedere di meglio: "Direi che quel cono ci sta alla perfezione!"  
La gelateria era proprio lì, a pochi metri dal sushi bar. Thor chiese due coni, triplo cioccolato per Loki e panna e pistacchio per sé, e a quel giro fu lui a voler pagare. "Almeno il gelato lo offro io!!"  
"Ma perché devi essere così testardo? La cena era per noi e il gelato per festeggiare il mio nuovo lavoro!" Diede un generoso morso al gelato, "Impara ad accettare quello che voglio darti, non sarò sempre così generoso..."  
"Va bene, va bene!". Sorrise: in fondo in fondo sarebbe rimasto il solito vecchio Loki. Gli porse il proprio cono "Vuoi assaggiare?"  
Assottigliò lo sguardo e si avvicinò, guizzando con la lingua sul pistacchio, lo assaporò con una piccola smorfia: "Il cioccolato è il migliore!"  
Finirono il gelato mentre si incamminavano calmi verso casa. "Grazie Loki. E' stata una serata splendida."  
Ingoiato l'ultimo pezzo di cono, Laufeyson gli prese la mano e gli sorrise malizioso: "Può finire ancora meglio!"  
Thor gliela strinse forte. "Allora andiamo che mi è tornata fame."  
Loki scoppiò a ridere e cominciò a correre per i pochi metri che mancavano al portone, trascinandosi Thor dietro.  
Corsero anche su per le scale, per quattro rampe, sino all'appartamento di Thor. Ridendo e ansimando, si lanciarono sul letto, ancora vestiti. "Non ho mica più l'età per correre su per le scale...", rise Thor senza mollare la mano di Loki.  
Si stese su di lui: "Eh si, ormai se un vecchietto, non riesci più a reggere certi ritmi..." Gli morse le labbra, passandogli le mani aperte sul torace, "vuoi andare a dormire, nonnetto?"  
"Nemmeno per idea, sono disposto a collassare.". Lo abbracciò per la vita e lo baciò con passione, sentendo ancora il sapore del cioccolato nella sua bocca.  
Loki gli sollevò subito la maglietta, andando ad accarezzare la pelle accaldata del compagno.  
Dal canto suo, Thor gli tirò fuori la camicia dai pantaloni, rotolarono su un fianco e, lentamente, glieli sbottonò.  
Improvvisamente Loki gli bloccò le mani: "Aspetta!" Prese dei profondi respiri per recuperare fiato, "hai notato che siamo sempre troppo..." gesticolò velocemente con le mani, "...frenetici?"  
Thor tolse le mani dai pantaloni e gli abbracciò la vita. "Cazzo, hai ragione. Sembriamo due adolescenti arrapati!"  
Loki scoppiò a ridere: "Non è per questo!" Gli accarezzò il viso e baciò lentamente, "E' come se non ci godessimo appieno." Lo spinse indietro e si stese su di lui, continuando a baciarlo piano, assaporando ogni secondo. "Ti va bene?"  
"E me lo chiedi?". Gli sorrise e ricominciarono a baciarsi, senza fretta. Le mani di Thor vagavano pigre sulla schiena del suo ragazzo, stringendolo forte a sé.  
Loki abbandonò la sua bocca solo per passare a torturargli il collo, scostando la camicia, facendola scivolare lungo le sue braccia, sfiorandogli la pelle con i polpastrelli.  
Thor sospirò deliziato a quelle attenzioni, lasciandosi completamente trasportare dal tocco del compagno. Appena riuscì a farsi sfilare la camicia si dedicò a quella di Loki. Lo fece sedere a cavalcioni su di sé, per poterlo guardare dal basso verso l'alto, e con studiata calma iniziò a sbottonarla, un bottoncino alla volta, fermandosi di tanto in tanto per lasciargli una carezza sulla pelle dell'addome con la punta delle dita.  
Loki gli sorrise e gli sbottonò i pantaloni, sfilandosi poi la camicia. Si sollevò per spogliarsi del tutto e spogliare il compagno, stendendosi di nuovo su di lui e riprendendo a baciarlo, muovendosi piano su di lui e facendo scontrare le loro eccitazioni.  
"A-ahhh, Loki... mi fai impazzire quando fai così...", sospirò Thor sulle sue labbra, mentre muoveva lentamente il bacino e con una mano lo teneva saldamente per un natica, come a volergli dettare il movimento. "...mi piace da morire..."  
"Lo so..." Scese a succhiargli i capezzoli e poi si sedette sui suoi fianchi, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e sorridendo malizioso. Gli prese la mano destra e si portò l'indice e il medio tra le labbra, iniziando a farle entrare e uscire dalla sua bocca.  
Thor lo fissò con gli occhi liquidi e il respiro corto. Qualunque cosa entrasse e uscisse da quella bocca assumeva subito una connotazione molto erotica. Non avrebbe mai pensato che le sue dita potessero essere diventate così sensibili. Spinse la mano libera sulla coscia del compagno sino ad arrivare a sfiorargli l'inguine col pollice, senza andare oltre, carezzandolo leggerissimo.  
Loki gemette sulle sue dita, socchiudendo gli occhi. Se le portò al fondo schiena: "Fai da solo?" Chiese ammiccante.  
Thor si leccò le labbra, malizioso. Lo toccò esternamente, come a volerlo fare impazzire del tutto, aspettando che Loki implorasse. Poi, molto piano, le fece entrare sino alle nocche e le piegò appena, cercando la prostata.  
Loki si morse le labbra e si mosse andando incontro alla sua mano e continuando a far scontrare i bassi ventri. Tornò a stendersi su di lui, ricercando la sua bocca e soffocando i gemiti sulle sue labbra.  
"L-Loki non fermarti...", implorò Thor, senza smettere di far scorrere le dita avanti e indietro, graffiandogli con un po' troppa forza la schiena pallida -gli sarebbero rimasti i segni, sicuro.  
L'altro gli strinse le braccia intorno al collo: "Mettiti sopra."  
Con un colpo di reni ribaltò le posizioni, mettendo Loki schiena al materasso. Non tolse le dita, non ancora. Scese col viso verso il basso, lasciandogli tantissimi baci umidi su tutto l'addome, per arrivare sino alla sua eccitazione. Lo leccò dalla base alla punta. Lo guardò negli occhi e lo prese tutto in bocca, riprendendo a muovere le dita.  
"Thor!--" spinse la testa sul materasso portando subito le mani tra i suoi capelli: "Così...mi... farai venire subito!"  
Lo fece uscire dalle labbra con uno schiocco umido. "E che problema c'è?", Gli sorrise, malizioso, e riprese a succhiare, premendo le dita contro la prostata sensibile.  
Loki gemette forte, stringendogli di più i capelli: "Non... non sto scherzando..." si morse le labbra, "sono...quasi...al limite. .."  
Per tutta risposta Thor strinse di più le labbra e mosse le dita più velocemente contro quel punto così sensibile.  
Loki cercò di trattenersi il più possibile ma dopo pochi minuti capitolò venendo con un lungo gemito, le dita affondate tra le ciocche bionde del compagno e la testa reclinata all'indietro.  
Thor non si spostò, non ne aveva proprio l'intenzione, e lasciò che il piacere di Loki si riversasse tra le sue labbra, sino all'ultima goccia. Non lo aveva mai disgustato, figurarsi se poi si trattava del suo adorato fidanzato. Estrasse le dita dal suo corpo e gli si coricò a fianco, guardando il suo ragazzo sconvolto dall'orgasmo. Gli accarezzò il ciondolo, ancora lì al suo posto.  
Loki si girò a guardarlo con un piccolo sorriso. Gli accarezzò le labbra con i polpastrelli: "È la prima volta o sbaglio?"  
Gli baciò le dita. "A dire il vero sì. In assoluto, proprio. Non avevo mai ingoiato con nessun altro, e non sono uno schizzinoso...!"  
Spalancò gli occhi e si girò subito sul fianco: "Dici davvero? In assoluto?!?"  
Thor annuì e se lo tirò contro. "Prima volta. Con te."  
Il viso di Loki si illuminò: "Non me lo avevi mai detto!" Lo baciò delicato e si portò su di lui, "Devo assolutamente premiarti allora..."  
Gli accarezzò viso e capelli. "Non vedo l'ora..."  
Loki si mise a sedere sui suoi fianchi e si abbassò piano, finché non lo sentì tutto dentro lui. Sospirò di piacere e gli fece segno di alzarsi.  
Thor si sollevò con la schiena, quasi incapace di stare fermo, e portò il viso all'altezza di quello di Loki. Gli accarezzò la schiena e si mosse appena.  
Loki lo baciò e affondò le mano tra i suoi capelli, muovendosi su di lui con movimenti lenti e sinuosi. Quella sera voleva farlo durare il più possibile.  
Thor chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò guidare dai movimenti di Loki. Ogni tanto gli artigliava i fianchi, quando le ondate di piacere arrivavano, e gli mordeva le spalle. Era tutto così bello e amplificato che si sentiva il cuore scoppiare.  
Loki gli sussurrò un "Ti amo..." leggero sulle labbra, aumentando le spinte e sentendo il piacere arrivare di nuovo.  
"Ti amo anch'io... tantissimo" Rispose Thor, prima di stringerlo forte e appoggiare la fronte alla sua spalla, avesse continuato così sarebbe venuto a breve, cominciava a perdere il controllo.  
Le ultime spinte furono frenetiche, Loki si aggrappò alle sue spalle, affondando le unghie nella pelle, mentre veniva sui loro addomi con un lungo gemito.  
Thor lo seguì a ruota qualche attimo dopo, tendendo tutti i muscoli e stringendolo a sé, assaporando fino in fondo ogni secondo di quel bellissimo amplesso. Si scostò i capelli dalla fronte e baciò il suo ragazzo, ancora leggermente tremante.  
Loki si accasciò tra le sue braccia: "Direi che è la conclusione perfetta per questa serata..." sfiorò la catenina con i polpastrelli, sorridendo.  
"Assolutamente perfetta!" Si coricò sui cuscini trascinando Loki con sé, fregandosene del fatto che fossero un po' appiccicosi. Lo riempì di baci sulle tempie, sulle guance e sul mento.  
Il ragazzo si beò di quelle attenzioni con un sorriso sulle labbra. "Sai, non avrei mai creduto che una cosa simile potesse capitare a me. Pensavo sarei rimasto solo per tutta la vita..."  
"...e invece ti sei innamorato del vicino di casa stupido e con la batteria molesta!" Disse Thor, dolce, baciandolo sulle labbra. "E io ne sono felice!"  
"Sei tu che mi hai fatto innamorare di te, sei... la persona più cocciuta e testarda e... bella, straordinaria e speciale che io abbia mai conosciuto."  
Thor abbassò lo sguardo, arrossendo appena e sorridendo. Lo rialzò e gli incorniciò il viso. "Come può una persona bella come te pensare di rimanere da sola per sempre? Ti meriti tutti gli amici del mondo e tutte le cose più belle, Loki, non dire mai più che non vuoi nessuno..."  
Girò il viso per baciargli i palmi: "Mi ha conosciuto, Thor, hai visto come sono fatto. Ero insopportabile, ammettilo! Devo a te il mio miglioramento."  
"Se nessun altro ha avuto la pazienza di scavare sotto quella scorza dura... peggio per lui. Io rifarei tutto da capo. Tranne quando ti hanno picchiato, quello lo depenno volentieri dalla lista!"  
"Si, di quello farei a meno anch'io..." Gli si accoccolò contro, "Ti amo Thor, ricordalo sempre. Litigheremo e dirò o farò qualcosa di stupido, ma tu ricorda sempre che ti amo." Sollevò il viso ad incontrare i suoi occhi, "Me lo prometti?"  
"Te lo prometto. E per me vale lo stesso: non sono immune nemmeno io dal fare stupidate!" Rise e lo baciò sulle labbra. "Ti amo tantissimo."  
Loki gli sorrise e lo baciò, accoccolandosi, poi, su di lui: "Notte."  
Thor lo abbracciò stretto, sentendosi scoppiare dalla felicità. In quel momento di una cosa si sentì sicuro: dopo tutto quello che avevano passato, dopo gli insulti, l'avvicinamento, dopo l'aggressione e tutto il resto, lui e Loki erano destinati a stare assieme ancora per molto, molto, molto tempo.

 

FINE


End file.
